C'est ta chance
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Angélique Sparks, une petite fille de onze ans qui vit dans un orphelinat moldu, reçoit sa lettre de Poudlard et embarque le 1er septembre 1991 à bord du Poudlard Express. Elle vivra ses propres aventures en même temps que Harry Potter dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie et, qui sait, elle trouvera peut-être là-bas la famille qui lui a toujours fait défaut... (Relation père/fille)
1. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus!

_Hello à toutes et à tous!_

 _Voici une nouvelle histoire de mon cru, toujours avec Severus et un OC mais ce n'est pas une romance, cette fois-ci!^^_

 _Je vous propose de découvrir cette nouvelle fiction en lisant le premier chapitre et les autres qui suivront si ça vous plaît!_

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

 ** _Résumé complet :_**

 _Quand on est orpheline et que notre vie est un véritable enfer sur terre, deux choix s'offrent à nous : l'accepter en se disant que l'on n'y peut pas vraiment grand chose, serrer les dents et tirer parti de la moindre chance qui passe à notre portée ou se plaindre constamment et désespérer en pensant à la vie idéale et utopique qu'on n'aura jamais, quitte à sombrer lentement dans une profonde dépression..._

 _Cette histoire raconte la vie d'Angélique Sparks, une petite fille un peu spéciale élevée dans un orphelinat moldu dans le quartier le plus pauvre de la ville de Londres depuis l'âge d'environ deux ans..._

 _Ha oui ! Chose importante : elle, elle a opté pour la première solution._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus !**

« Me convoquer à Poudlard au beau milieu de l'été ! Non mais pour qui se prend-il ? Il croit peut-être que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ! Que je pends à un clou en attendant qu'il m'appelle ! Non mais vraiment ! Quelle espèce de vieil enquiquineur ! Empêcheur de tourner en rond… » marmonnait Severus Rogue sur le sentier qui menait à l'entrée du vieux château millénaire.

Il ouvrit les lourdes portes en chêne d'un simple coup de baguette magique et traversa le grand hall d'entrée d'un pas décidé, sa cape noire tournoyant dans son sillage. Il gravit plusieurs volées de marches, pesta contre un escalier qui avait brusquement décidé de changer de direction et parvint finalement devant l'horrible gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

Avec un soupir il donna le mot de passe, toujours aussi stupide d'année en année : _Chocogrenouille_. La gargouille fit un pas de côté et le mur situé derrière elle s'ouvrit pour laisser l'accès à un escalier en colimaçon mobile sur lequel Rogue prit place pour se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard devant une porte en chêne pourvue d'un heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon. Il frappa trois coups à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau après avoir entendu la voix de Dumbledore l'inviter à entrer.

Malgré les années et les nombreuses fois où Rogue était venu dans ce bureau, il ne se faisait toujours pas aux bruits incessants que produisait tout ce foutoir d'objets magiques que Dumbledore y avait amassé au fil des ans et de ses voyages. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres et attendit que le directeur ait fini de caresser son maudit piaf pour qu'il lui explique enfin pourquoi il l'avait fait venir en plein mois d'août sans la moindre explication.

Alors que son niveau d'exaspération avait déjà atteint des sommets et qu'il fixait son regard sombre sur le dos du directeur comme si ses yeux avaient le pouvoir de lui brûler la peau, Dumbledore daigna enfin se tourner vers lui avec une lenteur horripilante et dit d'un air jovial :

« Bonjour, mon cher Severus. Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée d'été ? »

Rogue soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez : ça y est, il l'énervait déjà ! Il se força à se calmer et essaya de répondre de la façon la plus courtoise, sans toutefois parvenir à éviter le sarcasme :

« Bonjour, Albus. Je me porte extrêmement bien, même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à me rendre jusqu'ici en plein mois d'août… Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous demandé de venir ?

\- Ah ! Je vous reconnais bien là, Severus. Vous allez toujours droit au but, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Oui, le plus souvent ça évite des discussions inutiles… Alors, pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda-t-il, irrité.

\- Prenez quand même le temps de vous asseoir, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter comme ça », répliqua le directeur en lui désignant le siège recouvert de chintz situé devant son bureau.

Rogue, qui ne désirait qu'une seule chose, que la conversation se termine le plus rapidement possible, s'exécuta tandis que Dumbledore prenait place en face de lui. Ensuite, le directeur lui tendit une petite coupelle remplie de bonbons jaunes et brillants et proposa gentiment :

« Un bonbon au citron ?

\- Non… merci, Albus… » répondit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Le vieux directeur comprit qu'il valait mieux arrêter de le titiller et de tourner autour du pot et se décida enfin à lui expliquer la raison de sa présence :

« Bon, Severus, si je vous ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous confier une mission… commença-t-il.

\- Je n'irai pas chercher Harry Potter dans sa famille moldue pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la communauté magique et l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est absolument hors de question, Albus ! le coupa-t-il directement.

\- Oh, je me doutais que vous refuseriez de faire cela… C'est pourquoi j'ai déjà confié cette tâche à Hagrid, il était ravi de pouvoir s'en occuper…

\- Tant mieux pour lui… murmura-t-il.

\- Non, j'aimerais que vous alliez chercher une petite fille qui se nomme Angélique Sparks dans son orphelinat moldu et que vous vous chargiez de leur expliquer à elle et à son directeur, monsieur Fiendish, tout ce qu'i savoir sur notre monde. Vous devrez également lui remettre sa bourse d'étude et vous l'emmènerez sur le Chemin de Traverse pour l'aider à faire ses courses pour la rentrée.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? interrogea Rogue, incrédule.

\- Non, pas du tout, c'est très sérieux.

\- Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'irai chercher aucun gamin… soupira-t-il en se laissant aller contre le dos de son fauteuil.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre, Severus, tout le monde est déjà occupé : le professeur McGonagall doit se rendre chez Dean Thomas, le professeur Flitwick chez Justin Finch-Fletchley et moi-même j'irai chez Hermione Granger.

\- Et le professeur Chourave ? Vous n'avez qu'à l'y envoyer, elle ! proposa-t-il en sautant sur la première occasion de se débarrasser de cette corvée.

\- Pomona est en Amazonie. Elle est partie récolter des plantes magiques exotiques en vue de l'examen des ASPICs des septième année… Elle ne reviendra pas avant le 1er septembre, répondit calmement Albus.

\- Pourquoi pas Renée alors ? essaya-t-il, désespéré.

\- Le professeur Bibine entraîne les Harpyes de Holyhead en attendant que leur coach officielle ne se remette de la dragoncelle.

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous essayez de me dire qu'il n'y a aucun professeur disponible à part moi ? interrogea-t-il, furieux.

\- J'en ai bien peur, Severus…

\- Les professeurs Sinistra, Vector, Burbage, Brûlopot, Babbling et Trelawney sont tous occupés ? demanda-t-il en énumérant tous ses collègues pour être bien sûr de ne pas passer à côté de quelqu'un qui pourrait le remplacer.

\- Et oui, Severus… Le professeur Binns est toujours ici mais je le vois assez mal aller chez les Moldus dans son état… confirma le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je déteste ces maudits gamins et, en général, ils me le rendent bien… maugréa-t-il, en ne relevant pas la plaisanterie.

\- Ce n'est que l'affaire d'une journée, ce ne sera pas long.

\- Si vous le dites… répliqua-t-il, résigné.

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, vous vous rendrez à Londres à l'orphelinat Hardship demain à dix heures et demi. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Monsieur Fiendish pour le prévenir de votre arrivée, déclara-t-il, satisfait.

\- C'est ça, parfait… » grommela Rogue.

Dumbledore rédigea aussitôt la lettre à l'attention du directeur de l'orphelinat, la cacheta du sceau de Poudlard et la confia à un hibou grand-duc de l'école qui patientait dans son bureau depuis le début de leur entrevue. Severus Rogue attendait toujours sur son siège, dépité, que Dumbledore lui annonce enfin qu'il pouvait partir.

Le directeur prit une petite bourse en cuir dans un tiroir de son bureau et la confia à son professeur de potions :

« Tenez, la bourse d'étude de miss Sparks. »

Rogue la prit sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il était trop énervé contre Dumbledore et il craignait que, si jamais il ouvrait la bouche, des paroles malheureuses ne se perdent…

« Ce sera tout, Severus. Vous pouvez regagner votre domicile. »

Le maître des cachots s'était déjà levé et s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte quand il entendit le directeur ajouter :

« Merci pour votre aide, Severus, et n'oubliez pas d'aller chercher miss Sparks demain. »

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de refermer la porte un peu trop vivement en partant.

Il parcourut en sens inverse le chemin qu'il avait fait une demi-heure plus tôt puis, après avoir dépassé le portail flanqué de deux piliers soutenant les statues de deux sangliers ailés, il transplana et arriva aussitôt dans sa rue, l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa maison, entra, jeta sa cape sur un fauteuil et se dirigea immédiatement vers son bar pour y prendre une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et un verre. Ensuite, il s'affala dans son fauteuil préféré et commença à absorber le liquide ambré par petites gorgées, tout en réfléchissant…

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que ce satané rejeton Potter fasse son entrée à Poudlard cette année, il devait en plus s'occuper d'une maudite gamine comme un vulgaire baby-sitter moldu ! L'année n'avait même pas encore commencé qu'il en avait déjà plus qu'assez de ces deux foutus orphelins !

Le premier, il le haïssait par principe comme son abruti de père qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer durant toute sa scolarité et, la seconde, il la détestait parce que, à cause d'elle, il était obligé de sacrifier une journée de sa vie tout ça pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires ! Elle avait onze ans, elle aurait très bien pu se débrouiller toute seule !

Pfff… En plus, il allait devoir expliquer à ce Moldu le fonctionnement de la communauté magique et les règles que les sorciers devaient respecter pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus. Il allait certainement lui poser des questions, tout comme la gamine, rendue probablement hystérique par le fait de savoir qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs magiques… Rogue en avait déjà la migraine…

Bon sang ! Dumbledore savait pertinemment qu'il ne supportait les enfants ! Quand bien même, dans un monde imaginaire et utopique, il les aurait appréciés, il leur faisait peur à cause de son apparence physique ingrate et atypique. Tous ces gamins étaient pétrifiés devant celui qu'ils surnommaient dans son dos la terreur des cachots, la chauve-souris ou encore le bâtard graisseux. Même les plus grands le redoutaient, alors une gamine de onze ans…

Il se leva et alla se servir un second verre de whisky. Il lui fallait bien ça, Dumbledore l'avait vraiment poussé à bout aujourd'hui… Ce qui le mettait le plus en colère, c'est qu'il soupçonnait le vieux directeur de s'amuser de l'état de rage dans lequel il avait réussi à le mettre cet après-midi. Il était vraiment exaspérant avec son regard rieur caché derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, son calme olympien, sa satanée tendance à vouloir vous faire gober à tout prix ces foutus bonbons au citron, son incomparable don pour énerver les gens, …

Il ferait bien de relire la devise de Poudlard et de l'imprimer dans son génialissime cerveau : _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ , autrement dit : _Il ne faut jamais chatouiller un dragon qui dort_. Et, en l'occurrence, le dragon Severus Rogue aurait bien aimé « dormir » tranquillement jusqu'à la rentrée ! Mais non ! Il avait fallu que Dumbledore, tel un taon, vienne l'enquiquiner au beau milieu de ses vacances…

Rogue posa son verre vide sur la desserte et décida de se rendre dans son laboratoire pour essayer de se calmer les nerfs. Préparer des potions, élaborer des recettes, réfléchir à la substitution de tel ou tel ingrédient, hacher minutieusement des racines d'asphodèle ou surveiller patiemment un chaudron bouillonnant doucement avaient toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui. Lorsqu'il était dans son laboratoire, plus rien ne comptait, il oubliait tout le reste, tous ses soucis, tous ses regrets, tous ses remords, toutes ses colères, tous ses désirs, … Tout était emporté et chassé au loin. Il se sentait serein et libre quand il se trouvait en tête-à-tête avec son chaudron…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pendant ce temps, à l'orphelinat Hardship, le directeur de l'établissement, Archibald Fiendish, arpentait les couloirs d'un pas vif, en soufflant comme un bœuf, avec à la main une enveloppe rédigée à l'encre verte sur du parchemin, une expression de profond dégoût rivée sur son gros visage flasque au teint rougeâtre. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en contre-plaqué dont la couleur grise s'écaillait et pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre de l'une de ses pensionnaires sans prendre la peine de frapper.

La petite fille, qui se trouvait sur son lit, occupée à lire pour ce qui devait être la vingtième fois l'un des rares livres que contenait la maigre bibliothèque de l'orphelinat, ne sursauta même pas, habituée à ce genre d'attitude de la part du directeur. Elle leva simplement ses yeux vers lui et attendit l'habituel déferlement de critiques et de reproches qui suivaient généralement ce type d'entrée.

« Angélique ! gronda-t-il. Peux-tu me dire ce que ça signifie ? » questionna-t-il, en secouant la lettre de Poudlard devant ses yeux avant de la lui jeter à la figure.

La fillette ferma promptement ses paupières pour éviter de se prendre la lettre dans les yeux, la ramassa et la lut. Elle releva ensuite la tête vers l'homme qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur et répondit calmement, sans parvenir à camoufler le ton sarcastique de sa voix :

« Je pense que cette lettre est limpide pour toute personne comprenant le français et sachant lire, monsieur : un professeur de ma nouvelle école viendra demain à dix heures et demi pour nous donner des explications au sujet du monde magique et pour m'aider à acheter mes fournitures scolaires. »

La gifle fendit l'air et claqua sur sa joue. Elle ne réagit même pas et se contenta de fixer l'homme droit dans les yeux.

« Baisse les yeux, saleté ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de les voir ! »

La petite s'exécuta aussitôt et il prit brusquement son visage dans l'une de ses mains en serrant son menton avec force.

« La magie, ça n'existe pas ! cracha-t-il, furieux.

\- En êtes-vous sûr, monsieur ? » eut-elle l'audace de lui répondre.

L'homme la lâcha soudain et se recula vivement, comme si elle l'avait brûlé, en regardant les cicatrices sur les paumes de ses mains. Puis il referma les poings et, en lui lançant un regard torve, il lui ordonna sèchement :

« Enlève ton t-shirt ! »

On entendit ensuite le bruit d'une ceinture qui claquait sur de la chair nue, mis à part cela, aucun pleur, aucune plainte ne s'échappa de la pièce…


	2. Le Chemin de Traverse

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, qui ont déjà mis cette histoire en "favori" ou en "à suivre" et à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre! ;-)_

 _Voici donc le deuxième chapitre pour vous faire une idée plus précise de l'histoire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin de Traverse**

Severus Rogue, vêtu d'une paire de chaussures noires, d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste de costume noire, suivant à la perfection les habitudes vestimentaires des Moldus, remontait d'un pas vif et décidé la rue aux habitations délabrées qui conduisait à l'orphelinat Hardship.

À dix heures trente précises, il sonnait à la grille rouillée qui donnait accès à l'établissement. Une voix de femme nasillarde et haut perché lui demanda de décliner son identité et de lui donner le motif de sa visite.

« Severus Rogue. J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur, répondit-il, laconique.

\- Un instant, s'il vous plaît », répondit la voix de femme.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel puis franchit, une ou deux minutes plus tard, le portail que la femme était venue déverrouiller. Elle le précéda pour entrer dans le hall puis le conduisit directement jusqu'au bureau du directeur de l'orphelinat.

Elle frappa à la porte et annonça de manière pompeuse :

« Monsieur Fiendish, votre rendez-vous de dix heures trente, monsieur Rogue, est là.

\- Merci, Gladys. Fermez la porte en partant, je vous prie. »

La dite Gladys s'inclina et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte sur les deux hommes.

Archibald Fiendish dévisagea pendant quelques instants Severus qui se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, droit comme un I, le visage impassible, les mains dans le dos, puis il décida de se lever de son fauteuil pour venir lui serrer la main.

Rogue haussa un sourcil mais serra néanmoins la main que l'homme lui tendait, avant de l'entendre dire :

« Alors… Vous venez vraiment d'une école de… magie dans laquelle miss Sparks aurait été acceptée ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Vous plaisantez ? interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

\- Non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes… répondit-il, déjà las de cette discussion.

\- Donc vous voulez dire que la magie existe réellement et que vous-même vous êtes un sorcier ? » lui demanda-t-il comme s'il était dingue.

Rogue soupira, sortit sa baguette magique d'une de ses poches, la pointa sur une chaise cassée, qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, et la répara aussitôt. Ensuite il fit venir à lui le verre vide qui était posé sur le bureau du directeur, le remplit d'eau et l'envoya léviter à hauteur du visage rougeaud de l'homme qui le regardait, bouche bée, totalement abasourdi.

« C… Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda-t-il, en attrapant le verre d'eau qui flottait dans les airs.

\- Je suis un sorcier, déclara-t-il, agacé. À présent, auriez-vous l'amabilité de bien vouloir me conduire auprès de miss Sparks ? Je ne tiens pas à répéter toutes les explications deux fois… Mon temps est précieux, figurez-vous », ajouta-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Le directeur de l'orphelinat jugea, au ton de sa voix, qu'il serait plus prudent de faire ce que le sorcier lui demandait et il le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de la fillette.

Il entra sans frapper, comme toujours, sous le regard désapprobateur de Rogue, et aboya :

« Angélique ! Lâche ce maudit bouquin et lève-toi tout de suite ! Le professeur Rogue est là et il veut te parler. »

La petite obéit à une vitesse fulgurante et vint se placer debout devant les deux hommes, en observant, du coin de l'œil, son futur professeur de potions, intriguée.

Malgré son visage neutre de toute expression, Rogue fut surpris, il n'avait encore jamais vu une enfant comme elle.

Elle était vraiment beaucoup plus petite que les enfants de son âge et elle était extrêmement maigre, il ne lui aurait pas donné plus de neuf ans, s'il l'avait croisée dans la rue. Sa peau laiteuse était si blanche qu'elle semblait presque translucide, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir le soleil de toute sa vie, ses épais cheveux bouclés qui reposaient sur ses épaules osseuses étaient d'un brun très foncé presque noir, elle avait des lèvres très fines, un petit nez en trompette et des yeux vairons…

Rogue n'avait jamais vu personne avec des yeux comme les siens : son œil droit était de couleur bleu ciel très pâle et le gauche était brun foncé moucheté de petites taches vert clair.

Remarquant que l'homme en noir observait ses yeux, la fillette les détourna brusquement de lui et les fixa sur ses chaussures usées sur le bout.

Rogue se présenta alors et se lança dans une description complète mais concise des différentes choses qu'ils devaient savoir sur la communauté sorcière et le monde magique en général ainsi que sur le fonctionnement et le règlement de Poudlard.

Il fut interrompu plusieurs fois dans ses explications par monsieur Fiendish, qui lui posait des questions totalement stupides, mais il parvint à rester stoïque et courtois. La petite fille, en revanche, ne le coupa pas une seule fois et l'écouta attentivement durant toute la durée de ses explications.

Rogue termina finalement son exposé en insistant sur deux points précis :

« Les deux règles que vous devez observer en permanence, miss Sparks, sont donc le Code international du secret magique et l'interdiction de pratiquer la sorcellerie en dehors de Poudlard tant que vous n'aurez pas dix-sept ans. M'avez-vous bien compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur, j'ai parfaitement compris, répondit-elle, sérieuse.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller. Suivez-moi, miss, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

\- Heu… Attendez deux minutes ! s'exclama soudain monsieur Fiendish en faisant un pas vers le sorcier. J'aimerais lui dire quelque chose avant que vous ne partiez avec elle. »

Rogue haussa les sourcils mais acquiesça quand même puis il sortit de la chambre pour ne pas paraître indiscret. Malgré tout, il entendit très clairement ce que le directeur de l'orphelinat dit à sa pensionnaire.

« Bon, écoute-moi bien, espèce de monstre de foire, c'est pas tous les jours que j'aurais l'occasion de me débarrasser de toi… Ça fait dix ans que tu es là et personne n'a jamais voulu adopter une erreur de la nature comme toi, alors tu feras bien tout ce que cet homme te dit de faire ! C'est clair ?

\- Très clair, monsieur, répondit calmement la fillette.

\- C'est bon… Va-t-en ! »

Le maître des cachots observa la petite fille, qui venait à l'instant de se faire humilier et insulter copieusement, sortir de sa chambre et il ne décela pas la moindre trace de tristesse ou de colère sur son visage, en revanche, ses yeux flamboyaient d'une étrange lueur…

Il répondit au sourire hypocrite de monsieur Fiendish par un hochement de tête et s'adressa à Angélique :

« Avez-vous votre liste de matériel, miss Sparks ?

\- Oui, monsieur, je l'ai, répondit-elle en sortant la lettre d'une poche de sa jupe.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Il passa devant la fillette et ils sortirent rapidement de l'orphelinat.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté l'enceinte de l'établissement, Rogue l'entendit inspirer une grande bouffée d'air à pleins poumons puis expirer, en soupirant de satisfaction. Il se retourna vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait bien puis il poursuivit sa route en direction du Chemin de Traverse, sans rien dire.

Angélique, elle, était aux anges ! Quelle chance elle avait de pouvoir s'échapper, même pour quelques heures seulement, de cet orphelinat étouffant ! En plus, l'air était doux, le ciel dégagé, le soleil brillait et elle allait pouvoir marcher dans les rues de Londres et découvrir tous ces endroits qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait passé sa vie entière, enfermée dans cet établissement, et elle ne connaissait de la ville que ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer à travers les vitres du bâtiment.

Elle trottina un peu pour essayer de ne pas se laisser distancer par son futur professeur qui avançait plutôt vite avec ses grandes jambes. Sur le temps qu'il faisait un pas, elle, du haut de son mètre quarante-trois, devait en faire au moins deux.

La petite fille en profita également pour observer ce grand homme qui marchait devant elle : il était vraiment très grand et très mince, sa peau était blanche comme de la cire, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais pendaient, raides et un peu gras, sur ses épaules, son nez était crochu et ses dents jaunâtres n'étaient pas très régulières mais par contre il avait des yeux noirs vraiment envoûtants… Elle ne le trouvait pas vraiment beau mais, après tout, elle ne se trouvait pas belle non plus. Au moins, elle se dit que, lui, il avait le mérite d'avoir les deux yeux de la même couleur…

Cet homme ne lui avait pas dit grand chose et il ne parlait pas du tout depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'orphelinat, néanmoins ça ne dérangeait pas Angélique. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne parle pas pour ne rien dire et qui va directement au but et ça lui plaisait bien.

Elle avait remarqué pendant ses explications sur le monde magique qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas se montrer cynique et sarcastique avec monsieur Fiendish, qui posait des questions idiotes, et ça l'avait beaucoup fait rire intérieurement. Elle trouvait qu'il émanait une sorte d'aura de puissance et de force de ce sorcier au physique ingrat et à l'air froid, quelque chose qui lui inspirait le respect et la confiance…

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure puis Rogue décida de s'arrêter dans une sandwicherie moldue pour dîner avant d'atteindre l'allée marchande des sorciers.

Lorsqu'il s'assit en face de la fillette, après lui avoir donné un sandwich et un soda, il remarqua ses joues rouges et sa respiration rapide : elle était à bout de souffle, il avait certainement dû marcher beaucoup trop vite pour elle mais elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois de son allure trop rapide, elle ne lui avait rien dit.

« Miss Sparks, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que j'avançais trop vite pour vous ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter, monsieur », répondit-elle simplement.

Il ne répondit rien à cela puis, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas et qu'ils furent sortis de la sandwicherie, il lui dit :

« Le Chaudron Baveur n'est plus qu'à deux rues d'ici. Venez vous mettre à côté de moi, je vais marcher moins vite.

\- Merci, professeur », répliqua-t-elle, en se plaçant à côté du sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin au Chaudron Baveur. Ils traversèrent rapidement la taverne remplie de sorciers, qui étaient en train de manger ou de boire un verre, et ils sortirent dans une petite cour entourée de hauts murs de briques.

Alors qu'Angélique se demandait pourquoi il l'avait amenée dans une impasse, Rogue sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de sa veste et tapota trois fois sur une brique bien précise du mur du fond. Aussitôt le mur s'écarta pour qu'ils puissent accéder au fameux Chemin de Traverse.

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux et suivit le professeur Rogue, qui s'était déjà avancé sur l'avenue marchande des sorciers.

Elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable dans toute sa vie… De tous côtés, elle voyait des boutiques vendant des objets ou des animaux étranges : des magasins de balais volants, de chaudrons, de hiboux, de grimoires de sorcellerie, de robes de sorcier, de chapeaux pointus, de confiseries étranges, …

Puis subitement elle retomba les pieds sur terre, rattrapa son professeur et lui demanda :

« Professeur ? Comment vais-je faire pour me procurer le matériel nécessaire ? Je… Je n'ai pas d'argent…

\- Le professeur Dumbledore vous fait bénéficier d'une bourse d'étude. Poudlard dispose d'un fond spécial pour les élèves qui, comme vous, n'ont pas les moyens d'acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.

\- Ah ! D'accord, répondit-elle, soulagée.

\- Passez-moi votre liste, miss Sparks, et commençons vos achats », dit-il en tendant la main vers le parchemin.

Rogue emmena d'abord Angélique dans un magasin de brocante qui vendait des objets d'occasion pour acheter une balance en cuivre, une boîte de fioles en verre, un télescope et une paire de gant protecteur en cuir de dragon. Puis il la conduisit dans une librairie de seconde main pour acquérir les livres et manuels scolaires requis en première année et ils durent également se rendre dans un magasin spécialisé en chaudrons pour se procurer un chaudron en étain, modèle standard, taille 2.

Le maître des cachots avait préféré lui faire acheter son matériel et ses livres d'occasion afin de pouvoir garder le plus d'argent possible pour lui permettre de s'offrir des robes de sorcière neuves ainsi que sa baguette magique. Il pensait avoir fait au mieux car, comme il pouvait le constater, elle ne semblait avoir jamais eu de vêtements neufs et puis la baguette magique était l'outil le plus important du sorcier et il était inconcevable pour lui de l'acheter d'occasion.

Il ne leur manquait donc plus que ces deux choses : une baguette magique et des robes de sorcière. Rogue, qui détestait par-dessus tout acheter des vêtements, décida de garder cela pour la fin et entraîna Angélique vers la boutique de baguettes la plus renommée de toute l'Angleterre : chez Ollivander.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du petit magasin délabré, une clochette retentit pour signaler leur arrivée et un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux argentés surgit de derrière une haute pile de boîtes étroites en équilibre précaire.

Rogue fit un léger signe de tête pour saluer Ollivander puis le vendeur, après leur avoir dit bonjour de sa voix douce, entreprit de prendre tout un tas de mesures sur Angélique afin de pouvoir trouver la baguette qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il proposa à Angélique plusieurs baguettes magiques, qu'il lui mit en main et qu'il lui fit essayer, mais aucune ne semblait produire l'effet qu'il attendait.

Angélique ne comprenait pas ce que le vieil homme voulait et finit par croire, découragée, après avoir essayé sa vingt-troisième baguette magique, qu'elle ne trouverait jamais la bonne.

Rogue, qui s'était finalement assis sur l'unique tabouret de la boutique, commençait lui aussi à perdre l'espoir de sortir un jour de là. Il observait intensément la fillette en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de si spécial pour ne pas trouver une baguette qui lui convienne…

« Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur Ollivander… déclara la fillette, sincèrement navrée, en regardant toutes les boîtes éparpillées autour d'elle et les choses qu'elle avait retournées ou fait exploser à travers la boutique.

\- Allons, ma petite, ce n'est rien. Nous allons la trouver votre baguette », répondit le vieil homme en souriant et en ne se souciant pas le moins du monde du capharnaüm qui régnait désormais dans sa petite boutique.

Il partit quelques instants à l'arrière puis revint avec une vieille boîte poussiéreuse.

« Tenez, essayez celle-ci, lui dit-il en lui mettant en main une baguette qui ne ressemblait en rien à toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà essayées. C'est une expérience que j'ai faite, il y a des années de cela… Elle est composée de deux essences de bois différentes, de l'ébène et de l'if, 30,4 centimètres, flexible, avec en son cœur une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre que j'ai ramenée d'un voyage en Amérique. »

Dès qu'Angélique eut cette baguette en main, une étrange chaleur se répandit dans ses doigts. Sur les encouragements de monsieur Ollivander, elle la leva puis l'abaissa et une gerbe d'étincelles multicolores, qui illumina toute la boutique, jaillit de son extrémité, provoquant l'enthousiasme du fabricant de baguettes et, malgré son air impassible, la surprise du professeur Rogue.

Il n'avait jamais vu une baguette comme celle-là : les bois noir et beige s'entrecroisaient sur toute sa longueur et son manche finement sculpté représentait des roses. Et enfin, il n'avait jamais vu une enfant de onze ans produire des étincelles multicolores d'une telle intensité lumineuse. Les pouvoirs magiques de cette petite fille devaient être extrêmement puissants…

Ils réglèrent les dix Gallions, sept Mornilles et trois Noises que coûtait cette baguette magique hors norme puis ils se dirigèrent enfin chez madame Guipure.

Angélique était soulagée et heureuse d'avoir trouvé sa baguette et c'est avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres qu'elle pénétra dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers.

Tandis que Rogue attendait, en retrait, appuyé contre un mur, madame Guipure guidait Angélique dans le magasin pour lui trouver un chapeau pointu noir, une cape d'hiver noire avec attaches en argent ainsi que trois robes de travail noires, modèle normal.

Une fois qu'elles eurent tout rassemblé, la couturière raccourcit d'un coup de baguette la cape qui était beaucoup trop grande pour Angélique et traînait par terre puis elle demanda à la fillette d'aller derrière un paravent et de passer l'une des robes de travail pour qu'elle puisse la mettre à sa taille. En attendant que la petite se change, madame Guipure s'éloigna un peu pour aller conseiller des clients qui venaient de pénétrer dans sa boutique.

Rogue, qui se réjouissait que son calvaire se termine enfin et qui laissait vagabonder son regard un peu partout sur les murs du magasin, fut soudain attiré par une chose étrange. Il observa un peu mieux et comprit de quoi il s'agissait : c'était un miroir qui était placé à un endroit incongru car il lui renvoyait le reflet de miss Sparks qui retirait ses vêtements derrière le paravent.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le troublait, ce n'était qu'une fillette de onze ans prépubère. Non, ce qui le déstabilisait c'étaient les profondes marques que la ceinture en cuir du directeur de l'orphelinat avait laissées sur sa peau diaphane. Son dos était littéralement strié, lacéré, déchiqueté. Il y avait d'anciennes cicatrices encore plus blanches que sa peau, des coups, plus ou moins bleus en fonction de leur ancienneté, et les blessures encore sanglantes et gonflées de la veille.

Il conserva un visage neutre de toute expression et observa les retouches que madame Guipure exécutait sur ses robes puis ils sortirent du magasin, après avoir réglé leurs achats, et repartirent en direction de l'orphelinat.

Rogue ne savait pas s'il devait dire ou faire quelque chose, il n'était pas censé avoir vu ces traces de maltraitance imprimées dans sa peau, la petite fille n'avait pas essayé de lui dire quoique ce soit et, après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

Alors, lorsqu'ils eurent franchi les grilles rouillées de l'établissement, il se contenta simplement de lui remettre son billet de train en lui rappelant qu'il partirait le 1er septembre à onze heures précises et qu'elle devrait traverser la barrière apparemment solide située entre les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross pour accéder à la voie 9 ¾.

Enfin, il salua la petite fille et le directeur de l'orphelinat, qui avait posé l'une de ses grosses mains sur son épaule osseuse, et il regagna son domicile.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous plaît! ;-)_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, Angélique prend le chemin de Poudlard!_

 _Je posterai le chapitre 3 mercredi._

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	3. Poudlard

_Salut!_

 _Merci de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires! ;-)_

 _Voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette histoire!_

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Poudlard**

Angélique se trouvait dans son lit, allongée sur le ventre.

Monsieur Fiendish l'avait encore battue ce soir, en la traitant de monstre et d'erreur de la nature (pour changer…), sans doute parce qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire avant longtemps, mais, malgré la douleur cuisante qu'elle ressentait, elle essayait de ne pas trop y prêter attention car demain elle prendrait le Poudlard Express en direction de cette fabuleuse école de sorcellerie.

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, début juillet, lui annonçant qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle avait la chance d'être acceptée à Poudlard, Angélique était sur un petit nuage et supportait sans broncher les brimades, les insultes et les coups que le directeur de l'orphelinat lui infligeait presque quotidiennement.

Elle avait toujours enduré ce qu'il lui faisait subir sans jamais se plaindre et en versant le moins de larmes possibles mais, depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle serait absente de l'orphelinat dix mois sur douze, sa ténacité et son endurance s'en étaient trouvés décuplés.

D'autres enfants, en recevant cette lettre, auraient pu croire à une farce mais pas Angélique.

Tout d'abord, la petite fille n'avait pas de famille ni aucun ami qui aurait pu lui faire une telle blague, monsieur Fiendish avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle se trouve toujours seule en effrayant, menaçant ou repoussant les enfants qui faisaient mine de vouloir l'approcher pour se lier d'amitié avec elle et en l'isolant constamment des autres orphelins.

Et ensuite, elle avait toujours eu l'intime conviction qu'elle était différente, pas seulement à cause de son physique atypique mais aussi à cause de quelque chose de plus profond, de caché au fond d'elle-même.

D'ailleurs, en plus de la haine et du dégoût qu'elle pouvait lire dans le regard de son directeur à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, il y avait autre chose qu'elle avait fini par identifier récemment : de la crainte.

En effet, un an auparavant, alors que monsieur Fiendish était en train de se déchaîner contre elle parce qu'elle avait aidé un petit garçon de cinq ans à accomplir ses corvées afin de lui éviter une punition, dans sa rage, il avait bien failli l'étrangler en serrant sou cou de toutes ses forces. Il s'était alors produit un phénomène étrange : le directeur avait brusquement poussé un cri de douleur en lâchant Angélique et il avait constaté avec horreur que ses paumes avaient été brûlées au deuxième degré. Il avait laissé la fillette étendue sur le sol, à moitié inconsciente, et était parti pour soigner ses mains.

Depuis ce jour, Angélique avait soupçonné l'existence de quelque chose de plus grand, qui dépassait les simples hommes, comme de la magie par exemple, mais elle n'en était pas certaine car ce genre de phénomène ne s'était jamais reproduit. En même temps, le directeur n'avait plus jamais essayé de la tuer… Par contre, il se montrait plus féroce que jamais lorsqu'il la punissait.

Malgré l'existence cauchemardesque qu'elle avait eue et les épreuves qu'elle avait subies : l'abandon de ses parents lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, que monsieur Fiendish se plaisait à lui rappeler, le fait que personne n'ait jamais voulu l'adopter, comme il s'amusait souvent à le lui répéter, la maltraitance physique et psychologique, qu'il lui infligeait quotidiennement, et l'isolement, qu'il lui imposait, Angélique avait toujours su tirer profit de la moindre petite chance qui s'offrait à elle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait conscience de la chance qu'elle avait d'être logée, nourrie et blanchie mais également d'avoir reçu une bonne éducation la rendant capable de lire, d'écrire, de compter et surtout de penser et de réfléchir, en sachant que d'autres enfants n'avaient pas eu autant de chance qu'elle dans la vie.

Bien évidemment, elle savait pertinemment que d'autres avaient eu bien plus de chance mais elle n'était pas jalouse ni envieuse. Elle arrivait à trouver des petites parcelles de bonheur partout où elle le pouvait dans ce monde terne et froid que son directeur lui avait construit. C'est ainsi qu'elle parvenait régulièrement à s'échapper de son triste quotidien par l'écriture, la lecture et, récemment, en pensant au collège Poudlard…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, Gladys, l'assistante du directeur de l'orphelinat, conduisit Angélique jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross. Elle lui trouva un chariot pour y déposer sa grosse valise et la laissa dans le grand hall de gare, sans même lui dire au revoir. La petite fille ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et franchit la barrière qui séparait les voies 9 et 10 quand personne ne regardait.

Elle se retrouva alors sur la voie 9 ¾, qui grouillait de monde, devant une sublime locomotive rouge qui crachait des panaches de fumée blanche. Elle profita un instant du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle puis entreprit de hisser sa grosse valise à l'intérieur du wagon le plus proche.

Voyant qu'elle peinait à accomplir cette tâche toute seule, un grand garçon aux cheveux roux, qui portait des lunettes en écailles ainsi qu'un grand P sur sa robe de sorcier sous un écusson rouge et or, lui prit sa malle des mains et la déposa dans le filet à bagages du compartiment le plus proche en lui disant qu'il fallait se dépêcher et qu'elle empêchait les autres d'entrer. Angélique n'eut même pas le temps de le remercier qu'il était déjà parti pour gronder des élèves qui s'amusaient à bloquer la porte ente deux wagons.

Elle s'installa alors aussi confortablement que son dos meurtri le lui permettait sur la banquette et se mit à lire pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle avait acheté ses livres scolaires l'ouvrage de Quentin Jentremble, _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'ébranla et commença sa route vers Poudlard.

Bientôt, deux filles pénétrèrent dans son compartiment et lui demandèrent si elles pouvaient s'asseoir avec elle parce que tous les autres wagons étaient occupés. Angélique acquiesça et elles se présentèrent : la première s'appelait Cho Chang et son amie Marietta Edgecombe, et elles étaient toutes les deux en deuxième année à Serdaigle.

Remarquant qu'Angélique était nouvelle, elles lui expliquèrent un peu le fonctionnement de l'école, les quatre maisons, la compétition entre les maisons pour la coupe, le Quidditch, qui était la passion de Cho, elles la mirent en garde contre le concierge, Rusard, et sa chatte, Miss Teigne, et elles dressèrent le portrait de tous les professeurs de Poudlard.

« Rogue, le directeur des Serpentard, c'est vraiment le pire de tous ! affirma Marietta.

\- Oui ! Il est super sévère, il enlève des points pour un rien, il est méchant avec tout le monde et, en plus, il est vraiment moche et il fait super peur ! On dirait une grosse chauve-souris ! compléta Cho.

\- Ha bon ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé si effrayant que ça… répondit Angélique.

\- Quoi ?! Tu le connais ? demanda Marietta, surprise.

\- Ben, c'est lui qui est venu m'expliquer que j'étais une sorcière et ce que cela impliquait et il m'a aussi emmenée faire mes achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Cho et Marietta se regardèrent, bouches bées, puis Cho avança cette hypothèse :

« C'est sûrement Dumbledore qui l'a obligé, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

Angélique ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas ce qu'il en était réellement, et elle laissa les deux amies se raconter leurs vacances tandis qu'elle reprenait la lecture de son manuel de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Le soleil avait totalement disparu et le ciel avait commencé à se parsemer d'étoiles lorsque le train ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter en gare de Pré-au-Lard, comme Angélique put le lire sur un panneau. Cho et Marietta l'aidèrent à descendre sa valise sur le quai puis elles lui firent un signe de la main en se dirigeant vers des calèches qui semblaient se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes.

Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle était censée faire, Angélique entendit une grosse voix prononcer :

« _Les première année, par ici. Suivez-moi._ » (1)

Elle chercha alors des yeux la personne qui venait de parler et distingua plus loin un homme gigantesque avec une barbe brune et une grosse tête hirsute autour duquel gravitaient plusieurs élèves de première année. Elle se dirigea alors promptement vers ce groupe qui s'apprêtait à partir.

Le demi-géant répartit ensuite les élèves dans les barques par groupes de quatre et ils entamèrent la traversée d'un lac aussi noir que la nuit. Bientôt, Angélique aperçut un splendide château accroché à flanc de colline et débarqua sur la terre ferme.

La petite fille, encore éblouie par la beauté du paysage qu'offrait sa nouvelle école, écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle franchit les grandes portes du château et qu'elle découvrit l'intérieur. Elle se trouvait dans un hall immense dont elle peinait à distinguer le plafond tant il était haut, des torches fixées aux murs de pierre illuminaient les lieux et un magnifique escalier de marbre blanc se trouvait juste en face d'elle.

Angélique regarda à gauche et à droite et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être impressionnée : d'autres élèves avaient eu la même réaction qu'elle et le regard d'un petit garçon brun avec des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front avait parcouru le même chemin que le sien.

Ensuite, la grande sorcière à l'air sévère et au chignon serré, qui avait dit s'appeler professeur McGonagall en les accueillant, les entraîna dans une petite salle exiguë où ils furent obligés de se serrer comme dans une boîte de sardines. Là, elle leur fit un discours de bienvenue et leur expliqua le but de la Cérémonie de Répartition qui allait bientôt commencer, la coupe des quatre maisons ainsi que le fonctionnement et le règlement de l'école. Puis le professeur les laissa quelques instants seuls en leur demandant d'attendre son retour en silence.

Angélique entendait un tas d'hypothèses sur la répartition : certains disaient qu'ils allaient devoir passer des tests, d'autres que ce serait sûrement douloureux, une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux grandes dents marmonnait toutes les formules qu'elle avait lues dans le _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 1_ … Elle décida de ne pas les écouter et fut contente de voir réapparaître le professeur McGonagall car cette fille, qui s'appelait Hermione Granger, était de plus en plus excitée et ne cessait de la bousculer en trépignant d'impatience.

Tous les élèves de première année sortirent en rang d'oignons derrière le professeur et traversèrent une salle gigantesque dont le plafond magique reflétait l'image du ciel tel qu'il était dehors, comme Hermione Granger le signalait à qui voulait l'entendre. Ils passèrent devant quatre grandes tables auxquelles les élèves des différentes maisons observaient les nouveaux venus avec intérêt puis ils arrivèrent finalement à proximité d'une cinquième table où étaient assis le directeur de Poudlard ainsi que les professeurs parmi lesquels elle reconnut le professeur Rogue, tout de noir vêtu, la mine renfrognée.

Devant eux, avait été placé un tabouret sur lequel trônait un vieux chapeau usé jusqu'à la corde et rapiécé. Angélique l'observa, perplexe, puis entendit le professeur McGonagall déclarer :

« Lorsque je prononcerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. »

Elle commença à citer les noms des élèves par ordre alphabétique et le Choixpeau les dispersa dans les quatre différentes maisons.

Angélique remarqua que, bizarrement, quand le professeur appela un certain Harry Potter plusieurs personnes retinrent leur souffle tandis que d'autres répétaient le nom du garçon en attendant fébrilement la décision du Choixpeau qui finit par déclarer, après quelques minutes d'hésitation : « GRYFFONDOR ! » Le garçon soupira de soulagement et fila rejoindre les membres de sa nouvelle maison.

Quand arriva son tour, Angélique se dirigea docilement vers le tabouret et coiffa le chapeau qui était si grand pour elle qu'il lui couvrait la moitié du visage, encore heureux, comme ça, elle ne voyait pas tous les regards rivés sur elle. Puis subitement elle entendit une voix qui lui parlait à l'oreille :

« Mmmm… Angélique Sparks… Un nom bien étrange… Est-ce bien le vôtre, jeune fille ?

\- Je suppose… En tout cas, c'est le seul que j'ai jamais connu, répondit-elle.

\- Hum… Une réponse à la fois sage et intelligente pour une fillette de onze ans… Tu as beaucoup de qualités mais toutes sont assez contradictoires… Du courage et de la force comme aime Gryffondor, de l'érudition, une imagination débordante et une individualité qui te pousseraient vers Serdaigle, Serpentard pourrait aussi t'accueillir pour ta détermination, tes pouvoirs et ta grande intelligence, mais il en va de même pour Poufsouffle au vu de ta loyauté, de ta patience et de ta gentillesse… Hum… Où vais-je bien pouvoir te placer ? Difficile… »

Angélique se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était là et aussi s'il arrivait parfois que le Choixpeau ne soit pas en mesure de répartir un élève. Que ferait-elle dans ce cas ? Quelqu'un d'autre prendrait-il la décision ? La renverrait-on dans son orphelinat ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne serait pas le cas, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y retourner si vite… Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester ici…

Subitement elle entendit le Choixpeau annoncer : « SERPENTARD ! »

Le professeur McGonagall ôta le chapeau de sa petite tête aux boucles brunes et la petite fille se dirigea vers la table où les élèves portaient les couleurs vert et argent et arboraient le symbole du serpent.

En s'asseyant, Angélique se fit la réflexion que Serpentard était la maison où les élèves semblaient les moins sympathiques ; un garçon aux cheveux blond pâle l'observait déjà avec un air de suffisance et de supériorité sur son visage aux traits aristocratiques. Soit ! Elle décida de ne pas tenir compte de cette première impression, en se disant que, de toute façon, sa vie à Poudlard serait sans aucun doute moins pénible qu'à Hardship…

Angélique observa la fin de la répartition : Turpin Lisa fut envoyée à Serdaigle, Ronald Weasley à Gryffondor et Blaise Zabini à Serpentard, comme elle. Lorsque tout le monde eut rejoint sa maison, le directeur de Poudlard se leva pour faire un bref discours de bienvenue assez étrange puis les plats disposés sur les tables se remplirent de nourriture en un clin d'œil.

La petite fille se serait sans doute interrogée sur la façon dont le repas était apparu, si elle n'avait pas eu aussi faim ; en effet, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit-déjeuner.

Personne à l'orphelinat n'avait pensé à lui faire une petite tartine ou autre pour le trajet et elle n'avait rien pu s'offrir du chariot qui était passé dans les wagons aux alentours de midi car la bourse qu'on lui avait attribué pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires était vide depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait d'ailleurs soupçonné le professeur Rogue d'avoir mis la différence, hors de son propre argent, pour acheter ses robes de sorcière car, après l'achat de sa baguette magique, il ne restait vraiment plus grand chose dans la petite bourse en cuir…

Pour une fois, la première de sa vie, Angélique put manger à sa faim ; elle n'avait jamais eu un repas aussi délicieux et elle s'était régalée avec les desserts auxquels elle n'avait jamais droit d'habitude.

Enfin, lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger et que les plats eurent disparu, sans doute par le même procédé magique qu'ils étaient apparus, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et un silence instantané se fit dans la salle.

Il expliqua qu'il était interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entourait l'école, que monsieur Rusard, le concierge, voulait rappeler qu'il était formellement interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours, que les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch auraient lieu la semaine suivante et que l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite était formellement interdit sauf à vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

Ensuite, il invita tout le monde à chanter l'hymne de Poudlard sur son air favori, au grand dam des professeurs, qui faisaient une tête de six pieds de long, puis, après la chanson, il engagea les élèves à aller se coucher.

Angélique s'était levée et s'apprêtait à suivre les autres élèves de première année sous la conduite du préfet et de la préfète des Serpentard lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Miss Sparks, voudriez-vous bien me suivre ? J'ai à vous parler. »

Elle se tourna et leva la tête vers le professeur Rogue, qui se tenait juste derrière elle, les mains dans le dos, droit comme un piquet. La petite acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ , ch. 6, p. 118 (édition de poche).


	4. Bienvenue à Serpentard!

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos lectures et vos reviews! Ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Angélique venait d'arriver à Poudlard et avait été répartie à Serpentard. Quand le banquet fut terminé, Rogue demanda à Angélique de le suivre dans son bureau au lieu de suivre ses préfets..._

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue à Serpentard**

Alors qu'Angélique se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être déjà convoquée dans le bureau de son directeur de maison, elle suivit le professeur Rogue à travers les dédales du château pour finalement parvenir devant une porte en bois dans ce qui semblaient être des cachots.

Son professeur l'ouvrit et l'engagea d'un signe de tête à entrer puis il s'installa derrière son bureau noir extrêmement bien ordonné et lui désigna la chaise qui lui faisait face. La petite fille obéit et attendit de savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici.

Le professeur Rogue dévisagea la fillette pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle s'était assise et que son dos était entré en contact avec le dossier de la chaise, il l'avait vue réprimer une expression de douleur et pincer les lèvres… Ce Moldu de l'orphelinat l'avait encore certainement battue avant son départ…

Il ne put empêcher un sentiment de haine d'envahir ses veines et de se répandre dans son corps. Depuis qu'il avait vu ces marques de coups sur sa peau blanche, il ne cessait d'y songer… Pourtant, il avait déjà vu bien pire que ça dans sa vie mais cette petite fille l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment…

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'il la fixait depuis plusieurs minutes, le professeur Rogue décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé :

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Serpentard, miss Sparks. Même si, comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà remarqué, ce n'est pas la maison la plus accueillante ni la plus chaleureuse de Poudlard…

\- Merci, professeur. Et oui, je m'en étais aperçue, répondit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire.

\- Ceci est la raison de votre présence ici, miss Sparks. Les élèves de Serpentard ne sont pas connus pour leur gentillesse et leur tolérance et ils peuvent se montrer très durs envers ceux qu'ils considèrent comme n'étant pas dignes de partager le même espace qu'eux…

\- Que voulez-vous dire par-là, professeur ? interrogea-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

\- Je veux dire, miss Sparks, que, pour votre propre tranquillité, vous devriez éviter de révéler que vous avez été élevée dans un orphelinat moldu.

\- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi, professeur ? »

Rogue, surpris qu'une enfant de cet âge ose le regarder dans les yeux et lui demander de plus amples explications, haussa un sourcil mais répondit néanmoins :

« Parce qu'une grande partie des étudiants de la maison Serpentard, pour ne pas dire la totalité, sont convaincus de la supériorité des sorciers au sang pur sur ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus. Ils pensent que le savoir magique devrait se transmettre uniquement aux enfants nés de parents sorciers et pas aux autres. Comprenez-vous ?

\- Oui, je crois comprendre… » répondit-elle en réfléchissant. Puis une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit : « Mais rien ne dit que mes parents étaient des Moldus.

\- Pardon ? fit Rogue, déconcerté.

\- Oui, peut-être que mes parents étaient des sorciers ou que l'un des deux en était un ou aucun des deux, je n'en sais rien… Je n'ai jamais eu aucune information sur eux… Et quand j'ai demandé à monsieur Fiendish, il… »

Elle s'interrompit aussitôt et baissa les yeux, gênée de ce qu'elle avait failli laisser échapper.

Le directeur des Serpentard la fixa de ses insondables prunelles onyx puis finit par répliquer :

« C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Néanmoins, puisque vous ignorez ce qu'il en est réellement, il serait préférable que vous évitiez le sujet. Si vous ne parvenez pas à détourner la conversation, vous n'aurez qu'à vous inventer des parents sorciers provenant d'un pays étranger. Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile…

\- D'accord, très bien, monsieur, je suivrai vos conseils. »

Rogue l'observa encore un instant avant d'ajouter, à son propre étonnement :

« Si jamais vous avez des questions sur le monde magique ou sur l'école, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je ferai de mon mieux pour éclairer votre lanterne.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit Angélique qui n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller embêter son directeur de maison à chaque fois qu'elle se poserait une question sur ce monde dont elle ne connaissait presque rien.

\- Bien, dit-il en se levant. À présent, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre salle commune et vous indiquer votre dortoir. »

La petite fille le suivit sagement et s'arrêta derrière lui, après avoir parcouru seulement quelques dizaines de mètres, devant un mur nu et humide.

Le professeur Rogue prononça alors : « _Caput Leonis_ » et une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt pour les laisser entrer.

Rogue ignora superbement les quelques élèves qui, surpris par l'arrivée inopinée de leur directeur de maison dans leur salle commune, avaient poussé un petit cri ou s'étaient redressés précipitamment des fauteuils dans lesquels ils s'étaient enfoncés et désigna à Angélique une porte située sur le mur de droite au fond de la longue pièce et déclara :

« Les dortoirs des demoiselles se trouvent derrière cette porte. Vos affaires vous y attendent. Vous trouverez également vos uniformes aux couleurs de votre maison, les elfes de maison s'en sont déjà occupés.

\- D'accord, merci, professeur… et bonne nuit », répondit-elle en le voyant s'éloigner, tout en se demandant si elle l'avait bien entendu parler d'elfes…

Elle regarda la porte se refermer puis jeta un œil à sa salle commune.

 _C'était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. (_ _1)_ Les élèves qui s'étaient levés quand Rogue était apparu s'étaient réinstallés confortablement dans de gros fauteuils ouvragés, situés à proximité de l'âtre.

Angélique s'arracha à la contemplation de son nouvel espace de vie et se dirigea vers la porte que le professeur Rogue lui avait montrée. Lorsqu'elle l'eut franchie, elle se retrouva dans une pièce carrée qui comportait sept autres portes : deux sur le mur de gauche, deux sur le mur de droite et trois sur celui face à elle.

Elle était en train de se demander derrière laquelle de ces portes se trouvait son propre dortoir lorsqu'elle reconnut une fille, qui avait partagé la même barque qu'elle, sortir de la deuxième porte à sa droite. Elle y pénétra alors et trouva sa malle déposée au pied d'un des cinq lits que comptait cette pièce.

La petite fille rangea ses affaires puis, après être passée par la salle de bain, elle revint en pyjama et fit connaissance avec les quatre autres filles avec qui elle allait passer les sept prochaines années : Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et Sally-Anne Perks.

Sur les conseils du professeur Rogue, Angélique évita de mentionner qu'elle avait été élevée dans un orphelinat moldu, surtout après avoir entendu Daphné, Pansy et Millicent parler de leurs familles. Elle s'inventa alors une enfance aux Etats-Unis en compagnie de ses parents sorciers. Elle justifia sa présence à Poudlard en assurant aux quatre autres que ses parents, qui étaient restés en Amérique, jugeaient que la réputation de l'école de magie anglaise surpassait largement celle de l'école américaine, Ilvermorny.

Elle remercia intérieurement Sally-Anne, qui lui avait fourni le nom du collège américain sans le savoir, ainsi que son imagination débordante qui lui avait permis d'inventer cette histoire en un temps record. Elle sourit en se disant qu'un tel mensonge était digne du grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même puis s'endormit paisiblement dans un lit douillet, moelleux et chaud, comme elle n'en avait encore jamais eu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, Angélique fut enchantée de pouvoir découvrir toutes les merveilles que recelait Poudlard. Entre les tableaux vivants, les fantômes, les armures qui semblaient parfois se déplacer toutes seules dans le château et les escaliers mouvants qui pouvaient changer de direction à tout moment, elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Sans parler des extérieurs qui comportaient cet étrange Saule cogneur, la cabane de Hagrid, le garde-chasse, la Forêt interdite qui renfermait des centaures, des araignées géantes, des licornes et sans doute nombre d'autres animaux fantastiques ainsi que le calmar géant qui habitait dans le Lac Noir.

En voyant tout ça, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être impressionnée ou bien effrayée… Et ce n'était pas Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école, qui lui permettait de trancher dans l'un ou l'autre sens. Car si le voir malmener d'autres élèves ou Rusard et Miss Teigne était somme toute assez distrayant et plutôt amusant, être sa victime s'avérait être beaucoup moins drôle… Elle en avait fait les frais en sortant du cours de métamorphose la première : elle avait reçu une corbeille à papier en plein sur la tête…

En revanche, pour ce qui était des cours, son avis était bien arrêté : elle les trouvait tous absolument formidables, hormis histoire de la magie qui, bien qu'intéressant, était néanmoins très barbant.

Angélique eut vite compris que la magie ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça en avait l'air dans les contes pour enfants : il ne suffisait pas juste d'agiter sa baguette en prononçant une incantation, c'était bien plus complexe que ça… Les cours de métamorphose et d'enchantements demandaient une grande concentration, beaucoup de technique et une grande maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, ce que peu d'élèves parvenaient à rassembler pour le moment…

La petite fille avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être en difficulté lors de ces cours où il fallait canaliser ses pouvoirs magiques et ça l'avait un peu rassurée : même l'arrogant Drago Malefoy, l'aristocrate au sang pur et aux illustres ancêtres, se révélait incapable de transformer une allumette en aiguille ou de faire léviter une plume…

Heureusement, il y avait des cours plus "normaux" ou du moins des cours où l'on ne devait pas faire usage de magie, comme l'astronomie, la botanique, l'histoire de la magie, la défense contre les forces du Mal (qui était un cours théorique dans un premier temps) et le cours de potions.

En parlant du cours de potions, son premier cours allait bientôt avoir lieu et Angélique avait vu sur son horaire que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor y assisteraient ensemble. Elle se réjouissait d'y être car elle se demandait quelle sorte de professeurs était le professeur Rogue et s'il avantageait réellement les élèves de sa propre maison par rapport aux autres, comme on le lui avait dit.

En plus, elle en avait beaucoup appris au cours de la semaine sur une sorte de guerre qui avait récemment eu lieu et qui s'était apparemment terminée par la victoire d'un bébé d'un an dénommé Harry Potter, le garçon à lunettes et à la cicatrice qui avait été placé à Gryffondor, sur un certain mage noir extrêmement dangereux du nom de Lord Voldemort. Elle se demandait si ce garçon était bien doté des pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'on lui attribuait ou si tout ça n'était dû qu'au hasard…

En tout cas, maintenant elle savait pourquoi les autres n'arrêtaient pas de le dévisager et de chuchoter sur son passage… Le pauvre, elle savait par expérience combien c'était agaçant d'être montrée du doigt ou d'être l'objet de murmures et elle compatissait sincèrement.

D'ailleurs, elle aussi attirait les regards à cause de sa petite taille, de la blancheur de sa peau et de ses yeux si atypiques : quand ils n'observaient pas Harry Potter, les élèves reportaient leur attention sur elle et se demandaient comment il était possible d'avoir deux yeux si différents l'un de l'autre.

Le garçon semblait l'avoir remarqué et ils s'étaient déjà échangés quelques regards compatissants l'un l'autre. Même si c'était un peu égoïste de sa part, Angélique était soulagée de ne pas être la seule à être montrée du doigt par les autres élèves, elle avait eu son compte à l'orphelinat…

Après le petit-déjeuner, Angélique descendit dans les cachots pour son premier cours de potions en même temps que les autres Serpentard et les Gryffondor.

Il faisait très froid dans la classe et l'ambiance était plutôt sinistre, d'ailleurs, le professeur Rogue ne réchauffa pas l'atmosphère en se moquant ouvertement de Harry Potter et en les traitant tous de cornichons…

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là : il mit ce pauvre Harry au supplice en lui posant des questions auxquelles il était incapable de répondre sous les regards narquois et les rires de ces idiots de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, il ignora superbement la main qu'Hermione Granger brandissait en l'air dans l'espoir qu'il voudrait bien l'interroger et il finit par répondre lui-même aux questions qu'il avait posées et retira un point aux Gryffondor… Angélique se dit que les rumeurs à son sujet étaient donc bien fondées…

Ensuite, le professeur Rogue répartit les élèves par groupes de deux et leur demanda de réaliser une potion qui devait soigner les furoncles.

Il faisait des allers et retours entre les rangées d'élèves, sa cape noir tournoyant dans son sillage, en observant chacun de leurs gestes. Il critiqua copieusement tout le monde, excepté Drago Malefoy qui semblait jouir d'un traitement de faveur de sa part.

Angélique avait été mise en binôme avec Sally-Anne et elle exécutait les instructions que sa camarade lui dictait en s'appuyant sur son manuel de potions. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter les épines de porc-épic à sa préparation lorsque le professeur Rogue enferma subitement sa petite main dans la sienne, l'empêchant ainsi de les laisser tomber dans la potion.

« Vous devez d'abord retirer le chaudron du feu avant d'ajouter les épines de porc-épic, miss Sparks, déclara calmement le maître des potions en réponse au regard interrogateur de la fillette. Ne savez-vous donc pas lire, miss Perks ? » demanda-t-il, agacé, à Sally-Anne.

La Serpentard rougit et se mit à relire la recette, honteuse de son erreur.

« Pourquoi faut-il d'abord retirer le chaudron du feu, professeur ? » interrogea Angélique, curieuse de savoir.

Rogue la considéra un instant, après avoir relâché sa main, en haussant un sourcil, surpris qu'elle ose lui poser la question, puis répondit :

« Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, miss Sparks… »

Tout à coup un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit toute la classe interrompant le professeur Rogue dans ses explications et faisant converger les regards de tous les élèves vers la source de ce bruit.

Le chaudron de Neville et Seamus avait fondu et leur potion se répandait sur le sol en rongeant tout sur son passage. Tout le monde s'était mis en hauteur pour échapper à la potion et Neville gémissait de douleur à cause des gros furoncles purulents qui recouvraient son visage et ses mains…

« Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! » poursuivit-il pour Angélique.

Ensuite, il se précipita vers les deux Gryffondor pour faire disparaître la potion répandue sur le sol, traita Neville d'imbécile et l'envoya à l'infirmerie avec Seamus. Puis, sans aucune raison, il s'en prit à Harry, en prétendant que tout était de sa faute parce qu'il avait voulu passer pour le plus intelligent en n'aidant pas Neville, et il lui retira un second point.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans incident et, après toutes ces émotions, Angélique fut bien contente que la journée et la semaine arrivent à leur terme !

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ , chap. 12, p. 233 (édition de poche).


	5. Halloween

**Chapitre 5 : Halloween**

Les jours et les semaines passaient et, au fil du temps, Angélique se posait deux questions principales : pourquoi le professeur Rogue s'acharnait-il de la sorte sur Harry Potter et comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'obtienne toujours aucun résultat en cours de métamorphose et de sortilèges ?

Pour ce qui était de la première question, elle avait pu observer que le professeur Rogue ne laissait jamais passer une occasion pour retirer des points à Harry, le critiquer ou l'envoyer en retenue. Parfois, c'est vrai qu'il le méritait, car on ne peut pas dire qu'il était sage comme une image, mais parfois aussi il ne faisait strictement rien qui mérite une sanction ou il était accusé à la place d'un autre, qui était souvent Malefoy, Crabbe ou Goyle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur de potions agissait de la sorte avec lui parce que, en règle générale, avec les autres élèves, il se montrait sévère, certes, mais juste. Quand elle avait demandé aux autres Serpentard, on lui avait répondu que Rogue avait toujours beaucoup plus rabaissé les Gryffondor que les élèves des autres maisons mais Angélique n'avait pas été totalement convaincue… Elle pensait qu'il y avait plus que ça, bien plus que ça…

Quant à sa seconde question, Angélique était de plus en plus inquiète.

Alors que tout le monde parvenait maintenant petit à petit à lancer l'un ou l'autre sortilège basique, elle n'y arrivait toujours pas. Pire que ça, elle provoquait souvent des catastrophes en faisant exploser des objets ou en renversant tous les bancs de la classe, par exemple.

On lui avait répété plusieurs fois que personne ne lui en voulait pour ces incidents mais elle avait bien remarqué que ses camarades la regardaient d'une façon de plus en plus exaspérée à chaque nouvelle bourde et qu'ils commençaient même à la traiter de Cracmolle et à la comparer à Neville Londubat, qui lui aussi accumulait les bêtises, en particulier en cours de potions pour le plus grand dam du professeur Rogue.

Les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall essayaient de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il fallait parfois plus de temps à certains élèves pour apprendre à canaliser leur énergie magique mais ils ne lui expliquaient pas comment faire pour y parvenir…

Heureusement pour elle, Angélique excellait dans les cours où il ne fallait pas se servir de sa baguette magique, sinon elle aurait vraiment été désespérée… Mais ça ne suffisait quand même pas à la réconforter totalement car elle se répétait que Poudlard était une école de sorcellerie et qu'elle était capable de tout faire (voler sur un balai, faire une potion magique, étudier des cartes du ciel, s'occuper de plantes magiques…) sauf de la magie ! N'était-ce pas un comble pour une soi-disant sorcière ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ce matin-là, Angélique se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire…

Elle avait fait un rêve bizarre mais elle ne parvenait pas à se le rappeler en entier, seules quelques bribes lui revenaient en tête, sans ordre ni logique : le professeur Quirrell, les toilettes des filles, un chien à trois têtes, le professeur Rogue, une trappe, un troll des montagnes, le troisième étage dont on avait interdit l'accès, Hermione, Ron et Harry…

Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans son rêve puis, n'y parvenant pas, elle se leva, s'habilla et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Elle se réjouissait d'être à ce soir car le professeur Dumbledore leur avait promis un grand banquet pour fêter Halloween…

Cette journée l'avait particulièrement éreintée. Encore une fois, en cours de métamorphose, elle n'était parvenue à rien : l'allumette qu'elle était censée changer en aiguille n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, pour son plus grand désespoir, elle était restée strictement identique, après plus d'une heure passée à formuler des incantations et à essayer de lancer correctement le sortilège.

Les autres Serpentard s'étaient encore moqués d'elle et McGonagall, elle-même, exaspérée par l'incapacité d'Angélique à appliquer correctement ses instructions, ne s'était pas donnée la peine de faire taire ses camarades, elle avait simplement fait semblant de ne pas les entendre.

Alors, à la fin du cours, Angélique avait faussé compagnie à tout le monde, alors que Daphné et Sally-Anne semblaient vouloir la réconforter, et elle était partie se réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer…

Ce n'était quand même pas possible ! Que ce soit ici ou dans son orphelinat, Angélique était considérée comme un monstre et une moins que rien. Elle ne semblait pouvoir trouver sa place nulle part…

D'ordinaire, elle ne se laissait pas si facilement abattre mais là c'en était trop, elle n'en pouvait plus de lutter et de rester forte quoiqu'il arrive. Les autres ne se rendaient-ils donc pas compte que, malgré son apparence particulière et son incapacité à se servir de la magie, elle avait un cœur et des sentiments tout comme eux ?

Soudain, en plein dans ses réflexions, elle entendit un bruit venant d'une cabine voisine. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils, s'essuya les yeux et sortit pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ces toilettes.

Elle tomba alors sur Hermione Granger qui avait les joues humides et les yeux rouges. Elle avait sûrement dû se cacher ici pour pleurer, tout comme elle… Mais Angélique se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait pleuré, c'était l'élève la plus brillante de leur année, elle réussissait absolument tout ce qu'elle entreprenait…

Peinée de la voir dans cet état, la petite Serpentard lui demanda directement de but en blanc :

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Et toi ? Je pourrais te poser la même question ! répliqua la Gryffondor, sur la défensive.

\- Oui, tu peux… Ce n'est pas la peine d'être agressive… répondit calmement Angélique.

\- Oh… Pardon… C'est juste que c'est… essaya-t-elle de s'excuser.

\- Une réaction normale d'une Gryffondor face à une Serpentard ? compléta-t-elle, en plaisantant.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… concéda Hermione, amusée.

\- Tu t'appelles Hermione Granger, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui… Et toi, c'est Angélique Sparks ?

\- C'est ça. Alors, pourquoi tu pleures, Hermione ? » interrogea Angélique en se rapprochant d'elle.

Hermione la considéra un instant, indécise, puis jugeant sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas l'air hostile, elle lui confia :

« C'est à cause de cet idiot de Ronald Weasley… J'ai voulu l'aider en cours d'enchantements parce qu'il ne prononçait pas la formule correctement et, à la fin du cours, je l'ai entendu discuter avec ses amis… Il s'est moqué de moi en m'imitant et il disait que j'étais vraiment énervante de tout savoir et que ce n'était pas étonnant que je n'aie aucun ami…

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit… Ça fait à peine deux mois qu'on est ici, tu as encore le temps de te faire des amis… Et puis, toi au moins, tu es douée dans tous les cours, tu es la meilleure élève de notre année. Ce qui est loin d'être mon cas…

\- C'est gentil de dire ça… Tu as des problèmes en cours ? C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ?

\- Oui, je n'arrive pas à me servir de la magie… Soit rien ne se passe soit je retourne toute la classe… Et les autres de ma maison se moquent de moi, ils me traitent de Cracmolle… Déjà qu'on me montrait du doigt à cause de mes yeux… Maintenant je suis la fille bizarre incapable d'utiliser correctement sa baguette magique… répondit tristement Angélique.

\- Oh, je suis sûre que tu vas finir par y arriver, il te faut juste un peu plus de temps, c'est tout… N'écoute pas les gens de ta maison, ce ne sont que des crétins arrogants ! répliqua Hermione, touchée par le désespoir d'Angélique.

\- Oui, ça, tu l'as dit… concéda la Serpentard. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'ils ont raison… Peut-être qu'on s'est trompé en m'envoyant ma lettre d'admission…

\- Sûrement pas ! Ils ne font jamais d'erreur en ce qui concerne les inscriptions ! Et puis tes parents étaient des sorciers eux aussi.

\- Ça… Je n'en sais rien… répondit honnêtement Angélique.

\- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? interrogea Hermione, surprise.

\- Je… » Angélique s'interrompit pour observer Hermione puis décréta qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, alors elle reprit : « J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat moldu… Je ne sais pas qui étaient mes parents ni s'ils étaient des sorciers… »

Hermione la fixa, étonnée par sa confession, et répondit :

« Pourquoi tu as menti sur ça ?

\- Je suis à Serpentard… Ils n'aiment pas trop les Moldus d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre et le professeur Rogue m'a conseillé d'inventer cette histoire pour avoir la paix. Comme je ne sais rien de mes parents…

\- Oui, je comprends, dans ce cas…

\- Tu ne diras rien aux autres ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non… Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci.

\- De rien… »

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à sortir des toilettes, après avoir séché leurs larmes, Hermione et Angélique se figèrent soudain, pétrifiées devant un énorme troll des montagnes puant qui brandissait un immense gourdin dans sa main. Elles poussèrent toutes les deux un cri aigu et s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans la cabine la plus proche pour essayer d'échapper au troll.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles durent se jeter au sol en se protégeant la tête de leurs mains car la bête avait donné un grand coup de massue sur les cabines de toilettes en bois, propulsant planches, échardes et morceaux de bois un peu partout dans la pièce. Les deux filles rampèrent alors sous les lavabos puis se recroquevillèrent pour prendre le moins de place possible.

Alors qu'elles pensaient que le troll allait finalement réussir à les aplatir avec son gourdin, elles entendirent les voix de Harry et de Ron et les virent lancer des objets à la tête de la bête pour essayer de le distraire et de détourner son attention pour leur permettre de s'échapper.

Dans un geste désespéré, Harry se jeta sur le troll et lui enfonça sa baguette magique dans le nez, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'accroître sa colère… L'énorme monstre suspendit alors le pauvre Harry par un pied et essaya, tant bien que mal, de coordonner ses gestes pour le frapper de sa massue.

Voyant que ni Ron ni Hermione ne semblaient capables de réagir, hormis pour crier des choses inutiles, Angélique, dans un état de panique extrême, pointa sa baguette magique en direction du troll puis, sans trop savoir comment, elle vit un éclair de lumière jaillir de l'extrémité de sa baguette pour venir désintégrer le gourdin de la bête puis un autre le frapper en pleine poitrine qui le fit s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent vers Harry et lui demandèrent, inquiets, en l'aidant à se relever :

« Ça va, Harry ? Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, ça va… Je… Je vais bien… » répondit-il encore sous le choc.

Puis ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Angélique, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pouce, trop choquée par ce qu'elle avait vécu et par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir avec sa baguette magique.

Tandis que les trois Gryffondor fixaient la petite Serpentard, bouches bées, les yeux écarquillés, hébétés par ce qui venait de se produire, des bruits de pas se firent bientôt entendre dans les couloirs et ils tournèrent tous la tête vers les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Quirrell qui avaient surgi dans la pièce.

Pendant que Quirrell essayait de calmer son rythme cardiaque, assis sur un siège de toilette, et que Rogue examinait le troll, qui était toujours à terre, inerte, le professeur McGonagall commença à les sermonner :

« _Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ?_ »(1)

Rogue lança à Harry un regard féroce et, lorsqu'il eut baissé les yeux, il reporta son attention sur Angélique qui, livide, tremblante et couverte d'égratignures, tenait encore sa baguette pointée vers le troll.

Ils entendirent ensuite tous Hermione raconter que Harry et Ron étaient arrivés pour la secourir, après qu'elle soit partie avec Angélique, qui avait essayé de la dissuader en vain, à la recherche de la bête dans l'intention de la neutraliser toute seule.

Harry et Ron l'observaient, stupéfaits qu'elle ait osé mentir à un professeur, et Angélique l'écouta poursuivre, tout aussi abasourdie que les deux autres :

« _S'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvée, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est._ Ron a détourné l'attention du troll en lui lançant des objets, _Harry s'est jeté sur lui et lui a enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez_ et Angélique a désintégré sa massue et lui a lancé un sort qui l'a assommé. _Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher un professeur, j'étais sur le point de me faire tuer quand ils sont arrivés._ » (2)

Le professeur McGonagall réprimanda sévèrement Hermione pour sa sottise, enleva cinq points à Gryffondor et la renvoya dans sa tour, après s'être assurée qu'elle n'était pas blessée, puis elle s'occupa des trois autres.

Elle leur répéta qu'ils avaient tous eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir face à un troll des montagnes adulte, attribua cinq points à chacun d'entre eux pour leur chance insolente, les informa qu'elle parlerait de toute cette histoire au professeur Dumbledore et leur dit enfin qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Harry et Ron se hâtèrent bien vite de sortir de la pièce et de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor. Angélique voulut les imiter mais, lorsqu'elle passa entre les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, ils remarquèrent que la fillette avait de méchantes entailles sur le bras gauche et dans le dos ainsi que du sang qui maculait ses boucles brunes.

« Oh ! Pas si vite, miss ! s'exclama la directrice des Gryffondor en mettant la main sur son épaule. Vous, jeune fille, vous devez aller voir madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie.

\- Mais… ce n'est rien. Ce ne sont que des égratignures, répondit Angélique en regardant son bras.

\- Certainement pas ! Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie sur-le-champ !

\- Non, je… je n'en ai pas besoin… répliqua-t-elle, butée.

\- Oh mais si ! persista McGonagall, qui était aussi bornée qu'Angélique, voire plus.

\- Laissez, Minerva, je vais m'occuper d'elle… » décréta soudain le professeur Rogue d'une voix froide.

Angélique lui lança un regard surpris et ennuyé et Minerva le dévisagea, sourcils haussés.

« Ses blessures ne me semblent pas trop sérieuses, je pense que c'est à ma portée…

\- Très bien, Severus. C'est vous son directeur de maison… » répliqua McGonagall avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur.

Rogue regarda alors Angélique et lui fit signe de le suivre.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ , ch. 10, p. 184-185 (édition de poche).

(2) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ , ch. 10, p. 185 (édition de poche). (Passage légèrement modifié pour y inclure Angélique.)


	6. Confessions nocturnes

_Coucou à toutes et à tous!_

 _Nous avions donc laissé Angélique et Rogue dans les toilettes des filles, après que le troll les ait ravagées et que les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue aient remarqué qu'Angélique était blessée._

 _Voici donc la suite ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Confessions nocturnes**

Une fois, arrivés dans les cachots, Rogue ouvrit la porte de son bureau et engagea Angélique à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. La petite fille s'avança jusqu'au bureau de son professeur et attendit debout en le regardant fouiller dans une armoire remplie de fioles, de flacons et de bocaux contenant chacun des substances de couleurs et d'aspects variés.

Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il déposa les deux flacons sur son bureau en ébène et demanda à Angélique sur un ton neutre :

« Pourquoi avez-vous refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie, miss Sparks ?

\- Parce que je… je n'ai rien de grave… répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Je voudrais que vous me regardiez quand vous me parlez. »

La petite fille leva ses yeux vairons vers lui, surprise : il n'y avait pas trace de colère dans sa voix et il ne semblait pas être sur le point de se fâcher sur elle. Il voulait simplement qu'elle le regarde et qu'elle lui réponde.

« Je n'ai rien de grave, ce ne sont que des égratignures… répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger. Le professeur McGonagall avait raison : vous auriez dû vous rendre à l'infirmerie, répliqua-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi ne m'y avez-vous pas envoyée ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Parce que je sais très bien pour quelle raison vous refusiez de vous y rendre… » répondit-il, énigmatique, en ne détournant pas un seul instant ses iris sombres de ses prunelles bleue et brune.

Angélique continuait, elle aussi, de le regarder, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ce n'était pas possible… Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et elle faisait toujours bien attention pour éviter de montrer ses cicatrices et ses coups.

« Ôtez votre robe, il faut que je voie si les entailles sont profondes et s'il n'y a pas de morceaux de bois plantés dans vos plaies.

\- Non », dit-elle, catégorique, en secouant sa tête qui lui faisait mal.

Rogue fit une sorte de grimace, agacé, et s'approcha d'elle avec un tissu imbibé d'essence de dictame. En réaction, la petite recula rapidement de plusieurs pas.

« Voyons, miss Sparks ! dit-il, énervé devant la réaction de la fillette. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ! Je veux seulement vous soigner. Laissez-moi d'abord m'occuper de la plaie que vous avez sur le crâne dans ce cas. »

Angélique le laissa alors s'approcher, toujours un peu méfiante. Rogue écarta plusieurs mèches de cheveux bouclés, à l'arrière de sa tête, avant de trouver la source du sang qui maculait sa chevelure sombre. Il appliqua ensuite doucement le tissu imbibé de dictame sur la bosse ensanglantée et lui demanda :

« Ça va mieux ?

\- Heu… Oui, professeur, merci, répondit-elle, troublée par sa gentillesse.

\- Bon… Maintenant, ôtez votre robe, miss Sparks.

\- Non, professeur, je ne veux pas », refusa-t-elle, une fois de plus.

Rogue ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour ne pas s'énerver puis il proposa calmement à la fillette :

« Miss Sparks, je vous laisse le choix : soit vous vous dévêtez maintenant uniquement devant moi, soit je vous conduis à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh vous obligera quand même à vous dévêtir et appellera très certainement le directeur et moi-même lorsqu'elle aura vu les nombreuses cicatrices que vous avez sur le dos. »

Angélique le fixa droit dans les yeux, stupéfaite, puis finalement, après y avoir réfléchi, elle fit passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête et l'enleva, révélant ainsi à la vue du directeur des Serpentard toutes les marques laissées par les punitions qu'elle avait reçues de monsieur Fiendish ainsi que plusieurs entailles récentes dues à son combat avec le troll.

Rogue ferma les paupières un instant, choqué par l'ampleur et le nombre des blessures qui recouvraient son petit dos, puis il les rouvrit pour mieux les détailler : des marques de ceintures en cuir, de boucles de ceinture en métal, des coups et même des traces de brûlures…

Comment ce tortionnaire pouvait-il être directeur d'un orphelinat ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter pareils châtiments ? En admettant même qu'elle avait commis l'une ou l'autre bêtise, comme tous les enfants de son âge, rien ne pouvait justifier toutes ces marques…

Parmi toutes ces traces de maltraitance imprimées dans sa peau, dont les plus récentes avaient cicatrisé depuis deux mois, il découvrit de profondes entailles causées par des bris d'émail des lavabos des toilettes.

Il examina attentivement chaque blessure pour s'assurer qu'aucun débris n'obstruait les plaies puis demanda à Angélique, en appliquant d'abord un peu d'essence de Murlap pour apaiser la douleur :

« Vous n'aviez pas mal ?

\- Si… » répondit faiblement la fillette.

Le cœur de Rogue se serra un peu en l'entendant répondre avec sa petite voix, qui essayait vainement de cacher sa douleur, et il repassa ensuite sur les plaies avec l'essence de dictame. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de soigner les blessures de son dos, il déclara :

« Pourriez-vous vous tourner vers moi pour me montrer votre bras ? »

Angélique s'essuya d'abord un peu les yeux, car elle n'avait pas pu empêcher quelques larmes de rouler sur ses joues, puis elle s'exécuta sans rien dire.

Le maître des potions examina l'entaille de son bras et dut d'abord retirer plusieurs éclats de bois hors de ses chairs, tandis qu'elle serrait les dents, avant d'appliquer l'essence de Murlap puis de dictame.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il la laissa renfiler sa robe de sorcière, après l'avoir réparée, et passa avec la dictame sur les petites égratignures qu'elle avait sur le visage et sur les mains.

« Voilà, c'est terminé, déclara-t-il en refermant les flacons.

\- Merci », répondit-elle alors qu'il replaçait les fioles dans son armoire.

Angélique observa le maître des cachots refermer tranquillement les portes de sa réserve puis elle lui demanda, intriguée:

« Comment avez-vous su pour mes cicatrices ?

\- Je les ai vues lorsque vous avez essayé vos robes chez madame Guipure… Un miroir extrêmement mal placé m'a renvoyé votre reflet pendant que vous vous changiez derrière le paravent, répondit Rogue sincèrement.

\- Ah… fit-elle, un peu gênée.

\- C'est le directeur de votre établissement qui vous bat ? »

La petite se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais rien dit à personne de ce que cet homme vous fait subir ? Pourquoi le laissez-vous faire ? » reprit Rogue.

Angélique soupira puis répondit :

« Parce qu'il n'y a personne pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire… Et je n'ai pas assez de force pour l'en empêcher… Voilà pourquoi.

\- Moi, je vous écoute, miss Sparks.

\- Pour… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, déboussolée par ce qui lui semblait être de la gentillesse à son égard.

\- Parce que c'est mon rôle, je suis votre directeur de maison et c'est moi qui suis responsable de vous lorsque vous êtes à Poudlard », répondit-il tout simplement.

Angélique était désemparée : jamais on ne s'était soucié d'elle et de ce qui lui arrivait. Rogue lui disait que c'était son rôle… Mais n'était-ce pas aussi le rôle de monsieur Fiendish à l'orphelinat ? Pourtant, lui n'avait jamais pris soin d'elle, bien au contraire… Elle regarda ce grand homme qui lui faisait face, totalement déstabilisée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour stupéfixer un troll des montagnes adulte et désintégrer sa massue ? demanda-t-il ensuite, avec un réel intérêt, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, professeur…

\- Je croyais que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick m'avaient dit que vous ne parveniez pas à canaliser vos pouvoirs magiques pour exécuter de simples sortilèges de base, dit Rogue en réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- C'est vrai, je n'y arrive pas… Je n'ai jamais réussi à lancer un seul sort correctement… répondit-elle, dépitée.

\- Dans ce cas, comment avez-vous fait pour vaincre un troll de cette taille ?

\- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée… déclara-t-elle en secouant ses boucles brunes de gauche à droite. J'ai eu vraiment très peur… J'ai cru qu'il allait réussir à nous tuer tous les quatre… Alors j'ai paniqué et j'ai pointé ma baguette sur sa massue et un éclair de lumière l'a réduite en cendres. Puis après j'ai visé le troll et un autre éclair l'a frappé en pleine poitrine et il est tombé à terre… Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai fait ça… »

Rogue observait, perplexe, cette toute petite fille de onze ans qui avait commis l'exploit de terrasser un énorme troll, sans rien connaître de la magie défensive ou offensive et sans avoir jamais réussi à lancer correctement un seul sortilège…

« Ce genre de choses vous était-il déjà arrivé auparavant ? interrogea-t-il soudain.

\- Heu… Oui… Une seule fois… répondit-elle, après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

\- Que s'était-il passé cette fois-là ?

\- Mon… Monsieur Fiendish était en train de… me gronder et de me… punir, il était vraiment très en colère… et il… il a failli m'étrangler… J'étais en train d'étouffer et de perdre connaissance quand il a hurlé de douleur et retiré ses mains de mon cou… J'ai vu que les paumes de ses mains étaient brûlées comme s'il les avait mis dans des flammes… expliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Je vois… répondit-il en fixant la fillette, qui regardait ses chaussures, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait dû lui raconter. Votre magie se manifeste spontanément lorsque vous êtes en danger…

\- Je… Je ne suis pas une vraie sorcière alors ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète, en relevant ses yeux vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Bien sûr que vous êtes une vraie sorcière, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici, répliqua-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Mais alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire de la magie ? » demanda-t-elle, abattue, avant de poursuivre : « Les autres me traitent de Cracmolle… Ils disent que mes parents – ceux que j'ai inventés – ont sûrement dû m'adopter à des Moldus… Peut-être qu'ils ont raison et que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, comme ils disent…

\- Vous n'êtes pas une Cracmolle, sinon vous seriez tout simplement incapable de faire de la magie, même si vous étiez en danger. Et même si vos parents étaient tous les deux des Moldus, ça ne changerait strictement rien… » la rassura Rogue, avant d'ajouter : « Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce mot dans votre bouche, vous m'avez bien compris ?

\- Oui, professeur, acquiesça la petite fille. Mais vous… vous êtes sûr que ça ne change vraiment rien ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

À cet instant précis, Angélique rappela à Rogue une autre petite fille qui lui avait posé exactement la même question, lorsqu'il était enfant, alors il lui fit la même réponse que des années plus tôt :

« J'en suis certain. Ça ne fait aucune différence. »

Puis, en voyant sa mine dubitative, il ajouta :

« Savez-vous ce que sont les parents de miss Granger ?

\- Oui, ce sont des Moldus, répondit-elle en reposant son regard sur lui.

\- Et miss Granger n'est-elle pas l'une des meilleures élèves de votre année ?

\- Si, elle l'est…

\- Alors, vous voyez bien que ça ne veut rien dire, conclut-il.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, répondit-elle en observant sa baguette magique. Ça doit venir de moi alors… ou de la baguette… ou des deux peut-être… »

Rogue ressentit encore une fois un pincement au cœur : cette petite avait l'air si triste de ne parvenir à rien, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, il devait l'aider…

« Voulez-vous bien me prêter votre baguette, miss Sparks ? »

Angélique releva la tête vers lui, étonnée, et lui tendit sa baguette magique.

Le professeur de potions l'observa quelques instants, après l'avoir prise en mains, puis déclara :

« Je crois me souvenir que monsieur Ollivander vous a dit que le cœur de votre baguette était constitué d'une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, monsieur, c'est ça, répondit la fillette, qui ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

\- Ces plumes, miss Sparks, rendent les baguettes magiques extrêmement puissantes mais également très difficiles à manier… Néanmoins... » Il pointa la baguette d'Angélique sur la pile de copies qui se trouvait sur son bureau et la fit léviter à quelques centimètres du plafond. « Elle fonctionne parfaitement bien », affirma-t-il, avant de reposer la pile de copies à sa place.

Angélique l'avait regardé faire, ébahie, et l'entendit poursuivre :

« Et je suis sûr que vous n'avez aucun problème et que vous êtes capable de réaliser correctement tous les sorts que vous avez appris jusqu'à maintenant. Tenez, prenez celle-ci », dit-il en lui tendant sa propre baguette magique.

La petite fille fixa pendant de nombreuses secondes la baguette entièrement noire au manche finement sculpté de son professeur de potions, sans oser tendre la main pour y toucher. Rogue s'approcha alors d'elle, prit sa main droite dans la sienne et y déposa lui-même sa baguette magique.

« Allez-y ! Lancez un _Wingardium leviosa_ à ce livre », l'exhorta-t-il en lui désignant un bouquin qui trônait sur une étagère.

La fillette fit passer son regard d'abord sur la baguette qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, puis sur le visage de son professeur, ensuite sur le livre qu'il lui avait montré, avant de le reposer sur la baguette puis sur le visage de son directeur de maison.

« Vous avez vu ce que j'ai fait avec les autres baguettes dans le magasin de monsieur Ollivander ? lui rappela-t-elle, craintive.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit-il calmement. Mais la mienne est en ébène comme une partie de la vôtre. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, vous n'allez rien faire exploser », ajouta-t-il, confiant.

Elle lui lança un regard perçant, comme pour sonder la sincérité de ses yeux noirs, puis elle prit une grande inspiration, se concentra sur le livre de toutes ses forces et prononça la formule en pointant la baguette de son professeur sur le bouquin.

Elle vit alors, pour sa plus grande joie, le livre s'élever de quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'étagère puis elle le reposa délicatement avant de se retourner vers le directeur des Serpentard avec un sourire éclatant.

Rogue, content de la voir ainsi sans toutefois le montrer sur son visage, déclara :

« Vous voyez bien : vous n'avez aucun problème et vous savez parfaitement exécuter des sortilèges.

\- Merci de m'avoir prouvé que j'en étais capable, professeur. Tenez, répondit-elle, en lui rendant sa baguette magique.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vous apprendrai à vous servir de votre baguette, si vous le souhaitez, proposa-t-il en lui restituant la sienne.

\- Je… Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter, monsieur… Vous avez déjà certainement beaucoup de choses à faire, répondit-elle, touchée par sa proposition mais ne voulant pas lui faire perdre son temps avec elle.

\- Venez me voir demain après vos cours. Nous nous entraînerons un peu avant le souper. Et nous continuerons à nous entraîner les autres jours, quand vous aurez du temps libre, jusqu'à ce que vous parveniez à vous servir correctement de votre baguette magique, décréta-t-il, sans lui laisser le choix.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur.

\- Je vous en prie. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir à présent.

\- Oui, merci, au revoir », dit-elle avant de sortir du cachot.

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Merci beaucoup à tous ceux (ou plutôt toutes celles, je pense^^) qui me laissent régulièrement des commentaires. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	7. Orgueil et châtiment

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait super plaisir et je suis contente de voir que cette histoire plaît ;-)_

 _Rogue avait donc soigné Angélique après son combat avec le troll, il avait vu ses cicatrices laissées par son directeur d'orphelinat, il avait un peu parlé avec elle et, finalement, il lui avait même proposé son aide pour maîtriser sa baguette magique._

 _Bonne_ _lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Orgueil et châtiment.**

Le lendemain, après ses cours de la journée, Angélique se dirigea vers les cachots. Rogue lui avait en effet demandé de passer le voir avant le souper pour l'aider à canaliser ses pouvoirs et à se servir de sa baguette magique.

C'était plutôt étrange de penser ça mais Angélique était ravie que ce troll des montagnes, qui avait bien failli les tuer, Harry, Ron, Hermione et elle, se soit introduit dans le château car, grâce à ça, la petite Serpentard s'était fait trois nouveaux amis – ils étaient venus la trouver à la récréation pour la remercier, pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas eu d'ennuis avec le professeur Rogue et pour lui dire qu'ils la considéraient désormais comme une amie – et elle avait en plus eu la chance que le professeur Rogue lui propose son aide pour la faire progresser en magie.

Elle arriva donc, heureuse, devant le bureau du directeur des Serpentard, frappa trois coups à la porte en bois et attendit. Elle patienta cinq minutes, dix minutes, un quart d'heure, une demi-heure, trois-quart d'heure, une heure, … sans oser bouger de peur que son professeur de potions n'arrive alors qu'elle serait partie à sa recherche.

Finalement, il fut l'heure du souper et elle se décida à rejoindre la Grande Salle, en se disant qu'il était certainement très occupé, comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer la veille, et qu'il avait probablement oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit.

En marchant vers la Grande Salle, elle se disait que le professeur Rogue lui avait peut-être simplement proposé son aide par pitié pour essayer de la réconforter un peu mais qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de le faire réellement. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une sorte de formule de politesse que les gens disaient sans le penser vraiment, des paroles en l'air que personne ne prenait au sérieux… Mais elle, naïve comme elle l'était, elle l'avait cru et l'avait pris au mot…

Elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle était bien sotte de penser que le professeur Rogue s'intéressait vraiment à elle et à ses problèmes : elle n'était qu'une petite orpheline que personne n'avait jamais voulu adopter et dont même ses propres parents n'avaient pas voulu… Elle devait se débrouiller toute seule avec ses problèmes de magie, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et elle ne devait pas trop compter sur les autres.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et qu'elle s'assit à la table des Serpentard entre Sally-Anne et Daphné, après avoir fait un signe de la main à Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui lui répondirent chaleureusement depuis la table rivale des Gryffondor. Elle s'attira par ce geste les regards noirs de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle mais elle haussa les épaules et dégusta tranquillement son repas en papotant avec ses camarades de chambre.

Elle jetait de temps en temps des regards vers la table des professeurs mais elle ne vit pas le professeur Rogue ; d'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à être absent : les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall, et Quirrell manquaient également à l'appel, tout comme le directeur de Poudlard et Hagrid, le garde-chasse.

En retournant vers sa salle commune en compagnie des autres Serpentard, Angélique se fit interpeller par le professeur Rogue :

« Miss Sparks, pourrais-je vous parler un instant ? »

La petite fille, qui s'était retournée en entendant son nom, acquiesça et entra à sa suite dans son bureau.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et déclara :

« Je suis navré pour cet après-midi, miss, mais une affaire importante m'a retenu jusqu'à maintenant et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous prévenir de mon absence.

\- Ce n'est rien, professeur, je comprends très bien, répondit-elle, sincère.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas patienté devant cette porte pendant trop longtemps, ajouta-t-il.

\- Non, je suis partie lorsque j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas là », mentit-elle.

Rogue la dévisagea quelques instants, voyant dans son esprit qu'elle l'avait attendu pendant des heures, puis il lui dit :

« Venez me voir demain après votre journée de cours. Je vous aurais bien proposé ce soir mais j'ai quelques Gryffondor en retenue.

\- Oh, je vous remercie, professeur, mais vous avez déjà tellement de choses à faire… Je ne voudrais pas représenter une surcharge de travail pour vous, déclina-t-elle poliment.

\- Vous pensez peut-être que ce sont des paroles en l'air ? Que je ne désire pas réellement vous aider ? interrogea-t-il, vexé de ce qu'il avait trouvé dans son esprit, en haussant le ton.

\- Heu… Mais non ! répliqua Angélique, surprise.

\- Sachez que je tiens toujours mes promesses, miss, et que je ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire !

\- Mais je… je n'ai jamais dit ça, professeur ! répondit-elle, paniquée par la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

\- Soit ! Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, je ne vais pas vous forcer ! ajouta-t-il, irrité.

\- Mais, professeur, je ne… tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer.

\- Taisez-vous et allez-vous-en ! » ordonna-t-il fermement.

Angélique l'observa avec de grands yeux, dans lesquels des larmes commençaient à affluer, le souffle coupé, la poitrine gonflée et oppressée par le chagrin, puis elle se détourna bien vite en s'apercevant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et elle sortit précipitamment du cachot.

Rogue s'en voulut immédiatement de s'être emporté de la sorte contre elle…

Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais il avait eu une journée plutôt pénible : le troll qui avait pénétré la veille dans le château était censé être l'un des moyens de protéger la pierre philosophale que Dumbledore avait cachée dans une pièce du troisième étage qui était interdit d'accès.

Les professeurs chargés de la protection de cette pierre avaient donc eu aujourd'hui une longue réunion avec le directeur afin de s'assurer que la substance inventée par Nicolas Flamel n'avait aucune chance d'être dérobée. Puis Dumbledore l'avait retenu après la réunion pour lui demander de veiller de près sur le professeur Quirrell en qui il n'avait pas confiance.

Severus était tout simplement épuisé et quand il avait constaté que la gamine qu'il voulait aider pensait qu'il n'était pas sérieux et que ses paroles étaient vides de sens, il n'avait pas pu contenir sa colère devant une telle injustice et il s'était énervé sur elle.

Maudite orpheline ! Il avait su dès le départ qu'elle ne lui causerait que des ennuis !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angélique, qui ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer, se réfugia dans les toilettes que le troll avait saccagées la veille.

Pleurer deux fois en deux jours, cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas ! Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle arrête de se laisser abattre comme ça !

Si Rogue ne voulait plus l'aider, c'était entièrement de sa faute ! Elle n'avait qu'à lui dire : « Oui, merci, professeur, je viendrai demain », au lieu de refuser poliment son aide en lui disant qu'il était trop occupé.

Quelle gourde ! Elle avait laissé filer une belle occasion de progresser… En plus, elle avait cru remarquer que le directeur des Serpentard était beaucoup plus "gentil" avec elle qu'avec les autres mais maintenant c'était sûrement terminé…

Après un long moment passé à pleurer, une fois ses larmes séchées, elle ressortit des toilettes et faillit trébucher sur quelque chose de petit et poilu…

« Oh ! Non ! Miss Teigne ! » pesta-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se dépêcher pour retourner au plus vite dans sa salle commune, car le couvre-feu était déjà tombé depuis quelques temps, mais en tournant à l'angle d'un mur elle se cogna malencontreusement contre Monsieur Rusard…

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Une élève hors de son dortoir qui rôde dans les couloirs… dit le concierge en agrippant son bras. Une petite Serpentard… ajouta-t-il en observant son uniforme. Nous allons bien voir ce que le professeur Rogue pense de tout ceci, miss…

\- Oh non… » soupira Angélique, avant de se laisser entraîner vers les cachots par Rusard.

C'est dépitée et morte de honte qu'elle arriva, escortée par le concierge, devant le bureau en ébène de son directeur de maison, qui avait terminé de surveiller sa retenue et la fixait d'un air impassible, en remarquant les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

« Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama Argus. J'ai trouvé cette jeune fille qui se promenait dans les couloirs du château après le couvre-feu.

\- Que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure, miss Sparks ? demanda froidement Rogue.

\- Rien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, découragée, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

\- Oh ! Et insolente avec ça ! s'offusqua Rusard en la pointant du doigt.

\- Très bien. Vous passerez la soirée de demain en retenue, miss. Je vous attends à dix-neuf heures devant la classe de potions, décréta le maître des cachots.

\- Oui, professeur… répondit Angélique, toujours tête baissée.

\- Monsieur Rusard, veuillez raccompagner cette jeune fille jusqu'à sa salle commune, je vous prie, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'égare en sortant d'ici. »

Rusard acquiesça vigoureusement, ravi de la punition dont la Serpentard venait d'écoper pour sa scandaleuse transgression du règlement, l'attrapa par un bras, la conduisit devant le mur nu et humide qui dissimulait l'entrée de sa salle commune, et partit lorsqu'elle l'eut traversé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le jour suivant, après le souper, Angélique se rendit dans les cachots pour la retenue que le professeur Rogue lui avait infligée. Elle patienta une dizaine de minutes devant la classe de potions et vit son directeur de maison arriver à dix-neuf heures piles.

Il l'invita à entrer dans la classe d'un signe de tête, partit s'installer à son bureau et sortit sa baguette pour faire venir à elle une vingtaine de chaudrons crasseux.

« Vous allez récurer tous ces chaudrons sans parler et sans magie, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme et neutre. Voici une éponge et du produit nettoyant », ajouta-t-il en les faisant léviter vers elle.

Puis il plongea dans la correction des devoirs des cinquième année, tandis qu'Angélique s'emparait sans rien dire de l'éponge et du _Nettoie tout magique de la mère Grattesec_ qu'il avait mis à sa disposition.

La petite Serpentard avait bien failli rire lorsque son professeur avait précisé qu'elle devait nettoyer ces chaudrons sans magie car, même s'il le lui avait permis, elle en aurait été bien incapable et elle aurait eu bien plus vite fini à la main sans s'échiner à essayer de faire de la magie.

Rogue perçut ses pensées et fut peiné de découvrir qu'elle avait pris ses consignes pour une attaque personnelle : c'était tout simplement ce qu'il disait à tous ses élèves et il n'avait plus pensé qu'elle ne savait pas utiliser la magie…

Néanmoins il ne comptait pas s'excuser pour autant et il n'avait plus l'intention de lui proposer son aide ! Même si elle le regrettait désormais, c'était trop tard, il en avait assez de courir après elle. Qu'elle se débrouille toute seule ! Après tout, ce n'était vraiment pas son problème.

Il avait d'abord été tenté de profiter de sa retenue pour lui apprendre à canaliser ses pouvoirs à travers sa baguette magique puis il s'était dit que ça aurait été la récompenser pour avoir enfreint le règlement de l'école et, ça, il ne pouvait décemment pas le cautionner.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Encore un peu et il se serait laissé prendre d'affection pour cette petite chose étrange, malheureuse et sans défense…

Angélique, qui en était à son treizième chaudron, frottait, nettoyait, récurait et astiquait, en y mettant toute son énergie pour décrasser et faire briller les chaudrons, sans se plaindre et sans faire le moindre commentaire.

Elle essayait de ne penser à rien et de concentrer toute son attention sur la tâche que le professeur Rogue lui avait dévolue mais depuis plusieurs minutes elle sentait que ses mains et ses avant-bras piquaient et commençaient à lui faire mal.

Elle observa alors furtivement ses mains et vit des plaques rouges qui étaient apparues à leur surface. Elle releva ensuite un peu ses manches, en continuant de nettoyer les chaudrons, et remarqua les mêmes plaques sur ses avant-bras : elle faisait sûrement une réaction allergique au produit nettoyant ou alors les marques étaient apparues à cause du frottement…

La Serpentard jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son professeur de potions, qui était plongé dans ses copies, mais décida de se taire et de finir le travail qu'il lui avait donné. Elle ne voulait ni le déranger ni passer pour une pleurnicharde qui saisissait la moindre occasion pour couper court à sa punition.

Lorsque Angélique eut terminé de récurer tous les chaudrons, ses mains et ses avant-bras la brûlaient atrocement : elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en feu. Elle baissa les yeux vers ceux-ci et vit que les jointures de ses doigts et ses paumes étaient en sang : sur ses mains, de petits lambeaux de chair se détachaient d'un peu partout et ses avant-bras, moins en contact avec le produit et n'ayant pas subi beaucoup de frottement, étaient rouge vif.

La petite fille, qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de se plaindre à son professeur, rabaissa ses manches, cacha ses mains derrière son dos, et déclara d'une voix égale :

« Professeur, j'ai terminé de nettoyer tous les chaudrons. »

Rogue leva le nez de ses copies et posa les yeux sur Angélique.

Sans un mot, il déposa sa plume, se leva de sa chaise et vint inspecter son travail. Il examina méticuleusement les chaudrons un par un puis, quand il les eut tous passés en revue, il annonça :

« Bien, miss Sparks. Votre revenue est terminée. Prenez vos affaires et partez.

\- Oui, professeur, merci », répondit-elle en tendant la main vers son sac à dos.

À cet instant, Rogue remarqua l'état de la main d'Angélique et lui saisit le poignet.

« Aïe ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Le maître des cachots tira son bras vers lui et releva sa manche pour découvrir son avant-bras. Tenant la main de la fillette dans les siennes, il la fit pivoter pour voir l'envers.

« Donnez-moi votre autre main ! » ordonna-t-il fermement.

Angélique la lui tendit sans attendre et il l'examina comme la première.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote ! s'exclama-t-il, irrité. Asseyez-vous là et ne touchez à rien ! » ajouta-t-il en lui désignant un tabouret, avant d'aller chercher quelque chose dans sa réserve.

La Serpentard obéit et attendit qu'il revienne vers elle, penaude.

« Vous aimez souffrir, miss Sparks ? demanda Rogue en revenant avec une fiole et une petite boîte.

\- Non, monsieur… » répondit-elle, honteuse, en regardant le bout de ses souliers.

Le maître des cachots posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table de travail, prit le menton de la fillette dans sa main, sans lui faire de mal, pour l'obliger à le regarder, la fixa droit dans les yeux et lui demanda fermement :

« Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas rentrer comme ça dans votre salle commune ?!

\- Vous m'aviez demandé de ne pas parler et je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que j'essayais d'échapper à ma punition. Je ne voulais pas vous embêter ni que vous me grondiez ni que vous ne me détestiez encore plus ! Alors si, je comptais rester comme ça ! » répondit Angélique en se forçant à ne pas pleurer.

Rogue était déstabilisé : elle avait souffert en silence tout ça parce qu'elle pensait qu'il la détestait et qu'elle risquait de le déranger. Mais, malgré ça, il resta de marbre et rétorqua, acerbe :

« Vous m'embêtez beaucoup plus maintenant que je dois vous soigner ! Et je ne vous déteste pas ! Vous m'indifférez simplement comme le reste des élèves de cette école. »

Ensuite, le professeur de potions appliqua de l'essence de dictame aux endroits où elle saignait puis, quand les plaies se furent refermées, il massa les mains et les avant-bras de la petite fille avec un baume apaisant contre les rougeurs et les irritations cutanées.

Pendant qu'il faisait patiemment pénétrer la crème dans sa peau, il l'entendit murmurer :

« Pardon… Excusez-moi, professeur… »

Il releva la tête vers elle et vit deux énormes larmes rouler sur ses joues. Un étrange sentiment s'insinua alors dans sa poitrine et il s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir été aussi méchant et cruel avec elle…

Néanmoins il ne voulut toujours pas reconnaître son erreur et il la reconduisit jusqu'à sa salle commune en silence quand il l'eut soignée.


	8. Nicolas Flamel et boules de neige

_Hello!_

 _Un grand merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui lisent, suivent, "favorisent" ou commentent cette histoire! Sachez que je suis très heureuse de savoir qu'elle vous plaît. ;-)_

 _Angélique avait donc écopé d'une retenue suite à la violation du couvre-feu car elle pleurait dans les toilettes et Rogue l'avait punie en lui faisant récurer des chaudrons. Elle avait fait une réaction allergique au produit nettoyant et il l'avait traitée d'idiote pour ne lui avoir rien dit avant de la soigner et de la reconduire à sa salle commune en silence._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Nicolas Flamel et boules de neige**

Rogue détestait voir souffrir Angélique pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente comme il avait voulu lui faire croire… Dès qu'il avait vu cette petite fille à l'apparence étrange et à l'air tellement fragile, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être touché par elle.

Car, malgré son apparente fragilité, ce petit être était plus fort, résistant et courageux qu'il n'y paraissait au premier coup d'œil. Elle avait passé sa vie entière dans cet orphelinat à se faire maltraiter physiquement et psychologiquement par un directeur cruel qui avait tout fait pour l'isoler des autres et pour qu'elle se sente monstrueuse mais il n'avait pas totalement réussi à l'atteindre, elle avait toujours gardé cette flamme qu'il avait vue au fond de ses yeux vairons avant la rentrée.

Néanmoins Rogue refusait de se laisser aller à se prendre d'affection pour elle : il avait une mission à accomplir, une promesse qu'il avait faite, veiller sur l'enfant de Lily Evans. Que ferait-il avec une gamine comme elle dans les pattes si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait et qu'il devait espionner les Mangemorts pour le compte de Dumbledore ? Non, il avait bien assez de soucis avec un seul orphelin à surveiller… En plus, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé son aide, c'était lui qui lui avait proposé…

Il avait été très dur avec elle mais au moins comme ça peut-être arrêterait-elle de se faire de fausses idées sur son compte en pensant qu'il serait son sauveur et son protecteur. Il ne serait ni l'un ni l'autre pour elle. Il avait bien assez de problèmes comme ça…

Angélique, elle, savait qu'elle avait absolument tout gâché avec le professeur Rogue. Il s'était montré gentil avec elle et avait voulu l'aider mais elle s'était comportée comme une idiote et avait réussi à bien l'énerver. Maintenant, il devait la détester au même titre que Harry Potter, voire pire…

Mais elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit, il ne la détestait pas ; en fait, elle l'indifférait comme tous les autres élèves de l'école… L'indifférence c'était encore bien pire que la haine… Ça voulait dire qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire et qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment, positif ou négatif, à son égard.

À choisir, elle préférait la haine de son directeur d'orphelinat, monsieur Fiendish, à l'indifférence de Rogue… Car, au moins, lui, il éprouvait quelque chose en la voyant, même si ce n'était que du dégoût, de la répulsion et de l'inimitié.

Elle se résolut donc à ravaler sa tristesse et à ignorer la sensation de vide qu'elle avait au creux de la poitrine depuis le soir de la retenue avec Rogue, et elle se décida à aller voir Hermione Granger pour lui demander si elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à se servir de ses pouvoirs, étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure élève de leur année. Hermione accepta aussitôt et la Serpentard et la Gryffondor profitèrent de leurs temps libres communs pour s'entraîner ensemble.

Les deux filles travaillèrent sans relâche, avec une grande persévérance jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent les vacances de Noël car Hermione, contrairement à Harry, Ron et Angélique, rejoignait ses parents pour aller faire du ski.

La petite Serpentard était très contente car elle avait fait des progrès avec sa baguette : elle parvenait maintenant à lancer quelques sorts qui ne demandaient pas trop de concentration et, une fois, elle avait réussi à changer une aiguille - pas en allumette, il ne faut pas pousser ! - en une tige métallique sans chas ni pointe, ce qui était déjà un bon début.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses amies de Serpentard, qui retournaient chez elles pour les fêtes, comme pratiquement tous les élèves de sa maison, Angélique souhaita de bonnes vacances à Hermione et l'entendit conseiller à Harry et à Ron de chercher une information dans les livres de la réserve. Les deux garçons soufflèrent, dépités, mais lui promirent quand même qu'ils allaient regarder.

Une fois que la Gryffondor fut partie, Angélique demanda aux deux garçons :

« Qu'est-ce que vous devez chercher dans les livres de la réserve ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se décider à lui répondre :

« Tu te rappelles le troll à Halloween ?

\- Évidemment que je m'en souviens !

\- Ben, un peu avant ça, Ron, Hermione et moi, on s'est retrouvé dans une pièce au troisième étage face à un énorme chien à trois têtes qui dormait sur une trappe… Alors on s'est demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir en dessous.

\- Haha… fit Angélique pour les engager à poursuivre, se souvenant du chien à trois têtes de son rêve.

\- On a parlé du chien à Hagrid et il nous a dit que c'était le sien et qu'il s'appelait Touffu… poursuivit Ron.

\- On lui a alors demandé pourquoi il gardait une trappe et ce qu'il y avait en dessous et il a répondu, sans le faire exprès, que c'était une affaire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel.

\- Et depuis on se demande qui est ce Nicolas Flamel et on cherche dans tous les livres des informations sur lui.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous ne savez pas qui est Nicolas Flamel ? demanda Angélique, aberrée.

\- Ben non ! Même Hermione ne sait pas ! Toi, tu sais qui c'est ? répliqua Harry.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est l'un des alchimistes les plus célèbres du monde, on en parle même dans le monde des Moldus ! Selon la légende, il aurait inventé une substance extraordinaire qu'on appelle pierre philosophale qui est capable de changer n'importe quel métal en or et de produire l'élixir de longue vie.

\- Oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! J'ai lu son nom sur une carte de Chocogrenouille. Il a aussi travaillé sur les propriétés du sang de dragon avec Dumbledore. Merci, Angie ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Ouais, merci ! Tu viens de nous éviter une montagne de recherches, dit Ron, ravi.

\- Contente d'avoir pu vous aider, les garçons !

\- Bon… Du coup, qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une bataille de boules de neige ? proposa Harry.

\- Oh ! Super ! Je vais chercher de quoi m'habiller plus chaudement et je vous rejoins ! Dans dix minutes dans le hall ? dit Angélique.

\- Ça marche ! Viens Harry, on va chercher nos écharpes, nos gants et nos bonnets ! »

Ils se séparèrent pour aller chercher leurs vêtements les plus chauds et se retrouvèrent comme convenu dix minutes plus tard devant les grandes portes en chêne du hall. Ils sortirent ensuite dans le parc de Poudlard et se lancèrent dans une bataille de boules de neige épique.

Ils avaient construit des petits murs de protection en neige, disséminés un peu partout dans le parc, derrière lesquels ils pouvaient se cacher pour lancer leurs munitions, et ils utilisaient également les arbres pour parer les attaques. Les boules de neige fusaient de toutes parts et provoquaient chutes, éclats de rire et taquineries.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par les frères de Ron, les jumeaux Fred et George, et la bataille se transforma en une véritable guerre des neiges. Ils avaient constitué deux équipes : Harry, Ron et Angélique contre Fred et George, qui avaient déclaré être plus âgés qu'eux et donc assez forts pour se passer d'un troisième partenaire.

Chaque équipe mit alors en place une véritable stratégie militaire avec plans d'attaque et réflexions tactiques poussées et ils jouèrent tous ensemble dans la neige jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'ils ne voient plus au-delà de deux mètres.

Ils rentrèrent alors à l'intérieur pour le souper, leurs visages rougis par le froid et par leurs efforts physiques pour courir, lancer et éviter les boules de neige, leurs vêtements trempés et dégoulinants de neige fondue, laissant des flaques d'eau et des traces de boues sur leur passage.

Harry, Ron, Angélique, Fred et George se firent d'ailleurs sévèrement réprimander par monsieur Rusard pour avoir sali les couloirs jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore arrive et leur évite de subir la colère du concierge plus longtemps en leur disant d'aller vite manger dans la Grande Salle avant que le repas ne soit terminé.

En effet, lorsqu'ils s'assirent à leurs tables, les plats du souper disparurent presque aussitôt pour laisser la place aux desserts. Angélique lança un regard amusé aux quatre autres depuis la table des Serpentard et se contenta donc exclusivement de desserts pour le souper, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire.

Ensuite, ils passèrent les premiers jours des vacances à faire leurs devoirs, sur les conseils judicieux d'Angélique, qui était pour les deux garçons leur petite Hermione de Serpentard. Elle leur avait dit qu'ils auraient l'esprit tranquille le reste de leurs vacances comme ça et, en effet, au bout de deux jours de travail acharné, ils avaient fini tout ce que leurs professeurs leur avaient donné en s'entraidant tous les trois.

C'est ainsi qu'ils purent consacrer le reste de leurs vacances à la détente, à la lecture (pour Angélique surtout) et aux jeux, que ce soient les échecs version sorciers, les Bavboules, les batailles de boules de neige, la construction de bonshommes en neige ou autre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le jour de Noël, Angélique se réveilla toute seule dans son dortoir, heureuse de savoir qu'aujourd'hui elle allait avoir droit à un grand festin pour fêter Noël. Les enfants de l'orphelinat Hardship n'avaient jamais eu droit à une quelconque fête et elle se réjouissait par avance d'assister à l'un des fabuleux banquets de Poudlard.

C'est donc guillerette qu'elle se leva et trébucha devant son lit sur un paquet cadeau. Elle se releva puis se pencha pour ramasser, surprise et heureuse, cet objet incongru qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de recevoir jusqu'à maintenant. Un large sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres et elle s'assit sur son lit pour déballer précautionneusement le tout premier cadeau de sa vie.

Elle enleva la ficelle et détacha doucement le papier collant qui fermait l'emballage pour pouvoir le conserver intact et découvrit enfin à l'intérieur un assortiment de confiseries sorcières : un paquet de Chocogrenouilles, des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et des Patacitrouilles. Tout ça lui avait été envoyé par son amie Hermione qui était la seule à savoir qu'elle était orpheline et que les parents dont elle parlait n'existaient pas.

Elle rejoignit rapidement les autres dans la Grande Salle pour un bon petit-déjeuner et, après avoir envoyé un hibou de l'école porter un message pour remercier Hermione et lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, elle passa le reste de la journée en compagnie de Harry et des trois Weasley, entrecoupée par le banquet de Noël de midi, le goûter de Noël et du souper de Noël, lors desquels ils avaient tous pu s'asseoir à la même table pour le plus grand plaisir de la petite Serpentard, qui se sentait bien seule à la table de sa maison.

Ce soir-là, Angélique retourna dans sa salle commune, ravie de la journée qu'elle venait de passer à jouer dans la neige avec ses amis et également épuisée. Elle se mit bien vite au lit car elle avait un peu froid et s'endormit presque directement en repensant au joli paquet cadeau qu'elle avait reçu le matin.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron, qui avaient prévu de montrer à Angélique la magnifique cape d'invisibilité que Harry avait reçue pour Noël, furent déçus de ne pas la voir au petit-déjeuner.

Ils se dirent d'abord qu'elle faisait peut-être la grasse matinée après la journée d'hier, qui avait été éprouvante et bien remplie, puis, ne l'apercevant toujours pas à midi, ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et allèrent se renseigner auprès du professeur Rogue.

Ils se postèrent à la sortie de la Grande Salle et attendirent qu'il passe devant eux.

« Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama Harry quand il le vit passer vivement devant lui.

\- Potter… Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec vous aujourd'hui, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, déclara-t-il, exaspéré, avant de repartir.

\- Mais professeur ! On s'inquiète pour Angélique, elle n'était pas là au petit-déjeuner ni à midi », poursuivit Harry en le rattrapant.

Rogue s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et le dévisagea, perplexe. C'est vrai que lui non plus ne l'avait plus vue depuis hier soir maintenant qu'il y pensait…

Il lui lança le terrible regard noir dont il avait le secret, avant de répondre de sa voix doucereuse que tout le monde redoutait tant :

« Je vais aller voir dans la salle commune de Serpentard… Mais je vous préviens que, si vous m'avez fait perdre bêtement mon temps, vous irez tous les deux en retenue pendant une semaine. »

Et il descendit dans les cachots en laissant les deux Gryffondor, hébétés, dans le hall.

Rogue pénétra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, qui était déserte, puis se rendit dans le dortoir des filles de première année. Il poussa la porte et s'approcha rapidement de son lit.

Angélique était blanche comme un linge avec les pommettes rouge vif, sa peau et ses cheveux dégoulinaient de sueur qui avait trempé sa chemise de nuit qui lui collait à la peau, elle frissonnait sous ses épaisses couvertures et s'agitait dans son sommeil, les yeux clos. Rogue porta alors une main à son front : il était brûlant de fièvre.

Ni une ni deux, il arracha ses couvertures et la prit dans ses bras. Il traversa le dortoir puis la salle commune et l'emmena directement dans ses appartements. L'infirmerie était trop éloignée et, de toute façon, madame Pomfresh n'était pas là : elle était partie rendre visite à sa sœur en Irlande et ne revenait pas avant le nouvel an. Elle avait confié à Rogue le soin de veiller sur l'infirmerie en son absence et, curieusement, les élèves ne s'étaient jamais portés aussi bien depuis…

Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle de bain, lui ôta sa chemise trempée et la plongea dans un bain froid pour essayer de faire tomber sa température. Car, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, rien, pas même la magie ou les potions, n'est plus efficace pour faire tomber une forte fièvre qu'un bain glacé. Il mit aussi un peu d'eau froide sur son visage et sur ses cheveux puis il la retira de l'eau, avant que sa température ne descende trop bas, la sécha complètement d'un coup de baguette magique, lui enfila l'une de ses chemises de nuit, la coucha dans son lit et la recouvrit de couvertures.

Ensuite, il partit chercher quelques potions dans sa réserve et il revint aussitôt à son chevet. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, lui fit redresser la tête en la maintenant d'une main et il lui fit avaler une potion pour faire baisser la fièvre ainsi qu'une solution de force, puisqu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille.

L'état d'Angélique le préoccupait sérieusement ; la petite fille était toujours inconsciente et sa température semblait jouer au yo-yo : soit elle était trop basse et il devait ajouter des couvertures pour la tenir au chaud, soit elle était trop élevée et il devait les enlever et la replonger dans l'eau froide.

Vers vingt heures, alors qu'il songeait à aller voir le directeur pour le prévenir de l'état de santé de la jeune Serpentard, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Il se leva et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la fillette, il se rendit dans l'entrée pour ouvrir au professeur Dumbledore.

« Severus, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley sont venus me voir pour me demander des nouvelles de leur amie Angélique Sparks. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est-elle ?

\- Venez », répondit simplement Rogue en le conduisant vers sa chambre.

Il s'avança jusqu'à son lit, suivi de Dumbledore, posa une main sur le front humide de la jeune fille et, constatant qu'elle faisait un nouveau pic de fièvre, il retira les couvertures.

Le directeur regarda la Serpentard fiévreuse et inconsciente étendue sur le lit et écouta Rogue lui expliquer :

« Je l'ai trouvée comme ça dans son dortoir et depuis j'essaie de réguler sa température mais les potions et la magie ne font pas effet… Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution à tenter mais il me faut absolument votre accord pour ça… »


	9. Drôle de remède

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait énormément plaisir! ;-)_

 _Je vous avais donc honteusement laissés en plan à la fin du chapitre 8 avec une phrase énigmatique chargée de suspense et provoquant dans vos esprits des milliers de questions auxquelles j'ai tout simplement refusé de répondre (sadique que je suis^^)._

 _Rogue disait donc à Dumbledore au sujet d'Angélique, qu'il avait trouvée malade, tremblante et inconsciente dans son dortoir : " Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution à tenter mais il me faut absolument votre accord pour ça… "_

 _Voici la fameuse solution mystère..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Drôle de remède…**

Angélique se réveilla encore plus épuisée que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée, elle avait la tête lourde et elle avait aussi très soif. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils ; elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout son dortoir… Et pour cause, ce n'était pas son dortoir, c'était la chambre de son professeur de potions, mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore…

Autre chose étrange, elle portait uniquement une petite culotte alors qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir mis sa chemise de nuit avant de se coucher dans son lit mais elle n'était plus dans son lit et n'avait plus de chemise.

Mais le fait qui la perturbait le plus c'était qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce grand lit inconnu… Quelqu'un était couché derrière elle et la maintenait collée contre son torse, une main sur son front et l'autre sur son ventre, peau nue contre peau nue…

Rogue perçut d'infimes mouvements sur le front de la fillette et se rendit compte que les battements de son cœur avaient accéléré et que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide.

« Êtes-vous éveillée, miss Sparks ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Malgré la douceur de sa voix, Angélique ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, surprise de reconnaître la voix de son professeur de potions, avant de répondre :

« Oui, professeur. »

Il ôta alors doucement la main qu'il avait posée sur son front autrefois brûlant pour contrôler sa température puis l'autre placée sur son ventre pour la maintenir collée contre lui, il s'écarta d'elle puis se leva du lit, renfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son pantalon et remit ses chaussures.

Il contourna ensuite le lit pour venir se placer devant elle et lui donna l'une de ses chemises de nuit avant de lui demander :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je… Je me sens un peu bizarre… et j'ai très soif… répondit-elle en se redressant et en prenant le vêtement. Mais, monsieur, qu'est-ce que je fais dans votre lit comme ça ? » interrogea-t-elle, les yeux ronds, nageant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et désignant sa quasi nudité.

Rogue prit le verre posé sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle et le remplit d'un _Aguamenti_ tandis qu'Angélique enfilait la chemise qu'il lui avait donnée.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner son verre d'eau et demanda, après qu'elle l'eut vidé d'une seule traite :

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

Angélique l'observa, surprise qu'il lui pose cette question, fronça les sourcils et répondit sur le ton de l'évidence :

« Le 26 décembre. Hier c'était Noël… Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

\- Parce que nous sommes le 27 décembre, miss… Vous avez passé toute la journée d'hier et une partie de la nuit à vous battre contre une très mauvaise fièvre. »

Angélique le regarda encore, totalement perdue, avec un air de chiot égaré et Rogue se mit à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille :

« Vos amis, messieurs Potter et Weasley, sont venus me trouver hier après le repas de midi, inquiets de ne pas encore vous avoir vue de la journée. Je me suis alors rendu dans votre dortoir pour m'assurer que vous alliez bien et je vous ai trouvée brûlante de fièvre, trempée de sueur et inconsciente dans votre lit. Je vous ai alors ramenée chez moi, plongée dans un bain froid, puis, une fois sèche, je vous ai mise au lit et vous ai administré une solution de force et une potion qui était censée faire baisser votre fièvre. Malheureusement cette potion n'a pas eu l'effet escompté et j'ai passé mon temps à vous couvrir et à vous plonger dans des bains froids, ne parvenant pas à réguler et à stabiliser votre température. »

La Serpentard l'écoutait très attentivement, déconcertée d'avoir oublié toute une journée de sa vie et honteuse d'avoir été une source d'ennuis pour son directeur de maison qui devait remplacer madame Pomfresh pendant les vacances.

Elle regarda son verre vide en s'humectant un peu les lèvres car elle avait encore soif, puis elle vit la baguette de Rogue en toucher le bord pour le remplir à nouveau. Elle leva la tête vers lui, reconnaissante, et l'écouta poursuivre son récit :

« Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution à tenter afin de réguler votre température : un transfert de chaleur entre votre corps malade et un corps sain à température stable. Je m'apprêtais à aller voir le directeur pour lui demander son autorisation mais il est venu de lui-même, alerté par vos amis, et m'a directement donné son accord. »

Constatant qu'il avait arrêté de parler et qu'il n'allait pas en dire plus, Angélique l'interrogea pour essayer de comprendre :

« Heu… Professeur ? Comment fait-on pour effectuer un transfert de chaleur entre deux corps ? »

Rogue la regarda un instant dans les yeux et vit qu'elle pensait avoir compris mais qu'elle avait tout de même besoin d'une confirmation de sa part, alors il répondit :

« C'est le principe de l'osmose : le corps le plus chaud se débarrasse d'une partie de sa chaleur dans le corps le plus froid jusqu'à parvenir à un équilibre entre les deux. Pour ce faire, il faut le moins d'obstacles physiques possible entre les deux corps. C'est pour cette raison que je vous avais ôté votre chemise de nuit, que j'avais moi-même enlevé ma robe de sorcier et que je vous maintenais collée contre mon torse nu. C'est ainsi que, graduellement, je suis parvenu à faire redescendre et à stabiliser votre température.

\- Ha… Je comprends… dit-elle, gênée de ce qu'il avait dû faire pour elle. Merci de m'avoir soignée, professeur…

\- Je vous en prie, c'était mon devoir », répondit-il, soulagé qu'elle ait compris la nécessité de ce remède un peu particulier, avant de demander : « Maintenant que vous êtes éveillée et que vous n'avez plus de fièvre, je voudrais savoir si vous avez mal quelque part, à la tête ou au ventre, par exemple.

\- Non, je n'ai pas mal… mais j'ai l'impression que ma tête est beaucoup trop lourde et que je suis encore plus fatiguée qu'en me couchant…

\- D'accord, attendez ici, je reviens avec les remèdes. »

Et il partit pour aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin pour remédier à son état de fatigue et à son impression de tête lourde dans sa réserve.

En attendant que son professeur de potions revienne, Angélique observa la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait : les murs étaient en pierres brutes comme approximativement toutes les pièces situées dans les cachots, le mobilier en bois brun très foncé était très sommaire et ne comportait que le strict nécessaire, c'est à dire une armoire, deux tables de nuit et un lit double paré de draps vert foncé, couleur de Serpentard.

Rogue revint très vite avec trois fioles et une cuillère qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté de la jeune fille, déboucha le premier flacon, versa un peu de potion dans la cuillère, reposa la fiole et approcha la cuillère de la bouche d'Angélique qui l'ouvrit et avala la potion sans poser de questions. Il recommença avec la deuxième fiole puis, avant de lui donner la troisième potion, il la prévint :

« La dernière est de la pimentine pour soigner le rhume à l'origine de votre fièvre. De la fumée va sortir de vos oreilles lorsque vous l'aurez avalée mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela disparaîtra dans une heure ou deux.

\- D'accord », acquiesça-t-elle avant d'ingurgiter la pimentine.

Rogue reposa la cuillère sur la table de nuit, fit disparaître tout ce qu'il avait apporté, direction sa réserve, et demanda à Angélique, en faisant abstraction de la fumée qui lui sortait à présent des oreilles :

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci, professeur.

\- Bon. Je vous propose de rester ici le temps que l'effet secondaire de la pimentine se dissipe, après vous pourrez rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Vous pouvez utiliser ma salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain chaud, si vous le voulez. Je vous ai préparé une serviette et j'ai ramené des vêtements de votre dortoir ainsi que votre baguette.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil, merci, dit-elle, étonnée de cette attention.

\- La salle de bain est juste là, l'informa-t-il en désignant une porte à sa droite. Si vous me cherchez, je serai dans la pièce à côté.

\- Oui, c'est noté. »

Il se leva du lit et disparut derrière la porte située sur le mur qui faisait face au lit, à gauche de l'armoire.

Angélique se leva également et se dit qu'un bon bain chaud serait une bonne idée : elle se sentait un peu poisseuse, sûrement parce qu'elle avait beaucoup transpiré à cause de la fièvre, et ça lui ferait aussi certainement du bien.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau bien chaude dans la baignoire. Elle enleva sa chemise beaucoup trop grande pour elle et sa culotte, prit le savon et le shampoing qu'il avait posés sur la serviette et s'immergea dans l'eau chaude.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain environ trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, après s'être séchée, avoir épongé ses cheveux sans parvenir à ce qu'ils soient totalement secs et s'être habillée, puis elle sortit de la chambre pour arriver dans le salon où son directeur de maison était installé avec un livre et une tasse de thé fumante. Elle resta debout devant lui en se tortillant nerveusement les mains, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

Rogue leva le nez de son livre et le ferma en voyant la petite Serpentard, debout au milieu de son salon, mal à l'aise, de la fumée lui sortant toujours des oreilles, cheveux mouillés. Il se leva de son fauteuil, s'approcha d'elle et sécha ses boucles brunes trempées d'un simple coup de baguette magique.

Devant sa mine étonnée, il déclara :

« Vous risquez de retomber malade, si vous vous promenez dans les couloirs ou dehors avec les cheveux mouillés. Et d'ailleurs, vos vêtements ne sont pas assez épais.

\- Je le sais bien mais c'est tout ce que j'ai et vous avez choisi les vêtements les plus chauds que je possède…

\- Oui, je le sais… » dit-il en soupirant. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il ajouta : « Que diriez-vous d'un bon thé bien chaud ?

\- Oui, je veux bien, merci. Avec…

\- Du lait et du miel », la coupa-t-il en finissant lui-même sa phrase.

Angélique le fixa dans les yeux, abasourdie, et Rogue répliqua :

« C'est ce que vous prenez tous les matins depuis le premier septembre. Asseyez-vous, je reviens tout de suite. »

Puis il partit à la cuisine lui préparer sa tasse de thé.

La petite fille s'installa dans le canapé, en songeant qu'il était quand même bien au courant de ce qu'elle prenait au petit-déjeuner et très attentionné envers elle pour quelqu'un qui disait ne pas se préoccuper d'elle le moins du monde… Ou alors il était simplement très observateur, c'était possible…

Elle se demandait également si son professeur de potions aurait fait la même chose pour les autres élèves, s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même cas qu'elle. Elle savait qu'il devait remplacer madame Pomfresh durant son absence et qu'il aurait probablement soigné d'autres élèves, s'ils avaient été malades, mais aurait-il été jusqu'à les emmener chez lui et à les garder contre lui pendant toute une nuit pour faire baisser leur température, après s'être occupé d'eux tout l'après-midi…

Sûrement ! Après tout, Angélique n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Bien au contraire, elle était incapable d'utiliser correctement sa baguette et ses pouvoirs magiques et, en plus, elle était vraiment petite et maigre pour son âge avec des yeux vairons qu'elle avait fini par détester car ils attiraient toujours les regards de tout le monde sur elle.

Rogue devait juste remplacer madame Pomfresh et il aurait certainement fait la même chose pour tout élève qui aurait été dans son cas. Elle ne devait pas se faire de fausses idées, son professeur de potions n'en avait rien à faire d'elle et de tous les autres, il le lui avait dit.

Le professeur Rogue revint et tendit sa tasse de thé à Angélique qui la prit en le remerciant. Il inclina la tête et se rassit dans le même fauteuil en reprenant son livre et sa lecture là où il les avait laissés.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes passées en silence, lui à lire son livre et elle à souffler sur son thé pour le refroidir, Angélique voulut s'excuser d'avoir causé tant de soucis à son directeur de maison.

« Professeur ? »

Rogue leva les yeux de son livre et les posa sur la petite Serpentard qui reprit :

« Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi et aussi vous dire que je suis désolée de vous avoir causé tous ces désagréments. Je vous promets que je ne fais pas exprès de vous embêter sans arrêt… »

Le directeur des Serpentard ferma les yeux et soupira en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop pour lui : il ne pouvait pas la laisser culpabiliser parce qu'elle croyait l'ennuyer.

Elle avait eu une forte fièvre, bien sûr qu'elle n'y était pour rien ; elle était simplement tombée malade, ça pouvait arriver à n'importe qui. En plus, cette fois, il avait vraiment eu peur pour elle quand il avait constaté que la potion ne faisait pas d'effets. Elle aurait très bien pu mourir de ce genre de fièvre… Heureusement que sa dernière solution avait fonctionné…

« Miss Sparks, vous étiez malade, vous brûliez de fièvre, je sais bien que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès… Et cessez de croire que vous m'embêtez car ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Rogue sous le regard étonné d'Angélique, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Je me suis montré trop dur envers vous lors de votre dernière retenue et je le regrette sincèrement. Cette fois-là, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée parce que, en réalité, je déteste vous voir souffrir. Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ceux que je vous ai dits », ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la fillette, sidérée.

Alors qu'Angélique fixait son professeur de potions, complètement hébétée par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, elle l'entendit lui ordonner :

« Venez un peu ici. Vos vêtements sont bien trop fins et, si vous voulez encore sortir vous amuser avec cette bande de maudits Gryffondor, je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid une seconde fois. Vous m'avez fait bien trop peur hier. »

La petite Serpentard resta bouche bée durant plusieurs secondes puis elle se ressaisit, posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et se posta debout devant son directeur de maison qui avait posé son livre et sorti sa baguette.

Rogue lança quelques sortilèges de métamorphose sur son pull en laine qui devint deux fois plus épais qu'auparavant, sur son pantalon pour l'imperméabiliser et sur ses chaussures qu'il répara et rendit plus solides et plus chaudes.

« Voilà qui est déjà mieux, déclara-t-il en contemplant son œuvre. Vous m'apporterez aussi vos autres vêtements, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

\- Me… Merci… » dit Angélique en touchant le bas de son pull qui était bien plus chaud et doux maintenant.

La fillette était sur le point de lui demander pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour elle mais finalement elle se retint, ne voulant pas encore une fois tout gâcher en prononçant une phrase de trop, comme lorsqu'il avait voulu l'aider avec sa baguette magique.

« Rasseyez-vous et finissez votre thé, miss Sparks. Ensuite, nous montrons à l'étage pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il est bientôt huit heures et vous n'avez presque plus de fumée qui vous sort des oreilles », prononça-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui fit un incroyable sourire avant de se rasseoir et de boire son thé comme il le lui avait demandé.

Angélique était terriblement heureuse de savoir que ce qu'il lui avait dit en novembre n'était pas vrai et qu'il se souciait d'elle au point de l'emmener dans ses appartements pour la soigner et d'arranger ses vêtements pour ne pas qu'elle tombe malade. Il savait aussi comment elle prenait son thé et qu'elle jouait avec Harry et les Weasley, ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'observait tous les jours et qu'il veillait sur elle de loin.

La tristesse et la sensation de vide qu'elle avait au creux de la poitrine depuis le soir de sa retenue s'étaient envolées, remplacées par le bonheur et l'allégresse qu'elle éprouvait désormais en sachant qu'une grande personne l'appréciait et veillait sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de boire son thé, elle monta vers la Grande Salle en compagnie du professeur Rogue et lui sourit avant d'aller saluer ses amis de Gryffondor et de leur expliquer qu'elle avait été malade la veille, sans trop entrer dans les détails.

« Ouf ! s'exclama Ron. Désolé, Angie, je suis triste que tu aies été malade mais en même temps je suis content parce que ça veut dire que Harry et moi on n'aura pas de retenue avec Rogue ! »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu! ;-)_

 _Alors quelqu'un avait pensé à ce remède un peu spécial? (Je crois que Niakovic l'avait pressenti...^^ Ça va? Tu es toujours là?^^ Je ne t'ai pas trop choquée?)_

 _Je vous garantis que c'est une méthode reconnue pour faire tomber la fièvre!^^ Et, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté là-dedans. Rogue l'a juste soignée et c'est tout._

 _J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	10. Dispute et rêve prémonitoire

_Hello!_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire vous plaît et de constater que le nombre de lectures, de gens qui suivent et de gens qui mettent cette histoire en favori augmente de jour en jour! ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Guest qui m'a laissé une review dernièrement et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et que tu la trouves bien écrite ;-)_

 _Rogue avait donc réussi à soigner Angélique, il avait modifié ses vêtements pour ne plus qu'elle prenne froid et l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente en vérité et Ron avait été soulagé de ne pas écoper d'une retenue^^_

 _Voici donc la suite...  
_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Dispute et rêve prémonitoire.**

Quand Hermione revint après les vacances de Noël, Angélique et les garçons lui firent part de leurs découvertes au sujet de Nicolas Flamel et de la pierre philosophale.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harry, Ron et Hermione devinrent de plus en plus convaincus que le professeur Rogue voulait s'emparer de la pierre et que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'en prenait de plus en plus souvent à Harry.

Ils étaient même persuadés qu'il avait essayé de faire tomber Harry de son balai lors du match de Quidditch contre Serpentard et qu'il avait tenu à arbitrer le match Gryffondor – Poufsouffle pour tenter de le tuer encore une fois.

Ça, Angélique refusait obstinément de le croire et, un jour, une violente dispute éclata entre les trois Gryffondor et la Serpentard.

« Vous délirez complètement tous les trois ! Rogue ne cherche pas à tuer Harry ni à s'emparer de la pierre philosophale ! Vous m'avez bien dit que Hagrid vous a avoué que Rogue était l'un des professeurs qui protégeait la pierre ! s'énervait Angélique.

\- Nom d'une gargouille, Angie ! Harry t'a dit qu'il avait vu Rogue menacer Quirrell ! Et il lui a demandé s'il avait trouvé le moyen pour passer devant Touffu ! s'écria Ron, rouge de colère.

\- Et si c'était Quirrell qui voulait voler la pierre ?! Vous y avez pensé ? riposta-t-elle.

\- Quirrell ? Notre prof de défense contre les forces du Mal qui bégaye et qui s'évanouit devant un troll ? demanda Harry, incrédule, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Justement ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il soit aussi trouillard et stupide qu'il n'y paraît ! C'est un rôle qu'il s'est construit de toutes pièces pour ne pas être soupçonné, rétorqua Angélique.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr… souffla Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi Quirrell voudrait voler la pierre ? demanda timidement Hermione, qui ne voulait pas trop prendre part à la dispute.

\- Pourquoi Rogue voudrait voler la pierre ? lui renvoya la Serpentard.

\- Écoute, Angie, je sais bien que tu apprécies le professeur Rogue mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'il n'inspire pas vraiment la sympathie et que son attitude est plutôt louche… répondit Hermione, mal assurée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyables tous les trois ! C'est tellement plus facile d'accuser le Serpentard… Je pensais que vous étiez au-dessus de ça…

\- Et nous on croyait qu'on pouvait te faire confiance mais apparemment on s'est trompé ! Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours… cracha Ron, perfide.

\- C'est ça ! Et ben amusez-vous bien avec vos petits délires de Gryffondor perturbés ! Quand vous aurez retrouvé la raison, vous savez où me trouver, conclut Angélique pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

\- Ouais ! Dans les cachots avec les enfants de Mangemorts, les adorateurs de Tu-Sais-Qui et les assassins, terrés comme les serpents que vous êtes ! » rétorqua Ron, furieux.

Angélique le fusilla du regard et tourna les talons, les laissant tous les trois au milieu de la cour devant les portes d'entrée du château.

« Angie ! Attends ! Ne pars pas ! » s'écria Hermione en voulant la rattraper.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, la petite Serpentard avait tourné à l'angle d'un mur et avait couru vers sa salle commune.

Angélique arriva à bout de souffle devant le mur nu et humide qui dissimulait l'entrée de son dortoir. Elle n'en revenait pas de la mauvaise foi de ses amis et de leur obstination à penser que le professeur Rogue était un criminel de la pire espèce qui voulait tuer Harry et voler la pierre philosophale. C'est vrai que leur professeur de potions n'était pas tendre avec eux, elle pouvait en témoigner puisqu'ils avaient cours de potions ensemble, mais de là à être un criminel, ça elle ne pouvait pas le croire…

Ils finiraient bien par se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois trompés au sujet du professeur Rogue et qu'elle avait raison depuis le début en clamant son innocence. Que dirait-il, si elle allait le voir pour lui en parler ?

« De quoi voudriez-vous me parler, miss Sparks ? » prononça la voix du maître des cachots juste derrière son dos.

Angélique sursauta, surprise, et se retourna pour faire face à son directeur de maison.

Rogue perdit immédiatement son sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit le visage de la fillette, les joues rouges de colère et des larmes ayant débordé de ses paupières malgré elle, après les propos blessants de Ronald Weasley.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air aussi bouleversée ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je… Ce… Ce n'est rien… répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Venez avec moi », lui intima-t-il, absolument pas convaincu par sa réponse.

Angélique le suivit et entra dans son bureau à sa suite. Rogue ferma la porte, la fit asseoir sur une chaise et, au lieu de se mettre derrière son bureau, il s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

La petite Serpentard l'observa, un peu étonnée, puis elle l'écouta lui demander :

« J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est passé, miss Sparks. Quelqu'un vous a-t-il embêtée ou s'est moqué de vous ?

\- Non, professeur… En fait, je… commença Angélique avant de s'interrompre.

\- Vous quoi, miss ? interrogea vivement Rogue.

\- Je me suis disputée avec Harry, Ron et Hermione… avoua-t-elle, honteuse. Ce… Ce n'est pas très grave, je ne veux pas vous importuner avec ça… C'est stupide… ajouta-t-elle.

\- Manifestement ce n'est pas si anodin que cela puisque ça vous a fait pleurer… répliqua Rogue, perspicace. Miss, vous savez que je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler de la vie de mes élèves, alors, si je vous le demande, c'est que vous ne m'importunez pas. Racontez-moi. »

Angélique le fixa de ses yeux vairons brillant de larmes, sourit légèrement devant l'honneur qu'il lui faisait de l'écouter et lui expliqua brièvement :

« On a eu une divergence d'opinion… Ils pensent tous qu'une personne est mauvaise et s'apprête à faire quelque chose de répréhensible alors que moi je n'y crois pas du tout.

\- Et cette personne, je suppose que c'est moi », déclara Rogue, clairvoyant.

La Serpentard se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête pour contempler le sol en pierres brutes des cachots.

Rogue poussa un soupir devant sa satanée manie de détourner les yeux à la moindre occasion, prit doucement son petit menton dans sa main pour lui faire relever la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ses prunelles bleu ciel et brun foncé moucheté de vert.

« Et si vous étiez un peu plus précise ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- C'est que… je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient des problèmes à cause de moi… ni que vous pensiez que nous nous occupons de choses qui ne nous regardent pas…

\- Là, vous avez éveillé ma curiosité, miss Sparks. Dites-moi ce qu'il en est. Je vous promets que ni vous ni vos amis Gryffondor n'aurez de problèmes. »

Angélique, qui avait confiance en la parole du professeur Rogue, lui raconta alors tout ce qu'ils avaient appris et découvert au sujet de Nicolas Flamel et de la pierre philosophale et elle lui fit même part des suppositions des trois Gryffondor sur lui-même.

Le directeur des Serpentard fut à la fois agacé et impressionné par tout ce que ces quatre élèves de onze ans avaient découvert sur ce qui était censé être un secret gardé par seulement quelques professeurs, le directeur de Poudlard et Hagrid. Ce gros balourd n'avait pas pu se taire et les ignorer, il avait fallu qu'il parle…

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien et qu'il avait l'air vraiment contrarié, Angélique lui dit :

« Je ne veux attirer d'ennuis à personne, professeur… J'espère que je n'ai pas fait une erreur en vous confiant tout ça… »

Rogue sortit de ses réflexions et répondit fermement :

« Je vous ai promis qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aurait de problèmes, miss Sparks, et je suis quelqu'un qui tient ses promesses.

\- D'accord, merci…

\- J'aimerais que vous évitiez de vous mêler de cette histoire à l'avenir, miss, et si vous pouviez faire entendre raison à ces trois Gryffondor, convaincus de leur importance et de leur supériorité, ce serait parfait.

\- Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, professeur. Par contre, pour les autres, je ne sais pas si je pourrai les convaincre, ils ne veulent pas m'écouter et je ne sais pas s'ils ont encore envie de me voir… répondit-elle tristement.

\- Ne vous en faites pas… Ils reviendront quand ils verront que vous aviez raison… » la réconforta Rogue.

Le visage de la fillette s'éclaira à l'entente de ce petit aveu et elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de répondre :

« Je savais qu'ils avaient tort à votre sujet !

\- Ne parlez de ceci à personne.

\- Non, professeur ! Vous avez ma parole.

\- Très bien… Vous devriez rejoindre la Grande Salle, il est l'heure d'aller manger, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Oui. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, professeur. Bon appétit et bonne soirée ! » le salua-t-elle avant de quitter son bureau.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angélique tint la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son directeur de maison et ne se mêla plus de cette histoire de pierre philosophale et de chien à trois têtes.

Elle tenta de faire entendre raison aux trois Gryffondor mais ils restèrent braqués sur leur idée et firent la tête à la petite Serpentard pour le reste de l'année scolaire.

Le trio de Gryffondor et même Neville s'attirèrent encore des ennuis à cause d'un dragon que Hagrid voulait élever dans sa cabane à l'orée de la forêt interdite et ils écopèrent d'une retenue, tout comme Malefoy qui les avait dénoncés au professeur McGonagall.

Quel crétin ce Malefoy ! Il avait fait perdre vingt points à Serpentard à cause de sa stupide obsession à vouloir coincer Harry à tout prix…

Finalement, les examens arrivèrent et Angélique passa toutes les épreuves en compagnie des autres élèves de première année dans la chaleur étouffante du mois de juin.

Elle eut un peu de mal avec les examens pratiques des professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall mais elle parvint tant bien que mal à faire danser un ananas sur la table - elle avait réussi à ce que le fruit se trémousse légèrement et un peu en rythme - et elle métamorphosa une souris en tabatière mais elle n'était pas parfaite : elle avait gardé ses moustaches et le pelage de l'animal.

Après son dernier examen, histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns, Angélique poussa des exclamations de joie avec les autres : elle était libre pendant toute une semaine jusqu'aux résultats des examens.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un soir, quelques jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire, Angélique se coucha et se réveilla environ une heure plus tard en criant, trempée de sueur. Elle avait fait un nouveau cauchemar, comme celui avec le troll à Halloween, et elle savait que ça allait se produire.

Elle sauta à bas de son lit, sans se préoccuper des autres qui la dévisageaient, et sortit dans le couloir en courant vers les appartements du professeur Rogue. Elle tambourina à sa porte et c'est un Rogue furieux qui lui ouvrit.

« Miss Sparks ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de tambouriner à ma porte à cette heure ? interrogea-t-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Professeur ! Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en danger ! Au troisième étage ! C'est le professeur Quirrell qui veut la pierre ! Harry… Voldemort… La pierre philosophale… Voldemort… » débita précipitamment Angélique en perdant sa logique au fil des phrases et en commençant à hyperventiler et à trembler.

Rogue, constatant rapidement qu'elle était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse, la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol et la porta à l'intérieur de chez lui.

« Miss Sparks, essayez de respirer calmement, tout va bien… » lui conseilla-t-il en l'emportant avec lui jusqu'à sa réserve personnelle.

Il trouva rapidement le philtre de Paix qu'il cherchait dans son armoire, s'assit sur une chaise en installant Angélique sur ses genoux et en la maintenant plus ou moins droite, déboucha le flacon et la fit boire à même la fiole en lui disant :

« Buvez-en trois gorgées, miss Sparks, doucement. »

La petite Serpentard posa sa main sur celle de son professeur, qui avait porté le flacon à sa bouche, et but trois gorgées du liquide argenté. Au bout de quelques minutes, les effets de la potion se firent ressentir et Angélique se calma.

« Allez-y, parlez calmement, je vous écoute, lui dit Rogue qui l'avait gardée sur ses genoux pour la réconforter et l'apaiser.

\- Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en danger. Ils sont au troisième étage. Ils doivent passer devant le chien à trois têtes, traverser le Filet du Diable, attraper la clé volante, remporter la partie d'échecs géants mais Ron sera blessé. Hermione et Harry vont devoir passer devant le troll qui est déjà assommé puis ils devront résoudre l'énigme avec les sept potions. Hermione va retourner en arrière pour aider Ron et Harry va traverser les flammes noires. Derrière la porte, il y a le professeur Quirrell devant le miroir du Riséd et il veut la pierre philosophale pour la donner à Lord Voldemort. Il est à l'arrière de son crâne, c'est pour ça qu'il porte un turban. Il va se battre avec Harry, il veut le tuer ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Rogue, stupéfait par tous les détails qu'elle lui avait fournis, décida de la prendre au sérieux. Il la fit descendre de ses jambes, la conduisit au salon et lui dit :

« Restez ici en attendant que je revienne. Je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Mais il faut aider Harry ! Voldemort veut le tuer ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

\- Calmez-vous ! Je vais l'aider, il ne va pas mourir », répondit-il en lui pressant les mains avant de s'élancer en dehors de ses appartements.

Rogue se précipita derrière les grilles de Poudlard pour transplaner, il retrouva le professeur Dumbledore et lui expliqua rapidement la situation avant de revenir au château avec lui.

Il laissa Dumbledore se charger de Quirrell et de Harry Potter et descendit dans les cachots rejoindre Angélique. Il la retrouva sur son canapé, recroquevillées sur elle-même, ses bras entourant ses jambes, la tête posée sur ses genoux, le regard inquiet et fatigué.

« Tout va bien. Le professeur Dumbledore est revenu et il s'occupe de tout », déclara-t-il en la sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers lui, sauta du canapé et voulut courir vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras et le remercier mais elle s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan de peur qu'il ne la repousse. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était son professeur de potions, son directeur de maison, pas un ami ou un membre de sa famille…

« Je vous y autorise pour cette fois, miss Sparks », déclara Rogue, qui avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, en écartant légèrement les bras pour l'accueillir.

Le visage d'Angélique s'illumina de bonheur et elle le serra très fort contre elle, tandis qu'il posait ses mains dans son dos et l'entourait de ses bras.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A samedi pour le prochain chapitre!_


	11. Réconciliation&retour à la dure réalité

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait super plaisir! Contente de voir que vous appréciez l'histoire ;-)_

 _Angélique avait fait un rêve et était allée avertir Rogue que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en danger. Il l'avait prise au sérieux, l'avait calmée car elle faisait un crise d'angoisse et était parti chercher Dumbledore. Une fois de retour à l'école, Rogue était retourné dans ses appartements où il avait laissé Angélique et il l'avait prise dans ses bras._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Réconciliation et retour à la dure réalité.**

Le lendemain, Angélique se rendit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis Gryffondor. Enfin, elle espérait qu'ils étaient toujours amis car depuis leur dispute au sujet du professeur Rogue, ils ne s'étaient presque plus adressés la parole.

Arrivée devant les portes de l'infirmerie, elle s'apprêtait à les franchir mais madame Pomfresh l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Que venez-vous faire ici, jeune fille ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je viens rendre visite à mon ami, on m'a dit qu'il avait été blessé hier, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Votre ami ? répéta l'infirmière, étonnée, en regardant son uniforme de Serpentard. Il n'y a aucun Serpentard à l'infirmerie.

\- Je le sais bien, je viens voir Harry ! répliqua Angélique, exaspérée.

\- Ça m'étonnerait fort que… commença madame Pomfresh.

\- Angie ? C'est toi ? demanda la voix de Harry de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Oui, c'est moi ! Mais madame Pomfresh ne veut pas me laisser entrer.

\- Laissez donc cette jeune fille rejoindre ses amis, Pompom », décréta une voix derrière Angélique.

La Serpentard se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore qui lui souriait. Elle lui renvoya son sourire et passa devant l'infirmière avec un air triomphant pour rejoindre le lit de Harry qui était déjà entouré de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Salut… lança maladroitement Angélique aux trois Gryffondor. Ça va, Harry ?

\- Oui, ça va, je n'ai rien de grave… » répondit-il, avant d'ajouter : « Angie, je suis vraiment désolé, c'est toi qui avais raison…

\- Moi aussi je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru, Angie… s'excusa Hermione, gênée.

\- Et moi je m'en veux beaucoup de t'avoir dit tous ces trucs… J'ai été vraiment horrible avec toi… dit Ron, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que c'est toi qui as prévenu Rogue qu'on était tous les trois en danger. Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su mais merci… ajouta Harry.

\- Oui, merci… renchérirent Ron et Hermione.

\- Ce n'est rien… Je suis contente que vous n'ayez rien », répondit Angélique.

Ils se turent tous les quatre pendant quelques instants, gênés et ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis Angélique leur demanda, hésitante :

« Alors… On… On est toujours amis ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! répliqua aussitôt Harry.

\- Évidemment ! répondit Hermione.

\- Oui, si tu veux toujours être amie avec un crétin comme moi… » fit Ron.

Elle leur sourit et ils s'enlacèrent tous les quatre en riant.

Madame Pomfresh retrouva la Serpentard et les trois Gryffondor dans les bras les uns des autres quand elle vint leur annoncer que les visites étaient terminées parce que Harry devait encore se reposer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante et il fut déjà l'heure pour tous les élèves de quitter Poudlard pour retourner chez eux pour les vacances.

Serpentard avait bien failli gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons mais ce fut finalement Gryffondor qui l'emporta en recevant des points de dernière minute distribués par le professeur Dumbledore.

Angélique n'avait pas bénéficié de points supplémentaires car elle ne voulait pas que toute l'école soit au courant de ses rêves prémonitoires. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec ceux-ci et avait demandé aux professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore de ne rien dire sur le sujet. Ils avaient tous les deux compris, bien que Rogue ait difficilement accepté le fait que Gryffonfor gagne à la place de Serpentard, et ils n'en avaient soufflé mot à personne.

La veille de son retour à l'orphelinat, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, Angélique sortit de son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, traversa les couloirs du château, en prenant garde de ne pas croiser Peeves, Miss Teigne ou Rusard, et elle sortit dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe devant le Lac Noir et caressa la pelouse. Il faisait très bon, la nuit était chaude et la lune éclairait le beau château de Poudlard.

Même si tout n'avait pas été facile pour elle cette année, Angélique était très contente. Elle s'était fait des amis aussi bien dans sa propre maison que dans les autres, elle s'entendait très bien avec les filles de son dortoir, elle avait appris de nombreuses choses, même si elle devait encore beaucoup travailler pour maintenir la tête hors de l'eau en enchantements, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du Mal, et elle avait quand même terrassé un troll, ne l'oublions pas !

Elle rit toute seule de sa petite réflexion puis redevint plus sérieuse : elle n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner à l'orphelinat Hardship. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir payer d'une manière ou d'une autre ces dix mois de tranquillité, d'amusement, d'amitié et de bons repas.

Monsieur Fiendish avait été privé de son souffre-douleur favori trop longtemps et il se ferait certainement un plaisir de rattraper le temps perdu à la moindre occasion. Elle ne devait pas lui offrir le moindre motif pour la gronder, elle s'appliquerait à cela, même si de toute manière, si elle ne faisait pas un pas de travers, il inventerait une raison pour la punir…

Angélique soupira et décida de rentrer, il fallait qu'elle dorme quand même un peu…

En marchant vers son dortoir, elle se disait qu'elle aurait bien aimé dire au revoir au professeur Rogue, il allait beaucoup lui manquer pendant les vacances… Mais elle ne l'avait pas croisé de la journée et il n'était pas là quand elle avait frappé à sa porte ou il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu lui ouvrir… C'était possible, il pouvait être un peu bizarre parfois… Angélique avait l'impression qu'il l'aimait bien mais qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas lui monter. Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait…

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette pensée lui réchaufferait le cœur durant ses vacances. Quand elle aurait un coup de cafard, elle repenserait au professeur Rogue, qui l'avait prise dans ses bras en fin d'année, qui lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir et qui veillait sur elle de loin, sans trop le montrer, et elle repenserait aussi à ses amis de Poudlard, particulièrement à Sally-Anne, Daphné, Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle traversait le couloir des cachots, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage à la pensée de toutes ces personnes qui tenaient à elle, même un tout petit peu, quand elle entendit :

« Encore à vagabonder dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, miss Sparks… Et sans chaussons… Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ? »

Elle se retourna et vit le professeur Rogue, les bras croisés sur son torse, un léger sourire ironique sur son visage et, d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une paire de chaussons aux pieds de la petite fille.

« Bonsoir, professeur. Je suis contente de vous voir, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Savez-vous, miss Sparks, que vous êtes probablement la seule élève de cette école à être contente de tomber sur moi au détour d'un couloir en pleine nuit ? » fit remarquer Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

Angélique rit de bon cœur à sa remarque et répondit en s'approchant de lui :

« C'est parce que je vous ai cherché aujourd'hui pour vous dire au revoir mais vous étiez absent. Donc, je suis heureuse de vous avoir vu avant de rentrer demain à l'orphelinat. »

Le directeur des Serpentard observa la fillette, désarçonné : malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit pour l'éloigner de lui en novembre, elle avait toujours continué à l'apprécier et avait été heureuse de découvrir l'intérêt qu'il lui portait fin décembre. Il n'avait pourtant jamais fait grand chose pour elle et n'avait jamais été très chaleureux mais apparemment ça lui suffisait…

« Professeur ?

\- Oui, miss Sparks, répondit-il en sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Comme je ne vais plus vous voir pendant deux mois et que vous allez beaucoup me manquer, je… je peux vous serrer dans mes bras ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, incertaine.

Rogue l'observa attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes.

Merlin ! Jamais un élève ne lui avait dit ni demandé une chose pareille ! Que devait-il faire ? Ce n'était sans doute pas conseillé, même s'il le lui avait permis quelques jours plus tôt… Mais il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude non plus.

« Je regrette, miss Sparks… commença Rogue.

\- S'il vous plaît, juste un tout petit peu… tenta-t-elle en l'interrompant.

\- Non, trancha-t-il calmement. Je vous reconduis jusqu'à votre salle commune, venez », ajouta-t-il, en se mettant en marche.

La petite fille, déçue, acquiesça et suivit de près le maître des cachots jusqu'au mur humide et nu qui dissimulait l'entrée du repère des Serpentard. Rogue donna le mot de passe et, juste avant qu'Angélique ne franchisse l'ouverture, il lui pressa légèrement l'épaule dans un geste amical en disant :

« Bonnes vacances, miss. »

Elle observa la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule, lui fit un immense sourire et répondit :

« Merci, professeur. Bonnes vacances à vous aussi. »

Puis elle disparut derrière le mur de pierre et Rogue retourna dans ses appartements.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était dit et répété au sujet de cette petite fille, Rogue n'avait rien pu y faire et il s'était laissé prendre d'affection pour elle. Évidemment, il faisait toujours son maximum pour le cacher et pour se montrer le plus impartial avec elle mais il y avait des moments où il avait bien du mal à se retenir.

Il lui avait encore fallu toute la volonté du monde tout à l'heure pour ne pas craquer et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne demandait pas grand chose, elle voulait juste un peu d'affection dont elle manquait cruellement depuis toujours dans son horrible orphelinat. C'est pour ça qu'il avait pressé sa petite épaule en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Ce simple geste avait illuminé son visage et l'avait rempli de bonheur pour un certain temps.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus pour elle… Comme il se le répétait depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il avait déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça avec Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait pas, en plus, se charger de la fillette. Que ferait-il avec cette petite fille dans les pattes si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait ? Non, non, non, non et non ! Elle retournerait dans son orphelinat pour les vacances chaque année et, quand elle aurait dix-sept ans, elle pourrait s'en aller et vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Il espérait seulement que son directeur, monsieur Fiendish, ne se montrerait plus aussi cruel avec elle… Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était une sorcière peut-être n'oserait-il plus la toucher… Enfin, c'est ce que Rogue espérait ! Sinon il irait le trouver pour lui dire sa façon de penser ! Si elle revenait avec des marques de coups sur son corps en septembre prochain, il irait le voir pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, Angélique prit une calèche pour se rendre à la gare de Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de ses amies de Serpentard puis monta à bord du Poudlard Express qui démarra à onze heures précises.

Elle passa la première moitié du trajet avec les élèves de sa maison puis elle leur souhaita de bonnes vacances et les salua avant de changer de wagon pour passer le reste du voyage en train avec ses amis de Gryffondor.

Harry, Ron et Hermione racontèrent alors à Angélique les événements qu'elle avait manqués à cause de leur dispute : le miroir du Riséd, l'éclosion de Norbert le dragon dans la cabane de Hagrid, son évacuation du château en catimini avec l'aide des amis de Charlie, l'un des grands-frères de Ron, la morsure de dragon infectée de Ron, leur retenue avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite en compagnie de Neville et d'un Malefoy mort de peur, la rencontre de Harry avec les centaures, la chose qui buvait du sang de licorne qui n'était autre que Voldemort… jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles à l'infirmerie.

C'est ainsi qu'Angélique ne vit pas le temps passer et qu'elle fut surprise de voir se dessiner à l'horizon les contours de la capitale anglaise.

« Oh ! On arrive déjà… s'exclama-t-elle, déçue.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver tes parents ? » demanda Harry, étonné.

Elle échangea un regard avec Hermione, qui était la seule à savoir la vérité, avant de répondre, ne voulant pas leur avouer qu'elle était orpheline :

« Si… Mais j'aurais aimé discuter avec vous plus longtemps…

\- Ce n'est rien, on t'écrira, si tu nous donnes ton adresse, proposa Ron.

\- Ouais mais l'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas encore où on va habiter… Ni si on reste en Angleterre ou si on retourne aux États-Unis. Si je vais en Amérique, vos hiboux vont mourir de fatigue, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- On se revoit dans deux mois de toute façon ! intervint Hermione. Ce n'est pas si long après tout.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas si long », approuva Angélique, pensive.

Arrivés à King's Cross, tous les élèves descendirent du Poudlard Express sur la voie 9 ¾ pour retrouver leurs familles qui étaient venues les chercher.

Angélique embrassa ses amis et s'arrangea pour s'éclipser discrètement avec sa grosse valise. Elle passa du côté moldu de la gare et chercha des yeux monsieur Fiendish ou son assistante mais elle ne vit personne.

Elle patienta un peu, assise sur sa valise, puis finalement elle se décida à rentrer à pieds. Manifestement personne ne viendrait la chercher et, si elle restait là plus longtemps, elle ne serait pas à l'orphelinat avant la tombée de la nuit.

Elle parcourut péniblement le long chemin qui séparait la gare de l'orphelinat, en traînant sa grosse valise derrière elle et en s'arrêtant souvent pour reprendre son souffle. Finalement, au bout d'une heure et demi, elle arriva dans la rue aux habitations délabrées qui conduisait à Hardship.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sonnait à la grille de l'établissement et madame Doyle, l'assistante du directeur, arriva pour lui ouvrir.

« Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Monsieur Fiendish est furieux, s'exclama Gladys. Allons ! Dépêchez-vous ! Il vous attend.

\- Oui, madame », répondit Angélique qui avait mal aux bras à cause de sa valise et aux pieds à cause de sa longue marche dans les rues de Londres.

Gladys la poussa presque dans le bureau du directeur et referma la porte sur eux.

« Et bien et bien et bien… déclara Fiendish en se levant de sa chaise et en contournant son bureau pour venir faire le tour de la petite fille. On s'est un peu remplumée, on dirait ! Ils se sont trop bien occupés de toi là-bas ! Ouvre ta valise et prends seulement tes vêtements. Le reste est confisqué jusqu'au premier septembre.

\- Mais, monsieur, j'ai des devoirs à faire pendant les vacances… protesta Angélique.

\- Sors tes vêtements et laisse le reste, je te dis ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser l'occasion de me jeter un sort, tu te trompes, maudite sorcière ! » rugit-il.

Angélique fit ce qu'il lui demandait : elle sortit ses vêtements et laissa tout le reste dans sa valise. Son directeur la ferma avec un cadenas et l'enferma dans une armoire de son bureau qu'il ferma également à clé.

« Bien. Va dans ta chambre maintenant ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais, monsieur, je n'ai pas encore mangé ce soir !

\- Pas grave ! T'as des réserves maintenant », répondit-il méchamment.

La petite ramassa ses vêtements, lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à sortir mais elle se fit brusquement plaquer contre la porte par son directeur, qui lui tordit un bras dans son dos, la faisant lâcher toutes ses affaires, et qui lui susurra à l'oreille, menaçant :

« On dirait bien que je vais devoir refaire ton éducation… »

Puis il la jeta hors de son bureau sans ménagement, lui lança ses vêtements à la figure et referma violemment la porte sur elle, qui était tombée à genoux dans le couloir.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu?_

 _Quel genre de vacances pensez-vous qu'Angélique va passer?_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	12. Vacances d'enfer

_Hello!_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur! Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous appréciez cette histoire! ;-)_

 _Voici tout un chapitre consacré entièrement aux vacances d'Angélique._

 _Comme je n'aurai pas trop le temps demain, je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Vacances d'enfer…**

Le temps ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long !

Depuis qu'Angélique était revenue à l'orphelinat Hardship pour les vacances d'été, elle comptait les jours qui la séparaient de son retour à Poudlard. Elle barrait les jours les uns après les autres sur le petit calendrier qu'elle s'était fabriquée pour se donner du courage et tenir bon pendant ces deux longs mois.

Ses journées lui paraissaient d'autant plus longues qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir profiter du beau temps ensoleillé des mois de juillet et d'août et qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'occuper intelligemment en faisait ses devoirs d'été que les professeurs avaient distribués à tous les élèves de Poudlard.

Monsieur Fiendish avait enfermé tout son matériel scolaire, ses grimoires, ses manuels, ses uniformes et bien évidemment sa baguette magique dans sa valise qui était elle-même enfermée dans une armoire de son bureau.

Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler pour récupérer seulement les livres dont elle avait besoin pour ses devoirs mais toutes ses tentatives avaient été soldées par des échecs et sanctionnées de coups de ceinture.

Néanmoins, elle ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement : elle avait des problèmes en sortilèges, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du Mal, à cause de son manque de maîtrise de sa baguette magique et ces devoirs de vacances écrits étaient pour elle une façon de s'assurer au moins une bonne note pour l'année scolaire à venir. Elle ne voulait pas passer à côté de cette chance d'améliorer sa moyenne alors qu'il lui suffisait juste de quelques heures pour rédiger ses devoirs.

Une fois de plus, après avoir achevé toutes ses corvées et s'être appliquée à ne pas importuner monsieur Fiendish de toute la journée, elle prit la direction du bureau directorial de l'établissement, frappa à la porte et attendit son autorisation pour entrer.

Quand il la vit pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce, Archibald Fiendish s'exclama, ironique, en la regardant de bas en haut :

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais c'est ma petite Angélique ! Pourquoi vient-elle encore me déranger cette fois-ci ?

\- Monsieur Fiendish, je voudrais que vous me permettiez de consulter mes livres pour faire mes devoirs de vacances. Je…

\- Ah non ! Pas encore cette histoire de devoirs ! la coupa-t-il, irrité.

\- Mais, monsieur, je veux juste…

\- J'en ai assez ! Je t'ai dit non ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Non c'est non ! Hors de question ! Tu m'entends ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Vous pourriez rester derrière moi pour me surveiller, si vous n'avez pas confiance, proposa Angélique.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Surveiller une sale gamine comme toi pendant des heures ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Alors permettez-moi d'emprunter mes livres ! Vous me les donneriez un à la fois et c'est vous qui iriez dans ma valise, je ne m'en approcherai pas.

\- Bon sang ! Quand tu as une idée en tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs ! C'est hors de question ! Tout ton fatras magique reste bouclé dans ta valise jusqu'au premier septembre, répliqua-t-il, inflexible.

\- Oh ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous jure que je ne mettrai pas longtemps à les faire ! implora Angélique, désespérée.

\- Hé ! Tu as perdu des neurones supplémentaires dans ton école de cinglés ou quoi ? J'ai dit non ! cria-t-il en tapant sur le bureau. Si tu reviens encore une seule fois ici pour me parler de tes foutus devoirs, tu iras dans ton école de magiciens débiles en chaise roulante ! C'est clair ? »

Angélique blêmit face à la menace et hocha la tête, résignée.

Le directeur se rapprocha subitement d'elle, la saisit par un bras et la secoua avec force.

« Ils t'apprennent l'effronterie dans ton école ? En tout cas, je vais te faire passer l'envie de recommencer ! » déclara-t-il, hors de lui, en l'entraînant dans les couloirs.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre de sa main libre et projeta la jeune fille à l'intérieur de la pièce. Angélique perdit l'équilibre et se cogna la tête au cadre de son lit en fer en tombant à genoux.

« Debout, saleté ! » ordonna-t-il aussitôt.

Angélique se releva en portant une main à son front : une jolie bosse était déjà en train de se former… Elle grimaça et observa monsieur Fiendish : il était rouge de colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et une veine palpitait sur son cou. C'était très mauvais pour elle…

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle le vit défaire sa ceinture et l'enlever de son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu croyais que j'allais passer l'éponge ? Enlève ton t-shirt immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-il, perfide.

Angélique s'exécuta sans rien dire, en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents par avance, et se tourna pour lui présenter son dos nu.

Cette fois-là, il n'y était pas allé de main morte : Angélique avait été incapable de poser son dos contre quelque chose pendant quatre jours entiers.

Elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence et à faire une croix sur ses devoirs de vacances. Jamais monsieur Fiendish ne lui permettrait de les faire et elle ne tenait pas à se faire battre à nouveau comme ça. Elle était quasiment sûre que si elle réessayait, il la tuerait sous la force de ses coups.

Heureusement, il ne restait qu'un mois avant la rentrée, vingt-six jours pour être précise…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un matin, Angélique venait à peine de se réveiller et elle regardait par la fenêtre le soleil se lever tout doucement à l'horizon.

Bientôt, elle repéra un petit point noir dans le bleu du ciel qui grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait : c'était sûrement un oiseau. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre dans l'intention d'aller s'habiller mais elle fit brusquement demi-tour : ce n'était pas n'importe quel oiseau ! C'était un hibou et il semblait transporter quelque chose.

Angélique ouvrit précipitamment la fenêtre et recula pour laisser la voie libre à un hibou grand-duc de la volière de Poudlard. L'oiseau s'engouffra dans sa chambre, vint se poser sur sa table de chevet et tendit sa patte.

Elle détacha bien vite la petite bourse en cuir, qui contenait de l'argent pour ses fournitures scolaires, ainsi qu'une enveloppe qui renfermait sa liste de livres, son billet de train et une lettre qui lui rappelait que le Poudlard Express partirait le premier septembre de la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross à onze heures précises.

Immédiatement, Angélique s'agenouilla par terre, souleva une latte du plancher située sous son lit et y cacha la bourse en cuir ainsi que son billet de train. Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever et de conseiller gentiment au hibou de partir bien vite que monsieur Fiendish déboulait dans sa chambre.

Le directeur voulut attraper l'oiseau mais, lorsqu'il arriva à la fenêtre, le hibou de Poudlard était déjà haut dans le ciel et s'éloignait à tire d'ailes.

« Maudit piaf ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a apporté ? demanda-t-il vivement en se tournant vers elle.

\- C'est juste la liste de matériel pour cette année et un rappel de l'heure de départ du train, répondit-elle en lui montrant l'enveloppe cachetée du sceau de Poudlard.

\- Donne-moi ça ! » ordonna-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle et en lui arrachant la lettre des mains.

Il parcourut d'un œil attentif le courrier de la jeune fille avant de reposer les yeux sur elle et de lui demander :

« Il n'y avait rien d'autre avec ? Juste cette liste et cette lettre ?

\- Non, monsieur, il n'y avait que ça », répondit-elle avec assurance.

Le directeur la scruta avec ses petits yeux mauvais puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Monsieur ! l'interpella Angélique en voyant qu'il partait. Pourrais-je récupérer ma lettre et savoir quand je pourrai sortir pour aller chercher mes fournitures ? »

Il revint vers elle en esquissant un rictus méprisant et répondit :

« Oh mais bien sûr… Tu peux récupérer ta lettre. Tiens. »

Il plaça la lettre au-dessus de sa tête, bien trop haut pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre, même en tendant les bras et en sautant pour l'attraper.

Angélique, qui ne comptait pas se ridiculiser trois heures, abandonna rapidement l'idée de la récupérer et elle le regarda déchirer sa lettre en plusieurs morceaux, en riant bruyamment.

« Voilà ! déclara-t-il, satisfait. Quant à tes fournitures, ne compte pas trop dessus ! Tu ne sors pas d'ici avant le premier septembre !

\- Mais, monsieur, je… commença Angélique avant de s'interrompre d'elle-même.

\- Oh… Bien… Tu commences à comprendre… dit-il en serrant avec force son menton dans sa main au point de lui faire mal. Maintenant nettoie tout ce bazar, habille-toi et descends au réfectoire ! C'est toi qui t'occuperas de la vaisselle de l'orphelinat aujourd'hui. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et, avant de claquer la porte, il ajouta :

« Et tu as intérêt à te dépêcher ! Si tu n'es pas en bas dans dix minutes, tu auras affaire à moi !

\- Oui, monsieur. »

Angélique rassembla d'abord tous les petits bouts de parchemin éparpillés sur le plancher et les mit dans une boîte dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Ensuite, elle s'habilla, se brossa les dents, se coiffa et refit son lit avant d'arriver neuf minutes plus tard dans le réfectoire de l'établissement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le reste des vacances, la jeune fille fit tout son possible pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de monsieur Fiendish, même si elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose quand il lui prenait l'envie soudaine de s'en prendre à elle, il trouvait toujours une raison.

Elle réussit à se procurer du papier collant auprès de Lauren, la seule amie qu'elle avait dans cet orphelinat, pour réparer la lettre de Poudlard que son directeur avait déchirée en mille morceaux avec l'espoir de pouvoir sortir avant la rentrée pour acheter ses livres. Car malgré tous les refus et les punitions qu'elle avait essuyés, elle conservait toujours un peu d'espoir.

C'est ce qui la faisait tenir dans cet orphelinat, c'est ce qui lui permettait de se lever jour après jour : l'espoir d'avoir bientôt une vie meilleure, l'espoir de bientôt retourner à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, une semaine avant la rentrée, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et se rendit dans le bureau de son directeur pour obtenir son autorisation pour sortir acheter son matériel scolaire et pour lui demander une dernière fois les livres dont elle avait besoin pour faire ses devoirs.

« En règle générale, j'apprécie l'audace, le courage et la persévérance… Mais, venant de toi, ça me fait plutôt penser à de l'arrogance, de la folie et de l'obstination… Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne plus venir me déranger pour tes foutus devoirs ? déclara monsieur Fiendish.

\- Si, monsieur, vous me l'avez dit. Mais comme il ne reste qu'une semaine avant la rentrée, j'ai pensé que peut-être… voulut se défendre Angélique.

\- Oh… Tu as pensé ? la coupa-t-il brusquement. Et tu as aussi pensé que tu pourrais sortir d'ici ?

\- Heu… Oui, je…

\- Mais, dis-moi, il s'en passe des choses merveilleuses dans ta sale tête de gamine effrontée !

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas être prise en faute dès le début de l'année… dit-elle tristement.

\- Oh oh… J'aime quand tu me supplies, Angélique… Continue ! » décréta-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

La jeune fille releva ses yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui prenait ni ce qu'il voulait, hésitante.

« Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Approche et mets-toi à genoux devant moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en écartant la chaise de son bureau et en pivotant vers la droite.

Angélique avala sa salive, en même temps que sa fierté, contourna le bureau et s'agenouilla devant Fiendish toujours tranquillement assis sur sa chaise. La Serpentard se dit que, s'il y avait une chance pour que ça marche, autant essayer… Elle aurait été bien bête de ne pas tenter le coup.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça et baisse la tête ! »

La jeune fille obéit immédiatement et vit qu'il se levait et commençait à tourner autour d'elle, comme un requin qui trace des cercles concentriques autour de sa proie.

« Allons ! Recommence ! Supplie-moi ! » ordonna-t-il, visiblement satisfait de l'avoir mise littéralement à ses pieds.

Angélique se retint de soupirer d'indignation et répéta d'une voix égale :

« Je vous en supplie, monsieur, permettez-moi de consulter mes livres et de sortir seulement deux petites heures pour acheter mon matériel, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ha… Vraiment, j'adore ! Ça me procure un bien fou, tu n'as même pas idée… » s'exclama-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de la jeune fille.

Tout à coup, il agrippa une poignée de cheveux et tira brutalement dessus pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière, sous une exclamation de douleur d'Angélique. Il approcha son gros visage flasque et rougeaud à quelques centimètres du sien et murmura :

« Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait marcher ? Si c'est le cas, tu n'es qu'une petite idiote bien naïve… Tu n'es rien ! Tu comprends ? Rien ! Alors arrête de me gonfler avec ta présence et tes questions stupides ! Tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux, je te l'interdis. »

Il tira encore plus fort sur ses cheveux et les larmes, qui menaçaient déjà de rouler un peu plus tôt, creusèrent de longs sillons sur ses joues enfantines et elle poussa un cri de douleur.

« Je t'avais promis une punition exemplaire, si jamais tu revenais ici pour m'embêter avec tes stupides devoirs… J'espère que tu es prête, ça risque de faire un peu mal… » ajouta-t-il en relâchant ses cheveux et en la poussant au sol.

Angélique le laissa la relever et l'emmener dans sa chambre, blanche comme un linge, les yeux agrandis par la terreur. À peine eut-il refermé la porte que les coups s'abattirent sur elle, venant de partout, et n'omettant aucune partie de son corps.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps il se déchaîna sur elle mais au bout d'un moment elle perdit connaissance. Au moins, là, elle ne souffrait plus…

Son réveil par contre fut assez douloureux et, sur les ordres du directeur, elle dut rester enfermée dans sa chambre pour la semaine, n'ayant accès à la salle de bain qu'une seule fois par jour et n'ayant droit qu'à un seul repas.

* * *

 _Pas très gai tout ça... Je suis bien d'accord avec vous..._

 _Heureusement, Angélique retourne à Poudlard dans le chapitre suivant ;-)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	13. Retour à Poudlard

_Hello les ami(e)s!_

 _Comme la fois précédente, je n'aurai pas le temps de vous poster ce chapitre demain, alors, je le fais maintenant.^^ Après, promis, j'essaie de faire gaffe et de redevenir régulière ;-)_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Je suis contente de voir que vous vous impliquez dans l'histoire au point de vouloir aller vous-même étriper, tabasser, filer une raclée ou autre à Fiendish^^ J'aime votre spontanéité et vos envies de meurtre^^_

 _Rassurez-vous, comme je l'ai dit à certains, Fiendish paiera un jour ou l'autre tout ce qu'il fait subir à Angélique. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... ;-)_

 _Comme promis, Angélique retourne à Poudlard après des vacances loin d'être agréables..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Retour à Poudlard.**

Le premier septembre arriva enfin.

Angélique récupéra sa bourse en cuir et son billet de train sous la latte du plancher en dessous de son lit et les mit dans une poche de son manteau, en prenant bien garde que la bourse ne fasse pas une petite bosse.

Ensuite, après son petit-déjeuner, où elle avait chipé un petit pain au lait en prévision de son voyage en train, elle se rendit dans le bureau de monsieur Fiendish avec les vêtements qu'elle voulait emporter avec elle.

Le directeur ouvrit l'armoire dans laquelle il avait gardé sa valise enfermée tout l'été puis enleva le cadenas de sa malle et l'observa ranger ses affaires d'un œil vigilant. Il ne voulait pas que cette petite sorcière attrape sa baguette magique et lui jette un sort !

Enfin, lorsque Angélique eut terminé de faire sa malle, elle se redressa et demanda à son directeur, à tout hasard :

« Est-ce que votre assistante, madame Doyle, m'accompagne à la gare comme l'année passée ?

\- Humf ! renifla-t-il, méprisant. Comment es-tu rentrée ici cet été ?

\- À pieds, monsieur, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Et ben voilà ! Tu as ta réponse !

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle sans protester. Mais il faut que je parte maintenant dans ce cas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il était déjà neuf heures passées.

\- Pars ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te retenir… dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- Au revoir, monsieur, le salua-t-elle en prenant sa valise et en quittant le bureau.

\- C'est ça… » grommela-t-il, le nez dans ses papiers.

Angélique sortit de l'orphelinat avec sa valise et, une fois que Gladys eut refermé les grilles rouillées derrière elle et soit rentrée à Hardship, elle inspira profondément et expira en poussant un gros soupir de satisfaction. Elle se mit directement en route, de peur d'arriver en retard, terriblement heureuse d'enfin retourner à Poudlard.

Malgré ses inquiétudes pour ses devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire et pour ses fournitures qu'elle n'avait pas pu acheter, la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait au niveau de ses côtes et la longue et épuisante marche jusqu'à la gare, la jeune fille conserva le sourire tout le long du chemin. Sourire qui s'élargit encore plus en distinguant au loin le bâtiment de King's Cross se profiler tout doucement à l'horizon.

Une dizaine de minutes après avoir vu la construction reconnaissable entre mille, Angélique entra dans le hall de gare, franchit la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10 et arriva sur le quai 9 ¾ environ un quart d'heure avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Elle ne vit personne qu'elle connaissait ; tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé et puis certains attendaient les toutes dernières secondes pour monter à bord du train, voulant profiter au maximum de leurs familles.

Elle hissa alors sa lourde valise tant bien que mal dans un wagon et s'installa toute seule dans un compartiment libre. Elle laissa sa malle à ses pieds car elle n'avait pas assez de force pour la mettre dans le filet à bagages et en plus elle avait trop mal aux bras et aux côtes pour pouvoir la soulever au-dessus de sa tête ; elle avait déjà eu bien assez de mal à s'habiller toute seule ce matin.

Subitement, Angélique réalisa qu'elle pourrait commencer ses devoirs de vacances dans le train. Elle ne saurait sans doute pas les faire tous mais bien une partie, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle se mit par terre, ouvrit sa malle et en retira tout ce qui lui serait utile pour ses devoirs. Ensuite, elle referma la valise, la poussa sous la banquette pour ne pas gêner le passage et commença par le devoir d'enchantements.

Quelques minutes après le départ du train, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit et une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés se glissa à l'intérieur pour demander :

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ? »

Angélique leva les yeux de ses parchemins et s'exclama :

« Hermione !

\- Oh ! Angie ! Pardon, je ne t'avais pas reconnue tout de suite. Ça va ? répondit-elle avant de s'approcher pour lui faire la bise.

\- Oui. Et toi ? À part le fait que tu aies perdu Ron et Harry…

\- Ça va bien, on est allé en France avec mes parents, c'était génial.

\- Chouette alors ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Où sont les garçons ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne les ai pas vus sur le quai, alors je me suis dit qu'ils étaient peut-être déjà dans le train. Les autres Weasley sont là, eux… On s'est séparé avec Neville pour faire tous les wagons, répondit-elle, préoccupée.

\- Ha ben le voilà justement ! » dit Angélique qui le pointa du doigt en le voyant passer devant leur compartiment.

Hermione se leva du siège et l'appela par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« Hé ! Neville ! »

Le garçon fit demi-tour, entra dans le compartiment et s'assit près d'Hermione, en face d'Angélique.

« Salut, Angie !

\- Salut, Neville !

\- Alors ? Tu les as trouvés ? interrogea Hermione, impatiente.

\- Non… Ils ne sont pas dans le train… répondit-il, dépité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fabriqué ? demanda Hermione plus à elle-même qu'aux deux autres en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- On peut rester ici avec toi, Angie ? interrogea Neville, épuisé par son tour du train.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- OK, je vais chercher ma valise et la tienne aussi, Hermione.

\- Oh merci, c'est gentil, Neville !

\- De rien », répondit le garçon, les joues roses, avant de quitter le compartiment.

Une fois que Neville se fut éclipsé, Hermione se rapprocha d'Angélique et lui demanda, en tendant une main vers son visage :

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à ta lèvre et sur ta joue en dessous de l'œil ? »

Angélique recula instinctivement, avant que ses doigts ne la touchent, et répondit rapidement en portant les mains à ses blessures :

« Oh ! Ce n'est rien ! Je suis tombée il y a quelques jours et je me suis fait mal. Ça se voit fort ?

\- Ben oui, quand même… répondit la Gryffondor, perplexe devant ses explications, en continuant à l'observer. Tu fais quoi là ? demanda-t-elle ensuite pour changer de sujet en désignant ses livres et ses parchemins.

\- Mes devoirs de vacances…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas les faire avant ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée, sachant qu'Angélique était une élève assidue.

\- Non… répondit la Serpentard, déprimée. Je ne pouvais pas… Tu crois que je saurais terminer le devoir d'enchantements avant d'arriver à Poudlard ? »

Hermione observa son amie, compatissante, et répondit :

« Je crois que tu peux faire sortilèges, métamorphose et le début de défense contre les forces du Mal, si je t'aide un peu.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien m'aider ? demanda-t-elle, son visage soudain illuminé de bonheur.

\- Bien sûr ! Même si tu ne veux rien me dire de ce qui t'est arrivé, je me doute que ce n'est pas de ta faute, si tes devoirs ne sont pas faits…

\- Merci, Hermione, se contenta de répondre Angélique en l'enlaçant.

\- De rien… Allez ! On s'y met ! »

Elles travaillèrent ainsi durant tout le trajet de train, s'arrêtant un peu pour manger vers treize heures (Hermione et Neville partagèrent leurs sandwiches avec Angélique en voyant qu'elle n'avait qu'un petit pain au lait) et en observant Neville sortir ses propres devoirs pour rectifier une chose ou l'autre en entendant les deux filles discuter, puis finalement le Poudlard Express s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard vers dix-huit heures.

Neville sortit le premier du compartiment en disant aux deux filles qu'il leur garderait des places dans la calèche, pendant qu'Angélique rangeait ses livres dans sa valise.

Avant qu'elle ne referme sa malle, Hermione lui tendit un parchemin en disant :

« Tiens, c'est le devoir d'astronomie. Il fallait dessiner la carte du ciel du mois d'août.

\- Merci, Hermione ! Je sais bien que tu détestes quand on copie alors…

\- En même temps, là, tu n'as pas trop le choix… Tu me le rends demain ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Encore merci !

\- De rien… Tu viens dans les calèches avec nous ou tu rejoins tes amies de Serpentard ?

\- Je viens avec vous, je les verrai au souper.

\- OK, c'est parti alors ! »

Elles sortirent du train et virent la lanterne de Hagrid se balancer à l'autre bout du quai au-dessus du groupe des nouveaux élèves de première année. Elles rejoignirent Neville dans sa calèche puis ils arrivèrent tous au château une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Là, Gryffondor et Serpentard se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun leurs tables respectives et commencèrent à manger après la répartition et le discours de Dumbledore.

Le professeur Rogue n'était pas à la table des professeurs et, à un moment, les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore s'éclipsèrent à leur tour. Ils revinrent finalement tous pour le dessert et Angélique entendit des rumeurs selon lesquelles Harry et Ron seraient arrivés à l'école en voiture volante et qu'ils se seraient écrasés contre le Saule cogneur.

La jeune fille fit un petit signe de tête en souriant pour saluer son directeur de maison malgré son air peu engageant – on aurait dit qu'il allait étriper la première personne qui oserait passer à sa portée – et il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec Sally-Anne et Daphné sur le chemin de leur salle commune, Rogue interpella la petite Serpentard quand elle passa devant son bureau :

« Miss Sparks, pourriez-vous entrer quelques instants ?

\- Oui, professeur Rogue, répondit-elle en laissant ses amies continuer leur chemin sans elle et en entrant dans le bureau du maître des cachots.

\- Miss Sparks, qu'avez-vous donc au visage ? demanda-t-il directement après avoir refermé la porte. Et ne me dites pas rien, ajouta-t-il, connaissant maintenant bien la jeune fille.

\- Des égratignures, professeur… murmura-t-elle.

\- Je vois… répondit-il en secouant la tête. Et avez-vous d'autres "égratignures" de ce type ailleurs ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses souliers et hocha la tête de manière affirmative.

Rogue soupira, se rendit dans sa réserve pour prendre ce dont il aurait besoin pour la soigner et, quand il revint, il lui fit d'abord relever la tête pour appliquer de l'essence de dictame sur sa lèvre inférieure et sur le haut de sa pommette droite.

Il regarda Angélique quelques instants dans les yeux avant de lui demander :

« Madame Pomfresh ou moi ?

\- Vous, s'il vous plaît… répondit-elle sans hésitation.

\- Très bien… Ôtez votre robe dans ce cas. »

Angélique attrapa le bas de sa robe pour la faire passer par-dessus sa tête mais, lorsqu'elle dut tendre les bras pour l'enlever, ses côtes lui firent atrocement mal et elle s'arrêta en relâchant sa robe pour porter ses mains à ses flancs.

« Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ? demanda Rogue, inquiet.

\- Je… J'ai mal aux côtes… » répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda en désignant ses flancs :

« Puis-je ?

\- Oui… » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Alors, il toucha délicatement ses côtes à travers sa robe en essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal : deux côtes cassées du côté droit et sûrement une fêlée à gauche. Il sortit sa baguette magique et lui conseilla :

« Tenez-vous bien droite et accrochez-vous à ma robe, ça risque d'être douloureux. »

Angélique acquiesça et serra le tissu de la robe de son professeur entre ses mains, en fermant les yeux.

« _Episkey_ ! »

Ses côtes se ressoudèrent brusquement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et lui faisant serrer encore plus fort le vêtement de son professeur de potions et appuyer sa tête aux boucles brunes sur son torse.

« Je sais que c'est douloureux… Je suis désolé… » lui dit-il en caressant inconsciemment ses cheveux avec douceur pour la réconforter.

Il lui laissa quelques instants de répit, le temps que la douleur se calme un peu, puis il lui dit gentiment :

« Si ça va mieux, vous pouvez lever vos mains au-dessus de votre tête, je vais vous aider à enlever votre robe. »

La vert et argent s'exécuta et, lorsqu'il eut retiré sa robe, il resta sans voix.

Il la fit se tourner pour l'examiner de partout et demeura quelques minutes sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait : elle était couverte de bleus, de traces de ceintures et de plaies. Pas un seul endroit de son corps n'avait été épargné, hormis son visage qui n'avait pris "que" deux coups.

« Miss Sparks… murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi ?

\- Divergence d'opinion associée à une haine viscérale… répondit-elle simplement.

\- Je n'ai pas le cœur à plaisanter ! Je pourrais vous plonger toute entière dans un bain d'essence de dictame tellement vous avez de blessures ! Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! » déclara-t-il en commençant à soigner les plaies sur son corps.

Angélique lui rapporta alors brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ses vacances ainsi que les raisons de ses blessures.

Rogue écouta tout ce qu'elle lui dit, sans l'interrompre, se doutant qu'elle édulcorait légèrement la réalité et passait sous silence quelques épisodes, puis il lui demanda en rebouchant le flacon d'essence de dictame :

« Vous n'avez donc pas pu faire vos devoirs de vacances ni acheter votre matériel pour cette année ?

\- J'ai réussi à faire enchantements, métamorphose et le début de défense contre les forces du Mal dans le train. Et Hermione m'a prêté son devoir d'astronomie pour que je le recopie… Mais non, je n'ai rien pu acheter pour cette année…

\- Asseyez-vous un peu, je vais appliquer de la pommade sur vos bleus, dit-il en dévissant le couvercle d'un petit pot rond. Je vais vous obtenir un délai pour vos devoirs et j'irai chercher ce qu'il vous manque… ajouta-t-il en étalant de l'onguent sur son épaule.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit-elle, après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement au contact de la crème apaisante. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que…

\- Je suis navré, miss Sparks, mais je ne peux plus me taire. Je dois en faire part au directeur et peut-être même à mes collègues. Mais rassurez-vous, les autres élèves n'en sauront rien, coupa Rogue.

\- D'accord, je comprends… » répondit-elle tristement.

Le professeur de potions termina de la soigner, lui fit un bandage pour maintenir ses côtes en place et l'aida à se rhabiller. Angélique lui confia sa bourse et sa liste de matériel, dont elle avait patiemment recollé les morceaux, et le remercia encore une fois.

Avant de quitter le cachot, Angélique demanda avec un sourire :

« Professeur ? C'est vrai que Harry et Ron sont arrivés en voiture volante ? »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

« Ne m'en parlez pas, miss Sparks… Vos amis sont vraiment des crétins ! »

La jeune fille rit à sa remarque et s'éclipsa, après lui avoir dit merci une nouvelle fois.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu! ;-)_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	14. Aveux, menaces et propositions

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que l'histoire vous plaît ;-)_

 _Dons nous avions laissé Angélique repartir dans son dortoir, après qu'elle se soit fait soigner par Rogue._

 _Voici la suite ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Aveux, menaces et propositions.**

Le soir-même, dès qu'Angélique eut quitté son bureau, après l'avoir remercié un nombre incalculable de fois, Severus Rogue se rendit chez Dumbledore pour lui parler de la situation abominable de cette petite fille dans son orphelinat moldu.

Il s'en voulait beaucoup car, sachant que monsieur Fiendish la battait, il n'avait rien dit au directeur de Poudlard et n'avait rien fait pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. Il l'avait laissée retourner à Hardship comme ça, sans alerter personne des conditions épouvantables dans lesquelles elle vivait là-bas.

Certes, elle semblait ne rien vouloir dire à personne mais ce n'était qu'une enfant de douze ans… C'était lui l'adulte et c'était à lui de prendre les décisions dans son intérêt et les mesures nécessaires pour remédier au plus vite à son problème.

Severus arriva bientôt devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, lui donna le mot de passe, _Sorbet citron_ (non mais franchement quelle idée !), et frappa énergiquement à la porte en chêne.

Dumbledore le fit entrer et voulut directement le calmer :

« Severus, si vous venez me voir pour me convaincre de renvoyer Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, sachez que le professeur McGonagall a déjà…

\- Je me fiche royalement de Potter et Weasley ! Si vous voulez les récompenser d'avoir fracassé un arbre d'une grande valeur avec une voiture volante, aperçue par pas moins de sept Moldus, allez-y ! Grand bien vous fasse ! le coupa-t-il, énervé.

\- Dans ce cas, pour quelle raison venez-vous me voir ? demanda le directeur, étonné.

\- Pour vous parler d'Angélique Sparks.

\- Ha bon ? Et qu'a donc fait cette petite pour vous mettre dans cet état ?

\- Elle n'a rien fait ! Elle est maltraitée dans son orphelinat. Son directeur, un certain monsieur Fiendish, la bat. Elle était couverte d'hématomes et de plaies, tout comme l'an passé. Cet homme lui a interdit de faire ses devoirs en conservant sa malle enfermée dans son armoire tout l'été et il ne l'a pas laissée sortir pour lui permettre d'acheter ses livres pour cette année. Je l'ai soignée et elle m'a remis sa bourse, qui est toujours pleine, et voilà sa liste de fournitures ! » dit-il en montrant les bouts de parchemins recollés patiemment.

Dumbledore examina la bourse et le parchemin, tout en assimilant et en réfléchissant à ce que son professeur de potions venait de lui dire, puis, après quelques minutes, il l'interrogea :

« Vous aviez déjà remarqué qu'elle était battue l'an passé ?

\- Oui, le jour où vous m'avez envoyé faire ses achats avec elle sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- J'étais énervé que vous m'ayez obligé à l'accompagner et elle n'avait rien demandé. Par la suite, lorsque je l'ai soignée après son combat contre le troll à Halloween, elle ne voulait pas que madame Pomfresh et les autres professeurs soient au courant, alors je n'ai rien dit…

\- Je vois… répondit-il en réfléchissant.

\- Je pensais qu'il n'oserait plus la toucher, sachant qu'elle était une sorcière, mais je me suis trompé… » ajouta Rogue, amer.

Le directeur le fixa quelques instants de ses insondables yeux bleu pâle par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, les mains jointes devant son visage, avant de demander :

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas envoyée chez madame Pomfresh cette fois-ci ?

\- Je lui ai demandé son avis et elle préférait que ce soit moi qui la soigne.

\- Et depuis quand demandez-vous leurs avis à vos élèves et tenez-vous compte de leurs préférences ? » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, avant de déclarer, exaspéré :

« Peu importe ! Et vous pouvez bien penser ce que vous voulez ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier ! Je suis son directeur de maison ! Je veux juste obtenir votre autorisation pour lui laisser un délai afin qu'elle puisse terminer ses devoirs de vacances et pour me permettre d'aller chercher ses livres et ce qu'il lui manque pour cette année sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et je vous avertis que je vais me rendre à l'orphelinat Hardship pour avoir une discussion avec son tortionnaire de directeur !

\- Très bien, Severus, je vais m'arranger avec les autres professeurs, ils comprendront très certainement, et vous pouvez aller faire ses achats quand vous le voudrez. Par contre, j'aimerais que vous vous calmiez un peu avant d'aller voir ce monsieur Fiendish…

\- Hum ! Me calmer ! renifla-t-il avec mépris. Il n'était certainement pas calme quand il l'a battue comme plâtre !

\- Severus, je comprends et je suis tout aussi choqué que vous mais je ne tiens pas à vous voir envoyé à Azkaban pour le meurtre d'un Moldu. J'ai besoin de vous ici, vous le savez… répondit sereinement Dumbledore.

\- Oui, je le sais… répliqua-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Je ne vais pas le tuer…

\- Si vous pouviez aussi, dans la mesure du possible, éviter le sortilège Doloris… »

Rogue soupira d'irritation avant de se résigner en se pinçant l'arête du nez :

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais s'il recommence jamais, je lui ferai regretter d'être venu au monde !

\- Très bien, Severus, je comprends parfaitement… » répondit le directeur.

Puis, repensant à la mine attristée de la fillette lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il devrait parler de sa maltraitance au directeur et à ses collègues, Rogue demanda à Dumbledore :

« Essayez de ne pas trop en dire aux autres professeurs, si vous le pouvez. Elle ne tient pas du tout à ce que tout le monde soit au courant de sa situation. »

Dumbledore, étonné par tant d'attentions de la part de la terreur des cachots, hocha la tête et lui répondit :

« Je resterai vague sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'a pas pu faire ses devoirs…

\- Merci. »

Et Rogue tourna les talons et quitta le bureau directorial pour redescendre dans ses cachots.

Le lendemain matin, Angélique reçut un mot du professeur Dumbledore pendant qu'elle déjeunait lui disant qu'elle avait jusqu'au vendredi de la semaine suivante pour terminer et rendre tous ses devoirs à ses professeurs. Elle leva la tête vers la table des professeurs en souriant et fit un léger signe à Dumbledore et à Rogue pour les remercier.

Avant de partir à son tout premier cours de l'année, métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, elle rendit à Hermione, en la remerciant de tout cœur, son devoir d'astronomie qu'elle avait recopié la veille après que Rogue eut soigné ses blessures.

Elle était un peu honteuse d'avoir dû montrer encore une fois les traces de violence laissées par monsieur Fiendish sur son corps à son directeur de maison et d'avoir été obligée de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'été mais elle lui était aussi très reconnaissante de l'avoir soignée, de lui avoir obtenu un délai pour rendre ses devoirs et d'avoir proposé d'aller lui chercher ses livres sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour elle mais elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

À partir de ce moment, Angélique passa tout son temps libre à rédiger ses devoirs de vacances, parfois aidée de Hermione ou de Daphné, pour les rendre le vendredi sans faute à ses professeurs, qui avaient apparemment accepté la requête de Rogue… Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il leur avait dit précisément à son sujet…

Rogue, quant à lui, profita du premier week-end pour aller chercher les fournitures d'Angélique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il se rendit chez Fleury et Bott pour acquérir _Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2)_ de Miranda Fauconnette ainsi que les sept livres, tout aussi stupides les uns que les autres, de Gilderoy Lockhart, cette espèce de crétin décérébré au brushing d'enfer et aux dents si blanches qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les montrer à tout bout de champ qui avait obtenu le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal par on ne sait quel miracle…

Dumbledore pouvait se montrer très étrange parfois lors du choix de ses professeurs… Enfin, peut-être que, par chance, celui-là aussi se ferait tuer à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ça ne coûtait rien de l'espérer !

Il régla le coût exorbitant des livres de Lockhart puis se rendit chez l'apothicaire pour reconstituer le stock d'ingrédients de potions d'Angélique et dans une papeterie pour du parchemin et de l'encre. Il fit encore une ou deux courses pour lui-même avant de transplaner dans une ruelle à proximité de l'orphelinat Hardship.

Rogue remonta la rue aux habitations délabrées d'un pas vif et déterminé, ouvrit les grilles rouillées d'un coup de baguette magique et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'établissement de la même façon. Il se rendit directement dans le bureau du directeur, ouvrit la porte et, trouvant la pièce vide, il s'installa et attendit patiemment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quand il rentra de son inspection des chambres de ses pensionnaires, Archibald Fiendish sursauta et referma précipitamment la porte de son bureau.

Le sorcier qui était venu l'an passé pour emmener Angélique faire ses courses pour sa rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie était confortablement installé sur sa chaise, les pieds posés sur son bureau, caressant sa baguette magique du bout des doigts et le fixant intensément de ses deux iris sombres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! s'exclama-t-il, totalement pris au dépourvu. C'est ma place ! Vous êtes assis sur ma chaise ! ajouta-t-il, indigné.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré… répondit Rogue, ironique, de sa voix doucereuse, sans pour autant bouger d'un seul pouce, n'ayant pas la moindre intention de lui rendre sa place.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? redemanda Fiendish, contrarié.

\- Je voulais vous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie… répliqua Rogue, impassible, de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Vous auriez quand même pu prévenir… grommela-t-il.

\- Oh, je suis désolé… ironisa-t-il. Vous aviez sans doute d'autres projets ?

\- Et bien oui ! Figurez-vous que je suis très occupé, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en tant que directeur de cet établissement, expliqua-t-il, en gonflant sa poitrine d'orgueil.

\- Des choses comme battre les enfants de cet orphelinat ? demanda Rogue calmement. Ou n'est-ce réservé qu'à miss Sparks ? Peut-être jouit-elle d'un traitement de faveur… Je n'en sais rien après tout…

\- Heu… Je ne… » balbutia-t-il en rougissant fortement et en réajustant sa cravate d'un geste nerveux avant de se reprendre et de répliquer : « En effet, vous ne savez rien ! Je ne sais pas ce que cette sale gamine vous a raconté comme mensonge mais c'est totalement faux ! Je ne l'ai jamais frappée ! C'est une affabulatrice de la pire espèce !

\- Arrêtez votre cirque ! J'ai vu les traces des coups qu'elle a reçus ! Son corps en était entièrement recouvert ! Vous l'avez massacrée ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant de Fiendish d'une manière menaçante, le fixant d'un œil plus noir que jamais et serrant les poings.

Le directeur recula instinctivement en voyant le sorcier s'avancer dangereusement près de lui mais il rétorqua néanmoins, concupiscent :

« J'ignorais que vous partagiez un tel degré d'intimité avec elle… »

Aussitôt, Rogue l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, en serrant son col avec force. La tête de Fiendish heurta la paroi et il poussa un juron de douleur, des points blancs dansant devant ses yeux.

« Vous êtes un être abject et répugnant ! affirma Rogue à quelques centimètres de son visage avec une grimace de profond dégoût. Si vous vous avisez jamais de lever encore une seule fois l'une de vos sales pattes sur elle, je vous ferai amèrement regretter le jour où vous êtes né ! Vous me supplierez de vous tuer pour mettre un terme à vos souffrances…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous ne… tenta de se défendre Fiendish en gesticulant pour se libérer de la poigne de fer du maître des cachots.

\- Bien sûr que je peux ! Ne me tentez surtout pas… » menaça-t-il en le repoussant une nouvelle fois contre le mur et lui cognant de nouveau la tête.

Rogue le maintint encore quelques instants dans cette position en le fusillant du regard, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du gros Moldu rougeaud, puis il le relâcha brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Fiendish tomba lourdement sur son gros derrière en poussant un nouveau juron puis il se releva péniblement en frottant le bas de son dos endolori par sa chute, sans quitter le sorcier des yeux : il avait bien trop peur qu'il ne l'attaque ou qu'il ne lui jette un sort sans prévenir.

« Cet été, je passerai vous rendre visite, à miss Sparks et à vous, et si jamais je vois un seul hématome sur son corps, la moindre trace de coup sur sa peau, je vous le ferai amèrement regretter. Je viendrai sans prévenir, à n'importe quel moment, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit… Ai-je été suffisamment clair pour vous ? décréta Rogue, inflexible.

\- Je pense que oui… » répondit Fiendish, résigné.

Rogue se dirigea alors vers la sortie et le menaça une dernière fois avant de partir :

« Une seule égratignure, le moindre bleu… »

Et il referma la porte.

Severus retourna à Poudlard et, une fois dans ses appartements, il se servit un grand verre de whisky Pur Feu pour essayer de se calmer les nerfs.

Il avait bien failli étrangler ce sale type ! Non content de battre cette fillette comme un forcené, il fallait que, en plus, il fasse des allusions tordues à son sujet ! Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retenu de lui fracasser la mâchoire…

Toujours debout devant la desserte de son salon, il avala une grande gorgée du liquide ambré qui lui réchauffa aussitôt la langue, le palais et la gorge. Quel gros Moldu répugnant ! Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait promis à Dumbledore de ne pas utiliser le Doloris ! Il avait été terriblement tenté de rompre sa promesse…

Néanmoins, il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui, il semblait l'avoir bien effrayé. Il espérait de tout cœur que ça soit suffisant pour l'empêcher de faire à nouveau du mal à Angélique… Sinon le sortilège Doloris et la torture n'avaient aucun secret pour lui…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait en dégustant son whisky Pur Feu, il entendit quelques coups frappés à sa porte. Il vida son verre d'un trait, le reposa sur la desserte et partit ouvrir vivement la porte. Il vit alors Angélique, qui avait légèrement sursauté à la brusque ouverture de la porte, plantée devant lui.

« Pardonnez-moi, professeur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'excusa-t-elle en pensant l'avoir interrompu dans quelque chose.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, miss Sparks, répondit-il en s'adoucissant directement. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je vous ai vu rentrer au château par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque et je me demandais si vous aviez été chercher mes livres et mon matériel.

\- Oui, je les ai, miss. Entrez un instant », proposa-t-il en s'écartant de son chemin.

La jeune fille sourit et le suivit jusqu'au salon où il avait déposé toutes ses affaires.

« Tenez. Tout est là, déclara-t-il en désignant la pile de livres, les ingrédients pour les potions, l'encre et le parchemin. Il reste un peu d'argent dans la bourse pour vous offrir des friandises ou ce qui vous fait plaisir, ajouta-t-il.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur, et merci pour le délai supplémentaire.

\- De rien, miss. »

La petite Serpentard hésita un peu avant de demander :

« Heu… Qu'avez-vous dit aux autres professeurs ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit, miss. J'ai juste parlé de votre situation au professeur Dumbledore et il n'a pas jugé utile d'en informer les autres professeurs, répondit Rogue.

\- Merci… répondit-elle, soulagée.

\- Encore une fois, de rien, miss Sparks.

\- Bon… Je vais retourner à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs.

\- Excellente idée. Quand vous les aurez tous rendus, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau. Disons samedi à dix heures ? proposa-t-il, sans rien dire de plus.

\- D'accord ! répondit Angélique, enthousiaste. Au revoir, professeur, et merci ! »

Rogue secoua la tête en l'entendant le remercier une fois de plus, la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et referma derrière elle.

Il avait hâte d'être à samedi…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _Je vous ai intrigués?^^ Lisez la suite pour savoir ce que Rogue compte faire samedi ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	15. Un cours très particulier

_Coucou!_

 _Alors, Rogue avait bien secoué Fiendish pour le remettre à sa place, il avait prévenu Dumbledore de la façon dont Angélique était traitée dans son orphelinat, il lui avait obtenu un délai pour rendre ses devoirs, avait été cherché ses fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse et il lui avait proposé de venir le trouver le samedi suivant, lorsqu'elle aurait fini et rendu ses devoirs de vacances._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Un cours très particulier…**

Le samedi matin arriva bien vite.

Ce jour-là, après son petit-déjeuner tardif – on était le week-end tout de même ! –, Angélique descendit dans les cachots rejoindre le professeur Rogue, le cœur léger. Elle avait rendu tous ses devoirs la veille et espérait qu'elle aurait de bonnes notes : elle s'était vraiment appliquée et avait fait de son mieux en tout cas !

Elle était très contente que les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore lui aient obtenu un délai pour les terminer et le plus formidable était qu'ils avaient réussi à ne pas mettre tous les professeurs au courant de son existence catastrophique à l'orphelinat. Elle leur en était vraiment très reconnaissante…

La petite Serpentard arriva devant la porte du bureau de son directeur de maison, frappa et entra quand il le lui permit.

« Bonjour, professeur Rogue ! le salua-t-elle, joviale.

\- Bonjour, miss Sparks. Quel enthousiasme… répondit Rogue en se levant pour aller vers elle.

\- C'est parce que je suis très heureuse ce matin ! J'ai rendu tous mes devoirs hier et j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour cette année. Merci encore pour tout, professeur.

\- Miss Sparks, quand allez-vous cesser de me remercier sans arrêt ? demanda Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais bientôt, je vous le promets, répondit-elle souriante. Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que, maintenant que vous disposez à nouveau de vos temps libres, je voudrais vous proposer mon aide pour maîtriser votre baguette magique. »

Il observa un instant la fillette digérer l'information et se retenir de lui sauteur au cou – elle pouvait parfois parvenir à se contenir toute seule (Merlin merci !) – avant de reprendre :

« Vos professeurs m'ont dit que vous aviez fait des progrès grâce à miss Granger mais c'est encore loin d'être parfait… Vous n'avez obtenu que des Acceptables en enchantements et en défense contre les forces du Mal et un Piètre en métamorphose en travaillant pourtant d'arrache-pied.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Hermione m'a bien aidée mais je n'y arrive toujours pas vraiment. C'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose pour y arriver mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, répondit la fillette.

\- Moi, je sais ce que c'est, miss.

\- Ha oui ? C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, étonnée et impatiente.

\- Vous manquez cruellement de confiance en vous et en vos capacités.

\- Je… heu… bredouilla-t-elle, les joues roses.

\- On n'a pas cessé de vous rebattre les oreilles en vous disant que la magie n'existait pas et on vous a répété toute votre vie que vous n'étiez qu'un monstre et une erreur de la nature… déclara Rogue, à la fois perspicace et impitoyable. Des paroles comme celles-ci laissent indubitablement des traces… ajouta-t-il en continuant de fixer les pupilles bleue et brune de la jeune fille qui l'écoutait, bouche bée.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Peu importe… N'est-ce pas la vérité ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si… approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous détromper, miss. Vous savez bien désormais que la magie existe, ça fait plus d'un an que vous l'étudiez, lui expliqua-t-il. Et vous n'êtes ni un monstre ni une erreur de la nature, vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente, gentille, loyale, forte et courageuse, à qui la vie n'a pas vraiment souri. Mais, ça, ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'y pouvez strictement rien. »

Angélique regardait son professeur de potions, ébahie, peinant à retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses paupières. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait gonflé et que sa poitrine allait bientôt exploser sous le coup de ses émotions. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit quelque chose de si gentil de toute sa vie.

Rogue, qui savait pertinemment à quoi elle pensait, sans avoir besoin de recourir à la légilimancie, voyant ses larmes sur le point de couler, déclara simplement :

« Vous pouvez pleurer, si ça vous fait du bien… »

Angélique laissa alors tout ce flot d'émotions se déverser sur son visage et sentit deux grandes mains se poser sur son dos : Rogue s'était approché d'elle et l'entourait de ses bras. La petite Serpentard s'agrippa alors à lui et posa sa tête sur son torse.

Rogue caressa doucement sa petite tête aux boucles brunes tout le temps qu'elle resta dans ses bras. Tant pis pour ses résolutions stupides ! Il appréciait vraiment cette petite fille et tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour retrouver confiance en elle et en ses capacités c'était d'un peu d'affection et de savoir qu'elle comptait pour quelqu'un.

Au bout d'un petit moment, la petite Serpentard parvint à se calmer et à arrêter de pleurer. Elle relâcha son professeur de potions et s'écarta un peu de lui en s'essuyant les yeux avec ses mains.

« Pardon, professeur, excusez-moi… dit-elle, en fixant le bout de ses souliers, honteuse de s'être laissé aller de la sorte devant lui.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, miss Sparks… » répondit-il en relevant gentiment son menton d'une main et en essuyant les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues de l'autre.

Il l'observa encore un peu car la voir sourire lui réchauffait le cœur puis il lui demanda :

« Voulez-vous bien écouter les autres choses que j'ai à vous dire ?

\- Oui, professeur, bien sûr, répondit-elle, attentive.

\- Bon. Lorsque je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter vos livres et vos fournitures, je suis passé chez monsieur Ollivander pour l'interroger au sujet de votre baguette magique. Il m'a expliqué que les baguettes en ébène choisissent des propriétaires fidèles à leurs convictions et qui ont le courage d'être eux-mêmes. Ça, nous savons tous les deux que vous l'êtes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, monsieur, approuva Angélique.

\- Votre baguette comporte également du bois d'if et celui-ci ne choisit jamais un sorcier médiocre ou timide. Nous pouvons nous accorder sur le fait que vous n'êtes pas timide.

\- Non, je ne suis pas timide, c'est vrai.

\- Et bien de la même façon, vous n'êtes pas médiocre, miss Sparks.

\- Mais je n'arrive à rien et j'ai à peine la moyenne en sortilèges, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du Mal ! Si ça ce n'est pas être médiocre, je n'y comprends rien ! s'exclama-t-elle, dépitée.

\- Miss Sparks, cette baguette ne vous aurait pas choisie si vous l'étiez.

\- Elle s'est peut-être trompée…

\- Les baguettes ne se trompent pas. N'avez-vous pas confiance en ce que dit monsieur Ollivander ?

\- Je ne sais pas… dit-elle en réfléchissant. Vous, vous le croyez ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Rogue, étonné qu'elle lui retourne la question. C'est le plus grand spécialiste des baguettes magiques de toute l'Angleterre. »

Angélique le considéra un instant avant de déclarer :

« D'accord.

\- Comment ça d'accord ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- Si, vous, vous le croyez, je le crois aussi. J'ai confiance en vous et en votre jugement. Je ne connais pas monsieur Ollivander, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois… Mais, vous, je vous vois presque tous les jours depuis un an et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance », expliqua-t-elle avec assurance.

Rogue la regarda, stupéfait de sa réflexion, puis décida de reprendre le fil de ses explications :

« Bon… Donc vous n'êtes pas médiocre. Ce qui rend votre baguette difficile à utiliser c'est la combinaison de ces deux essences de bois différentes et le cœur constitué d'une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. Mais je suis certain que vous réussirez à la maîtriser. Il faut simplement que vous chassiez de votre esprit toutes ces horreurs que vous a dites ce monsieur Fiendish et que vous cessiez de croire que vous n'êtes pas douée. Vous pensez que vous pouvez faire cela ?

\- Je peux toujours essayer, monsieur.

\- Il ne faut pas simplement essayer, miss Sparks, il faut le faire, dit-il fermement.

\- D'accord, je vais le faire, professeur.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, miss.

\- Merci…

\- Oh ! Misère… » fit Rogue, dépité, en se passant une main sur le visage.

Angélique se mit à rire de bon cœur de la réaction qu'il avait eue après un merci supplémentaire de sa part et proposa :

« Bon, d'accord, j'arrête de vous remercier à tout bout de champ et je vous dirai merci pour tout ce que vous aurez fait en fin d'année avant de retourner à l'orphelinat. Ça vous convient ?

\- Ça me convient parfaitement, miss Sparks, approuva-t-il.

\- On se serre la main pour sceller notre accord ? » demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main droite vers lui.

Le directeur des Serpentard observa la main de la fillette un instant, fit un léger sourire en coin, la prit dans la sienne et la serra délicatement, provoquant sur le visage d'Angélique un immense sourire.

« Bon, à présent, je pense que nous pourrions commencer à nous exercer dès maintenant jusqu'à midi, si vous n'avez rien de prévu, suggéra-t-il.

\- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu, professeur, je peux rester.

\- Parfait. Je regarderai votre horaire et le comparerai au mien pour trouver des temps libres communs. Pour bien faire, il faudrait que vous veniez au moins trois fois par semaine… expliqua-t-il. Cela ne vous paraît pas trop contraignant ?

\- Oh non ! Ça ira très bien, professeur, répondit-elle aussitôt, trop heureuse qu'il veuille bien l'aider.

\- Très bien. Je veillerai également à vous laisser du temps pour voir vos arrogants amis de Gryffondor… ajouta-t-il avec une moue désapprobatrice.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Bon ! Trêves de bavardages ! Commençons, voulez-vous ? Sortez votre baguette magique ! » décréta-t-il subitement.

Angélique s'exécuta immédiatement, suivit toutes les consignes et écouta tous les conseils que Rogue lui donnait.

Elle se montra particulièrement attentive, s'appliqua du mieux qu'elle put et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour être à la hauteur des espérances de son professeur de potions et pour ne pas le décevoir.

Durant cette première leçon, Rogue commença par revoir avec elle tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait appris lors de sa première année en cours d'enchantements. Il corrigea certains de ses gestes, lui expliqua la bonne intonation à donner aux mots de plusieurs formules magiques ( _Win_ _ **gâr**_ _dium Levi_ _ **ô**_ _sa_ par exemple), la félicita quand elle parvenait à lancer correctement un sort et l'encouragea lorsqu'elle ne réussissait pas.

À la fin de cette heure et demi de cours particulier, il lui fit un petit bilan pour lui exposer ses forces et ses faiblesses en les notant en même temps sur un parchemin afin de pouvoir suivre sa progression tout au long de l'année.

Rogue faisait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups : il pourrait plus tard établir un graphique pour lui montrer ses progrès et il lui signifiait aussi qu'il ne la lâcherait pas et qu'il comptait bien la suivre tout au long de l'année.

Angélique sortit des cachots à midi pour aller dîner, ravie de cette première séance d'exercices pratiques avec sa baguette magique et incroyablement heureuse de savoir que le professeur Rogue la soutenait et allait s'occuper d'elle jusqu'aux prochaines vacances d'été.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt : « _vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente, gentille, loyale, forte et courageuse…_ » Elle n'avait jamais entendu personne dire quelque chose de si gentil en parlant d'elle. En plus, quand elle avait pleuré, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait caressé les cheveux pour la consoler… Elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier de si tôt !

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter toute l'attention que le professeur Rogue lui portait mais elle en était terriblement fière et heureuse. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup et ce depuis le jour où il était venu dans son orphelinat pour lui apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière et l'amener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Malgré son apparente froideur et son air taciturne, elle l'avait toujours trouvé rassurant de par sa grande taille et son air impassible qui indiquait selon elle une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même. Quelle chance elle avait qu'il veuille bien veiller un peu sur elle, même de loin !

Rogue, quant à lui, était content d'avoir pris Angélique sous son aile. Il trouvait que c'était une petite fille vraiment formidable qui n'avait pas du tout eu de chance dans la vie. Si elle avait eu des parents pour l'aimer et l'aider à grandir, elle aurait sans doute eu beaucoup plus confiance en elle et elle n'aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes avec sa magie… Il savait pertinemment combien c'était important pour un enfant d'être félicité et encouragé par ses parents…

Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire encore plus pour elle, comme ne pas la laisser retourner dans cet horrible orphelinat auprès de cet odieux Moldu, mais il ne le pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de cette petite fille en dehors de Poudlard, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait veiller à la sécurité de Harry Potter, le fils de son pire ennemi et du grand amour de sa vie, il l'avait promis à Dumbledore et il ne trahissait jamais ses promesses. Et puis il le faisait aussi et surtout pour Lily…

Rogue avait beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça pendant des heures et il était même retourné voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il voulait adopter Angélique Sparks pour lui éviter de retourner à Hardship. Mais le vieil homme lui avait exposé des arguments convaincants pour le faire renoncer à ce projet. Il avait pour mission de protéger Harry Potter, de tenir à l'œil les Mangemorts, à la recherche du moindre indice de la réapparition de Lord Voldemort, et, dans le cas de son retour, un rôle particulièrement dangereux d'agent double à tenir.

Que ferait-il d'une petite fille à élever en plus de tout ça ? Que diraient les Mangemorts de sa soudaine faiblesse ? Et, elle, serait-elle seulement d'accord d'aller vivre avec lui ?

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _Merci pour ton vos commentaires! Ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	16. A Poudlard, on est jamais tranquille à H

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait super plaisir!_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Rogue avait proposé son aide à Angélique pour se servir de sa baguette magique et de ses pouvoirs._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : À Poudlard, on n'est jamais tranquille à Halloween !**

Angélique avait obtenu d'excellentes notes pour ses devoirs de vacances et s'améliorait de semaines en semaines en sortilèges, métamorphose et défense contre les forces du Mal, grâce à l'aide précieuse du professeur Rogue. Il avait établi un programme avec elle et ils s'entraînaient deux heures tous les samedis, lundis et mercredis.

La jeune fille, ravie, en avait fait part à ses amis, qui avaient été très surpris d'apprendre que le maître des cachots acceptait de sacrifier une partie de son temps libre pour aider une élève à s'améliorer en magie, en particulier ses amis Gryffondor…

« On est vraiment content pour toi, Angie, ne va pas croire le contraire ! disait Hermione. Mais on est juste surpris qu'il fasse ça pour toi… C'est vraiment…

\- Trop gentil de sa part ! compléta Harry.

\- Il a peut-être pris un coup sur la tête… fit remarquer Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, je sais bien ce que vous pensez de lui mais je vous assure qu'il peut se montrer très sympa quand il le veut, le défendit Angélique.

\- Le problème c'est qu'il ne le veut pas souvent ! Avec moi en tout cas ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Avec moi non plus… fit Ron en secouant la tête.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, ça aide sûrement que tu sois à Serpentard, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- Tu ne m'offenses pas du tout ! répliqua Angélique avant de rigoler. C'est vrai qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement les Gryffondor.

\- C'est un euphémisme… répondit Hermione.

\- Oh ! Au fait ! s'exclama Angélique en changeant brusquement de sujet. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que Malefoy t'a dit, Hermione. C'est vraiment le pire des crétins !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'y es pour rien… Tu n'es pas comme lui, toi.

\- Si c'est grave ! s'énerva le rouquin. Si jamais il recommence à te traiter de ce nom infâme, je vais…

\- Vomir des limaces sur sa robe de Quidditch ? » proposa Harry, railleur.

Harry et les deux filles rirent ensemble de la tête dépitée et outrée de Ron, avant que Harry ne s'excuse :

« Désolé, mon vieux, mais c'était trop facile !

\- Ouais… rétorqua Ron, boudeur, en croisant les bras.

\- En tout cas, fais-lui payer en attrapant le Vif d'or avant lui, Harry ! dit Angélique.

\- Mais, Angie, tu ne soutiens pas l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison ? demanda Harry, étonné.

\- Je soutiens l'équipe mais pas l'attrapeur ! Ce blondinet arrogant aux cheveux gominés m'énerve profondément ! Il n'arrête pas de nous bassiner avec les Nimbus 2001 que son père a offerts à l'équipe – ce qui est de la corruption pure et simple, soit dit en passant – et son petit air supérieur commence vraiment à me taper sur le système ! Donc fais-lui bouffer le manche de son balai !

\- Waw ! Angie ! Tu es presque aussi féroce que moi quand tu t'énerves ! s'exclama Ron, abasourdi. Vaut mieux pas te chercher des noises !

\- Je n'y peux rien ! Mais toutes ces aberrations que j'entends quotidiennement dans la salle commune de Serpentard sur la soi-disant supériorité des Sang-Pur me mettent hors de moi ! C'est tellement débile ! se justifia-t-elle devant les trois autres.

\- C'est vrai que c'est vraiment nul mais on n'y peut pas grand chose… » déclara Hermione, réaliste.

La cloche sonnant la fin de la récréation retentit soudain et Harry s'exclama :

« On ferait bien de se dépêcher ! Si on arrive en retard, McGonagall sera furieuse.

\- Oh non ! Moi, j'ai cours avec Lockhart maintenant… » déclara Angélique, dépitée.

Les deux garçons lui sourirent, compatissants, puisque contrairement à Hermione ils n'étaient pas subjugués par son charme, et Ron lui tapota amicalement le dos. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent pour se rendre à leurs cours respectifs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsque le soir du banquet de Halloween arriva, Angélique éprouva une certaine appréhension.

Avec ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier dans les toilettes des filles avec cet affreux troll des montagnes, ce n'était pas étonnant… Néanmoins, cette année, aucun professeur ne pénétra en courant dans la Grande Salle pour leur annoncer qu'un troll était parvenu à entrer dans le château.

Le repas constitué de plats tous plus étranges les uns que les autres en l'honneur de Halloween fut succulent, comme toujours. Angélique regrettait que ses amis de Gryffondor ne puissent pas en profiter : ils avaient tous les trois été invités à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de décliner l'invitation du fantôme des Gryffondor qui semblait tellement heureux qu'ils veuillent bien venir à sa fête.

Quand les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle, après le banquet, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Harry, Ron et Hermione figés devant un étrange spectacle.

Au mur, inscrites avec du sang, brillant à la lueur des torches, étaient écrites ces deux phrases :

 _LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE._

 _ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE._ (1)

Sous le message menaçant, accrochée à une torchère, pendait Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, on aurait dit qu'elle était empaillée, et enfin de l'eau inondait tout le couloir.

Drago Malefoy s'écria en fanfaronnant, fier comme un paon, que ce serait bientôt au tour des Sang-de-Bourbe et attira par ses cris le concierge et les autres professeurs.

Rusard accusa Harry d'avoir tué sa chatte et était prêt à se jeter sur lui pour l'étriper mais le professeur Dumbledore arriva pour remettre un peu d'ordre.

Il détacha Miss Teigne de la torchère et fit entrer Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rusard, Lockhart, McGonagall et Rogue dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal avec lui. Après cela, les préfets de chaque maison prirent les choses en mains et raccompagnèrent leurs condisciples dans leurs salles communes respectives.

Angélique, choquée d'avoir vu ce message écrit en lettres de sang et Miss Teigne raide comme une planche, écouta les théories des Serpentard sur la signification de ces deux phrases, d'une oreille distraite.

Malefoy était aux anges et faisait le show devant un public pantois d'admiration, d'autres discutaient en petits groupes en chuchotant de peur d'être entendus et certains pensaient que Rusard avait raison d'accuser Harry du meurtre de sa chatte.

Elle en eut vite assez de toute cette effervescence et de ces discussions stériles et elle rejoignit son dortoir la première. Elle se brossa les dents, mit son pyjama et se glissa bien vite sous la couette avant de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée par ces sombres événements.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, tout le monde ne parla plus que de ce qui s'était passé le soir de Halloween et Rusard était plus énervé que jamais. Il donnait des punitions à tour de bras pour des motifs tous plus idiots les uns que les autres.

Angélique avait été soulagée d'apprendre que Miss Teigne n'avait pas été tuée mais seulement pétrifiée et elle avait écouté Hermione lui raconter la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. La Gryffondor avait en effet réussi à pousser le professeur Binns à la leur raconter lors d'un cours d'histoire de la magie.

Angélique se demandait bien ce que pouvait être l'horrible créature cachée dans cette chambre, même si elle en avait une vague idée : l'emblème de la maison Serpentard n'était-il pas un serpent ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis et d'autres événements étaient venus s'ajouter à la liste des phénomènes étranges : Harry avait été blessé par un Cognard fou lors du match contre Serpentard et madame Pomfresh avait été obligée de faire repousser tous les os de son bras après que Lockhart les avait fait disparaître en voulant l'aider ; il avait reçu la visite d'un elfe de maison nommé Dobby qui lui avait appris que la Chambre des Secrets avait déjà été ouverte auparavant ; Colin Crivey avait été retrouvé pétrifié dans un couloir du château et Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron, semblait de plus en plus agitée, elle avait de grands cernes violets provoqués par ses cauchemars…

Angélique non plus ne dormait pas très bien ces derniers temps, elle était perturbée par tout ce qui était arrivé et elle avait aussi cru entendre une fois ou l'autre une voix bizarre dire des choses horribles…

« Miss Sparks, vous n'êtes pas concentrée ! » déclara soudain le professeur Rogue en la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Angélique sursauta et leva la tête vers lui, un peu perdue.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle essayait de transformer le scarabée que le professeur Rogue lui avait donné en bouton et elle s'était laissée distraire par ses réflexions en oubliant totalement le petit insecte qui en avait profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Son professeur de potions retrouva la petite bête en employant un sortilège d'Attraction, le remit dans sa boîte et lui demanda :

« Qu'avez-vous donc ? Pourquoi avez-vous l'esprit ailleurs ?

\- Je suis désolée, professeur, je réfléchissais… répondit-elle, sincère.

\- Pas à métamorphoser un scarabée en bouton, j'imagine ? interrogea-t-il sur un air de reproche en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, professeur… avoua-t-elle en secouant ses boucles brunes.

\- Dites-moi ce qui vous préoccupe, miss Sparks, lui dit-il, après avoir poussé un soupir, résigné.

\- Je pensais à tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement : Miss Teigne et Colin pétrifiés, Harry qui se fait attaquer par un Cognard… J'ai peur que quelqu'un finisse par réellement se faire tuer… expliqua-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Tous les professeurs font de leur mieux pour protéger les élèves, miss, l'ennui c'est que nous ne savons pas précisément à quoi nous avons affaire… répondit-il.

\- Oui, je comprends… Mais, professeur, vous pensez que la Chambre des Secrets existe réellement et qu'elle renferme un monstre ? »

Rogue observa la mine préoccupée de la jeune fille avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas, miss Sparks. Je n'ai jamais vu ni l'une ni l'autre.

\- Oui mais vous croyez qu'il soit possible que ce soit ce monstre qui ait pétrifié Miss Teigne et Colin ? Malefoy avait dit _les prochains seront les Sang-de-Bourbe_ et Colin s'est fait attaquer et c'est un né-Moldu…

\- Encore une fois, je ne sais pas. Nous en sommes réduits à de simples hypothèses malheureusement.

\- Hermione aussi est une née-Moldue… Et moi je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents… Et si jamais le monstre s'en prenait aussi à nous ou même à vous ?

\- Miss Sparks, il ne faut pas raisonner comme ça, sinon la peur vous empêchera d'avancer. Je suis presque sûr que ni vous ni votre amie miss Granger ni moi ne courons le moindre danger.

\- Presque ? releva-t-elle en faisant une petite grimace.

\- Il y a toujours une possibilité de se tromper. Je ne prétends pas détenir la vérité absolue, même si vous semblez penser le contraire…

\- Je sais bien que vous ne connaissez pas tout sur tout mais j'accorde une grande valeur à votre opinion, c'est vrai, admit Angélique, sans la moindre gêne.

\- Serait-ce l'heure des compliments ? demanda Rogue en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi pas ? On vous en dit souvent ? répliqua-t-elle du tac ou tac.

\- Je dois bien vous avouer que non… répondit-il, surpris par son audace.

\- Alors, profitez-en un peu ! Je trouve aussi que vous êtes très intelligent, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

\- Est-ce tout ? demanda-t-il, amusé mais sans toutefois le montrer.

\- Oh non ! J'en ai encore plein d'autres ! Mais je vous les dirai une autre fois. Je ne vais pas tout vous dire aujourd'hui, il faut en garder un peu pour plus tard, rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Miss Sparks, si l'on vous entendait… dit Rogue en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je n'ai dit que des choses gentilles, se défendit-elle.

\- Justement… répliqua-t-il.

\- Vous voulez peut-être que je me taise ? demanda-t-elle, en se rendant compte qu'elle l'embêtait sûrement.

\- Je voudrais surtout que vous parveniez à métamorphoser ce scarabée en bouton, miss Sparks, répondit-il en lui désignant la boîte dans laquelle il conservait l'insecte.

\- Oui ! D'accord, d'accord ! Pardon, professeur… s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, miss. Plus rien ne vous tracasse désormais ? s'assura-t-il avant de reprendre le fil de la leçon.

\- Non, ça va, vous avez répondu à mes questions.

\- Bien. Faut-il que je réitère mes explications ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, monsieur, répondit-elle, les joues roses, honteuse de n'avoir pas bien suivi la première fois.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, miss Sparks, maintenant que je sais que vous m'écoutez. »

Rogue recommença donc ses explications sur la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour transformer un scarabée en bouton, qu'il décomposa en plusieurs étapes pour faciliter le travail d'Angélique, puis il la regarda appliquer ses conseils.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de travail et d'efforts, la petite Serpentard parvint finalement à obtenir un bouton assez réussi, de la même couleur que le scarabée, avec quatre trous en son milieu. Mis à part la couleur, il n'avait rien gardé de l'insecte d'origine, elle était plutôt fière de son travail mais elle attendait quand même impatiemment l'avis de son professeur.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui confiant son bouton.

Rogue le prit et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, le tournant et le retournant dans sa main, avant de lui répondre :

« Il est très bien, miss. C'est du beau travail. Mais croyez-vous que vous pourriez en changer la couleur ? »

La vert et argent, qui avait souri en entendant ses deux compliments, le fixa intensément de ses yeux vairons pendant quelques secondes puis répliqua, confiante :

« Oui, je peux y arriver. »

Le maître des cachots afficha une expression satisfaite et lui présenta le bouton qui était à plat dans sa main gauche.

« Vous ne le déposez pas sur la table ? interrogea Angélique, étonnée.

\- Comptez-vous changer la couleur de ma main ou me blesser ? lui renvoya-t-il.

\- Non ! répondit-elle aussitôt, apeurée à l'idée de le blesser.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous fais entièrement confiance. Allez-y », déclara-t-il, serein.

Angélique se concentra sur la formule qui permettait de changer la couleur d'un objet, la prononça à haute et intelligible voix en imprimant le bon mouvement à sa baguette magique et constata que le bouton n'était plus noir pétrole mais bien rouge vif.

Elle décocha alors un sourire éclatant à Rogue qui soupira en disant :

« Sérieusement, miss ? Rouge ? Vous n'auriez pas pu choisir une autre couleur ? Comme du vert, par exemple.

\- Si mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle, professeur. »

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ , chap. 8, p. 150 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	17. Polynectar, club de duel, Fourchelang et

_Hello!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! ;-)_

 _Voici un petit chapitre qui risque bien de vous plaire... Enfin, je crois...^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Polynectar, club de duel, Fourchelang et Joyeux Noël !**

Rogue n'avait pas tout à fait tort au sujet des Gryffondor : ils pouvaient parfois se montrer extrêmement stupides ! Angélique se fit cette réflexion après un cours de potions commun au Serpentard et aux Gryffondor qui avait littéralement tourné au carnage.

Angélique avait vu Harry lancer un pétard du Dr Flibuste dans le chaudron de Goyle, provoquant son explosion et la projection de sa potion d'Enflure sur plus de la moitié des élèves de la classe.

Le professeur Rogue, qui n'avait pas vu ce qui était arrivé, avait vainement essayé de ramener un peu de calme dans la classe avant de finalement hurler : « Silence ! » Et de demander à tous ceux qui avaient été touchés par la potion de venir auprès de lui pour prendre l'antidote.

Elle s'était alors avancée avec son amie Sally-Anne pour boire une gorgée d'antidote car leurs mains avaient doublé de volume. Le cours s'était ensuite terminé dix minutes plus tard dans le plus grand silence, Rogue lançant des regards soupçonneux à Harry.

Angélique avait suivi discrètement les trois Gryffondor jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, au deuxième étage, puis elle s'était dirigée vers une cabine où elle distinguait trois paires de jambes et avait ouvert brusquement la porte en leur assénant :

« Bon sang ! Vous êtes totalement dingues ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de balancer un pétard dans le chaudron de Goyle ? »

Les trois rouge et or sursautèrent et se placèrent vivement devant la cuvette en essayant de cacher quelque chose puis ils se détendirent en reconnaissant Angélique.

« Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Angie ! Tu nous as fichu une de ces frousses ! s'exclama Ron, une main sur la poitrine.

\- Oui, on a cru que c'était Rogue ! fit Harry en s'essuyant le front.

\- Oui et ben méfie-toi, Potter ! Parce qu'il se pourrait bien que j'aille raconter ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ! menaça la Serpentard.

\- Angie ! Tu ne ferais pas ça ?! demanda Hermione d'une voix aiguë, sidérée.

\- Bien sûr que non, bande d'abrutis ! Mais dites-moi tout de suite ce que vous fabriquez encore ! répondit Angélique, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel.

\- OK, OK, on va te le dire ! Ne te fâche pas ! dit le rouquin. Ce que tu peux être méchante quand tu t'y mets… »

La petite Serpentard soupira avant de s'excuser auprès de ses amis :

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas… Mais la potion fait super mal et j'en ai eu plein les mains à cause de vos bêtises…

\- Je suis désolé que tu en aies reçu, Angie… s'excusa Harry. Mais, s'il te plaît, même si tu es très fâchée contre moi, ne m'appelle plus Potter comme ça… J'ai l'impression d'entendre Malefoy…

\- OK, désolée, je ne le ferai plus… Et vous n'êtes pas non plus une bande d'abrutis… Maintenant, racontez-moi ce que vous faites. »

Hermione, Harry et Ron lui expliquèrent alors que Harry avait entendu plusieurs fois une voix étrange avant les attaques, leurs théories sur la Chambre des Secrets et le monstre de Serpentard, leur idée selon laquelle Drago serait le fameux héritier et leur décision de fabriquer du Polynectar pour lui tirer les vers du nez en se transformant en élèves de Serpentard.

Angélique les observa tour à tour avec des yeux ronds, après les avoir patiemment écoutés, et déclara :

« Rectification : vous êtes vraiment des abrutis !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ron.

\- Tu crois qu'on a tort ? interrogea Harry.

\- Hé ho ? fit Angélique en leur faisant de grands signes de mains et en leur désignant son uniforme de Serpentard. Je suis à Serpentard ! Il suffisait de me demander d'enquêter pour vous ! »

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent, totalement ahuris, et Hermione se frappa le front du plat de la main en disant :

« On est vraiment stupide ! Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé ?

\- Sûrement parce qu'Angie est tellement sympa qu'on ne pense plus que c'est une Serpentard… » proposa Ron avant d'ajouter : « Sauf tout à l'heure… Là, tu faisais vraiment honneur à ta maison… »

Angélique sourit mais donna néanmoins un petit coup sur l'épaule du rouquin avant de leur dire :

« Malefoy ne sait rien. Il fait le malin mais il n'a pas plus d'infos que nous tous. Et je doute sérieusement qu'il soit l'héritier de Serpentard…

\- Oui mais maintenant la potion est presque prête… Ce serait bête d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien, répondit Hermione, déçue, en contemplant son chaudron.

\- Ce n'est rien ! On va le faire quand même ! décréta Harry. Peut-être que Malefoy en dit plus à Crabbe et à Goyle.

\- OK, comme vous voulez. Je vous expliquerai où est la salle commune et, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez-moi, proposa Angélique.

\- Merci, Angie. Et désolée pour la potion d'Enflure, dit Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… » répondit-elle en souriant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Une semaine après l'incident en cours de potions, la quasi-totalité des élèves se retrouva dans la Grande Salle à vingt heures : un club de duel avait été mis en place et presque tous les élèves du château s'y étaient inscrits.

Alors qu'Angélique et ses amies de Serpentard se demandaient quel serait leur professeur, comme la plupart des élèves du château, elles virent Gilderoy Lockhart arriver dans une belle robe violette, suivi du professeur Rogue, toujours tout de noir vêtu.

Lockhart prononça un discours égocentrique et narcissique pour se mettre en valeur devant tout le monde et il présenta le professeur Rogue comme son assistant. Angélique applaudit avec les autres Serpentard quand leur directeur de maison envoya valser leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal à l'autre bout de la pièce grâce à un _Expelliarmus_.

Ensuite, elle fut mise en équipe avec Daphné Greengrass et les deux amies se contentèrent de lancer la formule _Protego_ , ne connaissant pas énormément de sorts utiles pour des duels et ne voulant pas se faire de mal. En même temps, elles regardaient avec intérêt les duels des autres qui se battaient férocement, surtout quand un Gryffondor avait été placé avec un Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que Rogue mette un terme à tout ce chahut par un _Finite Incantatem_.

Heureusement qu'il était intervenu, sinon la moitié des élèves se seraient retrouvés à l'infirmerie ! Lockhart n'avait même pas pris la peine de leur expliquer les formules de Désarmement et de Blocage avant de les faire se battre en duel.

Il s'en rendit compte après avoir constaté les dégâts que les élèves avaient faits en se battant n'importe comment et proposa d'y remédier en faisant une démonstration avec deux volontaires : Neville Londubat et Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Rogue lui déconseilla fortement ce choix, disant que Neville enverrait à coup sûr Justin à l'infirmerie dans une boîte d'allumettes, et suggéra à la place Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, avec un petit sourire en coin qui n'annonçait sûrement rien de bon pour Harry.

Angélique regarda le professeur Lockhart, qui était vraiment pitoyable, essayer de donner des conseils à un Harry légèrement perdu et de l'autre côté Rogue souffler quelques mots à l'oreille de Drago qui fit un large sourire.

Lockhart leur donna le signal du départ pour débuter le duel et Malefoy s'exclama en levant sa baguette magique :

« _Serpensortia_ ! »

Un long serpent noir jaillit alors de l'extrémité de sa baguette et se dressa, prêt à mordre, devant un Harry abasourdi.

Rogue, fier de l'effet provoqué par son sortilège, s'avança vers Harry pour le débarrasser du serpent mais Lockhart voulut s'en mêler et envoya le serpent valser dans les airs. L'animal retomba quelques mètres plus loin, furieux, et se dirigea en sifflant et en crachant vers Justin Finch-Fletchley, prêt à mordre.

Angélique vit alors Harry s'approcher du serpent et l'entendit lui demander de laisser Justin tranquille. Bizarrement le serpent l'écouta et se détourna du Poufsouffle pour observer Harry. Au lieu de le remercier, Justin s'énerva sur lui avant de partir de la salle en courant.

Rogue fit disparaître le serpent dans un nuage de fumée noire et observa Harry d'une drôle de façon. Angélique regarda tout autour d'elle et constata que tout le monde regardait le Gryffondor d'une manière étrange et chuchotait en le pointant du doigt.

Hermione et Ron l'entraînèrent dehors en le tirant par sa manche et les professeurs Lockhart et Rogue décrétèrent que la séance était terminée.

En retournant vers la salle commune de Serpentard, Daphné et Sally-Anne interrogèrent Angélique :

« Non mais je n'en reviens pas ! Tu le savais ? demanda Daphné.

\- Savoir quoi ? répondit Angélique, déboussolée.

\- Que ton copain Potter était un Fourchelang ! précisa Sally-Anne.

\- Un quoi ? demanda-t-elle, pas certaine d'avoir bien compris le mot.

\- Un Fourchelang ! répéta Sally-Anne.

\- C'est une personne qui est capable de parler aux serpents en utilisant leur langage, expliqua Daphné.

\- Il a parlé serpent ? demanda Angélique pour être sûre de comprendre.

\- Ben oui ! Tu étais là ! Tu l'as bien entendu émettre des sifflements bizarres, non ? s'agaça Sally-Anne.

\- Heu… Oui, bien sûr… C'était étrange… répondit Angélique, confuse.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est lui l'héritier de Serpentard ! déclara Sally-Anne.

\- Un Gryffondor ? Héritier de Serpentard ? Arrête un peu, Sally… répliqua Daphné, absolument pas convaincue.

\- Justement ! Personne ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné, c'était bien vu… » expliqua Sally-Anne.

Angélique les écouta débattre toutes les deux, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent toutes dans leur dortoir. Elle fila la première dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, prendre une douche et mettre son pyjama puis elle se glissa dans son lit et ferma les rideaux en prétextant un mal de tête.

Allongée sur son lit, elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt en fronçant les sourcils : Harry avait apparemment parlé une autre langue pour éloigner le serpent de Justin mais elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte… Comment était-ce possible ?

Le lendemain, l'histoire se gâta encore plus pour Harry puisqu'on le retrouva devant Justin Finch-Fletchley et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, tous les deux pétrifiés, au beau milieu d'un couloir.

À partir de ce jour, presque tous les élèves du château furent persuadés que Harry était bien l'héritier de Serpentard et que c'était lui qui commandait au monstre de commettre toutes ces attaques. Il y eut alors une véritable ruée sur les réservations pour le Poudlard Express, tout le monde voulait rentrer chez lui pour les fêtes et s'éloigner le plus possible de Harry.

Heureusement, Harry pouvait toujours compter sur le soutien de Fred, George, Ron, Hermione et Angélique, qui trouvaient toute cette histoire stupide et n'accordaient aucun crédit aux dires des autres.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils pensent tous que j'ai dit au serpent d'attaquer Justin ! disait Harry, en remettant une fois de plus le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Écoute, mon vieux, je te l'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois : personne ne sait ce que tu as dit, tu as parlé Fourchelang ! expliqua Ron.

\- On sait que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Harry, on te croit, nous, dit Hermione pour le rassurer.

\- Moi, je sais ce que tu as dit au serpent… Je t'ai parfaitement entendu lui dire : _Laisse-le tranquille_ _!_ … » avoua soudain Angélique.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers la petite Serpentard, abasourdis, et Harry lui demanda :

« C'est vrai ? Tu… Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Oui… Mais Sally-Anne et Daphné m'ont dit que tu avais parlé une autre langue en produisant des sifflements bizarres… Je n'ai pas osé leur dire que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte et que je t'avais compris…

\- Toi aussi tu parles Fourchelang alors ? demanda Ron, stupéfait.

\- Je suppose que oui… approuva-t-elle, mal à l'aise, en se tordant les doigts.

\- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un d'autre ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Non, je ne l'ai dit qu'à vous. Je pensais peut-être aller voir le professeur Rogue pour lui en parler… Vous ne le direz à personne ?

\- Non, on ne dira rien, promirent-ils tous les trois.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée de le dire à Rogue… ajouta Harry. Tu as vu comment il m'a regardé l'autre jour ? »

Angélique s'en souvenait parfaitement et elle n'avait pas du tout envie que son professeur de potions la regarde de la même façon… Alors, finalement, elle décida de garder ça pour elle. Déjà que tout le monde était convaincu que Harry était l'héritier de Serpentard... Que diraient-ils tous s'ils savaient que, elle aussi, elle parlait Fourchelang ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bien vite et le château de Poudlard se vida considérablement car la majorité des élèves retournaient chez eux pour les fêtes. Cette année, ils étaient d'autant plus nombreux à partir qu'ils croyaient tous qu'ils pouvaient se faire attaquer à n'importe quel moment sur ordre de Harry.

Angélique avait proposé son aide à Hermione, Harry et Ron pour se procurer un petit morceau de ceux dont ils devaient prendre l'apparence mais elle n'avait pas réussi à approcher Crabbe et Goyle d'assez près pour leur voler quelques cheveux et il était hors de question qu'elle touche à autre chose que leurs cheveux.

En revanche, elle avait proposé à Hermione la brosse à cheveux de l'une de ses camarades de Serpentard, elle avait accès à celle de chacune des filles de son dortoir, mais la Gryffondor avait décliné son offre, lui assurant qu'elle avait déjà ce qu'il lui fallait : elle avait récupéré un cheveu sur la robe de Millicent Bulstrode quand elles s'étaient battues au club de duel.

La petite Serpentard leur avait donc expliqué le chemin à prendre pour aller dans la salle commune des vert et argent et leur avait donné le mot de passe, _Sang-pur_ , en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin, elle s'était plus adressée à Hermione qu'aux garçons puisque ceux-ci étaient plus occupés à débattre pour savoir quel était le meilleur attrapeur de Grande-Bretagne toutes équipes confondues et ils décidèrent de passer à l'action le jour de Noël, après le banquet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le jour de Noël, alors qu'elle retournait, seule, vers sa salle commune – ils avaient tous les quatre convenu que c'était mieux ainsi puisqu'elle passait rarement du temps avec Crabbe, Goyle et Millicent – Rogue rattrapa Angélique dans un couloir et lui demanda de le suivre dans ses appartements. La Serpentard acquiesça volontiers et s'assit dans le canapé, comme il l'avait invitée à le faire, en attendant qu'il revienne auprès d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître des cachots réapparut dans le salon, provoquant la stupéfaction d'Angélique qui l'observait, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée. Rogue tenait entre ses mains un paquet cadeau et paraissait un peu mal à l'aise.

Angélique se leva lentement et s'approcha de lui avant de lui demander, incertaine :

« C'est… C'est pour moi ?

\- Hum… Oui… C'est pour vous… Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira, j'ignore complètement ce qu'on offre habituellement à une jeune fille de votre âge mais… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement car Angélique s'était jetée dans ses bras et l'étreignait de toutes ses forces.

Rogue l'entoura d'un bras, en conservant le cadeau dans son autre main, et lui dit :

« Miss Sparks, vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est…

\- Oh ! Peu importe ! Vous m'avez offert un cadeau de Noël et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Je suis tellement contente ! répondit-elle en levant vers lui ses yeux brillant de larmes de joie.

\- Joyeux Noël, miss… déclara alors Rogue en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, professeur ! Mais je n'ai même pas de cadeau pour vous… répondit-elle, chagrinée de ne rien avoir pour lui.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, miss Sparks. Vous voir heureuse et souriante est un très beau cadeau », répliqua Rogue en observant le beau sourire dont Angélique le gratifiait.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Vous avez surtout aimé la fin hein?^^ :-D_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	18. Quand Lockhart se mêle de la St-Valentin

_Coucou!_

 _Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! Merci aussi à ceux qui laissent des commentaires sans avoir de comptes, j'apprécie beaucoup vos petits mots d'encouragement et je suis contente de savoir que cette histoire plaît!_

 _Si vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent, vous allez encore plus aimer celui-ci... Enfin, je crois...^^ ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Quand Lockhart se mêle de la Saint-Valentin…**

Angélique n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en ce soir de Noël où le professeur Rogue lui avait offert un splendide cadeau.

Il avait choisi pour elle une ancienne édition illustrée des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , justifiant son choix, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert l'emballage, en disant qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle lisait beaucoup et qu'elle ne connaissait certainement pas ces contes pour jeunes sorciers puisqu'elle avait été élevée dans le monde moldu. Il avait également ajouté qu'elle pouvait l'échanger, si ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais la Serpentard lui avait aussitôt répondu qu'elle trouvait son cadeau merveilleux et qu'elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Imaginer le professeur Rogue dans les boutiques à la recherche d'un cadeau pour elle était un concept des plus bizarres et perturbant. Angélique ne cessait d'y songer.

Ce livre était devenu pour elle le bien le plus précieux qu'elle possédait et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le prendre et de le feuilleter à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait au lit. Elle l'avait déjà lu entièrement plusieurs fois et elle le connaissait maintenant par cœur mais elle aimait sentir la texture du papier sous ses doigts et regarder les belles aquarelles qui illustraient les différentes scènes des contes.

Elle aurait bien aimé, elle aussi, faire un beau cadeau au maître des cachots, qui se montrait si gentil avec elle et qui l'aidait tellement à s'améliorer en magie, mais elle n'avait que peu d'argent, il ne lui restait que quelques pièces dans sa petite bourse en cuir, et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir du château, elle n'était qu'en deuxième année…

Elle avait pensé à lui fabriquer quelque chose elle-même ou à lui écrire une lettre pour lui dire combien il était important à ses yeux mais elle avait trop peur qu'il ne se moque d'elle ou qu'il ne la rejette… Il était le seul à savoir réellement ce qu'elle endurait dans son orphelinat, peut-être avait-il seulement pitié d'elle…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le plan de Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avait pas si bien fonctionné que ça… Hermione avait été incapable de suivre Harry et Ron car elle n'avait pas ajouté à son Polynectar un cheveu de Millicent Bulstrode mais bien un poil de chat. Elle s'était alors métamorphosée en une créature mi-humaine mi-chat et avait laissé les garçons aller seuls interroger Malefoy.

Ils s'étaient trompés de direction, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté les explications d'Angélique, et avaient failli rebrousser chemin. Ils avaient finalement rencontré Malefoy par hasard mais ils n'avaient pas appris grand chose hormis que Drago n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard et que la dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte un élève né-moldu était mort.

Angélique rendit plusieurs fois visite à Hermione, qui passa quelques semaines à l'infirmerie le temps de retrouver son apparence normale, et l'écouta dire de nombreuses fois qu'elle aurait dû accepter de prendre l'une des brosses à cheveux de ses camarades de dortoir au lieu de se croire plus maligne pour finalement confondre un cheveu avec un poil de chat.

Quand Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie, au début du mois de février, Harry et Ron montrèrent aux deux filles le journal de T. E. Jedusor qui datait d'il y a cinquante ans et qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde quelques jours plus tôt.

Ils feuilletèrent les pages, qui étaient toutes vides, et Hermione essaya par plusieurs moyens de faire apparaître quelque chose sur ces pages mais elles demeurèrent obstinément vierges et ils en vinrent à la conclusion que personne n'avait jamais rien écrit là-dedans.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, le professeur Lockhart, dans une robe rose bonbon, n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire que d'engager des nains déguisés en Cupidon qui auraient pour mission de délivrer des messages musicaux de Saint-Valentin aux élèves de la part de leurs admirateurs.

Angélique avait passé sa journée à éviter l'un d'eux qui la pourchassait dans tous les couloirs de l'école depuis des heures. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre son message, quelqu'un l'avait sûrement payé pour lui faire dire quelque chose qui l'embarrasserait devant tout le monde, car elle savait que personne ne la trouvait jolie et ne voulait être son petit-ami.

C'était sûrement un coup de Malefoy, Crabbe ou Goyle pour l'ennuyer, ils en étaient bien capables : Sally-Anne y avait eu droit en début d'après-midi et ils s'étaient moqués d'elle de loin.

Alors qu'elle pensait être coincée, n'ayant plus la possibilité de changer de direction sans être vue, et que, après avoir crié son nom dans le couloir, le nain se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle avec une expression satisfaite sur le visage, une porte s'ouvrit et une main agrippa son bras et l'attira à l'intérieur d'une salle, avant que la porte ne se referme à clé.

« C'était moins une… prononça une voix derrière elle.

\- Professeur Rogue ? dit-elle, étonnée, en reconnaissant sa voix avant de se tourner vers lui. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je vous évite une humiliation publique et je me cache par la même occasion…

\- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

\- Le professeur Lockhart s'est mis en tête d'organiser un stupide jeu sur le thème de la Saint-Valentin avec les autres professeurs et je refuse d'y participer, expliqua-t-il, catégorique.

\- C'est quoi comme jeu ? interrogea-t-elle, en souriant.

\- Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Mais il est sacrément têtu et il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Angélique se mit à rire en imaginant Lockhart courir après Rogue dans tous les couloirs du château pour le forcer à jouer à un jeu avec les autres professeurs, ce qui ne plut pas particulièrement au maître des cachots qui ajouta, menaçant :

« Si ça vous amuse tellement, je vous renvois immédiatement dans le couloir et vous serez obligée d'écouter ce nain déguisé en Cupidon vous chanter son stupide message !

\- Oh non ! S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça ! Je veux rester cachée ici avec vous ! » répondit-elle, après avoir cessé de rire mais en gardant néanmoins une expression amusée.

Le professeur Rogue la considéra un instant pour voir si elle était sérieuse puis il l'entendit ajouter :

« Vous savez, je ne riais pas de vous mais bien de penser au professeur Lockhart vous pourchassant dans tout Poudlard.

\- Quel sombre crétin avec ses idées idiotes… bougonna Rogue.

\- Après tout, peut-être que son jeu est drôle… dit Angélique en réfléchissant.

\- Finalement, peut-être devriez-vous écouter le message de ce nain… proposa-t-il, en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Oh non ! Sans façon ! » répliqua-t-elle en secouant ses bouclettes brunes.

Le professeur Rogue la regarda et réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire, très sérieux :

« Quelqu'un a pensé à vous et vous a envoyé ce nain, c'est plutôt gentil.

\- Ça n'a rien de gentil, professeur… répondit-elle, consternée. C'est seulement l'un des garçons de ma classe qui veut se moquer de moi avec ses copains. Mon amie Sally-Anne a reçu l'un de leurs messages en début d'après-midi, du coup, je sais à peu près ce que le mien dirait…

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

\- Parce qu'aucun des garçons de Poudlard ne me trouve jolie. Je suis trop petite, trop maigre, j'ai la peau trop blanche, les cheveux trop bouclés et trop sombres et enfin mes yeux ne sont même pas de la même couleur tous les deux.

\- Miss Sparks… Vous ne devriez pas penser ça… dit-il, attristé.

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je le sais et je fais avec ! J'ai quand même des amis qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis malgré mon apparence un peu étrange », répondit-elle sans une once de chagrin et avec aplomb.

Le maître des cachots était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais soudain ils entendirent une voix des plus agaçantes derrière la porte.

« Severus ? Est-ce donc ici que vous vous cachez ? Des élèves m'ont dit qu'ils vous avaient vu entrer ici il y a environ une heure. Severus ? Allons, venez ! Ça va être amusant ! » disait Lockhart en essayant vainement d'ouvrir la porte.

Le professeur Rogue posa son index sur ses lèvres pour engager Angélique, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et qui se retenait de rire, à garder le silence et ils l'entendirent poursuivre son monologue ainsi que ses efforts pour déverrouiller la porte.

« Severus ? Je suis certain que vous êtes ici, mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé ! Hum ! De la magie noire pour bloquer cette porte ! Je le sentais ! Je l'avais tout de suite remarqué ! _Porta atra aperiatur_! Oh ! Zut ! Vous aviez prévu le coup, fieffé coquin ! Vous êtes un rusé renard, Severus ! Bon, allez, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas obligé de porter une splendide robe rose comme la mienne. Vous mettrez seulement le chapeau et une rose à votre boutonnière. Allons ! Severus ! »

Angélique dut faire un effort surhumain pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour y parvenir, tout en observant le regard noir que son professeur de potions lui lançait, sans toutefois parvenir à réellement l'effrayer.

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Gilderoy conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse et que Rogue devait se cacher ailleurs et il partit à sa recherche dans une autre partie du château.

« Pfff ! Il est enfin parti ! s'exclama Rogue en s'asseyant sur un banc.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas simplement essayé la formule _Alohomora_? demanda Angélique en s'approchant de lui. La formule qu'il a prononcée n'existe même pas…

\- Parce que c'est un idiot ! Merlin merci ! » répondit-il, en passant une main sur son visage.

La Serpentard se mit alors à rire puis, lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au professeur Rogue, elle déclara, espiègle :

« J'aurais bien aimé vous voir dans une _splendide robe rose_ comme celle du professeur Lockhart… Avec le chapeau assorti et la rose à la boutonnière, ça aurait été du plus bel effet…

\- Miss Sparks ! C'est ainsi que vous me remerciez de vous avoir soustraite à ce nain-Cupidon ? s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

\- C'est seulement pour plaisanter, professeur, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, si vous aimez tellement le rose, vous allez en avoir ! » déclara-t-il avant de lever sa baguette magique et de lancer un sortilège informulé sur Angélique.

La Serpentard, surprise, avait fermé les yeux quand il avait dirigé sa baguette vers elle et, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit qu'il avait changé la couleur noire de sa robe de sorcière par un rose layette absolument écœurant. Autres détails sympathiques : sa cravate était maintenant rose et argent, l'écusson avec l'emblème de sa maison avait été remplacé par un petit angelot tenant un arc tendu avec une flèche prête à être décochée, le tout entouré de petits cœurs rouges, et le nom Serpentard disait maintenant Cupidon.

« Professeur ! s'écria-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas, miss Sparks ? demanda-t-il, impassible.

\- Je déteste le rose et cet uniforme est tout simplement écœurant ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée, avant de rire franchement.

\- Je trouve aussi que c'est particulièrement réussi… » déclara-t-il, satisfait, en la regardant de bas en haut avec un sourire en coin.

Angélique lui lança alors un regard et un sourire qui n'annonçaient rien de bon, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et parvint à changer la robe noire de son professeur de potions en une robe rose fuchsia très criarde.

Elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchi aux conséquences et avait oublié l'espace d'un instant que ce n'était pas l'un de ses amis mais bien un professeur de Poudlard – et pas n'importe lequel, le plus sévère de tout le château ! – son directeur de maison de surcroît. Quand elle le réalisa, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle voulut immédiatement s'excuser mais Rogue leva une main vers elle pour la faire taire et lui dit :

« Je vous félicite, miss Sparks, ce sort était très bien exécuté. »

Puis il lui sourit gentiment et Angélique se détendit aussitôt en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Brusquement, la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le professeur Sinistra.

D'un coup de baguette vif et prompt, Rogue rendit leur couleur d'origine à leurs vêtements puis se leva tranquillement du banc sur lequel il s'était assis quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Severus ? Miss Sparks ? s'exclama le professeur d'astronomie, surprise de les trouver là. Que faites-vous ici ? ajouta-t-elle en les regardant l'un et l'autre.

\- Bonjour, Aurora. Miss Sparks m'a croisé dans le couloir et avait une question à me poser. Je lui ai alors proposé d'entrer ici pour être plus au calme, expliqua Rogue, serein.

\- Pourquoi aviez-vous verrouillé la porte ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse, en dévisageant la Serpentard qui avait les joues roses d'avoir trop ri.

\- C'est une simple habitude. Je l'ai sûrement fait machinalement sans m'en rendre compte, répondit-il. Ai-je répondu à votre question, miss Sparks ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Angélique.

\- Oui, tout à fait, professeur, je vous remercie, répondit la Serpentard en entrant directement dans son jeu sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Je vous en prie. Vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune, miss.

\- Oui, professeur. Au revoir », s'exclama Angélique en quittant la pièce.

Severus reporta alors son attention sur le professeur Sinistra, qui paraissait toujours perplexe et hésitante, et lui demanda sur son habituel ton froid :

« Désirez-vous savoir autre chose, Aurora ?

\- Heu… Non… répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, déclara-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Attendez ! Gilderoy vous cherchait tout à l'heure, se rappela-t-elle.

\- Et où était-il ? interrogea-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

\- Près de la bibliothèque.

\- Très bien », dit-il en sortant de la classe et en tournant à droite.

Le professeur Sinistra le suivit, étonnée, et lui cria :

« Mais la bibliothèque est de l'autre côté, Severus !

\- Je le sais bien ! Merci ! » répondit-il avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un mur.

Angélique rejoignit bien vite sa salle commune pour essayer d'échapper au nain mais malheureusement il l'attendait devant l'entrée. Elle fut donc obligée d'écouter son message idiot, envoyé par Goyle – elle ne s'était pas trompée – devant un groupe de Serpentard hilares.

Elle parvint néanmoins à garder la face, remercia le nain, auquel elle avait donné du fil à retordre, et lança un beau sourire à tous ceux qui riaient avant de rejoindre Daphné et Sally-Anne dans son dortoir.

Elle s'était tellement amusée aujourd'hui avec le professeur Rogue que ce n'était pas ça qui allait entamer son moral.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu! ;-)_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	19. Les BUSEs et les pies

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir ;-)_

 _On avait fini avec un chapitre assez marrant dans lequel Rogue et Angélique se retrouvaient tous les deux dans une classe le jour de la Saint-Valentin, l'un pour échapper à un stupide jeu organisé par Lockhart et l'autre pour échapper à un nain déguisé en Cupidon chargé de lui délivrer un message idiot. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés, même si le professeur Sinistra avait été mal à l'aise, voire choquée, de les trouver enfermés là tous les deux..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Les BUSEs et les pies.**

Il n'y avait plus eu de nouvelles attaques depuis celles de Justin et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et le journal de T. E. Jedusor avait montré à Harry que la dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte, il y a cinquante ans, c'était Hagrid qui avait été accusé et renvoyé de Poudlard. Néanmoins, même si tous les quatre savaient que Hagrid avait une passion pour les bêtes sauvages et dangereuses, ils ne pensaient pas du tout que ce soit lui le coupable.

Les vacances de Pâques étaient arrivées et le choix des options pour l'an prochain avait chassé de leurs préoccupations, pour un temps, leurs recherches sur l'héritier de Serpentard.

Hermione, incapable de trancher, avait tout choisi, Neville recevait des lettres de tous les membres de sa famille qui voulaient le conseiller, Harry avait fini par cocher les mêmes options que Ron et ses amies, Sally-Anne et Daphné, avaient rapidement fait leurs choix en suivant les conseils de leurs parents.

Angélique, elle, n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait choisir comme matière pour ses BUSEs. Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistaient ces différentes options et n'avait aucun parent qui pourrait la conseiller, à part peut-être…

Un après-midi des vacances de Pâques, elle se rendit vers les appartements de son professeur de potions et frappa à sa porte. Peut-être que lui saurait la conseiller, s'il n'était pas trop occupé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue demanda, en haussant un sourcil :

« Miss Sparks ? Que faites-vous dans les cachots par une si belle journée ?

\- Je voulais vous voir pour vous demander des conseils au sujet des options de troisième année. Je ne connais pas les cours et je ne sais pas comment faire mon choix, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Très bien, entrez, dans ce cas », dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Il referma la porte derrière elle et l'invita à aller s'asseoir au salon.

« Vous voulez peut-être un thé ou autre chose, proposa-t-il gentiment. J'allais justement me préparer un peu de thé.

\- Oh et bien, je veux bien du thé alors, merci, répondit-elle.

\- Miss Sparks, votre promesse… lui rappela-t-il en entendant son merci.

\- Oups ! Pardon ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois… Je reviens tout de suite. »

Rogue partit faire du thé dans la cuisine en laissant Angélique seule au salon puis il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés une théière, deux tasses, deux cuillères, un sucrier et un pot de lait.

Il le déposa sur la table basse et s'assit dans un fauteuil en disant :

« Il faut le laisser infuser quelques minutes… Bon, je vous écoute, miss. Que voudriez-vous savoir ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi choisir comme options parce que je ne sais pas en quoi consistent ces différents cours, je ne sais pas si certaines options sont plus importantes que d'autres ou combien je dois en choisir…

\- Essayons de faire un tri dans ce cas. Je vous recommande de choisir deux ou trois options maximum mais pas plus sinon vous allez être débordée.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Angélique, attentive.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons déjà éliminer le cours d'étude des Moldus. Ayant vécu toute votre vie parmi eux, je doute fort que le professeur Burbage vous apprenne quelque chose de neuf à leur sujet… commença Rogue.

\- Oui, j'en sais assez sur eux, je le pense aussi, approuva-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne que je n'ai pas une haute estime du cours de divination… Il n'y a rien de scientifique dans cette branche et je pense que les élèves y vont plus pour écouter le professeur Trelawney débiter des âneries, dormir ou boire le thé que pour apprendre réellement quelque chose, poursuivit-il.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que l'on puisse prédire l'avenir ? demanda-t-elle en songeant aux rêves prémonitoires qu'elle avait faits l'an dernier à Halloween et fin juin.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. À mon avis, certaines personnes le peuvent mais ce n'est pas quelques choses qui se contrôle ou qui s'apprend.

\- Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, professeur, dit-elle, songeuse.

\- Si vous vous intéressez au domaine de la prédiction de l'avenir, je vous recommande plutôt l'arithmancie. C'est une pratique de divination qui consiste en des prédictions basées sur des nombres et des calculs plus ou moins compliqués. C'est, à mon avis, beaucoup plus méthodique et rigoureux que le cours de divination du professeur Trelawney.

\- D'accord, c'est bon à savoir.

\- Sachez que vous n'avez aucune obligation. Vous m'avez demandé mon avis et je vous le donne mais je ne serais pas fâché, si vous choisissiez la divination.

\- Je le sais, professeur, c'est gentil de prendre le temps de m'expliquer ces options et de me donner votre opinion, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Je vous en prie, j'avais un peu de temps libre de toute façon… Le thé est prêt. Je vous sers votre tasse ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour prendre la théière.

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Rogue versa le thé, le lait puis il observa son plateau, agita sa baguette magique pour faire venir à lui un pot de miel de la cuisine et ajouta une cuillère à son breuvage avant de lui tendre sa tasse.

La jeune fille lui sourit, puisqu'elle avait promis de ne plus le remercier avant la fin de l'année, et attendit qu'il se soit servi sa tasse et qu'il se rasseye avant de continuer leur tour de vue des matières optionnelles.

« Il ne reste plus que le cours de soins aux créatures magiques et l'étude des runes, déclara-t-il en croisant les jambes. Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques est souvent plébiscité par les élèves car cela leur donne l'occasion de sortir dans le parc pour étudier et de découvrir de nombreux animaux magiques. Si vous aimez les animaux, je vous le recommande, c'est très instructif et ça change un peu des cours traditionnels.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'animal mais je les aime bien. Je pense que ce serait très intéressant de pouvoir étudier les créatures du monde magique.

\- Le dernier cours, par contre, est purement théorique et étudie les anciennes écritures de la magie. Le cours consiste principalement en des traductions de textes runiques. Vous y apprendrez l'origine de la culture sorcière mais c'est un cours exigeant qui nécessite un travail régulier et assidu, néanmoins, je ne pense pas que le travail vous fait peur…

\- Non, ça ne me fait pas peur, professeur. Ça a l'air passionnant. C'est un peu comme le latin ou le grec ancien chez les Moldus ?

\- Oui c'est cela, miss, répondit-il avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

\- J'adorais le latin ! J'en ai fait pendant un an avant d'être acceptée à Poudlard.

\- C'est très bien, vous avez donc eu un bref aperçu de ce que cela peut être », répondit-il avant d'ajouter : « Voilà, je pense que nous avons fait le tour… Y voyez-vous plus clair ou avez-vous encore des questions à me poser ?

\- Oui, j'y vois plus clair, vous m'avez bien aidée. Je n'ai plus de questions, je sais ce que je vais prendre maintenant ! lui assura-t-elle, enthousiaste.

\- Laissez-moi deviner : arithmancie, soins aux créatures magiques et étude des runes…

\- Exactement ! Vous avez tout juste, professeur ! répondit-elle, souriante.

\- Vous voyez… Pas besoin d'un cours de divination… affirma-t-il, moqueur.

\- Non, en effet », répliqua-t-elle.

Angélique et Rogue parlèrent encore ensemble une petite heure de choses et d'autres tout en dégustant leur thé puis, finalement, en voyant l'heure, la vert et argent s'exclama :

« Oh ! Il est déjà quatre heures ! J'avais dit à Sally-Anne et à Daphné que je les rejoindrai dans le parc à trois heures et demi.

\- Vous êtes déjà en retard, donc inutile de vous presser. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous cassiez quelque chose en courant pour les rejoindre. D'ailleurs, le règlement interdit aux élèves de courir… l'avertit Rogue.

\- Oui, je le sais. Je ne courrai pas, professeur, c'est promis, dit-elle en se levant. Je vous aide à débarrasser ?

\- Miss Sparks… soupira-t-il en quittant son fauteuil.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle les yeux ronds.

\- Nous sommes des sorciers ! répondit-il en agitant sa baguette magique pour débarrasser la table basse.

\- Ha oui ! C'est vrai ! admit-elle en rigolant. Parfois, j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vois… »

Rogue la précéda pour la reconduire jusqu'à la sortie de ses appartements et Angélique lui dit, avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte :

« J'ai passé un très agréable moment, professeur. C'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de m'informer sur les différentes options.

\- J'ai également passé un bon moment, miss Sparks. Mais croyez-vous que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit subterfuge ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Quel subterfuge ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Me dire _c'est gentil de…_ à chaque fois que vous voulez me remercier. »

La Serpentard rougit jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il se soit aperçu de son petit manège et répliqua :

« Techniquement, je n'enfreins pas ma promesse de cette façon.

\- Vous, vous êtes une vraie Serpentard… déclara-t-il, satisfait.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment, professeur, répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est bien comme cela que vous deviez le prendre, miss », affirma-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Ensuite, le maître des potions posa une main dans le haut du dos de son élève et l'autre sur la clenche et déclara en ouvrant la porte :

« Allez, rejoignez vos amies, miss. À bientôt.

\- À bientôt, professeur, et bonne fin d'après-midi. »

Angélique fit à peine quelques pas qu'elle faillit se cogner contre le professeur Vector. Elle ne regardait pas devant elle puisqu'elle disait au revoir au professeur Rogue en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Oh ! Pardon, professeur ! Je ne vous avais pas vue, s'excusa-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

\- Ce n'est rien, miss », répondit le professeur d'arithmancie, étonnée d'avoir vu une élève quitter les appartements du maître des cachots.

« Septima. Que venez-vous faire dans mes sombres cachots ? » demanda Rogue, appuyé contre l'encadrement de sa porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.

La femme, qui avait regardé la jeune fille partir et disparaître à l'angle d'un mur, se tourna vers son collègue, un peu perturbée.

« Je venais pour la réunion…

\- La réunion de ce soir ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, justement, elle a été avancée et aura lieu dans une demi-heure.

\- Ah ! Très bien, j'y serai. Vous vouliez autre chose ? ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne décollait pas.

\- Heu… Pardonnez-moi, Severus, mais je me demandais ce que cette jeune fille faisait chez vous », avoua-t-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Rogue esquissa un petit sourire en coin, ironique, il était certain qu'elle lui poserait cette question, et répondit posément :

« Elle désirait de plus amples informations sur les options à choisir en troisième année. Vous l'aurez certainement comme élève l'an prochain.

\- Oh ! Et bien… tant mieux… dit-elle, songeuse.

\- Autre chose ? interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Heu… Non… À tout à l'heure, Severus, répondit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

\- C'est cela… » murmura-t-il en refermant la porte.

Septima Vector se hâta dans les couloirs du château et arriva enfin là où elle voulait se rendre. Elle entra dans le bureau de sa collègue sans frapper et s'exclama de but en blanc :

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu !

\- Quoi ? Severus se faisait un masque capillaire ? plaisanta Aurora Sinistra qui savait que sa collègue était descendue voir le maître des cachots pour lui dire que la réunion des professeurs avait été avancée.

\- Non ! Ce que tu es bête ! répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Quand je suis arrivée, une jeune fille de deuxième année sortait de chez lui.

\- Et alors ? On sait bien que Severus ne laisse jamais ces pauvres élèves tranquilles, même pendant les vacances… Il avait dû lui donner une retenue… répliqua-t-elle, blasée.

\- Aurora, elle ne sortait pas de son bureau mais bien de ses appartements !

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! De quoi avait-elle l'air ? demanda-t-elle, soudain intriguée.

\- Petite, très mince, peau très blanche, cheveux bouclés très foncés, un œil bleu ciel et l'autre brun moucheté de vert.

\- Mais c'est Angélique Sparks ! s'exclama-t-elle, en la reconnaissant grâce à la description de sa collègue.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mais si, tu sais bien ! C'est elle que j'ai trouvée enfermée avec lui dans une classe le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Je t'en ai parlé !

\- Ha oui ! Je m'en souviens… répondit-elle, songeuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour justifier sa présence chez lui ?

\- Qu'elle avait des questions sur les options de troisième année.

\- Ouais… Ce jour-là aussi, elle avait soi-disant une question à lui poser… » rétorqua le professeur Sinistra, pas très convaincue.

Septima observa sa collègue en fronçant les sourcils et lui demanda, hésitante :

« Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il… qu'il… Enfin… Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire !

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée mais je ne trouve pas ça très clair… répondit-elle en réfléchissant intensément.

\- Quand même ! On le connaît depuis plus de dix ans… S'il avait eu un comportement suspect, on l'aurait remarqué avant… tempéra Vector.

\- Oui mais bon… On l'a retrouvé deux fois seul avec cette jeune fille et, en plus, j'ai appris qu'il la prenait deux heures tous les samedis, lundis et mercredis pour lui donner des cours de soutien… Pour un misanthrope asocial, reclus, acerbe et taciturne, ça fait beaucoup de contact humain… argumenta le professeur d'astronomie.

\- Aurora, cette petite a douze ans ! s'exclama Septima, effarée par ce que sous-entendait sa collègue.

\- Treize, elle est née le 4 septembre. Je le sais parce que c'est le même jour que mon père, la corrigea-t-elle.

\- Peu importe ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine !

\- Peut-être mais, en début d'année, Rogue a convaincu Dumbledore de laisser un délai supplémentaire à miss Sparks pour rendre ses devoirs de vacances et on n'a pas eu droit à de réelles explications… Le directeur est resté très vague sur le sujet… ajouta-t-elle, suspicieuse. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une gamine, Septima, mais c'est une gamine qui sait ce qu'elle veut et comment l'obtenir… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Alors? Vous sentez le coup foireux venir ou pas?^^ ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	20. Ha les filles

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos commentaires! Merci à Athina! Tu vas voir que ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment dans ce chapitre ;-)_

 _Donc, dans le chapitre précédent, le professeur Vector était venue prévenir Rogue que leur réunion des professeurs avait été avancée. Elle avait été très surprise de voir Angélique, qui était venue demander des informations sur les BUSEs, sortir des appartements privés du Serpentard et elle avait rapporté cela à sa collègue et amie Aurora Sinistra qui croit maintenant dur comme fer que Severus et Angélique entretiennent des relations interdites et malsaines..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Ha les filles…**

Deux semaines après les vacances de Pâques, dans la nuit du mardi au mercredi, à une heure dix-sept du matin, Rogue s'apprêtait à s'endormir tout doucement, quand il entendit tambouriner à sa porte.

Il fronça les sourcils, jura quand il se rendit compte que cela ne s'arrêtait pas, se leva, enfila un peignoir et des pantoufles et se résigna à aller ouvrir cette fichue porte, énervé. Si on le sortait du lit à cette heure pour rien, la personne derrière cette porte, élève ou professeur, allait passer un sale quart d'heure, c'était certain.

Il ouvrit vivement, agacé par ces coups répétés donnés sur le panneau en bois, et tomba sur Angélique, en chemise de nuit et encore une fois sans chaussons.

« Miss Sparks ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de frapper ainsi à ma porte au beau milieu de la nuit ? demanda-t-il, irrité.

\- Professeur ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai un problème et je ne sais pas quoi faire », répondit-elle, angoissée.

Rogue soupira, se massa les tempes d'une main et lui fit signe d'entrer, avant de refermer derrière elle et de la précéder jusqu'au salon.

« Asseyez-vous, lui dit-il en désignant un fauteuil de la tête.

\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, je crois… répondit-elle, après avoir avisé le fauteuil, en restant debout et en se tortillant nerveusement les mains.

\- Comme vous voulez… Maintenant, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Et bien je… je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir ça… commença-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Miss Sparks, il est plus d'une heure du matin… déclara-t-il, fatigué, en se passant une main sur le visage. Alors décidez-vous tout de suite à me dire ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je crois que je me suis blessée, je saigne », déclara-t-elle, apeurée.

Rogue s'approcha d'elle, inquiet, et examina son visage, sa tête, ses bras et ses jambes, en ne trouvant strictement rien, avant de lui demander, dubitatif :

« Je ne vois rien. D'où saignez-vous donc ?

\- De… Du… hésita-t-elle.

\- Miss Sparks, s'il vous plaît… la pressa Rogue, las.

\- Du bas-ventre… » avoua-t-elle soudain, les joues rouges.

À ce moment-là, la pièce tomba pour Rogue et il se gifla mentalement d'avoir été si lent à la détente. Il soupira et répondit :

« Vous ne vous êtes pas blessée, miss, ce n'est pas grave…

\- Mais je saigne ! Comment ça se fait alors, si je ne me suis pas fait mal ? » interrogea-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

Le directeur des Serpentard la fixa un instant dans les yeux, perplexe, en fronçant les sourcils, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Après tout, elle avait passé toute sa vie dans cet orphelinat tenu par cet odieux Moldu, personne n'avait jamais dû lui expliquer les changements qui se produisaient dans le corps des jeunes filles à l'adolescence…

Bon, il n'était certainement pas le mieux placé et il n'était pas très à l'aise avec le sujet mais il prit sur lui et essaya tant bien que mal de lui expliquer :

« C'est une réaction naturelle de votre corps qui signifie que vous êtes passée de petite fille à jeune femme…

\- Je ne comprends pas », dit-elle, désorientée, en secouant la tête.

Merlin… Rogue souffla un bon coup et se racla la gorge puis il déclara, plus explicite :

« Ce sont vos menstruations, miss Sparks. Vos règles tout simplement.

\- Oh ! C'est… C'est normal alors ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à comprendre.

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait normal, la rassura-t-il. Il va falloir vous y faire, cela revient tous les mois…

\- Tous les mois ! s'exclama-t-elle, effarée.

\- Oui, miss, tous les vingt-huit jours, pour être exact, précisa-t-il.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai mal au ventre et au dos ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est sans aucun doute à cause de cela », répondit Rogue qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler plus longtemps de ce sujet.

Angélique prit un petit moment, le temps de digérer tout ce que son professeur de potions venait de lui apprendre, puis elle demanda, désemparée :

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Je ne vais pas rester comme ça…

\- Allez voir madame Pomfresh. Elle vous expliquera sans doute beaucoup mieux que moi et vous dira ce qu'il faut faire pour remédier à votre problème, conseilla-t-il, ne voulant pas spécialement entrer dans les détails plus que nécessaire…

\- Elle ne va pas être fâchée que je la réveille pour ça ?

\- C'est son métier. Et puis, ce n'est pas de votre faute, si ça vous arrive maintenant. Est-ce que moi je suis fâché ?

\- Vous en aviez l'air tout à l'heure… répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Je ne le suis plus maintenant que je sais pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé, dit-il. Allez à l'infirmerie.

\- Vous… Vous venez avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Rogue la regarda dans les yeux, fit apparaître une paire de chaussons à ses pieds et déclara, après avoir poussé un soupir :

« Oui… Allons-y. »

Angélique lui sourit, reconnaissante, et elle le suivit dans les couloirs sombres du château endormi jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Arrivé là-bas, le professeur Rogue frappa à la porte des appartements de madame Pomfresh, situés juste à côté de l'infirmerie, et l'infirmière lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche, d'un châle gris et d'un bonnet de nuit blanc.

« Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle en observant le maître des cachots, qui était toujours en pyjama, peignoir et pantoufles, à côté d'Angélique.

\- Cette jeune fille a un souci d'ordre purement féminin… expliqua-t-il, impassible, en désignant Angélique. Pourriez-vous lui venir en aide ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama l'infirmière en regardant la Serpentard qui avait rougit. Bien entendu ! Venez, miss Sparks, dit-elle en sortant de chez elle et en lui tendant la main pour la mener vers l'infirmerie.

\- Je vais l'attendre pour la raccompagner à son dortoir, décréta Rogue en s'arrêtant à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- D'accord. Nous ne serons pas longues », répondit madame Pomfresh en emmenant Angélique dans une pièce adjacente.

Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'infirmière et Angélique revinrent auprès de Rogue, qui se leva à leur approche.

« Tout est clair pour vous maintenant, miss ? Vous saurez ce qu'il faut faire la prochaine fois ? s'assura l'infirmière avant de laisser partir la jeune fille.

\- Oui, merci, madame Pomfresh… Et désolée pour le dérangement…

\- Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave, ma petite, je suis là pour ça. Allez vite vous recoucher maintenant ! Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, madame Pomfresh.

\- Bonne nuit, Poppy », la salua Rogue en repartant avec la Serpentard vers les cachots.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les quartiers des Serpentard, Angélique déclara soudain :

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir réveillé pour ça, professeur. J'ai honte d'avoir été aussi stupide…

\- Vous n'avez pas à être désolée ou à avoir honte, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Et vous êtes loin d'être stupide.

\- Vous dites ça pour être gentil… dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Moi ? Gentil ? Heureusement que tout le monde dort et qu'il n'y a personne pour vous entendre… plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je parie quand même que personne n'est jamais venu vous trouver pour ce genre de problèmes…

\- Non, ça, c'est certain. Vous êtes la toute première, miss Sparks, et je pense même que vous serez la seule et l'unique, admit-il, amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle… rétorqua-t-elle, boudeuse, croyant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Miss Sparks, je ne me moquais pas de vous, croyez-moi. »

Puis voyant son air triste et embarrassé, il ajouta pour la réconforter :

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous ignoriez tout à ce sujet. Vous n'avez eu ni père ni mère pour vous guider et vous informer des changements que votre corps allait subir à l'adolescence.

\- Oui mais bon… Vous avez dû penser que j'étais une parfaite idiote quand vous avez compris ce qu'il m'arrivait… »

À cet instant, Rogue s'arrêta, se plaça devant elle et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Il lui fit relever la tête en lui prenant doucement le menton car elle regardait encore ses pieds et affirma en fixant ses yeux vairons :

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de vous, miss Sparks. Pas même la fois où je vous ai dit que vous en étiez une. »

Angélique fit une petite grimace en repensant à la retenue lors de laquelle elle avait eu les mains en sang à cause du produit pour récurer les chaudrons et l'écouta poursuivre :

« Vous savez ce que j'ai réellement pensé ?

\- Non, professeur, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai pensé que vous deviez avoir une grande confiance en moi pour être venue me voir en pleine nuit pour ce genre de problèmes et j'en ai été vraiment touché, avoua-t-il, sincère.

\- Vous êtes la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, monsieur », reconnut-elle.

Rogue ressentit soudain une étrange chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine et enrober son cœur. Il lui sourit, plaça un bras autour de ses épaules et reprit la route vers la salle commune des vert et argent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, après le petit-déjeuner en compagnie des élèves et professeurs dans la Grande Salle, le professeur Vector s'isola dans son bureau avec le professeur Sinistra.

« Bon, maintenant dis-moi ce qui te prend, Aurora ! Tu as dansé sur ta chaise en jetant des coups d'œil à Severus toutes les trente secondes au petit-déjeuner ! Tu as bien de la chance qu'il ne t'ait pas collé une gifle ! s'exclama le professeur d'arithmancie.

\- Hum ! Toi aussi tu aurais fait la même chose, si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu hier soir ou plutôt ce matin ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

\- Par Morgane ! déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore vu ?

\- J'ai vu le professeur Rogue et miss Sparks se balader dans les couloirs du château à presque deux heures du matin, lui en robe de chambre et elle en chemise de nuit ! répondit Sinistra, choquée.

\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas possible, tu as dû te tromper, voulut-elle se convaincre.

\- Mais non ! Je les ai vus aussi bien que je te vois ! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais debout à deux heures du matin ? soupira-t-elle, au bord du désespoir.

\- La question est plutôt qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous les deux à deux heures du matin ! Moi, j'ai le sommeil léger et j'ai été réveillée par du bruit venant du couloir devant l'entrée de mes appartements. Je me suis levée et je me suis rendu compte que deux personnes étaient en train de discuter. Alors j'ai entrouvert la porte et j'ai reconnu Severus encore en compagnie de miss Sparks, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et que disaient-ils ? demanda Septima, curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, la voix de Severus est assez grave et ils parlaient trop bas… répondit Aurora, visiblement déçue. Mais j'ai vu Severus caresser le visage de miss Sparks, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de repartir avec elle !

\- Non… Ce n'est pas possible… répliqua le professeur Vector, sidérée.

\- Je te disais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche entre eux deux. Si, ça, ce n'est pas un comportement suspect, alors je ne vois pas ce que c'est… »

Le professeur Vector réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander à sa collègue :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire à ton avis ?

\- Il faut avertir Dumbledore. On ne peut pas le laisser continuer à fréquenter cette gamine. Elle n'a que treize ans, on doit la protéger, affirma-t-elle, bien décidée à intervenir.

\- Mouais… dit Vector en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mais on n'est quand même pas sûres que Severus fasse quelque chose de mal avec elle… ajouta-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Septima ! Ça fait trois fois qu'on les surprend ensemble dans des situations incongrues ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Qu'on les surprenne en pleine action ? » s'énerva le professeur d'astronomie.

Le professeur d'arithmancie fit un mouvement de recul et afficha une mine dégoûtée, choquée par ce que son amie venait de dire, et, après y avoir réfléchi, elle approuva, pas très enthousiaste :

« OK. Allons trouver le directeur… »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Angélique assista à ses cours, elle fit ses devoirs, elle s'entraîna avec sa baguette, elle discuta avec ses amis et elle attendit avec impatience le prochain match de Quidditch qui opposerait les équipes de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle.

Elle se demandait si Harry allait encore les impressionner en attrapant le Vif d'or en un temps record et elle espérait surtout qu'il ne se ferait plus attaquer par un Cognard fou.

On était samedi et la Serpentard se dirigeait vers le bureau de son professeur de potions pour son cours particulier. Elle s'était beaucoup améliorée et avait retrouvé confiance en elle et en ses capacités petit à petit.

Elle frappa à la porte et entra quand il le lui permit en le saluant :

« Bonjour, professeur Rogue. »

Puis elle se figea en écarquillant les yeux de surprise : Rogue n'était pas seul aujourd'hui, il était entouré des professeurs Vector, Sinistra et Dumbledore et il paraissait particulièrement furieux.

« Bonjour, professeurs, ajouta-t-elle en saluant toute cette assemblée qui patientait debout au fond de la pièce. Dois-je revenir à un autre moment ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la porte, prête à faire demi-tour.

\- Non, miss Sparks, nous vous attendions. Approchez-vous, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Ha oui ? Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-elle, étonnée, en s'avançant vers eux.

La Serpentard vit son professeur de potions crisper ses mâchoires et serrer les poings et écouta le directeur lui expliquer sans détour :

« Les professeurs Sinistra et Vector pensent que vous entretenez une relation malsaine et interdite avec le professeur Rogue. Elles trouvent que vous passez trop de temps avec lui et vous ont surpris trois fois dans des situations un peu spéciales en sa compagnie… »

Dumbledore détailla ensuite de quoi il voulait parler précisément et les yeux d'Angélique s'arrondirent de plus en plus.

Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle devait dire la vérité à ce sujet et elle expliqua alors ce qui était réellement arrivé ces trois fois-là : qu'ils s'étaient cachés de Lockhart et du nain le jour de la Saint-Valentin, qu'elle lui avait demandé son avis sur les options de troisième année à Pâques et qu'elle l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit à cause de ses premières règles il y avait à peine quelques jours.

Ensuite, à la fin de ses explications, qui correspondaient en tous points à celles fournies par Rogue avant qu'elle n'arrive, elle demanda au directeur de Poudlard, totalement perdue et en toute innocence :

« Mais je ne comprends pas… Que pensiez-vous que je faisais avec le professeur Rogue ?

\- Que vous couchiez avec lui ! Ne jouez pas à l'innocente ! » s'énerva le professeur Sinistra, que leurs explications n'avaient pas réussi à convaincre totalement.

Angélique tourna vivement la tête vers son professeur d'astronomie, véritablement choquée, tombant tellement des nues que sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher.

« Mais elle est totalement innocente ! explosa Rogue, hors de lui. Vous avez vu la tête qu'elle fait ? Elle est à mille lieux de penser à ce genre de choses ! Vous êtes vraiment des détraquées toutes les deux ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle a douze ans enfin !

\- Treize, corrigea machinalement le professeur Sinistra.

\- Peu importe ! rugit Rogue, furieux.

\- Allons, allons, Severus, calmez-vous, intervint Dumbledore.

\- Que je me calme ? Vous entendez de quoi elles m'accusent ? riposta Rogue en les pointant du doigt. Nous sommes collègues depuis plus de dix ans et vous pensez quand même que je pourrais faire une chose pareille ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers les deux femmes.

\- Non… Nous… Nous nous posions simplement des questions… répondit Vector, d'une toute petite voix.

\- Vu votre caractère, votre proximité avec cette jeune fille m'a semblé étrange… Vous lui donnez des cours particuliers, vous lui obtenez un délai pour rendre ses devoirs en début d'année, vous l'invitez dans vos appartements… intervint Sinistra, en exposant ses doutes.

\- Je ne suis pas un criminel ! hurla-t-il.

\- Allons, s'il vous plaît, professeurs… essaya d'intervenir Dumbledore pour les calmer, alors qu'ils parlaient ou plutôt criaient tous pour se faire entendre.

\- Le professeur Rogue ne m'a jamais rien fait et il n'a jamais eu de paroles ou de gestes déplacés envers moi ! s'époumona Angélique pour couvrir le tumulte. Je suis prête à boire tout un tonneau de Veritaserum, à répondre à toutes vos questions et même à passer tous les examens médicaux que vous voudrez, s'il le faut ! Mais je ne vous laisserai pas l'accuser de quelque chose d'aussi grave sans rien faire ! »

Tout le monde s'était tu et observait la petite Serpentard, sidérés : ses yeux étincelaient de larmes et ses joues étaient rouges de colère.

« Jamais personne ne s'était autant soucié de moi et je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes à cause de sa gentillesse à mon égard. C'est totalement injuste ! poursuivit-elle, en pleurant désormais. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi il est si gentil avec moi ?

\- Non, miss Sparks, c'est inutile, ne faites pas ça… intervint Rogue, voulant lui éviter d'avoir à leur révéler son secret, en s'avançant un peu vers elle.

\- Si, je vais leur dire, professeur ! répliqua-t-elle, déterminée, en laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues. Vous savez que je vis dans un orphelinat moldu mais ce que vous ignorez c'est que le directeur me bat. Le professeur Rogue m'a soignée à chaque début d'année pour m'éviter d'aller chez madame Pomfresh parce que je ne voulais pas que tous les professeurs soient au courant de ça.

Il m'a obtenu un délai pour mes devoirs parce que mon directeur m'a empêché de les faire pendant les vacances, il a gardé ma malle enfermée dans son bureau tout l'été et il m'a battue à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de lui parler pour la récupérer !

Le professeur Rogue me donne des cours particuliers parce que je n'arrive pas à me servir correctement de ma baguette magique et c'est le seul qui m'ait proposé son aide ! Les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall m'ont fait remarquer mes faiblesses mais eux ils ne m'ont pas proposé de m'aider à y remédier, contrairement à lui !

Et il est tellement soucieux de ce que je pourrais ressentir, en sachant que ces informations gênantes circulent entre les professeurs, qu'il a consenti à garder tout ça pour lui et qu'il n'a rien dit à personne. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'il passe pour un monstre à vos yeux ? C'est totalement injuste ! »

Ne supportant plus de la voir dans cet état, Rogue s'approcha alors d'Angélique, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pour la réconforter, tout en envoyant un regard noir et glacial aux professeurs Sinistra et Vector, qui avaient fait pleurer l'adolescente.

Angélique s'accrocha désespérément à lui et enfouit son visage contre son torse.

« Calmez-vous, miss Sparks, je vous crois, je vous crois tous les deux. Le professeur Rogue m'a fait part de votre situation en début d'année, déclara Dumbledore, fortement étonné par l'attitude de son professeur de potions.

\- Moi aussi, je vous crois, intervint le professeur Vector, les yeux brillant de larmes, après le discours véhément de la fillette pour défendre la seule personne qui ait jamais pris soin d'elle.

\- Et vous ? s'exclama Angélique, en se détachant du maître des cachots et en se tournant vers le professeur Sinistra, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle avait pris la parole. Vous voulez qu'on appelle madame Pomfresh pour m'examiner ou ça ira comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, acerbe.

Sinistra fit une grimace, choquée par l'audace et l'impudence de l'adolescente, mais néanmoins convaincue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de voir elle répondit :

« Non… Je vous crois… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	21. Retour de la drôle de voix

_Salut!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Angélique avait défendu Rogue face aux accusations des professeurs Sinistra et Vector et leur avait révélé qu'elle était battue dans son orphelinat, qu'elle avait des problèmes de magie, ... Et les deux professeurs avaient cru la jeune fille, qui s'était montrée particulièrement acerbe avec Sinistra._

 _Nous en étions donc resté là._

 _Voici la suite! Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Retour de la drôle de voix…**

Les quatre professeurs avaient tous été soufflés par la réaction et par le discours d'Angélique.

Dumbledore savait très bien que son professeur de potions n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher et qu'il n'était pas coupable de ce dont les professeurs Sinistra et Vector l'avaient accusé. Il avait d'ailleurs organisé cette réunion pour leur prouver qu'il ne faisait rien de mal.

Les explications d'Angélique et celles de Rogue correspondaient en tous points alors qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se concerter auparavant. C'est ainsi qu'il avait voulu les disculper tous les deux mais Angélique avait fait encore mieux en défendant son directeur de maison avec acharnement et en leur révélant la façon dont elle était traitée dans son orphelinat pour expliquer son manque d'affection.

Le professeur Vector avait été particulièrement bouleversée par le discours de la petite Serpentard et, avant de quitter le bureau du maître des cachots, elle s'était avancée vers eux pour leur présenter ses excuses, à elle et au professeur Rogue. Elle avait même demandé à Angélique si elle pouvait la prendre dans ses bras et, en l'étreignant, elle lui avait répété qu'elle était profondément désolée et qu'elle s'en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir mise dans cet état-là, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'elle endurait dans son orphelinat moldu.

Le professeur Sinistra, quant à elle, s'était contentée de quitter le cachot sans rien dire, honteuse de s'être ridiculisée de la sorte devant le directeur de Poudlard et vraiment contrariée de s'être attirée les foudres de Severus pour rien. Elle était vexée de s'être trompée à ce point mais elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de reconnaître qu'elle avait eu tort. Elle s'éclipsa donc sans un mot.

Septima et Aurora étaient parties ensemble et Dumbledore, avant de retourner dans son propre bureau, avait dit à Angélique et à Rogue :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ceci. Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer, miss Sparks. Je pensais simplement qu'il serait mieux pour les professeurs Sinistra et Vector d'entendre la vérité de vos propres bouches. J'aurais pu directement les détromper moi-même mais cela ne m'a pas semblé très judicieux… »

Il avait légèrement pressé l'épaule de la Serpentard dans un geste de réconfort et avait quitté la pièce.

Une fois les trois professeurs partis, il ne restait plus qu'Angélique, qui avait toujours les joues toutes rouges et qui avait essuyé les larmes qui avaient roulé sur son visage, et le professeur Rogue, qui était encore énervé par les accusations de ses deux collègues et aussi un peu ébranlé par les propos de la Serpentard.

« Vous… Vous voulez que je vous laisse, professeur ? » demanda soudain Angélique, d'une toute petite voix.

Rogue posa son regard sombre sur elle, surpris, et l'interrogea :

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous vous en aller ?

\- Parce que je… je ne voulais pas vous attirer tous ces ennuis… Je suis vraiment désolée… dit-elle tristement.

\- Miss Sparks, vous n'êtes pas responsable de cela… Ce sont elles qui se sont imaginées toute une histoire et qui ont extrapolé toutes ces choses à partir de rien… la rassura-t-il.

\- Oui mais à cause de moi vous avez dû subir ces horribles accusations et vous expliquer devant le directeur de Poudlard et…

\- Le professeur Dumbledore n'a jamais cru un seul instant que ces accusations puissent être fondées, l'interrompit-il. Il sait quel genre de personne je suis et il a confiance en moi.

\- Mais alors pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé des explications sur ces fois où elles nous ont vus ensemble ? demanda-t-elle, n'en comprenant pas du tout la raison.

\- Parce qu'il connaît également le caractère du professeur Sinistra… S'il lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle se trompait et qu'il était certain que nous ne faisions rien de mal, ça aurait encore accru sa curiosité et ses doutes et elle se serait encore imaginée de pires choses. Pour la convaincre, il fallait absolument lui montrer que, en nous interrogeant séparément, sans qu'on n'ait pu se concerter avant, nous leur fournissions les mêmes réponses à leurs questions, expliqua calmement Rogue.

\- D'accord, je comprends… répondit-elle. Mais comment ont-elles pu penser ça de vous ? demanda-t-elle en levant son visage abasourdi vers lui. C'est vraiment odieux… »

Severus soupira avant de répondre à Angélique :

« C'est sans doute à cause du fait que je ne supporte aucun élève, que je n'aime personne et que je déteste la compagnie des autres… Vous voir plusieurs fois seule en ma présence a donc soulevé quelques questions… Il était inconcevable pour elles que je puisse simplement vous apprécier… »

Une sorte d'éclat s'alluma soudain dans les yeux d'Angélique en entendant la dernière phrase du maître des potions. Elle le fixa intensément et l'interrogea, hésitante :

« Vous… Vous venez de dire que vous m'appréciez ?

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, affirma Rogue en esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- Réellement ? Pour de vrai ? s'assura-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Évidemment, miss Sparks… confirma-t-il. Et, au vu de la défense véhémente que vous m'avez accordée, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ce sentiment est partagé… ajouta-t-il en la questionnant du regard.

\- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas, professeur, répondit-elle avant de le gratifier d'un large sourire. Je… Est-ce que je…

\- Venez », l'invita-t-il en comprenant la question qu'elle n'avait pas posée et en écartant légèrement les bras.

Son sourire s'étira alors encore plus sur ses lèvres, ses yeux étincelèrent de joie et son visage tout entier exprima le plus grand bonheur avant qu'elle ne se lance dans les bras de son professeur de potions et qu'elle ne le serre très fort contre elle.

« Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ? demanda-t-elle en relevant sa tête vers lui.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Rien de tout ceci n'est de votre faute, répliqua-t-il aussitôt en la gardant dans ses bras.

\- Et vous voulez toujours bien que je vienne pour mes cours particuliers ?

\- Évidemment, je veux que vous continuiez à venir comme avant.

\- D'accord, professeur.

\- D'ailleurs, n'avions-nous pas prévu de revoir les formules de Désarmement aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea-t-il en l'écartant doucement de lui.

\- Si, monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas, sortez votre baguette, miss. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta avec joie et passa l'heure qui restait à écouter attentivement le professeur Rogue et à travailler très dur pour lui faire honneur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dans les jours qui suivirent, lors de ses cours d'astronomie, Angélique montra clairement son mécontentement au professeur Sinistra à cause de la scène qui avait eu lieu dans les cachots. La Serpentard refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole, pas même pour répondre aux questions qu'elle leur posait pendant les cours.

L'enseignante remarqua évidemment très vite son comportement étrange mais elle ne la sanctionna pas pour autant : elle savait que sa réaction était justifiée, même si elle ne consentirait jamais à le lui avouer et à lui présenter ses excuses.

Finalement, sur les conseils du professeur Rogue, qui lui avait dit que ce serait bête de faire chuter sa moyenne alors qu'elle était douée dans ce cours, Angélique recommença à parler à son professeur d'astronomie, ne lui en voulant plus tellement que ça puisque, à bien y réfléchir, ça lui avait permis de se rapprocher de son directeur de maison, et, bien qu'elle ne le montrât pas, Aurora Sinistra en fut quand même profondément soulagée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le match de Quidditch opposant les équipes de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle avait lieu aujourd'hui. Les joueurs et les spectateurs avaient de la chance car les conditions météorologiques étaient vraiment idéales : ciel dégagé, temps sec et tiède, bonne visibilité sans luminosité excessive…

Angélique, depuis la table des Serpentard, observait Harry ; il avait l'air préoccupé. Était-ce le trac d'avant match ou s'était-il encore passé quelque chose en rapport avec l'héritier de Serpentard et la Chambre des Secrets ?

Quand il quitta la Grande Salle, après le petit-déjeuner, avec Ron et Hermione sur les talons, Angélique se leva également et les rattrapa en quelques foulées rapides.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que… » commença Angélique.

Mais la Serpentard s'interrompit et Harry se figea au même instant, un pied posé sur la première marche de l'escalier, car ils venaient tous les deux d'entendre la drôle de voix, qui se taisait depuis plus de quatre mois :

« _… Tuer, cette fois… déchirer… écorcher…_ (1)

\- La voix ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Harry se retourna vers Angélique et l'interrogea, surpris :

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu l'as entendue ?

\- Oui ! affirma-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

\- Et pas vous ? » demanda-t-il à Ron et à Hermione.

 _Ron, les yeux écarquillés, fit « non » de la tête. Mais Hermione se frappa soudain le front du plat de la main (_ _2)_ et déclara qu'elle avait compris quelque chose et qu'elle devait tout de suite aller à la bibliothèque.

Harry et Ron se demandèrent ce qu'elle venait de comprendre mais décidèrent de la laisser – personne ne pouvait arrêter Hermione quand elle filait à la bibliothèque – et ils partirent chercher l'équipement de Quidditch de Harry dans leur dortoir car le match allait bientôt commencer.

Angélique resta là après le départ de ses amis, plantée devant les marches, pendant quelques instants, indécise et songeuse, puis brusquement elle comprit pourquoi Hermione s'était rendue à la bibliothèque…

Harry et elle-même venaient d'entendre la voix désincarnée tandis que Ron et Hermione n'avaient rien entendu. Et qu'avait-elle donc en commun avec Harry Potter ? Elle et lui parlaient tous deux Fourchelang… Ils comprenaient et parlaient serpent ! Le monstre de Serpentard, qui se promenait dans le château et attaquait les élèves, était un serpent ! Hermione avait sans doute voulu savoir quelle sorte de serpent était capable de pétrifier les gens…

La vert et argent se précipita alors vers la bibliothèque, en gravissant les marches quatre à quatre et en courant à travers les couloirs du château pour essayer de rattraper son amie. Elle arriva au quatrième étage, tout essoufflée, pénétra dans le sanctuaire de madame Pince, parcourut les travées de livres à la recherche de la Gryffondor et tomba finalement sur elle…

Angélique était littéralement tombée sur Hermione, elle avait trébuché sur son corps pétrifié… Elle se redressa vivement et vit le corps d'une élève plus âgée également pétrifié ainsi qu'un petit miroir de poche près d'elles…

La Serpentard, horrifiée par sa découverte, fit aussitôt volte-face et repartit en courant dans le château à la recherche d'un professeur. Rapidement, au détour d'un couloir, elle rencontra le professeur McGonagall qui, la voyant courir, commença à la sermonner :

« Miss Sparks ! Vous savez bien qu'il est interdit de…

\- Professeur ! Hermione et une autre fille ! Je les ai trouvées pétrifiées dans la bibliothèque ! » la coupa Angélique en criant pour couvrir sa voix.

Le visage du professeur de métamorphose s'assombrit aussitôt, elle fit apparaître un chat argenté au moyen de sa baguette, qui se scinda en plusieurs chats identiques qui partirent dans différentes directions, puis elle lui ordonna en prenant le chemin de la bibliothèque :

« Restez bien près de moi, miss Sparks ! Ne vous éloignez surtout pas ! »

Angélique lui emboîta directement le pas puis, parvenue là-bas, elle lui désigna la rangée où se trouvaient les deux filles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, madame Pomfresh arriva, suivie de près par les professeurs Burbage, Flitwick, Vector, Sinistra et Rogue. Ils regardèrent tous avec stupéfaction et sans rien dire les corps des deux élèves puis Angélique et McGonagall, qui finit par déclarer :

« Occupez-vous de les conduire à l'infirmerie. Je vais tout de suite aller annuler le match de Quidditch et ordonner aux élèves de regagner leurs salles communes au plus vite. Nous devons absolument renforcer la sécurité dans cette école. »

McGonagall partit vivement en direction du terrain de Quidditch tandis que les professeurs et l'infirmière faisaient léviter les corps des deux élèves jusqu'à l'infirmerie, en emmenant Angélique avec eux. Puis, une fois que les deux filles furent installées dans leurs lits, ils les laissèrent aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh.

Rogue s'approcha alors d'Angélique, qui était bouleversée et blanche comme un linge devant son amie pétrifiée, et il lui dit gentiment :

« Venez, miss Sparks, je vous reconduis à votre salle commune. »

La Serpentard, les larmes au bord des yeux, tourna son visage vers lui et acquiesça avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils descendirent en silence les cinq étages puis, arrivés dans les sous-sols, Angélique s'arrêta net et déclara soudain, résolue :

« Professeur, je dois vous parler. »

Rogue s'arrêta également en sentant qu'elle ne le suivait plus, se tourna vers elle et demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

« De quoi voulez-vous me parler, miss ?

\- On peut aller dans votre bureau ? »

Le maître des cachots observa la jeune Serpentard, hocha la tête et la mena à l'intérieur de son bureau.

« Je vous écoute », affirma-t-il, après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.

Angélique prit une grande inspiration avant de lui avouer :

« J'entends des voix.

\- Vous entendez des voix ? répéta-t-il, à la fois surpris et inquiet.

\- Enfin, non, seulement une voix… Toujours la même, avant chaque attaque… précisa-t-elle.

\- Vous… Vous voulez dire que vous entendez le monstre avant qu'il ne commette ses agressions ? l'interrogea-t-il pour bien comprendre.

\- Oui, professeur… Et Harry l'entend aussi, avoua-t-elle. C'est pourquoi je pense que le monstre de Serpentard que renferme la Chambre des Secrets est un serpent. Je crois que Hermione l'avait aussi compris, c'est pour ça qu'elle était à la bibliothèque.

\- Vous parlez Fourchelang, miss ?

\- Oui, monsieur… Je l'ai découvert lors du club de duel quand Harry a parlé au serpent, confirma-t-elle.

\- Vous avez compris ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Oui… » dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Rogue réfléchit quelques instants, un peu déboussolé par ses confessions, puis lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit avant ?

\- J'avais peur que vous ne me regardiez comme vous avez regardé Harry ce soir-là… Je ne voulais pas que vous me regardiez comme si j'étais un monstre… On m'a dit que ce n'était pas normal et que c'était un très mauvais signe de parler Fourchelang… » lui confessa-t-elle, tête baissée.

Rogue soupira, releva une fois de plus le visage de la jeune fille vers lui, planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens et rétorqua :

« Jamais je ne penserai cela de vous, miss Sparks. Que vous fassiez des rêves prémonitoires ou non, que vous parliez Fourchelang ou non, que vous entendiez des voix ou pas, jamais je ne vous considérerai comme un monstre. »

La jeune fille sourit, profondément soulagée, et l'écouta poursuivre :

« La prochaine fois que vous entendrez cette voix, avertissez-moi immédiatement.

\- Oui, professeur, je le ferai.

\- Bien. Venez à présent, je dois aller parler aux Serpentard. »

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ , chap. 14, p. 267 (édition de poche).

(2) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ , chap. 14, p. 267 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère toujours que ça vous a plu! ;-)_

 _A la prochaine pour la suite des aventures!_


	22. Son squelette reposera à jamais

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à Kyara pour son commentaire! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise! Et merci beaucoup à tous les autres, auxquels j'ai déjà répondu par PM ;-)_

 _Dans le dernier chapitre, après la pétrification d'Hermione, Angélique avait finalement avoué à Severus qu'elle entendait une voix avant chaque attaque, qu'elle était Fourchelang et qu'elle pensait que le monstre était un serpent et il l'avait encouragée à venir le trouver directement si jamais elle entendait à nouveau cette voix._

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : _Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre…_**

Le professeur Rogue, tout comme les autres directeurs de maison, fit un discours à ses élèves réunis dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour leur annoncer les décisions qui avaient été prises pour assurer un maximum de sécurité à l'intérieur du château : couvre-feu à dix-huit heures, les rangs d'élèves escortés de classe en classe par les professeurs, entraînements et matches de Quidditch annulés et suspension de toutes les activités après dix-huit heures.

Il leur parla également de la possibilité d'une fermeture de l'école en cas de nouvel incident et invita toute personne ayant des informations à ce sujet à les lui communiquer le plus rapidement possible.

Le lendemain, Angélique et les autres élèves de Poudlard apprirent l'arrestation de Hagrid par le ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, et son emprisonnement à Azkaban ainsi que le départ du professeur Dumbledore suspendu de son rôle de directeur par le conseil d'administration de l'école.

Une véritable panique s'insinua alors à Poudlard et les élèves n'eurent presque plus de liberté, ils étaient constamment surveillés et escortés par leurs professeurs puis consignés dans leurs dortoirs à partir de dix-huit heures.

Angélique, Harry et Ron n'avaient même pas l'autorisation de rendre visite à Hermione à l'infirmerie car on craignait que l'agresseur ne revienne achever ses victimes.

Avec ce climat de peur, la Serpentard et les deux Gryffondor ne parvenaient plus à se voir aussi souvent qu'auparavant mais Angélique avait quand même pu dire aux garçons qu'elle pensait que le monstre de Serpentard était un serpent mais qu'elle ignorait de quelle espèce et les deux lions avaient réussi à lui transmettre les paroles de Dumbledore ( _Je n'aurai véritablement quitté l'école que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour me rester fidèle… À Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent (_ _1)_ ) et de Hagrid ( _Si quelqu'un voulait découvrir quelque chose, il lui suffirait de suivre les araignées… (_ _2)_ )

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien tenter tant qu'ils étaient ainsi surveillés…

Les jours et les semaines passaient et les garçons avaient finalement découvert, en se faufilant de nuit dans la forêt interdite grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, que ce n'était pas Hagrid qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait été accusé à tort et expulsé du château pour rien.

Enfin, il avait quand même recueilli et élevé une araignée géante au doux nom d'Aragog mais celle-ci avait affirmé à Ron et à Harry ne pas être le monstre de Serpentard et elle leur avait également appris que le corps de l'élève tué cinquante ans auparavant avait été retrouvé dans les toilettes des filles… Ils pensèrent aussitôt à Mimi Geignarde mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de lui rendre visite à cause de la surveillance exercée par leurs professeurs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angélique était dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, en train de revoir les formules apprises en cours d'enchantements pendant l'année, mais elle n'était pas concentrée, son esprit était fixé sur la Chambre des Secrets, le monstre de Serpentard et Hermione qui était pétrifiée.

Madame Chourave leur avait dit que les mandragores étaient presque prêtes et qu'on allait bientôt pouvoir réanimer tout le monde mais Angélique sentait qu'attendre le réveil d'Hermione était une folie, quelque chose était encore sur le point de se produire et il serait trop tard. Elle avait forcément manqué quelque chose, un indice, elle devait aller voir Hermione…

« Miss Sparks ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes blanche comme un linge, déclara soudain Rogue en venant vers elle. Êtes-vous malade ? Avez-vous entendu la voix ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Non, professeur… Je réfléchissais à toute cette histoire… répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Miss Sparks, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de vous tourmenter avec toute cette affaire et que vous arrêtiez d'y songer. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive un malheur…

\- Il ne va rien m'arriver, professeur, nous sommes constamment surveillés… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, c'est plus fort que moi. »

Rogue fit une légère grimace puis il l'entendit demander :

« Professeur, je voudrais aller voir Hermione Granger.

\- C'est impossible, les visites sont interdites.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de la voir… insista-t-elle.

\- Vous la verrez très bientôt, le philtre de mandragores sera prêt très vite, croyez-moi », répondit-il, inflexible.

Angélique ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour protester mais la voix du professeur McGonagall résonna soudain dans tout le château :

« _Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît.(_ _3)_ »

Angélique observa Rogue, effrayée, et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, miss Sparks. Mais cela semble urgent. Venez, je vous reconduis à votre salle commune, dit-il en la prenant par le bras et en commençant à l'emmener.

\- Non ! Je veux savoir ce qui… » répliqua-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne.

Rogue s'arrêta net, la tint fermement par les deux épaules pour la faire tenir tranquille, plongea ses deux iris sombres dans les siens et s'exclama vivement :

« Vous allez faire ce que l'on vous dit, miss Sparks ! Je vais vous conduire à votre dortoir et vous allez y rester jusqu'à ce que l'on vous donne l'autorisation d'en sortir ! C'est clair ? »

La jeune fille, qui le fixait intensément, acquiesça sans plus rien ajouter et le laissa la reconduire jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Une fois Angélique en sécurité dans son dortoir, Rogue, ignorant superbement les questions de ses élèves, tourna immédiatement les talons, en faisant voltiger sa cape noire derrière lui, et gagna au pas de course la salle des professeurs.

Le directeur des Serpentard revint environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard et informa ses étudiants qu'une élève de première année de Gryffondor avait été capturée par le monstre et emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il leur annonça également que le Poudlard Express les ramènerait tous chez eux le lendemain et que d'ici là ils étaient tous consignés dans leur dortoir avec interdiction formelle d'en sortir.

Avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle commune, Angélique rattrapa le professeur Rogue et le força à s'arrêter en s'agrippant à sa robe pour lui demander, apeurée :

« Professeur, c'est Ginny Weasley qui a été emmenée ? C'est ça ? »

Le maître des cachots fronça les sourcils en décrochant doucement ses petites mains de son vêtement, se demandant d'où elle tenait encore cette information, et lui répondit avant de refermer la porte :

« Oui, c'est elle. Surtout, vous ne sortez pas d'ici, miss Sparks ! »

Angélique retourna s'asseoir dans un fauteuil complètement dépitée et bouleversée par ce qui était arrivé à la petite sœur de Ron.

Ce fut l'après-midi le plus long de toute sa vie ! Cette fois-ci, même les Serpentard ne faisaient plus les malins, personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, terrifiés par ce qui venait de se produire : Ginny Weasley, sorcière au sang pur, avait été capturée par le monstre… Plus personne n'était à l'abri désormais, ni les Sang-Pur, ni même peut-être les Serpentard…

Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit d'Angélique. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque privée de la salle commune des vert et argent. Elle fouilla dans les archives des élèves de Serpentard qui avaient fait leur scolarité cinquante ans auparavant et elle tomba finalement sur celui qu'elle cherchait : T. E. Jedusor.

Elle lut sa description, observa les photos et regarda tout ce qu'il avait accompli à Poudlard : élève brillant, préfet puis préfet en chef, il avait obtenu une récompense spéciale pour service rendu à l'école. Angélique examina de plus près la photo qui représentait sa médaille et lut : Tom Elvis Jedusor, 1943…

La jeune fille commença alors à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle savait.

1943 c'était l'année où Hagrid avait été renvoyé à tort de Poudlard… C'était ce Serpentard, Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui avait dénoncé Hagrid… Mais pourquoi ? Croyait-il réellement à sa culpabilité ? Tom Elvis Jedusor… Quel nom bizarre quand même… Dumbledore n'était même plus à Poudlard pour les aider… Hermione avait dit l'an passé que Harry ne craignait rien tant que Dumbledore était là car Voldemort l'avait toujours redouté… Voldemort… Tom Elvis Jedusor…

Subitement, Angélique poussa une exclamation de stupeur. Elle prit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit l'un en dessous de l'autre Voldemort et Tom Elvis Jedusor. Elle entoura les lettres communes entre les deux noms et découvrit que Tom Elvis Jedusor était le parfait anagramme de « Je suis Voldemort. »

Angélique fourra son bout de parchemin dans une poche de sa robe et fonça vers la porte de sa salle commune. Sally-Anne et Daphné, la voyant passer à toute vitesse devant elles, voulurent la rattraper mais, quand elles réagirent, il était déjà trop tard, la Serpentard avait franchi la porte.

Après avoir frappé à la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue, qui n'était malheureusement pas là, elle se dit qu'il était sûrement dans le bureau du directeur ou dans la salle des professeurs avec les autres enseignants.

Elle courut comme une folle dans les couloirs et escaliers du château en direction du bureau directorial mais, en passant devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle entendit un grand fracas étouffé. Elle décida donc de faire demi-tour pour aller voir ce que c'était.

Quand elle entra, elle trouva Mimi en train de flotter au-dessus des lavabos et lui demanda :

« C'est toi qui as fait ce bruit ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis morte ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Méchante Serpentard ! s'énerva Mimi.

\- Oh ! Ça va, du calme ! rétorqua Angélique, qui n'appréciait pas spécialement qu'on lui parle de cette façon.

\- C'est sans doute mon cher Harry… Je lui ai dit que, s'il mourait, je partagerais mes toilettes avec lui…

\- Quoi ? Harry est venu ici ? Quand ? la pressa Angélique.

\- Il y a peine quelques minutes… Mais attends, toi ! C'est mon Harry !

\- Oui, c'est ça… » répondit-elle, consternée par ses gamineries.

Angélique s'approcha des lavabos et les examina de plus près. Elle finit par découvrir un serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets.

Elle regarda Mimi et l'interrogea, perplexe :

« C'est par-là qu'il est passé ?

\- Je ne te dirai rien à toi… Je n'aime pas tes manières ! » fit-elle, boudeuse, avant de lui tirer la langue.

Angélique leva les yeux au ciel puis décida de rejoindre Harry pour empêcher Voldemort d'essayer une nouvelle fois de le tuer.

Elle fixa le serpent gravé sur le robinet, en se concentrant pour penser qu'il était réel afin de parler Fourchelang, puis elle émit de drôles de sifflements bizarres qui signifiaient : « Ouvre-toi. »

 _Le robinet se mit à briller d'une étrange lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même et, un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser. (_ _4)_

Angélique s'engouffra aussitôt dans le tuyau et le dévala comme un grand toboggan obscur et visqueux. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au bout – elle devait maintenant être à des kilomètres sous le château sans possibilité de remonter – elle alluma sa baguette magique et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du tunnel, en pataugeant dans des flaques d'eau et en écrasant des os de petits animaux.

Bientôt, Angélique entendit des bruits de raclements et de rochers qui tombaient sur le sol, elle avança alors plus rapidement et appela :

« Harry ? Harry, c'est toi ? »

Le bruit s'arrêta et ce fut la voix de Ron qui lui répondit :

« Angie ? Tu es là ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, Ron ! »

Elle courut pour le rejoindre au pied d'un énorme mur d'éboulis. Ron avait les vêtements aussi sales et déchirés que les siens et, dans un coin, était étendu Gilderoy Lockhart apparemment assommé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda-t-elle, effarée. Où est Harry ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lockhart ?

\- Lui, il a voulu nous lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie avec ma baguette cassée… Du coup, elle a explosé en faisant s'écrouler le tunnel et en lui renvoyant son sort… Il ne sait plus qui il est… Et Harry est de l'autre côté du mur, il est parti chercher Ginny, répondit Ron. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu as fait pour trouver l'entrée et l'ouvrir ?

\- Je voulais prévenir Harry, il est en danger, Ron. L'héritier de Serpentard c'est ce Tom Elvis Jedusor qui n'est autre que Voldemort ! Et j'ai réfléchi et j'ai dit au robinet de s'ouvrir en Fourchelang.

\- Quoi ?! Tom Jedusor c'est Tu-Sais-Qui ?! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

\- Oui… À la base, je voulais aller le dire à Rogue ou à McGonagall mais en passant devant les toilettes de Mimi, j'ai entendu du bruit alors…

\- De toute façon, maintenant on est bloqué ici… Mais Harry va revenir avec Ginny, j'en suis sûr », répondit Ron avec foi.

Angélique espérait de tout cœur qu'il avait raison mais elle n'en était pas du tout certaine…

« Je vais t'aider à déplacer ces rochers pour faire un passage à Harry et à Ginny, affirma-t-elle, confiante, pour ne pas le décourager.

\- Merci, Angie… » dit Ron, touché par son geste.

Les deux adolescents se mirent alors à déplacer les morceaux de roche pour essayer de dégager un passage.

Angélique avait préféré ne pas se servir de sa baguette car elle avait vu de profondes lézardes sur le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes et elle avait peur qu'il ne s'effondre sur eux en cas de fausse manipulation. En plus, déplacer toutes ces pierres à la main, leur occupait l'esprit et leur évitait de trop penser à Harry, Ginny, le monstre et Voldemort…

Environ une heure plus tard, Angélique et Ron avaient réussi à creuser un trou assez grand pour permettre le passage d'une personne, lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Harry crier :

« _Ron ! Ginny va bien ! Elle est avec moi !(_ _5)_ »

Angélique et Ron poussèrent des cris de joie en se prenant dans les bras puis ils aidèrent Ginny et Harry à passer par l'ouverture qu'ils avaient creusée.

Harry s'étonna de trouver la Serpentard ici et ils se racontèrent tous brièvement ce qui s'était passé pour chacun de chaque côté.

Alors qu'ils se demandaient comment ils allaient faire pour remonter à la surface, Harry affirma qu'ils devaient tous s'accrocher les uns aux autres et se laisser transporter par le phénix de Dumbledore, qui était venu à son secours dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Fumseck leur fit alors remonter le tunnel jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, qui fut sacrément déçue que Harry ne soit pas mort, puis ils se rendirent tous, sales et dégoulinants de boue, dans le bureau du directeur où ils trouvèrent le professeur McGonagall, les parents Weasley et Dumbledore.

Après les cris de joie et les effusions de monsieur et madame Weasley, Harry raconta toute leur histoire, en répondant aux questions orientées de Dumbledore, qui essayait de l'aider à ne pas accuser Ginny de tout ce qui était arrivé.

Dumbledore envoya Ginny et ses parents à l'infirmerie et le professeur McGonagall aux cuisines pour faire préparer un grand festin pour célébrer cela. Et il décerna à Harry, Ron et Angélique une récompense spéciale pour service rendu à l'école ainsi que deux cents points à chacun d'eux.

Ensuite, après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé au professeur Lockhart, il demanda à Angélique et à Ron de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie, voulant encore dire une chose en privé à Harry.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, alors que Ron et Angélique discutaient, tandis que le professeur Lockhart s'étonnait de croiser des fantômes et des tableaux qui parlent, ils furent soudain interrompu par une voix glaciale et sèche qui ordonna :

« Miss Sparks ! Suivez-moi immédiatement ! »

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ , chap. 15, p. 278.

(2) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ , chap. 14, p. 277.

(3) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ , chap. 16, p. 305.

(4) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ , chap. 16, p. 313-314.

(5) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets_ , chap. 17, p. 337.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu! ;-)_

 _Vous croyez que Rogue est fâché?^^_

 _A la prochaine!_


	23. Révélations en tout genre

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait super plaisir de les lire ;-)_

 _Athina : Désolée, les yeux de chat potté ne fonctionnent plus sur moi!^^ XD Tu verras bien si ton pronostique se vérifie dans ce chapitre ;-) Merci pour le commentaire en tout cas ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Angélique était sortie de sa salle commune, malgré l'interdiction formelle de Rogue, pour, à la base, dire à un professeur ce qu'elle avait trouvé (Tom Jedusor = Voldemort) mais elle s'était finalement retrouvée dans les sous-sols du château avec les autres puis était remontée avec eux. Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, en compagnie de Ron et Lockhart, Rogue avait ordonné d'une voix glaciale et sèche : « Miss Sparks ! Suivez-moi immédiatement ! »_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Révélations en tout genre.**

Angélique avait directement obéi et avait suivi son directeur de maison jusqu'à son bureau dans un silence glacial. Il avait l'air terriblement furieux et, en effet, après avoir refermé la porte sur elle, il explosa d'une voix tonitruante :

« Miss Sparks, comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Je vous avais pourtant interdit de sortir de votre salle commune ! Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !

\- Je suis désolée, professeur, je… tenta Angélique, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je me moque que vous soyez désolée ! Et je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses ! la coupa-t-il, en criant. Le professeur McGonagall m'a tout raconté, je sais tout ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous retrouver dans ces tunnels ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée trouver un professeur, si vous teniez tellement à sortir de votre dortoir ?

\- C'est ce que je voulais faire mais je… essaya-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait ! J'avais formellement défendu à tout élève de sortir de son dortoir ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous donc ? Vous croyez-vous au-dessus des interdictions et des règlements ? Pensez-vous jouir d'un statut particulier qui vous donne le droit d'outrepasser mes ordres ?

\- Non, pas du tout, professeur, mais… voulut répondre la fillette, véritablement contrite.

\- Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux pas vous entendre ! l'interrompit-il encore une fois en hurlant, dans une colère noire. Vous vous êtes jetée dans ces tunnels à l'aveuglette ! Vous avez pris des risques inutiles et inconsidérés ! Vous vous êtes retrouvée dans une situation extrêmement dangereuse ! Vous avez délibérément désobéi à mes directives et vous avez enfreint plusieurs articles du règlement de l'école avec vos stupides amis de Gryffondor ! Vous devriez être renvoyée pour ça !

\- Je…suis…désolée… répondit Angélique, d'une voix entrecoupée par ses sanglots. Je…ne…voulais…pas… Par… Pardon… pro… professeur… »

La petite Serpentard était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait seulement voulu aider et protéger ses amis, elle n'avait pas voulu enfreindre le règlement de l'école ou désobéir à son directeur de maison, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi…

Maintenant le professeur Rogue lui hurlait dessus et voulait la renvoyer, elle était sûre d'avoir perdu à tout jamais son affection, il devait réellement la détester… Elle allait devoir retourner dans son orphelinat moldu et plus jamais elle ne reverrait Poudlard, ses amis ou le professeur Rogue… Elle avait vraiment tout gâché… Si c'était ça, elle préférait mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre, malheureuse et seule, à Hardship.

Alors qu'elle laissait se déverser toute sa peine et son chagrin sur ses joues, la vue brouillée par ses larmes, respirant difficilement et hoquetant entre deux sanglots, elle sentit soudain les mains du professeur Rogue se poser sur elle pour agripper le dos de sa robe et l'attirer contre lui.

Severus l'avait prise dans ses bras et il la serrait bien fort tout contre lui en caressant sa tête et ses cheveux. Elle s'accrocha alors désespérément à ses vêtements et pleura de plus belle ; elle sanglotait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et qu'elle allait vomir.

La serrant toujours étroitement contre son corps, Rogue commença à la bercer doucement, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, appuyant désormais sa joue contre sa tête bouclée, en caressant son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Chut… Calmez-vous… Vous n'allez pas être renvoyée, miss Sparks… Chut… Calmez-vous… Respirez doucement… Je suis désolé… » déclara-t-il d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

La jeune fille qui tremblait comme une feuille leva ses yeux rougis et gonflés par ses larmes vers lui et décela un profond regret et beaucoup de tristesse sur le visage de son professeur de potions.

« C'est… C'est vrai ? Je… ne suis pas… ren… renvoyée ? interrogea-t-elle en hoquetant.

\- Non, vous n'êtes pas renvoyée… Je suis désolé d'avoir crié sur vous… Vous m'avez fait tellement peur. Je vous croyais à l'abri dans votre salle commune, alors quand j'ai appris que vous n'y étiez plus, j'ai paniqué, avoua-t-il.

\- Vous… Vous me détestez… maintenant… parce que je… je ne vous ai pas… écouté… dit Angélique en recommençant à pleurer et en enfouissant son visage rougi et baigné de larmes contre son torse.

\- Vous croyez que je hurlerais de la sorte sur quelqu'un que je déteste ? demanda-t-il en caressant ses boucles brunes. J'ai eu peur pour votre vie, peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir… Je ne m'en serais jamais remis, si je vous avais perdue. C'est parce que je vous aime que j'étais si furieux, confessa-t-il.

\- Vous… Vous ne me détestez pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Non, répondit-il en secouant lentement la tête.

\- Vous… m'aimez ? s'assura-t-elle, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Miss Sparks, je vous aime plus que tout autre chose sur cette terre. Je vous aime comme si vous étiez une partie de moi-même. Je vous aime comme si vous étiez ma propre fille, déclara-t-il, sincère.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, totalement abasourdie et incrédule.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, parce que je n'en sais strictement rien, mais ce qui est sûr et certain c'est que je vous aime. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, déclara-t-il avant de lui sourire légèrement.

\- Je vous aime aussi, professeur ! s'écria-t-elle en resserrant leur étreinte. Je vous aime si fort ! Je vous aime comme si vous étiez mon père ! J'aurais tellement aimé que vous le soyez réellement. »

Rogue l'embrassa longuement au front et la garda encore dans ses bras le temps que son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration reviennent à la normale, puis il desserra finalement son étreinte et l'écarta doucement de lui.

Ensuite, il sécha délicatement les larmes qui avaient tracé des sillons sur ses joues avec ses grandes mains et il la débarbouilla et raccommoda ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique avant de lui demander gentiment :

« Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, professeur, répondit la petite fille en essuyant encore ses grands yeux humides à l'aide de ses petites mains. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait si peur, monsieur.

\- Vous n'avez rien et c'est tout ce qui compte », répliqua-t-il en la fixant intensément de ses yeux noirs et en caressant doucement sa joue veloutée de son pouce.

La petite Serpentard lui sourit, heureuse de l'attention et de l'affection qu'il lui témoignait, puis il éloigna lentement sa main de son visage et elle l'entendit subitement déclarer en haussant l'un de ses sourcils noirs :

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y aurait un festin pour célébrer l'éclatante victoire de Harry Potter sur le monstre de Serpentard… » Puis il ajouta, ironique : « Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais manquer ça ! »

Angélique se mit à rire gaiement du ton qu'il avait employé et de son sarcasme et elle suivit son directeur de maison jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le festin.

Le banquet fut encore plus magique que d'habitude : tout le monde ou presque était en pyjama et les réjouissances durèrent toute la nuit.

Tous ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés revinrent pendant le repas, Hagrid arriva vers trois heures et demi du matin, le professeur McGonagall annonça que tous les examens étaient annulés et Dumbledore déclara que le professeur Lockhart ne pourrait plus assurer les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, qui furent de ce fait suspendus. La dernière nouvelle en fit d'ailleurs sourire et applaudir plusieurs à la table des professeurs parmi lesquels le professeur Rogue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fin de l'année se déroula extrêmement bien, sous un soleil resplendissant.

Angélique était très heureuse car ils n'avaient plus cours de défense contre les forces du Mal avec cet idiot de Lockhart, Drago avait arrêté de se pavaner comme un roi dans le château depuis que son père avait été renvoyé du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, Ginny avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et surtout maintenant Angélique savait que le professeur Rogue l'aimait comme si elle était sa propre fille.

La petite Serpentard passa donc un très agréable mois de juin à profiter du parc de Poudlard ensoleillé, partageant équitablement son temps entre ses amis de Serpentard et ceux de Gryffondor, et elle prit déjà de l'avance sur ses devoirs de vacances pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même situation que l'année précédente. Mais elle prit également une grande décision.

Jugeant que la comédie avait assez duré et ne voulant plus mentir à tout le monde, elle décida de révéler à ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas de parents et qu'elle vivait dans un orphelinat moldu pratiquement depuis toujours. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait inventé cette histoire de parents habitant en Amérique parce qu'elle avait peur d'être rejetée et exclue par les membres de sa maison et aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait inspirer ni pitié ni compassion aux autres élèves.

Elle ne mentionna pas une seule fois que c'était parti d'un conseil du professeur Rogue car elle savait qu'il avait fait ça pour son bien et elle ne voulait pas que ses amis lui en veuillent à lui plutôt qu'à elle. Après tout, c'était bien elle qui avait décidé de suivre son avis et qui leur avait menti.

Angélique sentait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher derrière ce mensonge, les autres pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle saurait faire face à leurs critiques et à leurs moqueries, s'ils désiraient essayer de la mettre dans l'embarras. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de continuer ce petit jeu et ça commençait vraiment à lui peser que ses amis ne sachent pas la vérité, alors elle leur avoua tout, excepté la maltraitance physique et psychologique que monsieur Fiendish lui infligeait. Ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir… Si ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle ne leur dirait pas.

Sally-Anne et Daphné furent choquées et un peu contrariées qu'elle leur ait menti pendant deux ans. Angélique se défendit alors en leur avouant que le premier jour de leur rencontre, quand elle les avait toutes entendues parler de leurs familles respectives, elle n'avait pas voulu dénoter dans ce magnifique tableau et avait juste essayé d'être comme tout le monde. Et elle leur fit également part de ses craintes quant à la soi-disant pureté de son sang.

« Tu sais, moi je suis une Sang-Mêlé, lui avait avoué Sally-Anne.

\- Et moi, ma famille est tellement obsédée par les Sang-Pur qu'on est obligé de se marier entre cousins… Ça va finir par dégénérer et il n'y aura plus que des débiles et des Cracmols, s'ils continuent comme ça… lui avait révélé Daphné avec une moue désapprobatrice en secouant sa tête blonde.

\- Et puis, pour nous mentir comme ça effrontément pendant deux longues années, c'est bien que tu es une vraie Serpentard ! avait ajouté Sally-Anne, moqueuse.

\- Ouais, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis, après tout, tu te fiches un peu de l'avis des autres vu que tu es amie avec trois Gryffondor ! Alors que tu habites dans un vieil orphelinat moldu et que tu ignores qui sont tes parents, on s'en fiche, non ? l'avait taquinée Daphné.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Merci, les filles ! C'est trop gentil ! » avait répliqué Angélique en souriant, soulagée par leurs réactions.

Harry et Ron, quant à eux, furent tout d'abord stupéfaits qu'Hermione soit déjà au courant et qu'elle ne leur ait rien dit. Les deux filles expliquèrent alors aux garçons que c'était leur tour aux toilettes, en première année, avant l'attaque du troll qui les avait rapprochées parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux très tristes ce jour-là.

L'une parce qu'elle avait été critiquée par ses professeurs et insultée par les élèves de sa maison à cause de son incapacité à se servir correctement de sa baguette magique et l'autre parce qu'elle avait été profondément touchée par la réflexion d'un certain rouquin qui avait dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Ron devint écarlate en repensant à ce fameux épisode et Harry et lui assurèrent à la Serpentard qu'ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur et qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement pourquoi elle avait inventé toute cette histoire.

« Les gens de ta maison sont tellement sympas et tolérants… avait dit Ron en plaisantant.

\- Oui, surtout Malefoy ! Pas vrai, Hermione ? avait ajouté Harry.

\- Un vrai prince charmant… » avait répondu Hermione en roulant des yeux.

Ils avaient tous rigolé ensemble et, sur leur demande pressante, Angélique avait fini par leur donner l'adresse de l'orphelinat Hardship pour qu'ils lui écrivent pendant les vacances. Elle les avait tout de même prévenu que son directeur n'aimait pas du tout la magie et que leurs hiboux devraient être discrets ou venir de nuit pour éviter tout risque d'incident.

Ron lui assura qu'il comprenait très bien, vu que Harry avait le même problème chez son oncle et sa tante, et dit qu'il avait développé la technique. Harry et Hermione, quant à eux, lui promirent d'utiliser la poste moldue pour lui éviter d'être grondée inutilement à cause de leurs hiboux.

Libérée du poids de son mensonge, Angélique passa une très agréable fin d'année à Poudlard.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que toute l'école apprenne la vérité à son sujet et des gens comme Drago Malefoy ne s'étaient pas privé de lui envoyer des piques, comme cette fois dans la Grande Salle où il lui avait lancé avec mépris et à voix haute pour que tout le monde puisse bien l'entendre :

« Hum ! Dire que la maison Serpentard a accueilli une pauvre orpheline mythomane élevée par de sales Moldus dégoûtants… C'est vraiment honteux ! »

Mais Angélique, qui avait de la répartie et qui ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner par un petit blondinet arrogant comme lui, avait rétorqué tout aussi fort :

« Elle a bien accueilli un riche crétin mégalomane élevé par des sorciers aux idées étriquées… Après ça, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas ! »

Drago avait perdu immédiatement son sourire suffisant et avait blêmi sous l'insulte, tandis que les amies d'Angélique l'avaient félicitée et que Rogue lui avait envoyé un sourire satisfait et amusé, depuis la table des professeurs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La veille de son retour à l'orphelinat, le professeur Rogue lui avait demandé de passer le voir dans son bureau.

Angélique s'était donc rendue dans les cachots, ravie, et avait pénétré dans l'antre du maître des potions en le saluant gaiement :

« Bonjour, professeur Rogue !

\- Bonjour, miss Sparks, répondit-il en posant sa plume.

\- Vous vouliez me voir pour me donner mon câlin d'avant les vacances ? demanda-t-elle, espiègle et à la fois pleine d'espoir.

\- Miss Sparks, vous êtes incorrigible… dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Oh, s'il vous plaît, vous allez vraiment me manquer pendant les vacances… Encore plus cette année même… lui avoua-t-elle sincèrement, en se rapprochant du bureau et en s'appuyant dessus.

\- Justement, je voulais vous parler de vos vacances… Me permettriez-vous de passer vous rendre visite de temps en temps ? »

Le visage d'Angélique s'illumina de bonheur et elle répondit immédiatement :

« Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! Je serai tellement contente que vous veniez me voir ! » Puis elle s'assombrit subitement et demanda : « Mais… Monsieur Fiendish, que va-t-il dire ? Il ne vous laissera jamais venir me voir…

\- Oh détrompez-vous, miss… Il ne s'opposera pas à mes visites, je puis vous l'assurer, répondit-il, mystérieux.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? » interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

Rogue étira ses fines lèvres en un sourire en coin avant de répliquer :

« Parce que je suis allé voir votre directeur en début d'année et que je lui ai dit ma façon de penser sur la manière dont il vous traitait… Je l'ai averti que je passerai pendant l'été sans prévenir et que, si jamais je constatais la moindre trace de coup sur votre corps, il passerait un sale quart d'heure…

\- Vous… Vous avez vraiment fait ça ? demanda-t-elle, estomaquée.

\- Bien sûr ! Vous croyez peut-être que j'allais le laisser continuer à vous battre sans rien dire ? répliqua-t-il, irrité contre cet abominable tortionnaire.

\- Merci, professeur ! lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je peux, on est en fin d'année… se justifia-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Oui, vous pouvez », répondit-il en souriant. Puis il redevint sérieux : « Si jamais il lève la main sur vous ou qu'il fait quoi que ce soit, je veux que vous me le disiez.

\- Oui, professeur, je vous le dirai.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il osera, je pense lui avoir fait suffisamment peur en début d'année… » ajouta-t-il, songeur.

Angélique rit de bon cœur, en imaginant la tête de monsieur Fiendish, terrorisé par le professeur Rogue, et aussi parce qu'elle était heureuse de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, puis elle le vit se lever de son bureau et écarter les bras en approchant d'elle et en disant :

« Allez ! Venez ! C'est l'heure de votre câlin ! »

Angélique ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et fonça sur lui pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

Rogue la garda dans ses bras quelques minutes, en la berçant légèrement et en caressant ses cheveux, avant de lui avouer :

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, Angélique. Énormément… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	24. Vacances d'enfer!

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews!_

 _Merci aussi à Guest et à Athina! Ça me fait super plaisir ;-)_

 _Guest : contente que tu trouves ça mignon^^_

 _Athina : attends... Il n'y a pas le feu au lac!^^ Tu vas devoir être patiente pour ça mais ça va venir ;-)_

 _Donc dans le chapitre précédent, Severus grondait bien Angélique avant de la réconforter et de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Angélique avait également appris à ses amis qu'elle était orpheline et qu'elle vivait dans un orphelinat moldu. Et, à la fin, Severus avait demandé à Angélique s'il pourrait venir la voir pendant les vacances et lui avait dit qu'elle allait beaucoup lui manquer._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Vacances d'enfer !**

Première preuve que les menaces du professeur Rogue en début d'année avaient porté leurs fruits, Gladys, l'assistante de monsieur Fiendish, attendait Angélique dans le hall de la gare de King's Cross. Elle l'aida à mettre sa valise dans le coffre de sa voiture et la reconduisit à Hardship.

Une fois arrivée à l'orphelinat, Angélique eut le droit de prendre son souper, même si l'heure officielle était dépassée depuis quelques temps déjà, et elle eut l'autorisation de retourner dans sa chambre en conservant sa valise et toutes les affaires qu'elle contenait.

En rangeant ses vêtements, ses livres et ses effets personnels dans sa chambre, Angélique souriait. Elle se disait que le professeur Rogue avait vraiment dû effrayer monsieur Fiendish d'une belle façon pour qu'il lui envoie quelqu'un à la gare, qu'il la laisse manger en rentrant et qu'il lui permette de conserver sa malle avec toutes ses affaires d'école…

Son retour à l'orphelinat n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celui de l'année passée, c'était le jour et la nuit… Elle espérait que ça continuerait comme ça dans les prochains jours.

Les vacances allaient sans doute être plus sereines que celles de l'an dernier car, ne sachant pas que le professeur Rogue avait mis les choses au point avec monsieur Fiendish, elle avait commencé ses devoirs de vacances à Poudlard pour se faire une avance et être sûre qu'elle pourrait les finir à temps.

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait conserver sa malle et ses livres, elle ne se faisait plus de soucis pour ça. Elle pourrait même sortir son télescope pour faire son devoir d'astronomie en temps et en heure…

Alors qu'elle finissait de ranger, le directeur de l'orphelinat débarqua dans sa chambre, sans frapper, comme d'habitude.

« Ah ! Tu es là, toi ! s'exclama-t-il avec dédain.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur Fiendish, le salua-t-elle poliment. Oui, je suis rentrée, il y a environ une heure, avec madame Doyle. Merci de l'avoir envoyée me chercher à la gare.

\- Hum ! renifla-t-il, méprisant. Comme si j'avais le choix ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que ton prof sorcier ne me réduise en cendres ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait à celui-là mais tu l'as bien mis dans ta poche !

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, monsieur, rétorqua-t-elle calmement.

\- Ouais… À d'autres ! dit-il en tirant sur son œil pour montrer sa totale incrédulité, tandis qu'Angélique levait les yeux au ciel. En tout cas, tu n'as pas intérêt à encore inventer des histoires et à lui dire que je te maltraite !

\- Si vous ne le faites pas, je n'aurais aucune raison de le lui dire, répliqua-t-elle, parfaitement logique.

\- C'est ça… Bon, comme tu vois, j'ai eu la gentillesse de te nourrir et de te laisser ta fichue malle. Ça t'évitera de me casser les oreilles pour la récupérer…

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Je vous remercie, monsieur.

\- Par contre, tu n'as pas besoin de ta baguette magique ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te prenne l'envie de me jeter un sort, sorcière !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais vous jeter un sort… En plus, je ne peux pas me servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, répondit Angélique.

\- Raison de plus pour me la donner ! Tu n'en auras pas l'utilité et, moi, je préfèrerais la garder en lieu sûr, hors de ta portée, pour plus de sécurité », rétorqua-t-il, répétitif.

Angélique se dit que ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine de discuter pour ça. S'il voulait sa baguette, il n'avait qu'à la prendre. Elle la récupérerait en septembre. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir, y prit sa baguette et se retourna vers monsieur Fiendish en la lui tendant, sans protester.

« Bien… » déclara-t-il après avoir esquissé un mouvement de recul, quand il l'avait vue pointer sa baguette sur lui, n'ayant pas du tout confiance en la gamine.

Puis il partit sans la saluer, la laissant seule dans sa petite chambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Angélique était rentrée à Hardship et monsieur Fiendish n'avait pas une seule fois levé la main sur elle, en fait, il l'ignorait autant que possible et la Serpentard s'en réjouissait. Il n'osait même plus la surcharger de corvées par crainte de représailles de la part du professeur Rogue. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu lui dire pour l'effrayer à ce point ? En tout cas, c'était très efficace !

Angélique était en train de finir de dîner, en discutant avec Lauren, sa voisine de chambre, qui était là depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'elle et avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié malgré toute la volonté de monsieur Fiendish à essayer de l'isoler des autres, quand des chuchotements attirèrent soudain son attention et la fit chercher des yeux la source de tous ces murmures.

Il se tenait là, à l'entrée du réfectoire, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, droit comme un I, les mains dans le dos, la fixant de ses intenses prunelles onyx.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Angélique, ses yeux vairons étincelèrent de bonheur et elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise. Elle traversa tout le réfectoire en courant et elle lui sauta au cou, en s'écriant spontanément, heureuse :

« Severus ! Tu es venu me voir ! »

Quand je dis qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou, elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus : ses bras entouraient la nuque du maître des potions, sa tête aux boucles brunes reposait sur son épaule, ses jambes encerclaient sa taille et elle le serrait de toutes ses forces contre elle.

Rogue, un peu surpris par la fougue de la jeune fille, avait dû bien vite la rattraper et avait placé un bras sous ses fesses et l'autre dans son dos pour la soutenir et lui éviter de tomber.

« Bien sûr, je t'avais dit que je viendrai te voir, Angélique », répondit-il contre son oreille, avant d'ajouter, moqueur : « Heureusement que tu es un modèle réduit ! Sinon tu m'aurais fait tomber à la renverse ! »

Angélique ôta son visage de l'épaule de son professeur de potions, le regarda dans les yeux et répliqua en souriant, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue :

« Heureusement que tu es très fort ! »

Rogue lui renvoya son sourire puis décréta gentiment :

« Bon, je crois que nous avons suffisamment attiré l'attention sur nous… Descends de là, petit singe. »

Angélique reposa ses pieds par terre et détacha ses bras du cou du maître des cachots au moment où monsieur Fiendish arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce… »

Il s'interrompit de lui-même et changea de couleur en reconnaissant le sorcier.

« Monsieur Fiendish, le salua Rogue avec un sourire satisfait. Comme promis, je viens rendre visite à miss Sparks.

\- Ha… Heu… Oui… balbutia l'homme rougeaud.

\- Je comptais l'emmener manger une glace. Cela ne vous pose pas de problème ?

\- Heu… non… non… Allez-y… répondit-il, effrayé.

\- Merci. À tout à l'heure », rétorqua Rogue en tendant sa main à la jeune fille.

Angélique prit la main du sorcier dans la sienne, ravie, et ne la lâcha plus, trop contente de pouvoir marcher avec lui, main dans la main.

Une fois en dehors de l'enceinte de l'orphelinat, Rogue se dirigea vers le centre de Londres, voulant profiter de cette belle journée d'été en se promenant tranquillement dans les rues de la capitale anglaise en compagnie d'Angélique.

« On va vraiment aller manger une glace ? demanda-t-elle, en tenant toujours fermement la main de son professeur.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit-il. Sauf si tu préfères faire autre chose.

\- Non, une glace c'est très bien ! Je ne suis jamais allée dans une glacerie. »

Rogue serra un peu plus sa main et la caressa avec son pouce pour toute réponse.

Pauvre enfant, elle avait été tellement houspillée dans cet orphelinat qu'elle se contentait de vraiment pas grand chose… Une simple glace suffisait à la remplir de joie.

Pendant qu'ils dégustaient leurs glaces, Severus demanda à Angélique si son directeur se comportait correctement avec elle et s'assura qu'il ne la battait plus. La jeune fille lui répondit que ses menaces avaient été très efficaces car il n'avait plus levé la main sur elle, il ne la surchargeait plus de travail et il lui avait permis de conserver toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre, excepté sa baguette magique.

Le maître des potions lui avait alors proposé d'aller récupérer sa baguette mais Angélique l'en avait dissuadé en affirmant que c'était inutile et que ce n'était vraiment pas grave puisque de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir. Le professeur Rogue s'était alors conformé à sa décision et ils avaient passé un excellent après-midi tous les deux.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durant les deux mois de congé, Severus revint souvent voir Angélique et prendre de ses nouvelles pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille et au grand désespoir de monsieur Fiendish.

Pour prouver au directeur qu'il ne plaisantait pas quand il lui avait affirmé pouvoir débarquer à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, Rogue le réveilla dans sa chambre à deux reprises, une fois à deux heures et demi du matin et une autre à cinq heures moins le quart, le faisant tomber de son lit et lui faisant presque faire une crise cardiaque les deux fois.

À chaque fois qu'il venait, Rogue emmenait Angélique hors de l'orphelinat pour lui permettre de changer d'air car, bien qu'elle ne fut plus maltraitée, Hardship restait néanmoins un endroit froid et inhospitalier.

Durant l'été, il lui fit visiter tous les bâtiments les plus célèbres de Londres (Big Ben, Tower Bridge, la Tour de Londres, le Golden Eye, …) mais également le fameux site de Stonehenge, grâce au transplanage d'escorte. Il l'emmena aussi se balader en forêt où ils ramassèrent des plantes entrant dans la composition de certaines potions ainsi qu'en bord de mer où Angélique se régala en marchant pieds nus sur le sable ou bien les pieds dans l'eau, en éclaboussant Rogue au passage.

Pendant l'été, Angélique passa aussi beaucoup de temps à lire et à répondre aux lettre que ses amis de Poudlard lui envoyaient régulièrement, Serpentard et Gryffondor confondus.

Lorsqu'elle reçut sa lettre de Poudlard avec la liste des nouveaux livres à acquérir, Rogue n'eut aucun mal à convaincre monsieur Fiendish de la laisser sortir de l'orphelinat pour acheter son matériel et il l'accompagna même sur le Chemin de Traverse, faisant fi des regards choqués ou éberlués que les élèves leur lançaient en voyant la terreur des cachots escorter une élève de troisième année et l'aider à faire ses achats.

Rogue avait quand même donné pour consigne à Angélique de se tenir tranquille et d'éviter les effusions et les démonstrations publiques d'affection ; quoi qu'il en dise, il ne tenait quand même pas à ce que les élèves qu'ils rencontraient meurent tous d'une crise cardiaque… Dans le monde des Moldus, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient car ils ne connaissaient personne mais du côté sorcier… Le monde n'était pas encore prêt à voir ça !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un jour, alors qu'Angélique soupait en repensant à la magnifique journée qu'elle avait passée la veille avec Severus, son amie Lauren déclara soudain :

« Tu as vraiment de la chance, tu sais…

\- Hein ? Quoi ? demanda Angélique en retombant les pieds sur terre.

\- Tu as de la chance que ton professeur te rende visite aussi souvent… Ça t'évite de rester ici et tu fais plein de trucs géniaux…

\- Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai de la chance… répondit-elle, songeuse.

\- En plus, il t'aime vraiment, ajouta Lauren avec une pointe d'envie.

\- Comment tu le sais ? interrogea Angélique, surprise.

\- Ça se voit dans ses yeux, à la façon dont il te regarde… expliqua-t-elle. Tu crois qu'il va demander à t'adopter ? »

Angélique, qui avait souri à sa première phrase, redevint soudain beaucoup plus sérieuse :

« Je… ne sais pas… Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi…

\- Tu devrais lui demander, ça ne coûte rien, lui conseilla-t-elle.

\- Et si jamais il dit non ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée par cette possibilité. Je ne veux pas entendre non, je préfère ne rien lui demander et rester comme ça…

\- Moi, si j'avais la chance de pouvoir quitter cet endroit, je le tenterai quand même… Surtout qu'à notre âge, le plus souvent c'est fichu… Alors si lui veut bien de toi… »

Angélique resta songeuse face à l'idée de son amie, elle y pensa toute la nuit.

C'est vrai qu'elle mourait d'envie que le professeur Rogue soit officiellement responsable d'elle, qu'il devienne son tuteur légal, voire même son père… Mais jamais elle n'oserait lui demander une telle chose ! Il avait déjà tant fait pour elle et pour son bien-être… Et puis, elle ne devait rester à Hardship que deux mois sur douze, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça et elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit…

Ça lui suffisait amplement. Elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'être déçue ou de tout gâcher en l'effrayant avec ce genre de question. Elle craignait qu'il ne l'abandonne et qu'il ne veuille plus jamais la voir, si jamais elle lui posait cette question. Ça ne se faisait pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'adopter…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La veille de son retour à Poudlard, Rogue rendit une dernière visite à Angélique. Il était dix heures du matin et il alla chercher la jeune fille directement dans sa chambre. Il entra après avoir frappé à la porte, ce qui fit qu'Angélique sut tout de suite que c'était lui.

« Bonjour, Severus ! le salua-t-elle gaiement.

\- Bonjour, ma petite Angélique, dit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Alors, que voudrais-tu faire pour ton dernier jour de vacances ? »

Angélique le regarda dans les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle y avait bien réfléchi et elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il lui montre quelque chose de particulier mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il dirait oui…

Rogue, qui avait arqué un sourcil en attendant sa requête, l'entendit subitement lui dire :

« Je voudrais aller chez toi. J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que tu me montres ta maison. Je voudrais savoir où tu vis quand tu n'es pas à Poudlard. »

Il l'observa un instant, attendri mais aussi étonné par sa demande, puis il répondit en haussant les épaules :

« Si tu veux… Mais tu risques d'être déçue, il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose à voir…

\- Oh non ! Je ne serai pas déçue, j'en suis sûre ! répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.

\- Bon, très bien. Mais avant on va aller voir monsieur Fiendish pour qu'il te rende ta baguette et qu'il te signe ton autorisation pour que tu puisses visiter Pré-au-Lard. Je ne voudrais pas que tu manques ça, déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main pour aller chez le directeur.

\- Oh oui ! J'avais oublié ! Merci, répondit-elle en prenant sa main.

\- Ha… C'est la dernière fois des vacances que je vais terroriser ce Moldu… fit Rogue presque nostalgique.

\- Arrête ! Le pauvre ! répliqua Angélique en riant.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu arrives encore à le plaindre ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Tu es vraiment trop gentille… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Ces vacances-ci étaient mieux que les précédentes non?^^_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	25. Détraqueurs et Sirius Black en liberté

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaire ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Athina! Contente que tu adores ;-) La situation d'Angélique évolue, patience... ;-)_

 _Dans le précédent chapitre, les vacances d'Angélique se passaient très bien et Severus venaient souvent la voir pour l'emmener se promener ou autre. Le dernier jour des vacances, Angélique lui a demandé pour visiter sa maison._

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Détraqueurs et Sirius Black en liberté.**

Rogue n'avait eu aucun mal à faire signer les papiers d'autorisation de sortie d'Angélique pour qu'elle puisse visiter Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis durant l'année ni à récupérer sa baguette magique. Il n'avait eu qu'à le demander à monsieur Fiendish et le gros Moldu rougeaud avait aussitôt accédé à toutes les requêtes du grand sorcier à l'air sévère qui lui faisait si peur.

Ensuite, le maître des cachots avait emmené Angélique chez lui et lui avait fait visiter sa maison et son jardin.

La jeune fille avait été absolument enchantée, alors que, pour Rogue, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel dans sa maison. Il lui avait montré toutes les pièces : le hall d'entrée, le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, le laboratoire, la salle de bain, la chambre à coucher, le bureau et une pièce, qui servait un peu de débarras, où il entreposait les meubles, tableaux et autres bibelots qu'il avait hérités de ses parents.

Angélique avait été ravie qu'il lui fasse découvrir sa maison entièrement, de la cave au grenier, et lui avait assuré que, pour elle, il n'y avait pas plus jolie maison que la sienne. Évidemment, elle ne possédait aucun point de comparaison mais elle vouait une telle admiration à son professeur de potions et elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était persuadée qu'aucune demeure ne pouvait être aussi bien que la sienne.

Rogue, amusé et attendri par toutes ses réflexions et son enthousiasme sans limite, avait alors tenu à lui montrer également le parc où il avait l'habitude de jouer quand il était petit. La Serpentard avait été incroyablement heureuse qu'il lui fasse découvrir ce lieu, qui était vraiment très beau avec tous ces arbres, ces étendues d'herbes fraîches et ce petit plan d'eau, et elle l'avait écouté avec attention lui raconter que c'était ici qu'il avait rencontré et était devenu ami avec une petite fille qui habitait, elle aussi, les environs.

Elle voulut lui poser tout un tas de questions sur cette fille : Comment elle s'appelait ? Quel âge ils avaient quand ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Comment elle était ? Si c'était aussi une sorcière ou bien une Moldue ? Mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan en constatant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne disait plus rien et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il avait l'air triste et abattu tout d'un coup…

Alors, Angélique lui avait seulement pris la main pour lui rappeler sa présence, elle lui avait souri quand il avait baissé les yeux vers elle et ils étaient rentrés dans sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur sans rien dire, Rogue serrant bien fort la main de la jeune fille, reconnaissant.

Au cours de cet été - le meilleur de la vie d'Angélique - Severus et elle avaient appris à mieux se connaître et la jeune fille savait bien maintenant quand elle devait se taire et le laisser réfléchir tout seul et quand elle pouvait rire et plaisanter avec lui.

Elle aurait aimé que ces vacances ne finissent jamais mais le 1er septembre était finalement arrivé, comme chaque année, et elle avait pris le Poudlard Express en direction de la célèbre école de sorcellerie avec ses camarades.

Le voyage en train fut des plus étranges car, après avoir passé la moitié du trajet avec Daphné et Sally-Anne, qui lui avaient raconté leurs vacances passées en France pour l'une et en Italie pour la seconde, Angélique avait changé de wagon pour rejoindre ses amis de Gryffondor et ils avaient tous eu la frayeur de leur vie lorsqu'un Détraqueur avait débarqué dans leur compartiment.

L'atmosphère était soudain devenue glaciale et un sentiment de profond désespoir s'était emparé de leurs cœurs. Angélique avait cru revivre les pires souvenirs de sa vie et elle avait bien failli s'évanouir quand elle avait vu cette haute silhouette encapuchonnée pénétrer dans leur compartiment et tendre sa main couverte de croûtes vers Harry en essayant d'aspirer son âme.

Heureusement, le professeur R. J. Lupin, qui voyageait avec eux et dormait depuis le début du trajet, d'après Ron et Hermione, était intervenu et avait fait fuir le Détraqueur grâce à un sortilège qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

La créature avait laissé Harry, qui s'était évanoui, et leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal leur avait donné à tous du chocolat pour se remettre des émotions provoquées par la vue du Détraqueur et était parti voir en tête de train pour parler au machiniste.

Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient alors raconté à Angélique en quelques mots qu'un certain Sirius Black s'était évadé de la prison d'Azkaban, ce qui expliquait la présence du Détraqueur dans le train, et qu'il cherchait apparemment à tuer Harry, d'après ce que monsieur Weasley lui avait dit.

C'est fou le nombre de gens qui voulait essayer de tuer ce pauvre garçon… se dit-elle.

Arrivés à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore confirma leurs craintes en déclarant que plusieurs gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban resteraient en faction aux abords de l'école pour les protéger à cause de l'évasion du criminel Sirius Black, qui avait été enfermé pour le meurtre de treize personnes, il y avait de cela douze ans.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Angélique partit se coucher avec ses camarades de Serpentard, elle n'était pas très rassurée. Elle avait véritablement été effrayée par le Détraqueur du train et les mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait fait resurgir en elle et savoir que des créatures comme celle-là étaient postées aux quatre coins de Poudlard et qu'un tueur fou se baladait dans la nature ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

Toutes ses camarades ronflaient depuis plus de deux heures maintenant mais Angélique n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir dans son lit, posa sa tête sur ses genoux, qu'elle avait entourés de ses bras, et regarda un moment ses amies dormir tranquillement.

Puis, sans faire de bruit, elle se glissa hors de son lit, enfila une paire de chaussons et sortit de son dortoir. Elle traversa la salle commune déserte sur la pointe des pieds et franchit la porte pour se retrouver dans le couloir des cachots. Elle fit encore quelques pas dans l'obscurité et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois à laquelle elle frappa doucement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et deux yeux noirs la fixèrent avant qu'elle n'entende cette question :

« Angélique ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Severus, je… je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit-elle, un peu honteuse d'être venue le trouver pour ça, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait.

\- Allez, entre, ne reste pas là », répliqua-t-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer chez lui.

Rogue se dirigea vers le salon, s'installa sur son canapé et vit Angélique venir s'asseoir tout à côté en se collant presque à lui. Il écarta un bras et la laissa déposer sa petite tête aux boucles brunes sur son torse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il gentiment en la serrant un peu contre lui et en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce Détraqueur qui est passé dans le train tout à l'heure. Il m'a vraiment fait me sentir très mal.

\- Les Détraqueurs font resurgir nos pires souvenirs… Ce n'est pas très agréable de revivre ça, je le comprends parfaitement, surtout dans ton cas…

\- Il y en a partout autour de Poudlard… se plaignit-elle.

\- Oui, c'est une mesure de sécurité mais ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans l'école. Rassure-toi, tu ne crains rien ici.

\- Et ce Sirius Black, qui c'est ? Pourquoi il a tué tous ces gens ? Comment il a pu s'échapper ? Je croyais qu'Azkaban était la prison la mieux gardée du monde, interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça… Les Détraqueurs sont là pour lui, il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance qu'il arrive à entrer dans Poudlard.

\- Oui mais les Détraqueurs étaient déjà censés l'empêcher de s'évader d'Azkaban mais il a quand même réussi… objecta-t-elle. Qui c'est ce Sirius Black, Severus ? » lui redemanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux brillants.

Rogue soupira et lui expliqua :

« C'est un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est lui qui lui a révélé où se cachaient Lily et James Potter pour qu'il puisse les tuer. Il a assassiné douze Moldus et un sorcier du nom de Peter Pettigrow, un ami des Potter, en pleine rue.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Angélique, répondit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Et maintenant il s'est échappé pour tuer Harry ? demanda-t-elle, apeurée.

\- C'est ce qu'on raconte…

\- Mais on ne doit pas le laisser faire ! Il faut l'arrêter ! dit-elle en s'agitant.

\- Bien sûr qu'il faut l'arrêter ! C'est pour cette raison que les Détraqueurs encerclent l'école », rétorqua-t-il fermement.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire puis Rogue décréta soudain :

« Il est tard. Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, rouspéta-t-elle.

\- Je vais te donner une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve, proposa-t-il en voulant se lever du canapé.

\- Non, je ne veux pas de potion, répliqua-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui pour le retenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? demanda-t-il en retombant sur les coussins.

\- Je veux rester ici avec toi, répondit-elle avec aplomb.

\- Angélique… souffla-t-il.

\- Severus ? » rétorqua-t-elle en l'implorant du regard.

Rogue secoua la tête de droite à gauche, il était fatigué et il n'avait pas du tout la force de se battre avec elle à cette heure…

« Tu veux rester ici, dans ce canapé ? l'interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

\- Non, pas spécialement. Du moment que je peux rester avec toi, je veux bien aller n'importe où, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux en comprenant qu'elle avait gagné.

\- Bon… Lève-toi alors, on va dormir. »

La Serpentard se leva, ravie, et suivit son professeur de potions jusque dans sa chambre.

Arrivée là-bas, elle sauta sur le lit du maître des cachots et se glissa directement dans les draps, un sourire triomphant rivé à son visage. Rogue la regarda faire, abasourdi, et lui demanda, incrédule :

« Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

\- Ben oui, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Tu croyais que je voulais quoi ?

\- Je pensais que tu voulais dormir près de moi, dans la même pièce… Je comptais faire apparaître un second lit… lui avoua-t-il, un peu désorienté.

\- Oh ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi dormir avec toi, Severus, l'implora-t-elle.

\- Non… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… » répondit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

Rogue fit donc apparaître un second lit dans sa chambre et dit à Angélique :

« Tu peux dormir dans le mien, moi, je dors dans celui-ci.

\- D'accord… » répondit la jeune fille, résignée et un peu déçue mais néanmoins contente qu'il ne la renvoie pas dans sa chambre.

Il lui laissa alors le grand lit, se coucha dans celui qu'il venait de faire apparaître et éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguette.

« Merci de me laisser dormir ici, Severus.

\- De rien… répondit-il avant de rire légèrement.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse, en se tournant vers lui.

\- J'imagine la tête que ferait le professeur Sinistra en sachant que tu dors dans ma chambre et dans mon lit.

\- Tu peux toujours me renvoyer dans mon dortoir.

\- Tu irais ? interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en secouant ses bouclettes brunes.

\- Il me semblait bien… » dit-il en soupirant.

Angélique se mit à rire puis elle déclara :

« Bonne nuit, Severus.

\- Bonne nuit, chipie. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, un peu avant six heures du matin, Severus se réveilla et constata en se redressant un peu qu'Angélique s'était tellement étalée dans le grand lit qu'elle en prenait presque toute la place malgré sa toute petite taille.

Il sourit de la voir dormir ainsi paisiblement, la regarda encore quelques instants puis il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de la réveiller doucement. Il pressa légèrement son épaule et caressa son nez.

Angélique essaya de chasser ce qui lui chatouillait le nez, grogna un peu puis finit par ouvrir les yeux en entendant Rogue rire de la voir tenter de chasser sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'une mouche.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés, puis lui demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

« C'est toi qui me chatouilles le nez ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avant de bâiller largement.

\- Parce qu'il faut que tu retournes dans ton lit avant que tes camarades ne se réveillent, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Six heures trois.

\- Ça va alors… déclara-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller et en lui tournant le dos.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Rogue, étonné de la voir se recoucher.

\- Daphné est la première à se réveiller et elle se lève à sept heures moins le quart, répondit-elle en restant tranquillement étendue sur le ventre, après avoir poussé un soupir d'aise.

\- Angélique… Sois raisonnable et retourne dans ton dortoir avant que quelqu'un ne te voit sortir de mes appartements en chemise de nuit à cette heure-ci… conseilla-t-il gentiment en sous-entendant les risques qu'il avait pris en la laissant dormir chez lui.

\- Pfff… souffla-t-elle. D'accord… Je ne veux pas t'attirer des problèmes. »

Elle se leva, remit ses chaussons et partit vers la porte, accompagnée par le maître des potions.

« Merci, Severus, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu sais, j'avais vraiment peur et je n'aurais pas su m'endormir sans que tu ne sois près de moi, lui confia-t-elle.

\- Je le sais… C'est pour ça que je t'ai gardée ici avec moi. »

Elle sourit et ajouta avant de partir :

« À tout à l'heure, Severus. »

Puis elle rejoignit rapidement et en catimini sa salle commune.

Elle traversa sur la pointe des pieds la pièce baignée des reflets de l'eau du Lac Noir, qu'on pouvait distinguer à travers les fenêtres, ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de son dortoir en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit et elle se recoucha discrètement dans son lit, autour duquel elle avait pris soin de tirer les rideaux avant de partir pour éviter que l'une de ses camarades ne voie son lit vide, si jamais elle se réveillait pendant la nuit.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Daphné se leva la première, comme Angélique l'avait prévu, puis elle fut rapidement imitée par les quatre autres. Elles montèrent toutes vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner lors duquel elles reçurent leurs horaires. Angélique se réjouit de voir que cette année elle avait beaucoup plus de cours communs avec ses amis de Gryffondor grâce aux options qu'ils avaient dû choisir pour leurs BUSEs.

Avec ces nouveaux cours, Lupin comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et Hagrid comme professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, les Détraqueurs et Sirius Black en cavale, l'année promettait d'être intéressante…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	26. L'épouvantable épouvantard

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir!_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Angélique était rentrée à Poudlard et avait été effrayée par toutes les histoires qu'elle entendait circuler sur Sirius Black ainsi que par sa rencontre avec un Détraqueur dans le train et elle avait donc rejoint les appartements de Severus et l'avait persuadé de la laisser dormir chez lui._

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : L'épouvantable épouvantard.**

En effet, Angélique ne s'était pas trompée, l'année avait bel et bien commencé sur les chapeaux de roues : Malefoy passait son temps à se moquer de Harry parce qu'il s'était évanoui devant le Détraqueur dans le train, le Serpentard avait également été blessé par un hippogriffe lors de leur premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté les recommandations de Hagrid et le professeur Trelawney avait prédit la mort de Harry en voyant le Sinistros au fond de sa tasse de thé – Rogue avait bien fait de déconseiller ce cours à Angélique.

Heureusement, Drago n'avait rien de grave, il aimait juste faire son intéressant et profiter au maximum de la situation et le professeur McGonagall avait relativisé l'effrayante prédiction du professeur Trelawney en leur expliquant que sa collègue commençait toujours l'année en prédisant la mort de l'un de ses élèves.

Angélique était soulagée d'avoir choisi l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes à la place de la divination car, au moins, dans ces deux cours, les professeurs Vector et Babbling n'essayaient pas d'effrayer leurs élèves avec des prédictions alarmistes.

La petite Serpentard, qui avait quand même pris quelques centimètres depuis sa première année, appréhendait un peu son premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, qui avait lieu vendredi en dernière heure.

Harry, Ron et Hermione lui avaient en effet raconté avec enthousiasme qu'ils avaient dû repousser un épouvantard grâce à un nouveau sortilège qu'ils avaient appris, _Riddikulus_. Enfin, sur les trois, seul Ron avait pu affronter l'épouvantard, qui avait pris la forme d'une araignée géante, mais tous avaient été très impressionnés par le cours de leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

C'est donc pas très à l'aise, qu'elle suivit le professeur Lupin et les autres élèves de sa classe jusqu'à la salle des professeurs où l'épouvantard était enfermé dans une vieille penderie qui servait à ranger les robes des professeurs.

La salle était déserte à cette heure et Lupin leur expliqua d'abord que l'épouvantard prendrait la forme de ce qu'ils craignaient le plus et qu'ils devaient penser à un moyen de le changer en quelque chose de comique tout en pointant sur lui leur baguette magique et en prononçant distinctement la formule _Riddikulus_ car seul le rire pouvait venir à bout d'un épouvantard.

Angélique observa les autres ridiculiser tour à tour leur épouvantard qui avait pris la forme de zombie, de clown terrifiant, de momie ensanglantée, de bêtes féroces… puis finalement son tour arriva mais elle n'était pas prête du tout.

« Professeur Lupin, je ne veux pas passer, tenta-t-elle en lançant un regard désespéré au professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- Allons, tout le monde l'a fait, miss Sparks. Vous avez bien vu que c'était facile, l'encouragea gentiment Lupin avec un sourire.

\- Oui, je sais bien mais je… »

Trop tard… L'épouvantard s'était tourné vers elle, qui était seule en face de lui, et, après un _clac_ sonore, il prit la forme de son directeur d'orphelinat.

Angélique regarda avec horreur monsieur Fiendish s'avancer vers elle d'une façon menaçante, le visage rouge de colère, une veine palpitant sur son gros cou, en serrant les poings au point de faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas, sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades, puis elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant retirer sa ceinture et ouvrir la bouche pour lui asséner :

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Angélique, une erreur de la nature ! Personne n'a jamais voulu t'adopter et même tes propres parents n'ont pas voulu de toi ! Baisse les yeux, saleté ! Ta simple présence me fait horreur… Tu vas avoir la correction que tu mérites ! »

Angélique, qui tremblait comme une feuille devant ce simulacre de son directeur d'orphelinat, fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ni de lancer la formule magique qui permettait de s'en débarrasser. C'est Lupin qui dut intervenir pour arrêter l'épouvantard.

La Serpentard, honteuse que tous les élèves de sa classe aient vu et entendu ça, balaya la salle de ses yeux baignés de larmes, voyant les visages choqués ou emprunts de pitié de ses camarades, et elle s'élança hors de la pièce en courant avant que le professeur Lupin ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Angélique courait dans les couloirs, sa vue tellement brouillée par ses larmes qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, si bien qu'elle finit par se cogner contre quelqu'un qui la retint par les épaules.

« Miss Sparks ! Qu'est-ce que… s'exclama le professeur Sinistra avant de s'interrompre en remarquant que la jeune fille pleurait. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ? »

La vert et argent fut incapable de formuler des phrases intelligibles et de lui répondre clairement à cause de ses sanglots et le professeur d'astronomie, qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait ni à la calmer, décida alors de l'emmener chez son directeur de maison.

Elle la prit par la main et descendit dans les cachots avec elle. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau du maître des potions mais elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'était pas là, alors elle partit frapper à la porte de ses appartements personnels.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue ouvrit la porte.

« Aurora ? Que voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce… demanda-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant Angélique en pleurs à côté de sa collègue. Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait, Severus, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'est cognée contre moi dans un couloir parce qu'elle pleurait mais je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle avait ni à la calmer. Alors, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux vous la confier… » expliqua-t-elle en poussant gentiment la Serpentard vers lui.

Rogue lui lança un regard inquisiteur et accueillit Angélique dans ses bras.

« Écoutez, Severus, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit l'an passé, je sais que j'avais tort. Cette petite a besoin de vous, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais il semblerait que vous seul puissiez la réconforter. Je ne suis pas sans cœur, je n'aime pas la voir ainsi, lui avoua-t-elle, sincère.

\- D'accord, merci, Aurora, répondit Rogue en pressant l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- De rien… Au revoir », répliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard désolé à Angélique avant de faire demi-tour.

Le professeur de potions se dirigea vers le salon avec Angélique et s'assit dans son fauteuil en prenant la jeune fille sur ses genoux. Il la serra dans ses bras et caressa ses boucles brunes pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu puis, lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration redevenir plus régulière, il lui demanda doucement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est… en… cours… répondit-elle en inspirant entre chaque mot.

\- Chut… Calme-toi, Angélique. Essaie de respirer normalement », lui conseilla-t-il.

La Serpentard se redressa un peu et essuya ses yeux avec ses manches avant que Rogue ne lui donne un mouchoir.

« Merci », dit-elle en prenant le grand morceau de tissu blanc et en essuyant ses yeux et son visage rougis par ses larmes.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se concentra quelques instants pour se calmer et recommencer à respirer normalement. Quand elle jugea qu'elle pouvait parler, elle expliqua à Rogue :

« Au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Lupin nous a fait affronter un épouvantard… Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas le faire mais il a insisté…

\- Oui, il a donné le même cours aux Gryffondor hier dans la salle des professeurs… Tu n'as pas réussi à repousser l'épouvantard ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas réussi… dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Parce que l'épouvantard a pris l'apparence de monsieur Fiendish… » dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

Soudain, Rogue commença tout doucement à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer et Angélique confirma ses suppositions en poursuivant :

« Il… Il s'est approché de moi comme s'il voulait me… frapper… et il… il m'a dit des choses horribles…

\- Ce n'était pas réel, Angélique, ne pleure pas… répondit Rogue en resserrant son étreinte après avoir vu qu'elle recommençait à pleurer.

\- Je… Je sais bien… mais tous les élèves de ma classe l'ont vu et entendu… Ils sont tous au courant qu'il me maltraitait maintenant… répondit-elle, profondément désespérée en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Ils ne savent pas qui c'est, peut-être n'ont-ils pas compris, tenta-t-il pour la rassurer.

\- Ils ne sont pas aussi bêtes que tu le penses, Severus… Ils ont parfaitement compris, même s'ils ne connaissent pas son nom… Je n'oserai plus jamais les regarder en face, je ne veux pas voir de la pitié ou de la compassion dans leurs yeux, répliqua Angélique.

\- Tu parles des Serpentard… Ces deux mots sont étrangers à leur vocabulaire », plaisanta Rogue pour essayer de la faire rire.

Angélique releva la tête et le regarda en souriant un peu.

« Ha ! Serait-ce le début d'un petit sourire ? lui demanda-t-il, en pointant sa bouche du doigt.

\- Tu es bête… dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Tu m'as pourtant dit le contraire l'an passé ! fit-il, étonné.

\- Tu essaies de me faire rire pour m'éviter de penser à ce qui s'est passé, devina-t-elle, perspicace.

\- Oui, tu as raison », concéda-t-il. Puis il ajouta en la regardant dans les yeux : « Écoute, Angélique, je sais que tu es profondément peinée de savoir que tes camarades sont au courant de ce que tu as subi dans ton orphelinat mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Tu vas devoir affronter leurs regards et leurs questions, maintenant, tu vas devoir leur faire face. Mais tu n'as pas à être gênée ni à avoir honte, ce qui t'est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. C'est ce Moldu qui devrait avoir honte de t'avoir battue, pas toi.

\- Oui, Severus, d'accord, approuva-t-elle.

\- Et puis, tu n'es même pas obligée de répondre à leurs questions, tu es juste forcée de les entendre. Tu es forte et tu as de la répartie, alors, s'ils t'embêtent, ne les laisse pas faire ! lui conseilla-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison… Merci, Severus.

\- De rien… » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Angélique resta encore de nombreuses minutes, blottie dans les bras du directeur des Serpentard, puis, lorsqu'elle eut totalement fini de pleurer et qu'elle se fut calmée, elle rejoignit directement son dortoir malgré les protestations de Rogue qui voulait qu'elle mange un peu avant.

Elle lui assura qu'elle n'avait pas faim et elle réussit à le convaincre de lui laisser sauter le repas car il ne voulait pas la mettre dans une situation délicate et il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter ses camarades aujourd'hui.

Après avoir rejoint son dortoir pendant que les autres soupaient dans la Grande Salle, la petite Serpentard se coucha directement et s'endormit après avoir pris soin de tirer les rideaux autour de son lit.

Quand Sally-Anne et Daphné arrivèrent dans leur chambre, elles voulurent aller parler à Angélique mais elles la découvrirent endormie en boule serrant son oreiller bien fort dans ses bras. Elles la laissèrent donc dormir tranquillement et se préparèrent aussi pour la nuit.

Rogue, quant à lui, après avoir soupé dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des autres professeurs, dont le professeur Sinistra, qui lui demanda discrètement des nouvelles d'Angélique, se rendit dans sa classe de potions pour finir sa potion Tue-Loup, en remplit un gobelet et ressortit des cachots direction les appartements du professeur Lupin.

Il frappa quelques coups secs à sa porte et lui tendit directement le verre rempli de potion dès que le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal eut ouvert sa porte, en lui disant froidement :

« Tiens. Bois ça. C'est de la potion Tue-Loup.

\- Merci, Severus, répondit Remus en prenant le gobelet.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, c'est Dumbledore. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te laisserais te débrouiller tout seul avec ta lycanthropie, répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Severus, attends ! s'exclama Lupin en faisant un pas pour le rattraper. Entre une minute, je voudrais te parler. »

Rogue ferma les yeux en soufflant d'exaspération et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec cet ancien camarade, membre de la bande de l'odieux James Potter… Néanmoins, étant adulte, il prit sur lui et entra dans les appartements du loup-garou, en affichant un air blasé.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux arrivés au salon, Rogue demanda, sarcastique :

« Alors ? De quoi veux-tu me parler, Remus ?

\- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il poliment. Puis, voyant le regard noir que le maître des cachots lui lançait, il ajouta : « D'accord… C'est comme tu veux… Je voulais te parler de l'une de tes élèves, Angélique Sparks. Elle est partie de mon cours en courant et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la revoir après. Aurora m'a dit qu'elle l'avait conduite chez toi, après l'avoir trouvée en larmes dans un couloir.

\- Oui. Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? l'interrogea-t-il sèchement.

\- Je voulais simplement m'excuser auprès d'elle. Je ne me doutais pas du tout de ce qui allait arriver et je ne voulais pas la mettre dans l'embarras devant tous ses camarades, répliqua posément Lupin.

\- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant ! lui lança-t-il, acerbe.

\- Mais je…

\- Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter l'épouvantard et tu l'as obligée à le faire quand même ! le coupa-t-il en perdant patience.

\- Bien sûr, c'était le but de la leçon ! se défendit-il. Tu aurais fait exactement la même chose que moi, Severus. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle ne voulait pas passer mais je pensais qu'elle avait simplement peur de ne pas parvenir à lancer le sort correctement. Je l'ai juste encouragée, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait à ma place, expliqua-t-il.

\- Peut-être ! Mais tu aurais dû arrêter cet épouvantard bien avant qu'il ne parle et que tous les élèves ne comprennent que cet homme la battait ! rétorqua-t-il, furieux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… J'aurais dû réagir bien avant mais j'ai été pris de court… avoua Lupin, désolé.

\- Hum ! renifla-t-il, méprisant. Pour se jeter devant Potter et l'empêcher de se ridiculiser devant ses camarades, il y a du monde ! Mais pour une Serpentard, il n'y a plus personne !

\- Je t'en prie, Severus ! Tu ne penses pas vraiment que je fais des différences entre les élèves des différentes maisons ? demanda Lupin, abasourdi.

\- Le fils de _ton_ cher ami, le héros de _Gryffondor_ , a échappé à son épouvantard contrairement à _mon_ élève de _Serpentard_ … répliqua Rogue, implacable. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais… » ajouta-t-il avant de quitter dans un tournoiement de cape magistral les appartements du professeur Lupin qui n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

* * *

 _Babam! Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça? Belle sortie de la part de Rogue, non?^^_

 _Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	27. La désormais traditionnelle péripétie

_Coucou!_

 _Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires! Ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci à Athina également! ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Angélique n'avait pas réussi à affronter son épouvantard qui avait pris l'apparence de monsieur Fiendish, elle était partie de la classe du professeur Lupin en courant et était tombée sur Sinistra qui l'avait conduite chez Rogue. Severus l'avait consolée puis elle avait rejoint son dortoir pour dormir en sautant le repas. Rogue avait amené sa potion Tue-Loup à Lupin et lui avait dit sa façon de penser sur ce qui s'était produit avec Angélique._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : La désormais traditionnelle péripétie de Halloween…**

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, les camarades d'Angélique ne lui firent aucune remarque sur ce qui était arrivé en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils avaient tous été extrêmement choqués d'apprendre comment le directeur de l'orphelinat Hardship traitait Angélique et même l'arrogant Drago Malefoy et ses deux acolytes n'avaient pas eu le cœur à rire et à l'embêter avec ça.

La violence physique et surtout verbale dont cet homme faisait preuve envers elle les avait tous sidérés ; eux qui avaient toujours été aimés et choyés par leurs parents ne s'étaient jamais imaginé un seul instant que des gens puissent être aussi cruel avec un enfant. Même les enfants de Mangemorts n'étaient pas traités comme elle…

Sally-Anne et Daphné se contentèrent de prendre Angélique dans leurs bras, en la serrant bien fort, sans rien ajouter d'autre et cet incident ne fut pas ébruité par ses camarades, il se limita seulement à la classe de troisième année de Serpentard et la jeune fille en fut incroyablement soulagée et reconnaissante. Finalement, les Serpentard avaient eux aussi un cœur et des sentiments…

À la fin du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, la semaine suivante, le professeur Lupin demanda à Angélique de rester après la classe. Il attendit que tous les autres soient sortis, referma la porte derrière Blaise Zabini, qui était le dernier, et déclara :

« Je tenais à vous présenter personnellement mes excuses pour l'épouvantard de la semaine dernière, miss Sparks. J'aurais dû vous écouter lorsque vous m'avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas passer ou, du moins, j'aurais dû réagir plus tôt pour le faire disparaître.

\- Je vous remercie, professeur, et j'accepte vos excuses, répondit Angélique. Je comprends que vous m'ayez encouragée à l'affronter, c'était le but de la leçon.

\- Oui, en effet, c'était le but… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que je ne vous ai pas dégoûtée de la défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas du tout, professeur, et je ne suis pas dégoûtée, je vous l'assure.

\- Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire, miss. Car, au vu de la réaction du professeur Rogue, je pensais que vous deviez énormément m'en vouloir.

\- Le professeur Rogue est venu vous trouver ce jour-là ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Oui… Il devait m'apporter un remède et il était vraiment furieux contre moi à cause de ce qui vous était arrivé. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu se mettre en colère comme ça pour une autre personne et encore moins pour l'une de ses élèves… » lui avoua-t-il, en toute sincérité.

Angélique sourit un peu à l'idée que son directeur de maison était venu gronder le professeur Lupin pour l'avoir mise dans une situation difficile puis elle l'entendit poursuivre :

« Je n'avais pas la moindre intention de vous faire pleurer ni de vous mettre dans l'embarras devant vos camarades, miss Sparks.

\- Je le sais, ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas… Ils ne m'ont fait aucune remarque sur ce qui s'est passé vendredi.

\- Tant mieux, j'en suis content, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Heu, professeur… Est-ce que je peux y aller ? demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée. J'ai cours avec le professeur McGonagall et elle n'aime pas trop les retardataires…

\- Oh ! Oui, allez-y ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Dites-lui bien que c'est moi qui vous ai retenue.

\- Merci, professeur. Bonne journée », répondit-elle avant de quitter la classe et de gagner au pas de course la salle de métamorphose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et cet incident en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal fut vite oublié pour Angélique grâce aux cours, aux matches de Quidditch, à ses devoirs, aux cours particuliers que Rogue continuait à lui donner deux fois par semaine et aux moments de détente avec ses amis de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

C'était déjà Halloween et l'heure de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir pour visiter ce fabuleux village entièrement peuplé par des sorciers car son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas voulu lui signer son autorisation.

Le rouge et or avait bien essayé de convaincre sa directrice de maison de le laisser y aller avec les autres mais, avec Sirius Black rôdant dans les parages et sans autorisation signée par un parent, le professeur McGonagall s'était montrée intransigeante et avait refusé sa requête.

C'est donc un peu triste et dépité que Harry regarda Ron, Hermione et Angélique partir avec les autres pour profiter de cette belle sortie extra-scolaire.

Angélique, Sally-Anne et Daphné se joignirent à Ron et à Hermione pour faire le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard puis ils visitèrent ensemble le village sorcier et toutes ses fabuleuses boutiques.

Ils passèrent chez Derviche et Bang, chez Zonko qui était un merveilleux magasin de farces et attrapes, chez Honeydukes où ils firent le plein de bonbons, confiseries et douceurs en tout genre, devant la boutique de vêtements Gaichiffon et devant le magasin de plumes Scribenpenne. Les adolescents regardèrent également par les vitres des Trois Balais et de La Tête de Sanglier, car il y avait tellement de choses à voir qu'ils ne voulurent pas s'arrêter pour boire un verre, et ils découvrirent aussi le joli Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu.

Hermione insista pour aller voir la poste de Pré-au-Lard où il y avait au moins deux cents hiboux prêts à porter du courrier dans tout le Royaume-Uni puis ils regardèrent, de loin, la fameuse Cabane hurlante, l'endroit le plus hanté de tout le pays.

Angélique et ses amis passèrent un très bel après-midi à se promener dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard et ils rentrèrent au château pour le banquet de Halloween, ravis et épuisés.

Le repas fut succulent, comme toujours. Les elfes de maison s'étaient encore surpassés pour leur concocter des plats aussi impressionnants visuellement que délicieux.

 _À la fin du banquet, les fantômes de Poudlard offrirent un beau spectacle. Surgis des murs et des tables, ils se mirent à voler en formation, décrivant des figures de voltige.(_ _1)_ Les fantômes des quatre maisons s'affrontèrent dans une sorte de concours en reproduisant les derniers instants de leur vie et la façon dont ils avaient trouvé la mort sous les acclamations des élèves, qui encourageaient chacun le spectre de leur propre maison.

Ensuite les étudiants regagnèrent leurs salles communes pour la nuit.

Angélique et ses camarades étaient revenus dans leur dortoir depuis à peine quelques minutes que les préfètes et les préfets pénétrèrent dans leurs chambres et leur demandèrent de rejoindre immédiatement la salle commune.

Là, le professeur Rogue attendait les Serpentard au milieu de la pièce et, quand ils furent tous rassemblés devant lui, il déclara, sans élever la voix pour être certain que tout le monde se taise et écoute :

« Le criminel Sirius Black s'est apparemment introduit dans le château ce soir et a tenté de pénétrer dans la tour des Gryffondor… Pour plus de sécurité, il a donc été décidé que tous les étudiants devaient être rassemblés dans la Grande Salle où ils passeront la nuit sous la surveillance de tous les préfets en chef et les préfets… »

Il s'interrompit un instant pour laisser la vague de murmures s'apaiser d'elle-même et reprit sur le même ton :

« Je vous demanderais de garder votre calme et de vous diriger avec ordre et en silence vers la Grande Salle. Mesdemoiselles et messieurs les préfets, si vous pouviez encadrer efficacement vos condisciples… Allons-y. »

Les préfets et les préfètes firent de leur mieux pour mettre les élèves en rang et ils suivirent tous le professeur Rogue jusqu'à la Grande Salle où étaient déjà rassemblés les Gryffondor.

Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle arrivèrent presque en même temps que les vert et argent et, une fois que tous les étudiants de Poudlard furent rassemblés, le professeur Dumbledore leur expliqua que le château allait être fouillé par les professeurs et lui-même, tandis que les élèves passeraient la nuit enfermés dans la Grande Salle sous la surveillance des préfets et préfets en chef.

Angélique observa les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick ensorceler les grandes portes en chêne pour les protéger de toute tentative d'intrusion puis le professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître des sacs de couchage violets et leur souhaita à tous une bonne nuit avant de s'éclipser.

Dans le brouhaha qui suivit la sortie du directeur de Poudlard, Angélique attrapa un sac de couchage et, tandis que Percy Weasley criait ses instructions aux élèves, elle rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient partis s'installer un peu plus loin dans un coin de la grande pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda directement la Serpentard en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Le portrait de la grosse dame qui garde l'entrée de notre salle commune a été lacéré, expliqua Hermione, encore sous le choc.

\- Oui et Peeves a dit que c'est parce qu'elle a refusé de laisser entrer Sirius Black, compléta Ron, stupéfait.

\- Peeves l'a vu ? interrogea Angélique.

\- Je ne sais pas mais la grosse dame oui, répondit Harry, inquiet.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! J'ai demandé à tout le monde de se coucher et de se taire ! les gronda Percy en arrivant près d'eux.

\- D'accord, d'accord… On se couche… » répondit Ron à son frère.

Ils se glissèrent alors tout habillés dans leurs sacs de couchage étonnamment moelleux et confortables et ne firent plus un bruit.

Angélique, incapable de dormir alors qu'un tueur se baladait dans le château, contemplait le plafond magique parsemé d'étoiles de la Grande Salle et écoutait les chuchotements des fantômes et des préfets en essayant d'en saisir le sens et d'en apprendre d'avantage sur leur situation actuelle.

Toutes les heures, un professeur passait voir si tout allait bien dans la Grande Salle et discutait brièvement avec les préfets pour les tenir au courant de l'avancée des recherches.

Vers trois heures du matin, le professeur Dumbledore arriva et annonça à Percy qu'il avait recueilli le témoignage de la grosse dame et qu'il lui avait trouvé un remplaçant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Angélique reconnut la voix du professeur Rogue qui apprit au directeur que tout le château avait été fouillé de fond en comble et qu'il n'y avait pas une seule trace de la présence de Sirius Black.

Ensuite, Rogue demanda à Dumbledore s'il se souvenait de leur précédente conversation et émit des doutes sur le fait que Black ait réussi à s'introduire dans Poudlard sans une aide à l'intérieur du château.

Le directeur, visiblement agacé, coupa rapidement court à la conversation en assurant au maître des potions que personne dans l'école n'aurait pu aider Black à entrer dans la place, avant de déclarer qu'il devait aller voir les Détraqueurs et de partir après avoir répondu aux interrogations de Percy.

Rogue demeura immobile quelques instants à fixer la porte par laquelle Dumbledore était sorti, il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Angélique, qui faisait semblant de dormir, tout comme ses amis Gryffondor, puis il s'en alla également dans un tournoiement de cape.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Angélique se regardèrent tous les quatre en se demandant ce que tout cela voulait dire puis ils finirent finalement par s'endormir, épuisés par les événements.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, Angélique, qui avait été très intriguée par la conversation des professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle, profita d'une heure de fourche pour aller trouver son directeur de maison.

Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau et pénétra dans la pièce quand elle en reçut la permission.

« Ha ! C'est toi, Angélique, déclara-t-il, visiblement soulagé, en levant la tête vers la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers lui.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle en rigolant. Pourquoi ? Tu croyais que c'était qui ?

\- Je pensais qu'il s'agissait encore de Drago Malefoy et de son histoire d'hippogriffe enragé…

\- Il vient toujours te voir à cause de ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, sincèrement stupéfaite. Mais ça va faire deux mois ! Et, en plus, il n'a plus rien, il fait du cinéma !

\- Oui… soupira-t-il. Mais son père est quelqu'un d'important et nous sommes souvent amenés à nous côtoyer… Donc je ne peux pas me permettre de l'ignorer…

\- Tu connais bien le père de Drago ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Oui, plutôt bien… répondit-il, énigmatique. Pourquoi venais-tu me voir ? » demanda-t-il ensuite pour changer de sujet.

Angélique le regarda droit dans les yeux, se doutant qu'il lui cachait probablement quelque chose au sujet des Malefoy, puis décida de lui parler de la nuit précédente, qui était la raison de sa visite.

« Je voulais savoir ce que tu sous-entendais quand tu as dit au professeur Dumbledore que ça paraissait presque impossible que Sirius Black soit entré dans le château sans une complicité interne…

\- Tu ne dormais pas ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil avec un air de reproche.

La jeune fille secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, contrarié, puis l'entendit poursuivre :

« Et tu as des inquiétudes concernant quel professeur que le directeur a nommé et pourquoi ? »

Le maître des potions se contenta de fixer son élève, qui poursuivit donc ses réflexions toute seule :

« Les seuls professeurs que Dumbledore a nommés récemment sont Hagrid et Lupin… Tu connais Hagrid depuis longtemps vu qu'il était garde-chasse avant d'être nommé professeur de soins aux créatures magiques donc ce n'est certainement pas lui… C'est le professeur Lupin. Tu crois qu'il a aidé Sirius Black à entrer dans Poudlard ? Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ce genre de choses, Angélique… l'avertit Rogue.

\- Mais, Severus, explique-moi, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle, désireuse de comprendre.

\- Laisse les Détraqueurs et les Aurors s'occuper de cette histoire et n'y pense plus, dit-il, catégorique.

\- Mais je ne veux pas essayer d'arrêter Sirius Black toute seule, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu penses que…

\- Tu ne crois pas que tes amis Gryffondor et toi en avez déjà assez fait ces deux dernières années ? l'interrompit-il, irrité, en haussant le ton.

\- Mais, Severus…

\- Non ! Ça suffit comme ça ! Retourne dans ta salle commune et ne te mêle plus de ça ! » ordonna-t-il, intraitable.

Angélique, déstabilisée par le ton autoritaire de sa voix et par son refus de lui expliquer la situation, n'ajouta pas un mot et, les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna tristement les talons pour rejoindre sa salle commune comme il le lui avait ordonné, profondément peinée.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ , ch. 8, p. 168 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	28. Parfois, mieux vaut se taire

_Hello!_

 _A la fin du chapitre précédent, Angélique était venue voir Severus dans son bureau et elle lui avait posé des questions sur Sirius Black, Lupin, l'intrusion dans le château... et Severus s'était énervé en lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas s'occuper de ça et qu'elle devait laisser les Détraqueurs et les Aurors faire leur travail._

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Parfois, mieux vaut se taire…**

Il s'était encore comporté comme un imbécile avec elle.

Décidément, la présence de Remus Lupin comme professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, l'évasion de ce crétin de Sirius Black et le manque de sommeil dû à sa nuit blanche passée à fouiller le château de Poudlard de fond en comble n'arrangeait vraiment rien à son mauvais caractère.

Sans parler de Dumbledore qui ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de l'écouter quand il voulait lui parler de la possible et très probable complicité entre Lupin et Black, les deux ex-Gryffondor, meilleurs amis de James Potter…

Ce n'était pourtant pas une raison pour la gronder de la sorte et pour la renvoyer ainsi dans sa salle commune… C'est vrai que ses amis et elle avaient la très désagréable habitude de se mêler de choses qui ne les concernaient pas mais il aurait dû lui expliquer simplement et clairement la situation au lieu de s'énerver et de la remballer sans ménagement comme l'un de ces stupides cornichons décérébrés qu'il avait pour élèves.

Angélique était bien plus intelligente et raisonnée que les autres, Severus en avait déjà eu la preuve à de nombreuses reprises et elle n'avait vraiment pas mérité d'être traitée de cette façon par lui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angélique sortait de la classe du professeur Babbling en compagnie d'Hermione.

L'étude des runes était son dernier cours de la journée et elle était bien contente que son amie Gryffondor ait également choisi cette matière car aucune des filles de Serpentard ne l'avait prise en option. Elle se serait vraiment sentie bien seule sans Hermione, d'autant plus que, comme ça, elle avait une amie avec qui faire ses devoirs de traductions qui se révélaient parfois un peu compliqués. Pour certaines phrases, deux cerveaux valaient mieux qu'un !

Alors que les deux amies marchaient tranquillement, Hermione se plaignant du manque de sérieux de Harry et de Ron pour leurs études et pour leurs devoirs à côté d'Angélique qui acquiesçait ou riait à certaines remarques plus ou moins acerbes de la part de la lionne, elles tombèrent sur le professeur Rogue au détour d'un couloir.

« Oh ! Bonjour, professeur Rogue », s'exclama Hermione, surprise de le croiser dans cette partie du château.

Le maître des potions la toisa en haussant un sourcil, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, et il s'adressa directement à Angélique, sans se soucier de la présence de la Gryffondor :

« Miss Sparks, c'est vous que je voulais voir. Pourriez-vous m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau ?

\- Oui, professeur », répondit la Serpentard, après lui avoir lancé un regard interrogateur, toujours chagrinée parce qu'il l'avait remballée quelques heures auparavant.

Elle salua Hermione d'un signe de tête et elle suivit son directeur de maison jusque dans les cachots.

Arrivé là-bas, constatant que le couloir était désert, Rogue, au lieu de s'arrêter devant la porte de son bureau, poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ses appartements. Il y fit entrer la jeune fille et la fit asseoir sur le canapé.

« Veux-tu une tasse de thé, un verre de jus de citrouille ou autre chose ? proposa-t-il en premier lieu.

\- Non, merci », répondit-elle en secouant la tête tristement, sans le regarder.

Voyant sa réaction, il fit un pas dans sa direction, après s'être giflé mentalement : il lui avait vraiment fait de la peine tout à l'heure. Puis il lui dit :

« Angélique, je regrette pour tout à l'heure… C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher à la fin de ton cours d'étude des runes, je… je voulais m'excuser… »

La jeune fille leva ses yeux vers lui et vit qu'il était vraiment désolé, elle pouvait le lire sur son visage qui perdait toujours son apparence glaciale et impassible lorsqu'il était seul avec elle.

Alors, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, en disant, sincère :

« Moi aussi, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas t'embêter ni te fâcher, Severus…

\- Je sais… répondit-il dans un soupir en posant ses mains dans son dos et en caressant ses bouclettes brunes, profondément soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Je vais t'expliquer ce que je pense à propos de Sirius Black…

\- Non, je ne veux pas t'obliger, si tu ne veux pas, Severus… déclara-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Tu ne m'obliges pas et je veux bien te le dire, du moment que tu n'en parles à personne, répliqua-t-il en effleurant sa joue et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te promets que je ne le dirai à personne, Severus, jamais.

\- Je te fais confiance, Angélique. »

La jeune fille sourit puis se réinstalla dans le divan à côté de son professeur de potions qui commença à lui expliquer ses craintes et ses doutes à propos de Sirius Black et de son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Remus Lupin.

Il lui raconta que James Potter, le père de Harry, le professeur Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, le sorcier tué par Black, et lui-même avaient tous le même âge et avaient fait leurs études de sorcellerie ensemble à Poudlard, lui à Serpentard et les autres à Gryffondor.

Il lui dit que les quatre Gryffondor étaient les meilleurs amis et qu'ils formaient une bande très soudée à la façon de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il lui rappela que, d'après le ministère de la Magie, Black avait livré ses amis James et Lily Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres et tué son autre ami Peter Pettigrow.

C'est pourquoi il pensait que Black, étant ami avec Lupin, avait profité de son statut de professeur dans l'école de sorcellerie pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard afin de tuer Harry Potter.

Angélique l'écouta attentivement tout le temps de son récit puis, lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle lui demanda, hésitante :

« Severus ? À ton avis, pourquoi le professeur Lupin aiderait Sirius Black à entrer dans le château ? S'ils sont amis et qu'ils veulent tous les deux tuer Harry, ce serait beaucoup plus facile et plus simple que Lupin le fasse lui-même… Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ils ont l'esprit dérangé… Lupin veut peut-être faire ce privilège à Black. Lui laisser l'honneur de tuer le dernier des Potter, répondit Rogue.

\- Oui, peut-être… concéda Angélique qui ne voulait surtout pas le contrarier. Et Dumbledore ne veut pas t'écouter ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Non… Il les a toujours préférés, alors il refuse de m'écouter, dit-il, amer.

\- Tu n'étais pas du tout ami avec eux. Pas vrai ? répliqua-t-elle, perspicace.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… »

Angélique réfléchit un peu puis finit par lui poser la question qui la tracassait depuis sa première année :

« C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas les Gryffondor et Harry en particulier ?

\- Entre autres, oui, avoua Rogue en fixant intensément les prunelles bleue et brune de la jeune fille.

\- Tu m'en veux d'être amie avec Harry, Ron et Hermione ? demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète.

\- Non, Angélique, la rassura-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Je suis content que tu aies des amis, même s'ils sont à Gryffondor…

\- D'accord… » répondit-elle, après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Rogue passa alors un bras autour des épaules d'Angélique pour la rapprocher de lui puis il lui demanda :

« Tu me promets de ne pas partir à la poursuite de Sirius Black ?

\- Oui, Severus, c'est promis.

\- Ce serait bien que ces entêtés Gryffondor n'y aillent pas, eux non plus…

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour ça, lui assura-t-elle.

\- S'ils ne veulent pas t'écouter, tant pis, laisse-les faire ce qu'ils veulent mais ne les suis pas. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça la jeune fille.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je te demande ça ?

\- Oui, je comprends… mais j'aime bien aussi quand tu me le dis… » répondit-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

Rogue la contempla quelques instants en souriant légèrement. Il en profita pour remettre une mèche de boucles brunes derrière son oreille et il déclara, avant de l'embrasser sur le front :

« Je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les jours qui suivirent réservèrent eux aussi leur lot de surprises : le professeur Rogue remplaça le professeur Lupin pour son cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et leur donna une leçon sur les loups-garous, alors qu'ils n'en étaient normalement qu'au tout début de leur manuel et qu'ils ne devaient pas voir cette leçon avant bien longtemps ; l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor dut affronter Poufsouffle au lieu de Serpentard car, vu le temps pluvieux et maussade, Malefoy avait encore joué la carte de sa blessure au bras pour éviter à l'équipe des vert et argent de jouer dans des conditions météorologiques désastreuses et Harry avait bien failli mourir en tombant de son balai à cause de Détraqueurs qui avaient pénétré sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore et la boue avaient réussi à amortir la chute de Harry et il avait aussitôt été transporté à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh l'avait immédiatement soigné.

Malheureusement, les Gryffondor avaient perdu car Cedric Diggory, l'attrapeur et capitaine de Poufsouffle, n'avait pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé et avait capturé le Vif d'or. Il avait essayé d'annuler le match pour pouvoir le recommencer plus tard, quand Harry serait guéri, mais madame Bibine avait refusé, disant qu'ils avaient remporté le match dans les règles. En plus de cela, le Nimbus 2000 de Harry s'était envolé, à cause du vent déchaîné, et il avait fini sa course dans le Saule cogneur qui en avait fait du petit bois bon pour jeter au feu…

Angélique resta auprès de Harry tout le temps qu'il séjourna à l'infirmerie, avec Ron et Hermione, mais malgré tous leurs efforts pour le réconforter, son moral restait au plus bas. Il s'était encore évanoui face à des Détraqueurs devant toute l'école, il avait fait perdre le match à son équipe et son Nimbus 2000 était irréparable…

Après tout un week-end passé à l'infirmerie, Harry revint en cours le lundi matin et fut harcelé toute la journée par Drago Malefoy, qui avait enlevé ses bandages pour mimer Harry qui tombait de son balai, fou de joie que Gryffondor ait perdu le match de Quidditch.

Lors de leur cours commun de potions, Angélique observa d'un œil noir Drago imiter les Détraqueurs pendant presque toute l'heure de cours sous le nez de Rogue, qui ne faisait rien pour mettre un terme à ses simagrées, bien qu'il ait remarqué sa comédie.

Finalement, Ron n'y tenant plus _lui jeta à la figure un gros cœur de crocodile bien gluant (_ _1)_.

« Professeur ! geignit Malefoy, profondément dégoûté par le sang qui tachait à présent sa robe de sorcier. Weasley m'a lancé son cœur de crocodile à la figure ! »

Le maître des cachots fondit directement sur eux, qui étaient au fond de la classe, tellement vite qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'il volait, et il s'exclama, furieux :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça, Weasley ? Êtes-vous incapable de laisser monsieur Malefoy tranquille ?

\- Mais, professeur, répliqua le roux. C'est lui qui n'arrête pas d'embêter Harry depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Arrête, Ron… chuchota Harry à son ami.

\- Et depuis quand êtes-vous le garde du corps de monsieur Potter ? interrogea sèchement leur professeur de potions.

\- Mais je… tenta Ron, les joues écarlates.

\- Quand bien même vous le seriez effectivement, cela ne vous donne pas le droit de jeter des choses à la figure de vos camarades ! le coupa-t-il. J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor », ajouta-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, dépités, tandis que Drago souriait en affichant un air de supériorité qui était tout bonnement horripilant.

Angélique, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Severus, ne supporta pas cette nouvelle injustice de sa part et explosa, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers elle :

« Professeur Rogue ! Drago a passé pratiquement toute la journée à embêter Harry à cause de ce qui s'est passé sur le terrain de Quidditch ! Et pendant tout le cours, il s'est amusé à imiter des Détraqueurs ! Je ne dis pas que Ron a eu raison de lui jeter son cœur de crocodile à la figure mais Drago l'a bien cherché ! »

Les Gryffondor observèrent Angélique, bouches bées, absolument stupéfaits de son intervention, car même si tous savaient que la Serpentard était amie avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, jamais ils ne l'avaient vue s'opposer au professeur Rogue, avec qui elle semblait particulièrement bien s'entendre. Les Serpentard étaient, eux aussi, tout aussi abasourdis que les rouge et or et ils attendirent tous la réaction de leur professeur de potions, en retenant leur souffle.

« Ce n'est pas juste… » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, les joues roses sous l'effet des regards de tous ses camarades.

Rogue dévisageait Angélique sans rien dire, elle l'avait totalement pris de court. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cette réaction de sa part…

Bien sûr, elle avait raison, il le savait pertinemment. Il avait bien vu que Malefoy se moquait de Potter depuis le début du cours… Mais il était pris entre deux feux : d'un côté se trouvait sa façade d'homme sévère et glacial, Malefoy et sa haine pour le fils de James Potter et de l'autre Angélique et la vérité… Il devait faire son choix.

« La vie est injuste, miss Sparks… déclara-t-il à voix basse. Vous plus que quiconque devriez le savoir… En outre, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. »

Angélique le fixa dans les yeux sans rien dire puis elle l'entendit ajouter à l'adresse de Ron et de Harry en désignant le cœur à terre :

« Potter, Weasley ! Nettoyez ceci immédiatement ! »

Puis, après avoir lancé un rapide _Récurvite_ à Malefoy pour nettoyer sa robe de sorcier, il se tourna vers le reste de la classe et ordonna sèchement :

« Maintenant, remettez-vous tous au travail et en silence ! »

Harry et Ron ramassèrent l'organe sanguinolent et nettoyèrent à la main la grosse tache de sang gluant que le cœur avait fait en tombant par terre puis ils continuèrent leur potion comme les autres élèves.

Angélique, elle, se mordit la lèvre en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire et sourit tristement au petit signe de tête encourageant que lui adressa Hermione, tandis que Daphné lui caressait gentiment le dos pour la réconforter.

Elle termina sa potion, en remplit une fiole en verre et l'apporta à son professeur, qui ne leva même pas la tête vers elle, puis la cloche sonna la fin de l'heure et elle partit à son prochain cours.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ , chap. 10, p. 185.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	29. Représailles

_Coucou!_

 _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire Athina! ;-) Merci aux autres également mais je vous l'ai déjà dit en PM :-P_

 _Severus s'était excusé auprès d'Angélique pour lui avoir fait de la peine et lui avait expliqué brièvement ce qu'il pensait sur Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ensuite, à la fin du chapitre, Angélique était intervenue en faveur de Ron et Harry, tandis que Severus les réprimandaient pour avoir lancer un cœur de crocodile sur Malefoy, et elle était partie du cours de potions sans que Rogue ne daigne lever les yeux vers elle..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Représailles.**

Après le souper, au lieu de retourner dans sa salle commune, Angélique se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard ; elle avait besoin de réfléchir un peu au calme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et dans ses sentiments.

Tandis qu'elle marchait dans l'herbe, sous un ciel qui était déjà parsemé d'étoiles, elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient venus la remercier à la fin du cours de potions pour être intervenue en leur faveur. Même si ça n'avait rien changé à la sanction de Rogue, ils étaient heureux du soutien que la Serpentard leur témoignait, quitte à se mettre Drago et ses acolytes à dos.

Angélique ne regrettait pas son intervention, elle l'avait faite en son âme et conscience car elle détestait l'injustice ; elle vivait avec à l'orphelinat Hardship depuis trop longtemps… Ce qu'elle regrettait c'était de s'être opposée à Severus et aussi la réaction qu'il avait eue face à sa remarque : il savait très bien que ce qu'elle disait était vrai mais il avait choisi de l'ignorer et de donner raison à Malefoy.

La jeune fille aimait sincèrement son professeur de potions de tout son cœur mais parfois elle ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. Il demeurait un vrai mystère pour elle. Il s'était un peu ouvert à elle depuis le début de sa scolarité et il lui avait révélé des détails personnels sur sa vie mais Angélique était persuadée qu'elle ne savait pas un dixième de ce qu'elle devait savoir sur lui. Elle n'avait pour le moment accès qu'à la partie visible de l'iceberg…

Elle n'avait rien dit de très compromettant tout à l'heure mais elle avait contredit Rogue et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et qu'il voudrait bien lui pardonner son impulsivité et son manque de retenue. Il était sa seule famille, celui qu'elle considérait comme son père. Elle tenait trop à lui et avait très peur de le perdre…

Tout à coup, Angélique entendit des brindilles craquer derrière elle et elle se retourna vivement pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit.

« Hé ! Sparks ! s'exclama Drago Malefoy en s'avançant vers elle, flanqué de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Ça te manque de te faire frapper ?

\- Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? répliqua-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, sur le qui-vive.

\- Parce qu'on a cru que tu cherchais à avoir une bonne correction en me balançant à Rogue.

\- Je ne t'ai pas balancé… rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait très bien vu que tu te moquais de Harry depuis le début du cours !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire, sale peste ? Tu voulais que Rogue me retire des points au même titre que tes copains Gryffondor ? »

Angélique ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Drago dans les yeux.

« Comment oses-tu me regarder comme ça ? Tu n'es qu'une sale orpheline élevée par des Moldus débiles, tu es pire qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe… cracha-t-il avec le plus grand mépris en la regardant avec dégoût.

\- Cela suffit, monsieur Malefoy », déclara soudain une voix glaciale.

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se retournèrent subitement, surpris, et virent approcher leur directeur de maison qui avait marché sans un bruit et sans se faire remarquer jusqu'à eux.

« Mais, professeur, elle vous a manqué de respect tout à l'heure en remettant en cause votre jugement, se défendit Malefoy, flagorneur, en la pointant du doigt.

\- C'est à moi d'en juger, pas à vous. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Malefoy ? répondit Rogue, impassible, les mains dans le dos.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, professeur, reconnut le blond, mielleux.

\- Retournez dans votre dortoir, messieurs », ordonna-t-il aux trois garçons avant de s'adresser à Angélique : « Quant à vous, miss Sparks, suivez-moi jusque dans mon bureau. »

La jeune fille emboîta le pas du maître des potions et le suivit sans rien dire jusque dans les cachots.

Après avoir refermé la porte de son bureau, Rogue lui demanda de but en blanc, sans élever la voix :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? »

Angélique, tête baissée, contemplait le bout de ses souliers en se triturant les mains, sans oser le regarder ni parler.

Le directeur des Serpentard s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur les siennes pour qu'elle arrête de les tortiller et l'autre sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête puis il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ses prunelles bleue et brune mouchetée de vert clair.

« Je te l'ai dit… J'ai trouvé ça injuste… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu as raison, c'était injuste, avoua-t-il, après avoir poussé un soupir.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Severus ? demanda-t-elle, n'y comprenant rien du tout. Je t'aime vraiment mais parfois je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça… »

Rogue ne répondait pas, il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées, bataillant intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait tout lui expliquer ou s'il valait mieux ne rien dire et ne pas la mêler à toute cette histoire pour son propre bien.

« Qu'est-ce que Harry t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce que son père et ses amis ont bien pu te faire pour que tu les haïsses à ce point et que tu déverses ta colère sur tous les Gryffondor ? » demanda-t-elle encore avant d'ajouter : « Et si moi j'avais été à Gryffondor, tu ne m'aurais jamais aimée et tu m'aurais traitée comme eux ?

\- Non… répondit-il en secouant la tête. Je t'aurais aimée de toute façon, quelle qu'ait bien pu être ta maison…

\- En quoi Harry est-il si différent de moi ? interrogea-t-elle alors. Il est orphelin depuis presque toujours, il n'a jamais connu ses parents, il a été élevé par des Moldus… Même s'il n'a jamais été maltraité physiquement, il n'a jamais été bien traité par eux pour autant…

\- Il n'est pas comme toi et il ressemble bien trop à son père, répondit-il. Je t'aime et je le déteste. C'est comme ça, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.

\- D'accord… concéda-t-elle en soupirant. Un jour, tu m'expliqueras tout ?

\- Oui, c'est promis, un jour je t'expliquerai tout. Mais pas aujourd'hui… répondit-il, soulagé de pouvoir remettre ça à plus tard.

\- Et pour Drago ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ou je dois aussi attendre pour ça ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore fait gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons aux Gryffondor tous les ans depuis que tu es arrivée à Poudlard ! Je ne vais sûrement pas retirer des points aux Serpentard ! Ça lui faciliterait bien trop la tâche ! répliqua-t-il, agacé contre le vieux directeur.

\- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça, Severus, mais d'accord… J'attendrai que tu veuilles bien me donner la vraie raison.

\- Tu es vraiment mature pour une jeune fille de treize ans, la complimenta-t-il.

\- J'ai quatorze ans, Severus, le corrigea-t-elle en riant. Je suis née le 4 septembre… Du coup, j'ai un an de plus que les autres.

\- Et bien, on ne dirait pas. Tu es si petite… se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre ça pour un compliment », dit-elle en souriant.

Rogue esquissa un sourire et lui caressa la joue avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

« Angélique, tu ne dois plus faire ce que tu as fait en cours de potions tout à l'heure. Même si c'est injuste, même si le vrai coupable n'est pas puni, tu ne dois plus intervenir en faveur des Gryffondor. Tu vas finir par te mettre à dos non seulement Drago et ses amis mais aussi tous les autres Serpentard. N'oublie pas que tu vis avec eux… Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te mènent la vie dure à cause de ton amitié avec les Gryffondor.

\- Oui, je comprends, Severus, tu as raison. J'ai vraiment été stupide… reconnut-elle humblement.

\- Déjà qu'ils te tolèrent plus ou moins bien en raison de tes origines incertaines, ne les provoque pas en plus, lui conseilla-t-il avec sagesse.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… concéda-t-elle tristement.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit en première année lors de ton premier jour d'école à propos des Serpentard ?

\- Oui : ils ne sont pas très tolérants et la plupart sont convaincus de la supériorité des Sang-Pur sur les autres sorciers.

\- Et bien, j'ajouterai à cela que beaucoup d'entre eux ont des parents ou des membres de leurs familles qui appartiennent aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, voire même aux Mangemorts…

\- Je sais… répondit-elle en hochant la tête. J'en ai déjà entendu parler dans la salle commune…

\- C'est pour ça que je veux que tu fasses attention, Angélique. Ils peuvent se montrer particulièrement odieux et cruels… l'avertit-il.

\- Oui… Je ne le ferai plus, Severus, promit-elle.

\- J'y compte bien », répondit-il en la rapprochant de lui et en la serrant dans ses bras.

Rogue déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête puis déclara :

« Allez, va rejoindre les autres.

\- D'accord. »

Elle se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue puis retourna dans sa salle commune pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'antre des Serpentard, ses amies Sally-Anne et Daphné lui firent à peu près le même discours que son professeur de potions : elles reconnaissaient l'injustice de la sanction car elles avaient vu, comme tout le monde, Drago embêter Harry mais elles l'exhortèrent à ne pas recommencer car Malefoy était perfide et pouvait faire des coups tordus pour se venger. Les deux filles l'avaient d'ailleurs entendu parler à Pansy, Millicent, Vincent et Gregory et elles dirent à Angélique de faire attention car il allait y avoir des représailles…

Effectivement, le lendemain, lorsque tout le monde fut rassemblé dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Malefoy déclara haut et fort pour être certain d'être bien entendu par tous les élèves :

« Hé ! Sparks ! Au fait, pourquoi tu laisses le gros Moldu de ton orphelinat te battre au lieu de lui balancer un sort ? Tu aimes ça ? Tu es masochiste ? Tu aimes qu'il te frappe avec sa ceinture ?

\- Monsieur Malefoy, taisez-vous ! » s'écria aussitôt d'une voix stridente le professeur Sinistra qui avait bondi de sa chaise à la table des professeurs.

Drago se tut immédiatement, surpris par l'attitude de son professeur d'astronomie, mais il afficha néanmoins un sourire triomphant sur son visage aux traits aristocratiques car il avait réussi son coup : tout le monde regardait Angélique avec des yeux ronds en chuchotant.

Angélique ferma les yeux et souffla un peu en s'affaissant sur son banc. Elle sentit les mains de Sally-Anne et Daphné dans son dos puis elle rouvrit les yeux et adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant au professeur Sinistra pour être directement intervenue en sa faveur.

Elle balaya des yeux la table des professeurs pour découvrir les visages choqués de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant et elle croisa également le regard désolé du professeur Lupin, celui compatissant du directeur de Poudlard, celui encourageant du professeur Vector et celui à la fois triste et fataliste de Severus qui l'avait prévenue que ce genre de choses risquait d'arriver.

Ensuite, elle regarda toute cette foule d'élèves de toutes les maisons qui l'observaient et discutaient entre eux et, parmi eux, elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui essayaient de faire taire les Gryffondor et qui lui adressèrent des sourires amicaux.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte de la Grande Salle ? » proposa gentiment Daphné pour essayer d'alléger le poids des regards qui pesaient sur son amie.

Angélique réfléchit un instant, lança encore un coup d'œil au professeur Rogue qui la fixait intensément de ses yeux noirs, se redressa et releva la tête avant de répondre :

« Non, c'est gentil, Daphné, mais je n'ai pas fini mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Angie, tout le monde te regarde… murmura Sally-Anne, mal à l'aise pour elle.

\- Et bien qu'ils me regardent, s'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en piquant une saucisse avec sa fourchette. En tout cas, je ne ferai pas à Malefoy le plaisir de sortir en courant et en pleurant de la Grande Salle. Il peut se brosser… »

Sally-Anne et Daphné sourirent de l'attitude courageuse de leur amie et, après avoir lancé un regard assassin à Drago, elles se remirent à manger tout comme Angélique.

Rogue, quant à lui, esquissa un mince et quasi imperceptible sourire, fier de ce petit bout de fille, qui refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, en déniant à l'héritier Malefoy la joie de la voir partir en courant et en pleurs de la Grande Salle.

Durant toute la journée, Angélique supporta sans broncher les regards et les questions que certains élèves lui lançaient en la croisant dans les couloirs et, après son dernier cours de la journée, elle rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la cour de récréation à l'extérieur du château.

« Salut ! fit-elle en soupirant et en se laissant tomber sur un banc entre Harry et Hermione.

\- Salut… répondirent les trois autres en chœur.

\- Ta journée n'a pas été trop pénible ? demanda Hermione, hésitante, après un silence gêné.

\- Bof… Pas plus que ça. Ils finiront bien par se lasser de cette histoire.

\- C'est… C'est vrai alors ? Ce que Malefoy a dit, interrogea Ron, hésitant.

\- Oui… » confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Les rouge et or échangèrent un regard éloquent, marquant leur horreur face à une telle information, puis Harry demanda :

« Comment il a su ?

\- À cause de mon épouvantard… expliqua simplement Angélique.

\- Mais... déclara Hermione en réfléchissant. Ça fait des mois que s'est déroulée la leçon sur les épouvantards…

\- Pourquoi il t'a balancé ça maintenant ? » demanda Ron en poursuivant la phrase et la logique d'Hermione.

La Serpentard baissa la tête et tendit ses jambes pour regarder le bout de ses chaussures, en soupirant.

« Parce qu'elle a pris notre défense, à toi et moi, hier en cours de potions, répondit Harry, perspicace.

\- Mince… s'exclama Ron, gêné. Angie… Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, Ron… Je m'en remettrai, assura-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire. Par contre, si je tiens à survivre chez les Serpentard jusqu'à la fin de mes études, je vais devoir arrêter de faire des trucs comme ça… ajouta-t-elle, résignée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend, la rassura Harry.

\- Ouais, on ne veut pas que tu t'attires des ennuis à cause de nous… compléta Ron.

\- On sait que tu es avec nous, Angie, on est amis quoi qu'il arrive, affirma Hermione, avant de lui sourire gentiment.

\- Merci », répondit Angélique en serrant ses trois amis Gryffondor dans ses bras.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu! (Oui, je répète toujours la même chose... Et alors?^^)_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	30. Le cadeau de Noël idéal

_Coucou!_

 _Merci beaucoup de me suivre et de me laisser vos impression sur chaque chapitre! Ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Dans le dernier chapitre, Malefoy s'était vengé de l'intervention d'Angélique en classe de potions en révélant à tout le monde qu'elle était battue dans son orphelinat et ça avait terminé par un gros câlin collectif avec ses amis Gryffondor._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Le cadeau de Noël idéal**

Noël approchait à grands pas ainsi que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Angélique se réjouissait de retourner au village sorcier car, cette année, il lui restait pas mal d'argent de sa bourse d'étude et elle avait la ferme intention de trouver un beau cadeau de Noël pour son cher directeur des Serpentard. Lui qui avait déjà tellement fait pour elle, qui veillait toujours sur elle et qui lui avait offert un si joli cadeau l'année passée, il méritait vraiment un très beau présent.

Mais qu'allait-elle donc bien pouvoir lui offrir ? Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais reçu ni offert de cadeaux. Elle avait bien peu d'expérience en ce domaine… Que devait-elle choisir ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ? La jeune fille connaissait un peu les goûts de son professeur de potions mais pour être franche avec elle-même elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'aimait pas grand chose…

Tandis qu'elle faisait la moue, dubitative, assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Serpentard, en réfléchissant à son problème, elle vit ses amies Sally-Anne et Daphné arriver.

Soudain, Angélique eut un éclair de génie et demanda aux deux filles :

« Hé ! Les filles ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez offrir à vos parents pour Noël ?

\- Moi, j'offre un livre de Gilderoy Lockhart à ma mère et une paire de pantoufles auto-chauffantes à mon père, répondit Sally-Anne en s'asseyant d'un côté d'Angélique.

\- Et, moi, je comptais prendre un foulard de chez Gaichiffon pour ma maman et pour mon papa une bouteille d'hydromel vieilli en fût de chêne, il adore ça, l'informa Daphné en s'installant de l'autre côté d'Angélique.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? interrogea Sally-Anne.

\- Parce que je voudrais faire un cadeau au professeur Rogue mais je n'avais pas d'idées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on offre d'habitude, expliqua honnêtement Angélique à ses deux amies.

\- Tu vas lui faire un cadeau ? demanda Daphné, un peu surprise.

\- Ben oui. Il m'en a fait un l'an passé et moi je n'avais rien pour lui… Alors, cette année, je veux me rattraper. »

Les meilleurs amis d'Angélique, c'est à dire Sally-Anne, Daphné, Hermione, Harry et Ron, savaient bien que la jeune fille s'entendait très bien avec leur sombre et redoutable professeur de potions, que, en plus de lui donner des cours particuliers pour l'aider à progresser en magie, il l'invitait parfois à prendre le thé chez lui (comme Hagrid le faisait très souvent avec les trois Gryffondor), qu'il lui avait offert un cadeau lors du Noël précédent et qu'il était allé lui rendre visite dans son orphelinat durant les vacances d'été, mais ils étaient quand même toujours un peu surpris de les savoir en si bons termes.

« Tu connais un peu ses goûts ? demanda Sally-Anne.

\- Oui, un peu… répondit Angélique. Mais j'ai peur de lui prendre quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas.

\- Tu sais, on dit toujours que c'est l'intention qui compte mais je suis sûre qu'il aimera, quoi que tu lui offres, déclara Daphné.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Il n'a jamais dû recevoir beaucoup de cadeaux de Noël… répondit Sally-Anne.

\- Oui mais aussi les parents ne disent jamais à leurs enfants que leur cadeau est nul… » expliqua Daphné, consciente que son amie considérait Rogue comme son père et que, apparemment, c'était réciproque.

Angélique rougit légèrement et sourit à son amie qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Sally-Anne. Une fois, quand j'étais petite, j'ai offert à mon père une horrible écharpe rose et verte et il l'a mise tout l'hiver ! »

Les trois filles rirent de bon cœur et Daphné et Sally-Anne se mirent à raconter à Angélique les pires cadeaux de Noël qu'elles avaient fait à leurs parents ou à leurs grands-parents, quand elles étaient petites.

Après cette discussion des plus désopilantes, Angélique fut rassurée et se détendit un peu, la pression qu'elle s'était mise toute seule pour trouver le cadeau parfait s'étant envolée comme par magie grâce aux récits de ses amies.

Le dernier week-end du trimestre fut donc marqué par la deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Angélique s'était habillée chaudement avec les vêtements que le professeur Rogue avait modifiés pour elle afin de les rendre plus épais et plus imperméables et elle sortit avec ses amies dans la cour recouverte de givre et de neige d'une blancheur étincelante.

Comme la fois précédente, elle salua Harry d'un chaleureux signe de main et se mit en route en compagnie des autres élèves qui avaient l'autorisation de sortir.

Pauvre Harry… Elle le plaignait sincèrement car, si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas intercédé en sa faveur auprès de monsieur Fiendish, elle aussi aurait dû rester au château après avoir regardé ses amis partir sans elle. Heureusement qu'il était là pour veiller sur elle…

Les élèves arrivèrent finalement à Pré-au-Lard environ quarante minutes plus tard, les joues rosies par la marche à pieds et les oreilles et les mains gelées pour ceux qui avaient oublié leurs bonnets et leurs gants.

Angélique avait pris le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait offrir à Severus et, après plusieurs heures de réflexions, son choix s'était finalement porté sur une bouteille de whisky. Elle avait remarqué que le maître des potions aimait encore bien en prendre un verre le soir après le repas et, la dernière fois qu'elle était allée chez lui, elle avait noté que sa bouteille était presque vide.

Après s'être séparée de ses amies pour qu'aucune ne voie le cadeau qu'elles s'étaient prises les unes pour les autres, Angélique se dirigea vers la boutique d'alcool et de spiritueux de Pré-au-Lard.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le petit magasin, une clochette tinta pour annoncer son arrivée. Aussitôt, un homme assez bien en chair à la barbe blanche, qui ressemblait à l'image que l'on se fait d'ordinaire du Père Noël, surgit de l'arrière boutique et la salua :

« Bonjour, mademoiselle.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, répondit-elle, enjouée. Je voudrais une bouteille d'Ogden Old's Firewisky, s'il vous plaît. »

Le vendeur fronça les sourcils en la regardant, tandis que la clochette retentissait de nouveau pour signaler l'entrée d'un autre client.

« Quel âge avez-vous, jeune fille ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- J'ai quatorze ans. Pourquoi ? répliqua Angélique, déconcertée.

\- Parce qu'il faut avoir dix-sept ans pour acheter du whisky, désolé.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour moi ! C'est un cadeau que je veux faire !

\- Navré, je ne peux pas vous en vendre. Qui me dit que vous ne me mentez pas ?

\- Moi, je vous le dis ! rétorqua-t-elle, agacée. C'est un cadeau pour mon père ! »

Bon, là, elle avait quand même légèrement menti mais son mensonge n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité que ça et puis, en plus, cet homme n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

« Je regrette, mademoiselle, mais c'est non », dit l'homme en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Angélique soupira, dépitée, en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir offrir à Severus à la place et elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à sortir de la boutique mais quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda gentiment :

« Que vouliez-vous acheter, miss Sparks ? »

La Serpentard leva la tête et reconnut son professeur d'arithmancie.

« Je… Je voulais une bouteille d'Ogden Old's Firewisky, professeur », répondit Angélique, les joues roses, surprise de croiser le professeur Vector ici.

La femme lui sourit puis demanda au vendeur :

« Une bouteille d'Ogden Old's Firewisky et une de liqueur de cerise, s'il vous plaît. »

Le vieil homme, sourcils froncés, les observa toutes les deux, un peu contrarié, mais il partit néanmoins chercher ce que le professeur Vector lui avait demandé.

Il revint presque aussitôt et le professeur d'arithmancie ajouta :

« Pourriez-vous faire un emballage cadeau pour la bouteille de whisky ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, madame, répondit-il, courtois.

\- Merci. »

Septima Vector régla les achats puis, lorsque Angélique et elle furent sorties de la boutique, elle lui donna son sac avec son cadeau en lui demandant avec bienveillance :

« C'est pour Severus ?

\- Oui, répondit Angélique avec un sourire. Merci de m'avoir aidée, professeur.

\- Je vous en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir, miss Sparks.

\- Tenez, déclara Angélique en lui donnant les trois Gallions, sept Mornilles et deux Noises que coûtait la bouteille de whisky.

\- Merci, miss, dit la femme en prenant l'argent. Excellent après-midi !

\- Oui, à vous aussi, professeur ! » répliqua la Serpentard avant de la regarder s'éloigner sur le chemin qui menait à Poudlard.

C'est heureuse et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'Angélique se rendit ensuite chez Honeydukes pour acheter des petits paniers de friandises, qu'elle confectionna avec soin en choisissant les confiseries que chacun appréciait le plus, pour la Noël de ses cinq plus proches amis.

Ensuite, bravant le froid et la neige qui avait commencé à tomber, Angélique rejoignit ses amies Sally-Anne et Daphné à qui elle avait donné rendez-vous dans le Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu et elle les trouva déjà attablées avec une grande tasse de chocolat chaud en mains. Elle en commanda également une tasse puis elles se racontèrent comment s'étaient passées leurs courses avant de reprendre le chemin de Poudlard.

Arrivée devant le château, Angélique aperçut Ron et Hermione qui discutaient avec animation dans un endroit reculé de la cour, sous un petit toit pour s'abriter du vent et de la neige.

La Serpentard fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là et pourquoi ils n'avaient pas déjà rejoint Harry à l'intérieur, et dit à ses amies :

« Allez-y déjà. Je vais voir ce que font Ron et Hermione.

\- OK, comme tu veux. Moi, je rentre, je meure de froid, répondit Sally-Anne en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

\- Tu veux qu'on mette tes sacs dans le dortoir ? proposa gentiment Daphné.

\- Oh, oui, merci ! répliqua Angélique en lui tendant ses deux sachets.

\- De rien. Ne traîne pas trop, sinon tu vas attraper un rhume, conseilla Daphné.

\- Promis, je viens vite ! » déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers les Gryffondor en courant.

Une fois tout près d'eux, la vert et argent leur demanda :

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? Vous ne rentrez pas voir Harry ?

\- Si, on y allait, mais avant je voulais mettre certaines choses au point avec Ronald, répondit Hermione en lançant un regard accusateur au rouquin.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Angélique, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas puisque Hermione avait appelé Ron « Ronald ».

\- Harry nous a rejoint à Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure… commença Ron.

\- Ha oui ? Comment il a fait ? demanda Angélique, étonnée.

\- Mes frères lui ont donné une super carte sur laquelle on voit où se trouve tout le monde et les différents passages secrets pour sortir du château ni vu ni connu. Il en a pris un pour nous rejoindre et a mis sa cape d'invisibilité. Mes propres frères… Ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé à moi…

\- Oui, bon ! coupa Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel. Pendant qu'on buvait une Bièraubeurre aux Trois balais, on a entendu une discussion entre madame Rosemerta, Hagrid, les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall et le ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

\- Ils parlaient de Sirius Black… voulut expliquer Ron avant d'être une fois encore interrompu par Hermione.

\- Sirius Black était l'un des meilleurs amis des Potter, leur Gardien du Secret et le parrain de Harry ! s'exclama la rouge et or qui ne pouvait plus contenir de telles informations.

\- Et c'est lui qui les a livrés à Tu-Sais-Qui… Il a trahi ses amis… » ajouta Ron, profondément choqué par ce geste.

Angélique les avait ensuite écoutés lui rapporter toute la conversation qu'ils avaient entendue sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Hermione s'exclame :

« C'est bizarre mais… tu n'as pas l'air vraiment étonnée de ce qu'on t'a dit.

\- Non, c'est vrai… concéda Angélique.

\- Tu le savais déjà ? interrogea Ron, surpris.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été leur Gardien du Secret ni le parrain de Harry.

\- Mais tu savais qu'il était leur ami et qu'il les avait livrés à Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Hermione, perspicace.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Et comment tu l'as su ? » demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

Angélique hésita un peu puis finit tout de même par leur avouer :

« C'est le professeur Rogue qui me l'a dit… Le père de Harry et lui avaient le même âge et ils sont allés à Poudlard ensemble… Je n'ai rien dit parce qu'il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas en parler. Et, en plus de ça, je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à Harry… »

Après un long silence, la Serpentard demanda :

« Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ?

\- Non… Je comprends… répondit Hermione, pensive.

\- Ouais, moi aussi… Je n'aurais pas non plus voulu faire de la peine à Harry en lui disant ça… approuva le rouquin.

\- C'est pour ça que je disais à Ronald qu'il ne faut pas trop lui parler de ça, déclara Hermione. S'il veut nous en parler, OK, mais sinon, on le laisse tranquille. Et surtout, il ne faut pas qu'il essaie de le retrouver !

\- Oui, tu as raison, Hermione… concéda finalement Ron. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux… »

Après un instant de silence tendu, Angélique leur proposa :

« Allez, venez, il fait froid, on rentre. »

Les trois amis rentrèrent donc au château pour se réchauffer avant d'aller souper.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	31. Vacances de Noël

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Petits ou grands, ils me font toujours très plaisir :-D_

 _Angélique avait donc trouvé un cadeau de Noël lors de sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard et Ron et Hermione lui avaient appris que Harry avait découvert que c'était Sirius Black qui avait livré ses parents à Voldemort et qu'il était également son parrain._

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Vacances de Noël**

Harry Potter était resté triste et abattu pendant quelques jours après la terrible découverte qu'il avait faite sur Sirius Black lors de sa sortie clandestine à Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione, Ron et Angélique avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le dissuader de chercher à retrouver le traître qui avait livré ses parents à Voldemort et pour essayer de lui remonter le moral et de lui changer les idées.

C'est dans cette optique qu'ils avaient tous les quatre rendu visite à Hagrid lors de la première journée des vacances de Noël, malgré les protestations d'Hermione qui répétait que Harry n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte du château, mais leur initiative pour lui changer les idées tomba un peu à plat…

En effet, Hagrid avait reçu une lettre du ministère de la Magie l'informant qu'il n'était pas considéré comme responsable de l'incident survenu dans sa classe de soins aux créatures magiques en début d'année mais qu'ils avaient néanmoins retenu la plainte de Lucius Malefoy et qu'ils évalueraient le cas de l'hippogriffe Buck devant la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses lors d'une audience qui aurait lieu le 20 avril.

Hagrid était inconsolable car il était convaincu que les membres de la Commission étaient tous à la botte de Lucius Malefoy et que son hippogriffe allait très certainement être condamné à mort.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Angélique lui promirent qu'ils feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient pour l'aider et ils entamèrent directement des recherches à la bibliothèque pour trouver un cas similaire qui pourrait faire lieu de jurisprudence et pour aider Hagrid à plaider sa cause devant les membres de la Commission.

Comme l'année précédente, les élèves étaient très peu à être restés à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Il n'y avait plus dans le château que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Angélique, deux première année de Poufsouffle et un Serpentard de cinquième année.

Angélique disposait donc de la salle commune des vert et argent presque pour elle toute seule car le garçon de cinquième, Marcus, si elle avait bien retenu son prénom, passait quasiment tout son temps à la bibliothèque pour réviser ses BUSEs.

La veille de Noël, après le souper, Angélique profita donc de l'absence de tous ses camarades pour rejoindre le professeur Rogue chez lui. Elle avait préparé un petit sac avec son cadeau de Noël, un pyjama, sa brosse à dents, du dentifrice, sa brosse à cheveux ainsi que des vêtements de rechange pour le lendemain et elle sortit de l'antre des Serpentard pour aller frapper à la porte des appartements du maître des cachots.

Severus ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, l'observa attentivement elle qui affichait un beau sourire étudié spécialement pour faire fondre son cœur de glace et son petit sac à dos, avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur et de déclarer :

« Ça m'étonnait aussi que tu ne sois pas encore venue… Viens, entre. »

Le sourire de la petite Serpentard s'étira encore plus largement sur ses lèvres, elle passa devant son professeur de potions et s'avança jusqu'au salon où elle déposa son sac à dos.

Rogue la rejoignit, après avoir refermé la porte, et lui demanda en désignant son sac du doigt, un sourcil haussé :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est un sac avec mes affaires pour dormir, répliqua-t-elle avec assurance en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

\- Ha oui ? Voyez-vous ça… répondit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Tu viens chez moi et tu m'annonces que tu dors ici ?

\- Oui, parfaitement, répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Oui, comme ça.

\- Tu ne manques vraiment pas de toupet ! s'exclama-t-il, faussement indigné.

\- Tu ne me renverrais quand même pas dans mon dortoir désert pour que je sois toute seule la veille de Noël ? » demanda-t-elle avec une tête de chien battu, commençant soudain à douter un peu.

Rogue la considéra quelques instants avec un visage impassible, juste assez longtemps pour parvenir à semer le doute dans son esprit, avant de déclarer :

« Bien sûr que non ! Approche. »

Il écarta les bras et y accueillit Angélique qui le serra de toutes ses forces.

« Tu sais, j'ai failli croire que tu ne me voulais vraiment pas auprès de toi… lui avoua-t-elle, la tête contre son torse.

\- Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie… la rassura-t-il en caressant ses boucles brunes. Tu sais bien que je suis toujours ravi de t'accueillir chez moi.

\- Tu aurais pu changer d'avis.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun risque que ça arrive.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Je ne vais pas cesser de t'aimer d'un jour à l'autre, répliqua-t-il fermement.

\- D'accord… approuva-t-elle en souriant. Et moi c'est pareil… »

Il lui sourit en caressant sa joue et lui proposa :

« Que dirais-tu d'un bon chocolat chaud ?

\- Oh oui ! Miam ! » répondit-elle aussitôt avant d'ajouter : « Tu sais faire ça, toi ?

\- Évidemment ! Quelle question ! rétorqua-t-il en feignant d'être vexé. Je suis le roi du chocolat chaud ! »

Et il partit sur-le-champ, dans un tournoiement de cape magistral, vers la cuisine.

Angélique éclata de rire face à sa sortie théâtrale du salon, enleva ses chaussures et s'assit sur le grand canapé du directeur des Serpentard en repliant ses jambes sous ses fesses.

Rogue revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux grandes tasses de chocolat chaud en mains et en tendit une à Angélique avant de s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur le canapé.

Angélique se régala avec le délicieux chocolat que Severus lui avait préparé – il n'avait pas menti, il était bien le roi du chocolat ! – et, en buvant, elle se mit de la crème fouettée juste en dessous du nez, comme si elle avait une petite moustache blanche, provoquant l'hilarité de son professeur de potions.

Ils passèrent tous les deux une très agréable soirée à rire et à discuter devant un bon feu de cheminée que Severus avait allumé pour faire plaisir à Angélique puis, vers vingt-trois heures, il décréta qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il valait mieux que la jeune fille aille se coucher.

La vert et argent obéit à son directeur de maison et passa d'abord par la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, se brosser les dents et mettre son pyjama, puis elle revint dans la chambre de son professeur qui était vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et partit à la recherche de Severus qu'elle trouva assis à son bureau en train de corriger quelques devoirs.

« Severus, tu viens dormir avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Va dormir. Je te rejoindrai plus tard, répondit-il en traçant un grand P aux angles pointus dans le coin supérieur droit du parchemin qu'il lisait.

\- Non… Viens maintenant, s'il te plaît… » l'implora-t-elle en prenant son avant-bras gauche de ses deux mains et en tirant un peu dessus.

Instinctivement, Rogue fit un mouvement sec pour dégager son bras, qui portait la Marque des Ténèbres, de la prise de la jeune fille, qui le lâcha aussitôt et recula de quelques pas devant sa réaction.

« Pardon, Angélique, je… s'excusa-t-il directement face à sa mine apeurée. C'est un réflexe… Je ne voulais pas être aussi brusque. Excuse-moi. »

Il posa sa plume sur son bureau et se leva pour s'approcher un peu d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Severus… dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et en reculant encore un peu. Je suis désolée d'avoir insisté, je ne voulais pas t'embêter… Je vais me coucher », ajouta-t-elle, penaude.

Rogue la regarda regagner sa chambre tristement et il soupira un bon coup. Satanée Marque des Ténèbres ! Elle lui gâchait la vie depuis des années ! Mais que dirait sa douce petite Angélique, si elle savait que ce signe de malheur était gravé à l'encre noire éternelle sur sa peau ?

Il pénétra dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, s'avança jusqu'au petit lit qu'il avait fait apparaître tout près du sien, plus tôt dans la soirée, et s'assit à côté d'Angélique qui y était déjà couchée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer un peu sous le poids de Severus et l'écouta déclarer, sincèrement navré :

« Angélique, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur comme ça… Tu sais bien que je ne te ferai jamais aucun mal.

\- Oui, pardon, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, Severus, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Moi aussi, c'était un réflexe…

\- Oui, je comprends… fit Rogue, attristé.

\- Je t'ai fait mal au bras ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de connaître la cause de sa réaction.

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait alors ?

\- Tu n'as rien fait… répondit-il en secouant la tête. C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose… Quelque chose de terrible… ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea la jeune fille, désireuse de savoir.

\- Si je te le disais, tu ne voudrais sûrement plus jamais m'adresser la parole…

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait fortement, Severus », répondit-elle, sûre d'elle.

Rogue esquissa un mince sourire triste en secouant la tête négativement.

Alors Angélique l'interrogea :

« C'est parce que tu portes la Marque des Ténèbres sur ton avant-bras gauche que tu as eu cette réaction ? »

Severus posa son regard sur elle et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ses prunelles bleue et brune, totalement abasourdi. Elle ne semblait porter aucun jugement sur lui, sa voix et son regard ne trahissaient pas la moindre once de critique ou de reproche.

Angélique lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et lui expliqua :

« Je… Je l'ai aperçue en première année, quand tu m'as soignée à Noël, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que c'était bien ça…

\- Et tu… tu… bredouilla-t-il, confus.

\- Je t'aime quand même, Severus. Je sais que tu n'es pas réellement un Mangemort, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb, avant de lui sourire.

\- Mais je l'ai été et je le suis toujours d'une certaine manière… lui avoua-t-il.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te juger, répliqua-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

\- Pas de si graves…

\- Certains en font de pires encore.

\- Angélique… soupira-t-il, dépité, en secouant la tête.

\- Je m'en fiche, Severus ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec véhémence. Je t'aime ! Peu importe ce que tu as fait avant, ce que tu fais maintenant ou ce que tu feras plus tard ! Je t'aime et c'est tout ! »

Rogue observa ses yeux vairons, qui exprimaient toute sa sincérité et sa franchise, il se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui avant de lui dire contre son oreille :

« Je t'aime aussi, ma petite Angélique, et je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, envers et contre tout. »

La jeune fille sourit, heureuse. Il l'embrassa sur le front, partit se changer dans la salle de bain puis il revint dans sa chambre en pyjama et il se dirigea vers son lit.

« Severus ? l'appela Angélique avant qu'il n'aille se coucher.

\- Oui, Angélique ?

\- Tu veux bien rester un peu près de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec ses grands yeux brillants.

\- Bien sûr », répondit-il immédiatement, en souriant, attendri par sa demande.

Il s'approcha alors de son petit lit et s'assit sur le bord à coté d'elle. Directement, Angélique se rapprocha pour venir poser sa petite tête bouclée contre sa jambe. Rogue écarta un bras pour la laisser s'installer à son aise et le reposa sur son épaule.

« Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, ça ne te perturbe pas plus que ça ? Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? lui demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

\- Je suis absolument terrifiée… » rétorqua-t-elle en bâillant largement.

Severus pouffa, soulagé de la réaction d'Angélique, et se pencha vers elle pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit la respiration lente et régulière de la jeune fille, qui s'était endormie auprès de lui tandis qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux bouclés, il se leva précautionneusement pour ne pas la réveiller et rejoignit son propre lit pour s'endormir paisiblement à son tour, heureux de savoir Angélique auprès de lui.

Le lendemain, Angélique se réveilla la première et jeta un coup d'œil au maître des potions qui dormait encore. C'était drôle car, endormi, il avait l'air serein et détendu, il n'était jamais comme ça, lorsqu'il était éveillé…

Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit ni le réveiller puis elle partit sur la pointe des pieds chercher le cadeau qu'elle avait choisi pour lui dans son sac qu'elle avait abandonné dans la salle de bain.

De retour dans la chambre, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, Angélique croisa soudain le regard sombre du professeur Rogue qui était posé sur elle, un sourire en coin rivé à ses fines lèvres.

Elle abandonna alors toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prises pour ne pas le réveiller, courut jusqu'au grand lit où il s'était assis et sauta dessus pour atterrir dans les bras du maître des cachots en criant avec enthousiasme :

« Joyeux Noël, Severus !

\- Joyeux Noël, Angélique ! » répondit Rogue en la serrant contre lui, tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

Il l'embrassa à son tour puis la jeune fille se redressa et s'éloigna un tout petit peu avant de lui tendre son cadeau, toute frémissante d'impatience, ses yeux étincelant de joie à l'idée qu'il ouvre son présent, et de lui dire :

« Tiens. C'est pour toi, Severus. »

Rogue examina le paquet cadeau qu'elle lui donnait avec tellement de gaieté, d'enthousiasme et d'impatience et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement.

Il déballa précautionneusement son présent, car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu de cadeau, sous le regard fébrile d'Angélique qui espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle avait bien choisi, et découvrit finalement une bouteille de son whisky préféré.

« Merci beaucoup, Angélique, ça me fait très plaisir, déclara-t-il en l'enlaçant pour la remercier.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es content ? demanda vivement la Serpentard.

\- Bien sûr, c'est un très beau cadeau. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée, tu aurais dû garder tes sous pour toi, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je sais que je n'étais pas obligée mais j'en avais tellement envie !

\- Je vois ça… » dit-il, en souriant.

Il se pencha alors vers la gauche et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un petit paquet carré magnifiquement bien emballé et le donna à Angélique dont les yeux vairons pétillaient d'admiration et de bonheur.

« Tiens, crapule, s'exclama-t-il affectueusement.

\- Oh ! Merci ! répondit-elle en prenant son cadeau et en lui sautant au cou.

\- Tu n'ouvres jamais tes cadeaux avant de remercier les gens ? demanda-t-il, amusé, en caressant son dos.

\- Non, jamais ! » répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire en desserrant son étreinte avant de lui coller un gros bisou sur la joue.

Elle s'assit en tailleur tout près de Severus et, en déballant son cadeau, elle demanda :

« Tu savais que je viendrai dormir ici avec toi la veille de Noël puisque tu gardais mon cadeau dans ta table de nuit ?

\- Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait… répondit-il, moqueur. Je savais que tu voudrais te réveiller auprès de moi le jour de Noël. »

Angélique lui sourit et découvrit à l'intérieur d'une petite boîte un superbe collier : c'était un cristal translucide en forme de goutte suspendu à une chaînette en argent.

« Oh, merci, Severus ! C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.

\- De rien, mon ange », répliqua spontanément le maître des cachots.

La jeune fille l'observa un instant dans les yeux, étonnée de l'entendre l'appeler par un petit surnom affectueux comme celui-là mais aussi terriblement heureuse de constater qu'il l'aimait assez pour le faire, puis elle lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu sur son visage.

Rogue lui rendit alors son sourire puis il lui expliqua en pointant son collier du doigt :

« C'est un bijou un peu spécial, le cristal change de couleur en fonction des émotions de celui qui le porte.

\- Oh ! C'est génial ! Tu me le mets ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt en lui tendant le pendentif.

Elle releva ses cheveux et Rogue attacha le collier à son cou.

Instantanément, le cristal devint d'un jaune étincelant, signe d'un bonheur intense.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Bon, je sais, je n'ai pas trop d'imagination pour les cadeaux... Celui d'Angélique pour Severus est un peu nul... Mais elle n'a jamais offert de cadeaux de sa vie! Donc ça peut se comprendre!^^_

 _Par contre, le cadeau de Rogue pour Angélique, vous le trouvez bien?^^_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	32. Le balai de la discorde

**Chapitre 32 : Le balai de la discorde…**

Angélique, qui était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, passa toute la matinée en compagnie du professeur Rogue, qui lui avait proposé de rester et de prendre son petit-déjeuner chez lui.

Elle était donc restée en pyjama – c'était quand même le jour de Noël ! – et, lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans le salon en compagnie du maître des potions, qui était déjà tout habillé de pieds en cape, Severus avait pointé du doigt une petite pile de cadeaux qui n'attendaient qu'elle.

Rogue avait, en effet, demandé la veille à un elfe de maison de venir déposer les cadeaux destinés à la jeune Serpentard dans son salon pour qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de retourner dans sa salle commune pour aller les chercher.

La jeune fille en avait été enchantée et elle lui avait une fois de plus sauté dans les bras pour le remercier de cette gentille attention. Il l'avait ensuite laissée là, assise sur le tapis devant la cheminée, dans laquelle il avait allumé un bon feu pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid, afin qu'elle puisse déballer les cadeaux envoyés par ses amis, tandis qu'il partait à la cuisine pour préparer leur petit-déjeuner.

Bien qu'il ne le laissait pas transparaître trop ouvertement sur son visage, Rogue était vraiment très heureux d'avoir Angélique auprès de lui, surtout à cette époque de l'année. D'ordinaire, son humeur était encore plus maussade pendant les fêtes de Noël car il les passait seul comme tous les autres jours de l'année mais, depuis que la jeune fille était entrée dans sa vie, il s'était étonné d'apprécier cela.

Il avait aimé partir à la recherche d'un cadeau qui pourrait faire plaisir à l'adolescente, il avait été très fier de trouver ce joli petit collier dont le cristal changeait de couleur en fonction des émotions de la personne qui le portait, il avait été ravi de trouver Angélique sur le pas de sa porte hier et de passer la soirée avec elle, il avait été très touché par son cadeau et il était vraiment heureux de voir le bonheur transparaître sur chacun des traits du visage de la Serpentard.

Elle était tellement heureuse et pleine de joie de vivre malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre dans sa courte existence que le simple fait de la voir ainsi réchauffait son cœur de glace. Ce tout petit bout de fille avait bouleversé son quotidien et avait insufflé un peu de bonheur en lui, après toutes ces années de souffrance, de vide et de solitude, et il lui en était vraiment très reconnaissant.

Alors que Rogue finissait de déposer des pancakes dans deux assiettes et de verser du thé bien chaud dans deux grandes tasses, Angélique arriva dans la cuisine, toute guillerette, et l'enlaça alors qu'il était dos à elle.

Sentant la tête de la jeune fille posée sur son dos et ses bras enserrer sa taille, Rogue déclara, sarcastique, en caressant les mains qu'elle avait posées sur son ventre :

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps… Tu es encore là, toi ?

\- Oui, tu me manquais déjà ! » répondit-elle, enjouée, avant d'ajouter : « Retourne-toi, Severus ! Regarde ce que Sally-Anne et Daphné m'ont offert ! »

Dès qu'elle l'eut libéré de son étreinte, Rogue se tourna vers la jeune fille et vit qu'elle avait mis un béret en laine tressée vert émeraude et des gants en cuir fourrés, qui semblaient particulièrement chaud, de la même couleur. Les deux accessoires d'hiver ressortaient de façon un peu spéciale portés avec son pyjama et il ne put s'empêcher s'esquisser un sourire avant de déclarer :

« C'est vraiment ravissant.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine, en voyant son sourire.

\- Non, pas du tout. Le béret et les gants te vont vraiment très bien. C'est très joli, ce petit bonnet sur tes cheveux sombres et bouclés. En revanche, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ça ne va pas du tout avec ton pyjama.

\- Ben oui, évidemment ! En même temps, je ne vais pas me promener comme ça en rue, dit-elle en désignant sa tenue et en souriant. C'est vrai, tu trouves que ça me va bien ? demanda-t-elle en réajustant son béret.

\- Oui, tu es très mignonne comme ça.

\- Merci, répondit-elle, les joues roses, vraiment contente pour ce compliment.

\- Tu as faim ? interrogea-t-il en désignant sa table.

\- Oh oui ! Je meurs de faim ! » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avant d'enlever ses gants et son béret et de s'installer devant une pile de pancakes nappés de sirop d'érable.

Après avoir dégusté cet excellent petit-déjeuner, Angélique et Severus s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé devant la cheminée, où un bon feu de bois crépitait doucement.

La Serpentard, blottie dans les bras de son professeur de potions, bien au chaud sous une couverture en laine, l'écouta lui raconter un conte moldu de Noël, _Un chant de Noël_ de Charles Dickens.

Il lui expliqua, à la fin de l'histoire, que sa mère, qui avait épousé un Moldu, avait pour habitude de lui lire ce conte chaque année à la période de Noël et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu le faire découvrir à la jeune fille.

« Merci pour cette belle histoire et merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi, Severus. Ça compte énormément pour moi, l'avait-elle remercié en le fixant droit dans les yeux, sincère.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu partager ce moment avec toi, Angélique, répondit-il en la rapprochant de lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Pour moi, tu es ma petite fille chérie…

\- Je t'aime tellement, Severus, s'exclama-t-elle, le cœur débordant de joie et de bien-être, en enserrant sa taille et en posant sa tête sur son torse.

\- Moi aussi, mon ange… » déclara-t-il, en caressant distraitement ses boucles brunes.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Rogue sortit soudain de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il s'était laissé aller avec Angélique dans ses bras et il lui dit gentiment :

« Tu devrais aller t'habiller. C'est bientôt l'heure du banquet de Noël.

\- Oh non… Je suis si bien ici avec toi ! » répondit-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

Il esquissa un sourire, lui caressa le nez et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu peux toujours revenir ici après.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se redressant, réjouie à l'idée de cette perspective.

\- Bien sûr, rien ne t'en empêche. En plus, il n'y a pratiquement plus personne au château.

\- Je pourrai encore dormir ici avec toi ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en souriant, attendri. Va t'habiller maintenant, chipie », ajouta-t-il en tapotant son épaule.

Angélique lui fit un immense sourire, lui colla un bisou sur la joue et partit en courant vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, ils sortirent tous les deux des appartements du maître des cachots et ils montèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

Angélique s'installa à côté d'Hermione, qui semblait un peu contrariée, partageant la même table que les rares élèves et professeurs qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les fêtes.

Dumbledore était particulièrement heureux et enjoué et il proposa des pétards surprises à tout le monde. _Il tendit l'extrémité d'un gros pétard argenté à Rogue qui tira dessus à contrecœur. Le pétard explosa comme un coup de feu et laissa apparaître un chapeau pointu surmonté d'un vautour empaillé.(_ _1)_

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé, se souvenant de l'épouvantard de Neville qui avait pris l'apparence du professeur Rogue avec les habits de sa grand-mère. Angélique, à qui ils avaient raconté cet épisode, sourit également et envoya un regard malicieux à son directeur de maison pour l'inciter à en rire mais il n'y consentit pas devant tout ce monde et il poussa le chapeau vers Dumbledore.

Ils furent rejoints un peu plus tard par le professeur Trelawney qui agaça fortement McGonagall avec ses soi-disant prédictions et ses signes de mauvais augure. Le professeur Lupin, quant à lui, ne participa pas au banquet car il était encore malade et le directeur demanda à Rogue s'il lui avait bien préparé sa potion, ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative.

Angélique fronça légèrement les sourcils après cet échange. C'était vraiment très étrange, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal était bien souvent et régulièrement malade… Et pourquoi était-ce Rogue qui devait lui préparer sa potion au lieu de madame Pomfresh ?

Elle oublia momentanément ses questions et discuta avec ses amis de Gryffondor des cadeaux de Noël qu'ils avaient reçus. Elle remercia chacun pour leurs présents et fut remerciée en retour.

Hermione s'émerveilla de son collier et elle lui demanda qui lui avait offert un si joli cadeau et Angélique lui répondit tout bas que c'était le professeur Rogue. Les Gryffondor restèrent un instant sans voix et furent gratifiés d'un regard noir et glacial par leur professeur de potions quand ils osèrent lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

Ensuite, Harry lui apprit avec enthousiasme qu'il avait reçu un Éclair de Feu d'une personne inconnue car il n'y avait pas de carte avec le cadeau et Ron et lui en firent la promotion, vantant les mérites et les nombreuses qualités de ce superbe balai, tandis qu'Hermione croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et grommelait un peu dans son coin.

À la fin du banquet, les garçons retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor, tous les deux, en laissant Hermione qui leur avait dit vouloir discuter de quelque chose en particulier avec le professeur McGonagall.

Avant qu'elle n'aille trouver leur professeur de métamorphose, Angélique rattrapa Hermione et lui demanda :

« Attends, Hermione ! Tu es sûre de ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? interrogea-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

\- Les garçons vont t'en vouloir à mort, si tu parles du balai à McGonagall…

\- Mais, Angie, il a peut-être été envoyé par Sirius Black ! Peut-être qu'il l'a ensorcelé avant de le donner à Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, paniquée.

\- Oui, peut-être… Je t'avoue que j'y ai pensé aussi… concéda la Serpentard avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Mais ce n'est pas certain que les garçons comprendront ta démarche…

\- Tant pis ! Tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est protéger Harry ! répliqua-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Je sais bien et je comprends parfaitement… J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne seront pas fâchés contre toi.

\- Je l'espère aussi… » répondit Hermione avant de se diriger résolument vers sa directrice de maison.

Malheureusement pour Hermione, Harry et Ron ne comprirent pas la démarche de leur amie et ils commencèrent à lui faire la tête car le professeur McGonagall avait décidé de confisquer le balai de Harry pour le démonter entièrement – sacrilège suprême ! – et voir s'il n'avait pas subi de mauvais sorts.

Angélique passa pratiquement tout l'après-midi à essayer de consoler et de réconforter Hermione en lui disant qu'ils verraient bien, plus tard, qu'elle avait agi uniquement pour leur bien. Et, lors du souper, elle essaya de faire entendre raison à Harry et à Ron en leur expliquant que Harry avait déjà failli mourir à plusieurs reprises d'un accident de balai lors des matches de Quidditch mais elle ne parvint pas à les convaincre des bonnes intentions d'Hermione. Pire encore, les garçons la boudèrent, elle aussi, parce qu'elle soutenait la jeune rouge et or.

Légèrement contrariée et déçue par leur manque de compréhension, Angélique descendit dans son dortoir après le souper pour aller chercher quelques affaires et retourna directement dans les appartements du professeur Rogue.

Le maître des cachots l'accueillit et, en la conduisant au salon, il remarqua tout de suite sa mine contrariée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ?

\- Oh… C'est juste que Harry et Ron sont trop bêtes pour comprendre que Hermione a eu raison d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui dire que Harry avait reçu un balai d'un expéditeur inconnu… résuma Angélique.

\- Ça, je te l'aurais bien dit qu'ils étaient trop stupides… » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Angélique le regarda droit dans les yeux et secoua la tête en souriant néanmoins avant de lui demander :

« Elle a eu raison, non ?

\- Elle a eu parfaitement raison, approuva Rogue. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- Tu crois qu'ils s'en rendront bientôt compte et qu'ils arrêteront de nous bouder toutes les deux ?

\- Leurs cerveaux sont certainement plus lents que les vôtres mais ils finiront bien par comprendre que vous aviez raison, répliqua-t-il en la serrant un peu dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Vous vous êtes toujours réconciliés après vos disputes.

\- Merci, Severus, c'est gentil de me rassurer, même si tu ne les aimes pas », dit Angélique avec un sourire en levant son visage vers lui.

Pour toute réponse, Rogue se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front.

Angélique se laissa alors aller à ses réflexions, assise à côté de son directeur de maison, qui l'entourait d'un bras, puis elle demanda soudain en changeant complètement de sujet :

« Ce n'est pas la pleine lune aujourd'hui ?

\- Si. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et tu as préparé une potion pour le professeur Lupin qui est encore malade ? enchaîna-t-elle en poursuivant ses réflexions.

\- Oui, c'est exact… répliqua Rogue en attendant patiemment de voir où ses réflexions allaient la mener.

\- Severus…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas que le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou ! » s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie par sa soudaine découverte, en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

Rogue esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de répondre pour confirmer ses propos :

« Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire… Mais je n'en peux rien, si tu as deviné toute seule… »

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ , chap. 11, p. 237.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de résumé au début vu que c'est la journée de Noël qui continue ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	33. Discussion houleuse

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires et merci de me suivre! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! ;-)_

 _Dernier chapitre concernant les vacances de Noël! Vous allez voir que, ici, Severus perd un peu son sang-froid...^^_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir! Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Discussion houleuse…**

Angélique passa pratiquement toutes ses vacances de Noël avec Hermione et le professeur Rogue. Elle partageait équitablement son temps entre les deux, allant à la bibliothèque avec Hermione pendant que Severus s'occupait de ses cours et de ses corrections et revenant auprès de lui lorsque Hermione retournait dans sa tour de Gryffondor.

La Serpentard ne dormait même plus dans son dortoir : elle avait rapatrié quasiment toutes ses affaires dans les appartements du maître des cachots et partageait tous les soirs la chambre de son professeur de potions depuis la veille de Noël.

Rogue faisait semblant de rouspéter de temps en temps en la voyant revenir chez lui mais c'était uniquement pour la taquiner. Il adorait passer du temps en compagnie de la jeune fille et il était incroyablement fier et heureux de tout l'amour que cette petite lui portait de façon inconditionnelle.

Depuis sa première année, Angélique se doutait qu'il portait la Marque des Ténèbres et qu'il avait été ou était encore un Mangemort mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêchée de l'aimer. Même son attitude froide et cruelle pour la dissuader de s'attacher à lui n'avait pas fonctionné et, finalement, il en était très heureux…

Rogue s'était petit à petit et imperceptiblement attaché à ce petit bout de fille depuis qu'il était allé la chercher dans son orphelinat moldu et, désormais, il n'imaginait plus la vie sans elle. Elle était son petit rayon de soleil, son éclaircie, après une dizaine d'années passées dans les ténèbres sans parvenir à en sortir.

C'était elle qui avait réchauffé son cœur de glace et qui avait su y insuffler un peu d'amour et de tendresse. Le cœur dur et froid du maître des potions s'était remis à battre uniquement grâce à cette petite fille aux bouclettes brunes et aux yeux vairons à l'air si étrange et tellement fragile.

Pour Severus, Angélique était la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue et, pour Angélique, Severus était le père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Mais ils s'étaient finalement trouvés tous les deux et essayaient de rattraper ensemble tout ce temps qu'ils avaient dû passer seuls et sans amour….

Le dernier jour des vacances d'hiver, Angélique se réveilla avant son professeur de potions – ce qui était une chose rare –, elle se leva de son lit et rejoignit doucement le sien, s'installant tout près de lui par-dessus les couvertures pour le regarder dormir.

Elle était un peu triste car ce soir elle allait devoir retourner dans son dortoir avec ses amies et tous ses camarades qui étaient sur le point de revenir au château. Elle aurait tellement aimé continuer à vivre ici avec Severus comme s'ils étaient réellement père et fille et qu'ils formaient à eux deux une véritable famille.

Avec un père comme lui, Angélique n'aurait même pas besoin d'une mère, elle serait amplement satisfaite avec lui pour seul parent, elle qui n'en avait jamais eu… Lui qui veillait constamment sur elle et qui s'occupait d'elle depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle serait incroyablement heureuse et fière, si elle pouvait dire à tout le monde qu'il était son père…

Mais, malheureusement pour elle, Severus ne l'était pas et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher ou risquer d'être déçue en lui demandant s'il ne voulait pas l'adopter. Dans son cœur, il était son père et constituait à lui seul toute sa famille.

Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et elle savait qu'il l'aimait lui aussi comme si elle était sa propre fille, il le lui avait dit à de nombreuses reprises et le montrait tous les jours grâce à toutes ses marques d'attention et de tendresse qu'il ne dispensait qu'à elle seule.

Pendant qu'Angélique pensait à tout ça, la tête légèrement baissée, en fixant un point dans le vide, Rogue s'était réveillé et l'observait réfléchir en silence depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensive, mon petit ange… Quelque chose ne va pas ? » déclara-t-il gentiment en se redressant et en la faisant sortir de ses réflexions.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens en souriant, l'embrassa sur la joue et l'enlaça pour le saluer puis elle poussa un soupir et répondit honnêtement :

« Je suis un peu triste de devoir retourner dans mon dortoir aujourd'hui. J'aurais aimé pouvoir encore rester avec toi. »

Rogue la garda dans ses bras et la serra contre lui avant de répondre :

« Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu te garder encore un peu… Mais tu sais bien que tu peux venir me trouver quand tu veux.

\- Oui mais ce ne sera plus la même chose… Je ne pourrai plus dormir ici avec toi, dit-elle tristement.

\- Non, en effet… répondit-il, pensif, en caressant l'un des bras d'Angélique avec son pouce.

\- C'est injuste… lâcha-t-elle, boudeuse.

\- Angélique, tu sais bien ce que j'en pense quand tu dis ce genre de choses…

\- Oui, je sais… soupira-t-elle.

\- Allez, va t'habiller, décréta-t-il tout d'un coup. Il va falloir déménager tout ce que tu as apporté ici dans ton dortoir », ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

Angélique lui sourit, amusée : c'est vrai qu'elle avait pratiquement pris toutes ses affaires pour les mettre dans les appartements de Rogue et que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ressemblait bien à un déménagement.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, se brosser les dents et se coiffer puis ils montèrent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, Rogue aida Angélique à rapporter ses effets personnels dans le dortoir des Serpentard pendant que le garçon de cinquième année, qui était le seul à être resté en plus d'Angélique, étudiait à la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout remis à sa place, Rogue proposa à Angélique de boire un chocolat chaud avec lui avant le retour de ses camarades et la Serpentard acquiesça, reconnaissante, sachant qu'il voulait par-là lui remonter le moral et effacer un peu sa déception de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès de lui.

Tous les élèves revinrent finalement à Poudlard pour le souper et Angélique retrouva ses amies Sally-Anne et Daphné. Les trois jeunes filles passèrent tout le repas et la soirée à se raconter ce qu'elles avaient fait pendant les vacances et à se montrer les cadeaux qu'elles avaient reçus à Noël.

Pendant tout le souper, Rogue observa sa petite Angélique discuter gaiement et rire avec ses amies, un peu nostalgique : il aurait vraiment aimé, lui aussi, pouvoir la garder auprès de lui.

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de regagner sa salle commune en compagnie des autres Serpentard et ce simple petit geste décida Rogue à aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait déjà terminé de manger et avait quitté la table quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, pour avoir une conversation avec lui.

Sa cape noire tournoyant dans son sillage, il se dirigea résolument vers le bureau directorial, donna le mot de passe à l'horrible gargouille de pierre, gravit l'escalier mobile en colimaçon et frappa à la porte en chêne grâce au heurtoir en forme de griffon.

« Entrez, l'invita Dumbledore.

\- Albus, je voudrais vous parler, déclara directement Rogue en entrant dans le bureau.

\- Pas encore de Remus Lupin et de Sirius Black, j'espère… dit le vieil homme en soupirant.

\- Non… répondit-il, irrité qu'il ne le prenne pas au sérieux à ce sujet.

\- Très bien. Je vous écoute, mon garçon. Asseyez-vous », dit-il en lui désignant le fauteuil recouvert de chintz en face de son bureau.

Rogue y prit place et commença :

« Vous êtes au courant que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour miss Sparks…

 _\- Beaucoup d'affection_ c'est un euphémisme pour désigner les sentiments que vous éprouvez pour cette jeune fille, Severus », le coupa Dumbledore en l'observant de ses yeux bleus rieurs.

Rogue soupira, agacé d'avoir été interrompu, et reprit en concédant :

« Oui, bon… Vous savez que je l'aime comme si elle était ma propre fille…

\- Je préfère ça, l'interrompit-il une seconde fois en souriant.

\- Allez-vous finir par me laisser parler ? demanda le maître des potions, exaspéré.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Severus, je vous écoute.

\- J'y ai bien et beaucoup réfléchi et je voudrais vraiment adopter cette enfant, Albus, déclara-t-il, le visage grave.

\- Severus… Nous en avons déjà discuté à de nombreuses reprises… Vous savez parfaitement que ce n'est pas envisageable… répondit le vieil homme, fatigué.

\- Non, Albus, je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est parfaitement envisageable. C'est seulement vous qui refusez de l'envisager, répliqua Rogue en vrillant les yeux bleus du directeur, cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Vous avez tout prévu, tout est déjà réglé comme du papier à musique et vous ne voulez pas avoir à tout repenser.

\- En effet, je pensais avoir tout prévu, Severus, mis à part que vous voudriez adopter une petite orpheline… reconnut-il honnêtement.

\- Et bien c'est le cas. Alors vous allez devoir changer vos plans, rétorqua-t-il fermement.

\- Impossible, je ne peux pas, dit-il en secouant négativement la tête.

\- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez ! s'énerva Rogue. C'est juste que vous ne le voulez pas !

\- Severus, j'ai besoin de vous, vous avez une dangereuse mission à accomplir… Voldemort est sur le point de revenir, je le sens…

\- Je le sais très bien ! Vous ne cessez de me le rappeler ! Mais ça ne change strictement rien pour moi, je veux quand même l'adopter ! »

Dumbledore scruta intensément les yeux sombres de son professeur de potions durant plusieurs minutes, ensuite, il se réinstalla dans le fond de son fauteuil en soupirant avant de finir par lui demander :

« Severus, vous souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à Octavius Selwyn ? »

Rogue ne détourna pas ses yeux de lui et soutint son regard mais il pinça néanmoins les lèvres sans rien dire. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, comment oublier une telle chose…

« Lorsque Voldemort a découvert qu'Octavius, l'un de ses fidèles Mangemorts, avait des doutes sur le bien fondé de leurs actions et qu'il a seulement songé à s'enfuir, il a envoyé ses Mangemorts le chercher lui et sa famille à son domicile pour qu'ils les ramènent tous devant lui… commença à expliquer Dumbledore. Voldemort a ensuite torturé ses deux enfants, âgés de sept et quatorze ans, ainsi que son épouse sous les yeux d'Octavius avant de les tuer tous les trois, après des heures et des heures de souffrance. Il lui a ensuite infligé le sortilège _Doloris_ à de multiples reprises et l'a enfermé dans un cachot pour qu'il y meure après de longues et épuisantes journées de lente agonie… » poursuivit-il impitoyablement avant d'ajouter : « Voulez-vous vraiment faire courir ce risque à une pauvre enfant innocente que vous aimez si tendrement ? »

Rogue ferma les yeux en expirant bruyamment suite au rappel de cette horrible histoire puis il les rouvrit et fixa le directeur, qui affichait une mine grave, avant de répondre :

« Non… Je ne veux pas lui faire courir ce risque, Albus…

\- Vous connaissez Voldemort et vous savez parfaitement de quoi il est capable, Severus…

\- Oui… Je le sais… approuva-t-il à contrecœur.

\- Je suis navré mais vous devez bien admettre que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux… »

Severus hocha brièvement la tête, sans regarder le vieil homme.

« C'est pour cette raison que je vous avais choisi pour cette mission, Severus… reprit Dumbledore. Vous étiez seul, sans attache, et vous aviez tout perdu avec la mort de Lily… »

Rogue releva la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard mais le directeur poursuivit néanmoins ce qu'il voulait dire :

« Jamais je n'aurais pu me douter qu'une petite fille de onze ans viendrait bouleverser votre vie et vous amènerait à vous occuper d'elle pour votre plus grand bonheur à tous les deux. Sans vous offenser, personne n'aurait pu prévoir une telle chose.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une famille et d'être heureux parce que vous avez planifié ma vie depuis plus de dix ans déjà et que vous aviez prévu que je resterai seul et aigri toute ma vie ? grinça le maître des cachots.

\- Vous avez le droit d'être heureux, Severus, comme tout le monde, répondit le vieillard. Mais si vous aimez vraiment cette enfant et que vous tenez à sa vie, vous devriez tout faire pour éviter de la mêler à toute cette histoire. Elle n'est sûrement pas très heureuse dans cet orphelinat mais je suis convaincu qu'elle y est beaucoup plus en sécurité.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime et que je tiens à sa vie ! Mais elle est déjà amie avec Potter, elle court déjà de grands risques !

\- Inutile donc d'en ajouter », trancha-t-il, inébranlable.

Rogue se leva vivement de son fauteuil, furieux, en serrant les poings et en vrillant les yeux bleus du directeur et il s'écria :

« Vous n'en avez strictement rien à faire d'elle ou de moi ! Tout ce qui compte pour vous c'est de protéger Harry Potter pour qu'il puisse vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres au moment voulu ! Personne ne compte à vos yeux ! Pas même le célèbre Harry Potter, le bébé que vous avez pris soin de sauver et de confier à d'odieux Moldus pour qu'il puisse vous servir plus tard ! Nous ne sommes tous que des pions sur votre échiquier géant ! Des marionnettes dont vous tirez les fils ! Vous parlez constamment d'amour mais vous ignorez ce que ce mot signifie réellement ! Vous ne reculez jamais devant rien pour parvenir à vos fins… Et, le pire, c'est que vous croyez agir pour le plus grand bien, sans vous soucier le moins du monde du bonheur de chaque individu en particulier… Finalement, vous êtes aussi vil que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Vous êtes même pire ! Car, lui, au moins, ne se cache pas derrière de bonnes intentions pour faire ce qu'il fait ! »

Après cette violente diatribe, qui laissa le professeur Dumbledore sans voix et cloué sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, Severus se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte et sortit du bureau directorial en claquant la porte.

Il était furieux contre le vieux directeur, furieux qu'il lui ait rappelé l'horrible histoire d'Octavius Selwyn, furieux de devoir reconnaître qu'il avait en partie raison… Rogue aimait sincèrement Angélique du plus profond de son cœur et, quoi qu'il en soit, il la considérerait toujours comme sa fille. Jamais il ne consentirait à la mettre inutilement en danger…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que cet humble chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	34. Le loup-garou le rat le chien & le cerf

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!_

 _Et merci aussi à Athina! Tu as posté la 200ème review en plus! Trop bien! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît tant! ;-)_

 _Je pense que vous vous souvenez tous parfaitement de la discussion entre Dumbledore et Severus...^^ Du coup, pas vraiment besoin de résumé ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Le loup-garou, le rat, le chien et le cerf.**

Les cours reprirent le lendemain matin et Angélique se réhabitua à vivre dans son dortoir de Serpentard en compagnie de ses camarades, même si elle aurait préféré rester avec le professeur Rogue. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu passer pratiquement toutes ses vacances en sa compagnie et elle n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre.

Ron et Harry finirent par arrêter de faire la tête à Hermione et à Angélique quand ils récupérèrent l'Éclair de Feu, qui avait été minutieusement étudié par les professeurs Flitwick et Bibine, bien avant le match de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, laissant à Harry tout le loisir de s'entraîner avec son nouveau balai en vue de ce match important.

Malheureusement pour Hermione, le jour-même où Harry et Ron avaient décidé d'arrêter de la bouder, Ron retrouva une touffe de poils orangés près de son lit et ne vit plus aucune trace de Croûtard, hormis quelques taches de sang sur un drap… Il accusa alors Pattenrond d'avoir dévoré son rat et n'adressa plus la parole à Hermione qui refusait de croire que son chat puisse être coupable.

Angélique et Harry essayèrent tous les deux de raisonner Ron pour qu'il cesse d'en vouloir à Hermione, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas responsable des actes de son chat, mais rien n'y fit. Il lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises de surveiller son chat et de ne pas le laisser approcher Croûtard et elle n'avait rien fait… Pour lui, c'était comme si elle l'avait poussé au meurtre.

Alors, les deux amis firent de leur mieux pour réconforter Hermione mais ce n'était pas évident : elle était épuisée et à bout de nerfs et sa dispute avec Ron n'avait rien arrangé à son état… Bornés comme ils l'étaient tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre…

Finalement, après la victoire de Serpentard sur Serdaigle, le match Gryffondor – Serdaigle arriva et, malgré la tentative de déstabilisation et de sabotage de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, Harry captura le Vif d'or avant Cho, l'attrapeuse adverse.

Les trois Serpentard déguisés en Détraqueurs n'avaient pas réussi à effrayer Harry car il avait appris à s'en protéger avec le professeur Lupin, qui avait accepté de lui donner des cours, sachant que les Détraqueurs l'affectaient plus que les autres élèves parce qu'ils lui faisaient revivre la nuit où ses parents étaient morts, tués par Voldemort. Il leur avait envoyé son Patronus informe qui les avait fait tomber.

Le soir-même de la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serdaigle, Ron réveilla tous ses compagnons de dortoir en hurlant car il avait vu Sirius Black penché sur lui avec un couteau à la main. McGonagall, furieuse, demanda des explications au chevalier du Catogan qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor depuis l'agression de la grosse dame, et il confirma qu'il avait bel et bien laissé entrer un homme dans la tour des rouge et or car il possédait tous les mots de passe écrits sur une feuille de papier – feuille que Neville avait perdue quelques jours plus tôt…

Le château fut fouillé de fond en comble une seconde fois par tous les professeurs, qui, contrairement à la fois précédente, avaient décidé de garder leurs élèves enfermés dans leurs salles communes respectives. Le chevalier du Catogan fut renvoyé de son poste et remisé dans un couloir dans lequel pratiquement personne ne passait, la grosse dame, restaurée d'une main experte, reprit son poste sous la surveillance d'une garde de trolls armés, et Neville fut puni en ayant l'interdiction formelle d'avoir le mot de passe de la tour des Gryffondor.

Angélique et les élèves des autres maisons n'apprirent ce qu'il s'était passé que le lendemain en voyant les mesures de sécurité de tout Poudlard renforcées. La Serpentard demanda à Harry et à Ron ce qui était arrivé et ils lui racontèrent toute l'histoire sous son regard horrifié.

Ce n'était pas normal que cet homme soit parvenu à rentrer puis à disparaître une seconde fois sans laisser la moindre trace ! Comment parvenait-il à faire cela ?

Angélique n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler une trouillarde mais savoir qu'un sorcier dangereux pouvait se balader à sa guise dans le château ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Alors, une fois que ses camarades se furent endormies, elle se faufila à l'extérieur de son dortoir et rejoignit les appartements de son professeur de potions.

Elle frappa quelques coups à sa porte, qui s'ouvrit peu de temps après, et Rogue la laissa entrer en disant, perspicace :

« Tu as encore peur à cause de Sirius Black ?

\- Oui, Severus… acquiesça-t-elle en passant devant lui.

\- Tu sais que tu ne crains rien, affirma-t-il. Les deux fois où il s'est introduit dans le château, il a essayé de pénétrer chez les Gryffondor, pas chez les Serpentard.

\- Oui mais il a quand même tué treize personnes et il apparaît et disparaît comme ça, sans laisser de trace ! Tu trouves ça rassurant, toi ? répliqua-t-elle en fixant ses yeux noirs.

\- Non, en effet… concéda-t-il. Allez, viens là », ajouta-t-il en écartant ses bras.

Angélique ne se fit pas prier et se réfugia entre les bras protecteurs de Severus, qui la serra contre lui et caressa ses bouclettes brunes pour la rassurer.

« Pfff… soupira-t-il. Je suppose que je vais encore devoir partager ma chambre avec toi, non ?

\- Seulement si tu veux bien, répondit Angélique en levant son visage d'ange vers lui.

\- Évidemment… répliqua-t-il après avoir esquissé un sourire.

\- Merci, Severus, dit-elle en souriant.

\- De rien… Allez, viens, crapule, il est déjà tard et je te réveillerai à six heures du matin comme la dernière fois, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre avec elle.

\- Je peux dormir dans le grand lit ? demanda-t-elle, une fois arrivée là-bas, en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, si tu préfères », répondit-t-il aussitôt en faisant apparaître un second lit tout près du grand.

Angélique embrassa Rogue sur la joue et partit se coucher dans son lit en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, tandis qu'il s'installait dans l'autre.

Cette nuit-là, Angélique fit un rêve étrange, cela ressemblait un peu à une fable de La Fontaine car il n'y avait que des animaux dans son songe…

Elle rêva d'un loup-garou, d'un rat, d'un chien et d'un cerf qui étaient amis.

Le cerf et sa biche venaient d'avoir un petit faon et leurs amis, le loup-garou, le chien et le rat étaient venus leur rendre visite. Mais, un soir, un énorme serpent vert, averti par le rat de l'endroit où se cachaient les trois cervidés, surgit dans leur refuge et tua le cerf et la biche avant de disparaître en fumée, laissant le petit faon tout seul.

Le grand chien noir avait alors pourchassé le rat, qui avait fini par s'enfouir par les égouts après avoir provoqué une énorme explosion, laissant l'un de ses doigts et les cadavres de douze petits cochons sur place autour du chien qui aboyait et grognait après lui.

Ensuite, le loup-garou, qui ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, avait retrouvé le chien et s'était battu avec lui, croyant qu'il était responsable de la mort du cerf, de la biche, du rat et de tous les cochons. Le chien avait fini à la fourrière et le loup-garou s'était réfugié, seul, dans la forêt.

Angélique s'agitait dans son sommeil en marmonnant d'étranges paroles qui réveillèrent le maître des potions. Il se redressa un peu pour observer plus attentivement la jeune Serpentard qui bougeait la tête et gesticulait en faisant glisser les couvertures et l'écouta répéter inlassablement la même chose durant quelques minutes :

« Ce n'est pas le chien, c'est le rat… N'envoyez pas le chien à la fourrière, c'est le rat qui les a tués… Ce n'est pas le chien, c'est le rat… Attrapez le rat ! Il a dit au serpent où trouver le cerf, la biche et le faon… C'est le rat, pas le chien… »

Rogue fronça les sourcils, fortement intrigué par les paroles de sa protégée, se leva de son lit, s'approcha du sien et s'assit près d'elle puis il décida de la réveiller doucement, en caressant ses cheveux :

« Angélique, réveille-toi, c'est un rêve…

\- Ce n'est pas le chien, c'est le rat…

\- Réveille-toi, mon ange… persista Rogue en secouant légèrement son épaule. Angélique, ouvre les yeux. »

La jeune fille souleva enfin ses paupières et leva son visage vers Rogue qui l'observait d'une drôle de façon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est déjà l'heure ? demanda-t-elle, désorientée.

\- Non mais tu marmonnais des choses étranges, alors j'ai préféré te réveiller, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? interrogea-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Tu répétais la même chose en boucle : _ce n'est pas le chien, c'est le rat…_

\- Oui, je me souviens de mon rêve… C'était vraiment bizarre. Ça m'a fait penser à quelque chose mais maintenant je ne sais plus ce que c'était.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ton rêve ?

\- Oui, bien sûr », acquiesça Angélique avant de lui faire le récit de son songe.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui expliquait son rêve, Rogue devint de plus en plus pâle et sembla réfléchir intensément à tout ce qu'elle disait.

Quand elle eut terminé, Rogue plongea ses yeux noirs dans ses prunelles bleue et brune et lui demanda :

« Angélique, est-ce que je peux aller moi-même dans ton esprit pour revoir ton rêve ?

\- Heu… Oui, tu peux… » répondit-elle, un peu incertaine, ne sachant pas du tout comment il pouvait faire ça.

Severus prit alors sa baguette magique, qui était posée sur la table de chevet à côté de lui, et voyant le regard quelque peu inquiet d'Angélique quand il se retourna vers elle, il lui expliqua gentiment :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ça ne fait pas mal et c'est absolument sans danger.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Tu vas ressentir une présence à l'intérieur de ton crâne, à l'orée de ton esprit, ce sera moi et tu devras me laisser entrer.

\- Oui, j'ai compris.

\- Bien. »

Il pointa alors sa baguette sur elle, prononça la formule _Legilimens_ et se retrouva dans l'esprit d'Angélique. Il trouva rapidement le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit, le visionna dans son intégralité puis ressortit de l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Angélique cligna des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête avant de déclarer :

« C'était bizarre comme sensation.

\- Oui, très étrange… approuva Rogue tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Tu crois que c'est un rêve prémonitoire ? » demanda-t-elle avant d'enchaîner directement : « Mais, là, c'est drôle parce qu'il n'y avait que des animaux, d'habitude je rêve des vraies personnes…

\- Pas prémonitoire… laissa-t-il échapper en pensant tout haut.

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que ça s'est déjà produit ? » l'interrogea-t-elle aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

Rogue se rendit compte qu'il avait dit à voix haute une partie de ce qu'il pensait et fixa Angélique sans rien dire durant plusieurs secondes avant que la jeune fille ne rompe le silence, ses yeux débordant de larmes :

« Tu crois que je suis folle ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il en s'apercevant subitement qu'elle pleurait. Pourquoi dis-tu ce genre de choses ?

\- Parce que tu me regardes bizarrement… Et je… je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas tout ce qui se rapporte à la divination…

\- Angélique, je ne te regardais pas bizarrement, j'étais seulement perdu dans mes pensées, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance pour ce genre de choses. La fois où tu es venue me raconter ton rêve, paniquée, je t'ai immédiatement prise au sérieux et j'ai bien fait car tu avais vu juste.

\- Tu ne penses pas que je suis folle ou que je suis un monstre alors ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non… Et tu n'es pas un monstre, je te l'ai assez répété, je ne veux plus que tu penses ça de toi, ma puce, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu es la jeune fille la plus intelligente, raisonnée et sensée que je connaisse », ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer encore.

Angélique poussa un soupir, profondément soulagée de savoir qu'il ne la prenait ni pour une dingue ni pour un monstre, et ajouta, amusée :

« Il faut dire que tu ne connais aucune fille de mon âge à part moi, alors ça peut fausser ton opinion…

\- Très juste, miss Holmes, néanmoins, ce n'est pas une raison pour que mon opinion soit faussée. De plus, à défaut de les connaître, je côtoie tous les jours des élèves de ton âge, donc je sais de quoi je parle. Et cesse un peu de te dévaluer comme ça sans arrêt, répliqua-t-il en lui caressant la joue avant de l'embrasser longuement au front en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je peux encore dormir ici ou est-ce que je dois déjà retourner dans mon dortoir ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il eut desserré son étreinte.

\- Tu peux encore rester, il n'est que quatre heures, répondit-il après avoir jeté un œil à sa pendule.

\- D'accord… Mais, Severus, tu restes près de moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

Rogue l'observa un instant, indécis, en grimaçant légèrement.

« S'il te plaît, Severus… insista-t-elle.

\- Je suis déjà près de toi dans le lit d'à côté.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil… répliqua-t-elle, chagrinée. J'aime bien savoir que tu es à côté de moi et pouvoir te toucher… »

Rogue la regarda encore quelques instants dans les yeux avant de finir par craquer devant sa petite bouille adorable, se disant qu'elle ne demandait pas grand chose.

« D'accord, je reste là… répondit-il finalement en s'asseyant correctement à côté d'elle et en s'adossant contre le montant du lit.

\- Merci, Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse, en se recouchant et en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Dors bien, chipie, déclara-t-il avant d'embrasser sa tête.

\- Toi aussi, Severus. »

Angélique se rendormit rapidement et Rogue se contenta simplement de la regarder dormir, attendri, avant de la réveiller à nouveau deux heures plus tard afin qu'elle retourne dans son dortoir avant que ses camarades ne s'aperçoivent de son absence.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tout devint clair pour Angélique, elle avait compris le rêve qu'elle avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit et ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Elle se redressa vivement, sous le regard surpris du maître des potions, s'agenouilla sur son lit et se positionna face à lui avant de déclarer :

« C'est l'histoire de Harry !

\- Pardon ? demanda Rogue, déconcerté.

\- Mon rêve de tout à l'heure, c'est l'histoire de Harry ! répéta-t-elle avant de s'expliquer plus clairement. Le cerf et la biche tués par le serpent, ce sont les parents de Harry assassinés par Voldemort. Le cerf était ami avec le loup-garou, le rat et le chien. Tu m'as dit que James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black étaient les meilleurs amis ! Ce sont eux ! Le chien qui va à la fourrière c'est Black envoyé à Azkaban mais ce n'était pas lui qui a tué ces douze Moldus, c'est le rat, Pettigrow ! Et il n'est pas mort, il a fait semblant ! C'est lui qui a dit au serpent, donc à Voldemort, où les trouver, pas Black ! Mais personne ne le sait, pas même le professeur Lupin puisque, dans mon rêve, le loup-garou s'est battu avec le chien… »

Rogue dévisagea Angélique pendant quelques instants. Il avait espéré qu'elle oublie son rêve et qu'elle ne cherche pas à l'interpréter mais bon… Elle était assez intelligente pour l'écouter et suivre ses conseils, alors il lui demanda calmement :

« J'aimerais que tu n'en parles à personne, Angélique, et surtout pas à Potter… D'accord ?

\- Oui, d'accord, Severus, acquiesça-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation. Mais j'ai raison ?

\- Tu as probablement raison, même si on a toujours accusé Black et qu'il n'a jamais démenti… » répondit Rogue, songeur.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	35. Sous pression

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît! ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Angélique avait encore eu peur à cause de Sirius Black et elle avait dormi dans la chambre du maître des potions. Elle avait fait un rêve avec uniquement des animaux qui, elle l'avait découvert, expliquait une partie de l'histoire de Harry et innocentait Sirius Black... Severus lui avait demandé de garder le silence là-dessus et nous en étions restés là..._

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Sous pression.**

Tous les jours, Angélique faisait de son mieux pour réconforter Hermione et pour passer du temps avec elle car Ron ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné la disparition de son rat et Harry préférait rester avec Ron plutôt qu'avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas évident car les emplois du temps des deux jeunes filles ne leur laissaient pas beaucoup de temps libres communs et, en plus de ça, Hermione, avec tous les cours qu'elle avait choisis, passait la majeure partie de son temps libre à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs et étudier.

Angélique faisait donc son possible en s'asseyant à côté de la Gryffondor lors des cours qu'elles avaient en commun comme les cours de potions, de soins aux créatures magiques, d'arithmancie et d'étude des runes.

Le temps avait passé et le jour du procès de Hagrid et Buck intenté par Lucius Malfefoy était finalement arrivé. Hagrid avait perdu, malgré l'aide apportée par Angélique et Hermione qui avaient continué leurs recherches sans les garçons, et Buck avait été condamné à mort. L'hippogriffe devait prochainement être exécuté par un bourreau envoyé par le ministère de la Magie quand ils auraient fixé une date.

Cette terrible nouvelle eu pour seul effet positif de mettre fin à la dispute entre Ron et Hermione. Le rouquin, honteux d'avoir oublié Hagrid, avait finalement décidé de pardonner à Hermione, disant que son rat était vieux de toute façon et que, comme ça, ses parents lui offriraient peut-être un hibou pour le remplacer.

Par la suite, Hermione avait étonné tout le monde en giflant Malefoy parce qu'il avait insulté Hagrid, en manquant un cours de sortilèges alors que ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes et en abandonnant le cours du professeur Trelawney après avoir claqué la porte de sa classe. Angélique songea que son amie était vraiment épuisée et à bout de nerfs pour avoir commis de tels actes…

En plus de tout ça, Rogue était remonté comme jamais contre Harry parce qu'il le soupçonnait de s'être rendu à Pré-au-Lard, lors de la troisième sortie, sans autorisation et à l'insu de tous, qu'il s'était fait insulter par la fameuse carte du Maraudeur que Fred et George avaient donnée au Gryffondor et aussi parce que Harry l'avait méchamment reclapé en lui assénant qu'il le détestait parce que son père, James Potter, lui avait sauvé la vie quand ils étaient jeunes.

Angélique, au milieu de tout ça, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle n'avait rien dit à Harry, Ron et Hermione au sujet de son rêve qui expliquait qui avait trahi les parents de Harry pour les livrer à Voldemort car elle l'avait promis à Severus et qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine que ce soit bien la vérité et elle gardait aussi tous les secrets des trois Gryffondor, en ne révélant pas à son directeur de maison l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité ni de la carte du Maraudeur, par exemple.

La tonne de devoirs que tous les élèves avaient eus à faire durant les vacances de Pâques, les révisions en vue des examens de fin d'année, les cours particuliers que Rogue continuait à lui donner deux fois par semaine, les recherches pour l'appel de Hagrid afin de sauver Buck et enfin la victoire de Gryffondor face à Serpentard pour la coupe de Quidditich n'arrangèrent pas vraiment l'état d'Angélique.

Avec tous les secrets qu'elle devait garder d'un côté comme de l'autre (elle avait, en prime, découvert récemment que Hermione avait un Retourneur de Temps pour pouvoir assister à tous ses cours), elle se sentait tiraillée entre ses amis de Gryffondor, ceux de Serpentard et le professeur Rogue.

Angélique n'en pouvait plus, elle était vraiment épuisée de devoir constamment faire attention à ce qu'elle disait et, une semaine avant les examens, elle craqua.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'appliquer les conseils que son professeur de potions lui avait donnés pour parvenir à métamorphoser une tasse en lézard, Angélique l'entendait marmonner et grommeler contre les Gryffondor et Harry :

« Tsss… Gryffondor a gagné la coupe de Quidditch… Vive saint Potter ! Dire qu'il ne cesse d'enfreindre le règlement avec ses stupides amis. Je suis certain qu'il est allé à Pré-au-Lard, Malefoy a vu sa tête… On se coupe en quatre pour le protéger de Sirius Black et lui il trouve le moyen de sortir et s'expose à des dangers inconsidérés… »

Tout à coup, la Serpentard jeta sa baguette magique sur la table à côté de sa tasse à moitié transformée en lézard, prit sa tête entre ses mains et fondit littéralement en larmes.

Rogue, déconcerté et bouleversé par la soudaine crise de larmes de sa protégée, s'approcha rapidement d'elle, posa les mains sur ses épaules et l'interrogea, inquiet :

« Angélique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je n'en peux plus… Je n'en peux plus, Severus… répondit-elle, désespérée.

\- De quoi ? Tu n'en peux plus de quoi ?

\- De… De tout ça… C'est trop difficile ! Je n'y arrive plus !

\- De quoi parles-tu, mon ange ?

\- De Gryffondor et de Serpentard, de Harry, Ron et Hermione d'un côté et de toi de l'autre, de toutes ces choses que je dois garder pour moi, des cours et des examens, de la haine ancestrale entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, de mes rêves, de la stupide croyance des Serpentard sur la supériorité des Sang-Pur et de leur mépris pour les nés-Moldus, … De tout ! Je ne suis pas assez forte pour supporter tout ça ! Je n'en peux plus, Severus… » lui expliqua-t-elle en levant son visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

Rogue l'observa quelques instants, attristé : c'était lui et son monologue contre Potter et les Gryffondor qui l'avaient fait craquer. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de la faire pleurer, surtout pas elle…

« Angélique, je suis désolé, déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne pleure plus, s'il te plaît. Calme-toi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état… »

La jeune fille s'accrocha à lui et tenta de se calmer et d'arrêter de pleurer, tandis que son professeur de potions la serrait dans ses bras en la berçant légèrement et lui caressait les cheveux pour essayer de l'apaiser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Angélique réussit à calmer sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque et ses larmes cessèrent de couler.

S'en rendant compte, Rogue l'écarta légèrement de lui pour l'examiner, il essuya les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues et lui donna un mouchoir avant de partir vers l'une de ses armoires.

« Tiens. C'est un philtre de Paix, dit-il en revenant avec une petite fiole contenant un liquide argenté et en la lui tendant. Bois en trois gorgées. Ça te fera du bien, ma puce. »

Angélique prit le petit flacon et en but trois gorgées avant de le rendre à Severus qui le prit d'une main et caressa le visage de la jeune fille de l'autre.

« Tu te sens un peu mieux ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Oui, Severus, merci…

\- De rien… » répondit-il en la regardant attentivement.

Son médaillon était de couleur grise, comme un jour d'orage, signe de tristesse et de stress. Elle était vraiment abattue, chagrinée et fatiguée. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos et de calme, songea-t-il.

Il retransforma sa créature mi-tasse mi-lézard, qui n'était pas très vive et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et déclara en lui tendant sa main :

« Prends ta baguette et viens avec moi. Tu as suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Je vais te faire un thé ou autre chose, si tu préfères. »

Angélique prit sa baguette sur la table, sauta à bas du haut tabouret sur lequel elle était installée, prit la main que Rogue lui tendait dans la sienne, sans rien dire, et le suivit jusque dans ses appartements.

Là, elle s'installa sur le canapé, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, et attendit qu'il revienne avec le thé, assise en boule avec ses genoux relevés sous son menton et ses bras entourant ses jambes.

Quand Severus revint dans le salon avec le thé, il eut un pincement au cœur de la voir ainsi recroquevillée sur elle-même dans son canapé, toute tristounette. Il posa alors le plateau sur la table basse, s'assit à côté d'elle et la souleva pour la mettre sur ses genoux.

Angélique le laissa faire sans broncher puis elle disposa ses bras autour de la nuque du maître des cachots et posa sa petite tête bouclée au creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position en silence, Rogue se contentant de la tenir tout contre lui et de caresser négligemment ses cheveux, son épaule et son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'Angélique finisse par déclarer :

« Je suis désolée d'avoir explosé comme ça tout à l'heure, Severus…

\- Ce n'est rien, mon ange. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es épuisée…

\- Oui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour craquer comme ça…

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est amplement suffisant pour faire craquer n'importe qui, lui assura-t-il. Écoute, Angélique, c'est moi qui ai eu tort, je n'aurais pas dû critiquer tes amis de cette façon mais je te promets que je ne le ferai plus ou, du moins, pas devant toi. »

La petite Serpentard l'observa de ses yeux vairons brillant encore des larmes qu'elle avait versées et esquissa un faible sourire, sachant qu'il était sincère et notant au passage sa petite blague pour essayer de la faire rire.

« Je t'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur, Severus, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione sont quand même mes amis… Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous tous…

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma puce, et tu n'as pas à choisir. Personne ne te le demande, lui répondit-il en caressant sa joue. Je te répète souvent que je te considère comme ma propre fille et pourtant je me rends compte que je ne me comporte pas vraiment comme un père avec toi… ajouta-t-il, profondément peiné.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Parce que tu devrais pouvoir tout me dire et je devrais t'écouter sans te juger, toi ou tes amis, sans faire le professeur, sans que tu craignes que je ne retire des points à tes amis ou que je ne les envoie en retenue… Tu en as gros sur le cœur et tu n'oses pas me confier ce que tu ressens… Je ne suis vraiment pas digne de tout l'amour que tu me portes… répondit-il, vraiment abattu, ses yeux noirs d'ordinaire tellement durs débordant de larmes de tristesse.

\- Oh ! Severus, je suis vraiment désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en voyant avec ahurissement les larmes affluer dans les yeux de son cher protecteur, avant de l'enlacer et de le serrer contre elle de toutes ses forces. Bien sûr que tu mérites tout mon amour ! Tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance, je te l'ai déjà dit et c'est vrai. Mais c'est vrai aussi que j'avais un peu peur que tu ne t'en prennes aux Gryffondor, si je te révélais certaines choses… Oh ! Pardon ! Pardonne-moi, Severus ! Je t'en supplie ! ajouta-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée de perdre son affection.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Angélique. C'est moi, c'est mon comportement qui t'a fait croire que tu ne pouvais pas tout me dire… Mais je t'assure que tu peux, tu peux tout me confier, tout partager avec moi, si c'est trop dur de garder tout pour toi. Je ne veux surtout pas te voir malheureuse comme maintenant…

\- D'accord, Severus, je vais tout te dire et à l'avenir, je ne te cacherai plus rien ou presque – on ne sait jamais, si je veux te faire une surprise – c'est promis ! répliqua-t-elle vivement. Et quand je suis ici, à Poudlard, et avec toi en particulier, je ne suis pas malheureuse », ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser longuement sur la joue.

Ensuite, elle se lança dans le récit de tout ce qui la préoccupait, de tous les secrets qu'elle devait garder, de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Absolument tout y passa : les cours, les examens, Hagrid, Buck, le Retourneur de Temps d'Hermione, la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur de Harry, la disparition du rat de Ron, ses inquiétudes concernant sa magie qu'elle maîtrisait toujours moins bien que les autres, Sirius Black, Lupin qui était un loup-garou, le chien noir que Harry avait vu plusieurs fois…

Rogue l'écouta patiemment, essaya de la rassurer du mieux qu'il put, lui prodigua des conseils et lui donna son avis sur tous les sujets qu'elle avait voulu aborder avec lui.

Finalement, au bout de deux heures, Angélique avait mal à la gorge d'avoir tant parlé et leur thé était froid mais ils étaient tous les deux bien plus sereins et heureux. D'ailleurs, le médaillon d'Angélique était redevenu bleu, signe de calme et de sérénité.

« Ça va ? Tu te sens mieux maintenant, mon ange ? demanda Rogue pour en être tout à fait certain.

\- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux et je me sens plus légère », répondit-elle de sa voix enrouée en lui souriant.

Il agita sa baguette magique pour réchauffer leur thé, mit du lait et du miel dans une tasse avant d'y verser le breuvage et la donna à Angélique en disant :

« Tiens. Ça fera du bien à ta gorge.

\- Merci, répondit la jeune fille, toujours assise sur les genoux de Severus.

\- De rien… » dit-il, songeur en la regardant boire son thé.

Tout en l'observant, il réfléchissait pour savoir s'il était judicieux de tout lui révéler au sujet de Harry Potter, des Mangemorts, de Voldemort et de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur et lui avait confié pratiquement tout ce qu'elle pensait. Il aurait été logique qu'il en fasse de même avec elle. Mais il avait peur que certaines informations qu'il lui révélerait puissent la mettre en danger…

Alors, il opta pour un compromis : il lui révélerait certaines choses mais pas tout pour ne pas la mettre inutilement en danger. En fait, il décida de répondre de façon plus ou moins complète aux questions qu'elle lui avait posées le jour de son intervention contre Malefoy en classe de potions pour prendre la défense de Harry.

« Angélique ? l'interpella-t-il pour capter son attention.

\- Oui, Severus.

\- J'aimerais, moi aussi, te confier certaines choses, si tu es prête à les entendre et à garder le secret. Tu ne pourras en parler qu'avec moi, d'accord ?

\- Oui, je suis prête à écouter ce que tu veux bien me confier, Severus, et je n'en parlerai à nul autre qu'à toi, promit-elle, solennelle.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y… »

Rogue lui parla d'abord de James, Sirius, Peter et Remus, les quatre Gryffondor qui avaient fait de sa vie à Poudlard un enfer, de la blague que Sirius avait voulu lui faire en l'envoyant dans la Cabane hurlante quand Lupin était sous sa forme de loup-garou et de l'intervention du père de Harry pour lui éviter la mort, d'une fille qu'il aimait et que Potter lui avait volée (sans trop entrer dans les détails) puis il lui expliqua un peu la période où il avait été Mangemort et comment il connaissait si bien Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago.

Angélique l'écouta sans l'interrompre une seule fois, et, à la fin de son récit, elle déclara :

« Merci de m'avoir confié tout ça, Severus. Je te comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant.

\- De rien… Je suis content d'avoir pu partager ça avec toi et que tu ne me juges pas trop sévèrement pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Je n'ai pas à te juger, Severus. Tu ne le fais pas pour moi et je ne le fais pas pour toi. »

Rogue sourit et serra la jeune fille contre lui, avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime, mon petit ange.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Severus. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	36. Fin d'année mouvementée

_Coucou à toutes et à tous!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Alors voici la fin de la troisième année d'Angélique à Poudlard avec ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Fin d'année mouvementée…**

Juin arriva bien vite et il fut temps pour tous les élèves de passer leurs examens de fin d'année.

Angélique avait bien révisé et s'était entraînée avec Severus pour contrôler ses pouvoirs et sa baguette magique. Il lui avait donné quelques conseils et lui avait prodigué encouragements et paroles bienveillantes pour qu'elle soit dans les meilleures conditions pour présenter ses examens.

La Serpentard passa ses épreuves d'arithmancie et d'étude des runes en compagnie d'Hermione et celles de soins aux créatures magiques (où ils avaient simplement dû garder en vie un Veracrasse pendant une heure) et de potions (pour laquelle le professeur Rogue leur avait demandé de réaliser un philtre de Confusion) avec ses amis Gryffondor et Serpentard confondus. Ensuite, Angélique et les Serpentard de troisième année avaient encore dû présenter les examens de métamorphose, sortilèges, astronomie, botanique, histoire de la magie et de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Angélique pensait s'en être plutôt bien sortie. Certes, la théière qu'elle avait dû métamorphoser en tortue n'était pas très vive ni jolie mais on voyait que c'était une tortue et son sortilège d'Allégresse était un peu faiblard mais le professeur Flitwick l'avait tout de même trouvé réussi. En revanche, elle avait brillamment réussi l'examen de défense contre les forces du Mal en venant à bout de tous les petits monstres que le professeur Lupin avait mis dans son parcours d'obstacles et elle était parvenue à repousser son épouvantard sans avoir peur.

La jeune fille avait raconté à Severus comment s'était passé chaque examen, après l'avoir présenté, et il l'avait félicitée, fier de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Le dernier jour des examens, le ministre de la Magie et un bourreau vinrent à Poudlard pour le recours en appel de Hagrid. Malheureusement, comme la présence du bourreau le laissait présager, Hagrid perdit le recours et Buck fut condamné à être exécuté le soir-même au coucher du soleil.

Angélique et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas choisi le cours de divination (ou l'avaient laissé tomber), attendirent les garçons à la sortie de leur dernier examen pour leur faire part de cette terrible nouvelle et ils décidèrent tous les quatre d'aller voir Hagrid après le souper pour lui apporter leur soutien.

Après que Hermione ait récupéré la cape d'invisibilité de Harry derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, où il avait dû l'abandonner pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rogue, ils s'en recouvrirent tous les quatre et marchèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid, collés les uns contre les autres.

Arrivés chez le garde-chasse, ils essayèrent de le réconforter sans se mettre eux-mêmes à pleurer pour le pauvre hippogriffe qui était innocent et Hermione, en voulant préparer du thé pour tout le monde, poussa un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle retrouva Croûtard dans un pot de lait vide.

Pendant que le rat de Ron couinait et se débattait, Hagrid aperçut par la fenêtre Dumbledore, Fudge, un vieillard de la Commission et le bourreau se diriger vers chez lui. Il fit aussitôt sortir les quatre adolescents par la porte de derrière et leur conseilla de filer rapidement de là pour ne pas voir l'exécution de Buck.

Ils se dépêchaient de retourner vers le château, sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais Ron les força à s'arrêter car Croûtard se débattait furieusement et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire tenir en place.

Soudain, ils se figèrent tous les quatre en entendant la hache du bourreau fendre l'air et s'abattre sur quelque chose dans un bruit sourd. Hermione fondit en larmes et Harry voulut faire demi-tour mais tous les trois l'en empêchèrent.

Une fois le choc passé, ils repartirent vers le château mais Croûtard mordit Ron en voyant Pattenrond approcher et s'échappa. Le rouquin enleva la cape et rattrapa son rat mais un gros chien noir surgit de nulle part, sauta sur Ron, qui tenait fermement son rat, et le traîna vers le Saule cogneur en le tirant par la jambe.

Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent pour aider Ron mais il n'était déjà plus visible, il avait disparu entre les racines de l'arbre avec le chien, après un craquement sinistre de sa jambe.

Angélique, qui n'avait pas bougé, horrifiée face à ce spectacle, après avoir vu les deux Gryffondor s'engouffrer dans le trou à la suite de Ron, courut à toutes jambes vers le château pour prévenir le professeur Rogue.

Parvenue dans le hall, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet et vacilla sous le choc en manquant de tomber par terre mais la personne qu'elle avait percutée la rattrapa fermement pour éviter sa chute.

« Angélique, tu vas bien ? demanda la voix inquiète du professeur Rogue.

\- Oui, moi, je vais bien, répondit-elle précipitamment. Mais, Severus, c'est horrible ! Un énorme chien a attaqué Ron et l'a entraîné dans les racines du Saule cogneur. Hermione et Harry sont partis à sa poursuite. Moi, j'ai préféré venir te prévenir. Il faut les aider ! expliqua-t-elle, paniquée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller les aider. J'ai vu Lupin se précipiter vers le Saule cogneur avant de disparaître sur la carte dont tu m'as parlé et qui était sur son bureau.

\- Je vais avec toi, Severus, décréta-t-elle.

\- Non, toi, tu restes ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais, Severus, … protesta la jeune fille.

\- Angélique, non ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, répliqua fermement Rogue qui la tenait par les épaules.

\- D'accord… capitula-t-elle, résignée.

\- Retourne dans ta salle commune et restes-y, s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui, Severus… Mais fais attention à toi, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma puce, je ferai attention », répondit-il, touché par son geste, en caressant ses cheveux, avant de s'élancer au dehors.

Angélique retourna sagement dans sa salle commune comme elle le lui avait promis et elle essaya tant bien que mal de se changer les idées en discutant avec Sally-Anne et Daphné. Elle aurait espéré que Severus viendrait la chercher pour lui dire ce qui était arrivé mais il ne vint pas et personne n'ouvrit la porte quand elle alla frapper chez lui. Finalement, elle se coucha et parvint à dormir quelques heures.

Le lendemain, alors que pratiquement tous les élèves profitaient de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Angélique retrouva Harry, Ron et Hermione à la sortie de l'infirmerie.

Ils partirent tous s'installer dans le parc et les Gryffondor expliquèrent à la Serpentard tout ce qui était arrivé la veille et tout ce qu'ils avaient appris : Sirius Black était le gros chien noir et était innocent, c'était Peter Pettigrow qui avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter, qui avait tué les douze Moldus, et qui s'était caché durant plus de douze ans sous la forme de Croûtard, le rat de Ron, Lupin était un loup-garou, Rogue avait été assommé par leurs trois sorts combinés, Harry et Hermione étaient retournés dans le temps pour sauver Buck et faire échapper Black, la colère phénoménale que Rogue avait piquée en apprenant l'évasion de Sirius…

Angélique les avait écoutés tous les trois pendant longtemps, comprenant que le rêve qu'elle avait fait quelques mois plus tôt se révélait encore une fois exact, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid arrive et leur annonce que Buck s'était enfui et que le professeur Lupin faisait ses valises parce que Rogue avait révélé ce matin aux Serpentard qu'il était un loup-garou.

Les trois Gryffondor, bouches bées, tournèrent la tête vers Angélique, qui leur avoua sur un ton d'excuse, les joues roses :

« J'allais vous le dire mais je voulais d'abord que vous me racontiez ce qui s'était passé hier soir… »

Alors, tout à coup, _Harry se releva d'un bond._

 _« Je vais aller le voir, dit-il à Ron_ , Hermione et Angélique.

 _\- Mais s'il a démissionné ?_

 _\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire grand chose…_

 _\- Ça m'est égal, je veux quand même le voir. Je vous retrouve ici. »(_ _1)_

Après avoir observé Harry partir vers le château, Angélique déclara :

« Moi, je vais aller voir le professeur Rogue. Il ne doit pas être en grande forme après ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

\- Mais c'est à cause de lui si Lupin… Aïe ! » commença Ron avant de s'interrompre après que Hermione lui ait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes en secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour le faire taire.

Angélique sourit à Hermione pour la remercier de son intervention et leur répondit :

« Je sais bien… Moi aussi, je trouvais que Lupin était un super prof de défense contre les forces du Mal… Mais ça ne change rien, j'aime quand même le professeur Rogue, même s'il commet parfois des erreurs…

\- On comprend, Angie, lui assura Hermione, tandis que Ron à côté ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu.

\- À tout à l'heure ! » dit-elle en partant.

La Serpentard arriva bien vite dans les cachots et frappa à la porte des appartements de son directeur de maison qui vint lui ouvrir quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard.

« Ça va, Severus ? demanda-t-elle directement en entrant.

\- Hum… oui… grommela-t-il.

\- J'ai appris tout ce qui était arrivé hier… déclara-t-elle en essayant de capter son regard. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ne puisses pas avoir ton Ordre de Merlin… »

Rogue haussa les épaules, toujours mécontent.

« Mais, tu sais, Black était vraiment innocent… C'était le rat de Ron, Croûtard, c'était Pettigrow mais il s'est enfui maintenant… Mon rêve, c'était la vérité, c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Oui, je me doutais que tu avais encore vu juste… lui confia-t-il.

\- Severus, quoi que Black ait bien pu te faire quand tu étais jeune, tu n'aurais quand même pas voulu qu'il reçoive injustement le baiser du Détraqueur pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, inquiète de la réponse qu'il allait lui faire.

Le maître des potions plongea ses yeux noirs dans les prunelles bleue et brune de la jeune fille y lisant la peur qu'elle éprouvait à la pensée de la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner et répondit finalement, en se détendant imperceptiblement :

« Non… Tu as raison… »

Angélique soupira en fermant les yeux, profondément soulagée, et fut surprise de sentir tout à coup les bras de Rogue l'entourer et la serrer contre lui.

« Heureusement que tu es là pour me faire entendre raison… déclara-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil non plus ce que tu as fait au professeur Lupin… lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment, tant qu'ils y étaient.

\- Je sais… J'ai agi sous le coup de la colère. Ils m'en ont tellement fait voir quand j'étais jeune… s'excusa-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais bien… répondit-elle, désolée pour lui.

\- Tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait et pour ma réaction envers Potter à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il en l'écartant un peu de lui pour observer ses yeux, inquiet.

\- Non, Severus. Jamais je ne pourrai t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit », le rassura-t-elle, sincère, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue puis de le serrer, elle aussi, dans ses bras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La dernière semaine avant les vacances, les élèves de Poudlard virent s'afficher les résultats qu'ils avaient obtenus à leurs examens.

Angélique, tout comme ses cinq amis, avait réussi tous ses examens. Elle avait obtenu un Acceptable en métamorphose, un Effort Exceptionnel en sortilèges et un Optimal en défense contre les forces du Mal, les trois cours où elle avait le plus de mal à avoir la moyenne.

Le professeur Rogue était tout particulièrement fier d'elle et de ses progrès et il l'avait invitée à venir prendre le thé chez lui, le dernier jour du trimestre, pour la féliciter.

Assise sur le canapé, Angélique attendait qu'il revienne avec le thé qu'il était parti chercher à la cuisine. Quand il entra dans le salon, son visage s'illumina de bonheur, son médaillon passant du bleu, signe de sérénité, à jaune étincelant, en voyant un énorme gâteau au chocolat posé sur le plateau en plus du thé.

« C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en bondissant du fauteuil, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je me suis dit que tu méritais bien ça pour tes beaux résultats aux examens, répliqua-t-il, attendri.

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Absolument.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je l'ai fait moi-même rien que pour toi.

\- Oh ! Merci, Severus ! C'est tellement gentil ! » s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse, en sautant dans ses bras.

Heureusement, il avait déjà posé le plateau sur la table basse et il l'accueillit dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien, mon ange, tu le mérites amplement », déclara-t-il en caressant son dos, avant de recevoir un gros bisou sur sa joue.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé et dégustèrent leur thé et leur gâteau au chocolat tout en discutant pour déterminer ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances d'été.

Rogue avait dit à Angélique qu'il devait assister à un congrès de potionnistes, la première semaine du mois de juillet, car Dumbledore l'y avait inscrit pour qu'il présente le résultat de ses recherches à ses confrères, qu'il puisse apprendre une chose ou l'autre et sortir un peu par la même occasion. Mais, après ça, il consacrerait toutes ses vacances à Angélique et ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait avec elle lors de leurs sorties pour ne pas la laisser à Hardship.

Ils prévirent déjà quelques excursions et visites puis la jeune fille déclara qu'ils aviseraient et qu'ils verraient bien ce qu'ils auraient envie de faire au jour le jour.

Angélique embrassa longuement Rogue sur la joue et lui fit un énorme câlin qui dura plusieurs minutes car elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant toute une semaine puis elle regagna finalement sa salle commune pour aller dormir après lui avoir dit qu'il allait beaucoup lui manquer, qu'elle attendrait ses visites avec impatience et qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Le lendemain matin, elle prit le train en gare de Pré-au-Lard avec ses camarades de Serpentard, après être allée embrasser Rogue une dernière fois.

Elle passa la première partie du trajet avec Sally-Anne et Daphné avec qui elle discuta longuement de tout ce qu'elles avaient chacune l'intention de faire pendant les vacances puis, arrivés à mi-chemin, Angélique changea de wagon pour rejoindre ses amis Gryffondor.

En fin d'après-midi, un minuscule hibou qui ressemblait à un Vif d'or en peluche s'engouffra par la fenêtre de leur compartiment avec une lettre de Sirius Black.

Le parrain de Harry l'informait qu'il était en sécurité, bien caché, avec Buck, que c'était lui qui lui avait offert l'Éclair de Feu grâce à l'aide de Pattenrond et qu'il était désolé de lui avoir fait peur en début d'année sous sa forme de chien.

En plus de la lettre, il avait écrit un mot pour que Harry puisse aller à Pré-au-Lard et il offrait le petit hibou à Ron puisqu'il n'avait plus son rat par sa faute. Ron, par mesure de précaution, fit renifler l'oiseau à Pattenrond qui donna son accord en ronronnant et il le garda, ravi du cadeau.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à King's Cross. Angélique embrassa ses amis sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ et chacun promit d'écrire. Ensuite, la jeune fille passa du côté moldu et retourna à l'orphelinat Hardship avec madame Doyle qui était venue la chercher en voiture comme l'année précédente.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ , ch. 22, p. 432 (légèrement modifié pour inclure Angélique).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	37. Vodka

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Angélique retournait à Hardship après avoir découvert avec Harry, Ron et Hermione que Sirius Black était effectivement innocent, que c'était Pettigrow qui avait trahi les parents de Harry et que l'un s'était enfoui sur le dos de Buck l'hippogriffe et l'autre en se retransformant en rat. Angélique et Severus avait prévu ce qu'ils voulaient faire durant les vacances mais Severus lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui rendre visite tout de suite parce qu'il devait aller à un colloque de potions la première semaine..._

 _Alors, vous savez que j'aime vous laisser le suspens mais, là, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de vous prévenir... Donc le **rating** de cette histoire est passé à **T** pour une bonne raison et **a**_ _ **ttention :** ce chapitre contient des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes._

 _Bonne lecture néanmoins ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Vodka**

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'Angélique était revenue à Hardship pour les vacances d'été et Severus ne lui avait pas encore rendu visite.

En effet, il avait informé la jeune fille qu'un important congrès de potionnistes se tenait à Aberdeen en Écosse au début du mois de juillet et qu'il devait y assister en tant qu'intervenant pour donner une conférence sur la façon de substituer un ingrédient à un autre pour diminuer le temps de préparation d'une potion ou en augmenter l'efficacité. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas encore venu la voir.

Severus lui manquait déjà beaucoup mais Angélique savait qu'elle allait bientôt le revoir, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait comme ça dans son orphelinat. En attendant, elle se faisait la plus discrète possible et évitait de croiser le chemin de monsieur Fiendish trop souvent car, comme Lauren le lui avait fait remarquer dès son retour, il agissait bizarrement et regardait certains pensionnaires de l'établissement d'une drôle de façon, dont elle.

Angélique avait en effet bien changé depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Elle avait pris quelques centimètres (elle mesurait désormais un mètre quarante-huit), les traits de son visage s'étaient quelque peu affinés en faisant ainsi ressortir son petit nez en trompette et ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées, elle avait pris un peu de poids ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était plus maigre mais mince, et, à bientôt quinze ans, son corps s'était déjà bien développé, il ne lui restait presque plus rien de la petite fille qu'elle avait été et, malgré sa petite taille, sa poitrine et ses hanches affirmaient qu'elle était désormais bel et bien une jeune femme. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué avec étonnement que, à présent, des garçons se retournaient sur son passage et la regardaient de temps en temps.

En plus de monsieur Fiendish et de son comportement étrange, Lauren, qui s'en était aperçue depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, avait montré à Angélique que, parfois, des hommes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas se baladaient dans l'établissement le soir, lorsqu'elles et les autres orphelins étaient censés être au lit. C'était vraiment très bizarre et Angélique ne savait pas trop quoi en penser…

Elles avaient toutes les deux essayé d'en parler avec les autres orphelins mais aucun n'avait pu leur apprendre quoi que ce soit et, en prime, elles s'étaient fait sévèrement réprimander par monsieur Fiendish. Bien qu'elle semblait toujours jouir d'un statut particulier grâce à l'intervention de Rogue l'an passé, il n'en allait pas de même pour Lauren et Angélique ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit punie à cause de leur curiosité alors elles arrêtèrent rapidement de fouiner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ce soir-là, juste avant le couvre-feu qui était à vingt et une heures, monsieur Fiendish interpella Angélique et Lauren qui discutaient gaiement sur le chemin de leurs chambres.

« Angélique ! Lauren ! Arrêtez de discuter toutes les deux ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! »

Il s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles d'une façon menaçante en soufflant comme un vieux bœuf asthmatique et aboya :

« Lauren, tu vas dans ta chambre tout de suite !

\- Mais, monsieur… tenta Lauren, qui ne voulait pas laisser Angélique toute seule avec lui.

\- Tout de suite ! » répéta-t-il, énervé, en pointant le couloir du doigt.

Lauren lança un regard d'excuse à son amie et partit, tête baissée, vers sa chambre.

Le directeur de l'orphelinat, qui l'avait observée partir d'un œil noir, se tourna ensuite vers Angélique et ordonna :

« Toi, tu viens avec moi dans mon bureau ! J'ai des choses à te dire. »

Contrairement à Lauren, Angélique n'essaya même pas de protester, sachant que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec, et elle suivit Fiendish sans rien dire jusque dans son bureau.

Arrivé là-bas, le directeur l'examina des pieds à la tête comme s'il la passait aux rayons-X puis il la fit asseoir sur une chaise devant lui avant de lui demander avec méchanceté :

« Alors ? Il s'est déjà lassé de toi, ton prof sorcier ?

\- Non, se contenta-t-elle simplement de répondre.

\- Pourtant, il n'est pas venu te voir une seule fois depuis presque une semaine… dit-il en esquissant un sourire mauvais.

\- Il est un peu occupé, c'est tout, mais il va venir bientôt, déclara-t-elle, catégorique.

\- Mouais… Je n'en suis pas franchement convaincu ! »

Il lui lança un regard étrange, toujours avec ce même sourire mauvais, puis il se leva, se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de vodka. Angélique fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle le regardait remplir les deux verres, dos à elle, puis elle le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il revint vers son bureau pour se réinstaller à sa place avec les boissons incolores.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as pas dû être suffisamment _gentille_ avec lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil lourd de sens, avant de pousser l'un des deux verres vers elle et de boire une gorgée du sien.

Angélique soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et déclara, exaspérée :

« Oui, je crois comprendre ce que vous voulez insinuer, monsieur, mais je vous répète que notre relation n'est pas de cette nature. Il est comme un père pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ne veut-il pas t'adopter alors ? »

Angélique le regarda droit dans les yeux, en le fusillant du regard, mais ne répondit rien.

Fiendish ricana et désigna du menton le verre qu'il avait mis devant elle en disant :

« Tiens, bois ça. Ça te fera du bien !

\- Non, je n'en ai pas très envie, monsieur, refusa-t-elle poliment en secouant la tête.

\- Angélique, si je te dis de boire ça, tu le bois et puis c'est tout, expliqua-t-il posément.

\- Mais c'est de l'alcool et je n'ai même pas encore quinze ans ! protesta-t-elle, aberrée.

\- Tu veux vraiment me mettre en colère ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors avale ce foutu verre immédiatement ! » cria-t-il en frappant du poing sur le bureau.

La jeune fille, apeurée et ne voulant surtout pas qu'il se fâche contre elle, se saisit du verre de vodka et le vida d'une seule traite en grimaçant.

Elle trouva son premier verre d'alcool fort tout simplement infect ! Ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la Bièraubeurre… La vodka lui avait brûlé la langue et la gorge en passant et maintenant elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle toussait à cause de ça.

« Bien… déclara le directeur visiblement satisfait. Retourne dans ta chambre maintenant. »

Après avoir fini de tousser et avoir repris son souffle, Angélique le dévisagea un instant ; elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour vouloir l'obliger à boire un verre de vodka avant de l'envoyer au lit, ça n'avait strictement aucun sens. Elle se leva, déconcertée, et sortit du bureau du directeur.

Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, elle passa d'abord par la salle de bain pour faire une rapide toilette puis elle se déshabilla et revêtit une chemise de nuit de couleur bleu pâle à manches courtes avec des boutons sur toute sa longueur.

En gagnant son lit, elle manqua de trébucher et se retint au montant en fer pour éviter la chute. Sa tête commençait à tourner fortement et elle n'avait plus l'esprit très clair, il était comme embrumé. Elle se dit que c'était sûrement à cause de ce maudit verre d'alcool que son directeur l'avait obligée à avaler.

Alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester debout, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle tourna la tête pour voir monsieur Fiendish y pénétrer, accompagné d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Le simple fait de tourner la tête vers les deux hommes la désorienta encore plus et elle tomba assise sur le matelas au pied de son lit en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« C'est bien celle-là que vous vouliez ? » demanda Fiendish en s'adressant à l'autre homme.

Angélique leva ses yeux vers eux, déconcertée, et entendit l'homme répondre en l'observant :

« Oui, c'est elle. Elle est spéciale avec ses yeux vairons…

\- C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'elle est plus âgée, ça lui donne un certain charme… approuva Fiendish. Et, depuis peu, elle a aussi quelques atouts… »

L'autre homme ricana à la remarque graveleuse de son directeur et sortit de sa poche une liasse de billets qu'il donna à Fiendish, tout en fixant étrangement Angélique qui se sentait de plus en plus étourdie et de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le directeur compta les billets puis, visiblement satisfait, il serra la main de l'homme en déclarant :

« C'est parfait ! Vous avez donc une heure avec elle. Rassurez-vous, j'ai eu le temps de mettre au point mon petit cocktail maison sur d'autres adolescents et, avec la dose que je lui ai mise, elle ne se souviendra de rien demain… Je vous la laisse ! »

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte alors qu'Angélique essayait de l'appeler d'une voix qui était déjà presque inaudible :

« Mais… monsieur… monsieur Fiendish…

\- Quoi ?! demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle, énervé, la main sur la clenche.

\- Ne… Ne me laissez pas… avec cet homme… s'il vous plaît, l'implora-t-elle, apeurée.

\- Pour une fois que tu intéresses quelqu'un et que, en plus, tu vas me rapporter quelque chose ! Tu vas rester ici avec lui ! Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de toi ! Je n'en ai rien à faire ! répondit-il méchamment.

\- Mais… non… Je vous… en supplie… tenta-t-elle encore, tandis qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et à bouger, la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux, comprenant ce qui l'attendait s'il la laissait seule avec cet homme.

\- Amusez-vous bien ! » rétorqua-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire gras et de quitter la chambre de la jeune fille.

Le Moldu, qui la dévisageait avec une lueur étrange au fond de son regard depuis qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, vint alors s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il posa une main sur sa cuisse en faisant remonter sa chemise de nuit et l'autre derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui puis il se pencha sur elle en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma toute belle, je vais bien m'occuper de toi…

\- Non… Laissez-moi… Enlevez vos… vos mains… » essaya-t-elle de le dissuader en tournant la tête sur le côté.

L'homme se contenta de ricaner. Il attrapa son menton pour la forcer à regarder vers lui et se pencha encore plus sur elle pour prendre ses lèvres de force.

Angélique recula autant qu'elle put pour s'éloigner de lui et tenta de le repousser avec ses mains et de lui donner des coups à l'aide de ses jambes mais son cerveau et ses membres étaient comme engourdis, elle ne parvenait pas à faire ce qu'elle voulait au moment où elle le voulait, elle manquait cruellement de force et les sons qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres n'étaient plus que de faibles murmures.

Cet homme, beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et en pleine possession de ses moyens, contrairement à elle qui était de plus en plus groggy, n'eut aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle, sans tenir compte le moins du monde de ses pleurs, de ses cris – si l'on pouvait toujours appeler cela des cris vu le peu de décibels qu'elle parvenait à émettre –, de ses protestations et de ses coups, rendue bien trop faible par l'étrange cocktail que Fiendish l'avait forcée à avaler…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain matin, Severus Rogue arriva de bonne heure à l'orphelinat Hardship.

Le congrès s'était terminé la veille au soir et la première chose qu'il avait voulu faire en se levant c'était de rendre visite à Angélique car elle lui avait énormément manqué durant la semaine.

Il décida de lui faire une surprise en la réveillant lui-même et il pénétra alors dans sa chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Il s'approcha de son lit, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et prononça doucement en caressant ses cheveux bouclés :

« Angélique… Il est l'heure de se réveiller, mon ange… »

À peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux qu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, son regard était étrangement perdu et absent. Elle éclata directement en sanglots en le voyant et elle s'accrocha à son cou en s'écriant :

« Severus ! Severus, tu es là ! Severus…

\- Angélique, qu'y a-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Rogue, inquiet.

\- Il… Il a laissé un homme entrer dans ma chambre ! Et il a… il m'a…

\- Quoi ?! Qu'a-t-il fait ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? » demanda-t-il, de plus en plus nerveux, avant de détacher les bras de la jeune fille de son cou et de l'écarter de lui pour l'observer plus attentivement.

Angélique, qui s'était redressée, se mit à pleurer de plus belle en cachant son visage dans ses mains et Rogue, remarquant en fronçant les sourcils que le cristal de son collier était noir opaque et que sa chemise de nuit était mal boutonnée, enleva vivement le drap qui la recouvrait et découvrit des taches de sang et de sperme sur le bas de sa robe de nuit et sur la housse de couette ainsi que sa culotte en boule au pied du lit.

« J'ai… J'ai mal, Severus… Il m'a fait tellement mal… » lui dit-elle, en pleurs, en serrant ses deux mains sur le bas de son ventre.

Le sang de Rogue se glaça instantanément dans ses veines : elle avait été violée… Il n'avait pas été là pour la défendre… C'était trop tard, le mal était fait… Il la regarda, totalement anéanti, ne sachant que faire, et l'entendit dire en pleurant :

« Je ne veux plus rester ici… S'il te plaît, Severus… Ne me laisse pas ici… Ne m'oblige pas à rester ici… Je… Je veux partir avec toi… S'il te plaît… »

Son cœur se déchira dans sa poitrine en l'entendant dire une telle chose et il s'assit près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui, en laissant couler des larmes de tristesse et de rage sur ses joues blanches.

Des idées de vengeance, de torture et de meurtre pour Fiendish et l'homme qui lui avait infligé ça se bousculèrent dans sa tête mais, finalement, sentant les mains d'Angélique désespérément accrochées dans son dos serrer convulsivement sa chemise et l'entendant toujours pleurer, il décida que le plus important était d'abord de s'occuper d'elle.

Il la souleva alors délicatement dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou de toutes ses forces et qu'elle laissait reposer sa tête contre son torse, et il transplana directement avec elle jusqu'à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Là-bas, Rogue n'eut pas besoin de dire grand chose aux membres du personnel qui les virent apparaître et la jeune fille fut aussitôt prise en charge par une médicomage dès leur arrivée dans le hall d'accueil, passant devant tous ceux qui patientaient.

Ensuite, comme Angélique refusait obstinément de lâcher la main de Rogue, ayant trop peur qu'il ne l'abandonne, Severus fit venir des Aurors à qui il expliqua brièvement ce qui était arrivé et il les laissa se charger des deux Moldus répugnants qui avaient commis ce crime odieux.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus gai de cette histoire mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même, malgré la gravité du propos._

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	38. Tellement sale

_Coucou!_

 _Merci de me suivre et de me laisser des commentaires! Ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci à Athina pour son commentaire. Tu auras certaines réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ;-)_

 _Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de résumer. Vous savez tous très bien ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Tellement sale…**

La médicomage de Ste Mangouste qui était chargée du cas d'Angélique lui fit absorber une potion calmante extrêmement puissante ainsi qu'une bonne dose de potion pour un sommeil sans rêve afin de lui faire lâcher la main de Rogue qu'elle tenait avec force et obstination depuis qu'il l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'elle se fut enfin endormie, la guérisseuse Elizabeth Anderson demanda gentiment au maître des potions de sortir de la chambre pour qu'elle puisse examiner et soigner Angélique. Rogue, qui était totalement dévasté par ce qui lui était arrivé, hocha la tête brièvement et sortit dans le couloir.

Il fit les cents pas en sillonnant le couloir de long en large pendant de nombreuses minutes puis il finit par se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Il posa ses coudes sur ses jambes et prit sa tête entre ses mains en serrant fermement ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Pourquoi l'avait-il obligée à retourner dans son orphelinat ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille à ce stupide congrès de potionnistes ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tout simplement gardée avec lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répété ses menaces à cet horrible Moldu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le cran de tenir tête à Dumbledore et à passer outre son avis pour faire d'elle sa fille ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée seule et sans défense là-bas ? Pourquoi lui avait-on fait subir une chose aussi atroce ?

Il maudissait Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Voldemort et les Mangemorts ; il maudissait Fiendish et le Moldu répugnant qui avait abusé d'elle ; il se maudissait lui-même d'avoir été aussi lâche et d'avoir été incapable de la protéger et de prendre soin d'elle…

Severus souffrait. Il souffrait terriblement de la voir dans cet état et de savoir ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, en étant dans l'incapacité la plus totale de faire quelque chose pour arranger sa condition. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son cœur, comme si son âme avait été mutilée.

Sa petite Angélique, cette douce et gentille jeune fille, un sale Moldu dégoûtant l'avait piétinée, souillée, abîmée… Il lui avait volé son innocence, sa pureté, son insouciance. Il lui avait arraché son enfance. Pour elle, jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant désormais…

Soudain la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Angélique s'ouvrit et la médicomage vint se poster devant Rogue pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait découvert. Il se contenta de relever ses yeux noirs vers elle et il l'écouta parler :

« Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que vos craintes étaient fondées, monsieur Rogue. Miss Sparks a effectivement été violée… »

Rogue ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il s'en doutait bien mais, là, cette femme venait de lui confirmer cette terrible chose.

« Je l'ai soignée, les blessures physiques, même graves, sont facilement guérissables, et je lui ai administré une potion abortive pour éviter tout risque de grossesse. Par contre, psychologiquement, elle sera marquée à tout jamais… reprit doucement la guérisseuse.

J'ai découvert dans son sang de l'acide gamma hydro butyrique ainsi que de l'alcool. Cet acide est une drogue couramment utilisée par les criminels moldus pour commettre des viols. Le GHB associé à de l'alcool est dix fois plus puissant et provoque des vertiges, des pertes d'équilibre, de la somnolence ainsi que de l'amnésie dans certains cas. Et, malheureusement pour nous, cette drogue moldue inhibe les pouvoirs magiques des sorciers, ce qui fait que sa magie spontanée n'a pas pu la défendre », expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Le directeur des Serpentard, inconsolable, le regard éteint et le visage pâle comme la mort, l'écoutait patiemment en attendant qu'elle ait fini de lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« J'ai sondé son esprit et j'ai découvert qu'elle avait perdu connaissance juste avant que son agresseur ne… ne prenne possession d'elle… Elle n'a donc aucun souvenir de cet acte… C'est… C'est plutôt une bonne chose pour elle, même si ce qu'elle a vécu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et sa douleur au ventre lui ont bien fait comprendre ce qui était arrivé… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour observer le visage du professeur Rogue qui, pour une fois, trahissait toutes ses émotions.

« Ne pourrait-on pas lui lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de tout ça ? » demanda Severus, après avoir longuement réfléchi à la situation.

La jeune femme secoua lentement la tête et répondit :

« Ce n'est pas conseillé. La victime considérerait cela comme un second viol, une agression psychique en quelque sorte, car, même si on lui efface cet affreux souvenir, son esprit sera conscient qu'on lui a menti et qu'on a supprimé quelque chose d'important et elle ira encore plus mal sans savoir pourquoi. »

Rogue hocha la tête, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là et il ne voulait surtout pas être ce "second agresseur".

« Ce sera très difficile, il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre… Et elle va avoir besoin de vous… Tous les jours, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde même dans un premier temps… ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je… Je serai là pour elle, je ne l'abandonnerai pas… répondit-il.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était orpheline alors je…

\- C'est ma fille ! la coupa-t-il aussitôt. Enfin… je veux l'adopter. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps… Si je l'avais fait plus tôt, jamais elle… » ajouta-t-il, abattu, avant de s'interrompre lui-même.

La médicomage lui tapota l'épaule avec bienveillance pour le réconforter et lui confia tout bas :

« Je sais qui vous êtes, professeur Rogue, et je vous fais confiance. J'ai écrit sur son dossier que vous étiez le responsable légal… Vous n'aurez qu'à signer et je me chargerai d'informer les Aurors de cette situation. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront d'accord de vous confier sa garde temporaire jusqu'à ce que vous l'adoptiez effectivement. Vous pouvez aller la voir. »

Rogue la regarda, déboussolé et touché par son geste, qui pourrait lui causer des ennuis, puis il se leva pour se rendre au chevet d'Angélique.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, dans cette chambre et ce lit inconnus, Angélique se redressa vivement, désorientée et paniquée, et elle l'appela directement :

« Severus ! Severus ! Où es-tu ? Severus ! »

Rogue se leva aussitôt de son fauteuil, se précipita vers elle, prit ses mains dans les siennes et répondit :

« Je suis là, Angélique. Tu ne crains rien. Je suis avec toi, ma puce. »

La jeune fille serra ses mains dans les siennes et se détendit presque instantanément à son contact, rassurée de le savoir près d'elle. Ensuite, elle s'assit convenablement dans son lit avec l'aide de Rogue puis lui demanda, après avoir jeté un œil à la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait :

« Où est-ce qu'on est, Severus ? On n'est plus à l'hôpital ?

\- Non, ils t'ont laissée sortir hier soir… Tu es chez moi, dans la pièce où j'entreposais les affaires de mes parents. Je l'ai transformée en chambre pour toi, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Je suis chez toi ?

\- Oui. J'ai demandé ta garde temporaire et les Aurors ont bien voulu te confier à moi grâce à l'aide de ta médicomage.

\- Tu as demandé ma garde ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Oui. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps d'ailleurs…

\- Et l'orphelinat ? Lauren et les autres ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Un groupe d'Aurors s'en est chargé… Le directeur de Hardship est en prison, il a été interrogé par la police moldue et il a dénoncé tous les hommes répugnants qui ont profité des orphelins… Ces criminels sont tous en prison. Ne t'en fais pas pour ton amie ni pour les autres. Il ne peut plus rien leur arriver.

\- Mais comment ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle, déboussolée.

\- Tu as dormi un jour entier et toute la nuit. Hier soir, les médicomages m'ont dit que je pouvais te ramener à la maison, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Les Aurors sont bien plus efficaces que les policiers moldus, c'est pour cette raison que ça a été aussi rapide. »

La jeune fille essaya d'enregistrer et de digérer tout ce qu'il lui avait dit puis elle planta ses yeux bleu ciel et brun moucheté de vert dans son regard noir et lui confia, les larmes au bord des yeux :

« Severus, je ne voulais pas, tu sais… Je le lui ai dit, je l'ai supplié de me laisser tranquille mais il ne m'a pas écoutée, il s'est moqué de moi, il m'a même giflée et il m'a obligée… Je n'arrivais pas à le repousser, je n'avais pas de forces…

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas, mon ange… répondit-il, sincèrement désolé pour elle, en tentant de garder à l'intérieur de lui-même la sourde colère qui grondait dans son cœur en l'entendant lui expliquer brièvement les événements.

\- J'avais la tête qui tournait et je n'arrivais pas à tenir droite ou à coordonner mes mouvements… Je ne pouvais rien faire… poursuivit-elle, d'une voix de plus en plus étranglée.

\- Ils t'avaient droguée, Angélique… lui apprit-il en soupirant et en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à ces monstres, si jamais il lui arrivait de croiser leur chemin.

\- Ils… Monsieur Fiendish m'a forcée à boire un verre de vodka… dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, après avoir un peu réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- La drogue était dedans. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, même sans produit d'ailleurs… Tu es bien trop petite et fluette.

\- Cet homme, il… il m'a… tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

\- Oui, je le sais… » acquiesça-t-il faiblement, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

La jeune fille fondit alors en larmes et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Rogue, debout à côté de son lit, se mit aussi à pleurer silencieusement de la voir dans cet état et d'être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide, sa rage s'étant envolée pour laisser place au chagrin qu'il partageait avec la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas été là au bon moment et maintenant c'était trop tard.

Il n'osait pas faire un geste dans sa direction de peur de l'effrayer après ce qui lui était arrivé mais ce fut elle qui réclama sa présence :

« Severus… Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît… » l'implora-t-elle en tendant ses bras vers lui, la voix tremblante et son visage baigné de larmes.

Aussitôt, il s'assit sur son lit et l'enlaça. Il la berça doucement en la tenant tout contre lui et caressa ses cheveux bruns. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Angélique parvienne à se calmer et à arrêter de pleurer toute seule.

« Merci de m'accueillir chez toi, Severus, dit-elle, sincèrement reconnaissante, en s'essuyant les yeux avec le dos de ses mains.

\- J'aurais déjà dû le faire bien avant… Si seulement je l'avais fait plus tôt, jamais… répondit-il, vraiment accablé.

\- Non, Severus. Arrête », l'interrompit-elle fermement.

Rogue se tut immédiatement et la regarda, interloqué, avant de l'écouter poursuivre :

« Rien de ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que je suis née n'est de ta faute ni de la mienne. C'est arrivé, c'est tout, personne n'y peut rien.

\- Oui mais, si je…

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle une seconde fois en secouant la tête. Ça ne sert à rien d'émettre ce genre d'hypothèses. Mon histoire est ce qu'elle est et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière pour la modifier. Tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est continuer d'avancer, on n'a pas le choix », expliqua-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Le maître des potions observa cette petite jeune fille de même pas quinze ans, absolument sidéré : elle faisait preuve d'une telle intelligence, d'une telle logique et d'un tel raisonnement… Elle était vraiment incroyable…

« Severus ? Est-ce que je pourrais me laver, s'il te plaît ? Je… Je me sens sale… » lui demanda-t-elle.

Rogue retomba les pieds sur terre en entendant sa question et répondit :

« Oui, bien sûr. Une infirmière de Ste Mangouste t'a déjà lavée complètement et t'a mis une nouvelle chemise de nuit mais tu peux reprendre une douche ou un bain, si tu veux. »

Severus se leva pour lui permettre de sortir du lit et la précéda pour la mener jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il sortit d'un placard une serviette éponge ainsi que du savon et du shampoing d'une autre armoire.

Angélique, se souvenant soudain de quelques bribes des événements, posa une main sur sa bouche en grimaçant et en fronçant les sourcils et elle lui demanda :

« Tu aurais aussi une brosse à dents et du dentifrice pour moi ?

\- Oui, c'est là, dans l'armoire à pharmacie, répondit-il en ouvrant une petite armoire carrée munie d'un miroir qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du lavabo et en sortant les articles qu'elle avait demandés.

\- Merci, Severus.

\- De rien… Si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre, surtout n'hésite pas, appelle-moi.

\- Oui, je le ferai », répondit-elle en le regardant sortir de la salle d'eau et refermer la porte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rogue commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter : cela allait faire bientôt une heure qu'il l'avait laissée dans la salle de bain et elle n'en était toujours pas sortie, l'eau de la douche coulait toujours.

Alors, finalement, jugeant qu'il avait assez patienté, il jeta sa revue scientifique sur la table basse et il décida de monter à l'étage pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Arrivé devant la salle de bain, il frappa à la porte et demanda :

« Angélique ? Ça va ? Tu es toujours là ? »

Il tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendit que les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient dans la baignoire.

« Angélique ? tenta-t-il de nouveau. Angélique ? Tout va bien ? »

Il attendit quelques instants puis réessaya encore, de plus en plus inquiet :

« Angélique ? Angélique, je te préviens que, si tu ne réponds pas, je vais entrer. »

Il patienta encore un peu mais n'obtint pas de réponse, alors, il entra dans la pièce.

Le maître des potions vit les flacons de shampoing et de gel douche ainsi que le tube de dentifrice sur le sol, complètement vides. Il s'avança alors rapidement jusqu'à la baignoire et y trouva la jeune fille assise sous le jet d'eau brûlant de la douche, en train de frotter sa peau rougie par l'eau chaude et de la gratter frénétiquement avec ses ongles.

Il coupa aussitôt l'arrivée d'eau et il l'entendit lui dire, paniquée :

« Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à le faire partir ! Je suis toujours sale ! Ça ne part pas !

\- Angélique, arrête ! s'exclama-t-il en lui immobilisant les mains. Tu es propre. Tu t'es même fait saigner à force de frotter.

\- Non, je ne suis pas propre ! Le savon ne marche pas ! Rien ne marche ! » répondit-elle, tremblante, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Ensuite, elle se leva, se tourna vers lui et écarta les bras en exposant son corps nu à sa vue, avant d'ajouter, angoissée, des larmes roulant sur ses joues :

« Regarde ! C'est toujours sur moi, ce n'est pas parti… »

Rogue changea de couleur en examinant son corps : elle était rouge des pieds à la tête et elle s'était tellement acharnée à frotter encore et encore que des lambeaux de peau s'étaient détachés par endroit et qu'elle s'était fait saigner un peu partout.

Promptement, il attrapa la serviette, l'enroula dedans et la souleva dans ses bras pour la sortir de la baignoire. Il la conduisit directement dans la chambre qu'il avait préparée pour elle et la déposa sur le lit.

Pour éviter d'abîmer encore plus sa peau, il la sécha complètement d'un coup de baguette magique et, ne voulant surtout pas la laisser seule, il utilisa un sortilège d'Attraction pour faire venir à lui une fiole d'essence de dictame, un tissu propre ainsi que son baume contre les rougeurs cutanées.

Voyant qu'elle avait recommencé à se frotter les bras, il immobilisa une nouvelle fois ses mains, s'assit à côté d'elle et déclara calmement :

« Angélique, arrête. Je t'assure que tu es propre. Tu as vidé le tube de dentifrice, utilisé tout le savon et fini le flacon de shampoing. En plus, tu t'es fait mal en continuant à frotter.

\- Il… Il a mis ses mains et… sa bouche… partout sur moi… Il… Il m'a touchée… partout… se défendit-elle, en gémissant, ses larmes creusant des sillons sur ses joues.

\- Je le sais et j'en suis vraiment désolé… répondit Rogue, profondément navré. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour remédier à ça, je t'assure que je le ferai. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, c'est ainsi et ce n'est pas en t'arrachant la peau que ça changera quelque chose… »

Il la fixa intensément dans les yeux de ses prunelles onyx puis il lui expliqua gentiment et lui demanda :

« Tu t'es blessée en te grattant avec tes ongles, tu as besoin de soins. Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser te soigner ou préfères-tu que je fasse venir une infirmière ?

\- Tu… Tu veux toujours bien me toucher ? interrogea-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule.

\- Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi est-ce que je… »

Puis il s'interrompit de lui-même en comprenant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille, qui se considérait comme sale, souillée et probablement impure, et il reprit en la regardant toujours droit dans les yeux :

« Angélique, tu es ma petite fille chérie, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, rien ne pourra jamais changer ça et surtout pas ce que cet homme t'a fait. Absolument rien. Tu m'entends ? »

La Serpentard hocha la tête de bas en haut et déposa sa tête au creux de l'épaule du maître des potions qui l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la rassurer sur ses sentiments à son égard.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Severus », lui confia-t-elle.

Rogue l'écarta doucement de lui, remit une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille, l'embrassa sur le front puis l'interrogea une nouvelle fois :

« Bon, maintenant que tout est clair, tu veux bien me laisser te soigner ou faut-il que j'appelle une infirmière ?

\- Je préfère que ce soit toi qui me soignes, Severus, s'il te plaît », répondit-elle, se fiant à lui à cent pour cent.

Severus hocha la tête, il lui ôta alors sa serviette de bain et appliqua doucement de l'essence de dictame là où elle s'était fait saigner. Ensuite, il étala patiemment son baume contre les irritations cutanées sur toute la surface du corps de l'adolescente, en massant doucement pour bien faire pénétrer la crème dans sa peau sans la blesser.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de la soigner, il lui donna des vêtements, qu'il avait demandé à une infirmière particulièrement serviable et sympathique d'aller acheter pour elle pendant qu'elle dormait à l'hôpital, refusant de la quitter ne serait-ce que quelques minutes seulement, et attendit qu'elle se soit habillée avant de descendre avec elle dans la cuisine pour lui faire manger quelque chose.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	39. Cauchemar et confusion

**Chapitre 39 : Cauchemar et confusion.**

Severus avait passé toute la journée en compagnie d'Angélique et, après l'épisode de la douche, il n'avait plus osé la laisser seule une seule seconde. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu se séparer d'elle car la jeune fille ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Elle le suivait comme son ombre partout où il allait…

Épuisée par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces deux derniers jours, Rogue s'aperçut que l'adolescente était en train de s'endormir dans le fauteuil à côté de lui, tandis qu'il lisait un article sur les usages de la mandragore. Il posa donc sa revue scientifique sur la table basse une fois qu'elle se fut endormie, se leva puis la prit dans ses bras pour la monter dans sa chambre.

Une fois là-haut, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller et il remplaça ses vêtements par un nouveau pyjama que l'infirmière avait choisi pour elle, composé d'un pantalon vert foncé et d'un t-shirt blanc. Ensuite, il la recouvrit de sa couverture, déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de sa chambre sans un bruit.

Également éreinté par ces derniers jours, Rogue se rendit dans sa chambre pour essayer de dormir un peu. Il avait passé une nuit blanche la veille, assis sur un fauteuil à côté du lit d'Angélique, au cas où elle se réveillerait pendant la nuit et qu'elle se demanderait où elle se trouvait. Il avait bien besoin d'un peu de repos.

À peine avait-il fini de boutonner la chemise de son pyjama que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'une petite tornade brune se jeta sur lui avant d'enserrer sa taille.

« Angélique ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en posant ses mains dans son dos.

\- Tu m'as laissée toute seule ! Je ne veux pas rester toute seule ! répondit-elle, paniquée, en s'agrippant à la chemise de son pyjama. J'ai beaucoup trop peur quand je suis toute seule !

\- Tu t'étais endormie, alors je t'ai couchée dans ton lit… Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée, j'étais dans la chambre à côté… répliqua Rogue, déconcerté.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi dans ton lit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas toute seule dans cette chambre, Severus ! Je ne veux pas être loin de toi ! Je veux rester avec toi ! J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là, tout près de moi ! Je ne saurais pas rester toute seule ! ajouta-t-elle, réellement effrayée, sa voix grimpant dans les aigus.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux dormir avec moi, si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit-il directement, sidéré par la peur panique qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant, en caressant ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser. Ne panique pas comme ça, Angélique, tu peux rester avec moi. Je vois bien que tu es terrifiée, ma puce, je ne vais pas te renvoyer dans ta chambre. Installe-toi à gauche, je reviens tout de suite, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne puis de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Tu vas où ? interrogea-t-elle en le retenant par un bras.

\- Aux toilettes. Je peux ? répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ha… Oui… » répondit-elle, les joues roses, en le relâchant.

Severus lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de partir, puis il revint directement, à peine une ou deux minutes plus tard, éteignit la lumière et se coucha dans son lit à côté d'elle.

Angélique le laissa s'installer confortablement puis elle se rapprocha de lui le plus possible, l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Rogue la laissa faire et, quand elle se fut installée à son aise, il disposa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la garder contre lui sans toutefois l'empêcher de bouger pour qu'elle ne se sente pas prise au piège.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de t'embêter comme ça, Severus, déclara-t-elle, mais je ne saurais vraiment pas dormir toute seule, j'ai trop peur.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne m'embêtes pas, mon ange, répondit-il.

\- Je t'ai collé toute la journée et je continue la nuit… dit-elle, honteuse.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis prêt à faire la même chose tous les jours… Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse.

\- Tu es toujours tellement gentil avec moi.

\- C'est normal puisque je t'aime.

\- Et tu m'aimes toujours, même après ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je te l'ai dit, rien ne pourra jamais changer mon amour pour toi, Angélique. Tu es ma chère petite fille et je t'aimerai à jamais », la rassura-t-il en caressant l'une de ses mains.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement, apaisée par ses paroles réconfortantes, puis lui demanda :

« Severus, est-ce que… Est-ce que je vais pouvoir rester avec toi pour tout le temps maintenant ?

\- Tu voudrais habiter ici avec moi ? interrogea-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui… » répondit-elle avant d'ajouter avec quelques hésitations : « Et je voudrais… je voudrais aussi…

\- Quoi ? Que voudrais-tu, ma puce ? Tu peux me le dire.

\- Je voudrais que tu sois mon père, Severus… »

Rogue ferma les yeux et sourit. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait l'adopter et faire d'elle sa fille… Dire qu'il n'avait jamais osé en parler, d'abord à cause de Dumbledore et de son rôle dans les Mangemorts ainsi que dans l'Ordre du Phénix, mais aussi par crainte d'être rejeté par elle…

« Tu… Tu veux bien, Severus ? Tu veux bien m'adopter, s'il te plaît ? redemanda Angélique qui n'avait jamais attendu une réponse avec autant d'impatience et d'anxiété.

\- Si tu savais combien je suis heureux que tu me le demandes… répondit-il en la pressant légèrement contre lui.

\- Ça veut dire oui ? interrogea-t-elle, à la fois incertaine et pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui, ça veut dire oui. Je ferai toutes les démarches nécessaires pour que tu sois officiellement ma fille, Angélique. Nous irons nous renseigner dès demain.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Merci à toi, ma petite chérie, dit-il avant d'embrasser son front.

\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon petit ange », répondit-il. Puis, après quelques instants de silence, il ajouta : « Essaie de dormir maintenant.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Severus.

\- Bonne nuit, Angélique. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le soleil commençait tout juste à filtrer à travers les rideaux sombres de la chambre de Severus Rogue et les oiseaux avaient entamé leur chanson matinale mais ce ne fut pas ça qui réveilla le maître des potions…

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! criait Angélique en se débattant dans son sommeil et en donnant des coups de pieds et de poings au hasard.

\- Angélique ! Angélique ! Réveille-toi ! s'exclama aussitôt Rogue en se redressant, après avoir reçu plusieurs coups un peu partout et en essayant d'immobiliser les mains de la jeune fille.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Ne me touchez pas ! Arrêtez ! gémit-elle, terrorisée, en se démenant pour le repousser.

\- Angélique ! C'est un cauchemar, tu ne crains rien, je suis près de toi. Angélique ! Réveille-toi ! » tenta-t-il encore en parvenant finalement à attraper ses poignets, à la prendre dans ses bras et à la serrer contre lui pour essayer de la calmer, tandis qu'elle se débattait toujours furieusement afin de lui échapper.

Soudain, l'adolescente ouvrit les yeux et cessa de s'agiter. Son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle vit qu'elle était toujours bien dans la chambre de Rogue et qu'il la gardait dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'un horrible rêve… Ici, elle n'était pas en danger, Severus veillait sur elle.

Ses poings toujours serrés, elle leva son visage vers lui et croisa ses yeux sombres chargés d'inquiétude pour elle.

« Angélique, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, lui dit-il en relâchant ses poignets. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… » répondit-elle en soupirant de soulagement. Puis elle demanda, après avoir réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé : « Je… Je t'ai frappé ?

\- Ça n'a vraiment aucune importance, répliqua-t-il, sincère.

\- Oh ! Pardon ! Je suis tellement désolée, Severus. Je ne voulais pas te frapper ni te repousser, surtout pas toi.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne m'as pas fait mal et je sais que ce n'était pas moi que tu voulais éloigner de toi.

\- Non… » répondit-elle, songeuse.

Severus observa son visage fatigué, ses traits tirés et les cernes violets qui soulignaient ses yeux et déclara avec gravité :

« Ce soir, avant d'aller te coucher, tu boiras une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve. Je ne veux plus que tu fasses de cauchemars comme ça.

\- Je pourrai quand même dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle, terriblement inquiète.

\- Évidemment, mon ange… Aussi longtemps que tu veux », répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux bouclés.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement et reposa sa tête sur le torse du directeur des Serpentard qui la garda dans ses bras encore de nombreuses minutes sans rien dire.

« Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que nous avons décidé hier… déclara-t-il après quelques dizaines de minutes de silence.

\- Tu ne veux plus m'adopter ? interrogea-t-elle, angoissée, en se redressant.

\- Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher ?

\- Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi, alors j'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis.

\- Moi, je veux de toi, Angélique. Je veux que tu sois ma fille, je veux que nous soyons une famille. Je le veux depuis longtemps et je ne changerai pas d'avis. En plus, je ne reviens jamais sur ce que j'ai dit.

\- Oui, je le sais. Pardonne-moi, Severus, dit-elle, penaude.

\- Ce n'est rien… Ne t'excuse pas tout le temps sans arrêt.

\- D'accord.

\- Non, je disais que j'avais réfléchi et qu'il faudrait probablement aller à Hardship pour que je puisse demander à t'adopter, poursuivit-il après cette interruption. Tu te sens capable de retourner là-bas ? »

Angélique réfléchit quelques instants : monsieur Fiendish et l'homme qui l'avait agressée étaient en prison, madame Doyle, qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour les protéger, n'était sûrement plus là, elle non plus, elle ne craignait pas vraiment grand chose en y allant avec Severus.

« Tu resteras tout le temps avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, tout le temps.

\- Et je pourrai te tenir la main ?

\- Tu peux, si ça te rassure, et je ne te lâcherai pas, répondit-il fermement, quelque peu attendri face à sa demande.

\- D'accord alors… Mais, Severus, si jamais ils ne veulent pas te laisser m'adopter, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? interrogea-t-elle, angoissée.

\- Je suis plutôt doué pour les sortilèges de Confusion… Et, au pire, je maîtrise aussi parfaitement l'Imperium…

\- Tu plaisantes ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je suis très sérieux, répliqua-t-il avec gravité. Personne ne m'empêchera de te garder auprès de moi. Je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour parvenir à nos fins.

\- Je ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis, Severus, répondit-elle, inquiète.

\- Nous n'aurons pas d'ennuis, rassure-toi, répondit-il avec aplomb.

\- Mais l'Imperium fait partie des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables… objecta Angélique.

\- Je les ai utilisés tous les trois et je suis toujours là », répliqua-t-il posément.

Angélique fit une petite grimace et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de finir par admettre en capitulant :

« D'accord…

\- Allez ! On s'habille, on mange et on y va », décréta-t-il avant de repousser la couverture et de sortir du lit après avoir embrassé Angélique au front.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus remontait une fois de plus la rue aux habitations délabrées qui conduisait à l'orphelinat Hardship en tenant fermement la main d'Angélique, qui était devenue livide à la vue de l'établissement.

Rogue sentit la main de la jeune fille tressaillir dans la sienne, il tourna alors la tête vers elle et constata que son visage avait perdu toute trace de couleur et qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

Il s'arrêta un instant et demanda, inquiet :

« Angélique, ça va ? »

L'adolescente, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, hocha simplement la tête de bas et haut.

« Non, ça ne va pas, répliqua-t-il à sa place. Tiens. Bois ça, c'est un philtre de Paix », ajouta-t-il après avoir sorti une petite fiole d'une poche de sa veste et la lui avoir tendu.

La jeune fille prit la potion que son protecteur lui donnait et la but d'une seule traite.

Severus patienta quelques instants en observant attentivement Angélique puis il l'interrogea une nouvelle fois :

« Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, Severus, merci.

\- Tu préfères attendre encore un peu et qu'on revienne un autre jour ? On peut faire demi-tour, si tu veux.

\- Non. Maintenant qu'on est ici, on y va, répondit-elle, décidée.

\- D'accord », approuva-t-il en reprenant sa main dans la sienne et en recommençant à marcher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux devant le bureau du directeur de l'établissement. Rogue toqua à la porte et une voix de femme les engagea à entrer.

« Monsieur, mademoiselle, les salua une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années assise derrière le bureau. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Madame… Pratt, commença le maître des potions après avoir lu son nom inscrit sur une plaquette en métal. Je suis Severus Rogue et je voudrais adopter Angélique Sparks ici présente, expliqua-t-il en désignant la jeune fille.

\- Angélique Sparks ! s'exclama la femme, les yeux ronds. Mais, monsieur, ça fait deux jours que nous la cherchons partout ! Où l'aviez-vous emmenée ?

\- Je l'ai conduite à l'hôpital après l'agression dont elle a été victime dans cet établissement et ensuite je l'ai ramenée chez moi lorsqu'on l'a laissée sortir, répondit-il simplement en tentant de ne pas exploser de rage.

\- Mais vous n'en aviez pas le droit ! Cette jeune fille est sous l'autorité du directeur de l'orphelinat ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.

\- Hum ! Un directeur qui n'a pas hésité à vendre ses pensionnaires à des hommes répugnants ! rétorqua-t-il avec colère, en haussant le ton.

\- Oh ! Peut-être mais vous n'aviez aucunement le droit de l'emmener chez vous ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise. J'appelle immédiatement la police ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de décrocher le combiné et de composer le numéro sur son téléphone.

Angélique lança un regard affolé à Severus, terrifiée à l'idée de le voir partir en prison et d'être forcée de revenir vivre à l'orphelinat, mais il se reprit bien vite et retrouva son calme, il lui sourit et pressa sa main en la caressant de son pouce pour la rassurer.

À travers la poche de sa veste, il pointa sa baguette magique sur la directrice qui se calma directement, reposa le combiné sur son socle et se rassit sur sa chaise avec un air étrangement serein et un peu absent…

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'avais déjà introduit une demande d'adoption en bonne et due forme, il y a plusieurs mois de cela », déclara-t-il en lui donnant une feuille vierge.

Madame Pratt prit le morceau de papier et le regarda avec une grande attention, comme si elle lisait ce qui était censé y être écrit.

« Oui, je vois… dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Tout me semble parfaitement en ordre, monsieur Rogue, et je crois me souvenir que votre dossier était excellent…

\- En effet, répondit-il tandis qu'Angélique, bouche bée, n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

\- Il ne reste donc plus qu'à officialiser tout ça ! reprit vivement la nouvelle directrice en sortant un formulaire d'adoption d'un tiroir de son bureau. Tenez. Complétez ces papiers, datez-les puis signez-les. »

Rogue prit les papiers en vérifiant qu'il s'agissait bien des bons documents, les lut, les compléta, les data et les signa avant de les rendre à la femme qui y jeta un œil pour voir si tout était en ordre. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle parut satisfaite et les signa à son tour avant de lui rendre son exemplaire et de garder une copie pour ses archives.

« Et bien, il me semble que tout est réglé, déclara la directrice en se levant et en lui tendant la main. Félicitations, monsieur Rogue. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux.

\- Merci, madame Pratt, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Au revoir, Angélique ! la salua-t-elle gaiement.

\- Heu… Au revoir, madame… » répliqua la jeune fille qui ne parvenait pas à croire que tout cela était bel et bien réel.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_

 _Oui, je sais, les adoptions, ça ne se passe pas du tout comme ça, en deux minutes chrono, mais je n'avais pas envie de partir dans de longues procédures fastidieuses... Du coup : la magie fait des miracles!^^_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	40. La science subtile et l'art rigoureux de

_Coucou!_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ;-)_

 _Dans le dernier chapitre, Severus avait accompagné Angélique à l'orphelinat et il était parvenu à obtenir les papiers d'adoption et à faire signer la nouvelle directrice pour faire d'Angélique sa fille._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : La science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des crêpes !**

« Ça a marché… déclara soudain Angélique qui marchait dans la rue avec Severus, une fois qu'ils eurent récupéré ses affaires et qu'ils furent sortis de l'orphelinat Hardship.

\- Évidemment, je t'avais bien dit que nous y arriverions, répliqua Rogue en serrant un peu plus la main de la jeune fille qu'il tenait encore dans la sienne.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur quand je l'ai vue composer le numéro de la police, lui avoua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. J'ai cru que tout était fini et que je ne te reverrai jamais plus…

\- Parce que tu penses que je me serais laissé faire ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. Jamais je ne laisserai plus personne se mettre entre toi et moi. Désormais, tu es officiellement ma fille et je te promets de veiller sur toi pour toujours.

\- Tu veillais déjà sur moi depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, lui dit-elle, souriante.

\- Oui mais pas suffisamment… rétorqua-t-il en s'assombrissant.

\- Severus… souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Tu n'y es pour rien… »

Rogue soupira.

Même si elle ne le tenait pas pour responsable de son agression, lui ne pourrait jamais se la pardonner. Il n'avait pas été là, il avait failli à sa tâche et les conséquences de cette erreur étaient terribles pour elle…

« Allons déposer tes affaires à la maison, ensuite nous irons déposer ce dossier d'adoption dans le bureau administratif adéquat de la ville », décréta-t-il avant de les faire transplaner tous les deux.

Angélique et Severus rangèrent les affaires d'école de la jeune fille dans sa chambre, après que le maître des cachots leur ait rendu leur taille normale, puis ils se rendirent tous les deux au service de la population de Carbone-les-Mines.

Là, après avoir patienté longuement, Severus put enfin expliquer leur cas à l'employé moldu et lui donner les papiers d'adoption pour qu'il en fasse une copie et le nécessaire pour modifier la situation familiale de Severus et Angélique.

Angélique n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation de Severus et du Moldu. Tenant le bras de son protecteur et désormais tuteur de ses deux mains, elle laissait vagabonder son regard sur tous les murs de la pièce, lisant les slogans et autres publicités et regardant les quelques tableaux qui y étaient accrochés pour égayer un peu l'endroit.

Subitement, Rogue la sortit de sa contemplation en prononçant son nom :

« Angélique ?

\- Oui. Quoi ? » répondit-elle en revenant sur Terre et en levant son visage vers lui.

Il pointa du doigt l'employé administratif assis sur une chaise derrière une vitre et l'homme à lunettes carrées et au crâne dégarni lui demanda :

« Je vous demandais, mademoiselle, si vous vouliez conserver votre nom ou si vous préfériez prendre celui de votre père adoptif. »

Apparemment, il lui avait déjà posé la question une première fois mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu… Puis, réalisant tout doucement ce que le Moldu du guichet venait de lui demander, Angélique tourna lentement la tête vers Severus et l'observa, abasourdie, la bouche entrouverte, avant de lui demander :

« Je peux prendre ton nom ?

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit-il gentiment.

\- Oui mais, toi, tu veux bien ? interrogea-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Évidemment. J'en serai incroyablement fier et heureux », répliqua-t-il avec aplomb.

Angélique lui sourit et se retourna vers l'homme pour lui répondre :

« Je préfère prendre le nom de mon père, monsieur.

\- Très bien, miss, répondit-il en prenant un papier dans un tiroir. Dans ce cas, signez ici de votre nouveau nom », ajouta-t-il en glissant le document et un stylo à bille dans la petite ouverture rectangulaire de la vitre, après avoir fait une croix à l'endroit où elle devait signer.

L'adolescente prit le bic et le papier, ravie, et inscrivit _Angélique Rogue_ au bas de la feuille avec un immense sentiment de fierté avant de la rendre à l'employé.

Le Moldu les informa qu'ils allaient effectuer tous les changements, fournir une nouvelle carte d'identité à Angélique et que le délai d'attente serait d'environ deux semaines puis ils sortirent du bâtiment.

« C'est officiel, je suis vraiment ta fille ! s'exclama la jeune fille en regardant Severus avec un sourire rêveur.

\- Tu as dit que j'étais ton père… déclara Rogue en même temps qu'elle, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il avait entendu, en l'observant lui aussi.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse et fière de pouvoir dire que tu es mon père, Severus…

\- Et moi que tu es ma fille… »

Ensuite, Rogue prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la souleva du sol, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats, ses yeux sombres plongés dans ses yeux vairons, un sourire illuminant son visage d'ordinaire dur et froid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, le directeur et la sous-directrice de l'école étaient en train de vérifier leurs listes d'élèves et d'établir les horaires qui entreraient en vigueur à la rentrée prochaine de leurs étudiants. Ils avaient déjà bien avancé et en étaient à la quatrième année.

Dumbledore vérifiait les listes des élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle tandis que McGonagall s'occupait de celles de ceux de Serpentard et de Serdaigle.

Alors qu'ils travaillaient dans le calme et le silence depuis quelques temps déjà, Albus sursauta quand Minerva s'exclama soudain :

« Oh ! Mais… »

Elle prit le parchemin qu'elle examinait à deux mains, repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez et relut attentivement sa liste.

« Que se passe-t-il, Minerva ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » interrogea Dumbledore en la fixant intensément de ses yeux bleus.

McGonagall releva la tête vers lui, déboussolée, et déclara avant de lui tendre le parchemin :

« Tout va bien, Albus. Mais il semblerait qu'une élève vienne de changer de nom de famille… »

Déconcerté par les paroles de sa collègue, le directeur prit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait et lut la liste des noms des élèves de Serpentard de quatrième année jusqu'à parvenir à l'avant-dernier qui disait désormais _Angélique_ _Rogue_.

« Par Merlin… dit-il en soupirant.

\- Severus a adopté cette petite ? demanda Minerva, déstabilisée.

\- Il semblerait…

\- Vous étiez au courant, Albus ? interrogea-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non, Minerva, je ne l'étais pas… » répondit-il, contrarié.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angélique et Severus étaient revenus dans leur maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur et ils étaient en train de faire sauter des crêpes dans la cuisine.

Rogue avait en effet proposé cette petite activité à l'adolescente pour fêter leur nouvelle situation familiale et aussi pour avoir un bon goûter car ils avaient très faim après avoir patienté des heures dans cette administration.

Angélique avait été enchantée par cette idée car elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire et elle avait écouté le maître des potions lui donner ses instructions pour préparer la pâte à crêpe puis elle l'avait regardé lui montrer comment retourner une crêpe en la faisant sauter dans la poêle.

Ensuite, elle s'était également essayée à cet exercice de voltige culinaire mais son premier essai était plutôt raté. Sa première crêpe avait fini par terre, sous ses yeux dépités et sous le regard amusé de Rogue. Puis, voyant sa mine déçue, il l'avait aidée pour la deuxième en se plaçant derrière elle, en tenant ses avant-bras et en lui faisant faire un mouvement sec pour retourner la crêpe. Il avait encore retourné deux autres crêpes avec elle puis il l'avait laissée essayer toute seule.

Maintenant, elle y parvenait sans problème et s'amusait même à leur faire faire des tours supplémentaires totalement inutiles pour montrer à son père adoptif sa parfaite maîtrise dans le difficile et périlleux domaine des crêpes.

Severus était heureux de la voir aussi souriante et enjouée après ce qu'elle avait subi seulement quelques jours auparavant et il se félicitait de parvenir à lui changer les idées et à la rendre heureuse. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que son médaillon devenait jaune quand elle était contente (comme à la sortie de l'administration ou maintenant quand elle s'amusait à faire des crêpes) mais que, malheureusement, il redevenait noir lorsqu'elle ne disait rien et qu'elle réfléchissait.

Il aurait tant voulu qu'il cesse de prendre cette affreuse couleur noire qui était le reflet de ses peurs, de ses angoisses et de sa douleur et qu'il reprenne cette belle teinte bleue qu'il avait autrefois quand elle était calme et sereine…

Maintenant qu'elle était officiellement sa fille, il s'appliquerait tous les jours à la rendre la plus heureuse possible et à essayer de lui faire oublier ce terrible épisode de sa vie. Enfin, pas oublier, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier une chose aussi atroce mais du moins il voulait faire de son mieux pour lui éviter de trop y penser afin qu'elle retrouve une existence la plus normale qui soit… Il était certain de pouvoir y parvenir un jour.

Soudain, Severus sortit de ses réflexions en entendant quelques coups frappés à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir l'embêter chez lui, et partit ouvrir en disant à Angélique :

« Éteins le feu, si tu me suis. »

En effet, dès qu'il avait fait mine de partir vers la porte, l'adolescente l'avait aussitôt suivi, après avoir coupé le gaz.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait », dit-elle en le rattrapant promptement et en s'accrochant à son bras.

Rogue esquissa un sourire en tapotant les mains de la jeune fille, qui tenait fermement son avant-bras gauche comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de s'envoler, et il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Dumbledore se tenait devant eux et il n'était visiblement pas plus surpris que ça de voir son professeur de potions avec une élève de Serpentard accrochée à lui.

« Albus, le salua Rogue. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Severus, qu'avez-vous fait ? Que fait cette jeune fille ici ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc sans même prendre la peine de les saluer en entrant vivement dans la maison.

Rogue referma la porte derrière lui et le suivit jusqu'au salon où il s'était arrêté, toujours avec Angélique sur les talons.

« Cette jeune fille, Albus, est ici chez elle puisque je l'ai adoptée aujourd'hui-même, expliqua-t-il très calmement.

\- Oui, j'ai vu que son nom avait changé sur nos listes, c'est pour cette raison que je suis venu… » déclara Dumbledore, contrarié, avant de demander à Angélique : « Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls quelques instants, miss Rogue ? »

Le directeur n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'appeler _miss Rogue_ puisque dans le monde sorcier les adoptions avec changement de nom se faisaient de manière automatique. Il lui était désormais impossible de l'appeler directement _miss Sparks_.

Angélique, à la demande du directeur, lança un regard suppliant à Severus qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter. Elle ne supportait pas de rester sans lui plus des quelques minutes qui lui étaient nécessaires pour prendre sa douche ou aller aux toilettes. Rogue le savait très bien et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer sur ses intentions avant de répondre à sa place :

« Je regrette, Albus, mais elle reste ici.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il, surpris. Severus, j'ai des choses importantes et confidentielles à vous dire, ajouta-t-il en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Et bien vous devrez les dire devant elle car elle reste avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces sornettes ? Ne peut-elle pas se passer de vous quelques dizaines de minutes ? interrogea-t-il, agacé.

\- Non, elle ne peut pas ! rugit Rogue. Et c'est en grande partie de votre faute !

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? demanda-t-il, désorienté.

\- Vous m'aviez fortement déconseillé de l'adopter parce que vous disiez qu'elle était plus en sécurité dans son orphelinat moldu mais vous aviez tort ! répliqua-t-il, furieux. Vous qui vous intéressez tellement aux Moldus, n'avez-vous pas lu leurs journaux ?

\- Non, je ne lis pas la presse moldue… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous y auriez lu un article épouvantable sur l'orphelinat Hardship. Le directeur est actuellement en prison pour avoir vendu à des Moldus répugnants certains de ses orphelins. Ces hommes ont abusé d'une quinzaine d'enfants dont Angélique fait partie. »

Dumbledore, totalement sous le choc de cette révélation, posa ses yeux bleus sur l'adolescente qui se détourna aussitôt du regard du directeur de Poudlard pour enfouir son visage contre le torse de son père adoptif, honteuse que le vieil homme sache la vérité.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui dois avoir honte, mon ange, ce sont tous ces hommes infects », murmura Rogue en caressant les cheveux d'Angélique et en la serrant contre lui.

Puis, tenant toujours l'adolescente dans ses bras, il vrilla les yeux du directeur de ses deux iris sombres, le fusillant du regard, lui reprochant ainsi silencieusement l'agression dont sa protégée avait été victime.

« Severus, je ne savais pas… Je pensais qu'elle ne risquait rien là-bas… déclara Dumbledore au bout d'un long moment de silence.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous écouter. Vous n'avez jamais été de bon conseil pour protéger les gens que j'aime », lui asséna-t-il, impitoyable.

Le vieillard perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait sur le visage et l'entendit poursuivre :

« Je ne me laisserai plus jamais influencer par vous. Désormais, elle est officiellement ma fille et j'entends bien veiller sur elle et la protéger de toute menace éventuelle. Vous allez devoir très sérieusement penser à changer vos plans, si vous voulez que je continue à travailler pour vous… Vous devrez prendre en compte la vie de ma fille et la mienne dans vos calculs car je ne l'abandonnerai plus jamais.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée, Severus, déclara soudain une petite voix. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Rogue sourit faiblement à la jeune fille et lui caressa la joue, tandis que le directeur de Poudlard essayait de digérer tout ce que son professeur de potions et agent au service de l'Ordre du Phénix venait de lui dire puis, finalement, il déclara, résigné :

« Bien. Je vais rentrer à Poudlard et repenser à notre conversation, Severus. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et les salua avant de partir transplaner quelques mètres plus loin :

« Miss Rogue, Severus, au revoir. »

Quand le directeur fut parti, Angélique demanda :

« Tu étais déjà allé voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que tu voulais m'adopter ?

\- Oui. Plusieurs fois… Mais il m'en a dissuadé à chaque fois… » répondit-il, navré, avant d'ajouter : « Je suis désolé d'avoir dû lui dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ma puce.

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends… dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Viens, allons manger nos crêpes », décréta-t-il en la menant vers la cuisine.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu! ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	41. Essayer de tout effacer

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que vous suivez l'histoire et que vous l'appréciez ;-)_

 _Dans le dernier chapitre, Rogue avait déposé les documents d'adoption pour Angélique dans un bureau de sa ville et Dumbledore avait débarqué chez lui, pas très content de découvrir qu'il avait adopté la jeune fille malgré son avis. Rogue l'avait bien rembarré en lui expliquant ce qu'Angélique avait dû endurer là-bas et ça c'était terminé par une petite dégustation de crêpes^^_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, maintenant._

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Essayer de tout effacer**

Bien que Severus fasse tout son possible pour changer les idées d'Angélique et pour lui éviter de penser à l'agression dont elle avait été victime, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer et de réfléchir aux raisons qui avaient poussé ce Moldu à abuser d'elle.

Par moment, elle revoyait dans son esprit quelques bribes des événements et revivait ce qu'il s'était passé cette funeste nuit. Elle était vraiment perturbée par ce que son agresseur avait dit à monsieur Fiendish ( _elle est spéciale avec ses yeux vairons…_ ) et aussi par ce que son directeur avait répondu ( _ça lui donne un certain charme… Et elle a aussi quelques atouts_ ). S'il l'avait voulue, elle, c'était donc parce qu'il la trouvait jolie et attirante…

Pourtant, Angélique avait toujours pensé que personne ne la trouverait jamais belle parce qu'elle était trop petite, trop maigre, que sa peau était trop blanche, que ses cheveux étaient trop bouclés et trop sombres et que, en plus, ses yeux n'étaient même pas de la même couleur tous les deux.

En sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain, l'adolescente s'observa attentivement devant le miroir en pied et essaya d'être objective avec elle-même.

Elle n'était pas maigre mais bien mince ; elle avait le ventre plat, une taille marquée et de petites hanches. Elle avait aussi une poitrine ni trop opulente ni trop petite, parfaitement proportionnée par rapport à son corps, de jolies jambes fuselées et des fesses fermes et rebondies. Ses cheveux sombres et bouclés tranchaient bien avec sa peau blanche et ses lèvres fines, son petit nez en trompette et ses yeux vairons lui donnaient indubitablement un certain charme…

Oui, pour son plus grand désespoir, elle dut bien reconnaître en toute honnêteté et sans aucune once de prétention qu'elle n'était vraiment pas vilaine et que c'était sans aucun doute à cause de ça que certains garçons la regardaient d'une manière de plus en plus appuyée et régulière depuis quelques mois déjà…

C'était donc de sa faute si cet homme avait abusé d'elle… Si son corps avait été formé autrement, si elle avait été moins attirante, jamais il n'aurait voulu d'elle et jamais il ne l'aurait violée… Peut-être que, si elle perdait du poids, ses rondeurs féminines disparaîtraient pour de bon et qu'elle ne susciterait plus le moindre intérêt pour un homme…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rogue commençait très sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour Angélique.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle ne mangeait pas très bien, voire pas du tout, et qu'elle tentait de le lui cacher. Il l'avait vue faire disparaître le contenu de son assiette sans utiliser sa baguette magique quelques jours auparavant, quand elle croyait qu'il ne la regardait pas, et, depuis, il se montrait plus vigilant.

D'ailleurs, même si elle se cachait sous les nouveaux vêtements qu'il lui avait achetés et qui étaient devenus trop grands pour elle, il avait bien senti qu'elle avait perdu du poids étant donné qu'elle dormait toujours avec lui, dans ses bras. Il pouvait maintenant sentir ses côtes et ses hanches saillir sous sa peau laiteuse.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait cessé de s'alimenter correctement mais il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour remédier à cette situation très vite sinon elle risquait bien de mourir de faim…

Un soir, lors du souper, Rogue demanda à l'adolescente de but en blanc, la faisant ainsi sursauter :

« Angélique, tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise, en posant son regard sur lui.

\- Tu fais disparaître la nourriture de ton assiette sans la manger.

\- Non, je ne fais pas ça, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Si. Je t'ai vue le faire plusieurs fois », répliqua-t-il fermement.

La jeune fille baissa alors ses yeux sur ses mains, sans rien dire.

« Angélique, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît », ordonna Rogue.

Angélique releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, gênée et contrariée.

« Tu croyais peut-être que je ne m'apercevrai de rien ? demanda-t-il.

\- T'apercevoir de quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

\- Tu as fondu comme de la neige au soleil ! Les vêtements que je t'ai achetés, il y a peu de temps, t'allaient parfaitement et maintenant ils sont trop grands. Je sais que tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, je le vois bien !

\- Non, je n'ai pas perdu de poids… s'obstina-t-elle.

\- Angélique… soupira-t-il, en se passant une main sur le visage. Tu dors contre moi tous les soirs… Je peux sentir tes côtes, tes hanches et tes épaules pointues… »

L'adolescente rougit qu'il se soit aperçu de sa perte de poids et ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne manges plus ?

\- Je mange… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Peut-être mais vraiment pas assez ! s'énerva-t-il en élevant la voix. Tu vas finir par mourir de faim, si tu continues comme ça !

\- Mais non… Je ne vais pas mourir, je vais bien…

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien du tout ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant de table. Viens avec moi ! » ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Angélique le regarda droit dans les yeux, avala sa salive avec difficulté, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis elle se leva de sa chaise en lui donnant sa main.

Rogue l'entraîna à l'étage et la fit entrer dans la salle de bain à sa suite. Là, il plaça la jeune fille devant le miroir en pied et lui demanda :

« Tu soutiens toujours que tu n'as pas maigri ?

\- Oui… persista-t-elle, en détournant son regard du miroir.

\- Ha oui ? demanda-t-il, effaré par une telle obstination. Dans ce cas, enlève cette robe et vérifie une nouvelle fois ! »

Angélique ferma les yeux et grimaça en soupirant, ça ne servait à rien de lui tenir tête, il était beaucoup plus têtu et déterminé qu'elle et il n'abandonnerait jamais. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids et elle aussi le savait.

Alors, elle fit passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête et lui montra les dégâts que tous ces jours passés sans pratiquement rien avaler avaient occasionné sur son corps.

Tous ses os étaient visibles sous sa peau diaphane : épaules, clavicules, colonne vertébrale, cage thoracique, hanches, coudes, poignets, genoux, chevilles, … Elle n'avait plus un gramme de graisse et avait perdu de la poitrine, des fesses et des cuisses. On aurait dit un squelette ambulant…

« Regarde ce que tu t'es fait… déclara Rogue d'une voix tremblante d'émotions. Tu vas vraiment mourir, si tu t'obstines… C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non… Non, je ne veux pas mourir… » répondit-elle en secouant tristement la tête avant de fondre en larmes.

Severus la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, posant une main sur son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux bouclés, et la serra contre lui en la berçant légèrement et en lui disant :

« Chut… Ne pleure pas, mon ange… Chut… Calme-toi… Ça va aller, ma chérie… Je suis là… Je suis avec toi… Chut… »

Ensuite, il l'écarta doucement de lui, ramassa sa robe qui était par terre et l'aida à la renfiler avant de lui demander gentiment :

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça, ma puce ?

\- Parce que… je… je… balbutia-t-elle entre deux hoquets, en s'entourant de ses bras.

\- Chut… Doucement, ma chérie… Calme-toi… lui conseilla-t-il en caressant l'un de ses bras d'une main et sa joue de l'autre.

\- Parce que… comme ça… j'ai pensé que, si j'arrivais à perdre mes seins et mes fesses, aucun homme ne me trouverait plus attirante… et que je n'aurais plus de risque d'être agressée… répondit-elle sous les yeux ébahis de Rogue. Il a dit à monsieur Fiendish qu'il aimait bien mes yeux et ils ont aussi parlé de ma poitrine… Il a sûrement dû penser que j'étais jolie, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait ça… lui expliqua-t-elle, ses yeux débordant de larmes. Je ne peux rien faire pour changer mes yeux mais pour le reste, j'ai essayé d'enlever un maximum de formes de partout…

\- Angélique… s'exclama Rogue, sous le choc. Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu y es pour quelque chose là-dedans ?

\- Si… C'est de ma faute… dit-elle, honteuse, en baissant la tête.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Angélique ! Jamais je ne te laisserai dire une chose pareille ! répliqua-t-il avec force.

\- J'ai toujours cru que je n'étais pas jolie et ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout mais apparemment je me suis trompée vu ce que cet homme m'a fait… C'est de ma faute… Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte… poursuivit-elle, désespérée.

\- Non, Angélique, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu pourrais bien être la plus jolie fille du monde que ça ne justifierait en rien la conduite de cet immonde Moldu envers toi ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour te sauter dessus comme un sauvage ! Tu n'es qu'une enfant ! s'énerva-t-il, furieux qu'elle se sente responsable de ce que ce salaud lui avait fait subir.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas repoussé… dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais pu le repousser ! Tu as quatorze ans, tu dois faire à peine quarante kilos, voire moins maintenant, et ton directeur t'avait droguée à ton insu ! C'était impossible, tu n'y es pour rien ! »

Angélique, tête baissée, s'entourant de ses bras, pleurait, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Rogue l'observait, désemparé : elle avait failli se laisser mourir de faim pour gommer toute trace de sa féminité en pensant ainsi éviter d'avoir à subir un nouveau viol. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire de peur que ses paroles soient peut-être mal interprétées.

Finalement, après l'avoir prise une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, il se lança quand même :

« Ma petite chérie, ce que tu fais ne sert strictement à rien car il y aura toujours des gens pour qui ton corps squelettique paraîtra attirant… »

La jeune fille leva son visage vers lui, sourcils froncés, pour l'observer à travers sa vue brouillée de larmes, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Perdre beaucoup de poids pour effacer toute trace de ta féminité ou au contraire en prendre énormément pour la cacher n'a pas d'utilité. La beauté est subjective et quoi que tu fasses, peu importe comment est ton corps, de quelle couleur sont tes yeux ou tes cheveux, … il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui appréciera comment tu es… » expliqua-t-il avant de s'interrompre quelques instants puis de lui confier : « D'ailleurs, même si, petite, tu te croyais laide, tu ne l'étais pas pour moi. Je t'ai toujours trouvée mignonne. Un peu particulière, certes, et c'est ce que j'appréciais mais certainement pas laide…

\- Alors, toi aussi, tu trouves que je suis jolie ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule et abattue.

\- Évidemment… répondit-il en effleurant sa joue avec le dos de sa main. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il me viendrait à l'idée de t'agresser. Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Tu es une petite fille, ma petite fille, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

\- Mais alors pourquoi cet homme a fait ça ? interrogea-t-elle, désemparée.

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien… répondit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Ce Moldu est un criminel de la pire espèce, totalement détraqué et perverti… Ce n'est qu'un monstre et, si tu n'avais pas autant besoin de ma présence, je peux te garantir que je m'absenterais quelques heures pour lui faire payer très cher ce qu'il a osé te faire.

\- Non, Severus, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi et je ne veux pas que tu me laisses ! répliqua-t-elle, en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, mon ange, je sais que tu as besoin de moi, la rassura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de toi… répéta-t-elle, blottie contre son torse.

\- Je sais, ma puce… Bon, tu es d'accord d'arrêter de t'affamer ?

\- Oui, d'accord, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Très bien… dit-il en soupirant de soulagement. On redescend et tu vas me faire le plaisir de finir ton assiette.

\- Oui, Severus, répondit-elle en prenant sa main et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec lui. Je suis vraiment désolée…

\- Moi aussi… Ne recommence jamais ça.

\- Non, je ne le referai pas, promis. »

Severus et Angélique se réinstallèrent à leur table et Severus surveilla attentivement sa fille pour être certain qu'elle mangeait bien ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

« Severus, je t'ai promis que je ne recommencerai pas… déclara soudain Angélique, remarquant qu'il l'observait manger. Je mange vraiment.

\- Oui, je le sais… Mais j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi… Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterai pas, répondit-il, ses yeux noirs brillant de larmes.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait aussi peur, je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais en mourir, ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais… lui expliqua-t-elle, sincère, en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je te crois, lui dit-il en serrant ses petits doigts.

\- Merci… »

Angélique prit son assiette, qui était désormais vide, et la montra à Rogue en disant :

« Regarde. J'ai tout mangé.

\- C'est très bien », déclara-t-il avant de se lever et d'aller chercher quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur.

Il revint, se rassit en face d'elle et lui donna une crème au chocolat avec une petite cuillère en décrétant :

« Tu vas encore manger ce dessert et après je te donnerai une solution de force pour être bien sûr que tu reprennes de l'énergie.

\- D'accord, papa », approuva-t-elle avec le plus grand naturel et de manière totalement spontanée en s'emparant du petit pot de crème dessert et de la cuillère.

Rogue fixa la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. L'avait-il bien entendu l'appeler _papa_ ? Son cœur avait fait un tel bond dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'était coupée nette. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son cerveau n'avait-il pas seulement déformé un autre mot ?

Angélique qui mangeait tranquillement son dessert sans se douter des questions que son père adoptif était en train de se poser et des émotions qu'elle avait déchaînées dans son cœur en l'appelant simplement _papa_ sentit son regard posé sur elle.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, après avoir reposé le pot et la cuillère sur la table, et lui demanda, étonnée :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il ne répondit pas, la fixant toujours dans les yeux.

Angélique prit alors le pot de crème au chocolat et le lui montra en se justifiant :

« Il est vide, j'ai tout mangé.

\- Tu… Tu viens de m'appeler _papa_ ? » interrogea-t-il, la voix tremblante d'émotions.

L'adolescente réalisa alors ce qu'elle avait laissé échappé plus tôt et rougit violemment en s'en rendant compte. Elle l'avait vraiment appelé _papa_ … D'habitude, elle se le disait à elle-même quand elle pensait à lui mais jamais elle n'avait osé l'appeler comme ça pour de vrai…

« Heu… Je… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… répondit-elle, gênée. Je suis désolée… Je ne t'appellerai plus comme ça, si tu ne veux pas…

\- Au contraire… je serai vraiment heureux que tu continues à m'appeler ainsi… Si… Si c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens… répondit-il, ému.

\- Oh oui ! C'est vraiment ce que je ressens ! Tu t'es toujours occupé de moi, tu m'as donné l'affection dont je manquais cruellement, tu m'as adoptée, tu m'as donné ton nom, tu es mon père ! Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir te dire _papa_ ! s'exclama-t-elle, aux anges, avant de se lever de sa chaise et de se précipiter vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime tellement, ma petite chérie, déclara Rogue qui écarta les bras pour la réceptionner et la serrer bien fort contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, papa », répondit-elle, blottie tout contre lui.

Ensuite, Rogue lui avait donné une solution de force qu'elle avait bue sans protester et ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble à lire dans le canapé puis ils étaient montés se coucher et s'étaient endormis, l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs débordant de bonheur.

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _Je sais que ce ne sont pas des chapitres très gais pour le moment mais je me voyais mal faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais rassurez-vous, ça va aller de mieux en mieux, petit à petit ;-)_

 _A bientôt!_


	42. J'peux pas, j'ai piscine

_Coucou!_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Rogue s'était aperçu qu'Angélique ne mangeait quasiment plus et il était finalement parvenu à lui faire entendre raison et Angélique l'avait appelé "papa" spontanément pour la première fois._

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : J'peux pas, j'ai piscine…**

Tous les documents d'adoption avaient été enregistrés, les modifications de statut, de nom et d'adresse effectuées et Angélique avait reçu ses nouveaux papiers d'identité depuis près de trois semaines maintenant.

La jeune fille avait repris tout le poids qu'elle avait perdu en mangeant correctement et en ingurgitant quelques flacons de solution de force sous le regard soucieux et attentif du professeur Rogue qui avait eu une idée pour l'aider à cesser de penser sans arrêt à son agression.

Rogue, après avoir longuement réfléchi au problème d'Angélique, avait finalement trouvé une solution pour y remédier. Il avait en effet décidé de commencer à lui donner des leçons d'occlumancie. Car cette discipline un peu spéciale de la magie permettait non seulement de protéger son esprit des pénétrations extérieures, en les empêchant de lire tous ses souvenirs et toutes ses pensées, mais aussi de compartimenter, trier et classer ses idées, pensées et souvenirs avec la possibilité d'en enfermer certains et de les tenir éloignés de sa propre conscience.

Évidemment, ça ne supprimait pas les mauvais souvenirs mais ça lui laissait la possibilité de les garder sous clé afin de pouvoir penser à d'autres choses plus festives et moins graves. D'ailleurs, Severus ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas effacer cette terrible nuit de la mémoire d'Angélique, averti des dangers d'une telle entreprise par la médicomage de Ste Mangouste qui avait soigné la jeune fille.

Il avait dû l'expliquer à Angélique, lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question de savoir pourquoi on ne pouvait pas simplement effacer cet horrible souvenir de sa mémoire, et elle avait tout à fait compris et était cent pour cent d'accord avec la décision de la médicomage et de Rogue.

Angélique s'entraînait donc tous les jours à l'occlumancie avec Severus et elle avait été heureuse de constater qu'elle était particulièrement douée et habile dans ce domaine. Rogue n'en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle elle progressait et il l'avait félicitée à de nombreuses reprises pour son travail assidu et ses progrès fulgurants. À la vitesse où elle apprenait, Severus était persuadé qu'elle serait aussi forte que lui en à peine moins d'un an…

Cet après-midi-là, Severus était en train de donner sa leçon d'occlumancie à Angélique dans le salon.

« Compartimente bien tes pensées et tes souvenirs, disait-il. Plus tu parviendras à faire de catégories et de subdivisions dans ton esprit, moins tes mauvais souvenirs arriveront à resurgir tous seuls et plus ton esprit sera difficile à lire pour ton adversaire.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle, concentrée. Ça va si j'imagine différentes pièces avec des portes qu'on peut fermer à clé ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait, si tu arrives à faire ça. Plus tu as de portes, de pièces, de couloirs ou autres, mieux c'est.

\- Il faut faire une sorte de labyrinthe… Un dédale dans lequel on peut facilement se perdre avec des fausses portes, des couloirs qui ne mènent nul part, te font revenir en arrière ou tourner en rond… déclara-t-elle, toujours aussi concentrée.

\- Moi qui pensais que c'était moi qui t'apprenais l'occlumancie… dit Rogue, impressionné par les capacités d'occlumens de l'adolescente.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça ? demanda-t-elle en stoppant soudain ses efforts pour lui faire barrage.

\- Si, c'est exactement ça, tu as tout compris. Tu es vraiment très douée, répliqua-t-il en sortant de son esprit qu'elle avait réussi à transformer en un vrai labyrinthe.

\- Merci… dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, décréta-t-il.

\- Oh… Déjà ? demanda-t-elle, un peu déçue.

\- Cela va faire plus d'une heure et demi que nous nous exerçons et cette discipline demande beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie, je n'arrête pas de te le répéter. Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises, mon ange, répliqua-t-il en cherchant avant tout à la préserver. D'ailleurs, on va aller boire et manger un petit quelque chose pour reprendre des forces, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Tu sais que, si tu continues à me gaver comme ça, je serai bonne à manger pour Noël », déclara Angélique, railleuse.

Rogue se retourna vers elle, l'observa des pieds à la tête puis répondit en tâtant l'un de ses bras, sceptique :

« Tu ne rentreras jamais dans le four et puis de toute façon tu n'es pas encore assez dodue pour faire une bonne dinde… »

Angélique se mit à rire aux éclats et Rogue l'embrassa sur la joue, après avoir esquissé un léger sourire en coin.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés dans la cuisine que l'on frappa à la porte.

« Tu crois que c'est le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Angélique.

\- Ça m'étonnerait fortement… Ce que je lui ai dit l'autre jour n'a pas dû lui plaire… » répondit Rogue en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avec Angélique derrière lui et ouvrit.

« Bonjour, Severus, prononça une voix traînante que la jeune fille pensait avoir déjà entendue quelque part.

\- Lucius, le salua Rogue. Je t'en prie, entre », l'invita-t-il en s'écartant pour lui laisser la voie libre.

En se déplaçant pour permettre à Lucius Malefoy d'entrer chez lui, Severus dévoila en même temps Angélique qui était restée derrière lui.

Sans doute surpris de voir une jeune fille de l'âge de son fils chez son ami, Lucius eut un léger sursaut qu'il camoufla bien vite et il reprit sa marche jusqu'au salon, la tête haute, impassible.

« Je voudrais te présenter ma fille, Angélique, déclara Rogue en désignant l'adolescente. Angélique, je te présente Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago.

\- Enchanté, miss Rogue, répondit Malefoy senior en s'inclinant légèrement devant Angélique qui s'était imperceptiblement rapprochée de Severus.

\- Moi de même, monsieur Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle poliment en saisissant inconsciemment la robe de sorcier de Rogue dans sa main pour se rassurer, craintive face à ce grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard acier.

\- Drago m'a parlé de vous, miss, affirma Malefoy en la fixant intensément. C'est vous qui fraternisez avec les Gryffondor et qui avez été élevée dans un orphelinat moldu… » ajouta-t-il en prononçant le dernier mot de sa phrase avec le plus grand mépris.

L'adolescente, mal à l'aise face à cet homme et ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait dire, lança un regard anxieux à Severus qui répondit à sa place :

« Oui, c'est exact, Lucius… Mais je l'ai adoptée, il y a quelques semaines.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais la fibre paternelle, Severus, dit Malefoy en dirigeant son regard vers lui avec un sourire de circonstance.

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire… » répondit Rogue en regardant sa fille.

Malefoy les observa tous les deux en silence quelques instants, dubitatif face à la famille insolite qu'ils formaient ensemble, en jouant distraitement avec sa canne à pommeau, puis il déclara, enjoué :

« Je venais te voir pour te proposer une sortie, une sorte de petite activité ludique.

\- Et quelle est-elle ? » s'enquit Rogue.

Puis, voyant que Lucius observait Angélique avec insistance, voulant ainsi silencieusement l'inciter à partir pour les laisser discuter seuls tous les deux, il ajouta en l'entourant d'un bras :

« Tu peux parler devant elle, elle a toute ma confiance. Elle est ici depuis peu de temps et elle n'aime pas trop rester seule. »

Malefoy reporta alors son attention sur Rogue en haussant légèrement ses sourcils blonds, quelque peu sceptique, et lui expliqua alors sans tenir compte de la présence de la jeune fille :

« Une poignée d'hommes et moi-même comptons nous rendre à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pour voir la finale et, par la même occasion, en profiter pour effrayer un peu tous ces sorciers qui dorment tranquillement sur leurs deux oreilles depuis la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avons dans l'idée de les secouer un peu…

\- Cela me semble être un excellent programme… répondit Rogue en serrant un peu l'épaule d'Angélique qui avait légèrement tressailli en écoutant la proposition de Malefoy senior. Mais je dois malheureusement décliner ta proposition… Je ne peux pas laisser Angélique ici toute seule et puis je lui ai aussi promis de lui apprendre à nager avant la fin des vacances et il ne reste plus tellement de temps que cela. Je ne peux donc pas vous accompagner…

\- Oh… C'est dommage… rétorqua Lucius. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Bien. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, ajouta Malefoy en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Merci d'être passé, dit Rogue en le raccompagnant. Tu remettras notre bonjour à Narcissa et à Drago, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, Severus. Au revoir », répondit Lucius en sortant avant de partir transplaner dans une petite ruelle.

Rogue demeura quelques instants immobile devant la porte close puis il sortit soudain de ses réflexions en entendant Angélique l'appeler d'une petite voix :

« Papa ?

\- Oui ? répondit-il en se tournant aussitôt vers elle.

\- Monsieur Malefoy est toujours un Mangemort ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Et il croit que, toi aussi, tu en es toujours un ? poursuivit-elle.

\- Effectivement.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Severus regarda sa fille dans les yeux en réfléchissant : elle était vraiment très intelligente, raisonnée et douée en occlumancie et il avait une confiance absolue en elle… Il pouvait essayer de lui expliquer les choses le plus brièvement possible.

« Parce qu'il faut que les Mangemorts croient que je fais toujours partie des leurs et que les autres sorciers pensent que je n'en fais plus partie.

\- C'est pour le professeur Dumbledore que tu fais ça ?

\- Entre autres, oui.

\- Tu es une sorte d'agent double, comme un espion ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et c'est une position très dangereuse, c'est pour ça que le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu m'adoptes, enchaîna-t-elle, perspicace.

\- Tu as tout compris. »

Severus observait toujours l'adolescente, qui semblait réfléchir intensément à tout ça, quand elle lui demanda, inquiète :

« Ils ne vont pas faire de mal à des gens innocents ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas… Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas là pour les voir, ils vont seulement les effrayer un peu… » répondit-il avant de lui demander : « Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je tiens ce rôle pour le professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Non. Tu me le diras quand tu le jugeras nécessaire », dit-elle, confiante.

Rogue fut surpris par une telle preuve de maturité de sa part puis décréta qu'ils avaient vraiment bien mérité leur goûter.

Ils se rendirent donc à la cuisine pour faire du thé, découpèrent deux parts d'un beau gâteau au chocolat qu'ils avaient fait ensemble la veille, et s'installèrent à table.

Pendant qu'ils dégustaient leur gâteau et buvaient leur thé, Angélique revint sur la discussion que son père avait eue avec Lucius Malefoy :

« C'est bizarre, monsieur Malefoy n'a pas vraiment insisté quand tu as refusé sa proposition.

\- Ça n'a rien d'étrange. Lucius fait partie d'une grande famille d'aristocrates au sang pur et obéit à l'étiquette en toutes circonstances. Si je décline poliment sa proposition, il ne peut faire autrement que d'accepter car la bienséance lui interdit d'insister, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Quand même… Tu aurais pu trouver une meilleure excuse que dire que tu voulais m'apprendre à nager… dit-elle, moqueuse.

\- Je n'ai dit que la vérité. Lorsque nous avions parlé de nos vacances, à Poudlard, fin juin, tu m'as dit que tu aimerais apprendre à nager.

\- Tu comptes réellement m'apprendre ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne veux plus ?

\- Si mais… en fait, je… répondit-elle, hésitante, en rougissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… Je ne veux pas me mettre en maillot… Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me regarde… » lui avoua-t-elle, gênée.

Bien évidemment, avec ce qui lui était arrivé récemment, Rogue comprenait parfaitement pourquoi la jeune fille ne voulait pas se retrouver en maillot de bain devant tout le monde. Pour l'instant, elle essayait de se cacher le plus possible mais Rogue, lui, faisait tout pour la rassurer et l'encourager à vivre comme avant…

« Tu ne veux pas que les gens te voient si peu habillée, c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête en fixant sa tasse de thé.

« Et s'il n'y a que moi qui te vois comme ça, ça irait ou non ? »

Angélique leva ses yeux vers lui et accrocha son regard sombre avant de répondre sur le ton de l'évidence :

« Ben oui. Toi, tu es mon père, tu peux me voir en maillot. En plus, tu m'as même déjà vue toute nue, alors…

\- Oui, je le sais mais je préférais m'en assurer pour en être absolument certain. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, répondit-il, bienveillant.

\- Je n'ai jamais été mal à l'aise avec toi, répliqua-t-elle directement. Mais comment veux-tu faire pour qu'il n'y ait que toi qui me vois en maillot ? Qu'on aille dans une piscine, un lac ou à la mer, il y aura toujours d'autres personnes.

\- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question… rétorqua-t-il, mystérieux. Alors ? Tu veux apprendre à nager ?

\- Oui, je veux bien », répondit-elle avant de lui sourire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, Severus accompagna Angélique dans un magasin moldu pour qu'elle puisse choisir le maillot dans lequel elle se sentirait le plus à l'aise – ou plutôt, étant donné que tous les maillots sont moulants et révèlent toutes les courbes, le moins mal à l'aise – et son choix se porta sur un maillot de bain une pièce vert foncé à col montant qui ne dévoilait que ses jambes, ses épaules et ses bras.

Ensuite, Severus et Angélique enfilèrent chacun leurs maillots avant de remettre leurs robes de sorcier par-dessus, Rogue les fit transplaner tous les deux et ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'un champ.

Partout où la jeune fille posait son regard, elle ne voyait que des épis de maïs à perte de vue sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Là, au beau milieu de ce champ, trônait une piscine d'assez belle taille avec une eau cristalline.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Angélique, à la fois surprise et impressionnée.

\- J'apprécie de pouvoir me baigner de temps en temps mais je n'aime pas non plus que d'autres personnes me regardent. Alors, j'ai créé cet endroit, il y a quelques années.

\- Personne ne peut voir cette piscine ?

\- Non, il n'y a que moi et toi maintenant que je te l'ai montrée. Pour tout le monde, c'est simplement un champ de maïs avec une portion de terre qui n'est pas fertile au milieu.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste. Tu es vraiment bien sûr que personne ne peut nous voir ?

\- Sûr et certain. Même si quelqu'un arrive – et ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois en une dizaine d'années – il ne voit strictement rien et fait demi-tour.

\- D'accord alors », dit-elle, confiante, en retirant sa robe.

Rogue imita la jeune fille et se mit à l'eau le premier pour pouvoir réceptionner Angélique et la rassurer.

Il l'encouragea à descendre dans l'eau par l'échelle et, même s'il lui assura qu'elle avait pieds dans cette partie de la piscine, il dut quand même la tenir par la taille pour accompagner sa descente quand elle arriva au dernier barreau car elle avait peur de couler. Angélique fut soulagée quand ses pieds touchèrent le fond de la piscine effectivement, elle avait pieds mais l'eau lui arrivait quand même jusqu'à la poitrine.

Pour cette première leçon, Rogue lui montra les mouvements de base et lui expliqua comment elle devait faire pour nager. Il la soutint néanmoins tout du long de cette première séance, en plaçant ses bras sous son ventre ou en mettant ses mains autour de sa taille et il ne la lâcha pas une seule fois à sa demande expresse.

Ils revinrent régulièrement s'entraîner jusqu'à la fin des vacances et la jeune fille se sentit un peu plus à l'aise avec son corps au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, en partie grâce aux leçons de natation et en partie grâce aux cours d'occlumancie, mais surtout grâce à l'aide que Severus lui apportait patiemment à chaque instant qu'elle passait auprès de lui.

* * *

 _Merc_ _i d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Alors? Rogue en maillot, ça vous plaît?^^ XD_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_

 _Passez un excellent réveillon de fin d'année et déjà bonne année 2018!_


	43. Pas de Poudlard Express cette année

_Coucou à toutes et à tous!_

 _Bonne année 2018 et merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent cette histoire! Ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Nouvelle année scolaire qui débute pour Angélique._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Pas de Poudlard Express cette année…**

Contrairement aux autres années, Angélique n'était pas montée à bord du Poudlard Express pour rejoindre son école de sorcellerie en compagnie de tous ses camarades et amis.

Rogue avait bien essayé de la convaincre de prendre le train avec les autres élèves comme chaque année pour discuter avec ses amis et profiter du voyage mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé, ne voulant pas être séparée de lui si longtemps.

Il avait pourtant insisté et l'avait rassurée en lui disant que le trajet n'était pas si long et qu'elle le reverrait le soir-même au banquet mais il avait dû abandonner ses tentatives quand elle avait éclaté en sanglots et qu'elle avait commencé à faire une crise d'angoisse rien qu'à l'idée d'être séparée de lui.

Severus avait dû passer une bonne heure à la tenir dans ses bras et à la rassurer par ses paroles et ses caresses pour parvenir à la calmer totalement et à la faire cesser de pleurer. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de sa fille, c'était pour ça qu'il avait un peu insisté pour qu'elle prenne le train avec les autres mais il avait bien dû s'avouer vaincu devant sa violente réaction…

Malgré tous ces jours et toutes ces semaines qui s'étaient écoulés, l'agression dont elle avait été victime était encore bien trop présente dans l'esprit de la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse se passer de la présence et du soutien du maître des cachots.

Rogue était son seul repère, il était sa planche de salut, sa bouée de sauvetage, il était la seule et unique personne en qui elle avait entièrement et aveuglément confiance. Elle n'était pas encore du tout prête à se passer de lui…

Angélique savait bien que son père agissait uniquement pour son bien et elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde d'avoir insisté pour l'inciter à monter dans le Poudlard Express le 1er septembre mais elle était trop faible pour arriver à rester sans lui durant de si longues heures…

Elle savait qu'elle était faible, craintive et lâche de s'accrocher ainsi à lui mais, pour le moment, elle était incapable de faire autrement… Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence réconfortante qui la rassurait, de ses mains grandes et chaudes qui la caressaient, de ses bras puissants et protecteurs qui l'entouraient, de sa voix grave et douce qui l'apaisait…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le 1er septembre, après avoir envoyé leurs valises au château, Severus transplana donc avec Angélique devant les grilles de Poudlard en début d'après-midi et les franchit aussitôt en compagnie de la jeune fille qui était accrochée à lui.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers les grandes portes en chêne du château, Angélique s'arrêta soudain, forçant Severus qu'elle tenait par le bras à s'arrêter également.

« Papa ? l'interpella-t-elle, angoissée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Angélique ?

\- Je ne veux pas dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentard avec les autres, dit-elle, réellement paniquée, en se rendant compte subitement de ce qu'impliquait son retour à Poudlard. Je veux rester avec toi.

\- Ma chérie, tous les élèves dorment dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et puis tu seras avec tes amies… » répondit-il avant d'ajouter en voyant les larmes affluer dans les yeux de l'adolescente : « Tu connais bien ces quatre jeunes filles, ça fait trois ans que tu les côtoies, et aucun garçon ne peut pénétrer dans vos chambres, il existe un sortilège qui les en empêche.

\- Non… S'il te plaît… Je veux rester avec toi… » murmura-t-elle en pleurant et en serrant sa robe de sorcier dans ses mains, comme pour l'empêcher de l'abandonner.

Rogue, désemparé, la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé combien ce serait dur pour elle de simplement revenir à l'école… C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle avait passé toutes ses journées et toutes ses nuits depuis son viol en sa seule et unique compagnie…

Il avait songé qu'elle faisait des efforts et des progrès, il l'avait trouvée plus joyeuse et plus enjouée de jour en jour et il s'était dit qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée obligée à être en contact avec autant de personnes : les autres élèves, les professeurs, Rusard, madame Pomfresh, madame Pince, Peeves, les fantômes, les portraits… Jamais il n'avait songé qu'à Poudlard elle serait souvent séparée de lui à cause des cours, des repas et des dortoirs…

Elle serait bien forcée d'aller en cours sans lui et d'assister aux repas avec les autres étudiants mais il allait demander au directeur de lui permettre de partager ses appartements pour la soulager un minimum…

« Angélique, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, lui conseilla-t-il après un temps de réflexion. Nous allons tous les deux aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de te laisser vivre avec moi dans mes appartements. »

La jeune fille releva son visage baigné de larmes vers lui et demanda, pessimiste :

« Et s'il ne veut pas ?

\- Je ne compte pas lui laisser le choix, rétorqua-t-il fermement. Mais, mon ange, tu es bien consciente que tu devras te rendre en cours avec tes camarades et manger dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentard ? Tu ne pourras pas tout le temps rester avec moi comme pendant les vacances…

\- Oui, je sais… Même si je n'en ai pas du tout envie… répondit-elle, chagrinée.

\- Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie mais il faut que tu sois forte et courageuse.

\- D'accord… Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien… » répliqua-t-elle, sincère.

Puis, observant la mine triste d'Angélique, Severus proposa :

« De temps en temps, on pourra manger ensemble rien que tous les deux, si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, ma puce », répondit-il en caressant sa joue.

Il esquissa un sourire en réponse au sourire de la jeune fille puis ils reprirent ensemble leur marche et se rendirent directement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Le directeur de l'école les accueillit aussitôt et, après que Severus lui eut fait par de sa requête concernant l'endroit où voulait vivre Angélique, il leur annonça qu'il avait déjà prévu que la jeune fille partage les appartements du maître des cachots et qu'il y avait même ajouté une pièce en créant une chambre pour Angélique juste à côté de la chambre de Rogue.

Severus fut quelque peu surpris par l'initiative du vieil homme mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il songea qu'il cherchait sans doute à se faire pardonner pour ce qui était arrivé à sa petite protégée en l'empêchant de l'adopter plus tôt mais il le remercia néanmoins.

Dumbledore leur annonça également que Rogue ne devrait plus assurer de rondes nocturnes dans le château afin de pouvoir rester auprès d'Angélique et aussi que leur présence ne serait pas requise dans la Grande Salle le week-end pour qu'ils puissent les passer ensemble en famille, s'ils le désiraient.

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres d'Angélique et Rogue lança un regard satisfait au vieil homme. Apparemment, il avait compris, accepté et assimilé ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il était venu à l'Impasse du Tisseur et il faisait son possible pour contenter son redoutable professeur de potions.

Avant de les laisser partir, Dumbledore leur demanda de revenir tous les deux à seize heures car il avait donné rendez-vous à tous les professeurs dans son bureau pour leur annoncer l'adoption d'Angélique par Rogue. Ils acquiescèrent et descendirent dans les cachots.

Arrivés dans leurs appartements, Angélique et Severus examinèrent la nouvelle pièce que le directeur avait créée spécialement pour la jeune fille qui voulut demander :

« Papa, est-ce que…

\- Non, mon ange, tu n'es pas obligée de dormir ici, la coupa-t-il directement, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. Tu as aussi une chambre à la maison mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'oblige à y dormir.

\- Merci… dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- De rien… » répondit-il avant d'ajouter : « Mais tu avoueras que c'est mieux de savoir qu'il y a ici une chambre pour toi. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter de stupides rumeurs.

\- Oui, c'est vrai », approuva-t-elle en se remémorant les accusations des professeurs Sinistra et Vector contre Rogue quand elle était en deuxième année.

Ensuite, ils déballèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires.

Angélique disposa quand même ses livres et ses vêtements dans la petite chambre décorée de vert et d'argent et aux meubles en bois brun foncé que Dumbledore avait créée pour elle. Puis, peu avant seize heures, Severus prit la main d'Angélique dans la sienne et ils retournèrent vers le bureau directorial.

Arrivée devant la gargouille de pierre, l'adolescente esquissa à contrecœur un mouvement pour enlever sa main de celle, grande et rassurante, de son père.

Rogue l'observa, sourcils froncés, et lui demanda, après avoir relâché sa petite main :

« Tu ne veux pas me donner la main devant les autres professeurs ?

\- Si… mais c'est pour toi… Je ne veux pas te mettre dans l'embarras devant tes collègues… répondit-elle, prévenante.

\- Tu ne me mettras pas dans l'embarras, répliqua-t-il fermement. Je n'ai pas honte de toi ni de mes sentiments pour toi. Tu es ma fille et je t'aime. Les autres peuvent bien penser ou dire ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Angélique lui sourit, rassurée, avant de remettre sa main dans la sienne et de gravir les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers puis, quelques minutes plus tard, tous les professeurs ainsi que Rusard, madame Pomfresh et madame Pince étaient enfin rassemblés dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard qui leur expliqua que le professeur de potions avait adopté son élève de Serpentard au début du mois de juillet.

Tous, hormis McGonagall qui était déjà au courant et les professeurs Sinistra et Vector qui savaient qu'ils entretenaient une relation très forte, tournèrent leurs visages abasourdis vers eux et les observèrent avec des yeux ronds, remarquant au passage que Rogue tenait la main d'Angélique, dans le silence le plus total durant quelques minutes.

La jeune fille, face à l'absence totale de réaction de la part de ses professeurs qui semblaient avoir reçu un coup de maillet sur la tête, leva ses yeux inquiets vers Severus, légèrement angoissée par un tel silence. Rogue lui sourit tendrement en pressant sa main et en la caressant avec son pouce ce qui la fit immédiatement se détendre.

« Hé bien ! Quelle nouvelle ! s'exclama soudain le petit professeur Flitwick.

\- Oui, nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'entendre ça tous les jours, approuva Chourave.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, félicitations ! déclara le professeur Babbling.

\- Je suis très content pour vous deux ! » affirma le semi-géant en s'essuyant les yeux avec son grand mouchoir à pois.

Finalement, tous les autres se joignirent à leurs félicitations, disant grosso modo qu'ils étaient ravis qu'ils se soient trouvés l'un l'autre et qu'ils ne soient plus seuls désormais.

Dans tout ce brouhaha, le professeur Vector, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse pour la petite Angélique, s'approcha subitement d'elle et voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien.

Lorsque les mains de la femme la touchèrent, la Serpentard poussa un cri de frayeur et se réfugia aussitôt entre les bras de Rogue, enfouissant son visage contre son torse et se blottissant contre lui le plus possible.

Un silence instantané suivit la soudaine et violente réaction de la jeune fille, tous les yeux étant braqués sur elle et sur Severus qui lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille et qui lui caressait les cheveux et le dos en la berçant légèrement.

« Je… Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, miss Rogue… » s'excusa le professeur d'arithmancie, sincèrement navrée, en rompant le silence qui régnait.

Angélique ne se retourna pas vers elle, honteuse d'avoir réagi ainsi et de s'être mise à pleurer, se cachant toujours contre Rogue qui répondit à sa place :

« Ce n'est pas grave, Septima, vous ne pouviez pas savoir… »

Vector regarda Rogue dans les yeux, perplexe, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase puis ils virent tous le maître des cachots demander quelque chose à Angélique sur un ton très bas. La jeune fille hocha la tête de bas en haut, Rogue glissa alors quelques mots à l'oreille de Dumbledore qui acquiesça et père et fille quittèrent le bureau pour retourner dans leurs cachots sous les regards étonnés et interrogateurs de tous.

Lorsque Severus et Angélique furent partis, Dumbledore expliqua alors à ses professeurs que la jeune fille avait été victime d'un viol dans son orphelinat au début de l'été ce qui justifiait sa violente réaction envers le professeur Vector ainsi que son adoption rapide et soudaine par Rogue. Ils furent tous bouleversés par une si terrible information et promirent d'être vigilants pour éviter à l'adolescente des situations inconfortables.

De retour dans leurs appartements, Angélique s'excusa, les larmes aux yeux :

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait honte comme ça…

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait honte. Arrête un peu de dire des sottises.

\- J'ai réagi comme une idiote… ajouta-t-elle tristement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as simplement eu peur parce que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'elle veuille te prendre dans ses bras. Tu as été surprise, répondit calmement Rogue.

\- Ils doivent tous me prendre pour une folle…

\- Non, certainement pas, la détrompa-t-il directement. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour toi. Dumbledore est en train de leur expliquer à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Il fallait leur dire… souffla-t-elle, résignée.

\- Oui, il le fallait, approuva-t-il. Ainsi ils vont pouvoir t'aider avec tes camarades et ils veilleront à ne pas te faire peur et à t'éviter des situations difficiles.

\- Oui, tu as raison… concéda-t-elle. Mais comment je vais faire avec mes amis ? S'ils veulent me prendre dans leurs bras ou me faire la bise ?

\- Ce sont tes amis, mon ange, ils ne te veulent aucun mal, tout comme moi… » répondit-il gentiment. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas particulièrement convaincue, il ajouta : « Si tu ne te sens pas prête, tu peux toujours dire que tu as un rhume et que tu ne veux pas les contaminer pour les tenir à distance.

\- Oui, d'accord…

\- Mais tu vas devoir te réhabituer tout doucement à être en contact avec les autres. Tu ne peux pas passer toute ta vie à éviter tout le monde et à ne toucher personne.

\- Je n'évite pas tout le monde… répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

\- Oui, tout le monde sauf moi », concéda-t-il en souriant.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent bien vite et il fut temps pour Angélique d'aller s'installer à la table des Serpentard parmi les autres non sans avoir reçu un câlin d'encouragement de Severus juste avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Câlin qui faillit par ailleurs provoquer la mort de plusieurs élèves foudroyés par le choc causé par la vue de l'abominable chauve-souris des cachots serrant dans ses bras une élève de quatrième année.

La Serpentard s'assit en bout de table, le plus près de l'estrade des professeurs où soupait Severus, elle salua ses amis Gryffondor d'un signe de main et elle parvint à éviter les effusions d'affection de Sally-Anne et de Daphné en disant qu'elle était malade. Elle les informa que Rogue l'avait adoptée et qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici avec lui en transplanant, expliquant ainsi son absence dans le Poudlard Express.

Les deux jeunes filles, bien qu'elles soient au courant de la relation particulière qu'entretenait Angélique avec leur directeur de maison, manquèrent de s'étrangler face à sa nouvelle tout comme l'ensemble des étudiants de Poudlard quand Dumbledore l'annonça à tous.

Angélique observa ensuite la Répartition des élèves de première année, apprit que le célèbre Auror, Alastor Maugrey, alias Fol Œil, serait leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et aussi que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulerait à Poudlard cette année.

Dumbledore expliqua à tous que des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, deux écoles de magie européennes rivales, les rejoindraient en octobre pour le tournoi et que la sélection des champions – un pour chaque école – se ferait à Halloween.

Il leur annonça également que les conditions pour être candidat avaient été modifiées à cause de la dangerosité de la compétition et qu'il fallait désormais être âgé de dix-sept ans minimum pour s'inscrire ce qui provoqua les huées des élèves plus jeunes qui avaient l'intention de se porter candidats. Le directeur de Poudlard les fit taire fermement et les envoya tous au lit en silence.

Angélique, après avoir expliqué à ses amies qu'elle partagerait désormais les appartements du professeur Rogue, attendit Severus, debout à côté de la table des professeurs, et ils retournèrent tous les deux dans leurs cachots pour la nuit.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	44. Ce n'est pas si simple que ça

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! ;-)_

 _Première journée de cours qui, comme le dit le titre du chapitre, n'est pas si simple que ça..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Ce n'est pas si simple que ça…**

La première journée de cours d'Angélique fut catastrophique…

En cours de métamorphose, elle ne parvint à rien faire correctement pour le plus grand désespoir du professeur McGonagall qui fit de son mieux pour contenir son exaspération. La jeune fille fit exploser deux assiettes, qu'elle était censée transformer en oiseau, et en fit disparaître une troisième lors de son dernier essai.

Dans la classe de Hagrid, où elle assistait au cours avec les Gryffondor, elle sauta en l'air et gifla Ron, qui était arrivé dans son dos en voulant simplement lui dire bonjour, sous les regards stupéfaits de Harry et Hermione. Elle passa le cours entier à se confondre en excuses auprès de Ron, qui, bien refroidi, se tenait à bonne distance de la Serpentard, tout en essayant de trouver ce que les fameux Scroutts à pétard de Hagrid aimaient manger.

Lors du repas de midi, elle lança un regard désespéré à Severus qui l'encouragea d'un petit signe de tête. Heureusement qu'elle le voyait aux repas pour se donner un peu de courage, songea-t-elle, déprimée…

Ensuite elle assista au cours d'arithmancie en compagnie d'Hermione, qui essaya discrètement de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais sans succès. À la fin de l'heure, voyant son visage livide, le professeur Vector la conduisit directement à l'infirmerie, où la jeune fille vomit tout ce qu'elle avait mangé de la journée, avant d'aller prévenir le professeur Rogue.

Septima Vector descendit résolument vers les cachots, frappa à la porte de la classe de potions et entra, après avoir entendu la voix glaciale de Rogue lui permettre d'entrer.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver sa collègue et l'écouta demander :

« Professeur Rogue, pourrais-je vous parler un instant ? »

Le directeur des Serpentard se tourna alors vers l'élève la plus brillante de sa classe de septième année et lui ordonna :

« Miss Lee, veillez à ce que vos condisciples se comportent correctement et ne fassent rien de stupide, je m'absente quelques minutes. »

La Poufsouffle acquiesça et les deux professeurs sortirent devant la classe.

« Que se passe-t-il, Septima ? C'est au sujet d'Angélique ?

\- Oui, je voulais vous prévenir que, juste après mon cours, je l'ai conduite à l'infirmerie car elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme…

\- Comment ça ? Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son inquiétude malgré ses efforts pour rester impassible.

\- Elle était blanche comme un linge et, arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle a rendu tout ce qu'elle avait sur l'estomac. Cette journée a dû être éprouvante pour elle… expliqua-t-elle, soucieuse de l'état de la jeune fille.

\- Je… J'ai un cours de potions… dit-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire, résistant à l'envie de planter ses élèves là pour rejoindre sa fille.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est en de bonnes mains avec Poppy.

\- Oui, je le sais mais je…

\- Vous vous faites quand même du souci pour elle… Je comprends, l'interrompit-elle. Voulez-vous que je lui tienne compagnie jusqu'à votre arrivée ? proposa-t-elle aimablement.

\- Vous feriez ça pour elle ? interrogea-t-il, surpris d'une telle attention.

\- Bien sûr, Severus, pour elle et pour vous. Nous sommes collègues, affirma-t-elle avant de lui sourire.

\- Merci, Septima », dit-il, sincèrement reconnaissant, avant de retourner dans sa classe, tandis que le professeur Vector rejoignait Angélique.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, environ une heure et demi plus tard, il retrouva le professeur Vector et madame Pomfresh, qui discutaient à voix basse, assise chacune d'un côté du lit d'Angélique qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Les deux femmes se levèrent en le voyant approcher et le professeur d'arithmancie déclara :

« Je vais vous laisser, maintenant que vous êtes là.

\- Merci d'être restée auprès d'elle, Septima.

\- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir vous rendre ce service à tous les deux. Au revoir », répondit-elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Severus s'approcha du lit d'Angélique, prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et caressa son visage de l'autre avant de demander à l'infirmière, soucieux :

« Vous savez ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

\- C'est le stress, Severus… répondit madame Pomfresh, attendrie par l'attitude du professeur le plus sévère de Poudlard envers Angélique. Cette petite a subi un grand traumatisme récemment et vous l'avez surprotégée pendant près de deux mois.

\- Mais la médicomage de Ste Mangouste m'a dit que je devais être présent pour elle à chaque minute… se défendit Rogue, craignant de ne pas avoir fait ce qui était bon pour la jeune fille.

\- Oh ! Je ne vous blâme pas de l'avoir trop couvée, Severus, ne croyez pas ça ! se justifia Poppy. Non, pas du tout. Simplement, elle n'a plus l'habitude d'être séparée de vous si longtemps et de côtoyer tous ces gens sans vous pour la protéger. Alors elle est sans arrêt sur le qui-vive, son esprit n'est jamais au repos et elle a constamment peur d'être agressée… Elle est en état de panique et de stress permanent, c'est pour ça qu'elle a été malade, expliqua l'infirmière en jetant un œil à l'adolescente endormie.

\- Que dois-je faire de plus ? Dois-je améliorer quelque chose ? demanda Rogue, préoccupé.

\- J'ai parlé un peu avec elle, avant de lui donner une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve, et elle m'a dit tout ce que vous faisiez déjà pour la rassurer et pour la pousser à vivre sa vie normalement. Vous vous occupez très bien d'elle, Severus. Continuez ce que vous faites, c'est parfait, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Ne pourrait-on pas faire autre chose pour l'aider ? insista-t-il.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être lui donner une version plus légère du philtre de Paix en début de journée pour diminuer son stress. Je suis certaine qu'un maître en potions tel que vous peut facilement adapter le dosage des ingrédients pour diminuer un peu la puissance de ce remède afin qu'il ne l'assomme pas trop et qu'elle ne s'y accoutume pas, proposa-t-elle, après avoir réfléchi un instant.

\- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée, j'y songeais justement ce midi… Je vais m'atteler à la tâche en rentrant, approuva Rogue.

\- Et pour qu'elle se réhabitue aux contacts sociaux, vous pourriez aller avec elle à la volière pour nourrir les hiboux ou bien demander à Hagrid de lui faire caresser une licorne, par exemple. Le contact avec les animaux pourrait considérablement améliorer son état, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Les animaux ? Je ne savais pas… Merci, Poppy, répondit-il tout en réfléchissant.

\- De rien, Severus… » rétorqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter : « Ce sera très long…

\- Je le sais mais je serai patient… » répondit-il en regardant tendrement sa fille.

Rogue avait ensuite ramené Angélique dans leurs appartements et il l'avait laissée dormir le reste de la journée et toute la nuit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, Angélique se réveilla vers six heures du matin dans le lit de Severus qui s'était mis sur un coude pour l'observer dormir.

« Bonjour, ma puce, la salua-t-il doucement.

\- Bonjour, papa », répondit-elle avant de s'excuser : « Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier…

\- Ce n'est rien… On savait bien tous les deux que ce ne serait pas aussi facile.

\- Oui mais j'ai été vraiment nulle… dit-elle tristement.

\- Mais non, tu n'as pas été nulle.

\- Si ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai peur de tout, je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi ni que les autres me touchent et j'ai même fini à l'infirmerie ! Je suis faible, craintive et lâche ! » ajouta-t-elle amèrement avant de lui tourner le dos, honteuse.

Severus fit une petite grimace il avait connu de meilleurs réveils… Pauvre petite, elle ne cesserait donc jamais de se blâmer pour tout ce qu'elle faisait ?

Il fit passer sa main par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille et attrapa gentiment ses bras pour la faire glisser doucement vers lui jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve collé à son torse, son grand bras entourant tout son petit corps recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Angélique… murmura-t-il contre son oreille recouverte de mèches de cheveux bouclés. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur et que tu as quelques difficultés pour l'instant que tu es lâche, craintive et faible.

\- Si, je suis faible… geignit-elle.

\- Ce n'est que passager, ma chérie. Tu vas t'en sortir. On va s'en sortir, tous les deux, ensemble, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- J'ai explosé deux assiettes, j'en ai fait disparaître une troisième et j'ai giflé Ron hier… lui avoua-t-elle, consternée.

\- Je le sais, les professeurs McGonagall et Hagrid me l'ont dit », répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Se doutant qu'il souriait, Angélique se retourna vers lui et demanda, boudeuse, sourcils froncés :

« Ça te fait rire ? Tu te moques de moi en plus ?

\- Non, je ne me moque pas de toi, mon ange, répondit-il en caressant son petit nez. Mais j'aime bien quand tu frappes les Gryffondor, ça m'amuse. »

L'adolescente rit avec lui puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de l'enlacer et de lui dire :

« Merci de me faire rire et d'être toujours là pour moi, papa.

\- De rien, ma petite chérie », répondit-il en lui tapotant le dos tandis qu'elle était blottie contre lui.

Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça puis Rogue déclara :

« Je t'ai préparé une version diluée du philtre de Paix. Madame Pomfresh et moi pensons que ça pourrait t'aider à affronter tes journées de cours. Tu veux bien en prendre ce matin pour essayer ?

\- Tu as inventé une nouvelle recette exprès pour moi ? interrogea-t-elle, incrédule.

\- N'exagérons pas, j'ai seulement adapté la formule du philtre de Paix afin de le rendre un peu moins puissant pour éviter qu'il ne t'assomme, relativisa Severus.

\- Mais tu l'as quand même fait juste pour moi, insista-t-elle, les yeux brillant de joie.

\- Oui, concéda-t-il en souriant.

\- Merci. Je vais en prendre.

\- Très bien. Tu me diras si ça t'aide et si tu te sens mieux ou si ça ne fait aucun effet, comme ça je pourrai l'adapter en fonction de tes impressions.

\- D'accord ! approuva-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

\- Allez ! Va prendre une douche et habille-toi, chipie ! »

Angélique rit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cette deuxième journée de cours fut moins pénible que la première.

La version modifiée du philtre de Paix fonctionnait bien Angélique était beaucoup moins stressée et supportait un peu mieux la distance avec Rogue et la présence des autres élèves autour d'elle.

Par contre, la jeune fille avait été profondément choquée par la leçon de leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et elle était loin d'être la seule… Fol Œil avait en effet fait la démonstration des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables sur trois innocentes araignées en lançant à chacune d'elles l'Imperium, le Doloris et l' _Avada Kedavra_ …

Angélique se demandait bien lequel était le pire des trois. Entre ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses propres gestes pour exécuter les ordres d'un autre, le sortilège de Torture qui répandait d'intenses douleurs dans chaque partie de votre corps ou la mort pure et simple, elle hésitait vraiment…

D'ailleurs, cette nuit-là, elle ne dormit pas très bien. Son sommeil fut très agité et ses rêves peuplés d'hommes portant des capes noires et des masques qui lançaient les Sortilèges Impardonnables à de pauvres gens qui hurlaient et fuyaient en courant… Heureusement, quand elle se réveillait pendant la nuit, elle sentait les grands bras de Severus qui l'entouraient et la gardaient contre lui bien en sécurité et elle se rendormait aussitôt, rassurée.

Ce matin-là, Angélique fut éveillée par une étrange sensation : elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de petit, chaud et couvert de poils reposait sur sa poitrine et qu'une chose râpeuse comme du papier de verre et légèrement humide lui frottait la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que cet objet mystère n'était autre qu'un petit chaton absolument adorable qui lui léchait la joue, confortablement installé près de sa gorge.

Elle prit le petit animal dans ses mains, en l'observant, émerveillée, s'assit dans le lit et entendit Severus à côté d'elle lui souhaiter :

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange. »

Elle se tourna vers Rogue, qui venait de déposer le livre qu'il lisait en attendant son réveil sur sa table de chevet, et les yeux brillant de joie, le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'exclama :

« Oh ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup, papa ! J'adore ce petit chat ! »

Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue en faisant bien attention à ne pas écraser le chaton entre elle et lui.

« Il te plaît ? Ça te fait plaisir ?

\- Oh oui ! Il me plaît beaucoup et ça me fait très plaisir ! » répondit-elle vivement en regardant le petit animal.

C'était un petit chaton d'environ trois mois au pelage entièrement noir, qui était extrêmement doux, lisse et soyeux au toucher, avec de grands yeux jaunes étincelants et très expressifs.

« Il est un peu petit et maigre pour son âge car le vendeur de l'animalerie m'a expliqué qu'il avait eu quelques difficultés à se nourrir à cause de tous ses frères et sœurs qui le poussaient constamment mais il est solide, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis dit que, toi, tu prendrais bien soin de lui.

\- Oui, je vais bien m'en occuper. Pauvre petit chat… » répliqua-t-elle en serrant dans ses bras l'animal qui se mit aussitôt à ronronner de plaisir.

Severus sourit et caressa la petite tête du chaton avant de lui demander :

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

\- C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

\- Un mâle. »

Angélique examina en réfléchissant son petit chat, qui se trouvait tellement bien dans ses bras qu'il s'était déjà confortablement installé et avait fermé les yeux, prêt à faire un petit somme.

« Salem », déclara-t-elle soudain.

À l'entente de son nom, le chaton releva la tête vers elle et cligna des yeux comme pour lui donner son assentiment pour ce prénom.

« On dirait qu'il est d'accord, dit Rogue en remarquant avec étonnement l'étrange attitude du chat noir.

\- Tant mieux alors ! Tu t'appelles Salem, c'est décidé, répliqua Angélique, ravie.

\- C'est bien un nom pour un chat de sorcière, Salem… » la taquina Rogue, amusé qu'elle ait choisi le nom d'un village célèbre pour ses sorcières pour son chat.

Angélique se contenta de lui sourire et Rogue l'embrassa sur la joue en lui caressant le menton d'une main, heureux que son cadeau lui plaise.

Ensuite, il parvint non sans mal à lui faire lâcher l'animal pour qu'elle aille prendre sa douche et s'habiller mais le chaton ne l'entendait pas non plus de cette oreille et il arriva à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain avec ses petites pattes pour retrouver sa nouvelle maîtresse.

L'adolescente éclata de rire quand elle entendit Severus pester contre l'animal qui avait réussi à ouvrir la porte et qu'elle le vit entrer pour récupérer le petit chat qui s'était sagement assis sur le tapis en face de la baignoire en attendant que la jeune fille en sorte.

« Tu peux le laisser, ce n'est qu'un petit chat, déclara-t-elle en sortant de sa douche et en s'enroulant dans une serviette.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'embête pas ? demanda Rogue, avec le chaton en mains.

\- Non, je le trouve très gentil et marrant en plus, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Dans ce cas… dit-il en se baissant et en déposant le chaton par terre qui fila directement se frotter aux jambes mouillées d'Angélique. Tsss… Celui-là ! fit Rogue, dépité par l'attitude de l'animal.

\- Tu l'as vraiment bien choisi ! répondit-elle, amusée.

\- Oui, on dirait bien… concéda Rogue dans un sourire.

\- Tu crois que je peux le prendre avec moi en cours ? demanda Angélique qui ne voulait pas laisser son pauvre petit chat tout seul.

\- Je vais le demander à Dumbledore mais je pense que ça ne posera aucun problème.

\- Merci, papa.

\- De rien, ma puce. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	45. Impero!

_Coucou!_

 _Encore merci pour vos commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir et d'y répondre ;-)_

 _Angélique avait eu un peu de mal à reprendre le train de vie scolaire et Severus lui avait offert un chat pour son anniversaire._

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : _Impero !_**

Le professeur Dumbledore, écoutant l'avis de madame Pomfresh et avec l'accord unanime de tous les professeurs de Poudlard, autorisa Angélique à garder son chat auprès d'elle en toutes circonstances, que ce soit en cours, aux repas ou autres, avec pour seule restriction de ne pas le laisser grimper sur les bancs et les tables.

L'infirmière avait en effet exposé au directeur les bienfaits que le chaton pouvait procurer à la jeune fille sur le plan social et relationnel et les autres professeurs ne considéraient pas la présence du chat gênante lors de leurs cours. En outre, ils firent remarquer que de nombreux étudiants emmenaient déjà bien leur rat ou leur crapaud avec eux sans leur demander leur avis.

Depuis ce jour, on ne pouvait plus croiser Angélique, qui déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard de classe en classe, sans son petit chat noir qui la suivait partout comme son ombre. Les autres élèves auraient sans doute été impressionnés de voir Rogue lui permettre de le garder auprès d'elle, même en cours de potions, s'ils n'étaient pas toujours traumatisés par le fait de savoir que leur redoutable maître des cachots avait adopté la jeune fille et que c'était lui qui lui avait offert le chaton pour son anniversaire.

Les effets combinés des philtres de Paix allégés, du chaton, des leçons d'occlumancie et du soutien sans faille de Rogue étaient plutôt encourageants : Angélique parlait plus volontiers avec ses amis, elle acceptait mieux la distance avec son père pendant la journée, elle supportait de mieux en mieux la présence de tous ses camarades autour d'elle et permettait même à Daphné, Sally-Anne et Hermione de lui faire la bise et de la toucher, du moment qu'elles ne la prenaient pas par surprise. Par contre, c'était encore loin d'être gagné avec les garçons, qu'elle évitait toujours malgré elle, mais elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour se contrôler et pour parvenir à dépasser sa peur du sexe opposé.

Rogue, fier de tous les progrès que sa fille faisait, entra dans une colère noire le jour où il apprit par ses collègues qu'Alastor Maugrey avait soumis chacun de ses élèves au sortilège de l'Imperium dans le but de leur montrer les effets et les sensations que produisait ce maléfice.

Sa cape noire virevoltant dans son sillage, il se rendit dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et poussa la porte, sans prendre la peine de frapper, en lui assénant directement :

« Vous êtes complètement cinglé !

\- Rogue, le salua-t-il calmement en hochant la tête. Ravi de vous voir.

\- Vous avez lancé le sortilège de l'Imperium sur ma fille ?

\- Entre autres, oui, répondit-il, blasé. J'ai soumis tous mes élèves à ce sort.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? s'écria Rogue en écumant de rage. Vous avez lancé ce sort à une jeune fille qui a récemment subi un violent traumatisme lors duquel elle ne contrôlait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait ! Vous êtes vraiment malade !

\- Je sais très bien ce qui lui est arrivé, Rogue, mais il n'y a pas de favoritisme dans mes classes. Tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne, répliqua posément Fol Œil. Mieux vaut qu'ils apprennent les effets de ce maléfice dans ma classe plutôt que face à une bande de mages noirs sans scrupules.

\- Lancez-leur le Doloris la prochaine fois, tant que vous y êtes ! s'énerva Severus.

\- Oui, peut-être… Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée… approuva Maugrey en se grattant distraitement le menton tout en réfléchissant à la proposition.

\- Je vais vous…

\- Je serais vraiment enchanté de savoir ce que vous voudriez me faire, Rogue, mais je crois qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre un peu avant de prononcer des paroles que vous pourriez regretter par la suite, le coupa-t-il. Je vais vous apprendre une chose qui risquerait bien de faire retomber votre rage.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Rogue, sourcils froncés, déconcerté.

Fol Œil fit un rictus, qui avait sans doute dû être un sourire en coin autrefois, avant de répondre en détachant bien chacun des mots de sa phrase :

« Votre fille, Rogue, est la seule élève à avoir totalement résisté au sortilège de l'Imperium. »

Le directeur des Serpentard le fixa intensément de ses prunelles onyx et l'écouta poursuivre :

« Elle a bloqué et rejeté mon Imperium avec une force inouïe. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire faire la moindre petite chose.

\- Elle a résisté à l'Imperium ? interrogea-t-il, étonné.

\- Parfaitement. Une volonté de fer. Jamais vu ça.

\- Et elle n'a pas eu peur ?

\- Oh si ! Elle avait peur mais quand elle a vu qu'elle parvenait à résister, elle a arrêté de paniquer. »

Rogue réfléchit un instant aux paroles de Maugrey, qui l'interrogea, sarcastique :

« Alors, Rogue, on est toujours fâché ? »

Le maître des potions souffla en levant les yeux au ciel sans répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Refermez la porte quand vous partez », déclara le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal en se penchant sur des copies éparpillées un peu partout sur son bureau tout en fixant Severus de son œil bleu magique.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ce soir-là, Angélique rentra avec Severus dans leurs appartements en compagnie de Salem, qui trottinait gentiment à côté de sa maîtresse, en lui racontant sa journée de cours.

Après s'être assise sur le canapé en accueillant Salem sur ses genoux, elle expliqua à son père ce qu'il s'était passé en défense contre les forces du Mal :

« C'était vraiment dingue comme cours ! Le professeur Maugrey lançait l'Imperium et tout le monde faisait les trucs stupides qu'il leur ordonnait. Drago a imité une poule en faisant le tour de la classe, Daphné a enchaîné des pas de danse classique alors que normalement elle danse comme un pied, Blaise a sauté sur un banc en poussant le cri du gorille et en se frappant la poitrine, … C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- Oui, je connais les effets de ce sort… répondit-il. Ça devait être spécial.

\- Vraiment spécial, oui !

\- Et, toi, tu n'as pas eu peur quand ça a été ton tour ?

\- Oh si, j'étais terrifiée ! Quand Fol Œil s'est tourné vers moi, j'étais tétanisée par la panique.

\- Je suis allé le trouver cet après-midi pour le gronder de t'avoir soumise à ce sortilège… lui avoua-t-il soudain.

\- Ha oui ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Bien sûr ! Il n'aurait pas dû vous infliger ça ! Que ce soit avec l'accord de Dumbledore ou pas. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ces sortilèges sont impardonnables ! » répliqua-t-il avec véhémence avant d'ajouter en se radoucissant : « Mais il m'a dit que tu étais la seule à avoir résisté…

\- Oui, il n'aurait pas dû… Je suis d'accord avec toi », répondit-elle avant de demander, incrédule : « C'est vrai ? Je suis la seule à avoir résisté au sortilège ?

\- La seule et unique, confirma Rogue en la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Harry aussi a résisté, lui dit-elle.

\- Non, il a essayé de se battre et de contrer les ordres mais il n'est pas parvenu à le bloquer totalement, contrairement à toi. »

La jeune fille rougit un peu de savoir qu'elle était la seule élève à avoir repoussé l'Imperium de Fol Œil et entendit Severus lui demander :

« Tu t'es servie de l'occlumancie ?

\- Oui… répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû ?

\- Si, tu as très bien fait… C'est aussi à ça que servent les leçons que je te donne, déclara-t-il, satisfait. Je n'aurais bientôt plus rien à t'apprendre dans ce domaine, si tu arrives à bloquer un _Impero_ … ajouta-t-il, à la fois fier et impressionné.

\- Oh mais je veux que tu continues à me donner des cours d'occlumancie ! J'adore cette matière ! s'exclama-t-elle, déçue.

\- Je le sais et je vais continuer, ne t'inquiète pas », la rassura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

L'adolescente lui sourit, heureuse, et sur les conseils de Severus elle partit chercher ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs au même bureau que lui avec son petit chat sur les genoux.

Rogue avait en effet libéré de l'espace sur son grand bureau en ébène et avait ajouté une chaise de l'autre côté face à lui pour qu'Angélique et lui puissent travailler en même temps et qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de faire ses devoirs toute seule dans sa chambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quelques jours plus tard, un samedi, Angélique rejoignit ses amis Gryffondor dehors dans la cour de récréation et s'assit juste à côté d'Hermione, après lui avoir fait la bise, son chat s'immobilisant à ses pieds sans tenir compte le moins du monde de Pattenrond qui voulait l'inciter à partir faire un tour avec lui.

« Il est marrant ton chat, il ne te lâche pas d'une semelle ! s'exclama Hermione, amusée.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un petit pot de colle, approuva Angélique en se penchant pour lui gratter le menton.

\- Oh et au fait : salut Angie ! Nous aussi, on est content de te voir… déclara Ron, ironique.

\- Salut les garçons ! répondit-elle simplement, sans relever le sarcasme.

\- Angie ?

\- Oui, Harry ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu fais la bise à Hermione et à tes amies de Serpentard mais pas à nous deux ? demanda-t-il en désignant Ron et lui-même.

\- Ouais… Et aussi pourquoi tu m'as giflé en début d'année ? Parce que je ne vois toujours pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… ajouta Ron, maussade.

\- Je… heu… Je ne me sens pas très bien, pour le moment… expliqua-t-elle vaguement, les joues roses.

\- Ouais, on avait remarqué… fit Ron en roulant des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que Ron et moi t'avons fait ? interrogea Harry, réellement désireux de savoir pourquoi son amie ne voulait plus l'approcher.

\- Vous… vous ne m'avez rien fait… répliqua-t-elle en se tortillant les mains.

\- C'est parce que Rogue t'a adoptée que tu ne veux plus être amie avec nous ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Ronald ! Angie est toujours notre amie, c'est évident ! intervint Hermione, agacée.

\- Severus ne m'interdit pas de vous voir, au contraire, il m'encourage même à passer plus de temps avec vous, déclara Angélique en défendant son père contre eux.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois devenue sa fille alors ? questionna Ron.

\- Non… répondit-elle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec toutes leurs questions.

\- Et il… il se comporte bien avec toi ? Il est gentil ? persista Harry, inquiet.

\- Bien évidemment ! s'énerva Angélique qui ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui et qu'on le soupçonne d'actes abominables. Que voudrais-tu qu'il me fasse ?

\- Ben, je n'en sais rien… Je… balbutia Harry, désolé de l'avoir mise en colère.

\- Je sais bien que ça ne veut pas entrer dans vos cervelles mais je vous le répète : Rogue est mon père ! Il m'aime et je l'aime ! Ensemble, nous formons une famille ! Comme Hermione avec ses parents ou Ron avec son père, sa mère et tous ses frères et sœur ! rétorqua-t-elle, rouge de colère, en interrompant le brun.

\- Ne… Ne te fâche pas… l'implora Harry. Je voulais juste essayer de comprendre ce qui ne va pas… C'est tout…

\- Arrêtez un peu de l'embêter, tous les deux ! s'exclama Hermione. Elle vous a dit qu'elle n'était pas très bien pour l'instant. Fichez-lui un peu la paix ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de vouloir la prendre par les épaules.

Mais Angélique, surprise par le brusque rapprochement d'Hermione, repoussa aussitôt ses bras, se leva du banc et fit quelques pas rapides pour s'éloigner d'elle, suivie de son chat qui était toujours à l'affût de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Les trois Gryffondor observèrent avec des yeux ronds la petite Serpentard qui se tenait maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux, les yeux brillant de larmes.

« Je… Je suis désolée… s'excusa-t-elle auprès d'eux, le souffle court.

\- Tu as dit que, nous, on ne t'avait rien fait… déclara Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, vous ne m'avez rien fait, répéta Angélique en secouant sa tête.

\- Mais quelqu'un d'autre oui », poursuivit Harry qui avait bien réfléchi au comportement étrange de son amie.

Angélique le regarda dans les yeux, abasourdie, avant que les siens ne débordent de larmes et elle hocha la tête de bas en haut avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains et de se mettre à pleurer pour de bon.

Hermione, Ron et Harry s'observèrent alternativement tous les trois, leurs visages laissant transparaître l'horreur qu'ils éprouvaient en se doutant de ce que leur amie avait dû subir, indécis sur la manière de se comporter avec elle.

Finalement, Hermione fit un pas vers la Serpentard, hésitante, et lui demanda gentiment :

« Angie ? Je… Je peux m'approcher et te prendre dans mes bras ? »

Toujours incapable de les regarder à cause de la honte qu'elle ressentait en sachant qu'ils avaient découvert son secret, elle fit « oui » de la tête. Hermione enlaça alors doucement son amie et caressa ses cheveux pour essayer de l'apaiser, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

« Angélique, je suis désolé… déclara Harry, qui s'était approché des deux filles, en voulant poser une main sur son épaule mais en suspendant son geste à la dernière minute.

\- Ouais, moi aussi… » ajouta Ron, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête sans trop savoir quoi faire, profondément peiné de voir sa Serpentard préférée dans cet état.

Ils attendirent ensuite en silence qu'elle se calme et arrête de pleurer toute seule puis, lorsque Angélique se fut détachée d'Hermione et eut essuyé ses yeux, elle décida de leur expliquer :

« Le directeur de mon orphelinat a mis de la drogue dans un verre de vodka qu'il m'a obligé à boire… Ensuite, il… il a laissé un homme entrer dans ma chambre et il… l'a laissé avec moi, après avoir pris de l'argent… Il… Cet homme, il… il m'a…

\- On se doute de ce qu'il t'a fait… la coupa Harry, profondément peiné et révolté, pour lui éviter d'avoir à leur dire.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher… ajouta-t-elle, comme pour se défendre.

\- On est vraiment désolé pour toi, Angie… dit gentiment Ron en faisant une petite grimace de gêne, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

\- C'est… C'est pour ça que je suis comme ça… Surtout avec vous, les garçons… Mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai peur… Je n'arrive pas encore bien à me contrôler… se justifia-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, Angie, on comprend, assura Harry.

\- Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu m'as collé une gifle au moins ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Ronald ! » le gronda Hermione.

Mais Angélique se mit à rire ce qui fit immédiatement cesser le regard assassin que Hermione lançait à Ron et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu quand les Gryffondor joignirent leurs rires au sien.

« Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? demanda ensuite Harry, redevenant sérieux.

\- Oui, Severus est intervenu tout de suite. Le directeur de l'orphelinat et les Moldus – parce qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'un – sont en prison. Tous les profs sont au courant mais pas les élèves. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à vous trois et je voudrais que ça reste entre nous, répondit-elle en les regardant tous les trois.

\- Ouf ! Heureusement qu'ils sont tous en prison ! s'exclama Hermione. On ne dira rien !

\- Ouais, on est de vraies tombes ! confirma Ron.

\- Pas de risque que je parle de ça à quiconque, promit Harry, très sérieux.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en faisant un léger sourire.

\- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais, si Rogue nous trouve tous les trois ici avec toi en larmes, il va nous tuer directement sans passer par la case retenue ! s'exclama Ron en croisant les bras sur son torse tout en examinant la tête d'Angélique.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas vraiment faux… approuva Hermione en jetant un œil à son amie. Viens ! On va passer aux toilettes pour mettre un peu d'eau sur ton visage puis on rejoindra les garçons dehors pour faire un petit tour dans le parc avant que tu ne rentres chez toi », ajouta-t-elle en emmenant Angélique et son chat vers le château.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	46. Le Tournois des Quatre Sorciers Quoi?

_Hello!_

 _Résumé express: Maugrey avait lancé l'Imperium sur tous ses élèves, Rogue était allé l'engueuler mais il avait appris qu'Angélique avait résisté au sort et Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient découvert le secret d'Angélique._

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait chaud au cœur! ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers… Quoi ?!**

Petit à petit, Angélique fit de plus en plus de progrès et elle recommença à se comporter plus ou moins normalement avec ses amis.

Harry lui avait raconté le rêve étrange qu'il faisait régulièrement depuis cet été, Ron lui avait parlé en détails de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch à laquelle ils avaient tous les trois assisté avec la famille Weasley et toutes les choses étranges qui s'y étaient produites et Hermione lui avait expliqué le rôle de la fondation qu'elle avait créée, la S.A.L.E. (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes) et avait même fini par la convaincre d'en devenir le quatrième membre en payant deux Mornilles pour son adhésion, sous les regards dépités des deux garçons qui, comme elle, n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix que d'y adhérer.

Maintenant que les trois Gryffondor savaient que leur amie Serpentard avait subi un viol dans son orphelinat cet été tout était clair entre eux et ils essayaient tous d'agir le plus normalement possible avec elle tout en essayant au maximum de lui éviter des situations inconfortables. Hermione la prévenait toujours et lui demandait son accord avant de l'embrasser ou de la prendre dans les bras et Harry et Ron n'insistaient plus pour avoir les mêmes "droits" qu'Hermione ; ils avaient tous les deux décidé d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à venir vers eux.

Rogue avait été profondément soulagé d'apprendre cette évolution positive de la relation d'Angélique avec ses amis car il détestait la voir triste et abattue à cause de tout le mal qu'elle avait pour aller vers les autres et il remercia intérieurement ces trois crétins de Gryffondor qui n'étaient finalement pas si horribles que ça. Ils avaient tous les trois remonté un peu dans l'estime du maître des cachots, même s'il ne leur avouerait jamais.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les jours avaient passé et le 30 octobre arriva finalement en amenant avec lui les délégations des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang qui étaient venus respectivement dans un gigantesque carrosse bleu pâle tiré par d'énormes chevaux ailés et dans un bateau semblable à un drakkar viking qui avait la faculté de passer en mode sous-marin.

Les élèves de Poudlard des différentes maisons avaient tous attendu impatiemment leur arrivée dans la cour, rangés en lignes parfaitement ordonnées, attentivement surveillés par leurs professeurs et leurs directeurs de maison qui veillaient à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune fausse note pour donner la meilleure image possible de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard.

Ensuite, lorsque les étudiants français, légèrement vêtus de robes bleu pastel, et les élèves bulgares, habillés de capes épaisses, de toques et de fourrures, dans les tons de brun et de rouge, furent arrivés avec leurs directeurs respectifs, madame Olympe Maxime et monsieur Igor Karkaroff, ils rentèrent tous au château pour le banquet de bienvenue et les explications concernant le déroulement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Les élèves de Durmstrang partagèrent la table des Serpentard et ceux de Beauxbâtons celles des Serdaigle et tous dégustèrent les plats qu'avaient préparé les elfes de maison en l'honneur de leurs invités étrangers puis, quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Dumbledore commença son discours.

Il présenta d'abord Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques. Dumbledore expliqua qu'ils feraient tous les deux partie du jury chargé d'évaluer les performances des champions pendant le tournoi au même titre que madame Maxime, Igor Karkaroff et lui-même.

Le directeur de Poudlard demanda ensuite à Rusard d'apporter le reliquaire, une sorte de grand coffre en bois incrusté de pierres précieuses, tandis qu'il continuait d'expliquer que les tâches que les champions devraient accomplir cette année avaient soigneusement été établies par messieurs Croupton et Verpey, qu'elles auraient lieu à différents moments de l'année scolaire et qu'elles mettraient à l'épreuve les qualités des champions (capacités magiques, audace, pouvoir de déduction, aptitude à réagir face au danger…)

Dumbledore leur apprit alors que les trois champions – un pour chaque école – seraient choisis par un juge impartial : la Coupe de Feu. Il tapota le coffre en bois trois fois avec sa baguette et une grande coupe en bois d'où jaillissaient des flammes bleues en sortit. Il annonça que les candidats devraient écrire leur nom et celui de leur école sur un morceau de parchemin, le déposer dans la Coupe de Feu et qu'ils disposaient de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire car la sélection se ferait le lendemain lors du banquet de Halloween.

Il ajouta, pour les petits malins, qu'une Limite d'Âge allait être tracée tout autour de la Coupe de Feu quand elle serait installée dans le hall d'entrée afin qu'aucun élève de moins de dix-sept ans ne puisse déposer sa candidature. Il termina en disant que les champions sélectionnés par la Coupe de Feu seraient liés par un contrat magique et qu'il ne serait plus possible de changer d'avis une fois la sélection faite et donc il leur conseilla de bien réfléchir. Puis il les envoya tous au lit.

Une fois rentré dans ses appartements, Severus déclara en se laissant tomber dans son petit fauteuil près de la cheminée où ronflait un bon feu :

« Je suis bien content qu'ils aient imposé une limite d'âge pour s'inscrire à ce tournoi.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment que j'aurais été mettre mon nom dans cette Coupe ? interrogea Angélique en s'installant sur ses genoux, tandis que Salem se couchait à leurs pieds.

\- Tu n'aurais pas voulu essayer ? lui demanda-t-il en posant une main dans son dos.

\- Avec mes prodigieux pouvoirs magiques, mon incroyable faculté à me servir de ma baguette et mon courage sans borne… certainement pas ! ironisa la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas suicidaire !

\- Ne dis pas ça… Tu fais beaucoup de progrès avec tes pouvoirs et ta baguette et, en plus, tu es loin d'être lâche, la corrigea-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Mouais… Enfin, pour le moment, ce n'est pas trop ça… dit-elle, pas vraiment convaincue, en grimaçant.

\- Ce n'est que passager, il faut juste que tu reprennes confiance en toi.

\- Je fais tout ce que je peux… répondit-elle, sincère.

\- Je le sais et je suis très fier de toi, mon ange », affirma-t-il en souriant et en jouant avec l'une de ses bouclettes qu'il s'amusait à dérouler pour la rendre lisse avant de la relâcher pour qu'elle reprenne immédiatement sa forme.

Après quelques instants de silence pendant lesquels Angélique en avait profité pour se blottir contre son père et déposer sa tête au creux de son épaule, Severus ajouta :

« Au moins, avec cette Limite d'Âge, tes arrogants amis de Gryffondor ne pourront pas non plus mettre leurs noms dans cette fichue Coupe, ça t'évitera d'avoir à te faire du souci pour eux… »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, durant toute la journée, les élèves majeurs des différentes écoles de magie vinrent déposer leurs noms dans la Coupe de Feu qui avait été installée sur le tabouret qui servait d'habitude de socle au Choixpeau et qui était entourée d'un cercle doré, la fameuse Limite d'Âge que le professeur Dumbledore avait tracée lui-même.

Quelques élèves plus jeunes tentèrent tout de même de mettre leurs noms dans la Coupe après avoir ingurgité une potion de Vieillissement mais ils se firent propulser hors du cercle doré et furent affublés d'une longue barbe blanche. C'est ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie tout comme une élève de Serdaigle du nom de Faucett et un garçon de Poufsouffle nommé Summers.

Une fois le soir arrivé, tous les élèves se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, où la Coupe de Feu avait été déposée sur la table des professeurs, pour le banquet de Halloween mais les étudiants mangèrent avec moins d'entrain tous ces plats pourtant succulents et ce pour deux raisons principales : il s'agissait du deuxième grand banquet en deux jours et surtout ils étaient tous bien trop impatients de connaître les noms des champions du tournoi pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement leur repas.

Les Serpentard étaient en pleine effervescence, sachant que Warrington, un grand type costaud qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch, avait mis son nom dans la Coupe, chacun l'encourageait et lui faisait des signes pour marquer leur soutien. La même chose se passait chez les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor et finalement Dumbledore se leva pour mettre un terme à cette attente insoutenable.

D'un geste ample de sa baguette, le directeur de Poudlard plongea la Grande Salle dans la pénombre, éteignant toutes les chandelles hormis celles qui éclairaient les citrouilles évidées qui servaient de décoration. _Les flammes bleues, étincelantes, qui jaillissaient de la Coupe, brillaient à présent avec un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient presque mal aux yeux.(_ _1)_ Tout le monde attendait, fébrile, certains retenant leur souffle, d'autres jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à leur montre ou à leurs voisins…

Puis, brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent rouges et elles rejetèrent un premier nom. Dumbledore attrapa au vol le morceau de parchemin noirci et leur annonça que le champion de Durmstrang serait Viktor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie. La Coupe rejeta ensuite le nom de Fleur Delacour, championne de Beauxbâtons et celui de Cedric Diggory qui serait le champion de Poudlard, sous les acclamations des élèves.

Alors que tout le monde pensait que c'était fini et que Dumbledore leur faisait un petit discours d'encouragement pour ouvrir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'ensemble des occupants de la Grande Salle se tut subitement en voyant la Coupe de Feu redevenir rouge et un quatrième morceau de parchemin jaillir des flammes pour atterrir dans la main de Dumbledore qui l'avait machinalement attrapé.

Le directeur lut le petit morceau de parchemin d'abord silencieusement, effaré, avant de déclarer à voix haute :

« Harry Potter. »

La respiration d'Angélique se bloqua nette à l'entente du nom de son ami et elle fixa le Gryffondor, bouche bée, les yeux ronds, dans un silence absolu, tout comme l'ensemble des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle.

Harry semblait figé, totalement abasourdi comme tous les autres, et finalement, sous les petites poussées amicales d'Hermione dans son dos, il se leva de son banc en manquant de se trébucher pour rejoindre la table des professeurs puis, hébété, il se dirigea vers la pièce où avaient disparu les trois autres champions sur les indications de Dumbledore, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Ludo Verpey.

Un brouhaha de cris, d'éclats de voix et de paroles de mécontentement, de colère et d'indignation s'éleva alors de la Grande Salle quand Harry eut franchi les portes de la pièce où attendaient les champions. Tous les élèves hurlaient et protestaient. Des « C'est pas juste ! », « C'est un tricheur ! », « Il ne peut pas ! », « Poudlard a déjà un champion ! », « Il n'a même pas dix-sept ans ! » ainsi que des huées, des sifflements et des jurons fusaient des quatre coins de la grande pièce sous les regards abasourdis des professeurs qui avaient eux aussi bien du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

Parmi toute cette foule hurlante et gesticulante, seuls Angélique, Hermione, Ron et les adultes étaient silencieux. Les trois jeunes parce qu'ils étaient stupéfaits de ce qui était arrivé à leur ami et les adultes parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour en arriver là ils avaient pourtant pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour qu'une telle chose ne se produise pas…

Finalement, après quelques minutes de flottement, Albus Dumbledore prit les choses en mains et réclama le silence d'une voix tonitruante. Il décréta que tous les élèves devaient aller se coucher et chargea les préfets de les raccompagner jusqu'à leurs dortoirs.

Angélique, suivie de son chat qui se faufilait entre les jambes, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table des professeurs et s'agrippa à la robe de Severus en l'appelant pour qu'il se tourne vers elle :

« Papa ! Papa, attends !

\- Angélique, retourne dans nos appartements et attends-moi. J'arrive tout de suite, répondit Rogue sous le regard surpris de Karkaroff qui avait haussé les sourcils, étonné d'entendre cette petite Serpentard l'appeler _papa_.

\- Harry ne peut pas concourir ! C'est trop dangereux ! s'exclama-t-elle, effrayée pour son ami rouge et or, devant un Karkaroff de plus en plus stupéfait.

\- Rentre chez nous. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est », répliqua-t-il en lui caressant rapidement la joue avant de suivre le professeur McGonagall, madame Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, monsieur Croupton et Dumbledore dans la pièce où étaient réunis les champions sélectionnés par la Coupe de Feu.

Environ trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, Severus retrouva sa fille, déjà en pyjama, assise dans le canapé avec son chat en boule sur ses genoux. Elle leva aussitôt la tête vers lui et lui demanda vivement alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle en l'entourant d'un bras :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Harry n'est quand même pas obligé de concourir ?

\- Si… soupira-t-il. Il est lié par un contrat magique, au même titre que les trois autres…

\- Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe ! s'exclama-t-elle, agitée. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Il le sait bien, on en a parlé tous les quatre !

\- Tu penses vraiment que ce n'est pas lui ? interrogea Rogue en arquant un sourcil.

\- Évidemment ! On s'est tous dit que ce serait génial de gagner ce tournoi mais on savait bien qu'on n'était pas assez fort pour participer. Si seuls les élèves de dix-sept ans avaient le droit de déposer leurs noms, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

\- Potter nous a affirmé que ce n'était pas lui et Maugrey pense que c'est quelqu'un qui lui en veut qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe en le faisant passer pour un élève d'une quatrième école et en jetant un puissant sortilège de Confusion à la Coupe de Feu… expliqua-t-il, songeur.

\- Voldemort ? demanda-t-elle, craintive.

\- Plutôt l'un de ses adeptes… corrigea-t-il, après avoir grimacé. Si l'on en croit ce qui se raconte, il serait trop faible pour se débrouiller seul… Il doit recevoir de l'aide…

\- Queudver ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. Il s'est échappé l'an dernier ! Peut-être qu'il l'a retrouvé et qu'il lui vient en aide. Harry fait souvent un cauchemar dans lequel il voit Voldemort - mais c'est une chose à peine humaine qui a du mal à se débrouiller seule -, Queudver, un énorme serpent et un deuxième homme qu'il ne connaît pas…

\- Potter a rêvé du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Queudver ? interrogea Rogue, intrigué.

\- Oui, cet été, et depuis il refait le même rêve assez régulièrement », affirma-t-elle avant de lui expliquer : « Dans son rêve, Voldemort, Queudver et un autre homme discutent ensemble, ils projettent de tuer quelqu'un. Un vieux Moldu arrive et les surprend et Harry se réveille en sursaut à ce moment-là, aveuglé par une puissante lumière verte, avec sa cicatrice qui lui fait mal… Tu crois que ça s'est réellement produit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie… répondit Rogue, pensif, en regardant ses yeux vairons remplis d'inquiétude. Mais si c'est le cas, les ennuis ne font que commencer… »

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ , ch. 16, p. 287.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	47. Des dragons!

_Hello!_

 _Résumé express (j'adore, je crois que je vais le garder^^): les délégations des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang étaient arrivés et les noms des champions étaient sortis de la Coupe de Feu, un pour chaque école plus Harry Potter..._

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et merci de me suivre!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Des dragons ?!**

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi la sélection de Harry Potter comme second champion de Poudlard, le jeune garçon à lunettes et à la cicatrice avait dû faire face à l'hostilité de pratiquement tous les élèves de l'école. Même Ron, qui était persuadé que son ami avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu sans lui dire comment il avait fait, ne lui parlait plus. Le rouquin s'abstenait de porter le badge _À BAS POTTER_ que les Serpentard avaient créé – sous le regard dépité d'Angélique – mais il ne lui apportait pas son soutien pour autant, aveuglé par sa jalousie.

Hermione et Angélique, quant à elles, continuaient de l'encourager, essayaient de le rassurer en vue des épreuves à venir et tentaient de le défendre contre les autres étudiants qui se moquaient de lui ou de l'inciter au calme et à ne pas réagir à leurs grotesques sollicitations.

Pour ne rien arranger à l'affaire, Rita Skeeter, reporter pour _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_ , avait écrit un énorme article sur Harry, passant allégrement sous silence les autres champions du tournoi, et inventant de toutes pièces des réponses aux questions qu'elle lui avait posées lors de son interview, lui faisant dire des choses qu'il n'avait pas dites et lui prêtant des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais eues.

De plus, depuis la parution de l'article de Rita Skeeter, Drago et ses amis ne cessaient de se moquer de Harry le Gryffondor et les autres champions avaient passé l'examen des baguettes magiques avec monsieur Ollivander qui avait contrôlé leur bon fonctionnement Hagrid avait appris à Harry que la première tâche consisterait probablement à affronter un dragon et Sirius lui avait révélé que le directeur de Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, avait été un Mangemort et qu'il avait été relâché pour avoir conclu un accord avec le ministère et avoir dénoncé des complices.

Le temps passant inexorablement, le jour de la première tâche se rapprochait également. Hermione et Angélique tentaient donc de préparer Harry du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient et de l'aider à trouver des sortilèges qui pourraient lui être utiles en vue d'un combat avec un dragon, jugeant que le maintenir en vie était plus important que de s'occuper de Karkaroff pour le moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quelques jours avant la première tâche, Maugrey, à qui rien ne semblait échapper grâce à son œil bleu magique et son immense paranoïa, avait retenu Angélique à la fin de son cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

La jeune fille, terriblement mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule avec lui, surtout après qu'il eut refermé la porte sur le dernier élève, se força à respirer calmement, sentant Salem se frotter gentiment contre ses jambes pour la rassurer, et l'écouta demander :

« Alors, miss Rogue ? Comme ça, on est amie avec Potter ?

\- Oui, professeur Maugrey, répondit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux vairons. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Simple curiosité. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une Serpentard, fille de Mangemort, copiner avec Harry Potter », répliqua abruptement Fol Œil.

Angélique qui avait écarquillé les yeux quand elle l'avait entendu dire _fille de Mangemort_ le fusilla du regard et rétorqua avec fougue :

« Mon père n'est pas un Mangemort ! Je vous interdis de…

\- Allons, allons ! Calme-toi, fillette ! l'interrompit Maugrey. Je connais bien Rogue, j'ai déjà eu affaire à lui et je sais que Dumbledore l'a innocenté, j'étais là à son procès. Mais pour moi, un Mangemort reste un Mangemort… »

L'adolescente soutint son regard, furieuse de la façon dont il parlait de Severus, et l'écouta poursuivre :

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne tendais pas un piège à Potter… Il y a déjà tellement de gens qui veulent sa peau…

\- Harry est mon ami depuis la première année et je ne fais que l'aider à se préparer pour le tournoi avec Hermione ! répliqua-t-elle, agacée. Si vous voulez interroger quelqu'un sur un soi-disant piège, allez plutôt trouver Karkaroff !

\- Et pourquoi Karkaroff en particulier, jeune fille ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Parce que c'est un Mangemort.

\- Qui a été innocenté, tout comme ton cher père, ma petite…

\- Et alors ? Ne venez-vous pas de dire qu'un Mangemort reste un Mangemort ? » interrogea-t-elle vivement en le fixant de ses yeux étincelant de colère, avant d'ajouter : « Pourquoi, moi, je serai potentiellement plus dangereuse que Karkaroff pour Harry ? Entre une fille de Mangemort, comme vous dites, et un Mangemort, lequel est le plus dangereux selon vous ?

\- Je dirai que vous l'êtes autant l'un que l'autre, répondit Fol Œil.

\- Hum ! C'est ridicule ! » renifla Angélique avec mépris, énervée, en levant le nez et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

À cet instant, Maugrey la fixa avec encore plus d'intensité qu'auparavant et il s'approcha subitement d'elle, la faisant rapidement reculer de plusieurs pas, apeurée, et se cogner contre un banc.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix aiguë, alors que son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, scrutant attentivement son visage, ses yeux et le moindre de ses traits.

Le visage de Fol Œil déformé par toutes ses cicatrices était presque collé à celui d'Angélique qui n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce, son cœur battant furieusement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, affolée par cette dérangeante proximité et ce regard scrutateur.

La jeune Serpentard détourna la tête et ferma les yeux très fort pour ne plus le voir si près d'elle puis elle tressaillit en sentant qu'il prenait une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés entre ses doigts.

Tout à coup, elle entendit la porte de la classe s'ouvrir violemment et claquer contre le mur et la voix de Severus ordonner sèchement :

« Éloignez-vous immédiatement de ma fille, Maugrey ! »

Angélique se retrouva presque aussitôt dans les bras de son père, qui la serra étroitement contre lui et caressa ses cheveux, en lançant un regard sombre et assassin à Fol Œil, qui avait obéi à son injonction et s'était écarté de quelques pas.

« Son cours est fini depuis près de dix minutes, poursuivit Rogue, profondément énervé par ce qu'il avait vu en entrant dans la classe. Qu'est-ce que vous lui vouliez ?

\- Je m'assurais simplement que votre précieuse fille n'essayait pas de tendre un piège à Potter pour le faire échouer dans le tournoi, répondit Maugrey.

\- Vous êtes complètement paranoïaque ! Potter et elle sont amis depuis leur entrée à Poudlard !

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit… répliqua-t-il, sans grande conviction.

\- Que je ne vous reprenne plus à l'effrayer de la sorte, Fol Œil ! Gardez vos distances avec elle, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ! l'avertit-il, menaçant.

\- Très bien, Rogue… C'est noté », acquiesça le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, les mains dans le dos, qui ne paraissait nullement intimidé.

Severus prit le sac d'Angélique, qu'elle avait laissé sur un banc, et sortit de la classe avec elle et son petit chat noir qui les suivait gentiment.

Arrivé dans leurs appartements, Rogue demanda, anxieux :

« Tu vas bien, mon ange ?

\- Oui, ça va…

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait.

\- Il… Il ne m'a rien fait… répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en secouant légèrement la tête, toujours perturbée par ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé alors », la pressa-t-il, désireux de comprendre la scène insolite qu'il avait eue sous les yeux en pénétrant dans la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Angélique lui raconta alors les événements qui venaient de se produire dans la classe de Maugrey tandis que Severus l'écoutait attentivement, les sourcils froncés et le visage grave.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini ses explications, il l'interrogea pour en avoir le cœur net :

« Il n'a fait que te regarder ? Il ne t'a pas touché ?

\- Non… Je crois qu'il a juste pris une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts… répondit-elle, perplexe. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est passé par l'esprit, ma puce… Cet homme n'a plus toute sa tête, si tu veux mon avis… répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. En tout cas, je ne veux plus que tu restes seule avec lui. Quand le cours est terminé, tu t'en vas avec les autres, même s'il te demande de rester. Je vais lui faire comprendre mon point de vue… ajouta-t-il, songeur.

\- D'accord, c'est promis, papa », répliqua-t-elle en se laissant aller contre le torse de son père, blottie dans ses bras dans leur fauteuil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le 24 novembre, date de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers arriva bien vite… Trop vite même aux yeux de Harry !

Après avoir reçu des conseils de Fol Œil, qui lui disait d'exploiter ses atouts, Angélique, Hermione et Harry s'étaient entraînés à réussir le sortilège d'Attraction car la principale force de Harry était de savoir magnifiquement bien voler sur un balai. Comme les champions ne pouvaient avoir avec eux que leurs baguettes magiques, Harry avait donc dû s'efforcer d'apprendre à maîtriser correctement le sortilège d'Attraction, que le professeur Flitwick leur avait enseigné quelques semaines plus tôt.

La veille de la première tâche, Angélique avait dû laisser les deux Gryffondor pour rejoindre ses appartements avant la tombée du couvre-feu mais Harry et Hermione avaient poursuivi leurs efforts dans leur salle commune jusqu'à passé quatre heures du matin.

Désormais, il était l'heure pour tous de rejoindre la Forêt interdite pour assister à la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Angélique se rendit donc sur le lieu de la première épreuve en compagnie de ses camarades de Serpentard et de son chat puis, arrivée là-bas, elle s'installa près d'Hermione du côté des Gryffondor pour soutenir Harry. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de rester avec les gens de sa maison qui passeraient sans doute le plus clair de leur temps à insulter le pauvre garçon ou à prier Merlin et Morgane qu'il se fasse rôtir ou dévorer par son dragon.

Ludo Verpey, après avoir amplifié magiquement sa voix, expliqua au public que la première tâche des champions consisterait à s'emparer d'un œuf d'or caché parmi les véritables œufs d'une dragonne prête à tout pour les défendre.

Angélique et Hermione échangèrent un regard, terrifiées, et elles remarquèrent que Ron non plus n'avait pas l'air très bien : son teint était légèrement verdâtre et il avait dégluti avec difficulté après l'annonce de Verpey.

Les élèves virent d'abord Cedric Diggory entrer dans l'arène. Le champion de Poufsouffle métamorphosa une pierre en chien pour essayer de détourner l'attention de son Suédois à museau court. La transformation était très réussie mais la dragonne, après avoir avisé le labrador, changea de cible pour s'en prendre à Cedric qui parvint néanmoins à s'emparer de son œuf d'or en récoltant tout de même quelques blessures au passage.

Ensuite, Fleur Delacour, qui représentait Beauxbâtons, lança une sorte de sortilège de Sommeil qui fonctionna plus ou moins bien. En effet, son Vert gallois s'assoupit et se mit à ronfler mais il cracha un long jet de flammes en dormant, pendant qu'elle se saisissait de l'œuf, mettant le feu à sa robe qu'elle dut éteindre rapidement grâce à un _Aguamenti_.

Après cela, le champion de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, s'élança dans l'arène et lança directement un sort de Conjonctivite en plein dans l'œil du Boutefeu chinois. La dragonne eut tellement mal qu'elle écrasa malencontreusement une grande partie de ses vrais œufs, ce qui, malgré sa réussite, ne lui attira pas particulièrement les acclamations du jury.

Et enfin, ce fut au tour de Harry.

Il entra dans l'enclos de son Magyar à pointes sous les acclamations et les cris des élèves et avec les commentaires de Ludo Verpey, qui avait commenté chacune des performances des champions, mais Angélique n'écoutait pas vraiment tout ce boucan. Tout ce qu'il lui importait pour le moment c'était Harry et l'énorme dragonne qui couvait ses œufs son esprit était focalisé uniquement sur ces deux êtres vivants.

Elle le regarda lever sa baguette et utiliser le sortilège d'Attraction pour faire venir son Éclair de Feu depuis le château puis elle le vit attendre… L'attente parut interminable mais son balai arriva bel et bien et il l'enfourcha avant de s'élever dans les airs. On aurait dit qu'il retrouvait instantanément son élément et qu'il reprenait confiance en lui et en sa capacité à ravir l'œuf d'or.

La Serpentard observa son ami partir en piqué, remonter brusquement, éviter les jets de flammes de sa dragonne, voler en cercle au-dessus d'elle, échapper aux flammes une nouvelle fois mais pas à sa queue hérissée de pointes qui déchira sa robe de sorcier et lui érafla méchamment l'épaule.

Angélique et Hermione s'agrippèrent par les bras, craignant pour la vie de Harry, et elles virent avec étonnement Ron se joindre à elles et poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Angélique, qui ne chercha même pas à se dégager, trop heureuse d'avoir le soutien du rouquin en plus de celui d'Hermione pour affronter ce spectacle terrifiant.

Harry se mit ensuite à voler dans tous les sens et à titiller son dragon, comme un moustique qui importune une vache, pour l'énerver et le faire s'éloigner de ses œufs. Puis quand la dragonne, voulant à tout prix chasser cet insecte qui l'horripilait, relâcha la surveillance de sa couvée, Harry plongea en piqué et s'empara de son œuf d'or.

Tout le monde applaudit, hurla, cria… et Angélique, Hermione et Ron coururent vers la tente où se trouvaient les champions et madame Pomfresh pour aller féliciter leur ami.

Ron déclara qu'il ne savait pas qui avait bien pu mettre le nom de Harry dans la Coupe de Feu mais que c'était sûrement quelqu'un qui lui en voulait. Ce à quoi Harry répondit sèchement qu'il avait enfin fini par comprendre, puis finalement les deux garçons se réconcilièrent et firent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, sous le regard larmoyant d'Hermione et celui réjoui d'Angélique.

Hermione serra Ron et Harry dans ses bras avant de sortir de la tente en courant sous leurs yeux éberlués puis Angélique s'approcha également d'eux. La Serpentard les fixa quelques instants chacun droit dans les yeux puis elle serra Harry contre elle en lui disant « bravo » à l'oreille avant de s'écarter de lui et de faire la même chose avec Ron puis elle sortit également de la tente pour rejoindre ses amies Sally-Anne et Daphné dans le public.

Les deux garçons, trop surpris par l'attitude de leur amie qui ne les avait plus approchés d'aussi près depuis longtemps, n'avaient pas bougé un seul muscle puis ils se regardèrent en souriant, heureux, et attendirent ensemble les notes des juges.

Harry fut déclaré premier ex æquo avec Krum et Ludo Verpey informa les champions que la deuxième tâche aurait lieu le 24 février et que leurs œufs d'or contenaient un indice pour qu'ils puissent se préparer efficacement en vue de la prochaine épreuve.

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	48. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort…

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours très plaisir! Je le dis à chaque fois mais c'est vrai, alors voilà...^^_

 _Résumé express: Ron boudait Harry car il avait été sélectionné par la Coupe de Feu; Maugrey avait eu une discussion avec Angélique afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne tendait pas un piège à Harry et il lui avait fait peur à cause de son comportement étrange; Rogue était intervenu et avait menacé le prof de DCFM; la 1re tâche avait eu lieu, Ron et Harry s'étaient réconciliés et Angélique avait embrassé chacun sur la joue (gros progrès de sa part)._

 _Pour le contexte de ce chapitre: il se passe juste à la suite du 47, après la 1re tâche, les élèves retournent tous au château._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort…**

« Objectivement, je trouve que c'est Harry qui s'en est le mieux sorti, disait Daphné en revenant vers le château en compagnie des autres élèves. C'est sa dragonne qui avait l'air la plus dangereuse en plus !

\- Oui, il faut bien reconnaître que ton copain Potter se débrouille pas mal du tout sur un balai, approuva Sally-Anne malgré son antipathie pour le Gryffondor.

\- C'est vrai… C'était vraiment impressionnant en tout cas… acquiesça Angélique, encore impressionnée par ce qu'elle avait vu et heureuse que ses amies Serpentard reconnaissent le mérite de Harry.

\- N'exagérez pas ! Il a simplement eu de la chance ! intervint Malefoy qui venait de rattraper les trois filles avec Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons.

\- J'aurais bien aimé te voir dans la même situation, Drago ! Je me demande comment tu t'en serais tiré ! répliqua Daphné, agacée par l'attitude arrogante du blond et par sa manie d'embêter systématiquement Angélique.

\- Certainement mieux que Potter ! rétorqua-t-il, piqué au vif. Je ne me serais sûrement pas amusé à faire de la voltige sur mon balai pour épater le public !

\- Il ne voulait pas nous épater mais seulement détourner l'attention du Magyar pour pouvoir prendre son œuf ! répondit Angélique, énervée.

\- Oh ! Pardon ! J'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas critiquer ton abruti de copain devant toi ! Tu risquerais de te fâcher, rétorqua Malefoy en feignant d'être terrifié par Angélique.

\- Laisse tomber ! Tu es vraiment trop bête… souffla Angélique, dépitée, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je me demande bien comment Rogue a pu t'adopter… déclara-t-il en se grattant le menton et en faisant la moue. Toi, une sorcière médiocre, incapable de se servir de sa baguette magique, qui copine avec les Gryffondor, Harry Potter, les traîtres à leur sang et les Sang-de-Bourbe… cracha-t-il avec mépris tout en la regardant de bas en haut. Tu as sûrement dû le convaincre _autrement_ … » ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil entendu à Crabbe et à Goyle qui se mirent à rire grassement à son allusion douteuse.

Angélique sentit toutes les fibres de son être se tendre subitement et la rage submerger son cœur face aux propos répugnants de Malefoy. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, sa baguette pointée en avant, et, rouge de colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs tant elle était furieuse, elle s'écria :

« C'est faux ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Silence ! Tais-toi ! »

Le sort qui jaillit alors de la baguette de la jeune fille fut si puissant qu'il envoya valser Malefoy dans les airs et le fit retomber à bien dix mètres d'elle, sous les regards ébahis des autres élèves qui retournaient au château et qui s'étaient arrêtés pour assister à la scène.

Drago, qui était tombé lourdement sur ses fesses, choqué, se releva rapidement en époussetant sa robe de sorcier et en remuant furieusement sa bouche sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à en sortir. Crabbe et Goyle coururent rejoindre leur ami et l'observèrent gesticuler et essayer vainement de parler, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Angélique, qui était toujours aussi furieuse, tremblait de la tête aux pieds, sa main crispée sur le manche orné de roses de sa baguette magique bicolore, ses cheveux bruns bouclés ébouriffés, ses yeux vairons fusillant son camarade, mâchoire serrée.

Sally-Anne et Daphné voulurent faire un pas dans la direction de leur amie mais le regard qu'elle leur lança les en dissuada et elles demeurèrent immobiles tout comme les autres étudiants qui avaient formé un cercle autour des Serpentard de quatrième année.

Bientôt, Karkaroff, Maugrey et Flitwick arrivèrent.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Fol Œil en s'approchant de Malefoy de son pas claudiquant.

\- C'est Angélique ! Elle a envoyé un sort à Drago sans prononcer de formule ! répondit Crabbe en pointant sa camarade du doigt.

\- Il a valsé dans les airs et maintenant il ne sait plus parler ! » compléta Goyle, tandis que Fol Œil examinait Malefoy gesticuler et essayer de crier.

Ensuite, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, abandonnant Drago aux mains de Flitwick et de Karkaroff qui s'étaient approchés, se tourna vers la jeune fille et la dévisagea avant de se diriger résolument vers elle.

Il l'empoigna fermement par le col de sa robe et lui demanda vivement alors qu'elle essayait de lui faire lâcher son vêtement de ses deux mains :

« Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en se tortillant et en tentant de repousser sa main qui tenait fermement le tissu de sa robe de sorcière, tandis que Salem, oreilles en arrière et poils hérissés, soufflait et crachait sur Maugrey.

\- Quel sort as-tu utilisé ? Parle ! persista-t-il, inflexible, en la secouant.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Le sort est sorti tout seul ! Laissez-moi ! » gémit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, il y eut un grand brouhaha et les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les autres professeurs qui se précipitaient vers eux.

Angélique entendit alors la voix de Dumbledore crier :

« Alastor ! Lâchez cette jeune fille ! » Suivi immédiatement de : « Severus ! Non ! »

Puis elle vit Rogue arriver vers eux et envoyer un sort de Stupéfixion en plein dans la poitrine de Fol Œil qui, surpris, n'avait pas vu venir le sort du maître des cachots.

« Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Dumbledore face au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux, en passant une main sur son front.

D'un côté, se trouvaient Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy qui faisait de grands gestes et remuait frénétiquement ses lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, rouge de colère, avec Flitwick et Karkaroff auprès d'eux ; au milieu, gisait Maugrey, étendu sur le sol, inconscient suite au sort de Stupéfixion de Rogue ; de l'autre côté, il y avait Angélique qui avait l'air d'une folle furieuse, tenant dans ses mains le col de sa robe déchiré par la poigne de Fol Œil pour éviter de dévoiler sa poitrine et, tout autour de ça, les élèves et professeurs qui observaient cette scène insolite.

Rogue se précipita vers Angélique, ôta prestement sa cape et en recouvrit la jeune fille tout en la serrant dans ses bras car elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Dumbledore ordonna à tous les élèves, excepté les amis d'Angélique et de Drago, de regagner leurs salles communes, carrosse ou bateau respectifs en compagnie des préfets et des professeurs.

Le directeur chargea ensuite le professeur McGonagall et madame Pomfresh de conduire Malefoy à l'infirmerie, il demanda à Flitwick de réanimer Maugrey et, une fois que tout le monde eut exécuté ses ordres et que Fol Œil eut repris connaissance, il décida d'emmener Angélique, Sally-Anne, Daphné, Crabbe, Goyle, Rogue, Maugrey, Karkaroff et Flitwick dans son bureau pour des explications.

Une fois tout ce petit monde rassemblé dans le bureau circulaire, le directeur poussa un long soupir et décréta :

« Je voudrais que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Daphné et Crabbe voulurent parler en même temps ce qui fit que personne ne comprit un traître mot de ce qu'ils essayaient de dire.

Dumbledore leva ses mains pour les faire taire et déclara :

« J'aimerais d'abord entendre les versions de misses Perks et Greengrass. »

Le directeur écouta alors les amies d'Angélique avant de faire de même avec les acolytes de Drago puis il les remercia tous les quatre et leur demanda de retourner dans leur salle commune de Serpentard.

Il interrogea ensuite Karkaroff, qui regardait Rogue et Angélique d'une étrange manière, et Flitwick pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu de cet incident avant de les congédier également.

Ne restèrent plus qu'Angélique, Rogue et Maugrey.

Dumbledore les observa alternativement tous les trois avant de déclarer :

« Ce qui vient de se passer ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. M'avez-vous bien compris ? »

Angélique, dont le dos était appuyé contre le torse de Severus qui l'entourait de ses bras en maintenant les pans de sa cape fermés autour d'elle, hocha la tête de bas en haut, penaude à présent que sa colère était retombée.

« Je suis bien d'accord ! approuva Rogue, hors de lui. Si jamais vous vous avisez encore de poser l'une de vos mains sur elle, Fol Œil, je…

\- Des menaces ! Encore des menaces ! le coupa Maugrey. Vous ne savez faire que ça, Rogue ! Mais celles-ci restent sans effet ! »

Severus dégaina rapidement sa baguette magique tout en plaçant Angélique derrière lui, tandis que Fol Œil tendait lui aussi sa baguette dans sa direction, prêt à se battre.

« Ça suffit ! _Expelliarmus_ ! tonna Dumbledore en se levant et en récupérant au vol les baguettes magiques de ses deux professeurs qui continuaient de se défier du regard. Alastor ! Je veux votre promesse que plus jamais vous ne traiterez un élève de la sorte ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit : nous n'employons ni la métamorphose ni la force pour punir ou interroger un élève. C'est bien clair ?

\- Hum ! renifla Fol Œil, profondément agacé. Mouais… grommela-t-il finalement face au regard perçant du directeur.

\- Promettez ! » insista Dumbledore.

Maugrey roula des yeux et fit claquer sa langue avant de promettre de mauvaise grâce sur un ton qui sonnait totalement faux :

« Je jure que je n'emploierai plus ni la métamorphose ni la force envers un élève…

\- Très bien. Vous pouvez partir, Alastor, décréta-t-il avant de lui restituer sa baguette et de le regarder quitter le bureau de son pas claudiquant tandis qu'il fixait Angélique de son œil bleu magique.

\- Albus, si jamais il continue de s'en prendre à elle…

\- Stop, Severus ! l'interrompit-il en levant les mains. Je ne veux plus d'histoires entre vous deux. Que chacun tienne ses distances avec l'autre », ordonna-t-il avant de s'adresser à Angélique : « Miss Rogue, je voudrais que vous essayiez de contrôler vos émotions à l'avenir. Quoique puissent vous dire vos camarades, ce n'est pas une raison pour dégainer votre baguette magique.

\- Oui, professeur Dumbledore… acquiesça-t-elle. Je… Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça… ajouta-t-elle, sincère.

\- Je peux comprendre votre réaction, miss, car les mots peuvent avoir un terrible pouvoir dévastateur mais ça ne l'excuse pas pour autant… » répondit Dumbledore avant de lui demander : « Savez-vous quel sortilège vous avez lancé à monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas, professeur… Je lui ai hurlé de se taire et le sortilège est sorti tout seul de ma baguette… avoua-t-elle, confuse.

\- Ce doit être un simple sort de Mutisme… tenta Rogue pour la défendre.

\- Espérons que vous avez raison et que ce ne soit rien de plus grave, Severus… répondit le directeur en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, le visage grave. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous… »

Rogue prit Angélique par les épaules et ils descendirent tous les deux dans leurs cachots, suivis de Salem qui ne les avait pas quittés depuis.

Une fois dans leurs appartements, Severus accompagna Angélique jusque dans sa chambre, il lui enleva sa cape et tenta de lancer un _Reparo_ sur sa robe de sorcière. Malheureusement, puisqu'il manquait un morceau d'étoffe, qui était probablement resté dans la main de Maugrey lorsqu'il avait été projeté loin d'Angélique par le sort de Stupéfixion, son sort échoua et sa robe resta déchirée au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune fille.

« Enlève cette robe-ci, elle est fichue, déclara Severus, toujours remonté contre Fol Œil, en se dirigeant vers sa garde-robe avant de revenir vers elle avec une nouvelle robe de sorcière.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, papa ! s'exclama-t-elle, après avoir retiré sa robe déchirée, en prenant en mains celle qu'il lui donnait. Drago a encore insinué des horreurs sur toi et je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire sans rien faire ! »

Severus ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant, épuisé par toutes ces histoires, sans répondre quoique ce soit. N'allait-on jamais les laisser tranquilles tous les deux ? Seraient-ils forcés de subir les rumeurs et les ragots toute leur vie ?

Devant sa réaction, Angélique laissa tomber sa robe par terre et, ses yeux s'emplissant à nouveau de larmes, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle en répétant, la gorge serrée :

« Je suis désolée… Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait, papa… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… Je ne voulais pas lui lancer un sort… Je voulais juste qu'il se taise et qu'il arrête de sous-entendre des choses épouvantables sur toi et moi… »

Rogue, qui avait rouvert les yeux à son contact, l'entoura de ses bras, déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, posa sa joue contre ses boucles brunes et soupira avant de lui répondre :

« Je ne t'en veux pas, mon ange… Et je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, je te crois quand tu me dis que tu ne voulais pas faire ça. Je suis juste fatigué que l'on ait à subir cela tous les deux et j'en ai plus qu'assez que Maugrey s'en prenne à toi.

\- J'ai éprouvé tellement de rage et de haine envers Drago… Je n'ai pas su me contrôler. Je n'ai pourtant prononcé aucune formule mais le sort a fusé tout seul… Le professeur Maugrey ne voulait pas me croire… expliqua-t-elle, désolée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Je suis certain que ce n'est rien. Tu lui as simplement lancé un sort de Mutisme à mon avis, la rassura-t-il. Demain, il aura certainement retrouvé l'usage de la parole et pourra recommencer à répandre son fiel sur tous ceux qu'il méprise.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes avec monsieur Malefoy à cause de moi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, anxieuse, en relevant sa tête vers lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand j'expliquerai à Lucius pourquoi tu as lancé un sort à son fils, c'est Drago qui va avoir des problèmes, pas moi, ni toi, répliqua-t-il, sûr de lui en la regardant dans les yeux et en lui caressant la joue.

\- J'irai quand même faire mes excuses à Drago demain », déclara-t-elle soudain.

Rogue sourit devant la sagesse de sa fille et répondit :

« Je viendrai avec toi et je l'obligerai à t'en présenter également.

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Tu sais, Drago cherche juste à te faire enrager, lui avoua-t-il pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il me connaît depuis longtemps et il sait très bien que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille avec toi, tu as l'âge d'être ma fille et tu es ma fille d'ailleurs. C'est uniquement pour t'embêter. On dirait qu'il aime bien essayer de te faire sortir de tes gonds…

\- Tu en es sûr ? Il ne pense pas du tout ce qu'il dit alors ? interrogea-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Non, il n'en pense pas le moindre mot, je te le garantis, répondit-il, sûr de lui.

\- OK. Ça va alors… répliqua-t-elle, soulagée d'apprendre ça.

\- Allez ! Maintenant, habille-toi ! » décréta-t-il en frottant doucement son dos, sentant qu'elle commençait à avoir un peu froid d'être restée tout ce temps en sous-vêtements.

Angélique se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue et enfila la robe de sorcière qu'elle avait laissé tomber par terre quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce soir-là, Severus et Angélique soupèrent ensemble dans leurs appartements après avoir demandé à un elfe de maison de leur servir à manger chez eux, Rogue voulant par-là remonter un peu le moral de sa fille et aussi éviter de croiser Fol Œil qu'il avait de plus en plus envie d'étriper.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	49. Je ne veux pas y aller!

_Hello!_

 _Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui me lisent de suivre cette histoire! Ça me fait très plaisir! ;-)_

 _Résumé express: Drago avait fait une allusion douteuse sur la raison pour laquelle Rogue avait adopté Angélique; la jeune fille lui avait balancé un sort assez puissant en pleine face qui l'avait rendu muet; Maugrey s'était énervé sur elle pour savoir comment elle avait fait; Rogue avait stupéfixé Maugrey pour l'éloigner de sa fille et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés chez Dumbledore pour des explications._

 _Ouais... Ça avait un peu été le bordel dans le chapitre précédent^^_

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : Je ne veux pas y aller !**

Severus ne s'était pas trompé. Le lendemain, après le petit-déjeuner, il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie en compagnie d'Angélique et ils avaient très vite constaté que Drago avait retrouvé sa voix puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de madame Pomfresh et de son incompétence.

Après avoir renvoyé Crabbe et Goyle dans la Grande Salle, le directeur des Serpentard avait sermonné ses deux élèves et leur avait demandé de présenter chacun des excuses à l'autre. Si Angélique l'avait fait de bon cœur et paraissait réellement désolée d'avoir envoyé son camarade à l'infirmerie, Drago, lui, s'était excusé uniquement pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de son professeur de potions, frustré d'être obligé de présenter ses excuses à Angélique. Néanmoins, Severus se contenta de cela et la vie reprit son cours.

Décembre s'installa bientôt sur Poudlard et dans les environs, répandant ses nuages gris, son vent glacial et sa neige sur le parc et sur le château.

Angélique, qui avait fait perdre vingt points à Serpentard à cause de sa conduite, passa deux semaines en retenue avec monsieur Rusard, retenues durant lesquelles elle dut aider le concierge dans les tâches ménagères du château et astiquer toutes les médailles et les coupes de la salle des trophées uniquement avec un chiffon propre et de l'eau.

La Serpentard avait expliqué aux Gryffondor la scène qui avait eu lieu avec Malefoy en revenant de la première tâche et Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient raconté à Angélique que lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert l'œuf d'or, celui-ci n'avait produit que des cris stridents et que depuis ils n'avaient plus essayé de l'ouvrir pour savoir quel indice il contenait.

Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avaient encore dû s'occuper des Scroutts à pétard de Hagrid lors de leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques et ils avaient tous appris que, manifestement, ces créatures n'hibernaient pas. Les Gryffondor accompagnés d'Angélique et de Daphné avaient passé toute l'heure à essayer de rattraper les Scroutts qui s'étaient enfuis, tandis que le reste des Serpentard avaient fui vers le château ou s'étaient barricadés dans la cabane de Hagrid, comme Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Rita Skeeter était apparue une fois de plus et avait posé de nombreuses questions aux élèves, qui avaient tous sur le corps des brûlures ou des écorchures dues aux fameux Scroutts à pétard, sur le cours du semi-géant de Poudlard. Elle allait très certainement sortir un horrible article sur le pauvre Hagrid…

« Oui, enfin… Pauvre Hagrid, pauvre Hagrid… avait rouspété Severus après avoir écouté Angélique tout en soignant les blessures que la chasse aux Scroutts lui avait causées. Tu as vu dans quel état tu reviens de son cours ?

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave… avait-elle répondu en examinant ses coupures et ses brûlures. Et puis, il fait vraiment de son mieux, tu sais. »

Rogue avait secoué la tête en soupirant, agacé par ce gros balourd et sa passion pour des créatures toutes plus dangereuses et meurtrières les unes que les autres, et il avait continué de soigner Angélique avant de la laisser rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Les directeurs de maison avaient annoncé à leurs élèves qu'un grand bal allait être organisé dans la Grande Salle le soir de Noël. Il s'agissait d'une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui permettait aux étudiants des différentes écoles de magie de faire ainsi mieux connaissance entre eux et aussi à l'école qui recevait de montrer aux autres ses qualités d'hôte. Tous les élèves pouvaient y participer à partir de la quatrième année et, s'ils étaient plus jeunes, le seul moyen d'avoir accès à ce bal était de se faire inviter par un élève plus âgé.

Plus le soir du bal approchait, plus les élèves paraissaient anxieux, fébriles ou euphoriques. Ron et Harry, qui devait en plus ouvrir le bal avec sa cavalière en compagnie des autres champions, étaient, quant à eux, de plus en plus nerveux car ils n'avaient encore invité personne et que leur choix se réduisait au fil des jours…

Poudlard avait déjà revêtu ses habits de fête. _Des stalactites de glace éternelle avaient été fixées aux rampes d'escalier de marbre, les traditionnels douze sapins de Noël de la Grande Salle étaient ornés de tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer de plus spectaculaire, des branches de houx à baies lumineuses ou des hiboux d'or qui poussaient de vrais hululements, et les armures avaient été ensorcelées pour chanter des cantiques de Noël chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant elles.(_ _1)_ Cantiques que Peeves s'était empressé de détourner et de parodier de façon grossière, faisant par-là se hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque du professeur McGonagall et la poussant à le poursuivre dans les couloirs du château pour tenter de l'arrêter.

Alors que tous se réjouissaient de pouvoir bientôt se rendre à cette fabuleuse soirée de Noël, Angélique, quant à elle, n'avait pas la moindre envie ni la moindre intention d'y assister. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un garçon la touche lors de leur danse, elle ne savait pas danser et, de toute manière, elle ne possédait pas de robe de soirée.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait ses courses de rentrée avec Severus, elle avait acheté de nouvelles robes de sorcière pour remplacer les siennes qui étaient devenues trop petites mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'acheter, d'essayer ou même ne serait-ce que de regarder les robes de bal. Severus lui avait pourtant répété que c'était sur sa liste et que c'était obligatoire mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et il avait bien dû se résoudre à rentrer sans cet article.

Angélique et Severus étaient dans leur salon, après avoir soupé dans la Grande Salle, et Rogue revint une fois de plus sur le sujet du bal.

« Tu sais que je suis obligé d'assister à cette soirée de Noël en tant que directeur des Serpentard, professeur de Poudlard et surveillant ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Et alors ? répondit Angélique tout en caressant son chat qui s'était installé sur ses genoux.

\- Tu vas rester toute seule ici en attendant que je revienne ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, décidée.

\- De huit heures à minuit ? Quatre heures ici toute seule ? insista Rogue qui savait qu'elle n'en serait probablement pas capable.

\- Heu… Ça dure si longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant, sa détermination commençant doucement à flancher.

\- Bien sûr. Je vous l'ai dit quand je vous ai parlé de cette soirée, aux Serpentard et à toi.

\- Comme tu parlais du bal, je n'avais pas vraiment tout écouté… avoua-t-elle.

\- Angélique… soupira-t-il.

\- Ben je… je viendrai avec toi alors… proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi et rester dans un coin à t'ennuyer parmi les professeurs ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Oui mais je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Je serai avec toi… répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Mon ange, je t'adore, tu le sais bien, mais cette soirée est une belle occasion pour t'amuser avec tes amis. Ne me dis pas que tu préfères passer la soirée entre les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et moi plutôt que d'être en compagnie de tes amis.

\- Oui mais… je ne veux pas danser avec un garçon… dit-elle, les joues roses. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne veux pas y aller et je n'ai pas de robe de soirée ! ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à danser avec un garçon, répliqua Severus en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu peux très bien y aller avec tes amies et rester avec elles. Tu n'es même pas forcée de danser tout court. Et pour la robe ça peut s'arranger…

\- Je t'en prie, papa, je ne veux pas avoir l'air ridicule ! s'exclama-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux avec un air suppliant et en prenant sa main. Mes amies ont déjà des cavaliers et elles se réjouissent trop d'aller à ce bal, contrairement à moi. Et je ne veux pas ressembler à une meringue dans une robe à froufrous rose bonbon ! C'est hors de question ! »

Rogue se mit à rire à l'évocation d'une telle robe et répliqua, moqueur :

« Tu serais pourtant si mignonne là-dedans ! Et puis, le rose te va si bien…

\- Oh toi ! Ne recommence pas ! Si jamais tu t'avises encore une seule fois de transformer mes robes noires en horribles machins roses, je peux t'assurer que je ferai la même chose avec les tiennes ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, je le sais, tu l'avais déjà fait à l'époque d'ailleurs… répondit-il, amusé, en se remémorant le jour de la Saint-Valentin où il l'avait soustraite à son nain-Cupidon, tandis que lui-même se cachait de Lockhart (2).

\- Papa… l'implora-t-elle.

\- Ma puce… » répondit-il en lui caressant la joue du dos de la main avant de lui proposer : « Et si tu trouvais quelqu'un qui a autant envie d'aller à ce bal que toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Trouve quelqu'un qui n'a pas la moindre envie d'y aller. Ainsi vous danserez une seule danse pour dire que vous avez participé au bal puis après tu pourras rester avec lui à discuter simplement, s'expliqua-t-il. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que Potter et Weasley ne semblaient pas très enthousiastes et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver de cavalières ?

\- Oh ! Attends ! Stop ! Deux minutes ! s'exclama Angélique, éberluée. Tu es en train de m'inciter à aller au bal avec Harry ou Ron ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, avoua-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Deux Gryffondor que tu détestes ? insista-t-elle, sourcils haussés.

\- En effet… souffla-t-il. Mais je dois bien reconnaître qu'ils ont quand même quelques avantages non négligeables…

\- Lesquels ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Ce sont tous les deux tes amis et ils sont les seuls à être au courant de ce qu'il t'est arrivé cet été… Donc j'ose espérer qu'ils se comporteront correctement avec toi et qu'ils ne feront rien qui puisse te mettre mal à l'aise », expliqua-t-il simplement.

Angélique réfléchit quelques instants en fixant son père dans les yeux, soupira puis finalement déclara, résignée :

« OK, je vais leur demander si l'un d'eux ne veut pas aller à ce stupide bal avec moi… Mais je n'ai toujours pas de robe… »

Rogue sourit et caressa son petit nez avant de se lever du fauteuil et de partir vers sa chambre.

« Hé ! Où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner.

\- Je reviens tout de suite », se contenta-t-il de répondre, mystérieux, en disparaissant derrière la porte.

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel et gratouilla le menton de Salem qui dormait toujours tranquillement sur ses genoux.

Quand Severus revint dans le salon, Angélique écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Il tenait dans ses mains une magnifique robe de soirée, qui faisait un peu penser aux robes des dames du Moyen-Âge, vert émeraude en velours dont les coutures et une fine ceinture étaient de couleur argentée. De petits boutons de la même couleur que la robe ornaient les longues manches du poignet jusqu'au coude, le décolleté rond ne laisserait rien paraître de sa poitrine et la jupe descendrait à coup sûr jusqu'à ses pieds, frôlant élégamment le sol. La coupe de cette robe était assez droite et le tissu fluide mettrait le corps mince de la jeune fille en valeur sans trop le dévoiler, ce qui lui assurait d'être parfaitement à l'aise.

Rogue avait superbement bien choisi cette robe de bal en pensant au moindre détail et à la moindre petite chose pour garantir à sa fille un bien-être maximal. Il avait tout étudié minutieusement et avait pensé à tout lorsqu'il avait choisi cette tenue à sa place. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard et il lui avait même prévu une paire d'escarpins noirs dont les talons n'étaient pas trop élevés ainsi qu'une jolie paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent en forme de goutte avec un strass blanc brillant en leur centre et un serre-tête argenté représentant des feuilles de vigne.

Angélique mit son petit chat sur le canapé et se leva pour s'approcher de lui et examiner toutes les magnifiques choses qu'il avait choisies pour elle, avant de déclarer, émue :

« Papa… C'est… C'est…

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il, incertain devant sa réaction.

\- Oh si ! C'est magnifique ! Je n'aurais jamais pu choisir quelque chose d'aussi beau toute seule ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Rogue déposa toutes ces affaires sur la table basse et demanda à sa fille :

« Pourquoi pleures-tu alors ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas aller à ce stupide bal.

\- Parce que personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu de si jolies choses et tu as tout choisi en pensant à moi et tu as très bien fait ça ! répondit-elle, ses larmes roulant maintenant sur ses joues.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à toi en achetant tout cela, c'est pour toi, pas pour moi, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Oui mais tu sais ce que j'aime, tu savais dans quel genre de robe je serais le plus à l'aise, tu savais que j'allais changer d'avis et tu as tout prévu !

\- Je te connais, mon petit ange, et je t'aime, répondit-il, attendri.

\- Oh ! Moi aussi, je t'aime, papa ! s'écria-t-elle en se blottissant contre son torse. Je t'aime tellement fort ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi !

\- Ce n'est rien, ma puce, ce n'est qu'une robe après tout… répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras et en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas que pour la robe, même si elle est splendide, c'est pour tout ce que cela représente ! expliqua-t-elle, heureuse, dans les grands bras protecteurs de son père.

\- Je t'aime, ma petite fille chérie, et je veillerai toujours sur toi, dit-il, sincère. Et à cette soirée aussi ! Dis bien à ton cavalier de garder ses mains dans ses poches, sinon il aura affaire à moi ! » ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Angélique se mit à rire aux éclats et son médaillon devint jaune, signe du bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant présent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, après son cours de botanique, Angélique retrouva Ron, Hermione et Harry dans la cour de récréation enneigée.

« Et ben ! Vous en faites de ces têtes, tous les trois ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » demanda la Serpentard en arrivant près d'eux.

Harry lança un regard aux deux autres qui boudaient et ne semblaient pas vouloir prendre la parole et répondit pour eux trois :

« J'ai demandé à Cho de m'accompagner au bal mais elle m'a dit qu'elle y allait avec Cedric… Ron, lui, a demandé à Fleur Delacour qui a refusé son invitation et depuis il est un peu traumatisé… Et Hermione refuse d'aller au bal avec l'un de nous parce que quelqu'un l'a déjà invitée mais elle refuse de nous dire qui c'est… »

Angélique sourit légèrement et fit à Hermione un clin d'œil qui n'échappa pas à Ron :

« Tu sais avec qui elle y va ! s'exclama-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Oui, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

\- Maudite solidarité féminine ! » pesta le rouquin en croisant les bras.

Après avoir ri avec Hermione, la Serpentard se lança :

« Je voulais justement vous parler du bal… Finalement, mon père m'a convaincue d'y aller et, comme je n'ai pas trop envie de danser ni de me coltiner un gars trop collant, je me demandais si l'un de vous deux ne voudrait pas m'y accompagner. »

Après un bref échange de regards, Ron et Harry s'exclamèrent vivement en même temps :

« Moi ! »

Hermione et Angélique s'amusèrent de leur empressement et de leurs petites chamailleries pour déterminer qui serait le cavalier de la Serpentard et Hermione déclara, vindicative :

« Alors ? On se rend compte qu'Angélique aussi est une fille et qu'elle est loin d'être un troll ?

\- Oh ! Ça va, hein ! » répliqua vivement Ron, irrité.

* * *

(1) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ , ch. 22, p. 421.

(2) C'est le chapitre 18 de cette fan-fiction, si vous voulez le relire ;-)

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Alors, alors, les ami(e)s? Ron ou Harry? Lequel des deux accompagnera notre chère Serpentard au bal de Noël à votre avis?^^_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	50. Shall we dance?

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour tous vos petits mots encourageants, c'est super sympa et ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Résumé super express (z'avez vu la variante de ouf?^^): Rogue avait fini par convaincre Angélique d'aller au bal de Noël et la jeune fille avait demandé à Ron et à Harry si l'un d'eux ne voulait pas l'y accompagner..._

 _Ron ou Harry?_

 _Réponse maintenant... ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : Shall we dance ?**

Après moult négociations lors d'une grande discussion, les deux garçons de Gryffondor avaient finalement réussi à se mettre d'accord : ce serait Harry qui accompagnerait Angélique au bal et Ron irait avec une jeune fille de Serdaigle de troisième année que la Serpentard connaissait bien et qui se nommait Luna Lovegood.

Pour parvenir à cet accord, Harry avait dû promettre à Ron qu'il lui passerait l'Éclair de Feu quand il le voudrait – en dehors des entraînements et des matches de Quidditch bien évidemment – et qu'il le coacherait pour devenir gardien. Angélique, quant à elle, avait assuré au rouquin que la jeune Serdaigle était très gentille et particulièrement sympathique malgré son air étrange et rêveur et qu'elle ne l'embêterait certainement pas s'il préférait éviter de danser, disant qu'elle était parfaitement capable de s'amuser toute seule.

Angélique prévint Luna qu'elle lui avait trouvé un cavalier pour qu'elle puisse assister au bal et la jeune fille fut ravie d'apprendre une aussi bonne nouvelle. Apparemment, d'après ce qu'elle disait, Noël était propice à la prolifération des Nargoles qui aimaient se cacher dans les branches de gui et elle était sûre que la Grande Salle en regorgerait et elle était trop contente de pouvoir être là pour voir ça.

Comme ils venaient tous de maisons différentes, les jeunes gens prévirent de se retrouver dans le grand hall devant les portes de la Grande Salle à huit heures moins dix pour être certains d'être à l'heure étant donné que Harry et Angélique devaient pénétrer dans la Grande Salle en rang avec les autres champions et leurs partenaires devant tout le monde.

Angélique, ravie de cet arrangement qui semblait convenir à tout le monde, en fit aussitôt part à Severus lorsqu'elle le retrouva chez eux en fin de journée.

« Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je serais content que ma fille se rende au bal de Noël avec un Gryffondor nommé Potter, je l'aurais probablement traité de cinglé ! s'exclama Rogue avant de sourire à l'adolescente qui s'était mise à rire. Il y a tellement d'anomalies dans cette phrase que ça en devient comique !

\- En plus, c'est toi qui m'as soufflé l'idée ! répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- Oui, en plus ! approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Alors comme ça, tu as préféré Potter à Weasley ? l'interrogea-t-il, plus sérieux.

\- Pas vraiment… En fait, ce sont eux qui ont décidé. Ils se sont chamaillés pour être mon cavalier et ils ont négocié longtemps, expliqua-t-elle en rigolant. Harry a dû promettre à Ron de lui prêter son Éclair de Feu et de lui apprendre à devenir gardien et moi j'ai dû lui trouver une cavalière pour qu'il accepte de lâcher l'affaire.

\- Ainsi donc ils voulaient tous les deux y aller avec toi ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Apparemment oui… acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Je vais devoir les surveiller plus étroitement que je ne le pensais alors… dit-il, songeur.

\- Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite. On y va en amis ! Ils le savent parfaitement bien tous les deux.

\- Oui… Jusqu'au jour où l'un de ces deux empotés viendra me trouver pour me demander ta main… répliqua-t-il, pensif.

\- Hé ben ! Tu en penses à des choses ! s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée. On n'en est pas encore là, je te rassure. Mais, en même temps, si jamais un jour un garçon ose venir te trouver pour te demander la permission de m'épouser, il aura bien mérité que tu lui dises oui ! Tu leur fais tellement peur…

\- C'est vrai que, celui-là, ce sera un courageux… ou un suicidaire… »

Angélique se mit de nouveau à rire, enlaça son père et l'embrassa sur la joue, heureuse, avant de lui demander en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

« Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi que tu parles de ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non… répondit-il en caressant sa joue. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu resterais avec moi pour toujours. Mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, alors je m'y prépare.

\- Ben rassure-toi, tu as vraiment le temps ! Pour l'instant, moi aussi, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours, alors profitons-en ! répliqua-t-elle en resserrant leur étreinte.

\- Oui, tu as raison, profitons-en… » répondit-il, pensif, en caressant les boucles brunes de la jeune fille.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quelques jours plus tard, pendant les vacances de Noël, après sa leçon quotidienne d'occlumancie, lors de laquelle la jeune fille avait appris à sélectionner et à faire ressurgir des souvenirs bien précis pour en camoufler d'autres, Rogue demanda à Angélique :

« Les champions et leurs partenaires ne doivent-ils pas ouvrir le bal ?

\- Si. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me demandais simplement si tu savais danser.

\- Non… Je ne sais pas du tout danser… » répondit-elle, dépitée, en se rendant compte que Severus avait raison.

Elle avait totalement oublié ce petit détail… Si elle s'en était souvenue, elle aurait directement proposé à Ron d'être son cavalier plutôt qu'à Harry…

« Ce n'est rien, je vais t'apprendre », décréta-t-il en la sortant de ses pensées.

Angélique fit un immense sourire et lui demanda, surprise :

« Tu sais danser ?

\- Évidemment que je sais danser ! répliqua-t-il en feignant d'être vexé.

\- Je ne savais pas, répondit-elle, amusée.

\- Ça fait partie de mes nombreuses qualités secrètes, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu me montres ?

\- Avec plaisir, mademoiselle », approuva-t-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit sortir une sorte de vieux gramophone d'une armoire et une musique lente, propice à la valse, s'éleva soudain dans les airs et envahit tout le salon.

« Enlève tes chaussures, crapule, ordonna-t-il gentiment.

\- Pour quoi faire ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Tu vas grimper sur mes pieds pour une première démonstration, ensuite, je t'expliquerai les pas.

\- D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt, un large sourire rivé à ses lèvres, en ôtant promptement ses souliers.

Une fois pieds nus, Rogue la fit monter sur ses chaussures, lui fit mettre une main sur son épaule tandis qu'il plaçait l'une des siennes autour de sa taille, et ils joignirent leur main libre. Ensuite, Severus entama la danse et les fit valser tous les deux au rythme de la musique, les yeux d'Angélique pétillant de bonheur tant elle était heureuse de partager ce moment de complicité avec son père.

Quand la musique s'arrêta en même temps que Severus, la jeune fille s'exclama :

« Oh ! C'était super ! J'ai adoré danser avec toi, papa !

\- Je suis content que ça t'ait plu, mon ange. Ça m'a fait très plaisir à moi aussi, répondit-il, attendri par cette si jolie petite frimousse qui rayonnait de bonheur.

\- Tu m'expliques les pas maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

\- Oui, tout de suite, ma puce. »

Rogue montra, expliqua et décomposa alors les pas de danse que comportait une valse à Angélique puis ils s'exercèrent quelques fois ensemble. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait des progrès de sa fille, il lui demanda d'aller chercher sa paire d'escarpins noirs pour la mettre dans de réelles conditions de bal.

L'adolescente eut un peu plus de mal à danser avec des talons mais, finalement, au bout de la troisième tentative, elle s'en sortit très bien et Severus décida d'arrêter là leur entraînement car ils s'étaient tous les deux assez fatigués pour la journée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le jour de Noël arriva bien vite.

Après avoir ouvert ses cadeaux de Noël en compagnie de son père, Angélique prit son petit-déjeuner, que Severus avait préparé lui-même en faisant toutes les choses que la jeune fille aimait le plus, puis ils passèrent la matinée ensemble dans leurs appartements, Angélique, blottie contre lui sur leur canapé, sous une épaisse couverture en laine, en face de la cheminée où ronflait un bon feu de bois.

À sa demande expresse, Rogue lui raconta une nouvelle fois le conte moldu qu'il lui avait déjà raconté l'année précédente, _Un chant de Noël_ de Charles Dickens, après lui avoir préparé un bon chocolat chaud comme lui seul savait si bien le faire.

Ensuite, après le dîner, Angélique passa tout l'après-midi à jouer dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard avec Harry et tous les Weasley. Harry, Ron et Angélique se lancèrent dans une grande bataille de boules de neige, semblable à celle de sa première année, contre Fred, George et Ginny.

Hermione, elle, préféra y assister en tant que spectatrice et, à cinq heures, elle remonta dans la tour des Gryffondor en compagnie de Ginny pour se préparer pour le bal, sous le regard stupéfait de Ron qui se demandait comment elles pouvaient mettre autant de temps pour se préparer.

Tandis que les deux filles regagnaient le château, Harry demanda à la Serpentard, curieux et en toute innocence :

« Et toi, Angie, tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour te préparer pour le bal ?

\- Tu m'as bien regardée, Potter ?! s'exclama-t-elle, scandalisée. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de passer des heures à me maquiller et à me coiffer ! Si tu voulais aller au bal avec une Poupée Barbie, fallait choisir une autre fille !

\- Ouais, bien dit, Angélique ! Même si je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est une Poupée Barbie… Reste avec nous ! approuva George.

\- T'es jolie comme un cœur ! T'as pas besoin de ça ! Et puis, on s'amuse beaucoup plus ici ! renchérit Fred, tandis que Harry et Ron riaient de bon cœur de la réplique de la Serpentard et des remarques des deux frères.

\- Je vais changer de camp et te mettre la pâtée pour cet affront, Potter ! Je tiens avec vous les jumeaux ! décréta-t-elle en se dirigeant résolument vers eux.

\- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Fred et George en se tapant dans la main.

\- Angie, arrête de m'appeler Potter ! s'écria Harry, amusé, en lui lançant une boule de neige qui la manqua de peu.

\- Ouais, sinon on t'appelle Rogue ! déclara Ron en jetant une boule qui atteignit la nuque de Fred, derrière qui Angélique s'était rapidement cachée.

\- Allez-y ! Ne vous gênez pas surtout ! Ça m'amusera bien et j'en serai très fière ! » cria Angélique dont le projectile atteignit le buste de Harry.

Ils poursuivirent tous les cinq leur bataille de boules de neige en riant et en se taquinant puis, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus assez de lumière pour pouvoir viser correctement, ils rentrèrent au château et se séparèrent pour aller s'habiller en vue du bal.

Quand Angélique rentra dans ses appartements, les joues toutes rouges, ses vêtements et ses cheveux dégoulinant de neige fondue, Severus la réprimanda dès qu'elle passa le seuil de la porte :

« Angélique ! Non mais tu as vu à quelle heure tu reviens et dans quel état tu es ? Il est passé sept heures et tu es trempée !

\- Désolée, papa, je ne savais pas qu'il était déjà si tard… répondit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- Encore une bataille de boules de neige avec de maudits Gryffondor ? interrogea-t-il, après s'être radouci, en lui faisant relever le menton.

\- Oui… acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Tu es très fâché ? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant un peu.

\- Bien sûr que non… soupira-t-il. Simplement, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade comme la dernière fois. Je suis content que tu recommences à t'amuser avec tes amis comme avant.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Allez ! Enlève tous ces vêtements mouillés et va vite prendre une bonne douche bien chaude avant d'attraper froid ! » ordonna-t-il avant d'ajouter en la regardant partir vers la salle de bain tout en ôtant ses habits : « Et dépêche-toi, crapule ! La soirée commence à huit heures, je te rappelle !

\- Oui, oui ! Je fais vite, promis ! » cria-t-elle depuis la salle de bain où il entendait déjà l'eau couler dans la baignoire.

Rogue secoua la tête, à la fois consterné et amusé, ramassa les vêtements qu'elle avait semés, comme le petit Poucet, sur le chemin de la salle de bain et les étendit sur une grille près du feu pour les faire sécher.

Angélique n'avait pas menti, elle s'était douchée, habillée et coiffée en un temps record, et c'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'elle se rendit dans le grand hall au bras de Severus, qui la laissa devant les portes de la Grande Salle, après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue, quand elle fut entourée de Luna, Sally-Anne et Daphné.

Les jeunes filles discutèrent un peu et se complimentèrent pour leurs tenues de soirée et leurs accessoires puis les amies Serpentard d'Angélique rejoignirent leurs cavaliers, Blaise et Theodore, en lui faisant un signe de la main lorsqu'elles virent arriver un groupe de Gryffondor s'avancer vers Luna et elle.

Angélique présenta Luna à Ron et la jeune Serdaigle trouva la robe de soirée de son cavalier absolument formidable, alors que le rouquin la détestait et avait tout fait – même couper dedans ! – pour essayer de l'améliorer. Ron sourit à la vert et argent, ravi d'avoir une partenaire aussi sympa, et pénétra dans la Grande Salle avec les autres pour aller s'installer aux tables quand le professeur McGonagall le leur ordonna.

Harry confia à Angélique, espiègle, qu'elle était vraiment très jolie sans avoir besoin de maquillage ni de coiffure sophistiquée – elle ne s'était pas du tout maquillée et elle ne portait que son serre-tête sur ses sombres cheveux bouclés laissés libres pour toute coiffure – et qu'elle était beaucoup mieux qu'une Poupée Barbie, ce à quoi la Serpentard répondit en lui tirant consciencieusement la langue. Ils rirent ensemble de bon cœur puis Angélique prit rapidement le bras de Harry en reprenant un air sérieux quand McGonagall vint les gronder pour leur dire d'arrêter de rire bêtement et de se préparer à entrer dans la salle de bal.

Une fois que tous les élèves se furent installés aux petites tables rondes, les champions et leurs partenaires entrèrent également dans la Grande Salle, en rang et par couple, pour aller s'asseoir à la table des juges du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sous les acclamations et les applaudissements des autres étudiants.

Harry jeta un regard désespéré à Angélique, qui le gratifia d'un sourire encourageant, et il soupira avant de se résoudre à s'asseoir avec sa cavalière à côté de Percy Weasley, le frère le plus ennuyeux de Ron, qui remplaçait monsieur Croupton et qui apparemment tenait particulièrement à avoir Harry auprès de lui.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Dumbledore se leva en incitant tout le monde à en faire de même, il repoussa d'un simple geste toutes les petites tables rondes contre les murs et les Bizzar'Sisters se précipitèrent sur scène sous les applaudissements de tous.

Harry et Angélique, très concentrés pour ne pas se tromper de pas, ouvrirent le bal en compagnie des autres champions et ils furent tous les deux profondément soulagés lorsque la musique s'arrêta enfin. Ils rejoignirent Ron et Luna à leur table et restèrent auprès d'eux, ne voulant pas spécialement danser.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tandis qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, Ron piqua soudain une crise de jalousie en reprochant à Hermione de _fraterniser avec l'ennemi_ car elle avait accepté d'être la cavalière de Viktor Krum. Ensuite, Percy se joignit à eux et Harry, ne supportant plus ses monologues sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons et ses autres discours tout aussi barbants sur le ministère, proposa à Ron et à Angélique de sortir un peu dehors.

« Allez-y tous les deux. Je vais rester avec Luna », répondit la Serpentard pour ne pas laisser la Serdaigle toute seule avant de les regarder s'éloigner.

Angélique s'amusa alors avec Luna à chercher les Nargoles, les Joncheruines et les autres créatures fabuleuses tout droit sorties de l'imagination débordante de la jeune Serdaigle, et à danser un peu – en suivant une chorégraphie assez spéciale made in Luna Lovegood –, uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, parmi les autres qui les prenaient pour des folles tant leurs mouvements étaient étranges mais elles rigolèrent bien, ce qui était le principal.

Puis, voyant que Harry et Ron étaient revenus, la vert et argent laissa Luna sur la piste de danse en compagnie d'un garçon de Beauxbâtons auprès de Ginny et Neville, après s'être assurée que ça ne la dérangeait pas, et elle se dirigea vers eux.

Alors qu'elle marchait résolument vers les Gryffondor en se faufilant adroitement à travers la foule des danseurs sur la piste de danse, un garçon de Durmstrang la retint par le bras et lui demanda avec un accent bulgare très prononcé :

« Vous dansez, miss ?

\- Heu… Non, répondit-elle, son visage soudain devenu livide, en regardant la main du garçon qui agrippait son bras. Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

\- Oh ! Allez ! Juste une petite danse ! Vous êtes la plus jolie fille de cette salle ! insista le jeune homme, charmeur.

\- Non, vraiment, je n'en ai pas envie… répliqua Angélique qui commençait à paniquer, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Lâche-la ! Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas danser, intervint soudain Ron qui s'était avancé avec Harry pour lui venir en aide.

\- Oui, laisse-la ! Elle est avec moi », renchérit Harry en tendant sa main à la Serpentard qui la prit aussitôt dans la sienne, ravie de leur intervention.

Le garçon la lâcha, déçu, et s'éloigna d'eux en faisant une grimace, sous les yeux de Severus qui venait de réapparaître dans la Grande Salle et qui avait bien failli intervenir avant de voir Potter et Weasley s'élancer au secours de sa fille. Décidément, il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus ces stupides Gryffondor !

Angélique passa le reste de la soirée en compagnie de Harry et de Ron à discuter des géants, parce qu'ils avaient entendu madame Maxime et Hagrid en parler dans le parc tout à l'heure, aucun des trois ne souhaitant danser.

À minuit, quand les Bizarr'Sisters cessèrent de jouer et que les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle, Rogue s'approcha de la table où sa fille et les Gryffondor s'étaient installés et il demanda à Ron de sa voix doucereuse en désignant Angélique qui avait fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule du rouquin :

« Vous permettez, monsieur Weasley ?

\- Heu… Oui, pro… professeur Rogue… Elle… Elle s'est endormie… répondit-il en voulant se justifier et en dansant sur sa chaise, paniqué face à la terreur des cachots qui était si proche de lui.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup pour cette précieuse information, monsieur Weasley, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu… déclara-t-il, sarcastique, provoquant un nouvel élan de panique chez le rouquin. Cessez donc de gigoter comme ça, Weasley ! Vous allez finir par la réveiller ! » le réprimanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Ron rougit, hocha la tête de bas en haut et essaya de se calmer, tandis que Rogue glissait un bras sous les jambes d'Angélique et l'autre dans son dos, avant de la soulever de sa chaise et de faire doucement basculer sa tête contre son épaule puis de l'emporter vers les cachots, sous les regards stupéfaits de Ron et Harry qui ne l'avaient jamais vu agir avec autant de délicatesse, d'attention et de tendresse.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère de cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	51. Tout recommence

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Je suis très contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaît ;-)_

 _Résumé express: Angélique s'était rendue au bal avec Harry comme cavalier, elle s'était finalement plutôt bien amusée et Severus était venu la récupérer à la fin de la soirée alors qu'elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Ron._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : Tout recommence**

Le lendemain du bal de Noël, Angélique se réveilla assez tard. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche mais Severus n'était déjà plus là, il devait être debout depuis des heures, par contre, elle rencontra le regard jaune de Salem qui miaula et frotta son petit museau sur sa joue pour lui dire bonjour.

« Oui, bonjour, chaton », dit-elle en lui caressant la tête avant de repousser les couvertures et de se lever.

La jeune fille partit alors à la recherche de son père, en notant au passage qu'il avait eu la gentillesse de lui ôter son serre-tête, ses boucles d'oreilles, ses chaussures, ses collants et sa robe de bal pour la vêtir d'un pyjama bleu nuit à manches longues.

Angélique ne dut pas chercher bien longtemps et le trouva à son bureau en train de corriger une pile de parchemins, comme bien souvent.

« Ha ! Voilà ma petite marmotte ! s'exclama-t-il en levant le nez de ses copies et en voyant arriver Angélique. Tu as bien dormi, mon ange ?

\- Salut, papa ! le salua-t-elle en souriant et en se frottant les yeux avant de s'approcher pour lui faire la bise. Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Merci de m'avoir changée. Je suppose que c'est toi parce que, moi, je ne me souviens même pas d'être revenue ici.

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence avant de lui expliquer, railleur : « J'ai dû te décrocher d'un Gryffondor sur lequel tu t'étais endormie et je t'ai portée jusqu'ici.

\- Me décrocher d'un Gryffondor ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Oh, non ! Ne me dis pas que je me suis endormie sur l'épaule de Ron ?!

\- J'ai bien peur que si, ma petite puce… répondit-il, amusé.

\- Oh zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi, tous les deux ? On discute et, moi, je m'endors ! répliqua-t-elle, consternée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ça n'a pas vraiment eu l'air de les déranger, la rassura-t-il. Weasley a juste failli faire une crise cardiaque quand je suis arrivé pour te prendre dans mes bras, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

\- Pauvre Ron ! s'écria-t-elle en riant.

\- Quel crétin ! Comme si j'allais lui faire du mal alors que tu es juste à côté… Il ne réfléchit vraiment pas, celui-là… »

Le rire d'Angélique repartit de plus belle et Rogue passa un bras autour de sa taille et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de déclarer :

« Tu as très bien dansé avec Potter, hier soir, et j'ai vu que tu t'étais bien amusée avec la petite Lovegood.

\- Oh, merci ! On a fait de notre mieux, en tous cas ! Et oui, c'est vrai que je me suis bien amusée avec Luna, répondit-elle, guillerette. Tu as vraiment bien fait de me pousser à aller à ce bal.

\- Tant mieux, je suis content, répliqua-t-il en souriant. J'ai eu peur d'avoir commis une erreur quand j'ai vu que ce garçon de Durmstrang t'embêtait… Heureusement, tes chevaliers servants de Gryffondor étaient là pour te sauver, je n'ai même pas eu à intervenir moi-même…

\- Oui, j'ai eu un peu peur à ce moment-là mais Harry et Ron ont réagi directement, ils ont été super… » avoua-t-elle avant d'ajouter, amusée : « Mais, dis-moi, tu as passé absolument toute la soirée à m'espionner ?!

\- Je ne t'ai pas espionnée, j'ai veillé consciencieusement sur toi tout au long de la soirée, comme je te l'avais promis, ma chère petite fille chérie, rectifia-t-il en caressant sa joue alors qu'elle lui souriait. Alors, tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit que ces deux-là étaient tes amis et qu'ils ne voulaient que ton bien-être.

\- Oui, tu avais encore raison, papa ! Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Allez, chipie ! L'heure du petit-déjeuner est passée depuis bien longtemps dans la Grande Salle. Je vais te faire des œufs brouillés, des toasts et du thé, décréta-t-il en lui tapotant la jambe pour la faire descendre de ses genoux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Merci, papa ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur ! affirma-t-elle en le suivant, souriante.

\- Oui, peut-être bien… répliqua-t-il en plaisantant. En tout cas, c'est ce qui est inscrit sur la tasse que tu m'as offerte à Noël ! »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le reste des vacances, Angélique l'avait passé avec Severus, Salem et ses amis de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Elle avait continué à s'exercer tous les jours à l'occlumancie avec Rogue et à revoir avec lui ses formules de métamorphose, de sortilège et de défense contre les forces du Mal deux fois par semaine, comme en temps normal, afin de progresser avec sa baguette qu'elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à maîtriser maintenant qu'elle avait repris confiance en elle, et ils avaient aussi passé de bons moments ensemble à lire, à se promener dans le parc de Poudlard, à faire la cuisine ou à jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec le magnifique échiquier que Severus lui avait offert pour Noël.

Lorsqu'elle n'était pas auprès de son père, Angélique se trouvait avec ses amis, tantôt Serpentard, tantôt Gryffondor.

La vert et argent avait fait ses devoirs de potions et de soins aux créatures magiques avec les trois rouge et or dans leur propre salle commune, ceux d'arithmancie et d'études des runes avec Hermione à la bibliothèque et tous ses autres devoirs elle les avait faits en compagnie de Sally-Anne et Daphné dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Un jour, quand il avait vu Angélique assise à une table avec ses deux amies dans leur salle commune, Malefoy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer une petit réplique cinglante dont il avait le secret mais il le regretta presque aussitôt…

« Tiens, une revenante… avait-il déclaré en haussant ses sourcils blonds. Rogue ne supporte plus de voir ta tête ? C'est pour ça que tu viens te cacher ici ? » avait-il interrogé méchamment avant d'observer Crabbe et Goyle avec un sourire satisfait.

Angélique, un éclat malicieux étincelant au fond de ses yeux vairons, leur avait souri aimablement avant de rétorquer avec aplomb :

« Absolument pas, mon cher Drago. C'est toi qui me manquais. Toi et tes réflexions si spirituelles… »

Drago avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur, sonné par sa réplique, ses joues s'étaient colorées de rose, provoquant l'hilarité des amies d'Angélique et de tous les Serpentard qui avaient assisté à leur joute verbale, et il s'était éclipsé rapidement avec ses deux acolytes, furieux d'avoir été mouché de la sorte par elle.

« Comment tu fais pour sortir des trucs pareils ? avait demandé Daphné après avoir fini de rire, effarée par le sens de la répartie de son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça me vient tout seul ! avait-elle répondu, amusée.

\- En tout cas, tu l'as bien eu ! Tu as vu comme il est devenu rouge ? avait dit Sally-Anne.

\- C'est clair que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi gêné de toute ma vie ! avait approuvé Daphné, songeuse.

\- Ça lui donnait presque bonne mine en tout cas ! C'est bon à savoir ! avait plaisanté Angélique.

\- Tu sais, si ça se trouve, il est amoureux de toi… avait chuchoté Sally-Anne.

\- Malefoy ? Amoureux de moi ? avait-elle répliqué en riant, incrédule. Je te rappelle que, pour lui, je ne suis qu'une _pauvre orpheline mythomane élevée par des Moldus débiles_ ou un truc dans le style…

\- Oui mais tu sais bien que les petits garçons tirent toujours sur les couettes des petites filles qu'ils aiment bien… C'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps ! Je suis d'accord avec Sally ! avait expliqué et approuvé Daphné avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

-Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous aérer les neurones, toutes les deux ! Drago me déteste et il est avec Pansy ! avait rétorqué Angélique avec assurance. Venez ! On va faire un tour parce que, là, vous n'allez vraiment pas bien ! » avait-elle ajouté en se levant avant de sortir se promener dans le parc avec ses deux amies.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les vacances avaient passé bien vite et il était déjà l'heure pour tous les étudiants de Poudlard de retourner en cours.

Le professeur McGonagall commença la nouvelle année en leur faisant faire de petits exercices de métamorphose les uns sur les autres. Angélique s'appliqua donc à changer la forme du nez de Daphné, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, … sous le regard satisfait et approbateur de son professeur de métamorphose avant que les deux jeunes filles n'échangent leurs rôles.

Ensuite, lors de son cours de soins aux créatures magiques en compagnie des Gryffondor, elle eut la surprise de rencontrer le professeur Gobe-Planche qui remplaçait Hagrid parce qu'il était apparemment indisposé.

Harry et Ron tentèrent de savoir pourquoi ce n'était pas Hagrid qui leur faisait cours, tandis qu'Angélique et les autres filles faisaient la connaissance d'une magnifique licorne à la robe blanche étincelante, car, selon leur professeur, ces animaux préféraient la compagnie et la délicatesse des filles.

Après ce cours remarquable d'un point de vue pédagogique, Angélique et Hermione rejoignirent les garçons pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Sur le chemin, la vert et argent demanda aux garçons tandis que Hermione parcourait rapidement des yeux l'article de Rita Skeeter :

« Drago vous a montré le stupide article de Rita Skeeter sur Hagrid ?

\- Ouais… Il était fou de joie… acquiesça Harry, maussade.

\- Cette espèce de face de fouine… renchérit Ron, agacé.

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça qu'il ne nous a pas donné cours ? demanda Hermione qui avait terminé la lecture de l'article.

\- Probablement… répondit Angélique, songeuse. Quand je pense que ces trois crétins se sont amusés à inventer n'importe quoi sur Hagrid…

\- Cette Rita Skeeter est vraiment horrible ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Hagrid est le sorcier le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré, dit Ron.

\- Tout le monde se fiche qu'il soit à moitié géant ! Tous ceux qui sont allés à Poudlard le connaissent et savent qui il est ! » ajouta Harry.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment et les Gryffondor décidèrent de rendre visite à Hagrid le soir-même, après le souper.

En rentrant chez elle, après son dernier cours de la journée, arithmancie avec le professeur Vector, qui leur avait appris à calculer les conséquences d'une action dans le futur proche, moyen et éloigné grâce à l'aide de tableaux de nombres assez complexes, Angélique suivie de son chat noir, abandonna son sac dans l'entrée et chercha Severus dans leurs appartements tout en lui parlant :

« Hé ! Papa ! Tu sais quoi ? Je me suis bien débrouillée en métamorphose aujourd'hui et le cours du professeur Vector était génial ! Par contre, en soins aux créatures magiques, on a eu une remplaçante. Tu sais ce qu'a Hagrid ? Le professeur Gobe-Planche était bien mais je me demandais… »

Angélique s'interrompit soudain en trouvant Severus dans son bureau accompagné d'Igor Karkaroff qui avait précipitamment rabattu sa manche sur son avant-bras gauche en la voyant débouler et qui paraissait assez nerveux et agité.

« Oh ! Pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle les avait interrompus. Bonsoir, professeur Karkaroff. Désolée, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là…

\- Bonsoir, miss Rogue, la salua Karkaroff avec son accent bulgare en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est rien, Angélique. Le professeur Karkaroff et moi en avions terminé, répondit Rogue en regardant l'ex-Mangemort avec insistance pour le faire partir.

\- Oui… Nous en avions terminé… approuva-t-il, saisissant le message implicite de Rogue. Je vais donc te laisser avec ta… fille, Severus », ajouta-t-il en hésitant sur le terme _fille_ et en faisant une moue désapprobatrice.

Rogue raccompagna Karkaroff jusqu'à la porte puis revint vers Angélique qui réitéra ses excuses :

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir débarqué comme ça, papa…

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, mon ange, répéta-t-il, serein. Tu as donc passé une bonne journée d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Oui… » acquiesça-t-elle avant de lui demander en fronçant les sourcils, soucieuse : « Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

\- C'est sans importance », tenta-t-il d'éluder en secouant la tête.

Angélique l'observa de son regard perçant, toujours aussi suspicieuse, se doutant qu'il lui cachait certainement quelque chose avant de déclarer :

« Ce n'est sûrement pas sans importance, sinon tu n'hésiterais pas à m'en parler. »

Rogue fixa ses prunelles bleue et brune mouchetée de vert de ses deux iris sombres comme la nuit et l'entendit ajouter, inquiète :

« Qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ? »

Severus soupira, releva un peu la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier et lui montra le symbole du serpent sortant d'une tête de mort en lui expliquant :

« La Marque des Ténèbres devient de plus en plus noire et nette au fil des semaines… Igor craint que ce ne soit le signe de la réapparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

La jeune fille, qui avait pris son bras entre ses mains pour examiner la fameuse Marque, l'effleura de ses doigts, provoquant sans s'en rendre compte un frisson incontrôlable chez Severus, puis elle releva ses yeux vers lui avant de déclarer, inquiète :

« C'est vrai qu'elle est plus sombre qu'avant… Tu penses que Karkaroff a raison ?

\- Oui, je le crains… Mais il n'est pas encore réellement de retour, la Marque doit encore gagner en noirceur et en netteté et puis elle ne m'a pas encore fait mal…

\- Parce que ça te fait mal en plus ?! s'exclama Angélique, horrifiée par sa révélation, les yeux ronds.

\- Oui, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous appelle, nous ressentons immédiatement une douleur au niveau de la Marque des Ténèbres et il nous faut transplaner et le rejoindre pour que cela cesse », expliqua-t-il calmement. Puis il ajouta pour la rassurer face à son regard horrifié : « Ne te tracasse pas, c'est une douleur supportable. »

Angélique secoua lentement la tête en relâchant délicatement son bras, absolument pas convaincue par sa tentative pour la rassurer, et elle réfléchit sous le regard de Severus, qui la laissa cogiter à sa guise, attendant simplement sa prochaine question qui ne tarda pas :

« Quand il t'appellera, tu seras obligé d'aller le retrouver ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais si jamais il est furieux parce que personne n'a essayé de le faire revenir pendant treize ans et qu'il veut vous punir ? demanda-t-elle, terriblement inquiète. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal ou qu'il te tue !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne me tuera pas, répondit Rogue, confiant.

\- Oui mais il pourrait te torturer ou je ne sais pas, moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, totalement paniquée. Et s'il découvre que tu m'as adoptée ? Que, en plus, je viens d'un orphelinat moldu ? Qu'on ignore qui sont mes parents ? Que je ne suis pas douée en magie ? Il va peut-être penser que je suis une née-Moldue et il va s'en prendre à toi parce qu'il hait les Moldus ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi !

\- Angélique, calme-toi, calme-toi, mon ange, lui conseilla-t-il gentiment en la prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de l'apaiser et de la rassurer. Il ne va rien m'arriver et surtout pas à cause de toi. Ne pense pas à tout ça. Il n'est pas encore de retour… Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je m'en suis toujours sorti auparavant et je m'en sortirai encore. Je m'en sortirai pour toi, je te le promets… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	52. Soupçons et opposition

_Hello à toutes et à tous!_

 _Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires qui comptent beaucoup pour moi!_

 _Résumé express: le professeur Gobe-Planche remplaçait Hagrid suite à la parution de l'article de Rita Skeeter révélant qu'il était à moitié géant et Severus avait avoué à Angélique, qui l'avait surpris en pleine discussion avec Karkaroff, que la Marque des Ténèbres devenait de plus en plus noire et nette, signe de la réapparition prochaine de Lord Voldemort..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : Soupçons et opposition**

Un soir, vers une heure du matin, Angélique et Severus furent soudain tirés de leur sommeil par _un horrible bruit, comme une plainte aiguë et assourdissante (_ _1)_ qui se répercutait sur les murs de pierre des cachots et semblait résonner et s'amplifier de minute en minute.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Angélique, terrifiée, après s'être vivement redressée.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! répondit Rogue qui s'était également redressé. Je vais aller voir ce que cela signifie, ajouta-t-il en sortant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la porte sans prendre la peine de se couvrir un peu.

\- Je viens avec toi ! » s'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille en bondissant du lit à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans les couloirs, tous deux en chemises de nuit, avec Salem sur les talons, ils entendirent plus loin la voix de Rusard hurler plusieurs fois :

« Peeves ! »

Le bruit étrange cessa brusquement et le vieux concierge déblatéra tout seul en s'adressant à l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard et Rogue et Angélique arrivèrent alors qu'il gravissait les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée en compagnie de sa chatte grise, Miss Teigne.

« _Rusard ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »(2), demanda vivement Rogue.

Pendant que le concierge essayait d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé à son père, Angélique observa attentivement les environs et établit les connections nécessaires.

Rusard tenait entre ses mains un œuf d'or, un morceau de parchemin qui ressemblait étrangement à la carte du Maraudeur gisait par terre au pied de l'escalier, Miss Teigne et Salem fixaient un point précis au milieu des escaliers et la marche qu'il fallait éviter si l'on ne voulait pas avoir le pied coincé dedans paraissait étrangement enfoncée.

Angélique en conclut donc rapidement que Harry devait se trouver au beau milieu des escaliers, piégé par la fameuse marche, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux et jeta des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche en cherchant désespérément une solution pour le tirer d'affaire.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait au moyen de le sortir de là, Maugrey vint s'ajouter à leur petit groupe au pied de l'escalier.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal leur demanda ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous là en pleine nuit et Rusard commença à lui expliquer avant d'être brusquement interrompu par Rogue qui n'avait pas la moindre confiance en l'Auror pour qui il éprouvait une réelle antipathie en grande partie à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Angélique.

Maugrey leur conseilla finalement d'aller se promener ailleurs car, apparemment, il avait repéré Harry sous sa cape grâce à son œil bleu magique et il désigna la carte à Rogue qui voulut se pencher pour la ramasser. Changeant brusquement d'avis, Fol Œil utilisa un sortilège d'Attraction et la saisit avant Severus.

« C'est à Harry… » parvint finalement à murmurer Angélique à Rogue en tirant un peu sur son bras.

En un éclair, Severus comprit ce qu'il se passait et voulut chercher après Harry mais Fol Œil l'en empêcha en le menaçant de raconter à Dumbledore l'étrange déduction qu'il avait faite entre l'œuf et le parchemin et sa facilité à accuser Potter.

Tandis que Severus fusillait Maugrey du regard, Angélique ajouta en le prenant par un bras :

« Viens, papa, on rentre, il n'y a rien ici.

\- Écoutez un peu votre fille, Rogue, et allez vous recoucher », approuva Fol Œil.

Rogue tourna la tête vers Angélique, perplexe, mais acquiesça finalement :

« D'accord, rentrons.

\- Salem ! Viens ! » appela la vert et argent alors que son chat fixait toujours le milieu des escaliers.

Angélique, le petit chat noir et Rogue s'éloignèrent alors rapidement dans le couloir et regagnèrent leurs appartements.

« Qu'est-ce que Potter était encore en train de fabriquer ? interrogea-t-il, furieux, après avoir refermé la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas ! répondit Angélique, déboussolée.

\- Il était bien caché sous sa maudite cape d'invisibilité dans les escaliers, non ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? C'est lui que Rusard a entendu fouiller dans mon bureau ? l'interrompit-il vivement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait dans les cachots ! Et je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas été fouiller dans ton bureau. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, cette nuit, il devait aller dans la salle de bain des préfets pour essayer de découvrir l'indice que contient l'œuf d'or, expliqua-t-elle, en lui disant tout ce dont elle était au courant.

\- Que faisait-il ici alors ? La salle de bain des préfets est au cinquième étage ! interrogea-t-il, toujours aussi énervé. Il s'amuse encore à enfreindre le règlement, maudit Gryffondor…

\- Aucune idée ! Peut-être qu'il a vu quelque chose de bizarre sur la carte du Maraudeur et qu'il est descendu pour voir de plus près », répondit-elle, désorientée.

Severus observa sa fille en fronçant les sourcils puis l'entendit ajouter :

« Papa, je te jure que je te dis la vérité. Je t'ai dit tout ce que je sais. Je demanderai à Harry demain ce qui s'est passé et je te le raconterai, c'est promis », déclara-t-elle, terriblement inquiète qu'il ne la croit pas.

Se rendant compte subitement de la détresse dans laquelle il avait plongé Angélique en se fâchant ainsi et en l'interrogeant de la sorte alors qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher, Rogue se calma d'un coup et se radoucit aussitôt avant de s'excuser :

« Pardon, mon ange, je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère contre toi comme ça. C'est Potter, il a le don de m'énerver… Je te crois. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir crié, tu ne le méritais pas. »

Puis il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en caressant ses boucles brunes. Angélique soupira de soulagement en se laissant aller à son étreinte et lui avoua honnêtement en s'accrochant au dos de sa chemise de nuit :

« Tu sais que, quand tu te fâches comme ça, j'ai peur que tu ne m'abandonnes et que tu me renvoies à l'orphelinat…

\- Je suis désolé, ma puce, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, répondit-il avant de prendre son menton dans sa main et de plonger son regard obsidienne dans ses yeux vairons. Mais ôte-toi ça de l'esprit définitivement. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Jamais, tu m'entends ? »

Angélique hocha la tête de bas en haut et le gratifia d'un beau sourire. Severus l'embrassa sur la joue puis décréta :

« Allez ! Allons nous recoucher, maintenant. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, en fin de journée, Angélique rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione après leur cours d'enchantements où ils avaient passé l'heure à étudier le sortilège d'Expulsion.

« Salut !

\- Salut, Angie ! » répondirent-ils en chœur, légèrement mal à l'aise face à elle.

En effet, durant tout le cours du professeur Flitwick, ils avaient parlé de ce qui s'était produit la veille dans les cachots, de la discussion entre Maugrey et Rogue et des insinuations de Maugrey au sujet de leur professeur de potions… Une fois de plus, Harry et Ron soupçonnaient le directeur des Serpentard de mijoter quelque chose de louche, allant même jusqu'à croire que c'était lui qui avait mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe de Feu.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Pourquoi tu étais dans les cachots ? Je croyais que tu devais aller dans la salle de bain des préfets », demanda Angélique, désireuse de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Harry lui répéta alors le message que contenait l'œuf d'or, il lui raconta qu'il était descendu aux sous-sols car il avait vu sur la carte du Maraudeur que Bartemius Croupton se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur Rogue et aussi que, quand ils étaient partis, Rusard, Rogue et elle, Maugrey lui avait demandé pour lui emprunter sa carte.

« Merci d'avoir essayé de m'aider, lui dit-il à la fin de ses explications.

\- De rien mais je n'ai pas été vraiment très efficace…

\- C'est le geste qui compte et puis tu as quand même poussé Rogue à rentrer avec toi.

\- Oui, si tu le dis… » concéda-t-elle avant d'ajouter en remarquant qu'ils avaient quand même l'air bizarre tous les trois : « Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en faisant une petite grimace et Hermione répondit alors honnêtement pour eux tous :

« Ron et Harry pensent encore que le professeur Rogue prépare quelque chose de suspect… Maugrey aurait même sous-entendu que c'était un Mangemort comme Karkaroff. Mais, moi, je leur ai dit que Dumbledore a confiance en lui et que donc il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on le soupçonne de quoi que ce soit. »

La vert et argent avait calmement écouté son amie lui expliquer les choses puis elle répondit en observant Harry bien dans les yeux :

« Mon père ne prépare rien contre toi, Harry, il n'a pas mis ton nom dans la Coupe et il ne te veut aucun mal. Il pense juste à ta sécurité comme il l'a dit à Fol Œil hier soir. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec vous comme en première année alors, si vous n'êtes pas convaincus, je préférerais qu'on évite le sujet.

\- Moi, je te crois, Angie ! Je n'arrête pas de le répéter aux garçons, déclara Hermione, sincère.

\- Moi, je ne sais pas trop… avoua Ron, gêné.

\- On n'en parle plus de toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec vous pour ça, trancha Angélique, catégorique.

\- Je crois que c'est mieux, approuva Harry.

\- Bon… Alors, tu as une idée pour affronter la deuxième tâche, Harry ? » demanda ensuite Angélique, voulant orienter la discussion vers un sujet moins épineux.

Ils se mirent alors à discuter tous les quatre pour essayer de déterminer quel serait le meilleur moyen pour respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure et, sans plus revenir sur le cas de Rogue, ils commencèrent à faire des recherches durant leurs temps libres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quelques jours avant la deuxième tâche, le professeur Dumbledore avait rassemblé tous les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que les directeurs de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang dans son bureau afin de déterminer ce qui était le plus cher à chaque champion et de décider ceux qui allaient être cachés au fond du Lac Noir.

Madame Maxime avait approuvé le choix de la petite sœur de Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle, disant que la jeune fille s'était déjà lassée de celui qui avait été son cavalier lors du bal de Noël, Roger Davies, et que rien ne saurait la motiver à gagner plus que sa sœur.

Igor Karkaroff avait accepté sans problème que l'on considère Hermione Granger comme le trésor de Viktor Krum, n'ayant aucune sympathie pour la jeune fille d'origine moldue mais reconnaissant néanmoins que Krum semblait réellement y tenir, malgré les réticences du professeur McGonagall qui n'était pas vraiment ravie que l'on envoie la meilleure élève de sa maison au fond d'un lac.

Les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave avaient confirmé que Cedric Diggory et Cho Chang sortaient ensemble depuis le soir de Noël et étaient d'accord avec la décision de faire de Cho le bien le plus précieux du préfet de Poufsouffle.

En revanche, quand arriva le tour de Harry Potter, le directeur des Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de crier sa ferme opposition face à l'idée saugrenue du professeur Dumbledore :

« C'est absolument hors de question, Albus ! Vous n'attacherez pas ma fille au fin fond du Lac Noir comme un vulgaire appât pour Potter !

\- Mais, Severus, elle était sa cavalière au bal et ils s'entendent très bien ensemble depuis le début de leur scolarité, intervint Minerva.

\- Je me moque royalement qu'Angélique ait malencontreusement accompagné Potter à ce stupide bal ! Je ne vous laisserai pas la prendre pour cet absurde tournoi ! Elle sait à peine nager, bon sang ! répliqua-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Il n'y a absolument aucun danger pour elle, Severus, cette épreuve est strictement encadrée et les élèves à délivrer ne courent pas le moindre risque, essaya de le rassurer Dumbledore.

\- C'est non ! répéta Rogue, profondément énervé. Non ! Vous m'entendez ?

\- Attention, Albus, maman dragonne a sorti ses griffes et ses crocs pour défendre son fragile petit œuf… se moqua Maugrey. Si vous continuez, il va vous incendier…

\- Vous pouvez bien vous moquer de moi, si ça vous amuse, Fol Œil, mais vous n'aurez pas ma fille pour votre stupide jeu ! rétorqua-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi protecteur, Severus, déclara soudain Karkaroff en caressant son bouc. Surtout envers une gamine que tu as ramassée dans un orphelinat moldu… ajouta-t-il en prononçant le dernier mot avec dégoût.

\- Tu as peut-être quelque chose contre ma fille, Igor ? interrogea Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Je serai ravi de savoir ce qui…

\- Professeurs ! Cela suffit ! Je vous en prie ! les interrompit fermement Dumbledore qui ne voulait pas se lancer dans un tel débat à cet instant. Revenons au sujet qui nous occupe ! Si nous ne pouvons pas choisir miss Rogue, qui allons-nous donc prendre pour Harry Potter ? »

Le silence retomba sur l'assemblée et ce fut Rogue qui le rompit en proposant, sarcastique, avec un sourire en coin :

« Vous n'avez qu'à prendre Weasley ! Ces deux-là sont toujours fourrés ensemble…

\- C'est vrai que Potter et Weasley sont les meilleurs amis, toujours en train de chahuter tous les deux… reconnut leur directrice de maison au grand étonnement de Severus qui pensait simplement faire une bonne plaisanterie.

\- Très bien. La décision est prise : le trésor de Harry Potter sera donc Ronald Weasley… » approuva finalement le directeur de Poudlard afin de mettre un terme à leur réunion.

Les professeurs se dispersèrent et, quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, Igor Karkaroff rattrapa Rogue et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'entraîner à l'écart, l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui et à l'écouter.

« Pourquoi es-tu allé adopter une gamine dans un orphelinat moldu ? interrogea-t-il, sceptique.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Igor, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Comment crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va réagir quand il apprendra ça ? demanda-t-il, paraissant inquiet pour lui.

\- J'ignorais que les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Je devrais peut-être en informer Crabbe, Goyle, Malefoy, Nott et tous les autres ! répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton cas ! Ce sont leurs enfants, leur propre chair et leur propre sang ! expliqua-t-il, agité.

\- Moi aussi, c'est mon enfant ! s'écria-t-il, indigné. Peu importe où elle est née ou qui sont ses parents biologiques !

\- Tu te mets en danger inutilement… Je ne te comprends pas… répondit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Je pense qu'il y a certaines choses qui t'échapperont toujours, Igor », déclara Rogue en mettant ainsi un terme à leur discussion avant de s'éloigner vivement, sa cape noire tournoyant dans son sillage et voltigeant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu,_ ch. 21, p. 390.

(2) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu,_ ch. 25, p. 498.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	53. La deuxième tâche

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde de me laisser vos avis et de lire cette histoire ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Hrisson qui m'a laissé la 300ème review! C'est vraiment trop bien d'arriver à un nombre pareil de commentaires! Vous me faites tous énormément plaisir!_

 _Résumé express: Rogue et Angélique avaient été réveillé par Harry qui tentait de découvrir ce que renfermait l'œuf d'or, Hermione avait fait par à son amie des doutes de Ron et Harry concernant Rogue et Angélique avait pris la défense de son père, Dumbledore avait voulu prendre Angélique comme trésor de Harry mais Severus s'y était fermement opposé et Karkaroff avait retenu Rogue pour lui demander encore pourquoi il avait été adopter Angélique, une jeune fille provenant d'un orphelinat moldu..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : La deuxième tâche**

Ce soir-là, Severus ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Sa brève discussion avec Karkaroff avait remué et ravivé des peurs qu'il avait pris soin d'enterrer profondément dans un coin de son esprit pour empêcher qu'elles ne le tourmentent sans arrêt.

Il avait passé des heures entières à observer Angélique dormir paisiblement auprès de lui, l'une de ses petites mains reposant sur son torse, son visage lisse et détendu, une mèche de boucles brunes passant négligemment devant ses yeux clos, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant lentement selon le rythme régulier de sa respiration.

À cause de Karkaroff, il repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait déjà dû subir dans son existence alors qu'elle avait à peine quinze ans : l'abandon, la solitude, la maltraitance physique et psychologique avec les insultes, les brimades et les coups, les problèmes de magie, les moqueries de ses camarades, le fait de ne pas savoir qui sont ses parents ni d'où elle vient, le viol, les menaces de Fol Œil, ses rêves et cauchemars, … et aussi à tout ce qui pourrait encore lui arriver avec le retour de Lord Voldemort…

La terrible histoire d'Octavius Selwyn (1) lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire et il l'imaginait attachée au fond du Lac Noir à cause de Dumbledore. Il imaginait Fol Œil la soumettre à l'Imperium, la garder enfermée pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Potter à cause de son immense paranoïa ou la secouer avec force pour lui faire dire comment elle avait réussi à lancer un sort aussi puissant à Malefoy sans prononcer la moindre formule. Il voyait tous les Mangemorts l'encercler et lui lancer tour à tour le Doloris en l'interrogeant sur son statut de sang alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur. Il imaginait encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus terrible et cruel que jamais, la torturer pour obtenir des informations sur son propre compte avant de la tuer et de la donner en pâture à son énorme serpent.

Rogue ne put pas fermer l'œil de toute la nuit car il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la si fragile et étrange petite jeune fille qui dormait tranquillement tout contre lui. Il savait qu'elle était bien plus forte, puissante et courageuse qu'il n'y paraissait au premier coup d'œil mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour elle. Il l'aimait tellement… Oui, il l'aimait tellement qu'il serait prêt à tout pour elle, il ne reculerait devant aucun sacrifice, aucune bataille, aucune difficulté aussi insurmontable paraîtrait-elle pour assurer sa survie.

Quoi qu'en disaient les autres et peu importait ce qu'ils pensaient tous, Angélique était sa fille et, bien plus que sa chair ou son sang, c'était son âme qu'il partageait avec elle. Son cœur s'était remis à battre uniquement pour elle et il avait redécouvert ses sentiments et ses émotions seulement grâce à cette toute petite fille aux yeux vairons, si particulière et étonnante.

Il savait pertinemment que la perdre lui serait intolérable. C'était pour ça qu'il était bien résolu à ne laisser personne lui faire le moindre mal ou la lui enlever. Il lutterait pour elle et pour son bonheur jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, après avoir puisé dans ses ultimes ressources et avoir tout fait pour la protéger.

Severus n'avait jamais aimé personne à un point tel. Pas même sa mère ni même Lily. Angélique était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cette petite fille était sûrement la chose la plus belle, la plus pure, la plus innocente et la plus désintéressée qui existait sur cette Terre ; le sentiment le plus doux et le plus beau qu'il ait jamais ressenti.

L'amour, c'était l'une des choses qui échapperait toujours à Karkaroff, en plus du courage et de la loyauté sans doute. Voilà pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à cerner et à comprendre le comportement de Rogue envers sa fille. Comme malheureusement beaucoup trop de gens sur cette Terre, il ignorait ce que le verbe aimer signifiait réellement…

Après des heures de réflexions, Severus s'était apaisé de lui-même au fil de ses pensées. Il esquissa un léger sourire, ses yeux toujours rivés sur sa chère petite Angélique, qui dormait toujours bien paisiblement dans ses bras, il replaça derrière son oreille la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage depuis plusieurs heures et il lui caressa doucement le front et la joue.

La jeune fille, reconnaissant sans doute sur son visage la grande main douce et rassurante de celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son père, sourit inconsciemment dans son sommeil, se sentant aimée et entourée d'affection et elle se rapprocha encore de lui jusqu'à venir poser sa petite tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Severus sourit plus largement de sa réaction instinctive et murmura tendrement :

« Je t'aime, mon petit ange. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La veille de la deuxième tâche, Angélique, Ron, Hermione et Harry cherchaient toujours un moyen pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure.

 _Assis dans la bibliothèque, cachés par d'immenses piles de livres qui les entouraient,_ ils _feuilletaient fébrilement des pages et des pages remplies de sortilèges les plus divers.(_ _2)_ Mais leurs recherches étaient vaines, ils ne trouvèrent pas la moindre petite chose dans tous ces livres et Ron et Harry finirent par désespérer en proposant des choses stupides comme se mettre au bord du lac et crier aux sirènes de rendre à Harry ce qu'elles lui avaient volé ou impossibles comme devenir un Animagus en l'espace d'une nuit.

Hermione et Angélique, quant à elles, étaient persuadées qu'il existait bel et bien un ou plusieurs moyens de s'en sortir parce que sinon les juges n'auraient pas imposé cette tâche aux champions.

À un moment, alors qu'ils réfléchissaient toujours tous les quatre et feuilletaient de gros livres poussiéreux, leurs têtes reposant dans l'une de leurs mains tant ils étaient épuisés par toutes leurs recherches, Salem dormant maintenant profondément sur les genoux d'Angélique, Fred et George surgirent de derrière un rayonnage et déclarèrent que McGonagall les avait chargés de conduire Hermione et Ron dans son bureau.

Ils échangèrent tous des regards apeurés ou angoissés et firent de petites grimaces, craignant que leur professeur de métamorphose ne veuille les réprimander parce qu'ils aidaient Harry alors qu'il était censé réfléchir tout seul puis les deux Gryffondor se résignèrent à suivre les jumeaux Weasley.

Angélique poursuivit ses recherches avec Harry mais, vers huit heures, madame Pince éteignit toutes les lampes et chassa les deux adolescents hors de sa bibliothèque.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux du sanctuaire de madame Pince, la visibilité de Harry fortement réduite à cause de la tonne de livres qu'il avait emportés avec lui, il heurta de plein fouet le professeur Rogue qui était monté pour récupérer sa fille.

« Faites un peu attention, Potter ! s'exclama Rogue, agacé. Il ne manquerait plus que vous vous cassiez quelque chose et que vous soyez incapable d'effectuer la deuxième tâche. Je ne voudrais pas que les professeurs McGonagall, Maugrey et Dumbledore m'accusent de sabotage par votre faute », ajouta-t-il de sa voix doucereuse tout en lui tendant paradoxalement sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Harry, assis par terre au beau milieu de ses livres éparpillés tout autour de lui, observa avec étonnement la main aux longs doigts blancs que lui tendait son professeur de potions, totalement incrédule. Il lança un regard mi-interrogateur mi-méfiant à Angélique qui l'incita d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire à prendre la main qu'il lui tendait et il la saisit finalement dans la sienne pour se redresser plus facilement.

Une fois debout, Harry épousseta un peu sa robe de sorcier et replaça correctement ses lunettes sur son nez et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se pencher pour ramasser tous ses livres, le directeur des Serpentard avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur ceux-ci et faisait léviter une pile bien droite de bouquins juste à sa hauteur.

Le Gryffondor, totalement choqué par l'attitude du professeur qui ne cessait de le harceler depuis le début de sa scolarité, tendit les bras pour prendre ses livres et finit par déclarer :

« Merci, professeur.

\- Bonne chance pour demain, Potter », répondit Rogue, impassible.

Angélique s'approcha de Harry, lui fit une bise sur la joue en prenant bien garde de ne pas lui faire renverser ses grimoires et affirma, confiante :

« Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, Harry. Essaie quand même de dormir un peu. À demain !

\- À demain, Angie », répondit le garçon en souriant.

Ensuite, elle lui sourit également, mit sa main dans celle de Rogue et s'éloigna avec lui dans les couloirs du château, suivie de Salem qui marchait toujours à ses côtés.

Après s'être éloigné un peu, lorsqu'il fut certain que Potter ne pourrait pas les entendre, Rogue demanda à Angélique :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore avec cette pile de bouquins ? Il n'a toujours pas trouvé une solution ?

\- Non, on a pourtant cherché partout mais on n'a pas trouvé.

\- Il existe pourtant au moins cinq solutions différentes à son problème.

\- Ben, on a pensé à la métamorphose ou à devenir un Animagus mais on n'est pas assez bon en métamorphose et on n'a pas encore vu de formules qui pourraient servir dans ce cas-ci et devenir un Animagus prend des années pour ceux qui y parviennent… expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est bien d'avoir pensé à cela mais ça se voit que vous êtes encore jeunes et que vous n'êtes qu'en quatrième année… Les élèves plus âgés connaissent des sortilèges, des plantes ou des potions qui pourraient les aider à accomplir cette tâche. C'est beaucoup plus simple et moins tiré par les cheveux que vos histoires de métamorphose.

\- Oui mais, comme tu le dis, on est trop jeune et on ne les a pas encore appris… répondit-elle en bâillant largement.

\- C'est bien ça tout le problème… Voilà pourquoi aucun élève en dessous de dix-sept ans ne devait participer… » déclara Rogue en affichant une moue désapprobatrice.

Puis, remarquant qu'il traînait Angélique plus qu'il ne la faisait avancer à côté de lui tant elle était fatiguée, il s'arrêta, se pencha un peu vers elle en écartant les bras et décréta :

« Allez ! Grimpe, chipie ! J'ai l'impression de marcher avec un escargot. »

Angélique sourit, ses yeux se fermant presque tous seuls de sommeil, elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Severus, ses jambes autour de sa taille puis elle laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'il la soutenait après avoir placé un bras sous ses fesses et l'autre dans son dos.

Le directeur des Serpentard traversa les couloirs du château et descendit les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots avec son précieux fardeau sur les bras, croisant sur son chemin quelques élèves ou professeurs qui les regardèrent passer soit surpris, railleurs, choqués ou même parfois attendris.

Bien qu'il ne soit qu'un peu plus de huit heures, Severus coucha directement Angélique dans son lit – ou plutôt dans leur lit puisqu'elle refusait toujours de dormir toute seule – la changea pour la mettre en pyjama, l'embrassa sur le front et la recouvrit de ses couvertures, avant de s'éclipser pour terminer quelques corrections et de revenir se coucher auprès d'elle quelques heures plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle sans voir la moindre trace de Harry, Ron ou Hermione, Angélique se rendit sur la rive du Lac Noir, là où avaient été construits des gradins, avec ses amies de Serpentard et tous les autres élèves et professeurs de l'école.

Alors que Cedric, Fleur et Viktor patientaient déjà devant la table des juges, la Serpentard ne voyait Harry nul part et commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce que ton copain Potter fabrique ? demanda Sally-Anne, agacée. Il ne veut pas participer ? Si c'est le cas, la moindre des choses c'est de prévenir !

\- Il va sans doute arriver bientôt, intervint Daphné, qui voulait rassurer Angélique, en lançant un regard noir à Sally-Anne. Il n'a peut-être pas très bien dormi et il n'a pas entendu son réveil sonner. »

Angélique sourit à Daphné, reconnaissante, car elle était la seule Serpentard à toujours la soutenir et à la réconforter quand il s'agissait de ses amis Gryffondor, contrairement à Sally-Anne qui restait toujours beaucoup plus froide avec eux.

« Regardez ! » s'écria soudain un Poufsouffle du nom d'Ernie McMillan en pointant du doigt quelqu'un qui arrivait en courant à la table des juges.

C'était Harry ! Ouf ! Il n'allait pas être disqualifié et il avait apparemment trouvé un moyen pour respirer une heure sous l'eau, enfin elle l'espérait pour lui… Il était plié en deux pour tenter de récupérer son souffle mais Ludo Verpey ne lui en laissa pas vraiment le temps et il amplifia magiquement sa voix avant de déclarer :

« _Et voilà, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois… Un… Deux… Trois !_ » (3)

Le coup de sifflet retentit et les champions s'élancèrent dans le lac sous les applaudissements et les cris des spectateurs.

Angélique regarda Harry fourrer quelque chose dans sa bouche, s'avancer en marchant dans le lac et s'arrêter lorsqu'il eut de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Les autres champions avaient déjà plongé et Harry restait là, debout au milieu de l'eau, tandis que les élèves commençaient à rire, à le siffler et à se moquer de lui.

Puis, tout à coup, il sembla manquer d'air et il plongea la tête la première dans l'eau et ne réapparut plus.

« J'espère que Potter est à moitié poisson ! Sinon il ne va pas tenir cinq minutes sous l'eau ! s'exclama soudain Drago qui s'était approché d'Angélique.

\- Merci, monsieur Malefoy, pour cette réflexion si pertinente… » répondit le professeur Rogue qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Drago sursauta, surpris d'entendre son directeur de maison juste derrière son dos, et le regarda passer pour venir se placer à côté d'Angélique et la prendre par l'épaule.

Severus se pencha un peu vers elle et lui confia tout bas :

« Rassure-toi, tout va bien se passer pour lui, il a ingurgité de la Branchiflore, si je ne m'abuse, avant de se mettre à l'eau. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je vérifie mes stocks d'ingrédients pour déterminer s'il ne me l'a pas volée…

\- Ne le gronde quand même pas trop, si c'est bien ça… dit-elle en souriant.

\- Allons, tu me connais… répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, justement », répondit Angélique en s'accrochant à lui et en posant sa tête sur son torse, se fichant éperdument de la présence de tous les autres élèves qui les regardaient toujours avec un étonnement proche de la fascination.

La deuxième épreuve était largement moins intéressante à regarder que la première ! Ils passèrent tous des dizaines de minutes à surveiller la surface sombre du lac sans percevoir le moindre mouvement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait sous cette eau noire et lisse.

Au bout d'environ quarante minutes, ils virent tous Fleur Delacour émerger de l'eau en inspirant profondément, les mains vides. Elle s'était fait attaquer par les Strangulots et avait été incapable de s'en débarrasser. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Cedric Diggory émergea avec Cho à ses côtés puis ce fut au tour de Viktor Krum qui remonta avec Hermione.

Ensuite, bien après Krum, Harry arriva enfin, épuisé et à bout de force, avec Ron et la sœur de Fleur Delacour. Tout le monde criait et hurlait de peur qu'ils ne soient morts, car l'heure était bien passée depuis quelques temps déjà, mais quelques secondes plus tard ils les virent ouvrir les yeux tous les deux et se mettre à nager.

Une vingtaine d'êtres de l'eau sortit alors du Lac Noir et se dirigea vers les juges. Leur chef expliqua à Dumbledore ce qui s'était passé sous l'eau pendant que madame Pomfresh s'occupait des champions et de leurs prisonniers, dispensant des couvertures bien chaudes et de la pimentine à tous.

Finalement, après de nombreuses discussions, les juges se mirent enfin d'accord et Ludo Verpey annonça les résultats : pour cette épreuve, notée sur cinquante, Fleur avait obtenu vingt-cinq points, Viktor quarante, Cedric quarante-sept et Harry quarante-cinq à cause de sa détermination à vouloir libérer tous les otages bien qu'il ait dépassé l'heure impartie. Ils apprirent également que la troisième et dernière tâche se déroulerait le 24 juin au coucher du soleil puis tous les élèves retournèrent vers le château.

« C'était quand même effrayant ! s'exclama Angélique qui marchait à côté de Severus. Ils avaient le droit de prendre des élèves pour les attacher au fond du lac ?

\- Ceux-là, oui. Personne n'a protesté, répondit Rogue.

\- Comment ça : _ceux-là, oui_ ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- À la base, ils voulaient que ce soit toi qui te trouves à la place de Weasley mais je ne les ai pas laissés faire… » expliqua-t-il simplement.

Angélique l'observa, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, et répondit en s'accrochant à son bras :

« Heureusement que tu es là pour veiller sur moi ! Merci, papa ! »

* * *

(1) Si vous ne vous rappelez pas de cette histoire, elle se trouve dans le chapitre 33 (intitulé _Discussion houleuse_ ) de cette fan fiction et a été totalement inventée par moi^^

(2) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ , ch. 26, p. 516 (édition de poche).

(3) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ , ch. 26, p. 524 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	54. Vengeance, diversion et menaces

_Salut!_

 _Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui me suivent pour tous vos commentaires et merci aussi à tous les nouveaux lecteurs de me laisser votre avis, ça me fait super plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Hrisson, à qui je ne peux répondre qu'ici. Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise! ;-)_

 _Résumé super express: la deuxième tâche avait eu lieu et Angélique avait appris que Severus avait empêché qu'on la prenne comme appât pour Harry._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 : Vengeance, diversion et menaces…**

Quelques jours après la deuxième tâche, Rogue, qui vérifiait son stock d'ingrédients dans sa réserve personnelle, pesta avant d'appeler d'une voix ferme :

« Angélique ! »

La jeune fille, qui revoyait ses formules de Protection et de Désarmement avec son chat couché auprès d'elle, posa aussitôt ses livres et se dirigea vers la réserve de son père.

Arrivée là-bas, elle glissa sa tête bouclée par la porte entrebâillée et demanda innocemment en faisant néanmoins une légère grimace puisqu'elle savait que Dobby avait volé de la Branchiflore pour la donner à Harry :

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Vu ta tête, tu le sais très bien, répliqua Rogue en la regardant sévèrement.

\- Il te manque de la Branchiflore ?

\- En effet, il me manque de la Branchiflore mais aussi de la peau de serpent d'arbre. Tes amis s'amusent encore à faire du Polynectar ?

\- Pour la Branchiflore, c'est bien eux, enfin c'est Dobby qui l'a prise pour Harry… Mais je suis certaine qu'ils n'ont pas volé de la peau de serpent d'arbre, qu'ils ne préparent pas de Polynectar et qu'aucun des trois ne s'est introduit dans ton bureau, répondit Angélique en prenant la défense des Gryffondor.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? demanda le maître des cachots en haussant un sourcil.

\- Sûre et certaine, répliqua-t-elle, confiante.

\- Qui a donc bien pu venir ici pour me prendre cet ingrédient ? interrogea-t-il en réfléchissant tout haut.

\- C'est peut-être monsieur Croupton. C'est lui que Harry avait vu dans ton bureau sur la carte du Maraudeur… proposa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi diable s'introduirait-il dans le château dans le but de prendre de la peau de serpent d'arbre alors qu'il se fait porter malade depuis des mois ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, papa… dit-elle en secouant ses bouclettes brunes.

\- Bon très bien… Tu peux retourner dans le salon. Mais Potter me le paiera un jour ou l'autre… décréta-t-il en reposant une fiole sur une étagère.

\- Ne sois pas trop méchant avec lui, s'il te plaît…

\- Angélique, il se paie ma tête depuis des années ! Je ne vais pas laisser passer le coup de la Branchiflore ! Surtout qu'il suffisait de demander au lieu d'envoyer un elfe en voler ! rétorqua-t-il, irrité.

\- Oui, bon… C'est vrai que, là, tu marques un point… concéda-t-elle, étant en opposition totale avec le vol. Tu viens avec moi ? J'ai envie qu'on soit ensemble. Tu es là depuis presque deux heures… demanda-t-elle, plaintive.

\- D'accord, je viens, mon ange, acquiesça-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire avant de lui emboîter le pas. Mais ne crois pas que je vais oublier Potter pour autant.

\- Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit… » répondit-elle en riant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L'occasion de se venger de Harry Potter se présenta quelques jours plus tard, lors d'un cours de potions commun aux Serpentard et aux Gryffondor.

Alors que tous les élèves s'appliquaient à préparer correctement une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges en suivant scrupuleusement les instructions écrites au tableau, Rogue remarquant que le trio d'or était plus occupé à discuter qu'à faire leur potion se glissa jusqu'à leur table sans un bruit. Il leur retira dix points pour bavardage et encore dix autres points parce qu'ils lisaient un magazine – l'exemplaire de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ que Pansy Parkinson avait fait passer à tous les Serpentard pour leur montrer l'horrible article que Rita Skeeter avait écrit sur Harry et Hermione.

Rogue, lisant le titre de l'article – _La blessure secrète de Harry Potter le mal-aimé_ – ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire sarcastique à Harry avant de lire tout l'article à voix haute en marquant des pauses aux endroits stratégiques du texte _pour laisser le temps aux Serpentard d'éclater d'un grand rire_.(1) Après l'avoir lu entièrement, Severus referma le magazine et décida de séparer les trois Gryffondor pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer d'avantage sur leur potion plutôt que sur la complexité de leur vie sentimentale.

Ils étaient tous les trois morts de honte et bouillonnaient littéralement de rage contre leur professeur de potions. Angélique, qui était la seule Serpentard à ne pas avoir ri à la lecture de l'article, leur fit un léger sourire d'excuse et de réconfort qu'ils ne virent pas car ils gardaient leurs yeux obstinément baissés sur leurs chaudrons, les joues rouges de gêne et de colère.

Angélique vit encore Severus parler à Harry sur un ton très bas pour que personne ne l'entende à part lui. En ayant assez que son père s'acharne ainsi sur son ami, qui avait déjà assez cher payé le vol de la Branchiflore, selon son avis, la jeune fille s'entailla « malencontreusement » le bout de l'index en coupant ses racines de gingembre avec son couteau.

« Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant ainsi tourner immédiatement la tête du maître des cachots vers elle. Je me suis coupée », répondit-elle à son regard interrogateur tout en lui montrant son doigt qui ruisselait déjà de sang.

Les extrémités avaient l'avantage d'être bien irriguées par les vaisseaux sanguins et le spectacle qu'elles offraient lorsqu'on avait la malchance de se couper était toujours impressionnant.

Rogue abandonna aussitôt Harry pour se précipiter vers elle. Il prit sa main dans la sienne pour observer si la coupure n'était pas trop profonde puis il se dirigea rapidement avec elle vers son armoire pour aller chercher de l'essence de dictame afin de faire cesser l'hémorragie et de refermer la plaie.

En passant devant Harry, Angélique lui fit un clin d'œil, qui échappa totalement à Severus qui était bien trop occupé à vouloir la soigner pour remarquer quoique ce soit, et le brun lui sourit en formant silencieusement sur ses lèvres le mot merci.

Tandis que Severus soignait la petite coupure d'Angélique en lui disant qu'elle devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve avec un doigt en moins – en entendant ça, la Serpentard secoua légèrement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout dramatiser quand il s'agissait d'elle – quelqu'un frappa à la porte du cachot et Rogue engagea cette personne à entrer.

 _Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte et le professeur Karkaroff apparut_.(2) Angélique échangea un regard avec son père : le directeur de Durmstrang venait encore très certainement le voir à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres… La jeune fille avait en effet remarqué que celle de Severus avait encore gagné en noirceur et en netteté et, contrairement à Rogue, Karkaroff était de plus en plus nerveux.

Effectivement, le Mangemort voulait encore parler au maître des cachots. Severus dut lui répéter à deux reprises qu'ils discuteraient après son cours et Karkaroff se résigna finalement à attendre la fin du cours de potions près du tableau noir dans l'optique de l'empêcher de filer en douce à la fin de l'heure.

Deux minutes avant la fin du cours, Angélique vit Harry renverser délibérément son flacon de bile de tatou par terre dans l'intention sans doute d'écouter la conversation entre Rogue et Karkaroff. La vert et argent leva les yeux au ciel, pensant que Harry aurait très bien trouvé sa place à Serpentard, et décida de l'aider à nettoyer pour le faire sortir de la classe le plus vite possible et qu'il entende le moins de choses pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse encore une mauvaise opinion sur Severus.

En sortant de la classe, Harry interrogea vivement Angélique, soupçonneux :

« Qu'est-ce que Karkaroff veut à Rogue ? Pourquoi il tient tant à lui parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a montré sur son bras ? Tu le sais ? »

La vert et argent considéra un instant son ami rouge et or en le fixant dans les yeux puis elle lui répondit après avoir soigneusement choisi ses mots :

« Karkaroff était un Mangemort, on le sait tous, et les Mangemorts ont une sorte de tatouage représentant la Marque des Ténèbres sur leur avant-bras gauche, ça je l'ai appris en vivant parmi les Serpentard. C'est donc cette Marque qu'il a montrée à mon père et il a l'air de s'inquiéter parce que, apparemment, comme on l'a entendu, elle n'a jamais été aussi nette depuis l'époque où Voldemort était tout puissant probablement. Et c'est avec Severus qu'il veut parler car tout le monde sait qu'il connaît beaucoup de choses sur la magie noire. »

Harry réfléchit un instant aux paroles de son amie puis, après quelques hésitations, il lui demanda :

« Angie, est-ce que Rogue porte, lui aussi, la Marque ? »

La jeune fille observa intensément les iris vert émeraude de son ami avant de répliquer d'une façon très convaincante :

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. »

Le garçon préféra ne pas insister pour conserver leur amitié intacte et changea brusquement de sujet :

« Merci d'avoir détourné son attention tout à l'heure. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal…

\- Ce n'est rien et puis j'ai connu pire… répondit-elle en songeant aux corrections que son directeur d'orphelinat lui avait infligées quand elle était petite. Je suis vraiment désolée qu'il ait lu l'article de Rita Skeeter comme ça…

\- Boh… Ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi, j'ai déjà connu pire… répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- C'était pour te faire payer la Branchiflore… expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- Ha… Ben comme ça, Dobby ne risque rien et maintenant je suis tranquille au moins… » répondit-il, pragmatique, avant d'ajouter : « Demain, on va voir Sirius à Pré-au-Lard, tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, je crois… déclina-t-elle en pensant à la tête que ferait Severus si elle lui annonçait qu'elle allait rendre visite à Sirius Black dans sa cachette. Tu me raconteras quand vous reviendrez.

\- OK, ça marche. À plus tard, Angie !

\- À plus, Harry ! »

Et les adolescents se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun leurs salles communes respectives avant d'aller souper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione profitèrent de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour rendre visite à Sirius qui se cachait dans une grotte non loin du village sorcier et pour lui apporter des provisions. Angélique, quant à elle, préféra passer l'après-midi en compagnie de Sally-Anne et de Daphné à faire les boutiques et à discuter autour d'un chocolat ou d'une tasse de thé dans le petit salon de Madame Pieddodu.

En effet, la jeune fille, connaissant l'opinion de Severus sur son ex-camarade, voulait éviter des discussions houleuses à ce sujet et, en même temps, elle n'était pas non plus certaine que le parrain de Harry serait ravi de la voir. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, d'une part, parce qu'elle était à Serpentard et, d'autre part, parce qu'elle était la fille de Rogue. Si l'ex-Gryffondor éprouvait autant de sympathie pour elle que Severus pour Harry, elle préférait éviter de croiser trop souvent son chemin…

C'est donc en fin d'après-midi, lorsque tous les élèves furent de retour au château, que les trois Gryffondor racontèrent à la Serpentard leur entrevue avec Sirius ainsi que tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur Voldemort, les Mangemorts, Ludo Verpey, Barty Croupton et son fils, que Karkaroff avait dénoncé et qui avait été envoyé à Azkaban par son propre père, Bertha Jorkins, l'employée du Ministère qui avait disparu depuis des mois, l'elfe de maison Winky, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Maugrey, … en passant seulement sous silence leurs soupçons concernant le professeur Rogue.

Alors qu'elle retournait vers ses appartements, en réfléchissant à tout ce que ses amis lui avaient raconté, au détour d'un couloir, Angélique tomba nez à nez avec Alastor Maugrey, non loin du bureau du maître des cachots. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et lui demanda de but en blanc :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je travaille dans cette école, je suis même ton professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, répliqua-t-il, ironique.

\- Que faites-vous dans les cachots ? précisa-t-elle.

\- Je me promène. J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes. »

Angélique le dévisagea quelques instants puis elle remarqua quelque chose de bizarre qui dépassait de l'une de ses poches.

« Ce sont des sisymbres ? interrogea-t-elle en pointant sa poche du doigt. C'est vous qui fouillez dans le bureau de mon père et qui volez des ingrédients ! l'accusa-t-elle vivement en faisant le lien en un éclair.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il tranquillement en refermant correctement sa poche.

\- Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua Angélique en commençant à s'agiter. Vous avez volé de la peau de serpent d'arbre et maintenant des sisymbres ! Vous préparez du Polynec… »

Aussitôt Fol Œil plaqua une main sur la bouche d'Angélique, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis par la peur, et de l'autre, il lui enfonça sa baguette magique dans le ventre tout en la poussant contre le mur en pierre des cachots puis il la maintint fermement immobile, coincée entre le mur et lui, avant de déclarer d'une voix très basse, lourde de menaces :

« Écoute-moi bien, gamine, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de fureter et de te mettre dans mon chemin, sinon il se pourrait bien qu'il t'arrive l'une ou l'autre bricole… »

Comme elle essayait de se dégager en gigotant et en se trémoussant comme elle le pouvait, Maugrey la décolla un peu du mur et la repoussa contre celui-ci, son dos et sa tête heurtant une seconde fois les pierres rugueuses.

« Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances et tu ne convaincras personne à part ton petit papa chéri… ajouta-t-il, moqueur. Alors, laisse tomber ! »

La jeune fille, dont le dos et la tête avaient durement heurté le mur en pierres brutes des cachots à deux reprises, avait le souffle coupé et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle était terrifiée par cet homme et elle était absolument incapable de faire le moindre geste pour tenter de se soustraire à nouveau à sa poigne.

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois trop intelligente pour ton propre bien… Ça t'a sans doute déjà causé des problèmes et ça t'en causera encore, si tu continues comme ça… » poursuivit-il en la maintenant collée contre le mur, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, en caressant légèrement sa joue de son pouce.

Tout à coup, Maugrey la relâcha aussi subitement qu'il ne l'avait plaquée contre le mur et la vert et argent, dont les jambes tremblantes et engourdies ne supportaient plus son poids, glissa lentement le long de la paroi jusqu'à se retrouver assise par terre, sur le sol froid et dur des cachots.

« Considère ça comme mon premier et dernier avertissement, gamine ! » s'exclama Fol Œil avant de s'éloigner de son pas claudiquant.

Angélique resta à terre quelques minutes, essayant de calmer ses tremblements et de retrouver une respiration régulière et un rythme cardiaque normal puis elle se releva lentement en s'appuyant contre le mur et reprit sa route vers ses appartements.

Arrivée là-bas, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et décida de garder pour elle cet incident avec Maugrey, de peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Severus ou à elle en représailles…

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu,_ ch. 27, p. 546 (édition de poche). (Titre de l'article et morceau de phrase en italique)

(2) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ , ch. 27, p. 549 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	55. Nuit mouvementée

_Coucou tout le monde!_

 _Merci_ _de me lire et de me commenter, ça fait toujours très plaisir à un auteur (enfin je parle surtout pour moi mais je suppose que les autres c'est pareil^^)_

 _Résumé express: Rogue avait remarqué qu'il lui manquait de la Branchiflore dans ses réserves ainsi que de la peau de serpent d'arbre, il s'était vengé de Harry pour ce vol en lisant à voix haute l'article de Rita Skeeter. Karkaroff était encore revenu voir Rogue pour lui montrer sa marque et Angélique avait dû répondre aux questions pressantes de Harry sans rien lui révéler. Les Gryffondor avaient rendu visite à Sirius Black lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Et Angélique, en revenant au château, était tombée sur Maugrey qui avait des sisymbres dans sa poche; elle l'avait accusé de fouiller le bureau de son père et de préparer du Polynectar et l'homme l'avait menacée et effrayée pour qu'elle se taise._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : Nuit mouvementée…**

Angélique, qui avait été terrifiée par la façon dont Maugrey l'avait traitée et par ses menaces et qui était également perturbée par ce que les Gryffondor lui avaient appris, dormit très mal cette nuit-là.

Elle ne cessa pas un seul instant de s'agiter dans le grand lit qu'elle partageait avec Severus, se tournant et se retournant sans arrêt, faisant glisser les couvertures et remonter le haut de son pyjama jusqu'à découvrir plus de la moitié de son dos.

En même temps qu'elle remuait dans son sommeil, elle marmonnait également d'étranges paroles sans queue ni tête et sans logique apparente, paroles que Rogue, qu'elle avait fini par réveiller, écouta avec attention :

« Bertha Jorkins… en Albanie… Voldemort… en Albanie… Queudver… Le serviteur a rejoint son maître… Bartemius Croupton… Il y a deux Croupton… un Mangemort… à Azkaban… Jorkins et Bryce morts… Tous les deux morts… Coupe du Monde de Quidditch… Barty Croupton… Marque des Ténèbres… Winky, l'elfe de maison… Croupton… Maugrey attaqué chez lui… Polynectar… Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Complot… Fol Œil… Harry… Voldemort… Danger… Piège… »

Rogue alluma les lumières dans l'intention de réveiller Angélique mais son regard fut soudain attiré par les hématomes qui recouvraient le dos dénudé de la jeune fille. Il fronça les sourcils et examina plus attentivement ses coups bleus en relevant encore plus haut le t-shirt de sa fille. Il effleura sa peau de ses doigts en passant sur les contours irréguliers de ses bleus et en remarquant leur disposition aléatoire sur son dos puis il posa ses mains à plat sur elle et la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller.

« Angélique… Réveille-toi, mon ange… Tu fais encore un mauvais rêve… Angélique… Ouvre les yeux, ma puce… »

La jeune fille cessa de parler, ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers son père en grimaçant à cause de sa douleur au dos. Puis, sentant l'air froid passer sur son ventre, elle tira sur son t-shirt pour le couvrir et demanda à Severus, désorientée, en se redressant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu gigotais et tu parlais encore dans ton sommeil, lui expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Et je disais quoi ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise, ne se souvenant pas de son rêve.

\- Peu importe… éluda-t-il, trop préoccupé par les marques qu'il avait vues sur son dos. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces coups que tu as sur le dos ? Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle, déboussolée, en déplaçant des mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sans arrêt devant les yeux.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais des hématomes un peu partout sur le dos. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

La vert et argent ouvrit la bouche pour répondre un mensonge mais le regard que Rogue lui lança l'en dissuada directement et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant son regard de celui du maître des cachots.

« Angélique ! s'exclama-t-il fermement, en lui faisant délicatement tourner la tête vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Réponds-moi !

\- C'est… le professeur Maugrey… avoua-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je l'ai croisé dans les cachots quand je rentrais ce soir…

\- Encore lui ?! Mais je vais l'étriper ! s'écria-t-il, furieux contre le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Pourquoi ? Comment t'a-t-il fait ça ?

\- Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, près de ton bureau, et aussi pourquoi il avait des sisymbres dans sa poche… Il n'a pas voulu me répondre… Alors, je l'ai accusé d'avoir fouillé dans ton bureau, de voler des ingrédients dans ta réserve et de préparer du Polynectar… Ensuite, il… il m'a poussée contre le mur en plaquant une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier et il m'a vivement conseillé d'arrêter de fouiner et de se mettre dans son chemin… Il m'a dit que j'étais trop maligne pour mon propre bien et il a menacé de nous créer des problèmes… expliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, devant un Severus blême de colère.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Il m'a fait tellement peur que j'ai préféré ne pas t'en parler ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi ou à moi… Je suis désolée mais il m'a fait vraiment mal et vraiment peur… répondit-elle, ses larmes roulant désormais sur ses joues.

\- Je vais le tuer… annonça-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je t'ai dit ce qui s'était passé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

Rogue, se rendant compte de la détresse de sa fille, la prit alors dans ses bras pour la rassurer et caressa ses cheveux et son dos meurtri.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'en saura rien… Mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais me cacher ce genre de choses ! Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, je te le promets, papa. Pardon… répliqua aussitôt Angélique en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Bon, très bien… » accepta-t-il en la relâchant doucement.

Puis il repoussa les couvertures et se leva du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ? interrogea la jeune fille, inquiète.

\- Je vais chercher de l'essence de dictame et de la pommade contre les ecchymoses.

\- Ha… D'accord… » approuva-t-elle en le regardant partir.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec ce dont il avait besoin et commença à la soigner après lui avoir fait enlever son t-shirt et bouger ses cheveux.

« Dire que je pensais ne plus jamais avoir à faire ça… déclara-t-il, dépité, en étalant patiemment le baume sur la peau fine de son dos.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, papa… soupira Angélique.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, ma puce… répondit-il immédiatement. C'est moi qui ne suis pas à la hauteur…

\- Ça, ce n'est pas vrai, papa ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt en se retournant vivement vers lui. Tu es le meilleur père qu'une fille rêverait d'avoir !

\- Je n'arrive même pas à empêcher l'un de mes collègues de te brutaliser ! rétorqua-t-il, irrité.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui m'arrive ! Il y a des choses pour lesquelles personne n'y peut rien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Si, c'est moi le fautif… répliqua-t-il en regardant intensément ses yeux vairons. Je n'ai jamais porté chance aux gens que j'ai aimés.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne peux quand même pas réellement penser ce que tu dis ?! rétorqua-t-elle, aberrée.

\- D'abord ma mère qui est morte sous les coups de mon père, ensuite Lily qui s'est fait tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et maintenant toi… » énuméra-t-il, bouleversé.

Angélique écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et l'observa, bouche bée, surprise par ses soudaines révélations, avant de lui demander, hésitante :

« Ton… Ton père a tué ta mère ?

\- Oui ! Mon Moldu de père, cet abominable ivrogne, nous battait, ma mère et moi, parce que nous étions des sorciers et qu'il avait la magie en horreur ! Ma mère m'a toujours défendu mais, moi, quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, je ne suis pas revenu à la maison et ma mère est morte… Mon père l'a suivie quelques semaines plus tard, mort d'une cirrhose…

\- Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi…

\- Si… Je ne l'ai pas protégée, je n'ai rien fait pour elle, je l'ai abandonnée… »

La jeune fille se tut quelques instants, choquée par ses propos, avant de poursuivre :

« Lily ? C'est la mère de Harry ? Lily Potter ? »

Severus hocha la tête de bas en haut et Angélique voulut le défendre :

« Mais c'est Voldemort qui l'a tuée ! Toi, tu n'as rien fait, tu…

\- J'ai répété à mon maître, quand j'étais Mangemort, une partie d'une prophétie qui disait qu'un enfant qui aurait le pouvoir de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres naîtrait à la fin du mois de juillet de personnes qui l'avaient déjà défié trois fois… la coupa directement Rogue.

\- Papa… tenta-t-elle, chagrinée pour lui.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va encore t'arriver à toi par ma faute ? l'interrompit-il, désespéré. Tu t'es déjà fait agresser par un Moldu, Fol Œil te brutalise et te menace, Karkaroff te regarde avec mépris… Que te feront encore les Mangemorts ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou même les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix parce que tu es ma fille ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta fille que ces gens me feront quelque chose ou non ! répliqua Angélique avec colère, ne supportant plus qu'il s'accuse de tous ses maux. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute ! Le Moldu ne connaissait même pas ton existence, ce n'était qu'un vieux pervers détraqué qui m'a choisie, comme ça, parce que je lui plaisais bien ! Fol Œil se fiche éperdument que tu m'aies adoptée ! Il est complètement parano et ne veut pas que je me mêle de ses affaires ! Et Karakaroff me méprise parce que j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat moldu, tout bêtement ! Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi !

\- Angélique… Ta vie serait bien meilleure, si je ne m'étais jamais approché de toi… dit Rogue en secouant la tête.

\- Papa, tu veux que je te dise ce que serait ma vie, si tu n'en faisais pas partie ? l'interrogea-t-elle, redevenant soudainement calme et posée. J'aurais probablement été renvoyée de Poudlard parce que monsieur Fiendish m'aurait empêchée de faire mes devoirs et parce que personne ne m'aurait aidée à me servir de ma baguette magique ou encore parce que Fiendish m'aurait tout bonnement interdit de retourner à l'école. Il aurait certainement continué à me battre et aurait poursuivit impunément son petit trafic d'orphelins sans que personne ne l'en empêche, continuant à nous vendre à des hommes répugnants encore et encore. Et, au lieu d'avoir à subir un viol, ça aurait été des dizaines et des dizaines… Si, par chance, j'avais pu continuer à étudier à Poudlard, tout ce qui s'est passé se serait quand même passé. La seule et unique différence aurait été que personne n'aurait jamais pris soin de moi. Je serais probablement morte de chagrin, ne supportant plus une vie aussi exécrable, sans personne pour m'aimer… » lui expliqua-t-elle, impitoyable.

Severus la regardait, totalement hébété par la tragique réalité alternative qu'elle venait de lui dépeindre, et l'entendit ajouter :

« Tu ne peux pas t'accuser de tous les maux et te rendre responsable de tout ce qui nous est arrivé à ta mère, Lily ou moi… Le destin et le libre arbitre de chacun contredisent ta théorie selon laquelle tu serais le seul responsable de tout ça… »

Ce qu'elle venait de dire était parfaitement logique mais Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer pour tout ce qui s'était produit de funeste dans sa vie ou dans celles des femmes qu'il aimait et il voulut la contredire :

« Ma mère…

\- Ta mère était une sorcière, papa. Elle a laissé ton père la tuer. Elle a abandonné, elle n'a jamais lutté contre lui. Pour moi, ça équivaut à un suicide, l'interrompit-elle, implacable.

\- Lily… essaya-t-il de nouveau, après avoir repris son souffle qui s'était bloqué net quand il avait entendu sa dernière phrase.

\- Lily et son mari ont tout fait pour protéger Harry mais ils n'étaient pas de taille à lutter contre Voldemort. Ce n'est pas toi qui les as trahis, c'est Peter Pettigrow, leur Gardien du Secret.

\- Mais, j'ai…

\- Tu as fait ce que tu devais tu as transmis à ton maître la prophétie que tu avais entendue, ne sachant pas du tout quel enfant elle désignait, coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Les prophéties, papa, prennent le sens que nous voulons bien leur donner. Voldemort a choisi Harry et, en tuant ses parents, il en a fait son pire ennemi tout seul… S'il n'avait rien fait, la prophétie n'aurait jamais fait sens… »

Angélique, qui était agenouillé sur le lit face à Severus, continuait de le fixer de ses yeux vairons. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes et déclara avec aplomb :

« Je t'aime, papa. Et tout ce dont tu es responsable c'est de mon bonheur, pas des malheurs ou des incidents qui m'arrivent. »

Les larmes remplirent les yeux noirs qu'elle fixait et débordèrent des paupières pour rouler sur les joues blanches de Severus. La jeune fille les essuya en esquissant un sourire, l'embrassa sur les deux joues puis le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, en appuyant sa tête aux boucles brunes contre la sienne.

Rogue posa ses mains dans son dos, en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, et l'étreignit à son tour avant de lui souffler à l'oreille, la gorge serrée par l'émotion :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon ange. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux sur cette Terre et c'est toi seule qui fais mon bonheur tous les jours. »

Angélique se détacha de lui pour replonger son regard dans le sien et lui demanda, très sérieuse :

« Tu vas arrêter de te croire responsable de toutes les mauvaises choses qui m'arrivent ?

\- Ou… Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Et tu ne penseras plus que c'est à cause de toi que ta maman et Lily sont mortes ?

\- Je… Je vais essayer…

\- Il ne faut pas simplement essayer, papa, il faut le faire, répliqua-t-elle en reprenant l'une de ses phrases, son intonation et son air grave.

\- Oui, ma puce, répondit-il en souriant devant sa parfaite imitation de lui-même.

\- Super alors ! » s'exclama-t-elle, satisfaite, avec un grand sourire.

Severus lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de déclarer, railleur, en lui faisant signe de se tourner :

« Allez, mademoiselle l'exhibitionniste, je n'ai pas fini de te soigner. Montre-moi ton dos plutôt que ta poitrine. »

La vert et argent lui tira d'abord sa langue bien rose en grimaçant, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part du maître des cachots, puis elle se retourna pour qu'il termine de passer du baume contre les hématomes sur son dos, avant d'être autorisée à remettre son t-shirt. Rogue mit également de l'essence de dictame sur la bosse qu'elle avait sur le crâne puis il l'invita à se recoucher pour dormir les quelques heures qui les séparaient du lever du jour.

Angélique déposa sa tête et l'une de ses mains sur le torse de Severus qui l'entourait de ses bras et demanda, clairvoyante :

« C'est pour Lily que tu fais l'espion pour Dumbledore ? Comme pour te faire pardonner ?

\- Oui, approuva-t-il.

\- Tu protèges Harry parce que tu aimais sa mère mais personne ne doit le savoir. Et en même temps, tu ne peux pas le voir parce qu'il te rappelle son père que tu détestais.

\- C'est exact, ma puce.

\- C'était Lily la petite fille que tu as rencontrée dans le parc près de chez toi et c'était elle la fille que James Potter t'a volée ?

\- Tu n'oublies jamais rien, toi ? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de lui répondre sachant qu'elle avait tout compris.

\- Non, jamais… » répondit-elle, songeuse.

Puis, après quelques minutes de silence, la jeune fille déclara, sincère :

« Je comprends pourquoi tu es devenu un Mangemort, papa, et aussi pourquoi tu as cessé de l'être. Personne ne peut te blâmer pour ça… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	56. Une aide inattendue

_Hello à toutes et à tous!_

 _Merci pour vos reviews! J'aime avoir votre avis ;-)_

 _Résumé super express: Rogue et Angélique avaient eu une grande discussion à cœur ouvert suite à la découverte des bleus causés par Maugrey sur le dos d'Angélique. La jeune fille en avait appris beaucoup sur son père qui lui avait pratiquement tout révélé de son passé (sa mère, son père, Lily, les Gryffondor, ...)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : Une aide inattendue**

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés le dimanche, Severus avait raconté toute son histoire à Angélique depuis son enfance. Il ne lui cacha rien et n'omit aucun moment de sa vie qui avait été aussi tragique et chaotique que celle d'Angélique, voire pire. Car, lui, même s'il avait eu des parents, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un pour l'aimer, le soutenir, l'écouter ou le rassurer.

Il avait bien eu Lily Evans qui avait brièvement tenu ce rôle pour lui mais elle l'avait chassé de son cœur à cause de quelques paroles malencontreuses que Severus avait dites sous le coup de la colère et de la honte, tandis que James Potter et Sirius Black l'humiliaient publiquement.

Cette fille n'avait jamais voulu accepter ses excuses et elle n'avait même pas eu la patience de l'écouter jusqu'au bout lorsque Severus était venu s'expliquer avec elle devant sa salle commune de Gryffondor. Si elle avait véritablement été son amie, elle lui aurait donné une seconde chance ou, du moins, une véritable occasion de s'expliquer.

À la fin du récit de Rogue, Angélique s'était retrouvée en larmes, profondément peinée par toute cette histoire et extrêmement triste pour son père qui avait absolument tout fait pour tenter de protéger Lily et de la sauver, elle et sa famille d'ailleurs, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait rejeté des années plus tôt. Et, en plus, comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, Severus continuait encore à essayer de se faire pardonner en protégeant son fils sans qu'il ne le sache.

Angélique détestait cette Lily Evans Potter, elle haïssait cette fille qui n'avait laissé aucune chance à son père et qui ne lui avait pas pardonné une pauvre insulte proférée sous le coup de la rage. Elle avait rendu la vie de Severus encore plus triste et morne qu'elle ne l'était déjà en lui enlevant son amitié et en n'essayant même pas de l'aider ou de le comprendre.

En plus, Dumbledore avait profité de la situation… Le vieux mage avait délibérément profité de la détresse, de la souffrance et de la peine de son père pour l'enrôler dans sa guerre contre Voldemort en lui donnant le poste le plus périlleux et le plus ingrat de tous, celui d'agent double.

La jeune fille était loin d'être stupide et elle avait parfaitement compris que, lorsque Voldemort reviendrait, ce serait Severus qui serait le plus en danger car il devrait se rendre dans les deux camps en faisant croire à chacun qu'il faisait partie des leurs. Ce serait lui que l'on soupçonnerait constamment d'être un traître et il devrait faire preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid et d'imagination pour se défendre des deux côtés…

Oui, le vieux directeur de Poudlard sous ses airs de gentil sorcier bienveillant était beaucoup plus manipulateur, glacial et retors que Severus, qui passait toujours pour le pire des salauds aux yeux de tous mais qui était en réalité tout le contraire. À bien y réfléchir, Dumbledore était bien plus sournois et dangereux que Voldemort, heureusement qu'il s'était rangé du côté du bien…

Angélique, écœurée d'apprendre une telle injustice, après avoir séché ses larmes, blottie dans les bras de Severus, voulut le dissuader de continuer à tenir sa promesse. Elle argumenta longtemps, disant que Dumbledore avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse de sa part, qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable car il ne devait rien à Lily ni à personne d'ailleurs, que le directeur lui avait menti et n'avait même pas été capable de sauver son amie et que rien de tout cela n'était sa faute, mais rien n'y fit…

« Angélique, lui dit-il, après l'avoir patiemment écoutée. J'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai. Mais désormais cela va bien au-delà de ça… Ce n'est plus pour Lily ou Dumbledore que je veux lutter, c'est pour toi et les générations futures. Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans un monde où règnent la terreur et la désolation. Je ne veux pas que tu craignes constamment pour ta vie ou celles de tes amis. Je ne veux pas qu'un dangereux psychopathe dirige le monde et impose sa loi et ses conditions à tous ces gens innocents, qu'ils soient sorciers ou Moldus. Je veux que tu puisses vivre sereinement dans un monde libre. Voilà pourquoi je ne renoncerai pas, voilà pourquoi je me battrai jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait définitivement disparu.

\- Tu passes pour un sadique cruel mais tu es la personne la plus courageuse, loyale, généreuse et noble que je connaisse… » déclara-t-elle, après avoir poussé un soupir, finalement vaincue par ses arguments, avant de le serrer une fois de plus dans ses bras.

Ensuite, Angélique et Severus décidèrent de ne plus reparler de tout ça car Voldemort n'était pas encore de retour et que d'ici là ils devaient continuer à vivre normalement sans craindre quoi que ce soit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suite à l'article de Rita Skeeter, dans lequel la journaliste disait qu'Hermione collectionnait les conquêtes célèbres (Harry puis Krum), durant toute la semaine, Hermione reçut des courriers insultants de la part des lectrices de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ et même des lettres piégées contenant du pus de Bubobulbe et finalement, sur les conseils de Hagrid, qui avait lui aussi reçu sa part de lettre d'insultes après l'article où la journaliste révélait qu'il était à moitié géant, et de ses amis, elle décida de ne plus ouvrir son courrier.

Les Gryffondor racontèrent à la Serpentard leur excursion dans les cuisines de Poudlard, leur discussion avec Winky, l'ancienne elfe de maison de monsieur Croupton, et l'obsession d'Hermione qui voulait découvrir à tout prix comment Rita Skeeter faisait pour être au courant de tout et la coincer.

Entre temps, sur les conseils de Severus mais aussi par peur – il faut bien l'avouer –, Angélique essayait d'éviter un maximum de croiser le chemin d'Alastor Maugrey. Mais, un jour, malheureusement, étant donné qu'il était son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Fol Œil déclara à la fin de son cours :

« J'aimerais que vous restiez quelques instants, miss Rogue. Les autres, sortez ! Et plus vite que ça ! »

La vert et argent, angoissée, regarda ses amies ranger leurs affaires et la classe se vider petit à petit de ses étudiants, la boule au ventre. Qu'est-ce que Maugrey allait encore lui dire ou lui faire ? Avait-il deviné qu'elle avait raconté leur altercation à Severus malgré ses menaces ?

Severus lui avait bien dit de quitter la classe avec les autres, même s'il lui demandait de rester ! S'en souvenant soudain, elle s'exclama :

« Je suis désolée, professeur, mais mon père m'a demandé de partir avec mes camarades, même si vous vouliez que je reste. »

D'abord surpris, Fol Œil répliqua, ironique :

« Oh ! Voyez-vous ça ? Vous allez rester, Rogue ! Je me chargerai de votre père plus tard.

\- Mais… voulut protester Angélique.

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! » l'interrompit-il énergiquement avant d'ajouter à l'adresse du dernier élève qui restait encore dans la classe en plus d'Angélique : « Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez encore ? Dégagez ! »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, étonnée qu'il soit encore là, et, incrédule, elle le vit s'approcher d'elle et l'entendit répondre à leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal :

« Désolé, professeur, mais j'ai, moi aussi, reçu des instructions de la part de notre directeur de maison. J'ai promis de ne pas quitter la classe sans Angélique. »

Angélique écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et dévisagea le garçon blond qui ne semblait pas avoir la moindre intention de partir sans elle, bouche bée, sans rien dire.

« Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver, tous les deux ! s'écria Fol Œil. Malefoy, vous allez me faire le plaisir de déguerpir tout de suite ! Et, vous, Rogue, vous allez rester deux minutes ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse en s'approchant des deux adolescents.

Drago tendit alors son bras devant Angélique, comme pour mieux la séparer de Maugrey, et il fit un pas en avant en déclarant, dédaigneux :

« Cette proximité est assez dérangeante, professeur. Je vous serai gré de bien vouloir reculer de quelques pas. »

Surpris par le ton du garçon, l'Auror recula un peu avant de repartir à l'attaque :

« J'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard et je continuerai à en enlever jusqu'à ce que vous ayez foutu le camp, Malefoy !

\- Faites comme vous voulez, ça m'est complètement égal. Le professeur Rogue nous remettra tous les points que vous nous ferez perdre, répliqua-t-il, confiant.

\- Vous allez finir en retenue, tous les deux, avec moi ! rétorqua Fol Œil en les désignant du doigt. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, Malefoy ?

\- Comme si le professeur Rogue allait vous laisser mettre sa fille en retenue, surtout avec vous, fit-il en haussant un sourcil blond et en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Vous voulez encore que je vous transforme en une vilaine fouine, Malefoy ? » menaça-t-il en changeant alors d'angle d'attaque et en dégainant sa baguette magique.

Drago pâlit et déglutit avec difficulté mais il tint bon et ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! intervint Angélique, toujours derrière Drago. Vous avez promis au professeur Dumbledore que vous ne recommenceriez pas !

\- Vous me sortez par les yeux avec vos stupides promesses et votre comportement ! Vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor, bon sang ! Vous êtes de fourbes petits Serpentard ! cria-t-il en s'énervant de plus en plus. Malefoy, cette fille vous a lancé un sort ! Pourquoi vous ne la laissez pas ?

\- Peu importe ! Je reste avec elle. Je l'avais bien cherché de toute façon ! » rétorqua-t-il en reconnaissant pour la première fois son erreur.

Angélique l'observa, étonnée par sa confession, puis elle le vit brusquement reculer et s'accrocha à son épaule en suivant le mouvement en se rendant compte que Fol Œil fonçait sur eux une fois de plus.

« Professeur Maugrey ! s'écria soudain le professeur McGonagall en pénétrant dans la classe à grandes enjambées en soulevant un peu sa robe de sorcière pour avancer plus vite et éviter de se trébucher. Que faites-vous à ces deux élèves ?

\- Je ne fais rien, Minerva, répondit-il en s'arrêtant net, en rangeant sa baguette derrière son dos et en se composant un sourire de façade.

\- Alastor ! Ils ont l'air terrorisé et je vous entends hurler depuis ma classe ! s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose en l'observant d'un œil sévère.

\- Professeur McGonagall ? l'interpella Drago. Nous avons cours de botanique et nous sommes en retard. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

\- Oui, allez-y ! Dépêchez-vous ! » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Drago prit Angélique par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal, tandis qu'ils entendaient McGonagall et Maugrey se disputer vivement, avant d'être trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit.

Sur le chemin des serres, alors qu'ils avançaient tous les deux en silence, Angélique déclara soudain d'une voix neutre :

« Tu sais, on est sorti de la classe, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

Malefoy, qui ne s'était apparemment pas aperçu d'avoir conservé le bras d'Angélique dans sa main, baissa les yeux vers elle et la lâcha subitement, comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

« Merci d'être resté avec moi, Drago, déclara-t-elle alors, reconnaissante.

\- C'est ton père qui me l'a demandé, répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules, un peu grognon, comme pour se défendre.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais tu as accepté.

\- C'est mon directeur de maison et un ami de mon père, je n'allais pas refuser ! s'exclama-t-il, quelque peu agacé.

\- Oui mais tu as tenu parole, même quand Maugrey t'a menacé de te métamorphoser en fouine, insista-t-elle, amusée qu'il soit ainsi sur la défensive.

\- Hum ! renifla-t-il, méprisant. Ce type est un vrai fou furieux ! J'en ai déjà parlé à mon père mais, apparemment, il est intouchable… » expliqua-t-il, déçu, avant de l'interroger : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a avec toi ? Pourquoi il voulait te parler ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Depuis le début de l'année, il croit que je veux saboter Harry… Il est complètement paranoïaque !

\- Quel crétin ! s'exclama Drago avec un sourire goguenard. Potter se sabote bien tout seul ! Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour ça ! »

Pour le plus grand étonnement de Malefoy, Angélique éclata de rire à sa remarque puis, après s'être calmée, elle se justifia face au regard surpris du garçon :

« C'est vrai qu'il a un don inné pour s'attirer des problèmes. Sur ce point-là, je ne peux pas te contredire.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu allais encore m'envoyer à l'infirmerie… déclara Drago avec un sourire en coin en haussant ses sourcils blonds.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu ne pouvais pas me voir en peinture… rétorqua Angélique. Honnêtement, tu es le dernier sur qui j'aurais misé pour me sortir d'un mauvais pas.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dérangée et je n'ai absolument rien contre toi, Rogue, c'est juste Potter et ses amis Gryffondor que je ne peux pas sentir et comme tu traînes avec eux… » avoua tout à coup Malefoy, sincère, en ouvrant la porte vitrée de la serre numéro quatre.

« Ha ! Monsieur Malefoy, miss Rogue ! Venez, entrez ! Dépêchez-vous ! La leçon a déjà commencé, s'exclama le professeur Chourave en voyant entrer les deux adolescents.

\- Veuillez nous excuser, professeur, mais le professeur Maugrey nous a retenus. Vous pouvez demander au professeur McGonagall, elle vous le confirmera, déclara Drago puisque Angélique était incapable de parler, trop choquée par sa dernière confession.

\- Allons, monsieur Malefoy, je vous crois ! Je ne vais pas m'amuser à interroger tous mes collègues pour dix malheureuses minutes de retard ! Je suis professeur de botanique, pas détective, répondit la directrice des Poufsouffle. Allez vous installer ! Il reste de la place près de messieurs Boot et Corner. »

Angélique et Drago prirent donc place à côté des deux Serdaigle, sous le regard haineux de Pansy Parkinson, et ils passèrent toute l'heure à rempoter des Bulbes sauteurs sous le regard vigilant de la bonne madame Chourave qui passait régulièrement entre les tables pour vérifier le travail de ses élèves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ce soir-là, en retournant chez elle après le souper, Angélique sursauta en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements car Severus l'avait, lui aussi, ouverte en même temps qu'elle.

« Ouf ! Papa, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle, une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Désolé, ma puce. Malefoy est déjà retourné dans sa salle commune ?

\- Non, il était juste derrière Sally-Anne, Daphné et moi.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ! l'interpella Severus alors qu'il passait devant la porte avec Crabbe et Goyle. Venez ! Entrez un instant, s'il vous plaît », l'invita-t-il en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer chez eux.

Drago fit un signe de tête à ses amis et entra chez son professeur de potions en même temps qu'Angélique et son petit chat noir.

Il observa Angélique enlever sa cape et ses chaussures et suivit Rogue jusqu'au salon, un peu mal à l'aise de pénétrer ainsi dans leur intimité, puis il entendit son directeur de maison déclarer :

« Je voulais vous remercier pour être resté avec ma fille à la fin du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, monsieur Malefoy.

-Je vous en prie, professeur Rogue, j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que, quand elle était arrivée, elle vous a trouvé protégeant Angélique derrière vous face au professeur Maugrey… C'est plus que ce que j'avais demandé. »

Drago piqua un fard en lançant un regard à Angélique à la dérobée puis il entendit son professeur de potions lui demander :

« Le professeur Maugrey vous a-t-il retiré des points ?

\- Oui, il a enlevé cinquante points à Serpentard, monsieur.

\- Bien. J'accorde donc soixante points à Serpentard, répondit Rogue avec un sourire en coin. Vous a-t-il infligé une retenue ?

\- Non, il n'a pas osé faire ça… répliqua-t-il en bombant le torse, fier de lui.

\- Mais il a menacé de le transformer en fouine, papa ! Alors qu'il a juré au professeur Dumbledore de ne pas recommencer ! intervint Angélique, scandalisée.

\- Nous savons bien, tous les deux, ce que vaut sa parole… répondit-il en regardant sa fille. Merci pour votre aide, monsieur Malefoy. J'espère pouvoir encore compter sur vous à l'avenir, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du garçon.

\- Vous pouvez, professeur Rogue », répondit Drago avant de rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Vous vous attendiez à ça?^^_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	57. Nom d'une gargouille!

_Coucou!_

 _Merci de me suivre et de me laisser votre avis! ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Athina pour sa review! Oui on voit tout de suite le mauvais fond de Maugrey/Croupton._

 _Résumé super express: Drago avait pris la défense d'Angélique contre Maugrey, car Rogue lui avait demandé de veiller à ce qu'elle ne reste pas seule avec le professeur de DCFM._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 : Nom d'une gargouille !**

« Rogue a fait quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois Gryffondor, abasourdis par la révélation de leur amie Serpentard qui ne put s'empêcher de rire de leur mine complètement stupéfaite, voire choquée.

\- Il a vraiment engagé Malefoy comme garde du corps pour toi ? demanda Ron, hébété.

\- Il ne l'a pas engagé comme garde du corps ! souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il lui a fait promettre de ne pas me laisser seule avec Maugrey, relativisa-t-elle.

\- Ouais, en gros, c'est pareil… marmonna Harry, bougon.

\- Et Malefoy a accepté ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça ! Le professeur Rogue est leur directeur de maison et tu sais bien comme Drago aime se rendre important et frotter la manche des professeurs… expliqua Hermione, lucide.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est un petit faux-cul… approuva Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit… voulut se défendre Hermione, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, ça va, Hermione ! C'est de Malefoy qu'on parle ! la coupa vivement Harry.

\- N'empêche qu'il m'a bien aidée la dernière fois, intervint Angélique, reconnaissant les mérites de l'arrogant aristocrate blond platine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Maugrey ? Pourquoi il s'en prend à toi comme ça ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, dérouté par l'attitude de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry… soupira Angélique. Il croit que j'essaie de te nuire, il se demande toujours comment j'ai fait pour envoyer un sort si puissant à Drago et, en plus, il n'a pas du tout apprécié que je l'accuse de fouiller dans le bureau de mon père, de voler des ingrédients et de préparer du Polynectar, répéta encore une fois Angélique qui avait brièvement raconté à ses amis son altercation avec Maugrey dans les couloirs des cachots malgré ses menaces.

\- C'est quand même bizarre… répondit Harry en réfléchissant.

\- Pourquoi Fol Œil s'amuserait à faire du Polynectar ? interrogea Ron.

\- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée… souffla Angélique, perdue.

\- Je vais aller lui dire que tu es mon amie et que tu fais tout pour m'aider et pas pour m'enfoncer ! Comme ça, il te fichera peut-être enfin la paix ! s'exclama Harry, résolu.

\- Non ! Surtout pas ! s'écria Angélique, paniquée. Si tu fais ça, il saura que je vous ai tout raconté ! Même Severus a juré de ne rien dire ! Alors, vous trois, vous faites pareil !

\- Je ne dirai rien, Angie, promit Hermione.

\- Moi non plus… déclara Ron en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Harry ? » interrogea la Serpentard en essayant de capter le regard vert du garçon.

Quand elle y parvint finalement, le brun fixa quelques instants ses yeux vairons, indécis, puis il finit par céder devant son regard suppliant :

« OK, OK ! Je ne dirai rien du tout ! Mais j'espère qu'il va arrêter parce que sinon Ron et moi on se joindra à Rogue pour aller lui botter les fesses personnellement !

\- Waw ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'entendrai une telle chose de ta bouche, Harry, je ne l'aurais certainement pas cru… s'exclama Hermione, sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- J'avoue que ça me tenterait bien d'assister à un spectacle pareil mais il vaudrait mieux éviter… » répondit Angélique avant de sourire gentiment à ses trois amis rouge et or.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durant les vacances de Pâques, les élèves de Poudlard furent fort occupés avec leurs devoirs. Quelle que soit l'année d'étude, les professeurs s'étaient, semble-t-il, ligués contre leurs étudiants en leur donnant des devoirs tous plus longs, compliqués, ennuyeux et fastidieux les uns que les autres ! Même madame Chourave et Hagrid avaient joint leurs efforts aux autres professeurs plus stricts comme McGonagall ou Rogue !

« Papa ! se plaignit Angélique en revenant de la bibliothèque où elle avait passé des heures à plancher sur son devoir de métamorphose, installée entre ses amis Gryffondor et Serpentard. Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot ou quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ma puce ? demanda Rogue, amusé de voir la mine boudeuse et exténuée de sa fille.

\- Les travaux que vous nous avez donnés sont super difficiles ! On vient de passer cinq heures sur celui de McGonagall et on était six à réfléchir dessus ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'effondrer dans le grand canapé du salon à côté de Severus qui sirotait tranquillement sa tasse de thé.

\- Vous l'avez terminé ? interrogea-t-il en caressant sa tête qu'elle venait de poser sur ses jambes en s'étendant de tout son long dans le fauteuil.

\- Ben oui, on a fini par y arriver ! Mais s'il nous faut tout ce temps pour chaque cours, on va y passer des jours ! répondit-elle, éberluée.

\- Que croyais-tu, mon ange ? Vous êtes tous ici pour apprendre.

\- Oui mais pendant les vacances, on a le droit de se reposer un minimum et de souffler un peu, non ?

\- Bien sûr et c'est ce que tu vas faire, déclara-t-il en continuant de caresser ses boucles brunes.

\- Avec tous les devoirs que j'ai encore à faire et les révisions pour les examens, je ne pense pas non… »

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mine boudeuse et déconfite d'Angélique ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine en signe de mécontentement et de la faire grogner :

« C'est ça, moque-toi de moi en plus… »

Le rire de Rogue repartit de plus belle puis, quand il se fut repris, il caressa la joue et le nez de sa fille avant de déclarer :

« Tu sais bien que je ne me moque jamais de toi, ma puce. Même quand tu me fais penser à une petite lilliputienne en colère. »

Angélique fixa son regard sur les yeux noirs de son père et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire. Elle ne répondit pas pour autant et resta dans sa posture de petite boudeuse. Severus sourit encore, attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras et la fit asseoir sur ses jambes.

« Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu boudes comme ça, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

\- C'est donc ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as convaincu les autres professeurs de nous mettre une tonne de travail pour me faire râler parce que, d'après toi, je suis trop mignonne lorsque je suis fâchée ?! l'accusa-t-elle en plaisantant après avoir imaginé un plan plus que machiavélique.

\- Un plan digne de Salazar Serpentard en personne ! répondit-il en jouant le jeu.

\- Carrément ! répliqua-t-elle, avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Sérieusement, Angélique, reprit Rogue quand elle eut cessé de rire. Concentrez-vous sur vos devoirs et essayez de les finir le plus vite possible. Ensuite, vous pourrez tous profiter des congés.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on comptait faire, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Je vais te faire un bon chocolat pour te remonter le moral ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant du fauteuil avec Angélique dans ses bras.

La jeune fille, surprise qu'il se redresse aussi brusquement avec elle, poussa un cri de stupeur et s'accrocha rapidement à son cou. Rogue l'embrassa sur la joue et la reposa délicatement sur le canapé avant de partir vers la cuisine pour lui préparer sa boisson.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suivant les conseils de son père, Angélique et ses amis se concentrèrent sur leurs cours la première semaine des vacances puis ensuite ils disposèrent de toute la semaine suivante pour se reposer, s'amuser, discuter et réviser un peu en vue des examens de fin d'année.

À la fin des vacances de Pâques, Ron reçut enfin une réponse à la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à son frère Percy quelques semaines plus tôt pour lui demander des nouvelles de son patron, monsieur Croupton. La lettre était très courte et sèche et Percy leur confirma qu'il n'avait pas vu monsieur Croupton mais qu'il prenait du repos, qu'il lui envoyait ses instructions par hibou et qu'ils ne devaient plus le déranger pour des sottises pareilles car il avait beaucoup à faire au ministère. Les quatre amis furent quelque peu refroidis et déçus par la réponse du frère de Ron et décidèrent de ne plus contacter Percy qui avait été vraiment prétentieux et sec avec eux.

Les cours reprirent finalement et tous les élèves de Poudlard recommencèrent à déambuler de classe en classe pour assister à leurs leçons de botanique, métamorphose, sortilèges, astronomie, potions, …

Angélique fut soulagée de voir que Maugrey ne tentait plus de la faire rester après la classe, même s'il la fixait toujours d'une étrange façon, et de ne plus le croiser par hasard au détour d'un couloir. De plus, Drago Malefoy prenait son rôle de "gardien" très à cœur et veillait bien à ce qu'elle ne se retrouve jamais seule en compagnie de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, quitte même parfois à la raccompagner jusqu'à ses appartements quand elle n'était pas avec Sally-Anne ou Daphné pour être sûr qu'elle ne le rencontre pas.

À la fin du mois de mai, Harry et les autres champions durent se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch où Ludo Verpey les attendait pour leur expliquer en quoi consisterait la troisième et dernière tâche du tournoi. Il leur montra qu'ils étaient en train de faire pousser des haies pour créer un labyrinthe et que les champions devraient relever tous les obstacles qu'ils rencontreraient dans le dédale et parvenir en premier au centre pour s'emparer du trophée qui y serait caché.

Cette nuit-là, après les explications de Verpey, Harry eut une discussion avec Viktor Krum sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hermione, puis ils eurent tous deux la surprise de voir surgir de la Forêt interdite Bartemius Croupton.

L'employé du ministère avait vraiment très mauvaise mine, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tachés de sang, il était confus dans ses propos et semblait même divaguer à certains moments. Néanmoins, il avait des périodes de lucidité et, pendant l'une d'elles, il dit à Harry qu'il voulait absolument parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Harry laissa donc Croupton en compagnie de Krum pour aller chercher le directeur de Poudlard mais quand il revint finalement avec lui le juge du tournoi avait disparu et l'attrapeur bulgare était étendu à terre, stupéfixé.

Dumbledore envoya Hagrid chercher Igor Karkaroff avant de réanimer Krum et le directeur de Durmstrang cria à la trahison et autres joyeusetés pendant que Maugrey, qui avait surgi de nulle part, s'était enfoncé dans la forêt à la recherche de Bartemius Croupton.

Le lendemain, Harry raconta toute cette histoire à ses trois amis, répéta les paroles que Croupton avait dites quand il paraissait délirer et se plaignit que Rogue l'ait empêché de parler au directeur plus vite.

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça aurait changé quelque chose ! s'énerva Angélique, frustrée qu'il s'en prenne encore une fois à son père. Il t'a retenu quoi ? Vingt secondes maximum !

\- Peut-être que si ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua vivement le brun.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vingt malheureuses secondes qui vous auraient permis de retrouver Croupton là où tu l'as laissé ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- En même temps, maintenant on ne le saura jamais !

\- En même temps, tu n'avais qu'à le prendre avec toi au lieu de le laisser là ! rétorqua aussitôt la jeune fille, acerbe, devant un Harry furieux.

\- Harry, Angie a raison, ça ne change rien, tu as pu prévenir Dumbledore très rapidement, intervint Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de désamorcer le conflit entre la Serpentard et le Gryffondor, avant que le garçon à lunettes n'ait pu répliquer.

\- Il faut bien reconnaître que Rogue a le chic pour embêter Harry… ajouta Ron en remettant de l'huile sur le feu au lieu de calmer le jeu.

\- Ha ! s'exclama Harry dans une attitude tout à fait puérile.

\- Waw ! Quel scoop ! répliqua Angélique en levant les yeux au ciel et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas comme s'il agissait comme ça depuis quatre ans…

\- Angie ! Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas ton père qui a stupéfixé Krum et fait disparaître Croupton ? interrogea Harry, exaspéré.

\- Moi, je te le dis, Potter ! s'écria la vert et argent, rouge de colère. Et tu sais pourquoi j'en suis aussi sûre ?

\- Non mais je meurs d'envie de le savoir ! répondit-il, sarcastique, tandis que Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de jouer profil bas et de les laisser se disputer tous les deux.

\- Parce que, en plus de ne pas posséder le don d'ubiquité ni la faculté de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ni même la capacité de voler à la vitesse de la lumière, Severus est rentré directement dans nos appartements et il m'a dit qu'il était tombé sur toi devant le bureau du directeur et que tu avais l'air très agité, expliqua vivement la jeune fille, bien décidé à défendre son père une fois de plus contre lui.

\- Arrête ! Tu vas me faire pleurer ! ironisa Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il était super inquiet pour moi !

\- Bien sûr qu'il se fait du souci pour toi, sombre crétin ! Il se préoccupe énormément de tout ce qui t'arrive ! avoua soudain Angélique. Depuis des années… Il a toujours veillé sur toi… »

Les trois Gryffondor restaient muets et regardaient la petite Serpentard, stupéfaits, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Combien de fois vous êtes-vous trompés au sujet de Severus ? demanda-t-elle. Combien de fois est-il venu à votre secours, même sans que vous le sachiez ? Combien de fois avez-vous cru ses intentions mauvaises alors qu'il essayait au contraire de vous protéger ? Combien de preuves te faudra-t-il encore, Harry, avant que tu ne comprennes que Severus est avec toi ?

\- Angie, tu as bien remarqué comme Rogue est odieux avec nous… dit Ron après un instant de silence.

\- Évidemment, je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il vous veut du mal, répondit calmement Angélique. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, vous le savez très bien…

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

\- Quirrell, le journal de Jedusor, Sirius Black, … On s'est trompé à leur sujet au début. Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient être, expliqua la Serpentard avec raison.

\- C'est vrai, Harry, Angie n'a pas tort… » intervint timidement Hermione.

Le garçon à la cicatrice observait intensément les prunelles bleue et brune mouchetée de vert de son amie vert et argent, réfléchissant profondément à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Harry, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, reprit calmement Angélique. Ce n'est pas de mon père, de Karkaroff, de Krum, de Fleur ou de Cedric dont tu dois te méfier mais plutôt de Maugrey. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais je ne le sens pas du tout, il n'est vraiment pas net. Tu es mon ami, Harry, je t'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, avoua-t-elle ensuite. J'espère que tu me crois. »

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent encore pendant plusieurs secondes dans les yeux, sous le regard d'Hermione et de Ron qui attendaient fébrilement la suite de leur échange.

« Je te crois, Angie, répondit finalement le rouge et or en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ferai attention à Fol Œil, si tu ne le sens pas, j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en lui. Et je suis vraiment désolé de m'être encore emporté contre ton père, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine…

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude… » répondit-elle dans un sourire en se détachant doucement du Gryffondor.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	58. Fin d'année épuisante

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'encourage beaucoup et ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci beaucoup à Guest pour sa gentille review ;-) Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que mon histoire te plaît autant et que tu trouves que c'est l'une des meilleures que tu aies lues, ça me touche beaucoup ;-)_

 _Résumé express: les Gryffondor avaient été choqués d'apprendre que Malefoy avait été engagé par Severus comme "garde-du-corps" d'Angélique, les vacances de Pâques étaient arrivées puis les cours avaient repris et Harry s'était disputé avec Angélique parce que Rogue l'avait retardé dans sa course pour aller prévenir Dumbledore après qu'il ait vu monsieur Croupton sortir de la Forêt interdite._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : Fin d'année épuisante**

Personne n'avait retrouvé la moindre trace de Bartemius Croupton depuis que Harry l'avait laissé à l'orée de la Forêt interdite… En même temps, puisque c'était Maugrey qui était parti à sa recherche ce soir-là, Angélique n'était pas vraiment convaincue qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé et elle se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas réduit au silence…

La jeune vert et argent était persuadée que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire depuis le début de l'année. C'était certain : quelque chose d'important leur avait échappé, quelque chose de vraiment crucial, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

Ce jour-là, après le dîner, Angélique et Hermione se rendirent en classe d'arithmancie pendant que Harry et Ron montaient dans la tour du professeur Trelawney pour leur cours de divination.

Harry s'assoupit en classe et il fit un étrange rêve dans lequel se trouvaient encore une fois Queudver, Voldemort et son serpent, rêve dont il se réveilla en hurlant, sa cicatrice le faisant souffrir le martyre.

Le Gryffondor quitta précipitamment la salle du professeur Trelawney et se rendit directement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore où il visionna plusieurs souvenirs du directeur en plongeant dans sa Pensine tandis qu'il s'était absenté quelques instants avec Fudge et Maugrey pour aller inspecter l'endroit où Croupton avait disparu.

Après le souper, le garçon brun fit ensuite le récit de tout ce qu'il avait vu et appris à ses amis qui demeurèrent silencieux un moment, le temps de faire le tri dans leurs idées et de réfléchir à tout cela.

« Rogue était bel et bien un Mangemort alors ? interrogea Ron en observant Angélique du coin de l'œil.

\- Oui, il l'était et c'est là toute la nuance, confirma la Serpentard en lançant un regard de défi à ses amis rouge et or pour les dissuader de tenter de s'en prendre à lui.

\- Dumbledore a confiance en Rogue. Il est certain qu'il a véritablement cessé de soutenir Voldemort, même s'il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, expliqua Harry.

\- Et, toi, tu le crois aussi ? demanda Ron à Harry, perplexe.

\- Vous avez déjà vu beaucoup de Mangemorts adopter une adolescente qui provient d'un orphelinat moldu, lui offrir un chat pour son anniversaire, lui faire des cadeaux de Noël, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser sur la joue ou encore la porter pour la ramener dans sa chambre ? questionna Hermione, qui avait toujours pris la défense de leur professeur de potions.

\- Il faut bien dire que je n'ai jamais rencontré beaucoup de Mangemorts… répondit Ron. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de choses qu'ils font… concéda-t-il.

\- Ouais, je ne crois pas non plus, intervint Harry. En plus, Rogue a déjà eu l'occasion de me tuer au moins trois millions de fois…

\- Quand je dirai à Severus que finalement vous avez des cerveaux, il n'en reviendra pas ! plaisanta Angélique. Enfin, il sait qu'Hermione en a un mais pour vous deux, les garçons, il n'en était vraiment pas convaincu !

\- Et après ça, tu te demandes pourquoi on le déteste ?! s'exclama Ron, ahuri.

\- Non, je sais très bien pourquoi vous le détestez », répondit-elle en souriant.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Ron demanda encore à Harry :

« _Alors, Dumbledore pense que Tu-Sais-Qui est en train de reprendre des forces ?(_ _1)_

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il pense, confirma Harry en hochant la tête.

\- Le professeur Karkaroff et mon père le croient aussi, intervint Angélique. La Marque des Ténèbres s'intensifie au fil des jours…

\- C'est pour ça que Karkaroff semble de plus en plus nerveux et inquiet ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Sans doute, oui… répondit la Serpentard.

\- Il y a de quoi… ajouta Ron en grimaçant.

\- On doit tous rester vigilants, conseilla la vert et argent. Fol Œil est peut-être louche et cinglé mais pour ça il n'a pas tort : vigilance constante.

\- Oui, tu as raison, Angie, il faut être sur nos gardes, approuva Harry.

\- Bon, il est tard. Je vais rentrer avant que Severus ne retourne tout le château pour me retrouver, plaisanta la jeune fille. Bonne nuit, à demain.

\- Oui, à plus, Angie ! répondit Ron.

\- Dors bien ! dit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit ! N'oublie pas qu'on s'entraînera demain avec Harry pour la dernière tâche, alors repose-toi bien ! » conseilla Hermione.

Angélique embrassa ses trois amis rouge et or et se dirigea avec son chat vers les cachots pour rejoindre son père pour la nuit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione, Ron et Angélique consacrèrent la plus grande partie de leur temps libre à aider Harry à se préparer pour la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers au lieu de se concentrer uniquement sur leurs examens de fin d'année qui approchaient à grands pas. Le garçon à lunettes craignit qu'ils n'échouent à leurs épreuves en passant tout leur temps avec lui et leur dit qu'il pouvait très bien s'exercer tout seul afin qu'ils puissent réviser mais ils refusèrent catégoriquement de l'abandonner tous les trois.

De toute manière, Angélique ne se faisait aucun souci pour ses examens car, quand elle n'était pas avec les Gryffondor, n'ayant pas le même horaire que les rouge et or, elle révisait avec ses amies Serpentard, et, lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, c'était Severus qui lui faisait revoir toutes ses leçons et s'entraîner avec sa baguette magique. La jeune fille était donc très bien entourée et elle était sûre d'être au point pour passer ses épreuves de fin d'année.

Angélique et les autres élèves de Poudlard, excepté les champions, virent arriver les examens en même temps que les beaux jours du mois de juin.

Lorsqu'elle le pouvait, entre deux séances d'étude avec Sally-Anne et Daphné, la jeune vert et argent continuait d'aider Harry à trouver des sorts qui lui seraient utiles dans le labyrinthe et à s'exercer à les lancer.

Avec tout ce qu'elle faisait, son état de fatigue avait atteint des sommets et Severus décida d'y remédier une semaine avant son dernier examen.

« Je vais rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione dans le parc pour la séance d'entraînement de Harry, l'informa Angélique en se dirigeant vers la porte de ses appartements avec son chat.

\- Certainement pas, répondit Rogue en prenant la jeune fille de vitesse et en venant se poster devant la porte pour lui faire obstacle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, véritablement surprise, en l'observant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Parce que tu es exténuée ! répliqua-t-il vivement. Je me demande comment tu arrives encore à tenir debout et je m'étonne que tu aies toujours autant d'énergie magique avec tout ce que tu fais !

\- Mais Hermione et Ron font la même chose que moi… Ils doivent être tout aussi fatigués mais ils n'arrêtent pas d'aider Harry pour autant, répondit la jeune fille, déroutée.

\- Tes amis peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Moi, c'est de toi dont je me préoccupe et je vois que tu es épuisée. Tu dois te reposer, décida-t-il fermement. Nous allons aussi suspendre les leçons d'occlumancie, ça demande trop d'énergie… ajouta-t-il après avoir un peu réfléchi.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tiennent, Angélique ! l'interrompit Rogue. Je suis ton père et je veux que tu te reposes et que tu te concentres uniquement sur tes examens. »

Rogue observa sa fille débattre intérieurement afin de déterminer s'il avait raison ou non en fronçant ses sourcils bruns et il ajouta :

« Je ne veux que ton bien, ma puce, et je crois qu'il serait bon pour toi de remplacer tes entraînements intensifs et tes leçons d'occlumancie par des siestes. Potter se débrouillera très bien sans toi, ne t'en fais pas. Toi, tu es plus petite et fluette qu'eux trois et tu es moins résistante à la fatigue.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas aller dormir dans l'après-midi comme un bébé ! se révolta la jeune fille, incrédule.

\- Cela te ferait pourtant le plus grand bien… » répondit Rogue en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Angélique croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et réfléchit encore quelques instants en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure puis finalement elle décroisa ses bras, poussa un long soupir et finit par répondre, vaincue :

« C'est d'accord…

\- Allez, va dormir un peu, conseilla gentiment Rogue en lui caressant la joue. Je te réveillerai pour le souper.

\- Tu veux bien les prévenir ? Pour qu'ils ne m'attendent pas.

\- Oui, je vais aller leur dire, acquiesça-t-il aussitôt.

\- Tu reviens tout de suite après et tu restes près de moi ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement anxieuse.

\- Oui, ne te tracasse pas, je reviendrai directement, la rassura-t-il.

\- Merci, papa », répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de partir vers la chambre pour sa sieste forcée.

Rogue la regarda se diriger vers sa chambre en souriant, content qu'elle ait accepté de suivre son conseil sans trop rechigner, et se rendit ensuite dans le parc de Poudlard pour informer les trois Gryffondor de sa décision.

Angélique, quant à elle, malgré ses réticences et ses doutes sur les besoins de cette sieste de bébé, s'endormit dès que son père fut de retour dans leurs appartements et se fut assis auprès d'elle, bercée par les ronronnements de Salem qui s'était installé en boule au creux de ses genoux.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le jour de son dernier examen et celui de la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un nouvel article de Rita Skeeter parut dans _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_.

Au petit-déjeuner, Harry, prévenu par Angélique que Malefoy avait réussi à raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la classe du professeur Trelawney le jour où il s'était assoupi puis réveillé en hurlant à cette horrible journaliste, lut le consternant article intitulé _Harry Potter « perturbé et dangereux »_.

Angélique envoya un regard encourageant à Harry depuis la table des Serpentard, tandis que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle faisaient les idiots en se moquant de son ami, et le Gryffondor lui sourit, ignorant royalement les singeries de Drago et des ses deux acolytes. Angélique vit encore Hermione se lever de table d'un bond et se diriger promptement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle – sans doute pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, songea-t-elle, au vu de son empressement.

Les Serpentard de quatrième année se rendirent ensuite à leur dernier examen, qui était celui du cours d'enchantements, tandis que les Gryffondor se dirigeaient vers la classe du professeur Binns pour un long et ennuyeux examen d'histoire de la magie.

À midi, lorsqu'elle rejoignit la Grande Salle avec les autres pour manger, Angélique vit une petite femme replète aux cheveux roux ainsi qu'un grand garçon avec une boucle d'oreille et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant noués en catogan installés auprès de Harry.

Ron arriva à hauteur de la Serpentard qui était restée debout près des portes, en même temps que les autres Gryffondor, et il s'exclama :

« Hé ! C'est ma mère et Bill ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

\- On dirait qu'il y a aussi les parents de Cedric, de Viktor et de Fleur, remarqua la jeune fille en balayant des yeux les autres tables de la Grande Salle.

\- Viens, Angie ! s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers la petite brune et en attrapant son avant-bras. Je vais te présenter à ma mère et à mon grand-frère ! », ajouta-t-il, enthousiaste, en l'entraînant vers la table des Gryffondor.

La vert et argent suivit son ami avec plaisir et vint saluer la mère et le frère de Ron.

« Hé ! Maman ! Bill ! Je vous présente Angie, notre copine de Serpentard ! déclara Ron en désignant Angélique qui se tenait debout près de lui.

\- Salut, Angie ! dit Bill en lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- Bonjour, Angélique, la salua la mère de Ron.

\- Bonjour, répondit la jeune fille en faisant un petit signe de la main et un sourire.

\- Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer ! Ron et Harry ne cessent de me parler de toi au Terrier », déclara Molly Weasley en se levant pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

Ron fit un mouvement vers sa mère pour essayer de l'en empêcher et Harry regarda la scène les yeux écarquillés, craignant la réaction de leur amie, mais Angélique, qui avait fait énormément de progrès depuis le début de l'année, supporta l'assaut de la mère de Ron sans broncher et elle répondit gaiement :

« Moi aussi, je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, madame Weasley.

\- Tu es vraiment une charmante jeune fille, déclara la femme, les mains sur les épaules d'Angélique en la regardant de bas en haut. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry et mes garçons me parlent si souvent de toi ! »

Ron et Harry piquèrent un fard à la remarque de madame Weasley, tandis qu'Angélique et Bill mais aussi Fred, George et Ginny, qui venaient tout juste d'arriver et qui avaient tout entendu, se mirent à rire de la gêne des deux amis.

À la demande de madame Weasley, la Serpentard s'installa à table avec eux parmi les Gryffondor, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-réprobateur de Severus qui les observait depuis la table des professeurs, et elle parla avec les Weasley et Harry de leurs derniers examens.

Hermione arriva au milieu du dîner et ils passèrent tous un agréable moment à discuter et à rire, surtout après que Harry ait rassuré la mère de Ron en lui disant que tout ce qu'avait écrit Rita Skeeter sur Hermione et lui était faux.

Après ses cours de l'après-midi, Angélique descendit dans les cachots avec Rogue et, obéissant à son père, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour faire une sieste – la dernière, avait-il promis – et se reposer avant la troisième tâche qui se déroulerait ce soir au coucher du soleil.

La jeune fille obtint une fois de plus de Severus qu'il reste auprès d'elle et, après avoir ôté ses chaussures, elle se coucha à côté de lui, qui s'était assis sur son lit et lisait un livre traitant de sortilèges de Protection très rares en caressant d'une main les cheveux de sa fille pour l'aider à s'endormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ils étaient dans un endroit sombre et peu éclairé, parmi des stèles, des pierres tombales et des monuments…

« Ce soir, Harry Potter m'aidera à retrouver mon corps et il sera enfin à ma merci… prononça une voix aiguë et glacée. Et, toi, Queudver, tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie.

\- Mon maître, je… tenta le petit homme à la face de rat d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Tais-toi ! lui enjoignit son maître. Ton incompétence et tes erreurs n'ont pas porté à conséquences… Bartemius Croupton a été mis hors d'état de nuire… Heureusement que je peux compter sur une personne plus intelligente que toi à Poudlard pour réparer tes bêtises.

\- Maître, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez pour racheter ma conduite, dit Peter Pettigrow, plié en deux dans une courbette absurde, désireux d'échapper à une sévère punition.

\- Tu me seras très bientôt utile, Queudver… Enfin, ta chair le sera… » déclara Lord Voldemort, énigmatique, face à un ex-Gryffondor épouvanté.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ , ch. 31, p. 642 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	59. Tombent les masques

_Hello!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre, d'aimer mon histoire et de me laisser vos avis ;-) C'est toujours un plaisir de vous répondre!_

 _Merci aussi à Patate pour ses deux commentaires! J'ai tout lu (tu avais écrit une sacrée tartine^^), j'ai compris ton point de vue (tout le monde ne peut pas voir les choses de la même façon et apprécier les mêmes trucs) mais je dois t'avouer que je suis particulièrement têtue et que l'histoire est déjà écrite en grande partie. Du coup, je ne changerai rien à ma fiction^^ Mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis ;-)_

 _Résumé express: les Gryffondor avaient découvert que Rogue avait été un Mangemort dans sa jeunesse; Angélique, Ron et Hermione passaient tout leur temps libre à aider Harry à se préparer pour le tournoi; Rogue avait mis un terme à l'entrainement d'Angélique parce qu'elle était épuisée et il l'obligeait même à faire des siestes l'après-midi; le jour de la dernière tâche était arrivée et madame Weasley et Bill étaient venus soutenir Harry; et Angélique s'était couchée et avait commencé à rêver de Voldemort et de Queudver dans un étrange cimetière..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 : Tombent les masques…**

« Réveille-toi, ma puce, il est l'heure d'aller souper. »

Angélique ouvrit finalement les yeux et vit que Rogue était toujours assis à côté d'elle dans le lit et qu'il l'observait avec tendresse, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pour une qui ne voulait pas dormir, j'ai eu du mal à te faire sortir de ton sommeil, ajouta-t-il, amusé. Le repas a déjà commencé depuis longtemps et il est même sûrement fini à l'heure qu'il est, on est très en retard. »

Néanmoins, Severus perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'il remarqua le visage blême de sa fille, l'expression de peur panique dans ses yeux vairons et le tremblement de ses mains quand elle se redressa.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, mon ange ? demanda-t-il, très inquiet. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? questionna-t-il encore en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Papa, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche. C'est ce soir… C'est ce soir…

\- Quoi ? Oui, c'est ce soir la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et on va finir par être vraiment très en retard…

\- Non… Enfin, si mais… répondit-elle en s'interrompant, confuse dans ses propos. C'est ce soir, papa ! recommença-t-elle avec plus de conviction. C'est ce soir que Lord Voldemort va réapparaître ! s'exclama-t-elle en fixant ses yeux noirs, paniquée.

\- Comment… Comment le sais-tu ? Tu as fait un rêve ? interrogea-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui ! Il va se servir de Queudver et aussi de Harry ! Il a dit qu'il allait retrouver son corps ce soir et que Harry serait alors à sa merci ! expliqua-t-elle en s'agitant de plus en plus. Il… Il a dit… Il… a… dit… »

Angélique éprouva soudain des difficultés pour respirer, elle se mit à hyperventiler et à trembler de tous ses membres et, en même temps, elle sentit une sueur glacée partir depuis le sommet de son crâne et glisser tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Angélique, calme-toi, s'il te plaît ! » l'implora Rogue, constatant avec détresse qu'elle faisait une crise d'angoisse.

Il la prit dans ses bras au moment où elle s'évanouissait et il agita sa baguette magique pour faire venir à lui un philtre de Paix. Quelques secondes plus tard, il déboucha le flacon, le porta aux lèvres de sa fille et essaya de lui faire boire la potion mais sans succès…

« Angélique ! Angélique, ouvre la bouche, ma chérie. Il faut que tu en boives au moins trois gorgées… Je t'en prie, ma puce, ça va aller, je suis avec toi… » dit Rogue, terriblement soucieux, en la secouant légèrement et en étant à l'affût de ses moindres réactions.

Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes – qui parurent durer des heures à Rogue tant il était inquiet pour elle –, il la vit rouvrir ses yeux, relever un peu la tête et mettre une main sur la sienne qui tenait la fiole de philtre de Paix près de sa bouche. Severus l'aida aussitôt à se redresser un peu et la cala contre son torse en l'entourant de son bras gauche pour assurer sa stabilité puis il approcha le flacon de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Angélique but la dose de potion que son père lui recommandait puis, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits et ses moyens, elle poursuivit ses explications en s'écriant :

« Voldemort ! Il a dit que Bartemius Croupton avait été mis hors d'état de nuire et que Queudver avait la chance d'être encore en vie parce qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un de plus intelligent que lui à Poudlard ! Il y a un Mangemort ici, papa ! Et c'est sûrement lui qui a mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe de Feu !

\- C'est tout ce que tu as appris dans ton rêve ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Et ils étaient… ajouta-t-elle en réfléchissant intensément pour faire ressortir le plus de détails possibles de son songe. Ils étaient dans un cimetière ! Il y avait des pierres tombales, des stèles et des monuments partout.

\- Comment va-t-il s'y prendre pour amener Potter dans ce cimetière ? Il n'y en a pas ici ni dans les environs et on ne peut pas transplaner… réfléchit Rogue.

\- Un Portoloin ! s'exclamèrent père et fille au même instant.

\- Le trophée, papa ! C'est sûrement le trophée !

\- C'est Maugrey… Voilà pourquoi il fabriquait du Polynectar… Mais qui peut-il bien être ?

\- Bartemius Croupton, dit soudain Angélique pour qui tout s'éclairait subitement.

\- Pardon ? Tu viens de me dire que Croupton était mort.

\- Il y a deux Croupton… déclara-t-elle tandis que l'un de ses rêves lui revenait en mémoire. Le fils emmené à Azkaban, il n'est pas mort ! C'est lui ! C'est lui depuis le début ! Il a pris la place de Maugrey dès le début de l'année ! C'est l'autre homme que Harry voyait dans son rêve, c'est lui qui fouillait ton bureau et que Harry a vu sur la carte du Maraudeur ! Même avec le Polynectar ou en Animagus la carte indique la véritable identité de la personne ! » s'exclama Angélique.

Severus jeta un œil à la pendule et déclara en grimaçant :

« Il est trop tard, la troisième tâche a déjà commencé depuis longtemps…

\- Il faut aller fouiller le bureau de Fol Œil, enfin de Croupton Junior.

\- Non, il faut avertir Dumbledore sans trop attirer l'attention du faux Maugrey.

\- Personne ne me croira sur parole, à part toi ! Toi, tu vas trouver Dumbledore et, moi, je vais voir dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal pour chercher des preuves, proposa Angélique.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux, s'opposa directement Severus. Dumbledore te croira.

\- Papa ! À l'heure qu'il est, Harry est peut-être déjà dans le cimetière et peut-être qu'il… »

Angélique s'interrompit en voyant avec détresse son père fermer les yeux, son visage crispé par la douleur, tenant son avant-bras gauche de sa main droite.

« Papa ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? l'interrogea-t-elle, paniquée, en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour… répondit-il en relevant sa manche gauche pour montrer à sa fille la Marque des Ténèbres qui était plus noire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Tu vas y aller ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait la plus vive inquiétude.

\- Non, pas tout de suite, je vais d'abord prévenir Albus. Toi, tu restes ici, décréta-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais, papa ! Non ! s'exclama la jeune fille, révoltée. Je viens avec toi !

\- Angélique…

\- Non, papa ! l'interrompit-elle fermement. J'ai bientôt seize ans et je ne suis plus un bébé, même si tu sembles penser le contraire ! En plus, Harry est mon ami et je veux l'aider ! dit-elle en regardant son père avec ses yeux flamboyants.

\- Prends ta baguette et mets tes chaussures ! » ordonna-t-il alors avant de quitter rapidement les cachots en compagnie de sa fille.

Ils remontèrent dans le hall à toute allure, traversèrent le parc de Poudlard, passèrent devant le carrosse de Beauxbâtons et le vaisseau de Durmstrang puis ils parvinrent finalement au terrain de Quidditch, peu de temps après le retour de Harry et Cedric.

Rogue se précipita vers Dumbledore en écartant sans ménagement les élèves qui lui bloquaient le passage et Angélique se figea en distinguant plus loin le corps sans vie de Cedric Diggory et en entendant les élèves répéter inlassablement :

« Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Cedric Diggory est mort ! »

La Serpentard tourna la tête à droite et à gauche : elle vit des filles pleurer, des visages choqués et très pâles, des garçons et des filles se prendre dans les bras les uns les autres pour se réconforter puis elle aperçut plus loin dans l'obscurité du parc un homme emporter quelqu'un en boitillant vers le château.

« Harry… » murmura-t-elle avant de s'élancer à leur poursuite.

La jeune fille refit en courant le chemin qu'elle venait de faire avec Severus quelques minutes plus tôt et elle les rattrapa finalement juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le bureau de Maugrey.

« Harry ! s'écria-t-elle. Éloigne-toi de lui ! C'est lui le Mangemort qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe ! »

Le garçon, hébété par les récents événements, voulut se retourner mais le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal l'en empêcha en le maintenant fermement. Fol Œil envoya aussitôt un sort d'Entrave à Angélique qui tomba par terre, déséquilibrée. L'homme la releva sans effort de sa main libre et il fit pénétrer les deux élèves à l'intérieur de son bureau avant de verrouiller la porte à clé.

Tenant toujours Harry d'une main, de l'autre, le faux Maugrey projeta Angélique dans un coin de la pièce et la jeune fille chuta en se cognant la tête et le dos contre un gros coffre en bois.

« Trop maligne pour ton propre bien… Je te l'avais bien dit, gamine, déclara Croupton Junior en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Arrêtez ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! s'exclama soudain Harry qui retrouvait un peu ses esprits en voyant Fol Œil brutaliser son amie.

\- Oh ! Tout doux, Potter ! répondit-il pour le calmer. Elle n'a rien, elle a la tête dure, je peux te le garantir. Raconte-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé dans le cimetière ! Comment était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? A-t-il retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs ? Et les Mangemorts ? Ils étaient nombreux ? Ont-ils été punis ?

\- Angie ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda le garçon en s'agenouillant devant la Serpentard et en ignorant complètement les questions que Maugrey lui posait.

Harry plaça une main derrière la tête d'Angélique et l'autre dans son dos pour la préserver de la dureté du coffre en bois contre lequel elle était tombée dans sa chute et il vit la jeune fille grimacer de douleur.

« Bartemius Croupton… dit-elle. C'est lui que tu as vu sur la carte du Maraudeur. Bartemius Croupton Junior… Il a agressé Maugrey avant la rentrée et il a pris sa place grâce au Polynectar… expliqua-t-elle. C'est aussi sûrement comme ça qu'il s'est évadé d'Azkaban… C'est lui dans ton rêve avec Voldemort, Queudver et le serpent…

\- Ta copine est bien plus futée que toi, Potter ! Le nombre de fois où elle t'a dit de te méfier de moi et que tu as continué à n'en faire qu'à ta tête… intervint Fol Œil. En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle… » ajouta-t-il en s'approchant des deux adolescents et en s'accroupissant pour être à leur hauteur.

Ensuite, Maugrey caressa la joue d'Angélique avec le dos de son index en souriant étrangement, ses yeux rivés sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Harry, paralysé par la surprise que son geste avait provoquée, secoua la tête et s'écria avec colère en repoussant la main de l'homme :

« Ne la touchez pas ! Je vous interdis de poser vos mains sur elle !

\- Comme c'est mignon, Potter ! On est jaloux ? se moqua Croupton Junior. Si seulement tu savais qui est cette fille… ajouta-t-il, mystérieux.

\- Je sais qui elle est ! s'énerva Harry. C'est mon amie et je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal !

\- Oh ! Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, rassure-toi… répondit-il en se relevant. À toi, par contre… dit-il en réfléchissant et en le regardant. Je vais être obligé de te tuer. Ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'honorera de la plus belle des façons et je serai le plus aimé et le plus proche de ses fidèles serviteurs… ajouta-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir, de béatitude et de démence au fond des yeux.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou, intervint Angélique. Voldemort n'aime personne…

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, princesse ! Tu pourras en juger toi-même quand je te livrerai à lui en même temps que la carcasse de Potter ! »

Subitement _Maugrey leva sa baguette, ouvrit la bouche et Harry plongea la main dans sa poche(_ _1)_ pour prendre sa baguette en se plaçant devant Angélique afin de la protéger.

Deux voix prononcèrent simultanément un _Stupéfix_ et deux éclairs de lumière rouge frappèrent Maugrey en pleine poitrine après que la porte du bureau ait été arrachée de ses gonds et eut volé en éclats.

Les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall s'avancèrent alors dans la pièce. La directrice des Gryffondor se précipita sur Harry, le directeur des Serpentard s'élança vers Angélique et le directeur de Poudlard se chargea de Fol Œil.

« Angélique ! Ma chérie, tu vas bien ? demanda Severus en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant contre lui.

\- Papa… se contenta-t-elle de répondre en laissant ses larmes couler et en se blottissant contre son torse, libérée du sort d'Entrave de Maugrey.

\- Elle saigne, professeur Rogue ! s'exclama Harry en essayant vainement de se libérer de l'étreinte de Minerva qui peinait à retenir son émotion. Il l'a poussée contre le coffre et elle s'est blessée à la tête et sûrement au dos ! lui dit-il en montrant la main tachée de sang qu'il avait posée dans ses cheveux bouclés quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Mais vous aussi vous êtes blessé, Potter ! s'écria leur professeur de métamorphose, horrifiée, en découvrant le bras que Queudver avait entaillé à l'aide de son poignard et sa jambe blessée par l'araignée géante dans le labyrinthe, tandis que Rogue écartait les mèches bouclées pour découvrir une bosse sanglante sur la tête de sa fille. Albus, ils doivent tous les deux aller à l'infirmerie !

\- Non », répondit sèchement Dumbledore à la surprise générale.

Minerva voulut protester mais le directeur déclara que Harry avait le droit de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Il demanda à son professeur de métamorphose d'aller chercher un gros chien noir qui patientait dans le jardin aux citrouilles devant chez Hagrid, de l'emmener dans son bureau et de lui demander d'attendre là avant de revenir ici et il ordonna également à Rogue d'aller chercher du Veritaserum dans sa réserve et Winky aux cuisines pour la ramener avec lui.

McGonagall et Rogue, qui avait d'abord embrassé Angélique sur le front avant de partir, exécutèrent les ordres du directeur, tandis que Dumbledore ouvrait le coffre contre lequel reposaient Angélique et Harry, qui l'avait rejointe à terre.

Il enveloppa le vrai Maugrey dans une cape et expliqua brièvement aux deux jeunes le rôle que le Polynectar avait joué dans cette affaire, même s'ils l'avaient déjà bien compris tous seuls. Bientôt, ils virent Barty Croupton Junior reprendre ses vrais traits et les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall revinrent.

Rogue donna le Veritaserum à Dumbledore qui le fit immédiatement avaler à Croupton et le vieux directeur commença alors son interrogatoire devant une Winky en larmes.

Tout en écoutant attentivement la discussion, Rogue soignait la tête d'Angélique ainsi que son dos et, quand il eut terminé, il appela discrètement Harry qui était resté assis juste à côté d'Angélique :

« Potter ! »

Le garçon à lunettes tourna son visage vers lui et plongea ses yeux vert émeraude dans les prunelles noires du maître des potions.

« Donnez-moi votre bras, Potter », exigea Rogue en tendant sa main vers lui.

Harry n'hésita pas longtemps et présenta son bras droit puis sa jambe blessée au maître des cachots qui le soigna aussi doucement qu'il avait soigné Angélique grâce à l'essence de dictame sous le regard ébahi de Minerva McGonagall qui l'avait entendu chuchoter à l'adresse de Harry et n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle voyait.

À la fin des explications de Croupton Junior et de Winky, Dumbledore enchaîna le Mangemort, demanda à McGonagall de monter la garde en attendant qu'il revienne et à Severus de prévenir madame Pomfresh et Cornelius Fudge pour le vrai Maugrey.

Ensuite, Dumbledore disparut avec Harry et Rogue partit avec Angélique avertir l'infirmière et le ministre de la Magie de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ , ch. 35, p. 718 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	60. La vérité en face

_Coucou!_

 _Merci_ _à tout le monde pour vos messages! C'est super sympa et ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Patate pour sa review! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas mal pris ni pris ça pour un ordre de ta part ;-) Mais je préférais aussi te dire clairement que je n'allais pas changer mes chapitres^^ Comme ça, personne n'est déçu et tout le monde est bien clair. Tu vas voir si le ministre va faire autant l'autruche dans ce chapitre ;-)_

 _Résumé super express: la dernière tâche avait eu lieu; Harry et Angélique avait assisté à la retransformation du faux Maugrey en Barty Croupton Junior; Severus, Minerva et Albus avaient débarqué dans le bureau du professeur de DCFM pour les sauver et Rogue avait déjà donné les premiers soins à Angélique et même à Harry sous le regard surpris de McGonagall; et Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue de prévenir l'infirmière et Fudge._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 60 : La vérité en face**

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Rogue arriver avec Angélique qui avait le visage livide et semblait en piteux état malgré les premiers soins que Severus lui avait prodigués, madame Pomfresh lui avait demandé d'installer la jeune fille dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie pour l'examiner et terminer de la soigner.

Le maître des potions y avait consenti, soucieux de la santé de la jeune fille, puis il l'avait laissée en compagnie de madame Weasley, qui lui avait promis de veiller sur elle comme sur sa propre fille, de Bill, de Ron, d'Hermione et de madame Pomfresh pour aller prévenir Fudge, après que Dumbledore soit venu déposer Harry dans le lit voisin avec un gros chien noir et qu'on leur ait administré à tous les deux une dose de potion pour un sommeil sans rêve.

Malgré la potion, Harry et Angélique se réveillèrent alors qu'il faisait encore nuit à cause des cris de leur professeur de métamorphose et de Cornelius Fudge qui se disputaient.

Apparemment, le ministre de la Magie était entré dans la cellule de Barty Croupton Junior en compagnie d'un Détraqueur qui s'était empressé de donner un baiser mortel au prisonnier. De plus, malgré les explications et les témoignages des professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore, Fudge refusait obstinément de croire au retour de Lord Voldemort, disant que le directeur de Poudlard était fou et Harry un garçon instable.

Harry lui reprocha alors d'avoir lu et cru les stupides articles de Rita Skeeter puis il énonça les noms des Mangemorts qu'il avait reconnus dans le cimetière avec Voldemort mais Fudge balaya ses dires d'un revers de la main en déclarant que les gens qu'il citait avaient tous été innocentés et que ce n'était que des affabulations.

Dumbledore répéta que Voldemort était revenu et il conseilla au ministre de retirer la surveillance d'Azkaban des mains des Détraqueurs et d'envoyer des émissaires aux géants pour leur proposer une alliance mais Fudge persista à refuser de l'écouter.

Rogue s'avança alors vers lui et releva sa manche gauche pour lui montrer sa Marque des Ténèbres. Il confirma que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel et bien de retour, expliqua le fonctionnement de la Marque pour les Mangemorts et annonça que le professeur Karkaroff avait pris la fuite quand il avait senti la Marque le brûler.

Cornelius Fudge refusa une fois de plus de regarder la vérité en face, les traita presque de cinglés, remit sèchement la bourse avec les mille Gallions que Harry avait gagnée en remportant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il quitta l'infirmerie, furieux.

Une fois le ministre de la Magie parti, Dumbledore envoya Bill avertir son père, Arthur Weasley, des récents événements, McGonagall chercher Hagrid et madame Maxime pour les ramener dans son bureau et madame Pomfresh s'occuper de Winky qui était restée dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Le directeur demanda ensuite à Sirius de reprendre sa forme humaine et il obligea Sirius et Severus à enterrer la hache de guerre et à se serrer la main malgré leur antipathie réciproque, car ils étaient désormais dans le même camp tous les deux. Dumbledore chargea alors chacun d'eux d'une mission : Sirius devait aller prévenir les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et Severus devait se rendre auprès de Voldemort.

Les deux adolescents pour qui Sirius et Severus étaient leur seule famille eurent beaucoup de mal à les laisser partir. Tandis que Sirius Black rassurait Harry, Severus Rogue s'était assis sur le lit d'Angélique et avait pris ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, papa, déclara la jeune fille, les larmes au bord des yeux, tenant fermement ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je le sais, ma chérie, mais il le faut. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse accomplir cette mission, lui expliqua-t-il, désolé de devoir la laisser.

\- Oui, je le sais bien… soupira-t-elle. Mais promets-moi que tu reviendras ! lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant intensément de ses yeux vairons.

\- Bien sûr que je reviendrai, répondit-il, sûr de lui. Personne ne m'empêchera de revenir auprès de toi, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

\- Severus est un excellent sorcier, Angélique, intervint soudain madame Weasley qui avait suivi leur échange. Et il est d'une détermination à toute épreuve. Je suis certaine que tu le reverras très bientôt. »

Rogue se tourna alors vers la petite femme rousse, reconnaissant, et il lui demanda :

« Vous voudrez bien prendre soin d'elle pendant mon absence ?

\- Évidemment, Severus, répondit-elle aussitôt. Je veillerai sur Angélique ainsi que sur Harry, comme s'il s'agissait de mes propres enfants, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard à Sirius.

\- Merci, Molly », répondirent Sirius et Severus en chœur, pour leur plus grand déplaisir.

Rogue grimaça et fit alors mine de vouloir se lever mais Angélique le retint par un bras.

« Attends, papa !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? »

Elle lui fit signe de se pencher vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille, angoissée :

« Je ne veux toujours pas dormir toute seule… Surtout si tu n'es pas avec moi et même pas dans le château… »

Severus l'observa dans les yeux, l'embrassa longuement au front, se leva du lit puis agita sa baguette magique en lançant un sortilège informulé.

La table de nuit qui se trouvait entre les lits d'Angélique et de Harry disparut et l'écart entre les deux lits se réduisit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent, sous les regards médusés de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans l'infirmerie.

« Je vous accorde ma confiance pour veiller sur elle et la rassurer, Potter. Je vous conseille de ne surtout pas me décevoir. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux sur cette Terre, déclara-t-il en fixant intensément les prunelles émeraude du garçon de ses deux iris d'un noir flamboyant chargés de menaces.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, professeur, répondit Harry, surpris de ce que le maître des cachots venait de faire et de dire.

\- Comportez-vous comme un gentleman, Potter, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi ! le menaça-t-il tout de même pour la forme.

\- Ne menace pas mon filleul, Severus, ou alors je… intervint Sirius Black en faisant un pas vers Rogue.

\- Laisse, Sirius ! le coupa Harry. Angélique est sa fille, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Elle est mon amie, elle ne risque vraiment rien ici, professeur Rogue.

\- Bien. »

Rogue embrassa encore une dernière fois Angélique sur la joue, tandis qu'elle l'entourait de ses bras, puis il dut détacher ses petites mains de son cou pour pouvoir partir.

« Je t'aime, papa, déclara-t-elle avant de le laisser s'en aller.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange, murmura-t-il dans un sourire en lui caressant la joue.

\- Faites attention à vous, professeur, conseilla Harry, et, toi aussi, Sirius. »

Rogue hocha la tête en réponse au garçon et Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul avant de se retransformer en chien et de se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie en passant rapidement devant Severus qui pesta car il avait bien failli le faire trébucher.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Dumbledore se rendit auprès des parents de Cedric Diggory et madame Weasley fit boire une nouvelle dose de potion pour un sommeil sans rêve à Angélique et à Harry qui se rendormirent rapidement, la Serpentard tenant la main du Gryffondor dans la sienne pour se rassurer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsqu'il transplana pour rejoindre son maître, Severus se retrouva devant le portail d'un vieux manoir abandonné qui se dressait au sommet d'une colline dominant le petit village de Little Hangleton, la demeure des Jedusor.

Il franchit les grilles rouillées sans la moindre difficulté, poussa la lourde porte d'entrée en chêne massif, gravit les escaliers vermoulus et se dirigea d'un bon pas, vif et assuré, vers une pièce d'où filtraient des rayons de lumière ainsi que des éclats de voix.

Tandis qu'il avançait, il composait avec soin son masque d'impassibilité, refoulait les sentiments et les émotions qui avaient assailli et étreint son cœur lorsqu'il avait dû quitter Angélique pour venir ici, préparait son esprit aux assauts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne manquerait pas de lui faire subir et se conditionnait pour être capable de supporter les Doloris qui s'abattraient très certainement sur lui à cause de son retard.

Rogue poussa la porte et s'avança dans la pièce, fier et droit, le visage fermé, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion dans ses yeux, dans ses traits ni dans ses gestes.

« Ah ! Severus, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Voldemort, assis à l'extrémité d'une longue table en bois brun foncé, un énorme serpent reposant à ses pieds. Tu es en retard, mon cher petit Mangemort… J'ai presque crû que tu ne viendrais pas…

\- Mon maître, le salua Rogue en s'inclinant devant lui avec respect. Veuillez pardonner mon retard mais il se trouve que…

\- Voldemort ne pardonne pas ! Sache-le, Severus ! le coupa-t-il avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui et de lancer le sortilège de Torture. _Endoloris_ ! »

Rogue ressentit alors une vive et intense douleur se répandre dans toutes les parties de son corps. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, ses os semblaient sur le point de se liquéfier, son crâne était prêt à exploser, le moindre de ses muscles, la moindre articulation, chaque millimètre carré de sa peau le faisait souffrir le martyre.

Il tomba à genoux et posa ses mains à plat sur le sol pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Néanmoins, il parvint à se contrôler en fermant les yeux et en serrant ses mâchoires, son visage crispé et le souffle coupé par la souffrance. Puis, tout à coup, la douleur cessa comme elle était venue.

Severus resta cependant à genoux devant son maître, attendant son autorisation pour se relever.

« Toujours aussi résistant à ce que je vois… Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire… déclara Voldemort visiblement satisfait de son attitude. Redresse-toi, Severus, et explique à ton maître la raison de ton retard », ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Rogue se releva avec élégance devant les autres Mangemorts qui observaient la scène avec intérêt et il se remit vaillamment sur ses deux pieds, ignorant les tremblements et les picotements désagréables qui traversaient son corps tout entier après le puissant Doloris qu'il venait de subir, puis il déclara, serein :

« Comme vous le savez, maître, j'étais à Poudlard auprès de Dumbledore qui a désormais une grande confiance en moi. Ma disparition soudaine pour venir vous rejoindre aurait été suspecte. Le retour fracassant de Potter ainsi que la mort de monsieur Diggory ont profondément ébranlé l'ensemble des résidents du château… J'ai donc été contraint de différer mon départ et d'attendre que Dumbledore m'ordonne de vous rejoindre.

\- Oui, je comprends, Severus, je comprends… répondit Voldemort tout en fouillant l'esprit de son fidèle serviteur. Et qu'en est-il de Barty Croupton ?

\- Hélas, maître, il est mort.

\- Mort ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, étonné.

\- Oui. Le ministre de la Magie refuse obstinément de croire à votre retour et il s'est donc empressé d'infliger le baiser du Détraqueur à Croupton afin qu'il n'ait pas l'occasion de s'exprimer sur la question, expliqua calmement Rogue.

\- Ainsi donc ce cher Fudge refuse de croire à ma renaissance…

\- C'est exact, maître. Il a déclaré que Dumbledore était fou et que Potter était un garçon perturbé qui divaguait complètement.

\- Bien, bien… Cela peut servir nos intérêts… Cet idiot de ministre nous facilite grandement la tâche… Le sacrifice de Croupton était un mal nécessaire… Si le ministère se refuse à voir la vérité en face, nous aurons toute latitude pour manœuvrer dans l'ombre et pour préparer correctement notre retour en force comme nous l'avions prévu… se réjouit le mage noir. Mais je suppose que Dumbledore, lui, ne va pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Non, maître, il compte reformer l'Ordre du Phénix et il veut envoyer des émissaires aux géants pour leur porter un message de paix.

\- Quel pauvre idiot… Les géants se rangeront de notre côté, tout comme la dernière fois, répliqua-t-il, sûr de lui. Nous avons bien plus à leur offrir que ce vieil imbécile…

\- Assurément, maître, approuva Rogue docilement.

\- Quel dommage pour Croupton tout de même… se désola Voldemort, ironique. De tous mes Mangemorts, c'est lui qui m'a été le plus fidèle et le plus utile. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu retrouver mon corps. Quand je pense que vous tous ici présents, vous étiez libres et en pleine possession de vos pouvoirs et que vous n'avez rien fait pour tenter de me retrouver… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix glacée, sa main crispée sur le manche de sa baguette en if.

Les Mangemorts attablés se tendirent au même instant et se lancèrent des regards affolés, Queudver tenta de se cacher derrière le dossier d'un fauteuil et Rogue, lui, debout devant Voldemort, attendit stoïquement la salve de Doloris qui sortirait de sa baguette une fois que sa colère exploserait, ce qui, du reste, ne tarda pas.

Lord Voldemort n'épargna aucun de ses serviteurs qui étaient présents et se délecta de les regarder se tordre de douleur, de les entendre hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales et de les voir le supplier de mettre un terme à leurs souffrances. Lorsque ce spectacle ne l'amusa plus et qu'il en eut assez de les entendre s'égosiller, il stoppa ses maléfices et congédia tous ses Mangemorts, excepté Severus.

Quand ils furent tous partis, trop heureux d'être encore en vie et de pouvoir regagner leurs domiciles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et fit le tour de Rogue en l'observant attentivement et en caressant sa baguette magique du bout des doigts, son énorme serpent le suivant dans son sillage.

« Alors, Severus ? N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à m'apprendre ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire à vous glacer d'effroi.

\- Maître ? demanda Rogue ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait parler ou plutôt refusant de comprendre.

\- Ce cher Barty m'a dit que tu avais recueilli et adopté une jeune fille provenant d'un orphelinat moldu… Une certaine Angélique Sparks qui porte désormais ton nom…

\- Oui, c'est exact, mon maître, confirma-t-il simplement.

\- Il m'a également appris que cette petite était amie avec Potter, les traîtres à leur sang et les Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor… Quelle éducation lui as-tu donc dispensé pour qu'elle en arrive là ? lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Je regrette, maître, mais je ne l'ai adoptée qu'en juillet dernier et, pour mon plus grand désespoir, elle s'était déjà liée d'amitié avec eux depuis leur première année.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas si gênant que cela, ça pourrait même nous être utile… Croupton m'a aussi rapporté qu'elle était dotée de grands pouvoirs bien qu'elle ne parvienne pas encore à les maîtriser correctement.

\- Oui, maître, elle possède en effet une forte puissance magique et je m'efforce de lui apprendre à la canaliser afin qu'elle puisse exploiter au mieux ses capacités.

\- Sais-tu qui sont ses parents, Severus ?

\- Il n'en est fait mention nulle part, maître, mais j'ai depuis bien longtemps deviné qui ils étaient…

\- Oui, Severus, tu es un homme intelligent… »

Voldemort partit se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, en bout de table, avec son serpent, qui rampa jusqu'à l'accoudoir pour qu'il puisse lui caresser la tête de ses longs doigts blancs, puis, après quelques minutes de silence, il décréta :

« Quand je te l'ordonnerai, tu me l'amèneras ici pour que je puisse faire connaissance avec ma progéniture.

\- Bien, maître. »

* * *

 _Tatatataaaaaaaaaaam! Alors? Vous vous y attendiez?_

 _Alors je tiens à vous dire que, si ça ne vous plaît pas ou que vous trouvez que c'est du "déjà-vu", pas la peine de me jeter des pierres ou de me dire que je vous ai déçus à un point inimaginable... C'est comme ça et c'est tout, je ne changerai rien. Je vous demanderai de lire la suite avant de juger et, si ça ne vous plaît vraiment pas, je ne vous force pas à continuer la lecture._

 _(Je ne vise personne en particulier, je veux juste prévenir parce que j'ai déjà eu le coup sur un autre site et ça me saoule un peu de devoir justifier pourquoi j'ai fait ça ou ça... Sur ce: peace and love! Bisous les amis ;-)^^)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	61. Le contrecoup

_Hello!_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires et merci de me suivre!_

 _Merci aussi à Athina pour sa review ;-)_

 _Résumé super express: Angélique et Harry étaient resté à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance de madame Weasley; Sirius était parti rassembler les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et Severus avait dû se rendre auprès de Voldemort...  
_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 : Le contrecoup**

Severus avait encore dû répondre à de nombreuses questions que Lord Voldemort lui avait posées pour s'assurer de sa loyauté à son égard. Il avait encore essuyé de multiples Doloris lorsque ses réponses tardaient à venir ou ne convenaient pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait dû expliquer son rôle à Poudlard et la relation de confiance qu'il avait réussi à établir avec Dumbledore dans l'optique de le servir lui, son véritable maître, au moment propice. Il avait dû rapporter toutes les informations qu'il avait pu glaner pendant treize années sur Harry Potter, l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore, les professeurs de Poudlard ou autres (informations qui, bien entendu, n'étaient pas susceptibles de mettre en péril la vie de tous ces gens). Et il avait encore dû lui assurer qu'il avait adopté Angélique parce qu'il avait découvert qu'elle était son héritière et non parce qu'il éprouvait de l'amour pour elle – ce qui fut sans aucun doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait dû faire de toute la nuit.

Après des heures et des heures d'un interrogatoire éprouvant, d'assauts réguliers de légilimancie dans son esprit et de nombreux sorts de Torture, Voldemort parut satisfait de Rogue et lui accorda le droit de rentrer à Poudlard alors que les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à poindre à l'horizon.

Severus s'inclina devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sortit rapidement de la demeure ancestrale des Jedusor et transplana après avoir franchi la grille rouillée. Il se retrouva immédiatement devant le portail flanqué de deux piliers soutenant les statues de deux sangliers ailés, ouvrit les grilles d'un coup de baguette magique et se dirigea résolument vers le château, sa cape noire virevoltant dans son sillage au rythme de ses pas.

Rogue se rendit aussitôt à l'infirmerie où il avait été contraint de laisser Angélique quelques heures plus tôt, poussa les lourdes portes en bois et s'avança jusqu'au lit de sa fille sans un bruit.

Angélique était allongée sur le ventre et dormait paisiblement, quelques mèches de cheveux bouclés recouvrant son visage, sa main gauche tenant celle de Potter, qui, lui, était étendu sur le dos, traits détendus et bouche entrouverte, gardant la main de son amie dans la sienne. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant dormir tranquillement et il s'étonna même de trouver attendrissants les deux adolescents et pas uniquement Angélique.

Pendant que Rogue observait les deux jeunes gens en souriant, Molly Weasley, qui s'était assoupie sur une chaise à côté du lit de Harry, se réveilla et surprit le regard tendre que le maître des potions leur lançait. D'abord étonnée, elle décida ensuite de se manifester en s'étirant un peu et en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Le directeur des Serpentard tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle en reprenant son air impassible et madame Weasley lui demanda en chuchotant :

« Vous allez bien, Severus ? Cela n'a pas été trop pénible ?

\- Je suis en vie, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Oui, je le vois et j'en suis heureuse.

\- Moi aussi. Pas pour moi mais pour elle, expliqua-t-il en désignant sa fille d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vous comprends, Severus », déclara Molly en hochant la tête.

Rogue examina rapidement la petite femme replète et constata l'évidente fatigue qu'elle éprouvait d'avoir veillé toute la nuit sur les deux adolescents.

« Rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer, Molly, vous avez l'air épuisée, décréta le maître des cachots.

\- Oh, je vais bien… C'est plutôt vous qui devriez vous reposer après ce que vous venez de subir… Moi, je n'ai fait que de les regarder dormir, répliqua madame Weasley, bienveillante.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, je vais prendre le relais », lui assura-t-il.

Molly jeta un œil à Harry puis à Rogue en faisant une petite grimace, hésitante, puis elle entendit :

« Je ne compte pas faire le moindre mal à Potter, si c'est ce que vous craignez…

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que… balbutia-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends… l'interrompit-il. Je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec lui mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pour autant, avoua-t-il. Potter ne m'a rien fait. Du moins, pas celui-là, précisa-t-il en le désignant du menton.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en se levant. Je vais rentrer pour voir Arthur et dormir un peu. Je repasserai plus tard.

\- Je ne compte pas bouger d'ici tant qu'ils seront là, l'informa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté du lit de sa fille.

\- Très bien. À plus tard, Severus.

\- Merci d'être restée, Molly.

\- De rien. »

Madame Weasley caressa le front et les cheveux de Harry, déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis elle quitta l'infirmerie à pas feutrés.

Severus prit la main droite d'Angélique dans la sienne et aussitôt la jeune fille toujours endormie lâcha son ami Gryffondor, se tourna du côté de Rogue et se rapprocha du bord du lit où il se trouvait. Elle serra sa main de ses deux mains tout contre son cœur, sa tête bouclée reposant dessus, se recroquevillant toute entière autour du bras qu'il avait approché d'elle.

Le maître des cachots sourit de sa réaction instinctive, il caressa sa joue et son front en ôtant les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage et il la contempla dormir durant un long moment.

Lorsque le jour se fut levé pour de bon, Rogue vit madame Pomfresh pénétrer dans l'infirmerie, sans doute pour examiner l'état de ses trois patients. L'infirmière, surprise de trouver le professeur de potions au lieu de Molly Weasley au chevet des adolescents, s'approcha de lui et demanda en chuchotant :

« Severus, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me trouver en rentrant au château ?

\- Je voulais être auprès d'Angélique et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, répondit-il.

\- Oui mais vous ? N'avez-vous pas été soumis au sortilège de Torture ?

\- Si, plusieurs fois », se contenta-t-il de répondre en ne laissant pas paraître la moindre émotion ou le moindre signe de souffrance.

Poppy Pomfresh grimaça et poussa un soupir, attristée de savoir que le directeur des Serpentard avait été torturé par Voldemort, puis elle déclara en faisant demi-tour :

« Restez là, je reviens avec une potion antidouleur.

\- Je ne comptais pas partir me promener… » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

La petite femme leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant dans sa réserve puis elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit un gobelet rempli de potion au professeur Rogue. Celui-ci le prit et le but d'une seule traite malgré son goût infect avant de le rendre à l'infirmière en disant :

« Merci, Poppy.

\- De rien, Severus…

\- Comment vont-ils, tous les deux ? demanda Rogue en désignant le Gryffondor et la Serpentard.

\- Bien, ils ont surtout été choqués… Ce n'est pas tant leurs blessures physiques qui me préoccupent mais plutôt les séquelles psychologiques… expliqua-t-elle. Surtout pour Harry Potter qui a vu son camarade mourir sous ses yeux et qui a été très éprouvé par sa rencontre avec Vous-Savez-Qui… Votre fille, elle, se porte mieux, elle a surtout eu peur pour son ami et pour vous lorsque vous êtes parti.

\- Pauvres enfants… » répondit seulement Rogue en secouant légèrement la tête.

Ensuite, il caressa les cheveux, le front et la joue d'Angélique de sa main libre, car la jeune fille tenait toujours fermement son autre main contre son cœur, tandis que l'infirmière se rendait au chevet du véritable Alastor Maugrey pour vérifier ses constantes vitales.

Bientôt, Angélique ouvrit les paupières et ses yeux vairons plongèrent directement dans les deux iris noirs de Severus qui la regardait avec attention.

« Papa ! Tu es revenu ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant subitement et en lui sautant au cou.

\- Évidemment, ma chérie, je te l'avais bien dit… répondit-il en la serrant contre lui et en caressant sa tête et son dos.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! s'écria-t-elle, profondément soulagée. J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi, si tu savais ! Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? Tu n'as rien, papa ?

\- Je n'ai rien, ma puce. Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il.

\- Miss Rogue, baissez d'un ton, je vous prie ! la gronda madame Pomfresh en chuchotant vivement. Vous allez réveiller votre camarade !

\- Je suis déjà réveillé, déclara soudain Harry en se redressant sur ses coudes et en attrapant ses lunettes sur la table de nuit avant de s'asseoir dans son lit.

\- Oh ! Pardon, Harry ! s'excusa la jeune fille en ne lâchant pas son père mais en se tournant néanmoins vers lui. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas toi, je ne dormais plus depuis quelques temps déjà… répliqua le garçon brun. Je suis content de vous revoir si vite, professeur Rogue, avoua Harry au maître des cachots.

\- Merci, Potter, et merci d'avoir pris soin d'Angélique, répondit Severus.

\- Je vous en prie, professeur, je n'ai pas fait grand chose…

\- C'était beaucoup pour elle et aussi pour moi. »

Harry rougit légèrement, gêné d'être remercié et traité si gentiment par le redoutable maître des cachots qui n'avait fait que de le rabaisser et de le traumatiser depuis des années, puis il osa lui demander :

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Sirius, monsieur ?

\- Non, Potter. Quand j'ai quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me suis immédiatement rendu ici. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler avec le professeur Dumbledore ni d'avoir des nouvelles des autres.

\- Ha… fit-il, embarrassé et inquiet pour son parrain.

\- Je suis certain que Black se porte très bien. Ne vous en faites pas trop pour lui, il a de la ressource… » le rassura Rogue dans un élan de bonté en faisant néanmoins une petite grimace en prononçant le nom de Black.

Le Gryffondor lui sourit, reconnaissant, sachant l'effort que son professeur de potions avait dû faire pour lui dire du bien de son parrain, puis madame Pomfresh arriva près d'eux et décréta qu'elle devait les examiner pour voir si leurs plaies avaient correctement cicatrisé et s'ils avaient assez de force pour pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie.

D'un coup de baguette, elle sépara les lits des deux adolescents et entoura chacun de paravents pour préserver leur intimité. Elle examina d'abord Harry dont les blessures s'étaient bien refermées mais qui n'était pas encore assez fort pour quitter son lit puis Angélique, qui, elle, avait parfaitement récupéré et dont les plaies avaient totalement disparu.

Madame Pomfresh donna donc son autorisation à Rogue de récupérer sa fille mais il l'informa qu'il avait promis à madame Weasley de rester avec Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. D'abord fortement surprise, l'infirmière l'observa, les yeux écarquillés, avant d'acquiescer et de retourner au chevet de Maugrey.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester, professeur… déclara Harry, confus.

\- J'ai donné ma parole, Potter, et sachez que je tiens toujours mes promesses, rétorqua-t-il, inébranlable.

\- Merci…

\- Et puis, c'est plus sympa d'être ensemble plutôt que tout seul, intervint Angélique en gratifiant le garçon d'un beau sourire afin de le réconforter.

\- Oui… » approuva Harry en s'assombrissant à la pensée du corps sans vie de Cedric Diggory qu'il avait ramené la veille à ses parents.

Angélique, entraînée à l'occlumancie et à la légilimancie par Severus depuis près d'un an, perçut les tristes pensées de son ami rouge et or et, poussée par un soudain élan de compassion, elle repoussa ses couvertures, se leva de son lit et vint s'asseoir sur celui de Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Tandis qu'elle le serrait contre elle, sous le regard compréhensif de Severus, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu as vraiment été très courageux, Harry, et tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Cedric est mort. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

\- Si je ne lui avais pas dit de prendre le trophée avec moi… commença-t-il en agrippant le dos de la chemise de nuit de la vert et argent, la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… le rassura-t-elle. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry. Tu as fait ce que te dictait ton cœur et ce qui te semblait juste. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Harry ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit mais néanmoins heureux des paroles réconfortantes de son amie Serpentard, et madame Weasley arriva au moment où les deux amis se séparaient l'un de l'autre.

La femme rousse, étonnée de trouver Harry dans les bras d'Angélique, observa Severus qui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire que tout allait bien et elle essaya de changer les idées de Harry en lui racontant quelques-unes des anciennes frasques de Fred et George.

Entre temps, Angélique s'était rhabillée derrière le paravent que Severus avait remis en place pour qu'elle puisse se changer, et elle quitta l'infirmerie en compagnie de Rogue, après avoir embrassé Harry sur la joue.

« Je dois aller parler au professeur Dumbledore, l'informa Severus en marchant dans les couloirs avec elle.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Oui mais tu devras attendre devant le bureau dans ce cas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a certaines choses dont je ne peux pas parler devant toi, pour ta propre sécurité, expliqua-t-il, le visage grave.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle après l'avoir intensément regardé dans les yeux, sachant que, tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour son bien.

\- Bon. Alors, allons-y », déclara-t-il en resserrant sa main et en se dirigeant avec elle vers le bureau du directeur.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau directorial, Severus fit apparaître un petit fauteuil moelleux dans lequel il engagea sa fille à s'installer, il lui caressa tendrement la joue puis, s'appuyant de ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, il l'embrassa longuement au front avant d'entrer chez Dumbledore.

Angélique patienta là une bonne demi-heure sans rien entendre de ce que les deux hommes se disaient à l'intérieur puis elle vit finalement la porte se rouvrir et elle se leva, son regard croisant les yeux bleus perçants du directeur de Poudlard.

« Retournez dans vos appartements et reposez-vous, Severus. Vous l'avez amplement mérité, déclara Dumbledore en raccompagnant son professeur de potions.

\- Oui mais nous sommes bien d'accord ? Je peux compter sur vous, Albus ? s'assura Rogue avant de le laisser, incertain et inquiet.

\- Vous pouvez, Severus, vous pouvez… confirma le vieux directeur devant Angélique qui fronçait les sourcils, perplexe face à ce mystérieux échange. Prenez bien soin de lui, miss Rogue, conseilla-t-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille. Votre père a eu une nuit difficile…

\- Oui, professeur, je le ferai », répondit la Serpentard en prenant la main de Severus dans la sienne et en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	62. Pas maintenant

_Salut!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires et merci de suivre et d'apprécier cette histoire ;-)_

 _Résumé super express: Rogue était rentré du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et était allé récupérer sa fille à l'infirmerie avant d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui rapporter sa conversation avec Voldemort._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 : Pas maintenant**

Il ne voulait pas le lui dire, pas tout de suite, pas tant qu'il n'y serait pas forcé, pas avant d'avoir reçu la terrible requête de la bouche sans lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui annoncer une telle chose, pas maintenant, alors que l'un de ses camarades de Poufsouffle était mort, assassiné par le terrible mage noir, sans pitié, sans scrupules, juste parce qu'il le gênait, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle avait eu si peur pour son ami de Gryffondor, Harry Potter, l'ennemi juré de celui qui lui avait donné la vie…

Severus ne se faisait pas la moindre illusion : Voldemort pourrait très bien reprendre cette vie qu'il lui avait donnée sans aucune émotion ni aucun regret ou remords. Qu'elle soit sa fille ou non n'y changerait rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas connu dans tout le monde sorcier pour sa gentillesse et son esprit de famille…

Rogue avait tellement peur pour elle, il l'aimait tellement, il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle soit comme n'importe qu'elle jeune fille de son âge… Malheureusement, elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne l'avait pas choisi, c'était comme ça, elle n'y pouvait strictement rien et elle n'avait rien demandé à personne. Tout comme Harry Potter, elle portait le poids de quelque chose qui la dépassait, de quelque chose qui était beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus fort qu'elle…

Sa douce petite Angélique… Ce n'était d'ailleurs sûrement pas son vrai prénom et pourtant il lui allait si bien, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été inventé juste pour elle. Un prénom d'ange…

Comment réagirait-elle lorsqu'il serait forcé de lui apprendre cette terrible nouvelle ? Que dirait-elle lorsqu'elle saurait que ses parents n'étaient autres que Lord Voldemort, le mage noir le plus cruel et le plus terrible de tous les temps, et Bellatrix Lestrange, la plus fidèle, la plus dévouée mais aussi la plus folle de tous les Mangemorts ? Elle serait probablement dévastée… Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Qui ne serait pas épouvanté de découvrir une vérité si effroyable ?

Rogue ne voulait pas lui faire ça, il ne voulait pas être la cause de son chagrin, de son désarroi et de son désespoir. Pourtant, il devrait bien se résoudre à le faire quand même car, s'il ne voulait pas lui annoncer une aussi terrible nouvelle, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle l'apprenne d'un autre que lui, quelqu'un qui ne saurait ni la rassurer ni l'apaiser ni la réconforter… Il ne voulait surtout pas la laisser dans l'ignorance et qu'elle apprenne d'où elle provenait toute seule face à Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prendrait pas de pincettes, il ne la ménagerait pas, il ne se soucierait pas le moins du monde de l'impact qu'une telle révélation pourrait provoquer dans son esprit, tandis que lui oui.

Rogue s'en chargerait lui-même, oui, ce serait lui qui le ferait. Car peu lui importait le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, Angélique était et resterait sa fille. Sa fille à lui et à personne d'autre ! Celui qui la lui enlèverait n'était pas encore né et il ne s'appelait certainement pas Lord Voldemort ou Bellatrix Lestrange !

Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal ou la mettre à l'écart tout ça parce que ses géniteurs étaient les plus grands psychopathes de tous les temps ! Angélique, sa douce et gentille petite fille, n'y était pour rien, elle n'avait rien demandé à personne…

« Tu devrais prendre une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve, papa », entendit-il soudain.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Angélique, allongée à côté de lui, qui l'observait avec attention et bienveillance de ses grands yeux vairons.

« Tu as les yeux fermés depuis plus de deux heures mais je sais que tu ne dors pas, déclara-t-elle tranquillement de sa voix douce.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une potion. Ça va aller, répondit-il avec assurance.

\- Tu ne veux pas me le dire pour me protéger mais je sais que Voldemort t'a fait du mal. Si tu savais comme je suis triste de savoir qu'il t'a torturé… dit-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Ne le sois pas, mon ange, répondit-il en l'entourant de ses bras. Je vais bien maintenant, madame Pomfresh m'a donné une potion anti-douleur avant que tu ne te réveilles, lui expliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Et puis, je suis auprès de toi, alors tout va bien.

\- Si seulement j'avais fait ce rêve avant, si je m'étais réveillée plus tôt…

\- Non, Angélique, la coupa-t-il aussitôt. Que fais-tu du destin et du libre arbitre dont tu me parlais, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ? Est-ce que tes bons conseils ne sont valables que pour moi et pour tes amis ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison, papa… » concéda la jeune fille, obligée de s'avouer vaincue face à ses propres arguments.

Rogue soupira en serrant l'adolescente dans ses bras puis il ferma les paupières quelques instants pour profiter de ce moment de paix et de calme avec elle.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas une potion ? » lui proposa-t-elle une seconde fois, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Severus rouvrit ses yeux pour regarder sa fille et répondit :

« Non. Je veux aller faire une promenade avec toi dans le parc. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Mais tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ! répliqua-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué et puis, en plus, Dumbledore m'a dit de me reposer pas de dormir… Or il se trouve que je me suis reposé plus de deux heures dans ce lit.

\- Tu n'es pas allé à Serpentard pour rien, toi ! Avec des raisonnements tordus comme celui-ci ! rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- Alors on y va ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- D'accord ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de se redresser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il faisait beau. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait en répandant sa lumière et sa chaleur sur le parc de Poudlard et sur leurs peaux, les oiseaux chantaient, les fleurs multicolores parsemaient joliment les vertes étendues d'herbes fraîches et tendres, l'eau du Lac Noir étincelait sous les rayons de l'astre radieux et l'air sentait bon l'été et les vacances.

Pourtant, dans son cœur un orage grondait… Son cœur était empli de nuages gris, de pluie et de vent, tout était terne et triste dans son cœur, une tempête menaçait et était prête à exploser.

Si elle n'avait pas été là, si elle ne lui avait pas souri, si elle ne lui avait pas parlé gaiement en lui tenant la main, Severus se serait laissé sombrer dans les ténèbres de son cœur, il aurait laissé son esprit s'abîmer dans la noirceur et dans l'obscurité de son âme.

Mais Angélique était là, elle lui souriait, elle lui parlait de tout et de rien pour lui changer les idées, pour le forcer à penser à autre chose qu'au retour de Lord Voldemort et à son dangereux rôle d'espion, et elle tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne, témoignant ainsi de sa présence physique à ses côtés au cas où il aurait douté de la véracité de ce qu'il voyait.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans l'herbe, le long du Lac Noir, le vent chaud de juin bruissant dans les feuilles des arbres centenaires, Rogue observait sa fille. Il la trouvait unique, belle, gentille, drôle, intelligente, bienveillante, pleine d'esprit, douée, spontanée, … Il ne possédait pas assez d'adjectifs pour la décrire parfaitement, il n'existait pas suffisamment de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait quand il la regardait…

Severus savait qu'Angélique était heureuse : son médaillon était jaune. D'ailleurs, cela faisait quelques semaines que son pendentif avait cessé de prendre cette horrible teinte noire qui reflétait sa douleur, ses peurs et ses angoisses. Il était redevenu bleu ciel ou parfois vert clair, signe de calme, de sérénité et de paix intérieure. Il était tellement content qu'il ne soit plus noir ! Il priait tous les jours Merlin et Morgane pour qu'il ne le redevienne plus jamais…

Soudain, Angélique lâcha sa main et courut récupérer son chat qui avait l'air de vouloir en découdre avec l'un des tentacules du Calamar géant. Elle attrapa le petit chat noir dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers lui en riant aux éclats.

Comment des gens comme Tom Jedusor et Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, avaient-ils bien pu créer un si charmant petit être comme elle ? songea-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire devant l'hilarité de la jeune fille.

L'adolescente revint vers lui en courant, elle remit sa petite main dans la sienne, puis, se souvenant qu'Angélique n'avait plus rien avalé depuis hier midi – et lui non plus d'ailleurs –, Rogue l'entraîna vers le château pour aller dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Là-bas, après avoir reçu un baiser sur sa joue, Rogue la regarda rejoindre ses amies à la table des Serpentard et entamer la discussion avec elles tout en se servant des différents plats. Quant à lui, il s'assit à la table des professeurs, le visage grave, et se força à manger un peu en silence, ne souhaitant prendre part à aucune des conversations qui se tenaient tout autour de lui.

Harry avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie le même jour qu'Angélique mais le soir. Il avait été très secoué par sa discussion avec les parents de Cedric Diggory et Angélique, Ron et Hermione firent tout leur possible pour le soutenir et pour essayer de lui remonter le moral dans les jours qui suivirent mais il était comme absent. Il traversait les jours tel un fantôme traverse les murs, sans rien voir, sans rien sentir, sans rien éprouver…

La veille de leur retour chez eux, les élèves se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet de fin d'année. Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement aux autres années, la Grande Salle n'avait pas revêtu les couleurs de la maison gagnante il n'y avait pas de bleu, de rouge, de jaune ou de vert mais seulement du noir… Le noir qui signifiait la mort de Cedric Diggory et le deuil.

Dumbledore leva son verre pour honorer la mémoire du Poufsouffle et invita tous les élèves à se lever et à prononcer son nom en levant également leurs gobelets. Ensuite, il apprit à tous que la mort de leur camarade jaune et noir n'était pas un tragique accident mais qu'il avait été froidement assassiné par Lord Voldemort, s'opposant ainsi au souhait du ministère de la Magie d'étouffer toute cette histoire.

Le directeur de Poudlard rendit également hommage à Harry et les élèves firent la même chose que pour Cedric : ils levèrent leurs gobelets et murmurèrent son nom. Mais beaucoup d'élèves de la maison Serpentard ne consentirent pas à honorer Harry Potter. Angélique, Sally-Anne et Daphné furent pratiquement les seules, avec quelques élèves plus jeunes, à lever leurs verres pour le Gryffondor mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Le professeur Dumbledore répéta encore l'importance que revêtaient les liens d'amitié entre les étudiants des différentes maisons et des différentes écoles de magie. Il rappela à tous que l'union faisait la force et qu'il ne fallait pas laisser Voldemort semer la discorde et la haine entre eux. Il les engagea enfin à se souvenir de Cedric Diggory si jamais un jour ils avaient à choisir entre le bien et la facilité.

Le repas ne fut pas très festif. Les élèves mangèrent en silence et nombre d'entre eux quittèrent la Grande Salle bien avant le dessert, ne supportant plus cette atmosphère si pesante et chargée d'émotions.

Le lendemain, Angélique accompagna ses amis là où ils devaient prendre les diligences qui les conduiraient jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le train qui les ramènerait chez eux.

Elle embrassa chaleureusement ses amies de Serpentard, Sally-Anne et Daphné, puis, quand elles furent parties, elle se dirigea vers les trois Gryffondor pour un câlin collectif.

« Vous allez me manquer, les amis, leur dit-elle dans leurs bras.

\- Toi aussi, Angie, répondit Ron.

\- On se reverra bientôt », déclara Hermione en desserrant leur étreinte.

Puis, constatant que Harry ne disait rien et qu'il avait toujours l'air horriblement triste et abattu, Angélique ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

« Mon père m'a dit que Sniffle avait accompli sa mission et qu'il était désormais en sécurité avec un certain Romulus… »

Harry releva la tête vers elle, ayant parfaitement saisi l'allusion, et la Serpentard vit passer du soulagement, de la joie et de la gratitude dans les yeux verts du garçon.

« Merci, Angie ! répondit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras, elle toute seule.

\- De rien, Harry, répliqua-t-elle en tapotant maladroitement son dos.

\- Tu m'écriras souvent pendant les vacances ?

\- Bien sûr, je le ferai. Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Harry, dépêche-toi ! conseilla Hermione, un pied posé sur le marche pied de la diligence.

\- Oui, sinon on va encore rater le train ! Et, honnêtement, une fois ça m'a suffit ! ajouta Ron en plaisantant.

\- À bientôt, Angie, déclara Harry avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de rejoindre Ron et Hermione en courant.

\- Au revoir ! » cria encore Angélique, les joues roses, en leur faisant un signe de la main, alors qu'ils grimpaient tous les trois dans l'une des dernières diligences pour Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois tous ses amis partis, Angélique rentra au château avec Salem qui la suivait toujours partout pour retrouver Severus.

Elle traversa les nombreux couloirs et descendit les escaliers jusque dans les cachots puis, arrivée là-bas, elle poussa doucement la porte de leurs appartements et tomba en plein dans une discussion animée entre le professeur Dumbledore et son père. Elle resta donc cachée pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

« … Sirius l'a proposée comme quartier général de l'Ordre et je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, disait le directeur.

\- Hum ! Évidemment ! Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire son intéressant et d'étaler ses richesses à la face de tous ! s'énerva Rogue, méprisant.

\- Cette demeure est parfaite pour l'Ordre : elle est assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde, elle est incartable, elle est protégée par un sortilège de Fidelitas et c'est aussi certainement le dernier endroit où Voldemort s'attendra à nous trouver, argumenta Dumbledore.

\- Le seul point négatif, c'est que cette maison est à Black ! Je n'irai pas chez lui ! s'obstina le maître des potions.

\- Severus ! J'en ai assez de vos enfantillages à tous les deux ! s'irrita le directeur de Poudlard. J'aurais dû vous préciser que je ne vous demandais pas votre avis et que vous n'aviez pas le choix ! Ce sera comme ça et c'est tout !

\- Bien entendu, j'aurais dû m'en douter… répliqua Rogue, acerbe.

\- En outre, j'ajouterai que cette solution est parfaite. La famille Weasley s'établira là pour l'été avec Remus Lupin et Sirius Black et les membres de l'Ordre iront et viendront sans arrêt. Vous aurez un endroit sûr où laisser votre fille les fois où vous devrez rejoindre Voldemort.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse ! » s'exclama soudain Angélique en sortant de sa cachette et en courant vers Severus pour se blottir dans ses bras.

Rogue la serra aussitôt contre lui et commença à la bercer et à caresser ses cheveux pour la rassurer, tandis que le directeur les observait, surpris qu'Angélique ait déboulé de cette façon dans le salon.

« Je vous déteste », déclara froidement le maître des cachots en fusillant Dumbledore du regard.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'histoire continue de vous plaire ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	63. Bienvenue au QG!

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ;-)_

 _Résumé super express: Severus avait décidé de ne pas révéler tout de suite à Angélique qui étaient ses parents, les élèves de Poudlard étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances et Dumbledore avait annoncé à Severus qu'Angélique et lui devrait se rendre dans la maison des Black pour une partie des vacances..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 : Bienvenue au QG !**

Angélique et Severus étaient retournés chez eux, dans leur maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, en début d'après-midi, après avoir transplané derrière les grilles du château de Poudlard avec leurs valises, Salem et leur hibou.

Le petit chat noir dormait tranquillement sur le lit, tandis que la jeune fille, songeuse, rangeait ses affaires dans la chambre que son père avait aménagée pour elle l'an passé, située juste à côté de la sienne, et dans laquelle elle n'avait dormi qu'une seule fois, ayant trop peur de rester seule toute la nuit.

Maintenant que Lord Voldemort était de retour, son père devrait souvent s'absenter pour assister à ses réunions en compagnie des autres Mangemorts puis il devrait ensuite se rendre au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix et chez Dumbledore pour lui rendre compte de tout ce qui s'était dit et de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il serait très souvent parti, il serait constamment en danger auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres parmi tous ses dangereux partisans et, elle, elle serait souvent très seule sans lui.

Angélique se sentit soudain très égoïste de penser de telles choses. C'était Severus qui risquait sa vie et qui avait la position la plus dangereuse mais c'était elle qui se plaignait qu'elle allait être toute seule. Elle était véritablement horrible ! Son père avait déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça sans devoir en plus réconforter une sale gamine égoïste qui ne pouvait pas se passer de lui.

« Tu n'es pas _une sale gamine égoïste_ , ma chérie, déclara soudain Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et qui avait perçu les pensées de l'adolescente.

\- Oh ! Papa ! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, et en se blottissant contre son torse. Je suis désolée ! Je voudrais tellement être forte et courageuse pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi mais je ne suis qu'une pleurnicharde qui ne veut pas te laisser faire ce que tu dois !

\- Mon ange, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ça, crois-moi. Et tu n'es pas une pleurnicharde. Ça montre seulement que tu as un cœur et que tu m'aimes, répondit-il en caressant ses boucles brunes.

\- Je t'aime si fort et j'ai tellement peur pour toi, papa ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu n'étais plus là !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, ma puce. C'est pour cette raison que je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour ne pas nous mettre en danger. Je ferai bien attention et je reviendrai après chaque mission auprès de toi, la rassura-t-il.

\- Tu me le promets ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux vairons brillant de larmes dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Je te le promets, ma chérie », répondit-il en essuyant une perle salée sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Angélique était en train de rédiger une lettre à l'attention de Harry, comme elle le lui avait promis, assise à la table de la salle à manger, pendant que Severus faisait un peu de ménage dans son laboratoire.

Elle écrivait à son ami de Gryffondor combien elle s'inquiétait pour Severus, qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il devait ressentir en étant loin de Sirius, qu'elle avait très peur depuis le retour de Voldemort, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se rendre au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'y rester sans son père même si elle serait entourée des Weasley, etc.

Rogue arriva au moment où elle avait terminé d'écrire sa lettre et il lui demanda en désignant le parchemin du doigt :

« À qui as-tu écrit ?

\- À Harry. Il était tellement malheureux de quitter Poudlard et tout le monde en fin d'année… Alors, je lui ai dit que je lui écrirai souvent.

\- Je peux lire ta lettre ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, bien sûr que tu peux ! » répondit-elle aussitôt en lui tendant la missive, sans la moindre hésitation.

Severus parcourut rapidement le parchemin avant de baisser les yeux vers sa fille et de déclarer, navré :

« Tu ne peux pas lui envoyer ça.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre craignent que nos courriers ne soient interceptés. Tu ne peux pas lui envoyer cette lettre telle qu'elle, elle contient beaucoup trop de sujets sensibles et d'informations importantes.

\- Qui intercepterait nos hiboux ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Le ministère de la Magie principalement et peut-être les Mangemorts.

\- Les Mangemorts, je peux encore comprendre… Mais pourquoi le ministère ?

\- Parce que Fudge ne croit pas au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pense que Dumbledore veut prendre sa place et ta lettre, mal interprétée, pourrait confirmer ses soupçons, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- D'accord, je comprends… approuva-t-elle, songeuse.

\- Tu veux bien que je détruise ce parchemin ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant sa lettre.

\- Oui, évidemment, vas-y », répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Rogue enflamma alors la missive sous les yeux d'Angélique à l'aide d'un _Incendio_ informulé et la lettre partit aussitôt en fumée.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais écrire à Harry alors ? demanda-t-elle, désemparée. Je peux lui dire quoi ?

\- Uniquement des choses d'ordre général, rien de trop personnel et surtout rien sur l'Ordre du Phénix, Sirius Black, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou les Mangemorts.

\- Waw ! Ça réduit fortement le champ des possibilités ! s'exclama-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas simple mais ce sont les ordres, ma puce, répondit-il, désolé pour elle.

\- Oui, je comprends, papa… affirma-t-elle. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps ! Ou alors je vais lui écrire une chanson ! proposa-t-elle avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Je suis certain qu'il serait très content que tu lui inventes une jolie chanson, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Bon, je vais réfléchir alors… Tu voudras bien relire ma lettre après pour me dire si ça va ?

\- Oui, évidemment, ma puce.

\- OK, merci ! Je m'y remets alors ! » rétorqua-t-elle en reprenant sa plume et un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

Finalement, après d'intenses réflexions, Angélique parvint à écrire une lettre qui semblait tout à fait banale à Harry en déployant des trésors d'imagination pour lui faire passer subtilement les choses qu'elle voulait véritablement lui dire, à mots couverts, grâce à des allusions et des indices que lui seul pourrait décrypter.

La Serpentard fit lire sa lettre à son père qui l'approuva directement et qui la félicita pour son ingéniosité, son habileté et son inventivité. Fière des compliments que son père lui avait prodigués, la jeune fille chargea aussitôt leur hibou de porter sa lettre à Harry au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Au 12 square Grimmaurd, dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, qui abritait désormais le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, Molly Weasley s'affairait dans la cuisine.

Son mari, ses enfants, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et elle-même avaient passé les deux premières semaines des vacances à désencombrer et à nettoyer grossièrement la maison pour la rendre accessible et habitable par les membres de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, il restait encore beaucoup à faire et aucune pièce n'était vraiment irréprochable du point de vue de la propreté et du rangement mais ce n'était pas si mal que ça et c'était supportable.

Molly était donc dans la cuisine en train de préparer le souper, tandis que son mari, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill, Tonks et Maugrey discutaient du département des Mystères, assis autour de l'immense table de la cuisine. Les enfants Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione, qui les avait rejoint récemment, étaient en haut dans leurs chambres et attendaient le feu vert de madame Weasley pour descendre, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre part aux réunions de l'Ordre.

« Au fait, demanda soudain Sirius Black en changeant de sujet. Quand est-ce que Dumbledore a dit que ce cher Servilus et sa petite Démoniaque devaient arriver ?

\- Sirius ! s'exclama Molly, scandalisée, en le fusillant du regard et en brandissant sa spatule dans sa direction.

\- C'est aujourd'hui, Black… » claqua la voix glaciale et sèche du maître des cachots.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers la porte de la cuisine et ils virent tous Rogue et Angélique plantés devant eux, main dans la main, avec Salem à leurs pieds.

« En l'occurrence, mon père s'appelle Severus et, moi, Angélique », reprit la jeune Serpentard à l'adresse de Sirius, avant d'ajouter, acerbe : « Mais peut-être est-ce trop compliqué à retenir pour vous ? Peut-être avez-vous le cerveau atrophié à force de vous métamorphoser en stupide cabot !

\- Ça suffit, tous les trois, on se calme… intervint Lupin en essayant de désamorcer le conflit, alors que Tonks, Bill et Kingsley n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la remarque cinglante de la jeune fille.

\- Angélique ! la gronda gentiment Molly avec un air de reproche. On ne dit pas ce genre de choses ! Allons, Severus, dites-le-lui !

\- Désolé, Molly, mais je lui ai toujours dit de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, répondit-il. Bravo, ma puce, belle répartie », ajouta-t-il plus bas à l'attention de sa fille.

Rogue lui fit ensuite un léger sourire en serrant plus fort sa main dans la sienne, tandis qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, souriante.

Sirius Black profondément vexé par la réplique d'Angélique et agacé par la simple présence de Rogue, rétorqua, dédaigneux :

« Je te signale que tu es chez moi, Rogue ! Alors vous feriez bien de la mettre en veilleuse, tous les deux !

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien, Black. Par ailleurs, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me retrouver ici et encore moins d'obliger Angélique à rester là, en compagnie d'un ex-détenu, mais nous n'avions pas le choix apparemment… grinça le maître des cachots.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas venir, tu n'avais qu'à rester chez toi ! Personne ne t'oblige à rester ici ! rétorqua Sirius en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Vous allez vous taire, tous les deux ! s'écria Maugrey. Cette maison est désormais le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce n'est plus ta maison à toi seul, Black ! Rogue et sa fille ainsi que tous les membres de l'Ordre y sont les bienvenus ! Alors, maintenant, vous allez cesser vos gamineries et vous allez vous comporter en adultes ! C'est clair ? »

Severus ne dit rien et pinça les lèvres, tandis que Sirius grommelait dans sa barbe en croisant les bras.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai rien entendu ! reprit Fol Œil, en haussant le ton, agacé par leur attitude.

\- C'est parfaitement clair, Alastor, répondit Rogue à voix basse mais néanmoins parfaitement intelligible.

\- Bien. Et toi ? Sirius !

\- Ouais… approuva-t-il de mauvaise grâce en roulant des yeux.

\- Bon, ça ira, c'est mieux que rien… Tonks ! Emmène Angélique dans la chambre des filles, on doit encore discuter d'une chose ou l'autre avant de manger.

\- OK », répondit une fille aux cheveux violets en se levant de sa chaise avec entrain et en manquant de la faire tomber, si Lupin n'avait pas été là pour la rattraper.

La Serpentard embrassa son père sur la joue puis elle suivit la fille hors de la cuisine.

Une fois la porte refermée, la dénommée Tonks déclara en tendant sa main à Angélique :

« Je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks mais je déteste mon prénom, alors c'est seulement Tonks. Sauf si tu veux te disputer avec moi.

\- OK, Tonks, approuva la Serpentard, amusée, en lui serrant la main. Et, moi, c'est Angélique Rogue mais mes amis me surnomment Angie. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux mais je préférerais que tu évites Démoniaque… Et mon chat s'appelle Salem.

\- Coucou minou ! dit-elle en se penchant pour caresser le chat noir, avant de se redresser. Oui, j'avais bien deviné qui tu étais, Angie. Vu la manière dont tu as pris la défense de Rogue, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ce n'était pas sympa de la part de Black de parler de nous comme ça ! rétorqua-t-elle, toujours furieuse contre lui.

\- Non, c'est vrai mais ta réplique m'a bien fait rire et elle a eu le mérite de lui faire fermer son grand clapet !

\- Dire que c'est le parrain de Harry… se désola-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Tu connais bien Harry Potter ? interrogea la jeune femme, intéressée et étonnée.

\- Oui, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis avec Ron et Hermione.

\- Tu veux rire ?

\- Ben non ! Je connais bien les jumeaux et Ginny aussi ! rétorqua Angélique, agacée par son air incrédule. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je ne peux pas être amie avec eux.

\- Excuse-moi, Angie, je ne voulais pas te vexer… répondit Tonks en voyant qu'elle commençait à s'énerver. C'est juste que ce n'est pas courant, c'est tout.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas m'emporter mais j'en ai un peu marre qu'on me fasse les yeux ronds à chaque fois que je dis que j'ai des amis Gryffondor…

\- Je comprends, désolée… s'excusa Tonks avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Viens ! Je vais te conduire dans la chambre de Ginny et Hermione avant que Maugrey ne pique une crise parce que je ne reviens pas ! dit-elle en saisissant son poignet et en l'emmenant dans les escaliers.

\- Tu fais aussi partie de l'Ordre ? demanda Angélique, surprise. Tu as l'air un peu jeune, non ?

\- Merci pour le compliment ! Mais, oui, j'en fais partie. J'ai eu mon diplôme d'Auror, il y a un an.

\- Waw ! C'est classe… répondit la jeune fille, impressionnée.

\- Ouais… Enfin, le plus souvent c'est ennuyeux… Plein de paperasses et tout à remplir au ministère… » expliqua-t-elle brièvement en roulant des yeux.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une porte sur le palier du deuxième étage de la maison, elle frappa puis elle passa sa tête par l'ouverture et déclara, malicieuse :

« Hé ! Les filles ! Devinez !

\- Quoi ? interrogea Hermione, intriguée, en levant le nez de sa _Gazette du sorcier_.

\- On peut descendre manger ? demanda Ginny avec espoir.

\- Non pas encore mais je vous amène une copine, répondit Tonks en s'écartant pour dévoiler la Serpentard.

\- Angie ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux filles, avant de se précipiter vers elle.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, sinon je vais encore me faire gronder ! »

Pendant qu'Angélique, Ginny et Hermione sautillaient sur place, heureuses de se retrouver, elles entendirent soudain la voix de Maugrey gronder :

« TONKS !

\- Oui ! J'arrive, j'arrive ! » répondit Tonks en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Elles entendirent ensuite un saut en métal dégringoler les marches, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller des tableaux qui se mirent à hurler des insanités, et Tonks pester puis elles éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	64. Les joies de la collocation

_Hello!_

 _Merci de lire cette histoire, de la commenter et de la mettre dans vos favoris! Je suis super contente que ça vous plaise ;-)_

 _Résumé super express: Rogue avait dit à Angélique de faire attention à ce qu'elle écrivait dans ses lettres et ils avaient fait une entrée remarquée au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 : Les joies de la collocation…**

Ron et les jumeaux avaient débarqué dans la chambre des filles quelques minutes après l'arrivée d'Angélique et ils avaient discuté tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que madame Weasley monte les chercher pour le souper.

Fred et George, qui avaient désormais l'âge d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, transplanèrent au bas des escaliers au grand dam de leur mère qui ne cessait de leur répéter que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils pouvaient le faire qu'ils devaient forcément le faire à tout bout de champ.

Angélique prit place à côté de Severus, qui lui avait souri en la voyant entrer avec les autres, et ils commencèrent tous à manger les délicieux plats préparés par madame Weasley en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Après le repas, Tonks s'amusa à changer la forme de son nez en groin, en bec, en museau de lapin, en truffe de chien, en carotte comme les bonshommes de neige et autres pour faire rire Ginny, Hermione, Angélique, Ron, Fred et George. Pendant ce temps, Pattenrond et Salem se régalaient des restes de leur souper, Molly Weasley avait ensorcelé la vaisselle pour qu'elle se lave et se range toute seule et les hommes avaient des conversations plus sérieuses et parlaient à voix basse.

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, voyant que tout le monde s'alanguissait dans son coin et commençait même à somnoler, madame Weasley décréta soudain d'une voix forte :

« Allez, les enfants ! Tous au lit !

\- Oh non ! s'exclama Fred en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Pas déjà ! compléta George en imitant son jumeau.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron en se retenant bien péniblement de bâiller.

\- On ne peut pas rester encore un peu ? interrogea Ginny, après s'être frotté les yeux.

\- Je suis la mère de la majorité des enfants de cette maison et Hermione est également sous ma responsabilité. Je trouve qu'il se fait tard et que vous devriez tous aller vous coucher. Alors, vous cinq, zou ! Au lit ! ordonna la petite femme rousse en pointant la porte du doigt, après avoir exposé ses arguments. Évidemment, je n'ai pas d'autorité sur toi, Angélique chérie, mais je pense que tu devrais monter avec eux », ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la petite brune.

Angélique lança un regard à son père qui confirma en hochant la tête :

« Molly a raison. Va te coucher, ma puce, il est tard.

\- Mais… où est-ce que je vais dormir ? demanda-t-elle, déboussolée.

\- Avec Hermione et moi, répondit Ginny sur le ton de l'évidence. Maman a ajouté un troisième lit dans notre chambre tout à l'heure. »

Angélique, qui s'était bien gardée de dire à quiconque qu'elle était incapable de dormir sans Severus, sentit son estomac se contracter à l'idée de passer la nuit loin de lui mais elle hocha néanmoins la tête, embrassa Severus sur la joue et dit bonsoir à tout le monde avec les autres, avant de suivre Ginny et Hermione dans les escaliers.

Elles passèrent chacune leur tour par la salle de bain puis elles revinrent dans leur chambre en pyjama ou chemise de nuit et elles discutèrent encore un peu avant de finalement se glisser dans leurs lits et de s'endormir.

Enfin… Ginny et Hermione s'endormirent ; Angélique, elle, ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Même si elle se trouvait auprès de ses amies dans une maison parfaitement sécurisée où dormaient aussi plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle ne parvenait pas à se détendre et à se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

La seule fois en pratiquement un an qu'elle avait dû dormir sans Severus, elle était épuisée par de tragiques événements, elle avait reçu des philtres de Paix et des potions pour un sommeil sans rêve auparavant à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et elle n'avait pas eu le choix puisque Severus avait dû se rendre auprès de Voldemort.

Là, c'était différent : non seulement elle n'était pas fatiguée et elle n'avait absorbé aucune potion pour l'aider à dormir mais encore elle n'était pas dans sa maison ni à Poudlard et, en plus, elle savait que Severus était là, quelque part, et qu'elle pourrait très bien le rejoindre, si elle le voulait !

En plus, cette maison était tout de même assez effrayante avec ses portraits qui étaient loin d'être sympathiques et qui soufflaient constamment des insultes sur leur passage, ses planchers qui craquaient, ses murs délabrés sur lesquels les ombres de la nuit formaient des images inquiétantes, ses objets ensorcelés, ses toiles d'araignées, ses têtes d'elfes empaillés, le sifflement du vent qui s'infiltrait dans la demeure par tous les interstices et les branches d'arbres qui frappaient et griffaient régulièrement les carreaux des fenêtres en produisant des bruits terrifiants.

Alors, elle se redressa précautionneusement afin de ne pas faire grincer le sommier, elle repoussa ses couvertures et posa ses pieds au sol. Elle se leva doucement de son lit, se dirigea vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds et actionna la poignée dans le plus grand silence. Elle referma ensuite la porte sans un bruit et se retrouva sur l'un des paliers obscurs de cette immense et terrifiante maison dont les planchers craquaient tous seuls et qui grinçait sans raison apparente.

Angélique était sortie de sa chambre sans réveiller les deux autres et elle était désormais sur le sombre palier mais elle ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait la chambre de Severus… On ne lui avait montré que la sienne, elle ignorait complètement où son père pouvait bien dormir… Elle avait très peur, seule dans le noir, dans cette horrible maison mais elle voulait absolument retrouver Severus, le seul qui puisse garantir sa tranquillité d'esprit pendant la nuit.

Comme il fallait bien commencer par quelque part, elle décida de descendre les escaliers et de procéder par étapes en essayant chacune des portes tout en remontant vers les étages dans l'espoir de tomber par hasard sur la chambre de Severus lors de ses recherches.

Arrivée au pied des escaliers, Angélique, n'osant pas utiliser sa baguette magique de peur de réveiller quelqu'un, scruta l'obscurité pour dénicher d'autres portes que celle de la cuisine – la seule pièce qu'elle connaissait en plus de la chambre des filles et de la salle de bain – et elle faillit pousser un cri de frayeur en distinguant une forme bouger un peu plus loin.

Au lieu de ça, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'éviter de hurler puis elle s'approcha précautionneusement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Maudite gamine qui traîne avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang ! Si ma pauvre maîtresse voyait ça… se désola un elfe de maison à l'air revêche en secouant lentement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Angélique, après s'être reprise, en chuchotant.

\- La gamine s'adresse à Kreattur, répondons-lui tout de même, elle a l'air plus sympathique que les autres abominations… Kreattur, miss, déclara l'elfe au nez en forme de groin en s'inclinant bien bas devant elle, après son petit aparté pour lui-même. Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la noble et très ancienne maison des Black… ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

\- Ha… Heu… Enchantée… répondit Angélique qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

\- Oh ! La jeune fille aux beaux cheveux bouclés est enchantée de faire la connaissance de Kreattur, quel honneur… s'exclama l'elfe apparemment ravi. Elle rappelle quelqu'un que le vieux Kreattur apprécie beaucoup… Mais non ! Elle traîne avec la vermine qui a envahit la maison de ma maîtresse ! Olala… Pauvre maîtresse ! Si elle savait ça… »

Angélique, légèrement apeurée face à cet elfe qui était probablement schizophrène, recula un peu et voulut regagner sa chambre mais finalement, après mures réflexions, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir sans son père, elle lui demanda :

« Kreattur ? Savez-vous où se trouve la chambre de Severus Rogue ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, Kreattur sait où dort chaque sorcier de cette maison, répondit l'elfe.

\- Pourriez-vous me la montrer ?

\- Kreattur pourrait mais il n'en a pas envie… répliqua l'elfe en faisant demi-tour et en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- Non ! Kreattur, ne partez pas ! Montrez-moi la chambre de Severus Rogue, s'il vous plaît ! » ordonna précipitamment Angélique en faisant un pas pour le rattraper.

Elle vit alors avec étonnement l'elfe de maison se stopper net puis trembler comme s'il se battait avec lui-même, hésitant à faire ce qu'il voulait, c'est à dire partir, ou faire ce que la jeune fille lui ordonnait. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle et répondit en s'inclinant au point que son nez touche le sol :

« Bien, jeune maîtresse. Suivez donc le vieux Kreattur. »

Angélique se demanda pourquoi il l'avait appelée comme ça mais, comme il semblait disposé à faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle le suivit sans discuter.

Harry lui avait parlé de Dobby et elle avait vu Winky une fois en fin d'année mais elle n'avait jamais eu de conversations avec un elfe de maison et elle ne savait pas du tout comment ils étaient censés se comporter avec les sorciers. Alors elle ne s'en formalisa pas, peut-être devait-il appeler tous les gens de la maison "maître" et "maîtresse".

La jeune fille suivit donc l'étrange créature qui s'arrêta devant une porte du premier étage en la désignant et en déclarant :

« La chambre de Severus Rogue, petite maîtresse.

\- Merci, Kreattur », répondit Angélique en regardant l'elfe repartir dans la maison en marmonnant tout seul.

Elle poussa doucement la porte, se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce puis elle se glissa dans le grand lit de Severus qui ouvrit les yeux quand elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

« Angélique ? demanda-t-il en murmurant.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » plaisanta la jeune fille.

Rogue pouffa doucement de rire pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde, entoura la jeune fille de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, avant de répliquer, blagueur :

« Moi qui croyais que c'était Granger ou la petite Weasley… Je suis un peu déçu…

\- Et oui, ce n'est que moi ! Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, je suis sûre qu'elles sont toutes les deux folles de toi et qu'elles envient ma place. »

Rogue se remit à rire le plus discrètement possible avant de lui répondre :

« Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de dire des bêtises ?

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

\- J'adore ! Surtout quand tu t'attaques à Sirius Black. Mais il est tard et tu as besoin de te reposer, ma chérie.

\- D'accord, je vais dormir, répondit-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse de son père.

\- Mais attends ! Comment as-tu fait pour trouver ma chambre ? interrogea-t-il soudain en se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas où il dormait.

\- J'ai croisé un elfe de maison qui s'appelle Kreattur, je lui ai dit de me montrer ta chambre et il m'a conduite jusqu'ici, répondit-elle simplement en relevant sa tête vers lui. Il est bizarre cet elfe d'ailleurs, il fait un peu peur…

\- Oui, il est étrange… C'est sûrement parce qu'il a dû rester longtemps tout seul, expliqua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je te réveille plus tôt pour que tu puisses retourner dans ta chambre avant que les autres ne se lèvent ? proposa-t-il pour éviter de la mettre dans l'embarras devant tout le monde.

\- Oui, d'accord, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Dors bien, ma puce, déclara-t-il avant d'embrasser son front.

\- Toi aussi, papa. »

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Angélique et Severus répétèrent le même manège : le soir, la jeune fille montait se coucher en même temps que les autres, elle attendait que Ginny et Hermione s'endorment, elle allait retrouver son père pour dormir auprès de lui puis, avant le réveil des autres, au petit matin, elle retournait dans la chambre où elle était censée dormir.

Un matin, alors qu'Angélique venait de s'asseoir à côté de Severus, après lui avoir donné un baiser sur la joue, pour déjeuner en compagnie de toute la famille Weasley, y compris Bill, de Remus, de Tonks et de Sirius Black, ce dernier s'exclama soudain à l'adresse de Severus avec une grimace de dégoût :

« Non mais franchement ! Tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu fais, Servilus ?

\- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! intervint directement Angélique en le fusillant du regard.

\- Quelle mouche t'a encore piqué, Black ? répliqua Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Serait-ce la saison des puces et des tiques ? Est-ce pour cela que tu es si nerveux ? ajouta-t-il, sarcastique, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Servilus… Je savais que tu étais dégoûtant et tordu mais pas à ce point-là… affirma-t-il avec une grimace de profond dégoût.

\- Oh ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer, tous les deux ! intervint Molly Weasley en voyant qu'Angélique allait encore répliquer après que Sirius ait appelé une nouvelle fois Rogue _Servilus_. Sirius, arrête d'appeler Severus comme ça et mangeons notre petit-déjeuner !

\- Non, Molly, ça m'intéresse… répondit Rogue. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé, Black ?

\- Je n'ai rien inventé du tout ! J'ai bien remarqué qu'Angélique te rejoignait toutes les nuits dans ta chambre ! s'exclama-t-il, écœuré.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle dort avec nous ! rétorqua vivement Ginny.

\- Elle est là quand vous vous couchez et quand vous vous levez… Mais, entre les deux, elle est avec lui ! expliqua-t-il avant de pointer Rogue d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? C'est mon père ! Je peux dormir avec lui, si j'en ai envie ! répliqua Angélique dont les joues commençaient à s'échauffer de colère.

\- Ton père adoptif… contra Black.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Tonks, choquée qu'il lui rappelle si méchamment qu'elle était orpheline.

\- On ne dort pas avec un homme adulte quand on est une jeune fille de quinze ans ! reprit Black, ne se souciant pas du tout de Tonks.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'oser sous-entendre, Black ? grinça le maître des cachots d'une voix dangereusement basse, sa mâchoire déjà crispée par la colère qui montait en lui.

\- Je ne sous-entends rien, je te le dis en face ! Je trouve dégoûtant que tu aies adopté cette gamine pour pouvoir coucher avec elle quand tu veux, Rogue ! Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers ! » s'écria Sirius, scandalisé, devant tous les autres qui ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce et qui se taisaient, choqués par ses propos.

Rogue se leva vivement de sa chaise en la faisant voler par terre et se briser en touchant le sol. Il serrait les poings au point de faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts et ses yeux, encore plus noirs qu'à l'ordinaire, fusillaient ceux de Sirius, le visage blême de rage.

Angélique ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux de toute sa vie, elle était prête à parier qu'il tuerait Sirius si jamais il pointait sa baguette sur lui. Alors, quand elle le vit porter sa main à la poche dans laquelle il rangeait sa baguette magique, elle bondit aussitôt sur lui et l'empêcha de commettre un crime qui lui vaudrait la prison à vie à Azkaban, en s'écriant :

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

La jeune fille s'était plaquée contre lui et elle serrait fermement son père de ses petits bras, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger pour atteindre sa baguette, sa tête levée vers lui en essayant de capter son regard, qu'il gardait obstinément braqué sur Sirius Black. Quand elle y parvint finalement, elle plongea ses grands yeux vairons brillant de larmes dans les siens et elle répéta :

« Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie, papa… »

Severus se détendit légèrement en la regardant et hocha brièvement la tête pour toute réponse. Angélique, sachant que désormais son père ne ferait plus de bêtise, se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et s'exclama dans une colère noire :

« Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans votre tête ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes complètement malade ! C'est vous, le tordu et le pervers ! Pas Severus ! »

Personne n'osait intervenir. Tous se contentaient d'observer la scène, les yeux ronds.

« Je ne fais que dormir avec lui parce que j'ai peur de dormir toute seule ! reprit-elle. Et je ne sais pas dormir sans lui parce que… parce que… voulut-elle expliquer avant que sa gorge ne se serre et qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer pour de bon.

\- Granger ! Weasley ! appela Rogue d'une voix glaciale tout en serrant Angélique dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. Dites donc à Black et aux autres pourquoi Angélique a tant besoin de moi ! »

Tout le monde observa Ron et Hermione avec attention, attendant qu'ils leur expliquent la situation, tandis que Severus et Sirius avaient recommencé à se fusiller du regard.

Ron devint écarlate et grimaça, gêné, en se tordant nerveusement les mains, alors ce fut Hermione qui prit sur elle et qui se dévoua en déclarant d'une toute petite voix :

« C'est parce qu'Angélique a été… violée… par un Moldu dans son orphelinat durant les dernières vacances d'été… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet humble chapitre ;-) J'espère qu'il vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	65. Terreur nocturne

_Salut!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires!_

 _Résumé super express: Sirius Black avait accusé Rogue de coucher avec Angélique et Hermione avait dû dire à tout le monde pourquoi Angélique ne savait pas dormir toute seule._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 : Terreur nocturne**

Un silence mortel suivit la révélation d'Hermione.

Les Weasley, Remus et Tonks se jetèrent des regards les uns aux autres avant de poser leurs yeux sur Angélique qui pleurait dans les bras de Rogue. Le visage hautain de Sirius Black s'était décomposé en un rien de temps et il observait ses mains, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« Tu es fier de toi, Black ? demanda Severus avec hargne en continuant de bercer sa fille et de caresser ses cheveux. Tu croyais avoir découvert le scoop du siècle mais ce n'était pas le bon. Que dis-tu de celui-là ? Je suppose qu'il doit te plaire moins que celui que tu as inventé, étant donné que je ne passe pas pour un pervers sexuel. »

Sirius releva la tête vers Rogue et croisa son regard sombre. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de déglutir difficilement.

Molly Weasley s'approcha de Severus et d'Angélique, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers elle, et lui demanda gentiment :

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu voulais dormir avec Severus, ma chérie ?

\- Parce que… j'ai eu peur que vous ne trouviez ça bizarre… et aussi que les autres ne se moquent de moi… » répondit-elle avant de s'expliquer : « C'est vrai, j'ai presque seize ans mais je n'arrive plus à m'endormir sans lui depuis… ce qu'il s'est passé… Sauf quand je n'ai pas le choix et que j'y suis vraiment obligée…

\- Ça n'a rien de bizarre, Angélique. C'est normal de chercher du réconfort auprès des personnes que l'on aime, la rassura-t-elle. Et je peux te dire que tous mes enfants ont déjà passé au moins une nuit avec Arthur et moi, ajouta-t-elle, tandis que les enfants Weasley, y compris Bill, l'aîné de la fratrie, confirmaient en hochant la tête.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, après sa première année à Poudlard et cette histoire de Basilic, Ginny a dormi entre Arthur et moi toutes les nuits pendant les vacances d'été.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Ginny. Et même encore maintenant, quand je fais un cauchemar, je vais rejoindre papa et maman dans leur chambre.

\- Oui mais, moi, je ne suis pas sa vraie fille… objecta-t-elle tristement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces sornettes ?! s'exclama aussitôt la femme rousse avant même que le maître des cachots ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Bien sûr que si ! Tu es sa "vraie" fille ! Quelle idée !

\- Angélique, l'appela Rogue pour qu'elle le regarde. Ce n'est pas le sang ou un nom sur un morceau de papier qui font que l'on est une famille ou non, ce sont les sentiments que nous partageons. Je t'ai adoptée et considérée comme fille pratiquement dès l'instant où je t'ai vue.

\- Moi aussi, papa, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Alors ? Tu vois bien, ma chérie… » répliqua doucement madame Weasley en lui caressant la joue.

Angélique sourit à la maman des Weasley, qui était si gentille avec elle, et elle la vit se tourner vers Sirius Black, la mine sévère et les poings sur les hanches, et déclarer vivement :

« Je pense que des excuses s'imposent ! Je sais que vous n'avez jamais été amis tous les deux mais de là à accuser Severus d'actes aussi sordides… Il y a quand même des limites à ne pas franchir ! »

Sirius ferma les yeux un instant, il souffla un bon coup puis il les rouvrit pour les poser sur Angélique et sur Rogue en disant :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, Angélique, et aussi de vous avoir forcé à nous dire ce que tu as subi dans ton orphelinat. Je ne savais pas… Rogue, j'ai eu tort. Je te fais mes excuses.

\- Hum ! renifla Rogue avec mépris en secouant légèrement la tête, n'étant absolument pas prêt à accorder son pardon à ce crétin de Black.

\- D'accord… répondit Angélique en se tournant vers lui, après avoir essuyé les larmes sur ses joues. J'accepte vos excuses… pour Harry. Et je ne lui dirai rien parce que je sais qu'il vous aime et qu'il vous admire beaucoup. Ça lui ferait trop de peine de savoir que vous puissiez penser une telle chose sur Severus et moi. »

Sirius fixa les yeux vairons de la jeune fille, à la fois estomaqué et déconfit par ce qu'elle venait de dire, et il quitta la cuisine sans rien ajouter.

« Allez ! Mangeons notre petit-déjeuner maintenant ! Après on va déblayer et nettoyer à fond la chambre des filles. Alors, prenez des forces, les enfants ! » s'exclama Molly après le départ de Sirius.

Rogue caressa le visage d'Angélique en lui souriant, il replaça quelques mèches de cheveux correctement puis il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de réparer sa chaise cassée d'un coup de baguette magique et de se réinstaller à table pour manger comme la mère Weasley le conseillait.

Le nettoyage intégral de la chambre leur prit toute la journée ! Mais les six enfants trouvèrent quand même le moyen de s'amuser un peu par moment en embêtant gentiment les deux chats avec des toiles d'araignées, dont ils ne parvenaient à se défaire que très péniblement, ou en les faisant jouer avec des reflets de lumière sur les sols ou les murs.

Ils ne croisèrent pas Black de toute la journée mais il finit finalement par revenir pour le souper en même temps que Tonks, Maugrey, Remus, Kingsley et Bill qui avaient passé la journée à faire des allées et venues dans la maison.

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, Angélique, après avoir dit bonsoir à tout le monde, s'approcha de madame Weasley et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je peux dormir dans la chambre de Severus alors ?

\- Bien entendu, ma chérie, tu peux, répondit la femme en lui frottant doucement le dos.

\- Merci, madame Weasley », répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle monta donc à la suite des autres dans les escaliers, souhaita une bonne nuit aux garçons, passa par la salle de bain pour se doucher et se changer pour la nuit puis elle embrassa les deux filles avant de rejoindre la chambre où son père dormait.

« Déjà là, ma puce ? l'accueillit Rogue en écartant ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce matin, papa… s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt en se blottissant contre lui. Décidément, je ne t'apporte que des ennuis.

\- Mais non, mon ange, ce n'est pas de ta faute… la rassura-t-il. C'est Black… À mon avis, tu as raison : il a le cerveau atrophié à force de se transformer en sac à puces ! »

Angélique se mit à rire puis elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de déclarer :

« Je t'aime, papa.

\- Moi aussi, ma petite chérie » répondit Rogue en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

Depuis l'épisode du petit-déjeuner explosif, Angélique dormait désormais toutes les nuits auprès de Severus. Sirius Black ne disait plus rien sur eux et Hermione, Remus, Tonks et les Weasley ne lui avaient fait aucune remarque, comprenant parfaitement combien la jeune fille devait éprouver des difficultés pour trouver le sommeil avec ce qu'elle avait subi dans son orphelinat l'année précédente.

Les enfants, souvent supervisés par madame Weasley, passaient le plus clair de leur temps à ranger et à nettoyer la vieille demeure des Black, tandis que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix allaient et venaient constamment, tenaient des réunions secrètes dans la cuisine, se rendaient à Poudlard pour s'entretenir avec le directeur et partaient en missions un peu partout.

Angélique continuait d'envoyer des lettres à Harry à peu près tous les deux jours, sachant maintenant parfaitement formuler ses phrases pour qu'elles ne semblent pas suspectes, même s'il elle les faisait toujours relire par Severus pour être absolument certaine, et elle et les autres se demandaient quand le Gryffondor allait enfin les rejoindre.

Un jour, lors du dîner, Severus reposa soudainement ses couverts en tentant de camoufler une grimace de douleur et en attrapant son avant-bras gauche dans sa main droite.

Les yeux d'Angélique s'agrandirent de peur, sachant ce que cela signifiait, et elle posa ses mains sur celles de son père en s'exclamant :

« Non ! Pas ça !

\- Je suis désolé, Angélique, répondit Rogue, profondément navré de devoir la laisser.

\- Fais… Fais bien attention à toi ! Et reviens vite, s'il te plaît ! demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ferai attention et je reviendrai aussi vite que possible, c'est promis, déclara-t-il en se levant.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma puce », répliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser longuement au front.

Ensuite, après un dernier regard à Angélique, Rogue sortit vivement de la cuisine, sa cape noire voltigeant derrière lui au rythme de ses pas et il transplana sur le seuil de la maison.

Angélique le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte puis elle fixa son regard sur son assiette, laissant rouler deux grosses larmes sur ses joues en silence. Après ça, elle ne toucha plus à son repas malgré les paroles réconfortantes et encourageantes de monsieur et madame Weasley.

Dans l'après-midi, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George et Ginny tentèrent de la distraire et de lui faire retrouver le sourire en discutant avec elle, en lui racontant des plaisanteries, en jouant aux cartes et aux échecs, en bricolant les Oreilles à rallonge pour essayer de les améliorer et en passant voir Buck, l'hippogriffe que Sirius avait sauvé en troisième année, mais rien ne fonctionna très bien elle resta triste et abattue toute la journée.

Le soir, après n'avoir pratiquement rien avalé au souper, Angélique dut bien se résoudre à aller se coucher en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ginny dans leur chambre où son lit l'attendait toujours pour des cas comme celui-ci. Hermione essaya encore de la rassurer avant de dormir mais sans trop de succès et Ginny lui proposa gentiment de rapprocher son lit du sien pour qu'elle se sente un peu moins seule, ce que la Serpentard accepta volontiers, reconnaissante.

Deux heures trente-sept du matin, à Poudlard, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Alors Voldemort a déjà récupéré de son influence auprès des Détraqueurs ?

\- Oui, il en a convaincu quelques-uns de se rallier à lui et de faire passer le message de son retour à Azkaban auprès des autres gardiens, répondit Rogue, qui semblait épuisé par sa journée, installé dans le petit fauteuil recouvert de chintz.

\- J'avais bien dit à Fudge de retirer le contrôle de la prison de leurs mains… soupira le directeur, consterné, en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- J'ai aussi des raisons de penser qu'une attaque de Détraqueurs est prévue à Little Whinging, là où vit Harry Potter, lui apprit Rogue. Ça ne vient pas des Mangemorts mais sûrement d'un membre du ministère trop zélé…

\- Quand ça ? demanda-t-il vivement, en se redressant sur son siège.

\- Dans les jours qui suivront… Je n'ai pas plus de précisions à ce sujet, les Détraqueurs devront sans doute l'attaquer à un moment propice. Ça peut être demain ou dans une semaine…

\- Je vois… Il faut encore renforcer sa sécurité et continuer les tours de garde autour de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Où en est Voldemort à propos de la prophétie ? interrogea-t-il ensuite.

\- Nulle part… Il réfléchit encore au meilleur moyen de s'en emparer sans révéler sa présence aux membres du ministère.

\- Bien…

\- Il a également envoyé une délégation de Mangemorts chez les géants pour leur proposer une alliance, lui apprit encore Severus.

\- Espérons que Hagrid et Olympe se montrent plus convaincants qu'eux dans ce cas… répondit-il, las. Nous aurons une discussion sur tout ce que vous m'avez rapporté demain avec tous les membres de l'Ordre, décréta Dumbledore. Ou plutôt tout à l'heure… ajouta-t-il ensuite en voyant qu'il était déjà si tard.

\- Très bien. »

Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants puis subitement le vieux directeur rompit le silence pour interroger de nouveau son professeur de potions :

« Il n'a toujours rien ordonné en ce qui concerne Angélique ?

\- Non… J'ai dans l'idée qu'il veut attendre de libérer sa mère avant de me demander de leur amener Angélique… répondit Rogue, livide, en détournant son regard du vieil homme.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose… répondit le directeur en réfléchissant.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Severus, sourcils froncés, en reposant ses yeux noirs sur lui.

\- Si Voldemort n'éprouve aucune émotion ni aucun sentiment, ce n'est pas le cas de Bellatrix qui, bien qu'étant une folle furieuse, tient beaucoup à sa famille et voue une admiration et un amour sans faille à Voldemort. Je pense donc qu'Angélique sera plus en sécurité si sa mère est présente car elle ne permettra certainement pas que l'on détruise le résultat de leur union… expliqua Dumbledore.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison…

\- Vous ne lui avez toujours pas parlé ?

\- Non… Je n'en ai pas encore eu la force… avoua-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Il le faudra pourtant, mon garçon.

\- Oui, j'en suis conscient.

\- Allez ! Rentrez la retrouver et reposez-vous ! La journée a été éprouvante, conseilla le vieux directeur.

\- Bien, répondit-il en se levant du fauteuil. À ce soir donc, ajouta-t-il en partant.

\- Oui, à ce soir, Severus. »

Une fois sorti du château, après avoir dépassé les grilles, Rogue transplana pour se retrouver directement au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il actionna la poignée en forme de serpent enroulé sur lui-même et pénétra à l'intérieur de la sombre demeure endormie sans faire le moindre bruit. Il gravit ensuite les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre où dormaient la petite Weasley, Granger et, cette nuit, Angélique.

Malgré la pénombre, Severus remarqua que deux lits étaient collés l'un à l'autre et il se douta qu'Angélique devait se trouver dans l'un des deux. Il se rapprocha alors d'un pas léger et reconnut la silhouette et les cheveux bouclés de sa fille dans le lit de droite.

Au moment où Rogue se penchait vers Angélique pour caresser son visage et ses cheveux pour la réveiller doucement, Ginny ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de frayeur en distinguant la silhouette sombre d'un grand homme tout près d'elles dans leur chambre.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et se cogna la tête contre le mur en reculant, après avoir vu le dos de Rogue recouvert de sa longue cape noire, et Angélique ouvrit les paupières et se pendit directement à son cou en s'écriant :

« Papa ! »

Molly, Arthur, Remus et Sirius, alertés par le bruit, déboulèrent dans la chambre des adolescentes quelques secondes plus tard, baguettes brandies en avant, et ils allumèrent aussitôt la lumière pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils baissèrent tous les quatre leurs baguettes en même temps en reconnaissant Rogue qui était tombé assis sur le lit d'Angélique et en voyant la jeune fille se pendre à son cou et se blottir contre lui.

Ron, Fred et George arrivèrent à leur tour et ils entendirent tous le maître des cachots déclarer en serrant Angélique dans ses bras :

« Je suis navré de vous avoir fait peur, miss Weasley, ainsi qu'à vous, miss Granger, et je suis aussi désolé de vous avoir tous réveillés. Je ne voulais ni vous réveiller ni vous faire peur mais c'est plutôt raté…

\- Pardon, professeur ! rétorqua directement Ginny, confuse. J'aurais bien dû me douter que c'était vous mais, comme il faisait très noir, j'ai paniqué.

\- Ce n'est rien, miss, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je pourrais vous effrayer.

\- Nous sommes contents que vous soyez de retour, Severus, déclara monsieur Weasley.

\- Merci, Arthur.

\- Allez ! Retournez tous au lit ! Ce n'est pas grave, ordonna madame Weasley, en faisant un geste des bras pour les inciter à quitter la pièce.

\- Ouais, ce n'est rien… Severus a toujours été doué pour terroriser les enfants… murmura Sirius Black.

\- Sirius ! » le gronda Molly, tandis que Remus secouait la tête, dépité, et que Ron, Fred et George riaient de sa plaisanterie en sortant de la chambre.

Tout le monde retourna donc se coucher et Rogue partit vers sa chambre en emmenant avec lui Angélique qui était trop heureuse de le retrouver.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	66. Des Détraqueurs? A Little Whinging?

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ;-)_

 _Résumé express: les habitants du QG avaient appris l'agression d'Angélique dans son orphelinat et ils savaient tous désormais qu'elle préférait dormir avec son père parce qu'elle avait peur la nuit; Severus avait été appelé par Voldemort, avait rendu un rapport détaillé à Dumbledore avant de rentrer au QG et d'aller récupérer sa fille en faisant peur à Hermione et Ginny et en réveillant tous les habitants de la maison sans le faire exprès..._

 _(J'avoue, ce résumé est un peu nul... Je ne suis pas vraiment en forme... Désolée...)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 66 : Des Détraqueurs ? À Little Whinging ?**

Le 2 août, vers neuf heures et demie du soir, tout le monde était en pleine effervescence au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix : des Détraqueurs venaient d'attaquer Harry Potter et son cousin moldu et Harry les avait défendus en leur envoyant son Patronus. Résultat : le ministère de la Magie voulait l'expulser de Poudlard et détruire sa baguette magique pour avoir enfreint le Code international du secret magique…

Dumbledore s'était immédiatement rendu au ministère pour essayer d'arranger la situation et monsieur Weasley avait directement envoyé une lettre à Harry pour lui dire de ne pas quitter la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, de ne plus faire de magie et de ne pas rendre sa baguette.

Tous les enfants de la maison avaient dû précipitamment quitter la cuisine car les membres de l'Ordre ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient au courant de tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils s'étaient donc tous rassemblés dans la chambre des garçons au troisième étage et émettaient déjà des hypothèses sur la situation actuelle.

Ils avaient compris, d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre, qu'il s'agissait de Harry et qu'il avait des ennuis avec le ministère de la Magie mais, pour le moment, ils ne savaient rien de plus que ça…

Quelques minutes après avoir été obligés de monter, ils entendirent Rogue appeler Angélique dans les escaliers. La jeune fille se précipita aussitôt à sa rencontre et elle comprit instantanément en voyant son visage : il devait encore rejoindre Voldemort… Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et l'écouta lui dire contre son oreille :

« Je dois y aller, ma puce. Je t'aime très fort et je te promets de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, papa. Fais bien attention ! » répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Rogue la serra fort contre lui, l'embrassa également sur la joue puis il dévala les escaliers dans un tourbillon de cape pour rejoindre son maître.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre où tous patientaient, Ron l'interrogea vivement, avide de savoir :

« Alors ? Rogue t'a dit ce qui se passait ?

\- Ronald ! s'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée.

\- Ben quoi ? demanda le rouquin, hébété.

\- Son père a sûrement dû rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui ! C'est pour ça qu'il l'a appelée ! répliqua Ginny en prenant Angélique contre elle pour la réconforter.

\- Oh ! Mince ! Pardon… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… s'excusa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau, petit frère ! s'exclama George.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas que tu aies jamais réfléchi… ajouta Fred en se grattant le menton pour essayer de se remémorer quelques souvenirs. Ou alors, une seule fois ! Tu t'en souviens, George ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son jumeau.

\- Lors du fameux été 1988 ? Bien sûr ! Tout le monde s'en souvient ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Surtout maman qui a dû soigner son horrible mal de crâne après cet effort aussi intense pour lui ! renchérit encore Fred.

\- Hé ! Mais vous êtes vraiment… » commença Ron à l'adresse de ses frères mais il s'interrompit de lui-même en constatant que leurs petites remarques pour l'embêter avaient eu le mérite de faire rire Angélique.

Il se joignit donc de bon cœur au fou rire collectif qui avait fini par gagner tous les adolescents, après avoir tiré la langue aux jumeaux pour quand même marquer son mécontentement.

Environ deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient toujours en train de discuter dans la chambre des garçons, après s'être fait confisquer leurs Oreilles à rallonge par madame Weasley, tandis que les adultes s'affairaient dans la cuisine et n'avaient pas pensé à leur dire d'aller au lit, ils virent Hedwige cogner contre le carreau. Ils se précipitèrent pour ouvrir à la chouette et Ron, Hermione et Angélique reçurent chacun un morceau de parchemin de la main de Harry sur lequel était écrit le même message :

 _« Je viens d'être attaqué par des Détraqueurs et on va peut-être me renvoyer de Poudlard. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et quand je pourrai enfin sortir d'ici. »(1)_

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois avec des yeux ronds, choqués, et montrèrent leurs lettres à Fred, George et Ginny qui, eux non plus, n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'ils avaient lu.

Hedwige se mit alors à leur pincer les doigts et à donner des coups de bec à Ron, Hermione et Angélique, qui faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter la manifeste colère de la petite chouette des neiges et son bec acéré.

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'exclama Ron en cachant ses mains derrière son dos.

\- Harry a sûrement dû lui dire qu'il voulait des réponses à tout prix… Ouille! répondit Hermione, avant de se faire violemment pincer le bout de l'index.

\- Elle a pour consigne de ne pas nous lâcher tant qu'on ne lui aura pas écrit. Aïe ! Hedwige ! gronda Angélique.

\- Dumbledore nous a interdit de lui parler… répliqua Ron, désemparé.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Moi, je vais lui répondre ! » rétorqua Angélique en se dirigeant vers un petit bureau et en s'emparant d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

L'attitude de la Serpentard eut pour effet de calmer un peu le volatile qui interrompit ses hululements et ses coups de bec pour observer ce que la jeune fille était en train de faire.

« Angie ! Dumbledore nous a fait jurer de garder le silence ! s'écria Hermione, paniquée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais rien lui dire d'important. Du moins, en apparence… répliqua la petite brune, mystérieuse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait un mois que je fais ça. D'habitude, je fais relire mes lettres par mon père pour être sûre que ça va mais il m'a donné son accord à chaque fois, donc je suppose que celle-ci sera bonne aussi… » répondit-elle, penchée sur sa lettre.

Hermione voulut répliquer mais Ron l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule et en secouant négativement la tête et ils observèrent tous les cinq Angélique rédiger sa lettre pour Harry en silence.

Finalement, environ un quart d'heure plus tard, ils virent la Serpentard se redresser et relire sa lettre, visiblement satisfaite, puis la signer.

« Vous voulez la lire ? » proposa-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

Les cinq adolescents hochèrent la tête et Ginny s'empara du parchemin taché de sang par endroit à cause des coups de bec d'Hedwige et ils se regroupèrent autour de la petite rousse pour lire :

« _Salut Harry !_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave de faire des cauchemars. Personne ne sait pourquoi on en fait mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, maintenant que tu me l'as raconté, je suis sûre que tu te sens déjà mieux._

 _Tu sais bien que ce genre de choses ne pourrait jamais arriver. Les Détraqueurs sont sous le contrôle du ministère de la Magie, tu sais qu'ils ne reçoivent leurs ordres que de lui, et, en plus, le professeur Dumbledore ne te renverrait jamais de Poudlard sans raison._

 _Je ne vois pas ce que je peux te dire de plus pour te rassurer…_

 _Au fait, tu sais quoi ? L'autre jour, mon père s'est absenté pour faire quelques courses et j'étais dans le jardin à observer les oiseaux voler. Tu savais que les oiseaux gardaient leurs petits dans leurs nids bien en sécurité et qu'ils se relayaient souvent pour les protéger ? Ensuite quand ils sont suffisamment grands et forts et qu'ils sont bien prêts, ils les encadrent pour les aider à quitter le nid et à s'envoler avec eux. Malheureusement, ce ne sont que les adultes qui font ça. Les plus jeunes, eux, doivent rester en retrait et ils n'ont pas le droit de participer aux discussions et aux décisions des aînés… C'est un peu triste quand on y pense…_

 _Je suis bien contente d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles !_

 _À très bientôt !_

 _Angélique_ »

Après avoir lu la lettre, les cinq jeunes posèrent leurs yeux sur la petite brune, bouches bées.

« Harry comprend quelque chose à ton charabia ? demanda Ron, étonné et dérouté.

\- Waw ! Angie, c'est brillant ! s'exclama Hermione, stupéfaite.

\- Ben oui, je pense qu'il comprend vu qu'il me répond… répondit-elle à Ron. Et merci ! C'est gentil ! dit-elle à Hermione avant de lui sourire.

\- Angie, ne le prends pas mal mais il n'y a qu'un esprit de Serpentard comme le tien qui pouvait élaborer une telle supercherie… déclara Ginny, ébahie.

\- Je ne le prends pas mal, Ginny, merci.

\- Bon ! Il n'y a plus qu'à envoyer ce chef d'œuvre à Harry ! s'exclama George en attrapant Hedwige.

\- Non, pas Hedwige, décréta Angélique. Ce serait trop suspect, elle est trop reconnaissable. Envoyons plutôt Coquecigrue, si tu veux bien, Ron.

\- Écoutons la sagesse serpentardienne ! approuva Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, pas de soucis, répondit Ron. Allez ! Viens ici, Coq ! »

Ron attrapa le minuscule hibou, attacha à sa patte le parchemin, qui paraissait immense par rapport à la taille du petit volatile, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour le laisser partir, tandis qu'Hedwige boudait sur le dessus d'une armoire, après avoir fortement pincé Angélique pour son idée d'envoyer le hibou de Ron à sa place.

Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de refermer la fenêtre, madame Weasley débarqua soudain dans la chambre et, en les trouvant tous rassemblés là et bien réveillés, elle s'écria :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? Il est passé minuit ! Vous devriez tous dormir depuis longtemps ! Allez ! Ouste ! Tout le monde au lit ! Et pas de discussions ! Vous êtes tous sous ma responsabilité ! Les garçons, pyjamas et sous la couette ! Les filles, on descend d'un étage et on fait la même chose ! Allez ! Allez ! Plus vite que ça ! »

Les trois filles n'eurent d'autre choix que de sortir de la chambre, vigoureusement poussées dehors par madame Weasley, tandis que les garçons lui posaient un tas de questions malgré ses consignes :

« M'man ! Dis-nous ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Fred.

\- Pourquoi Harry a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs ? demanda Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que les membres de l'Ordre vont faire ? interrogea George.

\- Ils ne peuvent quand même pas le renvoyer de Poudlard ?! dit Ron, indigné.

\- J'ai dit : au lit ! » répondit Molly en claquant la porte.

« M'man, s'te plaît ! Raconte ! tenta Ginny dans les escaliers en se tournant à moitié vers sa mère qui la faisait avancer devant elle.

\- Non, Ginny, vous êtes trop jeunes, répondit-elle. Je ne veux pas vous mêler aux histoires de l'Ordre. Et regarde devant toi, tu vas tomber !

\- Madame Weasley, essaya Hermione. Dites-nous juste si vous savez faire quelque chose pour aider Harry, s'il vous plaît.

\- La situation est absurde, on ne peut pas le renvoyer pour s'être défendu contre des Détraqueurs ! Il doit bien exister des clauses dans ce fameux Code international du secret magique qui justifient l'usage de la magie devant des Moldus pour sauver sa vie et celles d'autres personnes en cas de force majeure ! » s'exclama Angélique, irritée, en arrivant dans leur chambre.

Molly Weasley soupira, épuisée par cette avalanche de questions et de remarques, et elle finit par répliquer avant de refermer la porte sur les trois filles :

« Tu as raison, Angélique, il existe bien de telles clauses et c'est sur ça que Dumbledore a joué. Harry aura une audience disciplinaire au ministère le 12 août pour plaider sa cause. Maintenant toutes au lit et je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Je passerai vérifier ! »

Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois, interdites, puis finalement elles se résolurent à faire ce que madame Weasley leur avait demandé. Elles enfilèrent leur chemise de nuit ou leur pyjama et se glissèrent sous leurs couettes, Angélique ayant repris sa place tout près de Ginny, puis elles sombrèrent dans le sommeil les unes après les autres.

Angélique fut la dernière à s'endormir, s'attendant à entendre revenir Severus à tout moment, mais son père ne revint pas cette nuit-là et la jeune fille, épuisée, finit par se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Angélique passa sa journée à attendre fébrilement le retour de Severus, en vain. À chaque fois que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, elle se précipitait dans l'espoir d'accueillir son père mais elle fut très souvent déçue : il s'agissait seulement des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui allaient et venaient sans arrêt.

Durant toute la journée, la jeune fille vit ainsi défiler monsieur Weasley, Bill, Tonks, Kingsley, Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge, Maugrey, Emmeline Vance, Mondingus Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Lupin mais aussi les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall mais aucune trace de Severus.

Le soir, au souper, alors qu'Angélique mangeait – ou plutôt picorait dans son assiette – en compagnie des autres et de quelques membres de l'Ordre, Sirius s'exclama soudain, exaspéré par la situation :

« Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Pourquoi ne va-t-on pas directement récupérer Harry ?

\- On ne peut rien faire tant que Rogue n'est pas revenu, répondit Maugrey, inébranlable.

\- On s'en fiche de Rogue ! On y va et c'est tout ! répliqua Sirius, agacé de dépendre de son ennemi de toujours.

\- Non ! On ne s'en fiche pas ! rétorqua fermement Angélique, déjà prête à en découdre avec Sirius.

\- Angélique, il ne voulait pas dire ça… temporisa Molly, essayant de la calmer.

\- Je suis certaine que si, rétorqua-t-elle directement en fusillant Black du regard.

\- Tu es plutôt futée pour une gamine élevée par Servilus. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de trop déteindre sur toi… répliqua-t-il, mauvais.

\- Sirius ! Tu vas arrêter à la fin ! s'énerva madame Weasley alors qu'Angélique s'était levée de table et le fusillait du regard. Rassieds-toi, Angélique ! Et, toi, arrête de l'embêter ! Elle a quinze ans enfin et Severus est son père ! C'est toi l'adulte, Sirius, alors contrôle-toi ! »

Angélique se rassit, tellement furieuse contre le parrain de Harry que ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer. Sirius, lui, croisa les bras sur son torse dans une attitude assez puérile et détourna la tête.

« Sirius, tu sais parfaitement qu'on a besoin des infos de Severus, intervint Tonks. On ne peut pas y aller comme ça, à l'aveuglette ! Imagine que l'on nous tende un piège ?

\- Il serait en effet inutile de prendre de tels risques, approuva sagement Lupin. Harry est en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante. Et je pense que personne ici n'a envie de se retrouver face à une bande de Mangemorts en embuscade.

\- Ça suffit comme ça, vous en avez assez dit ! décréta Molly. Les enfants sont là, je vous rappelle !

\- Oh, ça va, maman, dirent en chœur Fred et George, buvant les paroles des adultes et grappillant la moindre information importante.

\- Taisez-vous et mangeons maintenant ! » répliqua-t-elle fermement.

Tout le monde écouta la mère Weasley et, en fin de soirée, Angélique dut se résoudre à monter se coucher pour la seconde fois consécutive sans son père.

Angélique avait le cœur lourd. Severus était parti depuis bien trop longtemps, il était absent depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures maintenant et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il allait bien.

Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Elle ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer… Où irait-elle ? Comment vivrait-elle ? Elle ne le pourrait pas… Elle en mourrait, s'il ne devait jamais revenir…

De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, silencieuses. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'elle s'était couchée dans son lit collé à celui de Ginny mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir… Son père lui manquait bien trop, il lui manquait cruellement, elle avait désespérément besoin de lui…

Tout à coup, Angélique se redressa : elle était sûre d'avoir entendu du bruit qui provenait du hall d'entrée. Elle repoussa ses couvertures, bondit hors de son lit, sortit prestement de la chambre – le tout sans faire de bruit et sans réveiller les deux autres –, elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et courut jusqu'à la porte pour se jeter dans ses bras.

C'était bien lui ! Il était enfin revenu et il la serrait contre lui en caressant ses cheveux. Angélique, trop heureuse de le retrouver, ne prononça pas la moindre parole, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre et pour se montrer à quel point ils s'étaient manqués l'un à l'autre. Après quelques instants, Rogue, remarquant qu'Angélique ne voulait pas le lâcher, la prit dans ses bras pour l'emporter dans sa chambre.

Une fois là-haut, il la déposa délicatement sur son lit, l'embrassa longuement au front puis il se lança un sortilège pour troquer ses vêtements contre un pyjama et il se glissa à son tour dans le lit douillet.

Il entoura ensuite de ses bras la jeune fille qui s'était immédiatement rapprochée et il la garda tout contre lui pour le reste de la nuit, en caressant doucement ses bouclettes brunes, son visage, son bras, sa petite main en recommençant sans arrêt le même parcours, sans jamais se lasser, bien trop heureux d'enfin retrouver sa petite fille et de pouvoir la tenir ainsi dans ses bras.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 3, p. 56 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous, les ami(e)s ;-)_


	67. Tiens! Voilà Harry!

_Hello!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! ;-)_

 _Résumé super express: les adolescents et les membres de l'Ordre avaient appris que Harry avait des problèmes avec le Ministère de la magie pour s'être défendu contre des Détraqueurs et Severus avait encore dû rejoindre Voldemort, laissant Angélique en proie à ses angoisses._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 67 : Tiens ! Voilà Harry !**

Le matin, lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, les habitants de la maison eurent la surprise d'y trouver tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet, à qui Dumbledore, après avoir recueilli les informations de Severus la veille, avait donné rendez-vous au QG pour une importante réunion.

Molly Weasley s'occupa donc de faire rapidement manger les adolescents puis elle les renvoya aussi sec dans leurs chambres, les chassant de la cuisine sans ménagement, une fois la dernière bouchée de leur repas avalée.

« Quand est-ce que Rogue est revenu ? demanda Fred, après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre des filles.

\- Tard, cette nuit. J'ai entendu du bruit dans le hall et c'était lui, expliqua Angélique, qui était assise sur un lit à côté d'Hermione.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ? interrogea Ron, avide d'en apprendre plus.

\- Non, il ne m'a rien dit, Ron, répliqua-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée. Je suis comme vous, je ne sais rien, mon père ne veut pas non plus me mêler aux affaires de l'Ordre. Tout ce que je sais c'est ce qu'on a appris grâce aux Oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux.

\- Ronald ! Tu es épuisant à la fin ! s'exclama Hermione, voyant que le rouquin agaçait son amie.

\- Ben quoi ? répliqua-t-il en toute innocence. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, lui, il…

\- C'est sûr que Rogue doit être assez cool comme parent… le coupa Fred.

\- Pas du tout comme en cours de potions… continua George.

\- Et qu'il ne tient absolument pas à protéger Angélique, acheva Ginny, qui se trouvait entre ses deux frères.

\- Bon ! Ça va ! Ça va ! J'ai compris ! Je suis un crétin ! s'exclama Ron avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, boudeur.

\- Mais non, Ron ! Tu n'es pas un crétin ! le rassura Angélique en se penchant vers lui.

\- Ça, ça reste encore à prouver… murmura Fred à l'adresse de George et Ginny.

\- Tu voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il se passe, comme nous tous, poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de la réflexion de Fred que tout le monde avait bien sûr entendue. Je suis sûre que Harry sera là bientôt et, comme ça, on saura au moins ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Angélique avait vu juste une fois de plus car, le lendemain soir, alors qu'ils patientaient tous pour descendre manger, ils eurent la surprise de voir débarquer un Harry légèrement perdu et plutôt grognon.

Ron, Hermione et Angélique qui discutaient tous les trois, tandis que Fred et George amélioraient leurs Oreilles à rallonge, qu'ils étaient parvenus à récupérer, et leurs autres inventions de farces et attrapes et que Ginny essayait d'écouter de quoi parlaient les membres de l'Ordre rassemblés dans la cuisine, l'accueillirent chaleureusement mais ils furent vite refroidis par son attitude glaciale.

Harry laissa exploser sa colère et hurla sa rage d'avoir été tenu à l'écart sans aucune information alors que c'était lui qui était au centre de tous les événements étranges qui se produisaient à Poudlard depuis sa première année et qu'il avait récemment dû affronter Voldemort dans le cimetière, la mort de Cedric Diggory et essuyer une attaque de Détraqueurs dernièrement, pendant que Ron et Hermione étaient dans leurs petits souliers et ne savaient plus quoi faire pour parvenir à le calmer.

Alors que le jeune garçon se défoulait en jetant à la figure de ses amis tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qu'il finissait de dire qu'ils s'étaient certainement bien amusés ici, tous les trois, Angélique perdit patience et répliqua en hurlant encore plus fort que lui :

« Non mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini de beugler comme ça, Potter !? Tu crois vraiment que c'était la fête tous les jours ici ? On a dû désinfecter cette saleté de baraque pourrie pendant des jours et c'est encore loin d'être fini ! On a dû regarder nos parents partir pour des missions dont on ne sait rien, sans non plus savoir quand ils allaient revenir ni s'ils allaient bien revenir sains et saufs ! Les adultes ne nous disent rien et nous tiennent bien à l'écart de tout ce qu'ils font ! Maintenant, si tu calmes tes nerfs, on va t'expliquer ce qu'on a compris et découvert en fouinant un peu. Sinon, continue de brailler comme un âne mais alors, moi, je m'en vais d'ici ! J'en ai assez ! »

Le garçon brun fixait les yeux vairons de son amie, qui était rouge de colère, stupéfait, sans plus oser rien dire. C'est vrai qu'il était énervé de ne rien savoir et d'avoir dû passer un long mois chez les Dursley mais il n'était pas du tout au courant de comment vivaient ses amis ici… Il avait été idiot de s'emporter contre eux, ils n'en pouvaient rien…

« Pardon, je… j'ai été stupide… s'excusa soudain Harry.

\- Bienvenu au club… marmonna Ron, les mains dans les poches.

\- Alors ? Tu t'es calmé ? demanda Angélique en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, je… Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre vous comme ça… Et merci pour tes lettres, Angie… Ce n'est pas vrai ce que j'ai dit… Toi au moins, tu essayais de me tenir au courant comme tu le pouvais…

\- Mouais… De rien… rétorqua-t-elle, boudeuse. Ta maudite chouette m'a bouffé les doigts ! lui reprocha-t-elle en lui montrant ses mains mutilées par le bec acéré du volatile.

\- Oui, je sais, j'ai vu le sang sur le dernier parchemin que tu m'as envoyé… répondit Harry, mal à l'aise. Pardon…

\- OK, ça ira pour cette fois, Potter… » répliqua Angélique avec un sourire en coin, sachant parfaitement que son ami détestait qu'elle l'appelle ainsi.

Les jumeaux, qui avaient déménagé dans la chambre au-dessus de celle de Ron pour faire de la place à Harry, apparurent soudain dans la chambre en faisant sursauter et pester Hermione qui détestait qu'ils arrivent de cette façon sans prévenir, et George s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

« _Salut, Harry. Il nous avait semblé entendre ta voix douce et mélodieuse.(1)_

\- Mais après, on a entendu la voix encore plus douce, délicate et féminine de notre chère Angie qui a fait taire la tienne… ajouta Fred, malicieux.

\- Du coup, on est venu vérifier qu'elle ne t'avait pas tué.

\- Comme Rogue est son paternel, on n'est jamais trop prudent ! »

Pour toute réponse, Angélique leur tira la langue et frappa l'épaule de Fred, avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres.

Ensuite, après le retour de Ginny qui leur apprit que leur mère avait lancé un sortilège d'Impassibilité sur la porte de la cuisine et qu'ils ne pourraient donc rien entendre même grâce aux Oreilles à rallonge, ils tâchèrent tous d'expliquer les choses à Harry.

Ils lui dirent en quoi consistait l'Ordre du Phénix, qui en faisait partie (d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu voir et entendre), ce que les membres faisaient (surveiller des Mangemorts, recruter d'autres personnes pour l'Ordre et garder quelque chose dont ils ne savaient rien), ce qui s'était passé fin juin avec Percy qui avait claqué la porte de la maison en accusant son père de déloyauté envers le ministère, que Bill avait demandé un emploi de bureau à Londres pour les beaux yeux de Fleur Delacour et aussi ce que _La Gazette du sorcier_ disait comme âneries sur lui et sur Dumbledore pour les discréditer et pour empêcher les gens de croire au retour de Lord Voldemort.

Madame Weasley monta finalement les chercher pour le souper, une fois leur réunion terminée, et elle accompagna Ginny à la salle de bain pour qu'elle se lave les mains pendant que les autres descendaient vers la cuisine.

Tandis que certains membres de l'Ordre partaient, Tonks se prit les pieds dans le porte-parapluies en forme de jambe de troll et elle s'étala de tout son long dans le hall en réveillant le portrait de la mère de Sirius Black qui se mit aussitôt à hurler et à vociférer des insultes sur leur passage jusqu'à ce que Remus Lupin et le parrain de Harry la fasse taire, alors que Molly stupéfixait les autres portraits qu'elle avait réveillé en criant de la sorte.

Harry fut incroyablement heureux de retrouver son parrain et le début du repas se déroula dans une atmosphère festive et agréable. Par contre, cela se gâta par la suite car Sirius échauffa grandement madame Weasley en voulant mettre Harry au courant de tout ce qui se passait.

La mère Weasley, qui bataillait ferme pour s'opposer à l'idée saugrenue de Sirius et pour tenir Harry, Hermione, Angélique et ses enfants en dehors de tout ça, rechercha finalement le soutien de Rogue en désespoir de cause.

« Severus ! Aidez-moi ! Puisque même mon propre mari ne semble pas vouloir me soutenir ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas qu'Angélique assiste à cette discussion !

\- Ce n'est, en effet, pas vraiment ce que je désire mais je doute que l'on puisse les empêcher de communiquer entre eux par la suite… répliqua-t-il en lançant un regard à sa fille et aux Gryffondor.

\- Mais vous avez tout de même votre mot à dire ! Vous êtes son père !

\- Oui… soupira-t-il. Mais comme Black a décidé de répondre aux questions de son cher filleul, je ne peux pas faire grand chose… En outre, j'ai l'espoir que, de cette façon, Potter évite de faire des choses stupides pour apprendre ce qu'il se passe par lui-même en entraînant ma fille, vos enfants et miss Granger dans ses plans douteux… C'est plus sûr de procéder ainsi finalement. On sait tous de quoi ces enfants sont capables… expliqua-t-il avec une nuance de reproche dans sa voix et dans ses yeux.

\- Harry n'est pas stupide, Rogue ! Je t'interdis de… intervint Black, piqué au vif.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était stupide, Black ! le coupa sèchement Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Seulement qu'il lui arrivait très souvent de faire des choses stupides sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes !

\- Oh ! Parce que ta fille à toi n'a jamais rien fait d'idiot ? répliqua Sirius, agacé.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Comme tous les enfants ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! répondit-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- La chose la plus idiote qu'elle ait dû faire a sans doute été de devenir ta fille ! rétorqua méchamment Sirius.

\- Sirius ! s'écria Harry, scandalisé.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit que c'était d'être amie avec Potter ! contre-attaqua Severus, profondément vexé et énervé par la remarque de Black.

\- Papa ! » s'exclama Angélique, choquée.

Tous les autres les regardaient, bouches bées, se demandant encore comment la conversation avait bien pu déraper au point de déboucher sur une nouvelle querelle entre Severus et Sirius, et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

« C'est vrai que j'ai déjà fait pas mal de choses stupides, sans penser aux conséquences et en y entraînant mes amis, professeur Rogue, concéda soudain Harry. Ce n'était pas la peine de vous disputer pour ça, tous les deux, vous avez juste réussi à faire de la peine à Angie… ajouta-t-il en désignant la jeune fille qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Si c'est comme ça, déclara-t-il en se levant et en venant près de la Serpentard, je ne veux rien savoir du tout. Viens, Angie », dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

Sirius avait écouté et regardé faire son filleul, désemparé, et Rogue avait vu sa fille mettre sa main dans celle de Potter et sortir de la cuisine avec lui, le souffle coupé car cette image lui rappelait trop une autre scène qu'il avait vécue presque vingt ans plus tôt.

« Je suis certain qu'aucun des deux ne voulait dire ça, Angie, dit doucement Harry en pressant légèrement son épaule pour la réconforter, une fois sorti de la cuisine. Mon parrain et ton père se détestent depuis des années et ils essayaient de se faire du mal l'un à l'autre mais finalement tout est retombé sur toi.

\- C'est comme ça depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, expliqua-t-elle. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se chercher et de s'envoyer des piques…

\- Et, toi, tu es au milieu. Ça doit être lourd…

\- Ouais… approuva-t-elle tristement en s'essuyant les yeux. Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas la fête tous les jours ici. Mais, toi aussi, tu es au milieu maintenant.

\- Super ! Moi qui me plaignais du début de mes vacances, je vais être servi ici ! répliqua-t-il, amusé. Non mais après ils osent nous traiter de gamins et dire qu'on est trop jeune pour assister à leurs réunions… » ajouta-t-il, sceptique.

Angélique sourit puis ils virent tous les deux la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir sur Sirius et Severus.

« Viens, Harry, déclara Sirius en approchant. On va répondre à tes questions. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter tes excuses, Sirius, mais bien à Angie, répondit aussitôt Harry.

\- Bon… d'accord… concéda-t-il avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Je suis désolé, Angélique… Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… Servil-… Severus, se reprit-il bien vite, a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'autre avec toi… Il semble… plus heureux… Et ça, je le pense vraiment, expliqua-t-il, un peu hésitant et mal à l'aise de devoir dire du bien de Rogue, surtout devant lui. Tu es une gentille fille et je suis désolé de t'avoir encore fait pleurer.

\- D'accord… Merci, répondit-elle.

\- Comment ça _encore_ ? demanda Harry à son parrain en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'expliquerai… répondit-il en grimaçant légèrement. Viens dans la cuisine », ajouta-t-il en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules et en l'emmenant avec lui.

Angélique les observa regagner la cuisine puis elle posa ses yeux vairons encore humides de larmes sur son père.

« Je te demande pardon, ma puce. Je ne voulais pas te faire autant de peine, déclara Rogue, navré et inquiet.

\- C'était faux ce que tu m'as dit. Tu m'en veux d'être amie avec Harry, affirma-t-elle tristement.

\- Non ! Je te jure que non, Angélique ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as dit ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Parce que ce crétin de Black venait de m'insulter et qu'il était en train de m'énerver avec son air supérieur ! rétorqua-t-il vivement.

\- Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit alors ? interrogea-t-elle en décroisant les bras et en défronçant ses sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne le pensais pas du tout, ma chérie. C'était simplement pour faire enrager le cabot. Crois-moi, s'il te plaît… »

La jeune fille plongea ses prunelles bleu clair et brune mouchetée de vert dans les yeux noirs de son père, elle poussa un soupir puis répondit :

« Je te crois, papa.

\- Merci, mon ange, souffla Rogue, soulagé, en la prenant dans ses bras. Viens, allons voir si Potter va poser les bonnes questions », ajouta-t-il en saisissant sa main et en la ramenant dans la cuisine où tout le monde les attendait.

Avant de commencer, madame Weasley envoya dans sa chambre Ginny qui finit par partir en protestant vigoureusement et en faisant un boucan incroyable, puis Harry fut autorisé à poser ses questions, tandis que les autres adolescents écoutaient avec attention les questions et les réponses.

C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que Voldemort ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, que seuls les Mangemorts étaient censés être au courant de son retour mais pas les autres sorciers et surtout pas Dumbledore mais que Harry lui avait fait rater son coup en survivant dans le cimetière, que Voldemort voulait reconstituer son armée et que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix faisaient tout pour contrecarrer ses plans, que l'Ordre essayait de convaincre le plus de gens possible du retour de Voldemort mais que ce n'était pas facile à cause du ministère de la Magie, que Fudge croyait que Dumbledore voulait le renverser pour prendre sa place, que l'Auror Kingsley faisait semblant de rechercher Sirius, que Dumbledore avait pratiquement perdu tous ses titres et fonctions parce que _La Gazette du sorcier_ le discréditait aux yeux de tous et enfin que Voldemort cherchait à s'emparer de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois, une sorte d'arme secrète que l'Ordre s'efforçait de protéger…

À cet instant, Molly s'exclama qu'ils en avaient assez entendu, bien trop même, et qu'ils devaient tous aller se coucher. Les adolescents, rapidement vaincus, obéirent à madame Weasley qui les escorta jusque dans les escaliers et qui leur ordonna de se coucher directement sans bavarder.

Angélique souhaita une bonne nuit à tous puis rejoignit la chambre de son père et attendit sa venue, en chemise de nuit, assise en tailleur au beau milieu du grand lit.

Dès que Severus eut refermé la porte derrière lui, la jeune fille lui demanda aussitôt :

« Voldemort veut la prophétie dont tu n'as entendu qu'une partie. Il veut l'écouter dans sa totalité, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit-il en grimaçant, après avoir poussé un soupir, résigné. Tu es vraiment trop maligne… Tu n'as rien dit aux autres à ce sujet ?

\- Non, rien, comme je te l'avais promis, papa. »

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 4, p. 88 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous!_


	68. Bien étrange Kreattur

_Salut!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour les commentaires, j'aime ça!^^ :-P_

 _Résumé super express: Harry était arrivé au QG très en colère mais Angélique l'avait rapidement calmé; Severus et Sirius s'étaient encore disputés devant tout le monde et les adolescents en avaient appris un peu plus sur les intentions de Voldemort, de Fudge et sur les actions des membres de l'Ordre._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 68 : Bien étrange Kreattur**

Avant de se mettre au lit, Rogue se souvenant d'une chose qu'il avait remarquée lorsqu'ils étaient dans la cuisine demanda à sa fille, en fronçant les sourcils :

« Montre-moi un peu tes mains. »

Angélique obéit aussitôt en les lui tendant toutes les deux et il les prit dans les siennes et les examina sous toutes leurs coutures.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- C'est Hedwige, la chouette de Harry. Elle voulait absolument une réponse à la lettre qu'il nous avait envoyée.

\- Tu lui as répondu ? demanda-t-il en prenant une fiole d'essence de dictame.

\- Oui mais j'ai fait comme d'habitude. Le message semblait tout à fait anodin, répondit-elle, tandis qu'il appliquait le remède sur ses doigts et sur ses paumes afin de guérir les blessures et de faire disparaître les cicatrices.

\- Je te néglige vraiment pour le moment… Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu étais blessée aux mains avant ce soir… Je ne suis pas un très bon père… déclara-t-il alors qu'il rangeait le flacon de potion dans un tiroir de la commode.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu es un très bon père ! Le meilleur que je connaisse en tout cas ! répliqua-t-elle, amusée, sans savoir que Rogue avait immédiatement pensé à son père biologique à l'instant où il avait entendu sa réplique. Et ce n'est rien, je sais que tu es très occupé pour le moment à cause de l'Ordre, des Mangemorts et tout ça… Ce n'étaient que quelques petites coupures, ce n'était pas grave. »

Rogue soupira en secouant la tête, songeant qu'elle était vraiment bien trop clémente avec lui, puis il voulut s'excuser une nouvelle fois pour ce qu'il avait dit au souper lors de sa dispute avec Black, profondément touché par le chagrin que la jeune fille avait éprouvé :

« Angélique, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. Si tu savais à quel point… Je ne voulais surtout pas te faire de la peine.

\- Papa, ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle, sincère.

\- Si, c'est quelque chose. Je sais combien les mots peuvent être dévastateurs, j'en ai déjà fait les frais, répondit-il en venant s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Quand je t'ai vue mettre ta main dans celle de Potter et partir avec lui, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue, toi aussi, et que plus jamais tu ne voudrais me parler, ajouta-t-il, vraiment malheureux, en laissant rouler une larme sur sa joue.

\- Papa… Jamais je ne ferai ça », déclara-t-elle en essuyant sa larme de sa main avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Rogue l'entoura alors de ses bras, reconnaissant, et la serra contre lui en caressant ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne puis de poser sa joue contre ses boucles brunes.

« Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, lui confia-t-il.

\- Je le sais bien, papa.

\- Tu me pardonnes pour tout à l'heure ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, répliqua-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation. Tu es pardonné depuis bien longtemps, tu sais.

\- Tu es merveilleuse. Je t'aime, mon petit ange.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa. »

Le lendemain, Angélique fut réveillée très tôt car Voldemort avait encore appelé Severus auprès de lui.

Il l'avait donc serrée dans ses bras, lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait – elle aussi lui avait répondu la même chose – et qu'il reviendrait vite, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait la laisser, et elle lui avait dit au revoir une fois de plus.

Ensuite, après l'avoir regardé partir, Angélique s'était habillée sans entrain et était descendue en traînant les pieds dans la cuisine où à cette heure il n'y avait encore personne.

Enfin, Angélique avait cru qu'il n'y avait personne…

« Que vous arrive-t-il, petite maîtresse ? » entendit-elle soudain alors qu'elle était assise autour de la grande table toute seule et qu'elle pleurait, la tête entre ses bras.

Surprise, elle se redressa vivement et s'essuya promptement les yeux, avant de distinguer le vieil elfe de maison avec sa peau parcheminée, qui paraissait bien trop grande pour lui, qui sortait d'un placard de la cuisine et qui s'approchait d'elle.

« Dites donc au vieux Kreattur ce qui vous chagrine, miss, reprit l'elfe qui semblait particulièrement bien disposé à son égard.

\- Kreattur, je… hésita-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait réellement lui faire confiance.

\- Les elfes de maison gardent les secrets, jeune maîtresse. Kreattur garde les secrets de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black depuis des décennies… expliqua-t-il, comme s'il avait compris sa réserve.

\- Je… Je suis triste parce que mon père est encore parti en mission, lui confia-t-elle sans trop en dire tout de même. Je n'aime pas quand il me laisse toute seule ici et j'ai peur pour lui.

\- Votre père va revenir, il est toujours revenu, la rassura-t-il gentiment. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur, il semble être un sorcier rusé et intelligent. Plus intelligent que le maître, ce _sale pourceau ingrat qui a brisé le cœur de sa mère (1)_ … Oh ! Ma pauvre maîtresse ! Et la petite maîtresse n'est pas seule : il y a tous ces immondes gamins, ces monstres, ces voleurs et ces traîtres à leur sang qui rôdent dans la noble demeure de ma maîtresse. Pauvre maîtresse, si elle savait ça ! Et il y a aussi Kreattur, Kreattur est là avec vous…

\- Heu… Merci, Kreattur… finit-elle par répondre, jugeant que, même s'il avait insulté la plupart des habitants de la maison, ce qu'il avait dit était finalement plutôt gentil quand on y réfléchissait bien.

\- Oh ! La jeune fille a dit merci à Kreattur ! Quel honneur ! Le vieux Kreattur en est très touché ! s'anima-t-il tout d'un coup. Charmante jeune fille, celle-là, rien à voir avec toute cette vermine… Kreattur veut faire plaisir à la petite maîtresse. Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? demanda l'elfe, attentif.

\- Heu… Rien, c'est gentil… répondit Angélique, déroutée par l'attitude de cet elfe d'ordinaire si acariâtre avec tout le monde.

\- S'il vous plaît, petite maîtresse, Kreattur veut vous faire plaisir. Il y a bien quelque chose dont vous ayez envie, reprit-il, loin de s'avouer vaincu, la fixant intensément de ses grands yeux globuleux dans l'attente de sa requête.

\- Ben… d'accord, Kreattur… Tu sais faire du chocolat chaud ?

\- Du chocolat ? Oui, Kreattur sait faire ! C'est ce que la jeune maîtresse désire ?

\- Oui, je veux bien une tasse de chocolat alors, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Kreattur le fait tout de suite, maîtresse ! » s'exclama l'elfe, ravi, en commençant à s'activer derrière les fourneaux.

Angélique observa l'étrange créature avec son nez en forme de groin faire fondre un gros morceau de chocolat noir dans un poêlon de lait bouillant, le mélanger à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois puis le verser dans une grande tasse avant de la lui servir avec entrain, son vieux visage crasseux visiblement réjoui.

« Merci, dit-elle avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres et d'avaler une gorgée du breuvage chaud. C'est très bon. Tu as très bien fait ça, Kreattur, le complimenta-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Des compliments ! Quel honneur ! Charmante jeune maîtresse ! répliqua-t-il, aux anges, en secouant frénétiquement ses longues oreilles. La petite maîtresse a moins de chagrin ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

\- Oui, merci, Kreattur », répondit-elle pour lui faire plaisir, avant de lui sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Kreattur lavait et rangeait le poêlon et la cuillère en bois pendant qu'Angélique dégustait son chocolat chaud, Sirius Black entra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta net devant cette étrange scène, jugeant l'elfe un peu trop joyeux pour être innocent.

« C'est Kreattur qui t'a préparé ce chocolat ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc en désignant la tasse entre les mains de la jeune fille, sourcils froncés.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Black, le salua d'abord Angélique. Oui, c'est lui qui me l'a préparé, répondit-elle en portant une nouvelle fois le mug à ses lèvres.

\- Ne bois pas ça ! s'exclama-t-il alors en lui arrachant la tasse des mains.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, choquée, avec du chocolat plein les mains.

\- C'est un sale fourbe ! Il est bien capable de nous empoisonner ! Et Severus nous tuera tous, si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose ! » répliqua-t-il avant d'attraper le vieil elfe par un coin de son torchon et de lui demander vivement : « Kreattur ! Dis la vérité ! As-tu mis quelque chose de toxique dans ce chocolat ?

\- Non ! Kreattur n'a rien mis de toxique ! rétorqua l'elfe, vexé, en se débattant un peu.

\- Mais arrêtez ! Lâchez-le ! s'exclama Angélique en se levant de table et en accourant près d'eux.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu préparé ce chocolat alors ? s'énerva Sirius en secouant l'elfe.

\- Kreattur voulait faire plaisir à la jeune demoiselle…

\- Faire plaisir ? Tu te moques de moi, espèce de vieux tas de chiffons crasseux ? répliqua-t-il, incrédule.

\- Arrêtez ! reprit Angélique en tirant sur les bras de l'homme pour essayer de lui faire lâcher l'elfe. Vous allez lui faire mal ! Laissez-le ! Il vous dit la vérité !

\- Quoi ? interrogea Sirius, stupéfait, en regardant la jeune fille toujours accrochée à son bras.

\- Il m'a trouvée ici en train de pleurer parce que Severus est encore parti et il a voulu me remonter le moral, alors il m'a fait du chocolat. Lâchez-le, s'il vous plaît ! »

Sirius, abasourdi par les explications d'Angélique, relâcha finalement le vieil elfe de maison puis il les observa tous les deux, sceptique.

Angélique remit correctement le torchon qui lui servait de vêtement et tira un peu dessus pour le défroisser, avant de lui demander :

« Ça va, Kreattur ?

\- Kreattur va bien, petite maîtresse. Kreattur en a déjà vu d'autres… répliqua-t-il avant de lancer un regard noir à Sirius.

\- Merci encore pour le chocolat et désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'était pas de la faute de la jeune maîtresse. Kreattur a du travail maintenant », répondit-il avant de sortir de la cuisine en marmonnant des insultes à l'encontre de Sirius.

C'est en regardant partir le vieil elfe de maison qu'Angélique remarqua que presque tous les autres étaient levés – excepté Ron et Harry – et avaient probablement assisté à une grande partie de la scène puisqu'ils les regardaient, Sirius et elle, avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Quoi ? interrogea Angélique, toujours irritée par la façon dont Black avait traité Kreattur, chagrinée par le départ de son père et agacée d'être encore au centre de l'attention.

\- Rien, ma chérie, répliqua Molly, décidant de prendre les choses en mains. Va t'asseoir. Hermione et Ginny vont m'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Allez ! Allez ! On a du travail aujourd'hui ! »

Tout le monde fit ce que madame Weasley ordonnait puis ils se rendirent dans le petit salon du premier étage pour le désinfecter des Doxys qui y proliféraient et le nettoyer.

Les adolescents, accompagnés de Molly, commencèrent à pulvériser du doxycide, après avoir noué un morceau de tissu autour de leur bouche et de leur nez afin d'éviter d'inhaler du produit, pendant que George était parti réveiller Ron et Harry et que Sirius était allé nourrir Buck.

Sirius et les deux garçons les rejoignirent et les aidèrent à se débarrasser des Doxys, dont le venin et les œufs semblaient particulièrement intéresser les jumeaux qui faisaient des essais pour leurs boîtes à Flemme, et du nid de Boursoufs morts que madame Weasley avait découvert sous le canapé.

Ils firent une pause à midi pour dîner avec les délicieux sandwiches que madame Weasley avait préparés pour eux, et Sirius, après avoir fait sortir Kreattur sans ménagement sous les regards désapprobateurs d'Hermione et d'Angélique, expliqua un peu à Harry sa vie dans cette maison tout en contemplant avec dégoût la tapisserie qui recouvrait tout un mur du salon et représentait l'arbre généalogique des Black.

Après avoir mangé, ils reprirent leur dédoxysation et entreprirent de vider les armoires vitrées du salon, non sans mal car les objets qui reposaient sur les étagères poussiéreuses ne semblaient pas disposés à quitter leurs places aussi facilement.

Lorsqu'ils parvenaient à neutraliser ces objets maléfiques, ils les jetaient dans un grand sac poubelle noir autour duquel Kreattur n'arrêtait pas de tourner pour essayer de sauver quelques-uns de ces trésors. Sirius l'empêchait de garder quoi que ce soit et l'elfe finit par sortir du salon en pleurant et en le traitant de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se débarrassèrent d'une tabatière en argent qui avait mordu Sirius, d'une pince à épiler munie de pattes plutôt agressive, d'un gros volume intitulé _Nobles par nature : une généalogie de sorciers_ avec lequel Sirius avait écrasé la pince à épiler meurtrière, d'une boîte à musique très étrange qui faillit tous les faire sombrer dans le sommeil jusqu'à se que Ginny ait la présence d'esprit de la refermer, d'un lourd médaillon que personne ne parvint à ouvrir, d'une multitudes de sceaux anciens, d'une médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, décernée au grand-père de Sirius, d'un anneau d'or frappé aux armoiries des Black et d'une foule d'autres objets étranges et très souvent dangereux.

Cette nuit-là, après s'être couchée en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ginny, puisque Severus n'était pas encore rentré, Angélique, qui ne parvenait décidément pas à trouver le sommeil quand son père n'était pas là, sortit de la chambre en silence et retourna dans le salon du premier étage où ils avaient passé toute la journée.

La tapisserie représentant la famille Black l'avait beaucoup perturbée, en particulier la cousine de Sirius, Bellatrix Black qui avait épousé un certain Rodolphus Lestrange. Arrivée devant l'arbre généalogique, elle éclaira le portrait de cette femme à la lueur de sa baguette pour détailler les traits de son visage qui lui paraissait étrangement familier.

C'était une très belle femme à la peau pâle, aux paupières lourdes, à la mâchoire forte, aux lèvres minces et aux grands yeux bruns sur les épaules de laquelle reposait une longue et épaisse chevelure bouclée d'un brun brillant.

Pour un certain nombre de points, Angélique trouvait que cette femme lui ressemblait étrangement – d'ailleurs, les autres aussi lui en avaient fait la remarque et elle avait surpris le regard de Sirius qui l'observait d'une drôle de façon – mais, contrairement à elle, son sourire et son regard lui donnaient un air arrogant et dédaigneux que la jeune fille n'affichait pratiquement jamais…

Alors qu'elle observait attentivement, en fronçant les sourcils, l'image de cette femme, qui était apparemment une dangereuse Mangemort envoyée à Azkaban, il y a des années, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, elle sursauta en entendant tout à coup :

« La petite maîtresse observe le portrait de miss Bellatrix ? Kreattur a toujours aimé cette jeune femme élégante, noble et fière de son rang. C'est une digne descendante de la noble maison des Black qui a conservé le sang pur de sa lignée en épousant un illustre membre de la famille Lestrange, un noble Sang-Pur, lui aussi. Comme ma maîtresse était fière de sa nièce ! Pas comme de son immonde fils ! Quel déshonneur pour la maison des Black, celui-là ! Pauvre maîtresse…

\- Mais, Kreattur… Cette femme est une Mangemort… Pourquoi l'admires-tu tellement ? demanda-t-elle, désemparée.

\- Maître Regulus avait également rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et c'était le meilleur fils que ma maîtresse ait eu ! répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te contrarier, Kreattur ! s'excusa aussitôt Angélique, ne voulant pas que l'elfe s'en aille. Tu la connais et tu l'aimes bien alors, cette Bellatrix ? Elle était gentille avec toi ? interrogea-t-elle ensuite pour essayer d'en apprendre davantage sur cette femme.

\- Oh oui ! Kreattur connaît madame Lestrange. Une très bonne sorcière, toujours courtoise avec Kreattur – pas comme ce dégénéré –, fidèle aux idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pour la pureté du sang sorcier. Une belle femme avisée au teint de porcelaine et aux beaux cheveux bruns, bouclés et brillants, expliqua-t-il avec enthousiasme. La petite maîtresse rappelle beaucoup miss Bellatrix dans son jeune temps au vieux Kreattur… Sans doute pour ça qu'elle lui semble plus sympathique que les autres sales morveux qui souillent la noble et très ancienne demeure de ma maîtresse, ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant. Mais elle les aide quand même à se débarrasser des précieux objets de ma maîtresse ! Oh ! Pauvre maîtresse, si elle savait ça, si elle savait ce qu'ils font de sa maison… déclara-t-il avec un air de reproche en tournant les talons et en commençant à s'en aller.

\- Non ! Attends ! s'exclama Angélique en se reprenant, après qu'un étrange sentiment ait étreint sa poitrine en écoutant Kreattur la comparer à Bellatrix Lestrange. Tiens ! Prends ça, Kreattur, je les ai récupérés pour toi, dit-elle, après avoir fait apparaître le gros médaillon, l'anneau en or et une photo qui représentait la partie "noble" de la famille Black et en les tendant à l'elfe de maison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit de conserver quelques souvenirs. »

Le vieil elfe ouvrit grand les yeux pour contempler les trésors ayant appartenus aux Black qu'elle lui donnait si gentiment et il fondit en larmes en les prenant dans ses vieilles mains crasseuses et en lui disant merci un nombre incalculable de fois.

Angélique l'exhorta à faire moins de bruit pour éviter qu'il ne réveille tout le monde et parvint finalement à le calmer puis elle lui conseilla d'aller ranger ses affaires dans le placard qui lui servait de chambre, tandis qu'elle retournait dans celle d'Hermione et de Ginny, encore plus perturbée qu'avant à cause de sa discussion avec cet étrange Kreattur.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 6, p 135 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	69. Un pouvoir magique étonnant

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos reviews! Ca me fait chaud au cœur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point!_

 _Merci également à Guest et à Bubulle98 pour leurs messages. Pour répondre à Bubulle98, non je n'ai pas de bêta mais je n'en ai jamais pris, je me relis moi-même. Mais merci beaucoup pour la proposition, c'est très gentil ;-) Si jamais je change d'avis, je penserai à toi en priorité ;-)_

 _Résumé super express: Rogue était encore parti voir Voldemort; Angélique avait discuté avec Kreattur qui s'était montré particulièrement sympathique avec elle; et la tapisserie de la famille Black l'avait beaucoup perturbée..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 69 : Un pouvoir magique étonnant**

Severus était rentré le lendemain au beau milieu du repas de midi, tandis qu'Angélique dînait en compagnie des Weasley, de Harry, d'Hermione, de Sirius, de Lupin et de Tonks, qui la faisait beaucoup rire et qui les aidait souvent à assainir la maison lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission ou au travail.

Angélique observa attentivement son père, qui s'était assis près d'elle, après l'avoir longuement embrassée sur le front, pendant qu'il mangeait son repas : il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, de la sueur perlait sur son front, de grands cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux noirs et, pour elle qui le connaissait bien, il semblait à bout de forces, même s'il s'efforçait de ne rien en laisser paraître devant les autres.

Madame Weasley autorisa la jeune fille à rester auprès de Severus au lieu de continuer à les aider à nettoyer et à désinfecter le petit salon du premier étage et, une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte de leur chambre, son père s'écroula sur le lit, vaincu par la douleur qu'il tentait de supporter et de camoufler depuis qu'il était revenu.

« Papa ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? interrogea-t-elle vivement en accourant auprès de lui, terriblement inquiète.

\- Angélique… La potion anti-douleur… Deuxième tiroir de la commode… » déclara-t-il péniblement en grimaçant à cause de la souffrance.

La petite brune, qui s'était agenouillée à côté du lit et qui caressait le visage de son père, se releva aussitôt et se précipita vers le meuble pour en sortir un flacon rempli d'un liquide orangé. Elle revint directement à son chevet, déboucha la fiole et la porta à ses lèvres en lui faisant légèrement redresser la tête pour l'aider à ingurgiter le remède plus aisément.

Lorsqu'il eut vidé le flacon et avant qu'il ait pu lui donner d'autres directives, Angélique retourna vers la commode pour y prendre une solution de force, un philtre de Paix et une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve avant de revenir auprès de lui et de les déposer sur la table de nuit.

Angélique connaissait bien les potions et Severus avait aveuglément confiance en elle et en ses capacités pour le soigner car elle appréciait énormément le cours de potions où elle excellait, vivant avec lui depuis plus d'un an, elle était régulièrement en contact avec ces dernières et l'aidait souvent à en préparer et, malheureusement pour elle, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en prendre bien trop souvent au goût de Severus.

La jeune fille lui fit donc avaler la solution de force et le philtre de Paix en soutenant sa tête puis, avant de lui donner la dernière, elle lui demanda, soucieuse :

« Papa, est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

Severus désigna vaguement son torse en passant ses mains au-dessus et Angélique entreprit donc de lui ôter sa cape puis de déboutonner sa robe de sorcier avant de la lui enlever, elle aussi.

Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, la jeune fille, horrifiée, découvrit des milliers de fines petites coupures d'où perlait un sang écarlate. On ne s'était pas contenté de le soumettre au Doloris cette fois… Mais quel genre de sorts pouvait produire un tel résultat ?

Angélique n'eut pas le temps d'y songer car elle était immédiatement allée chercher l'essence de dictame et qu'elle était déjà en train d'en appliquer sur les blessures de son père à l'aide d'un linge propre imbibé de potion.

« Chut, papa… Ça va aller… Je m'occupe de toi… lui dit-elle doucement tout en le soignant, tandis qu'il essayait de bouger et de lui parler.

\- Angélique… murmura-t-il.

\- Chut… Ne dis rien et essaie de ne pas trop bouger, s'il te plaît… répondit-elle, anxieuse, en finissant de passer sur les dernières coupures. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir madame Pomfresh ? se désola-t-elle en rebouchant le flacon, se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache… que personne ne sache… Et je voulais… revenir près de toi… le plus vite possible… répondit-il péniblement sous les yeux étonnés et brillant de larmes de sa fille. Je croyais que… j'aurais le temps et la force… de me soigner moi-même… »

Angélique l'observa en secouant la tête avant de laisser déborder son chagrin de ses paupières, sachant qu'elle était en partie responsable de son état puisqu'il avait négligé de se soigner pour rentrer plus rapidement auprès d'elle.

La jeune fille grimpa sur le lit et vint se blottir tout contre lui, en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, puis elle déposa sa tête bouclée au creux de son cou avant de déclarer avec tristesse :

« Ne fais plus jamais ça, papa. Si tu es blessé, tu dois d'abord aller voir madame Pomfresh avant de revenir ici. Et on se fiche de ce qu'elle ou un autre pourrait penser. Si tu mourais pour une chose aussi bête, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

\- Pardon, ma puce… Je suis désolé… » répondit-il en l'entourant d'un bras avant d'embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

Angélique n'eut même pas besoin de lui donner la potion pour un sommeil sans rêve car, quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi naturellement, épuisé par la douleur qu'il supportait depuis des heures.

La jeune fille finit par s'endormir également et, quand elle se réveilla, elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas : le torse de son père sur lequel elle reposait était brûlant. Elle se redressa vivement et porta une main à son front recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur : il était beaucoup trop chaud, il faisait de la fièvre.

Elle bondit aussitôt du lit et fonça vers la commode dont elle fouilla tous les tiroirs sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Severus n'avait pas prévu de potion pour faire tomber la fièvre dans ses stocks et c'était assez logique : qui ferait de la température en été en plein mois d'août ? Pour prévoyant qu'il soit, il n'en était pas moins pragmatique et raisonné : il y avait bien trop peu de chance d'en avoir besoin pour s'en encombrer.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux moyens de faire tomber la fièvre sans potion en regardant son père avec inquiétude, elle entendit madame Weasley crier au bas des escaliers :

« Le souper est prêt ! Descendez tous manger ! »

Angélique entendit ensuite les six autres dévaler les marches pour rejoindre la cuisine et soudain elle eut une idée.

« Kreattur ! appela-t-elle à voix basse. Viens, s'il te plaît, Kreattur ! J'ai besoin de toi. »

L'elfe apparut dans un _crac_ sonore, s'inclina bien bas devant elle au point de toucher le sol avec son nez et demanda en se redressant :

« La petite maîtresse a besoin de Kreattur ?

\- Oui, merci d'être venu. Mon père ne va pas bien, expliqua-t-elle en désignant l'homme étendu sur le lit. Occupe-toi de lui et essaie de faire baisser sa température jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Prends un bac d'eau fraîche et passe sur son visage, son cou, son torse et ses jambes avec un tissu humide. Surtout ne dis rien à personne et prends bien soin de lui.

\- À vos ordres, jeune maîtresse, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant une fois de plus devant elle. Kreattur va bien s'occuper de votre père. Vous pouvez compter sur Kreattur.

\- Merci ! Je reviens vite ! » déclara-t-elle en quittant rapidement la chambre.

Angélique descendit donc dans la cuisine, sachant que madame Weasley montrait voir elle-même ce qui se passait si elle ne se montrait pas au souper, et, pendant que tout le monde s'installait bruyamment, Tonks ayant fait tomber une casserole vide dont le bruit résonnait encore dans toute la pièce, elle s'approcha de Lupin et lui expliqua le plus brièvement et le plus vaguement possible ce qui était arrivé à Severus.

Elle avait choisi Lupin car elle était sûre qu'il ne lui poserait pas de questions, qu'il l'aiderait à se débarrasser de madame Weasley, qui était très gentille mais assez envahissante, et qu'il ne dirait rien à personne. Elle savait pertinemment que son père ne tenait pas à mettre tout le monde au courant de son état de faiblesse passager et surtout pas Black.

Le loup-garou hocha doucement la tête en réponse à la jeune fille et, alors qu'elle voulait déjà faire demi-tour pour retourner au chevet de son père, Molly l'interpella avec entrain :

« Ah ! Angélique ! Assieds-toi, ma chérie ! Où est Severus ? Il ne descend pas manger ?

\- Il est un peu fatigué et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas faim… répondit-elle. Je peux retourner auprès de lui ? Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser tout seul.

\- Avec les années, il doit en avoir l'habitude… ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Sirius, s'attirant par-là un regard noir de la jeune fille.

\- Oh ! Et bien, je vais vous monter quelque chose à grignoter. Il faut quand même manger ! répliqua madame Weasley sans se démonter.

\- Non, c'est inutile… tenta Angélique, ne sachant pas comment se défaire des gentilles attentions de la femme.

\- Molly, laisse-la donc remonter auprès de Severus, intervint Lupin. Ils ne vont pas mourir de faim en sautant un repas.

\- Je vais vous préparer quelques sandwiches et je passerai voir tout à l'heure si tout va bien, décréta la mère Weasley.

\- Fais-leur des sandwiches mais laisse-les tranquilles, rétorqua Remus, après s'être passé une main sur le visage. Tu sais bien que Severus peut être d'une humeur exécrable, si tu viens le déranger alors qu'il veut la paix. Angélique le connaît parfaitement et elle est capable de gérer ça toute seule. Tu les retrouveras tous les deux en pleine forme demain au petit-déjeuner.

\- D'accord, d'accord, vous avez gagné ! » répondit-elle finalement en levant ses mains en l'air, vaincue par les arguments de Lupin.

Angélique lança un regard reconnaissant à son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, prit les sandwiches que madame Weasley voulait absolument lui donner puis elle remonta directement dans sa chambre où elle retrouva Kreattur qui appliquait ses ordres à la lettre.

Elle abandonna la petite assiette de sandwiches sur la commode puis elle s'approcha en demandant à l'elfe de maison :

« Alors ? La fièvre a un peu baissé ?

\- Pas vraiment, mademoiselle… Kreattur a pourtant fait tout ce que vous avez dit, répondit-il, navré, en secouant ses grandes oreilles.

\- Ce n'est rien, Kreattur, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu t'es bien occupé de lui, merci beaucoup. Je vais prendre le relais maintenant. Tu peux sortir de la chambre et surtout pas un mot. D'accord ?

\- Bien, maîtresse. Kreattur ne dira rien du tout » répliqua l'elfe en s'inclinant avant de quitter la chambre.

Pendant plus de trois heures, Angélique répéta les mêmes gestes : elle plongeait le tissu dans l'eau fraîche, le tordait, le passait doucement sur le visage, le cou, le torse, les bras et les jambes de son père puis elle recommençait sans cesse, sans voir le moindre signe d'amélioration de son état de santé.

Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer et à paniquer en voyant que ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien, elle se souvint subitement de ce que Severus avait dû faire pour elle en première année lorsque sa température ne voulait pas non plus diminuer.

Elle abandonna donc le linge dans le bassin rempli d'eau, ferma à clé la porte de la chambre sur laquelle elle lança également un _Collaporta_ pour être sûre que personne n'entrerait puis elle enleva tous ses vêtements, excepté sa culotte et son soutien-gorge, qui était une sorte de brassière de sport. Elle parvint à placer son père sur un côté et vint se coller contre son dos nu de façon à ce qu'un maximum de peau soit en contact avec sa propre peau nue beaucoup plus fraîche que la sienne.

La jeune fille avait quand même pris la précaution de bien verrouiller la porte car, après les accusations de Sirius Black envers eux au début de son séjour ici, elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à leur fournir des raisons de penser que Sirius n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort en la retrouvant quasiment nue collée contre un Severus tout aussi dévêtu qu'elle. Nécessité oblige ou non, elle n'était pas certaine que tous comprendraient sa démarche qui était pourtant rationnelle et médicale…

Angélique s'appliqua donc à couvrir un maximum de la surface du corps de son père avec son propre corps, plaquant son buste contre son dos, emboîtant ses jambes dans ses jambes, comme des cuillères, et entourant son ventre de ses petits bras blancs, et elle souhaita de tout son cœur parvenir à faire tomber sa température et le guérir.

Lorsque Severus se réveilla le lendemain, il éprouva une étrange sensation de fraîcheur concentrée principalement dans son dos. Il baissa les yeux et vit l'un des bras d'Angélique sur son ventre jusque là rien d'anormal. Mais, ensuite, il remarqua qu'il ne portait que son caleçon long et que la main, le bras et, en fait, tout le corps de la jeune fille diffusaient non pas sa propre chaleur – enfin, il l'espérait ! – mais une température beaucoup plus basse à la façon d'un climatiseur.

Il s'empressa donc de se retourner pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne faisait pas une hypothermie et il la trouva tout à fait normale. Ses lèvres étaient bien roses, sa peau laiteuse était de la bonne couleur, elle n'avait pas la chair de poule et, quand il toucha sa joue, son bras, son ventre et sa cuisse, elle avait une température tout à fait régulière et normale.

La découvrant dans la même tenue que lui, il se douta qu'il avait du faire de la fièvre en réaction aux nombreuses tortures qu'il avait subies parce que Potter avait encore filé entre les doigts de Voldemort et que, comme il n'avait pas jugé utile d'emporter de potions antipyrétiques, elle avait employé la même technique dont il s'était servi pour elle des années plus tôt.

Par contre, en plus, inconsciemment, la magie de la jeune fille l'avait aidée à le soigner plus vite en lui faisant diffuser de la fraîcheur par tous les pores de sa peau afin de diminuer sa température corporelle…

Non seulement il n'avait plus de fièvre mais en plus Severus se sentait comme revigoré : ses douleurs, courbatures et tremblements résiduels dus aux Doloris avaient tout simplement disparu, il n'était plus du tout fatigué et il se sentait en pleine forme, comme s'il avait de nouveau dix-sept ans.

C'était absolument incroyable et fascinant ! Severus n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa vie et il ne savait même pas que cela puisse être possible… Comment faisait-elle cela ? se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en ouvrant les yeux et en se redressant en un éclair. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as plus de fièvre ? interrogea-t-elle vivement en posant une main sur son front.

\- Je vais bien, Angélique, répondit-il, avant de prendre sa main et de déposer un baiser dans sa paume. Merci de t'être si bien occupée de moi et de m'avoir soigné.

\- Oh ! J'ai tellement eu peur en voyant l'état dans lequel tu étais hier ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais après j'ai remarqué que tu avais de la température et je n'arrivais pas à la faire baisser. Tu n'as pas emporté de potions pour ça, donc j'ai passé un linge humide sur ton corps pendant longtemps mais ça ne servait à rien… Alors j'ai fait comme toi quand je suis tombée malade en première année en espérant que ça fonctionne pour toi aussi, expliqua-t-elle vivement, sans reprendre son souffle, heureuse de le voir sur pieds.

\- Merci, ma puce, tu as été super. C'est moi qui ai fait l'idiot… Je me suis cru plus fort que je ne le suis réellement… avoua-t-il, quelque peu honteux.

\- Je déteste Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts ! Pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça ? Et c'était quoi ce sort qui t'a fait des milliers de petites coupures ? Ils sont vraiment horribles ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux étincelant de colère.

Severus secoua la tête négativement, refusant de répondre à ses questions, puis il l'interrogea, soucieux, sourcils froncés :

« Tu as dit aux autres membres de l'Ordre dans quel état j'étais ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien dit, papa. Vu que tu n'as pas voulu aller voir madame Pomfresh, je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierais pas que j'en parle à tout le monde.

\- Merci, mon ange, soupira-t-il, soulagé.

\- Mais j'ai quand même été obligée d'en toucher un mot au professeur Lupin pour qu'il m'aide à me débarrasser de madame Weasley qui voulait à tout prix venir te voir. Mais rassure-toi, je suis quand même restée assez vague.

\- Lupin ? dit-il en réfléchissant. Oui, c'était le choix le plus avisé… » concéda-t-il finalement, avant d'embrasser la jeune fille sur la joue.

Ensuite, ils s'habillèrent, Severus fit disparaître grâce à un simple _Evanesco_ les sandwiches du plateau qu'Angélique n'avait pas touché, bien trop préoccupée par son état de santé, et ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	70. Rogue VS Black

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires!_ _Merci également à Guest ;-)_

 _Résumé super-express: Rogue était rentré assez amoché de chez Voldemort et Angélique l'avait soigné._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 70 : Rogue VS Black**

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, madame Weasley, Sirius et les sept adolescents poursuivirent leur assainissement de la maison, bataillant fermement contre les objets maléfiques qui ne voulaient pas les laisser faire et contre Kreattur, qui soutenait la demeure et les objets récalcitrants.

Les autres avaient très souvent recours à Angélique pour pousser l'elfe de maison à leur obéir et Black observait la jeune fille d'une manière de plus en plus soupçonneuse au fil des jours, s'attirant par-là des regards noirs de Rogue quand il le surprenait à regarder Angélique de cette façon.

Parfois, certains membres de l'Ordre se joignaient à eux pour le rangement, comme par exemple Tonks, Lupin ou Mondingus, et les autres continuaient à partir en missions et à faire des allées et venues dans la maison.

Harry, qui était terrifié par son audience au ministère, ne semblait pas très bien dormir, Angélique le soupçonnait même de faire des cauchemars, mais il ne voulait pas discuter de ce sujet sensible avec ses amis. Il refusait catégoriquement d'aborder cela avec eux, ayant bien trop peur d'être renvoyé de Poudlard et que l'on lui casse sa baguette magique, et moins il en parlait, mieux il se portait. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il croyait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y songer à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre ou qu'il s'allongeait, seul, épuisé, sur son lit et qu'il se mettait à réfléchir…

...

Le 12 août, jour de l'audience disciplinaire, arriva bien vite et Harry se rendit au ministère de la Magie en compagnie de monsieur Weasley très tôt dans la matinée, avant que la majorité des habitants de la maison ne soient levés, car ils voulaient être certains d'être bien à l'heure pour donner une impression favorable aux membres du jury.

Monsieur Weasley ramena Harry au quartier général vers midi et demi, en plein milieu du repas, en annonçant à tous que les charges avaient toutes été abandonnées grâce à Dumbledore qui avait brillamment défendu Harry, en faisant intervenir madame Figgs, une Cracmolle, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui avait été la voisine de Harry pendant des années, devant le Magenmagot rassemblé au complet pour cette occasion.

Tout le monde se réjouit de cette bonne nouvelle, les adolescents sautèrent de joie à l'idée que leur ami ne soit pas renvoyé de Poudlard et Fred, George et Ginny improvisèrent même une petite chanson tout en dansant autour de la table à la façon des sioux, ce qui finit par faire sortir de ses gonds madame Weasley qui leur avait demandé de se calmer à de nombreuses reprises.

Ron, Hermione et Angélique, moins démonstratifs que les trois autres et pourtant tout aussi heureux qu'eux, gratifièrent Harry de larges sourires, le félicitèrent et lui dirent qu'ils n'avaient jamais douté qu'il s'en sortirait.

Le seul par contre qui ne se réjouissait pas vraiment que Harry retourne à Poudlard était Sirius. Il avait pensé que son filleul et lui partageraient la maison, si Harry était renvoyé, et il avait été profondément déçu de savoir que, finalement, il resterait seul. Il se montrait de plus en plus grognon et renfrogné, il parlait moins volontiers qu'avant, même à Harry, et passait le plus clair de son temps avec Buck dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère ou dans sa propre chambre, seul.

Harry était profondément touché par l'attitude de son parrain et il en avait discuté plusieurs fois avec Ron, Hermione et Angélique, leur avouant qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir remporté son procès, de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard et de le laisser tout seul ici.

Hermione essayait de son mieux de le déculpabiliser en disant que c'était normal qu'il retourne à Poudlard avec eux, que Sirius se montrait un peu égoïste et qu'il avait très souvent tendance à prendre Harry pour son père, James, mais elle se heurtait à chaque fois au déni de Harry, qui refusait obstinément de l'écouter, toujours soutenu dans sa démarche par Ron.

Angélique, quant à elle, décida de prendre le problème dans l'autre sens. Puisque parler à Harry ne servait à rien – mis à part le braquer car il défendait toujours son parrain avec acharnement – il fallait parler à Sirius et tenter de le raisonner un peu.

Un après-midi, alors que Severus était parti faire un rapport au professeur Dumbledore, la jeune fille faussa habilement compagnie à ses amis et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius Black, où il s'était directement enfermé après le dîner.

Elle frappa quelques coups à sa porte et entendit :

« Laisse-moi, Harry. Je vais bien mais je suis fatigué. Alors, laisse-moi me reposer un peu.

Ce n'est pas Harry, c'est Angélique et j'entre quand même parce que je n'en crois pas un mot », déclara avec aplomb la petite brune en pénétrant dans la chambre de l'homme.

Sirius, qui était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, jeta un œil à la jeune fille en grimaçant un peu avant de reposer ses yeux sur le dais en velours vert de son baldaquin et de lui demander, de mauvaise humeur :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai dit que j'étais fatigué.

\- Je ne pense pas du tout que vous soyez fatigué, monsieur Black, je crois plutôt que vous boudez, comme un gamin, depuis que Harry est rentré de son audience au ministère, répondit-elle, clairvoyante.

\- Tu crois que tu peux me parler sur ce ton, tout ça parce que tu es la fille de Rogue ? interrogea-t-il avec hargne, énervé, en reposant ses yeux sur elle.

\- Non ! Je me permets de vous parler comme ça parce que je suis amie avec Harry ! » rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en soutenant son regard.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et Angélique reprit fermement :

« Vous lui faites beaucoup de peine et, ça, je ne peux pas le tolérer !

\- Je ne lui fais pas de peine. Il se fiche totalement de ce que je pense et de ce que je peux bien ressentir… Il va retourner à Poudlard avec vous tous et, moi, je vais rester tout seul ici dans cette vieille baraque que je déteste avec un elfe de maison schizophrène qui me tuerait s'il le pouvait.

\- Vous vous êtes entendu ? répliqua Angélique, sidérée. Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste ! En agissant comme vous le faites, vous le culpabilisez, alors qu'il est tout à fait normal qu'il retourne à Poudlard avec nous !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin des leçons de morale d'une gamine de quinze ans qui a peur du noir et qui ne peut même pas s'endormir sans que son père ne soit à ses côtés… répondit-il méchamment, en se moquant d'elle.

\- Mon âge et mes difficultés pour trouver le sommeil n'ont rien à voir avec ça mais, si ça vous amuse de vous moquer de moi, allez-y ! Ne vous gênez pas ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous vous débarrasserez de moi, répondit Angélique, nullement déstabilisée par ses railleries. Harry n'a rien fait pour mériter d'être renvoyé et de vivre en réprouvé avec vous. Et, si vous teniez vraiment à lui, vous seriez content pour lui et vous ne passeriez pas vos journées à vous lamenter sans arrêt sur votre sort et à éviter tout le monde, reprit-elle.

\- Tu crois que je ne tiens pas à lui ? Tu crois que je ne l'aime pas ? demanda-t-il soudain en se redressant vivement et en s'approchant d'elle pour la toiser de toute sa hauteur. Je suis son parrain et je l'aime comme s'il était mon propre fils !

\- Si vous l'aimiez vraiment, vous ne l'empêcheriez pas de vivre sa vie et d'être heureux ! rétorqua-t-elle, sans reculer d'un pouce, aucunement intimidée par son attitude qu'il voulait pourtant menaçante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'amour filial, toi, hein ? Tes parents t'ont abandonnée dans un orphelinat pratiquement dès ta naissance ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! répliqua-t-il vivement, en essayant de la blesser le plus possible. Et ce n'est sûrement pas le vieux Servilus qui a su t'apprendre ce que c'était !

\- Bien sûr que si, je le sais ! Vous êtes odieux avec moi parce que vous voulez me faire partir mais ça ne marchera pas, répondit-elle, furieuse qu'il ose encore s'en prendre à Severus et le mêler à ça. Vous ne connaissez pas du tout Severus ! Alors arrêtez de le dénigrer et de dire n'importe quoi ! Car c'est bien lui qui m'a montré ce qu'était l'amour d'un père pour sa fille ! Vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et tout ce qu'il continue de faire… Severus est bien plus sensible, gentil et attentionné que vous ! Je sais ce qu'est "aimer". Aimer, c'est faire passer le bonheur de l'autre avant le sien. Aimer, c'est tout faire pour protéger, aider et soutenir la personne que l'on aime quoi qu'il arrive. Severus m'aime comme ça et, moi aussi, je l'aime de cette façon ! Pour l'instant, je doute que vous soyez capable d'en faire autant…

\- Sors de ma chambre, Angélique, avant que je ne finisse par me mettre réellement en colère… ordonna Sirius en la fusillant du regard, mâchoire serrée et poings crispés.

\- Non ! Pas avant de vous avoir tout dit ! » répliqua-t-elle fermement devant un Black stupéfait avant de reprendre : « Harry, lui, il vous aime vraiment ! Il m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il aurait presque préféré être renvoyé afin de pouvoir rester avec vous. Mais vous, vous ne pensez qu'à vous ! Vous n'avez jamais pensé à lui et à ce qu'il voulait vraiment… Vous lui faites énormément de peine par votre attitude et par votre refus de lui parler. Au lieu de faire ce que vous faites, vous devriez plutôt passer un maximum de temps avec lui, discuter, rire et profiter de tous ces moments que vous ne faites que gâcher en boudant comme un gamin depuis des jours ! Vous l'aimez sûrement, monsieur Black, j'en suis convaincue, mais pas de la bonne façon… »

Sirius Black fixait les yeux vairons d'Angélique, hébété, sonné, étourdi par son discours véhément, totalement incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à la jeune fille qui ne s'était pas laissé démonter ni impressionner par lui.

« Vous devriez un peu réfléchir à tout ça », ajouta-t-elle avant de partir en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Le soir, lors du souper, Angélique constata que Sirius avait dû réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui avait dit cet après-midi car il se montra beaucoup plus prolixe et jovial et il proposa même à ceux qui le voulaient de faire une Bataille Explosive pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

Avant de monter se coucher, la vert et argent, qui disait bonsoir à tout le monde en même temps que les autres, vit Sirius Black lui sourire légèrement et incliner la tête dans sa direction pour la remercier de lui avoir ouvert les yeux, tandis qu'il serrait son filleul dans ses bras. La jeune fille lui sourit en retour, heureuse que son message ait finalement traversé son épaisse caboche et pénétré dans son esprit obtus, puis elle rejoignit sa chambre et attendit Severus en lisant un ouvrage qui traitait d'occlumancie.

Rogue la retrouva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, complètement absorbée par sa lecture, et il la fit presque sursauter en s'adressant à elle :

« C'était quoi cet échange de regards avec Black dans la cuisine ?

\- Hein ? demanda-t-elle en revenant les pieds sur Terre et en posant les yeux sur lui tout en refermant son bouquin.

\- Tout à l'heure, il t'a souri et a penché la tête vers toi. Pourquoi ?

\- Ha ! Oui ! C'est parce que je suis allée le trouver cet après-midi et que je lui ai dit ma façon de penser sur son comportement envers Harry. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'un égoïste, qu'il était totalement idiot de bouder parce que Harry retournerait à Poudlard avec nous et que, s'il l'aimait vraiment, il ne ferait pas ça.

\- Tu lui as dit tout ça ? demanda-t-il, étonné, sourcils haussés.

\- Oui, absolument, répliqua-t-elle fermement. Je lui ai aussi expliqué ce que c'était d'aimer réellement quelqu'un.

\- Ha oui ? Et il ne t'a pas envoyée paître ? interrogea-t-il, de plus en plus amusé.

\- Oh ! Il a bien essayé ! Il a même été très méchant avec moi et m'a dit des choses blessantes pour que je m'en aille mais je ne me suis pas laissée faire, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant. Harry était malheureux et Black faisait le crétin en se comportant comme un gamin capricieux… Alors, je lui ai remis les pendules à l'heure ! »

Rogue éclata de rire en imaginant la scène puis répondit en s'approchant et en s'asseyant près d'elle :

« Toi, tu es vraiment surprenante… Ils ont vraiment bien de la chance de t'avoir pour amie ces Gryffondor et, moi, de t'avoir pour fille. »

Puis il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

...

Les jours continuaient de filer, inexorablement.

Les enfants poursuivaient leur entreprise d'assainissement de la maison, toujours guidés par madame Weasley et aidés par Sirius qui avait retrouvé sa gaieté depuis sa discussion avec Angélique. Ils n'avaient rien appris de plus sur les activités menées par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et ils s'étonnaient de ne pas encore avoir reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard, tandis que les adultes vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes sans les tenir informés de ce qu'ils faisaient réellement.

Angélique appréciait beaucoup lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous en fin de journée dans la cuisine pour partager un bon repas tous ensemble et qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, plaisantaient et riaient de bon cœur, comme s'ils formaient, à eux tous, une immense famille quelque peu particulière.

Tonks était toujours très gentille avec elle, une vraie Poufsouffle dans l'âme, et elle la faisait beaucoup rire avec ses incroyables capacités de métamorphomage et sa maladresse maladive. Le véritable Maugrey était beaucoup plus sympathique que le faux même s'il était tout aussi paranoïaque et que ses plaisanteries étaient parfois un peu spéciales. Lupin était gentil, attentionné, calme, réfléchi et attentif à tout et à tout le monde et il s'interposait souvent pour calmer le jeu entre Sirius et Severus qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher et de s'envoyer des piques régulièrement. Kingsley avait une personnalité calme et rassurante et sa grosse voix grave avait toujours pour effet d'apaiser les gens lorsqu'ils étaient un peu stressés. Mondigus était un voleur et un escroc mais il n'avait pas que des défauts, il avait sauvé Ron de robes ensorcelées qui essayaient de l'étrangler et il avait aussi libéré les doigts d'Angélique d'un piège à doigts chinois très ancien qui avait bien failli lui sectionner les deux premières phalanges…

En bref, Angélique avait appris à mieux connaître chacun des sorciers qui venaient régulièrement au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et elle était très contente de les avoir rencontrés et de passer ses vacances en leur compagnie.

Néanmoins, elle était toujours un peu perturbée par l'attitude de Kreattur envers elle car il semblait la respecter et lui obéir beaucoup plus facilement qu'à Sirius et qu'à tous les autres résidents de la maison, alors qu'elle ne faisait même pas partie de la famille Black… D'ailleurs, l'elfe de maison refusait catégoriquement d'exécuter les ordres de Tonks, qui était pourtant la petite cousine de Sirius, mais il faisait toujours ce qu'Angélique lui ordonnait… C'était vraiment bizarre, elle ne comprenait pas…

Une fois de plus, Angélique, qui ne parvenait pas à dormir malgré la présence de Severus à ses côtés, était plantée devant la tapisserie qui recouvrait tout un mur du petit salon du premier étage et elle observait attentivement le portrait de Bellatrix Lestrange à la lueur de sa baguette avec un mélange de fascination, de crainte et de sourde angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles.

« Tu es encore là ? demanda soudain Severus en faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

\- Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur ! répliqua-t-elle, une main sur la poitrine, en tournant son visage vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fascine tant sur cette tapisserie ? » demanda-t-il gentiment en s'approchant d'elle.

Angélique le regarda dans les yeux sans rien dire et désigna le portrait de la cousine de Sirius à l'aide de sa baguette illuminée.

Severus se plaça à côté d'elle, l'entoura d'un bras puis observa l'image avec elle en silence.

« Tu… Tu trouves que je lui ressemble ? interrogea-t-elle, la voix tremblante et ses yeux vairons chargés d'inquiétude.

\- Je trouve que tu ne ressembles à personne. Tu es unique en ton genre, ma puce, répliqua-t-il en pressant légèrement son épaule.

\- Kreattur m'a dit que je lui rappelais Bellatrix quand elle était jeune… avoua-t-elle, mal à l'aise avec cette idée.

\- C'est un vieil elfe perturbé qui est resté seul dans cette maison beaucoup trop longtemps… Tu ne devrais pas attacher autant d'importance à ses dires…

\- Oui, peut-être… » concéda-t-elle avant de demander : « Mais pourquoi il m'obéit à moi alors qu'il refuse d'obéir à Tonks et aux autres et qu'il n'accepte les ordres de Sirius uniquement parce qu'il y est obligé ? Il… Il a toujours fait tout ce que je lui ai ordonné et il est très gentil avec moi…

\- Tu es aussi très gentille avec lui par rapport à Black et aux autres… Il t'aime bien, tout simplement. Les elfes de maison aussi ont des sentiments, tenta-t-il pour la rassurer.

\- Tu crois que c'est juste ça ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine et inquiète.

\- Oui, mentit-il avec une telle assurance qu'il réussit à convaincre la jeune fille.

\- D'accord… répliqua-t-elle, soulagée, ne voulant pas spécialement creuser trop loin.

\- Viens. Retournons nous coucher, mon ange, décréta-t-il en prenant sa main.

\- OK, papa. Merci de m'avoir rassurée, répondit-elle en le suivant.

\- De rien, ma chérie. Je serai toujours là pour ça, répliqua-t-il en caressant sa main de son pouce.

\- Oui, je le sais », répondit-elle, heureuse, en posant sa tête sur son bras, tandis qu'ils retournaient vers leur chambre.

Severus n'avait tout simplement pas eu le cœur de lui avouer la vérité… L'occasion était là et il aurait pu la saisir mais il n'en avait pas eu la force quand il avait vu ses yeux chargés d'inquiétude et entendu sa voix tremblante d'émotion.

Il n'y était pas encore forcé… Elle avait encore le droit à quelques jours, à quelques semaines ou même peut-être à quelques mois de répit et d'insouciance…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	71. Rogue: 1 - Potter: 0

_Hello!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire vous plaît ;-) Merci à Guest également! ;-)_

 _Résumé express: Angélique avait remis Sirius à sa place, parce qu'il boudait depuis que Harry avait appris qu'il retournerait à Poudlard et Rogue avait rassuré Angélique en lui disant qu'elle ne ressemblait à personne, refusant de lui dire la vérité concernant ses parents biologiques._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 71 : Rogue : 1 – Potter : 0**

Le dernier jour des vacances arriva finalement et avec lui la fameuse lettre de Poudlard avec la liste des livres et du matériel à se procurer et le rappel de l'heure de départ du train.

Tandis que Ginny et Angélique, assises côte à côte sur un lit, jetaient un rapide coup d'œil à la liste des livres, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier l'heure du train puisque le Poudlard Express partait tous les ans de la gare de King's Cross le 1er septembre à onze heures précises, Hermione poussa tout à coup un cri strident qui fit sursauter les deux autres.

« Par Morgane ! Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier ainsi ? s'exclama la rousse, une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Elle essaie peut-être de reproduire le cri de la mandragore… proposa Angélique, sarcastique, en se frottant les oreilles. Elle n'était pas loin de me faire tomber dans les pommes en tout cas ! »

Ginny rit de la plaisanterie de la Serpentard puis elles reculèrent légèrement toutes les deux en voyant Hermione s'approcher d'elles comme une dingue en brandissant une sorte de petit badge rouge et or entre ses doigts.

« J'ai été nommée préfète de Gryffondor ! Regardez ! J'ai reçu l'insigne des préfets ! s'exclama-t-elle, tellement heureuse qu'elle semblait presque hystérique.

\- Waw ! Bravo ! répondit Ginny. En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi !

\- Oui, félicitations, Hermione ! répliqua Angélique, sincèrement contente pour son amie. Je suis certaine que Dumbledore a fait le bon choix en te nommant préfète. Personne n'est plus qualifié que toi pour cette charge.

\- Merci ! Vous êtes trop gentilles ! dit-elle en les prenant chacune dans ses bras. Je vais aller voir Ron et Harry pour leur annoncer ! s'exclama-t-elle en quittant la chambre comme une tornade.

\- Je voyais assez mal Lavande ou Parvati en préfète en même temps… déclara Ginny à l'adresse d'Angélique.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Quand on y pense, Hermione était quasiment certaine de recevoir l'insigne, c'est assez logique, approuva-t-elle.

\- Elle est tellement contente ! Ça fait plaisir à voir ! ajouta la petite Weasley dans un sourire.

\- C'est sûr ! Bon, je vais quand même aller vérifier qu'elle n'étouffe pas Harry et Ron, parce que tout à l'heure elle a bien failli me tuer avec ses cheveux en me serrant dans ses bras ! déclara la petite brune en se levant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! répondit Ginny en rigolant. Va voir s'ils vont bien. Ils me manqueraient quand même un peu, s'ils n'étaient plus là… Mais surtout ne leur répète pas !

\- Pas de souci, je ne dirai rien », répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser à son tour et de monter à l'étage.

Arrivée dans la chambre de Ron et Harry, Angélique vit Fred et George se moquer de leur frère, qui avait reçu l'insigne de préfet tout comme Hermione, et Harry qui avait une expression étrangement crispée sur le visage.

Elle félicita Ron pour son titre de préfet puis ils furent tous interrompus par madame Weasley qui venait déposer leur linge et les informer qu'elle irait chercher leurs livres à tous sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi. Ensuite, comprenant que son fils avait été nommé préfet, elle le félicita chaleureusement, allant même jusqu'à verser une petite larme, elle le prit dans ses bras sous le regard moqueur des jumeaux et lui promit un beau cadeau pour le récompenser.

Molly redescendit, heureuse, les jumeaux transplanèrent dans leur chambre après s'être moqués de Ron une dernière fois – pour l'heure –, Ron partit pour dire à sa mère quel balai il souhaitait qu'elle lui offre puis Hermione demanda à Harry de lui prêter Hedwige pour prévenir ses parents et elle quitta également la chambre avec la chouette et un petit sourire embarrassé.

Angélique, qui était désormais seule avec Harry, qui s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos et à remplir sa valise, sentant toutes les émotions que le jeune garçon ressentait (colère, amertume, jalousie, déception, injustice…), passa à côté de lui et vint s'asseoir sur son lit à côté de sa malle, avant de déclarer gentiment avec une perspicacité qui étonna le brun :

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas préfète, moi non plus. »

Harry suspendit ses gestes, tourna lentement la tête vers elle, stupéfait, et l'écouta poursuivre :

« Je sais bien ce que tu te dis : tu as affronté plus d'épreuves, surmonté plus de difficultés et tu t'es retrouvé face à beaucoup plus de dangers que Ron. Mais est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu mériterais d'être préfet plus que lui ?

\- Que… Comment tu… bredouilla-t-il, confus.

\- Je te connais bien, Harry, répondit-elle simplement, les mains appuyées sur le matelas et ses jambes balançant dans le vide.

\- Je… J'avais oublié qu'on nommait les préfets cette année… Je pensais que Dumbledore m'aurait choisi… dit-il honnêtement, un peu mal à l'aise d'exprimer ce sentiment à voix haute.

\- Je te comprends, tu dois être déçu. C'est normal, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu ressens.

\- Oui mais Ron est mon ami… Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça…

\- Tu te souviens comme Ron t'a fait la tête l'année dernière parce qu'il était persuadé que tu avais mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu sans lui dire ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, pensif, se demandant quand même pourquoi le directeur ne l'avait pas nommé préfet à la place de Ron et bataillant toujours intérieurement pour éviter d'être jaloux de son ami, alors Angélique ajouta :

« Ne le prends pas mal mais, indépendamment de ta volonté, tu as toujours été sous les feux des projecteurs. Tu es celui que l'on montre toujours du doigt et à qui il arrive toujours une foule d'aventures… Être préfet comporte de nombreux devoirs et obligations, tu sais. Moi, je pense que Dumbledore ne voulait pas t'imposer ça en plus de tout le reste. Il voulait seulement essayer de te laisser souffler un peu.

\- Je n'y peux rien s'il m'arrive tout le temps des trucs et que Voldemort essaie de me tuer tous les ans ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Je le sais bien, Harry, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit-elle calmement. Je dis juste que c'est une raison pour ne pas te donner l'insigne, tu as suffisamment de tracas… Et puis, en plus, Ron est aussi doué que toi en cours et il est toujours resté dans ton ombre sans rien dire… Pour une fois qu'il peut se distinguer et être au centre de l'attention, tu devrais être content pour lui.

\- Ron n'est pas dans mon ombre ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si…

\- Harry ! Rien n'est de ta faute ! Mais c'est ainsi, le coupa-t-elle. Mets-toi un peu à sa place deux minutes : entre toi qui es super célèbre – même sans le vouloir ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, prêt à riposter – et Hermione qui est la plus intelligente, il passe aussi après tous ses frères qui ont été préfets ou capitaine de Quidditch, les jumeaux qui font toujours les quatre cents coups et Ginny qui est la seule fille de la famille… Parmi tout ça, il est rarement remarqué. Ça peut lui faire du bien d'être au centre de l'attention pour une fois, expliqua-t-elle avec sagesse.

\- Je suis vraiment horrible… répliqua-t-il, après quelques secondes de réflexion en se rendant compte qu'Angélique avait raison.

\- Non, tu n'es pas horrible, le rassura-t-elle. C'est humain ce genre de réactions.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas été jalouse d'Hermione… rétorqua-t-il, gêné.

\- Non parce que, moi, je suis à Serpentard. Je ne peux pas être préfète de Gryffondor », plaisanta-t-elle en balançant une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son épaule.

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête puis il lui demanda, intrigué :

« Ça ne t'intéresse pas d'être préfète ?

\- Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Je suis bien contente de ne pas l'être, je suis bien plus tranquille comme ça ! rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses… Tu as raison ! Merci, Angie.

\- De rien, Harry. Si tu as besoin, je serai toujours là pour te sonner les cloches ! répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se lever de son lit et de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Ah oui ! Au fait, Angie ! s'exclama le garçon avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre. Merci pour Sirius. Je sais bien que c'est toi qui dois être derrière son brusque changement d'humeur…

\- Et pourquoi ce serait moi ? questionna-t-elle en se retournant vers lui tout en faisant l'innocente.

\- La manœuvre est trop serpentarde pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre… répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Je te signale que, ici, on est tous à Gryffondor.

\- Oh non ! Je suis cernée par de maudits lions rouge et or ! Vous m'avez bien eue, scélérats ! rétorqua-t-elle, amusée, avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir.

\- Alors ? Tu avoues ?

\- Avouer quoi, Potter ? Je n'ai strictement rien fait, éluda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte et en l'appelant par son nom de famille pour le titiller.

\- Angie ! Ne m'appelle pas Potter ! répliqua-t-il en riant. Et je sais que c'est toi ! Les serpents réfléchissent, étudient la situation et contournent les obstacles, tandis que les lions attaquent de front et foncent dans le tas, têtes baissées. C'était trop subtil pour que ce soit un autre.

\- Quand je dirai à Severus que tu as reconnu toi-même la supériorité intellectuelle des Serpentard et le manque de subtilité des Gryffondor ! se réjouit-elle en partant vers sa chambre avec un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Non ! Angie ! protesta Harry en arrivant sur le palier.

\- Trop tard, Potter ! cria-t-elle en s'éloignant, fière de son coup.

\- Tu me le paieras, Rogue ! » répliqua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tandis qu'elle dévalait les escaliers en riant aux éclats.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité par ce qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire dire, et voulut retourner dans sa chambre quand il entendit Sirius déclarer, moqueur :

« Potter contre Rogue, comme à la belle époque… Sauf que, là, c'est la petite Rogue qui a le dessus sur toi, mon vieux.

\- On ne se bat pas, on rigole, c'est tout, rétorqua Harry.

\- Je sais bien… Mais c'est quand même elle qui gagne dans l'histoire ! » répliqua-t-il, amusé, avant de l'entourer d'un bras et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

...

Angélique et les autres avaient passé l'après-midi à ranger leurs chambres et à remplir leurs valises en vue de leur retour à Poudlard et ils y avaient ajouté les nouveaux livres et ce qui leur manquait, lorsque madame Weasley était rentrée du Chemin de Traverse avec toutes leurs fournitures vers dix-huit heures.

Ron avait aussitôt déballé son nouveau balai et avait passé la soirée à en examiner chaque centimètre carré et à en vanter les mérites auprès de qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Molly, Remus et Sirius avaient organisé une petite fête improvisée dans la cuisine lors du souper pour féliciter Ron et Hermione pour leur statut de préfet et ils avaient tous passé un agréable moment.

Harry, qui avait déjà été rassuré et apaisé par Angélique plus tôt dans la journée, se détendit définitivement quand Sirius lui apprit que ni lui ni son père n'avaient jamais été préfets car ils étaient bien trop turbulents et trop peu soucieux du règlement de l'école.

Les conversations allaient bon train dans la cuisine en fête : Tonks, Ron et Ginny discutaient gaiement, Molly essayait de convaincre Bill de se couper les cheveux, Hermione exposait son point de vue sur les elfes de maison à Lupin, Sirius s'entretenait avec Kingsley et Arthur, Fred, George et Mondingus conspiraient dans un coin en jetant des regards autour d'eux de temps à autre et Fol Œil montrait une vieille photo à Harry.

« Et toi, ma puce, tu n'es pas déçue de ne pas être préfète ? » demanda soudain Severus en se penchant vers Angélique qui regardait dans le vague.

La jeune fille se redressa, car elle s'était un peu affalée sur la table, et elle plongea ses yeux vairons dans le regard sombre de son père en souriant, avant de répondre :

« Non, je ne suis pas déçue. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'être préfète. Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore sait très bien que je préfère avoir la paix et rester avec toi plutôt que d'avoir un insigne à épingler sur ma robe de sorcière.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas déçu d'avoir une fille qui n'a aucune ambition ? Ce n'est pas très normal pour une Serpentard… rétorqua-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

\- Je ne suis jamais déçu quand il s'agit de toi, ma puce, répondit-il aussitôt en l'entourant d'un bras. Et ça me plaît que tu ne sois pas comme les autres, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant le nez.

\- Tu as été préfet, toi, papa ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse, après avoir cligné des yeux.

\- Non. Je n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en moi ni assez d'autorité pour inciter les autres à m'écouter, lui confia-t-il en toute sincérité.

\- Tu t'es bien rattrapé alors en tout cas ! répliqua-t-elle, surprise et amusée.

\- Oui, en effet, approuva-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »

Puis, subitement, le sourire de Severus s'effaça, il retira le bras qu'il avait passé autour des épaules d'Angélique et pressa sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

La petite brune l'observa, triste et désemparée, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait la quitter pour rejoindre Voldemort, elle le serra contre elle et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de reposer sa tête bouclée sur son torse.

Rogue la serra contre lui, doucement il lui fit relever sa tête et il l'embrassa longuement au front avant de se lever de sa chaise.

« Je t'aime, papa.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Angélique », répondit-il avant de quitter la cuisine puis la demeure ancestrale des Black pour rejoindre son maître.

La jeune fille resta là, à côté de la chaise vide de son père, durant plusieurs minutes, le regard absent. Madame Weasley, Harry, Lupin, Black et Maugrey étaient déjà sortis de la cuisine, eux aussi, ce qui faisait qu'il ne restait plus énormément de monde…

Tout à coup, elle entendit Tonks l'appeler :

« Hé ! Angie ! Je te fais penser à qui ? »

Angélique tourna alors la tête vers la jeune femme et découvrit qu'elle avait changé son apparence pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais encadraient son visage et pendaient, raides, jusqu'à ses épaules, ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre et elle avait un nez plus long et plus crochu que celui qu'elle arborait habituellement.

La petite Serpentard sourit avant de répondre :

« À Severus…

\- Ouais ! Gagné ! répliqua Tonks, joviale. Je suis vachement douée !

\- Oui, c'est vrai que tu es douée, concéda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Allez ! Viens avec nous, ne reste pas dans ton coin ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en tirant une chaise près de Ginny et en reposant malencontreusement l'un des pieds sur la queue de Pattenrond qui feula et partit se mettre à l'abri sous un meuble.

Angélique passa le reste de la soirée en compagnie de la jeune Auror, de Kingsley, d'Hermione et des Weasley puis elle monta se coucher en même temps que tout le monde.

Elle s'installa dans le lit collé à celui de Ginny, écouta la respiration lente et régulière de ses amies qui dormaient, pendant quelques temps, puis elle finit également par se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil avec son chat auprès d'elle.

...

« La prophétie, Lucius, je veux cette prophétie… disait la voix glacée de Lord Voldemort.

\- Oui, maître, je le sais et je fais tout mon possible pour vous contenter.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas assez, Lucius ! _Endoloris_ ! »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	72. L'amour d'un père

_Salut!_

 _Encore merci pour tous vos messages encourageants! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-) Merci à Guest pour son gentil message! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ;-)_

 _Résumé super-express: Ron et Hermione avaient été nommés préfets, Angélique avait calmé Harry et Rogue avait encore dû rejoindre Voldy...  
_ _(Voldy, c'est un surnom qui le rend beaucoup plus sympathique^^ :-P)_

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 72 : L'amour d'un père**

Dans le manoir des Jedusor, un feu mourait dans l'âtre tandis qu'un énorme serpent reposait aux pieds de Lord Voldemort, sifflant de mécontentement et exprimant sa fureur tout autant que son maître qui était assis dans une bergère en cuir noir passablement usée et qui châtiait sévèrement le Mangemort à qui il avait confié la tâche de s'emparer de la prophétie.

« Tu n'es qu'un incapable, Lucius ! s'exclama Voldemort dans une colère noire. Relève-toi ! »

Malefoy senior, dont le visage était blême de peur, ses yeux acier cernés de violet, ses mains et tous ses membres tremblants après les nombreux Doloris qu'il avait déjà essuyés au cours de la journée, se releva péniblement une fois de plus, sous le regard mauvais de Queudver qui se réjouissait de ne pas être la cible des sorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui impénétrable de Rogue qui observait la scène, impassible, les mains dans le dos, attendant simplement les ordres de son maître.

« Comment ton pantin a-t-il bien pu se faire prendre ? interrogea-t-il ensuite. Severus ne t'avait-il pas donné tous les renseignements nécessaires ?

\- S… Si, maître… mais je… balbutia Lucius.

\- Mais quoi ? s'énerva-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

\- Sturgis Podmore aurait dû être seul ce soir-là… J'avais pourtant bien étudié la situation, la disposition des lieux et les tours de garde… expliqua-t-il en essayant de reprendre une voix un peu plus assurée. Le sorcier-vigile qui l'a arrêté alors qu'il tentait de forcer la porte du département des Mystères n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là.

\- Pourtant il y était ! Et il a arrêté ton petit phénix sous Imperium ! Quel gâchis ! Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Tu me déçois, Lucius !

\- Pardonnez-moi, maître, je vous promets que…

\- Je ne pardonne pas ! Tu le sais très bien, Lucius ! _Endoloris_ ! » répliqua-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Malefoy.

Voldemort le regarda se tordre de douleur durant quelques instants puis il leva le sortilège de Torture pour lui asséner :

« À cause de toi, stupide Mangemort, la sécurité autour de cette salle va encore être renforcée ! Heureusement pour toi que le ministère a décidé de jouer à l'autruche, sinon tu nous aurais fait repérer et ils auraient compris que je voulais quelque chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette salle ! Ta stupidité et ton incompétence n'ont pas de limites !

\- Pard… Oui, maître… Je ne suis pas digne de vous servir, répliqua Lucius, après s'être repris juste à temps, en baissant la tête.

\- Non, tu n'en es pas digne ! Mais néanmoins tu le feras et tu m'apporteras ce que je veux, quitte à aller le chercher toi-même !

\- Oui, maître… Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez…

\- Bien. Maintenant, va-t-en ! Je t'ai assez vu ! » le congédia-t-il d'un geste dédaigneux de la main en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

Lucius Malefoy ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, il s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître qui ne le regardait pas et sortit précipitamment de la pièce en lançant un regard noir à Rogue, qui n'avait pas bougé un cil, furieux qu'il ait pu le voir dans une position aussi humiliante.

« Sors d'ici, Queudver ! Ton excitation m'irrite prodigieusement ! » lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres au petit homme à la face de rat qui ne cessait de s'agiter et de couiner quand il observait l'échange entre Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy.

Pettigrow s'avança alors vers la porte, vexé et déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester pour écouter sa conversation avec Rogue, puis il pressa le pas quand il vit son maître menacer de lui lancer un sort en dirigeant sa baguette dans sa direction et il sentit la porte se refermer violemment sur ses fesses dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la porte.

Il colla alors son oreille contre le panneau en bois mais ne perçut pas le moindre son son maître avait insonorisé la pièce pour éviter qu'il ne l'espionne…

« Alors, Severus, quelle est ton opinion sur le fiasco de Lucius au ministère ? interrogea finalement Voldemort après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Je pense qu'il n'était pas suffisamment préparé et qu'il n'a pas su envisager toutes les éventualités possibles, maître. Cet Eric Munch n'aurait, en effet, pas dû se trouver là mais, si Lucius s'était renseigné correctement, je pense qu'il aurait pu prévoir ce type de revers.

\- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je crois, Severus… Heureusement que le ministre a trop peur de perdre sa place et qu'il est trop bête et borné pour croire à mon retour.

\- Certainement, maître », approuva Rogue, les mains dans le dos, avant d'ajouter : « Mais, pour tout vous dire, je ne pense pas qu'une approche directe soit la meilleure solution.

\- Que veux-tu dire par-là ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, intrigué.

\- Il serait peut-être plus sage d'étudier consciencieusement la situation avant de débarquer au ministère comme Lucius l'a fait. Vous pourriez user de vos incroyables dons et envoyer Nagini faire une reconnaissance là-bas pour vous. Elle saurait se faufiler beaucoup plus facilement et plus discrètement à travers les salles et éviter les gardes sans problème, expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Oui… C'est une excellente suggestion, Severus », acquiesça Voldemort, ravi, en caressant la tête de son serpent.

Il demeura quelques instants silencieux, réfléchissant à la proposition de son Mangemort le plus avisé, puis il changea brusquement de sujet de conversation pour lui demander :

« Comment va ce cher Harry Potter ?

\- Comme tous les adolescents de quinze ans, maître, hormis qu'il est encore bien plus insupportable…

\- Ah ! Severus ! Tu as toujours le mot pour me faire rire.

\- Il est dans sa passe de garçon mal aimé et incompris. Il ne cesse de se plaindre, de geindre et est souvent en colère contre tout le monde, même ses amis.

\- Les hormones, sans doute », plaisanta le mage noir en poursuivant ses caresses sur la tête de Nagini durant quelques minutes.

Ensuite, il braqua son regard rouge sur les prunelles onyx du maître des potions et l'interrogea subitement sur sa fille :

« Et ma progéniture ? Comment se porte-t-elle ?

\- Elle… Elle se porte bien, maître », répondit Rogue, un peu pris au dépourvu, en sentant qu'il fouillait sans pudeur dans son esprit.

Il fit alors remonter quelques brefs souvenirs à la surface, en les sélectionnant avec soin et en les exposant volontairement à la vue de Lord Voldemort pour qu'il n'aille pas chercher trop loin et trop profondément.

Il lui montra les scènes les plus anodines qui soient comme, par exemple, Angélique riant à une blague des jumeaux Weasley, elle discutant avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle mangeant en compagnie de quelques membres de l'Ordre, elle lui disant bonsoir avant de partir se coucher, elle s'exerçant à lancer quelques sorts…

Malheureusement, le souvenir d'une nuit où Angélique s'était réveillée en pleurs à côté de lui à la suite d'un terrible cauchemar lui revint involontairement en mémoire et le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda avec un sourire narquois le Severus du souvenir prendre la jeune fille contre lui et la serrer dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux et en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour l'apaiser.

« Même presque adulte, elle pleurniche toujours autant… se désola-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Voilà pourquoi je voulais un garçon et non une idiote de fille…

\- Elle avait fait un cauchemar qui l'avait terrifiée, tenta de la défendre Rogue. Vous savez certainement qu'elle a été victime d'une agression…

\- Oui, je suis au courant, Barty m'en avait informé, répliqua-t-il, aucunement affecté, en balayant ses dires d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Elle est faible ! Et tu la rends encore plus faible en la couvant comme tu le fais, Severus ! lui reprocha-t-il ensuite.

\- Je… tente de l'aider du mieux que je le peux, maître.

\- Hum ! renifla-t-il, méprisant. J'avais pourtant bien dit à Bellatrix de s'en débarrasser ! Je savais que cette enfant me décevrait, je l'ai senti tout de suite. La prochaine fois, mes ordres seront plus précis », ajouta-t-il devant un Severus qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible.

À l'intérieur de lui, Rogue était terrifié et désespéré. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour lui permettre de voir ce souvenir ? Il avait mis sa fille en danger en ne parvenant pas suffisamment à contrôler son esprit ! Il fallait absolument qu'il réagisse, qu'il se reprenne ! Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser la tuer ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Il lui fallait une idée, et vite, pour tourner la situation à son avantage, lui montrer que la jeune fille pouvait lui être utile pour préserver sa vie et aussi prouver à son maître qu'il n'avait pas d'affection pour elle afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'en servir contre lui…

« Vous avez raison, maître, déclara soudain Severus. Cette gamine est naïve et très influençable. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour gagner son affection et sa confiance. Il m'a suffi de quelques paroles amicales et encourageantes et de quelques gestes tendres et cette petite idiote est immédiatement tombée dans le panneau. Figurez-vous qu'elle est persuadée que je l'aime, ajouta-t-il avec condescendance avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? interrogea Voldemort, attentif à la moindre réaction de la part de son Mangemort.

\- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua Rogue avec vigueur. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'ai recueillie que dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse vous servir un jour ou l'autre. Elle me fait aveuglément confiance et me confie tout sur ses amis Gryffondor dont Harry Potter. En contrepartie, il me faut supporter ses élans d'affections et jouer le rôle du père aimant et attentionné, expliqua-t-il avec une mine dégoûtée de façon très convaincante.

\- Décidément… Je ne me ferai jamais à tes dons de manipulateur, Severus. Je dois bien reconnaître que tu es particulièrement doué, le complimenta le mage noir. On y croirait presque…

\- Je vous remercie, maître, répondit Rogue en s'inclinant, profondément soulagé que sa manœuvre ait semblé fonctionner.

\- Soit ! C'est une excellente initiative que tu as eue, Severus ! Continue comme ça et pousse-la à te dire tout ce qu'elle sait sur Potter et ses amis. Peut-être s'avèrera-t-elle plus utile et moins décevante que je ne le pensais…

\- Bien, maître, je ferai ce que vous désirez. Puis-je savoir quand je devrai vous l'amener ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, éluda-t-il en faisant un mouvement de la main, comme pour chasser un insecte. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de me soucier d'elle. Et je voudrais aussi confronter sa mère pour la mettre face à son acte de désobéissance… ajouta-t-il avec un rictus qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Tu peux t'en aller, Severus, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois fatigué pour la rentrée… » se moqua-t-il enfin en le congédiant.

Rogue s'inclina respectueusement, sortit rapidement du manoir délabré de la famille Jedusor et transplana au 12 square Grimmaurd.

Il l'avait échappé bel tout à l'heure…

Ce qu'il avait été obligé de dire l'écœurait au plus haut point mais c'était le seul moyen pour faire retomber la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pour assurer la survie d'Angélique. Déclarer haut et fort qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire d'elle ou de ses sentiments et garantir qu'elle lui était simplement utile pour espionner Harry Potter et ses camarades était la meilleure façon d'assurer sa protection.

Lord Voldemort ne la portait pas du tout dans son cœur, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il avait bien vu qu'elle l'agaçait, surtout lorsqu'elle se montrait vulnérable, et qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle soit éliminée ou, même, qu'elle n'existe jamais…

Dumbledore avait certainement raison, sa mère lui apporterait une protection supplémentaire, étant donné qu'elle avait été incapable de mettre fin à ses jours quand elle n'était qu'un bébé. Avec Bellatrix et lui-même, Angélique avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir…

Severus monta doucement les marches de l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage, il poussa la porte de la pièce où dormaient la dernière des Weasley, Granger et Angélique, s'avança jusqu'au lit de sa fille, enleva la couverture et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Puis, sans réveiller personne, il retourna dans sa chambre avec elle blottie contre lui, la déposa doucement sur le matelas et s'allongea à ses côtés en l'entourant de ses bras et en la serrant bien fort contre son torse.

Cette nuit-ci, ce n'était pas Angélique qui avait le plus besoin de lui mais bien Severus qui avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin d'entendre son cœur battre, de voir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière, de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien… Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, d'avoir les preuves physiques de son existence et de la vie qui courait en elle, de voir qu'elle était bel et bien vivante et qu'elle le resterait aussi longtemps qu'il serait là pour veiller sur elle et la protéger.

Severus avait toujours su qu'Angélique serait en danger, elle était née dans un contexte de guerre et, en grandissant en même temps que Harry Potter, elle était vouée à subir une seconde guerre contre le terrible mage noir. Tous les enfants de la génération Potter étaient en quelque sorte condamnés. Mais entendre de la propre bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il n'avait jamais voulu d'Angélique, qu'il avait demandé à Bellatrix de s'en débarrasser et aussi que, la prochaine fois, ses ordres seraient plus précis lui avait glacé le sang dans ses veines.

Ils devaient faire très attention, aussi bien lui-même qu'Angélique, car le moindre faux pas pourrait lui coûter la vie. Severus allait devoir expliquer la situation à la jeune fille très clairement. Mais comment éviter de trop la faire souffrir ? C'était bien là tout le problème de Severus… Car maintenant, en plus de devoir lui annoncer que son père était Lord Voldemort et sa mère Bellatrix Lestrange, il devait lui dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait préféré avoir un garçon et qu'il avait ordonné à sa mère de se débarrasser d'elle lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bambin…

Voilà pourquoi et comment Angélique s'était retrouvée dans cet infâme orphelinat moldu… Elle aurait dû être morte mais sa mère n'avait pas eu la force de la tuer.

Ce comportement n'étonnait pas vraiment Severus : Bellatrix aimait secrètement Voldemort et n'avait tout simplement pas pu se résoudre à éliminer le résultat de leur union, la preuve vivante qu'il l'avait choisie, elle et pas une autre, pour concevoir son héritier…

Rogue resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour de sa fille, comme pour la protéger de ses pensées alarmantes, et il entendit soudain une petite voix ensommeillée lui dire :

« Papa… Tu m'étouffes…

\- Oh ! Pardon, ma chérie ! répondit-il en desserrant immédiatement ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Ce n'est rien… répliqua-t-elle en riant. Tu n'es pas resté là-bas très longtemps, tant mieux, ajouta-t-elle en se réinstallant correctement, posant sa tête et un bras sur le torse de son père.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tant mieux… dit-il, pensif, en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Et il ne t'a pas fait mal, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb, heureuse.

\- Non, il ne m'a pas… Comment le sais-tu ? s'interrompit-il, sourcils froncés, étonné.

\- Parce que je le sens, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tu le sens ?

\- Oui. Par exemple, cette fois-ci, il était en colère mais pas contre toi, contre quelqu'un d'autre, et il est très énervé parce qu'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut, lui expliqua-t-elle brièvement pour la plus grande surprise de Severus.

\- Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur, alors j'essaie de te suivre comme je le peux en pensées… tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer. Apparemment ça fonctionne plutôt pas mal… ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

\- Oui, on dirait bien », répondit Rogue, pensif. Puis après quelques minutes de silence, il ajouta : « Allez, rendors-toi, ma puce ! Demain, c'est la rentrée et tu dois être en forme.

\- D'accord, papa. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, mon ange », répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	73. La naissance d'Angélique Sparks

_Coucou!_

 _Merci de me laisser votre avis sur mes chapitres, c'est super chouette! ;-) Merci aussi à Guest! C'est sûr que Voldemort n'est pas un Bisounours^^ et que Severus est bien obligé de mentir pour sauver leur peau à Angélique et à lui... ;-)_

 _Résumé super-express: Rogue s'était rendu chez Voldemort pour parler de l'échec de Lucius Malefoy au Département des Mystères, Voldy lui avait posé des questions sur Angélique et avait déclaré qu'elle aurait dû mourir, ce qui avait terrifié Severus._

 _ **Attention** , ce chapitre est un gros **flash-back** et il se passe donc une **quinzaine d'années plus tôt**._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 73 : La naissance d'Angélique Sparks**

 _4 septembre 1979._

Lord Voldemort avait dû écourter l'une de ses réunions et partir subitement en laissant le soin à ses fidèles Mangemorts de terminer l'interrogatoire des deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'ils étaient parvenus à capturer, de les torturer comme il se doit puis de les tuer lorsqu'ils ne serviraient plus à rien, après leur avoir fourni des renseignements utiles sur Dumbledore et ses fidèles ou pas.

Il transplana et pénétra rapidement dans la vieille demeure de ses immondes ancêtres moldus qu'il exécrait au plus haut point et qu'il avait assassinés de sang froid des dizaines d'années auparavant. Bien qu'il haïssait cette maison qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien ses origines moldues honteuses, il l'avait choisie pour y cacher la femme qui allait bientôt mettre au monde son héritier dans le plus grand secret.

En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris conscience quelques mois plus tôt du caractère éphémère de la vie et de la nécessité d'engendrer un héritier à qui il pourrait transmettre une partie de son pouvoir, de ses connaissances en magie noire et de son empire, lorsqu'il aurait enfin conquis le monde sorcier et asservi ces odieux Moldus qui ne méritaient pas de respirer le même air qu'eux et encore moins de vivre libres.

Cet héritier serait pour lui un sorte de prolongation de lui-même, une chose qui serait du même sang que lui, qu'il laisserait sur cette terre et qui portrait son emprunte, si par malheur il lui arrivait de mourir. Lord Voldemort ne craignait pas vraiment de disparaître, il avait déjà assuré ses arrières en créant plusieurs Horcruxes mais il préférait se montrer prudent et parer à toute éventualité.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait aisément persuadé sa plus fidèle servante, sa Mangemort la plus dévouée et la plus soumise, de concevoir un enfant avec lui. Qu'elle soit déjà mariée lui importait peu. C'était une sorcière au sang pur, issue d'une longue et noble lignée de Sang-Pur, elle était jeune, en parfaite santé, elle possédait de grands pouvoirs magiques – même s'ils paraissaient bien dérisoires en comparaison des siens – et, pour ne rien gâter, elle était d'une grande beauté, une beauté froide et glaciale. Il imposa donc son choix à elle et à son époux et aucun des deux ne s'opposa à son désir – il aurait fallu être fou pour ça…

Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, qui vouait une admiration et un dévouement sans limite ainsi qu'un amour sans faille au Seigneur des Ténèbres, se soumit à son bon vouloir avec une joie et une fierté immenses. Ayant toujours exécuté ses ordres avec plaisir, celui-ci l'enchanta bien plus encore que tous les autres… Porter l'enfant de Lord Voldemort, lui donner un héritier, un parfait mélange de lui et d'elle, la preuve vivante de leur union… Bellatrix ne pouvait espérer un plus grand honneur que celui-ci…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra dans une chambre d'où provenaient des cris de souffrance et d'intenses efforts. Il s'avança stoïquement jusqu'au lit où était allongée Bellatrix, qui était en train de mettre son héritier au monde. Il pouvait déjà apercevoir sa tête brune entre les jambes de la jeune femme et il s'arrêta devant elle pour assister à la naissance.

Soutenue par sa sœur Narcissa et son époux Rodolphus, qui la tenaient chacun par un bras, la jeune femme se redressait de temps en temps pour pousser et expulser cet enfant qui présentement la faisait souffrir le martyre. Mais Bellatrix était forte et supportait la douleur mieux que personne.

Le visage en sueur, ses sombres cheveux bouclés emmêlés, ses bras et ses jambes tremblant sous l'effort, elle adressa un sourire satisfait et déterminé à son maître qui l'observait, impassible. Elle bloqua sa respiration jusqu'à devenir entièrement rouge et poussa une dernière fois pour faire sortir ce bébé de son corps.

« Ça y est, Bella ! Il est né ! » s'exclama Narcissa, heureuse pour sa grande-sœur, avant de couper le cordon ombilical et de jeter un sort de nettoyage sur le nouveau-né et sur la mère.

Bellatrix reposa la tête sur son oreiller, épuisée, soulagée et ravie d'avoir accompli son devoir, tandis que l'enfant pleurait et que son époux caressait tendrement la joue de sa femme pour l'apaiser et la féliciter.

Narcissa enveloppa ensuite l'enfant dans une couverture en laine et le posa sur la poitrine de sa mère, qui caressa doucement la tête, le front et la joue de ce petit-être.

« Quel est le sexe de l'enfant ? demanda froidement Lord Voldemort.

\- C'est… une petite fille, maître, répondit Narcissa, hésitante, en baissant la tête.

\- Une fille ! s'exclama-t-il, extrêmement mécontent (doux euphémisme). Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je voulais un héritier, Bella ? Un fils et non une fille !

\- Je… Je suis désolée, maître. J'aurais tant voulu vous donner le fils que vous désiriez… s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. Mais peut-être que cette petite fille saura vous servir et vous combler aussi bien que ne l'aurait fait un garçon… tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

\- Donnez-moi l'enfant ! » exigea-t-il en transperçant Narcissa de son terrifiant regard rouge.

La jeune femme blonde jeta un coup d'œil apeuré à sa sœur, qui serrait fermement son bébé contre son cœur, et, tremblant de tous ses membres, elle se pencha pour le lui enlever en lui lançant un regard désolé et compatissant.

La jeune mère refusa de se séparer de son nouveau-né et ce fut son mari qui dut le lui arracher des bras, après avoir repoussé sa belle-sœur qui ne pouvait camoufler sa peine et sa crainte.

« Donne-le-lui, Bella. Lâche-le », dit-il en saisissant l'enfant à grand peine et en l'éloignant de son épouse, sous son regard haineux et courroucé.

Le bébé se mit aussitôt à pleurer et Rodolphus le remit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui le prit dans ses mains et qui l'observa attentivement en le tenant à bout de bras comme si cette chose pouvait le contaminer, la petite tête du nourrisson retombant mollement sur sa poitrine faute de soutien.

Narcissa fit un pas vers lui en tendant sa main, voulant lui dire qu'il ne la tenait pas correctement et qu'il devait la prendre contre lui et soutenir sa tête, mais elle se ravisa immédiatement en croisant le terrible regard glacé de Lord Voldemort et baissa la tête, contrite.

« C'est une créature bien chétive que tu as mise au monde, Bella, déclara Voldemort avec une grimace de dégoût. En te voyant, j'aurais pensé que tu me donnerais un hériter grand et solide… Pas cette petite chose geignarde et maladive…

\- Elle vient à peine de naître, maître, expliqua Bellatrix, fébrile. Laissez-lui un peu de temps, permettez-lui de grandir un peu et de se développer, je suis certaine qu'elle ne vous décevra pas, l'implora-t-elle ensuite, voulant à tout prix garder son enfant en vie.

\- Une fille… soupira-t-il, profondément mécontent et déçu, en posant les yeux sur sa Mangemort.

\- Oui… Mais je suis sûre qu'elle vous sera aussi fidèle et dévouée que moi », lui promit-elle en osant soutenir son regard.

Voldemort observa encore cette créature, qui geignait dans ses mains et qu'il aurait très bien pu tuer sur-le-champ et sans magie s'il l'avait voulu, avec un mélange de dégoût, de déception et de colère.

« Maître… Je vous en supplie… Epargnez-la… Laissez-lui une chance… » le supplia-t-elle, désespérée.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souffla et, sans douceur, colla cette infâme créature pleurnicharde dans les bras de Narcissa en décrétant :

« Très bien ! Je lui laisse une chance. Mais je veux un héritier mâle ! Nous reprendrons nos essais lorsque tu seras rétablie.

\- Oui, maître. Merci, maître » répondit Bella en prenant dans ses bras le bébé que sa sœur lui rendait, toutes les deux visiblement très soulagées.

Voldemort se détourna d'eux tous puis, arrivé à la porte de la chambre, il leur ordonna, menaçant :

« Tout ceci doit rester entre nous quatre et Lucius ! Personne d'autre ne doit connaître son existence ! Je ne veux jamais entendre parler de cette chose en public !

\- Oui, maître », s'empressèrent-ils tous d'acquiescer.

Lord Voldemort les laissa alors seuls avec l'enfant et partit pour évacuer sa colère.

Un garçon ! Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué de lui faire un garçon ! Mais non ! Il avait fallu que ce soit une insignifiante fille ! Dire qu'il avait dû s'abaisser à cette pratique répugnante, digne des plus bas instincts animaux, pour concevoir une créature aussi décevante… Autant dire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour rien ! Tant pis pour les Moldus qui croiseraient sa route ce soir-là car c'est sur eux qu'il déverserait sa rage et sa frustration…

...

 _4 septembre 1981._

Cela faisait deux ans que l'enfant était né, deux ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait de concevoir un nouvel héritier, deux ans que Bellatrix enchaînait les fausses couches, deux ans que Voldemort regardait grandir ce bébé sans aucune conviction, deux longues années que sa mère s'acharnait à le défendre.

Bellatrix avait donné comme prénom à sa fille le nom d'une constellation, comme c'était la tradition dans sa famille, elle avait choisi, pour second prénom, celui de la mère du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, puisque son maître exécrait le patronyme de son pitoyable Moldu de père et qu'il refusait de reconnaître l'enfant comme étant le sien, elle lui avait donné son nom de jeune fille, nom d'une noble et illustre famille de Sang-Pur. L'enfant avait donc été nommé Lyra Merope Black.

Cependant, même s'il avait eu la très grande bonté de lui laisser la vie sauve, Voldemort n'était pas satisfait. Cette petite fille le décevait de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait et ça ne s'améliorait pas avec le temps.

D'abord, il s'était plaint de sa petite taille, de son apparence chétive et maladive et de ses pleurs qui l'agaçaient au plus haut point puis, il avait critiqué ses yeux vairons qu'il abhorrait et, dernièrement, il doutait fortement des capacités magiques de l'enfant.

« Je t'ai laissé jouer deux ans avec cette chose ! déclara-t-il, furieux, en pointant de son long doigt blanc l'enfant que Bellatrix tenait dans ses bras. Mais elle ne cesse de me décevoir et toi aussi !

\- Maître, je suis désolée… tenta-t-elle.

\- Je me moque que tu sois désolée, Bella ! l'interrompit-il. Je veux un fils, Bella ! Un fils !

\- Je… J'essaie, maître. Moi aussi, je veux vous donner un fils. Mais, en attendant, nous l'avons, elle.

\- Je n'en ai que faire ! Je n'en veux pas ! Je n'en ai jamais voulu ! s'emporta-t-il. Je te l'ai laissée dans un élan de clémence…

\- Et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez, maître…

\- Tais-toi ! gronda-t-il, en rage. Ta sœur, elle, a donné un fils à son époux. Un héritier mâle, comme il se doit ! J'aurais peut-être plus de chance avec elle finalement… ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant.

\- Non ! Maître ! Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-moi l'honneur de vous donner un fils ! Je ferai tout pour vous, tout ce que vous voudrez ! le supplia-t-elle en se jetant à ses pieds, tout en serrant sa fille contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu ferais tout pour moi, Bella ? C'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il alors en la regardant tenir le bas de sa robe de sorcier en souriant dangereusement.

\- Oui ! Tout, maître ! répliqua-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Très bien, approuva-t-il, satisfait. Dans ce cas, débarrasse-toi de cette chose ! Elle ne sera jamais à la hauteur de mes espérances et je suis certain qu'elle te déconcentre et qu'elle t'éloigne de mon objectif. »

Bellatrix, à genoux, observa en fronçant les sourcils sa fille qui commençait à pleurer dans ses bras, puis elle posa ses yeux bruns sur son maître en déglutissant avec difficulté.

« Il n'y a pas une once de magie en elle ! Ce sera certainement une Cracmolle ! Alors, débarrasse-t-en ! s'irrita-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Tu oses contester mes ordres, Bella ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil – façon de parler…

\- Non, maître ! répondit-elle aussitôt. Mais…

\- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui m'en débarrasse ? demanda-t-il alors en se levant de son siège, plus menaçant que jamais.

\- Non ! répliqua-t-elle en mettant une main sur la tête de la fillette et en la collant encore plus à elle, comme si ça pouvait la protéger de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je… Je vais le faire… Je vais m'en débarrasser, moi-même.

\- Très bien. Pars ! Et que je ne la revoie plus ! ordonna-t-il en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

\- Oui, maître », acquiesça-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Bellatrix disparut rapidement de la vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres en emportant sa fille avec elle.

Une fois dehors, elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête parce qu'il pleuvait, elle enveloppa sa fille dans sa cape pour la protéger au mieux de la pluie, du froid et du vent puis elle se mit à marcher en réfléchissant à vive allure.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas se débarrasser de son enfant. Elle ne voulait ni la tuer ni l'abandonner. Cette petite fille était le fruit de son union avec Lord Voldemort, le résultat de son amour pour lui, la preuve qu'il l'avait prise, elle et pas une autre, pour concevoir son héritier. Elle refusait d'anéantir tout cela. C'était tout bonnement impossible pour elle.

Bellatrix n'avait jamais désobéi à un ordre que son maître lui avait donné. Rien que l'idée de ne pas lui obéir la mettait dans tous ses états, elle en avait la nausée. Elle grimaça puis posa ses yeux sur sa fille : elle s'était paisiblement rendormie, bien au chaud dans sa cape, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde des tourments dans lesquels sa mère était plongée.

Subitement, Bellatrix s'arrêta net et posa son regard sur l'horizon. Sa décision était prise.

Elle transplana avec l'enfant pour arriver dans un quartier moldu de la ville de Londres. Elle remonta la rue aux habitations délabrées d'un pas vif et s'arrêta devant les grilles d'un orphelinat miteux dont l'enseigne disait : _Orphelinat Hardship_.

Elle fit apparaître un petit couffin, dans lequel elle déposa l'enfant, puis elle le posa devant les grilles de l'établissement. Ensuite, elle griffonna à la hâte quelques lignes sur un petit morceau de parchemin qu'elle mit entre les couvertures pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole. Elle caressa une dernière fois la joue de son bébé, se jeta un sortilège de Désillusion et sonna à la grille.

Une voix nasillarde de femme sortit de l'interphone mais elle ne répondit pas. Constatant que personne ne venait, elle sonna encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une femme maigre aux cheveux bruns et un homme rougeaud au ventre proéminent ne sortent, visiblement très agacés. Bellatrix regarda avec un dégoût manifeste et un profond mépris les deux Moldus s'avancer vers les grilles et la femme pointer le couffin du doigt.

La femme déverrouilla le cadenas et l'homme se pencha pour ramasser le panier dans lequel se trouvait le bébé qui ouvrit les yeux et se mit aussitôt pleurer. L'homme grimaça mais il l'emporta néanmoins à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil alentour, tandis que la femme refermait les grilles.

Lorsqu'elle eut la certitude que sa fille ne craignait plus rien, Bella transplana pour annoncer à son maître qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir et qu'elle s'en débarrasse, pas qu'elle la tue, et c'était précisément ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait obéi à son maître en bonne Mangemort…

...

Une fois dans son bureau, le directeur de l'orphelinat sortit le bébé pleurnichard de son couffin pour l'examiner brièvement et vit une note tomber de ses couvertures.

Intrigué, il se pencha pour la ramasser et lut :

« _Prenez soin de ma fille. Je reviendrai peut-être la chercher un jour. Elle s'appelle Angélique Sparks et a deux ans aujourd'hui. Si vous lui faites du mal, vous le regretterez amèrement un jour ou l'autre. Vous voilà prévenu._

 _B. B._ »

Fiendish leva les yeux au ciel en faisant une grimace de dégoût et froissa cet étrange morceau de parchemin, qui venait à l'instant de le menacer, avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

Il observa ensuite cette petite fille qui ne cessait de pleurer et de réclamer inlassablement sa maman et qui était tellement bizarre avec ses grands yeux vairons et son petit corps chétif.

Il grimaça à nouveau : il la détestait déjà.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	74. Branle-bas de combat!

_Coucou!_

 _Merci encore et toujours pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir ;-) Merci aussi à Guest ;-)_

 _Le chapitre précédent était un gros flash-back qui vous permettait de mieux comprendre pourquoi et comment Angélique s'était retrouvée dans un orphelinat._

 _Maintenant, retour dans le présent avec la rentrée en 5ème année d'Angélique et des autres ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 74 : Branle-bas de combat !**

Ce matin-là, Severus dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour réveiller Angélique, qui dormait vraiment très profondément, tandis que la maison toute entière retentissait des bruits de ses habitants, qui semblaient courir partout, et des cris de madame Weasley et des portraits qui étaient vraiment bien énervés.

« Angélique ! Réveille-toi, ma puce ! lui dit-il une fois de plus en la secouant légèrement par l'épaule.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? fit-elle en ouvrant finalement les yeux et en se redressant pour constater que son père était déjà tout habillé de pieds en cape et se tenait debout à côté du lit.

\- Lève-toi vite et habille-toi, ma puce », lui conseilla-t-il gentiment, attendri par sa tête chiffonnée et son air déboussolé, encore tout ensommeillée.

Angélique repoussa la couverture et sortit aussitôt du lit en entendant le boucan monstrueux que tout le monde faisait dans la maison.

« C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie, en enlevant son pyjama et en passant sa robe de sorcière fraîchement lavée et repassée.

\- Celle qu'on entend le plus, c'est madame Weasley. Je crois qu'elle est un peu à cran », répondit Severus, sarcastique, avec un sourire en coin.

Angélique sourit à la remarque de son père en attachant ses chaussures puis elle attrapa Salem et le mit dans sa cage en prévision du voyage en train, tandis que la porte d'entrée claquait.

Severus prit la valise de sa fille et descendit avec elle qui portait son chat dans le hall d'entrée où attendaient monsieur Weasley, Maugrey, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny avec tous leurs bagages et leurs animaux.

« Ah ! Vous voilà, vous deux ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Fol Œil, impatient. Harry est déjà parti avec Molly, Tonks et Sirius. Donnez-moi la valise et le chat d'Angélique, c'est moi qui me charge des bagages. »

Rogue tendit alors la valise et Angélique la cage avec son chat à Maugrey qui continuait de bougonner :

« Bon sang ! Mais où est donc passé Sturgis ? Il devient aussi imprévisible que Mondingus ! Quand je le verrai, je…

\- Vous n'êtes pas prêt de le revoir de si tôt, Alastor, le coupa Rogue. Inutile de l'attendre, il ne viendra pas. Je vais le remplacer », ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu.

Monsieur Weasley et Lupin dévisagèrent Rogue quelques instants puis Fol Œil ordonna sans perdre plus de temps :

« OK. Arthur, partez avec Ron et Hermione. Lupin, vous allez avec Fred et George. Et vous, Rogue, allez-y avec Angélique et Ginny. Moi, je conduis tous les bagages et les animaux à la gare. Allez ! Allez ! Tout le monde y va ! On n'a plus de temps à perdre ! »

Les trois groupes sortirent chacun à leur tour de la demeure des Black puis empruntèrent des itinéraires différents pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross, tandis que Maugrey effectuait plusieurs transplanages avec les valises et les cages des animaux de tous les enfants.

« Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger ce matin… se plaignit Ginny en trottinant pour essayer de suivre la cadence rapide du maître des potions. Maman était complètement hystérique…

\- Oui, moi non plus, répondit Angélique qui avait autant de mal que son amie à suivre l'allure de son père.

\- Elle aurait dû nous réveiller plus tôt au lieu de criser à passé dix heures du matin en hurlant comme une possédée dans toute la maison qu'on allait tous rater le train !

\- Peut-être qu'elle a dormi trop longtemps, elle aussi, et qu'elle a paniqué en voyant l'heure… proposa Angélique.

\- Ça, c'est bien possible ! répliqua Ginny en rigolant.

\- Tenez, déclara soudain Rogue en sortant une gaufre au sucre d'une poche de sa cape et en la tendant aux filles derrière lui sans pour autant ralentir le pas.

\- Oh ! Merci, professeur ! répondit la petite rousse en attrapant avidement la gaufre.

\- Tu savais qu'on serait en retard ? interrogea Angélique, amusée.

\- Non mais je savais que, toi, tu n'aurais certainement pas le temps de manger. Tu choisis toujours les moments où l'on est pressé par le temps pour dormir comme une bûche et pour ne pas parvenir à te réveiller, expliqua-t-il, moqueur. Par contre, je n'en ai qu'une seule, je ne savais pas que tous tes amis étaient aussi comme ça. Il va falloir partager.

\- Sur ce point-là, je ne peux pas te contredire. Merci, papa, répliqua la brunette en souriant.

\- Vous en voulez aussi, professeur ? demanda Ginny qui avait déballé la gaufre.

\- Non, merci, miss Weasley. Gardez-la pour vous deux », déclina-t-il gentiment.

Ginny partagea donc la gaufre en deux pour en donner la moitié à Angélique et les deux filles mangèrent tout en marchant avant de finalement parvenir à la gare de King's Cross en dernier.

Maugrey leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas eu d'ennuis, ils constatèrent que tous les bagages étaient déjà chargés dans le Poudlard Express puis les adultes embrassèrent et étreignirent rapidement les enfants en leur conseillant d'être prudents, sages et aussi de faire attention à leurs lettres.

Alors que le coup de sifflet avait déjà retenti et que madame Weasley les poussait pour les faire tous monter dans le train pèle-mêle, Angélique s'extirpa du groupe et serra encore une fois Severus dans ses bras en lui disant, plus pour se rassurer elle-même qu'autre chose :

« On se revoit tout à l'heure au souper, papa.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure, ma puce, répondit Rogue avant d'embrasser sa tête puis de la soulever pour la mettre sur les marches du train. Tiens, prends ça pour t'offrir à manger, ajouta-t-il en lui confiant une petite bourse avec un peu d'argent de poche.

\- Merci, répondit-elle dans un sourire, tandis que les portes se refermaient et que la locomotive rouge se mettait lentement en marche.

\- Nourris la petite Weasley aussi, s'il le faut, elle avait l'air vraiment affamée, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui ! À ce soir, papa ! » répliqua-t-elle en riant et en agitant la main.

Les adolescents saluèrent les adultes, qui étaient restés sur le quai, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus visibles et que Sirius, métamorphosé en chien, arrête de courir après le train, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir avec eux.

Ensuite, Fred et George s'éclipsèrent pour rejoindre leur ami Lee Jordan, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à une réunion des préfets en tête de train et Ginny convainquit Harry de partir à la recherche d'un wagon libre et de leur garder des places pour quand leur réunion serait terminée.

« Heu… Moi, je vais vous laisser aussi… déclara soudain Angélique, un peu mal à l'aise. Je vais aller voir après Sally-Anne et Daphné, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai plus vues…

\- Contrairement à nous avec qui tu as passé pratiquement tout l'été ! compléta Ginny en souriant, aucunement vexée mais plutôt amusée.

\- Oui, c'est un peu ça… concéda la Serpentard en souriant également.

\- Pas de souci, Angie ! Vas-y ! rétorqua Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ça ne t'embête pas trop, Harry ? voulut-elle s'assurer.

\- Non, je comprends bien, Angie, répondit le garçon brun qui cachait sa déception.

\- OK ! À plus tard alors !

\- À plus ! » firent Ginny et Harry en chœur en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du train, tandis qu'Angélique partait vers l'avant.

La jeune fille trouva rapidement ses amies et elles discutèrent ensemble de leurs vacances, de l'année des BUSEs, étant donné qu'elles entraient en cinquième année, de qui serait leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, des préfets de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson, et aussi de ce qui se disait dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ au sujet de Dumbledore et de Harry Potter…

Angélique restait très calme – elle savait très bien ce que disait la gazette sur le directeur de Poudlard et son ami puisque Hermione et elle-même l'avaient lue tous les jours lors des vacances pour se tenir au courant –, elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur son séjour au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix ni sur le retour de Voldemort ou sur Harry mais ce fut Sally-Anne qui la força à aborder le sujet.

« Sérieusement, Angie ! Tu crois vraiment que ce que Potter a dit en fin d'année est vrai ? Que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour et que c'est lui qui a tué Cedric Diggory.

\- Oui, je le crois, répondit-elle simplement.

 _\- La Gazette du sorcier_ et le ministre de la Magie disent que ton ami est perturbé et que Dumbledore est un vieux fou sénile, argumenta Sally-Anne.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils disent, Sally, mais ils se trompent tous les deux.

\- Mais personne ne l'a vu ! s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie. Mis à part Potter, soi-disant… Personne ne sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour le croire, répliqua Angélique, sûre d'elle.

\- Et toi, Daphné, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure » demanda Sally-Anne en se tournant vers son amie qui n'avait pas voulu prendre part à cette conversation et restait obstinément silencieuse.

Daphné lança un regard étrange, où se mêlaient tristesse, peur et même colère, à Angélique puis, après avoir fait une légère grimace, elle répondit sans la moindre conviction, comme si elle répétait un texte appris par cœur :

« Mes parents et moi avons confiance en ce que disent le ministre de la Magie et _La Gazette du sorcier_. Harry Potter est dangereusement perturbé et Albus Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux fou naïf qui croit à toutes les excentricités de ce garçon. »

Angélique plongea ses yeux bleu et brun dans les prunelles bleu ciel de son amie Daphné sans plus écouter les approbations, les explications et les arguments que Sally-Anne développait pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort de croire Harry et Dumbledore.

Daphné était comme éteinte. Son père était sûrement un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou un Mangemort et elle et sa famille avaient certainement reçu l'interdiction de proclamer que leur maître était bel et bien de retour sous peine de lourdes sanctions. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de corroborer les dires de Cornelius Fudge et des journalistes de la gazette…

Elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait bien compris son attitude et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et Daphné lui fit un petit sourire triste, comme pour s'excuser de ne pas lui apporter son soutien cette fois-ci.

D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, Angélique remarqua que le comportement de la plupart de ses camarades de Serpentard avait changé. Certains, comme Daphné, semblaient inquiets, tristes ou angoissés, d'autres, comme Crabbe et Goyle par exemple, bombaient le torse, étaient fiers comme des paons ou affichaient un air supérieur et d'autres encore, comme Sally-Anne, ne semblaient être au courant de rien…

Une voix traînante la fit soudain sortir de ses pensées.

« Tiens, tu prends le train cette année ? demanda Malefoy, dont la réunion de préfets venait apparemment de se terminer.

\- Comme tu vois, répondit Angélique.

\- Ma mère a failli avoir une attaque quand je lui ai montré que tu traînais avec la racaille de Gryffondor, lui apprit-il, amusé. Toi aussi, tu passes tes vacances chez les Weasmoches maintenant ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Désolée d'avoir fait peur à ta mère, Drago. Et, non, je n'ai pas passé mes vacances chez eux, je les ai rencontrés à la gare, mentit-elle avec une facilité déconcertante, sans relever l'insulte.

\- Ouais, ça m'aurait aussi étonné de Rogue… approuva-t-il. Je ne savais pas que Potter avait un chien, enchaîna-t-il directement. Comment il s'appelle ? Blackie ?

\- J'ignorais que tu aimais les animaux, Drago, et, en plus, je croyais qu'on t'avait nommé préfet, pas inspecteur de la brigade canine, rétorqua la jeune fille, sans lui montrer que sa question l'avait surprise.

\- Oui, c'est juste, et, d'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de dire à tes copains Gryffondor de se tenir à carreaux, s'ils ne veulent pas que je leur retire des points ou leur donne des punitions, répliqua-t-il, extrêmement fier de lui, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu peux aller leur dire toi-même, Drago, je ne suis pas un hibou, répliqua Angélique en prenant son nouveau manuel de défense contre les forces du Mal et en reprenant sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée.

\- C'est peut-être ce que je vais faire, figure-toi.

\- Et bien, surtout fais-toi plaisir, vas-y. Et fais-leur un petit coucou de ma part, si tu veux bien » répondit-elle, aucunement perturbée, en lui souriant, avant de reporter son attention sur son bouquin.

Drago Malefoy soupira d'exaspération face à l'absence quasi totale de réaction d'Angélique, il fit signe à Vincent et Gregory de le suivre et ils partirent tous les trois dans les autres wagons pour exercer l'autorité nouvelle de Malefoy et trouver Harry pour l'embêter.

Arrivées en gare de Pré-au-Lard, Angélique, Sally-Anne et Daphné partagèrent une diligence avec Blaise et Theodore, après avoir remarqué que ce n'était pas Hagrid qui accueillait les première année mais bien le professeur Gobe-Planche, et ils arrivèrent rapidement au château pour la Répartition et le banquet.

En gagnant le bout de la table des Serpentard, qui était le plus proche de la table des professeurs, où elle s'asseyait pratiquement toujours pour manger, Angélique vit et entendit de nombreux élèves de toutes les maisons chuchoter en désignant Harry du doigt ou de la tête. Décidément, le pouvoir des médias était vraiment impressionnant pour conditionner et orienter les opinions de la masse, surtout lorsque le média en question était le seul et extrêmement partial…

Elle sourit à son père en s'installant à sa place puis écouta le Choixpeau chanter une chanson(1) bien différente de celle qu'il leur chantait d'habitude, avant le début de la Répartition, dans laquelle il leur conseillait de rester unis malgré la séparation des maisons car l'unité était le seul moyen de vaincre des forces hostiles.

Angélique fronça les sourcils. Même le Choixpeau les mettait en garde contre le danger qui les menaçait… Ensuite, elle entendit le professeur McGonagall appeler les élèves de première année par ordre alphabétique afin de les répartir. Quand ce fut fait, les plats apparurent sur toutes les tables et elle mangea tout en discutant avec ses amies.

Après le repas, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour son traditionnel discours de début d'année où il rappela certains points du règlement de l'école et il présenta les deux nouveaux professeurs – Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques et Dolores Ombrage pour la défense contre les forces du Mal – puis il voulut donner la date des essais de Quidditch pour la constitution des équipes mais il fut interrompu par un « Hum, hum ! » des plus horripilants.

Dolores Ombrage, une petite femme à la tête de crapaud, vêtue d'un horrible cardigan rose et pelucheux, arborant un nœud particulièrement laid dans ses cheveux courts et permanentés, s'était levée de sa chaise pour débiter un discours appris par cœur d'une monotonie affligeante, par lequel, si l'on écoutait bien et que l'on saisissait les allusions, elle informait les élèves et les professeurs que le ministère avait décidé de se mêler des affaires de Poudlard par le biais de leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Alors que pratiquement tous les élèves avaient décroché dès le début de sa longue tirade, la fin de son discours fut accueillie par quelques applaudissements polis des professeurs et des rares élèves qui avaient suivi puis Dumbledore mit un terme au banquet et les étudiants regagnèrent tous leurs salles communes respectives.

Angélique et son chat se séparèrent du reste des Serpentard une fois parvenus dans les cachots et entrèrent dans les appartements du maître des potions. En attendant son père, la jeune fille en profita pour ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, prendre sa douche et se mettre déjà en chemise de nuit.

Quand Severus arriva, il la trouva assise sur le canapé devant la cheminée avec son chat en boule sur ses genoux et son livre de défense contre les forces du Mal à la main. Elle leva alors la tête vers lui et déclara :

« Il faut dire à Sirius Black de ne plus sortir de la maison. Je suis certaine que Malefoy l'a vu et qu'il soupçonne quelque chose.

\- Oui, il a été idiot d'accompagner Potter à la gare, approuva-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Une envoyée du ministère qui va nous donner des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, tu trouves ça normal, toi ? interrogea-t-elle ensuite en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non… Ils ont peur des déclarations de Dumbledore et de ce qu'il pourrait faire si le ministère ne réagit pas. Ils veulent quelqu'un à Poudlard pour le surveiller, expliqua-t-il. Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis dans la classe de cette femme, conseilla-t-il ensuite.

\- On va encore s'amuser cette année… » souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

(1) Vous la trouverez dans : J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 11, p. 245-247 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	75. Rapport de force

_Hello!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ;-)_

 _Merci beaucoup à ximama pour son commentaire! Je suis vraiment contente que mes autres fictions t'aient plu (surtout Envole-moi, qui, je l'avoue, est aussi l'une de mes préférées^^) et j'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras également celle-ci ;-)_

 _Et merci à Guest ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Angélique et les autres enfants prenaient le train pour se rendre à Poudlard, Angélique avait pu constater que le comportement de nombreux Serpentard avait changé avec le retour de Lord Voldemort et ils avaient tous fait connaissance avec la charmante Dolores Ombrage..._

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 75 : Rapport de force**

Le lendemain, alors que Severus était en train de prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain, Angélique traînait encore un peu dans le grand lit avec son chat, se disant qu'elle irait s'habiller lorsque son père aurait fini de se préparer. Il était encore tôt et elle avait bien le temps.

Tandis qu'elle s'étirait en poussant un soupir de satisfaction, la jeune fille entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte de leurs appartements. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, un peu surprise – on venait rarement les déranger chez eux, surtout à une heure aussi matinale – et elle entendit Rogue couper l'arrivée d'eau et lui demander depuis la salle de bain :

« Tu veux bien aller ouvrir, ma puce ? C'est sûrement Albus. Fais-le entrer et dis-lui que j'arrive, j'ai presque fini.

\- OK, papa ! J'y vais », répondit-elle en sautant à bas du lit et en se dirigeant vers la porte avec Salem sur les talons.

Angélique actionna la poignée et écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonnée de se retrouver face à son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Dolores Ombrage. D'ailleurs, l'employée du ministère fut tout aussi surprise que l'adolescente, voire plus, et elle lui demanda vivement, scandalisée :

« Que faites-vous dans les appartements privés de votre professeur en chemise de nuit, jeune fille ?

\- Rien, répondit aussitôt Angélique, déconcertée. Je viens de me réveiller.

\- Comment ça : _vous venez de vous réveiller_ ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez passé la nuit ici ? interrogea-t-elle, de plus en plus choquée.

\- Ben oui, je…

\- Ne me dites pas "oui" sur le ton de l'évidence avec une telle effronterie ! la coupa Ombrage, rouge de colère. Quel âge avez-vous donc ?

\- J'ai quinze ans mais c'est normal, je…

\- Quinze ans ? répéta-t-elle en l'interrompant encore, tandis que ses yeux sortaient littéralement de ses orbites. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici dans cette tenue ! Ça n'a vraiment rien de normal !

\- Bien sûr que si puisque le professeur Rogue est mon père ! s'exclama la Serpentard le plus rapidement possible pour éviter qu'elle ne l'interrompe une nouvelle fois. J'habite ici avec lui.

\- Votre… père ? interrogea la femme, stupéfaite mais pas encore totalement convaincue.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec aplomb. Vous voulez entrer ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, tandis qu'Ombrage la détaillait des pieds à la tête, suspicieuse.

La femme entra alors dans leurs appartements sans rien dire et suivit Angélique jusqu'au salon au moment où Rogue sortait de sa chambre.

« Voilà, mon ange. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, si tu veux, déclara-t-il en refermant derrière lui sans remarquer la présence de la femme.

\- OK, merci, papa, répondit Angélique.

\- Hum, hum ! fit Ombrage pour signaler sa présence. Bonjour, Severus.

\- Oh ! Bonjour, professeur Ombrage, répondit-il, après s'être tourné vers elle, en inclinant légèrement le buste.

\- Allons, Severus ! Appelez-moi Dolores, minauda-t-elle. Nous avons été camarades à Serpentard.

\- Oui mais nous n'étions pas dans la même année, temporisa Rogue.

\- Quel dommage d'ailleurs… répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Certainement… approuva Rogue pour ne pas la contrarier, en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Bon… Je vais m'habiller ! » déclara soudain Angélique, qui se retenait à grand peine de rire de la mine presque dégoûtée de son père face à cette femme qui semblait lui faire les yeux doux, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.

Severus regarda sa fille disparaître derrière sa porte avec un regard malicieux à son intention et un large sourire qui en disait long, en rêvant de pouvoir faire la même chose, puis il entendit Ombrage déclarer avec sa voix de petite fille :

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une grande fille comme elle, Severus. Vous êtes marié ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas marié… Je l'ai adoptée l'an dernier, elle est en cinquième année et elle a bientôt seize ans, répondit-il.

\- Quelle chance elle a !

\- De quoi ? D'être jeune ou de m'avoir pour père ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, sarcastique.

\- Les deux sans doute, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir, Dolores ? interrogea-t-il alors pour en finir au plus vite avec elle.

\- Oh ! Je me demandais si vous aviez quelques conseils à me donner ou des recommandations à me faire pour ma première journée de cours en tant que professeur, expliqua-t-elle, mielleuse. Vu votre expérience, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'apprendre deux ou trois choses… ajouta-t-elle en papillonnant des paupières.

\- Je doute fort que vous ayez besoin de l'aide de quiconque pour vous en sortir, Dolores… répondit le maître des cachots, flatteur, d'une voix onctueuse. Une employée du ministère aussi proche de Cornelius Fudge, telle que vous, une sous-secrétaire d'État avec de si grandes responsabilités ne sera pas perdue face à une simple bande d'adolescents… Vous vous en sortirez à merveille, j'en suis persuadé » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin et une pointe d'ironie qu'elle ne perçut pas.

Ombrage se mit à rire de façon très énervante comme une gamine de six ans, apparemment ravie de ce qu'elle avait pris pour un compliment, avant de lui répondre :

« Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, Severus. Nous nous reverrons dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Oui, c'est cela, approuva Rogue en la raccompagnant.

\- À tout à l'heure, Severus !

\- À tout à l'heure… » répliqua-t-il avant de refermer la porte et de soupirer un bon coup.

Severus resta quelques instants devant la porte à se masser les tempes en secouant lentement la tête, déjà exaspéré par cette stupide bonne femme, avant d'entendre la voix malicieuse d'Angélique demander :

« Dis, papa, elle va devenir ma nouvelle maman, cette gentille dame ? Je suis certaine qu'elle serait excellente dans le rôle de la belle-mère ! Elle serait sûrement du style de celle de Blanche-Neige ou de Cendrillon…

\- Ah ! Ça t'amuse, ça, hein ? Tu aimes bien te moquer de moi, espèce de chipie ! rétorqua Severus en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à la terreur des cachots avec tes plaisanteries, crapule ! »

Et avant qu'Angélique, qui riait déjà aux éclats, ait pu faire le moindre mouvement pour amorcer son repli, Rogue l'avait attrapée dans ses bras et la chatouillait tandis qu'elle riait encore plus fort et qu'elle se tortillait dans tous les sens pour essayer de lui échapper.

.

Angélique et les Serpentard de cinquième année commencèrent l'année par le cours de sortilèges. Après leur avoir longuement parlé de l'importance des BUSEs, le professeur Flitwick leur expliqua de quelle façon créer un contre-sortilège afin d'annuler les effets d'un sort ou d'un maléfice en particulier et il leur donna un devoir pour qu'ils puissent s'exercer.

Ensuite, ils descendirent tous vers les cachots pour un double cours de potions en compagnie des Gryffondor – comme d'habitude. Le professeur Rogue commença également par leur expliquer le rôle crucial des BUSEs – les élèves s'apercevraient vite que tous leurs professeurs débuteraient l'année de cette façon – et il leur apprit qu'il garderait pour les ASPICs uniquement les meilleurs élèves de ses classes, c'est à dire ceux qui auraient obtenu un Optimal à leur BUSE de potions.

Ensuite, il déclara que, pour ce premier cours de l'année, ils devraient préparer un philtre de Paix car cette potion était souvent demandée à l'examen. Il leur expliqua les effets du philtre et les mit en garde contre les dangers d'avoir la main trop lourde dans le dosage de certains ingrédients.

Il fit alors apparaître la liste des ingrédients ainsi que le mode de préparation au tableau, leur ouvrit son armoire pour qu'ils puissent se servir et annonça qu'ils avaient environ une heure et demie pour fabriquer leur potion.

Pendant que tout le monde se ruait sur l'armoire à ingrédients, Angélique, elle, préféra lire attentivement la méthode de préparation, sachant que cette potion demandait beaucoup de rigueur et une grande concentration pour l'avoir déjà préparée avec l'aide de Severus.

En effet, _les ingrédients devaient être versés dans le chaudron exactement dans l'ordre et dans les quantités indiqués. Il fallait tourner le mélange un nombre précis de fois, d'abord dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dans le sens contraire. Enfin, on devait diminuer la chaleur des flammes jusqu'à une température bien précise pendant une durée déterminée, avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient final.(1)_

Angélique, qui était sur le point d'ajouter l'ingrédient final – l'essence de chocolat – dans son chaudron, après avoir réduit le feu à 713 degrés pendant 12 minutes, extrêmement concentrée sur sa potion, entendit soudain la voix de son père déclarer, dix minutes avant la fin du cours :

« _Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de vos potions.(2)_ »

La jeune Serpentard avait effectivement obtenu la légère vapeur argentée et esquissa un sourire satisfait, qui s'élargit lorsque Severus passa devant elle en faisant un petit signe de tête approbateur.

Elle regarda alors un peu autour d'elle pour voir comme les autres s'en étaient sortis et constata que peu d'entre eux avait réussi à produire un philtre de Paix convenable.

La brume qui s'échappait des chaudrons d'Hermione, de Blaise et de Daphné était bien argentée, celle de Sally-Anne et de Dean gris clair et celle de Harry gris foncé mais, en revanche, celles des autres étaient vraiment de toutes les couleurs. On aurait pu se demander s'ils avaient vraiment tous suivis la même recette…

Bien que la potion de Harry ne lui sembla pas la plus ratée, Angélique observa avec impuissance Severus se moquer de son ami, lui faire relire la troisième ligne des instructions à voix haute pour lui montrer son erreur – il avait oublié le sirop d'ellébore – et finalement faire disparaître sa potion d'un _Evanesco_ informulé…

Rogue leur donna ensuite un devoir sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune à rendre pour le jeudi suivant et leur demanda de lui apporter un échantillon de leurs potions avant de quitter la classe.

Angélique voulut aller réconforter Harry à la fin du cours mais il était déjà parti depuis bien longtemps puisqu'il n'avait pas pu remplir une fiole avec son philtre de Paix et que, en plus, elle avait aidé Neville à creuser un trou dans son chaudron afin de récolter un peu de sa "potion".

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, elle le vit se lever de table, visiblement énervé, en plantant là Ron et Hermione qui se regardaient avec des yeux ronds, surpris par l'attitude hostile de leur ami.

« Harry, qu'est-ce… tenta-t-elle quand il passa près d'elle.

\- Oh ! Fiche-moi la paix, toi aussi ! » la coupa-t-il aussitôt en la contournant et en poursuivant vivement son chemin.

La Serpentard le regarda sortir du réfectoire, abasourdie, puis se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor où Ron et Hermione haussèrent les épaules en secouant la tête pour lui signifier qu'ils ne comprenaient pas plus qu'elle la réaction de Harry.

.

Après le repas de midi, tandis que Ron rejoignait la classe de divination et Harry, Angélique et Hermione se rendirent ensemble à leur cours d'étude de runes anciennes. Tout au long du trajet, Hermione tenta d'expliquer les raisons de l'humeur massacrante de Harry à la vert et argent et dût même continuer ses explications pendant le début du cours.

La lionne lui apprit donc que Harry s'était disputé avec Seamus la veille dans leur salle commune, qu'il était particulièrement à cran à cause de tous les élèves qui le pointaient du doigt et chuchotaient sur son passage, convaincus que ce qu'ils lisaient dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ était vrai, que l'attitude de Rogue envers lui en classe de potions n'avait rien arrangé à l'affaire et qu'ils passaient donc souvent ses nerfs sur Ron et elles, comme lorsqu'il était arrivé au QG de l'Ordre au mois d'août ou tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle.

La Serpentard comprenait bien que son ami puisse être énervé que personne ne le croit et que tous le traitent de dingue et de menteur mais elle dit à son amie rouge et or que, pour le moment, mieux valait la mettre en veilleuse et se la jouer discrète, ce que la lionne ne put qu'approuver. Mais aucune des deux n'était convaincue que Harry parvienne à tenir sa langue, surtout dans l'état de nervosité extrême dans lequel il était pour l'instant…

Le professeur Babbling, agacée par leurs chuchotements incessants, leur demanda instamment de se taire et les interrogea sur le texte qu'elles avaient devant elles pour les sanctionner mais elles parvinrent toutes les deux à répondre à toutes ses questions. Elle les pria alors d'être plus attentives et de regarder vers le tableau noir puis elle reprit son cours.

Sur le chemin de la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, Hermione lui fit part de son inquiétude au sujet de Malefoy, suite à une allusion qu'il avait faite dans le train, qui lui faisait penser qu'il était peut-être au courant que Sirius était un Animagus. Angélique confirma ses soupçons en lui rapportant la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui dans le compartiment des Serpentard puis elle changea de sujet pour lui parler de leur nouveau livre de défense contre les forces du Mal.

« Tu as lu le livre d'Eskivdur ?

 _\- Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ , il porte bien son nom ! Il n'y a rien sur l'utilisation pratique des sortilèges de défense ! répondit Hermione, aberrée.

\- Oui, c'est la réflexion que je me suis faite aussi… On dirait que cette Ombrage ne veut pas que l'on s'exerce à pratiquer la magie défensive… dit Angélique, pensive.

\- On verra bien ce qu'il en est, j'ai cours avec elle maintenant, répliqua la Gryffondor en arrivant dans le couloir menant à sa classe.

\- OK ! Tu me diras quoi. Moi, j'ai botanique. À plus tard ! » rétorqua la vert et argent en pivotant à une intersection pour se diriger vers les serres du professeur Chourave où ses camarades de Serpentard et de Serdaigle attendaient déjà en rang.

.

Le soir, lorsqu'elle rejoignit la Grande Salle pour le souper, Angélique marcha droit sur la table des Gryffondor où Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés depuis quelques minutes seulement.

« Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment fait ça ? s'exclama vivement la vert et argent en posant brusquement ses livres sur la table et en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu t'es opposé au professeur Ombrage, tu l'as traitée de menteuse et tu lui as dit que Voldemort était de retour et que c'était lui qui avait tué Cedric ?

\- Eh ben… Les nouvelles vont vite… souffla Ron, dépité, en regardant vers Hermione.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je le lui ai dit ! répondit Harry avec vigueur en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité !

\- Je le sais, Harry ! Pas la peine de me crier dessus ! rétorqua aussitôt la petite brune, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton qu'il employait avec elle. Je suis avec toi, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Alors, s'il te plaît, contrôle-toi et arrête de t'énerver sur nous.

\- Ouais et ben on ne dirait pas ! répliqua-t-il, profondément irrité. Tout le monde me pointe du doigt ! Ils disent tous que je délire et que j'invente n'importe quoi ! Et, vous trois, vous ne faites rien pour les en empêcher et pour me soutenir !

\- Ce n'est pas en faisant des pancartes et en beuglant à tue-tête avec toi que Voldemort est revenu que l'on t'aidera ! Et puis, ce n'est même pas vrai ce que tu dis, Hermione m'a raconté que Ron avait pris ta défense contre Seamus l'autre soir, alors arrête un peu ! » rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de lui expliquer plus calmement : « Harry, réfléchis un peu, sur ce coup-là, il faut se la jouer fine. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux se taire et se faire discret. Mais je t'assure qu'on te croit et qu'on est avec toi. D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes probablement pas les seuls à te croire. À la récré, Luna m'a dit que…

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! » cracha-t-il en l'interrompant avec la pire mauvaise fois du monde.

Angélique observa les deux autres, totalement dépitée par son attitude butée et hostile, effarée qu'il ne veuille pas la croire et qu'il lui fasse désormais la tête comme un gamin de cinq ans, lorsqu'elle entendit soudain une voix des plus énervantes s'élever de derrière son dos.

« Hum, hum ! Miss Rogue, je crains que vous ne vous soyez trompée de table. Vous ne portez pas les bonnes couleurs, vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor. De plus, j'ai bien peur que monsieur Potter ne s'amuse à vous faire peur en vous racontant des sornettes sur le retour d'un certain mage noir…

\- Pardonnez-moi, professeur Ombrage, mais je ne pense pas que le règlement de l'école interdise aux élèves des différentes maisons de se mélanger lors des repas, répondit-elle poliment. Et Harry et moi ne faisions que discuter, il n'essayait pas de m'effrayer.

\- Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre la table des Serpentard, miss Rogue, la compagnie y sera bien meilleure qu'ici… répliqua Ombrage de sa voix de petite fille. Vous feriez aussi bien de vous montrer plus sélective dans le choix de vos amis… Un garçon perturbé, insolent et menteur… ajouta-t-elle pour faire mousser Harry. Je doute fort que votre père approuve une telle amitié… »

Harry se leva brusquement de table en serrant les poings et ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer une réplique cinglante à Ombrage mais Angélique se leva en même temps que lui, d'une main elle attrapa l'un de ses poignets et elle plaqua son autre main sur sa bouche pour lui éviter de dire des choses qui lui vaudraient très certainement des retenues supplémentaires, en vrillant ses yeux verts, sous les regards étonnés de tous.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux puis, quand elle fut certaine qu'il se tairait, elle le relâcha, ôta sa cravate vert et argent et interrogea Ombrage :

« Maintenant que je ne porte plus aucune couleur, puis-je choisir ma table, madame ?

\- Miss Rogue ! Votre impertinence coûtera dix points à votre maison ! s'écria la femme-crapaud, rouge de colère. Et, puisque vous semblez prendre le parti de monsieur Potter, vous l'accompagnerez pour sa retenue de demain soir à dix-sept heures ! Maintenant remettez votre cravate et rejoignez les Serpentard ! »

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 12, p. 279 (édition de poche).

(2) Idem.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	76. Prise de bec et plumes acérées

_Salut!_

 _Merci pour vos messages, ça me touche beaucoup ;-)_

 _Merci également à Guest, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;-)_

 _La dernière fois, Ombrage avait été scandalisée de trouver Angélique chez Rogue, les élèves de Poudlard avaient eu leur première journée de cours, Harry avait récolté ses premières retenues à cause de ses allégations sur le retour de Voldy et le meurtre de Cedric Diggory, et Angélique avait, elle aussi, récolté une retenue en voulant prendre la défense de Harry et lui montrer son soutien._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 76 : Prise de bec et plumes acérées**

« Angélique ! Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? » cria Rogue dès qu'il eut passé le pas de sa porte, qui claqua en se refermant vivement, après le repas.

La jeune fille, qui s'était assise dans le canapé pour lire des ouvrages sur la pierre de lune afin de rassembler quelques éléments pour son devoir de potions en attendant qu'il rentre, leva ses yeux vairons vers lui sans rien dire.

Severus était à présent planté devant elle, le visage fermé, ses prunelles noires étincelant de colère.

« Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ? demanda-t-il vivement.

\- Non, papa, je n'ai pas oublié… répondit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette scène dans la Grande Salle ? Pourquoi as-tu tenu tête au professeur Ombrage ?

\- Rien ne m'interdisait d'aller m'asseoir avec les Gryffondor ! Personne ne m'a jamais fait de remarques pour ça ! répliqua-t-elle, agacée. Elle invente ses propres règles et…

\- C'est une envoyée du ministère, Angélique ! l'interrompit-il brusquement. Elle est très proche de Cornelius Fudge et il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour imposer sa loi dans l'école, tu peux me croire. Il ne faut pas te la mettre à dos ! Je croyais que tu étais plus maligne que ça et que tu le comprendrais toute seule.

\- Oui, je le sais bien et j'ai parfaitement compris qu'il fallait faire profil bas mais…

\- Mais quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Harry était malheureux ! répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne le croit pour le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Cedric et tout le monde le prend pour un cinglé ! Tu as été injuste avec lui en cours de potions, son philtre n'était pas le plus raté de la classe ! Et, en plus, Ombrage l'a traité de menteur devant tous ses camarades et lui a mis une retenue pour avoir dit la vérité ! expliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- Satané Potter ! s'exclama Rogue en fermant les yeux et en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il n'a pas encore fini de me causer des ennuis, celui-là…

\- Il ne me croyait pas quand je lui ai dit que Ron, Hermione et moi, on le croyait, qu'on était avec lui et qu'on le soutenait, alors…

\- Alors tu as réussi à te faire coller avec lui ! termina-t-il à sa place en la coupant brusquement, une fois de plus. Bravo ! Très intelligent ! Je suis fier de toi ! » ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

À cet instant, Rogue se rendit compte que la lèvre inférieure d'Angélique tremblait. Ses yeux déjà brillants débordèrent alors de larmes et elle éclata en sanglots en reprenant son souffle, après que sa respiration se soit bloquée nette dans sa gorge, en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Il était véritablement furieux qu'elle se soit attiré des ennuis, tout ça pour prouver son soutien et sa loyauté à Potter, qui avait apparemment les nerfs à vif en ce moment, mais il avait été trop loin en la grondant, il l'avait blessée et il lui avait fait énormément de peine sans s'en rendre compte, emporté par sa colère…

« Angélique… déclara-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, touché par le chagrin de sa fille, en posant une main sur son épaule tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Non ! » fit-elle, la voix étranglé de sanglots, en se dégageant vivement et en se levant du fauteuil pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Rogue la regarda partir et claquer la porte de sa chambre, tétanisé.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient encore disputés de cette façon. D'habitude, lui ou elle s'excusait directement et l'autre acceptait aussitôt. Jamais elle n'avait encore refusé son contact. Jamais elle ne l'avait repoussé de cette manière. Jamais elle ne l'avait fui en partant s'isoler dans une autre pièce. Il était totalement désemparé, il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire…

Il contempla la porte close durant un bon moment puis il décida de se lever pour aller lui parler. Arrivé devant sa porte, il suspendit son geste au dernier instant, sa main en l'air prête à frapper contre le panneau en bois, il poussa un soupir et, finalement, il fit demi-tour pour aller analyser et noter les échantillons de philtre de Paix des cinquième année.

.

Angélique resta dans sa chambre à pleurer pendant longtemps avec son chat qui ronronnait près d'elle pour tenter de la calmer et de l'apaiser.

Elle comprenait que Severus se soit mis en colère et l'ait grondée, il n'allait pas la féliciter pour avoir eu une retenue dès le premier jour de cours, mais ce qui lui avait fait beaucoup de peine c'était la déception qu'elle avait cru lire dans ses yeux charbons et le ton sarcastique qu'il avait employé avec elle en prononçant sa dernière phrase.

Elle ne supportait pas de l'avoir déçu. Elle se sentait très nulle et vraiment mal d'avoir fait une chose aussi stupide sur un coup de tête. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il veuille bien lui pardonner un jour et qu'il soit à nouveau fier d'elle comme il l'était avant.

Elle n'avait pas mérité qu'il la console, tout était de sa faute, c'est pour ça qu'elle était partie quand il s'était assis auprès d'elle…

.

Severus s'était couché depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, s'étant résolu à laisser Angélique tranquille puisqu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler, quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir tout doucement et des bruits de pas approcher de lui.

Il garda les yeux clos mais il entendit bientôt sa fille l'appeler.

« Papa ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il ouvrit les paupières et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les yeux vairons de la jeune fille, qui s'était agenouillée près de lui à côté du lit.

« Papa, tu veux bien me laisser dormir avec toi quand même ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine et légèrement angoissée.

\- Bien sûr. Viens, répondit-il aussitôt en s'écartant pour lui faire de la place et en soulevant la couverture.

\- Merci. »

Angélique se glissa alors dans son lit puis, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle déclara avec une toute petite voix, sa gorge serrée par l'émotion :

« Je suis vraiment désolée, papa. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir comme ça…

\- Ma chérie, tu ne m'as pas déçu… répondit-il en avançant une main vers elle pour lui caresser la joue.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, étonnée.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il directement. J'étais juste très contrarié que tu te sois attiré des ennuis avec cette bonne femme de façon totalement délibérée. Tu aurais très bien pu l'éviter.

\- Oui, j'aurais pu l'éviter, tu as raison… reconnut-elle tristement.

\- Je comprends très bien pourquoi tu as fait ça, Angélique, et c'est tout à ton honneur… déclara Rogue. Mais, à l'avenir, essaie quand même d'éviter les retenues. Trouve un autre moyen de montrer ton soutien à Potter, s'il te plaît. Un moyen qui ne fait pas perdre des points à Serpentard si possible, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Tu n'es plus fâché ? interrogea-t-elle alors en percevant la plaisanterie.

\- Non… soupira-t-il. Je veux simplement ton bien et je n'aime pas que tu aies des problèmes, surtout avec cette bonne femme. Et explique-moi un peu comment je pourrais rester fâché contre toi quand tu me regardes avec tes grands yeux comme ça, crapule ? »

Angélique se mit à rire, heureuse de savoir que Severus ne lui en voulait plus, elle se rapprocha de lui, qui la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis elle posa sa tête contre son torse en disant :

« Je t'aime, papa.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, chipie », répondit-il en fermant les yeux et en soupirant.

.

Le lendemain matin, Angélique et les Serpentard enchaînèrent un double cours de métamorphose, où le professeur McGonagall commença avec eux l'étude du sortilège de Disparition, et un double cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, pendant lequel le professeur Ombrage leur fit lire en silence les deux premiers chapitres de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ , après avoir succinctement énoncé les objectifs principaux de son cours.

Angélique, qui voulait avant tout se racheter aux yeux de son père et qui n'avait aucune raison de se faire remarquer, fit gentiment ce que le professeur demandait, bien qu'elle ait déjà lu tout son manuel. Elle ne posa pas de questions et ne fit aucune remarque sur la stupidité et l'inutilité du livre de défense contre les forces du Mal puis elle répondit poliment et calmement quand Ombrage lui rappela l'heure de sa retenue à la fin du cours.

Ensuite, l'après-midi, les Serpentard se joignirent aux Gryffondor pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques lors duquel le professeur Gobe-Planche leur demanda de dessiner un Botruc en détails.

Angélique, qui était restée avec Sally-Anne et Daphné, avait encore vu de loin Drago embêter Harry pendant le cours mais, heureusement, il était parvenu à se contenir grâce à l'aide de Ron et Hermione.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être nerveux et en colère pour le moment ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment… se dit-elle en quittant le parc de Poudlard en faisant une moue dubitative.

Enfin, elle se rendit à un mortellement ennuyeux cours d'histoire de la magie puis elle descendit rapidement dans la Grande Salle pour avaler quelque chose en vitesse avant l'heure de sa retenue avec Ombrage.

Vers cinq heures moins cinq, Angélique vit Harry se lever de table et elle l'imita pour le rejoindre devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Hé ! Attends-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Oh ! Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu devais aussi y aller, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ce n'est rien », le rassura-t-elle. Puis, en reprenant leur chemin vers le troisième étage, elle lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce que Malefoy t'a dit pour t'énerver, tout à l'heure ?

\- Il traitait encore Hagrid d'imbécile… bougonna Harry. Tu crois qu'il est au courant de la mission que Dumbledore lui a confiée ?

\- Son père est un Mangemort… C'est possible qu'il sache une chose ou l'autre, tout comme nous, répondit-elle, logique.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai… concéda-t-il. Tu pense qu'il y a eu un problème ? Qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Hagrid ? interrogea-t-il ensuite, soucieux.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui. Si ça se trouve, il a voulu adopter un géant et il a un peu de mal à le ramener », ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

Harry lui sourit, se disant que, connaissant le garde-chasse, c'était tout à fait probable, et il frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur Ombrage puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver.

Une fois qu'elle les eut engagés à entrer, Angélique et Harry se figèrent au milieu d'une pièce aux murs entièrement roses avec des assiettes représentant des chatons, des napperons en dentelle et des vases de fleurs séchées disposés un peu partout. C'était la décoration la plus laide qu'ils aient jamais vue – Angélique failli même avoir une attaque cardiaque à cause de tout ce rose qui lui brûlait les rétines ! – et les deux adolescents restèrent pétrifiés quelques instants au centre du bureau.

« Miss Rogue, monsieur Potter, bonsoir, les salua-t-elle soudain, les faisant ainsi revenir les pieds sur Terre.

\- Bonsoir, professeur Ombrage, répondirent-ils en chœur, comme ils avaient appris à le faire lors de leurs cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- Eh bien, asseyez-vous », dit-elle en leur indiquant deux petites tables drapées de dentelle sur lesquelles attendaient plusieurs morceaux de parchemin vierge.

Angélique s'assit directement à une table sur une chaise à dossier droit particulièrement inconfortable mais Harry demeura debout pour demander à leur professeur si elle ne voulait pas déplacer sa retenue de vendredi à un autre jour afin qu'il puisse assister aux essais de Quidditch pour sélectionner le nouveau gardien de l'équipe.

Bien évidemment, elle refusa en se délectant de le voir bouillonner de rage mais Harry tint bon et ne pipa mot, pas même lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'il répandait _des histoires détestables et malfaisantes dans le seul but d'attirer l'attention sur(1)_ lui. Il détourna simplement le regard en serrant les dents, laissa tomber son sac à côté de sa chaise et s'assit auprès d'Angélique.

Ombrage leur fournit alors _des longues plumes minces et noires dont l'extrémité était anormalement pointue(2)_ et déclara avec un sourire satisfait :

« Vous, monsieur Potter, _je veux que vous écriviez : "Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges."(3)_ Quant à vous, miss Rogue, qui croyez jouir d'un statut particulier tout ça parce que votre père est professeur dans cette école, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la Serpentard, vous allez écrire : "Je ne dois pas manquer de respect à un professeur."

\- Angie ne croit pas… voulut la défendre le Gryffondor, prêt à se lever.

\- Laisse, Harry ! l'interrompit la vert et argent en saisissant son poignet.

\- Combien de fois ? demanda-t-il alors à la femme, maussade mais résigné.

 _\- Oh, autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que le message_ _ **rentre**_ _, répondit Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse. Allez-y.(4)_ »

Elle partit s'asseoir à son bureau et se pencha sur ce qui semblait être une pile de copies à corriger.

« Excusez-moi, professeur Ombrage, l'interpella directement Angélique. Mais vous ne nous avez pas donné d'encre.

 _\- Oh, mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin(5)_ », répondit-elle comme si elle se moquait d'eux.

Angélique et Harry, perplexes, commencèrent donc à écrire leurs phrases de punition d'une encre rouge étrangement semblable à du sang et échangèrent un regard, choqués, en étouffant des exclamations de douleur, lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que les mots qu'ils inscrivaient sur leurs parchemins se marquaient également sur le dos de leurs mains comme s'ils avaient posé la pointe acérée de leurs plumes directement sur leur peau.

Ils levèrent ensuite leur tête vers Ombrage qui les observait avec un sourire ravi.

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien », chuchotèrent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Ils se mirent à écrire inlassablement la même phrase, qui se gravait à chaque fois un peu plus dans leurs chairs, la coupure s'ouvrant et se refermant régulièrement au rythme de leur écriture, provoquant toujours une douleur vive et cuisante.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs heures de torture, Ombrage leur demanda de venir près de son bureau et de lui montrer leurs mains.

« Alors, miss Rogue, le message est-il _rentré_ ? demanda-t-elle à Angélique en prenant sa main dans les siennes et en examinant la coupure.

\- Oui, madame, répondit simplement la jeune fille sans se rebiffer ni montrer sa douleur.

\- On ne jouera plus à l'insolente en se prenant pour la reine de Poudlard sous prétexte que papa est professeur ? interrogea-t-elle encore, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non, professeur Ombrage, dit-elle en écrasant le pied de Harry qui voulait encore intervenir.

\- Bien, fit-elle, satisfaite. Quant à vous, monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas encore ça, semble-t-il, ajouta-t-elle sans même prendre le temps de jeter un regard à sa main. Nous nous reverrons donc demain soir, comme convenu, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Vous pouvez partir. »

Angélique et Harry quittèrent le bureau sans un mot. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le sombre couloir et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers en silence, encore sous le choc de leur cruelle punition.

Le Gryffondor voulut monter vers la tour des rouge et or mais la Serpentard saisit sa main qui n'était pas meurtrie et l'entraîna vers les cachots, le menant d'une poigne de fer, sans lui laisser le choix.

« Angie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama le Survivant.

\- Cette femme vient de nous maltraiter physiquement, Harry ! répliqua-t-elle vivement. On doit le dire à mon père ! Et, même s'il ne sait rien faire pour nous, il pourra au moins nous soigner !

\- Mais non, je ne veux pas aller me plaindre à Rogue ! protesta-t-il en essayant de se dégager. Je ne veux pas qu'il…

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Potter ! » le coupa la petite brune d'un ton sans réplique qui eut le mérite de le faire taire.

Angélique pénétra vivement dans ses appartements en tirant Harry derrière elle et trouva le maître des cachots au salon, qui avait posé son livre en l'entendant arriver et qui s'était levé.

« Angélique ? Elle t'a gardée bien tard. Qu'est-ce que… demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle et en s'interrompant en voyant Harry. Potter ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle nous a fait copier des lignes avec une plume ensorcelée ! Regarde ce que ça a fait ! » répliqua-t-elle vivement en lui montrant sa main droite et celle de Harry.

Rogue prit la main de sa fille dans les siennes pour examiner la coupure encore rouge, sanglante et gonflée, qui formait une phrase clairement lisible, puis celle du garçon, qui était dans le même état, avant de déclarer :

« Allez vous asseoir dans la cuisine. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Les adolescents s'installèrent côte à côte à la table de la cuisine et Severus revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux flacons. Il posa un bol rempli à moitié d'eau tiède devant chacun, y versa quelques gouttes d'essence de Murlap, qui avait pour effet d'apaiser la douleur d'une plaie, et leur dit de plonger leurs mains dedans, avant de s'asseoir en bout de table auprès d'Angélique.

Dès qu'ils immergèrent leurs mains meurtries dans la solution, la douleur s'apaisa et ils soupirèrent de satisfaction.

« Merci, papa, déclara la jeune fille, soulagée que la sensation de brûlure et de picotement cesse enfin.

\- De rien, répondit-il en soupirant et en caressant son autre main. Maintenant, tu vois pourquoi je préférais que tu évites les ennuis ?

\- Oui… fit-elle, quelque peu honteuse.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Angie, s'excusa soudain Harry. C'est de ma faute si tu as été punie. Tu lui as tenu tête pour me prouver ton soutien, après que je me sois montré franchement exécrable avec toi…

\- En effet, monsieur Potter… répliqua Rogue, légèrement agacé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, répondit Angélique. Ce n'est pas la mort…

\- Si c'est grave ! s'emporta-t-il. Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà assez souffert dans ta vie ! Il faut que, en plus, je vienne en rajouter une couche !

\- Sur ce point, je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Potter, rétorqua le maître des potions. Mais vous avez eu votre lot de souffrances et de peines, vous aussi, ajouta-t-il en plongeant ses yeux onyx dans les émeraudes du garçon. Alors, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, essayez de faire des efforts pour éviter les ennuis, surtout avec cette femme car elle a le bras long, conseilla-t-il. Ne la provoquez pas.

\- Oui, papa, je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Moi aussi, je vais essayer de me calmer, professeur…

\- Bien… soupira-t-il. Avez-vous encore mal ? interrogea-t-il ensuite, après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Non, je n'ai plus mal, répondit Angélique.

\- Moi, non plus, dit Harry.

\- Vous pouvez sortir les mains de vos bols dans ce cas », décréta-t-il en se levant et en leur donnant un essuie-main qu'ils se partagèrent.

Rogue vida le contenu des bols dans l'évier puis nettoya et rangea la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette magique, tandis qu'ils essuyaient leurs mains.

Ensuite, il appliqua de l'essence de dictame sur la blessure d'Angélique pour que la plaie se referme totalement et expliqua à Harry en rebouchant la fiole de potion :

« Je ne soigne pas votre blessure, Potter, car, comme le professeur Ombrage vous a collé toute la semaine, je suppose qu'elle souhaite _approfondir_ votre punition…

\- Oui, je crois bien que c'est ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire… répondit Harry, maussade.

\- Ce serait donc contre-productif car, si je vous soigne aujourd'hui, vous devrez souffrir encore plus pour parvenir au résultat qu'elle escompte.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Merci, professeur Rogue.

\- De rien, Potter.

\- Papa ? l'appela Angélique pour qu'il tourne la tête vers elle. On ne peut rien faire contre elle ? Ce genre de punitions ne doit pas être très légal, quand même…

\- J'en parlerai au professeur Dumbledore demain matin mais je crains que l'on ne puisse pas faire grand chose, ma puce… souffla-t-il. Elle a l'aval du ministère et, même si le directeur leur dit qu'elle torture ses élèves, ils ne le croiront pas…

\- Oui, je comprends… Mais ce n'est vraiment pas juste… » répondit-elle, dépitée.

Rogue lui fit un mince sourire en caressant son dos puis, après un moment de silence, il déclara soudain à l'adresse du Gryffondor :

« Je n'ai pas été très équitable envers vous, hier, en cours de potions, Potter. Sachez que je ne vous ai pas mis un zéro. J'ai noté votre philtre de Paix en tenant compte de l'oubli du sirop d'ellébore dans votre préparation et de l'aspect global de la potion au moment où je suis passé devant vous.

\- Me… Merci, professeur… répondit Harry, incrédule.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Vous n'avez pas zéro mais votre note n'est pas brillante pour autant, rétorqua-t-il, irrité, comme s'il regrettait déjà son élan de gentillesse.

\- Avec toi, c'est déjà mieux que rien ! » s'exclama Angélique, heureuse que son père ait revu son comportement envers son ami rouge et or.

Angélique et Harry échangèrent un regard et un sourire qui en disaient long puis Severus décréta en se levant de sa chaise :

« Bon ! Il est presque une heure du matin, nous ferions tous mieux d'aller nous coucher.

\- Je vais rejoindre mon dortoir alors… Merci beaucoup, professeur, et bonne nuit, dit Harry en voulant partir.

\- Je doute que ce soit une excellente idée, Potter, déclara Rogue en faisant stopper le garçon. Vous risqueriez de tomber sur monsieur Rusard qui vous ajouterait d'autres punitions pour vous être baladé dans les couloirs de nuit. Et, personnellement, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous raccompagner à l'autre bout du château, je suis fatigué, expliqua-t-il. Donc, ce soir, exceptionnellement, vous dormirez dans la chambre d'Angélique, décréta le maître des cachots sans lui laisser le choix.

\- Ça va ? Tu respires toujours, Harry ? s'enquit la Serpentard, légèrement moqueuse, face à la mine choquée de son ami.

\- Heu… Oui… Je crois… répondit-il, abasourdi.

\- Allons ! Assez traîné ! » les pressa Severus.

Angélique et son père conduisirent donc le Gryffondor jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. Là, la vert et argent récupéra un pyjama dans le tiroir de sa commode, pendant que Severus en modifiait un autre pour Harry – car, malgré sa minceur, le garçon était bien plus grand et plus costaud qu'Angélique – puis elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit avec son père dans sa chambre.

Après s'être changée de la salle de bain, Angélique se glissa sous les draps, s'installa contre Severus et déclara avant de fermer les yeux :

« Merci, papa. Tu es le meilleur. Je t'aime.

\- De rien… Je t'aime aussi, crapule » répliqua-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses boucles brunes.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 13, p. 318 (édition de poche).

(2) Idem légèrement modifié (je l'ai mis au pluriel).

(3) Idem.

(4) Idem.

(5) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 13, p. 319 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	77. Héritage familial

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour tous vos messages! :-D Merci à Guest aussi ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Harry et Angélique avaient fait leur retenue avec Ombrage, Rogue les avait soignés après qu'Angélique avait obligé Harry à rentrer avec elle et Harry était resté chez eux pour dormir._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 77 : Héritage familial**

Le lendemain matin, pendant que Severus était parti dans la cuisine pour se préparer son premier thé de la journée, Angélique alla frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

« Harry ? Tu es réveillé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Moui… répondit un Gryffondor encore à moitié ensommeillé.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Tu peux… Oui… » entendit-elle entre deux bâillements.

La petite brune, toujours en pyjama, pénétra alors dans sa chambre pendant que le garçon se redressait dans son lit en se frottant les yeux, avant de chercher ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table de chevet.

« Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant ses lunettes, après s'être assise sur le lit à côté de lui.

\- Merci, je ne les trouvais pas, répondit-il en chaussant ses lunettes.

\- Pas étonnant vu qu'il te les faut pour pouvoir les trouver, répliqua-t-elle, amusée. C'est plutôt mal fait comme truc, quand on y pense !

\- Ouais ! Tu l'as dit », approuva-t-il en rigolant.

Un petit silence de quelques dizaines de secondes s'installa entre eux puis Angélique l'interrogea pour briser la glace :

« Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci. Et toi ?

\- Oui, moi aussi.

\- Angie, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas que cette bonne femme allait nous torturer comme ça… déclara soudain le garçon.

\- Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien. Bien sûr que tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, répondit-elle aussitôt. Mon père nous a soignés et il va aller voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler.

\- Hum ! Dumbledore… renifla-t-il, sceptique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, je le pensais… répliqua-t-il, maussade. Sauf qu'il m'évite et qu'il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux ni adressé la parole depuis fin juin. Il ne fera rien.

\- Il a sûrement ses raisons, il ne fait jamais rien au hasard, tu sais. Je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication logique derrière tout ça et qu'il fait ça pour ton bien.

\- Oui, sûrement, mais, moi, j'en ai plus que marre ! On ne me dit jamais rien, alors que je suis au centre de tous leurs plans ! Je préférerais savoir ce qui se passe au lieu qu'on m'ignore et qu'on me traite comme un gamin.

\- Je le sais bien… » soupira-t-elle, dépitée, en détournant la tête.

Ils s'interrompirent quelques instants puis Harry l'interpella :

« Angie ?

\- Oui ? dit-elle en reposant ses yeux sur lui.

\- Tu veux bien ne rien dire à Ron et à Hermione pour la punition ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils me prennent en pitié ni donner la satisfaction à Ombrage de savoir que je me plains.

\- Je ne dirai rien, Harry, promit-elle. Mais ils risquent de s'en apercevoir tout seuls, surtout si elle continue à te faire graver cette fichue phrase dans ta peau, ajouta-t-elle, amère, en regardant la main droite du garçon.

\- Ouais mais on peut toujours le tenter… Merci. »

Tout à coup, ils entendirent quelques coups frappés sur la porte qu'Angélique avait laissée ouverte et ils tournèrent la tête pour voir le maître des cachots debout dans l'encadrement.

« Bonjour, monsieur Potter.

\- Bonjour, professeur Rogue, répondit Harry.

\- Vous feriez sans doute mieux de vous lever et de vous habiller, sinon je crains que vous n'ayez pas le temps de déjeuner avant le début de vos cours de la matinée.

\- Oui, professeur, vous avez raison, dit-il en se levant du lit, après qu'Angélique se soit redressée pour libérer le passage.

\- Toi aussi, crapule, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa fille avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, je m'active, papa, je m'active » répondit-elle en allant chercher des vêtements dans son armoire.

Ensuite, Rogue et Angélique sortirent de la chambre pour laisser Harry s'habiller puis, avant de le laisser quitter les cachots, Severus lui donna une fiole d'essence de Murlap en lui rappelant d'en diluer quelques gouttes dans un bol d'eau tiède, comme il l'avait fait la veille, en prévision de ses futures retenues avec Ombrage. Le garçon le remercia puis retourna vers sa tour pour aller chercher ses affaires pour sa journée de cours.

.

Harry expliqua à Ron et à Hermione qu'il avait dormi chez Rogue et Angélique parce que sa retenue avait fini trop tard, il dut sauter le petit-déjeuner et également le dîner pour tenter de faire plus ou moins ses devoirs et, lors du repas du soir, il se fit encore gronder par Angelina Johnson parce qu'il n'avait pas pu se libérer pour assister aux essais du vendredi.

Severus avait prévenu le professeur Dumbledore de la punition que Dolores Ombrage avait infligée à Angélique et à Harry mais, comme il s'en doutait déjà avant d'aller trouver le directeur, le vieil homme ne pouvait rien faire pour les deux adolescents si ce n'est leur conseiller de se tenir tranquille et d'éviter les ennuis avec elle.

Décidément, Rogue doutait de plus en plus de la capacité du directeur à protéger ses élèves des menaces… La seule chose qu'il savait faire c'était de se servir de ce pauvre Potter comme d'un vulgaire appât destiné à attirer Lord Voldemort… Enfin, c'était surtout parce qu'il était furieux qu'Angélique ait été maltraitée une fois de plus dans sa courte vie qu'il pensait ça. Il savait pertinemment que, objectivement, Albus Dumbledore était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de leur siècle au même titre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le maître des cachots était conscient qu'il ne devait pas se mettre sa nouvelle collègue à dos, il l'avait assez répété à Angélique et à Potter, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser cette femme torturer sa fille sans rien dire !

Alors, lors du repas de midi, il décida de faire passer subtilement le message à Ombrage, sans montrer qu'il était au courant de ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir ni critiquer ouvertement ses méthodes douteuses.

« J'ai remarqué que le dos de la main droite d'Angélique était écorché, lorsqu'elle est rentrée de sa retenue avec vous, déclara-t-il à voix basse en se penchant vers sa collègue qui s'était installée à côté de lui. Elle m'a dit s'être éraflé la main sur l'un des murs du château par inadvertance.

\- Ha bon ? fit-elle, étonnée. Quelle maladresse ! Ces enfants ne font vraiment pas attention à ce qu'ils font !

\- Certes, approuva Rogue calmement. Il est vrai qu'Angélique est plutôt maladroite par moment… Cependant, j'ose espérer que, si par malheur, ma fille récoltait encore une retenue avec vous, Dolores, ce genre de "maladresses" ne se répète pas, ajouta-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Oh, ce serait vraiment surprenant que ce type de coïncidences se reproduise deux fois de suite, Severus, répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son air innocent.

\- Nous sommes bien d'accord, ce serait vraiment surprenant », affirma Rogue en mettant un terme à leur conversation.

.

Le soir, après le souper, Sally-Anne et Daphné avaient demandé à Angélique de les accompagner dans leur salle commune de Serpentard pour qu'elle puisse lui offrir leurs cadeaux d'anniversaire.

La jeune fille fut un peu surprise car, avec tout ce qui s'était passé en ce début d'année, elle avait oublié qu'on était déjà le 4 septembre. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait oublié : Severus, Harry, Hermione et Ron ne lui avaient pas souhaité non plus, maintenant qu'elle y songeait…

Elle revint les pieds sur Terre quand Sally-Anne lui tendit son cadeau avec enthousiasme en disant :

« Tiens ! J'espère que ça te plaira. Joyeux anniversaire, Angie !

\- Merci beaucoup, Sally », répondit la petite brune en déballant le paquet, après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue.

Sally-Anne lui avait offert un magnifique foulard en soie vert émeraude qui rehaussait à merveille le teint de porcelaine d'Angélique et qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses cheveux brun sombre.

Ensuite, ce fut à Daphné de lui donner son présent et Angélique découvrit à l'intérieur du paquet une superbe plume de phénix rouge et or taillée et traitée pour l'écriture dans un écrin en bois sombre verni sur lequel était gravée la devise latine : _Lux in tenebris lucet.(1)_

La petite brune resta bouche bée un instant devant ce splendide cadeau qui était d'une grande symbolique pour elle. Cela voulait dire que Daphné croyait bien Harry et Dumbledore et qu'elle était convaincue du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la nécessité de se battre contre lui, même si elle ne pouvait pas le montrer ni rien faire à cause de sa famille. Elle la remercia pour son beau cadeau et elle prit une fois de plus ses deux amies dans ses bras avant de retourner dans ses appartements en compagnie de Salem.

Arrivée chez elle, Angélique déposa son sac avec ses affaires d'école et les présents de ses amies dans l'entrée, elle enleva sa cape et ses chaussures puis se mit en quête de Severus.

« Papa ? » l'appela-t-elle en allant voir dans le salon.

« Papa, tu es où ? » demanda-t-elle encore en vérifiant la chambre et le bureau sans le trouver.

Finalement, elle poussa la porte de la cuisine et tomba sur Severus qui se tenait debout derrière la table sur laquelle étaient posés un petit gâteau à la crème décoré de fruits frais avec seize bougies allumées et un petit paquet recouvert d'un papier argenté et d'un ruban noir formant un joli nœud.

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur et le cristal de son collier vira au jaune étincelant.

« Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie ! s'exclama soudain Rogue.

\- Oh, merci, papa ! Merci ! répondit-elle, heureuse, en lui sautant au cou, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- De rien, ma puce, lui dit-il en souriant. Mais tu as l'air vraiment surprise, ajouta-t-il, perplexe. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je t'avais oublié ? »

Angélique rosit légèrement en détournant un peu son regard de lui puis elle reposa ses yeux sur son visage et répondit honnêtement :

« Ben… si, je le croyais… Mais, comme je t'ai un peu déçu ces jours-ci, je me suis dit que je le méritais… Et puis, Harry, Hermione et Ron ont oublié, eux aussi…

\- Mon ange, tu ne m'as pas déçu, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier, tu es ma fille. Essaie un peu de t'ôter ce genre de pensées négatives de l'esprit. Et tes amis ne t'ont pas oubliée non plus, ils sont venus me voir tout à l'heure pour me demander s'ils pouvaient venir samedi matin, après le petit-déjeuner, pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire et t'offrir leurs cadeaux.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. À la base, ils voulaient te faire une surprise…

\- Oh ! Mince… Et moi qui croyais que vous m'aviez oubliée…

\- Tu pourras toujours faire l'étonnée, samedi, pour leur faire plaisir, proposa-t-il, en bon Serpentard.

\- Oui, d'accord, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Allez ! Fais un vœu et souffle tes bougies, chipie ! » ordonna-t-il en la plaçant devant son gâteau.

Angélique ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes sur son souhait puis elle rouvrit ses paupières et souffla toutes ses bougies en une seule fois.

« Bravo, ma puce ! Quel souffle ! s'exclama Severus avant de prendre son présent et de le déposer délicatement dans sa main. Joyeux anniversaire, Angélique.

\- Merci, papa », répondit-elle aussitôt avant de l'embrasser.

Elle défit délicatement le ruban noir, décolla doucement le papier argenté et enleva l'emballage pour révéler un écrin en velours vert passablement usé sur le dessus. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Severus qui l'engagea à ouvrir l'écrin d'un signe de tête.

À l'intérieur de cette boîte ancienne, Angélique découvrit un magnifique peigne bijou(2) pour cheveux reposant sur un coussin de soie noire. C'était un délicat petit peigne en argent ouvragé destiné à être posé dans un chignon. En son centre, une splendide émeraude marquise(3) dont le pourtour était serti de plusieurs petits diamants étincelants attirait tout de suite l'œil et, de chaque côté de cette émeraude, était disposé un diamant brillant rond, plus petit que l'émeraude centrale, reposant chacun sur ce qui semblait être des ailes d'ange en argent finement martelé.

Après avoir longuement détaillé ce merveilleux objet d'art qui était sans aucun doute d'une très grande valeur, Angélique examina l'intérieur de l'écrin où étaient inscrits en fils argentés les noms des sorcières et des sorciers auxquels ce sublime bijou avait appartenu et la jeune fille put lire : Augusta Rosier – Prince, Mary Fawley – Prince, Elizabeth Selwyn – Prince, Drusus Prince, Cornelia Goyle – Prince, Eileen Prince – Rogue, Severus Rogue.

Tandis qu'elle lisait les noms des ancêtres de Severus, elle vit avec étonnement _Angélique Rogue_ venir s'ajouter juste en dessous du nom de son père dans une écriture élégante et brillant plus fort que les autres.

« Papa… dit-elle dans un souffle. C'est beaucoup trop beau… Mais tu… tu ne peux pas me le donner à moi.

\- Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas, mon ange ?

\- Ce bijou est dans ta famille depuis des générations…

\- Oui et, maintenant, il est à toi, répondit-il simplement. Ma mère voulait que je le transmette à mon fils ou à ma fille et c'est ce que je fais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour j'aurais l'occasion de le donner à mon enfant. Sans toi, ce bijou aurait été perdu après ma mort.

\- Mais je… je ne suis pas une Prince… déclara-t-elle, bouleversée. Je ne suis même pas une vraie Rogue… Je… Je ne sais pas de qui je descends mais sûrement pas de ta famille, papa, dit-elle en plantant ses yeux vairons brillant de larmes dans ses onyx.

\- Angélique, ne dis pas des sottises pareilles, bien sûr que tu es une vraie Rogue. Tu es ma fille et je me moque de savoir de qui tu descends. Tu es ma fille à moi et rien d'autre n'a d'importance, expliqua-t-il, sincère. Tu es ma fille et tu ne dois jamais en douter, Angélique. Jamais. Tu m'entends ? » demanda-t-il en la prenant doucement par les épaules.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête de bas en haut, ne sachant pas prononcer le moindre mot, sa gorge étant à présent trop serrée par l'émotion qui l'étreignait au plus profond de son être.

« Tu es ma seule famille, Angélique. Tu es tout ce que j'ai et tout ce qu'il me reste sur cette Terre. Et je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Ce bijou est à toi parce que tu es bel et bien ma fille. Ton nom est désormais gravé à l'intérieur de cet écrin et il est impossible de l'en enlever, reprit-il en lui expliquant doucement. Lorsque tu seras plus âgée, tu l'offriras à ton tour à ton enfant, qui l'offrira au sien, et ainsi de suite…

\- Merci, papa… dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. Si tu savais à quel point ça compte pour moi ! Tout ce que tu as dit me touche énormément. Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que je suis aussi importante que ça à tes yeux.

\- Parce que tu en doutais encore ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Sotte enfant pessimiste et défiante… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix tout en caressant ses cheveux bouclés.

Angélique se mit à rire dans les bras de son père, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser par ces dernières paroles mais uniquement la taquiner un peu pour lui montrer l'absurdité de ses pensées négatives qu'elle entretenait encore malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui témoignait depuis des années.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Severus la considérait vraiment comme sa propre fille. Non, encore mieux, elle était véritablement sa fille et il le lui avait prouvé – une fois de plus ! – en lui confiant ce merveilleux bijou qui avait appartenu à tous les membres de la famille de sa mère.

Elle était sa fille, sa descendante, son héritière et il lui avait répété que jamais plus elle ne devrait en douter…

* * *

(1) Traduction : La lumière luit dans les ténèbres.

(2) Pour ceux ou celles qui ignorent à quoi ça ressemble voici un site où il y en a plusieurs :

www. lecalicedesfees 73-peignes

Mais, évidemment, comme je suis difficile, je n'ai trouvé aucune image correspondant exactement à ma description alors il faut imaginer un peu ce que ça pourrait donner^^

(3) Pour l'émeraude marquise et les diamants brillants ronds voici un schéma avec les différentes tailles de pierres précieuses :

www. juwelo. fr/ media/ wysiwyg/ differentes-tailles-pierres-precieuses. png

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	78. Le nouveau gardien

_Hello!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Guest! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 78 : Le nouveau gardien**

Les jours suivants, Angélique observa avec un pincement au cœur Harry partir seul à ses retenues avec Ombrage.

La phrase qu'il copiait sans relâche était à présent bien visible sur le dos de sa main et, comme elle le lui avait dit, Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à le remarquer et l'exhortèrent à prévenir le professeur McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Harry refusa, comme il avait déjà refusé qu'Angélique l'emmène voir son père, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu d'autres choix que de la suivre, et la Serpentard les informa que Severus avait déjà averti le directeur de Poudlard mais qu'il ne pouvait apparemment rien faire pour eux, si ce n'est leur conseiller de se faire discrets.

Angélique, qui compatissait sincèrement à la douleur que Harry devait éprouver chaque soir et qui était très préoccupée par l'état de sa main, interrogea Severus, un soir, tandis qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, assise à côté de lui sur le canapé, pendant qu'il lisait un article de sa revue scientifico-magique, _Potion Mag_.

« Papa ? l'interpella-t-elle soudain.

\- Oui, ma puce ? Tu as une question sur ton devoir de sortilèges ? demanda-t-il, attentif, après avoir fermé son magazine.

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je voulais savoir si la main de Harry allait guérir un jour, demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard inquiet dans le sien.

\- Bien sûr, la blessure guérira, ma chérie, la rassura-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en la serrant contre lui.

\- Mais tu as vu dans quel état elle est ? C'est vraiment affreux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oui, je l'ai vue, affirma-t-il en se rappelant être passé près de lui lors du cours de potions, justement pour l'examiner. C'est toujours soignable, ma puce, ça partira.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain, répliqua-t-il avec aplomb. J'ai bien réussi à faire disparaître toutes les cicatrices que tu avais sur le corps à cause de ce tortionnaire de directeur d'orphelinat, expliqua-t-il en repensant avec amertume aux heures qu'il avait passées pour finalement parvenir à effacer toutes les marques imprimées dans sa peau blanche. Je pourrai faire la même chose avec sa main, si c'est important pour toi. Tu n'auras qu'à le convaincre de venir me voir quand ses retenues seront terminées.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien faire ça pour lui ? interrogea-t-elle, à la fois surprise et reconnaissante.

\- Bien sûr. Je ferai tout pour _toi_ et pour _te_ voir heureuse, répondit-il en insistant sur le mot toi.

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle vivement. Merci, papa, dit-elle, soulagée, en se blottissant contre lui.

\- De rien, mon ange » répondit-il avant de resserrer son étreinte et de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

.

Le vendredi soir, alors que Harry se rendait dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage pour sa dernière retenue, Angélique accompagna Hermione jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch afin de soutenir Ron qui passait les sélections pour devenir le nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elles s'installèrent côte à côte dans les gradins avec leurs chats et observèrent les candidats montrer de quoi ils étaient capables.

Leur capitaine Angelina Johnson fit d'abord faire quelques tours de terrain à ses coéquipiers et aux sept candidats pour le poste qu'occupait autrefois leur ancien capitaine, Olivier Dubois, afin que tout le monde s'échauffe bien et aussi pour avoir un aperçu de la façon dont volaient les postulants.

Elle les fit voler tout droit, monter en chandelle, descendre en piqué, virer largement à droite et à gauche, effectuer des virages serrés, zigzaguer, faire brusquement demi-tour, faire des passes avec le Souafle pour s'assurer qu'ils savaient et voler et rattraper une balle, … avant de les faire finalement tous atterrir.

Une fois à terre, elle expliqua aux candidats qu'ils allaient garder les buts chacun à tour de rôle et qu'ils devraient bloquer le plus de tirs possibles de ses poursuiveuses tout en évitant les Cognards des batteurs.

Elle laissa les aspirants gardiens à terre et elle remonta sur son balai avec Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Fred et George Weasley et le premier candidat pour observer son jeu et ses réactions dans des conditions de match presque réelles.

Les deux premiers candidats ne furent pas très bons. Ils ne semblaient pas très à l'aise sur leurs balais et ils laissèrent passer beaucoup de tirs en évitant de justesse les Cognards des Weasley, car ils craignaient de lâcher le manche de leurs balais pour repousser le Souafle.

La troisième, Vicky Frobisher, volait très bien. Elle bloqua quasiment tous les tirs, qui n'étaient pourtant pas faciles, et échappa aisément aux Cognards.

Le quatrième fut une vraie catastrophe et Angelina décida de le faire redescendre avant la fin pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse pour de bon, tellement il n'était pas doué.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Ron qui ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, encouragé par Angélique et Hermione, qui s'étaient levées pour crier et taper dans leurs mains pour le soutenir. Il bloqua de nombreux tirs et évita un Cognard avec une habileté exceptionnelle mais, par après, il laissa passer quelques tirs qu'il aurait facilement pu arrêter, sans doute un peu refroidi par la peur que le Cognard de George lui avait faite.

La sixième fut du niveau des deux premiers et, enfin, le dernier, Geoffrey Hooper, vola très bien et s'en sortit objectivement mieux que Ron, selon les avis d'Hermione et Angélique, mais il ne cessa de se plaindre du temps, du manque de luminosité, du jeu des poursuiveuses, … et d'accuser les jumeaux de vouloir le tuer avec leurs Cognards…

Angelina fit redescendre tout le monde et demanda à ses coéquipiers de la suivre dans les vestiaires afin d'échanger leurs impressions et de désigner qui remplacerait Dubois après concertation.

Angélique et Hermione quittèrent les gradins et rejoignirent Ron sur le terrain de Quidditch pour le féliciter pour sa performance.

« Bravo, Ron ! Tu as été super ! s'exclama Hermione avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui ! Tu as très bien volé, tu as bloqué plein de tirs et la façon dont tu as évité le Cognard de George était juste géniale ! renchérit Angélique.

\- Ha oui ? Vous trouvez ? demanda-t-il, incertain, les joues roses.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu t'en es très bien sorti ! confirma la Gryffondor.

\- Je ne sais pas… dit-il, pessimiste. Vicky et Geoffrey ont été bien meilleurs que moi, il me semble…

\- C'est vrai qu'ils étaient bons aussi, concéda la Serpentard. Mais je suis certaine que tu as toutes tes chances !

\- Et puis, tu t'es entraîné dur, ajouta Hermione.

\- Tous ces efforts vont payer, Ron, crois-moi, affirma la petite brune avec un sourire.

\- Merci, les filles, répondit Ron en les prenant toutes les deux dans ses bras. Même si je ne suis pas choisi, je suis content du soutien que vous m'apportez. »

Quand il les relâcha, Angélique remarqua qu'Hermione avait les joues bien roses et le regard brillant mais elle garda ça pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas mettre son amie dans l'embarras, surtout que Ron semblait ne rien avoir remarqué.

Finalement, au bout d'une petite demi-heure de discussion, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor revinrent sur le terrain et leur capitaine annonça que Ron avait obtenu le poste de gardien.

Le garçon prit une nouvelle fois ses deux amies dans ses bras, heureux, pendant que ses nouveaux coéquipiers le félicitaient et lui donnaient de petites tapes amicales dans le dos et que les autres candidats repartaient, déçus, soulagés ou même très contrarié pour Hooper.

Fred et George leur apprirent qu'ils avaient organisé une petite fête pour célébrer l'entrée dans l'équipe du nouveau gardien et Ron, qui était très enthousiaste, proposa à Angélique de les accompagner à leur salle commune pour faire la fête avec eux. Angélique accepta volontiers pour faire plaisir à son ami rouge et or mais elle passa d'abord par ses appartements pour prévenir Severus.

« Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement en accourant auprès du maître des potions qui était installé à son bureau et corrigeait une pile de devoirs. Ron a été sélectionné pour être le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor ! Ils font une petite fête dans leur salle commune. Je peux y aller ?

\- Tiens donc, encore un Weasley qui joue au Quidditch… dit Rogue en levant les yeux de ses parchemins pour les poser sur sa fille. Et ils laissent une rivale de Serpentard pénétrer dans leurs quartiers ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Je ne suis pas une rivale ! rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis amie avec la plupart d'entre eux et j'y vais tout le temps !

\- Oui, je le sais bien, c'était pour te taquiner.

\- Tu veux bien que j'y aille ?

\- Bien sûr, ma puce. Mais ne rentre pas trop tard.

\- Merci, papa ! dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Promis, je ne resterai pas tard ! » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte en courant pour rejoindre ses amis.

Rogue secoua lentement la tête en la voyant partir à une si vive allure avec son petit chat noir qui suivait la cadence et il sourit, heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et presque une existence normale – il lui faudrait encore apprendre à se passer de lui pour dormir mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle y parviendrait un jour – puis il se remit à ses corrections, en attendant son retour.

.

Angélique rejoignit rapidement la tour des Gryffondor, elle donna le mot de passe – _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ – à la grosse dame, qui avait fini par arrêter de rouspéter à cause de son uniforme de Serpentard et qui la laissait maintenant entrer sans faire d'histoires, et elle se mêla à cette joyeuse foule qui célébrait son ami.

Lee Jordan lui proposa une coupe de Bièraubeurre et elle accepta, avec tout de même une légère appréhension, pour ne pas paraître impolie et pour faire plaisir au garçon qui lui offrait si gentiment et avec un si bel entrain.

Alors qu'elle contemplait le contenu de son verre, hésitante, depuis près de dix minutes, en faisant une petite grimace et qu'elle faisait tourner le liquide sans oser y tremper les lèvres, Fred s'approcha d'elle et lui confia tout bas :

« Il n'y a rien dedans, Angie. C'est juste de la Bièraubeurre et ce n'est pas très fort comme alcool. »

La Serpentard leva la tête vers lui en faisant un petit sourire crispé, légèrement embarrassée, et demanda :

« Ron t'a raconté ?

\- Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête. Cet été, après la dispute entre Sirius et Rogue, Hermione et lui nous ont expliqué ce que tu leur avais confié sur ce qui s'était passé dans ton orphelinat.

\- Du coup, tu comprends que ça ne me tente pas trop ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi tu l'as prise alors ? interrogea-t-il, étonné.

\- Lee était tellement enthousiaste… Je ne voulais pas le décevoir… expliqua-t-elle.

\- Allez, donne-moi ça, déclara-t-il en tendant la main vers son verre, après avoir rigolé. Je vais la boire et je vais aller te chercher un verre du jus de citrouille à la place.

\- Merci, Fred, répondit-elle en souriant et en lui donnant sa coupe.

\- De rien, ma petite sœur de Serpentard » répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner pour aller lui chercher sa boisson.

La soirée battait son plein mais, malgré la salle en pleine effervescence, Angélique remarqua qu'Hermione était en train de somnoler dans un coin – sans doute à cause de tous ces chapeaux qu'elle tricotait pour libérer les elfes de Poudlard – et que les jumeaux en avaient profité pour faire tester leurs produits de farces et attrapes à des élèves de première année.

Puis, elle aperçut Harry, qui revenait de sa dernière retenue avec Ombrage et qu'Angelina Johnson venait tout juste de quitter pour rejoindre Alicia Spinnet, et elle se dirigea alors vers lui.

Harry, anxieux et agité, expliqua à Angélique et à Hermione, qui s'était réveillée quand ils s'étaient assis près d'elle, qu'il avait ressenti une douleur cuisante à sa cicatrice ainsi qu'une étrange sensation au niveau de son estomac lorsque Ombrage avait pris sa main dans les siennes pour examiner sa coupure et il leur fit part de ses théories sur le possible lien entre Voldemort et Ombrage.

Hermione tenta de le rassurer en disant que ce n'était peut-être qu'une simple coïncidence puisqu'il était capable de ressentir les émotions du mage noir et que, depuis son retour fin juin, sa cicatrice lui faisait souvent mal, et elle lui conseilla d'aller en parler à Dumbledore, ce que bien évidemment Harry refusa tout net, disant qu'il préférait en parler à Sirius dans une lettre. Hermione s'affola à cette idée mais Harry la rassura en lui expliquant qu'il emploierait la même méthode qu'Angélique et que sa lettre aurait l'air tout à fait anodine puis, laissant Ron profiter de son moment de gloire, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher tous les trois.

Angélique se dépêchait de rejoindre ses appartements car elle n'avait pas pris garde à l'heure et que le couvre-feu était déjà tombé depuis pas mal de temps, lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

« Tiens, tiens, miss Rogue… déclara Ombrage avec un sourire satisfait en saisissant le bras d'Angélique de ses gros doigts boudinés. Que faites-vous là, jeune fille ?

\- Je… Je retournais chez moi, professeur Ombrage, répondit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

\- Que faisiez-vous donc dans cette partie du château et à une heure pareille de surcroît ? lui demanda-t-elle vivement.

\- J'étais allée féliciter Ronald Weasley. C'est le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor, répondit-elle simplement en décidant de dire la stricte vérité. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, je suis désolée… s'excusa-t-elle ensuite.

\- Hum ! Voyez-vous ça ? renifla-t-elle, méprisante. Le couvre-feu est à vingt-et-une heures pour les élèves de cinquième année, miss Rogue, et non pas à votre convenance, comme vous semblez le croire… ajouta-t-elle, mauvaise, en arborant un air condescendant sur son gros visage flasque.

\- Oh mais je ne crois pas que… voulut-elle se défendre, ébahie par sa réflexion.

\- Silence ! l'interrompit-elle en criant. Votre petit manège fonctionne peut-être avec votre père, après tout, les hommes sont facilement influençables et vous semblez particulièrement habile pour leur faire tourner la tête grâce à votre joli petit minois de fillette innocente, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! » ajouta-t-elle, acerbe.

L'adolescente, choquée par ses propos, ne sut que répondre. Elle se contenta de l'observer, les yeux ronds, bouche bée, pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que son professeur ne reprenne :

« Je pourrais peut-être vous apprendre à respecter les horaires et à vous montrer plus humble lors d'une nouvelle retenue…

\- C'est inutile, Dolores, je m'en chargerai moi-même », déclara soudain la voix froide du maître des potions.

Ombrage se retourna vivement vers lui en lâchant la jeune fille, surprise par sa brusque arrivée, avant de répliquer sur un ton beaucoup plus mielleux :

« Oh ! Severus ! Vous devez déjà avoir tellement à faire… Je l'ai prise sur le fait en pleine violation du couvre-feu et je suis tout à fait en droit de lui donner une retenue, se justifia-t-elle ensuite.

\- Certainement, Dolores, et je ne conteste pas votre décision qui est bien légitime, répondit-il. Mais, étant donné que, en plus d'être son père, je suis également son directeur de maison, il m'appartient de décider de son sort » expliqua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse avant de se tourner vers sa fille et de décréter : « Miss Rogue, vous aurez une retenue en classe de potions, lundi, à dix-sept heures précises, pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu. À présent, rentrons ! », ajouta-t-il en lui faisant signe de se diriger vers les escaliers et en partant avec elle vers leurs appartements.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!_ _Please let me a little review to tell me what you've liked ;-)_

 _See you soon!_

 _Kisses ;-)_

 _(Vous aimez ma version en anglais?^^ XD OK! Je sors...^^)_


	79. Surprise!

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaît! ;-)_

 _Merci à Guest! Oui, Severus est bien obligé de jouer la comédie et, je te rassure tout de suite, personne n'aime Ombrage^^_

 _Petit résumé: Angélique avait assisté avec Hermione aux essais de Quidditch pendant que Harry était en retenue et c'est Ron qui avait été nommé gardien. Les Gryffondor avaient fait une fête dans leur dortoir et les jumeaux avaient invité Angélique. En retournant chez elle, alors que le couvre-feux était déjà tombé, Angélique avait rencontré Ombrage qui avait voulu lui mettre une retenue mais Rogue était arrivé, avait dit qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même et l'avait collée le lundi suivant._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 79 : Surprise !**

Dès qu'ils eurent passé le seuil de leurs appartements, Angélique attrapa Severus par le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter, car il marchait d'un pas vif et déterminé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Ombrage, et elle s'excusa directement, terriblement inquiète de sa réaction après avoir obtenu une seconde retenue en si peu de temps d'intervalle.

« Papa, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je n'ai pas regardé l'heure… Et quand Harry et Hermione ont dit qu'ils allaient dormir, je me suis rendu compte que le couvre-feu était déjà tombé… J'ai essayé de revenir vite mais Ombrage m'est tombée dessus…

\- Ma chérie, je ne suis pas fâché, répondit-il directement en posant une main sur sa joue et en la caressant de son pouce. Ne t'en fais pas comme ça, je me doute bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Je suis content que tu te sois amusée, là-bas, avec tes amis au point d'en oublier l'heure, ajouta-t-il avant de lui sourire.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Mais oui, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Quelle stupide bonne femme ! Pas de chance que tu sois tombée sur elle… s'exclama-t-il ensuite. Je montais justement te chercher pour t'éviter ça…

\- Oui, je n'ai vraiment pas eu de chance, approuva tristement Angélique. On dirait qu'elle ne m'aime pas du tout. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle est jalouse de moi, expliqua-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas impossible, ma puce, répondit Rogue, pensif.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment jalouse ? Mais pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Elle m'a toujours apprécié mais, comme tu l'as bien vu, ce n'était pas réciproque… Alors de voir que, toi, tu as réussi à te faire une place dans mon cœur, ça doit la contrarier.

\- Mais tu es mon père, dit-elle, déboussolée. Alors, c'est normal qu'on s'aime tous les deux, non ?

\- Oui mais elle ne le voit sûrement pas comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que je t'aime profondément et que, elle, elle n'arrivera jamais à me faire éprouver ce genre d'émotions et encore moins un sentiment amoureux, expliqua-t-il avec raison.

\- Elle m'a dit que j'avais réussi à te faire tourner la tête grâce à mon _joli petit minois de fillette innocente_! » lui apprit-elle, véritablement choquée.

Severus se mit à rire de la mine clairement outrée de sa fille puis il l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses boucles brunes avant de répondre :

« Et comment ! Tu as même réussi à chambouler toute ma vie du haut de ton mètre cinquante !

\- Elle est méchante ! s'exclama-t-elle, boudeuse, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Oui mais j'ai quand même réussi à te sauver la mise en faisant en sorte que tu fasses ta retenue avec moi plutôt qu'avec elle, répliqua-t-il en caressant son nez pour la faire cligner des yeux. Je devais justement vérifier mes stocks de potions et trier mes ingrédients, ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- Oh ! Papa ! Non, pas ça ! C'est mortellement ennuyant ! le supplia-t-elle en lui faisant sa tête de chien battu.

\- Si tu veux de l'aide, je peux toujours m'arranger pour envoyer un Gryffondor ou l'autre en retenue avec toi, proposa-t-il en haussant un sourcil. D'ici lundi, j'ai largement le temps d'en coincer un ou deux…

\- Non, laisse-les tranquilles, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle gentiment. Mais on ne pourrait pas faire une potion à la place ? tenta-t-elle encore en l'observant de ses grands yeux brillants.

\- Tu as quand même violé le couvre-feu, petite rebelle aux yeux de biche, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Tu mérites une punition, ajouta-t-il, intraitable.

\- Pfff… OK, se résigna-t-elle finalement en baissant les bras. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de lui décocher un beau sourire.

.

Le lendemain, Angélique prit son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Severus dans leur petite cuisine puis elle fila dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et s'habiller.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle ressortit de la chambre de Severus et sursauta en entendant crier :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Angie ! »

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George et Ginny étaient tous là, au beau milieu du salon, et Hermione tenait un gros gâteau au chocolat avec seize bougies allumées, tandis que Severus les observait avec un sourire en coin, un peu en retrait.

« Oh ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de les embrasser tour à tour.

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de feindre l'étonnement car, bien que Severus l'ait prévenu quelques jours plus tôt, ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit et, du coup, la surprise était réussie.

Les Gryffondor offrirent leurs cadeaux à la Serpentard, après qu'elle eut soufflé toutes ses bougies, puis ils découpèrent le gâteau en huit parts et les adolescents le dégustèrent assis par terre autour de la table du salon.

Rogue avait prétendu qu'il avait quelques devoirs à corriger et il s'était retiré dans son bureau pour les laisser discuter à leur aise, sachant que sa présence intimidait ces courageux Gryffondor…

Harry, enthousiaste, leur raconta qu'il avait rencontré Cho Chang à la volière en allant poster la lettre de Sirius mais que Rusard et Miss Teigne avaient eux aussi débarqué… Le concierge avait voulu intercepter sa lettre mais, heureusement, Hedwige était déjà partie et Cho avait confirmé les propos de Harry.

Angélique fronça les sourcils, contrariée et perplexe : Ombrage ne tentait quand même pas d'intercepter le courrier de Harrry pour le lire et le vérifier ? Et puis aussi : de quoi elle se mêlait cette Cho Chang ?

La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry : il semblait plus heureux d'avoir rencontré la Serdaigle sur son chemin que contrarié et soucieux d'être tombé sur Rusard et Miss Teigne… Elle fit une petite grimace, secoua la tête et soupira.

Ensuite, elle écouta Hermione leur dire que _La Gazette du sorcier_ avait annoncé que Sirius Black se cachait à Londres et elle leur parla également de l'article concernant l'arrestation de Sturgis Podmore, qui avait été déféré devant le Magenmagot pour effraction et tentative de vol au Ministère et condamné à six mois de réclusion à Azkaban.

Pendant que les Weasley et Hermione débattaient pour savoir si Sturgis Podmore était là en mission pour l'Ordre, si c'était un traître, s'il s'était fait piéger, s'il avait été soumis à l'Imperium ou autre, Angélique demanda à Harry de l'aider à débarrasser la table. Le rouge et or accepta aussitôt et suivit son amie jusqu'à la cuisine avec quelques assiettes et couverts en mains.

« Ton père sait ce qui s'est passé avec Sturgis, non ? demanda le brun en déposant la vaisselle dans l'évier. Ron et Hermione m'ont raconté que Rogue a dit à Maugrey qu'il ne devait pas l'attendre et que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait remplacé en vous accompagnant, Ginny et toi, à la gare.

\- Il sait sûrement ce qui est arrivé mais il ne me l'a pas dit… Désolée, répondit-elle, sincère.

\- Oh dommage… fit-il, déçu.

\- Bon ! Viens avec moi, maintenant, Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en saisissant sa main et en l'entraînant vers le bureau de son père. Profitons-en pendant que les autres sont occupés.

\- Hein ? Mais… Quoi ?! Angie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Tu vas me le dire ? » questionna-t-il, perturbé, en essayant de la faire lâcher prise, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Quand il vit arriver les deux jeunes dans son bureau, Rogue esquissa un sourire en coin, amusé, avant de dire à sa fille :

« Je t'avais dit _convaincre_ , Angélique, pas _kidnapper_ …

\- Désolée mais il est beaucoup trop long à convaincre et, en plus, c'est une vraie tête de mule ! Alors, c'est plus facile comme ça, répliqua-t-elle vivement.

\- Heu… Je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry qui tirait toujours dans le sens contraire pour essayer de se dégager de la poigne de la vert et argent.

\- Ma fille veut que je soigne votre main, Potter, expliqua le maître des cachots en se levant et en utilisant un sortilège d'Attraction pour faire venir à lui les potions dont il aurait besoin pour le guérir. Elle ne cesse de m'en parler depuis des jours… ajouta-t-il en remarquant que les pommettes d'Angélique s'étaient légèrement teintées de rose.

\- Oh… C'est très gentil à vous mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, professeur Rogue, répondit Harry qui n'avait rien vu.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, Potter, et puis, de toute façon, je n'aurai pas la paix tant qu'elle verra votre blessure », ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

Angélique adressa un petit sourire gêné à Harry en relâchant doucement son poignet, auquel il répondit par un large sourire, et elle observa Severus faire patiemment disparaître la cicatrice du dos de la main du jeune homme.

Harry remercia sincèrement Rogue pour son aide puis il retourna au salon avec Angélique où ils discutèrent encore tous ensemble quelque temps avant de se séparer.

Harry et Ron partirent pour le terrain de Quidditch afin de rassurer le rouquin avant son premier entraînement officiel, Fred et George rejoignirent Lee Jordan pour continuer à mettre au point leurs boîtes à Flemme, Ginny devait retrouver des amies dans le parc et Angélique se rendit à la bibliothèque avec Hermione pour faire quelques devoirs.

Ensuite, après le dîner, Angélique passa l'après-midi en compagnie de Sally-Anne et Daphné, qui lui apprirent que Drago Malefoy et toute une petite troupe avaient décidé d'aller assister au premier entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour voir comment se débrouillait leur nouveau gardien.

Pauvre Ron… se dit Angélique en soupirant. Elle savait que son ami pouvait être très bon mais qu'il perdait souvent ses moyens lorsqu'il se sentait observé. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour lui, à part le soutenir et le réconforter. Comme Severus le lui avait déjà fait remarquer, elle ne pouvait pas se mettre toute la maison Serpentard à dos…

Après le souper, la jeune fille rédigea sa dissertation sur le sortilège d'Inanimatus Apparitus pour le professeur McGonagall ainsi que son devoir d'astronomie, traitant des nombreuses lunes de Jupiter, dans la salle commune des vert et argent avec ses deux amies puis elle regagna ses appartements, suivie de Salem.

« Piouf ! s'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le divan à côté de Severus. J'ai fini mes devoirs ! Je serai tranquille demain !

\- C'est très bien, ma puce, dit-il en l'entourant d'un bras. Tu travailles intelligemment, ajouta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Oui… J'ai surtout peur que d'autres devoirs ne viennent s'ajouter pendant la semaine et de ne pas avoir le temps de tous les faire ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- L'année des BUSEs est l'une des plus chargées et éprouvantes mais je ne doute pas que tu t'en sortiras aisément, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Merci de croire en moi, papa, dit-elle en levant sa tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je l'ai toujours fait, ma puce, et je continuerai, répondit-il avec aplomb avant de lui sourire.

\- T'es vraiment gentil d'avoir laissé Harry, Hermione et les Weasley venir ici, ce matin, déclara-t-elle en changeant de sujet. Tous ces Gryffondor chez toi… Ça a dû te faire un choc, non ? plaisanta-t-elle ensuite.

\- En effet, j'ai dû passer une partie de la journée à désinfecter les pièces auxquelles ils ont eu accès. Heureusement qu'ils se sont contentés de rester au salon… » rétorqua-t-il, moqueur.

Angélique éclata de rire, tandis qu'il embrassait une nouvelle fois le sommet de son crâne, puis elle reprit, plus sérieuse :

« Merci aussi pour Harry, papa.

\- De rien. Je t'avais bien dit que ça partirait, mon ange.

\- Oui, heureusement…

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, déclara-t-il, clairvoyant, en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Heu… je… bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, Angélique », répliqua doucement Rogue en observant intensément ses yeux vairons.

La jeune fille rougit un peu, surprise qu'il se soit aperçu de ça, avant de dire, dépitée :

« Il ne s'en rend même pas compte… Il n'arrête pas de me parler de Cho Chang… Il est amoureux d'elle depuis l'année passée…

\- Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, ma puce, et je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais vous êtes encore jeunes, rien ne dit que son attirance pour elle va durer, la rassura-t-il. Et puis, Potter n'est pas très subtil mais il n'est pas non plus totalement idiot… Enfin, du moins, j'ose l'espérer... » ajouta-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Angélique sourit, amusée par la réflexion de son père et apaisée par ses paroles réconfortantes, et elle se blottit encore plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

« Tu n'es pas fâché que j'aime bien Harry ? demanda-t-elle timidement, d'une toute petite voix, comme si elle avait peur d'exprimer cela à voix haute.

\- Bien sûr que non, mon ange… soupira-t-il. Et puis, en plus, contrairement à Potter, moi, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je l'avais remarqué depuis longtemps…

\- Et s'il ne s'en rend jamais compte ? Ou s'il ne m'aime pas ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Ce sera toujours ton ami et, toi, jolie, spéciale, intelligente, gentille et attachante comme tu es, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il, confiant. Ne fais surtout pas la même erreur que moi, Angélique. Ne renonce pas au bonheur, conseilla-t-il, très sérieux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, papa. C'est d'accord, approuva-t-elle.

\- En attendant, comporte-toi normalement, vis au jour le jour, amuse-toi, ris, vois tes amis et ne pense pas trop à tout ça. C'est lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins que ce que l'on espère se produit.

\- D'accord, papa, c'est ce que je vais faire, répliqua-t-elle, ragaillardie. Mais, toi, tu m'aimeras toujours ? s'assura-t-elle en levant une nouvelle fois la tête vers lui.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours, Angélique. Toujours », promit-il fermement en plongeant ses yeux onyx dans ses iris bleu ciel et brun moucheté de vert clair.

.

Angélique passa le dimanche matin avec Severus dans leurs appartements et l'après-midi dans le parc de Poudlard à flâner avec Sally-Anne et Daphné, profitant des derniers doux rayons de soleil du mois de septembre, tandis que ses amis Gryffondor faisaient leurs devoirs de la semaine en essayant de rattraper tout le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé ces derniers jours sous le regard attentif d'Hermione.

Le lundi matin, Angélique, qui avait reçu _La Gazette du sorcier_ chez elle, avant les autres, arriva en trombe à la table des Gryffondor, s'installa entre Hermione et Harry et _étala le journal sur la table, montrant une grande photo de Dolores Ombrage qui souriait largement et clignait lentement des yeux sous la manchette :_

 _LE_ _MINISTERE_ _VEUT_ _REFORMER L'ÉDUCATION_

 _DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMM_ É _E_

 _GRANDE INQUISITRICE(1)_

« Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les trois Gryffondor en chœur.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? demanda Ron, effaré.

_ Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » interrogea Harry, une barre de contrariété traversant son front.

Hermione lut alors tout l'article à voix haute et Angélique résuma ensuite :

« Ça veut dire que le ministère s'immisce bel et bien dans les affaires de Poudlard et retire petit à petit tout pouvoir à Dumbledore. Le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux a permis à Ombrage de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et le vingt-trois lui donne le pouvoir d'inspecter les autres enseignants et de les renvoyer, si elle le veut. »

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 15, p. 365 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	80. Madame la Grande Inquisitrice

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements!_

 _Merci à Guest! J'ai préféré qu'Angie aime Harry car, si tu réfléchis bien, Angélique et Drago sont cousins...^^ ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 80 : Madame la Grande Inquisitrice**

Ombrage n'avait pas perdu de temps.

En tant que Grande Inquisitrice, elle avait commencé à inspecter ses collègues enseignants le jour-même de sa nomination. Fred et George l'avait vue inspecter le cours du professeur Flitwick, Harry et Ron celui de Trelawney et Angélique et ses camarades de Serpentard et de Serdaigle celui du professeur Chourave, qui avait commencé avec eux l'étude des choux mordeurs de Chine.

Le professeur de botanique, d'un naturel pourtant conciliant, ne s'était pas laissée intimider par la présence d'Ombrage ni par ses interventions incessantes, qui avait fini par l'agacer au point que ses joues deviennent rouges de colère.

Après qu'elle ait bien failli blesser Anthony Goldstein en le déconcentrant avec toutes ses questions pendant qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de s'occuper correctement du fameux chou mordeur, elle la pria d'aller s'installer sur une chaise au fond de la serre et d'arrêter de déconcentrer ses élèves. Ombrage se résigna à faire ce que Chourave lui demandait et se mit à griffonner furieusement sur son bloc-notes.

Angélique, Sally-Anne et Daphné ne purent réprimer leurs sourires et virent leurs camarades en faire de même, amusés qu'elle se soit fait remettre à sa place par leur professeur de botanique qui était d'ordinaire si patiente et gentille.

Le soir-même, ayant appris que Harry avait encore été incapable de se taire face à leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Angélique vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme à la table des Gryffondor, avant sa propre retenue avec son père, et lui demanda, dépitée :

« Harry… Est-ce que ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs est vrai ?

\- J'ai une nouvelle semaine de retenue avec Ombrage, ouais… » répliqua-t-il, maussade, en coupant furieusement une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Angélique soupira en regardant Ron et Hermione qui grimaçaient et secouaient la tête avec un air dépassé.

« Pourquoi tu ne parviens pas à te contrôler ? demanda-t-elle doucement, peinée pour son ami en sachant ce qui l'attendait en retenue.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? rétorqua-t-il vivement, énervé. Tu crois peut-être que je le fais exprès ? Tu penses que je suis masochiste ? Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse d'aller en retenue avec cette mégère pour me faire charcuter la main ?

\- Je vous prierais de baisser d'un ton, monsieur Potter », prononça soudain la voix doucereuse du maître des cachots dans le dos du Gryffondor, tandis que les yeux d'Angélique commençaient lentement à s'embuer de larmes.

Harry se tourna subitement et découvrit le professeur Rogue planté derrière lui, les mains dans le dos et le visage impassible. Le garçon reporta ensuite son attention sur la Serpentard qui réprimait ses pleurs en pinçant les lèvres et en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

« Angie, je suis désolé… commença Harry dont la fureur était retombée d'un coup en se rendant compte de son chagrin.

\- Miss Rogue, prenez vos affaires et suivez-moi, je vous prie, l'interrompit brusquement Severus.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils, déboussolé par l'attitude de Rogue envers sa fille.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Potter, répliqua froidement le maître des cachots qui attendait Angélique.

\- J'ai une retenue pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu vendredi, répondit de manière indifférente la jeune fille, qui s'était déjà levée de table et avait mis son sac sur son épaule, en contrôlant sa voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas.

\- Mais… voulut protester le garçon.

\- Silence, Potter ! » ordonna sèchement Rogue, avant de faire signe à sa fille de le suivre.

Harry observa Angélique et son père sortir de la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans les cachots en classe de potions pour quelques heures de retenue puis il reporta son attention sur ses deux amis en demandant, révolté :

« Pourquoi il a mis une retenue à sa propre fille ? Il est complètement malade !

\- Non, il n'est pas malade… répondit Hermione en secouant légèrement la tête. Angie s'est fait prendre par Ombrage en revenant de notre salle commune… Rogue l'a sauvée comme il a pu… expliqua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je… ne savais pas, fit Harry, penaud.

\- T'as pas été très sympa avec elle, mon vieux, intervint Ron en faisant une moue désapprobatrice. Angie se fait vraiment du souci pour toi… Comme nous deux… » ajouta-t-il en les désignant Hermione et lui.

Harry grimaça en sentant quelque chose étreindre et nouer son estomac puis il repoussa son assiette en abandonnant une belle part de tarte à la mélasse et se leva pour rejoindre le bureau de son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

.

Dès qu'elle eut passé le pas de la porte de la salle de potions, Angélique laissa tomber son sac par terre, elle enlaça son père et se blottit contre son torse en laissant couler ses larmes, avant de lui demander, désespérée :

« Pourquoi il s'énerve tout le temps sur moi comme ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, ma puce, répondit Rogue en grimaçant et en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je veux juste essayer de l'aider ! J'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse sans arrêt torturer par Ombrage ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

\- Je le sais bien… soupira-t-il, désolé de la voir dans cet état à cause de Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, papa ! Harry n'est pas comme ça ! déclara-t-elle en levant son visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas… Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas son caractère… tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer, troublée, en essayant d'analyser son comportement étrange depuis les vacances.

\- Ça va lui passer, ma chérie », déclara-t-il tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit.

Il la garda encore un peu dans ses bras, le temps qu'elle arrête de pleurer et qu'elle sèche ses larmes, puis il l'embrassa sur la joue en caressant l'autre de son pouce, lorsqu'il entendit soudain :

« Hum, hum ! »

Il se retourna vivement vers la source de ce bruit en gardant Angélique contre lui – mesure de précaution – et il découvrit dans l'encadrement de la porte le professeur Ombrage, qui avait décidé de descendre voir comment le maître des potions allait punir sa fille, après avoir soigneusement enfermé Harry dans son bureau avec sa plume ensorcelée et du parchemin.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et l'interrogea, sarcastique :

« Dolores… Douteriez-vous de ma capacité à surveiller correctement une retenue ?

\- Oh ! Loin de là, Severus, répondit-elle, mielleuse. Je sais que vous êtes parfaitement capable de faire exécuter leurs punitions à vos élèves mais je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être un peu plus de mal s'il s'agissait de votre fille… Et j'avais bien raison… ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard assassin à Angélique.

\- Vous vous trompez. Angélique était sur le point de commencer sa retenue, répliqua Rogue, agacé.

\- Vos heures de colle commencent-elles toutes de la même façon pour vos élèves ? interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire narquois en posant son regard sur son bras qui entourait les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua-t-il vivement, profondément choqué par sa question et ses insinuations, en relâchant doucement les épaules d'Angélique.

\- Bien, fit-elle, satisfaite de l'avoir embarrassé. Qu'avez-vous prévu de lui faire faire ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en sortant son calepin.

\- Vous allez inspecter sa retenue ? interrogea Rogue, incrédule.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler, mon cher Severus, que j'ai été nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard par le ministre de la Magie en personne ? rétorqua-t-elle avec une expression suffisante. Je détiens le pouvoir d'inspecter qui je veux et quand je le veux…

\- Dans ce cas, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice, je comptais lui faire trier et ranger mes stocks d'ingrédients et de potions, décréta-t-il en insistant ironiquement sur son titre.

\- Excellente idée, Severus, approuva-t-elle en écrivant sur son bloc-notes.

\- Miss Rogue, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, déclara-t-il alors en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- Oui, professeur », répondit la jeune fille, après s'être essuyé les yeux, en ramassant son sac pour le poser sur une chaise.

Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers les armoires situées à droite du bureau de son père et commença par sortir les potions et à les disposer sur les bancs de la classe. Elle identifia chacune des fioles et les regroupa en fonction de leurs emplois et de leurs effets puis elle les redisposa correctement sur les différentes étagères de la première armoire, avant de s'attaquer à la seconde qui contenait des ingrédients.

Elle appliqua la même méthode et la même façon de classer que pour les potions, tandis qu'Ombrage tournait autour d'elle et se penchait parfois par-dessus son épaule pour épier ses gestes, sous le regard de Severus qui se demandait bien comment sa fille pouvait faire preuve d'un tel sang froid dans une situation pareille.

Car Ombrage ne se contentait pas de l'embêter en se trouvant constamment sur son chemin ou en lui cognant "malencontreusement" le bras pour tenter de lui faire casser quelque chose – ce que, heureusement, elle ne parvint pas à faire – mais, en plus, elle s'amusait à mélanger fioles et bocaux quand Angélique avait le dos tourné et qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas…

La petite brune remarqua bien vite le manège de son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal mais elle ne fit aucune réflexion et remit sans cesse de l'ordre dans ses bocaux sans jamais se plaindre jusqu'à finalement parvenir à tout ranger.

« J'ai terminé, professeur Rogue, déclara-t-elle soudain en restant devant l'armoire qu'elle venait de fermer, les mains dans le dos sur la poignée de la porte, pour éviter qu'Ombrage n'y remette le bazar.

\- Bien », répondit simplement son père en posant sa plume et en se levant pour aller inspecter son travail.

Il examina minutieusement les deux armoires en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle les avait encore mieux rangées que lui et que son système de classement était bien meilleur puis il déclara :

« Votre retenue est terminée, miss Rogue.

\- Très bien, professeur », répondit-elle en allant chercher son sac.

Le maître des potions se tourna ensuite vers Ombrage pour l'interroger :

« Avez-vous des questions, des remarques ou des suggestions à me faire, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice ?

\- Non, Severus, aucune, répliqua la femme-crapaud. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

\- Bien, répondit Rogue, satisfait. Je vais à présent rentrer chez moi avec Angélique mais je tiens à vous préciser que, bien entendu, je ne fais pas la même chose avec tous mes élèves… » ajouta-t-il, ironique, en lui renvoyant sa propre réplique.

Il passa ensuite vivement devant Ombrage qui l'observait, bouche bée, stupéfaite par sa dernière réflexion, il prit la main d'Angélique dans la sienne et il lança à la femme en passant la porte :

« Ayez l'obligeance de bien vouloir fermer la porte en partant, je vous prie, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice. »

Arrivé dans leurs appartements, Severus se dirigea directement vers le salon et, après avoir relâché la main de sa fille, il s'empara d'une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu ainsi que d'un verre sur sa desserte et il se servit une bonne rasade de liquide ambré qu'il avala d'une seule traite, avant de se resservir un nouveau verre toujours aussi généreux.

Il s'installa ensuite dans son canapé en soupirant et ferma les yeux quelques instants en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière. Il sentit directement Angélique s'asseoir à ses côtés et poser sa tête sur son torse. Il l'entoura d'un bras en soupirant une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'il tenait son verre de whisky de l'autre main, l'appuyant contre sa cuisse.

« Ça te fait du bien ? demanda soudain Angélique.

\- Quoi donc ? rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en la regardant.

\- Le whisky, dit-elle en désignant son verre d'un signe de tête.

\- Ça m'aide parfois à me calmer et à me détendre, avoua-t-il alors.

\- Je peux en avoir, moi aussi ? »

Severus observa un moment ses yeux vairons en fronçant les sourcils, avant de déclarer :

« Non. Tu es trop jeune.

\- J'ai seize ans. Je serai majeure l'année prochaine », contra-t-elle aussitôt.

Severus réfléchit encore quelques instants en regardant intensément sa fille dans les yeux, pendant qu'Angélique, elle, se disait qu'un peu de whisky lui ferait peut-être du bien à elle aussi.

Ombrage l'avait vraiment énervée toute la soirée, elle en avait plus qu'assez que Harry passe sa colère sur elle et, cette fois, elle ne craignait absolument rien à tenter l'expérience puisqu'elle était en sécurité chez elle avec son père. Contrairement à la fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ici, elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait rien dans le verre hormis du whisky et que, même si elle était complètement saoule après une seule gorgée, Severus n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

« D'accord… soupira-t-il finalement. Goûte d'abord et on verra ensuite », ajouta-t-il en lui tendant son verre.

La jeune fille se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres, contente que Severus ait reconnu par-là qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille, se saisit de son verre et le porta d'abord à son nez pour en humer le parfum. Elle sentit l'alcool qui avait une bonne odeur à la fois sucrée, riche et boisée puis elle le porta doucement à sa bouche et y trempa les lèvres pour en prendre une petite gorgée.

Lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec sa langue, Angélique ne sut qu'en faire. C'était beaucoup trop fort pour elle, elle ne parviendrait jamais à l'avaler ! Finalement, à force d'attendre, le liquide s'évapora tout seul en lui laissant l'impression que sa langue était anesthésiée et en faisant affluer des larmes dans ses yeux.

Rogue, qui la regardait faire, esquissa un sourire en coin en s'apercevant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à avaler sa petite gorgée de whisky et il éclata de rire quand elle lui rendit vivement son verre en respirant bruyamment par la bouche et en agitant ses mains pour faire partir cette sensation désagréable.

« C'est beaucoup trop fort ! parvint-elle à articuler entre deux respirations.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis content et soulagé d'entendre ça !

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se mettre à tousser.

Rogue la fit se pencher légèrement en avant et lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à respirer à nouveau normalement, avant de répondre en plaisantant :

« Parce que ma fille ne deviendra pas une alcoolique notoire ! »

Angélique se mit également à rire de bon cœur en retrouvant son souffle, elle embrassa son père sur la joue en disposant ses bras autour de son cou et lui demanda :

« Tu veux bien me faire un chocolat à la place ?

\- Avec plaisir, ma petite puce, répondit-il aussitôt en la serrant contre lui. Tu l'as vraiment bien mérité avec Ombrage qui t'a cassé les pieds pendant des heures… ajouta-t-il en se levant, après qu'elle l'ait relâché.

\- Tu l'as vue ? s'exclama-t-elle, toujours scandalisée par la conduite de son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- Évidemment… Si elle se croit subtile et discrète, c'est raté. Elle ne fera pas carrière en tant qu'espionne, celle-là. Elle a la délicatesse d'un éléphanteau.

\- Oui, c'est sûr ! dit-elle en rigolant et en suivant Severus dans la cuisine. T'as peut-être un peu exagéré avec elle avec ta dernière réflexion, non ? fit-elle ensuite remarquer. Je croyais qu'on devait se tenir à carreaux…

\- Sûrement mais elle m'a vraiment poussé à bout !

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle t'embête encore plus quand elle inspectera ton cours ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse, en fronçant les sourcils. Si jamais elle te renvoie ?

\- Elle peut m'embêter, si ça lui chante, mais elle ne me renverra pas, dit-il, sûr de lui. Je suis le programme du ministère à la lettre et je suis même en avance, la rassura-t-il directement.

\- Ouf ! Tant mieux ! soupira Angélique, soulagée d'entendre ça.

\- Allez ! Je te fais ton chocolat puis ensuite nous irons nous coucher ! » décréta Rogue.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	81. Frictions et rébellion

_Salut!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire, de commenter et d'apprécier cette histoire! ;-)  
_

 _Merci aussi à Guest. Pour répondre à ta question, l'évasion d'Azkaban se passe en janvier 1996, quelques jours après la rentrée des élèves à Poudlard._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 81 : Frictions et rébellion**

Le lendemain matin, dès que Harry arriva à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Angélique vit mais surtout entendit, comme l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, Angelina Johnson sauter sur son attrapeur et lui crier dessus pour avoir encore récolté une semaine de retenue avec Ombrage.

Même si elle s'était disputée avec Harry la veille, la Serpentard ne supporta pas que son capitaine s'en prenne ainsi à lui. Elle se leva vivement de table et, malgré les mains de Sally-Anne et de Daphné qui tentèrent de la retenir par le tissu de sa robe, elle se dirigea résolument vers les deux rouge et or pour s'interposer entre eux.

« Arrête de lui hurler dessus, Johnson ! s'exclama-t-elle avec force.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, Rogue ? J'ai une discussion avec mon attrapeur ! Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis ! rétorqua la jeune fille noire, furibonde.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une discussion et, même si tu ne veux pas de mon avis, je te le donne quand même ! répliqua Angélique, acerbe. Et puis, de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien ! Potter n'écoute rien ni personne, que tu emploies la manière douce ou la manière forte ! Alors, laisse tomber et épargne ta salive ! Tu nous casses les oreilles ! ajouta-t-elle en la fusillant du regard.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Angie ! Une fille d'un mètre cinquante qui prend ma défense, c'est carrément nul ! Tu me fous encore plus la honte qu'Angelina ! » s'exclama Harry en chuchotant, furieux, et en tirant la Serpentard par un bras pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

Angélique observa le Gryffondor dans les yeux, profondément peinée par sa réflexion, elle refoula une fois de plus ses larmes devant lui, même si la teinte grise de son médaillon parlait pour elle, et elle tira vivement son bras en arrière pour le récupérer et faire lâcher prise à Harry, qui venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait blessée une fois de plus.

« Mesdemoiselles, cessez immédiatement ceci ! s'écria McGonagall qui avait précipitamment quitté la table des professeurs pour venir les gronder. Miss Rogue, retournez à votre table en vitesse avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne retire des points à Serpentard », ordonna-t-elle ensuite en observant la jeune fille d'un œil sévère.

Après avoir envoyé un regard noir à la Gryffondor de septième année et à Harry, Angélique fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait et elle fila directement se réinstaller à la table des vert et argent sans demander son reste, soulagée d'avoir échappé à toute sanction, et elle vit de loin leur professeur de métamorphose réprimander vertement ses deux élèves sous le regard de toute la Grande Salle.

Angélique et les Serpentard se rendirent ensuite à leurs cours de la matinée et Sally-Anne et Daphné en profitèrent pour conseiller à leur amie de se calmer et d'arrêter d'intervenir sans cesse dans les affaires des Gryffondor, lui assurant, entre autre, que Harry était un grand garçon et qu'il pouvait se défendre tout seul. La jeune fille s'excusa auprès d'elles pour son impulsivité en reconnaissant qu'elles avaient en partie raison et elle leur promit de faire des efforts pour se contrôler.

L'après-midi, Serpentard et Gryffondor eurent l'honneur immense de voir la Grande Inquisitrice inspecter leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques durant lequel le professeur Gobe-Planche continua avec eux l'étude des Botrucs.

Ombrage posa de nombreuses questions aux élèves afin d'évaluer leurs connaissances et également au professeur pour savoir ce qu'elle avait l'intention d'étudier par la suite mais aussi pour essayer de savoir où était Hagrid.

N'ayant pas obtenu satisfaction en ce qui concernait le semi-géant, elle se tourna alors vers Goyle et demanda avec un sourire en coin :

« _J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des blessés dans cette classe ?_ »(1)

Gregory sourit bêtement et Drago s'empressa alors de répondre que c'était lui qui avait été attaqué par un hippogriffe qui lui avait causé une méchante et profonde entaille sur le bras.

Ombrage se mit à écrire frénétiquement sur son bloc-notes et Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de dire que Malefoy avait été trop bête pour écouter les recommandations de Hagrid, ce qui lui valut une soirée de retenue supplémentaire, au plus grand désespoir de Ron, Hermione et Angélique, qui avaient tous les trois gémi en le voyant ouvrir sa grande bouche.

Se rendant compte de sa stupidité après coup et réalisant qu'il ne s'était toujours pas excusé auprès d'Angélique pour son épouvantable conduite de la veille et de ce matin, Harry attrapa le bras de la petite brune qui se dirigeait déjà vers le château avec les autres Serpentard pour leur dernier cours de la journée.

« Angie ! Attends ! s'exclama-t-il en la retenant.

\- Écoute, Harry… répondit Angélique en récupérant doucement son bras. Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi encore une fois aujourd'hui. J'ai encore histoire de la magie, je dois y aller », ajouta-t-elle tristement avant de rattraper ses deux amies et d'abandonner le Gryffondor, hébété, au milieu de la pelouse.

.

Ce soir-là, juste après son cours de botanique, Harry décida de se rendre directement dans les cachots pour parler à Angélique, quitte à devoir sauter le repas, s'il n'avait plus le temps de manger avant sa retenue de dix-sept heures avec Ombrage.

Il se dirigea résolument vers les appartements privés de son professeur de potions, frappa quelques coups à la porte et attendit.

« Potter… soupira Rogue en le découvrant sur le pas de sa porte. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je voudrais parler à Angélique, s'il vous plaît, professeur. »

Rogue ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez, il souffla d'irritation puis finit par lui demander de sa voix doucereuse :

« Parviendrez-vous à garder le contrôle de vos nerfs, monsieur Potter ? Ma fille n'est pas votre exutoire personnel, comme vous semblez le croire…

\- Oui, professeur, répondit le garçon, penaud, en baissant la tête. Je voulais justement m'excuser pour ça auprès d'elle.

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, entrez, proposa-t-il alors en s'écartant pour le laisser passer. Elle n'est pas encore revenue de la classe du professeur Binns mais vous pouvez l'attendre au salon.

\- Merci, monsieur », répondit Harry en pénétrant dans les quartiers de son professeur de potions, avant de s'installer sur le canapé, comme Rogue l'avait invité à le faire d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

Severus le planta là, tout seul, et retourna dans sa cuisine afin de déguster le thé qu'il s'était préparé avant d'être interrompu par ce satané Gryffondor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent tous les deux la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, le froissement d'une cape que l'on retirait, le bruit d'un sac que l'on déposait par terre et un profond soupir de lassitude.

« Angélique, ne souffle pas comme une vieille dragonne épuisée, je te prie… demanda Severus en arrivant pour l'accueillir, tandis que Harry, amusé par la réflexion, pouffait dans le salon.

\- Désolée, papa… s'excusa aussitôt la jeune fille. Mais je suis crevée et j'en ai plus que marre d'entendre parler de révoltes de gobelins… Ils en ont fait combien ?

\- Une bonne quinzaine, je dirais.

\- Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour être traité comme des êtres inférieurs par la majorité des sorciers… C'est tout simplement scandaleux, déclara-t-elle, dépitée.

\- Personne n'ose prétendre que la société sorcière est la plus équitable qui soit, dit Rogue, fataliste, en la serrant contre lui. Tu as de la visite », ajouta-t-il, après avoir embrassé son front.

Angélique leva ses yeux vairons vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, et Severus la mena au salon où Potter s'était levé pour les voir arriver, après avoir entendu leur conversation et avoir vu Salem arriver en trottinant dans la pièce.

La jeune fille, en découvrant Harry, fronça encore plus ses sourcils bruns et lança un regard ennuyé et surpris à son père, qui signifiait quelque chose dans le genre "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là et pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer ?", avant de le voir tourner les talons pour les laisser discuter tout seuls.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence gêné, Angélique, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude renfrognée, demanda en haussant l'un de ses sourcils bruns, perplexe :

« Severus a bien voulu te laisser entrer ?

\- Oui mais j'ai dû lui promettre que je ne me fâcherai pas sur toi… expliqua Harry, mal à l'aise.

\- Et il t'a cru ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Écoute, Angie… reprit-il en faisant un pas vers elle et en fixant intensément ses yeux vairons. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin et aussi de m'emporter sans arrêt contre toi… Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien et que tu fais tout pour m'apporter ton soutien et pour m'aider, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis tout le temps en colère contre tout et tout le monde… tenta-t-il de lui expliquer. Je suis franchement infect avec vous pour le moment et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je pouvais vous blesser parfois… Je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir fait autant de peine, Angie… En plus, je ne fais pas assez attention à vous trois… Je ne savais même pas que tu avais récolté une retenue en revenant de notre petite fête… J'aurais dû te prêter ma cape d'invisibilité… Et, ce matin, c'était gentil de prendre ma défense, alors que j'avais été épouvantable avec toi hier soir. Je ne pensais pas du tout ce que j'ai dit, Angie. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais surtout pas te faire de la peine… », ajouta-t-il, profondément désolé.

Après un petit moment de silence, lors duquel Angélique enregistra tout ce que le Survivant lui avait dit en le jaugeant du regard, elle finit par déclarer, sarcastique, en décroisant les bras et en levant les yeux au ciel :

« C'est bon, Potter… Faudrait pas non plus que tu tombes dans le mélo… »

Harry releva la tête vers elle, qu'il avait progressivement baissée lors de son discours, surpris et amusé par le ton qu'elle avait employé, et, remarquant son sourire en coin, il lui demanda :

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Comment moi, pauvre orpheline anonyme, pourrais-je en vouloir au célèbre garçon qui a survécu ? railla-t-elle.

\- Angie ! T'es pas croyable comme fille ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Je te fais des excuses sincères et, toi, tu te fous de moi !

\- Je ne vais pas non plus me mettre à pleurer dans tes bras comme une idiote ! Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai quand même ma fierté, figure-toi ! » répliqua-t-elle vivement.

Harry ne put se contenir plus longtemps, il éclata alors d'un grand rire, soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas, et il s'avança encore pour la serrer contre lui.

« Je te prends quand même dans mes bras mais t'es pas obligée de _pleurer comme une idiote_ … » souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Angélique le laissa faire et rit de bon cœur avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Severus interroger d'une voix froide :

« N'avez-vous pas une retenue à dix-sept heures, aujourd'hui, monsieur Potter ? »

Les deux adolescents se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour se tourner vers Rogue et Harry, qui avait à présent un sourire béat plaqué sur son visage, répondit simplement :

« Si, professeur.

\- Comme vous n'aurez jamais le temps de vous rendre à la Grande Salle pour manger, j'ai demandé à un elfe des cuisines de Poudlard de vous préparer quelques sandwiches », lui apprit-il alors.

Le garçon resta sonné à le regarder, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ce qui agaça profondément le maître des cachots qui finit par s'exclamer en perdant patience :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Potter ? Arrêtez de me regarder bêtement avec un air de merlan frit ! Il est cinq heures moins le quart ! Allez vite à la cuisine et mangez quelque chose avant de me faire l'immense plaisir de débarrasser le plancher !

\- Viens, Harry », déclara alors Angélique en rigolant et en entraînant le garçon vers la cuisine en saisissant sa main gauche – la droite étant de nouveau blessée.

La Serpentard embrassa son père sur la joue quand elle passa devant lui, en traînant le Gryffondor trop choqué dans son sillage, et Harry parvint à avaler trois sandwiches et un grand verre de jus de citrouille avant de courir vers le bureau de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

.

Suite à cette série d'événements et au ras-le-bol collectif causé par l'incompétence du professeur Ombrage et par son refus catégorique de leur apprendre réellement la défense contre les forces du Mal de façon pratique, Hermione, Angélique et Ron demandèrent à Harry d'accepter d'être leur professeur et de leur faire cours à la place de la Grande Inquisitrice, alias le Grand Imposteur, la Grosse Incapable ou la Grenouille Ignoble, comme Ron aimait à la renommer selon son humeur du jour.

Si le garçon à la cicatrice refusa tout net au début, leur expliquant qu'il avait simplement eu de la chance de se sortir de toutes les épreuves qui lui étaient tombées dessus ou qu'il avait très souvent bénéficié de l'aide d'autres personnes, l'idée finit quand même par faire son chemin dans son esprit toute seule, les trois autres, connaissant bien leur ami, ayant décidé de ne pas trop insister pour éviter de le braquer…

C'est ainsi que le premier week-end d'octobre, pour leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans un pub miteux et très peu fréquenté, La Tête de Sanglier, pour attendre quelques élèves, qui désiraient eux aussi apprendre la défense contre les forces du Mal, et pour tenir une première réunion afin de s'organiser efficacement.

Après avoir examiné brièvement la petite salle crasseuse exhalant une forte odeur de chèvre, dont les vitres étaient presque opaques tant elles étaient sales, et avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux quelques rares personnes qui s'y trouvaient, ils se rendirent au bar et commandèrent trois Bièraubeurres et un jus de citrouille à _un vieil homme à l'air revêche avec une imposante barbe grise et de longs cheveux de la même couleur.(2)_

Harry régla leurs boissons et ils partirent tous les quatre s'installer à une table au fond de la salle.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble un peu à Dumbledore ? chuchota Angélique à l'adresse de Harry.

\- Mais oui ! C'est à lui qu'il me faisait penser ! » s'exclama-t-il alors, pendant que Ron disait à Hermione qu'ils pourraient commander n'importe quoi et qu'on les servirait sûrement.

« _J'ai toujours voulu goûter du whisky Pur Feu…_ dit le rouquin, rêveur.

\- Ronald ! s'exclama Hermione, choquée _._ Tu es préfet, je te rappelle ! le gronda-t-elle ensuite.

 _\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, admit Ron.(3)_

\- En plus, c'est trop fort et ce n'est pas très bon… intervint Angélique.

\- Quoi ?! firent les trois autres en chœur en tournant leurs têtes vers elle, abasourdis.

\- Tu en as déjà goûté ? interrogea Ron, sidéré et envieux.

\- Oui, il y a environ trois semaines… J'ai demandé à Severus, qui en buvait un, si je pouvais essayer et il m'a laissé goûter à son verre, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

\- Le professeur Rogue t'a donné son verre de son plein gré ? demanda Hermione, incrédule.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, avec Angie, maintenant, plus rien ne m'étonne… déclara Harry, amusé.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas vrai… répliqua Angélique avec un sourire en coin en pensant à la dernière fois où Severus lui avait fait préparer des sandwiches pour qu'il puisse manger avant sa retenue.

\- Ouais, bon… Presque plus rien », concéda-t-il, avant de sourire à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione finissait de rassurer Harry en lui disant que seulement deux ou trois personnes devaient les rejoindre, la porte du bar s'ouvrit et déversa tout un flot d'élèves de Poudlard.

Les quatre amis virent ainsi arriver Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Michaël Corner, Terry Boot, Ginny Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Fred et George Weasley et enfin Lee Jordan.

« Deux ou trois personnes ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix rauque. Deux ou trois personnes ! répéta-t-il, choqué. Vous vous foutez de moi ?

\- Oui, bon… Deux ou trois personnes, vingt-cinq personnes… On ne va pas chipoter ! C'est presque pareil, non ? fit Angélique, amusée par la panique du garçon. En tout cas, moi, je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, je l'ai juste dit à Luna, ajouta-t-elle pour se défendre devant le regard noir que Harry lui lançait.

\- Et tes amies, Daphné et Sally-Anne ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

\- Je n'ai parlé de ça à aucun Serpentard, répliqua aussitôt Angélique. Moins ils en savent, mieux on se porte. En plus, Daphné est coincée à cause de sa famille et Sally ne croit pas Harry, alors… ajouta-t-elle avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Dans ce cas, tu as bien fait », approuva Hermione.

Tout le monde s'installa ensuite avec une Bièraubeurre autour des quatre amis.

Angélique vit avec irritation Cho faire un grand sourire à Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Ron et Hermione se mit alors à expliquer pourquoi ils étaient tous là : ils avaient l'intention de se débrouiller tout seul pour apprendre réellement la défense contre les forces du Mal afin de pouvoir se défendre contre Lord Voldemort qui était bien de retour.

Zacharias Smith émit alors des doutes quant au retour du terrifiant mage noir et demanda à Harry des preuves de sa renaissance et aussi de leur raconter comment il avait tué Cedric Diggory. Harry s'emporta en répondant qu'il n'avait pas de preuves mis à part que Dumbledore le dise aussi, qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas parler du meurtre de Diggory et que ceux qui étaient venus pour ça pouvaient rentrer au château dès maintenant mais personne ne bougea un seul muscle, pas même Zacharias.

Après un moment de silence tendu, Hermione voulut reprendre pour parler de la fréquence des cours et de l'endroit où ils pourraient tous se réunir mais Susan Bones l'interrompit en demandant à Harry si c'était bien vrai qu'il parvenait à produire un Patronus corporel. Harry, modeste, répondit que oui et tout le monde fut très impressionné.

Ensuite, Terry Boot demanda s'il avait réellement tué le Basilic avec l'épée de Gryffondor, comme l'un des tableaux du bureau de Dumbledore le lui avait raconté, ce que Harry confirma. Neville ajouta qu'il avait aussi arraché la Pierre philosophale à Voldemort en première année et Cho rappela à tous qu'il avait également dû affronter toutes les périlleuses tâches du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'an dernier.

De quoi elle se mêlait encore, celle-là ? se demanda Angélique, agacée, en regardant l'expression satisfaite et flattée de Harry suite aux louanges de la Serdaigle. Évidemment, quand c'était Cho qui le disait, il était content et reconnaissant mais alors, quand c'était Hermione, Ron ou elle-même, il les envoyait gracieusement bouler en s'énervant sur eux ! Pfff… Pimbêche, va !

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées teintées de jalousies – son médaillon était d'ailleurs vert foncé en cet instant –, Angélique revint les pieds sur terre en sursautant brusquement, après avoir entendu un « Hum, hum ! »

Heureusement, il ne s'agissait que de Ginny, qui avait extrêmement bien imité la petite interjection d'Ombrage, afin de recentrer la discussion sur le rythme des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, comme Hermione avait essayé d'aborder le sujet tout à l'heure.

Après que les joueurs de Quidditch des différentes équipes, les membres de divers clubs et associations et autres aient émis leurs objections pour ne pas que ces cours chevauchent les heures d'entraînement ou de réunion des clubs, ils décidèrent finalement de se voir une fois par semaine en changeant de jour et d'heure à chaque fois et de chercher un endroit adéquat – ils n'avaient pas encore trop d'idées.

Enfin, Hermione demanda à tous ceux qui étaient présents d'écrire leurs noms sur un morceau de parchemin pour savoir qui étaient là à cette première réunion et aussi sceller un accord en promettant de ne rien divulguer de ce qu'ils feraient au professeur Ombrage ou à des élèves mal intentionnés.

Fred et George signèrent aussitôt de bonne grâce mais Harry, Hermione, Ron et Angélique se rendirent vite compte que tout le monde ne semblait pas très enthousiaste…

Zacharias Smith essayait de se défiler comme il le pouvait, Ernie McMillan, le préfet de Poufsouffle, n'était pas non plus très sûr de lui, craignant ce qui se passerait pour eux si Ombrage tombait sur cette liste, et Marietta Edgecombe, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, fusillait Cho du regard.

« Hermione et Ron sont préfets, eux aussi, tout comme Hannah, Anthony et Padma, fit soudain remarquer Angélique, qui en avait plus qu'assez de les entendre tergiverser. Le père de Ron, Ginny, Fred et George tout comme la tante de Susan ou la mère de Marietta travaillent au ministère de la Magie. Et mon père à moi est professeur de potions à Poudlard et directeur des Serpentard, au cas où vous l'auriez tous oublié par on ne sait quel miracle, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que certains riaient de sa remarque. On a tous quelque chose à perdre, si jamais cette liste est découverte, on prend tous des risques ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'Hermione serait assez stupide pour la laisser traîner quelque part ?

\- Ben pourquoi vous ne signez pas, vous, alors ? demanda Zacharias en pointant Harry, Ron, Hermione et elle-même du doigt. C'est votre idée, après tout !

\- Bien sûr qu'on va tous la signer, sombre crétin ! rétorqua la petite brune, à bout de nerfs. George », ordonna-t-elle en tendant sa main vers le parchemin et la plume dans un geste impérieux.

George s'empressa de les lui donner en envoyant un regard noir au Poufsouffle et Angélique inscrivit clairement son nom en dessous de ceux des jumeaux Weasley. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny y apposèrent également leurs signatures puis finalement la liste passa dans les mains de tout le monde et tous y inscrivirent leurs noms, même Smith.

Ensuite, ils se séparèrent, sortant progressivement de La Tête de Sanglier par petits groupes de deux ou trois personnes pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Cho s'attarda pour rester auprès de Harry le plus longtemps possible puis elle se résolut finalement à quitter le bar en jetant encore un dernier regard à Harry par-dessus son épaule, entraînée vivement dehors par son amie Marietta qui n'en pouvait plus de rester là.

Alors qu'ils retournaient tous les quatre au château en discutant, Hermione eut le malheur de révéler à Ron que Ginny sortait avec Michaël Corner depuis le bal de Noël de l'an passé. Ron faillit s'étrangler d'indignation et ne cessa de harceler la pauvre Hermione – allant même jusqu'à la coller en laissant à peine quelques centimètres de distance entre eux chez Scribenpenne où elle finit par lui marcher sur les pieds – pour avoir plus de détails.

Finalement, Hermione et Angélique, qui était également au courant depuis longtemps, demandèrent vivement à Ron d'arrêter de radoter puis Hermione demanda à Harry à mi-voix comment ça se passait entre Cho et lui, pendant que Ron marmonnait toujours tout seul.

Voyant Harry devenir complètement cramoisi et éviter le regard d'Hermione, Angélique ne put empêcher une profonde émotion d'oppresser sa poitrine – son médaillon était soudain redevenu vert foncé –, sa gorge de se serrer et ses yeux de picoter désagréablement et elle décida alors de rapidement fausser compagnie aux trois Gryffondor pour éviter de dévoiler ses sentiments devant eux.

« Je dois y aller. Severus m'a demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Vous marchez trop lentement. Il faut que je me dépêche, dit-elle précipitamment, avant de partir en courant.

\- Mais il n'est pas si tard ! s'exclama Hermione, déboussolée. Angie ! Attends ! cria-t-elle alors que la Serpentard avait déjà atteint le bout de la rue et s'éloignait de plus en plus vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry en retombant les pieds sur Terre.

\- Je ne sais pas… » répondit Hermione, perplexe, en réfléchissant.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 15, p. 386 (édition de poche).

(2) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 16, p. 402 (édition de poche).

(3) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 16, p. 403 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	82. Ê jeune & connaître les maux qu'amour

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires et vos messages! Ca me fait super plaisir ;-) Et de rien, Guest ;-)_

 _Petit résumé: les Gryffondor et Angélique avaient organisé la première rencontre de l'A.D. à la Tête de Sanglier puis Angélique était partie en courant vers le château quand Hermione avait fait allusion à Cho et que Harry s'était mis à rougir._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 82 : Être jeunes et connaître les maux qu'amour inflige…**

Après avoir fait tout le chemin qui la séparait de Poudlard en courant à toutes jambes, Angélique franchit précipitamment les immenses portes en chêne du château, traversa les couloirs à vive allure et descendit les nombreuses marches des escaliers à toute vitesse pour finalement parvenir dans les cachots.

Rogue, qui était installé à son bureau et corrigeait patiemment une pile de devoirs de troisième année, entendit soudain la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir et se refermer avec fracas et des pas précipités se rapprocher avant de voir arriver une petite tornade brune qui se jeta sur lui. Il l'entoura immédiatement d'un bras, tandis qu'il déposait sa plume qu'il tenait toujours dans l'autre main, et il la serra contre lui en l'entendant pleurer dans son cou.

Sentant les larmes de la jeune fille couler sur sa peau et mouiller le col de sa robe, ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa peau et les soubresauts de sa poitrine et de son ventre, provoqués par sa respiration irrégulière et erratique, se répercuter contre son propre corps, il sut qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se calmer toute seule de si tôt.

Il écarta donc légèrement sa chaise de son bureau et souleva Angélique afin de l'asseoir correctement sur ses genoux puis il resserra à nouveau son étreinte autour d'elle et caressa doucement d'une main ses cheveux bouclés, son épaule et son bras tout en la berçant légèrement et en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, constatant que sa respiration devenait plus régulière et s'apercevant que de moins en moins de perles salées inondaient sa nuque, il l'éloigna un peu de lui, lui fit relever doucement la tête en passant un index sous son menton et, à l'aide d'un mouchoir propre, qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, il essuya un peu son visage baigné de larmes, avant de lui demander, perspicace, en soupirant :

« Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait ?

\- Comment… tu sais… que c'est… Harry ? répliqua-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, en inspirant plusieurs fois au cours de sa phrase.

\- Parce que, quoi qu'il se passe en ce bas monde, ça a toujours un rapport de près ou de loin avec le célèbre Harry Potter… plaisanta-t-il pour parvenir à arracher un petit rire à sa fille. Et, en plus, je reconnais les chagrins d'amour… ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. À une époque, j'étais même spécialiste dans ce domaine… »

Angélique rit tristement, à la fois chagrinée pour son père et contente qu'il la console en plaisantant, puis elle l'entendit demander gentiment :

« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, mon ange. »

Angélique, après s'être calmée, lui expliqua alors tout ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi : leur réunion dans le bar miteux, leur décision d'apprendre la défense contre les forces du Mal par eux-mêmes avec Harry pour professeur – même si Rogue était déjà au courant de ça puisqu'elle lui avait dit où elle allait et ce qu'elle comptait faire –, la proclamation qu'ils avaient faite en affirmant que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour et surtout l'échange de regards entre Cho et Harry, l'air satisfait et heureux du garçon quand la Serdaigle lui avait fait des louanges et sa réaction à la question d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi ça t'a fait autant de peine aujourd'hui, ma puce ? interrogea Rogue, qui l'avait patiemment écoutée, en caressant sa joue. Tu sais bien qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour elle depuis plusieurs mois. Tu me l'as dit, toi-même, il y a quelques semaines…

\- Oui mais… maintenant que Cedric n'est plus là, ils peuvent être ensemble tous les deux… expliqua-t-elle tristement. En fait, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte… Rien ne les en empêche… Et Cho a vraiment l'air intéressée par Harry, elle aussi… Tu devrais voir comment ils se regardent…

\- J'imagine bien… répondit-il en grimaçant au souvenir de Lily Evans et James Potter s'échangeant ce genre de regards. Je te promets que ça va passer, ma chérie, ajouta-t-il avant de la rapprocher de lui et d'embrasser sa tempe. Essaie de ne pas prendre ça trop à cœur, même si je sais que c'est loin d'être évident… conseilla-t-il gentiment.

\- Je n'arrête pas de pleurer pour le moment… fit-t-elle remarquer, honteuse. Tu dois en avoir marre…

\- Jamais je n'en aurais marre de toi, mon ange », la rassura-t-il aussitôt.

Rogue la garda encore plusieurs minutes contre lui, sans rien dire, la tenant simplement dans ses bras pour l'apaiser puis, sentant qu'elle était désormais beaucoup plus calme et plus sereine, il finit par lui proposer :

« Si tu allais te reposer un peu ? Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien et, comme ça, ce chat arrêterait peut-être enfin de tourner dans mes pieds ! » ajouta-t-il, agacé par le va-et-vient incessant de Salem, qui était visiblement très soucieux pour sa maîtresse et qui miaulait en passant dans les jambes de Rogue et en sautant pour essayer d'atteindre Angélique.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, après avoir souri à sa dernière remarque, et Rogue se leva alors avec elle dans les bras pour aller la déposer sur son lit.

Il lui enleva ses chaussures, la recouvrit de sa couverture et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la laisser avec son chat, qui avait aussitôt sauté sur le lit et qui ronronnait déjà entre ses bras pour la rassurer, puis il quitta la pièce en laissant la porte entrouverte pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre et qu'elle ne se sente pas seule.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Severus s'était réinstallé à son bureau pour poursuivre ses corrections, il entendit quelques coups timides frappés à sa porte. Il ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes d'une main, soupira, reposa sa plume et se leva pour aller ouvrir, irrité.

Granger se tenait devant lui et se tortillait les mains, soucieuse et hésitante.

« Miss Granger… soupira Rogue. Décidément, beaucoup trop de Gryffondor connaissent le chemin de mes appartements. Je vais bientôt être obligé de déménager pour avoir la paix… ajouta-t-il, sarcastique, de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur Rogue, mais je voudrais voir Angélique, s'il vous plaît, demanda la lionne sans relever ses moqueries.

\- Ne l'avez-vous pas déjà vue, miss Granger ? Il me semble que vous avez pourtant passé une grande partie de l'après-midi en sa compagnie, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui mais… elle est partie si soudainement… Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, expliqua-t-elle, préoccupée.

\- Elle se porte parfaitement bien, miss Granger. Soyez rassurée.

\- Je… Vous voulez bien lui dire que je suis là, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Navré, miss, mais Angélique se repose. Elle était fatiguée et je lui ai donc conseillé de s'allonger un peu.

\- Ha… D'accord…

\- Je lui dirai que vous êtes passée, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne décollait pas.

\- Merci, professeur. Bon, je… je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. Au revoir », dit-elle avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, tandis que Rogue refermait la porte sur elle.

Alors qu'il retournait à nouveau vers son bureau, il entendit la voix d'Angélique s'élever depuis sa chambre.

« Papa ? l'appela-t-elle.

\- Oui, mon ange, répondit-il en arrivant près d'elle.

\- C'était Hermione ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

\- Merci de ne pas l'avoir fait entrer… dit-elle, un peu honteuse.

\- De rien. Ça ne me semblait pas très judicieux, expliqua-t-il, compréhensif.

\- Tu veux bien rester près de moi, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en l'implorant du regard.

\- De toute façon, je ne suis plus vraiment concentré pour corriger des devoirs de stupides cornichons de troisième année », soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle et en commençant à caresser ses cheveux bouclés quand elle eut déposé sa tête sur ses jambes.

.

Le lendemain, Angélique était de bien meilleure humeur. Elle avait décidé de faire de son mieux pour ne plus se laisser atteindre par ce genre de choses et d'être simplement heureuse pour son ami, si lui l'était aussi.

Forte de ces belles résolutions, la jeune fille sortit dans le parc de Poudlard avec Sally-Anne et Daphné pour profiter des _derniers éclats du soleil d'automne_ qui _persistaient (1)_ à illuminer leurs journées.

Les trois Serpentard se promenèrent sur la pelouse, qui avait perdu sa couleur verte pour prendre une teinte plus orangée, foulant les feuilles mortes aux nuances chatoyantes qui s'étaient détachées progressivement des arbres. Elles contemplèrent les rayons du soleil se refléter sur l'eau sombre et lisse du Lac Noir dont le Calamar géant n'avait pas envie de troubler la quiétude aujourd'hui. Puis elles s'installèrent finalement au pied d'un gros chêne pour discuter tranquillement de choses futiles et sans importance.

« Alors, Angie, tu as fini de te prendre des retenues à cause de Potter ? demanda soudainement Sally-Anne en changeant de sujet.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a de beaux yeux verts que tu dois en perdre la tête, ajouta Daphné en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

\- Oui, j'ai fini… répondit-elle en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules et en ramenant ses jambes contre son buste pour les entourer de ses bras tout en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ouais… Tu as fini _pour l'instant_ … » répliqua Sally-Anne qui n'était pas dupe en levant les yeux au ciel.

Daphné se mit à rire de la remarque de Sally-Anne et de la réaction d'Angélique, qui avait fait une petite grimace coupable, avant de demander :

« Rogue n'a pas pété un plomb avec tout ce que tu as fait dernièrement ?

\- Non… Il est très gentil et compréhensif avec moi, expliqua brièvement Angélique.

\- Il ne t'a pas grondée une seule fois ? interrogea Sally-Anne, surprise.

\- Si, bien sûr que si… répliqua-t-elle en soupirant. Mais on ne reste jamais fâché longtemps tous les deux.

\- Ça m'amuse toujours autant de t'entendre parler de lui comme ça, déclara Daphné en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux dorés derrière son oreille. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que ce soit ton père maintenant… Quand je pense qu'il doit se comporter avec toi plus ou moins comme mes parents avec moi, ça me fait toujours bizarre…

\- C'est vrai que c'est dur à imaginer… approuva Sally-Anne. Qu'il s'entende bien avec un autre être humain, ça relevait déjà du miracle, alors là… ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, impressionnée.

\- Sally, attention à ce que tu dis… la prévint Angélique, qui n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre de réflexions et d'humour quand on parlait de Severus, en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Fais gaffe, Perks ! Elle n'a l'air de rien comme ça avec sa taille de bébé lutin mais elle envoie du lourd ! intervint subitement Malefoy, qui passait non loin des trois filles avec Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons.

\- Merci, Drago, répondit la petite brune, joviale, en tournant la tête vers lui. Venant de toi, je considère ça comme un compliment, ajouta-t-elle avant de lui décocher un sourire.

\- Oh mais c'est bien comme cela que vous deviez le prendre, mademoiselle Rogue, rétorqua-t-il, railleur, avant de lui faire une révérence.

\- Sir Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle en inclinant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Non mais vous allez bien tous les deux ? demanda Daphné, les yeux ronds.

\- Ouais, vous avez fumé quoi ? interrogea Sally-Anne, étonnée. Parce que c'est puissant, on dirait…

\- Absolument rien ! Bien que les champignons magiques que fait pousser madame Chourave dans la serre numéro trois ont l'air particulièrement intéressants… répondit Drago, pensif, en tapotant son menton de son index, tandis qu'Angélique éclatait de rire.

\- OK… Je crois qu'on a raté un épisode ou deux, chuchota Sally, choquée, en se tournant vers Daphné.

\- Bon ! Mesdemoiselles, le devoir m'appelle, déclara Malefoy en tapotant du doigt son insigne de préfet.

\- Monsieur le préfet, messieurs, bonne journée ! » les salua Angélique, amusée.

Drago lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin puis il repartit vers le château en compagnie de Vincent et Gregory.

« Heu… Angie ? Tu veux bien nous expliquer ? interrogea Daphné, plus que perplexe.

\- Ouais… Explique-nous un peu pourquoi on a l'impression d'être tombées dans une dimension parallèle », renchérit Sally-Anne, déboussolée.

Angélique se mit à rire de leurs réflexions et de leur air ahuri puis elle leur rappela que, l'an passé, son père avait demandé à Malefoy de rester avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule avec Maugrey et qu'elle avait alors appris qu'il ne la détestait pas et qu'il n'avait rien contre elle, mis à part le fait qu'elle soit amie avec des Gryffondor. Ils s'entendaient donc déjà beaucoup mieux depuis cette période.

Mais, récemment, en plus de ça, elle l'avait rencontré à la bibliothèque alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un livre qui traitait des Géraniums dentus pour son devoir de botanique et elle lui avait alors proposé de partager avec elle le livre que Neville lui avait prêté un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour faire son propre devoir.

Ils s'étaient donc installés côte à côte à une table de la bibliothèque et avait placé le bouquin entre eux deux afin de rédiger leur devoir de botanique. Ils avaient un peu parlé à voix basse pour s'aider mutuellement dans leurs recherches, pour la formulation de certaines phrases ou pour comprendre des schémas et d'autres annotations puis ils en étaient venus à discuter d'autres choses et s'étaient aperçus qu'ils avaient quelques points communs et qu'ils trouvaient la compagnie de l'autre plutôt agréable finalement.

Quand Angélique avait dû partir pour rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione avec qui elle avait rendez-vous dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle avait proposé à Drago de venir chez elle le lendemain après leur dernier cours de la journée pour finir leur devoir à l'aide du précieux bouquin de Neville.

Le garçon avait accepté et ils avaient terminé leur travail le lendemain dans le salon du maître des cachots et, depuis, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et aimaient se taquiner un peu et plaisanter ensemble.

« Waw ! s'exclama Daphné. C'est surprenant mais bon… Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez bien maintenant. C'est mieux que de se faire continuellement la guerre.

\- Je crois qu'Angélique a un don pour retourner le cerveau de personnes a priori pas très sympathiques… déclara Sally-Anne, pensive. Tu ne veux pas essayer avec Ombrage ? demanda-t-elle ensuite avant de voir le regard noir que son amie lui lançait. OK, OK ! Pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Tu cherches vraiment la misère, aujourd'hui, Sally… souffla Daphné en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ouf ! Tu trouves aussi ? » rétorqua Angélique, soulagée, en regardant Daphné.

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement puis elles finirent par éclater de rire toutes les trois.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que les adolescentes songeaient à se lever pour rentrer manger au château, Angélique aperçut Hermione qui se dirigeait vers elles et elle déclara en se redressant :

« Allez-y déjà, je vous rejoins après.

\- OK, comme tu veux », répondit Daphné en se levant d'un bond et en tendant ses mains à Sally-Anne pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Angélique entendit les deux Serpentard saluer la Gryffondor en passant près d'elle, qui leur répondit poliment, puis, quand Hermione fut devant elle, la petite brune s'exclama chaleureusement :

« Salut, Hermione !

\- Salut, Angie ! Ça va ? répondit-elle en se tordant les mains, visiblement anxieuse.

\- Oui, ça va. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi nerveuse ? demanda la brunette.

\- Oh ! Oui, je vais bien aussi… C'est juste que… je… je me demandais ce qui s'était passé hier… répondit-elle, hésitante. Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?

\- J'étais en retard. Je vous l'ai dit, mentit Angélique.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vrai… avoua la lionne, mal à l'aise d'accuser son amie de lui mentir. Ton père t'a dit que j'étais passée te voir ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en constatant que la vert et argent ne répondait rien.

\- Oui, il me l'a dit », répondit-elle simplement.

Puis, Hermione se rendant compte que la Serpentard ne dirait rien de plus affirma alors :

« C'est la réflexion que j'ai faite à Harry à propos de Cho qui t'a fait partir. »

Angélique ne répondit pas, elle déglutit lentement en haussant légèrement ses sourcils et elle baissa ses yeux vairons sur ses mains, qui semblaient soudain pleines d'attraits.

« Angie, tu es amoureuse de Harry ? demanda Hermione en chuchotant pour confirmer ses doutes.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Ron ? » lui renvoya la Serpentard sur le même ton en relevant ses yeux vers elle.

La vert et argent vit alors la Gryffondor rougir, ses prunelles ambrées s'arrondir sous la surprise, puis se mordre les lèvres sans dire quoi que ce soit en posant son regard sur Salem.

« Je crois qu'on a toutes les deux notre réponse… » déclara alors Angélique.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 17, p. 418 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	83. Décret d'éducation n 24

_Salut!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos gentils commentaires et vos encouragements! Je vous fais plein de bisous!_

 _Guest: merci pour ton commentaire! Oui, les sentiments d'Angélique sont compliqués, c'est certain... Et contente que tu aimes bien qu'elle s'entende bien avec Drago^^ ;-)_

 _Petit rappel: Hermione avait compris qu'Angélique était amoureuse de Harry; Angélique avait passé un agréable dimanche avec Sally-Anne et Daphné et leur avait raconté qu'elle s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec Malefoy._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 83 : Décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre**

Le lundi matin, dès qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses camarades de Serpentard, Angélique s'aperçut avec étonnement que pratiquement tous ceux qui étaient venus le week-end à la réunion pour les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal l'observaient d'un regard noir et soupçonneux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à te regarder comme ça ? demanda Daphné en s'asseyant à table, surprise.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Angélique, perplexe, en fronçant les sourcils et en s'installant à côté de Daphné.

\- Ils veulent ta photo, tous ceux-là ? s'exclama Sally-Anne en arrivant un peu après et en s'asseyant en face d'Angélique.

\- C'est ce qu'on se demandait justement », répliqua Daphné.

Voyant que tous continuaient à la regarder avec insistance et que les conversations semblaient encore plus animées qu'à l'ordinaire aux tables des différentes maisons, Angélique se pencha un peu vers l'avant et interpella Malefoy pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Hé ! Drago !

\- Oui ? répondit l'aristocrate en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Tu sais ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ils ont l'air tous si excités ce matin ?

\- Décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre, ma chère. Tu le saurais si tu vivais avec nous dans la salle commune des Serpentard, comme le commun des mortels, répliqua-t-il, railleur.

\- Écrase, blondinet, et raconte ! C'est quoi encore le vingt-quatre ? » rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Malefoy sourit, amusé, il se racla la gorge, prit un air important et sérieux et lui répéta mot pour mot le fameux décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre :

« _Par ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour. Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus. L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage). Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice. Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école.(1)_

\- OK… Je vois… répondit Angélique, après l'avoir regardé, bouche bée, pendant plusieurs secondes. Merci, Drago.

\- À ton service, ma chère », répondit-il, avant de se tourner vers Vincent et Gregory.

« T'as compris pourquoi ils te fixaient ? demanda Daphné.

\- Ouais… répliqua Angélique, maussade.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Sally-Anne.

\- Parce que je suis une Serpentard et que ce sont des abrutis ! » s'exclama-t-elle, énervée.

Devant sa réponse mystérieuse et sa soudaine colère, ses deux amies n'insistèrent pas et Angélique envoya un regard noir et glacial à tous ceux qui l'observaient, en levant légèrement les mains et en formant silencieusement sur ses lèvres : « Ce n'est pas moi. »

Harry, remarquant soudain le manège de ceux qui les avaient rejoints à La Tête de Sanglier samedi et qui semblaient accuser la Serpentard de les avoir dénoncés, se leva de son banc et se dirigea vers la table des vert et argent pour venir en aide à Angélique.

« Salut, tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il chaleureusement devant des Serpentard médusés. Angie, tu viens manger avec nous ? demanda-t-il ensuite en tendant sa main à la jeune fille, tandis que quelques élèves lui disaient bonjour.

\- Oui, merci… » répondit-elle dans un petit sourire en prenant sa main.

Harry traversa la Grande Salle avec Angélique en la tenant fermement par la main et en lançant un regard de défi à tous ceux qui osaient douter de la loyauté de son amie puis ils prirent place côte à côte en face de Ron et Hermione.

« Merci, Harry… déclara Angélique, les joues roses, alors que Cho lui lançait un regard assassin depuis la table des Serdaigle.

\- De rien, c'est normal, répondit-il aussitôt. Et, si quelqu'un t'embête, je lui dirai ma façon de penser ! »

La petite brune sourit en se disant que Severus et Harry avaient plus de points communs qu'ils ne le croyaient puis elle se justifia tout de même face à ses amis :

« Je vous jure que je n'ai rien dit à Ombrage !

\- On le sait, Angie, ne t'en fais pas, assura Hermione en tapotant sa main.

\- Ouais, Hermione a lancé un sort au parchemin sur lequel on a écrit nos noms, chuchota Ron, encore impressionné par sa prouesse.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Angélique, surprise. C'est quoi ?

\- Si quelqu'un nous dénonce à Ombrage, il sera recouvert de boutons signalant que c'est un cafard… expliqua brièvement la lionne à voix basse.

\- Waw ! Hermione, t'es méchante ! » répliqua la Serpentard en rigolant néanmoins.

Angélique déjeuna tranquillement en compagnie des Gryffondor puis elle se rendit en cours de sortilèges, avant de descendre dans les cachots pour son cours de potions commun à Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Les vert et argent étant arrivés avant les rouge et or, Drago en profita pour sortir l'autorisation de reformer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard qu'il avait aussitôt obtenue d'Ombrage et il s'amusa à narguer les Gryffondor lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent devant la porte de la classe.

Angélique regarda Ron et Harry dans les yeux en leur faisant « non » de la tête pour les inciter à garder leur calme et elle vit Hermione les raisonner en chuchotant.

Heureusement, ils ne bougèrent pas une oreille mais, quand Drago parla des malades du cerveau envoyés à Ste Mangouste en disant que Harry allait bientôt les rejoindre et en faisant une grimace grotesque qui était censée les imiter, Angélique écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant Neville foncer sur lui dans l'intention de le rouer de coups.

Harry le rattrapa de justesse et Ron vint à son secours pour le tirer en arrière, essayer de le faire tenir tranquille et de le ramener dans le rang des Gryffondor mais Neville se débattait furieusement pour se libérer et frapper Drago, complètement hors de lui.

Angélique vint alors se poster devant Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, qui s'étaient avancés pour défendre le blond, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Neville et elle essaya de capter son regard pour tenter de le raisonner.

Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle ressentit une impression étrange, comme si elle était littéralement aspirée par ses yeux, et elle vit passer de brèves images d'un homme et d'une femme sur des lits d'hôpitaux, l'enseigne de Ste Mangouste, Neville recevant de la main de la femme un emballage de bonbon, le service de pathologie des sortilèges, …

Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir de là puis, légèrement étourdie par ces étranges visions, elle déclara fermement :

« Arrête, Neville. Calme-toi. »

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Rogue s'exclama de sa voix froide et ironique après avoir balayé la scène des yeux :

« _En pleine bagarre, Potter, Weasley, Londubat ? Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor._ Vous attaquiez-vous à ma fille, Londubat ? ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'une façon menaçante.

\- Non, papa ! répliqua aussitôt Angélique. Pardon, professeur, se reprit-elle immédiatement. Il n'a rien fait. J'essayais juste de le raisonner et de le calmer.

\- Bien… déclara-t-il en observant Angélique. _Lâchez Londubat, Potter, sinon c'est la retenue. Entrez, tout le monde (2)_ », ajouta-t-il alors.

Angélique entra après tous les Serpentard, après avoir lancé un regard à Harry, Ron et Neville pour s'assurer que c'était fini, puis elle partit s'installer à son banc, en face du bureau de son père, avec Sally-Anne et Daphné.

Elle sortit de son sac sa plume, de l'encre, du parchemin et son exemplaire de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , tandis que tout le monde commentait le coup de sang de Neville en chuchotant vivement et qu'elle-même réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit du garçon.

L'homme et la femme ressemblaient étrangement à Neville et ils devaient avoir environ le même âge que Severus… Elle savait que Neville n'était pas orphelin mais qu'il était élevé par sa grand-mère. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi. Ses parents étaient internés à Ste Mangouste, rendus probablement fous suite à un ou plusieurs sortilèges qui avaient laissé des séquelles irréversibles…

Pauvre Neville… Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour le voir sortir ses affaires avec rage. Comment avait-elle donc fait pour lire dans son esprit sans baguette et sans prononcer l'incantation ? se demanda-t-elle ensuite, perplexe. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Severus ce soir…

Son père claqua la porte dans un grand _bang !_ ce qui la ramena immédiatement les pieds sur Terre et provoqua le silence complet de tous les élèves de la classe.

Rogue fit alors remarquer à tout le monde qu'Ombrage était venue pour l'inspecter, assise dans le coin le plus sombre de la classe avec son bloc-notes sur les genoux et son sourire sadique aux lèvres, puis il annonça qu'aujourd'hui ils devraient poursuivre la préparation de leur solution de Force. Il leur demanda d'aller récupérer leurs chaudrons puis fit apparaître les instructions au tableau.

Angélique se mit à la tâche en observant du coin de l'œil Ombrage, qui passa la première demi-heure à prendre des notes dans son coin. Bientôt elle se leva et rejoignit Rogue qui était penché au-dessus du chaudron de Dean Thomas et elle déclara subitement que la classe semblait très avancée par rapport au niveau habituel et elle émit des doutes quant à la pertinence de l'apprentissage d'une potion telle que la solution de Force.

Severus se redressa lentement et se tourna vers elle pour la regarder puis elle commença à l'interroger. Depuis quand enseignait-il ? Était-il correct qu'il avait d'abord posé sa candidature pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ? Qu'il ne l'avait manifestement pas obtenu ? Qu'il renouvelait sa demande sans succès chaque année ? S'il savait pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait pas lui confier ce poste ?

Angélique était tellement furieuse contre cette femme, qui s'amusait à torturer son père avec ses questions qui avaient pour but de le blesser et de le faire passer pour un imbécile devant tout le monde, qu'elle cassa en deux sa cuillère en bois qu'elle tenait en main et avec laquelle elle remuait sa potion, avant qu'elle ne parte en fumée. Au même instant, le bloc-notes d'Ombrage prit soudainement feu, lui arrachant un cri de frayeur, et tous les chaudrons de la classe se renversèrent suite à une augmentation subite de la puissance du feu, après un grand _bang !_ , répandant leur contenu sur le sol des cachots.

Rogue jeta rapidement un bref coup d'œil à Angélique qui tremblait de rage, éteignit tous les feux, fit disparaître les potions des élèves, qui se mélangeaient par terre et qui commençaient déjà à produire des bruits et des odeurs inquiétants, et lança un _Aguamenti_ au calepin de la femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria Ombrage d'une voix suraiguë, folle de rage, pendant que tous les élèves chuchotaient vivement et se regardaient les uns les autres, médusés.

\- Je pense qu'un phénomène magique assez rare a eu lieu dans cette classe, répondit calmement Rogue. Cela peut arriver de temps en temps. Les énergies magiques des différents sorciers et sorcières de cette classe se sont combinés et ont provoqué cet "orage magique", expliqua-t-il alors.

\- Un phénomène magique rare ? Un "orage magique" ? questionna Ombrage, incrédule. Ne vous moquez pas de moi, professeur Rogue ! Vous savez très bien que c'est elle qui a fait ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, rouge de colère, en pointant Angélique de son doigt boudiné recouvert de vieilles bagues hideuses.

\- J'en doute fort, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice. Angélique n'est qu'une jeune fille de seize ans. Il est impossible qu'une sorcière de son âge ait causé tout cela toute seule.

\- Oh ! C'est elle, j'en suis sûre ! répliqua Ombrage en voulant s'approcher de la Serpentard, qui était devenue livide.

\- Je ne vois pas bien comment vous pourriez le prouver », rétorqua Rogue en se mettant sur sa trajectoire pour l'empêcher d'atteindre sa fille.

Dolores Ombrage fusilla le maître des cachots du regard, furibonde, puis elle déclara :

« Je repasserai pour inspecter votre cours, Severus. Espérons que, cette fois, il n'y ait pas d'autres "orages magiques" ! »

Et elle quitta la classe d'un pas vif en levant le menton, hors d'elle.

« Nous recommencerons la solution de Force au prochain cours, décréta Rogue d'une voix ferme. Vous pouvez partir. »

Les élèves se hâtèrent de ranger leurs affaires et se précipitèrent hors de la classe pour aller raconter ce qui s'était passé aux autres.

Rogue se dirigea vers Angélique et lui dit tout bas en attrapant son avant-bras :

« Reste ici avec moi. »

Angélique, qui tremblait toujours, acquiesça et il attendit que le dernier élève ait quitté la pièce pour refermer la porte.

« Papa, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Ma puce, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, soucieux, en parlant en même temps qu'elle.

\- Oui… Enfin non… Je… Je ne sais pas… » répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en tendant ses mains tremblantes devant elle.

Severus prit ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes et ressentit tout ce flux d'énergie magique qui fourmillait en elle et qui menaçait de déborder et d'exploser comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Il leva alors les yeux vers son visage, la vit tourner de l'œil, la sentit s'écrouler et il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol de pierres des cachots.

Rogue arriva en trombe à l'infirmerie, après avoir rapidement traversé tous les couloirs du château avec Angélique inconsciente dans ses bras, il donna un grand coup de pied sur les portes en chêne qui s'ouvrirent avec fracas et il hurla après madame Pomfresh avant de déposer sa fille sur le premier lit vide qu'il voyait.

L'infirmière accourut aussitôt en tenant sa coiffe d'une main et ses robes de l'autre pour éviter de se trébucher, le visage inquiet, et ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur en découvrant Angélique, pâle comme la mort et inconsciente, avec Rogue, assis sur son lit à ses côtés, qui tenait l'une de ses mains et caressait son visage en lui demandant de se réveiller.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la jeune fille, avant de soulever ses paupières, de chercher son pouls et de l'examiner rapidement en lançant un sort de diagnostique à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! répondit-il, désespéré. Je crois qu'elle s'est mise en colère parce que Dolores me harcelait avec ses maudites questions lors de son inspection. Subitement son bloc-notes s'est consumé et les feux sous les chaudrons des élèves ont augmenté sans raison jusqu'à les renverser tous par terre. Elle tremblait comme une feuille puis elle s'est évanouie, tenta-t-il de lui expliquer.

\- Lui avez-vous donné quelque chose pour la calmer ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps ! Elle s'est écroulée avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit !

\- Je vais aller lui chercher une potion calmante. Il faut absolument apaiser son flux d'énergie magique. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle puissance chez une sorcière aussi jeune, déclara Poppy en se levant. Prévenez le directeur, Severus », ajouta-t-elle en partant vers sa réserve.

Rogue grimaça légèrement à la dernière demande de l'infirmière, craignant la réaction du vieillard face à cette nouvelle, mais il agita néanmoins sa baguette magique et envoya son Patronus avertir Dumbledore de ce qui était arrivé.

Le directeur de Poudlard arriva précipitamment, quelques minutes après que madame Pomfresh ait fait ingurgiter la potion calmante à Angélique, et il s'approcha aussitôt de la jeune fille pour l'examiner lui-même mais Severus l'arrêta immédiatement en le repoussant d'un bras et en lui lançant son terrible regard noir.

« Severus, laissez-moi l'ausculter. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, déclara Albus.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'avez promis ? demanda d'abord Rogue en fixant intensément les iris bleu ciel du directeur.

\- Je m'en rappelle très bien, Severus. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, répliqua Dumbledore devant l'infirmière qui ne comprenait strictement rien à la discussion des deux hommes.

\- D'accord… » soupira-t-il finalement en le laissant approcher de sa fille.

Dumbledore examina attentivement Angélique en employant plusieurs sortilèges complexes et très rares puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa en s'essuyant le front et s'exclama :

« Par la barbe de Merlin… »

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling _, Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 17, p. 419-420 (édition de poche).

(2) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 17, p. 431 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu cet humble chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a ravi!_

 _A bientôt!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	84. Questionnement et 1re réunion de l'AD

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 84 : Questionnement et première réunion de l'A.D.**

Angélique était restée inconsciente durant vingt-quatre heures d'affilée mais madame Pomfresh avait assuré à Rogue que c'était tout à fait normal et elle l'avait laissé la ramener chez eux pour éviter qu'Ombrage ne découvre qu'elle avait fini à l'infirmerie après les événements étranges qui s'étaient produits en classe de potions.

Prétextant une petite indigestion à cause de crêpes qu'ils s'étaient préparées la veille, Severus n'assura pas ses cours pour rester auprès de sa fille et être là quand elle se réveillerait.

Il entendit plusieurs fois frapper à la porte de ses appartements mais il n'ouvrit à personne pour étayer son mensonge.

C'est donc le lendemain, peu avant midi, qu'Angélique se réveilla, totalement déboussolée, dans le grand lit de son père qui lisait à côté d'elle.

« Papa ? l'interpella-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude.

\- Tu es réveillée, ma puce ? demanda Rogue en tournant la tête vers elle, soulagé.

\- Oui mais… qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Tu as laissé tes émotions prendre le dessus sur toi et tu as laissé exploser ta colère contre Ombrage dans un grand débordement d'énergie magique. Après un tel déferlement de pouvoir, tu as perdu connaissance, expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- J'ai blessé quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle, affolée.

\- Non, tu n'as blessé personne. Rassure-toi. Tu as juste renversé quelques chaudrons et mis le feu au bloc-notes d'Ombrage, lui apprit-il puisqu'elle l'avait apparemment oublié.

\- Oh, papa ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, sincèrement navrée.

\- Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Ta magie est fortement liée à tes émotions, voilà tout.

\- Mais c'est dangereux ! rétorqua-t-elle, paniquée. Je pourrais très bien faire du mal à quelqu'un à cause de ça ! Comme à monsieur Fiendish quand j'étais petite ou à Drago l'année passée ! » réalisa-t-elle alors avec effroi.

Rogue fut surpris qu'elle en vienne si vite aux mêmes conclusions que Dumbledore et répondit en caressant doucement ses cheveux :

« Tu ne feras de mal à personne, Angélique. Je vais t'aider à te contrôler.

\- Il avait raison… Je suis un monstre… dit-elle, désespérée, en commençant à pleurer.

\- Non ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Certainement pas ! répliqua-t-il avec force. Angélique, regarde-moi, ajouta-t-il en prenant son petit menton dans sa main afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas un monstre, répéta-t-il fermement. Tu es simplement une sorcière puissante qui doit apprendre à contrôler ses émotions et sa magie. Et, moi, ton père, je vais t'y aider. »

Angélique hocha la tête de bas en haut et se blottit contre son torse le temps de parvenir à se calmer et à arrêter de pleurer, tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras et caressait ses cheveux bouclés et son dos en appuyant sa joue contre sa tête.

Ils demeurèrent tous les deux dans leurs appartements, décidant qu'ils reprendraient les cours le lendemain. Rogue lui raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Ombrage pour expliquer les phénomènes qu'elle avait produits lors du cours de potions et le mensonge qu'il avait dit à tous pour justifier leur absence.

À la fin des heures de cours, ils entendirent tous deux frapper à la porte de leurs appartements et Rogue alla ouvrir à Potter, Weasley et Granger. Il les laissa discuter avec Angélique au salon et partit dans son bureau.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, visiblement très inquiets pour elle, lui demandèrent si elle allait bien et elle essaya de les rassurer en leur servant les mensonges de Severus mais aucun des trois ne fut dupe.

« Angie, on sait que c'est toi qui as fait ça, déclara Harry, le visage grave.

\- Ouais, on a vu comme des étincelles autour de toi, sur ta peau et dans tes cheveux puis le carnet de la Grenouille Ignoble a pris feu et tous les chaudrons se sont retournés, expliqua Ron, encore impressionné par le phénomène.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit-elle, affligée, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- On le sait, ne t'en fais pas, répliqua Hermione, peinée pour son amie. C'est parce qu'elle s'en prenait à ton père avec ses questions tordues.

\- Hé ! Angie ! l'appela Harry en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas nous qui allons te juger ou en parler à quelqu'un », lui promit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Angélique vit alors les deux autres confirmer les propos du brun et elle leur sourit, soulagée.

Ensuite, les Gryffondor lui apprirent qu'Hedwige avait été blessée car quelqu'un avait tenté d'intercepter le courrier de Harry, que Trelawney avait reçu une très mauvaise évaluation de la part d'Ombrage, que l'équipe de Quidditch des rouge et or n'avait obtenu l'autorisation de se reformer que ce matin, que les jumeaux avaient fait une démonstration de certains produits de leurs boîtes à Flemme dans leur salle commune et que Sirius était venu leur parler via la poudre de cheminette hier soir.

Ils lui répétèrent les propos de Sirius qui leur avait dit que Harry était toujours surveillé et suivi par des membres de l'Ordre pour sa sécurité, qu'il savait qu'ils voulaient constituer un groupe illégal de défense contre les forces du Mal grâce à Mondingus qui était déguisé en sorcière à La Tête de sanglier ce jour-là, que madame Weasley, qui était de garde pour ils ne savaient quoi, leur conseillait vivement de ne pas faire ça car ils risquaient de se faire renvoyer de Poudlard mais que lui trouvait leur initiative géniale, qu'il avait essayé de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient tous se réunir mais sans succès et que Sirius avait soudainement disparu et qu'ils avaient vu la grosse main garnie de bagues vieillottes d'Ombrage fouiller là où la tête de Sirius s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Angélique leur rappela alors que les parents de Ron, Severus et les membres de l'Ordre leur avaient bien dit de faire attention à ce qu'ils écrivaient dans leurs lettres, que c'étaient certainement Ombrage et Rusard qui interceptaient les courriers, que ce n'était pas très étonnant qu'ils surveillent aussi le réseau de cheminées et qu'ils devaient donc se montrer très prudents.

Ensuite, les Gryffondor partirent pour aller souper – Ron et Harry devaient se dépêcher car ils avaient entraînement ce soir – et Angélique mangea dans la cuisine en compagnie de Severus, après que Dobby soit venu leur servir à manger.

Après le repas, elle reçut la visite de Sally-Anne, Daphné et même Drago qui vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles pour savoir si elle se sentait mieux – eux avaient gentiment gobé les explications de leur directeur de maison, même si Drago paraissait légèrement sceptique – et lui apporter ses devoirs et les notes des cours qu'elle avait manqués.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Angélique se mit à la tâche afin de rattraper son retard avec l'aide de Severus puis ils allèrent se coucher, une fois tous les devoirs terminés.

La jeune fille vint se blottir contre le torse de son père quand il la rejoignit dans le grand lit, elle soupira et demanda :

« Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là, ma puce ? interrogea Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi je suis comme je suis ? Pourquoi j'ai les yeux vairons ? Pourquoi ma baguette n'est pas normale ? Pourquoi je fais des rêves étranges ? Pourquoi j'ai tout fait exploser ? Pourquoi…

\- Angélique, arrête, l'interrompit-il. Ça ne sert à rien de se poser ce genre de questions. Je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner. Tu es ce que tu es et je t'aime comme ça.

\- Pourquoi, toi, tu m'aimes et pas mes parents ?

\- Qui te dit qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas ? rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- On m'a abandonnée dans un orphelinat et personne n'est jamais revenu me chercher.

\- Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix.

\- Ou peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi… Que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de leurs espérances… Que…

\- Angélique, moi, je t'aime, je veux de toi et tu dépasses toutes mes espérances, la coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois. Ça ne te suffit pas ? Tu n'es bien avec moi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Oh si, papa ! Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui. Mais je me pose des questions là-dessus… C'est normal, non ?

\- Oui, c'est logique que tu t'interroges à ce sujet, ma puce… répondit-il en se demandant si le moment n'était pas venu de tout lui avouer.

\- Papa ? l'appela-t-elle pour le faire revenir les pieds sur Terre, voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, mon ange ?

\- Tu sais, hier, avant que je ne fasse tout exploser, en voulant calmer Neville devant la classe de potions, je suis comme tombée dans ses yeux et j'ai vu plusieurs de ses souvenirs, je crois. J'ai lu dans ses pensées sans rien faire, sans utiliser ma baguette et sans prononcer la formule… Ça peut arriver ?

\- Oui, ça peut arriver quand la personne est dans un état émotionnel particulier. Surtout que, toi, tu es particulièrement douée en occlumancie et en légilimancie et que Londubat ne devait pas fermer son esprit, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Ses parents sont à Ste Mangouste ? Ils ont perdu la tête ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il simplement.

\- Qui leur a fait ça ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Angélique… soupira-t-il, ne voulant pas lui infliger ça.

\- Je veux savoir, papa, insista-t-elle.

\- Des Mangemorts… répondit-il à contrecœur. Bartemius Croupton Junior, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Ils leur ont infligé le sortilège Doloris jusqu'à la folie pour tenter d'obtenir des informations afin de retrouver leur maître qui avait disparu quelques jours plus tôt chez les Potter.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tous été condamnés à vie à Azkaban et que Neville s'est fâché ainsi sur Drago alors… » comprit-elle toute seule, pensive.

Rogue ne répondit pas, la laissant réfléchir à sa guise et hésitant lui-même durant de longues minutes à lui dire la vérité, à lui avouer qu'il savait qui étaient ses parents et ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle se retrouve ainsi abandonnée dans cet horrible orphelinat moldu.

Quand il eut pris sa décision, il ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir et l'appela pour capter son attention :

« Angélique ? »

Constatant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il baissa les yeux vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie sur son torse. Il esquissa un sourire, mi soulagé mi embêté, la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de se laisser sombrer dans le monde des songes.

.

Le lendemain, le temps était épouvantable. Il y avait tellement de vent, de pluie et de grêle que le professeur Gobe-Planche fut obligée de donner son cours de soins aux créatures magiques dans une classe libre du rez-de-chaussée à cause de cette tempête qui balayait le parc de Poudlard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour annoncer à Angélique que Dobby leur avait trouvé un endroit où se réunir pour les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal : la Salle sur Demande. Ils lui donnèrent rendez-vous le soir-même à dix-neuf heures trente devant leur salle commune de Gryffondor pour se rendre avec eux là-bas et ils lui demandèrent de faire passer le message à ceux qu'elle voyait en leur disant de les rejoindre ce soir à vingt heures au septième étage du château en face de la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls.

Angélique prévint Luna, Zacharias Smith et Anthony Goldstein et, après avoir averti son père – qui, bien qu'il la laissât faire, ne voyant pas comment il pourrait lui interdire, n'était pas spécialement réjoui par cette idée – à sept heures et demie, elle partit avec les trois Gryffondor depuis leur tour jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

Harry jetait de temps à autres un coup d'œil sur la carte du Maraudeur afin de vérifier qu'ils ne risquaient pas de croiser Rusard, Miss Teigne, Ombrage ou un autre professeur – même s'ils avaient le droit de se promener dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures – puis, arrivés là-bas, ils passèrent trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant très fort à ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est à dire un lieu pour apprendre à se battre et pour s'entraîner.

Au bout de leur troisième passage, une porte en bois verni apparut soudain dans le mur de pierres et Harry l'ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent alors tous les quatre dans une pièce spacieuse, illuminée par des torches, dont les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques contenant des centaines de livres traitant de la défense contre les forces du Mal. Il y avait également de gros coussins de soie un peu partout et, au fond de la salle, des étagères chargées de Scrutoscopes, de Capteurs de Dissimulation et d'autres outils du même type ainsi qu'une grande Glace à l'Ennemi craquelée.

Pendant qu'Hermione se laissait tomber sur un coussin avec un livre et que Ron observait avec intérêt les différents instruments posés sur les étagères, Harry se rapprocha d'Angélique qui jetait un œil à tous ces livres et lui demanda, soucieux :

« Angie, tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par sa question, en reposant _Les Forces du Mal surpassées_ sur une planche de la bibliothèque.

\- Ben, avec ce qui s'est passé en cours de potions il y a deux jours, je me disais que tu n'avais peut-être pas encore totalement récupéré… expliqua-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… »

La vert et argent observa intensément le garçon dans les yeux durant plusieurs secondes, son cœur ayant raté quelques battements suite à cet aveu, esquissa un léger sourire, heureuse qu'il se préoccupe d'elle de cette façon, et répondit :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller. Mais, si je ne me sens pas bien, je m'arrêterai.

\- OK, répliqua-t-il, rassuré. Mais surtout tu n'hésites pas et tu m'appelles s'il y a quoi que ce soit !

\- Oui, Harry », acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

Un peu avant huit heures, les élèves commencèrent à arriver par petits groupes et s'étonnèrent de la salle et de tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

À huit heures précises, tout le monde était là, assis sur les coussins, Harry ferma la porte à clé et débuta la réunion.

Tout le monde approuva le choix de l'endroit, commença à poser des questions à Harry sur les différents objets présents dans la pièce puis Hermione proposa d'élire un chef. Cho répliqua immédiatement que c'était Harry mais Hermione insista pour faire un vote qui désigna quand même Harry à l'unanimité.

Le Survivant rougit fortement puis il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois par Hermione qui voulait que le groupe se donne un nom pour créer une unité et un esprit d'équipe. Après plusieurs propositions, la majorité des adolescents votèrent pour l'idée de Ginny : l' _Armée de Dumbledore_ , qu'ils pouvaient facilement abréger en A.D.

Ensuite, lorsque Hermione, satisfaite, eut épinglé au mur le parchemin comportant toutes leurs signatures surplombées du nom _Armée de Dumbledore_ , Harry leur proposa de commencer par revoir le sortilège de Désarmement.

Après une intervention de Zacharias Smith qui était apparemment dépité de revoir un sort aussi basique qu' _Expelliarmus_ , quand Harry l'eut remis à sa place, il leur demanda de faire des équipes de deux et de s'entraîner à lancer ce sort.

Constatant que manifestement personne ne voulait faire équipe avec elle, une méchante Serpentard, Angélique demanda à Neville, qui était aussi tout seul, si elle pouvait se mettre avec lui. Le garçon hocha vivement la tête, trop heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un, puis ils commencèrent à s'envoyer ce sort, tout comme les autres.

 _Des_ Expelliarmus _retentirent alors dans toute la pièce. Des baguettes magiques volèrent en tous sens. Des sortilèges mal orientés frappèrent les livres rangés sur les étagères en les projetant en l'air.(1)_ Angélique, qui s'entraînait régulièrement avec Severus depuis sa deuxième année, désarma Neville à chaque fois, récupérant sa baguette au vol avec une facilité déconcertante.

Au bout de la douzième fois, ayant pitié du garçon, elle le laissa la désarmer, provoquant par-là une explosion de joie de sa part. Elle le félicita chaleureusement et vit Harry, qui passait auprès de tout le monde pour les aider et leur donner des conseils, lui faire un clin d'œil, ayant remarqué son manège. La vert et argent posa son index sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à se taire et Harry partit voir Cho et Marietta en secouant la tête et en riant.

La Serdaigle, troublée par la présence du Gryffondor, mit le feu à la manche de la robe de sorcière de son amie et se confondit en excuses auprès de lui, qui avait soudain les joues bien roses. Il resta là un moment à discuter et à rire avec elle puis Hermione, constatant qu'Angélique avait de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible face à ce spectacle, l'appela pour lui faire remarquer que le couvre-feu était tombé depuis dix minutes.

Harry donna donc un coup de sifflet pour annoncer que le cours était terminé et ils décidèrent de se retrouver le mercredi suivant à la même heure. Ensuite, grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, il laissa les élèves sortir par groupes de deux ou trois en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et que chacun était bien rentré dans son dortoir sans ennui.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que tous les quatre, Harry confia sa carte à Ron et à Hermione en leur disant :

« Tenez. Prenez ça pour rentrer. Moi, je vais reconduire Angie dans les cachots.

\- Oh ! Mais tu n'es pas obligé, Harry. Je peux très bien rentrer toute seule, répliqua la jeune fille, les joues légèrement rosées, en le voyant sortir sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu retournes toute seule dans les cachots ni que tu risques de te faire prendre par Rusard ou Ombrage comme la dernière fois, c'est hors de question, expliqua-t-il fermement. Viens », ajouta-t-il, une fois qu'il eut déplié sa cape.

Angélique s'approcha alors de lui et il les recouvrit tous les deux de sa cape en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et en refermant bien le tissu autour d'eux pour les dissimuler à la vue de tous.

« À tout de suite ! » dit-il aux deux Gryffondor avant de partir avec la Serpentard.

Ils descendirent tous les étages, collés l'un contre l'autre afin de prendre le moins de place possible, dans un silence quasi religieux puis ils s'arrêtèrent une fois parvenus devant la porte des appartements du professeur Rogue.

Là, toujours sous la cape, Angélique profita que Harry avait les bras en l'air pour tenir le tissu et elle l'enlaça puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de planter ses yeux vairons dans les siens en chuchotant un petit merci et de pénétrer chez elle.

Harry resta un instant figé devant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur son amie puis il repartit vers la tour de Gryffondor, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 18, p. 467-468 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous_


	85. La vérité qui blesse

_Salut_ _!_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 85 : La vérité qui blesse**

Remarquant bien vite qu'ils ne pourraient jamais trouver un jour et un horaire fixe pour les réunions de l'A.D., Angélique eut l'idée d'employer à peu près la même méthode qu'utilisait Voldemort pour convoquer ses Mangemorts. Elle en parla à Hermione, qui approuva vivement l'idée ingénieuse de la Serpentard, et elle s'occupa de sa mise en pratique.

Les deux filles étaient finalement tombées d'accord sur le fait d'utiliser un faux Gallion, que tous pourraient aisément cacher parmi leur véritable argent de poche, et la Gryffondor avait lancé le difficile sortilège protéiforme de façon à ce que tous les faux Gallions chauffent et modifient les chiffres inscrits sur leur tranche lorsque Harry modifierait le sien pour indiquer le jour et l'heure de la réunion.

Tous les membres de l'A.D. ainsi que Harry et Ron, qui n'étaient pas au courant des expériences des deux filles, furent réellement impressionnés par leur idée et sa mise en pratique, qui relevait du niveau des ASPICs, comme les plus âgés leur firent remarquer.

La Gryffondor et la Serpentard rougirent d'être ainsi regardées avec étonnement et admiration par leurs condisciples puis Harry décréta qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail pour éviter à ses amies d'être plus longtemps la cible de tous ces regards qui les mettaient légèrement mal à l'aise.

.

Le temps passait inexorablement.

La rencontre Serpentard – Gryffondor se rapprochait de plus en plus et une grande campagne de menaces, d'insultes et d'intimidations avait été entreprise par les deux équipes rivales de Quidditch, allant même parfois jusqu'à l'emploi de sortilèges destinés à déstabiliser l'adversaire.

Rogue se contentait de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il voyait et McGonagall se montrait tout aussi aveugle que lui : les lois du sport étaient telles et ils veillaient juste à ce que ces chamailleries n'aillent pas trop loin. Ils ne voulaient quand même pas que leurs élèves se blessent…

Mais Severus, outre son habitude de fermer les yeux sur les méfaits de ses vert et argent à l'encontre des rouge et or, était de plus en plus préoccupé et inquiet pour Angélique.

En effet, un soir, il avait dû rejoindre son maître, après avoir fait rapidement et discrètement venir Granger et la cadette des Weasley chez lui avec le concours de McGonagall pour tenir compagnie à Angélique, et celui-ci lui avait appris, ravi, que les Mangemorts qui étaient enfermés à Azkaban allaient très bientôt être libérés et qu'il devrait donc lui amener sa fille dans peu de temps pour confronter Bellatrix à son acte de désobéissance…

Severus n'en avait pas dormi pendant deux jours… Il était terriblement inquiet pour la jeune fille et, plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait mal de lui cacher la vérité et de la tenir ainsi dans l'ignorance…

C'est ainsi que, la veille du match Serpentard – Gryffondor, Severus se résolut à avouer la terrible vérité à Angélique, le soir, après le repas dans la Grande Salle.

Pensif, il tenait sa fille tout contre lui, entourant ses épaules d'un bras, assis dans le canapé du salon, tandis qu'elle lui apprenait, scandalisée, que Drago et ses amis avaient inventé une chanson des plus horribles pour se moquer de Ron et le déstabiliser.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? C'est vraiment méchant de faire un truc comme ça, non ? interrogea-t-elle en relevant ses yeux vers lui, après lui avoir raconté toute l'histoire.

\- Ça a toujours été ainsi, ma puce. Surtout entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, répondit-il, fataliste.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour les en empêcher ?

\- Je suis désolé pour ton ami mais non, je ne peux pas…

\- D'accord… soupira-t-elle. Je comprends… »

Angélique reposa sa tête sur le torse de Severus, qui ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

« Angélique ? l'interpella-t-il afin de capter son attention.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune fille en se redressant et en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose mais je crains que tu ne veuilles plus jamais m'adresser la parole une fois que je l'aurais fait… commença Rogue, réellement peiné et inquiet de sa réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée, en fronçant ses sourcils bruns. Et pourquoi refuserais-je de te parler après ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais tu pourrais très bien… dit-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Papa, dis-moi ce que c'est, s'il te plaît, le pressa-t-elle, de plus en plus préoccupée.

\- Je… »

Il s'interrompit, hésita encore quelques instants puis il replongea ses yeux onyx dans les prunelles bleue et brune mouchetée de vert clair de la jeune fille, avant de soupirer et de lui annoncer sans détour :

« Je sais qui sont tes parents et pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée dans cet infâme orphelinat moldu. »

Angélique l'observa sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, pendant de nombreuses secondes.

C'était comme si tout son monde s'écroulait, comme si cet univers, qu'elle s'était patiemment construit toute seule pendant des années en s'efforçant de palier à ce manque d'amour, de famille et d'informations sur qui elle était vraiment, disparaissait tout à coup et qu'elle allait devoir tout recommencer…

Finalement, elle s'était faite à sa vie. Certes, celle-ci était loin d'être parfaite et elle avait dû supporter de nombreux moments pénibles mais aucune vie n'était parfaite et Angélique avait appris à vivre avec la sienne et à faire avec ce qu'elle avait sans plus penser à ce qu'elle n'avait pas.

En plus, elle avait trouvé un père et une famille tout entière en la personne de Severus, elle avait de bons amis et elle était très heureuse ainsi. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir…

Quel impact ces révélations sur ses origines auraient-elles sur elle ? Était-elle forcée de les entendre ? Et si cette information arrivait à tout gâcher ? Pourrait-elle toujours vivre avec Severus ?

De plus en plus paniquée par toutes ces incertitudes, Angélique parvint finalement à articuler :

« Tu… Tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

\- J'ai des doutes depuis pas mal de temps déjà mais j'en ai reçu la confirmation juste avant les vacances d'été… avoua-t-il sincèrement.

\- Pourquoi tu as attendu ? Pourquoi tu décides de m'en parler maintenant ? questionna-t-elle, son regard brillant rivé au sien.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout. Je pourrais mourir pour toi, Angélique. Je ne voulais surtout pas te faire de la peine mais j'y suis bien obligé et je ne peux plus me taire plus longtemps, déclara-t-il alors.

\- Me faire de la peine ? Mais pourquoi ? Mes parents sont morts ?

\- Non, ils ne sont pas morts, lui apprit-il en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Où ils sont ? Pourquoi ils m'ont abandonnée ? interrogea-t-elle vivement, de plus en plus angoissée. Ils sont en prison ? Ils sont à Azkaban ? C'est ça ? »

Rogue l'observa, surpris par ses dernières questions, et l'écouta poursuivre :

« Ce sont les Lestrange… Hein, papa ? C'est pour ça que Sirius me regardait bizarrement et que cette tapisserie me ressemblait tant… C'est parce que Bellatrix Lestrange est ma mère… C'est ça ? Réponds-moi, papa ! s'énerva-t-elle alors.

\- Oui, Bellatrix est bien ta mère… confirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Oh, non ! s'exclama-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée par cette découverte. Tu te rends compte que c'est à cause d'eux que les parents de Neville sont à l'hôpital ? Ce sont mes parents qui ont fait ça ! C'est horrible !

\- Non, ce ne sont pas tes parents qui ont fait ça mais uniquement ta mère… la corrigea-t-il.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Rodolphus n'est pas ton père.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Si… Si ce n'est pas Rodolphus mon père, qui c'est alors ? » interrogea-t-elle, déboussolée.

Rogue regarda intensément ses yeux vairons et il les vit bientôt déborder de larmes de profonde tristesse et de détresse quand elle comprit soudain.

« Non ! Non, papa ! Ne me dis pas que c'est Lui ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me dis pas ça ! s'écria-t-elle, totalement désespérée, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues et creusant de profonds sillons sur sa peau veloutée.

\- Je suis désolé… Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, ma puce, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui, profondément ébranlé par le chagrin et la détresse de sa fille.

\- Tout mais pas ça ! Pas Lui ! Non… dit-elle en sanglotant. Il… Il a tué les parents de Harry… Ton amie Lily… murmura-t-elle. Cedric… Tous ces innocents… »

Severus la laissa pleurer aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait, la tenant étroitement serrée dans ses bras, la berçant légèrement et caressant ses cheveux bouclés d'une main, en silence.

Qu'aurait-il pu bien dire pour atténuer son chagrin ? Rien, malheureusement… Et tout n'était pas encore fini, il avait encore des choses à lui apprendre, des choses qui allaient encore plus l'affliger…

« Tu… Tu le savais quand tu m'as adoptée ? demanda-t-elle, après avoir repris son souffle, quand ses larmes se furent quelque peu taries.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu… avoua-t-il.

\- Tu m'as adoptée pour ça ?

\- Non ! répliqua-t-il fermement. Je t'ai adoptée parce que je t'aime, Angélique.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer… Personne ne peut m'aimer… Pas en sachant ça… Pas en sachant que mes parents sont des gens comme ça… Je suis vraiment un monstre, la fille de deux monstres… déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Angélique, non, je refuse que tu dises cela. Je refuse même que tu ne le penses ou que tu ne l'envisages, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et tu n'es pas un monstre. Jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit prétendre le contraire.

\- Mais comment tu peux m'aimer, Severus ? Ce n'est pas possible… dit-elle, dépitée.

\- Je suis ton père, Angélique ! Ne m'appelle pas Severus ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, peiné qu'elle emploie son prénom au lieu de _papa_. Et jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer ! Car peu importe qui sont tes parents, ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qu'il t'est arrivé, comment tu es ou que sais-je encore, tu es ma fille à moi et, ça, ça ne changera jamais ! Je me moque bien de tout le reste !

\- Pardon, papa, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine… » répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa nuque et en enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou.

Rogue la pressa contre lui en fermant les yeux puis il les rouvrit en l'entendant demander :

« Angélique Sparks, ce n'était pas mon vrai nom… C'est pour ça que le Choixpeau m'a demandé si c'était bien mon nom… Mais alors comment je m'appelle ?

\- Le Choixpeau t'a dit ça en première année ? interrogea Severus, étonné.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. C'est quoi mon vrai nom, papa ?

\- Lyra Merope Black, répondit-il, après avoir poussé un soupir.

\- Black ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Pas Jedusor ?

\- Non… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a… refusé de te reconnaître… avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Pour… Pourquoi ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Puis, voyant qu'il hésitait à lui répondre et qu'il grimaçait, elle insista : « Je t'en prie, papa, dis-le-moi. Je veux tout savoir maintenant. Tu me dois bien ça. »

Severus poussa un nouveau soupir puis il se résigna finalement à lui raconter toute son histoire. Pourquoi elle avait été conçue, pourquoi le mage noir avait refusé de la reconnaître, pourquoi il avait caché son existence à tout le monde, pourquoi il avait ordonné à Bellatrix de se débarrasser d'elle et enfin pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée dans cet horrible orphelinat moldu.

La jeune fille l'avait écouté sagement, le visage grave, sans l'interrompre une seule fois, restant obstinément silencieuse, son regard vairon perdu dans le vague.

« J'avais raison, ils ne voulaient pas de moi… finit-elle par prononcer.

\- Ta mère voulait de toi, mon ange. Elle t'a sauvée en te cachant à Hardship, contra Severus, qui voulait la réconforter à tout prix.

\- Non, papa, dit-elle en secouant ses bouclettes brunes. Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle a sauvé, c'est le mini Voldemort que je suis, c'est la sorte de preuve que je constitue, c'est l'espèce de souvenir de son maître que je représente à ses yeux. J'aurais dû mourir…

\- Angélique, non, ne dis pas ça !

\- Si, c'est ce qui était prévu… dit-elle tristement en le regardant avec ses grands yeux où se reflétait une si grande tristesse. C'est un garçon qu'ils voulaient. Moi, je ne suis qu'une erreur de la nature… Monsieur Fiendish avait raison…

\- Non ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça, Angélique ! Plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ? » riposta Severus, profondément ébranlé, en la prenant par les épaules pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

Elle plongea une fois de plus son regard vairon empreint de douleur dans ses yeux charbons et un flot de larmes jaillit de nouveau de ses paupières pour se répandre sur ses joues et glisser jusque dans son cou, tandis qu'elle cachait son visage entre ses mains.

Rogue l'attira encore contre lui et il ne la lâcha plus de toute la soirée, lui parlant, la berçant, la câlinant pour tenter par tous les moyens de l'apaiser et de la calmer mais rien n'y fit…

Elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, ses yeux brûlant atrocement et sa gorge douloureuse de s'être tellement serrée de chagrin.

Severus la coucha doucement dans leur lit, la mit en pyjama, appliqua un baume apaisant sur ses yeux, qui étaient rouges et gonflés d'avoir versé tant de larmes, puis il s'étendit à ses côtés, après s'être changé, et l'entoura de ses grands bras protecteurs avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de soupirer en fermant les yeux.

« Je t'aime quand même, papa… déclara la jeune fille, à moitié endormie, de sa voix éraillée.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours, ma petite fille chérie », répondit-il fermement.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	86. Rien de tel que le Quidditch

_Hello!_

 _Vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur! Merci à toutes et à tous!_

 _Rogue avait donc dit la vérité à Angélique concernant ses parents biologiques..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 86 : Rien de tel que le Quidditch pour se changer les idées !**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Angélique se réveilla, Severus lui tendit aussitôt une fiole remplie d'un liquide blanc nacré.

« Tiens. C'est pour ta gorge. Tu dois avoir mal », déclara-t-il.

La jeune fille, caressant son chat, qui venait de sauter sur le lit et qui se frottait contre elle, prit le flacon d'une main en soupirant, le regard éteint, sans prononcer la moindre parole ni regarder Severus dans les yeux.

« J'ai appliqué un baume apaisant sur tes paupières hier soir. Est-ce que tes yeux te piquent encore ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Il n'obtint toujours aucune réponse de la jeune fille qui demeurait obstinément silencieuse, le regard perdu dans le vague, une main posée sur le pelage noir de Salem, qui miaulait de frustration parce qu'elle avait interrompu ses caresses.

« Angélique, parle-moi, s'il te plaît, la pria Severus en s'asseyant sur le matelas à côté d'elle et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je… Je me sens vide, papa… déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix. C'est comme si un Détraqueur m'avait enlevé tous mes souvenirs heureux et avait pris ma joie de vivre… » tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

Rogue jeta alors un œil à son médaillon : il était complètement noir. Comme le jour où il l'avait retrouvée dans son orphelinat après son agression…

Il grimaça. Il s'était pourtant juré que le cristal de son collier ne redeviendrait jamais noir ! Il avait encore échoué… Il n'était vraiment bon à rien…

« Ma chérie, ça ne change rien que Bellatrix et le Seigneur des Ténèbres soient tes parents biologiques, dit-il en voulant la réconforter.

\- Ah, non ? demanda-t-elle tristement en levant ses yeux vairons vers lui. Ma mère a torturé les parents de Neville au point de les faire devenir fous. Mon père a assassiné les parents de Harry, il ne rêve que de l'exterminer et il s'amuse à te faire souffrir toi aussi. Et tous deux n'ont que du mépris et de la haine pour des sorciers et des sorcières comme Hermione parce que c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe et comme Ron parce que c'est un traître à son sang… Et, toi, tu me dis que ça ne change rien que je sois leur fille ? »

Severus la regarda, ne trouvant pas ses mots pour lui répondre, et il l'entendit ajouter :

« Je ne peux plus être amie avec eux… Ils vont tous me détester quand ils sauront…

\- Bien sûr que tu peux encore être amie avec eux. Et je suis sûr que non. Ce sont tes amis, ma puce. Ils savent qui tu es et ce n'est pas en apprenant qui sont tes géniteurs qu'ils te laisseront tomber, répliqua-t-il fermement. Tu sais bien l'estime que je porte d'ordinaire aux Gryffondor mais je dois bien reconnaître qu'ils sont fidèles en amitié. Surtout Potter et Granger.

\- Papa… souffla-t-elle. Voldemort et Bellatrix…

\- Je sais, mon ange… » répondit-il en la serrant contre lui et en caressant ses cheveux bruns.

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants silencieux puis la jeune fille rompit le calme qui régnait dans la pièce en demandant :

« Pourquoi tu as dû me le dire maintenant ?

\- Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va bientôt libérer ses partisans enfermés à Azkaban et, quand ce sera fait, il veut que je te conduise à lui et à Bellatrix, expliqua-t-il honnêtement. Je voulais que tu aies le temps de digérer une information comme celle-là.

\- Oui, je comprends, tu as bien fait… dit-elle en opinant du chef. Tu aurais même dû me le dire avant… lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction, je ne savais pas comment te le dire et je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine… se justifia-t-il. Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? » interrogea-t-il, angoissé.

Angélique réfléchit quelques instants en poussant un soupir puis elle répondit finalement en toute sincérité en reposant ses yeux vairons sur lui :

« Oui, je t'en veux…

\- Angélique, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Je le sais… murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais me le pardonner… déclara Severus, abattu. Avec toi aussi, j'ai réussi à tout gâcher…

\- Non, papa… Tu n'as pas tout gâché, le rassura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule et en entourant son bras de ses mains. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça et je comprends tes raisons mais… je ne veux plus jamais que tu me mentes comme ça, ajouta-t-elle fermement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne veux plus que tu me caches des choses comme celle-ci.

\- Je… hésita-t-il. Je te le promets, ma chérie.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, papa », rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

Rogue l'étreignit alors de toutes ses forces avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, profondément soulagé.

Puis, après plusieurs minutes de silence, il lui conseilla subitement, inquiet :

« Ma puce, tu ne dois plus prononcer son nom. Habitue-toi dès maintenant pour ne pas commettre l'erreur devant lui. »

Elle hocha brièvement la tête et poursuivit ses réflexions durant un petit moment.

« Pourquoi il veut me voir quand Bellatrix sera là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me faire ? interrogea-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il ne me l'a pas dit… répondit-il, encore plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Il veut sûrement la punir parce qu'il lui avait ordonné de me tuer quand j'étais un bébé… Il va le faire devant elle… réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

\- Non ! Je peux te garantir qu'il ne te tuera pas ! Jamais je ne le laisserai faire ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? » s'emporta Severus face à cette effrayante possibilité.

Angélique sourit faiblement à son père.

Même s'il était un grand sorcier puissant, rusé, extrêmement doué en occlumancie et très habile dans la confection de potions, il n'était absolument pas de taille à lutter contre Lord Voldemort. Elle le savait pertinemment. Il serait tué, lui aussi, si jamais il tentait de s'interposer entre eux… Il mourrait à cause d'elle…

« Allez ! Va t'habiller, mon ange, conseilla Rogue, après avoir retrouvé son calme, en tentant de leur changer les idées à tous les deux. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour du match Serpentard – Gryffondor.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller… dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Hors de question que tu restes enfermée ici à te morfondre, Angélique, répondit-il, catégorique. Tu n'es plus une petite fille, tu as seize ans, tu es grande – enfin, façon de parler… ajouta-t-il en la regardant de bas en haut.

\- Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant gentiment son bras.

\- Tu es forte, puissante et courageuse ! Tu supporteras bien de voir tes amis Gryffondor se faire ridiculiser par notre équipe ! » plaisanta-t-il alors.

Angélique sourit alors plus largement, amusée, et embrassa son père sur la joue, avant de se lever et de s'habiller comme il le lui conseillait.

Il n'y avait vraiment que lui qui était capable de la faire sourire dans des moments aussi graves. Et, en même temps, elle sentait qu'il avait en grande partie raison. Connaître l'identité de ses parents biologiques n'affectait en rien son caractère, ses convictions, sa façon d'être ou ses sentiments. Ce serait seulement le regard que les gens poseraient sur elle qui se modifierait quand ils sauraient tous la vérité…

.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Angélique, ayant profondément besoin d'être rassurée par ses amis rouge et or, après les terribles nouvelles que Severus lui avait apprises la veille et ce matin, se dirigea directement vers la table des Gryffondor et fonça sur Hermione, Ron et Harry pour les prendre tous les trois dans ses bras.

« Hé ! Angie ! s'exclama Harry, surpris, en posant une main dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

\- Ne me serre pas trop fort, je suis déjà sur le point de vomir… déclara Ron dont le teint était légèrement verdâtre.

\- Je veux juste que vous sachiez que je vous aime très fort, répondit la petite brune en desserrant leur étreinte.

\- Nous aussi, on t'aime fort, Angélique, répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

\- Tu sais que tu vas te faire lyncher par tes camarades Serpentard après ce que tu viens de faire un jour de match ? interrogea Harry, mi inquiet pour elle mi amusé.

\- Peut-être bien, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais, si jamais ça arrivait, si tout le monde me tournait le dos ou me pointait du doigt, vous, vous feriez comme eux ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua vivement Harry.

\- On sera toujours amis, Angie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, la rassura Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ce genre de choses ? interrogea Ron en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Pour rien… éluda-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main. Bonne chance pour le match, les garçons ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant d'embrasser chacun d'eux sur la joue et de se diriger vers la table des vert et argent.

En s'installant près de ses amies, Angélique entendit Sally-Anne lui demander :

« Angie, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

\- Ouais, c'est carrément suicidaire de montrer publiquement ton affection pour tes amis Gryffondor un jour de match ! approuva Daphné.

\- Peut-être mais j'en avais vraiment besoin aujourd'hui… » répondit la jeune fille avant de se servir un thé.

Elle n'avait pas du tout faim et elle se contenta uniquement de sa tasse de thé noir English Breakfast pour petit-déjeuner sous le regard désapprobateur de Severus, qui aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle essaie de manger au moins un petit peu.

« Je suppose que l'on ne te propose pas l'un de nos jolis badges, Rogue ? demanda tout à coup Malefoy en faisant sortir Angélique de ses sombres pensées et en lui montrant l'écusson qui proclamait : _Weasley est notre roi_.

\- En effet, Drago, c'est inutile… soupira la jeune fille, dépitée.

\- Comme tu voudras… dit-il en haussant les épaules. Peut-être que, si c'étaient eux qui en avaient créé un pour se moquer de nous, tu le porterais, vu comme tu les encourages… ajouta-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait très fort à une pointe de jalousie.

\- Je n'encourage pas spécialement les Gryffondor mais uniquement mes amis, répliqua directement Angélique sans réfléchir.

\- Ha… C'est bon à savoir… Comme ça, au moins, je suis fixé », rétorqua Drago, vexé par sa remarque, en détournant la tête.

Angélique ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, amusée que le blond ait si mal pris sa réflexion. Elle se leva de son banc, s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de déclarer avec aplomb :

« Bonne chance, Drago ! Et que le meilleur gagne ! »

Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie de Luna et de son immense tête de lion, sous le regard amusé et satisfait de Malefoy, qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Pansy Parkinson, que le comportement d'Angélique envers son petit-ami avait révoltée.

.

Malgré le fait que l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard, excepté Angélique, Sally-Anne et Daphné, ait chanté son horrible chanson pour déstabiliser Ron, Gryffondor remporta le match, Harry attrapant le Vif d'or avant Drago.

Malheureusement, s'ensuivit une violente querelle sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Sans trop savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Angélique vit avec ahurissement Harry et George se précipiter sur Drago pour le rouer de coups, tandis que Katie, Angelina et Alicia retenaient péniblement Fred pour l'empêcher de leur prêter main forte, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Bibine n'intervienne et mette un terme à leur dispute en envoyant vivement les Gryffondor vers le bureau de leur directrice de maison et Malefoy à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures.

McGonagall était dans une colère noire mais, le pire, c'est que Dolores Ombrage décida de s'en mêler en sortant de sa manche un tout nouveau décret d'éducation – on en était au vingt-cinquième – qui donnait à la Grande Inquisitrice _l'autorité suprême pour infliger toute sanction, punition et retrait de privilèges aux élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que le pouvoir de modifier les sanctions, punitions et retraits de privilèges qui auraient été décidés par des membres du corps enseignant.(1)_

C'est ainsi que Harry, George et même Fred, qui n'avait pourtant pas pris part à la bagarre – même si ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé – furent tous les trois interdits à vie de jouer au Quidditch…

Angélique rejoignit ses amis dans leur salle commune pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et Harry leur raconta, à elle et à Hermione, puisque Ron était introuvable depuis la fin du match, toute l'histoire d'un ton morne.

« Interdit à vie… Tu te rends compte ? déclara le brun en finissant ses explications.

\- Harry, _interdit à vie_ ça ne veut pas dire _interdit_ _ **à vie**_ , répliqua Angélique après avoir lancé un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione, qui pensait exactement la même chose.

\- Ah, non ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ? s'emporta-t-il.

\- Ça signifie interdiction pour toi de jouer au Quidditch tant qu'Ombrage sera là, expliqua-t-elle sagement, après avoir haussé un sourcil face à sa colère. Et, comme nos professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal ne tiennent jamais plus d'un an, au pire, tu pourras rejouer l'année prochaine.

\- Angie a raison, Harry, renchérit Hermione, tandis que le garçon observait la Serpentard, étonné.

\- Ouais… Peut-être que tu as raison mais c'est quand même vraiment nul ! Comment Gryffondor va faire sans batteurs et sans attrapeur ? demanda-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des choses plus importantes et plus graves que le Quidditch dans la vie ? s'énerva-t-elle tout à coup face à sa petite fixette sur le sport préféré des sorciers. Angelina va faire passer des sélections pour vous remplacer ! Tout simplement ! » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry et Hermione l'observèrent, surpris par son comportement et par son brusque changement d'humeur, avant de se jeter un regard l'un à l'autre.

« Pardon… soupira Angélique. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Je suis désolée.

\- Angie, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry, incertain.

\- Oui, tu es un peu bizarre depuis ce matin, approuva Hermione en faisant la moue.

\- Non, non… Tout va bien… répondit-elle en balayant leurs paroles d'un geste de la main. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, ajouta-t-elle en se levant du canapé rouge.

\- Je te raccompagne, proposa aussitôt Harry en se levant également.

\- Non, merci. C'est vraiment très gentil, Harry, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, refusa-t-elle doucement. Quand vous verrez Ron, dites-lui de ma part qu'il a très bien joué et que les Serpentard sont des crétins. À demain », ajouta-t-elle en quittant la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Elle descendit les escaliers d'un air absent en pensant à tout ce que Severus lui avait appris, à Bellatrix, à Voldemort, aux Mangemorts, à l'Ordre du Phénix, à ses amis, à tout ce que ces personnes avaient fait, à tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans la vie et à toute une foule de choses…

Finalement, ne voyant plus rien à cause de ses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, elle s'arrêta dans un couloir, à proximité de la statue d'une sorcière édentée à l'air revêche et légèrement bossue, et elle se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur jusqu'à se retrouver assise par terre, sur les dalles froides du sol. Elle releva ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et posa son front sur ses genoux en laissant toute sa peine et son chagrin se déverser sur ses joues une fois encore.

.

Le couvre-feu allait tomber et Angélique n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Severus attacha sa cape noire sur ses épaules et partit d'un pas vif et décidé vers la tour des Gryffondor, bien résolu à trouver sa fille avant cette mégère d'Ombrage qui serait sans doute ravie d'encore pouvoir lui mettre une punition. Surtout que, maintenant, puisqu'elle avait tous pouvoirs, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour "commuer" la peine qu'elle lui infligerait.

Il emprunta le chemin qu'il savait être le préféré de la jeune fille, celui par lequel on pouvait le mieux voir le parc, la forêt interdite, le Lac Noir et tous les beaux extérieurs de Poudlard, et, arrivé au troisième étage, il distingua au loin une petite silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même contre le mur froid du couloir en pierres brutes.

Il pressa le pas, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur en détachant sa cape de ses épaules et en recouvrit la jeune fille avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de l'emporter vers les cachots en l'entendant doucement pleurer dans son cou.

Arrivé dans leurs appartements, il s'assit dans son petit fauteuil une place, situé à proximité de l'âtre, en gardant sa fille contre lui et il alluma un feu dans la cheminée à l'aide de sa baguette car elle était frigorifiée. Il ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là à pleurer toute seule dans les couloirs rendus glacials par le froid hivernal de novembre…

« Je suis désolé, ma chérie, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille en caressant doucement ses cheveux bouclés. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à venir et à participer aux événements de cette journée alors que tu ne le voulais pas. J'aurais dû te laisser un peu de temps…

\- Ils vont tous me détester… Ils vont croire que je les ai trahis quand ils apprendront qui je suis vraiment… Plus personne ne voudra me voir ou me parler… dit-elle tristement.

\- Ne crois pas ça… Et puis, de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, moi, je serai toujours là pour toi, Angélique. Je resterai à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive et je t'aimerai à jamais », répondit Rogue avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

* * *

(1) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 19, p. 495.

* * *

 _!ulp a suov aç euq erèpse 'J !ul riova 'd icreM_

 _!eniahcorp al A_

 _!suosiB_


	87. Vive le Potter Noël!

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires ;-) Ca me fait toujours plaisir!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 87 : _Vive le Potter Noël !_**

Angélique passa tout le dimanche chez elle en compagnie de Salem et de Severus, qui avait fini par réussir à la rassurer au bout de la journée après l'avoir laissée exprimer ses doutes et ses craintes, l'avoir écoutée et lui avoir longuement parlé.

Le lundi, les cours recommencèrent et Angélique eut le plaisir de voir Hagrid reprendre son cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Le demi-géant avait une assez mauvaise mine et des blessures sur les visages. Revenant d'une visite au pays des géants, comme Harry, Ron et Hermione le lui avaient brièvement expliqué ce matin, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller trouver madame Pomfresh au lieu d'essayer de se soigner tout seul à l'aide d'un steak de dragon…

Hagrid les emmena au cœur de la forêt interdite pour leur faire découvrir les Sombrals.

Apparemment, pour ceux qui parvenaient à les voir – ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Angélique – ces animaux ressemblaient à des chevaux entièrement noirs et squelettiques pourvus d'une grande paire d'ailes très fines et d'une face reptilienne.

Sa leçon était très intéressante, même s'il aurait peut-être mieux valu attendre la septième année pour leur parler de ces créatures, mais, malheureusement, Ombrage surgit du bois pour inspecter le garde-chasse. Elle le mit très mal à l'aise en lui parlant comme s'il était un attardé mental, en proclamant ses remarques méchantes haut et fort pour que tout le monde puisse bien les entendre et en faisant intervenir des Serpentard comme Drago ou Pansy pour achever le pauvre Hagrid.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Angélique bouillonnaient littéralement de rage en regardant avec impuissance la Grande Inquisitrice tourmenter leur gentil professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et, alors que tout le monde retournait vers le château, Ombrage se tourna vers eux avec un sourire narquois et demanda à la Serpentard :

« Alors, miss Rogue ? Pas "d'orage magique" aujourd'hui ? »

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant en ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer vivement mais Ron la retint par un bras et Harry par l'autre tout en plaquant son autre main sur sa bouche pour lui éviter des ennuis, comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour lui, tandis qu'Hermione fusillait leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal du regard.

« Hum ! Dommage… déclara-t-elle, déçue d'éviter la confrontation. Il semblerait que monsieur Potter fasse preuve de plus de bon sens et de discernement quand il s'agit d'éviter une punition à ses amis… » ajouta-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers le château en chantonnant un petit air de comptine comme une psychopathe.

Angélique cria de colère et de frustration lorsque ses deux amis la relâchèrent, une fois que les autres ne furent plus visibles, et elle s'exclama, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

« Argh ! Je la hais ! Je la déteste ! Quelle vieille harpie !

\- Oui, on ne la porte pas vraiment non plus dans notre cœur mais… calme-toi un peu, s'il te plaît, implora Harry qui était resté tout près d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en remarquant soudain qu'Hermione et Ron l'observaient, les yeux ronds, à quelques mètres de là.

Harry prit précautionneusement sa main et lui montra les petites étincelles vertes et bleues qui couraient sur sa peau.

« Oh, non ! Mince ! » s'écria-t-elle, apeurée, en reculant et en manquant de tomber à terre car sa tête commençait à lui tourner.

Heureusement, Harry la rattrapa pour lui éviter la chute et il la fit asseoir sur le sol en s'agenouillant à ses côtés et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes comme Severus l'avait fait des semaines plus tôt à la fin de son cours de potions.

« Ça va aller, Angie. Respire doucement et ne pense plus à elle. Elle ne l'emportera pas au paradis… Inutile de s'énerver », déclara calmement le jeune homme en sentant une sorte de courant bizarre passer des paumes de la jeune fille dans ses mains puis se répandre dans tout son corps.

Angélique fermait les yeux et secouait frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, paniquée à l'idée de blesser quelqu'un, sachant désormais qu'elle avait hérité sa puissance magique de Lord Voldemort en personne.

Réalisant soudain cela, elle conseilla au Gryffondor :

« Recule, Harry. Ne reste pas là. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Ni à toi ni à un autre.

\- Tu ne me feras pas de mal, répondit-il, confiant, en demeurant auprès d'elle. Angie, ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi », ordonna-t-il alors qu'elle persistait à ne pas le regarder et à secouer la tête.

La jeune fille, surprise par le ton autoritaire qu'il venait d'employer, fit ce qu'il lui demandait et plongea ses yeux vairons dans le regard émeraude du garçon qui répéta :

« Tu ne feras de mal à personne. Respire bien. Je sens que tu es déjà plus calme. »

La Serpentard inspira et expira lentement plusieurs fois d'affilée et Harry sentit tout doucement son flux d'énergie magique s'apaiser et réintégrer le corps de son amie sans plus se diffuser dans le sien.

« Voilà, c'est fini, déclara-t-il gentiment en lâchant ses mains.

\- Merci, Harry, répondit-elle, reconnaissante, en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- De rien », répliqua-t-il en se relevant.

Ensuite, il lui tendit ses deux mains pour l'aider à se redresser et il s'exclama vivement sur un ton léger, sachant que son amie ne voudrait pas s'appesantir plus longtemps sur ce sujet qui la mettait mal à l'aise :

« Tu viens ? On va manger ! Je meurs de faim ! »

La petite brune acquiesça avec gratitude et ils partirent tous les quatre vers le château pour le dîner en discutant de tout et de rien.

 _._

 _Décembre arriva en apportant encore plus de neige et une avalanche de devoirs pour les cinquième année.(1)_

Même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, Angélique avait fini par accepter le fait que Bellatrix Lestrange et Lord Voldemort soient ses parents biologiques. Severus lui avait sagement conseillé de se comporter comme d'habitude avec tout le monde et il lui avait appris à canaliser son énergie magique et à contrôler sa colère de mieux en mieux pour éviter tout risque de futurs débordements de sa part.

Rogue avait été profondément soulagé de voir le cristal de son collier redevenir normal après seulement quelques jours et il était très fier de tous les progrès qu'elle avait fait avec sa magie.

Le jour de la dernière réunion de l'A.D., avant les vacances de Noël, Angélique arriva plus tôt que prévu dans la Salle sur Demande et trouva Harry occupé à décrocher une centaine de boules de Noël suspendues au plafond agrémentées d'une photo de lui et de la légende : _Vive le Potter Noël !_

« Ouf ! C'est toi, Angie ! s'exclama Harry, qui avait tourné la tête vers la porte, fébrile, soulagé de reconnaître son amie.

\- Oh, purée ! Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? s'écria-t-elle en gloussant et en approchant du garçon. _Vive le Potter Noël !_ Sérieux ? interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, amusée.

\- Oh, tais-toi ! C'est Dobby qui a sûrement dû décorer la salle… expliqua Harry, les joues roses.

\- Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit que moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ouais, je m'en doute bien… bougonna-t-il.

\- N'empêche que c'est trop chou, poursuivit la jeune fille en examinant une boule qu'elle venait de décrocher. Je peux en garder une ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ha ! Angie ! s'écria le garçon, désespéré. Arrête de te foutre de moi et aide-moi plutôt à décrocher ces fichues décorations !

\- Et le mot magique, c'est ? questionna-t-elle en mettant une main derrière son oreille, ravie de pouvoir le tourmenter un peu.

\- Oh ! Arrête de me torturer ! S'il te plaît, Angie ! cria-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- OK. C'est bien parce que c'est toi, Potter, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en commençant à décrocher les boules qui restaient avec lui.

\- Angie… soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux. Tu me saoules à m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Tu le sais bien.

\- Oh, oui, je le sais ! répliqua-t-elle, espiègle. Mais c'est parce que c'est _le Potter Noël_ ! » ajouta-t-elle encore avant d'exploser de rire.

Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Angélique se retrouva plaquée au sol sur une sorte de gros matelas de gymnastique que la salle venait de faire apparaître. Harry s'était tout bonnement jeté sur elle et avait entrepris de la chatouiller, faisant ainsi redoubler ses rires.

« Ah ! On fait moins la maligne maintenant ! Hein, Rogue ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se tenait en position de force, au-dessus d'elle.

\- Arrête ! répliqua-t-elle en riant. Non mais tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre ainsi à une faible fille sans défense ?

 _\- Une faible fille sans défense_? répéta-t-il, incrédule. J'aurais vraiment tout entendu avec toi ! Je parie que tu es dix fois plus puissante que Ron, Hermione et moi réunis !

\- Ah, oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais là, par terre, en dessous de toi, alors ? demanda la Serpentard en tentant tant bien que mal de repousser ses mains et de retourner la situation à son avantage.

\- Je t'ai eue par surprise ! répondit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

\- Pas très Gryffondor, tout ça… marmonna Angélique. Et tu es fier de toi, en plus ? Mais attends un peu, mon ami ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! ajouta-t-elle avant de finalement parvenir à atteindre les flancs de Harry pour le chatouiller, en se redressant un peu, et en arrivant à inverser leurs positions au bout de quelques efforts.

\- Ah ! Non ! Arrête, Angie ! s'écria le garçon, qui se trouvait désormais sous la Serpentard, en gloussant.

\- Alors, comme ça, on est chatouilleux aussi, Potter ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Non ! Ah ! Même pas ! répliqua-t-il en tentant vainement de se contrôler et de ne pas rire.

\- Oh, oui… Je vois ça… » déclara-t-elle, amusée, en poursuivant son œuvre.

Au bout d'un petit moment, jugeant que Harry avait suffisamment payé le fait de l'avoir projetée à terre, Angélique stoppa ses chatouilles et déclara :

« C'est bon. Je crois que tu as compris la leçon. N'est-ce pas, Potter?

\- Oui, je le crois aussi, Rogue », répondit-il après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Puis se rendant soudainement compte de leurs positions quelque peu insolites, ils échangèrent un regard, gênés, et rougirent au même instant.

« Bonjour ! On va faire de la lutte aujourd'hui ? »

Angélique et Harry sursautèrent et tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers Luna, qui venait d'arriver subrepticement dans la pièce et balayait la salle des yeux avec un sourire rêveur en observant le reste des décorations qui ne proclamaient pas la gloire de Harry.

« _C'est joli, commenta-t-elle. Vous avez fait ça vous-mêmes ?_

 _\- Non_ , répondit Harry en tentant de se redresser. _C'est Dobby, l'elfe de maison_ , ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'Angélique, qui était à califourchon sur lui, se relevait prestement pour le libérer et lui tendait ses mains pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

\- Oh ! Vous avez vu ? Vous êtes en dessous d'une branche de gui ! » dit Luna d'une voix songeuse en pointant du doigt une grappe de baies blanches accrochée au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Angélique et Harry lâchèrent leurs mains et s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, les joues encore plus rouges – si c'était possible – et la jeune fille cacha rapidement son pendentif, qui avait également pris une belle teinte rouge carmin, avant que le jeune homme ne l'aperçoive.

Heureusement pour elle, Harry n'avait rien remarqué car il regardait fixement la branche de gui qui s'était trouvée au-dessus d'eux.

« _Vous avez raison de vous méfier, dit Luna avec le plus grand sérieux. C'est souvent infesté de Nargoles.(2)_ »

La Serpentard sourit en voyant le Gryffondor froncer les sourcils en se demandant sans doute ce que pouvaient bien être des Nargoles puis elle tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir apparaître Angelina, Katie et Alicia, toutes les trois hors d'haleine et frigorifiées.

Les trois filles de l'équipe de Quidditch apprirent à Harry qu'elles avaient trouvé des remplaçants pour Fred, George et lui : Ginny serait au poste d'attrapeur et Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper à ceux de batteurs.

Ensuite, lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, Harry leur proposa de revoir tout ce qu'ils avaient appris jusqu'à maintenant, jugeant inutile d'aborder une nouvelle matière avant une interruption de trois semaines.

Pour ne pas changer, Zacharias Smith grommela encore, disant que, s'il avait su qu'ils ne feraient rien de nouveau, il ne serait pas venu.

« _Dans ce cas, on regrette tous beaucoup que Harry ne t'ait pas prévenu à temps, dit Fred à haute voix.(3)_

\- Oh, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard, mon cher Fred, renchérit Angélique. La porte est là, si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la sortie. Je t'assure que tes réflexions et ta mauvaise humeur ne manqueront à personne. »

Le Poufsouffle se renfrogna, croisant ses bras sur son torse en marmonnant, Fred et George tapèrent chacun dans l'une des mains d'Angélique pour saluer son sens de la répartie, nombre d'entre eux se mirent à rire et le regard de Harry oscilla entre son amie Serpentard, qui avait bien mouché cet enquiquineur, et Cho, qui riait aux éclats.

Les choses ayant été réglées par Angélique, le Survivant leur demanda ensuite de faire des équipes de deux et la Serpentard se mit en binôme avec Neville, comme à chaque fois.

Ils commencèrent par revoir le maléfice d'Entrave et la jeune fille n'eut même pas besoin de "laisser gagner" le Gryffondor car celui-ci avait vraiment fait des progrès spectaculaires : ses _Impedimenta_ l'atteignaient et la bloquaient presque à chaque fois qu'il lançait le sortilège.

Puis ils passèrent le reste de la séance à s'exercer à la Stupéfixion, après avoir disposé des coussins sur le sol pour éviter de se blesser.

Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement, Harry mit fin à la séance et déclara que, après les vacances, ils pourraient voir des sortilèges plus complexes et peut-être même les Patronus. Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut l'assemblée puis les élèves quittèrent la salle par groupes de deux ou trois, comme à chaque fois, en souhaitant un « joyeux Noël » à Harry.

Angélique, Hermione et Ron l'aidèrent à ranger les coussins, puis, avant d'imiter Hermione et Ron et de s'en aller, voyant Marietta partir seule, Angélique s'approcha de Harry et se pencha à son oreille.

« Bonne chance avec Cho, Harry, dit-elle, sincère, en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Et joyeux Noël », ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de quitter la salle pour le laisser seul en compagnie de la Serdaigle.

La petite Serpentard rejoignit directement ses appartements et Rogue lui demanda en l'accueillant dans ses bras et en voyant ses yeux brillant de larmes qu'elle tentait à tout prix de contenir :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?

\- Harry va tenter sa chance avec Cho. Je lui ai même conseillé de le faire, expliqua-t-elle en riant nerveusement pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

\- Parce que je l'aime, papa… » répondit-elle en se blottissant contre son torse et en laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses paupières malgré elle.

* * *

(1) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 21, p. 537.

(2) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 21, p. 539 (légèrement modifié pour inclure Angélique).

(3) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 21, p. 540.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	88. Je suis un monstre

_Salut!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir :-D_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 88 : Je suis un monstre**

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Angélique fut surprise de ne voir aucun Weasley ni Harry à la table des Gryffondor. Elle fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard interrogateur à son père, qui venait de finir d'échanger quelques mots avec le professeur Dumbledore, et fut étonnée de l'entendre à l'intérieur même de sa tête lui dire en la fixant intensément de ses yeux noirs :

« Rejoins le bureau du directeur quand tu auras fini ton petit-déjeuner. Il vous expliquera à toi et à Granger.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle par le même procédé. Mais, toi, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

\- Non, nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention d'Ombrage. Essaie de ne pas te faire remarquer », conseilla-t-il avant de rompre le contact visuel pour répondre au professeur Flitwick.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Angélique hocher très légèrement la tête puis quitter la salle une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé, quelques minutes avant que Granger ne reçoive une note d'un hibou de l'école pour lui demander de faire la même chose que la Serpentard.

Une fois les deux jeunes filles arrivées dans le bureau directorial, le professeur Dumbledore leur raconta ce qui s'était passé cette nuit : le "rêve" de Harry, la découverte de monsieur Weasley dans un état critique après l'attaque du serpent, son envoi à Ste Mangouste ainsi que le rapatriement de tous les Weasley et de Harry au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le directeur leur expliqua également qu'elles ne pourraient pas rejoindre leurs amis avant la fin officielle du trimestre et il leur demanda de se montrer prudentes et discrètes à cause de la surveillance exercée par Ombrage.

Alors qu'Angélique, imitant Hermione, s'était levée pour quitter le bureau directorial, Dumbledore l'interpella :

« J'aimerais que vous restiez encore un instant, miss Rogue.

\- Heu… Oui, professeur, acquiesça-t-elle après avoir échangé un regard avec Hermione.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps et je suis certain que miss Granger se fera un plaisir de vous aider à vous remettre en ordre pour les quelques minutes d'Études des runes que vous allez manquer, ajouta-t-il en observant Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Bien sûr, professeur Dumbledore », approuva aussitôt la Gryffondor avant de sortir pour rejoindre la classe du professeur Babbeling.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, debout, au milieu du bureau, Angélique, qui observait ses mains jusqu'alors, dirigea ses yeux vairons vers le directeur et croisa ses yeux bleus qui la regardaient attentivement.

« Approchez-vous et rasseyez-vous donc un peu, je ne vais pas vous manger, je préfère de loin les bonbons au citron, déclara le vieillard. En voulez-vous un ? lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant une petite coupelle remplie de petites pastilles rondes d'un jaune brillant.

\- Non, merci, monsieur, refusa-t-elle poliment en secouant légèrement la tête et en prenant place dans le fauteuil recouvert de chintz une nouvelle fois.

\- Hum ! Tel père, telle fille, répliqua-t-il, amusé, avant de gober un bonbon. Je parle de Severus, bien entendu », ajouta-t-il pour clarifier ses propos après avoir vu le visage de la jeune fille devenir livide.

Angélique le regarda, les yeux ronds, surprise par sa remarque, puis elle l'entendit demander gentiment :

« Auriez-vous des craintes, des doutes ou des choses dont vous voudriez me parler ?

\- Vous savez… murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, je sais, acquiesça-t-il simplement, les mains jointes sur son bureau. Je sais énormément de choses.

\- Je ne devrais pas être ici… Vous devriez me renvoyer, déclara-t-elle alors.

\- Et pour quelle raison devrais-je vous renvoyer, miss ?

\- Parce que vous savez qui je suis ! Vous savez qui sont mes parents ! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que je sais qui vous êtes. Mais, vous, le savez-vous seulement ? » lui renvoya-t-il.

À cet instant, Angélique l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, tout en réfléchissant à ses paroles.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire, attendant simplement une réponse de sa part.

« Je suis… hésita-t-elle, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Lyra Merope Black… La fille non désirée de Lord Voldemort et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Deux monstres qui ont torturé et assassiné des dizaines de gens à cause d'idées stupides sur la soi-disant supériorité des Sang-Pur, dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût en baissant la tête.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ?

\- Quoi ? Mais évidemment que j'en suis sûre ! C'est mon père qui me l'a dit ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse son esprit.

 _\- Ce qui compte,_ _ce n'est pas la naissance mais ce que l'on devient(1)_ , déclara le directeur, philosophe. Alors, miss, en seize ans d'existence, qu'êtes-vous donc devenue ? interrogea-t-il encore, sachant qu'elle avait compris.

\- Je suis Angélique Rogue, dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire. La fille de Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard, directeur des Serpentard et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, énonça-t-elle fièrement.

\- Il me semblait bien que je ne faisais pas erreur sur la personne… répondit-il, satisfait.

\- Merci, professeur Dumbledore.

\- N'oublie jamais ça, Angélique. N'oublie jamais qui tu es vraiment au plus profond de ton cœur, lui conseilla-t-il, très sérieux.

\- Non, je ne l'oublierai plus, monsieur, promit-elle.

\- Bien. Tu peux rejoindre ta classe désormais. Voici un mot d'excuse, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un petit morceau de parchemin. C'est surtout pour le cas où tu croiserais notre chère Inquisitrice », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Angélique et Hermione passèrent donc les deux jours qui les séparaient de la fin du trimestre à éviter Ombrage et à être constamment sur leurs gardes en contrôlant leurs paroles quand la Grande Inquisitrice parvenait à les coincer au détour d'un couloir ou à la fin d'une heure de cours pour leur poser des questions sur la soudaine disparition de Harry et des Weasley.

.

Finalement, le premier jour des vacances de Noël, Hermione informa Angélique qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque juste avant de descendre pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express qui devait la ramener chez ses parents afin de partir faire du ski avec eux et Severus conduisit Angélique au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Rogue n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de conduire sa fille là-bas car, en plus de se faire continuellement harceler à longueur de journée parce que la jeune fille voulait à tout prix voir Harry pour le rassurer et les enfants Weasley pour prendre des nouvelles de leur père et leur apporter son soutien, il avait senti sa Marque des Ténèbres le brûler, l'avertissant que Voldemort réclamait sa présence dans les plus brefs délais.

Severus transplana donc avec Angélique au 12 square Grimmaurd et il la laissa sur le pas de la porte, après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue, pour rejoindre son maître.

.

« Harry ? appela la Serpentard, après avoir frappé à la porte de la chambre du garçon. Harry, je sais que tu es là. Tu veux bien m'ouvrir, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce puis vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un Gryffondor échevelé à l'air anxieux et au regard hagard.

« Angie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Mon père a dû rejoindre Voldemort. Et puis, je voulais te voir et te parler, dit-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce. Dumbledore nous a raconté, à Hermione et à moi, ce qui était arrivé et je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais.

\- Oh, très bien ! répliqua-t-il, sarcastique, en claquant la porte pour la refermer. J'ai fait un rêve dans lequel j'étais un énorme serpent et j'ai attaqué monsieur Weasley ! Il est à Ste Mangouste à cause de moi ! lui avoua-t-il, fébrile.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

\- Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua-t-il, désespéré. D'ailleurs, tous les autres m'évitent ! Ils ont peur de moi, ils savent que c'est de ma faute si leur père est à l'hôpital.

\- Mais non ! Aucun d'entre eux ne pense ça ! C'est grâce à toi que leur père est toujours en vie ! Et ils ne t'évitent pas ! C'est toi qui passe ton temps à te cacher de tout le monde ! répliqua-t-elle vivement en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Tu as parlé avec eux ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux, en reculant légèrement.

\- Évidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Personne ne t'en veut. Ils m'ont dit ce qui s'était passé à Ste Mangouste et…

\- Alors, comme ça, vous parlez de moi dans mon dos ? s'emporta-t-il en l'interrompant brusquement.

\- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est _**avec**_ toi qu'ils voudraient parler mais tu ne leur en laisses pas l'occasion ! s'écria-t-elle alors.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je sais bien qu'ils me prennent tous pour une espèce de monstre avec des pouvoirs bizarres ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! s'énerva-t-il en se détournant d'elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que, moi, je ne peux pas comprendre ? » demanda-t-elle, réellement peinée, après quelques secondes de silence.

Harry réalisa subitement ce qu'il venait de dire et à qui il venait de le dire et, remarquant alors la bêtise de ses propos, il se tourna vers la Serpentard pour croiser son regard vairon empreint de tristesse.

« Je suis désolé, Angélique, je ne suis qu'un imbécile… déclara-t-il en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais j'ai vraiment la frousse… J'ai peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un… Et je voudrais savoir ce qui cloche chez moi… lui confia-t-il, la tête sur son épaule.

\- Je le sais… souffla-t-elle en caressant doucement son dos, ravie qu'il se calme enfin. Mais tu ne feras de mal à personne et rien ne cloche chez toi, le rassura-t-elle.

\- T'en es sûre ? interrogea-t-il en s'écartant légèrement d'elle pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb en hochant la tête. Et puis, si, moi, je ne vais blesser personne, toi non plus ! Il n'y a pas de raison. Ça marche pour nous deux, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Ouais… Tu as sûrement raison… approuva-t-il finalement, rasséréné.

\- Allez, viens ! décréta-t-elle en prenant sa main. Les autres veulent vraiment te parler », dit-elle en l'entraînant hors de sa chambre.

Déjà rassuré par Angélique, Harry fut totalement apaisé par sa discussion avec les Weasley, en particulier après que Ginny lui eut assuré qu'il n'était pas possédé par Voldemort, que Hermione, qui était arrivée en Magicobus vers dix-huit heures après avoir averti ses parents qu'elle passerait Noël à Poudlard, lui eut affirmé qu'il était impossible que le mage noir ait réussi à le transporter à Londres à cause des protections magiques dont disposait le château et que Ron lui eut bien confirmé qu'il n'avait pas quitté son lit de toute la nuit.

Angélique passa la soirée à décorer la maison des Black avec Hermione, Harry et les Weasley puis, au moment où tous s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher sous les ordres de Molly Weasley et les regards amusés de Sirius, Lupin et Tonks, Severus réapparut pour récupérer sa fille.

« On ne passe pas les vacances ici ? demanda la jeune fille à son père.

\- Non. Ombrage a déjà suffisamment de soupçons sur nous tous, répondit Rogue. Mais je t'amènerai ici à chaque fois que je devrais m'absenter. Si Black et Molly sont d'accord… ajouta-t-il, maussade.

\- Bien sûr, Severus, confirma aussitôt madame Weasley.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix, Rogue », répondit Sirius avant de croiser le regard noir de Harry et d'ajouter : « Et puis Angélique est une gentille fille, elle est la bienvenue…

\- Très bien, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête et en prenant la main d'Angélique.

\- Au revoir, tout le monde ! » les salua la Serpentard.

La jeune fille entendit des « Au revoir, Angie ! », « À plus ! », « À la prochaine ! », pêle-mêle, venant de tous les occupants de la maison, et elle transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard avec son père.

Une fois rentrés dans leurs appartements, Angélique demanda à son père :

« Qu'est-ce que Vol… le Seigneur des Ténèbres te voulait ?

\- Il voulait parler de ce qui est arrivé à Arthur Wealsey, expliqua-t-il brièvement en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil et en passant une main sur son visage, fatigué.

\- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec Harry ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète, en s'installant sur l'accoudoir. Comment ça se fait qu'il se soit retrouvé dans le corps du serpent ?

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit-il en secouant la tête. Ils doivent sans doute partager une sorte de connexion, comme lorsque Potter faisait ses rêves étranges et savait ce que le maître faisait, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Tu veux dire que Harry s'est retrouvé dans Nagini parce que Vol… le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même y était ?

\- C'est possible…

\- Il utilise la légilimancie et la possession sur son serpent pour se rendre où il ne peut pas aller par lui-même ? questionna-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'est aperçu de la présence de Harry ?

\- Oui, il s'en est aperçu… Je dois en discuter avec Dumbledore demain pour décider des mesures que nous devons prendre.

\- Il faut lui apprendre l'occlumancie ! C'est le seul moyen ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Sinon qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire faire en s'insinuant dans son esprit ?

\- Je crains fort qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions, en effet… approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Espérons seulement qu'il ait des dispositions aussi bonnes que toi pour cette branche de la magie », ajouta-t-il, pas très optimiste, en faisant glisser Angélique de l'accoudoir sur ses genoux pour la serrer dans ses bras afin de se donner un peu de courage.

.

Le lendemain, après sa discussion avec Rogue, Dumbledore en vint rapidement aux mêmes conclusions qu'Angélique et il le chargea de commencer des cours d'occlumancie avec Harry dès le premier jour de la rentrée pour tenter de protéger son esprit et de le défendre contre d'éventuelles incursions de Lord Voldemort.

Severus ne voulant ni gâcher ses propres vacances ni celles du garçon en lui annonçant une telle chose, sachant qu'il ne l'appréciait pas spécialement, au même titre que lui, décida de garder cela pour lui pour le moment et passa d'agréables journées en compagnie d'Angélique à décorer leurs appartements et leur sapin de Noël ainsi qu'à faire des biscuits à la cannelle nappés de glaçages vert, rouge et blanc.

Un jour, alors qu'il avait beaucoup neigé et que l'eau du Lac Noir était entièrement gelée, la jeune fille avait même réussi à convaincre son père de sortir dans le parc avec elle pour faire du patin à glace sur les sombres eaux gelées.

Ils avaient passé un excellent moment entre chutes, glissades, courses et éclats de rire et ils étaient rentrés chez eux, les joues roses et les vêtements dégoulinant de neige fondue, heureux d'avoir partagé un si beau moment d'insouciance et de gaieté face à un avenir si nébuleux et incertain…

* * *

(1) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ , ch. 36, p. 748.

* * *

 _Merci de votre lecture! En espérant que cela vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	89. Noël dans la salle spéciale

_Hello!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci également à Guest! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié les derniers chapitres! ;-)_

 _Voici la suite des vacances de Noël à Poudlard comme ailleurs!_

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 89 : Noël dans la salle spéciale**

Le jour de Noël, Angélique fut réveillée par une agréable odeur de pancakes qui provenait de la cuisine et, en arrivant dans le salon, elle découvrit une belle pile de cadeaux qui l'attendait sous le sapin.

En chemise de nuit, avec Salem sur les talons, elle s'agenouilla pour observer tous ces paquets et constata que, en plus de ses amis et de son père, une grande partie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix lui avait également envoyé un présent.

« Joyeux Noël, ma puce, déclara soudain Severus en arrivant dans le salon avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Joyeux Noël, papa ! répliqua-t-elle en se relevant et en allant embrasser son père, qui avait déposé le plateau sur la table basse.

\- Je voulais t'offrir un petit-déjeuner au lit mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide… lui apprit-il en caressant ses boucles brunes, amusé.

\- Ce n'est rien. On n'a qu'à manger ici en ouvrant tous ces cadeaux, proposa-t-elle, joviale, en levant son visage vers lui.

\- D'accord, mon ange », approuva-t-il en effleurant sa joue du dos de la main avec un sourire.

Angélique lui apporta alors ses cadeaux, tandis qu'il versait du thé dans leurs deux tasses, et elle entreprit de déguster son délicieux petit-déjeuner tout en déballant ses présents.

Sally-Anne et Daphné s'étaient entendues pour lui offrir de nouvelles pièces pour son jeu d'échec version sorcier, Fred et George lui avaient envoyé un prototype de leur boîte à Flemme, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils éloquent de la part de Severus, Ron lui avait fait parvenir une grosse boîte de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Ginny un calendrier animé avec des photos d'animaux magiques et non magiques, Hermione un exemplaire de _Origine et tentative d'explication du pouvoir sorcier_ , monsieur et madame Weasley un gros pull en laine bleu ciel tricoté mains avec un grand A brun en son centre, Tonks une belle écharpe aux couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard, Lupin un livre intitulé _Comment vaincre son Epouvantard ?_ , Hagrid une sculpture en bois de Salem et Harry un petit bracelet en argent avec des mailles plus petites et plus grandes qui s'enchevêtraient les unes dans les autres.

Ravie, Angélique demanda immédiatement à son père de l'aider à attacher le bracelet à son poignet et elle l'interrogea en voyant qu'il faisait la grimace et semblait exaspéré en mettant le bijou à son bras :

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? Tu n'aimes pas ton cadeau ?

\- Si, soupira-t-il. J'aime beaucoup le livre que tu m'as offert, il a l'air passionnant. C'est encore Potter qui m'énerve !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Pour ça », répondit-il en lui donnant son cadeau de Noël.

Angélique le prit, perplexe, et, une fois déballé, elle découvrit un petit bracelet en argent, rigide, large d'environ un centimètre, à l'intérieur duquel était gravé le mot _Always_.

« Merci, papa. Il est magnifique, déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- De rien… répliqua-t-il, bougon, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Tu sais, rien ne m'empêche de mettre les deux, affirma-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole et en enfilant le bracelet de son père. Je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble, en plus », ajouta-t-elle en observant les deux bijoux à son bras.

Severus regarda sa fille et les deux bracelets côte à côte sur son poignet avec un regard sceptique, toujours mécontent à cause de ce satané Potter, puis il vit un sourire malicieux naître sur ses lèvres roses et s'étirer de plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi, crapule ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je me demandais juste si c'était le fait que Harry ait eu la même idée que toi ou que, toi, tu aies eu la même idée que Harry qui te dérangeait le plus, répondit-elle, ses yeux pétillant d'espièglerie.

\- Retire ça tout de suite, chipie, susurra-t-il de sa voix doucereuse en l'attrapant par la taille. Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de sévir… » menaça-t-il.

Angélique secoua la tête en souriant largement et Rogue mit donc ses menaces à exécution en commençant à la chatouiller, tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats et qu'elle tentait vainement de lui échapper en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

.

Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer le repas de Noël dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des élèves et professeurs restés au château pour les fêtes, Rogue sentit soudain sa marque le brûler et, ne sachant pas pour combien de temps il en aurait, il décida de conduire Angélique au QG de l'Ordre afin qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule.

La Serpentard arriva au moment où Harry, Hermione et les Weasley allaient partir avec Mondingus pour rendre visite à monsieur Weasley et Molly l'invita donc à les accompagner.

Angélique se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient tous quand elle les vit s'arrêter devant un vieux bâtiment en briques rouges, qui abritait un grand magasin moldu, qui s'appelait Purge & Pionce Ltd, face à une vitrine miteuse remplie de quelques mannequins écaillés affublés d'horribles perruques rongées aux mites et de vêtements dignes d'un autre siècle.

Harry rit de sa mine étonnée et franchement dubitative et il s'empara de sa main pour la faire traverser avec lui la vitrine et se retrouver dans le hall d'accueil de Ste Mangouste, qui avait été spécialement décoré pour les fêtes. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le premier étage et passèrent la porte de la salle Dai Llewellyn.

 _Ils trouvèrent Mr Weasley adossé contre ses oreillers, un plateau sur les genoux avec les reliefs de sa dinde de Noël. Un certain embarras se lisait sur son visage.(1)_

Tout le monde le salua en lui donnant ses cadeaux puis madame Weasley lui demanda comment il se portait. Il répondit d'une manière un peu trop vive qu'il allait très bien et se renseigna pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas vu le guérisseur Smethwyck, ce qui attisa immédiatement les soupçons de Molly. Il essaya alors de noyer le poisson en ouvrant ses cadeaux mais son épouse ne fut pas dupe et elle finit par découvrir qu'il avait laissé Augustus Pye utiliser une technique moldue nommée "points de suture" pour tenter de refermer sa blessure.

Madame Weasley se mit alors dans une colère noire et Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Angélique se levèrent d'un bond et partirent presque en courant de la salle, disant qu'ils voulaient aussi une tasse de thé comme Bill, Fred et George qui avaient senti le coup venir et s'étaient éclipsés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Entendant madame Weasley hurler dans tout le couloir, ils se hâtèrent de gravir les marches des escaliers pour atteindre le cinquième étage, où se situait le salon de thé, au plus vite.

Sur leur chemin, les médicomages représentés dans les cadres leur trouvait toutes sortes de maladies bizarres et leur conseillaient des remèdes peu ragoûtants. L'un d'eux vexa beaucoup Ron en lui diagnostiquant une forme très rare d'éclabouille et une guérisseuse du XVIIIe siècle recommanda vivement à Angélique de consulter un ophtalmomage afin de trouver un moyen d'arranger ses yeux vairons.

« Non mais vous délirez complètement ! explosa Harry, hors de lui, en fusillant du regard la médicomage du cadre. Angie n'a aucun problème ! Ils sont magnifiques, ses yeux ! »

Angélique sentit son cœur chuter de quelques étages dans sa poitrine et le rouge lui monter aux joues, ravie de l'intervention du Gryffondor et de son compliment, et tous les autres braquèrent leur regard sur lui avec de légers sourires en coin.

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? demanda Harry, gêné, en quête de soutien.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, mon vieux, approuva Ron en passant un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. Ces guérisseurs sont tous séniles en plus ! » ajouta-t-il, provoquant par là des exclamations offusquées des différents personnages représentés dans leurs tableaux.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le palier du quatrième étage et Angélique remarqua soudain un homme aux cheveux blonds ondulés, aux yeux bleu clair et aux dents d'un blanc éclatant, qui les observait à travers la vitre de la porte.

« Mais c'est Lockhart ! s'exclama Angélique, surprise.

 _\- Ça alors ! dit Ron en regardant l'homme à son tour._

 _\- Oh, mon Dieu, s'exclama Hermione, la voix haletante. Professeur Lockhart !_

 _\- Bonjour ! dit-il_ après avoir poussé la double porte pour les rejoindre. _J'imagine que vous voulez mon autographe ? »_ _(2)_

Les adolescents tentèrent tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui et qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'autographes mais, malheureusement, une infirmière surgit pour récupérer son patient qui s'était échappé et elle eut l'air tellement contente que quelqu'un lui rende enfin visite qu'ils n'eurent pas le cœur de la détromper et qu'ils les suivirent dans la salle spéciale.

La guérisseuse leur expliqua que c'était dans la salle Janus Thickey qu'ils gardaient leurs patients longue durée, atteints de maladies incurables causées par des sortilèges, puis elle les laissa pour aller distribuer les cadeaux de Noël à ses patients.

Tandis que Lockhart signait des photos de lui à tour de bras en les jetant sur les genoux de Ginny au fur et à mesure, Angélique observa un peu cette salle spéciale.

Il était manifeste que cet endroit accueillait des résidents permanents car ils avaient tous beaucoup d'objets personnels autour de leur lit. Il y avait Lockhart avec toutes ses photos de lui dédicacées par lui-même plus loin, un homme, apparemment nommé Broderick, qui fixait le plafond et marmonnait tout seul deux lits plus loin, une femme, que l'infirmière appelait Agnès, dont le visage était entièrement recouvert de fourrure et, _tout au bout de la salle, deux lits étaient entourés de rideaux à fleurs pour donner un peu d'intimité aux patients et à leurs visiteurs.(3)_

Quand l'infirmière interpella une certaine madame Londubat, Angélique et Harry tournèrent vivement la tête vers les deux lits du fond et se doutèrent de qui devaient se trouver dedans.

L'estomac d'Angélique se contracta douloureusement à la pensée que c'était sa mère qui avait fait ça et, avant qu'ils aient pu trouver un moyen pour éviter que les autres aperçoivent Neville et sa grand-mère, Ron avait déjà crié en agitant la main :

« Hé ! Neville ! C'est nous, on est avec Lockhart ! Et toi, tu venais voir qui ? »

Alors que le pauvre Neville aurait tout donné pour disparaître sur-le-champ, sa grand-mère s'approcha d'eux tous en demandant à son petit-fils :

« Ce sont des amis à toi, mon chéri ? »

La vieille femme serra la main de Harry en lui disant qu'elle savait qui il était, elle reconnut Ron et Ginny en expliquant qu'elle connaissait leurs parents et que c'étaient des gens charmants et elle cita également le nom d'Hermione dont elle avait entendu parler parce qu'elle aidait souvent Neville à se tirer de mauvais pas, surtout en potions.

Mais, une fois arrivé le tour de la Serpentard, Augusta Londubat eut un mouvement de recul en posant les yeux sur elle et elle s'écria en dégainant sa baguette magique et en la pointant sur Angélique :

« Vous ! Que faites-vous ici ? Comment vous êtes-vous évadée ? »

La jeune fille, qui était devenue livide, avala difficilement sa salive, recula de plusieurs pas et jeta des regards apeurés à gauche et à droite pour essayer de se sortir de là.

Harry se plaça immédiatement devant elle pour la protéger, Ron, Hermione et Ginny observèrent la scène, stupéfaits, et Neville, qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque-là, s'exclama soudain :

« Arrête, grand-mère ! C'est Angélique ! Mon amie de Serpentard qui m'aide en défense contre les forces du Mal. Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

\- Quoi ? C'est ton amie ? demanda la vieille femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. »

Les autres confirmèrent en hochant la tête et madame Londubat consentit alors à ranger sa baguette magique en déclarant :

« Pardonnez-moi, jeune fille, mais je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Ce n'est rien, madame, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Pour qui ? » demanda Ron, curieux.

Personne ne répondit et la grand-mère de Neville, scandalisée que son petit-fils n'ait jamais parlé de ses parents à ses amis, leur raconta que Frank et Alice Londubat, qui étaient Aurors, s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste après avoir perdu la raison sous les Doloris des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle fut interrompue dans son récit par l'arrivée de la mère de Neville, qui était en chemise de nuit, le visage maigre et usé, ses yeux semblant trop grands pour son visage et ses cheveux blancs bien avant l'heure, et qui voulait donner un papier vide de Ballongomme du Bullard à son fils. Neville tendit aussitôt la main pour récupérer le papier en remerciant sa mère et il lança un regard de défi aux autres pour les empêcher de rire.

Angélique n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi triste dans toute sa vie et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se moquer de lui. Mais, le pire, c'est que, quand le regard d'Alice Londubat glissa sur elle, elle s'arrêta, les yeux encore plus exorbités et agrandis par la terreur, elle leva les mains devant son visage comme pour se protéger et elle se mit à crier, attirant par-là les regards de tous et l'arrivée précipitée de l'infirmière de garde.

Horrifiée par la peur qu'elle faisait à cette pauvre femme à cause de sa ressemblance avec sa mère, Angélique, les larmes aux yeux, quitta la salle en courant à toutes jambes et chercha un endroit pour se cacher des regards des autres. Elle se réfugia dans les premières toilettes qu'elle croisa sur son chemin, s'engouffra dans une cabine et se laissa tomber sur le siège de la cuvette en pleurant.

.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune fille entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher de la cabine dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Angélique ? Est-ce que tu es là, ma chérie ? interrogea la voix douce et réconfortante de Molly Weasley.

\- Oui… répondit-elle d'une petite voix étranglée en reniflant.

\- Tu veux bien m'ouvrir ? »

Angélique déverrouilla la porte et regarda madame Weasley entrer de ses yeux rouges et gonflés par ses larmes.

« Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? Tout le monde se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir en tissu multicolore brodé de petites fleurs.

\- Je… J'ai fait peur à la mère de Neville, je crois… dit-elle tristement après s'être mouchée.

\- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Alice a perdu la raison et ses réactions sont souvent imprévisibles. Ce n'est pas toi qui as provoqué ça, la rassura-t-elle gentiment.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Absolument certaine », répondit-elle avec aplomb.

Angélique l'observa dans les yeux en faisant la moue, pas vraiment convaincue, et elle déclara alors en baissant la tête :

« Elle a cru que j'étais… Bellatrix Lestrange… C'est pour ça qu'elle a eu peur et qu'elle s'est mise à crier.

\- Peut-être que c'est ce qui s'est passé, concéda-t-elle. Mais, toi, tu n'es pas Bellatrix Lestrange, tu es Angélique Rogue. »

La Serpentard releva la tête vers la mère Weasley et se laissa gagner par son sourire communicatif.

« Allez, viens, les autres t'attendent, dit-elle en l'entourant d'un bras après lui avoir lancé un sort pour dérougir et dégonfler ses yeux.

\- Merci, madame Weasley… »

* * *

(1) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 23, p. 603.

(2) Texte en italique : J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 23, p. 606.

(3) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 23, p. 610.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	90. Occlumancie

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise ;-)_

 _GinnyXeasley a posté la 500ème review! Waw! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup! :-D_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 90 : Occlumancie**

En rentrant au square Grimmaurd, madame Weasley avait eu l'idée de faire une photo de tous ses enfants en compagnie de Harry, Hermione et Angélique devant le grand sapin qu'ils avaient décoré ensemble dans la cuisine de la maison des Black.

Tous avaient revêtu leur pull à la mode Weasley et mis un bonnet de Noël sur leur tête avant de prendre la pose devant l'appareil. Ils s'étaient ensuite amusés à faire d'autres photos en interchangeant leurs places, avec uniquement les garçons, seulement les filles, juste les Weasley ou encore uniquement Harry, Hermione, Ron et Angélique.

Ils avaient tous passé un excellent moment et tout le monde avait ainsi rapidement oublié ce qui était arrivé à l'hôpital avec Angélique et la mère de Neville. La jeune fille avait été très reconnaissante envers madame Weasley d'avoir fait tout ça pour elle et elle l'avait remerciée sincèrement quand Severus était venu la récupérer au QG de l'Ordre.

.

Le tout dernier jour des vacances de Noël, Angélique et Severus s'étaient rendus au square Grimmaurd pour apprendre à Harry qu'il devrait suivre des cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue dès la rentrée.

Sachant que cela n'allait pas spécialement réjouir le garçon, le maître des potions avait consenti à laisser sa fille aller chercher Potter pour lui annoncer la nouvelle en douceur, tandis qu'il patienterait dans la cuisine en attendant qu'ils descendent tous les deux.

« Salut, les amis ! s'exclama la jeune fille, joviale, en pénétrant dans la chambre des garçons.

\- Oh ! Salut, Angie ! répondirent Hermione et Ginny qui observaient Harry et Ron jouer aux échecs.

 _\- Vas-y, écrase-le…_ _é_ _crase-le, je te dis, ce n'est qu'un pion, espèce d'idiote,(1)_ disait Harry pour encourager sa tour qui s'était engagée dans un violent combat avec l'un des pions de Ron. Hé ! Angie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en remarquant soudain la présence de la Serpentard.

\- Mon père est dans la cuisine et il voudrait que tu descendes pour lui parler, lui expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit-il aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils à la recherche du moindre petit événement qui aurait pu faire que Rogue ait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

\- Harry ! Je sais bien que tu n'as rien fait ! répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée. Il veut juste te parler, pas te gronder ou te punir.

\- Mais… Pourquoi il veut me voir alors ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

\- Pour t'aider.

\- M'aider ? Mais…

\- Oh ! Ça suffit comme ça, maintenant, Potter ! Viens avec moi et puis c'est tout ! s'énerva-t-elle finalement en saisissant son poignet et en le forçant à la suivre à l'extérieur de la chambre.

\- Bonne chance, mon vieux ! » lui cria Ron alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans les couloirs de la maison.

Tandis qu'Angélique marchait d'un pas vif vers la cuisine en traînant Harry derrière elle, le garçon retrouva un peu ses esprits et força la Serpentard à s'arrêter en lui demandant :

« Angie, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que ton père me veut.

\- Pfff… D'accord, approuva-t-elle, après avoir poussé un soupir. Dumbledore et lui ont discuté ensemble du rêve étrange que tu as fait la nuit où monsieur Weasley a été attaqué et ils sont tous les deux tombés d'accord sur le fait que tu devais prendre des cours d'occlumancie.

\- Des cours de quoi ? interrogea-t-il, n'ayant pas saisi le dernier mot de sa phrase.

\- D'occlumancie, répéta-t-elle. C'est une branche de la magie qui enseigne la défense de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure, lui expliqua-t-elle. C'est très utile, crois-moi.

\- Comment tu connais ça ?

\- Parce que mon père me l'a appris, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Pourquoi il t'a appris ça ? Ce n'est pas de la magie noire ? questionna-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Ce n'est pas de la magie noire à strictement parler, non, sinon il ne me l'aurait jamais enseigné et Dumbledore n'aurait pas insisté pour qu'on t'apprenne ça.

\- Mais pourquoi il t'a…

\- Pour m'éviter de penser à mon agression ! » le coupa-t-elle vivement, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry observa son amie, penaud, désolé d'avoir ainsi remué le couteau dans la plaie et de l'avoir forcée à aborder ce sujet délicat et sensible pour elle.

« Excuse-moi, Harry… murmura-t-elle, n'ayant pas voulu s'énerver sur lui comme ça.

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, Angie… répondit-il en caressant doucement son bras.

\- On n'a qu'à dire qu'on est quitte, proposa Angélique avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- OK, approuva Harry en lui souriant. Et donc, pourquoi Rogue doit m'apprendre l'occlumancie ? » interrogea-t-il ensuite.

Angélique fit une grimace, hésitant à lui dire ce qu'elle savait en sachant que son père et Dumbledore n'approuveraient certainement pas.

« Angie, je sais que tu le sais, déclara le jeune homme. Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Pfff… soupira-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Parce qu'ils ont peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'insinue dans ton esprit et ne t'envoie des visions trompeuses pour te conduire dans un piège ou te faire faire des choses dangereuses… Ils ne veulent pas que tu rêves encore de lui.

\- Ah… Je vois… répondit-il, pas très rassuré. Et pourquoi ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui me donne ces cours ?

\- Ça, je ne sais pas, Harry… Mais mon père est vraiment très doué dans cette matière, c'est un excellent professeur, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Oui mais, toi, tu es sa fille et il t'aime… C'est normal qu'il ait été un bon prof avec toi. Moi, je suis l'élève qu'il déteste le plus… dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Il ne te déteste pas… rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, peinée par son air abattu.

\- Bien sûr que si, Angie… répondit-il, fataliste, face au regard désolé de son amie. C'est difficile ? demanda-t-il alors pour changer de sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas facile, répondit-elle honnêtement. Il faut beaucoup de rigueur, une grande concentration et il faut faire beaucoup d'efforts, surtout au début, pour repousser quelqu'un de ton esprit et lui interdire l'accès à tes souvenirs.

\- Parce que Rogue va voir mes souvenirs dans mon esprit ? interrogea-t-il, choqué.

\- Oui, c'est le principe de la légilimancie. C'est le contraire de l'occlumancie.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que Rogue…

\- Harry, mon père ne dira rien sur ce qu'il verra dans ton esprit, crois-moi. Il n'est pas du genre à colporter des ragots et, en plus, à qui voudrais-tu qu'il en parle, à part peut-être à moi ? »

Le garçon à lunettes fit une grimace, en pensant à tout ce que Rogue pourrait découvrir de compromettant dans ses pensées ou aux choses qu'il désirait garder seulement pour lui tout seul, et Angélique le fit sortir de ses réflexions en déclarant :

« Je te promets qu'il ne dira rien, même pas à moi.

\- OK, ça va… acquiesça-t-il finalement. De toute façon, je pense que je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix…

\- Non, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, en effet, confirma-t-elle. Allez, viens, maintenant. Il va finir par perdre patience », plaisanta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard espiègle.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, Angélique et Harry tombèrent sur une scène digne des plus grandes pièces de théâtre dramatiques : chacun à une extrémité de la pièce, leur baguette pointée dans la direction de l'autre, Severus et Sirius s'envoyaient des regards assassins chargés de menaces et d'hostilité réciproque en continuant de s'invectiver et de s'envoyer des piques sans remarquer que les adolescents venaient d'arriver et avaient surpris leur querelle.

 _« Dis-moi donc comment va Lucius Malefoy, ces temps-ci ? Il doit être ravi que son petit caniche travaille à Poudlard, non ?_ disait Sirius avec un rictus de mépris.

 _\- En parlant de chien, reprit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, sais-tu que Lucius Malefoy t'a reconnu la dernière fois que tu as risqué une petite promenade au-dehors ? Très habile, Black, de te montrer sur un quai de gare où tu ne risquais rien… Ça t'a donné une excuse en acier trempé pour ne plus avoir à quitter ta petite cachette à l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? »(2)_

Angélique et Harry, le visage livide, se regardèrent dans les yeux, choqués de surprendre une telle discussion entre leur parent respectif et voyant Black lever sa baguette magique, sans se consulter, au même instant, ils décidèrent d'agir pour séparer les adultes et empêcher que la conversation ne dégénère plus encore.

« NON ! Arrêtez ! » hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

D'une même impulsion, Angélique se dirigea immédiatement vers Sirius et se plaça devant lui, en faisant face à son père, les bras écartés, comme pour protéger l'Animagus derrière elle, et Harry fit exactement la même chose en se mettant sur la trajectoire des sorts de son parrain, juste devant son professeur de potions.

« _Tu me traites de lâche ? rugit Sirius_ en essayant de repousser la jeune fille, qui refusait de bouger, pour atteindre Rogue. Écarte-toi de là, Angélique ! gronda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour tenter de la mettre sur le côté.

\- Pose encore une seule de tes sales pattes sur ma fille, Black, et je te ferai regretter le jour où tu es né ! s'énerva Severus en voyant cela. Potter ! Dégagez ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite en essayant d'ôter le Gryffondor de son chemin.

\- Ne touche pas à mon filleul, Servilus ! rétorqua l'Animagus, qui était tout aussi enragé que son ennemi quand il s'agissait de son protégé.

\- Angélique, va-t'en ! cria Rogue, hors de lui.

\- Harry, pousse-toi ! hurla Sirius en même temps que le Serpentard.

\- Mais arrêtez, bon sang ! Ça suffit ! » s'écria alors Angélique, qui poussait toujours Black en arrière avec son dos, tandis que Harry faisait de même avec Severus.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement à cet instant et la famille Weasley au grand complet, accompagnée d'Hermione, débarquèrent dans la cuisine avec Arthur, qui sortait de Ste Mangouste, et tous se figèrent sur place devant cette scène surréaliste qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux.

Sirius et Rogue tournèrent leur tête vers la porte, se tenant toujours mutuellement en joue, Harry, les bras écartés devant le maître des cachots de Poudlard et Angélique dans la même position que lui devant le propriétaire des lieux pour essayer de les séparer.

 _« Par la barbe de Merlin, dit Mr Weasley, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »(3)_

Les deux ennemis de toujours abaissèrent leurs baguettes en même temps et se contentèrent d'afficher une expression de profond mépris sur leurs visages.

Angélique tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Sirius grimacer en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis elle vit son père ranger sa baguette magique dans l'une de ses poches et se diriger résolument vers elle à grandes enjambées. Rogue saisit son poignet dans sa main et l'obligea à quitter la cuisine en sa compagnie sans rien dire.

Sur le pas de la porte, sous les regards toujours stupéfaits des autres, il lança un regard derrière lui et déclara à l'adresse de Harry :

 _« Lundi soir, six heures, Potter. »(4)_

Ensuite, ils quittèrent rapidement le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Une fois dehors, sur le perron, Rogue plaça Angélique devant lui et l'entoura de ses bras avant de transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il la relâcha aussitôt lorsqu'ils atterrirent et il poursuivit sa route jusque dans ses appartements dans un silence pesant.

Arrivée chez eux, Angélique suivit son père, qui était allé s'affaler sur le canapé du salon, elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et demanda fermement :

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose ! rétorqua-t-il, profondément irrité. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te placer devant ce crétin de Black ? Tu aurais pu être blessée !

\- C'était le seul moyen pour que Black et toi évitiez de vous envoyer des sortilèges à la figure ! répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. Si je m'étais mise devant toi et Harry devant son parrain, je suis malheureusement certaine que ça ne vous aurait pas arrêté ! »

Severus grimaça, bien obligé de reconnaître la justesse de ses arguments, et il l'entendit ajouter :

« Vous n'avez même pas dû nous attendre dix minutes ! Comment vous avez fait pour vous prendre la tête en si peu de temps ?

\- Il m'a provoqué, répondit-il simplement, avant de pincer les lèvres.

\- Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle, dépitée par la bêtise de ses propos. Tu es l'un des sorciers les plus intelligents que je connaisse et c'est toi qui maîtrises le mieux tes pensées et tes émotions au point de tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne mais tu te comportes vraiment comme un abruti face à Sirius ! affirma-t-elle franchement, avec colère.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi, Angélique ! rétorqua-t-il immédiatement en se levant vivement de son fauteuil pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur. Je suis ton père et tu me dois le respect ! lui asséna-t-il, le regard noir, la colère bouillonnant dans la moindre parcelle de son corps.

\- Mais je… voulut-elle se défendre, désarçonnée, en reculant légèrement, les yeux agrandis par la peur, en réalisant soudain ce qu'elle avait dit et l'air menaçant de Severus.

\- Tais-toi tout de suite avant d'aggraver ton cas et va dans ta chambre ! » ordonna-t-il en l'interrompant et en pointant la porte du doigt.

Les larmes de la jeune fille débordèrent de ses paupières pour se répandre sur ses joues, elle prit une grande inspiration, son souffle s'étant coupé dans sa poitrine lorsque son père s'était fâché ainsi sur elle, et elle rejoignit sa chambre, comme il le lui ordonnait, en courant.

Severus prit sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa retomber sur le canapé, s'en voulant presque instantanément de s'être emporté contre elle de la sorte. Il poussa un énorme soupir et souffla par le nez pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Elle avait parfaitement raison, comme bien souvent, et il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui manquer de respect intentionnellement, elle avait simplement mal choisi ses mots et avait parlé trop vite. C'était parfaitement vrai qu'il se comportait comme un abruti fini face à Sirius Black, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais ça avait toujours été ainsi et ce n'était certainement pas près de changer de sitôt…

Potter et elle avaient bien fait d'échanger leurs places, tout à l'heure, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'envoient réellement des sorts l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient bien failli craquer tous les deux, cette fois-ci, et c'était uniquement la présence leur propre enfant devant leur pire ennemi qui les avait empêchés de franchir la ligne et de se battre en duel.

Rogue était vraiment à bout de nerfs en ce moment avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son statut d'espion, la libération imminente des dangereux Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban, les missions pour l'Ordre, celles pour les partisans de l'Ombre et l'approche inexorable du moment où il serait forcé de conduire Angélique devant Lord Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange… Ce crétin de Black n'avait rien arrangé à son état et il était parvenu à le faire craquer en le poussant à bout avec ses réflexions stupides.

.

Angélique, qui s'était étendue sur son lit, dos à la porte de sa chambre, avec son chat en boule auprès d'elle, qui ronronnait pour tenter de l'apaiser, entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, les pas légers de son père qui se rapprochait d'elle et le froissement que sa cape faisait en voltigeant derrière lui.

Sanglotant toujours, le corps secoué de soubresauts, elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser derrière elle puis une grande main se poser sur son épaule et la presser gentiment.

Elle se retourna aussitôt vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en agrippant l'arrière de sa robe de sorcier de ses deux mains et en posant son front contre son torse.

« Je te demande pardon, papa ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement de sa voix tremblotante.

\- Je le sais, ma chérie, répondit doucement Severus, qui avait faufilé ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes pour les caresser. Mais tu avais raison et je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire si peur », ajouta-t-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne en la serrant contre lui.

Angélique soupira de soulagement, rassurée de savoir que son père ne lui en voulait pas, elle ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte autour de son torse, se blottissant le plus possible contre lui.

* * *

(1) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 24, p. 616 (édition de poche).

(2) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 24, p. 620 (édition de poche).

(3) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 24, p. 621 (édition de poche).

(4) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 24, p. 621 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ;-)_

 _A plus!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	91. Terrible rendez-vous

_Coucou!_

 _Merci de me suivre et de commenter cette histoire! Merci aussi à Guest! Ravie que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre ;-)_

 _Je vous fais plein de bisous!_

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 91 : Terrible rendez-vous**

Les cours reprirent le lendemain et les couloirs de tout Poudlard se mirent à nouveau à retentir des bruits des différents élèves discutant ensemble, se chamaillant, chantant, criant à tue-tête et se déplaçant de classe en classe pour assister à toutes leurs leçons.

Harry était vraiment très anxieux à l'idée d'avoir son premier cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue, ce soir-là, à six heures. Angélique fit de son mieux pour le rassurer et lui assura encore que tout allait bien se passer mais, comme son père avait décidé d'être particulièrement odieux lors de ce premier cours de potions de l'année, elle ne parvint pas à réaliser son objectif et le Gryffondor resta dans un état de stress assez élevé.

En effet, Severus leur avait demandé de concocter eux-mêmes, de mémoire et sans la moindre indication au tableau, la solution de Force qu'ils avaient étudiée plutôt dans l'année afin de voir s'ils avaient retenu, compris et assimilé le mode de préparation de cette potion.

Évidemment, il n'avait prévenu personne qu'il ferait ce test à la rentrée et tous les élèves, qui n'avaient pas du tout pensé à revoir leur cours de potions pendant les vacances, ressortirent de la classe, dépités, frustrés et énervés contre le maître des cachots de Poudlard pour les avoir interrogés sur une matière qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de relire et d'étudier convenablement.

« Tu savais que ton père allait nous faire ce coup-là ? demanda Ron, profondément irrité, le visage rougi et tout échevelé par ses efforts pour tenter de présenter une préparation correcte.

\- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua vivement Angélique, vexée. Sinon je vous aurais prévenus ! J'ai été tout aussi surprise que vous.

\- T'as pas vu sa tête quand Rogue a annoncé ce qu'on devait faire ? riposta Harry en fronçant les sourcils et en prenant la défense de son amie Serpentard.

\- Oui, il savait bien qu'elle nous l'aurait dit, alors il ne l'a pas avertie avant le cours, elle non plus, approuva Hermione. J'espère que j'ai bien mis tous les ingrédients dans le bon ordre, ajouta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en fouillant frénétiquement dans son sac à la recherche de son manuel avancé de potions.

\- De toute façon, maintenant, c'est fait, répliqua Angélique, fataliste, en haussant les épaule. On ne pourra plus rien changer…

\- Ouais, l'année commence bien… » souffla Ronald, bougon.

Au cours de la journée, dans les couloirs, les quatre amis se firent souvent aborder par les autres membres de l'A.D., qui leur demandaient quand aurait lieu la prochaine réunion, et ils répondirent un nombre incalculable de fois qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fixé de date.

À la fin de la journée, après son dernier cours, Angélique emprunta le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le dîner et, en cours de route, les Serpentard se retrouvèrent derrière les Serdaigle de sixième année.

Parlant avec Sally-Anne et Daphné des dernières plantes que le professeur Chourave leur avait montrées, elle perdit subitement le fil de la conversation en entendant Cho et Marietta discuter devant elle.

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour la Saint-Valentin ? demanda Marietta.

\- Oui, répondit Cho, satisfaite. Harry Potter m'a invitée à sortir avec lui ce jour-là.

\- C'est vrai ? interrogea son amie étonnée.

\- Parfaitement, nous irons à Pré-au-Lard tous les deux et je suis sûre qu'on va passer une super journée.

\- Il n'est pas un peu jeune ?

\- Oh, il n'a jamais qu'un un de moins et puis il est tellement mignon ! » déclara Cho avant d'éclater de rire.

Angélique encaissa difficilement la nouvelle, son estomac s'étant contracté en entendant la discussion des deux Serdaigle, et, perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit rater la première marche de l'escalier.

« Fais un peu attention, Rogue ! s'exclama Malefoy qui avait passé ses bras sous ses aisselles pour lui éviter de tomber et de dégringoler toutes les marches.

\- Merci, Drago, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, déboussolée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il alors en fronçant ses sourcils blonds et en la remettant sur ses deux pieds.

\- Rien… Merci, répéta-t-elle en commençant à descendre les marches.

\- Hé, Angie ! Tu vas où ? cria Sally-Anne. La Grande Salle, c'est par-là, je te rappelle.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas très faim. Je préfère rentrer chez moi, répliqua-t-elle. À demain ! » ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant avec son chat vers les cachots.

.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Angélique, qui était assise dans le canapé avec un livre, entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avant de voir apparaître devant elle Severus, qui affichait une mine préoccupée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue manger dans la Grande Salle ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'avais pas très faim, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en tâchant d'éviter son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas souper. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais manger même si tu n'en avais pas envie », répliqua Severus, soucieux de sa santé.

Angélique ne répondit pas, s'appliquant à garder ses yeux baissés sur la page de son livre d'histoire de la magie.

Rogue l'observa un instant, dubitatif, avant de lui demander froidement :

« Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait ?

\- Rien ! répondit-elle précipitamment en levant la tête vers lui.

\- J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé.

\- Non, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas de sa faute… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Il a déjà tellement peur à cause de vos leçons d'occlumancie. N'y va pas en étant en colère contre lui, en plus ! le supplia-t-elle.

\- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé alors et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour ne pas trop l'effrayer… ordonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel en prononçant la dernière partie de sa phrase.

\- C'est juste que… qu'il va aller avec Cho à Pré-au-Lard le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Apparemment il l'a invitée… J'ai entendu Cho et Marietta en parler tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Mais c'est moi qui suis stupide, je sais bien que je ne dois pas réagir comme ça. Je me le répète tout le temps mais ce n'est pas évident…

\- Tu n'es pas stupide… soupira-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Ce n'est pas facile de contrôler ses émotions et ses sentiments, je le sais bien.

\- Je veux qu'il soit heureux et, si c'est avec elle qu'il est heureux, tant mieux. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir mal… lui confia-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Ma chérie, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu gardes ça pour toi ? demanda-t-il en la rapprochant de lui et en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Parce que, maintenant, je sais pertinemment que c'est impossible. Il ne pourra jamais m'aimer, pas en sachant qui sont mes parents biologiques… Je préfère ne rien dire. Comme ça, ce sera peut-être moins dur quand il apprendra toute la vérité. »

Severus se contenta de déposer un baiser sur ses boucles brunes puis, un peu avant six heures, il se leva pour rejoindre sa classe de potions et le garçon qui tourmentait sans doute inconsciemment sa pauvre petite fille.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Je vais essayer », répondit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

.

Lorsqu'il revint de cette première leçon d'occlumancie, Rogue était passablement énervé.

En plus d'être un piètre occlumens, comme il s'en doutait déjà avant même d'avoir commencé à lui expliquer les principes de base de cette matière, Potter avait réalisé que le couloir dont il rêvait sans cesse était celui qui menait au Département des mystères au Ministère de la Magie et lui avait posé des questions sur ce que renfermait cet endroit particulier.

Angélique, qui le vit arriver avec sa tête des mauvais jours, grimaça avant de lui demander :

« Il a été si nul que ça ?

\- Pfff… Tu n'as même pas idée ! répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as quand même été gentil ?

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais il m'a vraiment agacé ! Il a soudain compris où se trouvait le couloir qu'il voyait en rêve et il s'est mis à me poser des questions sur le Département des mystères ! Satané Potter, il va encore se ruer au-devant de graves ennuis et… »

Mais il s'interrompit soudain en sentant la Marque des Ténèbres le brûler d'une façon anormalement douloureuse.

« Papa ? » l'interpella Angélique, inquiète de le voir si mal en point.

Rogue tourna la tête vers elle, encore plus livide que d'habitude, et, son visage se tordant de douleur, il déclara d'une voix blanche :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me réclame et… il veut que je t'emmène avec moi… »

La jeune fille l'observa, bouche bée, les yeux agrandis par la terreur, sans bouger le moindre muscle puis elle parvint finalement à hocher brièvement la tête.

« Tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai appris ? interrogea-t-il vivement.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

\- Les leçons d'occlumancie ? Les façons de détourner l'attention vers certains souvenirs ou pensées pour en camoufler d'autres ? questionna-t-il, soucieux.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Ne lui adresse pas la parole à moins qu'il ne te le demande. Ne l'appelle pas Voldemort mais uniquement maître ou Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fais comme moi, incline-toi devant lui en arrivant et garde la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'il t'autorise à te relever, lui répéta-t-il tout de même, pour être sûr.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien », approuva-t-il en la prenant par la main.

Ils sortirent de leurs appartements, passèrent devant son bureau et la classe de potions, puis arrivés devant les escaliers, Rogue rebroussa chemin et pénétra avec sa fille dans son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, déboussolée, en le regardant fouiller dans ses armoires.

\- Tu vas boire ça, répondit-il en lui tendant une fiole de potion anti-douleur sur laquelle il venait de mettre la main. Par mesure de précaution. »

Angélique avança une main tremblante vers le flacon et le but sous le regard anxieux de Severus.

« Peut-être que tu n'en auras pas besoin mais je préfère prévenir que guérir, déclara-t-il faiblement.

\- Tu n'en prends pas, toi ?

\- Non, je suis habitué.

\- Mais, papa…

\- Angélique, fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit-il.

\- Oui, toujours, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Et surtout, ma puce, ne crois pas un seul des mots que je vais prononcer là-bas, d'accord ? la prévint-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et en la regardant bien dans les yeux. Je vais peut-être devoir dire des choses horribles mais sache que je n'en pense pas un mot. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et rien de ce que je pourrais bien dire ou faire ne changera ça. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, papa, je le sais, acquiesça-t-elle. Je ne croirai rien de ce que tu diras devant lui. Et moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Rogue l'embrassa au front et la serra contre lui puis, après avoir envoyé son Patronus avertir Dumbledore du lieu où ils se rendaient tous les deux, il reprit sa main dans la sienne et la mena au-delà du portail de l'enceinte de Poudlard afin de transplaner.

Arrivé devant les grilles rouillées de la demeure ancestrale des Jedusor, sur la colline dominant le petit village de Little Hangleton, Rogue lâcha la main d'Angélique à contrecœur et revêtit son masque d'impassibilité et de froideur.

La jeune fille tenta de faire de même mais elle n'arrivait pas à se montrer aussi détachée et insensible que Severus. Elle avait bien trop peur de bientôt se retrouver face à Lord Voldemort en personne.

Un mage noir extrêmement puissant et à la cruauté légendaire. Un fanatique prônant la pureté du sang sorcier et favorable à l'éradication pure et simple des Moldus. Un homme qui l'avait engendrée par pur intérêt et qui avait voulu l'éliminer parce qu'elle ne correspondait pas à ses attentes…

Son visage était devenu livide, ses mains tremblaient encore plus que tout à l'heure, son estomac vide se contractait douloureusement dans son ventre, sa gorge était sèche et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers le manoir lui semblait constituer un effort surhumain et elle se demandait si elle allait parvenir devant lui avant de tomber pour de bon dans les pommes.

Mâchoires crispées et poings serrés, Severus observait du coin de l'œil sa fille, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une condamnée marchant vers l'échafaud, en priant le ciel et tous les dieux de lui accorder leur clémence et de la protéger de la folie destructrice du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait, si jamais elle n'était plus là. Il ne pourrait certainement pas rester totalement impassible, si son maître décidait de la torturer. Et il ne pourrait jamais le regarder l'assassiner sous ses yeux, si jamais une telle lubie le prenait.

Non, il ne la tuerait pas, il s'opposerait à cela il s'y opposerait et il ferait ainsi voler sa couverture d'agent double, entraînant par-là la chute certaine de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix… Mais peu lui importait, il défendrait Angélique au péril de sa vie et il donnerait volontiers la sienne afin de la sauver. Du moins, il tenterait tout pour éviter une telle chose…

Par contre, si Voldemort "se contentait juste" de la torturer, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Quel prétexte pourrait-il bien avancer alors qu'il lui avait affirmé à de multiples reprises qu'il n'éprouvait aucune affection pour la jeune fille et qu'elle lui était simplement utile pour suivre Harry Potter et être au courant de ce qu'il faisait.

S'il décidait de la soumettre au Doloris pour l'éprouver et tenter de voir s'il lui avait bien dit la vérité, il ne pourrait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement ni laisser paraître la moindre émotion qui montrerait son attachement pour Angélique. Il serait obligé de supporter ce spectacle terrifiant en serrant les dents et en tentant de rester le plus impassible possible.

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'ils atteignirent l'énorme porte d'entrée en chêne massif du manoir. Rogue l'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et, aucunement incommodé par l'obscurité ambiante, il se dirigea vers une volée d'escaliers vermoulus qu'il gravit résolument en entendant le souffle de sa fille, qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide et irrégulier.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'allait pas s'évanouir – il aurait peut-être dû lui donner également un philtre de Paix avant de la conduire ici, pensa-t-il fugacement en grimaçant – puis il se dirigea vers une pièce au fond du couloir du premier étage.

Il resta un instant figé devant la porte en bois puis il se reprit en sentant Angélique tirer légèrement sur sa robe de sorcier pour le faire revenir à lui en lui envoyant un pauvre sourire bien pâle quand il baissa son visage vers elle. Il frappa contre le panneau et il attendit la permission d'entrer.

« Il a dit : _entrez_ », murmura Angélique, alors que Rogue ne semblait avoir rien entendu.

Il hocha alors la tête, déterminé, et actionna la poignée de la porte…

* * *

 _Aaaaah! Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle! Mais je l'assume ;-) C'était un si bel endroit pour faire une pause dramatique et un suspense terrible...^^_

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir coupé ici^^_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_

 _PS: Je vous aime quand même, mes petits loups!^^ ;-)_


	92. Confrontation

_Hello!_

 _Ca va? Vous vous êtes remis du choc de la coupure sauvage de ce passage tant attendu? Hum... Oui, c'est bon, j'arrête...^^ :-P_

 _Merci à tous et aussi à Guest pour son commentaire! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;-)_

 _Voici donc la suite sans plus vous embêter davantage!_

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 92 : Confrontation**

Angélique, restant dans le sillage de Severus, s'avança aussi calmement que possible vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui, dos à la porte, était installé dans une bergère en cuir noir, devant un feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Elle ne pouvait apercevoir, en se penchant légèrement sur le côté, qu'une main et un avant-bras blanchâtres caresser négligemment la tête d'un immense serpent sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Marchant dans chacun des pas que faisait son père pour la mener devant son maître, Angélique ferma un instant les yeux, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à lui, et, imitant Severus, elle s'inclina profondément et attendit qu'il leur donne la permission de se redresser.

Les secondes silencieuses semblèrent durer des heures et la jeune fille songea l'espace d'un instant que Voldemort n'était même pas dans la pièce et qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une illusion destinée à les tromper.

Elle gardait ses yeux vairons résolument baissés sur le tapis vert sapin élimé et poussiéreux qui recouvrait une partie du vieux plancher en bois, voyant du coin de l'œil la robe noire de Severus, qui avait posé un genou à terre en signe de respect, et, face à elle, une autre robe noire qui frôlait le sol ainsi que le bout d'une paire de chaussures noires.

Son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine, cognant de plus en plus fort à chaque nouvelle seconde passée en silence, Angélique sursauta presque en entendant soudain la terrible voix aiguë et glacée s'élever dans la pièce.

« Redresse-toi, Severus », ordonna-t-il tout à coup.

La jeune fille tourna légèrement sa tête vers la gauche pour voir son père se remettre sur ses deux pieds mais elle demeura bien dans la même position, sachant qu'à elle il n'avait pas dit de se lever.

« Alors, le revoilà. Ce bébé geignard et maladif que Bellatrix s'est acharnée à défendre et dont elle m'a caché la survie, prononça-t-il en examinant Angélique à ses pieds. Rappelle-moi un peu comment ta mère t'a renommée ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Angélique… Angélique Sparks… répondit-elle en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix.

\- Ha ! s'exclama-t-il, amusé. Angélique ! Quelle ironie ! »

La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive, une sueur froide coulant soudain dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Lève-toi et approche, Angélique », ordonna-t-il en insistant sur son prénom.

Elle resta tétanisée l'espace de quelques secondes, son cerveau ayant comme qui dirait bugger à l'entente de sa requête, avant de se ressaisir et d'exécuter l'ordre qu'elle avait reçu. Lentement, elle se redressa puis avança précautionneusement vers le Lord Noir, toujours tête baissée.

« Regarde-moi ! » exigea-t-il sèchement, agacé par son attitude.

Angélique, tremblante, leva alors ses yeux vairons vers lui et croisa son terrifiant regard rouge et glacé.

Ses yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un serpent semblaient flamboyer dangereusement à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée. Sa face reptilienne, avec un nez quasiment inexistant, une bouche aux lèvres fines pourvue de dents pointues, comme si elles avaient été aiguisées, son crâne chauve et sa blancheur cadavérique rendaient le personnage absolument horrifiant. Angélique serait bien partie en courant, si elle n'avait pas eu si peur des représailles qu'il infligerait à Severus, si jamais elle faisait une telle chose…

« Tu as toujours l'air aussi minuscule et fragile et tu as conservé ces horribles yeux vairons », déclara-t-il en grimaçant de dégoût.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et le vit poursuivre en esquissant un rictus sadique.

« Et tu es tellement faible et dépourvue de talent magique que tu as été incapable de te défendre contre de simples Moldus… Tu en as laissé un te battre sans rien dire pendant des années et un autre te souiller sans réagir. Tu es une véritable honte pour le monde sorcier. »

La gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux, Angélique tourna instinctivement la tête vers le maître des cachots en quête de soutien et de réconfort mais elle ne vit qu'une expression neutre sur son visage et un regard vide, dénué de toute émotion.

« Ne cherche pas à te cacher dans les robes de Severus ! siffla-t-il, menaçant. C'est à toi que je m'adresse et je veux que tu me répondes ! Comment, toi, une sorcière, ma propre descendante, as-tu pu permettre à un Moldu de te frapper et à un autre d'abuser de ton corps ? Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas tués ? Pourquoi n'as-tu donc jamais cherché à te venger ? Réponds !

\- Je… Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne savais pas… Je n'y arrivais pas… bégaya-t-elle, le souffle court.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils toujours en vie ?

\- Ils… Ils ont été jugés… Ils sont en prison… répondit-elle faiblement d'une petite voix.

\- Et ça te convient ? Tu laisses les Moldus s'en tirer à si bon compte ? interrogea-t-il vivement.

\- Heu… Je… Je ne… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Tu es faible, Lyra ! Voilà pourquoi tu devais être éliminée ! »

Sa voix claqua dans la pièce et ses paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de Severus.

Il était terrifié. Cette conversation était très mal partie. Il sentait qu'un _Avada Kedavra_ était suspendu au-dessus de la tête de sa fille et pouvait tomber sur elle à tout instant, telle une épée de Damoclès. Les mains crispées derrière son dos, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas réagir à la colère et aux provocations de son maître.

Angélique, blanche comme un linge, son estomac se tordant douloureusement dans son ventre, était horrifiée et se demandait bien comment tout cela allait finir. Elle était quasiment certaine de ne pas en sortir vivante…

« Je ne suis pas faible, osa-t-elle affirmer subitement.

\- Ah, non ? fit Voldemort, presque amusé. Dans ce cas, prouve-le-moi. _Endoloris_ ! » ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette magique sur elle et en lançant le sortilège de Torture.

Ses cris aigus retentirent soudain dans toute la pièce, se répercutant sur chacun des murs, transperçant les tympans de Rogue, faisant vibrer toute son âme et déchirant son cœur de plus en plus.

La Serpentard n'avait jamais ressenti pareille douleur de toute sa vie. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de fines lames transperçaient chaque centimètre carré de son corps, il lui semblait que ses muscles fondaient, que ses os se liquéfiaient, que ses organes disjonctaient tous les uns après les autres et que ses yeux allaient finir par sortir de leurs orbites.

Elle tomba à genoux, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues, criant toujours à plein poumon, et Lord Voldemort lui asséna méchamment :

« Vas-y ! Défends-toi, espèce de moins que rien ! »

Au bout d'un effort colossal, Angélique parvint à rassembler brièvement ses esprits, attrapa sa baguette magique et lança le sortilège de Protection auquel Harry les avait entraînés quelques semaines plus tôt.

Une sorte de bulle de protection translucide se forma alors autour d'elle et bloqua le sort de Torture de Voldemort, qui rebondit et l'atteignit au buste, son fauteuil reculant de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres sous la force du choc.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'abord stupéfait par la puissance de sa riposte, resta un instant sans voix et sans bouger, sous le regard inquiet de Severus. Puis, subitement, il se leva de son siège, s'approcha vivement d'Angélique et la saisit fermement par un bras pour la remettre sur ses pieds, tandis qu'elle détournait la tête, refusant de regarder dans sa direction.

« Tu vois que tu aurais très bien pu repousser ces Moldus, petite idiote ! éructa-t-il en la secouant comme une poupée de chiffon. Mais tu les as laissés faire, tu les as laissés te déshonorer, tu les as laissés humilier la race supérieure des sorciers ! En fait, peut-être que tu aimais ça, après tout ! Tu aimais ce qu'ils t'ont fait, pas vrai ?

\- NON ! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle, en le fusillant du regard. C'est faux ! Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Je vous l'interdis ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'époumona-t-elle en perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs, de ses émotions et de ses pouvoirs.

\- Sache, pauvre petite sotte, que j'ai tous les droits ! » rétorqua-t-il avant de lui asséner une grande gifle.

Rogue, qui avait fait malgré lui un pas dans leur direction, se figea tout à coup en voyant les étincelles vertes et bleues rappliquer et parcourir la peau et les cheveux de sa fille, qui s'était mise à trembler.

« Maître, il faut à tout prix la calmer, tenta-t-il de le prévenir.

\- Pourquoi donc, Severus ? Je meurs d'envie de voir cela », décréta-t-il en découvrant ses dents.

Le professeur de potions réalisa alors soudain que tout cela n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour la faire s'énerver et perdre tout contrôle. Bien sûr que Lord Voldemort désirait assister à un tel spectacle. Il se demandait certainement la puissance à laquelle elle pouvait parvenir et si cela pourrait lui être utile par la suite pour sa prise de pouvoir dans le monde sorcier et moldu.

Angélique, malgré le chagrin, la douleur et la colère qu'elle éprouvait, en vint subitement aux mêmes conclusions que Severus et elle essaya de souffler, de respirer normalement et de se calmer.

Constatant qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser ses pouvoirs s'échapper et qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de garder le contrôle, Voldemort esquissa un rictus et demanda en pointant sa baguette sur Severus :

« Te faut-il une motivation supplémentaire, Lyra ? »

Et il lança le Doloris sur le maître des cachots, qui serra aussitôt les dents et les poings avant de tomber à genoux, sans laisser échapper le moindre son.

« NON ! Papa ! » s'écria-t-elle, désespérée, sachant combien cela avait déjà été douloureux pour elle malgré la potion anti-douleur que Rogue lui avait fait prendre avant de venir.

La jeune fille laissa alors son énergie magique déborder.

Le feu de la cheminée enfla et les flammes montèrent jusqu'au plafond, causant des brûlures sur le parquet, le tapis et les murs. Tous les meubles présents dans la pièce se renversèrent et, pêle-mêle, allèrent se fracasser contre les murs. Un bouclier protecteur entoura soudainement Severus, qui, tout à coup, ne ressentit plus les Doloris que son maître lui infligeait. Et une onde de choc traversa le salon et fit vaciller Voldemort, qui avait rapidement dressé une protection pour les protéger, lui et son serpent.

Angélique crut voir une porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un accourir auprès d'eux puis elle s'effondra sur le sol.

...

« _Maître, puis-je la manger désormais ?_ entendit Angélique siffler près de son oreille en revenant doucement à elle.

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit non, Nagini ! Du moins, pas encore…_ répondit Lord Voldemort en Fourchelang.

\- Papa… appela-t-elle faiblement, un peu déphasée.

\- Maître, puis-je l'aider à se redresser ? demanda Rogue de sa voix froide.

\- Vas-y, Severus. Remplis ton rôle de mère-poule, se moqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Maître, est-ce je… prononça une voix de femme.

\- Toi, tu restes là, Bella ! l'interrompit-il sèchement. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

Severus s'approcha d'Angélique d'un pas mesuré, il s'accroupit auprès d'elle, qui était restée étendue sur le sol tout le temps qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, et il passa un bras sous sa tête et l'autre derrière son dos avant de l'aider à passer en position assise.

« Papa, où est-ce… demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Chut… Nous sommes toujours au manoir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres », chuchota-t-il en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Les yeux d'Angélique s'emplirent d'un voile de larmes et le chagrin gonfla dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle apprit cela mais Severus l'engagea d'un simple regard à essayer de contenir ses émotions et à ne pas pleurer. Alors, elle ravala ses larmes tant bien que mal et se remit debout avec l'aide du maître des cachots.

« Allons, amène-la-moi, Severus. Amène-moi ma chère petite fille », exigea Lord Voldemort, sarcastique.

Rogue fit ce qu'il lui demandait en tentant de rassurer Angélique rien qu'avec la chaleur de sa main, qu'il avait placée sur son épaule pour la soutenir, et il la présenta une nouvelle fois à son maître.

« Alors, Bella, ne trouves-tu pas étonnant que cette charmante jeune fille te ressemble tellement et ait les mêmes yeux vairons que l'enfant que je t'avais demandé de faire disparaître, il y a quatorze ans de cela ? demanda froidement Voldemort, une main agrippant l'épaule d'Angélique telle une serre de rapace, en serrant son menton de son autre main pour la forcer à regarder vers sa mère.

\- Maître… tenta de répondre Bellatrix, mal à l'aise, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Alors ? Je t'écoute ! l'interrompit-il brusquement.

\- Vous aviez dit que vous ne vouliez plus la voir… murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Bella ! Tu savais très bien ce que ça signifiait ! _Endoloris_ ! »

Angélique, qui ne supportait pas que l'on puisse faire du mal à un autre être humain, même si c'était une dangereuse Mangemort envoyée à Azkaban pour des crimes horribles, en voyant Bellatrix subir le sort de Torture de la baguette de Voldemort, essaya de faire un pas en avant et de se dégager en s'écriant :

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !

\- Je te demande pardon ? interrogea le Seigneur des Ténèbres, stupéfait, en stoppant ses maléfices. Tu prends sa défense, à elle ? poursuivit-il en désignant sa Mangemort qui se relevait péniblement.

\- Oui. Personne ne mérite de subir ça ! affirma-t-elle avec aplomb. Et surtout pas à cause de moi… ajouta-t-elle faiblement en croisant le regard de celle qui était sa mère.

\- Oh… Un cœur noble et généreux… railla-t-il avec un rictus. Étrange que le Choixpeau ne t'ait pas envoyée à Gryffondor… C'eût été une honte de plus dont tu aurais été tributaire… »

Angélique baissa la tête et Bellatrix fronça ses sourcils bruns en demandant vivement :

« Que voulez-vous dire, maître ?

\- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Tu n'es pas au courant, Bella, répliqua-t-il, amusé. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire d'apprendre que les Moldus à qui tu as confié ta fille n'en ont pas pris soin comme tu le pensais. Mais ce serait trop long à expliquer, vois par toi-même plutôt. »

Il pointa subitement sa baguette sur la Serpentard en prononçant une formule et trouva immédiatement le petit recoin de son esprit où elle tenait enfermés tous ses souvenirs qui la faisaient souffrir et qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Puis, par une manœuvre magique qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait, il afficha les souvenirs les plus douloureux d'Angélique au milieu de la pièce, comme un film dans une salle de cinéma moldu.

Bellatrix observait attentivement, comme fascinée, ce que ces odieux Moldus avaient eu l'audace de faire à sa propre fille, une colère froide et une rage destructrice enflant lentement dans sa poitrine à mesure que les images passaient et que l'horreur des actes augmentait.

Angélique cachait dans ses mains son visage baigné de larmes pour ne pas être confrontée à ces terribles souvenirs ; Rogue tentait de rester impassible, même si une goutte de sueur s'écoulait lentement depuis la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à sa tempe et Voldemort se contentait de regarder le spectacle, ravi de l'effet que son petit cinéma improvisé produisait sur ses invités.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille courut vers Severus et se jeta contre lui, profondément ébranlée par le rappel de tous ces événements, et il l'entoura de ses bras par réflexe. Il parvint toutefois à s'abstenir de lui caresser les cheveux et le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser et se contenta de rester dans cette position, raide comme un piquet.

Quand le dernier souvenir s'évapora, le Seigneur des Ténèbres décréta froidement :

« Chacun d'entre vous devra faire ses preuves et je verrai s'il peut bénéficier de ma clémence.

\- Oui, maître, approuva docilement Bellatrix.

\- Severus, rentre à Poudlard avec elle, dit-il en désignant Angélique de la tête avec une grimace de dégoût. Je vous convoquerai dans quelques jours pour un petit test, ajouta-t-il en découvrant ses dents dans un rictus sadique.

\- Bien, maître », répondit Rogue en s'inclinant avant de quitter la pièce puis le manoir en compagnie d'Angélique.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que cette rencontre était à la hauteur de vos espérances!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	93. Mise à l'épreuve

_Hello!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaire et aussi à Guest ;-)_

 _Lord Voldemort avait eu l'extrême bonté de laisser repartir tout le monde vivant en leur disant qu'il les convoquerait un autre jour pour leur faire passer à tous un petit test. En attendant, Severus et Angélique étaient sortis du manoir et avaient transplané pour Poudlard..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 93 : Mise à l'épreuve**

En atterrissant devant les grilles de Poudlard, Angélique s'effondra par terre en pleurant et Rogue la prit bien vite dans ses bras pour la conduire à l'intérieur du château en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

Dumbledore, qui les avait vus transplaner depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, se précipita vers eux, quand ils eurent passé les lourdes portes en chêne du grand hall, pour s'enquérir de leur santé et de ce qui s'était produit au manoir Jedusor. Severus répondit brièvement aux questions du vieil homme et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie sur ses conseils pour que madame Pomfresh puisse examiner l'état d'Angélique.

Arrivé là-bas, lorsqu'il voulut déposer la jeune fille sur l'un des lits, elle se rendit soudainement compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, elle s'accrocha à son cou avec plus de force en refusant de le lâcher et elle répéta en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, en gémissant et en perdant peu à peu sa logique :

« Non ! S'il te plaît, papa, ne me laisse pas ici ! Je veux rentrer avec toi ! Pas à l'infirmerie ! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas, papa ! Pas l'hôpital ! Ne me laisse pas à l'orphelinat ! Ils m'ont fait du mal ! Je veux rentrer avec toi ! Je ne veux pas rester ici !

\- Angélique, calme-toi, mon ange, conseilla doucement Rogue. Il n'est pas question d'orphelinat ni d'hôpital, ce ne sont que des mauvais souvenirs, ma chérie. Tu habites déjà avec moi. Laisse madame Pomfresh t'examiner, s'il te plaît.

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! S'il te plaît, ramène-moi chez nous ! S'il te plaît, papa, l'implora-t-elle avec ses grands yeux vairons brillant de larmes.

\- Miss Rogue, je veux juste… tenta Poppy, compatissante.

\- C'est inutile, Poppy. Je la ramène, l'interrompit Severus, catégorique. Angélique, je te reconduis chez nous. Lâche-moi pour que je puisse te reprendre correctement dans mes bras. »

La jeune fille, confiante et soulagée, obéit immédiatement et Rogue l'entoura à nouveau de ses bras pour la conduire dans leurs cachots, après que madame Pomfresh lui eut donné un philtre de Paix destiné à apaiser la Serpentard.

Une fois dans leurs appartements, Rogue déposa sa fille sur son lit et lui demanda aussitôt de boire le philtre de Paix afin de la calmer un peu après sa terrifiante rencontre avec Lord Voldemort. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sachant qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il s'en aille, et fit venir à lui une fiole de potion anti-douleur pour Angélique et aussi pour lui afin d'apaiser la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps après les Doloris que son maître lui avait infligés.

« Je suis désolée, papa… prononça Angélique d'une voix étranglée, blottie contre Severus, cachant sa tête contre son torse.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolée, ma puce ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, la rassura-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- Si. Tu as subi le Doloris à cause de moi, j'ai laissé mes pouvoirs déborder et il a réussi à lire dans mon esprit… énuméra-t-elle, affligée.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouve toujours une raison pour punir ses Mangemorts. Si tu n'avais pas été là, il aurait trouvé un autre prétexte, commença-t-il à lui expliquer calmement. Tu as laissé tes pouvoirs déborder car il le voulait, il a tout fait pour que tu en arrives là. Tu n'avais pas d'autres choix que de faire ce qu'il désirait… Et il a réussi à lire dans ton esprit car, ces souvenirs-là, ce n'était pas à lui que tu voulais les cacher mais bien à toi-même. Il n'a donc eu aucun mal de les découvrir et de les exploiter pour nous faire souffrir, toi, moi et Bellatrix, et voir comment on allait réagir. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal et tu as été très courageuse, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir et qu'il allait aussi te tuer…

\- Moi aussi, j'ai eu terriblement peur pour toi, Angélique, mais je suis extrêmement fier de toi. Tu t'en es bien sortie.

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner, papa, dit-elle, affreusement angoissée. J'ai trop peur de ce qu'il a l'intention de nous faire faire.

\- Je le sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix… répondit-il, fataliste, en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Ne me lâche pas et reste près de moi, demanda Angélique en resserrant, elle aussi, son étreinte.

\- Toujours, ma puce », répliqua-t-il fermement.

.

Le lendemain matin, Angélique s'installa à la table de sa maison dans la Grande Salle, le visage livide, écoutant à peine Sally-Anne et Daphné qui discutaient ensemble, et, sans la moindre conviction, elle attrapa un toast en soupirant et étala un peu de marmelade d'orange dessus, sous le regard insistant de Severus, avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

 _La Gazette du sorcier_ , qu'ils avaient reçue ce matin, révélait à tous qu'une évasion massive de dix prisonniers très dangereux et hautement surveillés s'était produite à la prison d'Azkaban et que Cornelius Fudge soupçonnait Sirius Black d'en être le commanditaire. Il était alarmant de voir les sottises publiées dans ce journal mais plus encore le désintérêt des autres élèves pour cette terrible nouvelle. Seuls les professeurs et Harry, Ron et Hermione paraissaient inquiets suite à cette annonce.

La jeune fille envoya un faible sourire à ses amis Gryffondor lorsqu'elle croisa leurs regards puis, quand la cloche retentit, elle s'empara de son sac et se leva pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée avec ses camarades Serpentard.

« Hé ! Angie, attends ! l'interpella Harry en la rattrapant dans le couloir. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il ensuite, tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient restés en retrait, l'attendant pour aller en classe.

\- Oh… Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien, c'est tout… Mais ce n'est pas grave, tenta-t-elle d'éluder.

\- Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Certaine, répliqua-t-elle avec conviction.

\- Tu as vu pour l'évasion d'Azkaban ? essaya-t-il de changer de sujet.

\- Oui, j'ai vu… grimaça-t-elle en se frottant le bras, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es toute pâle, enfin encore plus que d'habitude, reprit-il directement. T'es vraiment sûre que tu n'as rien ? interrogea-t-il encore, perplexe, en s'approchant et en posant une main sur son front puis sur sa joue.

\- Ça va aller, Harry, dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en souriant légèrement tout en s'appuyant un peu contre sa main.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je pense, décréta-t-il avec un air incroyablement sérieux.

\- J'ai un double cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Et, moi, j'ai un double cours de sortilèges avec Flitwick mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport, rétorqua-t-il, provoquant un petit rire d'Angélique.

\- Je t'assure que ça va. J'y vais avant d'être en retard, décréta-t-elle fermement.

\- Mais, Angie… tenta encore le garçon.

\- Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant ! » conseilla-t-elle alors en se dirigeant déjà vers la salle de métamorphose.

Angélique assista, tel un automate, à ses cours du matin, puis, en se rendant vers la Grande Salle pour manger, elle se fit aborder par une Cho Chang qui avait l'air assez agacée.

« Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! s'exclama la Serdaigle sans préambule.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda la Serpentard, larguée.

\- Avec Harry ! Je t'ai bien vue ce matin quand il te caressait la joue ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

\- Il ne me caressait pas la joue, il voulait vérifier si je ne faisais pas de la température parce qu'il trouvait que je n'avais pas l'air bien, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et ben arrêtez quand même !

\- Et de quel droit tu viens me dire qui je peux fréquenter et ce que je peux faire ou pas ? répliqua Angélique, qui commençait tout doucement à s'énerver.

\- Harry m'a proposé de sortir avec lui le jour de la Saint-Valentin, c'est donc qu'il me considère comme sa petite-amie, répliqua Cho avec un air suffisant.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais Harry est mon ami depuis la première année et ce n'est pas parce qu'il sort avec toi à Pré-au-Lard qu'on va arrêter d'être amis pour la cause !

\- Oh ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une…

\- Une quoi, face de nem ? la coupa brusquement Drago. Vas-y, développe ta pensée, déclara-t-il dédaigneusement en croisant les bras sur son torse avec Crabbe et Goyle en retrait derrière lui.

\- On ne t'a pas sonné, Malefoy ! cracha Cho, furieuse.

\- Ah, bon ? Voyez-vous ça ? s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil blond. Les gars, la Chinoise veut qu'on la remette à sa place.

\- Non, Drago, arrête, c'est inutile, intervint Angélique en posant une main sur son bras pour l'inciter à ne pas agir.

\- Comme tu voudras, approuva le garçon en faisant une moue déçue. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner avec ses compagnons.

\- C'est minable ! Tu as besoin de gardes du corps pour te défendre, en plus ? interrogea la Serdaigle, méprisante.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule ! répliqua aussitôt la Serpentard, piquée au vif.

\- Ben vas-y ! Montre-moi ! ordonna-t-elle en sortant sa baguette magique.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas…

\- Angie ? Cho ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » l'interrompit soudain Harry, qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle.

La Serdaigle perdit contenance et commença à balbutier en cachant sa baguette derrière son dos, alors Angélique soupira avant de déclarer :

« Rien, Harry. Cho me demandait quand aurait lieu la prochaine réunion mais je lui ai dit qu'on n'avait pas encore d'idées et que, de toute façon, ce serait toi qui nous préviendrais. »

Puis elle gagna la Grande Salle pour le repas, sous le regard stupéfait de Cho Chang, qui avait pensé qu'elle allait tout avouer au Gryffondor, et sous le regard perplexe de Harry, qui soupçonnait qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit la vérité.

.

Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels Hagrid fut mis à l'épreuve après le rapport défavorable de Dolores Ombrage ; le bruit que dix Mangemorts s'étaient évadés de la prison d'Azkaban se répandit finalement chez les élèves ; les professeurs étaient souvent en train de chuchoter ensemble devant leurs classes des récents événements pour éviter que leurs conversations ne soient épiées par la Grande Inquisitrice et un nouveau décret vit le jour.

Selon ce décret numéro vingt-six, _il était désormais interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils étaient payés pour enseigner.(1)_

Les mesures qu'Ombrage prenait sans cesse rendaient la vie des étudiants de Poudlard de plus en plus morose et en particulier celle de Harry. Il ne pouvait plus jouer au Quidditch, son parrain ne pouvait plus le contacter car le réseau de cheminées était espionné, Hagrid ne voulait plus les recevoir dans sa cabane par crainte de représailles de la part de la Grande Inquisitrice, les leçons d'occlumancie avec Severus ne se passaient pas vraiment bien et il n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de reprendre les réunions de l'A.D.

Angélique non plus ne se sentait pas vraiment bien et ce qu'elle redoutait tant depuis plusieurs jours maintenant se produisit le soir où Harry leur avait tous donné rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande. Rogue la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte de leurs appartements et elle comprit instantanément en voyant son visage.

Comme la fois précédente, Severus lui fit absorber une potion anti-douleur préventive ainsi qu'un philtre de Paix, cette fois-ci. Il la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui répéta qu'il l'aimait avant de partir transplaner au-delà de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Arrivée devant la porte de la pièce où Voldemort les attendait, Angélique tressaillit et leva son visage apeuré vers son père en entendant le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombait par terre et Severus serra brièvement sa main pour l'encourager avant de la relâcher et de franchir la porte.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, Angélique se figea dans l'embrasure en distinguant, plus loin, aux pieds de Bellatrix, en plein milieu d'une grosse mare de sang, le Moldu qui avait payé Fiendish pour abuser d'elle l'été précédent sa quatrième année.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas le tuer, Bella ! gronda Voldemort, mécontent. Je le destinais à Lyra !

\- Navrée, maître, mais je ne l'ai pas tué, il est mort de ses blessures. Je le pensais plus résistant que ça, fit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût en touchant le corps de l'homme de la pointe de sa botte pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort.

\- Soit, ce n'est rien, nous avons d'autres Moldus… répondit-il en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Ah ! Severus ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Il semblerait que tu aies oublié quelque chose sur le pas de la porte. »

Rogue, qui s'était incliné puis redressé sur un simple geste de son maître, tourna la tête à droite et, ne voyant pas Angélique, il se retourna complètement pour la voir pétrifiée devant ce spectacle macabre dans l'encadrement de la porte, toute trace de couleur ayant définitivement quitté son visage.

« Allons ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Approche ! » s'impatienta le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La Serpentard qui tremblait de tous ses membres fut incapable de bouger.

Perdant patience et décidant de faire d'une pierre deux coups, Voldemort ordonna à son Mangemort afin de vérifier sa loyauté :

« Corrige-la, Severus. »

Un muscle tressauta sur la mâchoire de Rogue, qui crispa sa main autour de sa baguette magique, mais ce furent les seuls éléments visibles de sa détresse avant qu'il ne lance le Doloris à sa fille, qui tomba aussitôt à terre en criant.

Les quelques dizaines de secondes durant lesquelles Voldemort obligea Severus à torturer Angélique furent les plus pénibles de toute son existence et elles lui parurent durer des heures entières. La regarder hurler en se tordant de douleur sous sa propre baguette à cause du sort qu'il lui lançait lui-même déchirait son âme de part en part. Son cœur se brisait un peu plus à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner ça… se disait-il.

« Ça suffit, Severus, décréta finalement le Lord Noir, qui paraissait satisfait de lui, au bout d'une trentaine de secondes. Bella, va me la chercher et agenouille-la devant mes pieds, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la femme.

\- Oui, maître, tout de suite », répondit-elle immédiatement avant de se diriger vers la jeune fille qui était restée au sol.

Bellatrix s'accroupit auprès d'elle, posa doucement une main sur son dos et déclara fermement :

« Debout, Lyra. Lève-toi.

\- J'ai mal… dit-elle faiblement.

\- Je le sais, répondit-elle. Mais je ne t'ai pas sauvée pour que tu meures maintenant d'une façon aussi bête », ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Angélique releva ses yeux vairons vers elle, surprise par ce qu'elle avait dit, et croisa son regard brun chargé d'inquiétude pour elle et de détermination. Elle hocha brièvement la tête, prit son courage à deux mains et se redressa avec l'aide de sa mère.

Bellatrix la mena devant Voldemort et, là, elle appuya un peu sur son épaule pour l'inciter à s'agenouiller devant lui et demeura à ses côtés.

« Alors, Lyra ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue nous remercier, ta mère et moi, pour t'avoir vengée de cet odieux Moldu, déclara-t-il de sa voix aiguë et glacée en désignant de la tête le corps inanimé.

\- Merci, répondit-elle directement.

\- Merci qui ?

\- Merci… hésita-t-elle, pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. Père et mère… tenta-t-elle en levant ses yeux vers lui.

\- Bien, approuva-t-il. Maintenant que nous t'avons prouvé que nous étions de ton côté, à toi de nous prouver que tu es du nôtre, Lyra, décréta-t-il en esquissant un rictus. Bella, va chercher l'autre Moldu, ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers sa Mangemort.

\- Oui, maître, tout de suite, acquiesça-t-elle en partant vers une porte d'un pas presque bondissant.

\- Toi, redresse-toi », exigea-t-il à l'adresse de la Serpentard.

Angélique fit ce qu'il demandait et rechercha un peu de réconfort dans les yeux de Severus mais il ne la regardait pas, trop honteux de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ; il avait le regard fixé sur un point près de la cheminée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellatrix réapparut en poussant devant elle – Angélique le reconnut immédiatement – monsieur Fiendish, qui avait l'air en bien piteux état. Son année passée derrière les barreaux d'une prison moldue ne lui avait rien valu… Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, ses joues étaient creuses, ses yeux cernés de noir, il avait perdu ses cheveux gris sur le haut de son crâne et de nombreuses blessures sanglantes et des ecchymoses recouvraient sa peau.

Cela devait faire sans doute quelques jours qu'il se trouvait au manoir et Bellatrix n'avait certainement pas pu s'empêcher d'aller le trouver pour lui faire payer le traitement qu'il avait infligé à sa fille.

Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, Angélique ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui, sachant pertinemment combien il était douloureux de se faire battre sans pouvoir rien faire pour se défendre…

« Avance, Moldu ! ordonna-t-elle en enfonçant sa baguette magique dans son dos. Je t'avais bien dit que tu le regretterais amèrement un jour ou l'autre, si jamais tu lui faisais du mal. »

Fiendish avança péniblement sous les poussées de la sorcière et s'arrêta là où elle l'exigea, attendant de savoir quel sort lui était réservé, bien qu'il en ait déjà une vague idée, avant de jeter un regard à Angélique.

« Lyra, voilà l'occasion de te venger et de nous prouver ta valeur, décréta subitement Lord Voldemort.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas me venger… répondit-elle courageusement.

\- Je ne te demande pas si tu le veux ou non, je l'exige ! Il est hors de question que des Moldus se croient supérieurs à des sorciers ! rétorqua-t-il avec colère.

\- Il a été arrêté par la police et jugé pour ce qu'il a fait ! Je ne veux pas…

\- Bella, punis-la ! » s'écria-t-il alors sans lui laisser le loisir de développer ses arguments.

Elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois par terre à pousser des cris et à se tordre de douleur sous les Doloris de sa mère, qui étaient bien plus puissants que ceux que Severus lui avait envoyés plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Stop, ordonna Voldemort avant de s'approcher d'elle pour la relever par un bras. Tu vas torturer ce Moldu ou tu mourras. Tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Non, s'il vous plaît… Ne m'obligez pas… l'implora-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Tu dois savoir que je ne plaisante pas, Lyra ! la coupa-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son bras au point de lui faire mal et en la regardant d'une façon menaçante.

\- Mais je…

\- Fais-le, Angélique. Je l'ai mérité, déclara soudain Fiendish en interrompant la jeune fille.

\- Personne… ne mérite… ça… répondit-elle en hoquetant entre deux sanglots.

\- Moi, si, je t'ai fait beaucoup trop de mal. Même si c'est trop tard, je te demande pardon, répliqua-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Silence, Moldu ! s'exclama Bellatrix, folle de rage, en lui lançant le sortilège de Torture qui le fit s'effondrer par terre. Je t'interdis de lui parler !

\- Ça suffit, Bella ! cria Voldemort pour l'arrêter. Lyra, lance-lui un sort tout de suite ! » exigea-t-il ensuite en la poussant brutalement vers l'homme.

Angélique manqua de trébucher mais réussit à se stabiliser. Ensuite, elle s'empara de sa baguette magique, la leva, la pointa dans la direction de son ancien directeur d'orphelinat, qui s'était péniblement redressé, et murmura, en plongeant ses yeux vairons étincelant de larmes dans les siens, de façon à ce que seuls Severus et Fiendish l'entendent :

« Je vous pardonne. »

Elle vit passer un profond soulagement dans les yeux de l'homme qui soupira de gratitude en hochant légèrement la tête vers elle.

Ensuite elle ferma les yeux en laissant rouler quelques larmes sur ses joues et prononça la formule qui fit jaillir un éclair vert de sa baguette magique bicolore ornée de roses entremêlées :

« _Avada Kedavra_ … »

* * *

(1) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 25, p. 656 (temps des verbes modifié).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est loin d'être le plus comique, vous a plu ;-)_

 _Pour info: je vais commencer à ralentir le rythme de publication car je ne suis plus au niveau de l'écriture des chapitres. Donc, à partir de maintenant, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredi._

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	94. Mieux vaut mourir que souffrir 1000morts

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Le dernier chapitre a déchaîné les passions...^^ Merci aussi à Guest ;-)_

 _Bon, je suppose que vous vous rappelez tous comment avait fini le dernier chapitre: "Avada Kedavra..."_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 94 : Mieux vaut mourir que souffrir mille morts…**

Lord Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange avaient été ravis de son initiative et l'avaient même félicitée. Ils avaient pris ça pour sa vengeance personnelle, ils avaient trouvé que c'était le châtiment ultime, le pire acte de violence qu'un être humain pouvait commettre. Aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à une telle réaction de sa part. Aucun d'eux n'avait compris son geste, heureusement.

Mais Severus, lui, avait compris. Elle avait préféré achever proprement cet homme, lui offrir une mort digne, indolore et rapide, au lieu de le torturer et de le faire souffrir pendant des heures ou des jours. Il serait mort, de toute manière, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas fait preuve de cruauté mais bien de compassion. Elle n'avait pas fait preuve de vengeance mais bien d'absolution.

Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la mort était la chose la plus horrible qui soit. Pour Angélique, la mort était une sorte de délivrance. Il était naturel qu'il n'ait pas compris la position de sa fille.

Rogue avait entendu Angélique pardonner cet homme abominable qui l'avait fait tant souffrir, il l'avait vue pleurer à cause de ce qu'elle était obligée de faire et il l'avait observée lui offrir la libération de tous ses maux. Libération qu'il n'avait pas méritée, selon lui.

Angélique ne pleurait plus désormais. Ses larmes s'étaient taries dès l'instant où elle avait entendu le corps de Fiendish tomber sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Son expression était froide et insensible. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus la moindre émotion. Son regard était absent. Son âme était mutilée.

Elle avait tué. Elle avait assassiné un homme. Elle avait commis un meurtre de sang-froid. Elle avait perpétré ce crime en sachant parfaitement que c'était mal et qu'elle méritait la prison pour cela. Elle était devenue un monstre, à l'image de ses parents biologiques, qui lui avaient chacun donné l'accolade pour récompenser cet acte odieux qui la répugnait.

Même si elle avait fait ça dans l'intérêt de l'homme, jamais elle ne serait capable de l'oublier. Jamais elle ne serait capable de se pardonner. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se regarder dans un miroir sans penser à ce qu'elle avait fait. Jamais. Elle devrait vivre avec ce crime qui pèserait sur sa conscience à tout jamais…

Voldemort, satisfait de leurs actes, accorda sa clémence à chacun d'entre eux. Il leur demanda ensuite de continuer de garder secrète la véritable identité d'Angélique et décréta que Severus et elle pouvaient retourner à Poudlard.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé sur le chemin du retour mais Rogue la serra plus fort dans ses bras lors du transplanage d'escorte.

Une fois devant les grilles de l'école, Angélique se dégagea de l'étreinte de Severus et se détourna du château, commençant à s'en éloigner, au lieu de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Surpris, le maître des potions la rattrapa bien vite, posa une main sur son épaule et l'interrogea :

« Angélique, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, papa, dit-elle tristement en secouant la tête.

\- Bien sûr que si. Où voudrais-tu aller d'autre ? répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Je devrais aller à Azkaban. J'ai utilisé l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. J'ai tué un homme, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

\- Mais tu n'avais pas le choix, Angélique ! C'était ça ou tu mourais ! rétorqua Severus, désemparé.

\- On a toujours le choix, papa. J'ai choisi de tuer pour survivre. Tu as choisi de me lancer le Doloris pour survivre et pour conserver ton rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore. Certains choix sont plus difficiles à faire que d'autres mais on a toujours le choix, papa. Toujours, déclara-t-elle avant de poursuivre sa route.

\- Angélique ! s'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant une nouvelle fois et en saisissant son poignet. Je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Surtout pas toi. Si tu savais ce que ce geste m'a coûté, Angélique. Je m'en veux terriblement, dit-il, profondément ébranlé, des larmes étincelant dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon et je ne t'en veux pas, papa, répondit-elle aussitôt. J'aurais fait la même chose que toi. Ce n'est pas toi que je tiens pour responsable mais bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En plus, tes Doloris étaient beaucoup moins douloureux que ceux de Bellatrix et ceux de Bellatrix étaient moins puissants que ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais que vous avez essayé de ne pas me faire trop de mal tout en restant convaincants pour votre maître.

\- Angélique, c'est pareil pour le Moldu… essaya-t-il de la convaincre en prenant son autre main dans la sienne. Comme tu le dis, tu avais le choix : le torturer, ne rien faire et mourir ou le tuer. Tu savais que, quoi que tu choisirais, il mourrait de toute façon. Tu as opté pour la méthode la plus douce. Tu n'es pas une criminelle, ma puce, tu es la bonté-même… ajouta-t-il en caressant sa joue et en essuyant les larmes qui avaient recommencé à rouler.

\- Je l'ai tué, papa… murmura-t-elle en pleurant et en appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

\- Je le sais, mon ange. Et j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux comme il t'en a été reconnaissant », répondit-il en la serrant contre lui et en caressant ses cheveux bouclés.

Abandonnant toute résistance et tout désir de partir loin de là, Angélique laissa Severus la soulever du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras et la ramener au château.

Rogue envoya rapidement paître le directeur de l'école, qui était venu à leur rencontre pour prendre des nouvelles, et descendit dans les cachots avec sa fille dans les bras. Il s'arrêta un instant dans son bureau pour prendre quelques fioles de potions puis se rendit dans ses appartements.

Il déposa doucement Angélique sur le lit, lui fit absorber une dose de potion anti-douleur, une de philtre de Paix et une de potion pour un sommeil sans rêve, avant de se soigner également et de s'étendre auprès d'elle en l'entourant de ses bras.

.

Le lendemain, la première chose que dit Angélique quand elle rejoignit son père dans la cuisine en pyjama fut :

« Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Reste ici, ma chérie, répondit aussitôt Severus en se levant de table, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Je passerai te voir entre mes cours et j'aimerais que tu te forces à manger un peu. N'importe quoi, même uniquement des bonbons, si tu veux, mais mange, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il, inquiet.

\- D'accord, papa. Merci. Je vais essayer, approuva-t-elle en serrant son chat dans ses bras.

\- À tout à l'heure, ma puce », dit-il en caressant son menton avant de sortir de ses appartements pour le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

La jeune fille passa toute sa journée, enfermée dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son père, en compagnie de son chat, avec Severus qui venait de temps en temps voir si tout allait bien et qui lui demandait si elle avait mangé quelque chose.

Elle s'était préparé une petite omelette à midi, ne voulant pas déranger les elfes des cuisines de Poudlard, qui avaient déjà bien assez de travail, et avait passé le reste du temps couchée dans son lit ou étendue sur le canapé devant la cheminée avec Salem, qui ne voulait plus la quitter d'une semelle, à penser à ce qu'elle avait fait.

Ce meurtre la tourmentait énormément et la tourmenterait sans aucun doute toute sa vie. Elle avait beau essayer de se trouver des excuses, rejouer la scène des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, repenser à ce que Severus lui avait dit, … elle en arrivait toujours à la même chose au final : elle avait tué un homme. Elle avait utilisé l' _Avada Kedavra_. C'était indéniable et rien ne changerait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait.

Après son dernier cours de la journée, Severus revint dans ses appartements en compagnie de Sally-Anne, Daphné et Drago, qui avaient insisté pour remettre personnellement ses devoirs à Angélique, qu'ils avaient très envie de voir. Le directeur des Serpentard n'avait pas réussi à les convaincre de ne pas venir et il était rentré avec eux, dépité, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille qui s'était levée en les voyant tous débarquer dans le salon.

Les trois adolescents lui donnèrent leurs notes de cours et l'informèrent des devoirs qu'elle avait à préparer, avant de lui demander comment elle se portait. Angélique leur répondit qu'elle avait un peu pris froid mais qu'elle retournerait sûrement en cours le lendemain. Elle les remercia d'être passés et, avant de les laisser partir, elle dit à Malefoy en plaisantant :

« Parkinson va finir par péter un plomb, tu sais. Tu l'abandonnes pour venir me voir avec Sally-Anne et Daphné… Elle va vouloir nous étrangler, toutes les trois.

\- T'inquiète, Rogue, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Parkinson ne me fait pas peur, j'en fais mon affaire. Et puis, elle n'a rien à me dire, je fais ce que je veux.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais et nous ? intervint Sally-Anne, amusée.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mesdemoiselles, je vous protégerai de mon corps toutes les trois, s'il le faut », rétorqua-t-il en gonflant son torse.

Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et Angélique embrassa chacun d'entre eux avant de les regarder retourner vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

Après le souper, Angélique et Severus entendirent frapper à leur porte et Rogue se leva du fauteuil où il était installé avec sa fille en prédisant :

« Je parie que ce sont trois maudits Gryffondor qui n'ont toujours pas oublié où nous habitions. »

La jeune fille rit de sa plaisanterie et il partit leur ouvrir la porte et les conduisit au salon avant de se retirer dans son bureau.

Les rouge et or s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et Harry demanda immédiatement à Angélique :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue, hier ? Je t'ai attendue longtemps avant de commencer la réunion, tu sais.

\- Désolée, je ne me sentais pas très bien et je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir, répondit-elle. Je suis allée me coucher et je suis restée dans mon lit.

\- Ton père nous a dit que tu avais eu un léger refroidissement, déclara Hermione en l'observant, soucieuse.

\- Oui, c'est ça, confirma-t-elle en toussotant légèrement.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas très bonne mine, affirma Ron en la regardant avec une petite moue.

\- Ronald ! s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée qu'il puisse être aussi mufle avec elle.

\- Ben quoi ? se défendit-il aussitôt. Elle a déjà été en bien meilleure forme que maintenant, non ?

\- T'as raison, Ron, concéda Angélique, amusée. Mais, toi aussi, tu aurais une sale tête, si… tu avais attrapé un rhume, se reprit-elle in extremis en blêmissant suite aux images terrifiantes de Voldemort, du corps mutilé du Moldu qui l'avait agressée et de Fiendish étendu, mort, à ses pieds, qui lui étaient tout à coup revenues en mémoire.

\- Angie, ça va ? demanda Harry, à qui cette brusque perte de couleur n'avait pas échappé, en se penchant vers elle.

\- Oui… Non… Je crois que je vais vomir », répondit-elle en se levant subitement et en courant vers la salle de bain.

Rogue, qui avait entendu des pas précipités et une porte claquer violemment, apparut dans le salon et demanda vivement :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Angélique ? »

Hermione et Ron secouèrent la tête sans rien dire, ne sachant pas ce qu'il en était, et Harry, qui s'était levé, répondit, préoccupé :

« Je ne sais pas. Elle est soudain devenue toute blanche et elle a dit qu'elle allait vomir.

\- Vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre tour. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, déclara-t-il fermement.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Harry, désireux d'aider son amie.

\- Non, Potter. Regagnez simplement votre dortoir », exigea-t-il en abandonnant les trois Gryffondor dans son salon et en disparaissant derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Il traversa rapidement la pièce pour atteindre la salle de bain et y entra en entendant sa fille remettre le peu de choses qu'elle avait sur l'estomac. Il la trouva agenouillée par terre, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette, se tenant au siège avec ses bras, blanche comme un linge.

Il s'accroupit aussitôt auprès d'elle, releva ses cheveux, qu'il rassembla dans l'une de ses mains pour lui éviter de les salir, et caressa son dos de l'autre pour la soutenir.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Angélique n'avait plus rien à vomir et ses spasmes se calmèrent et s'estompèrent peu à peu. Elle relâcha la cuvette et s'assit sur le carrelage, avant d'essuyer ses yeux et sa bouche.

Severus referma le couvercle et tira la chasse d'eau, avant de l'aider à se redresser pour la conduire devant le lavabo. Là, il lui fit couler un verre d'eau pour qu'elle se rince la bouche et lui demanda gentiment en touchant son front et sa joue pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas de fièvre :

« Tu te sens mieux, ma puce ?

\- Oui, ça va mieux, soupira-t-elle.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il en la menant vers la chambre pour la faire asseoir sur le lit.

\- J'ai repensé à… hier et j'ai été prise de nausées… expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, souffla-t-il, en lui caressant doucement le dos. J'aurais même cru que tu allais être malade plus tôt…

\- Tu savais que j'allais vomir ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- La première fois que j'ai été confronté au Seigneur des Ténèbres et aux méfaits des Mangemorts, j'ai remis tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre en rentrant chez moi, expliqua-t-il alors. Pareil lorsque j'ai dû commettre mon premier forfait…

\- C'était tellement horrible… murmura-t-elle. Comment tu fais pour supporter ça, papa ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- J'essaie de ne pas y songer et, si je n'y arrive pas, je me dis que, moi, au moins, je ne fais pas souffrir des innocents inutilement comme les autres Mangemorts… dit-il en grimaçant, pas vraiment convaincu lui-même.

\- Mieux vaut mourir que souffrir mille morts, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-elle tristement.

\- Oui, mon ange, acquiesça-t-il. Je peux t'assurer que tu as fait ce que tu devais. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu être aussi clément et miséricordieux que toi avec cet homme qui t'a tellement fait souffrir.

\- Ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il avait déjà été torturé ou parce qu'il allait mourir… Il regrettait sincèrement. Je l'ai vu, expliqua-t-elle en levant ses yeux vairons vers lui.

\- Je le crois aussi », approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Angélique demanda, pour changer de sujet :

« Harry, Ron et Hermione sont partis ?

\- Oui. Je les ai renvoyés dans leur salle commune.

\- OK, j'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas…

\- Je suis sûr que non, mon ange. »

Elle lui sourit puis demanda alors :

« Tu m'aides à faire mes devoirs pour demain ?

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie », répondit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front, incroyablement fier de ce petit bout de fille.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _Donc, à partir de maintenant, on se retrouve tous les mercredis pour un nouveau chapitre! Histoire que j'aie le temps de les écrire^^_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	95. D'amour ou d'amitié?

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci également à Guest (Ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours!) et à Westhood (Contente que la fiction te plaise! Mais, si tu y penses bien, Angélique est la cousine de Drago... Donc il y a peu de chance pour que je privilégie ce couple^^)._

 _Voici la suite de l'histoire avec un petit moment de répit pour Angélique, après les terribles événements qu'elle a dû endurer ces derniers jours..._

 _Le titre du chapitre est inspiré d'une chanson de Céline Dion ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 95 : D'amour ou d'amitié ?**

Le jour suivant, Severus observa attentivement Angélique lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, habillée et prête à partir pour la Grande Salle avec son sac sur l'épaule et son chat à ses pieds.

Elle était plus blanche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, le sourire qu'elle arborait habituellement n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa place sur son visage et de légers cernes violets soulignaient ses grands yeux malgré les potions de sommeil qu'il lui faisait absorber pour l'aider à s'endormir plus facilement.

« Tu es certaine que tu veux retourner en cours aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il en se levant pour aller déposer sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Oui, ça va aller. Je dois bien recommencer un jour… répondit-elle, sans conviction.

\- Tu pourrais encore te reposer aujourd'hui, si tu le souhaites. Je t'excuserai auprès de tes professeurs, proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- Non, j'ai dit aux autres que je viendrai aujourd'hui. Et puis, quand je suis toute seule ici, je n'arrête pas de penser à… ce que j'ai fait… expliqua-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

\- Très bien… soupira-t-il, désolé pour elle. Allons-y, dans ce cas », ajouta-t-il en l'entourant d'un bras avant de sortir de chez eux.

La journée d'Angélique se passa globalement bien, mis à part qu'elle n'avait pas son entrain habituel et qu'elle était beaucoup plus taiseuse, jusqu'au moment où le professeur Ombrage leur fit lire le chapitre de leur manuel qui concernait les trois sortilèges impardonnables et les sanctions prévues par le Ministère de la Magie en cas d'utilisation d'un de ces trois maléfices.

Elle parvint à rester stoïque pendant tout le cours et à recopier proprement son chapitre mais, quand la cloche retentit, elle quitta précipitamment la classe et se réfugia dans les toilettes pour laisser libre cours à sa détresse et à ses larmes.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, tous ses camarades étaient déjà partis en métamorphose à part Malefoy, qui était resté pour discuter un peu avec la Grande Inquisitrice et qui arrivait vers elle, qui tentait de sécher ses larmes.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu as, bébé lutin ? » demanda le blond, étonné.

Angélique ne sut pas répondre et recommença à pleurer.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Malefoy l'entoura maladroitement de ses bras et essaya de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais en vain. Elle se contentait de secouer la tête et de laisser ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

C'est là qu'au détour d'un couloir, Harry distingua plus loin Angélique qui pleurait dans les bras de Malefoy. Il engagea donc Ron et Hermione à se rendre sans lui en Défense contre les forces du Mal, malgré les protestations d'Hermione, et il s'approcha des Serpentard.

« Ah, tiens, tu tombes bien, Potter ! s'exclama Malefoy. Pour une fois que Perks et Greengrass prennent de l'avance, Rogue se met à craquer, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry, étonné.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire… répliqua le blond en faisant la moue. Tu prends le relais ? Si je suis encore en retard, la vieille McGonagall va m'étriper. Je te laisse avec ton ami Potter, princesse, ça va ? demanda-t-il à Angélique.

\- Oui, merci, Drago… répondit celle-ci en reniflant légèrement.

\- De rien, dit-il, désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour elle avant de partir vers la classe de métamorphose.

\- Angie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea le Gryffondor en prenant son amie dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Rien, je… Enfin, si mais… hésita-t-elle, abattue. Je ne peux pas te le dire…

\- Personne ne t'a fait de mal au moins ? s'assura-t-il tout de même.

\- Hum… Non…

\- Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, sceptique.

\- Oui, oui… affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas grave alors, répondit-il, compréhensif.

\- Je… Je dois aller en métamorphose…

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu ne veux pas retourner chez toi plutôt ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas manquer les cours…

\- Tu en as déjà manqué beaucoup ?

\- Ben, non, mais déjà que, hier, je n'y suis pas allée…

\- Tu ne te sentais pas bien et aujourd'hui non plus apparemment. Tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi pour te reposer ou même pour faire une sieste, je pense, déclara Harry, soucieux.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai encore cours… répéta-t-elle, une fois de plus. Et puis je n'aime pas de me retrouver toute seule, surtout pour dormir… dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Je viens avec toi alors, proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune fille surprise.

\- On rentre chez toi, tu t'allonges un peu dans ton lit – parce que, là, je crois vraiment que tu vas nous tomber là – et, moi, je reste près de toi, si tu veux.

\- Mais… tu as cours avec Ombrage… argumenta-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? Je m'en fiche ! répliqua-t-il vivement. Je ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch, elle m'a confisqué mon Éclair de Feu, ma main est en lambeaux, on ne peut plus aller voir Hagrid ni discuter avec les professeurs ou envoyer de lettres à nos proches. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle me fasse de plus ?

\- C'est vrai que, vu sous cet angle… approuva Angélique, à moitié amusée.

\- Alors, c'est bon ? Plus d'objections, miss Rogue ? interrogea-t-il en plaisantant.

\- Non, ça va, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il, soulagé. Bon, donne-moi la main, je ne veux pas te perdre en chemin », ajouta-t-il sans attendre de réponse en saisissant directement la main de la Serpentard et en l'entraînant vers les escaliers.

Ils descendirent tous les deux dans les cachots, Angélique leur ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, puis ils enlevèrent leurs capes et leurs chaussures et abandonnèrent leurs sacs dans l'entrée avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

« Allez ! Au lit, Rogue ! s'exclama Harry, faussement autoritaire.

\- Je parie que tu as toujours rêvé de dire ça. Surtout à mon père ! rétorqua-t-elle, amusée, en s'installant en tailleur sur son lit.

\- Si tu savais… répondit-il, songeur. Ça nous aurait permis de souffler un peu, au moins ! ajouta-t-il en cherchant quelque chose du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Angélique.

\- Une chaise pour me mettre près de toi, dit-il en continuant de regarder partout dans la chambre de la jeune fille. T'as pas de chaise ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Tu en as dans ton dortoir, toi ? lui renvoya-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Heu… Ben non, en fait… répliqua-t-il après réflexion.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à côté de moi, proposa-t-elle en tapotant le matelas.

\- Je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer par ton père ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Tu as déjà dormi ici, dans mon lit, cette année et, à la fin du tournoi, en quatrième, il a lui-même rapproché nos lits pour ne pas que je me sente seule, opposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je pense que tu ne crains pas grand chose. Il a confiance en toi.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il a confiance en moi ? interrogea-t-il, à la fois heureux et hésitant.

\- Oui, je le pense vraiment. On dirait que ça te fait plaisir, remarqua-t-elle. Pourtant je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas… C'est qu'il a toujours trouvé de quoi m'embêter et qu'il ne s'est jamais montré franchement sympathique avec moi… expliqua-t-il alors en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Mouais, je sais… » approuva-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement, tandis que Salem s'étendait au pied du lit.

Ensuite, elle soupira et s'allongea sur le côté en se tournant vers le Gryffondor. Harry imita son amie et se plaça sur un coude afin de lui faire face.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi tu as l'air si mal depuis quelques jours et encore plus depuis hier ? demanda-t-il gentiment en la fixant de ses yeux verts.

\- Non, je ne peux pas… répondit-elle tristement, ses yeux étincelant encore de larmes.

\- OK, OK, ce n'est pas grave, ne pleure pas, conseilla-t-il en regardant ses yeux humides. J'espère juste que tu te sentiras mieux bientôt.

\- Merci, Harry…

\- De rien… »

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, qui ne les gênèrent ni l'un ni l'autre, Harry demanda soudain :

« Hé ! Angie ! Tu veux que je te raconte un truc marrant ?

\- Dis toujours, on verra si c'est marrant après… répondit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Ton manque de foi en moi est alarmant mais ton ironie ne m'atteint pas, ton père m'a déjà trop bien entraîné, répliqua-t-il sans se démonter.

\- Si seulement il pouvait faire pareil en occlumancie…

\- Oh, je te jure que j'essaie mais c'est dur ! Ça me file un mal de crâne pas possible ! se défendit-il.

\- Bon, tu me le dis, ton truc marrant ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Oui, OK. Tu n'es pas patiente, toi, hein ? la fit-il encore attendre, amusé.

\- Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant son épaule.

\- OK, OK ! dit-il en rigolant. Dobby a peint mon portrait et me l'a offert pour Noël. Il est gentil mais il n'est vraiment pas doué pour la peinture… Sur son tableau, je ressemble à un singe avec de gros yeux noirs… » expliqua-t-il, dubitatif.

Angélique éclata littéralement de rire en essayant d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette fameuse peinture avant de déclarer, espiègle :

« Si ça se trouve, c'est très ressemblant et c'est juste toi qui ne veux pas le reconnaître.

\- Je savais que ça te ferait marrer… répondit-il sans relever la demi-insulte.

\- Oui, tu avais raison, acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Limite, je préfère quand il me tricote des chaussettes… ajouta-t-il, pensif.

\- Il t'a déjà tricoté des chaussettes ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Oui, l'année passée pour Noël ! répliqua-t-il. Tiens ! Je les ai mises d'ailleurs ! » ajouta-t-il en se penchant et en relevant légèrement sa robe de sorcier pour lui montrer ses pieds.

La Serpentard se mit à rire une nouvelle fois en découvrant une paire de chaussettes dépareillées dont l'une était rouge vif avec des motifs en forme de balais volants et l'autre verte et ornée de Vifs d'Or.

« Oh, mais elles sont trop bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, après avoir retrouvé un peu de sérieux. Il est tellement gentil, cet elfe.

\- Ouais… Il ne devrait quand même pas trop abuser, je trouve… répliqua-t-il, à moitié convaincu.

\- Et, toi, tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- J'ai vraiment gardé l'une des boules de Noël qu'il avait faites pour décorer la Salle sur Demande, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Non, Angie ! Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ? rétorqua-t-il, choqué.

\- Si, affirma-t-elle en riant et en hochant la tête. Elle est dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. »

Harry se retourna vers la table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et découvrit effectivement à l'intérieur une boule de Noël à son effigie, avec la légende _Vive le Potter Noël !_ , dont il s'empara avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle.

« Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi tu as gardé ça ? interrogea-t-il, amusé.

\- Parce que c'était trop chou, je te l'ai dit, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Pfff… Cet elfe finira par avoir ma mort… » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête avant de remettre la décoration à sa place puis de se réinstaller face à son amie.

Ils passèrent à nouveau quelques minutes en silence avant que Harry ne le rompe une nouvelle fois pour demander :

« Oh, tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé, il y a quelques jours ?

\- Non, quoi ? répondit-elle en relevant ses yeux vers lui, attentive.

\- J'ai dû proposer à Cho de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard lors de la prochaine sortie, déclara-t-il alors.

\- Comment ça : _tu as dû_ ? questionna-t-elle, étonnée par la formulation.

\- Ben oui ! Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de me demander quand aurait lieu la prochaine réunion de l'A. , quand elle est arrivée, j'ai cru qu'elle voulait savoir la même chose mais, apparemment, on ne parlait pas du tout de la même chose… Comme elle avait l'air déçue, je lui ai proposé d'aller avec elle à Pré-au-Lard pour la Saint-Valentin… expliqua-t-il brièvement. Mais je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée finalement… ajouta-t-il ensuite en faisant une petite grimace.

\- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne idée ? demanda Angélique. Elle te plaît depuis plus d'un an et tu vas enfin sortir avec elle… C'est plutôt chouette, argumenta-t-elle en se faisant violence pour rester calme et détachée.

\- Ouais, peut-être… fit-il, pas réellement convaincu. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter ?

\- Tu trouveras bien, non ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Et si jamais il y a des blancs ? poursuivit-il.

\- On a passé plusieurs minutes sans rien dire et ça a été, non ? rétorqua-t-elle une fois encore.

\- Oui mais, en fait, avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil… répondit-il, pensif.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Parce que, je ne sais pas… Je me suis toujours senti bien avec toi. Je sais qu'on peut parler de choses sans importance ou de trucs plus sérieux ou encore ne rien dire sans que ce ne soit gênant. »

La jeune fille ferma un instant les yeux et soupira, touchée par ses paroles, avant de lui répondre :

« Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, Harry. Ne t'en fais pas trop.

\- Si je ne m'en sors pas, je t'enverrai Hedwige pour que tu viennes me sauver, proposa-t-il, ravi d'avoir trouvé un plan B.

\- Si tu veux, souffla-t-elle, amusée. Et je volerai à ton secours, brave Gryffondor…

\- Angie ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Au bout d'un moment, il faut bien assumer, Potter !

\- Je vais t'assumer un coussin dans la figure, ouais ! s'exclama-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole et en abattant son coussin sur sa tête.

\- Aïe ! Mais t'es malade ? répliqua-t-elle en frottant son nez.

\- Oh, pardon ! Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en remettant le coussin à sa place.

\- Tu m'as juste pété le nez ! exagéra-t-elle en le cachant dans ses mains.

\- Attends ! Laisse-moi regarder, dit-il en bougeant ses mains. Tu n'as rien, déclara-t-il après un examen minutieux de son visage.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais tu m'as quand même fait mal, répliqua-t-elle, boudeuse.

\- Tu veux un bisou magique pour faire passer ça ? proposa-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

\- C'est pour les enfants et puis je n'ai jamais eu droit à ça… dit-elle, déconcertée.

\- Moi non plus mais mon cousin Dudley oui et ça avait l'air de le calmer, répondit-il alors. En plus, tu n'es pas très grande, on peut dire que tu es toujours une enfant, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

\- On peut toujours essayer dans ce cas. »

Harry se pencha alors vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son petit nez en trompette, avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de lui sourire.

« Alors, ça marche ? s'enquit-il gentiment, curieux.

\- Je crois bien que oui… » répondit Angélique, les joues légèrement rosées, son médaillon étant devenu rouge, avant de baisser la tête.

.

Lorsque Severus revint chez lui, après son dernier cours de la journée, il trouva étrange de trouver deux paires de chaussures, deux sacs et deux capes dans l'entrée. Mais quand il arriva au salon et qu'il vit que la porte de la chambre d'Angélique était grand ouverte, son impression d'étrangeté augmenta encore d'un cran. Ils n'y allaient pratiquement jamais, sauf elle pour prendre ses vêtements le matin, et la porte était toujours fermée.

Il se dirigea donc vers celle-ci et découvrit deux élèves de Poudlard – il les avait reconnus grâce à leur uniforme scolaire –, ainsi que le chat, couchés sur le lit. Perplexe, il s'approcha et reconnut Potter, qui avait toujours ses lunettes sur son nez et qui dormait profondément en tenant dans ses bras Angélique, qui s'était apparemment endormie sans avoir eu recours à la moindre potion.

Il grimaça légèrement – c'était Potter, tout de même ! – mais il décida néanmoins de les laisser continuer à dormir, étant donné que sa fille avait vraiment du mal à trouver le sommeil en ce moment et qu'il se doutait bien – connaissant bien les deux jeunes gens – qu'ils n'avaient dû que parler avant de s'endormir. Il étendit donc un plaid sur eux deux, après que Salem soit descendu du lit – il devait sans doute avoir faim pour accepter de quitter sa maîtresse, à laquelle il était habituellement collé – et il partit nourrir le chat dans la cuisine.

.

Peu avant six heures, Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Angélique dormir paisiblement contre lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait pour le moment mais il était content d'avoir été là pour elle et il espérait l'avoir un peu aidée à se sentir mieux. Il remit doucement une mèche de cheveux bouclés, qui lui tombait devant le visage, derrière son oreille et sursauta en entendant soudain un froissement d'étoffe à quelques mètres de lui.

Il tourna vivement la tête et aperçut alors le maître des potions, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, qui le fixait attentivement, un mince sourire en coin rivé à ses fines lèvres.

« Professeur Rogue ! Je… Je ne… balbutia le Gryffondor, un véritable élan de panique s'étant emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait découvert la terreur des cachots face à lui alors qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de sa fille.

\- Chut ! Silence, Potter ! chuchota vivement le directeur des Serpentard. Je ne veux pas que vous la réveilliez ! »

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et Severus lui fit signe de se lever et de le rejoindre dans la pièce d'à côté. Le jeune garçon se redressa alors le plus doucement possible en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller la jeune fille et il se dirigea vers son professeur qui le mena dans le salon après avoir fermé la porte en ménageant une petite ouverture qui laissait filtrer un peu de lumière dans la chambre d'Angélique.

« Professeur, je vous jure que… commença Harry, réellement terrifié.

\- Calmez-vous, Potter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire le moindre mal, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, l'interrompit Severus avec un léger rictus, amusé par la frayeur qu'il lui inspirait.

\- Vous avez lu dans mon esprit ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne passe pas mes journées à lire dans les pensées de mes élèves, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Il n'est pas très difficile de voir que vous êtes terrifié.

\- Professeur, je vous promets que nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! se défendit le jeune garçon, anxieux. Elle était malheureuse et elle n'avait pas l'air bien, alors je lui ai dit de rentrer chez vous mais elle ne voulait pas rester seule donc je l'ai accompagnée… expliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise. On a juste parlé et on a dû finir par s'endormir… C'est la vérité !

\- Potter, ne vous en faites pas ainsi, je vous crois, rétorqua Rogue, légèrement agacé.

\- Heu… Quoi ? interrogea Harry, déconcerté.

\- Je vous connais tous les deux et je sais bien que vous vouliez simplement la rassurer et tenter de lui remonter un peu le moral, dit-il, sincère. Elle n'a pas pris de potion pour s'endormir ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite, intrigué.

\- Non, confirma-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tant mieux, j'en suis content… » répondit-il après avoir poussé un soupir.

Un silence quelque peu tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes et Harry, qui avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains, demanda subitement à son professeur de potions :

« Vous savez ce qu'elle a, monsieur ?

\- Oui, Potter, je le sais, répondit simplement Severus en le fixant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ? interrogea-t-il alors en ne détournant pas ses iris verts de lui.

\- Continuez d'être son ami et restez à ses côtés, conseilla-t-il seulement.

\- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Si vous saviez à quel point ce qui vous semble être de simples petites choses sans importance peuvent compter, vous ne me poseriez pas cette question, Potter… rétorqua Rogue avant de raccompagner le Gryffondor jusqu'à la sortie de ses appartements pour qu'il puisse remettre ses chaussures et prendre ses affaires.

\- Je serai toujours son ami et elle pourra toujours compter sur moi, monsieur. Elle est mon amie et je l'aime énormément », déclara fermement Harry avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers la Grande Salle pour manger un morceau, sans voir le sourire tendre qui étira brièvement les lèvres du maître des cachots de Poudlard suite à son aveu.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _A mercredi prochain!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	96. Spero Patronum

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires et merci aussi à Guest! ;-)_

 _Harry avait réconforté Angélique après les terribles choses qu'elle avait été obligée de faire chez Voldemort et Rogue lui avait dit de simplement rester son ami._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 96 : _Spero Patronum_**

« Si je te dis que je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas ! Alors, arrête de me saouler, Potter ! cria Angélique, à bout de nerfs.

\- Angie ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! répliqua Harry sur le même ton. Tu fais partie des élèves les plus doués de cette classe ! Tu vas bien finir par comprendre le truc et à me faire un Patronus ! »

Les autres membres de l'A.D.s'étaient interrompus dans leur entraînement pour observer la scène qui se déroulait entre la Serpentard, qui ne parvenait pas à faire apparaître le moindre petit nuage de fumée protectrice, et le Gryffondor, qui était persuadé qu'elle pourrait y parvenir si elle y mettait du sien.

« Harry, je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je n'y arrive vraiment pas… répondit-elle, désespérée, des larmes commençant à affluer dans ses yeux vairons.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire ! Tout le monde arrive à produire au moins un petit quelque chose, même si ce n'est pas encore un vrai Patronus corporel comme ceux d'Hermione, de Luna, d'Ernie et d'Alicia, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi faire autre chose, s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle, ne voulant pas craquer totalement devant tout le monde.

\- Non ! Je veux que tu essaies encore ! insista-t-il, intraitable.

\- Harry, je ne crois pas que… voulut intervenir Hermione en faisant une petite grimace, avant d'être interrompue.

\- Tu as bien quelques souvenirs heureux, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! s'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de la Serpentard.

\- Tu sais très bien le genre de souvenirs que je peux avoir ! Je t'assure que ça ne m'aide pas ! » répliqua-t-elle, amère, en essuyant rageusement les quelques larmes qui avaient débordés de ses yeux.

Voyant que les choses étaient en train de déraper et même de devenir gênantes pour Angélique, les jumeaux Weasley affirmèrent à leurs condisciples :

« C'est bon, il n'y a rien à voir !

\- Continuez à vous entraîner, au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles ! »

Ils incitèrent ainsi les autres à reprendre leur entraînement et à arrêter d'écouter la conversation des deux amis, même s'ils ne pouvaient les empêcher d'entendre ce qui se disait malgré tout, étant donné le nombre de décibels que leurs voix pouvaient atteindre à certains moments…

Quant à Ginny, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la Serpentard et intervint auprès de Harry en lui disant :

« Ça va, laisse-la, Harry… Elle a déjà essayé plusieurs fois.

\- Mais je veux qu'elle essaie encore ! Je suis certain que…

\- De toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis encore là à me disputer avec toi, le coupa brusquement Angélique. Je fais ce que je veux et je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour changer de sort ou pour rentrer chez moi ! déclara-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers son sac. Alors, salut ! » ajouta-t-elle fermement, avant de passer la porte de la Salle sur Demande avec Salem en laissant un Harry hébété derrière elle.

Severus fut surpris de voir revenir sa fille si vite elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait absente au moins une heure et cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'elle était partie.

Assis dans le canapé, il leva les yeux vers elle qui arrivait vivement vers lui, suivie de son chat qui trottinait, et la regarda balancer son sac contre le divan avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui en croisant les bras, la mine renfrognée.

« Un problème, ma puce ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est Harry qui m'énerve ! répondit-elle, laconique.

\- Ce n'est pas très étonnant… » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Angélique lui lança un regard noir, ses yeux étincelant toujours des larmes qu'elle était parvenue à contenir un minimum, et il l'interrogea alors, laissant son ironie de côté :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il m'a poussée à bout avec ses foutus Patronus !

\- Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ? demanda-t-il, compatissant.

\- Non et il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille ! Pourtant, il l'a bien vu et je lui ai bien dit que je n'y arrivais pas !

\- Il essaie simplement de t'encourager et il veut que tu réussisses, c'est tout, répondit Severus avec sagesse.

\- Et ben, ça, c'est la meilleure ! J'aurais vraiment tout entendu ! Tu es de son côté maintenant ? rétorqua-t-elle, révoltée.

\- Bien sûr que non ! se défendit-il immédiatement. Mais, pour une fois, je pense qu'il a raison de te pousser à dépasser tes limites.

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! répéta-t-elle. Je ne saurais pas produire un Patronus ! J'ai trop de mauvais souvenirs et j'ai tué monsieur Fiendish ! Je peux penser à tous les moments heureux que j'ai eus avec toi ou avec mes amis mais ça ne sert à rien, ça ne marche pas ! lui expliqua-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Allons… Calme-toi, ce n'est rien, répliqua Rogue en l'attirant contre lui et en la serrant dans ses bras pour tenter de l'apaiser. Tu finiras par y arriver. »

Angélique souffla un bon coup, bien décidée à ne pas pleurer, puis elle releva sa tête vers lui et planta son regard dans celui de son père avant de lui demander :

« Comment tu t'y prends, toi ? »

Le maître des potions l'observa attentivement dans les yeux en esquissant un faible sourire triste et lui expliqua :

« Au bout de longs efforts, je suis finalement parvenu à condenser tous mes souvenirs les plus heureux en un seul afin de produire mon Patronus. Et, pendant que je fais ça, je garde bien enfermés tous les souvenirs malheureux que je peux avoir ou tous les crimes que j'ai bien pu commettre.

\- Ça t'a pris combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit, perplexe.

\- Longtemps. Plusieurs mois, je dirais », répondit-il honnêtement.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, fataliste, puis, après s'être redressée, elle lui demanda pour se mettre un peu de baume au cœur :

« Tu veux bien le faire apparaître pour moi ? J'aime bien ton Patronus.

\- Bien sûr, ma puce », répliqua-t-il avant d'embrasser sa tête puis de dégainer sa baguette magique.

Il prononça la formule, _Spero Patronum_ , et aussitôt sa biche argentée jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, elle fit demi-tour devant la cheminée et vint poser sa tête sur les jambes d'Angélique, qui caressa l'apparition en fixant ses grands yeux.

« Tu penses à quoi ? interrogea-t-elle alors doucement en dirigeant son regard vers le visage de son père qui l'observait tendrement.

\- À toi, à ma mère, à Lily, à tous les bons moments que j'ai passés en votre compagnie, au jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu me considérais comme ton père, au jour où je t'ai adoptée, au jour où tu m'as appelé _papa_ pour la première fois, à toutes les fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… énuméra-t-il brièvement en esquissant un sourire.

\- Je comprends… » dit-elle en souriant également avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse et de l'entourer de ses bras.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les ramenèrent les pieds sur Terre et Severus stoppa son sortilège. Sa biche argentée s'évapora peu à peu et Angélique décréta :

« J'y vais. »

Elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte à un Harry légèrement mal à l'aise, qui frottait l'arrière de sa nuque et qui fuit son regard dès qu'il le croisa.

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, voyant qu'il ne daignait pas entamer la conversation.

\- Angie, je… hésita-t-il. Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il en relevant ses yeux vers elle. Hermione m'a dit que j'avais dépassé les bornes et même Ron m'a avoué que, sur ce coup-là, j'avais déconné. Je sais parfaitement le genre de souvenirs que tu peux avoir et je me rends bien compte que ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi de trouver des moments heureux sur lesquels te concentrer… Mais je voulais vraiment que tu réussisses, c'est pour ça que j'ai insisté.

\- Je le sais… dit-elle en soupirant. Excuse-moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, je sais bien que tu fais ça pour mon bien…

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Bien sûr que non… répondit aussitôt Angélique. Mais il faut bien que tu comprennes que, même si je fais de mon mieux, je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps que les autres pour réussir ce sortilège.

\- Oui, je… j'ai bien compris, Angie, lui assura-t-il, soulagé.

\- OK, merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi… Bon, je ferais mieux d'y retourner alors, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu es venu alors que la séance n'était pas terminée ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Ouais, j'ai laissé le groupe à Hermione et j'ai bien vu que ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde mais, je m'en fiche, c'était plus important pour moi de venir te voir pour te demander pardon, expliqua-t-il, sincère.

\- Merci, Harry, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, touchée.

\- De rien… On se voit demain ? s'assura-t-il pour la forme.

\- Bien sûr », répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Le garçon esquissa un léger sourire en passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi et comment, Angélique se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait suivi et qu'elle avait saisi l'un de ses poignets dans ses mains ce qui le fit se tourner vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se justifier mais, les mots lui faisant défaut, elle se contenta de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de croiser son regard émeraude légèrement perdu et de faire volte-face pour rejoindre ses appartements en courant.

.

Entre tous ses sujets d'inquiétude, qui la tourmentaient jour et nuit, la quantité de devoirs stupéfiante qui l'obligeait à travailler souvent très tard, les séances secrètes de l'A.D. et les cours particuliers avec son père, janvier fila à une vitesse alarmante et le 14 février, jour de la Saint-Valentin et de la deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard, arriva bien vite.

Angélique avait décidé de se rendre au village sorcier en compagnie de Daphné et de Sally-Anne pour se détendre un peu et pouvoir parler de tout et de rien avec ses copines. En plus, apparemment, elle devrait retrouver Harry et Hermione aux Trois Balais à midi pour elle ne savait trop quoi. Hermione, trop excitée et survoltée, n'avait pas pris le temps de le lui dire, ce matin, lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée, se dépêchant d'aller à la volière pour répondre à une lettre urgente.

Sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, après avoir franchi le portail de Poudlard, Angélique vit Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et trois autres filles de sixième année les dépasser vivement puis arriver au niveau de Harry et Cho, qui marchaient devant, pour se moquer d'eux et les mettre mal à l'aise :

« _Potter et Chang ! s'écria Pansy d'une voix suraiguë dans un concert de ricanements. Beurk, Chang, je ne te félicite pas pour ton goût… Au moins, Diggory était un beau garçon !1_ »

Ne supportant pas que cette fille s'en prenne ainsi à eux, qui n'avaient strictement rien fait, sachant toute l'appréhension que Harry éprouvait à l'idée de ce rendez-vous, Angélique les rattrapa et s'exclama brusquement, acerbe :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Parkinson ? Tu te prends pour une reine de beauté peut-être ? C'est parce que Drago ne t'a pas invitée à sortir en ce jour si particulier que tu passes tes nerfs sur eux ?

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Rogue ! rétorqua-t-elle, rouge de colère, piquée au vif. Et sache que Drago doit me rejoindre au village dans quelques minutes, ajouta-t-elle avec un air suffisant.

\- Ouais, dans tes rêves ! Il m'a dit qu'il allait passer la journée avec Crabbe et Goyle à faire ses devoirs », répliqua Angélique pour lui clouer le bec.

Pansy ne répondit pas, vexée et furieuse qu'elle sache la vérité et qu'elle soit amie avec l'héritier Malefoy, et elle pressa le pas pour s'éloigner d'eux.

Angélique esquissa un sourire victorieux avant de se tourner vers Cho et Harry et de leur dire avec aplomb :

« Ne l'écoutez pas, elle est jalouse. Passez une bonne journée !

\- Merci, Angie, répondit Harry, reconnaissant. Toi aussi. »

Sally-Anne et Daphné rattrapèrent Angélique et elles accélérèrent toutes trois la cadence pour laisser un peu d'intimité au Gryffondor et à la Serdaigle.

Angélique passa une agréable matinée en compagnie de ses amies, en s'efforçant de ne pas penser au fait que Harry était avec Cho, et, peu avant midi, laissant Daphné et Sally-Anne retourner au château, elle se dirigea vers les Trois Balais pour son rendez-vous avec Hermione.

Arrivée au pub, elle repéra directement Hermione attablée avec Luna, Harry et Rita Skeeter. Surprise par cette assemblée si éclectique, elle s'empressa d'ôter sa cape et de se diriger vers eux.

Hermione avait en fait convaincu Rita Skeeter d'écrire un article pour relater les événements qui s'étaient produits en juin dernier, tels que Harry les décrivait, pour le publier dans le journal du père de Luna, _Le Chicaneur_.

Angélique assista donc à toute la discussion en frissonnant par moment au récit de Harry puis, une fois l'entretien terminé, ils repartirent tous les quatre ensemble vers le château, Hermione tenant le bras gauche de Harry et Angélique le droit afin de le soutenir après ce pénible rappel et ces horribles souvenirs, tandis que Luna leur expliquait qu'ils devraient certainement attendre le prochain numéro avant d'être publié car son père voulait d'abord imprimer un article des plus intéressants et passionnants sur les Ronflaks Cornus…

De retour à Poudlard, juste avant de franchir les grandes portes en chêne, Harry perdit toute couleur en voyant Cho arriver vers eux comme une furie.

« Alors, comme ça, en plus de Granger, tu voyais aussi Rogue et Lovegood, aujourd'hui ! cria-t-elle, indignée.

\- Mais je… je… tenta de se défendre le garçon, penaud.

\- Quatre filles le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! Waw ! ça doit carrément être un record ! l'interrompit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, intervint Hermione en relâchant le bras de son ami, tout comme Angélique.

\- Bien sûr ! Il a certainement une bonne excuse ! rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Absolument, répondit calmement la Serpentard. Mais si tu te fais des films pour un rien et que tu crois Harry capable de faire un truc pareil, c'est que tu ne le connais vraiment pas et que tu n'as rien à faire avec lui ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter avant de passer vivement devant la Serdaigle, restée bouche bée, et de rejoindre ses appartements.

* * *

(1) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 25, p. 664.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A mercredi!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	97. Marre, marre, marre!

_Hello!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ainsi que à Guest ;-) Ravie que ça vous plaise!_

 _Harry, Angélique, Luna et Hermione étaient revenus de leur rendez-vous avec Rita Skeeter et Cho avait légèrement pété les plombs..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 97 : Marre, marre, marre !**

Le soir-même, deux heures avant le couvre-feu, Angélique se rendit résolument jusqu'à la Tour Ouest des Serdaigle pour parler à Cho.

Elle savait que Harry appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille et elle ne voulait pas que le bonheur de son ami soit compromis à cause d'un malentendu aussi stupide, résultant de la jalousie de la Serdaigle.

Elle gravit donc les nombreuses marches de la tour, répondit à la devinette posée par le heurtoir en forme d'aigle, qui gardait l'entrée des bleu et bronze, et pénétra dans leur salle commune.

Des visages étonnés ou ennuyés se tournèrent vers elle en remarquant son uniforme de Serpentard et, rapidement, celle qu'elle était venue voir s'avança vers elle, visiblement toujours aussi énervée que tout à l'heure, voire plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là et comment tu es entrée ? questionna vivement Cho.

\- Je suis venue pour t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry et j'ai simplement résolu l'énigme, comme tout le monde, répondit simplement Angélique.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de t'écouter et, de toute façon, je ne veux plus le voir ! rétorqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.

\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler, demanda la Serpentard. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. »

La sixième année observa la plus jeune dans les yeux et fut surprise d'y trouver une telle sincérité. Elle décroisa donc ses bras, poussa un soupir et décréta :

« OK, je vais t'écouter mais pas ici. Viens », ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre hors de la salle commune.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent quelques étages et s'arrêtèrent finalement au détour d'un couloir, à l'intersection de plusieurs escaliers qui donnaient sur différentes parties du château.

Là, Cho engagea Angélique à parler et la Serpentard lui expliqua alors clairement et calmement ce qui s'était produit : pourquoi Harry avait dû retrouver Hermione, Luna et elle-même aux Trois Balais, l'interview de Rita Skeeter, le fait que Harry était un garçon et n'était donc pas très subtil au niveau des sentiments et des signes qu'elle avait bien pu lui envoyer, qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup depuis longtemps et qu'il aurait voulu aller au Bal de Noël avec elle l'an passé, …

« Je t'assure vraiment que Harry nous considère, Hermione et moi, comme Ron. Il ne sait même pas qu'on est des filles. Enfin, si, il sait bien qu'on est des filles, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ? termina Angélique.

\- Oui, je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée, répondit Cho en riant légèrement à sa dernière remarque.

\- Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour tenter de faire entendre raison aux gens qui ne croient pas au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui et ce n'est vraiment pas évident… Alors, parfois, il est un peu tête en l'air, le défendit-elle encore.

\- Oui, je comprends… Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui tous les jours… acquiesça-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- En effet…

\- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, dit-elle, sincère.

\- De rien, soupira Angélique en détournant la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu… voulut demander la Serdaigle.

\- Harry est quelqu'un de génial et il mérite d'être heureux, la coupa-t-elle brusquement en relevant ses yeux vers elle.

\- OK, approuva Cho, qui n'était pas dupe et qui se doutait bien des sentiments de la Serpentard pour son ami Gryffondor, en hochant la tête.

\- Bon, je te laisse, décréta Angélique en s'éloignant d'elle. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Oui, toi aussi », répondit la jeune asiatique en la regardant partir avant de retourner, elle aussi, dans ses quartiers pour la nuit.

.

L'interview de Harry parut très rapidement dans le _Chicaneur_.

Le lundi matin, Harry en reçut un exemplaire gratuit lors du petit-déjeuner et le professeur Ombrage, furieuse, le priva de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Elle placarda également un nouvel avis sur tous les murs dans les couloirs de l'école – le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-sept – selon lequel tout élève qui serait pris en possession du _Chicaneur_ serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école.

Évidemment, il n'en fallu pas plus aux élèves pour vouloir à tout prix lire de leurs propres yeux ce qui avait tellement déplu à Ombrage dans ce fameux magazine. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, tout Poudlard avait pris connaissance de l'article dans lequel Harry relatait le retour de Lord Voldemort et le meurtre de Cedric Diggory et les derniers sceptiques, comme Seamus Finnigan, par exemple, finirent par se rallier à la cause de Harry et à rejoindre l'A.D.

Harry, qui s'était réconcilié avec Cho grâce à l'intervention d'Angélique, avait encore fait un étrange rêve dans lequel il était Voldemort et il avait ainsi appris qu'Augustus Rookwood avait fourni des informations importantes au Seigneur des Ténèbres au sujet du Département des mystères et d'un certain Broderick Moroz.

Il en avait parlé avec Ron, Hermione et Angélique, et ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que Lucius Malefoy avait soumis Moroz à l'Imperium afin de s'emparer de "l'arme" que Voldemort convoitait tellement et qui se trouvait au Département des mystères.

.

Alors que Harry et Rogue s'entraînaient à l'occlumancie dans la classe de potions, Angélique, qui révisait déjà pour ses B.U.S.E. avec Salem couché sur ses genoux, entendit soudain un cri aigu.

Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, elle dégaina sa baguette magique, bondit du canapé et courut vers la salle de classe pour rejoindre son père.

« Papa ? appela-t-elle, inquiète, en le cherchant des yeux en arrivant dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en les voyant, Harry, qui se frottait l'arrière de la tête, et lui, sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas, Angélique, répondit-il aussitôt, sa baguette brandie en avant, tout comme sa fille. Je vais aller voir », ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Après s'être lancé un bref regard, Harry et Angélique sortirent à sa suite et se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée, d'où les cris provenaient.

Il leur apparut rapidement que c'était le professeur Trelawney qui avait hurlé de la sorte car le professeur Ombrage venait de la renvoyer et voulait l'expulser du château. Même si aucun des deux n'avaient une grande estime du professeur de divination, ils étaient révoltés par la manière dont Ombrage la traitait et manifestement ils n'étaient pas les seuls…

Le professeur McGonagall intervint pour prendre sa collègue dans ses bras et la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle ne serait pas obligée de quitter le château et, alors que la Grande Inquisitrice demandait en ricanant qui pourrait s'opposer à son expulsion, le professeur Dumbledore arriva théâtralement et déclara que c'était lui qui le ferait.

Il affirma qu'elle avait bien sûr le droit de renvoyer ses professeurs mais que, en revanche, le pouvoir de les expulser de Poudlard revenait encore au directeur. Il demanda ensuite au professeur de métamorphose de raccompagner Trelawney à l'intérieur et présenta le centaure Firenze à tous comme professeur remplaçant du cours de divination, ce qui acheva de faire bouillir de colère le crapaud rose, qui avait une sainte horreur des hybrides…

.

« Quelle vieille mégère ! J'en reviens pas ! T'as vu comme elle jubilait de renvoyer cette pauvre femme ? s'exclama Harry en repartant vers les cachots en compagnie d'Angélique et en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

\- T'avais pas encore compris ? demanda-t-elle vivement en saisissant sa main et en lui montrant ses cicatrices causées par les plumes ensorcelées.

\- Si, mais elle est encore pire que je ne le pensais, répondit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, une nouvelle fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à te frotter la tête sans arrêt ? interrogea la jeune fille, agacée, en bougeant sa main.

\- Je suis tombé tout à l'heure, pendant mon cours avec ton père… lui apprit-il.

\- Comment t'as fait ? questionna-t-elle alors, surprise.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sûr mais je pense bien que Rogue m'a poussé pour que j'arrête d'avancer dans ce couloir…

\- Tu es encore retourné là-bas ? » s'exclama-t-elle, énervée, en s'arrêtant net.

Elle paraissait presque aussi en colère et féroce que son père tout à l'heure.

« Ouais mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux, à vous exciter pour ça ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- À ton avis ? Si Dumbledore veut que tu suives des cours avec mon père et que tu fermes ton esprit, ce n'est pas pour rien ! répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence. Et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de progresser toujours plus loin dans ce foutu couloir !

\- Je n'y peux rien ! Je ne le fais pas exprès ! rétorqua-t-il vivement.

\- Si, tu le fais exprès ! le gronda-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a là-bas et tu ne t'appliques pas à fermer ton esprit, juste pour satisfaire ta curiosité !

\- Arrête de me crier dessus ! J'en ai déjà assez avec un seul Rogue sur mon dos ! »

Angélique le fusilla du regard, furieuse à cause de sa remarque et de ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre, avant de répondre froidement :

« Tu ne me veux plus sur ton dos ? C'est d'accord, je ne me mêlerai plus de tes affaires. Fais ce que tu veux, Potter… »

Et elle le planta là, au beau milieu de l'un des sombres couloirs des cachots, et rejoignit ses appartements personnels.

« Que lui avez-vous encore fait ? interrogea sèchement Severus, qui venait de les rattraper et avait vu sa fille partir, visiblement très remontée.

\- Mais rien ! Je… répliqua Harry, encore sous le choc.

\- Taisez-vous, Potter ! Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Retournez dans votre tour », exigea-t-il d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains en grommelant pour éviter de répondre à son professeur de potions, il donna un coup de poing sur l'un des murs des cachots afin d'évacuer sa frustration et fit volte-face en entendant Rogue ajouter :

« Dix point en moins pour Gryffondor, monsieur Potter. »

.

Cette fois-ci, Angélique était réellement furieuse contre Harry.

Elle n'avait cessé, depuis le début de l'année scolaire et même depuis la fin de la quatrième, de le rassurer, de le soutenir, de l'aider avec son père, l'A.D. ou encore Cho, de lui trouver des excuses pour son comportement épouvantable et ses sautes d'humeur, de supporter de le voir heureux avec une autre qu'elle et même d'être contente pour lui. Bref ! Elle en avait fait tellement alors qu'elle-même était confrontée à de terribles nouvelles et à de douloureuses épreuves qu'elle en avait assez de tout prendre sur elle. Cette remarque avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase déjà bien rempli d'Angélique.

Elle savait parfaitement que la position de Harry était loin d'être évidente mais la sienne et celle de son père également ! Et, ça, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Il ne savait pas tout ce qu'elle subissait, tout ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce qu'elle était obligée de faire pour survivre et tout ce que Severus faisait également pour elle, pour lui, pour Dumbledore et pour le monde sorcier tout entier.

Cette fois, elle en avait vraiment plus que marre ! Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul et à faire ce qui lui plaisait puisqu'il refusait de les écouter elle, son père, Dumbledore, Hermione ou qui que ce soit d'autre. S'il ne voulait pas faire d'efforts en occlumancie et fermer son esprit pour éviter de faciliter à Voldemort l'accès à la prophétie, tant pis pour lui après tout ! Elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'en dissuader et elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui !

« J'en ai ma claque ! s'exclama directement Angélique, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, quand elle entendit son père arriver dans le salon.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi on est encore ici à se faire du souci pour un crétin qui est soi-disant censé être le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors ? Parce que, manifestement, il n'a pas besoin de nous ni de personne d'autre, d'ailleurs.

\- Parce que notre place est ici, auprès du crétin… rétorqua Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On n'a qu'à s'en aller, tous les deux, et tant pis pour les autres ! proposa-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans les yeux de son père.

\- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, c'est juste parce que tu es en colère que tu dis ça, dit-il en soutenant son regard.

\- Si, je parle sérieusement, répliqua-t-elle vivement. Tout ce qu'on risque, ici, c'est de se faire tuer. Il voulait déjà me tuer quand j'étais un bébé, alors pourquoi il s'en priverait maintenant ? Et, quand il n'aura plus besoin de toi ou si jamais il comprend un jour ce que tu fais, il te tuera, toi aussi. On n'a qu'à partir dans un autre pays, ensemble, très loin de tout ça.

\- Peu importe où l'on irait, Il nous retrouverait à coup sûr et je peux t'assurer qu'Il n'aurait pas la bonté de nous achever directement et proprement… lui expliqua-t-il, fataliste.

\- Je ne veux plus… Je n'ai jamais voulu être mêlée à tout ça… dit-elle tristement en commençant à sangloter, ses nerfs l'ayant tout à coup lâchée.

\- Je le sais, mon ange, soupira-t-il en l'attirant contre lui pour la consoler. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas ça pour toi… » ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A mercredi!_

 _Bisous, les petits poux! ;-)_


	98. La fuite de Dumbledore

_Hello!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 98 : La fuite de Dumbledore**

Angélique et Harry ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis leur altercation, le jour du renvoi de Sybille Trelawney. La jeune fille avait refusé d'écouter le jeune garçon, qui était venu de nombreuses fois pour s'excuser, et elle ne se rendait plus aux réunions de l'A.D.

Severus aurait sans doute été soulagé de cette situation si sa fille ne lui avait pas paru tellement malheureuse et déprimée… Il voyait bien que ça lui pesait de ne plus fréquenter le Gryffondor et ses deux acolytes et il savait que, en réalité, elle n'était plus en colère et lui avait pardonné depuis bien longtemps.

Il savait très exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire : elle avait trouvé la parfaite excuse pour prendre ses distances avec Harry Potter et ses amis rouge et or, avait saisi l'occasion qui se présentait à elle et s'appliquait à les tenir éloignés d'elle le plus possible afin qu'ils l'oublient et qu'ils tombent de moins haut lorsqu'ils apprendraient sa véritable identité.

Même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision, c'était son choix et il le respectait. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il en pensait mais elle était restée campée sur ses positions et ne voulait pas en changer. Elle se moquait de ce qui était bon ou pas pour elle et ne se souciait que du bien-être de ses amis…

.

« Professeur, j'aimerais parler à Angélique, demanda une fois de plus Harry, qui était en nage après tous ses efforts, à la fin de sa séance d'occlumancie.

\- Je le sais, Potter… répondit Rogue en soupirant et en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Vous me le répétez depuis des semaines. Mais elle ne veut pas vous parler.

\- Est-ce que vous lui transmettez mes messages au moins ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, sceptique.

\- Bien que je ne sois pas un hibou, malgré ce que vous semblez croire, et que je n'éprouve pas une grande sympathie envers vous, je lui dis que vous désirez lui parler à chaque fois que vous me le demandez, grinça-t-il, sa patience ayant presque atteint ses limites.

\- OK… souffla-t-il, dépité, en baissant ses yeux verts.

\- Si vous ne vous étiez pas comporté comme un crétin arrogant, à l'image de votre père, vous ne seriez sans doute pas en froid comme maintenant, ajouta le maître des cachots.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit et je m'en veux tellement… » répliqua le garçon, abattu, au bord des larmes.

À cet instant, en regardant ce garçon qui semblait si triste et désemparé de ne pas pouvoir faire ses excuses à son amie et s'expliquer clairement avec elle, Severus éprouva presque de la peine pour lui, cette image lui rappelant un autre garçon efflanqué de seize ans qui avait, lui aussi, désespérément tenté de se faire pardonner par une jolie rousse pour l'avoir insultée sous le coup de la colère et de la honte…

« Croyez-le ou non mais je suis vraiment navré pour vous, Potter, déclara le maître des potions, sincère. Néanmoins, je ne compte pas la forcer à faire une chose qu'elle ne veut pas faire et je respecte ses choix. »

Harry avait relevé son regard vers lui, étonné par le ton de sa voix qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien de sarcastique et par sa franchise, il avait hoché tristement la tête et avait quitté les cachots pour rejoindre sa tour de Gryffondor.

.

Un soir, un peu avant les vacances de Pâques, alors qu'Angélique venait de quitter la bibliothèque, où elle avait passé la soirée à faire ses devoirs et à réviser pour ses B.U.S.E. qui s'approchaient de plus en plus, ayant laissé Sally-Anne et Daphné profiter des dix dernières minutes d'ouverture, en retournant dans ses cachots, elle se fit violement percuter par quelqu'un, au détour d'un couloir.

Angélique ferma les yeux durant sa chute et se retrouva étendue par terre, après que sa tête ait durement heurté le sol en pierres brutes, avec en travers de son corps Harry Potter, qui l'écrasait de tout son poids et dont les lunettes avaient glissé sur son nez.

« _Maléfice du Croche-Pied, Potter !_ entendit-elle crier. _Hé, professeur… PROFESSEUR ! J'en ai un !_ »

Elle reconnut immédiatement Malefoy, qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait juste sous son ennemi, et elle vit bientôt arriver Ombrage, essoufflée et en sueur, mais avec un sourire ravi.

« _C'est lui ! dit-elle avec jubilation en voyant Harry par terre. Excellent, Drago, excellent !_ (1) Oh ! Et il y a également miss Rogue ! exulta-t-elle, folle de joie, après avoir examiné plus attentivement l'enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de chevelures en bataille. Deux pour le prix d'un ! J'ai touché le gros lot, ce soir ! C'est parfait, Drago ! Cinquante points pour Serpentard ! Je m'occupe d'eux… Allez voir si vous pouvez en coincer d'autres ! dit-elle à l'adresse du blond. Quant à vous deux, relevez-vous ! »

Harry se releva en lançant un regard désolé à Angélique, qui n'avait strictement rien à voir dans l'histoire et qui allait être punie au même titre que lui, et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se redresser.

La jeune fille plongea ses yeux vairons dans ses yeux verts, poussa un léger soupir de dépit et prit finalement sa main dans la sienne pour se relever plus facilement.

« Vous allez tous les deux venir avec moi dans le bureau du directeur, déclara-t-elle, satisfaite, de sa voix la plus douce et la plus menaçante de toutes.

\- Laissez partir Angélique ! ordonna vivement Harry. Je l'ai renversée dans le couloir et elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé !

\- Oh, bien essayé, monsieur Potter, répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique. Mais votre petite-copine et vous allez me suivre chez Dumbledore, j'en ai bien peur… ajouta-t-elle en feignant d'être désolée pour eux.

\- Mais… »

Angélique attrapa sa main gauche et la serra dans la sienne en hochant négativement la tête pour l'engager à se taire.

Le Gryffondor, surpris par son geste, se tut instantanément et baissa les yeux vers leurs mains jointes. Ensuite, il releva son visage vers elle et sourit légèrement en constant qu'elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et qu'elle lui souriait discrètement pour le rassurer. Il conserva donc précieusement sa main dans la sienne et suivit Ombrage jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Là-bas, tout une foule les attendait. Il y avait bien évidemment Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, mais aussi le professeur McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un autre sorcier qu'Angélique ne connaissait pas et Percy Weasley, qui semblait prêt à prendre des notes.

Ombrage affirma avec la même jouissance impitoyable que lorsqu'elle avait renvoyé Trelawney au ministre de la Magie et aux autres que Malefoy les avait coincés, Harry et elle, alors qu'ils tentaient de rejoindre leurs dortoirs en courant.

Fudge sembla extrêmement satisfait d'avoir coincé Harry et il leur demanda alors s'ils savaient pourquoi ils se trouvaient là tous les deux.

Alors qu'elle entendait déjà dans sa tête Harry crier _oui_ sur un air de défi, connaissant bien son ami, Angélique prit les devants et répondit pour eux deux en lui écrasant les doigts de la main afin de l'obliger à se taire :

« Non. Nous n'avons absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici.

\- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ? interrogea le ministre, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit fermement la jeune fille en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. L'heure du couvre-feu aurait-elle été modifiée ? demanda-t-elle avec un air de parfaite innocence en observant tour à tour Ombrage et Fudge.

\- Heu… Quoi ? Le couvre-feu ? répéta Fudge en fronçant les sourcils, incrédule, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à une telle réponse.

\- Eh bien, oui, confirma Angélique, tandis que Dumbledore souriait dans sa barbe. Étant donné qu'il n'est pas encore tombé mais que le professeur Ombrage nous a conduit chez monsieur le directeur, c'est qu'il a sans doute été modifié sans que nous le sachions, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que je ne lis plus tous ces panneaux. Il y en a tellement… renchérit-il, ravi de voir le crapaud rose bouillonner de colère.

\- Est-ce que cette jeune fille se moque de moi ? interrogea le ministre en se tournant vers Ombrage.

\- Évidemment qu'elle se moque de vous, cette petite peste ! éructa le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, folle de rage. Elle ne sait faire que ça ! Arrêtez immédiatement votre cirque, miss Rogue ! Vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes là ! Vous et votre ami avez violé le règlement de l'école ainsi que plusieurs décrets du ministère en constituant une organisation illégale d'élèves, les accusa-t-elle d'une voix suffisante.

\- Oh, non, ça m'étonnerait fortement, Madame la Grande Inquisitrice. Impossible que nous ayons fait une telle chose, vous l'avez formellement interdit », déclara-t-elle sereinement en secouant sa tête bouclée de gauche à droite avant de lui sourire.

Ombrage, dont le teint avait viré au rouge brique en entendant une gamine de seize ans se moquer ouvertement d'elle devant tout ce monde, tant elle était en rage, leva la main sur Angélique, s'apprêtant à lui donner une grande gifle mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par une poigne de fer qui s'abattit sur son bras et le serra comme un étau.

« Levez encore une seule fois votre main sur ma fille, Dolores, et je vous casse le bras », gronda Severus de sa voix doucereuse et chargée de menaces.

En effet, Drago, qui était ravi d'avoir coincé Harry mais qui n'avait pas du tout voulu attirer des ennuis à Angélique, était aussitôt allé avertir son directeur de maison de ce qui s'était produit, et Rogue s'était précipité dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour venir en aide à sa fille.

« Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama Fudge, scandalisé par ses propos. Lâchez Dolores ! exigea-t-il tandis que le professeur de potions serrait toujours le bras de la femme avec force au point de lui couper la circulation.

\- Bien que je n'approuve pas forcément la punition qu'il propose, je suis d'accord avec Severus, intervint Dumbledore, qui paraissait en colère. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de malmener mes élèves, l'avertit-il, le regard noir.

\- Oui… Bon… Je… Je me suis peut-être laissée emporter… balbutia Ombrage, qui était passée du rouge au blanc en une fraction de seconde, terrifiée par l'air menaçant de Rogue. De toute façon, même si ces deux-là ne veulent rien dire, j'ai une liste avec tous les noms des fautifs et j'ai même un témoin ! » ajouta-t-elle, ravie, en frottant son poignet que Rogue avait relâché.

Harry et Angélique se lancèrent un regard, angoissés, avant de voir apparaître dans le bureau Marietta Edgecombe qui cachait son visage dans son pull en gémissant.

La Serdaigle ne fut pas d'une très grande utilité à Ombrage car, Hermione ayant parfaitement réussi le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé sur le parchemin avec leurs noms, elle avait le visage recouvert de pustules violettes, qui formait le mot « CAFARD » écrit en grand sur ses joues et son nez, et elle secouait frénétiquement la tête à toutes les questions d'Ombrage et de Fudge, ayant trop peur d'aggraver son cas.

Agacée qu'elle ne puisse pas répondre à leurs interrogations à cause de ses pleurs, Ombrage lui demanda de hocher la tête afin de les aider à savoir si Harry avait bel et bien constitué un groupe illégal de défense contre les forces du mal.

Pensant qu'ils étaient faits comme des rats et que Marietta allait tout avouer, Angélique et Harry furent surpris quand la jeune fille nia avoir jamais été à l'une de ses réunions au cours des six derniers mois.

La Serpentard fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et s'aperçut, malgré le fait qu'elle baissait la tête, que Marietta avait l'air étrangement absente, le regard dans le vague. Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle et comprit que c'était Kingsley qui dirigeait la bleu et bronze grâce à un Imperium.

Marietta ne put donc rien leur apprendre, Dumbledore les défendit en disant qu'il y avait bien eu une première réunion à la Tête de Sanglier en octobre, qui n'était pas illégale car le décret empêchant les rassemblements était apparu deux jours plus tard, mais que rien ne disait qu'il y en ait eu d'autres depuis.

Ombrage produisit alors la fameuse liste où s'étalaient tous les noms des membres de l'A.D. sous la fameuse mention ajoutée par Hermione par la suite « _Armée de Dumbledore_ ». Fudge faillit avoir une attaque lorsqu'il vit le nom de leur groupe et Dumbledore déclara alors que tout était son idée, que c'était ce soir qu'il devait tenir la première réunion et qu'il avait effectivement comploté contre le ministre.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite : Harry voulut protester mais le directeur l'engagea fermement à se taire, Fudge qui jubilait demanda à Percy s'il avait bien noté toutes ses confessions puis déclara qu'il allait l'emmener à Azkaban, Dumbledore refusa de se laisser faire et il mit KO le ministre, Ombrage, Kingsley et Dawlish et le professeur McGonagall projeta Marietta par terre pour l'éloigner de la trajectoire des sorts tandis que Rogue faisait de même avec Harry et Angélique.

Dumbledore, après s'être assuré que tout le monde allait bien, conseilla à Harry de suivre correctement les leçons d'occlumancie de Rogue et de bien fermer son esprit et il partit avec Fumseck avant que les employés du ministère ne se réveillent tous, en leur disant de faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de pause entre l'explosion et leur réveil.

Fudge, qui bouillonnait de rage en constant que Dumbledore avait filé entre leurs doigts, affirma à McGonagall et à Rogue que c'était bien la fin de leur cher ami et il leur demanda de partir avec les trois élèves, disant qu'ils devraient déjà tous être au lit.

Après qu'ils soient tous sortis du bureau, arrivés au bas des escaliers, le professeur de métamorphose, laissant Angélique à son père, voulut reconduire la Serdaigle et le Gryffondor mais elle n'y parvint pas car la vert et argent et le rouge et or n'avaient toujours pas accepté de séparer leurs mains.

Minerva lança un regard surpris à Severus, qui faisait le même constat qu'elle, et ils lâchèrent chacun les adolescents qui se prirent aussitôt dans les bras.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir encore attiré des ennuis pour rien, Angie, déclara Harry, son visage à moitié caché dans les boucles brunes de la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien, répondit-elle aussitôt en se pressant contre lui.

\- Angie, je te demande pardon pour tout et je te fais mes plus sincères excuses, je te jure que… en profita-t-il pour s'excuser, comme il n'avait pas pu le faire jusque-là, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Chut ! Tais-toi… l'interrompit-elle en le serrant plus fort.

\- Mais je…

\- Je le sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, le coupa-t-elle une fois de plus. C'est moi qui suis désolée, Harry », chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de rejoindre son père.

* * *

(1) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch.27, p. 724.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	99. Injuste punition

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaire! Et merci aussi à Guest! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ;-)_

 _Dumbledore s'était enfui de Poudlard et Angélique et Harry s'étaient réconciliés._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 99 : Injuste punition**

 _PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE  
Dolores Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice) remplace  
Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école  
de sorcellerie Poudlard  
Conformément au décret d'éducation  
numéro vingt-huit_

 _Signé : Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie (1)_

En une seule nuit, l'information s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans les couloirs de Poudlard et cet avis avait été placardé sur tous les murs du château.

Le lendemain matin, dans leurs appartements, Severus et Angélique avaient une discussion un peu animée, après la réconciliation de la Serpentard et du Gryffondor…

« Papa, je veux le dire à Harry, déclara Angélique, résolue.

\- Tu ne peux pas, Angélique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a interdit de révéler ton identité à quiconque, répliqua Severus, assis à la table de leur cuisine, le journal en mains.

\- Mais il n'en saura rien ! Je veux juste le dire à lui seul. Je me sens mal de lui cacher ça, répondit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu crois qu'il n'en saura rien ? rétorqua-t-il vivement en posant brusquement son journal sur la table. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le legilimens le plus doué du siècle, l'esprit de Potter est une véritable passoire et il laisse sans arrêt le maître passer ses défenses et prendre le contrôle de ses rêves !

\- J'ai confiance en lui, Harry saura cacher ça, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Et si jamais il n'y parvient pas, Voldemort te tuera ! Je ne prendrai jamais ce risque, Angélique ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? » s'exclama-t-il fermement en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ses prunelles bleue et brune mouchetée de vert.

La jeune fille resta bouche bée, stupéfaite d'avoir entendu son père prononcer le nom de Voldemort, puis elle l'écouta ajouter :

« Angélique, je t'aime, mon ange. Plus que tout autre chose sur cette Terre. Est-ce que tu comprends au moins ce que ça signifie ?

\- Oui, papa… répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Je serais prêt à tout pour toi. Je ferais tout pour pouvoir te garder saine et sauve. Je mentirais, je tricherais, je mourrais et je tuerais même, s'il le faut. Parce que rien n'a d'importance à part toi, déclara-t-il fermement. Je sais que tu aimes Potter et que tu as confiance en lui mais, pour le moment, ce n'est pas lui qui peut garantir ta sécurité, c'est moi. Alors fais ce que je te demande, s'il te plaît, ma chérie, ajouta-t-il en se radoucissant.

\- D'accord… approuva-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, ébranlée par tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Je suis désolée, papa. Je sais bien que tu feras toujours tout ce qui est le mieux pour moi…

\- Allez, viens embrasser ton vieux père et ensuite va chercher ton sac, il est l'heure d'y aller », décréta-t-il alors en se détendant, soulagé qu'elle accepte de l'écouter.

Angélique lui sourit de bon cœur, vint l'embrasser sur la joue puis partit chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre après lui avoir soufflé à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime, papa. »

Rogue esquissa l'un de ses rares sourires que seule Angélique parvenait à provoquer puis, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter leurs appartements pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, ils entendirent frapper à la porte d'entrée.

Severus fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et tomba nez à nez avec Ombrage, tout de rose vêtue, qui arborait déjà son sourire sadique.

« Bonjour, Severus, déclara-t-elle de sa voix la plus mielleuse, qui provoqua aussitôt de désagréables frissons d'appréhension chez Angélique.

\- Dolores, la salua-t-il en hochant brièvement la tête.

\- Bonjour, miss Rogue, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la jeune fille en se tournant vers elle.

\- Bonjour, Madame la Directrice », répondit-elle aussitôt en la regardant bien dans les yeux.

Ombrage esquissa un sourire satisfait, releva la tête et prit la peine de se donner un air important.

« C'est une fâcheuse affaire qui m'amène ici, Severus, commença-t-elle en feignant d'être désolée pour lui.

\- Et pourrait-on savoir quelle est-elle ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil, déjà agacé.

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous, d'après l'article 1042 du règlement d'ordre intérieur de Poudlard, je cite : « _Tous les élèves, de la première à la septième année, sont contraints de vivre, en dehors des heures de cours, dans la salle commune et de dormir dans le dortoir de leur maison respective. Aucune exception n'est tolérée…_ », énonça-t-elle en lisant un vieux livre poussiéreux qu'elle avait retrouvé on ne sait où, avant de relever son regard réjoui vers eux.

\- Angélique est ma fille ! s'exclama directement Rogue, qui avait blêmi à la lecture de l'article, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire. C'est Dumbledore, lui-même, qui a ajouté une pièce à mes appartements et qui nous a donné l'autorisation d'y vivre ensemble !

\- Malheureusement, il ne lui appartenait pas de faire une telle chose… Dumbledore s'est bien trop souvent arrogé le droit d'outrepasser les règles établies et les lois, répondit-elle alors en souriant toujours de façon horripilante.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire que je dorme ici ou chez les Serpentard ? demanda Angélique, à la fois peinée et en colère.

\- Oh, mais absolument rien, ma chère petite. Je ne fais qu'appliquer le règlement et _aucune exception n'est tolérée_ … »

La jeune fille se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de répondre à son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, elle ferma un instant les paupières et souffla par le nez pour tenter de calmer la colère, le chagrin et la frustration qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

Cette vieille mégère s'amusait à l'embêter, tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à coincer Harry, que Dumbledore avait pu s'échapper la veille et qu'elle lui vouait une haine tenace depuis le début de l'année…

« Les autres professeurs ont tous donné leur accord et aucun élève ne s'est jamais plaint de cette situation, argumenta froidement Rogue.

\- Severus, dit-elle en secouant sa tête permanentée, _aucune exception_ cela veut dire aucune exception, pas de privilège ni de passe-droit. Que l'on soit la fille d'un professeur ou non. Que l'on ait l'accord des professeurs et des autres étudiants ou pas. »

Severus serra les poings et crispa ses mâchoires, avant de jeter un regard désolé à Angélique, qui avait toujours énormément de mal à se passer de lui pour dormir.

« Eh bien ! Ce n'est quand même pas si terrible, si ? Tous les élèves vivent ainsi, sans être constamment avec leur père ou leur mère. Qu'avez-vous donc de différent, miss Rogue ? s'exclama vivement Ombrage.

\- Elle… voulut répondre Rogue.

\- Rien ! le coupa aussitôt la jeune fille, paniquée à l'idée que cette harpie sache ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Elle a des troubles du sommeil, la contredit son père en fixant ses yeux vairons, jouant une dernière carte et n'ayant jamais eu l'intention de révéler ce qui s'était passé dans son orphelinat à Ombrage.

\- Des troubles du sommeil ? répéta-t-elle, faussement compatissante. Voyez-vous ça… C'est fou, tout ce qui lui arrive à cette enfant…

\- Croyez bien que l'on s'en passerait, si on le pouvait… grinça-t-il.

\- Soit ! J'en ai assez de tout ceci. À partir d'aujourd'hui vous réintégrerez la salle commune des Serpentard ainsi que votre dortoir, miss Rogue, trancha la Grande Inquisitrice, à bout de nerfs. Je vais ordonner à un elfe de déménager vos affaires sur-le-champ. Allons ! Rejoignez la Grande Salle, maintenant ! Sinon vous serez en retard au premier cours de la journée, ordonna-t-elle ensuite. Je voudrais encore m'entretenir d'une petite chose avec votre père. »

La jeune fille, dépitée, acquiesça, elle se tourna vers Rogue, se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bonne journée, papa, murmura-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer devant Ombrage.

\- Bonne journée, ma puce », répondit-il, une main dans ses cheveux et une sur son dos, en la serrant bien contre lui.

La voyant arriver dans la Grande Salle, l'air triste et abattu, Harry se leva de son banc, fila directement à sa rencontre et ressortit avec elle pour la prendre à part.

« Angie ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? questionna-t-il aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Ombrage vient de me dire que je ne pouvais plus habiter avec mon père, dans ses appartements. Elle veut que je retourne dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Elle a déjà fait transférer mes affaires… répondit-elle en regardant les chaussures de son ami, adossée contre le mur de pierres près des grandes portes en chêne.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? C'est complètement stupide ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? répliqua-t-il, déboussolé et navré pour elle.

\- Elle ne m'aime pas, elle te déteste encore plus et, hier, Dumbledore s'est échappé à cause de nous… Je pense que ça lui suffit… dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est totalement injuste ! s'exclama-t-il avec force.

\- La vie a toujours été injuste avec moi ! » rétorqua la jeune fille en relevant soudainement son visage vers lui.

Le Gryffondor, désemparé, observa en silence les yeux vairons remplis de larmes de tristesse, de colère et d'amertume de son amie Serpentard.

« Je le sais… Je voudrais tellement que tout soit différent… Je voudrais pouvoir effacer tout ce que tu as dû subir, toutes les mauvaises choses qui te sont arrivées, tout ce que Voldemort a fait à tous ces gens innocents, tout ce qui va mal dans le monde, … mais je ne peux pas. Personne ne le peut… Ni les sorciers ni les Moldus… déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, tandis que quelques larmes s'étaient échappées des paupières de la jeune fille et roulaient sur ses joues roses.

\- Cho… va t'en vouloir… si elle nous voit… dit-elle de sa voix hachée en essayant de le repousser et de s'éloigner de lui.

\- Je m'en fiche, répondit-il en lui résistant et en la retenant. C'est toi la plus importante à mes yeux », affirma-t-il fermement.

Angélique, qui n'était pas parvenue à se dégager de ses bras qui l'entouraient, leva la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, estomaquée par sa confession, avant de répondre sincèrement au sourire qu'il lui offrait.

« Miss Rogue ! Monsieur Potter ! » s'exclama subitement une voix stridente.

Harry se détacha doucement d'Angélique en essuyant l'une de ses larmes avec son pouce avant de se tourner vers leur nouvelle directrice qui se dirigeait droit sur eux avec une expression hargneuse sur le visage.

« Les garçons et les filles n'ont pas le droit de se tenir à moins de trente centimètres les uns des autres ! énonça-t-elle fièrement.

\- Je suppose que c'est encore une nouvelle règle stupide que vous venez d'inventer ? rétorqua le rouge et or, déjà remonté contre elle.

\- Oh ! Vous irez en retenue, monsieur Potter ! répliqua-t-elle, choquée.

\- Pour changer… marmonna-t-il, bougon, en haussant brièvement ses sourcils.

\- Et vous aussi, miss Rogue ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Mais elle n'a même pas ouvert la bouche ! s'écria Harry, scandalisé. Elle n'a strictement rien dit ni rien fait !

\- J'existe. Apparemment, c'est déjà trop… soupira la vert et argent. Et puis, de toute façon, dans un régime totalitaire et répressif, on n'a pas besoin de raison pour punir les gens.

\- Mais c'est qu'on connaît des mots très savants et qu'on est rudement futée pour une gamine dont ses propres parents n'ont pas voulu et dont on s'est débarrassé dans un orphelinat moldu miteux ! cracha-t-elle, perfide, sous le regard stupéfait d'Angélique dont les yeux s'étaient arrondis, choquée par la méchanceté de ses paroles.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui parler de cette manière ! cria Harry avec colère. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes professeur, Grande Inquisitrice ou directrice que vous pouvez nous parler de cette façon et nous traiter comme des moins que rien !

\- Vous voyez bien que si, monsieur Potter, répondit-elle en souriant. Et vous venez de gagner une semaine de retenues supplémentaire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment… voulut-il continuer, hors de lui, en s'avançant vers le crapaud rose.

\- Arrête, Harry ! » s'exclama fermement Angélique en le retenant par le poignet.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers elle pour la voir hocher la tête de manière négative, lui signifiant que ça ne servait à rien de s'obstiner, mis à part ajouter des heures de retenue, et Ombrage émit un petit gloussement moqueur avant de déclarer, ironique :

« Comme c'est mignon, cette façon que vous avez de toujours prendre la défense et le parti de l'autre ou de l'obliger à se taire pour ne pas aggraver son cas… À présent, séparez-vous et gagnez vos tables respectives ! Exécution ! »

Les adolescents firent ce que leur professeur leur ordonnait puis se rendirent à leurs cours du matin.

.

La punition injuste d'Angélique et de Harry, les règles stupides qu'Ombrage s'amusait à inventer constamment et la création de la brigade inquisitoriale, qui donnait le droit à ses représentant de punir, mettre en retenue et enlever des points à tous les élèves, y compris les préfets, incitèrent les jumeaux Weasley à mettre leur intelligence et leur penchant pour les farces au service de la communauté et à échafauder un plan machiavélique afin de faire payer ses odieux traitement à leur nouvelle directrice.

Fred et Georges commencèrent par sacrifier toutes leurs réserves de feux d'artifice magiques, alors que Harry se faisait interroger sous Veritaserum par Ombrage, et la Grande Inquisitrice dut passer sa journée à courir de classe en classe pour neutraliser toutes les fusées des Weasley car les professeurs ne se jugeaient pas en mesure de régler le problème eux-mêmes, craignant, d'après leurs dires, d'enfreindre une règle ou de ne pas faire ça correctement.

Angélique et tous ses camarades de Poudlard s'amusèrent beaucoup de la situation et, le soir, elle se rendit à sa première retenue de la semaine avec Harry.

Ombrage ne prit pas le risque de leur faire utiliser ses plumes ensorcelées, ne voulant surtout pas provoquer la colère du maître des cachots qui lui avait déjà fait suffisamment peur la veille, et les adolescents durent donc recopier quelques centaines de fois la stupide phrase qui leur avait soi-disant valu leur punition : _Les garçons et les filles ne peuvent pas se tenir à moins de trente centimètres les uns des autres_.

Vers 22 h 30, quand ils sortirent du bureau de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal – étant donné que le bureau du directeur s'était fermé hermétiquement de lui-même et refusait de laisser entrer Ombrage – Severus les attendait à quelques mètres de là.

« Je me doutais qu'elle vous garderait plus tard que le couvre-feu, déclara-t-il face au regard interrogateur de Harry. Je vais vous reconduire chacun jusqu'à votre dortoir, décréta-t-il ensuite en entourant Angélique d'un bras et en se mettant en marche.

\- Merci, papa, répondit la jeune fille en s'appuyant un peu contre lui.

\- De rien, ma puce, répliqua-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- Merci, professeur Rogue, dit le Gryffondor, qui marchait à côté d'Angélique.

\- Je vous en prie, Potter, répondit-il en hochant la tête dans sa direction. Pas de plumes ensorcelées, cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il ensuite en arquant un sourcil et en inspectant la main de sa fille.

\- Non, elle a bien trop peur de vous ! Elle ne veut pas que vous lui cassiez le bras ! s'exclama le rouge et or, amusé.

\- Sage décision de sa part… » murmura Rogue en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Ils poursuivirent tous les trois leur chemin jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, et Harry déclara avant de passer dans l'ouverture :

« Professeur, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier. C'est entièrement de ma faute si Angélique a été punie et si elle n'a plus le droit d'habiter avec vous…

\- Non, Potter… soupira le maître des cachots en interrompant le brun et en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Mais, monsieur, je vous assure que… tenta-t-il de se défendre, croyant qu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter ni accepter ses excuses.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable, le coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois en plantant son regard onyx dans ses yeux verts. Le professeur Ombrage est tout simplement avide de pouvoir et envieuse. Elle veut vous coincer pour se faire valoir aux yeux du ministre et elle déteste Angélique en raison de sa proximité avec moi. Elle est ambitieuse et jalouse, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il avec sagesse et sagacité. Allez vous coucher maintenant, Potter, ajouta-t-il en désignant la porte d'un mouvement sec de la tête.

\- Oui, monsieur, acquiesça le garçon, reconnaissant, avant de se tourner vers son amie. Bonne nuit, Angie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Sois courageuse et n'aie pas peur. Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici. Tu seras avec tes amies.

\- Merci, Harry. Tu as raison. Je vais essayer. Bonne nuit à toi aussi », répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Le Gryffondor lui sourit puis il disparut derrière le tableau de la grosse dame et Angélique et Severus descendirent vers les cachots en silence.

Arrivé à proximité de son bureau, Severus lui proposa :

« Tu veux une petite fiole de potion pour un sommeil sans rêve pour t'aider à passer la nuit ?

\- Non, merci, refusa-t-elle en secouant sa tête bouclée. Je vais essayer de dormir correctement, toute seule et sans potion.

\- C'est très bien, mon ange, approuva-t-il, fier d'elle. Mais, si ça ne va vraiment pas, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver. Je me moque de son stupide règlement.

\- D'accord, papa.

\- Allez, passe une bonne nuit, ma chérie, lui souhaita-t-il en la serrant contre lui, devant l'entrée du dortoir des Serpentard.

\- Oui, bonne nuit, papa. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma puce », répondit-il avant d'embrasser son front et de la regarder entrer dans sa salle commune en compagnie de Salem.

* * *

(1) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 28, p. 742.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A mercredi!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	100. Une femme avec une femme

_Coucou!_

 _100ème chapitre! Waw! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je ne me doutais pas que j'arriverai à ce nombre astronomique de chapitres^^ Et, en plus, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie! ;-)_

 _Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui ont pris l'histoire en cours de route, qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou "follow" et aussi qui commentent les chapitres! J'adore avoir votre avis et vous répondre!_

 _Précédemment, Ombrage avait obligé Angélique à retourner vivre dans son dortoir et Severus l'y avait reconduit après la retenue qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de Harry pour s'être tenus trop proche l'un de l'autre._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 100 : Une femme avec une femme** (1)

Angélique se tournait et se retournait sans arrêt dans son lit, cherchant à trouver le sommeil qui ne voulait apparemment pas d'elle, en poussant des soupirs, repoussant ses couvertures, les remettant, sortant ses bras, les rentrant, … sans parvenir à trouver comment s'endormir.

Son chat, après avoir changé de place un nombre incalculable de fois en fonction du sens de ses jambes, s'était finalement résolu à se coucher sur son oreiller, au-dessus de sa tête, afin d'être certain de ne plus avoir à bouger une fois de plus au cours de la nuit, et il ronronnait pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Angélique ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? entendit-elle soudain chuchoter.

\- Je suis désolée… Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir… répondit-elle, dépitée, en se tournant vers le lit de Daphné.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle gentiment.

\- Je… suis trop loin de mon père… lui avoua-t-elle, sachant parfaitement que ça devait paraître idiot d'entendre ça dans la bouche d'une fille de seize ans.

\- Tu sais, ses appartements ne sont qu'à quelques mètres de notre dortoir. Il n'est vraiment pas très loin, la rassura-t-elle sans la juger.

\- Oui, je le sais… mais…

\- Tu as peur sans lui ? demanda Daphné, toujours sur un ton très bas, sans la moindre once de moquerie.

\- Oui… » dit-elle, d'une petite voix, en hochant la tête.

Angélique entendit un froissement de couverture dans l'obscurité du dortoir, où les trois autres filles dormaient depuis bien longtemps, puis elle vit son amie s'approcher d'elle et venir s'agenouiller à côté de son lit pour lui parler encore plus bas.

« Tu as besoin de ton père pour t'endormir ? » interrogea-t-elle encore, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

La jeune fille hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de lui confier :

« Je dors avec lui depuis la quatrième parce que j'ai trop peur toute seule…

\- On t'a fait du mal dans ton orphelinat, pas vrai ? questionna la blonde, perspicace.

\- Oui », répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

On n'entendit plus le moindre son dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, excepté les respirations régulières et les ronflements des trois autres Serpentard, puis Daphné proposa :

« Tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

\- Tu veux bien ? Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, si je te le demande ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Je le fais aussi pour ma petite sœur, Astoria. Elle a peur du noir et de tous les bruits qu'il y a chez nous.

\- D'accord, alors. Merci.

\- Allez ! Fais-moi de la place ! » exigea-t-elle doucement en se relevant.

Angélique recula autant qu'elle put pour laisser suffisamment d'espace pour Daphné et son amie se glissa dans son lit, sous sa couverture, face à elle.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Personne ne peut te faire de mal, ici, chuchota encore la blonde en remettant une mèche de boucles brunes derrière l'oreille de son amie.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me répéter, acquiesça Angélique.

\- Allez, ferme les yeux. Je suis près de toi, conseilla gentiment la jeune fille.

\- Merci, Daphné, répondit-elle en fermant les paupières.

\- De rien, Angie. »

.

Le lendemain matin, Daphné et Angélique furent réveillées en sursaut par un concert de ricanements provenant de Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode.

« Hahahahaha ! Alors, les filles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Millicent, hilare.

\- C'est Angélique qui a peur du noir et du Croquemitaine ? demanda Pansy, railleuse.

\- Ou c'est Daphné qui a mouillé son lit pendant la nuit ? poursuivit méchamment Millicent.

\- Ou alors, quoi ? Vous êtes lesbiennes ? ajouta Pansy.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop connes ! s'exclama Daphné, furieuse, en repoussant les couvertures et en sortant du lit d'Angélique.

\- Ah ! s'écria Millicent, ravie. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Pas vrai, Pansy ?

\- Absolument… Alors, Greengrass ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Elle n'a rien à dire pour sa défense, répliqua Angélique en se levant également. C'est moi qui ai peur du noir, du Croquemitaine et de tout ce que vous voulez.

\- Attends ! N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson ! On parle à Daphné, s'exclama Pansy. On a le droit de savoir si on partage notre dortoir avec une gouine !

\- Pourquoi ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu aurais peur qu'elle t'agresse ? Désolée de te décevoir mais il faudrait encore que vous sembliez attirantes pour que quelqu'un vous saute dessus. Et avec vos têtes ce n'est pas gagné !

\- C'est vraiment gonflé de la part d'une fille qui s'est tapée son directeur de maison pour qu'il la sorte de son orphelinat pourri ! rétorqua-t-elle, en rage.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas sérieusement à ce que tu dis là ? demanda Angélique, choquée, les yeux ronds.

\- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue, déclara Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel, reprenant part à la conversation après son grand silence.

\- Bien sûr que je le crois ! Et je suis certaine de ne pas être la seule ! rétorqua Pansy avant de chercher l'assentiment de Millicent qui hocha directement la tête de manière affirmative.

\- Rogue est mon père et il ne m'a jamais touchée ! Vous êtes complètement folles ! répliqua Angélique, qui contenait sa colère du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça… » fit Pansy en haussant ses sourcils, incrédule.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre des cinq filles et perdura pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Sally-Anne, qui n'avait encore rien dit et qui était la seule à s'être déjà vêtue et préparée, décrète sèchement :

« Bon ! Si vous avez fini de vous chamailler comme des gamines, vous feriez mieux de vous habiller avant d'être définitivement en retard !

\- Vous êtes stupides et méchantes, affirma calmement Angélique en prenant une robe de sorcière et des sous-vêtements dans sa malle, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et d'enlever son haut de pyjama pour mettre son soutien-gorge.

\- Viens, Milli. Allons dans la salle de bain pour nous changer, ordonna Pansy. On ne sait jamais avec celles-là », ajouta-t-elle en désignant Angélique, Sally-Anne et Daphné avec un grimace de dégoût.

La jeune fille bouclée les regarda partir vers la salle d'eau avant de reporter son attention sur ses deux amies et de déclarer en haussant un sourcil :

« Et après elles disent que ce sont nous les lesbiennes ?

\- C'est bon ! Habillez-vous, toutes les deux ! répliqua Sally-Anne, agacée. Je vais déjà dans la Grande Salle ! ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir vivement de la chambre.

\- Sally ! » l'interpella Daphné alors que la porte claquait.

Angélique fronça ses sourcils bruns en voyant la colère de Sally-Anne et la tristesse de Daphné, perplexe quant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux et se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Sally-Anne se fâche ainsi.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais tout lui expliquer », promit-elle à la blonde, qui esquissa un maigre sourire, avant de s'habiller également et de sortir de la salle commune des Serpentard avec elle.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu sors, crapule ? s'exclama Rogue qui l'attendait patiemment, les bras croisés sur son torse, devant la porte d'entrée de ses appartements.

\- Je te raconte même pas la scène à laquelle j'ai eu droit ce matin ! répliqua Angélique en venant enlacer son père et le serrer dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en l'éloignant doucement de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pansy et Millicent sont tout simplement idiotes, professeur, répondit Daphné, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, à la place de son amie.

\- Jusque-là, vous ne m'apprenez rien, miss Greengrass », murmura Rogue avec un sourire en coin qui eut le mérite de dérider un peu la blonde.

Angélique rapporta alors brièvement à son père la discussion qui avait eu lieu dans leur dortoir ce matin, sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, et, arrivé devant les grandes portes, le directeur des Serpentard conseilla à Daphné :

« Ne faites pas attention à ce genre de réflexions stupides, miss Greengrass. Votre vie ne regarde personne. Je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois à Angélique et, désormais, elle se moque de tous ces racontars. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers elle.

\- Oui. Je m'en fiche ! Elles peuvent dire ce qu'elles veulent. Moi, je connais la vérité et mes amis aussi, répliqua la jeune fille brune avec aplomb.

\- Oui… approuva-t-elle, pensive, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mais, professeur, si jamais certaines choses qu'elles avaient dites étaient vraies, que devrai-je faire ? interrogea-t-elle après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

\- Rien du tout, miss Greengrass, répondit sagement Rogue. Vous êtes bientôt majeure et vous n'avez de compte à rendre à personne.

\- Merci, monsieur, répondit la jeune fille, reconnaissante.

\- De rien. Allez manger à présent, ordonna-t-il en désignant leur table de sa tête.

\- OK, papa ! Merci de nous avoir écoutées ! s'exclama Angélique. Tu viens ? On va rejoindre Sally ! » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie et en prenant son poignet dans sa main pour la mener vers la table des Serpentard.

Daphné lui sourit, heureuse de constater qu'Angélique ne s'arrêtait pas à ce genre de considérations, qu'elle se moquait bien qu'elle soit attirée par des filles ou par des garçons et qu'elle n'ait pas été choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et elle la suivit gaiment, une partie de cet énorme poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis de nombreux mois s'étant tout à coup envolée grâce à la réaction positive de son amie.

Angélique et Daphné s'installèrent de part et d'autre de Sally-Anne, qui était étrangement concentrée sur son assiette remplie d'œufs brouillés et qui coupait furieusement une pauvre tranche de bacon grillée.

« Hé ! Sally ! s'exclama Angélique. Je vais t'expliquer pour ce matin.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Mais, attends, je t'assure que…

\- Non ! la coupa-t-elle fermement.

\- Sally, laisse-la parler et écoute, s'il te plaît, demanda Daphné.

\- Oui, tu vas voir que ce n'est pas du tout…

\- Mais, purée, taisez-vous ! l'interrompit-elle un nouvelle fois. Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! Surtout pas ici, au milieu de tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

\- D'accord, approuva Angélique en hochant la tête. On en parle tout à l'heure à la récréation. On n'aura qu'à sortir et à aller se promener près du Lac Noir, il n'y a quasiment personne là-bas. Mais, en attendant, interdiction de nous faire la tête ! la prévint-elle avec un air faussement sévère.

\- Ouais… fit-elle en haussant les sourcils, pas du tout convaincue, en chipotant dans ses œufs brouillés.

\- Sally ! s'exclama Angélique, à qui son haussement de sourcils n'avait pas échappé.

\- OK, OK… » soupira-t-elle, vaincue.

C'est donc à la récréation qu'Angélique sortit dans le parc de Poudlard avec ses deux amies pour expliquer à Sally-Anne pourquoi Daphné avait dormi dans son lit cette nuit-ci. Elle lui confia tout ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à la blonde et elle leur parla même brièvement de l'agression qu'elle avait subie dans son orphelinat plus d'un an auparavant.

À la fin de ses explications, Sally-Anne, choquée par ses révélations, déclara doucement :

« Je… Je me doutais que quelque chose s'était passé à cause de ton adoption rapide par Rogue et de ton comportement bizarre des premiers mois mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave… Je suis désolée, Angie.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit-elle gentiment.

\- Oui mais… je m'en veux de t'en avoir voulu pour ce matin… dit-elle en relevant ses yeux vers elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je peux comprendre que ça a dû te faire bizarre.

\- Ouais… murmura-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Vous savez, je vous aime beaucoup toutes les deux mais certainement pas de la même façon que vous vous aimez l'une l'autre, ajouta Angélique, clairvoyante.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sally-Anne, surprise, en rougissant.

\- Oh, arrête, Sally. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant. Pas avec moi en tout cas.

\- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit ! s'exclama vivement Daphné. Angélique est notre amie et elle s'en fiche totalement !

\- Alors, j'ai bien deviné ? Vous êtes ensemble toutes les deux ? s'assura Angélique en les observant l'une l'autre.

\- Oui, répondit aussitôt Daphné.

\- Non ! s'écria Sally-Anne, angoissée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre ? interrogea la blonde, irritée.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! rétorqua-t-elle brusquement. Premièrement, mes parents ne sont pas très ouverts d'esprit et ils seront effondrés si jamais ils apprennent ça. Deuxièmement, tu es une Sang-pur appartenant à l'une des plus vieilles familles de l'aristocratie sorcière. Comment crois-tu que tes parents à toi vont réagir quand ils sauront que, en plus de n'être qu'un Sang-mêlé, ton petit-copain est en fait une petite-copine ? Troisièmement, tout le monde va se moquer de nous ! énuméra-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais je m'en moque ! s'exclama Daphné avant qu'elle ne poursuive sa longue liste de points négatifs.

\- Pas moi ! répliqua-t-elle vivement. On ne peut pas faire ça… Je te l'ai déjà dit… ajouta-t-elle tristement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ça ne change rien pour moi. Je t'aime quand même, Sally », dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras avant de la serrer contre elle.

La jeune fille essaya vainement de se dégager, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues, en mettant de moins en moins de conviction dans ses gestes, jusqu'à finalement avouer dans un murmure en se blottissant contre son épaule :

« Moi aussi… »

Angélique observa tristement ses deux amies.

Manifestement, il n'y avait pas qu'elle, son père ou Harry qui se trouvaient dans une situation délicate. La vie se montrait cruelle et injuste envers beaucoup de personnes. Chacun devait se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait, pour le monde dont il rêvait, pour les personnes qu'il aimait…

 _Une vie ne vaut rien mais rien ne vaut la vie_ (2), se dit-elle en remontant vers le château après cette discussion à cœur ouvert avec ses amies.

* * *

(1) D'après le titre de la chanson de Mécano.

(2) Citation d'André Malraux.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu mais également surpris! ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	101. Garde alternée

_Hello!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires qui me font très très très… plaisir! ;-) Merci aussi à Guest pour son commentaire! ;-)_

 _Le dernier chapitre révélait la relation entre Sally-Anne et Daphné. Celui-ci recentre un peu l'histoire dans les HP pour s'en éloigner vers la fin…_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 101 : Garde alternée**

« Hors de ma vue, Potter ! Sortez immédiatement de mon bureau ! » hurla Rogue, en rage, après avoir découvert Harry, qui visionnait le pire souvenir de sa vie, plongé dans sa Pensine.

Angélique, qui était venue voir si le cours d'occlumancie était bientôt fini pour passer un peu de temps avec son père, l'entendit crier et un bruit de verre brisé avant de voir Harry sortir du bureau en courant, blanc comme un linge.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en le voyant passer devant elle à vive allure.

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et poursuivit sa course dans le couloir avant de gravir quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers et de disparaître de sa vue.

La jeune fille, debout au milieu des cachots, hésitant à rattraper son ami ou à aller voir son père, prit finalement la décision d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur des Serpentard.

Elle le retrouva penché au-dessus de sa Pensine, les mains de part et d'autre de l'objet magique, son visage baigné des lueurs mouvantes de sa surface ondoyante comme de l'eau. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, après avoir refermé soigneusement la porte, et, une fois tout près de lui, elle posa une main sur son bras et demanda avec inquiétude :

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Severus ferma ses yeux, d'où s'échappèrent quelques larmes fugaces, souffla par le nez et lui expliqua :

« Potter s'est amusé à regarder le pire souvenir de ma vie. Je l'avais mis là justement pour qu'il ne puisse pas tomber dessus par hasard en arrivant à me contrer mais Malefoy est venu me chercher pour que je l'aide à extirper Montague des toilettes du quatrième étage. Encore un coup des Weasley, sans doute… Je lui ai dit que notre cours était reporté mais il est resté et a plongé dans ma Pensine.

\- Je suis désolée, papa… déclara la jeune fille en frottant doucement le bras de son père.

\- Il a sûrement été ravi de voir ça, affirma-t-il avec hargne. Son cher père et son cher parrain me ridiculisant devant sa mère et les autres élèves… Ça a dû lui plaire !

\- Je suis sûre que non. »

Rogue renifla de mépris, absolument pas convaincu par les paroles apaisantes d'Angélique, qui reprit sagement :

« Papa, Harry est sans doute l'une des personnes les mieux placées pour savoir ce que tu as dû ressentir à ce moment-là. Combien de fois les autres ne se sont-ils pas moqués de lui ? Combien de fois ne l'a-t-on pas pris pour un fou ? Combien de fois son cousin ne l'a-t-il pas harcelé ou humilié comme les maraudeurs l'ont fait avec toi ?

\- Je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec Potter ! s'exclama-t-il fermement, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas l'admettre mais si. Vous avez énormément de choses en commun lui et toi, répliqua-t-elle calmement, aucunement effrayée par son air menaçant. Il est sorti de ton bureau les larmes aux yeux, lui apprit-elle.

\- C'est parce que je lui ai fait mal au bras, que je lui ai hurlé dessus et que j'ai lancé un bocal rempli de cafards vers lui, répondit-il honnêtement en grimaçant, pas vraiment fier de s'être emporté de la sorte.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, dit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est parce qu'il a pris conscience que son père était exactement comme tu le lui as toujours décrit. C'est ça qui lui a fait le plus de mal. »

Severus observa les grands yeux vairons de sa fille, stupéfait.

Angélique était une jeune fille intelligente et perspicace et elle avait toujours eu le don de voir clair dans le cœur des gens. Un peu comme Dumbledore mais elle ne profitait pas de ce qu'elle savait pour les obliger à faire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, affirma-t-elle.

\- Oui, je sais que tu as raison, ma puce, approuva-t-il en l'entourant d'un bras. Mais je ne veux plus le voir ici, je ne saurais plus lui donner des cours d'occlumancie. Il n'avait pas à regarder dans ma Pensine. J'ai honte de ce qu'il a vu… lui avoua-t-il.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Comment voudrais-tu m'aider ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

\- Je pourrais venir et l'entraîner à ta place, proposa-t-elle simplement. Et toi, tu nous superviserais et tu t'assurerais que je ne lui dis pas des bêtises. »

Rogue réfléchit quelques instants à sa proposition, sachant parfaitement qu'il était capital d'apprendre à Potter à fermer son esprit et à ne pas se laisser berner par les illusions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait lui envoyer, et il répondit finalement en poussant un soupir :

« Très bien… Je te laisse t'en charger.

\- Tu es le meilleur, papa », répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

.

« Non, je ne veux pas y retourner.

\- Oh, Harry, je t'en prie ! s'exclama Angélique, épuisée.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir dans son bureau, répliqua-t-il, sans la regarder.

\- Et moi, je te dis qu'il veut bien que tu reviennes et qu'il est d'accord de nous superviser pendant que je t'entraîne, lui répéta-t-elle, tandis que Ron et Hermione les observaient discuter à voix basse depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans la salle commune des rouge et or.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles dans ma tête, dit-il, catégorique.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda-t-elle, peinée.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… répondit-il en grimaçant et en passant une main sur sa nuque. C'est juste que… qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne veux pas que tu voies.

\- Si c'est tout ce qui concerne Cho, je te promets que…

\- Ce n'est pas pour Cho, l'interrompit-il. Je m'en fiche, on ne se parle même plus…

\- Tu ne lui parles plus ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Non, dit-il fermement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre que son amie Marietta n'était qu'une traîtresse qui nous a tous balancés à Ombrage et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me faire la tête à chaque fois que je mentionnais ton nom ou celui d'Hermione dans la conversation, lui expliqua-t-il vivement.

\- Elle défendait son amie et elle était simplement jalouse. Ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça, répliqua Angélique, sincère.

\- Ouais et ben j'en avais marre ! Elle aurait dû mieux choisir ses amis et elle n'avait pas le droit d'exiger que je ne parle pas de vous deux. Hermione et toi, vous êtes les meilleures amies que j'aie.

\- Et ben, merci pour moi, mon vieux ! s'exclama tout à coup Ron.

\- J'ai dit "amie", Ron. Tu n'es pas une fille à ce que je sache, rétorqua Harry, moqueur, en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Ah, ça va alors, fit le rouquin, amusé.

\- Oui, bon, bref ! les interrompit Angélique pour recentrer la discussion sur les leçons d'occlumancie. Mais alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'aie accès à tes pensées ? » interrogea-t-elle, larguée.

Harry la fixa intensément de ses yeux verts sans rien dire et Angélique refusa de comprendre ce que son regard sous-entendait. Finalement, elle soupira de dépit et déclara :

« Tu n'auras qu'à me dire _non_ et je passerai aussitôt à un autre souvenir. Je ne regarderai pas, je te le promets.

\- Bon… souffla-t-il, vaincu. D'accord…

\- OK, acquiesça-t-elle, ravie d'être parvenue à ses fins. On commencera après les vacances de Pâques, si tu veux. Comme ça, tu auras le temps de t'entraîner un peu tout seul, décréta-t-elle en se levant du tapis sur lequel elle était installée et en remettant correctement les plis de sa jupe.

\- Pfff… Tu es pire que ton père, quand tu t'y mets, soupira Harry en se relevant également.

\- Et attends, tu n'as encore rien vu, Potter, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, misère… se désespéra-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Je compte sur vous-deux pour le motiver, dit-elle à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione. Parce qu'avec lui, ce n'est pas gagné, ajouta-t-elle avec un air faussement sévère.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Angie, je glisserai ça dans son planning des vacances, lui assura Hermione avant de lui sourire.

\- Parce qu'en plus tu nous as prévu un planning ? s'étonna Ron en faisant les yeux ronds.

\- Les examens sont dans six semaines, Ronald ! s'offusqua la lionne.

\- Quoi ? manqua de s'étrangler le rouquin face à cette annonce.

\- Si tu écoutais un peu ce que je dis, de temps en temps, tu le saurais ! rétorqua la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Mais j'écoute ce que tu dis !

\- Bon, viens, Angie, déclara Harry en la prenant par le bras. Je te reconduis parce que, si on doit attendre que ces deux-là aient fini de se disputer, on sera toujours là demain. »

Angélique partit en riant de la salle commune des Gryffondor et elle rejoignit son père dans ses appartements. Elle ne pouvait peut-être plus y habiter par ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice mais, pour l'instant, rien n'interdisait à Severus de l'inviter chez lui quand il le voulait.

« Harry est d'accord, papa ! s'écria-t-elle en arrivant dans le salon. Je lui ai donné du temps libre pendant les vacances mais on s'y remettra sérieusement juste après ! » déclara-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.

Ensuite, constatant qu'il ne réagissait pas et qu'il semblait étrangement absorbé par un morceau de parchemin, elle se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main sur son avant-bras, le secoua légèrement et demanda :

« Hé, papa ? Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Severus releva la tête et posa ses yeux sombres sur elle avant de lui répondre, toujours sous le choc de la missive qu'il avait lue et relue :

« Bellatrix… Elle voudrait que tu lui rendes visite quelques jours pendant les vacances de Pâques. Elle me demande si je peux te conduire chez elle…

\- Quoi ? interrogea Angélique, étonnée.

\- Ta mère veut te voir et passer un peu de temps avec toi, répéta-t-il sans détacher son regard d'elle.

\- Et… le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda-t-elle, craintive.

\- Non, ils n'habitent pas ensemble… Tu ne le verras pas, répliqua-t-il en secouant négativement la tête. D'ailleurs, je pense que Bellatrix ne tient pas à ce qu'il soit au courant de ça… dit-il, pensif. Par contre, il y aura aussi probablement Rodolphus.

\- Tu crois que je dois y aller ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu crois qu'ils seraient capables de me faire du mal quand je serai chez eux ? » demanda-t-elle encore, inquiète.

Rogue réfléchit durant de longues minutes en observant les yeux vairons de sa fille, avant de soupirer puis de répondre honnêtement :

« Non, je ne pense pas. Si Bellatrix n'avait pas été forcée de t'abandonner lorsque tu étais petite, Rodolphus t'aurait probablement considérée comme sa propre fille et ils t'auraient élevée en tant que telle. En règle générale, les parents ne font pas de mal à leurs enfants et ce même s'ils sont Mangemorts.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu lui dises _oui_ et que j'y aille alors. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, cela me semble plus sage, approuva-t-il.

\- OK, acquiesça-t-elle en soufflant un bon coup.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne resteras pas là longtemps et, au moindre problème, j'accourrai aussitôt, lui promit-il fermement.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Le moins de temps possible mais, puisqu'elle a parlé de « quelques jours », je vais négocier seulement deux jours, déclara-t-il, résolu. Tu penses que tu y arriveras ? l'interrogea-t-il ensuite, soucieux.

\- Oui, je peux le faire, papa, répliqua-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Tu es merveilleuse, mon ange… » répondit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Severus la serra bien fort dans ses bras en appuyant sa joue contre sa tête, ses bouclettes brunes qui exhalaient un léger parfum de thé vert lui chatouillant les narines, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux puis de la relâcher afin de rédiger sa réponse pour Bellatrix.

Après quelques échanges de hiboux, qui échappèrent à la surveillance de Rusard et d'Ombrage car Severus avait appris à son oiseau à ne pas passer par la volière et à plutôt se réfugier dans la forêt – il valait mieux pour lui en tant qu'agent-double –, une date fut arrêtée au milieu des vacances de Pâques.

.

Assise dans l'herbe, près du Lac Noir, Angélique, les paupières closes, s'appuyant sur ses mains, profitait des doux rayons du soleil d'avril sur sa peau blanche en compagnie de ses amis Gryffondor. Hermione lisait à l'ombre d'un arbre, Ron lançait des galets dans l'eau pour tenter de réveiller le Calamar géant et Harry était couché sur le ventre dans la pelouse tout près d'elle.

« Tu sais, cette scène me fait un peu penser à celle que j'ai vue dans la Pensine de ton père », murmura tout à coup Harry qui ne voulait pas être entendu par les deux autres.

Angélique ouvrit ses yeux pour les poser sur lui et elle sourit avant de répondre :

« Oui, sauf que, ici, vous ne ridiculisez pas la Serpentard.

\- J'ai tellement honte de ce que mon père et Sirius ont fait à Rogue… avoua-t-il, confus. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il me déteste.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Qu'il ne me déteste pas… répondit-il machinalement Mais, finalement, il a peut-être raison de le faire… Après tout, il avait raison pour mon père quand il me disait qu'il était arrogant et imbu de sa personne. J'aimerais bien parler à Sirius pour savoir ce qu'il a à dire pour leur défense… ajouta-t-il, pensif.

\- Ils étaient jeunes et ils ne s'aiment pas, essaya-t-elle de temporiser. Et tu ne dois pas essayer de le contacter, c'est dangereux pour lui comme pour toi, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais mais on a le même âge qu'eux dans le souvenir et, même Malefoy et moi, on ne se traite pas comme ça. Je ne dis pas qu'on est les meilleurs amis mais on reste civilisés, surtout parce que tu es amie avec chacun de nous.

\- Ton père voulait impressionner ta mère…

\- Ouais ben c'était nul ! » répliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter en songeant encore au souvenir : « Mais je n'en reviens pas de ce que Rogue a dit de ma mère.

\- Il s'en veut énormément pour ça. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit… répondit-il, sceptique, en détournant la tête.

\- Harry ? l'interpela-t-elle fermement afin qu'il la regarde. Tu te rappelles en deuxième année, quand Drago a traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- Évidemment.

\- En apprenant ça, mon père a retiré cinquante points à Serpentard et il a envoyé Malefoy en retenue pendant deux semaines avec Rusard », lui apprit-elle.

Le jeune garçon l'observa, incrédule, et l'entendit ajouter :

« S'il avait la chance d'effacer une seule chose pour tout recommencer, il effacerait ce qu'il a dit ce jour-là. »

Harry la regarda encore attentivement durant plusieurs secondes, se demandant tout ce qu'elle savait encore de plus que lui à propos de Rogue, des maraudeurs, de sa mère, … puis finalement il changea de sujet et lui demanda :

« Ça va dans ton dortoir ? Tu arrives quand même à dormir ?

\- Oui, ça va. Sally-Anne et Daphné sont super gentilles, elles ont rapproché leurs lits du mien pour que je me sente moins seule.

\- Ah, c'est à cause de ça que Parkinson et Bulstrode vous insultent tout le temps ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais… Elles ont vraiment deux de QI… répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Après, si ça les amuse de nous traiter de gouines ou autres, qu'elles y aillent, je m'en fiche, moi.

\- Tu as raison, elles sont totalement débiles, approuva Harry en hochant la tête. Et, en plus, même si c'était vrai, cela ne regarderait que vous et il n'y a pas de quoi se moquer.

\- Parfaitement ! Je n'aurais pas mieux dit », rétorqua Angélique avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Le jeune garçon lui sourit en plongeant son regard émeraude dans ses yeux vairons puis, après avoir secoué la tête pour se reprendre, il lui proposa :

« Tu veux venir étudier avec nous demain ? Il paraît qu'il fera beau comme aujourd'hui, alors on voulait en profiter pour faire ça dans le parc en emmenant de quoi grignoter.

\- Non, ça a l'air super chouette comme idée mais, demain, je ne saurais pas, déclina-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je dois aller deux jours à Ste-Mangouste pour surveiller mes troubles du sommeil et voir si je n'ai pas pris trop de potion durant ces deux dernières années, expliqua-t-elle en lui racontant le mensonge que Severus et elle avaient inventé pour couvrir sa visite chez sa mère.

\- Ah, OK… J'espère que ça se passera bien.

\- Oui, moi aussi… répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux que je rejoigne mon père, ajouta-t-elle en se relevant. Il voulait qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble avant que je n'entre à l'hôpital.

\- D'accord, approuva Harry en se levant également. À dans deux jours alors ?

\- Oui, à dans deux jours », répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, de saluer ses deux autres amis et de partir vers les appartements de son père.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	102. Deux jours Lestrange

_Hello!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour tous vos gentils commentaires qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir! Merci aussi à Guest ;-) Tu vas voir comment ça se passe juste maintenant!_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Rogue apprenait à Angélique qu'elle allait devoir se rendre chez sa mère durant deux jours._

 _Voici donc l'histoire de ce petit séjour…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 102 : Deux jours Lestrange**

Le lendemain, après avoir servi l'excuse de l'examen médical à Ombrage avec faux documents et convocations de médicomages factices à l'appui, Severus accompagna Angélique au-delà de l'enceinte de Poudlard afin de transplaner.

Ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt devant le manoir des Lestrange, une grande et imposante bâtisse qui trônait au beau milieu d'une forêt et qui semblait provenir d'un autre siècle, entourée de hauts portails en fer forgé, le tout protégé par des dizaines de sorts pour empêcher les Moldus de le voir et de s'en approcher et les sorciers indésirables d'y pénétrer.

Angélique, qui avait gardé la main de Severus dans la sienne suite au transplanage d'escorte, leva son visage apeuré vers lui, impressionnée par la grandeur de la demeure et par les sortilèges de magie noire qu'elle sentait émaner de partout.

Rogue tenta de la rassurer en lui offrant un mince sourire et en pressant légèrement sa main puis il l'engagea à s'avancer avec lui vers le portail, qui s'ouvrit instantanément à leur approche et se referma dès qu'ils furent passés.

La jeune fille, qui avait observé les grilles se refermer sur eux, sursauta en entendant tinter la sonnette de l'entrée que Severus venait d'actionner.

« Détends-toi un peu, Angélique, conseilla Severus. C'est ta mère et elle ne t'a pas éliminée quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui a demandé. Elle ne te fera pas de mal, j'en suis convaincu.

\- D'accord… Oui, désolée, approuva-t-elle avant de souffler pour retrouver son calme.

\- Ah ! Rogue, Lyra ! Venez ! Entrez ! » s'exclama vivement Bellatrix en ouvrant la porte et en les faisant pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux et, debout dans le hall, Bellatrix ajouta à l'adresse de Severus :

« Moi qui pensais que tu n'accepterais jamais de conduire ma fille ici.

\- Comme quoi, tu te trompes souvent à mon sujet, répliqua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

\- J'espère bien… dit-elle, énigmatique, en l'observant intensément de ses yeux marrons. Tu n'as rien dit au maître ? interrogea-t-elle ensuite, craintive.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose aussi stupide !

\- Je ne sais pas… Pour me faire mal voir de lui, proposa-t-elle.

\- Figure-toi que je tiens à sa vie, déclara-t-il en désignant Angélique.

\- Moi aussi, affirma-t-elle fermement.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas besoin de le savoir, dit-il avec un air menaçant.

\- Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Severus, approuva la Mangemort, qui semblait tout aussi déterminée que lui.

\- Bien. Je la récupère demain à 15 h pile en bonne santé et sans la moindre égratignure, décréta-t-il fermement.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? rétorqua-t-elle, irritée. C'est ma fille et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

\- C'est la mienne aussi. »

Angélique les regardait discuter, totalement sous le choc. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de parents voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec un géniteur pas franchement ravi de son rôle, une mère hyper protectrice à tendance psychopathe, un père aimant, attentionné et prêt à tout pour la défendre et peut-être encore un second père si Rodolphus se trouvait dans la même optique que son épouse. C'était franchement hallucinant et incroyable d'assister à une telle discussion.

« Pourtant tu lui as lancé le Doloris ! cracha-t-elle, mesquine.

\- Toi aussi ! répliqua-t-il, furieux qu'elle lui rappelle cet épisode douloureux.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le choix et je vous remercie tous les deux de ne pas m'avoir fait trop mal », intervint alors la jeune fille.

Les deux adultes tournèrent leur tête vers elle, comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'elle était là, ils grimacèrent légèrement et Rogue décréta une nouvelle fois :

« Je viens la rechercher demain à 15 h et pas une minute plus tard.

\- Très bien, approuva la femme en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux dans sa direction.

\- À demain, ma puce, déclara-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- À demain, papa », répondit-elle.

Severus l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue, fit un signe de tête à Bellatrix et tourna les talons en faisant voltiger sa cape noire derrière lui.

Une fois que son père fut parti, Angélique, qui l'avait observé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, se tourna vers sa mère et déclara :

« Vous ne l'aimez pas.

\- Non. Je le trouve fourbe, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- N'est-ce pas une grande qualité pour un Serpentard ? » demanda la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil brun.

Bellatrix esquissa un sourire en coin devant sa réponse et son geste qu'elle avait inconsciemment hérité d'elle avant de répondre :

« Tu as raison.

\- Je le sais, affirma la jeune fille, qui avait décidé de jouer la carte de la grande confiance en soi.

\- J'aime ton assurance, Lyra. Tu iras loin, la complimenta-t-elle.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Viens. Je vais te faire visiter », décréta-t-elle en l'invitant à s'approcher d'elle.

Angélique obtempéra et fut surprise de voir sa mère entourer ses épaules de son bras. Elle ne dit rien, trop étonnée par son geste pour réagir, et la suivit à travers les différentes pièces de la demeure qu'elles sillonnèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Bellatrix décida ensuite de lui parler de ses ancêtres, de sa famille et de la tradition des Sang-Purs, affirmant fièrement que les familles Black et Lestrange faisaient partie de vingt-huit sacrées au sang le plus pur d'entre toutes.

La jeune fille, qui l'avait patiemment écoutée, fronçait les sourcils et faisait la moue, tracassée par un détail…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Bellatrix, à qui ça n'avait pas échappé.

\- Oh, rien ! C'est juste que je me posais une question… répondit-elle, ne sachant pas comment elle allait être reçue.

\- Laquelle ? l'engagea-t-elle à continuer.

\- Les Jedusor ne font pas partie des vingt-huit et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de sang-mêlé… Alors pourquoi cette obsession du sang pur ? interrogea-t-elle alors.

\- Il vise un idéal qui transcende toute chose et qui le dépasse lui-même, répondit-elle, convaincue.

\- C'est pour ça que vous l'avez suivi et que vous avez accepté de lui donner un héritier ? demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Oui… acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de moi ? continua-t-elle puisqu'elle avait la chance qu'elle lui réponde.

\- Il voulait un garçon et il pensait que tu serais une Cracmolle, dit-elle honnêtement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir éliminée comme il le demandait ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer à cause de cela, fit observer Angélique.

\- C'était impossible, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas après t'avoir portée pendant neuf mois, pas après avoir souffert pour te donner la vie, pas après t'avoir nourrie et élevée pendant deux ans… expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais…

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas de cœur parce que je suis une Mangemort ? l'interrompit-elle, peinée. Mais Severus aussi est un Mangemort et, lui, tu le crois, tu as confiance en lui, tu l'appelles _papa_ et tu l'aimes, dit-elle, amère.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine… répondit Angélique, stupéfaite. Je connais Severus depuis longtemps alors que, vous, je viens de vous rencontrer, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Hum… renifla-t-elle en haussant ses épaules. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Qui se soucie de faire de la peine à une criminelle ?

\- Moi, je m'en soucie, répliqua-t-elle. Rien n'est tout à fait noir ou tout à fait blanc. Il y a une part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun d'entre nous. L'important est de savoir laquelle de ces deux facettes on veut montrer, ajouta-t-elle, philosophe.

\- Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour devenir aussi sage… dit-elle, impressionnée. Tu as un trop grand cœur, Lyra. Ça pourrait causer ta perte, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

\- Peut-être mais au moins j'aurais vécu en restant fidèle à moi-même », assura-t-elle fermement.

Bellatrix secoua la tête, à la fois admirative et angoissée face à l'intégrité de sa fille, avant de l'entendre déclarer avec aplomb :

« J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. »

La Mangemort releva alors son visage vers elle, esquissa un vrai sourire et lui proposa :

« Que dirais-tu si nous allions nous baigner ?

\- Nous baigner ? » répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien celle-là.

« Lucius m'a dit que Severus t'avait appris à nager avant ta quatrième année.

\- Monsieur Malefoy sait qui je suis ?

\- Oui, Narcissa était là à ta naissance et ils t'ont vue quelques fois par après, lui apprit-elle.

\- Et Drago, il le sait ?

\- Non, Drago ne sait rien. »

Angélique se tut quelques instants, le temps de digérer les informations, puis elle interrogea encore, incrédule :

« Vous aimez nager ?

\- J'adore ça, répondit-elle aussitôt. Nous avons un petit lac, derrière la maison, et ça fait tellement longtemps… ajouta-t-elle, rêveuse, en songeant à ses années passées derrière les barreaux de la prison d'Azkaban.

\- Je n'ai pas emporté mon maillot.

\- Je t'en prêterai un à moi qui date de quand j'étais jeune.

\- Il ne fait pas encore vraiment chaud… ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

\- Heureusement pour toi, ta mère est une grande et puissante sorcière qui connait de nombreux sorts. Je réchaufferai la mare et l'atmosphère tout autour, si tu es frileuse, répliqua-t-elle en souriant, moqueuse

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle finalement, amusée par cette situation totalement incongrue. Et je ne suis pas frileuse, on n'est qu'en avril !

\- Très bien. Suis-moi alors ! »

.

Angélique avait passé la journée la plus étrange de toute sa vie.

Elle avait discuté pendant des heures avec sa mère. Elle avait pu lui poser de nombreuses questions sans qu'elle ne se fâche jamais contre elle. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle était jalouse de Severus et qu'elle l'aurait gardée, si elle l'avait pu. Elle avait passé une agréable fin d'après-midi à nager dans le petit étang en compagnie de sa mère, qui s'était révélée être une excellente nageuse et qui l'avait surprise en l'éclaboussant et en initiant un concours de plongeons depuis le ponton. Et elle avait soupé avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus, qui était revenu d'une mission pour leur maître, dont elle ne voulait surtout pas connaître les détails, et qui avait apparemment été ravi de la voir.

.

Angélique était désormais couchée dans la chambre qu'ils avaient préparée pour elle, des jours à l'avance, dès que Severus avait accepté de la conduire chez eux, et, son père n'ayant rien dit de ses difficultés pour dormir à Bellatrix, elle tentait de trouver le sommeil sans aide ni potion.

Alors qu'elle se retournait une fois de plus en soupirant, elle entendit une porte grincer, sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux et fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant l'intrus.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, déclara Rodolphus en éloignant sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle, apeurée, en serrant sa couverture autour d'elle.

\- J'entends ton sommier grincer à chaque fois que tu te retournes. Ça fait des heures que tu fais ça, lui expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, répondit-elle alors. D'habitude, il y a les autres filles de mon dortoir ou mon chat à côté de moi.

\- Tu as un chat ? interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

\- Oui, un chat noir qui s'appelle Salem. C'est papa qui me l'a offert pour mes quinze ans, lui apprit-elle puisqu'il semblait que le Mangemort voulait discuter avec elle.

\- Si tu avais grandi ici, c'est moi que tu appellerais _papa_ … fit-il tristement remarquer. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris avec toi, ton chat ? demanda-t-il ensuite ne voulant pas s'appesantir plus longtemps sur le sujet.

\- Je ne savais pas si je pouvais le prendre…

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le prendre la prochaine fois, déclara-t-il alors. En attendant, je peux te proposer ceci, dit-il en faisant apparaître un petit lapin blanc en peluche dont les oreilles étaient tout usées sans doute à force d'avoir été frottées encore et encore.

\- C'est quoi ? interrogea-t-elle en tendant sa main droite vers l'animal en peluche.

\- C'était ton doudou préféré. Il n'y avait presque aucun moyen de te le faire lâcher, expliqua-t-il alors, amusé et nostalgique, en le lui donnant.

\- Pour… Pourquoi vous avez gardé ça, pendant toutes ces années ? interrogea-t-elle, décidément de plus en plus surprise par ces Mangemorts.

\- Parce que j'ai toujours espéré te revoir un jour, répondit-il en fixant ses yeux vairons. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Bellatrix t'avait vraiment tuée. Que le maître l'ait ordonné, oui, qu'elle l'ait fait, non.

\- Elle ne vous a pas dit qu'elle m'avait cachée dans un orphelinat ?

\- Non. Je suppose que c'était pour te protéger le mieux possible. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait la vérité.

\- Oui, sûrement… approuva Angélique, songeuse.

\- Tu es vraiment devenue une jolie jeune fille », déclara-t-il soudain après l'avoir observée tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Angélique fronça les sourcils en relevant ses yeux vers lui, suspicieuse, et elle l'entendit ajouter immédiatement :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. J'ai changé tes couches quand tu étais un bébé. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je fais juste un constat. C'est tout.

\- Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle alors.

\- Ce n'est rien, Bellatrix m'a raconté ce que les Moldus t'ont fait… Quand elle est rentrée ici, elle a tout retourné dans la maison et elle a fracassé une grande partie des meubles et des bibelots. J'ai passé mon temps à lancer des _Reparo_ sur tout, une fois que j'ai eu réussi à la calmer.

\- Ils sont morts, maintenant… murmura Angélique en baissant le regard.

\- Oui, je le sais. Tant mieux, répondit-il, ses yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur de satisfaction.

\- Pourquoi les Aurors ne m'ont pas arrêtée ? J'ai toujours la Trace sur moi, non ? demanda la jeune fille en repensant soudain à ce détail auquel elle n'avait pas pensé jusque-là.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très puissant. Son manoir et tout ce qui s'y passe sont comme qui dirait invisibles pour les gens du Ministère. Impossible de savoir qui a fait quoi là-bas, même s'il s'agit d'un sorcier mineur qui a encore la Trace sur lui, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Tu ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir maintenant, ajouta-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Monsieur ! le rappela-t-elle avant qu'il ne quitte sa chambre.

\- Appelle-moi au moins Rodolphus, répliqua-t-il en riant légèrement et en se tournant à nouveau vers elle.

\- Rodolphus, reprit-elle à la plus grande satisfaction du Mangemort, vous voulez bien rester près de moi jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à m'endormir, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Tu n'as plus peur de moi ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un gros sourcil broussailleux.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que vous ayez l'intention de me faire du mal, répondit-elle en secouant ses bouclettes. Et puis, en plus, si jamais c'était le cas, vous prendriez le risque de vous faire trucider par votre femme et aussi par Severus, ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Ah ! Tu as vraiment un don pour formuler des menaces et dissuader les gens, toi ! ricana-t-il en approchant une chaise de son lit. Tu peux dormir tranquillement, je ne tiens pas à me faire trucider ni par l'une ni par l'autre… déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux vairons, amusé.

\- Merci, Rodolphus, répliqua-t-elle avant de fermer les paupières.

\- De rien, Lyra… »

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Angélique s'était finalement endormie, bizarrement rassurée par la présence du Mangemort dans la pièce.

Quand il s'en aperçut, l'homme se leva doucement de sa chaise, se pencha vers elle pour remettre une mèche bouclée derrière son épaule puis se redressa, prêt à rejoindre sa propre chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » entendit-il chuchoter vivement avant de se tourner pour voir sa femme, sourcils froncés et bras croisés sur sa poitrine, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il lui fit signe de se taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres et l'engagea à sortir de la pièce avec lui.

Une fois dehors, Bellatrix répéta sa question, plus menaçante :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, tout près d'elle ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, Bella ? rétorqua-t-il, agacé. Tu sais bien que je l'ai toujours considérée comme mon propre enfant ! Elle avait des difficultés à trouver le sommeil sans une présence à ses côtés. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de rester, expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Ces sales Moldus… grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, les poings serrés. Ils paieront pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir, tous autant qu'ils sont… » décréta-t-elle avec une étincelle de folie destructrice dans son regard sombre.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre qui s'écarte de la vision traditionnelle des choses vous a plu quand même ;-)_

 _(Si vous vous posez la question: oui, je suis assez fière de mon jeu de mots à deux balles pour le titre^^ XD)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	103. Jolie robe

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui son mon seul salaire ;-) Merci aussi à Guest! ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Angélique passait un petit moment chez les Lestrange et elle avait été surprise de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas si effrayants que ça finalement…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 103 : Jolie robe**

Le lendemain matin, Angélique se réveilla à la lueur des rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans sa chambre à travers la fenêtre dont quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir les rideaux verts.

« Maîtresse Bellatrix aimerait que vous vous leviez et que vous vous apprêtiez, petite maîtresse », entendit subitement la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit les paupières en sursaut, surprise par la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre ici, se redressa vivement dans son lit, ses cheveux bouclés en bataille, et s'exclama, les yeux ronds, abasourdie de découvrir la petite créature qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents :

« Kreattur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, répliqua-t-il machinalement avant de s'incliner devant elle.

\- Mais… tu… tu appartiens à Sirius. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, soucieuse.

\- Le maître a encore dit _dehors_ à Kreattur, alors Kreattur est sorti… répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais… tu as le droit de faire ça ? interrogea-t-elle encore, stupéfaite.

\- Les elfes de maison font ce que leurs maîtres leur ordonnent », déclara-t-il avec un sourire fourbe.

Angélique ne répondit pas, trop perturbée de tomber sur Kreattur ici, dans le manoir des Lestrange, puis elle l'entendit ajouter :

« Kreattur savait que la petite maîtresse avait un rapport avec l'illustre famille Black. La fille de Miss Bellatrix, quel honneur… Comme vous devez être fière de votre mère.

\- Heu… Oui, approuva-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Mais, Kreattur, tu ne dois rien dire à ce sujet ! À personne ! Ni aux Lestrange ni à Sirius ni aux membres de l'Ordre, sinon mon père et moi risquerions d'avoir de gros problèmes. Tu m'as bien comprise ? ordonna-t-elle, angoissée.

\- La petite maîtresse n'a aucun souci à se faire. Les elfes de maison gardent les secrets et Kreattur gardera précieusement celui-ci, d'autant plus que c'est le vôtre, charmante petite maîtresse, lui promit-il fermement en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

\- D'accord, je te fais confiance. Merci, Kreattur, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Allons ! Debout à présent ! Kreattur ne sait pas combien de temps il pourra rester avant que l'autre ne l'appelle, exigea la petite créature en parlant de Sirius Black.

\- Oui, je me lève, Kreattur, acquiesça Angélique en sortant de son lit.

\- Tenez, petite maîtresse, Monsieur et Madame Lestrange m'ont remis ce cadeau pour vous. Ils aimeraient que vous le portiez aujourd'hui, si cela vous plaît et que vous êtes d'accord, déclara-t-il en lui remettant un grand paquet rectangulaire qu'il venait de faire apparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Un cadeau pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, toujours étonnée lorsqu'elle recevait un présent de la part de quelqu'un, en prenant le paquet et en le déposant sur son lit. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvrez-le. Kreattur est certain que ça ira à ravir à la petite maîtresse », répliqua-t-il en l'observant.

Angélique défit le gros ruban argenté qui entourait la boîte en carton blanc, ôta le couvercle, enleva le papier de soie et découvrit à l'intérieur une magnifique robe de sorcière gris clair à manches trois quarts et décolleté rond dont la longue jupe fluide s'arrêtait au niveau des chevilles et resserrée à la taille par une élégante ceinture en satin gris plus foncé.

Elle se tourna vers le petit elfe, qui n'avait pas bougé, abasourdie, et demanda seulement :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont vos parents. Ils veulent vous faire plaisir, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Vous n'aimez pas ?

\- Oh, si ! J'aime beaucoup, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, troublée par les attentions de ces deux Mangemorts envers elle. Tu peux leur dire merci de ma part.

\- Désirez-vous l'aide de Kreattur pour enfiler votre robe, jeune maîtresse ? proposa aimablement l'elfe.

\- Non, merci, c'est très gentil. Je préfère m'habiller toute seule, Kreattur, refusa-t-elle gentiment en secouant légèrement la tête. Tu peux t'en aller. Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien, maîtresse. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous servir », répliqua-t-il en sortant de la pièce avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre.

Angélique avait revêtu la robe que les Lestrange lui avaient offerte et elle avait vu leurs visages tellement sombres, émaciés et ravagés par des années passées à Azkaban s'éclairer lorsqu'elle les avait rejoints dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner.

Elle avait eu droit à des compliments et à des sourires et elle s'était surprise à éprouver un étrange sentiment de bien-être en les voyant si touchés, heureux et attentifs envers elle.

Elle avait encore passé le temps qu'il restait jusqu'à ce que son père vienne la chercher en leur compagnie à discuter et à se promener sur leur domaine et, à 15 h pile, Severus se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée pour la ramener avec lui.

Rogue défronça immédiatement ses sourcils et se détendit lorsqu'il vit Angélique en parfaite santé et apparemment très contente se jeter sur lui avec un grand sourire pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Salut, papa ! Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Bonjour, ma puce. Ça va très bien et je suis ravi de constater que toi aussi, répondit-il avant d'esquisser un sourire et d'embrasser son front. Tu as une nouvelle robe ? remarqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Oui, c'est Bellatrix et Rodolphus qui me l'ont offerte, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Alors, Severus ? demanda Bellatrix, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Tu vois bien ? Je sais parfaitement m'occuper de ma fille et Rodolphus aussi.

\- Oui, je vois, approuva-t-il simplement, tandis que la jeune fille se détachait de lui pour se tourner vers les Lestrange.

\- Merci pour le cadeau et merci de m'avoir invitée, j'ai passé un agréable moment, déclara Angélique, sincère.

\- Je t'en prie, on est content que tu aies accepté de venir, répondit Rodolphus, alors que Bellatrix râlait d'être obligée de la laisser repartir avec Rogue et qu'elle regardait ailleurs.

\- Peut-être à une prochaine alors ! dit-elle, hésitante, en faisant un geste de la main, un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire pour les saluer avant de partir.

\- Au revoir, Lyra », déclara Rodolphus en faisant un sourire triste avant de détourner sa tête comme sa femme pour ne pas la voir partir.

Angélique fronça les sourcils face à leur réaction, elle observa Severus, qui semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle, puis elle s'avança vers eux, saisit l'une de leurs mains à chacun, les pressa légèrement et répéta plus fermement en les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux :

« À une prochaine fois. Je vous le promets. »

Le regard des deux Mangemorts s'éclaira suite à cette affirmation et ils esquissèrent même un sourire en observant partir la jeune fille avec Rogue.

.

« Je suis content de voir que ça s'est bien passé, déclara Severus en arrivant dans ses appartements, suivi de sa fille. Alors, raconte-moi plus en détails, ordonna-t-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

\- Oui, c'était bizarre en fait… répondit-elle en faisant une moue perplexe.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien… Je sais que ce sont des criminels, des Mangemorts qui ont été enfermé à Azkaban pour des crimes horribles, mais n'empêche qu'ils ont été très gentils et attentionnés envers moi, tenta d'expliquer Angélique en le rejoignant sur le canapé.

\- Bellatrix est quand même ta mère et je suis persuadé qu'elle t'aime, répliqua Severus en réfléchissant. Sinon, jamais elle n'aurait pris le risque de te cacher au lieu de t'éliminer comme son maître le lui avait ordonné.

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison… Elle est même jalouse de toi, à mon avis, et Rodolphus aussi, ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

\- Normal puisque c'est moi qui suis l'heureux père d'une exceptionnelle jeune fille, répondit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

\- C'est dingue quand même ! Avant je n'avais personne et maintenant j'ai plein de parents qui se battent presque pour m'avoir ! répliqua-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui, amusée.

\- Et oui, ma puce, la vie est étrange, par moment.

\- Oh ! Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, en se redressant, se rappelant d'une chose importante. Il faut absolument dire à Sirius de faire attention à ce qu'il dit à Kreattur !

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Parce que, ce matin, il était au manoir Lestrange. C'est lui qui m'a réveillée.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il était là ?

\- Je lui ai posé la question et il m'a répondu que Sirius lui avait dit _dehors_ et que, donc, il était sorti, tout simplement.

\- Quel crétin, ce cabot… soupira Severus en se massant les tempes d'une main. Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose aux Lestrange à propos de l'Ordre et du QG ?

\- Non, rien, il ne peut pas. Il est lié à Sirius et doit garder tous les secrets qu'il connaît. Mais il essaie quand même de dire ce qu'il peut.

\- Et en ce qui nous concerne, il n'a rien dit non plus ? s'assura-t-il, inquiet.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle en secouant sa tête bouclée. Il m'a dit qu'il garderait précieusement mon secret car c'était le mien. Il m'aime beaucoup et il ne veut pas me faire du tort. Je pense qu'il est sincère.

\- Très bien, tant mieux… soupira-t-il, soulagé. Je vais essayer de faire passer le message mais ça risque de ne pas être évident… » ajouta-t-il, pensif.

Après avoir passé un moment avec son père, à lui expliquer en détails ce qu'elle avait fait et vécu pendant ces deux journées au manoir Lestrange, Angélique se rendit vers la bibliothèque en compagnie de son chat pour rejoindre Sally-Anne et Daphné afin de réviser en vue des B.U.S.E.

.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs de pierre, elle entendit soudain quelqu'un crier derrière elle :

« Hé ! Angie ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui, fit un grand sourire et s'exclama en voyant le garçon arriver en courant devant elle :

« Harry ! Ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va ! Je suis content de te voir ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt, les joues roses d'avoir couru pour la rattraper. Waw ! Tu es super jolie ! ajouta-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et en l'observant des pieds à la tête. Enfin, tu es toujours belle mais tu as une nouvelle robe, non ? demanda-t-il en plantant son regard vert dans ses yeux vairons.

\- Heu… Oui… répondit-elle, ses pommettes rouges de confusion suite à ces compliments. C'est bien une nouvelle robe, acquiesça-t-elle timidement.

\- Eh ben, elle te va super bien !

\- Merci.

\- Ça a été tes examens à Ste Mangouste ? s'enquit-il, attentif, en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils bruns.

\- Oui, ça s'est très bien passé. Tout va bien. Je suis en pleine forme, répondit-elle alors.

\- Tant mieux, je suis content.

\- Tu… Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? interrogea Angélique, hésitante, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait arrêtée ainsi dans le couloir.

\- Non, je suis juste content de te voir. Tu m'as manqué, répliqua-t-il honnêtement.

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas été absente longtemps… dit-elle, désemparée.

\- Heureusement », fit-il avant de lui sourire.

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine en l'entendant dire de telles choses et en le voyant lui sourire de cette façon et Harry reprit en se penchant pour prendre dans ses bras Salem qui se frottait à ses pieds :

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé hier soir au souper ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Ombrage a débarqué dans la Grande Salle, comme si le monde lui appartenait, comme d'habitude, et, alors qu'elle nous regardait avec son air suffisant pour rejoindre la table des professeurs, ses pieds se sont subitement collés l'un à l'autre, elle s'est étalée sur les marches de l'estrade et a déchiré sa jupe ! expliqua-t-il, le regard pétillant de joie face à ce souvenir.

\- Tu veux rire ? demanda-t-elle, estomaquée, en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

\- Non pas du tout ! répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête, avant de rire franchement. C'était trop génial !

\- Tu sais qui a fait ça ? interrogea-t-elle, quand elle eut cessé de rire, curieuse.

\- Elle a puni Fred et George parce qu'ils riaient vraiment plus fort que tous les autres et qu'ils se roulaient carrément pas terre mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas eux, expliqua-t-il, amusé.

\- C'était qui alors, à ton avis ?

\- Je pense bien que c'était un coup de ton père, déclara-t-il. Il avait un air franchement satisfait de lui et il m'a regardé d'une drôle de façon quand il a vu que je l'observais. Fred et George sont d'accord avec ma théorie et ils ont dit que, si Rogue a fait ça pour se venger de ce qu'elle t'a fait, ils étaient contents d'aller en retenue pour toi. Ils sont même déçus de ne pas y avoir pensé eux-mêmes, expliqua-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans son regard vert.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit… déclara-t-elle, pensive.

\- Peut-être qu'il a peur que tu sois fâchée, proposa-t-il. T'es pas vraiment du genre à te venger.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… approuva-t-elle, songeuse. Je suis désolée pour les jumeaux, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ne t'en veulent pas du tout et ils ont encore prévu des tas de trucs pour faire enrager Ombrage, lui apprit-il avec enthousiasme.

\- D'accord alors mais faites quand même attention, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive du mal par ma faute, soupira-t-elle, préoccupée.

\- Rien n'est de ta faute, Angie. C'est Ombrage qui s'est fait des ennemis toute seule, rétorqua-t-il fermement. Maintenant, elle va devoir payer, ajouta-t-il en reposant le chat par terre.

\- Oui, si tu le dis… Bon, je vais rejoindre Sally-Anne et Daphné à la bibliothèque, déclara-t-elle en désignant le couloir. Tu veux venir aussi ?

\- Non, je dois retrouver Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune, refusa-t-il en secouant la tête. Hermione a vraiment planifié toutes nos journées pour qu'on révise ensemble nos B.U.S.E. et elle va me tuer parce que je suis déjà en retard, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

\- Vas-y vite alors ! conseilla Angélique, amusée.

\- À plus, Angie ! la salua-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Oui, à plus ! Et n'oublie pas de t'entraîner aussi à tu-sais-quoi ! lui rappela-t-elle.

\- OK, OK, c'est promis ! » cria-t-il depuis l'autre bout du couloir avant de disparaître à un angle.

Angélique secoua la tête en souriant puis elle se remit en route pour la bibliothèque et passa quelques heures à réviser ses cours avec ses deux amies Serpentard, qui furent ravie de la voir de retour au château.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A mercredi!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	104. Prise de risques et de conscience

**Chapitre 104 : Prise de risques et de conscience**

La fin des vacances était bien vite arrivée et la pression que les étudiants de cinquième année avaient sur les épaules pour les B.U.S.E. avait encore augmenté d'un cran avec l'annonce d'un entretien individuel en compagnie de leur directrice ou directeur de maison pour parler de leurs perspectives de carrières, la première semaine du dernier trimestre.

Angélique n'était pas vraiment stressée de se retrouver seule en face de son directeur de maison, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son père, mais, à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie et ça l'effrayait énormément.

Lire tous ces prospectus sur les différents métiers, entendre les conversations des autres sur le sujet et le simple fait de penser au futur lui nouait littéralement l'estomac. Avec ce qu'elle savait sur sa filiation, le retour de Voldemort et sa grande antipathie envers elle, elle n'était même pas sûre de terminer l'année en vie… Alors, finalement, à quoi bon réfléchir à tout cela ?

.

« Ça ne va pas, ma puce ? Tu es toute pâle… déclara Rogue lorsqu'il la vit pénétrer dans son bureau pour son entretien individuel.

\- Si, ça va… Mais, papa, je… je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. Ça ne sert à rien que tu perdes ton temps avec moi, répondit-elle, angoissée.

\- Avec toi, je ne perds jamais mon temps, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Allez, assieds-toi et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Tout le monde a plus ou moins une idée de ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie mais, moi, je n'en ai aucune. Je ne sais même pas si je serai toujours vivante dans quelques mois alors je me dis que ça ne sert à rien… lui confia-t-elle, assise sur la chaise face à lui, en évitant son regard.

\- Angélique, bien sûr que tu seras toujours en vie. J'y veillerai personnellement, répliqua-t-il fermement. Tu ne dois pas penser à des choses pareilles, mon ange.

\- Oui mais, même si c'était le cas, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un voudrait engager la fille de Voldemort et de Bellatrix Lestrange ? demanda-t-elle en levant ses yeux vairons vers lui. Peu importe où je me présenterais, personne ne voudra jamais de moi…

\- Je suis certain que tu seras capable de les faire changer d'avis à ton sujet. Tu es la jeune fille la plus gentille et la plus douce que je connaisse. Tout le monde le sait, Angélique.

\- De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire…

\- Tu as un peu lu les prospectus qu'on a mis à votre disposition ?

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas d'idée… soupira-t-elle en secouant sa tête bouclée.

\- Je suis certain du contraire. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire quand tu étais petite ? demanda-t-il gentiment pour l'encourager.

\- Je… je voulais aider les enfants comme moi, répondit-elle, après y avoir réfléchi. Les orphelins et les enfants maltraités… Mais ça n'existe pas chez les sorciers…

\- Si, ça existe, affirma-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ? Je n'ai rien vu à ce sujet, répliqua-t-elle, étonnée.

\- C'est normal, c'est un sujet que personne ne veut aborder car il est très délicat, lui expliqua-t-il, fataliste.

\- Il faut faire quelles études pour ça alors ? » demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

Severus esquissa un sourire, content qu'elle ait finalement trouvé ce qu'elle voudrait faire, et il sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un petit volume sur les différentes possibilités de métiers sorciers. Il alla directement à la section concernant les guérisseurs puis trouva finalement ce qui attirait particulièrement sa fille.

« Voilà, dit-il en pointant du doigt un passage du guide. Pour s'occuper des enfants qui ont été abandonnés ou qui ont subi de graves traumatismes physiques ou psychologiques, tu dois tout d'abord obtenir au moins un E en potions, en botanique, en métamorphose, en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du Mal aux épreuves d'ASPIC. Ensuite, tu devras suivre une formation de guérisseuse de deux ans à Ste Mangouste, après avoir réussi le test d'admission, puis tu devras faire une spécialisation d'un an en pédiatrie et psychologie infantile, lui apprit-il en lisant le livre.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais y arriver ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Bien sûr, ma puce. Tu peux tout réussir, si tu le veux vraiment, que tu y crois et que tu travailles dur, répondit-il confiant.

\- Mais Ombrage n'a pas arrêté de me mettre des D et des P en défense contre les forces du Mal. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir la moyenne et prendre ce cours aux ASPIC… souffla-t-elle, dépitée.

\- Heureusement, ce n'est pas elle qui notera ton examen de B.U.S.E., ce sera un examinateur extérieur à Poudlard, lui apprit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, soulagée.

\- Évidemment.

\- Merci, papa, déclara la jeune fille, le cœur soudain plus léger, avant de lui sourire.

\- De rien, ma chérie. As-tu encore d'autres questions à me poser ?

\- Non, ça va, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, déclara-t-il en notant quelque chose sur le parchemin qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Bon, j'y vais alors ? demanda-t-elle après l'avoir regardé écrire durant quelques dizaines de secondes.

\- Oui, l'entretien est terminé. Tu peux faire entrer ton amie Daphné.

\- OK, ça marche ! dit-elle en se levant et en récupérant son sac. À tout à l'heure, papa !

\- À tout à l'heure, Angélique », répondit-il en la regardant disparaître derrière sa porte.

Cette journée-là avait été pas mal mouvementée. Outre les différents rendez-vous avec les directeurs de maison pour les conseils d'orientation des cinquième année, l'ensemble des habitants de Poudlard avait eu droit à un spectacle digne des plus grands cirques moldus en fin d'après-midi.

En effet, aux alentours de 17 h, des cris et des clameurs s'élevèrent depuis les couloirs et Angélique, Sally-Anne et Daphné, qui se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, sortirent en courant pour se diriger au cinquième étage vers la source du bruit. Là, elles découvrirent Fred et George plantés au milieu du couloir, près de la statue de Gregory le Hautain, avec la tête de ceux qui venaient de faire un mauvais coup.

Et quel mauvais coup ! Les jumeaux avaient transformé une partie de l'étage en marécage, répandant en même temps de ce liquide visqueux sur les quelques élèves malchanceux qui se trouvaient là par hasard.

Ombrage était rouge de colère, la brigade inquisitoriale affichait un air satisfait et Rusard pleurait presque de joie, un parchemin à la main, après avoir obtenu l'autorisation d'attacher les Weasley dans un cachot et de les fouetter pour les punir de leur bêtise.

Bien entendu, les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas laissés faire, ils avaient invoqué leurs balais, qui avaient fait un énorme trou dans la porte du bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice, les avait enfourchés et ils étaient partis en volant après avoir fait la pub de leurs produits et de leur nouveau magasin et avoir ordonné à Peeves de rendre la vie d'Ombrage impossible.

Avec toutes ces émotions, ce soir-là, dans les cachots de son père, Angélique avait donc un peu de mal à recentrer Harry sur le cours d'occlumancie et à l'obliger à se concentrer.

« Harry ! Ferme ton esprit ! cria-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

\- Pardon ! J'essaie mais je pense tout le temps à la fuite spectaculaire de Fred et George, se défendit-il. Ils ont été géniaux.

\- Oui, je le sais. Tout le monde est fier d'eux mais, toi, maintenant, tu dois te concentrer, exigea-t-elle fermement.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais essayer…

\- Tu ne dois pas essayer, tu dois y arriver ! »

Severus esquissa un sourire en l'entendant dire exactement la même chose qu'il lui avait dite lorsqu'il lui avait appris à se servir de sa baguette magique et à contrôler ses pouvoirs quand elle était petite et il préféra ne pas intervenir, jugeant que sa fille s'en sortait très bien avec Potter et sentant qu'elle allait finir par le remettre bien à sa place s'il continuait à l'énerver de la sorte.

« Bon, j'y vais ! décréta-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

\- Attends ! Je ne suis pas prêt ! s'écria-t-il en tendant bêtement ses bras devant lui.

 _\- Legilimens_ ! » prononça-t-elle, sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

Angélique arriva encore une fois à pénétrer dans l'esprit de Harry, qui n'avait dressé aucune barrière pour empêcher son intrusion, et elle tomba cette fois sur un souvenir très récent.

 _Pendant que Fred et George mettaient la pagaille au cinquième étage et que tout le monde se ruait là-bas, Harry s'était faufilé à l'intérieur du bureau d'Ombrage à l'aide de son couteau magique capable d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte et il avait utilisé sa cheminée pour contacter son parrain afin de lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Rogue._

« Non ! Angie, non ! Ne regarde pas ça ! » la suppliait Harry, honteux qu'elle découvre ce qu'il lui avait sciemment caché.

Mais la jeune fille observait la scène, stupéfaite de voir que son ami avait fait une chose aussi stupide alors qu'elle l'avait mis en garde de nombreuses fois et surtout de constater qu'il le lui avait caché.

Elle ressortit finalement de son esprit par elle-même, Potter n'ayant pas réussi à la repousser par ses propres moyens, elle le fusilla du regard, laissa tomber sa baguette à côté d'elle puis elle s'avança vers lui et lui asséna une grande gifle.

« Comment tu as pu faire une chose aussi stupide ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ? Tu es un crétin fini, Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de se mettre à frapper son torse à l'aide de ses petits poings, ses yeux vairons débordant de larmes.

\- Angie, je suis désolé ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas ! Mais il fallait que je lui parle ! » tenta de se défendre le garçon en essayant de maîtriser la jeune fille.

Rogue, qui regardait ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans comprendre ce qui se passait, ne réagit pas, dans un premier temps, trop surpris par la réaction de sa fille. Puis, constatant qu'elle ne se calmait pas et que Potter ne parvenait pas à la contrôler, il s'avança vers les deux jeunes, prit fermement Angélique par les épaules, emprisonna ses bras et l'écarta du Gryffondor, qui allait finir par avoir des bleus si elle continuait ainsi, en la serrant contre lui et en caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« Chut… Doucement… Calme-toi, ma puce… chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- C'est un abruti ! Il veut vraiment se faire renvoyer de Poudlard et mettre les membres de l'Ordre en péril ! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Non, Angie, je t'assure que non ! répliqua Harry en s'avançant vers eux. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi ! Je te demande pardon !

\- Tu ne réfléchis jamais à rien ! Tu agis d'abord et tu penses après ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement en se tournant vers lui et en se détachant de l'étreinte de son père.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est comme ça que je suis, concéda-t-il en grimaçant.

\- À quel moment tu t'es dit que c'était une bonne idée d'aller dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour parler à Sirius ? Tu es complètement dingue ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de rage.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… C'était la seule cheminée qui n'était pas surveillée, je pensais que c'était le plus risqué mais le plus sûr en même temps, expliqua-t-il. Hermione m'a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais…

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas écoutée parce que tu n'écoutes jamais personne ! l'interrompit-elle brusquement. J'ai l'impression qu'on parle tous dans le vide avec toi !

\- Non, vous ne parlez pas dans le vide mais…

\- Mais tu n'en fais quand même qu'à ta tête ! le coupa-t-elle encore. Harry, est-ce que tu sais au moins tous les gens qui comptent sur toi ? Tous les gens qui veillent sur toi, qui te protègent et qui tiennent à toi ? Tous ceux qui mettent leur vie en péril pour toi, pour t'aider à vaincre Voldemort ? Tu crois que c'est leur rendre service et justice de te comporter comme le dernier des crétins ? questionna-t-elle vivement. Tes parents, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid, monsieur et madame Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, Fol Œil, papa, Ron, Hermione et moi ! Tout le monde essaie de t'aider et se fait du souci pour toi et, toi, tu fonces tête baissée dans les ennuis !

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas, Angie… répondit-il en pleurant aussi désormais. Je… Je n'ai jamais pensé à tout ça… Je voulais juste parler à Sirius… Pardon… S'il te plaît, excuse-moi… Tu as raison, je suis un abruti… »

Angélique se calma subitement en constatant que ses remarques avaient fini par traverser son épaisse caboche et avaient fait mouche. Elle le regarda pleurer devant elle pendant un instant, son visage caché dans ses mains et ses épaules secouées de soubresauts, comme tétanisée par cette vision, puis elle s'approcha encore de lui et le serra contre elle pour le consoler.

« Excuse-moi… Je suis désolée… déclara-t-elle doucement en caressant son dos de ses mains.

\- Non, tu as raison… répondit-il en reniflant et en l'entourant lui aussi de ses bras. Je ne réfléchis pas.

\- Je comprends que tu voulais parler à ton parrain mais c'était super dangereux pour lui comme pour toi et très risqué pour tout le monde, expliqua-t-elle gentiment. Ombrage aurait pu mettre la main dessus et il aurait été renvoyé à Azkaban et toi expulsé de Poudlard.

\- Oui… C'était idiot… approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Je suis aussi bête que mon père… ajouta-t-il encore.

\- Pas vraiment, intervint subitement Severus. Vous, au moins, vous avez le mérite de reconnaître vos erreurs.

\- Professeur Rogue, déclara Harry, résolu, en se détachant d'Angélique pour regarder son professeur dans les yeux. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que Sirius et mon père vous ont fait subir. J'ai vraiment honte de ce qu'ils ont fait. Ça m'a vraiment fait très mal de voir ça et de constater que vous aviez raison à leur sujet.

\- Je le sais, Potter, Angélique me l'a dit, répondit-il en hochant la tête dans sa direction. Et moi, je suis profondément désolé d'avoir qualifié votre mère de la sorte. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Je ne le pensais même pas. Je le regrette sincèrement.

\- Je le sais, monsieur, Angélique me l'a dit, répliqua Harry en reprenant sa formulation avant d'esquisser un sourire timide.

\- Pincez-moi, je rêve… » déclara soudain la jeune fille, abasourdie par leur discussion.

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire et enlaça une nouvelle fois son amie, tandis que Severus regardait sa fille en lui souriant, soulagé d'une partie de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules rien que par le fait d'avoir pu exprimer son sentiment à voix haute et d'avoir obtenu le pardon du fils de Lily.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	105. Vénus est plus puissante

_Hello!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Et merci aussi à Guest! Tu verras si la suite sera moins dure pour eux et si Harry écoutera enfin quelqu'un ou pas…_

 _Voici la suite de l'histoire d'Angélique! J'espère que ça vous plaira ;-) On arrive tout doucement à la fin de la cinquième année…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 105 : Vénus est plus puissante…**

L'histoire de la fuite spectaculaire de Fred et George s'était rapidement transformée en légende à Poudlard, de nouvelles expressions - telles que "filer façon Weasley" - avaient vu le jour et étaient très prisées des élèves et, en prime, les étudiants s'étaient lancés dans une sorte de compétition afin de prendre les places de _chahuteurs-en-chef_ qui étaient désormais vacantes.

En outre, les jumeaux avaient laissé des traces indélébiles de leurs derniers tours : le marécage du cinquième étage était toujours là, aucun professeur n'ayant "apparemment" la capacité de le faire disparaître, deux énormes trous en forme de Brossdur ornaient la porte du bureau d'Ombrage et Peeves mettait un point d'honneur à appliquer les conseils des deux garçons à la lettre, passant par exemple sa journée à suivre la directrice et à faire des bruits grossiers à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de parler.

Le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison était finalement arrivé.

Serpentard avait perdu de peu contre Poufsouffle, ce qui voulait dire que, si Gryffondor battait Serdaigle aujourd'hui, les lions remporteraient la coupe.

Sally-Anne et Daphné n'avaient pas voulu assister au match, leur maison ne jouant pas et désirant éviter de se retrouver parmi ceux qui chantaient l'horrible chanson qui faisait littéralement bouillir de rage Angélique, et elles étaient restées au château pour réviser.

La jeune fille brune s'était donc rendue au match afin de soutenir Ron, qui avait vraiment besoin de tous les encouragements qu'on pouvait lui témoigner, Harry, qui était toujours aussi dépité et frustré de ne pas pouvoir jouer, et Hermione, qui tentait comme elle de remonter le moral des deux garçons.

Alors que Ron venait d'encaisser son premier but et que les Serpentard entamaient déjà le refrain de leur stupide chanson, Angélique, Hermione et Harry furent soudain interpellés par Hagrid.

Du sang coulait de son nez, il avait des bleus un peu partout et avait l'air vraiment abattu. C'est pourquoi, quand il leur demanda de les suivre, tous les trois acquiescèrent.

Ils sortirent des gradins, avec plus ou moins de difficultés, puis du stade, ils traversèrent la grande pelouse puis, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cabane du garde-chasse, celui-ci les héla :

« Hé ! On va par là ! s'exclama-t-il, une arbalète à la main.

\- Dans la Forêt interdite ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

\- Oui. Allez ! Vite ! Avant que quelqu'un nous aperçoive !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… chuchota Angélique à l'adresse de Harry.

\- Moi non plus… Mais c'est Hagrid, il est notre ami et, apparemment, il a besoin de nous », répondit le garçon avant de suivre le demi-géant.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard de dépit avant de courir un peu pour rattraper les garçons qui s'étaient déjà enfoncés sous les feuillages sinistres des arbres de la forêt.

Sur le chemin, Hagrid leur raconta pourquoi il était obligé de se déplacer avec une arbalète à la main, il leur parla des stupides lois d'Ombrage sur les hybrides puis subitement, Angélique, qui était la plus petite et qui avait le plus de mal à suivre la cadence rythmée de Hagrid, sursauta et cria en apercevant un grand cheval noir ailé et squelettique à quelques mètres d'elle avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu cries ainsi ? demanda Harry, inquiet, en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Ça ne va pas, Angélique ? interrogea Hagrid, soucieux, en revenant sur ses pas.

\- C'est… c'est… balbutia-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'animal qui semblait provenir d'outre-tombe.

\- Il n'y a rien, Angie, voulut la rassurer Hermione.

\- Si, il y a un Sombral… la contredit le garçon. Mais je pensais que tu ne les voyais pas, ajouta-t-il en observant attentivement son amie Serpentard.

\- Les Sombrals sont des animaux très gentils, Angélique, la rassura Hagrid. Tu te rappelles de mon cours ?

\- Heu… oui… approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête. Pardon, je… j'ai été surprise… C'est tout.

\- Allez, ce n'est rien. Venez ! Il faut avancer par là, décréta-t-il en désignant les arbres denses et les ronces. On est presque arrivé, les encouragea-t-il.

\- Mais on s'éloigne du chemin ! protesta Hermione en suivant le garde-chasse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais où je vais. »

La jeune Gryffondor fit la moue, pas vraiment rassurée par sa réponse, mais elle lui emboîta néanmoins le pas, tout comme ses deux autres amis, qui se tenaient juste derrière eux.

« Tu ne voyais pas les Sombrals avant, chuchota Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, confirma simplement Angélique, livide.

\- Pourquoi tu les vois maintenant alors ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, rétorqua-t-elle en écartant une branche de son visage.

\- Tu as vu la mort ? Mais… Quand ? Qui ? Comment ? Où ? la pressa-t-il de questions en enjambant une racine.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler », répliqua-t-elle d'une façon assez sèche pour couper court à la conversation.

Harry avança en silence à ses côtés pendant plusieurs minutes puis finalement il déclara, résolu, en tenant une grosse branche pour la laisser passer plus facilement :

« Si un jour tu éprouves le besoin d'en parler, je serai là.

\- Merci », répondit-elle, sincère, avant de lui sourire tristement.

S'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de la Forêt interdite, les trois adolescents demandèrent à leur professeur de soins aux créatures magiques s'ils pouvaient allumer leurs baguettes. Ce dernier acquiesça puis il leur avoua qu'il allait sûrement être renvoyé par Ombrage à cause du Niffleur qu'elle avait retrouvé dans son bureau, il voulut les mettre en garde avant d'arriver à destination et leur demanda de s'occuper de quelque chose à sa place si jamais il était obligé de partir.

Harry approuva directement pour eux trois et pour Ron sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait et en incluant ses trois amis sans leur demander leur avis puis ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une espèce de grand monticule de terre lisse aussi haut que Hagrid et s'immobilisèrent.

« Il dort, chuchota le garde-chasse.

\- Comment ça il dort ? interrogea Angélique, interloquée.

\- Hagrid, qui est-ce ? demanda Hermione, sa baguette tremblant dans sa main.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Hagrid, non ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait ça ! s'exclama vivement la Serpentard, paniquée. Vous en avez vraiment ramené un ?

\- Un quoi ? interrogea Harry, perdu.

\- Il fallait que je le ramène absolument, même s'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord… répondit Hagrid, malheureux.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous l'avez pris avec vous s'il ne voulait pas venir ? interrogea la lionne, les yeux exorbités.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas, il se faisait maltraiter par les autres géants. Il est si petit… » expliqua-t-il en regardant tendrement l'énorme être qui ronflait.

Devant les deux filles atterrées et le garçon estomaqué, Hagrid leur expliqua ensuite qu'il s'agissait de son demi-frère, Graup, et qu'il l'avait ramené pour prouver aux autres qu'il était inoffensif, pour lui apprendre l'anglais et retrouver un membre de sa famille. Harry posa des questions sur ses coups bleus et les cordes qui retenaient la "bête" et Hagrid avoua qu'il était un peu brusque et ne maîtrisait pas encore sa force mais qu'il faisait des progrès et que les cordes étaient juste une sorte de précaution pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne trop.

Hagrid leur demanda encore de s'occuper de lui et de venir de temps en temps pour lui parler et lui apprendre des choses et les trois amis, déjà liés par la promesse de Harry, se contentèrent d'acquiescer. Le garde-chasse leur fut très reconnaissant et il décida de réveiller le géant pour leur présenter malgré les vigoureuses protestations des deux filles.

Hagrid le réveilla tout de même, assez rudement, et il commença à lui parler et à lui présenter les trois adolescents, tandis que le géant ne semblait en avoir rien à faire, cherchait à manger sur la cime des sapins et s'amusait à essayer de déraciner des arbres.

« Bon, il vous appellera Harry, Angie et Hermy, ce sera plus simple pour lui, décréta-t-il en se tournant vers eux.

\- Oui, oui… approuva Hermione, qui avait fortement reculé, tout comme les deux autres.

\- Pas de problème ! On peut s'en aller, maintenant ? demanda Angélique, fébrile.

\- Oh, oui… On s'en va, acquiesça Hagrid en hochant sa grosse tête hirsute. Merci pour tout, les enfants. Vous êtes formidables.

\- De rien… répondit Harry, désolé d'avoir fourré ses amis dans ce plan foireux. Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup en voyant le soleil disparaître encore en peu plus avant d'entendre Angélique hurler à pleins poumons.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la source du bruit et virent que Graup avait attrapé la Serpentard dans l'une de ses mains, alors qu'elle se préparait déjà à partir loin de là.

« Faites-la descendre ! Il va la tuer ! cria Harry, désespéré.

\- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu… répétait Hermione en tenant sa tête dans ses mains et en faisant les cents pas.

\- Pas de panique, pas de panique ! Ça va aller… répondit l'adulte, sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Hagrid ! Faites quelque chose, tout de suite ! exigea le garçon, en rage, en serrant le manteau du garde-chasse dans ses mains.

\- Oui, oui… acquiesça-t-il machinalement. Graup ! Graup ! Repose-la par terre ! Graup ! Laisse Angie ! » ordonna-t-il fermement.

Angélique tremblait de tous ses membres, étendue dans la grande main du géant, à cinq bons mètres du sol. Elle avait été absolument terrifiée de se faire arracher de la terre ferme de cette façon et elle était paniquée d'être à présent à la merci d'un être aussi gigantesque.

Néanmoins, elle décida de tenter de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs, alors que la seule envie qu'elle avait était de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle souffla par le nez et essaya de se redresser un peu, sous les yeux du géant qui l'observait attentivement. Elle passa donc en position assise dans la paume de sa main et, apeurée, elle plongea ses yeux vairons remplis de détresse dans les énormes prunelles couleur de vase du géant, tandis que Hagrid appelait toujours et frappait la jambe de son frère pour lui faire redéposer la jeune fille par terre.

Rien que par ce simple regard, Graup sembla se rendre compte qu'il effrayait la petite créature qui se tenait dans sa main et voulut la rassurer en approchant sa grosse tête d'elle et en lui parlant :

« Pas peu… Angy… Graup… Gen… til… »

Il avança ensuite son petit doigt vers elle qui avait levé ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger et il caressa le plus doucement possible sa tête et son bras.

Étonnée, Angélique, qui avait quand même failli perdre une partie de sa robe de sorcière dans l'histoire, remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, elle baissa ses bras et demanda alors :

« Graup, tu veux bien me reposer par terre, s'il te plaît ? »

Voyant qu'il se grattait la tête face à sa question, elle s'approcha à quatre pattes du bord de sa main, lui désigna ses amis et Hagrid en bas et lui mima l'action de la rapprocher du sol pour qu'elle puisse regagner la terre ferme.

Le géant sembla la comprendre puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était accroupi et avait posé sa main par terre pour qu'elle puisse descendre toute seule.

Harry accourut aussitôt à sa rencontre et il l'entoura d'un bras pour la soutenir, alors que ses jambes flageolaient légèrement suite à la frayeur qu'elle avait eue.

« Ça va, Angie ? Tu n'as rien ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? questionna-t-il, inquiet, en posant une main sur sa joue légèrement éraflée et en l'observant dans les yeux.

\- Non, ça va… soupira-t-elle, soulagée d'être à nouveau à terre.

\- Vous lui faites bien comprendre qu'il ne doit plus jamais faire ça, Hagrid ! Sinon, on ne viendra pas, c'est trop dangereux ! s'exclama-t-il fermement en tenant toujours son amie dans ses bras.

\- Oui, je… je vais lui expliquer… approuva le garde-chasse, contrit. Je suis désolé, Angélique, s'excusa-t-il ensuite. Il n'a jamais fait ça…

\- Ce n'est rien, Hagrid. »

Ils repartirent en silence dans le sens inverse après cette mésaventure.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, chacun pensant à ce qu'il venait de se produire, Hagrid désolé d'avoir mis Angélique en danger et les trois jeunes terrifiés à l'idée qu'ils devraient peut-être y retourner pour lui parler et lui apprendre l'anglais…

Mais leurs surprises étaient loin d'être finies car ils tombèrent bientôt sur un troupeau de centaures pas vraiment amicaux qui se disputèrent avec Hagrid, lui disant qu'il n'avait plus le droit de venir dans cette partie de la forêt.

Le garde-chasse s'énerva et rétorqua que la forêt appartenait à tout le monde puis, alors que Magorian avait décidé qu'il le laissait s'en aller pour cette fois car il était accompagné de jeunes poulains, qui n'étaient autre qu'Angélique, Harry et Hermione, le centaure le plus âgé, à la robe blanche et aux cheveux de la même couleur, déclara à l'adresse de la Serpentard et du Gryffondor, qui se tenaient toujours côte à côte :

« La Lune et le Soleil. L'Ombre et la Lumière. Le Mal et le Bien. L'un ne peut aller sans l'autre car l'un n'existe pas sans l'autre. C'est l'association des deux qui mène à l'équilibre et à l'harmonie. Il en ira de même pour les humains…

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry, perplexe quant à son discours abscons.

\- On voit bien Mars… mais Vénus est plus puissante… se contenta-t-il de répondre de manière tout aussi sibylline en observant les deux planètes que l'on distinguait bien, même en plein jour. Toi aussi, tu as ton rôle à jouer, petite humaine. Toi aussi, tu as survécu… ajouta-t-il encore en posant ses yeux bleu pâle sur Angélique.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? interrogea la jeune fille, estomaquée.

\- Tu as bien compris ce que j'ai dit… affirma-t-il en soutenant son regard vairon.

\- Venez, les enfants, on y va », décréta soudain Hagrid, en remettant son arbalète correctement.

Angélique observa le vieux centaure dans les yeux encore quelques secondes puis, alors que Harry tirait légèrement sur sa manche, elle suivit Hagrid et Hermione pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, les centaures, avec leurs planètes ? chuchota le Gryffondor en sortant de la forêt. Quand j'étais en première année aussi, ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'on voyait bien Mars...

\- Je ne sais pas… » répondit la Serpentard, songeuse.

En fait, la jeune fille avait bien sa petite idée sur la question mais elle ne voulait pas encore en faire part à ses amis. Elle avait bien trop peur de se tromper sur la réelle signification de ces paroles, même si le centaure lui avait confirmé qu'elle avait bien compris…

Mars et Vénus étaient effectivement des planètes de leur système solaire mais aussi des dieux dans la mythologie gréco-romaine. Mars était le dieu de la guerre et Vénus, la déesse de l'amour. Les centaures disaient que l'on voyait bien Mars, donc, Angélique en déduisait qu'une guerre approchait et allait bientôt éclater. Mais le vieillard avait ajouté que Vénus était plus puissante… Cela voulait-il dire que l'amour était plus fort et pourrait venir à bout de cette guerre ? Était-ce possible ? Pouvait-elle se laisser aller à croire à ces prédictions ? Et comment l'amour, même puissant, pourrait-il parvenir à réaliser cette prouesse ?

C'est donc sur ces interrogations qu'elle arriva au stade de Quidditch pour découvrir que Gryffondor avait remporté la coupe grâce à Ron, dont les supporters avaient repris la chanson des Serpentard pour la transformer en éloge pour leur gardien.

« Harry ! Hermione ! Angie ! cria Ron, fou de joie, en brandissant la grosse coupe en argent. On a gagné ! Gryffondor a remporté la coupe ! »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	106. Le Département des mystères

_Coucou!_

 _Merci tout le monde pour vos commentaires! Merci également aux 2 Guest, surtout que le 1er a posté la 600ème review! Waw ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 106 : Le Département des mystères**

Severus était entré dans une colère noire quand Angélique lui avait appris comment elle s'était éraflée la joue et avait déchiré sa robe de sorcière et il avait même éprouvé une espèce de satisfaction féroce lorsque le demi-géant se fit renvoyer par Ombrage. Quelle idée stupide de ramener un géant et de demander à quatre adolescents de s'en occuper ! Il avait d'ailleurs fait promettre à sa fille de ne pas s'en approcher et il avait suspendu les leçons d'occlumancie de Potter, qui n'était bon qu'à la conduire dans les pires ennuis, afin de la faire se concentrer sur ses examens.

Les épreuves de B.U.S.E. s'étaient bien déroulées pour Angélique et ses amies de Serpentard. Elle était pratiquement certaine d'obtenir une note suffisante pour prendre les cours qu'il lui fallait suivre aux ASPIC afin de devenir médicomage au service des enfants maltraités et elle se réjouissait que la session arrive à son terme.

Comme tout le monde, Angélique avait été choquée d'apprendre que les gens du ministère avaient stupéfixé le professeur McGonagall, qui avait tenté de défendre Hagrid, et elle était allée lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie avant qu'on ne la transfère à Ste Mangouste pour des soins complémentaires. Quatre éclairs de stupéfixion à son âge… Elle était rudement costaude pour avoir survécu à cela…

.

Le dernier jour des examens, Angélique, qui terminait par l'épreuve de botanique, était rapidement rentrée dans les appartements de son père pour l'attendre et passer du temps avec lui et, quand elle le vit arriver, son expression réjouie changea du tout au tout, elle se leva du canapé et lui demanda, angoissée :

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ombrage a surpris Potter dans son bureau en compagnie de Granger, Londubat, Lovegood ainsi que Ron et Ginny Weasley. Apparemment ils se sont servis de sa cheminée pour contacter quelqu'un. Je crois que Potter va faire une grosse bêtise et se ruer au-devant de graves ennuis.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-elle, fébrile.

\- Il croit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres détient Sirius Black au Département des mystères. Il veut y aller pour le secourir mais je parie que ce n'est qu'une vision destinée à l'attirer là-bas.

\- Mais pourquoi il veut qu'il aille là-bas ?

\- Parce que seules les personnes qui font l'objet d'une prophétie peuvent la retirer de son étagère. Le maître l'a appris récemment et il a donc besoin que Potter y aille à sa place pour ne pas révéler sa présence à tous, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? interrogea-t-elle encore, dans tous ses états.

\- Toi, rien. Tu restes bien ici, répliqua aussitôt Severus en l'observant d'un regard sévère. Moi, je vais contacter Black pour m'assurer qu'il se porte bien et aller rassurer Potter par la suite.

\- Tu lui as dit qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter ?

\- Ombrage était là, elle nous surveillait. Je n'ai rien pu lui dire. D'ailleurs, elle m'a mis à pieds car j'ai refusé de lui fournir du Veritaserum pour qu'elle puisse interroger Potter.

\- Mais, papa, Harry ne t'attendra pas ! Il va encore faire n'importe quoi ! Il va aller lui-même au Département des mystères pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'agitant de plus en plus. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi y aller pour le rassurer et lui dire de ne pas bouger !

\- Angélique, calme-toi, je t'en prie ! exigea Rogue en la prenant par les épaules. Tu dois me promettre d'attendre ici que je revienne.

\- Mais…

\- Angélique ! gronda-t-il, inquiet.

\- OK….

\- Bien… soupira-t-il, soulagé. J'y vais, toi, tu ne bouges pas », l'avertit-il encore avant de quitter la pièce pour aller contacter les membres de l'Ordre.

.

La jeune fille patienta pendant ce qui lui parut des heures jusqu'à ce que son père ne réapparaisse en déclarant :

« Black n'a rien, il est toujours au QG. Je vais aller prévenir Potter.

\- Je viens avec toi ! décréta-t-elle, résolue.

\- Non, je l'ai vu partir dans la Forêt interdite avec Ombrage et Granger, c'est trop dangereux. Tu restes ici.

\- Papa, je n'ai plus 5 ans ! Je veux y aller !

\- Angélique, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, mon ange… déclara tristement Severus en secouant légèrement la tête. _Expelliarmus_ ! »

La baguette de la Serpentard sauta de sa main pour atterrir dans celle de son père qui ajouta encore en visant sa fille :

« _Levitatio_ ! »

Les pieds d'Angélique, qui était trop choquée pour réagir, se décollèrent du sol et Rogue la fit léviter jusque dans sa chambre dont il scella la porte d'un _Collaporta_ lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur.

Une fois enfermée dans sa chambre, Angélique retrouva peu à peu ses esprits, se précipita sur la porte en actionnant la clenche à de multiples reprises sans le moindre succès et elle cria en tapant sur le panneau de bois :

« Papa ! Papa, laisse-moi sortir ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Papa ! Papa, je t'en prie !

\- Je suis désolé, ma chérie, mais je fais ça pour ton bien, répliqua Rogue devant la porte. Tu es en sécurité ici. Je vais prévenir ton ami et je reviens vite auprès de toi.

\- Non, papa ! Papa, ouvre-moi ! » répéta-t-elle.

Rogue ne répondit pas et partit pour la Forêt interdite à la recherche de ce maudit Potter, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard…

.

En attendant, Angélique, qui avait arrêté de taper sur la porte, sachant que ça ne servait à rien et que son père n'était plus là, était persuadée que le crétin dont elle était tombée amoureuse s'était déjà précipité tête baissée dans les ennuis et devait être au ministère de la Magie à l'heure qu'il était.

Son cerveau tournant à plein régime, adossée contre la porte de sa chambre, elle eut soudain un éclair de génie, se releva vivement et appela :

« Dobby ! Dobby, viens, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Harry Potter est en danger ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit elfe de maison apparut devant elle en se tordant nerveusement les doigts :

« Miss Angélique a appelé Dobby ? Elle dit que Harry Potter est en danger ?

\- Oui ! Merci d'être venu ! répliqua-t-elle, soulagée que ça ait fonctionné. Tu peux transplaner n'importe où, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est le privilège des elfes de maison, approuva-t-il en l'observant de ses grands yeux globuleux.

\- Tu peux prendre des gens avec toi ? s'assura-t-elle alors.

\- Bien sûr, Dobby peut faire ça, acquiesça-t-il ensuite.

\- Fais-moi transplaner dans le salon, je dois récupérer ma baguette ! ordonna-t-elle vivement.

\- À vos ordres, Miss. »

Angélique se retrouva aussitôt de l'autre côté de la porte, elle s'empara de sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la table du salon puis elle revint vers l'elfe et demanda :

« Tu peux m'emmener jusqu'au ministère de la Magie ?

\- Dobby pourrait mais… il ne sait pas s'il a le droit… répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Dobby, Harry est en danger et je dois aller au Département des mystères pour le sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, expliqua-t-elle, fébrile. Tu as été l'elfe des Malefoy, tu as sûrement déjà dû accompagner ton maître au ministère, non ?

\- Oui, Dobby s'y est déjà rendu en compagnie du maître Malefoy, approuva-t-il en frissonnant malgré lui. Dobby sait beaucoup de choses au sujet des Malefoy et de leur famille… ajouta-t-il, énigmatique.

\- Conduis-moi là-bas ! ordonna-t-elle, sans se préoccuper de ses paroles.

\- Miss Lyra ne devrait pas aller là-bas… voulut-il l'avertir.

\- Dobby, s'il te plaît ! Fais-moi transplaner tout de suite ! exigea-t-elle, rouge de colère, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait utilisé le prénom que Bellatrix lui avait donné à sa naissance.

\- C'est d'accord… Dobby fera ce que vous voulez, miss… » approuva-t-il finalement avant de prendre sa main et de disparaître avec elle.

Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard au beau milieu de l'atrium du ministère de la Magie et Dobby déclara avant de repartir :

« Prenez l'ascenseur, niveau 9. Bonne chance, amie de Harry Potter. »

Puis il disparut dans un _pop_ sonore.

Angélique fit aussitôt ce que le petit elfe lui avait conseillé et une voix féminine lui annonça qu'elle était arrivée au Département des mystères. Elle sortit donc de l'ascenseur, se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait face à elle et l'ouvrit.

Elle pénétra dans une pièce sombre et circulaire dans laquelle il y avait onze portes en plus de celle qu'elle avait emprunté pour entrer. Elle observa les torches aux flammes bleues et les grands X flamboyants qui ornaient certaines des portes en fronçant les sourcils, incertaine.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte et décida de la marquer d'un O pour la distinguer des autres et savoir que c'était celle-là qu'elle devrait emprunter pour ressortir.

Ne sachant pas laquelle choisir, elle se dirigea vers une et actionna la poignée mais elle refusa de s'ouvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, puis décida de passer à une autre qui s'ouvrit sur un endroit avec de hautes étagères remplies de sphères bleutées dont une bonne moitié d'entre elles avait été renversée.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce en prenant garde aux éclats de verre qui jonchaient le sol, se doutant qu'une bataille avait déjà dû faire rage ici, et elle voulut faire demi-tour pour essayer une autre porte afin de retrouver ses amis mais une petite boule à la lueur étrange à la fois rouge et verte et qui semblait luire plus fort que toutes les autres attira son regard.

Elle se dirigea donc vers celle-ci, se pencha pour la ramasser et dès qu'elle l'eut en main une voix de femme, qu'elle pensait avoir déjà entendue, s'éleva dans la pièce et déclara :

« _Si l'enfant de l'Ombre et celui de la Lumière unissent leurs forces pour lutter contre les Ténèbres, le Mal pourra être vaincu et celui qui n'a jamais vécu pour lui pourra enfin vivre… L'enfant de l'Ombre et celui de la Lumière doivent s'unir, c'est primordial pour notre survie à tous…_ »

Angélique, sous le choc de ces paroles, observa la petite boule en fronçant ses sourcils bruns puis elle sursauta et hurla en la laissant tomber par terre quand elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un corps se coller à son dos.

La sphère se brisa en répandant une fumée verdâtre et la jeune fille tenta de se débattre et d'attraper sa baguette mais son assaillant la tenait fermement et enfonçait le bout de sa propre baguette dans son cou pour la faire obéir.

« Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle. Laissez-moi partir !

\- Certainement pas, ma belle, lui répondit une voix qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement rauque qu'à autre chose. Je vais te ramener là où se trouvent tes amis. Peut-être que Harry Potter sera plus coopératif quand il vous aura tous vus mourir…

\- Non ! Arrêtez ! » protesta-t-elle sans le moindre résultat.

L'homme la souleva sans la moindre peine et rejoignit la salle de la Mort dans laquelle il savait que ses compagnons Mangemorts se trouvaient.

Angélique était au bord de la nausée, non seulement elle s'était fait prendre en moins de deux, elle était terrifiée et elle ne savait pas comme s'en sortir mais, en plus, le corps de l'homme qui se pressait désagréablement contre elle dégageait une puissante odeur de terre, de sueur et de sang qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Arrivée à destination, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de stupeur : tous ses amis, qui étaient dans un sale état, avaient été fait prisonniers et étaient retenus par des Mangemorts, Harry se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce avec la prophétie en main et Bellatrix était en train de torturer Neville qui gémissait de douleur à ses pieds.

« Regardez ça ! déclara Greyback en montrant Angélique qu'il maintenait toujours avec force contre lui. J'en ai encore trouvé une ! ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher pour renifler l'odeur de ses cheveux et de son cou.

\- Angélique ! » cria aussitôt Harry, désespéré.

La jeune Serpentard ne put empêcher un gémissement de frayeur de s'échapper de ses lèvres et une larme fugace de couler sur sa joue avant de rechercher de l'aide ou du moins du réconfort dans les yeux de Harry puis de sa mère.

Bellatrix, qui ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans une telle situation, jeta un regard affolé à Rodolphus, qui tenta de la dissuader d'agir en secouant légèrement la tête, mais elle ne tint pas compte de son avis et ordonna fermement :

« Lâche-la, Greyback !

\- Pas question ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée et je la garde, répliqua-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle.

\- Lâche-la tout de suite ! répéta-t-elle en abandonnant Neville et en avançant résolument vers lui, sa main crispée autour de sa baguette magique, devant les autres Mangemorts et les élèves de Poudlard qui ne comprenaient strictement rien à ce qui se passait.

\- Laissez cette jeune fille, Greyback, intervint soudain Lucius Malefoy, voulant porter secours à sa belle-sœur. Elle est à notre merci et ne peut rien faire puisque vous lui avez pris sa baguette magique.

\- J'aime sentir leur peur et puis elle est agréable à regarder, répondit-il en passant ses ongles jaunes et crasseux sur sa joue et son cou tandis que d'autres larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses pommettes.

\- ÔTE IMMÉDIATEMENT TES SALES PATTES DE MA FILLE, ESPÈCE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉ ! » hurla alors Bellatrix, dans une rage folle, en se précipitant sur lui et en lui lançant un sort.

Des cordes jaillirent de l'extrémité de sa baguette et vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou du loup-garou qui lâcha Angélique pour tenter de se défaire de ces liens et d'éviter qu'ils ne le tuent en l'étranglant.

La jeune fille tomba à genoux devant lui, tandis qu'il essayait de se dépêtrer du sort étrangleur, et Bellatrix arriva pour la relever et l'éloigner de Greyback, dans un silence de mort, sous le regard choqué et stupéfait de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

« Bella, Greyback, lui rappela Lucius Malefoy en faisant un signe de tête vers le Mangemort qui était à terre à présent.

\- Qu'il crève ! répondit-elle sèchement, écumant toujours de rage, en serrant sa fille contre elle.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que le maître veut… » déclara sagement l'aristocrate.

La femme soupira alors en roulant des yeux et leva le sortilège afin de le libérer de ses liens.

« Bien… approuva Malefoy en hochant la tête. À présent, la prophétie, Potter », ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry, qui observait fixement Angélique, et en tendant sa main.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez apprécié les changements que j'ai apportés à cette scène ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	107. Le retour de Voldemort

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir ;-) Merci également à Guest, je suis contente que ça te plaise ;-)_

 _Suite de la bataille du Département des mystères: _Bellatrix avait révélé à tous qu'Angélique était sa fille pour la protéger de Greyback.__

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 107 : Le retour de Voldemort**

Angélique pleurait toujours mais de honte à présent.

Elle avait désobéi à son père en venant ici pour secourir Harry, elle s'était fait prendre à peine dix minutes plus tard par un Mangemort, elle avait obligé sa mère à révéler son identité – pour ça, Bellatrix risquait de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure auprès de Voldemort, elle le savait – maintenant, tous ses amis l'observaient, les yeux ronds, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles, et Harry était toujours à la merci des Mangemorts mais il était, en plus, choqué par ces révélations.

Alors que Harry tendait la main dans laquelle il tenait la prophétie vers Lucius Malefoy, soudainement, cinq membres de l'Ordre se précipitèrent dans la salle et vinrent à l'assaut des Mangemorts.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley arrivèrent pour prêter main forte aux étudiants, qui étaient dans une très mauvaise posture, et ils firent pleuvoir sur les Mangemorts un déferlement ininterrompu de sortilèges en sautant de gradin en gradin.

La bataille recommença alors, plus acharnée que jamais, et Angélique se retrouva au milieu des deux camps, ne sachant pas où était sa place ni ce qu'elle devait faire, sans baguette magique et donc sans la moindre possibilité de se défendre ou d'attaquer.

« Rodolphus ! » entendit-elle crier tandis que Bellatrix la tenait fermement par le bras.

Son mari accourut aussitôt vers elles deux en évitant les sorts et en en renvoyant sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et la femme ordonna :

« Reste avec Lyra et retrouve sa baguette ! Surtout que personne ne la touche ! Tu as compris ? Moi, je vais m'occuper des phénix… ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur de folie dans le regard.

\- Oui, Bella, approuva aussitôt l'homme, docile.

\- Non, maman, n'y va pas ! tenta de la retenir Angélique. Ne fais pas ça ! Arrêtez, tous ! »

Bellatrix plongea ses yeux dans les siens, heureuse et fière de l'avoir entendu prononcer le mot _maman_ pour la toute première fois de sa vie et elle sembla soudain hésiter jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair rouge ne manque de frapper Angélique.

La femme repoussa le sort vivement avec une habileté incroyable, elle retroussa ses lèvres, elle fit volte-face et elle courut vers Tonks pour lui faire regretter d'avoir failli blesser sa fille, consciemment ou non.

« Non ! cria-t-elle en avançant d'un pas.

\- Reste près de moi ! » la retint Rodolphus en la saisissant par le poignet.

L'homme se faufila avec elle à travers les couples de duellistes, à la recherche de sa baguette magique, qui devait être tombée près de Greyback un peu plus tôt, mais ils furent séparés quand Kingsley surgit devant eux pour attaquer le Mangemort.

Angélique tenta encore de la retrouver en la cherchant du regard et en courant en tous sens pour ne pas prendre un sort puis elle vit, plus loin, Harry et Neville lutter contre Lucius Malefoy qui tentait d'obtenir la prophétie. Elle abandonna alors l'idée de retrouver sa baguette et partit à leur rencontre.

Angélique savait que Voldemort ne devait pas mettre la main sur ce petit globe, c'était capital. Alors à quoi bon tout faire pour tenter de la protéger ? Elle devait la briser afin que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'elle contenait comme message.

« Harry ! cria-t-elle en arrivant vers lui. Harry ! Donne-moi la sphère ! »

Le jeune garçon, qui envisageait plutôt de la confier à Neville, hésita en observant ses yeux vairons.

La jeune fille prit cette hésitation comme un coup en plein cœur en voyant qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait la croire mais elle prit sur elle et ajouta fermement :

« Harry ! Brise-la ! Ils ne doivent pas mettre la main dessus ! »

Le Gryffondor l'observa encore, incrédule, et, au lieu de la casser lui-même, il la lui lança.

Dès qu'elle l'eut en mains, Angélique la projeta avec force contre le sol en pierre et la petite boule se brisa en mille morceaux en répétant une dernière fois le contenu de la prophétie que personne n'entendit à cause de tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient.

Elle courut ensuite vers les deux garçons et aida Harry à relever Neville pendant que Lupin leur conseillait de filer et les protégeait de Malefoy.

Au même moment, Dumbledore surgit dans la salle et tout le monde sembla suspendre les combats mis à part Bellatrix et Sirius qui ne s'étaient apparemment pas rendus compte de la présence du directeur de Poudlard.

Sirius se baissait et évitait les éclairs rouges de sa cousine en riant et en déclarant qu'elle pouvait faire mieux que ça. Puis, un jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine cette fois et il bascula à travers l'arche située au centre de la pièce.

Harry hurla et se précipita vers son parrain, qui avait disparu à travers le voile, Lupin le retint de justesse pour éviter qu'il ne traverse lui aussi l'arcade et tenta de le raisonner en disant qu'il était trop tard.

Tout à coup, une détonation suivie d'un cri retentit derrière le socle de pierre. Kingsley s'effondra de douleur au sol et Bellatrix s'enfuit en courant et en déviant le sort de Dumbledore.

Alors qu'Angélique regardait sa mère gravir les gradins à toute vitesse, Harry se détacha subitement de l'étreinte de Lupin et s'élança à sa poursuite en vociférant :

« _ELLE A TUÉ SIRIUS ! ELLE L'A TUÉ, JE LA TUERAI_ ! »(1)

Et il courut derrière la femme.

Angélique le suivit directement, après qu'elle eut réussi à se dégager de la poigne de Lupin, qui avait tenté de la retenir également, elle gravit les gradins en s'aidant de ses mains pour aller plus vite, repoussa Dumbledore et tous ceux qui tentaient de se mettre en travers de son chemin en élevant inconsciemment un bouclier tout autour d'elle sans utiliser sa baguette, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvée, passa la salle des cerveaux, se retrouva dans la pièce circulaire et sombre et sortit par la porte marquée d'un O pour déboucher sur le couloir avec les ascenseurs.

Là, elle appuya sur tous les boutons et monta à bord du premier ascenseur qui se présenta, direction l'atrium où elle retrouva Harry et Bellatrix, qui étaient en train de se battre.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-elle en se plaçant entre eux deux, après avoir vu avec horreur qu'ils employaient des Impardonnables comme le Doloris.

\- Pousse-toi, Angélique ! Je vais la tuer ! Elle a tué Sirius ! » hurla Harry en s'approchant pour l'écarter de son chemin.

Mais la jeune fille avait toujours cette espèce de bouclier qui l'entourait et il fut légèrement projeté en arrière quand il entra en contact avec lui.

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, Bellatrix tenta à son tour de s'approcher de sa fille pour venir narguer Potter mais la même chose se produisit à son encontre et elle recula de plusieurs pas sous la force du sortilège.

« Tu défends une Mangemort ? demanda Harry, sous le choc.

\- Non ! Je défends ma mère ! répliqua-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle n'a pas tué Sirius ! C'était un éclair rouge ! Un éclair de stupéfixion !

\- Ça ne change rien ! Il est mort et c'est de sa faute à elle ! rétorqua-t-il en pointant son doigt dans sa direction. _Endoloris_ ! » ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Bellatrix.

Mais le charme ricocha sur la protection magique d'Angélique qui était toujours entre eux deux.

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser des Impardonnables, Harry ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ! déclara la jeune fille, peinée.

\- Et toi, tu ne peux pas être dans les deux camps ! Tu dois choisir, Angie ! cria le jeune garçon.

\- Non ! Je refuse !

\- Lyra, prends-lui la prophétie. Le maître sera fier de toi, conseilla sa mère.

\- Il n'y a plus de prophétie, répondit-elle en tournant son visage vers sa mère. Elle… Elle est tombée et s'est brisée…

\- Non… Non, ce n'est pas vrai… tenta-t-elle de se convaincre, horrifiée.

\- Et si ! répliqua le Gryffondor, qui jubilait de voir son visage émacié anéanti par la nouvelle. Pas de chance ! Tout ça pour rien ! Et personne n'a entendu ce qu'elle contenait ! rajouta-t-il, amusé.

\- Non ! Maître ! Maître, j'ai essayé ! Ne me punissez pas ! s'écria-t-elle en observant le plafond. Ne nous punissez pas !

\- Parce que, en plus, vous croyez qu'il peut vous entendre d'ici ! Hahaha… se moqua Harry.

\- En effet, Potter… » prononça soudain une voix aiguë et glacée derrière son dos.

Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, Angélique regarda Lord Voldemort, qui venait d'apparaître au beau milieu du hall et pointait sa baguette sur Harry, qui restait pétrifié, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Le mage noir déclara que Harry, qui était parvenu à camoufler une partie de ses souvenirs pour protéger Angélique, avait effectivement brisé la prophétie, déplora toute cette perte de temps et gronda Bellatrix qui se trainait à ses pieds en sanglotant et en implorant son pardon, disant qu'il s'occuperait de son cas plus tard.

Ensuite, il affirma qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire et prononça la formule Avada Kedavra en visant le Gryffondor qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits.

La Serpentard se jeta alors sur lui pour le protéger, Bellatrix cria de peur que le sortilège ne l'atteigne et, au même instant, la statue décapitée du sorcier qui ornait d'ordinaire la fontaine de la fraternité magique sauta de son piédestal et vint se placer entre les deux adolescents et Voldemort.

Le sort ricocha alors sur la poitrine en métal de la statue et Voldemort pesta.

« Quoi ? Dumbledore… » s'exclama-t-il en voyant arriver le vieillard.

Et il s'engagea dans un combat avec le directeur de Poudlard sans plus se préoccuper des deux jeunes.

« Angélique ! s'exclama Harry, tandis que la jeune fille, qui avait utilisé trop d'énergie magique, laissait tomber son bouclier et s'affaissait contre lui, ses jambes n'ayant plus assez de force pour la soutenir. Angélique, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Reste avec moi ! » demanda-t-il, fébrile, en la retenant de tomber et en la secouant légèrement par les épaules.

Pendant ce temps, les statues s'étaient toutes mises en branle et se battaient avec Dumbledore afin de maîtriser Voldemort. Celle de la sorcière s'était ruée sur Bellatrix, l'avait plaquée au sol et la retenait immobile afin qu'elle ne puisse pas prêter main forte à son maître ni rejoindre les deux jeunes.

« Harry… Je t'avais dit de fermer ton esprit… déclara-t-elle faiblement, tandis que Harry s'asseyait par terre, derrière la statue qui les protégeait toujours, avec elle, n'ayant plus la force de la tenir debout. Je t'avais dit qu'il essayerait de t'envoyer des visions trompeuses… Mon père avait compris ton message… Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas fait confiance ? Sirius était au QG, il a voulu te prévenir mais tu étais déjà parti…

\- Je… J'ai paniqué… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, répliqua-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, ses yeux verts débordant de larmes de tristesse.

\- Tu réfléchis jamais… soupira-t-elle avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

\- Ah ! rit-il brièvement. Ouais, je sais…

\- Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû te le dire… Je voulais te le dire mais je ne pouvais pas… déclara-t-elle tout à coup.

\- Ce n'est rien, Angie. Ne parle plus, économise tes forces, conseilla-t-il, soucieux face à sa blancheur cadavérique.

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout… Je dois te dire autre chose… murmura-t-elle encore.

\- Tu me le diras après, décréta-t-il tandis que Dumbledore et Voldemort se battaient toujours en duel.

\- Non… se plaignit-elle. Écoute-moi.

\- Alors, Potter ? On dirait que tu t'es trouvé une petite-amie ? s'exclama soudain Voldemort, moqueur.

\- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune fille.

\- Ah ! ricana le mage noir, qui se battait toujours contre Dumbledore. Si tu savais vraiment qui elle est, tu ne dirais pas ça.

\- Je me fiche qu'elle soit la fille des Lestrange ! Ça ne change rien pour moi !

\- Oh, tu te moques de qui sont ses parents ? Alors, ça ne te dérangera pas si je te dis que c'est moi, son père, pas Lestrange !

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, choqué, en écartant la jeune fille de lui pour l'observer dans les yeux. Angie, c'est vrai ? »

Angélique acquiesça en laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues et Voldemort partit dans un rire machiavélique avant de soudainement disparaître de leur vue.

« Restez où vous êtes, tous les deux ! » ordonna Dumbledore, inquiet, en scrutant les environs, tandis que Bellatrix pleurait en pensant que le directeur l'avait tué.

Tout à coup, la Serpentard sentit une intense douleur embraser tout son être et elle éprouva la sensation d'être enserrée dans les anneaux d'un serpent. La souffrance était insupportable, pire que tous les Doloris qu'elle avait déjà reçus et elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : mourir pour que tout s'arrête.

Ne contrôlant ni son corps ni sa voix, Angélique s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle s'était relevée, qu'elle tenait Harry à la gorge et qu'elle le serrait tellement fort qu'il allait bientôt étouffer puis elle entendit des mots sortir de sa propre bouche :

« _Alors, Dumbledore ? Puisque la mort n'est rien, tue donc cette fille ou regarde Potter mourir de sa main…_ »

Dumbledore observait la scène, épouvanté, ne voulant ni perdre Harry ni tuer Angélique, tandis que Bellatrix émettait des sanglots hystériques face à cette scène.

« _Ah !_ ricana encore Voldemort par la bouche de la jeune fille. _Tu hésites à la tuer ? Elle qui n'est rien d'autre que la descendante du mage noire le plus puissant de cette Terre ! Qu'attends-tu ? Tu ferais d'une pierre, deux coups !_ » ajouta-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur la gorge de Harry.

Angélique n'en pouvait plus de toute cette douleur qui se diffusait dans son corps, elle était terrifiée par ce que Voldemort l'obligeait à faire et elle voulait juste que ça finisse, elle aurait mis fin elle-même à ses jours si elle l'avait pu.

« Angélique… » entendit-elle tout à coup et en sentant les mains de Harry se poser sur son poignet qui serrait sa gorge au point que ses lèvres devenaient bleues.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulant apparemment lui aussi savoir ce que le Gryffondor voulait, plongea ses yeux vairons dans les siens et l'écouta poursuivre de sa voix saccadée :

« An… gé… lique… Je… t'aime… »

Son cœur débordant soudain de bonheur, de tendresse et d'amour, la jeune fille sentit aussitôt les anneaux du serpent la relâcher, la douleur s'évaporer et Voldemort disparaître de son corps.

Elle lâcha le cou de Harry, vacilla et s'effondra à terre en même temps que lui, tout son corps frissonnant et ses dents claquant les unes contre les autres, comme s'il faisait un froid polaire dans la pièce.

« Angie ! s'exclama Harry, la voix brisée, en se traînant aussitôt à quatre pattes vers la jeune fille pour la rejoindre alors qu'elle restait étendue au sol.

\- Pardon… » déclara-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la semaine prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_

(1) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 36, p. 961 (édition de poche).


	108. Le secours d'un ami

_Hello!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! ;-) Merci également à Guest ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 108 : Le secours d'un ami**

« Potter ! chuchota furieusement Severus en passant le rideau qui dissimulait le lit d'Angélique à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Si je vous retrouve encore une seule fois assis sur son matelas, je finis le travail en vous étranglant correctement ! menaça-t-il, une lueur dangereuse dans son regard sombre.

\- Severus ! s'exclama madame Pomfresh, qui se trouvait là à prendre le pouls de la jeune fille, scandalisée par ses propos.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne plus le laisser venir ! rétorqua-t-il à l'adresse de la femme qui se dirigeait déjà vers le lit de Granger. Vous avez vous-même interdit les visites ! ajouta-t-il tandis qu'elle haussait ses épaules.

\- Pour moi aussi, les visites sont interdites, répliqua Harry de sa voix brisée, une minerve entourant son cou. Mais je voulais voir comment elle allait et si elle ne s'était pas réveillée, ajouta-t-il en tournant son visage vers elle, toujours assis à ses côtés et tenant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

\- Fichez-lui la paix ! C'est à cause de vous qu'elle est ici dans cet état ! déclara-t-il, furieux, en s'avançant vers lui pour le chasser.

\- Je suis désolé… Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça… répondit-il, penaud, en se levant du lit et en baissant la tête. Je sais que c'est de ma faute…

\- Vous êtes toujours désolé après coup mais ça ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé ! Vous êtes le roi des cornichons sans cervelle, Potter ! s'exclama-t-il, irrité. Allez plutôt harceler votre amie Granger ! Elle aussi est dans un sale état à cause de vous ! décréta-t-il ensuite, cruel.

\- Ne sois pas méchant, papa… entendirent-ils soudainement une petite voix éraillée prononcer.

\- Angélique ? Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? demanda Rogue en écartant brusquement Potter de son chemin et en se penchant sur sa fille pour caresser son visage.

\- Oui, ça va… répondit-elle faiblement en tentant de lui faire un sourire.

\- Angélique ! Je suis content que tu sois enfin réveillée ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que… commença vivement le Gryffondor, qui avait fait le tour du lit pour venir se poster de l'autre côté, et qui ne pouvait contenir sa joie de la voir ouvrir les yeux.

\- Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous et laissez-la respirer ! intervint l'infirmière en revenant vers eux pour examiner la jeune fille.

\- Mais je… voulut-il protester.

\- Du vent, Potter ! exigea Rogue en le fusillant du regard.

\- Angie ? implora-t-il alors en plongeant son regard émeraude dans les yeux vairons de la Serpentard.

\- Laisse madame Pomfresh m'examiner, s'il te plaît, Harry… demanda-t-elle gentiment. Tu pourras revenir après, promit-elle en esquissant un faible sourire.

\- D'accord… » soupira-t-il, vaincu, en baissant les épaules et en passant derrière le paravent pour rejoindre son propre lit.

Rogue observa le jeune garçon partir avec un rictus satisfait puis, alors que Poppy lui lançait un regard insistant pour l'engager à laisser également Angélique afin de préserver son intimité, la jeune fille serra la main de son père dans la sienne et déclara à l'adresse de l'infirmière :

« Papa reste avec moi. Vous pouvez m'ausculter, maintenant.

\- Très bien… souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _Bulla pace silencio_ ! » lança-t-elle ensuite pour garder leur conversation privée.

Tandis que madame Pomfresh commençait à l'examiner, après avoir abaissé un peu sa couverture, Angélique tourna son visage vers son père et déclara, la gorge serrée par l'émotion :

« Je suis désolée, papa… Je ne t'ai pas écouté et je me suis mise dans les ennuis, moi aussi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il va tous nous punir, toi, maman et moi… Et… voulut-elle ajouter avant de s'interrompre en se rappelant de la présence de madame Pomfresh et en lui jetant un œil, horrifiée d'avoir laissé échapper une information concernant sa mère.

\- Je suis au courant, ma petite, répondit simplement Poppy. Tout le monde l'est… C'était dans tous les journaux…

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? interrogea la jeune fille en observant intensément son père.

\- Le ministre de la Magie, quelques employés du ministère et des journalistes ont assisté à la fin de la bataille qui s'est produite entre Dumbledore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter, Bellatrix et toi… lui apprit-il, navré pour elle. Cette stupide bonne femme, Rita Skeeter, s'est empressée d'écrire un article sur tout ça… Tout le monde sait qui sont tes véritables parents, ma puce…

\- Oh, non… Tout le monde me déteste alors… se désola-t-elle, peinée, des larmes affluant de nouveau dans ses yeux vairons.

\- Personne ne peut en vouloir à un enfant pour les fautes ou les erreurs de ses parents, miss Rogue, intervint sagement madame Pomfresh.

\- Et tous ceux qui te connaissent et savent qui tu es n'en auront rien à faire, mon ange, ajouta Severus en essuyant ses larmes. Regarde Potter. J'ai eu du mal à le faire décoller ! »

Angélique se mit à rire légèrement à travers ses larmes et Rogue se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Vous allez devoir vous reposer et utiliser la magie avec modération pendant au moins deux semaines, ma petite, déclara tout à coup Poppy, visiblement très préoccupée par son état. Vous avez beaucoup trop puisé dans vos ressources. Votre énergie magique est presque à zéro… Ce n'est pas très bon pour un sorcier d'en arriver à ce point-là…

\- Je peux lui en donner, proposa aussitôt le maître des cachots, inquiet pour sa fille.

\- Faudrait-il seulement que vous soyez compatibles, Severus… soupira l'infirmière. Et comme elle n'est pas votre fille biologique, rien n'est moins sûr…

\- Faites le test et nous serons fixés ! exigea-t-il directement.

\- Non, papa, refusa Angélique en secouant la tête. Tu as besoin de toute ton énergie magique, déclara-t-elle en pensant avec effroi à ses futures entrevues avec Voldemort.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, Angélique ! Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça ! Tu as besoin d'énergie magique, c'est vital pour un sorcier, répliqua-t-il en contenant difficilement sa crainte et son désarroi.

\- Mais non… protesta-t-elle faiblement. Je vais me reposer et ça ira… » ajouta-t-elle en lui offrant un pâle sourire.

Rogue tourna alors son visage vers madame Pomfresh qui répondit à son regard noir flamboyant de détermination et de menaces :

« Très bien, nous allons faire le test. Je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut. »

.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, madame Pomfresh leva le sortilège d'impassibilité et vint trouver Harry, avec une mine sombre, pour lui dire qu'il pouvait aller voir son amie.

Le jeune garçon, étonné par l'air abattu de l'infirmière, repoussa les paravents et découvrit Rogue, le visage encore plus blême que d'ordinaire, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Angélique, qui tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne.

En le voyant arriver, la Serpentard esquissa un léger sourire et Harry demanda, alarmé :

« Angie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, Harry. Je dois juste me reposer pour reprendre des forces, c'est tout… tenta-t-elle d'éluder.

\- Angie, vu la tête de madame Pomfresh et celle de ton père, il n'y a pas que ça ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as !

\- Mon énergie magique est au plus bas… avoua-t-elle en soupirant. Mais madame Pomfresh a dit que ça irait si je me reposais bien et que je faisais attention à ne pas utiliser de magie pendant deux semaines », relativisa-t-elle immédiatement après pour le rassurer.

Le Gryffondor l'observa dans les yeux, totalement anéanti par cette nouvelle en saisissant la gravité de la chose, puis il reporta son attention sur Rogue et demanda :

« Il n'y a pas moyen de lui faire une sorte de transfusion de pouvoirs ou un truc dans le style ?

\- Si, mais je ne suis pas compatible avec elle… maugréa l'homme.

\- Et moi ? Peut-être que je le suis, proposa-t-il directement.

\- Non, je ne veux pas, refusa-t-elle un nouvelle fois. Madame Pomfresh dit que c'est éprouvant pour le donneur. Je ne voulais déjà pas que papa le fasse, alors je ne veux pas que tu essaies, toi aussi. Ça va aller, je dois juste me reposer.

\- Mais Angie, je veux t'aider ! protesta le jeune garçon.

\- Harry, j'ai failli te tuer ! s'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en posant son regard sur sa minerve. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta santé pour moi ! Je ne le mérite pas !

\- Non, ce n'était pas toi, Angie ! C'était Voldemort ! rétorqua-t-il directement.

\- Ton parrain… est mort… à cause de ma mère… déclara-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Ce n'est toujours pas de ta faute ! Le plus grand responsable de tout ce qui s'est produit, c'est moi ! Je ne suis qu'un crétin fini ! répliqua-t-il en laissant lui aussi ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

\- Le seul et unique fautif, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les enfants… intervint soudain Severus, qui n'en pouvait plus de les voir s'imputer la faute à tour de rôle. Alors arrêtez de vous en vouloir, tous les deux », conseilla-t-il fermement.

Le silence revint dans l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que le jeune garçon ne le rompe à nouveau.

« Angie, je ne sais pas si tu l'as oublié, alors je vais te le répéter : je t'aime, déclara Harry, sincère, en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi essayer de t'aider ! Laisse-moi au moins faire le test ! »

Tandis que la jeune fille l'observait, les yeux ronds et bouche bée, surprise qu'il ait répété ses sentiments et qu'il l'ait fait devant son père, en prime, le Gryffondor décréta, résolu :

« En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. J'aurais préféré l'avoir mais tant pis. Je ne peux pas attendre sans rien à faire alors que je peux peut-être t'aider. »

Et il disparut derrière le paravent à la recherche de l'infirmière.

« Toi aussi, tu l'as entendu ? demanda la Serpentard à son père en tournant son visage vers lui, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, je l'ai entendu… soupira Severus, dépité.

\- Je ne l'ai pas rêvé alors ?

\- Non…

\- Tu es fâché ? interrogea-t-elle, incertaine, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâché, mon ange, la rassura-t-il alors en plongeant son regard noir dans le sien et en serrant sa main. Il va juste falloir que je m'y fasse, c'est tout… C'est Potter quand même », se justifia-t-il ensuite.

Angélique se mit à rire doucement, trop faible pour laisser éclater pleinement son bonheur, Rogue se pencha vers elle pour embrasser son front, et la jeune fille se laissa emporter par le sommeil qui la réclamait encore.

.

Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, la Serpentard se sentit étrangement plus ressourcée et en forme que la première fois. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour découvrir qu'il faisait nuit et que son père somnolait sur une chaise, à sa droite.

Elle tourna ensuite sa tête à gauche et eut la surprise de voir un second lit, placé près du sien, dans lequel reposait une personne qui était reliée à elle par une sorte de flux magique qui partait du centre de son corps pour arriver jusqu'à son propre nombril.

Elle se redressa légèrement dans son lit et se pencha vers l'autre pour essayer de voir qui était en train de lui transfuser une partie de son énergie magique – car il s'agissait bien de cela, à n'en pas douter – et distingua dans la pénombre le visage rond d'un garçon aux cheveux clairs avant de voir ses paupières s'ouvrir sur des yeux bleus.

« Neville ? chuchota-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- Ça va, Angie ? demanda le Gryffondor en se redressant un peu.

\- Heu… Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci, répondit-elle. Mais… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te donne un peu de mon énergie magique pour que tu te remettes plus facilement, répliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Oui, je le vois bien. Mais pourquoi ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Harry nous a raconté ce qu'il t'arrivait. Il était totalement paniqué car ni ton père ni lui n'étaient compatibles avec toi. Alors il est sorti de l'infirmerie, sous les cris de madame Pomfresh, qui lui répétait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore s'en aller, il est venu dans la Grande Salle et il a fait le tour de tout le monde pour nous demander si on ne voulait pas faire le test pour essayer de t'aider, expliqua-t-il à voix basse. Pratiquement tous les membres de l'A.D. se sont rendus à l'infirmerie pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas compatibles avec toi. Tes amies, Sally-Anne et Daphné, sont venues aussi avec nous, dans les premières, et même Malefoy est arrivé en trainant ces idiots de Crabbe et de Goyle.

\- Mais… vous… vous êtes au courant de qui je suis… Non ? s'assura-t-elle, troublée.

\- Oh, oui. On en a tous entendu parler et tout le monde a lu l'article de Skeeter, confirma Neville en hochant la tête.

\- Mais alors… pourquoi… voulut-elle demander.

\- On te connaît, Angie, et tu es notre amie, l'interrompit-il directement.

\- Neville, ma mère, elle…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, la coupa-t-il encore une fois. Harry avait raison, tu te sens vraiment coupable pour tout ce qui s'est produit, alors que, toi, tu n'as strictement rien à te reprocher.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, à toi et à tes parents, lui dit-elle, sincère.

\- Oui, je le sais bien, répondit-il immédiatement.

\- Merci pour tout, Neville.

\- Je t'en prie. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

\- C'est vrai. J'aurais dû me battre avec mon père mais je l'aurais fait », approuva-t-elle avant de lui décocher un petit sourire en coin.

Le jeune garçon se mit à rire discrètement, connaissant bien Rogue et sachant comment il se comportait envers Angélique, avant de lui apprendre, amusé :

« Tu sais, quand madame Pomfresh a dit que j'étais compatible et qu'il faudrait que je passe la nuit à côté de toi pour la transfusion, je crois qu'il a failli s'évanouir. Il était vraiment tiraillé entre le soulagement, parce qu'il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui pouvait t'aider, et l'anxiété, parce qu'un garçon allait passer la nuit près de toi.

\- Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas, il est légèrement protecteur envers moi, confirma-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Légèrement… se moqua le garçon en secouant sa tête.

\- Tu vas bien, toi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. Tu étais dans un sale état au Département des mystères.

\- Oh, oui. Madame Pomfresh m'a rapidement soigné. Ce n'était que quelques petites blessures superficielles, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tant mieux, je suis contente…

\- Tu devrais te rendormir, Angie, conseilla Neville. Madame Pomfresh a dit que la transfusion fonctionnerait mieux, si on était tous les deux au repos.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en se recouchant, toujours tournée vers lui. Bonne nuit, Neville, et encore merci.

\- De rien. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la semaine prochaine!_

 _Bisous_


	109. Dissensions

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires ;-) Merci aussi à Guest et à Leniewolf ;-)_

 _Pour tous ceux qui croyaient que la révélation des origines d'Angélique était passée comme une lettre à la poste, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 109 : Dissensions**

 _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour… Dumbledore avait raison… Le ministre nous a menti… Harry Potter, l'élu… Tout recommence… Bataille au Département des mystères… La fille des Ténèbres à Poudlard…_ Tels étaient les différents titres d'articles que l'on pouvait lire dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ après les événements qui étaient survenus au ministère de la Magie, fin juin.

Furieux, Voldemort s'empara d'un exemplaire, le déplia rageusement et lut une fois de plus l'article à voix haute pour Bellatrix, qui était étendue à ses pieds, essoufflée par les nombreux Doloris qu'elle avait déjà essuyés, le visage tuméfié et la lèvre fendue :

« _Ange ou démon ?_

 _Angélique Sparks, Angélique Rogue ou plutôt Lyra Merope Black ?_

 _Nous l'avons appris récemment, la fille adoptive du directeur des Serpentard, professeur de potions à l'école Poudlard, Severus Rogue, autrefois simple petite orpheline élevée par des Moldus, dont l'établissement s'est trouvé au cœur d'un scandale de pédophilie et de prostitution infantile, serait en réalité la fille du mage noir le plus puissant et terrifiant de notre siècle et de sa servante la plus fidèle, la plus dévouée et la plus cruelle, Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Votre correspondante, Rita Skeeter, était sur les lieux en plein cœur de la bataille qui a fait rage au ministère de la Magie pour recueillir ces informations de premier ordre._

 _Alors que le monde magique était déjà secoué par la terrible nouvelle du retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, une autre information est venue accentuer la peur et ébranler encore un peu plus la confiance que l'on avait envers l'institution Poudlard._

 _En effet, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, qui a refusé toutes nos demandes d'interview, abrite la descendante du mage noir et refuse de l'exclure de son école dans l'intérêt des autres étudiants._

 _En qui pouvons-nous encore placer notre confiance alors même que les décisionnaires du monde magique font l'autruche ou refusent d'agir ? C'est la question que nous sommes en droit de nous poser et je ferai tout pour tenter de vous apporter des réponses._ »

Il envoya valser le journal à travers la pièce et s'exclama, en rage :

« À cause de cette idiote et de votre incapacité à tous autant que vous êtes à accomplir une simple petite tâche sans la moindre difficulté, tout le monde est au courant de mon retour et mes plans se voient contrariés !

\- Je suis… désolée… maître… haleta Bellatrix qui respirait difficilement.

\- Je me moque que tu sois désolée ! rugit-il en se levant de son siège et en approchant vivement d'elle. Je n'ai pas eu ma prophétie, le monde entier sait maintenant que j'ai survécu et que, en plus, j'ai une fille ! »

La femme détourna la tête, craignant de recevoir encore des coups ou des sortilèges, et Voldemort reprit sur un ton dangereusement bas en saisissant brutalement son menton dans sa main pour qu'elle lève son visage vers lui et qu'elle le regarde :

« Je ne peux plus me servir de cette misérable moins que rien comme j'y avais songé, maintenant que tous sont au courant de son ascendance.

\- Non, maître ! Lyra peut encore vous servir ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée qu'il ne l'élimine pour de bon. Elle… Elle est rusée et… puissante ! Et Potter a avoué qu'il l'aimait ! On peut toujours s'en servir contre lui, proposa-t-elle, désespérée, cherchant n'importe quoi pour justifier sa survie.

\- Pfff ! s'exclama-t-il, dédaigneux, en la relâchant brusquement. Potter est le plus grand imbécile qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, maître ! acquiesça-t-elle énergiquement. Jamais il ne se méfiera de Lyra ! Jamais il ne voudra croire qu'elle puisse le trahir ! C'est notre chance ! Une occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Potter et ses amis afin de lui donner le coup de grâce au bon moment !

\- Crois-tu réellement qu'elle sera capable de servir nos desseins et de faire ce que nous attendons d'elle ? interrogea-t-il, sceptique.

\- Oui, maître ! J'en suis convaincue !

\- Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions, Bella, l'avertit le mage noir en revenant vers elle. Je la hais. Autant que Potter. Peut-être même davantage. Au moindre faux pas, je m'en débarrasserai sans le moindre remord et avec la plus grande satisfaction.

\- Oui, maître, c'est entendu, répondit la Mangemort en réprimant un frisson d'effroi pour sa fille.

\- Il faudra d'ailleurs que je la punisse également. Elle et aussi Rogue, qui a été incapable de la retenir, pour le fiasco du ministère… ajouta-t-il, une lueur dangereuse dans son regard rouge.

\- Elle… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Quoi ? cria-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Narcissa m'a dit que Lyra était très mal en point et qu'elle était apparemment soignée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, lui apprit-elle alors, incertaine.

\- Soit ! Je patienterai jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse m'être présentée mais elle n'échappera pas à son châtiment ! décréta-t-il de sa voix glacée. Va-t'en désormais ! Je t'ai assez vue ! Et ramène-moi Lucius ! Lui aussi, il va payer… »

.

Grâce à l'intervention de Neville, Angélique avait eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie cinq jours plus tard pour assister au banquet de fin d'année et au discours de Dumbledore.

Escortée par son père, elle arriva dans la Grande Salle légèrement en retard, alors que le directeur avait déjà entamé son discours, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et les murmures s'élevèrent depuis toutes les tables.

Elle balaya alors la foule de ses grands yeux vairons, gênée d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde, et leva son visage vers celui de Severus pour y chercher du réconfort. Rogue tenta de la rassurer en la pressant un peu contre lui et il la mena jusqu'à la table des Serpentard avant de la laisser en compagnie de Sally-Anne et Daphné et de rejoindre lui-même l'estrade des professeurs.

Alors que le brouhaha s'intensifiait suite à l'apparition de la jeune fille dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore fit soudain taire tout le monde en levant ses bras.

« Silence ! Je suis heureux de constater que votre camarade est désormais guérie et je voudrais que vous l'accueilliez comme il se doit. Bon retour parmi nous, miss Rogue ! »

Une partie de la salle applaudit faiblement, une autre partie refusa de manifester le moindre contentement à la revoir parmi eux et la dernière partie hésita sur l'attitude à adopter.

« C'est la fille d'une Mangemort et de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! s'exclama un Serdaigle de sixième année en se levant de son banc. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore ici ?

\- Oui, elle n'a pas le droit ! approuva une Poufsouffle de quatrième année.

\- Sa place est à Azkaban ! renchérit encore un Gryffondor de septième année.

\- Taisez-vous ! s'écria soudain un Serpentard, en colère. Montrez un peu de respect à la descendante du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

\- Renvoyez-la !

\- Prosternez-vous, malheureux !

\- C'est une Mangemort !

\- Elle est dangereuse !

\- Elle sera votre reine ! »

Un concert de cris s'éleva alors de tous côtés, les élèves se dressant les uns contre les autres et bataillant soit pour garder Angélique dans l'école soit pour la faire partir.

Alors que la situation dégénérait de plus en plus, Angélique cachant son visage dans ses mains et pleurant en constatant que ce qu'elle craignait était bel et bien arrivé, les élèves se levèrent de leurs bancs pour aller à sa rencontre.

Sally-Anne et Daphné entourèrent aussitôt leur amie de leurs bras pour la protéger, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle vinrent également en renfort et toute la maison Serpentard se leva pour faire barrage aux étudiants qui se précipitaient vers elle.

Harry sauta par-dessus les tables pour les rejoindre, Hermione, Ron et Neville arrivèrent rapidement après et presque tous les membres de l'A.D., excepté des gens comme Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe et Zacharias Smith, vinrent prêter main forte aux vert et argent pour faire face aux autres élèves de toutes les maisons.

Les professeurs rappliquèrent rapidement et se placèrent en ligne entre les deux groupes d'étudiants, qui étaient prêts à se battre et avaient sorti leurs baguettes magiques, et le professeur Dumbledore hurla après avoir amplifié magiquement sa voix :

« Ça suffit ! »

La colère dans la voix du directeur eut le mérite de calmer tout le monde et les élèves l'observèrent, les yeux ronds.

« N'avez-vous donc rien écouté ? reprit-il fermement. N'avez-vous donc rien appris ? N'avez-vous donc rien retenu ? C'est la colère et la haine, c'est l'ignorance et la peur de l'autre qui sont à l'origine de cette guerre. Si vous vous comportez comme cela entre vous, Voldemort a déjà gagné et le monde est perdu. Si vous vous laissez aveugler par la haine, il n'y a plus aucun espoir. C'est en restant unis et soudés que nous vaincrons ! »

Le calme était retombé sur toute l'assemblée qui écoutait attentivement les mots du directeur.

Rogue avait rejoint Angélique, il la serrait contre lui et caressait ses cheveux tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, mortifiée d'être la source d'une telle discorde.

« Au quel d'entre vous miss Rogue a-t-elle déjà fait du tort ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Qui a eu à souffrir une farce ou un mauvais coup de sa part ? Lequel d'entre vous a-t-elle déjà insulté ou malmené ? Qui peut se plaindre de son comportement ? »

Le directeur balaya la foule des élèves de son regard bleu perçant et impénétrable avant de répondre à leur place :

« Personne. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

\- Mais elle est dangereuse ! s'écria une jeune fille.

\- Et ses parents sont des monstres ! renchérit un garçon.

\- Miss Rogue n'est pas plus dangereuse que chacun d'entre vous et vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher le comportement de ses géniteurs, répliqua-t-il sagement.

\- Mon oncle s'est fait tuer par les Lestrange, lors de la première guerre ! s'exclama un Serdaigle.

\- Ma tante et mes cousins ont été torturés par cette folle de Bellatrix ! ajouta une Poufsouffle.

\- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a assassiné mes grands-parents ! déclara encore un Gryffondor.

\- Les Lestrange ont infligé le Doloris à mes parents jusqu'à les faire devenir fous ! s'écria alors Neville.

\- Bellatrix a tué mon parrain, Voldemort a éliminé mon père et ma mère et tous deux ont essayé de me tuer ! renchérit Harry.

\- Et nos oncles Fabian et Gideon Prewett sont mort sous les ordres de Voldemort aussi ! intervint soudain Ginny.

\- Tout le monde ou presque a déjà perdu des proches à cause de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, reprit alors Harry fermement. Mais ce n'est pas la faute d'Angélique !

\- Elle est notre amie ! déclara Neville, le regard flamboyant de détermination.

\- Et celui qui voudra s'en prendre à elle aura d'abord affaire à nous tous ! décréta Ginny en finissant la phrase et l'idée des deux garçons.

\- Allez, à présent ! Retournez tous à vos tables ! » décréta Dumbledore.

Alors que tous retournaient à leurs places en chuchotant toujours furieusement, Angélique, qui n'avait pas quitté les bras de Severus et dont les mains tremblaient, lui demanda d'une voix implorante :

« S'il te plaît, papa, on s'en va ?

\- Tu as le droit de rester, mon ange, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Ce sont eux, les imbéciles.

\- Je t'en prie… supplia-t-elle en levant ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Je ne veux pas rester et je ne veux pas prendre le train non plus…

\- C'est d'accord pour cette fois… » approuva-t-il en soupirant, ne voulant pas la forcer à rester puisqu'elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise.

Rogue lança alors un regard à Dumbledore pour lui signifier qu'il partait, Sally-Anne et Daphné embrassèrent chacune Angélique sur une joue en lui offrant un regard compatissant et peiné, Drago Malefoy lui fit un léger signe de tête en faisant une petite grimace, désolé pour elle, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, le chat noir les suivant de près.

« Angélique, attends ! » s'écria Harry.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit accourir vers eux Harry avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna sur les talons.

« Passe de bonnes vacances, Angélique ! s'exclama alors Luna avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de retourner à la table des Serdaigle.

\- Courage, Angie ! conseilla Ginny en la serrant contre elle. Tu m'écris quand tu veux.

\- Envois-moi de tes nouvelles pour me dire comment tu vas, demanda Neville en lui frottant un peu le bras, gêné et intimidé par la présence de Rogue.

\- N'écoute pas tout ce que les gens disent et ne crois pas un seul des mots écrits dans les journaux. Ce sont tous des imbéciles, déclara Hermione en l'étreignant.

\- À dans deux mois, Angie », dit Ron avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Le rouquin lui chuchota ensuite quelque chose à l'oreille ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire franc et spontané de sa part puis il sourit également avant de la laisser, tout comme les autres, et de repartir vers sa table de Gryffondor.

Harry s'approcha à son tour de la jeune fille, sous le regard noir de Severus qui avait haussé un sourcil et l'observait attentivement, prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et déclara, sincère, en la regardant dans les yeux :

« À bientôt, Angie. Tu vas vraiment me manquer pendant ces vacances. Encore plus que d'habitude. »

Angélique, qui fixait son regard vert, le vit porter une main à son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues et qui s'étaient remises à couler à cause des témoignages d'affection de tous ses amis et il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, ne voulant surtout pas la brusquer, avant d'ajouter :

« Je t'aime, Angie.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry », répondit-elle, avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de se blottir quelques instants contre lui.

Le Gryffondor la garda dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux, en jetant tout de même un œil sur Rogue afin d'être certain qu'il n'allait pas l'étriper, puis il la sentit se détacher doucement de lui, observa ses yeux vairons, qui l'avaient toujours fasciné, et il la vit se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds pour venir déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres closes.

Il rougit à ce contact, regarda les pommettes de la Serpentard qui s'étaient également colorées de rose et ajouta avant de la laisser :

« À très vite ! »

Rogue et Angélique quittèrent alors la Grande Salle et sortirent à l'extérieur afin de transplaner chez eux, à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Une fois passées les grilles de Poudlard, Severus demanda à sa fille, curieux :

« Que t'a dit Weasley pour te faire rire ainsi ?

\- Il m'a dit que, en fait, le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que je sois cousine avec Drago.

\- Quel crétin, ce Weasley… » souffla-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

Angélique éclata de rire et ils transplanèrent en compagnie de Salem.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la semaine prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	110. La sanction du Seigneur des Ténèbres

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaire et merci aussi à mes deux Guest ;-)_

 _Voici donc la suite, après la super scène dans la Grande Salle, en prime Voldy n'est pas super content non plus…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 110 : La sanction du Seigneur des Ténèbres…**

Angélique et Severus n'étaient pas revenus chez eux depuis deux heures que la Marque des Ténèbres se mit à brûler atrocement le poignet du professeur de potions, ce qui signifiait que Voldemort désirait ardemment les voir tous les deux.

Étant tout à fait conscient qu'il voudrait certainement les punir pour le fiasco du ministère, Rogue donna rapidement à sa fille une potion anti-douleur préventive et il l'observa avec inquiétude, sachant qu'elle ne s'était pas encore totalement remise de cette épreuve malgré la transfusion de pouvoirs de Londubat.

« Ça va aller, papa, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt en croisant son regard onyx chargé d'angoisse et de tristesse. Je te le promets. »

Pour toute réponse, il esquissa un mince sourire et caressa tendrement sa joue du dos de la main.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la conduire là-bas immédiatement, même en sachant qu'elle allait probablement être torturée sous ses yeux et lui aussi. Il la serra dans ses bras, embrassa son front puis transplana vers le manoir des Jedusor…

.

« TU L'AS BRISÉE ! hurlait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans une rage folle, tandis qu'Angélique criait de douleur sous ses Doloris, ses sortilèges punitifs et ses coups. C'EST TOI QUI L'AS BRISÉE, MAUDITE MOINS QUE RIEN ! PAS POTTER ! »

Cela allait faire bientôt une heure qu'il se déchaînait contre elle, après l'avoir forcée à regarder avec impuissance et désespoir la punition qu'il infligeait à son père, qui n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire.

Bellatrix et Severus étaient contraints d'assister à la scène en silence.

La femme était blême de terreur, son visage se crispait par moment sous la violence de sa punition, ses entrailles se tordaient dans son ventre et sa gorge s'était nouée devant une vision aussi effrayante. Elle craignait pour la vie de sa fille. Elle avait peur que son maître ne finisse par réellement perdre le contrôle et qu'il ne décide de l'achever, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Elle observait donc la scène avec une indicible angoisse.

Le maître des cachots, quant à lui, malgré son apparence glaciale et détachée, souffrait intensément. Il éprouvait encore plus de douleur que quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait torturé lui-même. Ses yeux noir onyx regardait attentivement ce qui se déroulait devant lui, gravant à tout jamais dans sa mémoire les supplices que l'homme qui l'avait engendrée lui faisait subir, se promettant qu'il paierait un jour pour tout ce qu'il avait osé lui faire.

Les mains dans le dos, il gardait ses poings fermés et les crispaient au point que ses ongles entraient dans sa peau et l'entaillaient jusqu'à faire saigner ses paumes.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de le laisser faire. Il s'en voulait de ne pas réagir. Il s'en voulait de la voir souffrir ainsi. Il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à la protéger suffisamment. Il s'en voulait, énormément, pour tout ce qui lui arrivait.

« Lucius t'a vue ! continua-t-il après lui avoir asséné un grand coup dans le ventre alors qu'elle était recroquevillée à ses pieds. Tu as eu la prophétie en mains mais tu l'as brisée, délibérément ! Alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Vas-y ! Parle ! »

Angélique ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre son, sa respiration difficile et le sang qu'elle avait en bouche rendant cela parfaitement impossible, et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un nouveau sort, Rogue intervint pour elle :

« Elle ne peut pas répondre, Maître. Sa gorge est bloquée.

\- Alors, que conseilles-tu, Severus ? interrogea le mage noir en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire sadique, sachant très bien qu'il supportait difficilement ce spectacle malgré le fait qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était rien pour lui.

\- Permettez-lui… de souffler un peu, répondit-il, hésitant.

\- Bien. »

Comme Bellatrix faisait mine de vouloir approcher, Voldemort la transperça de son regard rouge et la repoussa en la menaçant de sa baguette et en décrétant :

« Toi, tu restes là ! »

La Mangemort baissa la tête et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ajouta à l'adresse de la jeune fille au sol :

« Debout ! Redresse-toi et fais face à ton maître ! »

Angélique ressentait une douleur atroce dans la moindre partie de son corps. Il n'avait épargné aucun endroit, aucun membre, aucun muscle, et la moindre de ses cellules criait de souffrance. Néanmoins, elle rassembla son courage et elle trouva la force de s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras et sur ses genoux pour essayer de se redresser.

À quatre pattes sur le sol, elle toussa fortement et recracha un peu de ce sang qui lui bloquait la gorge sur le plancher en bois. Elle prit une grande inspiration par le nez, souffla par la bouche, puis se releva tant bien que mal pour se mettre sur ses deux pieds, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Voldemort s'approcha vivement d'elle, saisit son menton dans sa grande main blanche aux longs doigts fins et le serra avec force en répétant sa question :

« Pourquoi as-tu brisé la prophétie ?

\- Pas… Pas fait exprès… répondit-elle, haletante.

\- Tu mens ! » rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en la giflant.

La jeune fille se retrouva de nouveau par terre et le mage noir exigea :

« Debout ! »

S'appuyant sur ses mains douloureuses et ses genoux écorchés, elle se redressa une nouvelle fois, avant de se retenir contre le manteau de la cheminée pour ne pas chanceler.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer, ici et maintenant… » ordonna-t-il d'une voix aigüe et glacée, après s'être rapidement approché d'elle et l'avoir saisi à la gorge.

Angélique observa du coin de l'œil Bellatrix, qui ne pouvait cacher le tressaillement de ses mains et qu'elle voyait presque prête à pleurer, et Severus, dont la douleur transparaissait dans ses yeux d'obsidienne pour elle qui le connaissait par cœur.

Elle reporta alors son regard vairon sur le visage terrifiant de Voldemort, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et répondit fermement d'une voix froide et semblant dénuée d'émotion :

« Harry Potter a confiance en moi. »

Le mage noir la relâcha, surpris par sa réponse et la sécheresse de son ton, avant d'esquisser un rictus et de lui demander :

« Es-tu prête à le trahir ?

\- Oui, Maître, acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Es-tu prête à le poignarder dans le dos ?

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Es-tu prête à le conduire à sa perte ?

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Très bien, approuva-t-il finalement. Je considère que c'est toi et Lucius qui avez fait échouer mon plan du ministère et que c'est à cause de vous que je n'ai pas eu ma prophétie, déclara-t-il ensuite. J'ai donc décidé de vous punir. »

La jeune fille écoutait attentivement les paroles du mage noir, tandis que son énorme serpent rampait à ses pieds, tout autour d'elle, en sifflant des menaces.

Elle était absolument dégoûtée de ce qu'elle avait été forcée de dire pour pouvoir s'en sortir et elle se demandait bien ce qu'il allait lui demander de faire pour trahir Harry et quelle serait la punition de Lucius Malefoy et d'elle-même…

« Je vais punir Drago pour atteindre son père, reprit-il calmement en caressant sa baguette magique. Drago et toi aurez une mission, cette année, à Poudlard. Vous devrez la mener à bien, sinon toutes les personnes qui vous sont chères seront éliminées par mes soins sous vos yeux puis vous serez achevés également, expliqua-t-il en se délectant de lire sa peur dans ses prunelles. Tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Oui, parfaitement, Maître.

\- Bon… Va-t'en à présent ! ordonna-t-il brusquement. Je t'ai assez vue, toi et tes horribles yeux vairons. »

Angélique baissa le regard et tenta de marcher vers Severus mais elle s'écroula au sol après avoir fait à peine quelques pas.

Bellatrix se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever et, les larmes au bord des yeux, la jeune fille déclara sur un ton très bas afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre lorsqu'elle fut agenouillée auprès d'elle :

« Je suis désolée, maman. »

La femme se contenta de fermer les yeux de douleur, de poser une main apaisante sur ses cheveux et de les caresser légèrement puis Voldemort ordonna à Severus, qui n'avait pas osé bouger :

« Ramasse-la et pars avec elle, avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Rogue arriva aussitôt auprès d'elle et la releva avec l'aide de Bellatrix. Angélique serra brièvement et discrètement la main de sa mère puis Severus la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena hors du manoir.

Arrivé chez lui, il la monta directement dans sa chambre, la coucha sur son lit et déclara en caressant son visage d'une main tremblante :

« Je reviens tout de suite, ma puce. N'aie pas peur.

\- D'accord », approuva-t-elle en hochant légèrement la tête.

Rogue déposa un baiser sur son front puis redescendit dans le salon, jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, s'agenouilla devant le feu et plongea sa tête dedans.

« Poppy ! appela-t-il. Poppy, répondez, s'il vous plaît !

\- Severus ? s'exclama la femme, surprise, en se levant de son fauteuil et en arrivant près de sa cheminée. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il a torturé Angélique. Il faut que vous l'examiniez tout de suite ! expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Très bien, je viens, acquiesça-t-elle directement. Reculez. »

L'infirmière, qui soignait déjà Severus et était au courant de son rôle d'agent-double auprès de Voldemort, sauta dans sa cheminée et atterri quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon du professeur de potions.

« Dans quel état est-elle ? demanda la femme en fronçant ses sourcils d'inquiétude et en suivant Rogue qui montait déjà à l'étage.

\- Elle a des blessures un peu partout, elle saigne et a reçu des coups et de nombreux sorts, répondit-il en soupirant. Elle ne se plaint pas et dit que ça va mais je sais que c'est pour me rassurer. Il s'est déchaîné contre elle pendant une grosse heure, raconta-t-il en quelques mots.

\- Une heure ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, sous le choc.

Severus acquiesça et pénétra dans sa chambre, suivi de Poppy.

« Madame Pomfresh ? s'étonna Angélique en voulant se redresser sur ses coudes. Papa, ce n'était pas la peine de la déranger, je vais bien.

\- Recouche-toi tout de suite et laisse-la faire son travail, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, le regard sévère. Et non, tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Mais… voulut-elle protester.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, ma petite, l'interrompit l'infirmière en s'approchant de son lit. Votre père sait qu'il peut me solliciter à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit pour le soigner. Je l'ai toujours fait pour lui et je le ferai aussi pour vous, expliqua-t-elle. Où avez-vous mal ? demanda-t-elle en prenant son pouls.

\- Nulle part… répondit-elle en fuyant son regard.

\- Angélique ! la gronda Severus.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt partout ? » interrogea l'infirmière en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, honteuse de se retrouver une fois de plus alitée ainsi que d'obliger la pauvre madame Pomfresh à travailler durant ses vacances et peinée d'avoir attiré tous ces ennuis à Severus et Bellatrix, avant de poser son regard abattu sur son père.

La colère de Rogue se dissipa instantanément quand il comprit la raison de son mensonge et il déclara en caressant doucement sa main :

« Angélique, tu ne déranges personne et rien n'est de ta faute.

\- Si, c'est de ma faute… répondit-elle tristement. Je me fiche de ce qu'il m'a fait endurer, le pire pour moi a été de te voir souffrir devant mes yeux et aussi de savoir qu'il a torturé Bellatrix à cause de moi…

\- Mon ange, je t'ai déjà dit que, s'il ne s'était pas servi de toi comme excuse, il aurait trouvé autre chose pour nous faire du mal. Il se réjouit de voir la souffrance des autres, alors tous les prétextes sont bons, expliqua-t-il sagement pendant que madame Pomfresh l'examinait attentivement.

\- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée, en laissant quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est rien, ne pleure pas… » répondit gentiment Severus en essuyant les perles salées.

Angélique lui sourit alors à travers ses larmes et il lui rendit son sourire en caressant doucement son visage.

Lorsque madame Pomfresh eut terminé son examen, elle demanda à Severus d'aller lui chercher quelques potions et baumes, qu'elle savait qu'il possédait chez lui puisqu'il les fabriquait, et ils soignèrent ensemble toutes les blessures de la jeune fille avant de lui donner une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve et de la laisser se reposer tranquillement.

« Je vous remercie de ne pas avoir montré votre surprise en la découvrant dans cet état… déclara Severus en refermant la porte de la chambre de sa fille et en observant l'infirmière dans les yeux. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait réalisé à quel point il l'avait blessée…

\- C'est mon métier, Severus, répondit-elle fermement. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle avait autant de plaies et de bleus… ajouta-t-elle, encore sous le choc. Elle est beaucoup plus résistante qu'il n'y paraît au premier coup d'œil.

\- Oui, heureusement… répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Vous non plus, vous n'y êtes pour rien, Severus, voulut-elle le rassurer en posant une main sur son dos.

\- Je… Je lui avais promis que je ne laisserai jamais plus personne lui faire de mal et j'ai dû regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres la battre sans rien faire… dit-il, abattu.

\- Vous étiez obligé de le laisser faire. Vous n'aviez pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, répliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard noir dans le sien.

\- Oui, certainement, concéda-t-elle en opinant. Mais vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour conserver votre couverture et pour éviter de vous faire tuer tous les deux.

\- À un moment, j'ai presque cru que Bellatrix allait s'évanouir… lui apprit-il. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi blanche, aussi inquiète et aussi tiraillée…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé et son énergie magique revient à la normale. Son état s'est amélioré depuis la transfusion de monsieur Londubat, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Je me demande bien comment elle a fait pour supporter tout ça sans perdre connaissance…

\- Elle l'a toujours fait, répliqua Poppy. Votre fille est une battante.

\- Oui… approuva-t-il, pensif, en hochant la tête.

\- Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien ? s'enquit-elle subitement en arrivant au salon.

\- Non, ça va, je vais bien, répliqua-t-il directement.

\- Mouais… répondit-elle, absolument pas convaincue, en le regardant de bas en haut, les poings sur les hanches. Vous pouvez bien vous plaindre de votre fille qui ne dit rien et cache sa douleur. Je me demande où elle est allée chercher un comportement pareil… Vous êtes exactement comme elle. »

L'homme en noir la regarda dans les yeux, étonné par son discours, puis il l'entendit ajouter en désignant le canapé :

« Allez ! Asseyez-vous là ! C'est à votre tour.

\- Poppy, ce n'est vraiment pas… tenta-t-il de la dissuader.

\- Exécution, professeur Rogue, le coupa-t-elle. Ne m'obligez pas à vous tirer les oreilles comme lorsque vous étiez adolescent », le menaça-t-elle ensuite.

Severus esquissa un léger sourire en coin à sa remarque, repensant à toutes ces fois où elle avait dû le gronder afin qu'il reste à l'infirmerie après l'une des "farces" de la bande de maraudeurs, et il s'assit sur son canapé avant de lui permettre de l'ausculter lui aussi.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	111. La mission

_Hello!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Voici la suite de l'histoire d'Angélique. Après la punition de Voldemort, voici la mission qu'il veut lui confier, même si vous vous doutez sûrement tous déjà de ce que c'est…^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 111 : La mission**

Il avait fallu près de trois semaines à Angélique pour se remettre totalement de ses blessures et pour retrouver un niveau d'énergie magique normal, car inconsciemment la jeune fille utilisait toujours sa magie pour les protéger un minimum, Severus et elle, lors de leurs entretiens avec Voldemort.

Tout était donc rentré dans l'ordre. Elle n'avait plus de plaies, plus de bleus, elle respirait normalement et sa magie était à nouveau à son maximum.

Angélique avait envoyé des lettres à ses amis, qui lui demandaient de ses nouvelles, - en évitant de trop entrer dans les détails afin de ne pas les alarmer ni les mettre en danger – et à Bellatrix et Rodolphus pour les rassurer sur son état de santé.

Severus s'était très bien occupé d'elle, comme toujours, et, aujourd'hui, elle était terrifiée parce qu'elle était obligée de revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la mission qu'il voulait lui confier.

C'est donc morte de peur qu'elle arriva au manoir Malefoy en compagnie de son père, qui sonna à la grande porte, et Narcissa arriva pour leur ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

« Severus, Lyra », les salua-t-elle en les invitant à entrer.

Rogue hocha la tête et la jeune fille ne trouva même pas la force de lui répondre, elle se contenta de lui offrir un pâle regard résigné et pénétra dans le manoir avec son père.

L'aristocrate, qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien non plus, les conduisit au salon où patientaient déjà Lucius, Drago, Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Tous faisaient des têtes de six pieds de longs mais les plus terrifiés étaient incontestablement Angélique et Drago, qui échangèrent un regard de soutien.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes environ », déclara Lucius d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Personne ne répondit à cela.

Severus entourait Angélique d'un bras, tentant de lui communiquer tout son courage par son étreinte, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago s'étaient tous les trois regroupés pour attendre la sentence ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement d'une simple pression des mains ou d'un regard, et Angélique remarqua que Bellatrix, qui tenait les mains de Rodolphus, l'observait intensément et voulait manifestement faire un pas dans sa direction mais qu'elle n'osait pas.

Elle leva donc son visage vers son père, qui comprit immédiatement et lui donna son consentement d'un simple hochement de tête en la relâchant doucement, et Angélique, après avoir reçu un baiser sur son front, se dirigea vers les Lestrange pour les prendre dans ses bras.

Bellatrix l'accueillit immédiatement contre elle, heureuse de son geste, et elle la serra contre son cœur tandis que Rodolphus caressait ses cheveux et son épaule.

« Je suis désolée de vous infliger ça, maman, chuchota Angélique.

\- Tu es forte, Lyra, et tu réussiras. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous », répondit-elle contre son oreille.

Les deux Mangemorts la gardèrent plusieurs minutes auprès d'eux puis, quand Narcissa les prévint que Voldemort allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, Bellatrix écarta doucement la jeune fille d'elle, remit une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille en lui faisant un léger sourire et conseilla :

« Retourne auprès de Severus. »

Angélique hocha la tête et revint vers son père, qui caressa sa joue de son pouce avant l'arrivée de leur terrible maître.

Lorsque Voldemort apparut dans la pièce en compagnie de Queudver et de Nagini, tous s'inclinèrent devant lui.

« Relevez-vous, ordonna-t-il rapidement. Drago et Lyra, approchez », exigea-t-il ensuite, impatient.

Les deux Serpentard s'observèrent, incertains, et ce fut Angélique qui initia le mouvement et qui poussa Malefoy à la suivre vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement bien disposé aujourd'hui.

« À genoux ! » aboya-t-il sèchement.

Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent sans rien dire et s'agenouillèrent au sol en observant du coin de l'œil l'énorme serpent qui tournait autour d'eux en sifflant méchamment.

« _Mauvaise fille…_ disait Nagini en Fourchelang. _Le maître va te punir. Tu l'auras bien mérité. Et, quand tu auras échoué, je pourrais vous dévorer, toi et le garçon aussi, il me l'a promis…_ expliqua-t-elle, réjouie.

 _\- Rêve toujours !_ ne put s'empêcher de siffler Angélique, agacée par ses manières.

\- Ça suffit ! s'énerva Voldemort en menaçant Angélique de sa baguette. Tais-toi ! »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, tandis que les autres se regardaient, surpris d'entendre une autre personne que leur maître parler Fourchelang, et Voldemort déclara :

« Vous m'avez tous énormément déçus et vous n'êtes pas parvenus à me fournir la seule petite chose que je vous avais demandée. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de punir Drago et Lyra pour l'exemple. »

Tous écoutaient attentivement et attendaient la sentence en silence.

« Cette année, Drago et Lyra devront tout mettre en œuvre pour éliminer Albus Dumbledore. »

Angélique et Drago tournèrent leur tête l'un vers l'autre, choqué par le contenu de cette mission, avant de reposer leurs yeux sur le sol du salon.

« Je me moque de la façon dont il mourra et duquel d'entre vous le tuera. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit mort avant la fin de l'année scolaire, expliqua-t-il sèchement. Si vous échouez, toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce mourront dans d'atroces souffrances devant vos yeux. Évidemment, vous aussi serez éliminés par la suite, après avoir subi la torture et une lente agonie… les avertit-il, tandis que Drago, qui était déjà blême de peur, virait au vert. Par contre, si vous réussissez, je me montrerai magnanime, vous serez tous pardonnés et celui ou celle qui aura accompli cet acte jouira d'un certain prestige et d'une reconnaissance parmi les Mangemorts. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

\- Oui, Maître, répondit la jeune fille en premier.

\- Ou… Oui, Maître… balbutia Drago.

\- Parfait. Maintenant que je me suis bien fait comprendre, tendez votre poignet gauche vers le haut, exigea-t-il en caressant sa baguette du bout des doigts.

\- Maître… protesta Lucius en faisant un pas dans leur direction.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire, Lucius ? demanda-t-il de sa voix froide.

\- Maître, ce ne sont que des enfants… intervint également Severus, qui contenait difficilement sa détresse, après avoir lancé un regard à Narcissa et Bellatrix, qui étaient encore plus blanches que d'habitude, sachant que cette marque sur le bras les condamnerait à tout jamais aux yeux des gens.

\- Je le sais que ce ne sont que des enfants, Severus ! Mais ce sont également des enfants stupides qui ont fait échouer mon plan au ministère ! rétorqua-t-il en regardant méchamment Angélique.

\- C'est… c'est un véritable honneur, Maître, d'accorder la marque à Drago… tenta alors de le flatter Lucius.

\- Ne te fourvoie pas, Lucius. Ce n'est pas un honneur que je leur fais, c'est une façon de pouvoir les contrôler… Aucun des deux n'est digne de porter cette marque, expliqua-t-il calmement de sa voix glacée. Mais ils l'auront, qu'ils le veuillent ou non ! » ajouta-t-il en saisissant brusquement le poignet d'Angélique et en appuyant sa baguette contre sa peau blanche.

La jeune fille hurla de douleur quand elle sentit une intense brûlure enflammer son poignet et se propager dans tout son bras gauche, une fois que Voldemort eut prononcé sa formule, puis elle regarda avec horreur, à travers sa vue brouillée de larmes, la terrifiante Marque des Ténèbres qui se gravait lentement à l'encre noire et indélébile dans ses chairs.

Le mage noir la relâcha avec une moue de dégoût et il passa à Drago tandis qu'Angélique, qui tenait son poignet de son autre main, observait avec un incommensurable chagrin le serpent sortant de la tête de mort qui était désormais à tout jamais incrusté sur son corps.

Le jeune garçon ne put pas non plus s'empêcher de crier, sous les regards horrifiés de ses parents, et Voldemort décréta :

« Vous m'appartenez à présent. Vous ferez tout pour me satisfaire, vous mourrez pour moi et, si vous voulez vous enfuir ou si vous me décevez, je vous tuerai moi-même. »

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondait quoi que ce soit, le sorcier se rapprocha d'eux, saisit le menton d'Angélique pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui et demanda fermement :

« C'est clair ?

\- Oui… Maître… approuva-t-elle tristement en essayant de retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Oui, Maître, renifla Drago à son tour, en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche droite.

\- Excellent. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en serrant plus fort son menton, reste bien auprès de Harry Potter, garde sa confiance et recueille toutes les informations que tu peux. Ne me déçois surtout pas, sinon j'aurais un grand plaisir à te faire souffrir avant de t'éliminer, l'avertit-il, une lueur dangereuse au fond de ses yeux rouges.

\- Oui, Maître… se contenta-t-elle de réponde une nouvelle fois.

\- Bon. Severus, retourne avec elle, décréta-t-il en désignant la jeune fille qui était toujours agenouillée devant lui. J'ai à parler aux Malefoy et aux Lestrange.

\- Bien, Maître », acquiesça-t-il directement en s'empressant de venir rechercher sa fille puis de partir avec elle.

.

Une fois de retour chez eux, Angélique laissa éclater toute sa peine, sa colère et son désarroi.

« Je ne suis pas une Mangemort ! s'écria-t-elle, désespérée, ses larmes se déversant sur ses joues roses. Je ne veux pas tuer le professeur Dumbledore ! Je ne veux pas trahir Harry ! Je ne veux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne veux pas de cette fichue marque de malheur ! ajouta-t-elle encore en essayant vainement de la faire partir en frottant énergiquement son bras.

\- Angélique, arrête ! s'exclama Rogue en immobilisant sa main dont les ongles avaient déjà entaillé sa peau et en la prenant contre lui.

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas une Mangemort ! Je ne suis pas une meurtrière ! Je ne veux pas… sanglota-t-elle en essayant de dégager ses bras pour continuer à gratter sa peau.

\- Je le sais que tu ne le veux pas et je sais aussi que tu n'es pas une Mangemort ni une meurtrière, ma puce… déclara-t-il doucement en la serrant plus fort contre lui et en commençant à la bercer pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Je ne veux pas, papa… répéta-t-elle encore en agrippant ses bras qu'il avait mis autour d'elle.

\- Je le sais très bien, mon ange, mais tu n'as pas le choix… Nous, n'avons pas le choix… murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, sa joue posée contre ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Je déteste Voldemort ! cria-t-elle soudain. Comment on peut devenir comme ça ? Comment on peut faire des choses pareilles ? Comment on peut penser à des idées aussi tordues ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon petit amour… soupira Severus, peiné pour elle. Car tu as eu à peu près la même enfance que lui, et même pire, mais tu n'es pas devenue un monstre pour autant…

\- Comment je vais faire avec ça sur le bras ? demanda-t-elle encore en lui montrant tristement l'affreux tatouage, ses joues baignées de larmes.

\- Je vais te trouver une solution, Angélique, promit-il, déterminé.

\- J'en ai marre de tout ça…

\- Moi aussi… Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans, répondit-il en l'écartant de lui pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

\- C'est pas de ta faute… déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il aurait quand même fini par me retrouver et je serais peut-être déjà morte, sans toi.

\- Sache que ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne le laisserai pas te tuer. J'assassinerai Dumbledore moi-même, si Drago et toi échouez, s'engagea-t-il envers elle.

\- Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il va…

\- Le directeur sera mort et c'est tout ce qu'il veut, l'interrompit-il fermement. Tu l'as bien entendu tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, moi… Il n'a rien fait…

\- Je le sais bien… De toute façon, je vais en discuter avec lui, il doit être mis au courant de cette situation…

\- Pour qui est-ce qu'il va me prendre ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

\- Pour une innocente qui se trouve au beau milieu d'un conflit auquel elle n'a jamais voulu prendre part, Angélique. Dumbledore te connaît… »

Severus s'assit avec elle sur son canapé pour essayer de l'apaiser et de la calmer par ses paroles et ses caresses puis quand il la jugea plus sereine il décréta en faisant un signe de tête vers les escaliers :

« Allez, va te reposer un peu, tu en as bien besoin.

\- D'accord, papa… » approuva-t-elle sans discuter.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, prit son chat dans ses bras et monta dans sa chambre pour s'étendre un peu sur son lit.

Angélique ne s'était pas aperçue d'à quel point elle était fatiguée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se réveille que le lendemain matin, en pyjama et recouverte de sa couverture – merci, papa – avec son chat, qui dormait en boule auprès d'elle.

Elle repoussa son drap, regarda la marque qu'elle avait sur le poignet gauche en grimaçant, sortit de son lit et, alors qu'elle avait l'intention de descendre dans la cuisine pour déjeuner avec son père, elle trouva une lettre qui l'attendait sur son bureau.

Intriguée, elle s'arrêta, s'empara de la missive, fit sauter le sceau de Poudlard et lut :

« _Chère Angélique,_

 _Si cela te convient, je viendrai te chercher au 42, Impasse du Tisseur vendredi prochain à 22 h 30 pour aller chercher Harry Potter chez son oncle et sa tante afin qu'il puisse passer une partie de ses vacances avec toi._

 _Rassure-toi, ton père est déjà au courant, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui la veille et il m'a donné son accord. Ne t'en fais pas non plus pour « l'autre affaire », je sais ce qu'il se passe et nous parlerons de tout ça vendredi._

 _Si tu es d'accord, je serais très heureux d'obtenir ton aide dans une affaire que j'espère pouvoir régler sur le chemin de notre retour chez toi en compagnie de Harry. Je vous donnerai de plus amples informations de vive voix._

 _Sois gentille de m'envoyer ta réponse par retour de hibou._

 _En espérant te voir vendredi,_

 _Je t'adresse mes salutations les plus cordiales,_

 _Albus Dumbledore (1) »_

« Papa ? cria-t-elle depuis sa chambre. C'est quoi cette histoire avec le professeur Dumbledore et Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en dévalant les marches des escaliers avec sa lettre en main.

* * *

(1) Fortement inspiré de la lettre de Harry dans J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ , ch. 3, p. 55 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	112. Bienvenue chez les Dursley!

_Hello!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Guest! Et oui, le rôle d'Angélique et de Rogue n'est pas facile… Tu verras en lisant la suite^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 112 : Bienvenue chez les Dursley !**

Le vendredi soir, à 22 h 30 précises, le professeur Dumbledore pénétrait dans leur maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, bonsoir, les salua-t-il tous les deux.

\- Bonsoir, Albus, répondit Rogue en le menant au salon.

\- Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore, déclara Angélique en fuyant son regard.

\- Comment allez-vous, miss Rogue ? » s'enquit gentiment le vieux directeur en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

La jeune fille haussa une épaule en baissant les yeux sur le tapis et Dumbledore demanda encore en tendant sa main vers elle :

« Pourrais-je voir ce qui vous tracasse tellement ? »

Angélique posa ses yeux sur lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle observa un instant son père qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, retroussa sa manche et s'avança vers lui pour lui présenter son avant-bras gauche.

Le vieil homme prit son poignet dans sa main et passa ses doigts noircis sur l'horrible Marque des Ténèbres qui s'estompa légèrement à son contact avant de réapparaître avec force.

« Votre main… déclara Angélique, étonnée par son apparence brûlée.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé un moyen de la camoufler, Severus ? interrogea-t-il sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle avait dit en relevant ses yeux bleu ciel vers l'homme.

\- Non, pas encore, mais j'y travaille tous les jours, répondit ce dernier.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répliqua-t-il en inclinant la tête. Miss Rogue, avez-vous des choses à me dire, des craintes dont vous voudriez me parler avant que nous ne partions chercher Harry ?

\- Papa vous a sûrement dit ce que Drago et moi devions faire, cette année…

\- Oui, bien sûr, il me l'a dit.

\- Mais je ne veux pas vous tuer et je ne veux pas non plus trahir Harry ! rétorqua-t-elle fermement.

\- Angélique, tu as tout de suite remarqué ma main noircie ? demanda Dumbledore en la lui montrant une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ah, ce fut une stupide erreur… Une erreur de débutant… Mais maintenant, je suis condamné, Angélique, sache-le. Je vais mourir, lui apprit-il sans détour.

\- Mais… non… Je suis sûre que l'on peut faire quelque chose… dit-elle en secouant ses bouclettes brunes. Papa ?

\- Hélas non, Angélique. Je peux simplement ralentir la progression du maléfice mais c'est tout, répondit-il.

\- Drago et toi me rendrez donc un grand service en abrégeant mes souffrances lorsque le mal me rongera de l'intérieur et sera trop pénible à supporter, déclara-t-il, serein.

\- Mais, professeur…

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, Angélique, l'interrompit-il. Tu as un bien grand cœur mais j'étais déjà condamné avant que Voldemort ne vous donne cette mission. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. La mort n'est rien d'autre qu'une grande aventure de plus pour un esprit équilibré. »

La jeune fille se tut afin de méditer sur ces paroles et Dumbledore ajouta :

« Il n'y a pas d'autres choix possibles, il faut que je meure, Angélique, et il est primordial que ce soit ton père ou toi qui me tuiez.

\- Pourquoi ça doit être nous ?

\- Car il faut impérativement que vous gardiez la confiance de Voldemort et celle des autres Mangemorts. Vous devez faire vos preuves et montrer que vous êtes dignes de faire partie des leurs.

\- OK, je… je crois comprendre…

\- Tu ne dois pas en parler à tes amis, Angélique, et surtout pas à Harry. Tu devras garder ça pour toi, ajouta-t-il alors.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Car j'ai déjà tout prévu mais, pour que mon plan fonctionne, tout le monde doit faire exactement ce que je demande.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, résignée.

\- Pour ce qui est de fournir des informations sur Harry à Voldemort, tu le feras également mais ce sera ton père et moi-même qui te dirons ce que tu dois révéler. Tu es excellente en occlumancie, d'après ce que m'a dit Severus, donc ça ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes.

\- Oui, je… je ferai comme vous voudrez… approuva-t-elle, déjà lasse de toutes ces intrigues.

\- Bien. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

\- Non, professeur, déclara-t-elle finalement après avoir hésité à lui parler de la prophétie qu'elle avait entendue au Département des mystères devant son père.

\- Parfait. Nous pouvons donc aller récupérer Harry chez lui, décréta-t-il en se levant. Je vous ramène votre fille ainsi que monsieur Potter juste après notre petite "course", Severus, ajouta-t-il tandis que le maître en potions approuvait d'un signe de tête.

\- Quelle "course" ? demanda Angélique en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te le dirai une fois que Harry nous aura rejoint, promit-il en lui tendant son bras. Nous y allons ?

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras qu'il lui présentait. À tout à l'heure, papa !

\- À tout à l'heure, ma puce. »

Ils transplanèrent à proximité du quartier où habitait Harry et alors que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers les maisons, Angélique le retint en déclarant :

« Professeur.

\- Oui, Angélique ?

\- Au Département des mystères, j'ai entendu… une prophétie avant qu'elle ne se brise, avoua-t-elle alors.

\- Et que disait-elle ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Elle parlait d'un enfant de l'Ombre et d'un de la Lumière qui devaient s'unir pour vaincre le Mal et permettre à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vécu pour lui de vivre enfin, résuma-t-elle brièvement.

 _\- Si l'enfant de l'Ombre et celui de la Lumière unissent leurs forces pour lutter contre les Ténèbres, le Mal pourra être vaincu et celui qui n'a jamais vécu pour lui pourra enfin vivre… L'enfant de l'Ombre et celui de la Lumière doivent s'unir, c'est primordial pour notre survie à tous…_ répéta le directeur mot pour mot.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! s'exclama Angélique, surprise. Ça… Ça parle de moi, Harry, Voldemort et Severus, n'est-ce pas, professeur ?

\- Je le crois, en effet, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Comment on peut unir nos forces, si on est dans des camps opposés ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réellement dans des camps opposés, vous êtes tous les deux dans le même camp.

\- Oui, moi, je le sais, mais Harry, lui, ne le sait pas. Et il ne le saura pas puisque vous ne voulez pas que je lui en parle.

\- Il le saura bien assez tôt.

\- Si mon père ou moi vous tuons, il va se sentir trahi et jamais il n'aura plus confiance en nous !

\- C'est ainsi qu'il faut que cela se passe, Angélique. Cette année, tu sauras des choses que Harry ignore et Harry saura des choses que, toi, tu ignores. Vous devrez faire avec et ne surtout pas tenter d'en apprendre plus. C'est primordial pour que mon plan fonctionne. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, agacée d'être au centre de plans dont elle n'en savait pas plus que ça, et Dumbledore décréta :

« Il est l'heure à présent. Allons chercher Harry. »

Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de petit briquet vert, qu'il actionna, et les lumières de tous les réverbères environnants disparurent pour aller se réfugier dans ce petit récipient sous les yeux stupéfaits de la Serpentard.

Le directeur lui fit un clin d'œil et il l'engagea à s'avancer avec lui vers le 4, Privet Drive, à la porte duquel il sonna avant de patienter un instant.

« _Bonsoir_ , déclara le vieillard lorsqu'un gros Moldu moustachu ouvrit la porte. _Vous devez être monsieur Dursley. J'imagine que Harry vous a prévenu que nous venions le chercher ? (1) »_ ajouta-t-il en désignant Angélique, qui fit un sourire et un petit signe de la main.

Puis voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, comme s'il avait été pétrifié sur place, Dumbledore s'invita à entrer de lui-même et alla jusqu'au salon, en saluant au passage Pétunia et Dudley, pour s'asseoir dans le canapé avec Angélique, devant un Harry qui était un peu surpris qu'ils ne partent pas directement, une paire de baskets et un télescope en mains.

La jeune fille sourit à Harry pour l'engager à s'installer à côté d'elle et il s'exécuta directement en lui rendant son sourire.

Le directeur, qui avait décrété qu'il voulait parler avec Harry ici avant de partir, fit également asseoir les trois Dursley, qui n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole, et il fit apparaître une bouteille d'hydromel et six verres dans l'espoir de rendre leur moment plus convivial, bien que ce fût peine perdue.

« Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda soudainement Angélique en plantant ses yeux vairons dans les petits yeux bleus de Dudley, qui l'observait fixement depuis qu'elle était entrée.

\- Heu… ben… heu… balbutia le garçon dont le teint avait viré au rouge brique.

\- Harry, j'ai quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle alors en se tournant vers le Gryffondor.

\- Non, rien du tout, répondit-il en écartant une mèche de son visage. Tu es très belle, c'est tout.

\- Merci, répliqua-t-elle, souriante, tandis que Dudley les regardait attentivement tous les deux, bouche bée.

\- C'est… C'est ta petite-amie ? ne put-t-il s'empêcher de demander, hébété.

\- Oui, c'est bien ma copine, confirma-t-il en prenant sa main droite dans la sienne pour entrecroiser leurs doigts.

\- Bon, les enfants, n'abusons pas trop de l'hospitalité de monsieur et madame Dursley et faisons au plus vite afin de ne pas trop inquiéter le père de miss Rogue, intervint alors le directeur pour recentrer la discussion.

\- Rogue ?! s'exclama Pétunia, choquée, avant de reposer ses yeux sur Angélique.

\- Oui, Severus Rogue est le père adoptif d'Angélique, confirma-t-il simplement. Bref. Harry, je voulais te parler du testament de Sirius… » commença Dumbledore avant de lui expliquer toute l'affaire.

Harry apprit que son parrain l'avait fait hériter de tout ce qu'il possédait : sa fortune, le 12, Square Grimmaurd, Buck et Kreattur.

Le jeune garçon déclara alors, sous le regard avide de son oncle, qu'il ne voulait pas de la maison et qu'il préférait la laisser à l'Ordre du Phénix afin qu'elle en reste le quartier général.

Dumbledore répondit que c'était très généreux de sa part mais qu'il craignait que, en réalité, il ne puisse pas réellement prendre possession de son héritage car les Black avaient pour coutume de léguer leurs biens au descendant mâle de la famille, qui s'était éteinte avec la mort de Sirius.

Donc, afin de vérifier si Harry était bien propriétaire de la maison et de tout le reste, le directeur appela Kreattur, qui apparut sous le regard horrifié des trois Moldus, et lui demanda de lui donner un ordre.

Alors que Kreattur gémissait, sanglotait et râlait, disant qu'il voulait sa maîtresse légitime, Bellatrix Lestrange, Angélique, peinée pour lui, descendit du canapé et s'agenouilla auprès de lui pour être à sa hauteur avant de déclarer gentiment en touchant son bras crasseux sous les yeux dégoûtés des Dursley :

« Kreattur, calme-toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Kreattur ne veut pas ! Kreattur appartient à la famille Black ! répéta-t-il encore, ses yeux globuleux débordant de larmes, en essuyant son nez en forme de groin. Kreattur préférerait être votre elfe, petite maîtresse.

\- Oui, c'est très gentil, mais ce n'est pas à moi que Sirius t'a légué mais bien à Harry, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Harry est très gentil, tu sais.

\- Ce n'est qu'un sale garnement ! Un vaurien qui traine avec les Traîtres-à-leur-sang et les Sang-de-bourbe !

\- Oh, ça suffit, maintenant ! Tais-toi ! » explosa Harry, énervé.

L'elfe de maison se tut immédiatement, porta ses mains à la gorge comme s'il étouffait et se laissa tomber face contre terre en battant des mains et des pieds sur le sol en faisant le terrible constat qu'il était forcé d'obéir au Gryffondor, qui était bel et bien son nouveau maître.

Dumbledore fut rassuré par cela et déclara que Harry était effectivement l'héritier des biens de Sirius et, après avoir déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de Kreattur, Harry l'envoya rejoindre les cuisines de Poudlard sur les conseils du directeur.

Le Gryffondor décida ensuite de confier Buck à Hagrid puis il se leva pour remonter dans sa chambre et faire sa valise, qu'il n'avait pas finie, croyant que le directeur ne viendrait pas le chercher.

« Je vais t'aider, Harry », décréta Angélique en se levant elle aussi du canapé pour le suivre.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers derrière Harry, la jeune fille remarqua que le cousin les regardait partir d'une drôle de façon.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda-t-elle alors gentiment, pour la plus grande surprise de Harry.

\- Heu… Et ben… répondit Dudley en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque et en faisant mine de vouloir se lever.

\- Reste ici, Dudlynouchet ! le rattrapa fermement Pétunia. Te retrouver seul avec deux anormaux comme eux, je n'ai pas confiance, ajouta-t-elle en fusillant Angélique du regard.

\- Vous avez raison, Madame, il risquerait de devenir un peu plus aimable et sociable, s'il restait trop longtemps en notre compagnie », rétorqua-t-elle avant de lui décocher un sourire et de rejoindre Harry dans les escaliers.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry demanda à Angélique en commençant à tout retourner dans la pièce et à fourrer des choses pêle-mêle dans sa valise :

« Pourquoi tu lui as proposé de venir ?

\- Pour être gentille, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et en jetant son écharpe dans sa malle. Il n'avait pas l'air super à l'aise en bas.

\- Tant pis pour lui… Il n'a jamais été sympa avec moi… marmonna-t-il en plaçant des vêtements en boule dans sa valise.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, dit-elle, sereine, en rassemblant ses livres.

\- C'est pas possible que Voldemort et Bellatrix soient tes parents, répliqua Harry, amusé, en secouant la tête. J'y crois pas une seule seconde quand je t'entends parler comme ça. Tu es trop gentille. »

Puis comme il ne l'entendait ni répliquer ni faire le moindre geste, il se tourna vers elle pour la voir grimacer en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il alors en s'avançant vers elle. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Ce n'est rien, Harry, répondit-elle, alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

\- Si : je parle comme j'agis, c'est à dire sans réfléchir.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Je peux me faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il alors en se détachant légèrement d'elle.

\- Comment ?

\- Comme ça, répondit-il avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

\- Et si je dis _non_ , tu fais quoi maintenant ? interrogea la jeune fille, amusée.

\- Heu… Je te présente mes plus plates excuses… déclara-t-il alors, embarrassé.

\- Je plaisantais, Harry, le rassura-t-elle en voyant qu'il prenait ça au sérieux.

\- Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur ! répliqua-t-il en riant.

\- Allez ! Finissons ta valise ! » décréta-t-elle ensuite.

Ils redescendirent environ dix minutes plus tard, Angélique avec la cage d'Hedwige et Harry avec sa valise, et retrouvèrent Dumbledore, qui était toujours au salon avec les trois Moldus silencieux.

Dumbledore prévint encore les Dursley que Lord Voldemort était revenu, qu'ils devraient se montrer prudents et continuer de fournir un logement à Harry jusqu'au jour de ses dix-sept ans, car la magie de sa mère ne pouvait opérer que là où était son foyer, afin d'assurer sa protection, puis ils partirent tous les trois dans la nuit noire après avoir salué les Dursley et avoir envoyé les affaires de Harry chez Severus.

* * *

(1) J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ch. 3, p. 57 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus fun de l'histoire^^_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	113. Horace Slughorn

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à Guest et à Clodya pour leurs commentaires ;-)_

 _Angélique, Harry et Dumbledore quittaient la maison des Dursley pour aller chercher le professeur Slughorn…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 113 : Horace Slughorn**

« Les enfants, j'ai besoin de vous deux pour convaincre un professeur de revenir enseigner au château, déclara Dumbledore, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois avancés dans la nuit noire pour transplaner à l'abris des regards.

\- Comment on pourrait convaincre un professeur de revenir enseigner ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

\- Parce que cet homme est un peu particulier, voyez-vous, c'est une sorte de collectionneur… répondit le directeur.

\- Un collectionneur d'élèves célèbres, vous voulez dire ? interrogea Angélique qui avait directement compris.

\- En effet, Angélique, c'est bien ça, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Et, avec vous deux, je suis certain qu'il ne pourra pas refuser mon offre, surtout si vous vous présentez devant lui de cette façon, ajouta-t-il en désignant leurs mains jointes.

\- Pourquoi vous tenez absolument à ce que ce soit lui ? demanda la jeune fille en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- Car je ne souhaite pas que les Mangemorts mettent la main dessus. Il a quelque chose en sa possession qui m'intéresse au plus haut point, répliqua-t-il, mystérieux.

\- Pourquoi les Mangemorts… commença Angélique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a en… demanda Harry en même temps qu'elle.

\- Trop de questions, les enfants, les interrompit le vieil homme en levant légèrement les mains. Certaines trouveront des réponses et d'autres pas. »

Harry et Angélique échangèrent un regard mi agacé mi surpris puis le directeur décréta :

« Nous allons transplaner ici. Aucun des deux n'avez encore votre permis ?

\- Non, on n'a pas encore dix-sept ans, répondit Harry.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, approuva-t-il. Harry, prends mon bras gauche, celui qui n'est pas blessé, si tu veux bien, et Angélique, le droit. Les jeunes filles sont plus délicates que les garçons pour ce qui est d'éviter de faire du mal aux autres », se justifia-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux vairons de la Serpentard.

Angélique grimaça légèrement en songeant à ses paroles et au fait qu'elle devrait le tuer cette année, elle s'accrocha à son bras sans le serrer trop fort puis ils se mirent à tournoyer dans le néant avant de réapparaître des dizaines de kilomètres plus loin devant un monument aux morts sur la place déserte d'un village.

« Ça va, Harry ? demanda Angélique, pleine de sollicitude, en le voyant se frotter les oreilles.

\- Il faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer, déclara Dumbledore, compatissant.

\- Oui, ça va… répondit le garçon qui n'avait encore jamais transplané auparavant. Mais je crois que je préfère les balais.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas », répliqua la jeune fille avant de lui sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et il voulut prendre sa main gauche pour marcher avec elle mais elle se dégagea vivement, comme s'il l'avait brûlée, avant de s'excuser aussitôt devant sa mine stupéfaite :

« Pardon, Harry ! C'est juste que… je me suis tordue le poignet… Je préférerais que tu prennes l'autre main.

\- Ah, OK, je ne savais pas. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait mal, répondit-il alors en prenant sa main droite.

\- Ce n'est rien… » déclara-t-elle en croisant le regard bleu de Dumbledore.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois vers la maison du fameux professeur en parlant de la cicatrice de Harry, qui ne lui avait plus fait mal depuis le retour de Voldemort, des brochures avec les conseils sur la façon de se protéger contre les Mangemorts, du nouveau ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, d'Amelia Bones, qui avait récemment été assassinée par Voldemort, et des Inferis.

Arrivés devant la demeure, voyant la porte qui pendait hors de ses gonds, le directeur les fit stopper, leur demanda de sortir leurs baguettes et de marcher bien derrière lui.

Ils pénétrèrent alors à l'intérieur sur la pointe des pieds, contemplant ces pièces ravagées, les meubles cassés, les tiroirs vidés et retournés, le tapis déchiré et un épais liquide rouge foncé et poisseux qui goûtait depuis le plafond.

Alors que le directeur expliquait à Angélique et à Harry, qui se tenaient fermement par la main et tenaient leur baguette dans l'autre, que Slughorn devait probablement toujours être ici mais qu'il se cachait, il enfonça subitement la pointe de sa baguette magique dans un gros fauteuil, qui était renversé par terre, et celui-ci se métamorphosa en un gros monsieur moustachu et chauve en robe de chambre.

L'homme se plaignit que Dumbledore lui avait fait mal en se redressant péniblement puis, après l'avoir salué, le directeur lui proposa de remettre de l'ordre dans la maison. Ils se mirent donc dos à dos et lancèrent leurs sortilèges pour ranger tout ce bazar.

Une fois cela fait, Horace Slughorn posa les yeux sur la cicatrice de Harry puis il l'observa attentivement, tomba sur sa main qui tenait toujours celle d'Angélique et il remonta son regard pour examiner la jeune fille aux yeux vairons, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux bouclés.

« Oh, oh ! s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux s'arrondissant de plus en plus. Oh, oh ! Harry Potter et Lyra Black !

\- Angélique Rogue, rectifia aussitôt la jeune fille en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr… approuva l'homme bedonnant en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Et c'est comme ça que tu espérais me convaincre, Albus ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur le directeur de Poudlard. Et bien, la réponse est toujours non ! ajouta-t-il en passant devant les deux jeunes gens en se forçant à ne pas les regarder.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais on peut quand même prendre un verre, non ? répondit Dumbledore, serein.

\- Pfff… Vite fait alors ! » accepta-t-il, à moitié convaincu.

Le directeur leur sourit en les conduisant vers un canapé et en les plaçant au centre, côte à côte, bien en évidence dans le salon, tandis que Slughorn remplissait quatre verres.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, ses yeux tombèrent directement sur Angélique et Harry et il soupira d'irritation et de frustration avant de donner un verre à Dumbledore, de coller le plateau dans les mains d'Angélique puis de s'asseoir dans un petit fauteuil en soufflant.

« Je crois que je vais passer mon tour, sinon papa risque de faire une crise cardiaque… chuchota la jeune fille à l'adresse du Gryffondor en lui passant le plateau.

\- Oui, moi aussi, je ne voudrais pas me faire mal voir, approuva Harry. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il avant de rigoler et de poser le plateau sur le guéridon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? demanda Slughorn en les observant plus attentivement.

\- Oh, Severus a invité Harry à venir passer quelques jours chez eux afin de passer du temps en compagnie d'Angélique, expliqua brièvement Dumbledore avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes vraiment ensemble, tous les deux ? interrogea-t-il, surpris. Le garçon qui a survécu et la fille des Ténèbres ? Ça par exemple !

\- Je préfèrerais la fille du maître des potions que la fille des Ténèbres, répliqua Angélique, agacée.

\- Oh, oui, mais vous êtes quand même la fille de…

\- Je sais bien qui sont mes géniteurs, merci, l'interrompit-elle vivement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr… rétorqua Slughorn en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé.

\- Horace, puis-je utiliser tes toilettes ? demanda soudain Dumbledore en se levant de son siège.

\- Heu, oui. Elles sont là-bas, acquiesça-t-il en lui désignant le couloir.

\- Merci », répondit le directeur en s'éclipsant.

Le directeur quitta la pièce, laissant Harry et Angélique en compagnie de Slughorn, qui faisait tout pour ne pas y prêter attention mais dont le regard était irrémédiablement attiré par eux deux, qui se tenaient la main, Harry voulant réconforter Angélique après les paroles de Slughorn.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, l'ancien professeur se leva de son siège, passa devant les deux adolescents en leur jetant encore un coup d'œil furtif et alla se poster dos à la cheminée pour réchauffer son large postérieur.

« Ne croyez pas que j'ignore pourquoi Albus vous a amenés ici, ce soir, tous les deux », décréta-t-il subitement à leur adresse.

Les deux jeunes se contentèrent de tourner leurs visages vers lui et de le regarder sans dire un mot.

« Vous ressemblez très fortement à…

\- Votre père, Harry, compléta Angélique, moqueuse, en interrompant l'homme. Sauf…

\- Les yeux. Oui, j'ai les yeux de ma mère, je le sais, continua le Gryffondor, amusé.

\- Vous devez en avoir plus qu'assez d'entendre ça à tout bout de champ, je suppose ? demanda Slughorn en faisant une légère grimace.

\- Oui, un peu… soupira Harry.

\- Et vous, miss, vous a-t-on déjà dit souvent que vous ressembliez à votre mère ?

\- Non, personne n'a le courage de le faire remarquer… répondit-elle en détournant son regard vairon. La plupart des gens qui s'en aperçoivent ont un mouvement de recul et passent leur chemin rapidement…

\- Sauf la grand-mère de Neville qui a voulu t'attaquer, lui rappela Harry en lui donnant un léger coup de coude afin de la faire sourire.

\- Ouais, approuva-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Londubat ?

\- Oui, c'est l'un de nos amis, acquiesça le garçon brun.

\- Hum… Vous devez être une joyeuse bande à Poudlard…

\- En effet, mais comme vous préférez passer votre temps à vous cacher que de venir enseigner à Poudlard, vous ne le saurez jamais, répliqua Angélique en remettant une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille.

\- Excusez-moi, ma chère, mais je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom prendrait mon retour à Poudlard comme un cri d'allégeance envers l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix pour enseigner à Poudlard, intervint Harry en fronçant les sourcils. L'école est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse. La plupart des professeurs ne font pas partie de l'Ordre et aucun d'entre eux n'a été tué.

\- Sauf Quirrell qui avait Voldemort collé à l'arrière de sa tête, précisa Angélique.

\- De toute façon, tant que Dumbledore sera le directeur de Poudlard, nous ne craignons rien. Voldemort a toujours eu peur de lui, non ? » demanda Harry

Après avoir grimacé à chaque fois que l'un d'eux prononçait le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Slughorn qui avait réfléchi à leurs paroles, reconnut à contre-cœur :

« C'est vrai que Dumbledore est le seul sorcier que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ait jamais craint, je serai peut-être plus en sécurité auprès d'Albus finalement… Mais bon, vu avez vu tous ces meurtres, ces derniers temps ? Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Emeline Vance… ajouta-t-il, faisant pâlir Harry à l'évocation de son parrain. Et même des Moldus, enlevés dans une prison, vers le mois de janvier… renchérit-il encore, rendant Angélique bien plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était naturellement.

\- Bon, venez, les enfants, nous partons, déclara Dumbledore en arrivant subitement dans le salon.

\- Quoi ? Vous partez déjà ? demanda Horace en regardant les deux adolescents se lever de son fauteuil et remettre leurs manteaux.

\- Quand une cause est perdue, je sais le reconnaître, répondit le directeur, fataliste. C'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas revenir mais tant pis », ajouta-t-il en passant un bras autour de Harry et l'autre autour d'Angélique, dans l'intention sans nul doute de rendre le professeur envieux.

Sa tactique sembla fonctionner à merveille car, à peine avaient-ils atteint le pas de la porte d'entrée que Slughorn les rappelait en disant qu'il acceptait le poste et voulait une augmentation. Dumbledore sourit dans sa barbe et fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de lui dire qu'ils se reverraient le 1er septembre puis il disparut avec les deux adolescents.

« Bravo, les enfants, je suis fier de vous, déclara-t-il en arrivant sur une petite place déserte.

\- On n'a rien fait, répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- Oh, si. Vous lui avez montré tout ce qu'il avait à gagner en revenant à Poudlard… répliqua-t-il, amusé. Je vous avais dit qu'il était un peu particulier. Il avait coutume de faire une sorte de club avec ses élèves favoris et, s'il recommence en reprenant son poste au château, comme je le suppose, vous seriez le clou de sa collection.

\- C'est charmant… J'adore être considérée comme un objet… affirma la Serpentard, ironique, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant et avilissant mais j'aimerais que vous le laissiez faire, c'est important. »

Harry et Angélique hochèrent simplement la tête, résignés, puis ils transplanèrent tous les trois chez Severus.

« Ah ! Vous revoilà enfin ! s'exclama Rogue en les voyant apparaître dans son salon. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous m'aviez dit que cela ne prendrait que quelques minutes, Albus, et il est passé minuit !

\- Salut, papa ! déclara la jeune fille en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Bonsoir, professeur Rogue, déclara Harry en faisant un signe de la main.

\- Severus, mon garçon, vous connaissez Horace, répondit Dumbledore, souriant. Même avec deux bons arguments en ma faveur, il a fallu qu'il se fasse désirer… »

Angélique leva les yeux au ciel, agacée d'être maintenant considérée comme un simple "argument", et le directeur demanda au professeur de potions :

« Pourrais-je parler un instant avec Harry en privé ?

\- Bien sûr, vous n'avez qu'à aller dans la cuisine et lancer un sortilège d'Impassibilité.

\- Merci. Tu viens, Harry ?

\- Oui, j'arrive. »

Le directeur de Poudlard et le Gryffondor parlèrent environ une dizaine de minutes puis ils revinrent au salon où patientaient Angélique et son père.

Dumbledore les salua avant de prendre congé puis, une fois le directeur parti, Severus décréta fermement :

« Bon ! Il est plus que temps d'aller dormir ! Potter, vous coucherez dans la chambre d'Angélique. »

Voyant le garçon esquisser un léger sourire, Rogue se rapprocha alors vivement de lui, menaçant, et précisa avant de faire un rictus moqueur :

« Évidemment, Angélique, quant à elle, dormira dans ma chambre… »

Tandis que la jeune fille s'était mise à rire de l'expression terrifiée de Harry et de la satisfaction féroce de son père, Rogue ajouta encore :

« Je ne vais pas laisser entrer le loup dans la bergerie, je ne suis pas fou. Pour qui me prenez-vous donc, Potter ?

\- Mais… je… rien… je… je ne pensais pas à… balbutia le jeune garçon, pris de court, les joues rouges.

\- Allons ! Montez, au lieu de bredouiller ! » ordonna-t-il en pointant les escaliers de son long doigt pâle.

Tous les trois montèrent à l'étage, Angélique récupéra une chemise de nuit dans son armoire, souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry, sous le regard de son père, puis rejoignit sa chambre en sa compagnie.

« Franchement, papa, tu exagères de le traumatiser comme ça… déclara gentiment Angélique en se déshabillant afin d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit.

\- Pfff ! rétorqua-t-il, dos à elle, en se lançant un sort pour troquer ses vêtements contre son pyjama noir. C'est bien fait pour lui ! Tu n'as pas vu sa tête quand j'ai dit qu'il allait dormir dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-il, scandalisé, en se tournant vers elle qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux du col de sa robe.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, le défendit-elle, amusée, en grimpant sur le grand lit de son père. C'est le contexte qui devait le faire rire.

\- Oui, c'est ça… fit-il, pas du tout convaincu, en soulevant la couverture de son côté. Je sais parfaitement à quoi peut bien penser un garçon de son âge. J'en ai moi-même été un et j'en ai côtoyé beaucoup, en particulier, son père et son idiot de parrain qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire, tantôt, les pitres, tantôt, les séducteurs pour attirer l'attention des jeunes filles.

\- Je te jure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le rassura-t-elle en entourant son bras de ses mains et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Évidemment puisque je te garde bien en sécurité près de moi ! répliqua-t-il en tapotant l'une de ses mains.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours le faire. J'ai bientôt dix-sept ans, je te rappelle. Je ne suis plus une petite fille.

\- Angélique, pourquoi tu me dis des choses pareilles ? interrogea-t-il, plaintif, en l'attrapant pour la serrer dans ses bras. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à ton papa. Sois un peu gentille !

\- Oui, d'accord, répondit-elle en riant. De toute façon, je ne suis pas encore du tout prête pour ça… ajouta-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Tant mieux ! N'en parlons plus et dormons à présent ! exigea Severus, soulagé et n'ayant aucune envie de poursuivre la discussion sur ce sujet.

\- OK, bonne nuit, papa, approuva-t-elle, amusée.

\- Bonne nuit, mon petit ange », déclara-t-il avant d'embrasser son front et de fermer les yeux.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que la fin du chapitre vous a amusés ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	114. Télévision et cookies

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent toujours et qui prennent le temps de me laisser des commentaires ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 114 : Télévision et cookies**

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Harry se trouvait chez Rogue et la cohabitation se passait plutôt bien.

Même s'il se montrait très protecteur envers Angélique et limite paranoïaque, Severus était capable de leur laisser de brefs moments d'intimité lors desquels les deux adolescents se contentaient le plus souvent de se prendre simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou de s'offrir quelques baisers.

Ne souhaitant pas s'afficher devant les sorciers à cause de tous les articles qui sortaient quotidiennement sur l'un comme sur l'autre dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ , le Gryffondor et la Serpentard avaient décidé d'éviter le Chemin de Traverse autant que possible.

C'est pourquoi, lors de leurs sorties, ils étaient allés manger une glace dans un salon de thé moldu, s'étaient promenés dans la forêt à la recherche d'ingrédients pour le maître des potions ou s'étaient rendus en sa compagnie sur un terrain protégé du regard des Moldus afin que Harry s'exerce un peu avec son Éclair de Feu.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il pleuvait à verse dehors, Harry était assis sur le canapé du salon et lisait un livre sur le Quidditch qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Rogue, tandis qu'Angélique lisait quant à elle un ouvrage sur les potions, couchée sur le fauteuil, sa tête reposant sur la cuisse gauche du garçon qui caressait distraitement ses cheveux bouclés d'une main.

C'est ainsi que Rogue les retrouva quand il revint de la course pour laquelle il était sorti environ une demi-heure plus tôt.

« Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain en faisant sursauter le garçon qui manqua de laisser tomber son bouquin sur Angélique.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin face à sa réaction, qui était invariablement la même : le pauvre Gryffondor effrayé, se demandant déjà en quoi il pouvait bien être en tort, regardait en tous sens, son rythme cardiaque ayant fortement augmenté et une sueur froide coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de découvrir son professeur de potions planté devant lui, les mains dans le dos.

« Papa… soupira Angélique en se redressant avant de s'asseoir en tailleur dans le canapé. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de lui faire peur, tout le temps, comme ça ?

\- Hum… Difficile à dire… répondit-il, amusé. J'apprécie bien trop de le voir dans cet état de panique.

\- C'est pas gentil ! J'ai failli laisser tomber mon livre sur Angélique ! s'exclama le brun en posant l'ouvrage sur l'accoudoir.

\- Et si ça avait été le cas, vous auriez pu courir pour sauver votre vie… le menaça Rogue en retroussant ses fines lèvres.

\- Oh, n'exagère pas, non plus ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, rétorqua la jeune fille qui avait entendu Harry avaler sa salive avec difficulté.

\- Potter, vous êtes familiarisé avec la technologie moldue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, après avoir fait un clin d'œil discret à sa fille.

\- Heu… oui. Pourquoi ? répondit-il prudemment.

\- Parce que vous allez peut-être m'être un peu utile pour une fois. J'ai acheté un poste de télévision et je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à l'installer, expliqua-t-il brièvement en faisant apparaître un gros carton dans le salon.

\- Vous avez acheté une télévision ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Pourquoi tu as acheté une télé, papa ? interrogea Angélique, tout aussi surprise que le garçon.

\- Parce que je souhaite me tenir informé de ce qui se passe dans le monde moldu afin de voir à quel point les Mangemorts y sont déjà présents ou non, déclara-t-il simplement. Je veux pouvoir avoir accès aux deux côtés de l'histoire.

\- Mais… en étant un Mangemort, vous-même, vous n'êtes pas déjà au courant ? osa demander Harry, perplexe.

\- Il est rare que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mette absolument tous ses partisans dans la confidence. Je sais beaucoup de choses, certes, mais certainement pas tout, répondit-il alors.

\- Cool ! Je n'ai jamais eu de télévision ! s'exclama finalement Angélique en sautant du canapé pour venir examiner le carton. On pourra regarder des films, c'est chouette, ajouta-t-elle avant de sourire à son père.

\- Tu regarderas tout ce qui te fera plaisir, ma puce, moi, je veux juste voir les informations, répliqua-t-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce. Bon, Potter ! Vous savez m'aider ou vous n'êtes définitivement bon à rien ? interrogea-t-il tout à coup en braquant son regard noir sur lui.

\- Oui, oui ! Je sais vous aider ! » rétorqua-t-il en les rejoignant près de la boîte.

Harry ouvrit le carton pour sortir la télévision de son emballage et s'empara du manuel pour le lire brièvement. Une fois cela fait, il demanda à Severus et Angélique où ils voulaient placer leur téléviseur, en leur expliquant qu'il vaudrait mieux le mettre à proximité d'une prise de courant.

Rogue lui désigna alors l'endroit du salon où il savait que se trouvait une prise et il fit apparaitre un petit meuble, qu'il gardait dans son grenier, pour y déposer la télévision.

Harry s'occupa ensuite des branchements, agenouillé par terre, l'écran mis sur le côté afin d'avoir accès aux différents ports et prises, puis il se releva en déclarant que tout était branché correctement.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, Potter ? demanda Severus qui avait allumé le poste. Il n'y a rien, mis à part de la neige.

\- C'est normal, professeur. C'est parce qu'il faut payer un abonnement au câble ou à une antenne pour obtenir les différentes chaînes et les émissions, expliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Voyez-vous ça ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil noir. Pratiquement tous les Moldus possèdent une télévision, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

\- Heu, oui, presque tous, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas… » déclara-t-il en agitant sa baguette magique.

Subitement des images apparurent à l'écran et Severus commença à faire le tour des chaînes à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Pas besoin de payer le câble, Potter, décréta Rogue avec un sourire en coin.

\- Waw ! Ben, c'est pratique, répondit Harry, amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas illégal de faire un truc comme ça ? demanda Angélique, perplexe.

\- J'ai déjà acheté le poste de télévision, je ne vais pas, en plus, m'amuser à payer un abonnement pour les deux mois que nous passons ici, rétorqua-t-il vivement. Les Moldus ne savent rien faire de simple… grommela-t-il ensuite.

\- Non, vous avez raison, monsieur, répliqua Harry en rigolant.

\- Si vous essayez de me flatter pour me mettre dans votre poche, sachez que ça ne marchera pas, Potter, l'avertit-il en le fixant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Je n'y ai jamais songé, je sais que ma cause est perdue depuis longtemps… déclara le jeune garçon en haussant une épaule, fataliste.

\- Bien, si vous en êtes conscient, tant mieux. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas si idiot que ça, après tout… déclara-t-il en l'observant.

\- Papa… soupira Angélique en roulant des yeux.

\- Merci, professeur. Venant de vous, je prends ça pour un compliment, répondit le Gryffondor avec un grand sourire.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment, Potter, rétorqua-t-il fermement.

\- Pour moi, si.

\- Vous êtes épuisants… intervint la jeune fille. Allez, viens, Harry, on va faire des cookies, décréta-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras et en le trainant vers la cuisine.

\- Oui, c'est cela, allez donc faire des cookies, Potter… se moqua Severus, en esquissant un rictus.

\- Vous faites bien des gâteaux et des crêpes, répliqua-t-il avec un air victorieux, amusé.

\- Angélique ! la gronda Rogue, étonné qu'elle lui ait confié cela.

\- Désolée, papa ! cria-t-elle depuis la cuisine tandis que Harry le regardait depuis l'encadrement avec un grand sourire. Arrête de le narguer ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur le bras du garçon pour le faire passer la porte de la pièce.

Severus entendit le Gryffondor rire franchement avant de percevoir également le rire de sa fille, qui s'était laissée gagner par son hilarité, s'élever depuis la cuisine puis, une fois calmés, les deux adolescents se mirent à préparer de la pâte à cookies.

Angélique mit d'abord le four à chauffer avant de préparer les différents ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin et elle demanda à Harry de lui sortir un grand saladier et une cuillère en bois.

Une fois cela fait, elle versa dans le saladier la farine, le sucre blanc et roux, l'œuf, le beurre fondu, l'extrait de vanille, la levure et les pépites de chocolat avant de commencer à mélanger avec la cuillère.

« On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, s'exclama Harry, impressionné. Tu ne pèses même pas tes ingrédients.

\- C'est la première recette que j'ai faite de toute ma vie, répondit-elle alors en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans ses yeux verts. Avec Lauren, à l'orphelinat, comme on n'avait jamais droit aux desserts, on s'était mis en tête de préparer nous-mêmes des cookies. On avait réussi à trouver une recette dans l'un des livres de la petite bibliothèque puis on s'était faufilées dans les cuisines, de nuit, expliqua-t-elle, nostalgique. Évidemment, on n'a pas trouvé tous les ingrédients… En gros, au final, on a fait des sablés, sans chocolat ni vanille, mais c'était bon quand même.

\- C'est un chouette souvenir, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Oui… concéda-t-elle avant de s'assombrir et de détourner le regard. Sauf que Monsieur Fiendish nous a trouvées alors qu'on finissait de ranger la cuisine… Avec la punition dont on a écopé, on s'est dit que ça ne valait pas le coup et on n'a plus jamais osé faire un truc pareil… ajouta-t-elle en secouant ses bouclettes, frissonnant légèrement suite à ce souvenir désagréable.

\- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » interrogea le garçon, curieux.

Angélique releva son visage vers lui et se contenta de sourire tristement.

« Il ne vous a quand même pas battues ? demanda-t-il, scandalisé.

\- Si, murmura-t-elle en haussant une épaule.

\- Mais… quel âge vous aviez ?

\- Moi, dix ans, et Lauren, neuf… » répondit-elle.

Harry resta silencieux un moment et la Serpentard déclara alors :

« Je m'en suis beaucoup voulue, parce que j'étais la plus grande et que c'était moi qui avait entrainé Lauren là-dedans…

\- Vous n'étiez que des petites filles, c'est normal d'avoir envie de goûter à des gâteaux, rétorqua le Gryffondor en passant un bras autour d'elle afin de la serrer contre lui.

\- Ouais… En tout cas, on ne l'a plus jamais fait… »

Le garçon déposa un baiser sur sa joue, peiné à l'évocation de sa triste enfance et compatissant sincèrement à son malheur, et les deux adolescents restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry ayant encerclé Angélique de ses bras et posé sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus marrant quand on fait des cookies ? interrogea soudain la jeune fille.

\- Non, quoi ? fit-il en s'écartant légèrement d'elle pour la regarder.

\- C'est de mélanger avec les mains », répondit-elle en déposant sa cuillère en bois avant de lui décocher un beau sourire.

Le garçon lui rendit son sourire et elle décréta en se dirigeant vers l'évier :

« Allez, on se lave d'abord les mains ! »

Elle retroussa légèrement ses manches en prenant bien garde de dissimuler l'horrible Marque des Ténèbres, qui dénaturait son avant-bras, et passa ses mains sous l'eau froide tout en les frottant avec un peu de savon en même temps que Harry.

Ensuite, les deux jeunes plongèrent leurs mains dans le saladier et se mirent à pétrir la pâte durant plusieurs minutes en rigolant et en se taquinant.

« Stop ! ordonna-t-elle après quelques temps. Enlève tes mains, je vais séparer la pâte en deux.

\- Tu avais raison, c'est beaucoup plus marrant d'y aller carrément avec les doigts, répondit Harry en faisant ce qu'elle demandait et en regardant ses doigts tout collants.

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours raison… rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu as souvent raison, comme Hermione, mais peut-être pas toujours, corrigea-t-il alors.

\- Hum… réfléchit-elle en plissant légèrement ses yeux et son nez. OK, je le reconnais. Tiens, prends ça et essaie de faire huit petites boules de pâte d'à peu près la même taille, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant la moitié de la préparation.

\- À vos ordres, miss Rogue, répondit-il, amusé, en prenant ce qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Tâchez de vous appliquer, Potter, rétorqua-t-elle en imitant le ton et la voix de son père.

\- Waw ! Tu sais que tu m'as presque foutu la frousse ? s'exclama-t-il en la regardant, les yeux ronds. Tu imites vraiment bien ton père.

\- Merci ! » dit-elle en riant.

Une fois les petites boules de pâte confectionnées, ils les aplatirent avant de les mettre sur deux grilles recouvertes de papier sulfurisé et de les enfourner pour une dizaine de minutes.

Ils lavèrent une nouvelle fois leurs mains pour les débarrasser de la graisse qui les recouvrait puis Angélique et Harry rangèrent la cuisine et déposèrent la vaisselle dans l'évier puisqu'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas employer la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient installés sur les chaises de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé pour observer leurs cookies dorer au four.

« Ça va ? Ron et Hermione ne te manquent pas trop ? demanda soudain la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? rétorqua Harry, surpris.

\- Ben, parce que ça fait des années que tu passes tes vacances chez les Weasley et que Hermione vous y rejoint… Alors, je me demandais si tu n'étais pas trop triste d'être ici, chez ton professeur de potions, au lieu d'être avec eux, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je suis très content d'être ici avec toi et je n'en reviens toujours pas que Rogue ait accepté que je vienne, répondit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. C'est sûr qu'il y a moins d'animations qu'au Terrier mais parfois ce n'est pas plus mal, ajouta-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas alors et tu ne regrettes pas ? s'assura-t-elle encore.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il fermement. De toute façon, on a régulièrement de leurs nouvelles grâce à leurs lettres et on se voit toute l'année. Et puis, si mes parents étaient toujours en vie, je suppose que je serais resté avec eux pour l'été et que je n'aurais revu mes amis qu'à la rentrée… » ajouta-t-il, pensif.

Angélique se contenta de serrer ses doigts entre les siens et de lui sourire puis elle se leva de sa chaise, enfila des maniques et se dirigea vers le four pour en sortir leurs cookies.

Elle posa les grilles sur la table, détacha les gâteaux qui collaient légèrement au papier et les disposa sur une grille froide pour les laisser refroidir un peu.*

« Tu en veux un tout chaud ? demanda-t-elle en proposant un cookie à Harry.

\- Oui, merci, répondit-il en le prenant.

\- De rien.

\- Tu sais, ajouta-t-il en l'attirant vers lui à l'aide de son autre main, moi non plus je n'avais pas droit aux desserts quand j'étais petit.

\- Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle. Alors, profite », conseilla-t-elle avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

* _**Version alternative proposée par Gladoo89 pour "la scène du cookie"^^ (Je la trouve excellente, alors je vous la propose en bonus):**_

"Tu veux un cookie ?" dit Angélique avant d'en porter un à sa bouche et de le tenir entre ses dents par un bout, dans une invitation implicite à ce que Harry vienne croquer l'autre côté du cookie... Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire et, entre bruits de mastication et pluie de miettes, ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement, le rouge aux joues. Leur baiser avait un goût de sucre vanillé et de chocolat.

C'est alors que Rogue pénétra dans la pièce et poussa par réflexe un rugissement protecteur :

"Décollez vos lèvres de celles de ma fille, Potter ! Et essuyez-vous la bouche, vous êtes couverts de miettes ! Vous ne savez donc pas manger comme un être civilisé ? Ou avez-vous oublié vos manières lorsque vous avez décidé de vous jeter sur ma fille ?!"

Angélique leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Harry, tétanisé, n'osait piper mot.

"Papa, arrête s'il te plaît, c'est moi qui ai initié ce baiser…"

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	115. Une question de confiance

_Hello!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir ;-) Et merci aussi à Guest ;-) (Les autres, je réponds en PM^^)_

 _Dernier chapitre avant le retour des jeunes à Poudlard!_

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 115 : Une question de confiance**

Harry se trouvait chez Rogue et Angélique depuis plusieurs semaines et les vacances arrivaient tout doucement à leur terme.

La nuit avait été très chaude et, ce matin-là, le jeune garçon, qui s'était débarrassé de sa couverture et de son pyjama pendant la nuit à cause de la température ambiante, se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation d'être poisseux et collant de sueur.

Ne voulant pas descendre dans la cuisine pour rejoindre Angélique et son père dans cet état-là, Harry se leva, enfila simplement son peignoir sans prendre la peine de l'attacher et se dirigea résolument vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu.

Arrivé devant la salle d'eau, il regarda à gauche et à droite, puis, ne distinguant personne dans le couloir, il lâcha les pans de son peignoir, actionna la clenche et entra vivement dans la pièce.

Il fit à peine quelques pas qu'il se cogna contre Angélique, qui venait tout juste de sortir de la douche et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'enrouler dans sa serviette de bain.

« Ha ! » crièrent-ils tous les deux de concert, surpris.

La jeune fille mit rapidement son bras gauche devant sa poitrine et sa main droite sur son sexe et le garçon referma précipitamment les pans de son peignoir bordeaux.

Leurs pommettes à présent bien rouges, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient prononcer la moindre parole ni se regarder dans les yeux.

La Serpentard se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue, gênée que Harry ait pu la voir nue mais aussi que son regard à elle soit malencontreusement tombé sur ses organes génitaux, et le Gryffondor avait placé une main sur ses yeux verts, embarrassé par la situation.

« Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Je ne t'ai pas entendue ! déclara soudain Harry, confus.

\- Heu… Ce… Ce n'est rien… répondit-elle. Dis, tu ne regardes pas, je prends ma serviette, demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oui, vas-y, désolé », répliqua-t-il immédiatement en gardant son regard baissé sur le sol et sa main devant ses yeux.

Elle fit alors les quelques pas qui la séparaient du meuble où reposait son essuie et s'en saisit afin de s'enrouler dedans. Angélique s'appliqua ensuite à placer son avant-bras gauche contre son corps afin qu'il ne voie pas sa Marque des Ténèbres puis décréta :

« Ça va, tu peux regarder.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu prenais une douche, affirma-t-il en relevant ses yeux vers elle. Tu n'en prends pas, le matin, d'habitude.

\- Oui, mais j'ai eu super chaud, cette nuit, expliqua-t-elle simplement en remettant une mèche dans son chignon.

\- Oui, moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je suis là… » acquiesça-t-il.

Soudain, ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Severus qui fronçait les sourcils et qui s'exclama en entrant :

« Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu crier. »

Puis, découvrant Harry et Angélique dans la salle de bain et très peu vêtus, il plissa ses yeux noirs pour fusiller le Gryffondor du regard et l'interrogea de sa voix basse et dangereuse :

« Que faites-vous là, Potter ?

\- C'est… Je… En fait… balbutia-t-il, pris de court.

\- Expliquez-vous tout de suite avant que je ne vous étripe, ordonna-t-il, menaçant.

\- Ce n'est rien, papa ! Il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! intervint alors Angélique.

\- J'ai eu très chaud cette nuit, alors, j'ai voulu prendre une douche mais je ne savais pas qu'Angélique était là. Elle se lave le soir, d'habitude, parvint-il finalement à expliquer.

\- Ma fille est ici chez elle et se rend dans la salle de bain quand elle le souhaite.

\- Oui, évidemment, concéda le garçon. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais juste prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de ma transpiration…

\- La moindre des choses est de frapper avant de pénétrer dans une pièce, ça évite bien des situations gênantes, affirma Severus.

\- Oui, vous avez raison… approuva Harry.

\- Sinon, lorsque l'on se rend compte de son erreur, on a toujours la possibilité de sortir. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas ressorti immédiatement, Potter ? interrogea l'homme en noir, suspicieux.

\- Heu… Je… Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas pensé… bredouilla le garçon, confus.

\- Comme c'est pratique…

\- Papa, ce n'est pas grave. Pas la peine d'en faire tout une histoire, intervint la jeune fille une fois de plus.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… Jamais je ne serais entré, si j'avais su qu'elle était là », affirma encore Harry, les joues toujours bien rouges.

Severus l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes, méfiant, avant de reconnaître que le Gryffondor lui disait tout simplement la vérité et il décréta alors :

« Va te sécher et t'habiller dans ma chambre, ma puce.

\- OK, j'y vais, acquiesça-t-elle en passant devant lui.

\- Et vous, prenez donc votre douche ! » ajouta Rogue à l'adresse de Harry avant de sortir vivement de la salle de bain.

.

Ce jour-là, l'ambiance avait été relativement bizarre et tendue entre eux trois.

Rogue lançait très souvent des regards assassins à Harry, Angélique passait son temps à éviter de croiser son regard, toujours gênée qu'il ait pu la voir complètement nue, et le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu dans cette salle de bain et rougissait à tout bout de champ.

Néanmoins, Severus parvint à prendre sur lui et à les laisser seuls le temps d'aller chercher leurs fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu plusieurs jours plus tôt, aucun des deux ne voulant être dévisagés et harcelés par les sorciers, et Rogue s'éclipsa donc une petite heure, le temps de faire leurs achats.

Environ dix minutes après que le maître des potions soit parti, Harry se décida enfin à briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce en déclarant :

« Encore désolé pour ce matin, Angie… Je veux que tu saches que je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès…

\- Je te crois, Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'être désolé, personne n'est mort… répondit-elle alors. J'ai juste été surprise.

\- Oui, tu m'étonnes… Moi aussi ! » répliqua-t-il vivement, amusé.

Angélique se mit à rire et Harry demanda, incertain :

« Je peux te dire un truc, sans arrière-pensée ni rien ?

\- Oui, quoi ? acquiesça-t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui pour la première fois depuis « l'incident ».

\- Je n'avais jamais vu de filles nues avant aujourd'hui et… tu… tu es vraiment très belle… De la tête aux pieds, affirma-t-il, les joues rouges.

\- Merci, Harry, répondit-elle, gênée, en remettant une mèche de boucles brunes derrière son oreille. Moi non plus, je n'avais jamais vu de garçons nus et… c'était vraiment bizarre comme moment… » avoua-t-elle ensuite.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'étira entre eux avant que le Gryffondor ne le rompe une nouvelle fois en déclarant fermement :

« Tu sais, ça ne change rien entre nous. Je t'aime et je suis le plus heureux des garçons quand tu m'offres l'un de tes si beaux sourires, quand tu me tiens par la main, quand tu me prends dans tes bras ou quand tu me donnes un baiser.

\- Merci, Harry, répondit-elle, heureuse, en venant se blottir contre son torse. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus comme un sauvage, ajouta-t-il, moqueur, en observant la jeune fille entre ses bras.

\- Je l'espère bien ! répliqua-t-elle en riant et en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Sans rire, Angie, tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- Bien sûr, Harry. Toujours, affirma-t-elle aussitôt en remarquant son air pensif.

\- Quoi que je puisse bien faire, tu m'aimeras toujours après ?

\- Oui, Harry.

\- Même si tu ne comprends pas sur le moment ?

\- Oui… Et toi ?

\- Évidemment, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Même si ce que je fais est très grave ?

\- Heu… ben… oui, répondit-il, hésitant légèrement. Mais de quel genre de choses tu parles ?

\- Peu importe, éluda-t-elle alors en secouant la tête. Promets-le-moi et souviens-t'en, s'il te plaît, implora-t-elle ensuite en fixant ses yeux émeraude.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Je t'en prie… insista-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans les siens.

\- D'accord, approuva-t-il en soupirant et en la serrant contre lui. Je te le promets.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui est le maître du jeu et qui décide de l'endroit où chaque pièce doit aller. N'oublie pas ça non plus, déclara-t-elle énigmatique.

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi, il t'a… » voulut-il interroger mais la Serpentard le fit taire d'un baiser avant de poser son index sur ses lèvres et de se recoucher contre son torse.

.

Le soir précédent le départ du Poudlard Express et la rentrée des jeunes sorciers dans leur école, Severus ressentit une intense douleur dans son avant-bras gauche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le réclamait sur le champ, sans doute afin de lui donner quelques consignes pour cette année cruciale.

Il rejoignit d'un pas vif et déterminé le salon où Angélique et Harry regardaient un film moldu à la télévision et déclara de but en blanc :

« Je dois m'absenter immédiatement. Je serai certainement de retour au cours de la nuit.

\- Quoi ? Il t'a appelé ? demanda Angélique en se redressant vivement, anxieuse, tandis que Harry coupait le son de la télévision.

\- Oui mais ne t'en fais pas, tu sais bien comment ça se passe, répondit-il pour la rassurer.

\- Oui, justement… murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Angélique, déclara Rogue en prenant doucement son menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire relever son visage vers lui, il a besoin de moi, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je ne crains rien, je reviendrai cette nuit et je vous conduirai tous les deux à King's Cross demain matin.

\- Promis ? interrogea-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans les siens.

\- C'est promis, mon ange », acquiesça-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

La jeune fille lui sourit, remplissant ainsi son cœur d'un bonheur simple qui l'aiderait à supporter la rencontre à venir avec le Lord Noir, et il reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor pour lui dire :

« Ça ne m'enchante guère de vous laisser seuls, ici, mais j'espère que je peux compter sur vous, Potter.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur, vous pouvez, affirma-t-il aussitôt.

\- Si jamais vous faites ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas de travers, je le saurai, Potter, et je vous le ferai payer très cher, croyez-moi… le menaça-t-il en l'observant d'un œil noir.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, professeur, mais je vous assure que vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille, répondit-il, serein.

\- Bon… soupira-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Fais attention à toi, papa, conseilla Angélique. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma puce, répliqua-t-il en souriant légèrement avant de sortir de la maison pour aller transplaner plus loin.

\- T'en fais pas, Angie. Il va revenir vite », déclara Harry pour la réconforter en l'entourant d'un bras.

.

Le Gryffondor et la Serpentard avaient terminé de regarder leur film puis ils s'étaient résolus à monter à l'étage avant le retour de Rogue, qu'ils avaient attendu un certain temps dans le salon, afin de mettre leurs vêtements de nuit et de se coucher pour être reposés pour le voyage du lendemain.

Alors qu'il venait de boutonner sa chemise de pyjama, Harry entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

« Entre, Angie, déclara-t-il, sachant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle en laissant la porte ouverte et en s'avançant dans la pièce dans son pyjama jaune clair.

\- Non, pas du tout. J'allais me coucher, répondit-il simplement.

\- Dis… heu… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que mon père revienne ? interrogea-t-elle, gênée, en tortillant nerveusement ses mains. Je n'aime pas quand il s'en va comme ça. Je ne suis pas tranquille. J'ai peur pour lui, expliqua-t-elle en l'observant de ses grands yeux vairons.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Si tu me promets qu'il ne va pas me tuer en te trouvant dans ma chambre… répliqua Harry en riant, tout de même à moitié inquiet par cette éventualité.

\- Il ne te tuera pas, rétorqua-t-elle, amusée. On va laisser la porte ouverte, proposa-t-elle ensuite en désignant l'entrée.

\- OK, ça va, approuva-t-il. Et pour plus de sécurité, tu vas te mettre dans les couvertures et moi au-dessus. Tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Oui, d'accord », acquiesça-t-elle en se glissant sous la couette.

Le jeune garçon éteignit la lumière puis vint se coucher face à elle, par-dessus la couverture, en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Ça va ? Tu n'auras pas froid ? s'assura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas », répondit-il, sûr de lui.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'installa entre eux deux puis Harry demanda, intrigué :

« Angie, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis à ton père que tu l'aimes à chaque fois qu'il part ?

\- Parce que, si jamais il ne revient pas, je veux le lui avoir dit et qu'il le sache, répondit-elle alors.

\- Mais il le sait.

\- Ça ne coûte rien de le dire. Je m'en voudrais trop de ne pas le lui avoir dit…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir bientôt, la rassura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Rogue est le sorcier le plus rusé et le plus doué que je connaisse.

\- C'est bien toi, Harry Potter, qui dit ça ? demanda-t-elle, surprise, en se détachant légèrement de lui.

\- On n'a peut-être pas trop d'affinités tous les deux mais je trouve qu'il faut être sacrément courageux et avoir beaucoup de sang-froid pour duper Voldemort de cette façon, avoua-t-il, sincère.

\- Tu devrais le lui dire, un jour… déclara-t-elle sagement.

\- Il ne veut pas m'écouter…

\- Il le fera quand il sera prêt. En tous cas, merci pour lui, Harry.

\- De rien », répondit-il avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Les deux jeunes avaient encore un peu discuté puis, finalement, ils s'étaient laissés gagner par la fatigue et s'étaient endormis face à face et toujours main dans la main.

C'est ainsi que Severus les retrouva quand il revint chez lui, vers 3 h du matin, après avoir constaté qu'Angélique n'était pas dans son lit.

Il observa la porte laissée ouverte, le Gryffondor qui dormait sur les couvertures tandis que la Serpentard se trouvait en dessous ainsi que la façon dont ils se tenaient par la main et il en conclut en souriant que Potter s'était encore une fois conduit en gentleman et non comme l'aurait fait son imbécile de père ou de parrain au même âge.

Jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de les réveiller ni de les séparer pour que sa fille finisse sa nuit loin du garçon, le maître des potions se contenta seulement de caresser son front et de remonter légèrement la couette sur son épaule et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il croisa soudain le regard émeraude de Harry.

« Elle m'a demandé pour rester jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez, se justifia-t-il aussitôt à voix basse. Elle sera contente de vous voir, ajouta-t-il en voulant la réveiller.

\- Non, Potter, l'interrompit Rogue en attrapant son bras. Laissez-la dormir.

\- Mais… tenta-t-il de protester.

\- Il se peut très bien qu'un jour je ne revienne pas et ce sera alors à vous de veiller sur elle, le coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois en le relâchant. Je peux vous faire confiance pour cela ?

\- Oui, professeur, répondit fermement le garçon, touché par cette marque de confiance de la part de la terreur des cachots.

\- Bien, acquiesça-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner. Quand elle se réveillera…

\- Je lui dirai que vous êtes rentré et que vous allez bien », finit-il de lui-même.

Rogue hocha la tête, satisfait, et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa propre chambre afin de se reposer un peu avant la rentrée.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	116. Le club de Slug

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde et à Guest pour vos commentaires qui me font super plaisir ;-)_

 _C'est la rentrée à Poudlard! Sixième année pour Angélique et ses amis._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 116 : Le club de Slug**

En ce matin du premier septembre, Harry se réveilla avant Angélique et il esquissa un sourire de la voir toujours dormir paisiblement tout contre lui, la bouche entrouverte.

Il remit doucement une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés derrière son épaule, il observa attentivement les traits de son visage, descendit sur son cou et posa ses yeux sur ses bras qui sortaient de la couverture.

Il regarda sa main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ses yeux verts soudainement attirés par une espèce de petite pointe noire dessinée sur sa peau blanche, qui dépassait de la manche de son pyjama. Intrigué, il tendit ses doigts vers celle-ci, hésita l'espace de quelques secondes puis releva un peu sa manche pour découvrir encore un peu plus son avant-bras gauche.

La Marque des Ténèbres à présent étalée sous ses yeux, Harry, stupéfait et ne sachant pas comment réagir, releva son visage vers la jeune fille, qui était toujours endormie, des milliers de questions se bousculant dans sa tête après avoir fait cette terrible découverte.

« Ne la jugez pas, Potter, entendit-il subitement. Ce n'était ni son choix, ni le mien, ni même celui de Bellatrix, ajouta Rogue, qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard sévère.

\- Mais que… comment… balbutia le garçon, désemparé.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas son état, vous ne savez pas à quel point elle a été malheureuse ni combien elle a pleuré ce jour-là… l'interrompit-il sèchement. Moi, j'étais avec elle et je ne vous laisserai pas la faire souffrir à nouveau. C'est votre escapade au Ministère qui lui a valu cette marque sur la peau. Alors si elle est capable de supporter cela pour vous, je pense que vous devriez en faire de même pour elle », expliqua-t-il fermement.

Le Gryffondor regarda intensément le directeur des Serpentard dans les yeux, ébranlé par ses révélations, puis sentant Angélique gigoter un peu et pousser des soupirs annonciateurs de son réveil imminent, il remit discrètement sa manche correctement et la salua simplement quand elle ouvrit les paupières :

« Salut, Angie !

\- Bonjour, Harry… répondit-elle en s'étirant. C'est déjà le matin ? Papa n'est pas rentré ? questionna-t-elle, angoissée.

\- Si, il est là, rétorqua Harry en souriant. Regarde », l'engagea-t-il d'un signe de tête.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers lui, qui les observait toujours depuis le pas de la porte, elle se leva vivement en repoussant les couvertures et se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« T'es parti longtemps ! Tu viens juste de revenir ? demanda-t-elle en relevant sa tête vers lui.

\- Non, je suis rentré vers 3 h du matin, mais, comme tu avais l'air de si bien dormir, j'ai préféré te laisser avec Potter… répondit-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

\- Waw ! C'est vrai ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il en caressant son dos et en lançant un regard à Harry pour s'assurer qu'il ne dirait rien à propos de la marque de sa fille. Venez, descendons déjeuner… » ajouta-t-il en partant avec la jeune fille vers les escaliers, tandis que le Gryffondor les suivait.

.

Après avoir bouclé leurs valises et avoir fait entrer dans leur cage respective Salem et Hedwige, Severus conduisit Harry et Angélique jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, où tout un troupeau d'Aurors les attendaient pour les escorter en plus de la famille Weasley.

« Harry ! s'exclama Ron en s'avançant vivement vers son ami pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Angie ! s'écria Hermione en faisant la même chose.

\- Hey ! répondit Harry en lâchant la main d'Angélique.

\- Waw ! On vous a manqué ? demanda la Serpentard, amusée, en plaçant ses mains sur le dos d'Hermione pour l'étreindre.

\- Bien sûr que vous nous avez manqué ! répliqua la Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés.

\- On a cru qu'on vous verrait au moins sur le Chemin de Traverse pour vos courses de rentrée, déclara Ron.

\- Vous n'avez pas reçu le message d'Hedwige ? interrogea Harry, perplexe.

\- Si, mais on s'est dit que vous changeriez peut-être d'avis, fit Hermione, incertaine.

\- Tu as vu comment tout le monde nous regarde ? demanda Angélique, dépitée. Les Serpentard ont l'air de vouloir se prosterner à mes pieds et les autres semblent être terrifiés ou en colère… constata-t-elle en secouant sa tête bouclée de droite à gauche.

\- Et pour moi, c'est le contraire, intervint Harry, amusé. Sauf que les Serpentard ont plutôt l'air de vouloir m'étriper… ajouta-t-il, pensif.

\- Angélique, Potter ! appela soudain Rogue après avoir échangé quelques mots avec les Aurors et Arthur Weasley.

\- Oui, papa ? répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui en même temps que Harry.

\- Je vais vous laisser, déclara-t-il alors. On se revoit au souper.

\- D'accord, papa ! À tantôt ! approuva-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Au revoir, Monsieur ! Et merci pour les vacances ! » s'exclama Harry, jovial.

Severus observa le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils et en l'observant intensément de ses yeux noirs, le jaugeant du regard, puis finalement il tendit sa main droite vers lui, provoquant la stupéfaction de tous ceux, qui étaient présents, parents, Aurors et élèves confondus.

Le Gryffondor, qui était tout aussi choqué que les autres, écarquilla ses yeux verts, avant de tendre également sa main vers lui dans un geste mécanique et de la serrer brièvement.

« De rien, Potter », déclara le maître des potions, avant de relâcher sa main, de tourner les talons et de disparaître.

« Hermione, pince-moi ! Je crois que je viens d'avoir une hallucination ! s'exclama Ronald au bord de l'évanouissement, en tendant son bras vers la jeune fille.

\- Non, tu n'as pas eu d'hallucination, répliqua-t-elle, stupéfaite et agacée par ses manières, en le repoussant.

\- Hé ! Tu as vu ? » demanda seulement Harry, hébété, en se tournant vers Angélique, qui pour toute réponse lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, heureuse.

.

Harry s'installa dans un compartiment avec Neville et Luna, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron étaient partis en tête de train remplir leurs obligations de préfets et qu'Angélique était allée dire bonjour à ses amies Sally-Anne et Daphné.

Lorsque la Serpentard revint, environ une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir dit aux deux filles qu'elles parleraient plus longuement et à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, ce soir, après le repas, elle découvrit un attroupement de jeunes filles devant le compartiment où se trouvaient Harry et ses amis.

Entendant Romilda Vane, une Gryffondor de quatrième année, proposer à son petit-ami de les rejoindre ses copines et elle au lieu de rester avec des "nazes" comme Luna et Neville, une bouffée de jalousie et de colère s'empara de la Serpentard qui manifesta soudainement sa présence et déclara sèchement, les poings sur les hanches :

« Ça va ? Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? »

La Gryffondor se tourna brusquement vers elle, surprise, avant de bredouiller, blanche comme un linge à cause la peur qu'elle lui inspirait :

« Ben… heu… non… je…

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Tu me laisses passer, s'il te plaît ?

\- Heu… oui… Bien… Bien sûr… » répondit la jeune fille, effrayée, avant de déguerpir.

Angélique vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry et affirma :

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que les gens aient peur de moi, finalement.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr ! répliqua-t-il en l'entourant d'un bras avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Pour qui elles se prennent, franchement ? interrogea la jeune fille, toujours remontée par ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Non seulement tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble mais en plus elles ont le culot de vous dénigrer tous les deux alors que vous avez été d'un courage exemplaire au Ministère ! ajouta-t-elle en parlant à Neville et Luna.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde sait que Vous-savez-qui est revenu, Harry n'est plus traité comme un fou mais est très convoité, déclara Luna, ses Lorgnospectres sur son nez.

\- En revanche, nous, on est toujours des nuls, même si tout le monde nous regarde, intervint Neville, fataliste.

\- Ne les écoute pas, ce sont eux, les nuls, répliqua fermement Angélique. On se moque bien de tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire et penser.

\- Oui, tu as raison, Angie », approuva Harry en la serrant contre lui.

Harry, Angélique, Luna et Neville parlèrent ensemble de ce qui s'était dit dans _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_ tout l'été, de leurs résultats aux B.U.S.E., de leurs vacances et de bien d'autres sujets jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione et Ron ne les rejoignent aux alentours de midi en leur apprenant que Drago ne remplissait pas ses devoirs de préfets.

Ron les informa également qu'Hermione et lui l'avaient surpris, cet été, sur le Chemin de Traverse, en compagnie de sa mère – son père ayant été arrêté par les Aurors et placé en détention à Azkaban juste après la fameuse réunion où Voldemort avait donné pour mission à Angélique et à Drago de tuer Dumbledore – en train de trafiquer ils ne savaient trop quoi dans l'étrange et repoussante boutique _Barjow et Beurk_.

Par respect pour Angélique, Harry évita de leur dire que c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait reçu la marque et qu'il était devenu un Mangemort et, avant qu'Hermione ait pu émettre des réserves et des doutes sur ce qu'ils avaient vu, une jeune fille de troisième année débarqua dans leur compartiment, hors d'haleine, avec à la main trois rouleaux de parchemins scellés d'un ruban violet pour Neville, Harry et Angélique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron tandis que Harry déroulait sur parchemin.

\- Une invitation », répondit-il.

 _Angélique,_

 _Je serais ravi si vous pouviez venir vous joindre à moi pour prendre une petite collation dans le compartiment C._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Professeur H.E.F. Slughorn(1)_

Lut Angélique, qui avait également ouvert son rouleau, à haute voix pour ses compagnons.

« C'est qui le professeur Slughorn et pourquoi il veut me voir ? interrogea Neville, inquiet.

\- C'est un nouveau professeur, répondit simplement Harry.

\- Je suppose qu'on doit y aller, déclara Angélique en observant Harry et en se rappelant que Dumbledore leur avait demandé de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Oui, sans doute, acquiesça le garçon.

\- Mais pourquoi il veut me voir ? répéta Neville. Vous, je peux encore comprendre, mais moi…

\- Ne te tracasse pas, Neville, c'est juste pour manger un petit bout. On y va puis on s'en va si on s'embête, le rassura la jeune fille.

\- D'accord alors, mais restez bien avec moi, insista-t-il, ayant presque aussi peur que si on lui avait dit que Rogue lui avait mis une retenue.

\- Bien sûr, approuva Harry en se levant et en prenant la main d'Angélique. Suis-nous. »

Leur trajet jusqu'au compartiment C fut plutôt comique. Les élèves se précipitaient hors de leur compartiment ou se collaient à la vitre pour voir passer Harry mais ils rebroussaient aussitôt chemin lorsqu'ils apercevaient Angélique à ses côtés.

La jeune fille grimaça légèrement, partagée entre l'amusement, la tristesse et l'agacement, et Harry resserra sa prise sur sa main et la caressa de son pouce pour lui montrer son soutien, ce qui parvient à finalement la décider pour pencher vers l'amusement et elle lui fit un beau sourire pour le remercier.

Arrivés devant la porte du compartiment, Angélique, Harry et Neville remarquèrent directement qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls invités. Il y avait également, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Belby, Cormac McLaggen et Ginny, qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, écrasée dans un coin à côté de leur nouveau professeur.

Quand Slughorn les aperçut, debout devant la porte, il s'exclama en se levant, jovial :

« Ah ! Notre petit couple vedette ! Venez, les enfants ! Entrez ! Entrez donc !

\- Bonjour, Monsieur, et merci pour l'invitation, répondit Angélique, qui ne voyait pas bien où il voulait qu'ils se mettent dans cet espace déjà surchargé. Bonjour, Blaise ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du Serpentard.

\- Salut, Angélique, répondit simplement le garçon en hochant la tête.

\- Et vous, vous devez être Neville Londubat ? N'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme au Gryffondor apeuré.

\- Heu… oui, Monsieur, acquiesça-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

\- Oh ! Mais il semblerait qu'il manque une place, remarqua soudainement Slughorn en observant les trois adolescents observer les deux places vides.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais y aller ! proposa Ginny en se levant de son siège.

\- Oh, mais non, Miss Weasley ! Balivernes ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous quitter si vite, répliqua le professeur en balayant ses dires d'un geste de la main tout en réfléchissant à son petit problème.

\- Professeur, si vous le permettez, je pourrais prendre Angélique sur mes genoux, proposa alors Harry.

\- Ce n'est certes pas très orthodoxe mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit vous plutôt que moi, approuva-t-il en rigolant. J'en étais venu à la même conclusion que vous, me disant que Miss Weasley et Miss Rogue ne devaient pas être bien lourdes… »

Ginny lança un regard de pure horreur à Angélique en s'imaginant être assise sur les jambes du gros homme bedonnant et moustachu et la Serpentard réprima un frisson en pensant à la même chose qu'elle avant de s'installer sur les genoux de Harry.

« Même si je te coupe la circulation et que tu ne peux plus te servir de tes jambes après, tu ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas aller sur ses genoux », chuchota Angélique à l'oreille du Gryffondor en entourant sa nuque de ses bras.

Le jeune garçon éclata de rire en entendant l'injonction de la Serpentard et en observant son visage inquiet et il trouva un petit mensonge pour expliquer à tous son hilarité soudaine.

Le professeur Slughorn fit les présentations entre eux tous, même s'ils se connaissaient déjà pour la plupart, puis il les engagea à parler chacun à leur tour en leur posant des questions sur leurs parents connus, sur les relations qu'ils entretenaient avec des personnages célèbres du monde magique, sur leurs capacités à lancer des sorts, dans le cas de Ginny, et, enfin, sur ce qui s'était passé au Ministère de la Magie, sur la prophétie et sur Voldemort quand il arriva au tour de Harry et Angélique.

Les adolescents ne consentirent pas à parler de ce sujet et ni Neville ni Ginny n'accéda aux souhaits de Slughorn qui s'était tourné vers eux pour tenter d'obtenir de plus amples informations, sachant qu'ils étaient également présents au Ministère quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait refait son apparition.

Après avoir esquissé une petite moue contrariée, le professeur, remarquant soudainement que la clarté avait diminué et qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à Pré-au-Lard, leur conseilla à tous de partir pour revêtir leurs robes de sorcier en leur disant qu'il les convierait encore à d'autres petites réunions de ce style et que Harry, Angélique, Cormac, Blaise et Ginny pouvaient venir lui rendre visite quand ils le voulaient.

Les élèves quittèrent le compartiment C, grandement soulagés dans le cas de Ginny, qui pouvait à nouveau respirer, et de Neville, qui n'avait pas été très à l'aise durant tout l'après-midi, en discutant de ce drôle de personnage.

« Non mais tu imagines si Harry ne t'avait pas prise sur ses genoux ? s'exclama la jeune rousse, les yeux ronds.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question que j'aille sur Slughorn, même si ses jambes n'étaient plus irriguées, répondit Angélique.

\- Brrr… Ça me file des frissons, rien que d'y penser ! répliqua-t-elle en frissonnant réellement. Il est quand même bizarre ce type avec ses histoires de "club de Slug"…

\- Je suis sûr qu'il plaisantait », intervint Harry.

Les deux filles se lancèrent un regard, pas réellement convaincues, et le Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas cessé d'observer étrangement Blaise Zabini, qui marchait légèrement devant eux, décréta soudain en s'arrêtant pour refaire ses lacets :

« Allez-y déjà ! Je vous rejoins après !

\- OK ! répondirent Ginny et Neville en poursuivant leur route.

\- Tu peux y aller, Angie, ajouta-t-il en voyant que la jeune fille patientait. J'arrive.

\- Hors de question, Potter. Je ne sais pas précisément ce que tu as en tête mais c'est une très mauvaise idée », rétorqua-t-elle ne fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

Le garçon l'observa en faisant une légère grimace et Angélique insista :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

\- Je voulais suivre Blaise dans le compartiment des Serpentard pour voir si Hermione et Ron ont raison de dire que Drago est louche… avoua-t-il alors.

\- Laisse Drago tranquille, demanda-t-elle, peinée pour le blond. Son père est à Azkaban et il a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, crois-moi…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait chez _Barjow et Beurk_ ? Et pourquoi il s'est énervé sur Madame Guipure ? demanda-t-il en se souvenant de ce que ses amis lui avaient dit, perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là-bas mais laisse-le, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux vairons.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Angélique regarda durant quelques secondes ses yeux émeraude, elle poussa un soupir et expliqua brièvement :

« On a empêché Lucius Malefoy de mettre la main sur la prophétie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoitait. On a fait échouer ses plans et il a puni Drago pour atteindre son père qui est en prison.

\- Comment il l'a puni ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je suis certaine que tu en as une vague idée… répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Toi aussi, il t'a punie ? questionna-t-il après un bref silence.

\- Laisse-le, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- D'accord… » acquiesça-t-il finalement en s'approchant d'elle.

Il prit alors sa main gauche dans la sienne et, tandis que la jeune fille voulait retirer sa main, paniquée qu'il découvre sa marque, il la retint fermement, posa son autre main sur son avant-bras, et déclara en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

« Ça ne définit pas qui tu es, Angie. Moi, je sais qui tu es. »

Elle soutint son regard durant plusieurs secondes, les larmes aux yeux puis, finalement elle se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras et de poser sa tête sur son buste sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ , ch. 7, p. 164.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	117. Le nouveau professeur de DCFM

_Coucou à toutes et à tous!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Merci à Guest également ;-)_

 _Voici la suite!_

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 117 : Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal**

Angélique et Harry étaient descendus du train sous le regard de plusieurs Aurors, parmi lesquels se trouvait Nymphadora Tonks, qu'ils saluèrent d'un grand signe de la main. La jeune femme leur répondit, joviale, puis les observa monter dans une diligence en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville, direction leur école de Poudlard.

Là-bas, ce fut Rusard et Severus qui les regardèrent passer les grilles, en compagnie de deux Aurors, qui resteraient en faction au château.

Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les soupçons selon lesquels Harry serait l'élu d'une certaine prophétie et la révélation des origines d'Angélique, la sécurité de Poudlard avait été grandement renforcée afin de rassurer les parents et de protéger les élèves d'éventuelles attaques de Mangemorts.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Rusard ! Bonsoir, professeur Rogue ! s'exclama Luna, guillerette, qui avait sauté à bas de la calèche, en passant devant les deux hommes et en leur faisant un signe de la main pour les saluer.

\- Miss Lovegood… se contenta de répondre Severus en soupirant, dépité par l'entrain et l'insouciance de la jeune fille, tandis que le concierge grommelait tout seul.

\- Ça va, papa ? demanda gentiment Angélique, amusée par son amie et par Neville, qui, lui, était passé devant eux le plus vite possible, sans les regarder.

\- Très bien, ma puce. Rentre vite avant d'attraper froid », conseilla-t-il.

La jeune fille acquiesça et pénétra à l'intérieur en compagnie de ses amis.

Elle leur dit au revoir à l'entrée de la Grande Salle puis rejoignit sa place en bout de table auprès de Sally-Anne et Daphné, qui profitèrent de ce moment de battement où tout le monde arrivait pour lui raconter leurs vacances.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure de la Répartition des premières années, avant laquelle le Choixpeau magique leur conseilla de rester soudés et unis dans l'adversité, peu importe ces histoires de maisons, puis le temps pour Dumbledore de faire son discours et de présenter le nouveau professeur.

Lorsqu'il déclara que Horace Slughorn reprenait son ancien poste de maître des potions et que ce serait Severus Rogue qui enseignerait la défense contre les forces du Mal, il y eu un grand blanc dans l'assemblée des élèves, avant que les Serpentard ne se mettent à applaudir leur directeur de maison et que les autres commencent à chuchoter furieusement.

Angélique, qui avait été tout aussi surprise que les autres, tourna son visage abasourdi vers son père, qui se contenta de lui offrir un sourire en coin, avant de lui sourire en retour, ses yeux vairons étincelant de joie face à cette nouvelle. Severus avait toujours voulu donner la défense contre les forces du Mal et Angélique était ravie pour lui que ce jour soit enfin arrivé.

« Tu le savais, Angie ? demanda Sally-Anne.

\- Non, je n'en savais rien… répondit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Il a sûrement voulu te faire une surprise, proposa Daphné.

\- Oui, sans doute », acquiesça-t-elle avant d'entamer son repas.

À la fin du banquet, Angélique, Daphné et Sally-Anne se retrouvèrent toutes les trois dans la Salle sur Demande afin de parler librement de tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis la fin du mois de juin.

Ses amies, qui avaient évité le sujet jusqu'à présent, trop tentées d'en apprendre davantage, posèrent finalement les questions qui les tourmentaient.

« Tu as déjà parlé avec Tu-sais-qui alors ? demanda Daphné, prudente.

\- Oui… Enfin, parler est un bien grand mot… répondit la jeune fille en grimaçant.

\- Il est vraiment si effrayant ? interrogea Sally-Anne.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée…

\- Est-ce qu'il est… gentil avec toi ? demanda encore son amie blonde.

\- Non.

\- Il t'a déjà fait du mal ? interrogea l'autre.

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est ton père… déclara Daphné, incrédule.

\- Non, mon père, c'est Severus ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, mais tu sais ce que je veux dire…

\- Il n'en a rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas de moi. Il a demandé à Bellatrix de me tuer quand j'étais un bébé, leur apprit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? » questionna encore Sally-Anne.

Angélique leur expliqua brièvement toute l'histoire puis son amie Daphné déclara :

« Au moins, on peut penser que Bellatrix, elle, t'aime.

\- Oui, elle et Rodolphus, oui, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi… commença Daphné avant de s'interrompre.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? l'engagea Angélique à continuer.

\- Excuse-moi mais pourquoi il ne s'est pas débarrassé de toi alors ?

\- Parce que papa et Bellatrix l'ont convaincu que je pourrai lui servir. J'ai dû aussi lui affirmer moi-même que je lui serai utile pour qu'il me laisse la vie sauve, répondit-elle en soupirant.

\- Comment ? interrogea Sally-Anne, épouvantée par la réponse de son amie.

\- Harry Potter, répliqua tristement Daphné à sa place tandis qu'Angélique acquiesçait simplement.

\- Mais, quoi, tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment alors ? s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si je l'aime vraiment.

\- Mais…

\- Chaque chose en son temps et un problème à la fois… répondit la jeune fille bouclée en l'interrompant. Et vous, comment ça va de votre côté ? demanda-t-elle pour orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet.

\- Ma sœur Astoria est au courant, répondit Daphné. Je voulais le dire à mes parents aussi mais elle m'a empêché de faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a surpris une conversation entre nos parents et des amis et, apparemment, pour les Sang-Pur, sortir avec une personne du même sexe c'est encore pire que de sortir avec un Moldu… expliqua-t-elle tristement. On risque de se faire tuer toutes les deux, si quelqu'un l'apprend… Sally avait raison.

\- Moi, je ne l'ai dit à personne… ajouta Sally-Anne. Il n'y a que toi, ton père et Astoria qui êtes au courant.

\- Je ne dirai rien, je vous le promets, déclara Angélique, déterminée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Quand on aura nos A.S.P.I.C. en poche, on partira très loin d'ici, décréta Daphné en prenant la main de Sally-Anne dans la sienne.

\- Et on pourra vivre comme on le souhaite, compléta la jeune fille en serrant ses doigts et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- J'espère de tout cœur que vous serez heureuses et que vous m'enverrez des nouvelles, répondit Angélique en leur souriant.

\- Bien sûr, du moment que tu nous en envoies de Potter et toi, rétorqua Daphné.

\- Dans quoi on s'est toutes les trois fourrées, franchement… » soupira Sally-Anne, faisant éclater de rire les deux autres.

Après avoir longuement parlé avec ses amies, Angélique avait pris le chemin du dortoir des Serpentard en leur compagnie et elle était rentrée chez son père une dizaine de minutes avant le couvre-feu.

« Ah, ben, te voilà ! s'exclama Severus en la voyant arriver avec Salem. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

\- Désolée, je devais absolument parler avec Daphné et Sally-Anne.

\- Oui, j'ai bien vu que je ne comptais plus autant à tes yeux qu'auparavant… soupira Rogue, faussement vexé. Potter, Greengrass, Perks, Granger, Weasley… je viens bien après tout ça !

\- Oh, mais non, papa ! s'écria-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses bras qu'il avait croisés sur son torse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon ange, répliqua-t-il en ouvrant ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. C'est pour plaisanter. C'est normal que tu veuilles passer du temps avec tes amis. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas où mettre tes affaires… ajouta-t-il, songeur, en l'écartant de lui. Tu veux dormir ici ou dans le dortoir avec les Serpentard ?

\- Ici, répondit-elle aussitôt. Mis à part Daphné, Sally et Drago, les autres me prennent pour une reine ou ont peur de moi…

\- Très bien. Je les avais gardées ici en attendant d'avoir ta réponse.

\- Je suis super contente que tu aies enfin eu le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, papa ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Merci, ma puce. Je le sais depuis début juillet et je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que tu as été fort occupée, cet été, entre tes tracas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter qui est venu passer ses vacances chez nous… expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Tu aurais pu trouver un petit moment pour me le dire… lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

\- Ça te fait une surprise, comme ça, répondit-il simplement en haussant ses épaules.

\- C'est bizarre que chez le professeur Slughorn je n'aie pas vu de photo de toi sur son étagère, fit-elle judicieusement remarquer.

\- Tu as déjà vu beaucoup de photos de moi ? répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil noir.

\- Ben, non, mais je suppose que tu étais quand même dans son petit club, non ? demanda-t-elle en l'observant attentivement. La mère de Harry y était, elle, et vous étiez les plus doués en potions de votre année.

\- Oui, j'étais bien dans le "club de Slug"… soupira-t-il en prononçant le nom ridicule de ce groupement d'élèves. Si tu as vu la photo avec Lily et quelques élèves entourant le professeur Slughorn, sache que, moi, j'étais derrière, ajouta-t-il, amusé.

\- Tu étais bien caché alors, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- En effet, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Allez ! Au lit, maintenant ! ordonna-t-il subitement.

\- Papa, tu sais que j'aurais dix-sept ans dans trois jours ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil brun.

\- Oui, justement. Tant que je peux encore exercer mon autorité parentale sur toi, j'en profite », répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Angélique éclata de rire, embrassa son père sur la joue, partit prendre une douche et revêtir son pyjama puis elle se coucha dans sa chambre en compagnie de son chat noir, car, mine de rien, cette journée de voyage en train l'avait beaucoup fatiguée, et elle s'endormit rapidement.

.

Le lendemain matin, après son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Angélique eut droit, comme le reste de ses camarades de sixième année, à un entretien avec son directeur de maison afin de déterminer sur base des résultats de ses B.U.S.E. les matières qu'elle pouvait poursuivre en A.S.P.I.C.

Son père lui donna immédiatement l'autorisation de poursuivre les potions, la botanique, la métamorphose, les sortilèges et la défense contre les forces du Mal, qui étaient les cinq cours obligatoires pour pouvoir travailler plus tard à St-Mangouste, puis il lui demanda si elle voulait poursuivre encore d'autres options et elle reçut son consentement pour l'étude des runes et l'arithmancie.

« Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas aussi garder soins aux créatures magiques ? interrogea-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement. Hagrid va être déçu si je ne suis plus son cours.

\- Techniquement tu pourrais… soupira-t-il. Mais tu as déjà sept matières à travailler, ce ne sont pas les plus simples et le niveau que l'on vous demande d'atteindre aux A.S.P.I.C. se situe encore un cran au-dessus de celui des B.U.S.E. Je préférerais que tu gardes du temps pour étudier et faire tes devoirs.

\- D'accord alors… approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Tu pourras toujours aller lui rendre visite, la consola-t-il. Mais, au moins, tu ne reviendras plus de tes cours avec des blessures aux mains et au visage ni des brûlures.

\- À part si je me plante en potions, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne peux pas te _planter en potions_ , répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Pour qui je passerai, moi, si jamais c'était le cas ? Tu y as pensé ?

\- Je rigole, papa, répondit-elle après avoir éclaté de rire.

\- Allez, file avant de me mettre en retard, exigea-t-il en désignant la porte de son bureau d'un signe de tête.

\- OK ! À tantôt, en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal ! » répliqua-t-elle, joviale, en se levant de la chaise et en rejoignant sa salle commune.

Angélique et ses camarades avaient patienté une petite heure, le temps que chaque élève puisse parler avec le directeur des Serpentard des cours qu'ils avaient l'autorisation de poursuivre, puis elle se rendit en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal en compagnie de Drago, Blaise, Daphné et Sally-Anne.

Devant la classe, elle retrouva, en plus de cinq Serdaigle et cinq Poufsouffle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

« Hé ! Vous êtes quasiment tous là ! s'exclama-t-elle en venant les saluer.

\- Oui, à part Lavande et Parvati, confirma Hermione en hochant la tête. Tu n'es plus en étude des runes ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Si mais le cours avait commencé depuis trop longtemps quand papa m'a donné son consentement pour le poursuivre, expliqua-t-elle alors.

\- Je te passerai mes notes, décréta-t-elle directement.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry. Alors ? Tu peux suivre le cursus pour devenir Auror, il paraît ? interrogea-t-elle en disposant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, mais je n'ai rien pour le cours de potions, vu que je ne pensais pas pouvoir le suivre.

\- Je suis sûre que papa a fait le nécessaire sans te le dire et que tu vas trouver tout ce qu'il te faut dans ta valise.

\- Tu savais pour son poste ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai appris qu'hier, comme vous.

\- Potter, décollez-vous de ma fille et entrez, ordonna soudain la voix froide et basse, caractéristique du professeur Rogue.

\- Oui, Monsieur ! » répliqua-t-il aussitôt, les joues rouges, pris au dépourvu, comme toujours, en s'éloignant promptement d'Angélique.

La jeune fille lança un regard amusé à son père en secouant légèrement sa tête, elle entra dans la classe avec les autres et s'assit dans les premiers rangs avec les Serpentard.

Severus commença par leur parler brièvement des forces du Mal et posa quelques questions pour évaluer leurs connaissances puis il décréta que le moyen le plus efficace pour se protéger et riposter en cas d'attaque était d'employer des sortilèges informulés.

Il en expliqua donc le principe, donna quelques conseils afin de parvenir à lancer un sort sans parler puis il leur demanda de faire des équipes de deux et de s'y entraîner.

Comme ils étaient en nombre impaire, Angélique dût s'exercer avec son père, qui déclara à la fin du cours :

« Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, mais je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que Miss Rogue ne fera pas toujours équipe avec moi. Vous y passerez à tour de rôle afin que chacun puisse affronter tout le monde. Le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez partir. »

Les élèves quittèrent la classe en chuchotant, apeurés à l'idée de devoir affronter Rogue un jour ou l'autre et consternés par la tonne de devoirs qu'ils avaient déjà à faire pour son cours.

Angélique, Ron, Harry et Hermione passèrent leur récréation à spéculer sur le genre de cours particuliers que Dumbledore voulait dispenser à Harry, après qu'il ait reçu un petit mot pour lui donner rendez-vous samedi prochain, chacun y allant de sa propre théorie.

Ensuite, les deux filles partirent à leur cours d'arithmancie pendant que les garçons entamaient leur devoir pour Rogue et ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Après le repas, la Serpentard passa l'heure qu'elle avait de libre à la bibliothèque avec Sally-Anne et Daphné pour commencer son propre devoir de défense contre les forces du Mal puis elle dût les laisser pour se rendre à son premier cours de potions avec Slughorn, auquel aucune des deux n'avait été admise.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	118. Cours de potions

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde, y compris Guest, pour vos commentaires!_

 _Voici la suite de la première journée de cours d'Angélique en 6ème année._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 118 : Cours de potions**

Arrivée dans les cachots, Angélique retrouva la douzaine d'élèves de toutes les maisons qui avaient été admis pour passer les A.S.P.I.C. du cours de potions.

Slughorn sortit de sa classe, son gros ventre en avant, et il engagea ses élèves à entrer en les saluant sur le pas de la porte, sa moustache se retroussant en un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'il vit passer devant lui Harry, Angélique et Blaise, et en ajoutant, enthousiaste :

« Entrez, mes chers enfants ! Entrez ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! »

Angélique s'installa à une table avec ses amis Gryffondor, les quatre Serdaigle en prirent une autre et Ernie McMillan, le seul Poufsouffle de la bande, se plaça aux côtés des trois autres Serpentard, malgré leur air peu engageant.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Slughorn leur demanda de sortir leurs balances, leurs nécessaires à potions ainsi que leur _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_.

Tout le monde obéit à son injonction, Harry ayant effectivement trouvé dans ses affaires tout le nécessaire pour suivre ce premier cours, et leur professeur, après avoir prêté une balance et un manuel à Ron, commença la leçon en leur demandant d'identifier les différentes potions qui se trouvaient réparties sur chacune des tables de la classe.

Angélique identifia directement la première, qui était du Veritaserum, Hermione la seconde, qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de préparer en deuxième année dans les toilettes des filles, le Polynectar, et les deux filles s'exclamèrent en même temps pour la troisième :

« De l'Amortentia !

\- Oui, excellent, mesdemoiselles ! Vous êtes vraiment excellentes, toutes les deux ! rétorqua Slughorn, ravi. Vous méritez bien vingt points chacune pour vos maisons respectives. Maintenant, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que vous sentez en respirant cette potion particulière ? » ajouta-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Apercevant Hermione rougir fortement avant de jeter un regard furtif à Ron, Angélique se dévoua pour ne pas embarrasser son amie et déclara :

« Moi, je sens différentes herbes que l'on utilise pour fabriquer les potions, le gâteau au chocolat et du savon aux senteurs marines.

\- C'est avec ça que je me lave, intervint Harry avant de rougir en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

\- Oho ! s'exclama leur professeur, amusé, tandis qu'Angélique souriait au garçon. Dites-nous donc à votre tour ce que vous sentez, Harry, demanda-t-il alors, curieux de connaître sa réponse.

\- D'accord… approuva-t-il un peu embarrassé. Moi, je sens une odeur de tarte à la mélasse, de cire qu'on utilise pour polir le bois des manches à balais et… de thé vert.

\- Oh, intéressant. Moi aussi, je sens une délicate odeur de thé vert et je peux vous dire que cela provient des beaux cheveux bouclés de Miss Rogue », déclara-t-il, fier de lui, alors qu'il se tenait derrière eux deux.

Ce fut au tour des joues d'Angélique de s'empourprer à la réponse de Harry et à la remarque de leur professeur de potions, puis Ernie leva la main pour demander ce qu'il y avait dans le dernier chaudron, où un liquide à la couleur d'or fondu bouillonnait joyeusement.

« Oh, je suis certain que Miss Rogue et Miss Granger pourront vous répondre… Monsieur ?

\- McMillan, monsieur, répondit le garçon.

\- McMillan, bien, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Alors, mesdemoiselles ? poursuivit-il en se tournant vers les deux filles pour les observer, les mains derrière son dos. Angélique, pouvez-vous nous dire quelle est cette potion ?

\- C'est du Felix Felicis, professeur. Aussi connu sous le nom de… répondit-elle avant d'être interrompue par son amie Gryffondor.

\- Chance liquide ! intervint Hermione, qui ne pouvait pas se retenir de parler. Oups, pardon ! ajouta-t-elle en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche en s'apercevant qu'elle venait de couper son amie.

\- Ce n'est rien, Hermione, répliqua la Serpentard en riant.

\- Ah ! Vous faites une sacrée paire, toutes les deux ! s'exclama Slughorn, ravi et amusé. C'est très bien, je vous félicite ! Dix points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor et pour Serpentard, décréta-t-il. Miss Granger, seriez-vous de la famille d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur, je suis d'origine moldue, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Ah ! C'est donc vous la fameuse amie qui est la meilleure élève de votre année ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry et Angélique, se rappelant de leur conversation dans le Poudlard Express.

\- En effet, monsieur, c'est bien elle », confirma Harry tandis qu'Angélique hochait la tête.

Alors qu'Hermione remerciait Harry et Angélique d'avoir parlé d'elle dans des termes aussi élogieux à leur professeur de potions, Ron grommela dans sa barbe, mécontent, disant grosso modo que lui aussi avait toujours dit qu'elle était brillante, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire la Serpentard.

Les Serdaigle posèrent quelques questions sur cette potion, auxquelles Slughorn répondit avec affabilité, et leur professeur annonça ensuite qu'une petite fiole de chance liquide serait la récompense pour l'élève qui réussirait le mieux le philtre de Mort Vivante, dont la recette se trouvait à la page 10 de leur manuel avancé de potions.

Tout le monde s'empressa d'aller à la bonne page et d'entamer la préparation, motivé par la belle récompense qui attendait le vainqueur.

Harry fut surpris de voir Angélique ouvrir un vieux manuel tout abîmé, dont les pages jaunies étaient couvertes d'annotations faites à la main, et il lui proposa gentiment :

« Tu n'as pas eu un nouveau livre ? Tu veux le mien ?

\- Non, c'est celui de mon père, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, amusée. Il m'a permis de choisir entre le sien et un nouveau et j'ai choisi le sien car il est bien plus correct et intéressant grâce aux indications qu'il y a ajoutées à la main.

\- Ah, bon. Je croyais que tu étais victime de restrictions budgétaires, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Non, mais, même si c'était le cas, je suis sûre que j'aurais tout ce qu'il me faudrait parce qu'il préférerait se priver lui pendant des semaines plutôt que de me refuser quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui, je le pense aussi », approuva-t-il en mettant chauffer son chaudron.

Angélique, qui suivait les recommandations de son père, était bien avancée dans la préparation de sa potion. Elle avait écrasé les fèves sopophoriques à l'aide du plat de la lame de son couteau en argent pour mieux en exsuder le jus, l'avait versé dans son chaudron, qui avait aussitôt pris la légère teinte lilas décrite dans le livre, et elle en était arrivée au moment où il fallait remuer la potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne claire comme de l'eau.

Elle avait bien tenté d'apporter son aide à Hermione, dont le teint était rouge et ses cheveux ébouriffés par les vapeurs que dégageait son chaudron, mais elle avait refusé de l'écouter, pointant fermement son exemplaire du doigt et disant que ce n'était pas écrit ainsi dans le livre. Harry, quant à lui, avait suivi ses conseils environ une fois sur deux en essayant d'aider Ron en même temps et on entendait des soupirs d'agacement un peu partout dans la classe à cause de la difficulté de cette préparation.

Alors qu'elle remuait sa potion, sept fois dans le sens anti-horaire, une fois dans l'autre, concentrée sur sa tâche, guettant le changement de couleur qui s'opérait doucement, Angélique fut surprise de sentir une grande main se poser sur son dos, entre ses omoplates, et elle sursauta violemment en lâchant presque sa cuillère dans son chaudron.

« Oh, attention, ma petite ! s'exclama Slughorn, qui se trouvait derrière elle, en rattrapant sa cuillère de son autre main. Ne sautez pas en l'air ainsi, ce n'est que moi.

\- C'est que vous m'avez fait peur, monsieur ! répondit-elle, une main sur le cœur et l'autre toujours emprisonnée dans celle de son professeur qui l'empêchait de lâcher sa cuillère.

\- Vous n'avez pas la conscience tranquille ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

\- Si, mais j'ai été surprise et je n'aime pas trop qu'on me touche comme ça sans prévenir, expliqua-t-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi, dans ce cas, répondit-il en retirant sa main qui se trouvait sur son dos. Vous tenez votre cuillère ? s'assura-t-il avant de la relâcher en baissant son regard vers elle.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle énergiquement.

\- Bien, approuva-t-il en ôtant sa seconde main. Votre potion me semble excellente, ma chère enfant, ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur son chaudron. Continuez, continuez », l'engagea-t-il avant d'aller voir la table des Serdaigle.

La jeune fille secoua un peu sa tête pour se reprendre et elle entendit Harry, qui fronçait ses sourcils bruns, chuchoter :

« Ça va, Angie ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste été surprise. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas méchant… » répondit-elle en souriant.

L'expression faciale du Gryffondor passa de l'inquiétude au soulagement et ils terminèrent tous leurs philtres de Mort Vivante dans un climat calme et studieux.

Après avoir examiné les chaudrons de tous ses élèves, Slughorn déclara que la potion d'Angélique était la plus parfaite qu'il ait vue depuis longtemps et, entourant ses épaules d'un bras pour la féliciter, il lui remit solennellement la précieuse fiole renfermant douze heures de chance et accorda encore vingt points à Serpentard.

.

« Comment tu es parvenue à ce résultat alors que tu n'as pas suivi les indications du livre ? demanda Hermione, légèrement vexée, en sortant de la classe.

\- J'ai suivi les conseils que mon père avait notés. Ces manuels scolaires ne sont pas toujours exacts et ils passent parfois à côté de solutions plus faciles ou d'ingrédients plus puissants, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- C'est un peu de la triche, si tu veux mon avis, répliqua-t-elle avec raideur en serrant quelques livres contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama la Serpentard en s'arrêtant brusquement dans le couloir. J'ai appris les potions avec mon père en dehors des heures de cours et il m'a toujours conseillé de réfléchir avant d'appliquer les instructions d'un livre. Même si je n'avais pas eu ses notes, j'aurais changé la recette ! En plus, je t'ai proposé mon aide, je t'ai dit tout ce que je faisais et c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu m'écouter ! affirma-t-elle avec colère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, les filles, calmez-vous, essaya de les tempérer Ron en posant sa main dans le dos d'Angélique pour l'engager à reprendre sa route avec eux. Vous êtes les deux meilleures de la classe. Slughorn n'a pas arrêté de vous le dire tout au long du cours.

\- Ce n'est pas juste. Rogue n'aurait pas dû t'enseigner plus de choses qu'à nous, rétorqua la lionne en secouant la tête, butée.

\- Les frères de Ron n'auraient pas dû lui apprendre à voler sur un balai avant Poudlard alors ! s'énerva-t-elle en bougeant pour se dégager de la main du rouquin. Remus n'aurait pas dû apprendre le sortilège du Patronus à Harry ! Dumbledore ne devrait pas lui donner des « cours particuliers » ! McGonagall n'aurait jamais dû te prêter un Retourneur de Temps ! C'est totalement ridicule comme raisonnement !

\- Ce n'est rien, ne vous fâchez pas, tenta Harry, cette fois.

\- Je dis simplement que ce n'est pas le résultat de ton travail personnel », répondit Hermione, qui ne voulait rien entendre.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard embarrassé en soupirant et en observant tour à tour les deux filles, sachant qu'Angélique n'allait certainement pas accepter la remarque d'Hermione, ce qui fut bien évidemment le cas…

« Très bien ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en la fixant de ses yeux vairons étincelant de colère, le visage fermé. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais retourner en classe et je vais dire à Slughorn que j'ai suivi les notes ajoutées par mon père dans le livre. Tu seras contente comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons pour retourner vers les cachots.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la peine ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! voulut-elle la dissuader, se rendant compte subitement qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin. Angie ! la rappela-t-elle en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

\- Arrête, Hermione ! Ça suffit ! Tu en as assez fait comme ça, la gronda Harry, le regard noir, en la retenant par le bras.

\- Mais j'ai juste dit que… se défendit-elle, désemparée.

\- Tu as juste dit qu'elle n'était pas capable de réussir toute seule. Voilà ce qu'elle a entendu et compris ! » l'interrompit-il fermement, avant de rebrousser chemin, lui aussi.

Hermione observa son meilleur ami redescendre dans les cachots, les larmes aux yeux, puis elle se tourna vers Ron pour lui demander, fébrile :

« Toi aussi, tu penses que j'ai exagéré ? »

Ron se contenta de la regarder avec un air triste, en grimaçant légèrement et en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela pour ne pas lui faire de la peine, et la jeune fille étouffa alors un sanglot avant de partir en courant vers les toilettes des filles.

« Attends, Hermione ! Ne pars pas comme ça ! » s'écria-t-il sans succès.

.

Dans les cachots, Harry n'était pas parvenu à rattraper Angélique à temps.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait vu les cheveux bouclés de la jeune fille passer la porte de la classe de potions avant que celle-ci ne se referme sur elle.

.

« Mademoiselle Rogue ! C'est un vrai plaisir de vous revoir si vite ! s'exclama Slughorn avec un sourire ravi. Que me vaut votre visite si rapide ? interrogea-t-il ensuite, curieux.

\- Je suis venue pour vous rendre la fiole de Felix Felicis et pour vous demander de retirer les points que vous avez accordés à Serpentard pour ma réussite, répondit-elle directement en posant la petite fiole dans la paume de sa main.

\- Et pour quelle raison ferai-je une telle chose ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas suivi les instructions du manuel pour réussir mon philtre de Mort Vivante mais bien les annotations que mon père y a faites », expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant son exemplaire couvert de fines notes écrites un peu partout.

Le vieil homme s'empara du bouquin pour lire quelques annotations au hasard avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur elle et de lui demander :

« Et pourquoi venez-vous me dire cela ? Vous n'avez rien fait d'interdit.

\- Mon amie Hermione considère que j'ai triché et que le résultat que j'ai obtenu n'est pas le fruit de mon travail personnel.

\- Miss Granger a certainement été très désappointée de ne pas remporter la victoire, supposa-t-il sagement. Si elle est réellement la meilleure élève de votre année, elle ne doit pas vraiment apprécier que quelqu'un puisse la surpasser dans un domaine.

\- Peu importe, je ne veux pas de cette récompense puisque je ne la mérite pas, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Eh bien, ma chère Angélique, c'est moi qui suis votre professeur de potions et en tant que tel je considère que votre potion était la plus réussie et était bien entendu le fruit de votre propre travail. C'est vous qui avez coupé vos ingrédients, les avez ajoutés, avez remué votre potion… Vous méritez donc de conserver votre récompense et vos points de maison, affirma-t-il en lui rendant la petite fiole ainsi que son livre.

\- Mais, monsieur… protesta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils tout en prenant ce qu'il lui donnait.

\- Il n'y a pas à discuter, Angélique, l'interrompit-il. Votre père, Severus, était l'un de mes meilleurs étudiants à l'époque et je ne doute pas du fait qu'il ait pu vous inculquer avec brio tout ce qu'il sait. »

Angélique fit la moue en écoutant son professeur qui ajouta :

« Je vous ai observée durant ce premier cours et j'ai reconnu en vous une jeune fille qui possède un réel talent pour les potions. C'est une sorte de don, chez vous. Je suis prêt à parier que, même sans manuel, vous seriez capable de réussir n'importe quelle potion. »

La Serpentard observa le vieil homme dans les yeux afin d'en sonder la sincérité puis elle l'entendit demander gentiment :

« Allons, faites-moi donc un beau sourire pour éclairer ce joli minois. »

La jeune fille ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres roses et Slughorn déclara, satisfait :

« Ah, bien ! Je préfère ça !

\- Merci, professeur, répondit-elle, sincère.

\- De rien, ma petite… dit-il en balançant légèrement son gros ventre d'avant en arrière, les mains dans le dos. Je pense que vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et d'une grande honnêteté pour être venue me dire cela. J'aime les jeunes personnes telles que vous. J'accorde cinq points de plus à Serpentard, décréta-t-il alors.

\- Mais, monsieur ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

\- Tsss, tsss ! Pas de protestations, Miss Rogue ! Allez, filez rejoindre vos camarades, à présent ! ordonna-t-il en désignant la porte de la classe de sa tête.

\- Oui, professeur, acquiesça-t-elle alors en faisant tout de même une petite moue. Au revoir, monsieur. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Angélique », répondit-il en souriant tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

.

Harry, qui avait patienté dans le couloir pendant tout ce temps, se décolla du mur contre lequel il était adossé en voyant Angélique sortir de la classe de potions et s'avança vers elle.

« Angie ! Tu as vraiment été voir Slughorn pour le lui dire ? demanda-t-il en disant la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, même si ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens.

\- Bien sûr que j'y suis allée, répondit-elle fermement. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

\- Ben, heu… fit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? éluda-t-il finalement.

\- Il a dit que j'avais quand même la potion la plus réussie et que c'était bien le fruit de mon travail personnel, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Tu lui as montré le livre de ton père ?

\- Oui, mais il juge que ça n'a pas d'importance…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'Hermione t'a dit, déclara-t-il ensuite. Elle était vraiment déçue de ne pas avoir remporté la compétition à mon avis.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi mauvaise perdante ! Elle m'a vraiment fait de la peine ! répliqua-t-elle, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux vairons.

\- Je le sais, je le lui ai dit… Je suis désolé… dit-il encore en la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Je vais rendre son livre à mon père et je vais en commander un nouveau, décréta-t-elle, sa joue appuyée contre son torse.

\- Ne fais pas ça… Ne sois pas aussi bornée… conseilla-t-il sagement.

\- Si, je vais le faire ! rétorqua-t-elle en se détachant légèrement de lui pour plonger ses yeux vairons dans les siens. Ainsi, personne n'aura plus rien à me reprocher !

\- Elle doit s'en vouloir, tu sais… »

Angélique regarda Harry sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes puis le garçon déclara finalement en soupirant et en prenant sa main dans la sienne :

« Allez, viens. On va manger. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	119. Se serrer les coudes

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour votre lecture et vos commentaires!_

 _Merci aussi à Senja ;-) Pour te répondre brièvement, le professeur Slughorn n'a pas de mauvaises intentions, rassure-toi. Il est juste un peu plus tactile et flatteur que les autres professeurs de Poudlard mais ça fait partie du personnage ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Bisous ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 119 : Se serrer les coudes**

« Le professeur Slughorn ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet, mon ange, déclara Severus, une fois qu'ils furent tous deux de retour dans leurs appartements.

\- Peut-être, mais Hermione pense que j'ai triché en utilisant ton exemplaire du manuel de potions, rétorqua-t-elle directement, toujours remontée contre son amie.

\- Horace m'en a fait part… approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Je pense que cette histoire a encore plus contribué à la valeur qu'il t'accorde.

\- Mais, toi, papa, tu crois que ce n'est pas juste ? Tu crois ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ai gagné ? Tu crois que ce n'était pas vraiment le résultat de mes efforts à moi ? questionna-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

\- Angélique, répondit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, si j'avais pensé que te donner mon livre était te favoriser, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu n'as pas triché, tu as réussi par toi-même.

\- Est-ce que… je pourrais quand même avoir un nouvel exemplaire ? demanda-t-elle en relevant ses yeux vairons vers lui.

\- Bien sûr… soupira-t-il en faisant une légère grimace. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à cause d'une stupide histoire de jalousie comme celle-ci. J'irai t'en chercher un neuf ce week-end.

\- Merci, papa.

\- De rien, ma puce », répondit-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce afin qu'elle lui sourie.

.

Le lendemain, alors que les élèves venaient de pénétrer dans la salle de classe pour leur cours de potions, Angélique se dirigea résolument vers le professeur Slughorn, avant de rejoindre sa place, pour lui demander quelque chose.

« Professeur ?

\- Oui, ma chère Angélique ? répondit-il en se tournant vers elle, souriant.

\- Pourriez-vous me prêter l'un de vos exemplaires du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ , s'il vous plaît ? J'ai égaré le mien.

\- Vous l'avez égaré ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Oui, répliqua-t-elle fermement.

\- Heu… bien sûr, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il après avoir observé son regard déterminé. Tenez, mon enfant, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un vieil exemplaire vierge de tout annotation.

\- Merci, professeur », répondit-elle avant de retourner à son banc et de s'installer à côté de Harry.

Le brun lança un regard à Hermione, qui ne s'était pas encore excusée pour hier et qui n'avait pas reparlé à Angélique depuis, pour voir comment elle prenait l'acte de la Serpentard et il la vit plonger son regard dans le fond de son chaudron, gênée.

« Tu as perdu ton livre ? » demanda Ron, stupéfait.

Angélique l'observa sans répondre avant de sortir ses affaires et Harry secoua la tête, consterné que son ami n'ait pas compris la manœuvre de la vert et argent, puis la leçon débuta.

À la fin de celle-ci, Slughorn déclara qu'Angélique, Harry, Hermione et Terry Boot avaient particulièrement bien exécuté la recette mais il décréta une nouvelle fois que c'était la Serpentard qui avait la potion la plus réussie parmi eux tous et il la félicita encore pour son talent en lui offrant une chaleureuse accolade, qu'elle avait décidé d'endurer stoïquement.

« Vous voyez, ma chère, que c'est bien le résultat de votre travail que j'évalue », lui glissa son professeur à l'oreille avant de la relâcher et de lui sourire.

Angélique lui rendit un sourire un peu crispé et elle remballa ses affaires avant de sortir de la classe pour rejoindre ses amies dans le parc.

« Attends, Angie ! la rappela Hermione, alors qu'elle avait déjà pris de l'avance sur ses amis Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle vivement en se tournant vers elle. Tu vas me dire que j'ai étudié mon livre par cœur ou que j'ai demandé à mon père de me fournir le programme de potions des sixième année ?

\- Non, je… je voulais te dire que je suis désolée… répondit-elle, mal à l'aise, en fuyant son regard.

\- Je croyais qu'on était amies.

\- Mais on… on est amies, Angie… murmura-t-elle, ébranlée.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça hier ? Tu m'as vraiment fait de la peine, tu sais, lui appris-elle, sincère.

\- Je le sais… Je m'en suis rendu compte par après et Harry me l'a dit aussi… Même Ron a approuvé, alors… déclara-t-elle, comme si l'argument était décisif.

\- Moi, j'ai toujours affirmé que tu étais la meilleure, j'ai toujours été contente pour toi et j'étais fière de toi. Jamais je ne t'en ai voulu parce que tu avais lu tous tes livres chez toi pendant les vacances, par exemple, ou parce que tu étais préfète et pas moi, dit-elle, peinée.

\- Oui, je… j'ai agi bêtement, reconnut-elle en hochant la tête. Je te demande pardon. »

Angélique observa le regard whisky de son amie, sans rien dire.

Hermione lui avait vraiment fait de la peine en insinuant qu'elle ne pouvait pas réussir toute seule, sans l'aide de quiconque ou de quoi que ce soit, et elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à lui accorder son pardon.

« On va à la bibliothèque, avec Ron et Harry, pour faire le devoir de métamorphose, déclara la lionne pour briser le silence qui s'était installé. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Non, désolée, je dois rejoindre Sally et Daphné, refusa-t-elle en secouant ses bouclettes. À plus tard », ajouta-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre sa route.

La Gryffondor la regarda partir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, chagrinée qu'elle n'ait pas accepté ses excuses, elle ravala ses larmes et partit vers le quatrième étage devant Ron et Harry, qui étaient restés en retrait, afin d'essayer de leur présenter un visage un peu moins triste lorsqu'ils la rejoindraient.

« Pfff… Les filles… » soupira Ron en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avant de frapper amicalement le dos de Harry.

Le brun ne répondit rien mais il comprenait parfaitement Angélique.

Il songea que Ron avait agi un peu de la même façon qu'Hermione, lors de leur quatrième année, quand il avait cru que Harry avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu sans le lui dire, et il se contenta de se remettre en marche avec lui.

.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parc, Angélique sentit quelqu'un l'attraper brusquement par le bras et la tirer dans une salle de classe avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Elle se retourna vivement pour voir qui avait fait une telle chose, paniquée, soupira en fermant les yeux et frappa l'épaule du blond au regard acier qui la fixait avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu m'as fichu la frousse, espèce d'abruti ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Hé, relax, Angélique… conseilla Drago en frottant légèrement la manche de sa robe de sorcier, comme si elle y avait déposé de la poussière. Ce n'est que moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux et pourquoi tu m'as attirée ici de cette façon ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

Son expression changea du tout au tout, passant d'une grande assurance à un air penaud et craintif.

« Je dois te demander un truc et il faut absolument que tu m'aides, déclara-t-il, suppliant.

\- Dis-moi ce que c'est alors, répondit-elle, intriguée, en s'adoucissant.

\- Explique-moi où se trouve la Salle sur Demande et comment on fait pour y entrer, exigea-t-il alors.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? interrogea-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Il faut que je le sache pour accomplir la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a confiée… dit-il en fuyant son regard et en baissant ses épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Drago. Papa m'a promis qu'il nous aiderait.

\- Je ne veux pas que Severus intervienne ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. C'est à moi de racheter l'honneur de ma famille.

\- L'honneur de ta famille ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… soupira-t-il. En plus d'être à Azkaban, mon père a perdu les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'est plus estimé par les sorciers influents du Ministère ni par les Mangemorts… expliqua-t-il brièvement. Tu n'as qu'à voir comment Slughorn me traite… Je suis sûr que, si père ne s'était pas fait prendre en fin d'année, moi aussi je serai dans son petit club de chouchous, ajouta-t-il, amer.

\- Drago, réfléchis un peu… répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu crois vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'accordera la moindre faveur, même si tu arrives à accomplir sa mission ? Tuer quelqu'un ne rachètera pas l'honneur de ton père ni celui de ta famille. Ce sera même encore pire, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris ! répondit-il en pinçant les lèvres. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai demandé ton aide, déclara-t-il en passant devant elle.

\- Non, attends ! s'écria Angélique en le retenant par le bras.

\- Laisse-moi partir ! ordonna-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Tu es sûr que tu pourras le faire ? » demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans les siens, peinée.

Son cousin l'observa, décontenancé par son ton et son regard chargés de tristesse, et il l'écouta poursuivre :

« Tuer quelqu'un est un acte épouvantable… On est comme brisé après ça… Jamais on ne s'en remet vraiment… murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu… tu… tu as déjà… bégaya-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Il m'a obligé… mais je ne voulais pas… Jamais je ne l'ai voulu… » répondit-elle en secouant ses bouclettes de gauche à droite, une larme solitaire roulant le long de sa joue droite.

Inconsciemment, le Serpentard, ébranlé par ses paroles et son air abattu, se rapprocha de la jeune fille et l'entoura de ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais c'est ce que je dois faire, répondit-il fermement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec la Salle sur Demande ? soupira-t-elle, vaincue.

\- Il doit y avoir, cachée là-dedans, une armoire à disparaître, la même que chez _Barjow et Beurk_. Je veux savoir si on peut les connecter pour faire un passage, expliqua-t-il, sincère.

\- Pour quoi faire ? » interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

Drago grimaça, hésitant à lui confier ce qu'il savait de plus qu'elle.

Angélique se détacha de son étreinte et redemanda plus fermement :

« Drago, dis-le-moi tout de suite !

\- Quand tu es partie avec Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de trouver un moyen pour que les Mangemorts infiltrent Poudlard. Il veut s'emparer du château une fois que Dumbledore sera mort… déclara-t-il alors.

\- Il n'a pas confiance en mon père et moi… réfléchit-elle à voix haute, frappée par ce constat alarmant.

\- Non, pas totalement », approuva le blond en grimaçant.

Le jeune Malefoy observa sa cousine s'abîmer dans ses réflexions – il pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime – et il ajouta, inquiet pour elle :

« Tu dois faire quelque chose pour gagner sa confiance, sinon il te tuera. Que Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Severus et moi te protègent ou pas, il te tuera.

\- Toi, tu me protégerais ? releva-t-elle en esquissant un demi-sourire.

\- Tu es ma cousine, espèce de minuscule lilliputienne, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Et la famille, chez les Malefoy, c'est sacré.

\- C'est pas plutôt que tu m'aimes bien ? insista-t-elle, amusée par ses justifications.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver… » répliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Angélique se mit à rire.

Ça pouvait paraître déplacé étant donné le contexte actuel, les tensions et la pression qu'elle ressentait, mais elle n'était toujours qu'une adolescente malgré tout et elle avait besoin d'un peu de joie et d'insouciance de temps en temps.

« Tu vas m'aider ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton pressant. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être tout seul pour faire ça et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mes parents, à Severus ni à toi… avoua-t-il honnêtement.

\- OK… On va se serrer les coudes, tous les deux, et il n'arrivera rien aux gens qu'on aime, approuva Angélique en hochant la tête.

\- Tu me dis où se trouve cette foutue salle et comment on fait pour s'y rendre alors !

\- Oui, je vais t'expliquer, relax… » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

La jeune fille lui avait expliqué précisément comment se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande et ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'elle apparaisse puis elle l'avait laissé seul pour enfin rejoindre ses amies, qui l'attendaient depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes désormais.

« Ah ! Ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Sally-Anne en la voyant arriver auprès d'elles.

\- Excusez-moi, je parlais d'un truc avec Drago, répondit-elle en enlevant son sac de son épaule et en s'asseyant sur la petite couverture qu'elles avaient étendue au pied d'un grand saule.

\- On t'attend depuis des plombes ! protesta encore Sally en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse.

\- Sally ! N'exagère pas, non plus ! intervint Daphné, choquée par sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser sans lui parler… répéta Angélique en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est à cause de son père ? demanda la blonde, compatissante.

\- Oui, entre autres, confirma la petite brune en hochant la tête. Il est vraiment abattu par tout ça…

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas… acquiesça Daphné avant de jeter un regard de reproche à Sally-Anne.

\- Oui, bon, ça va… Désolée de m'être emportée, soupira-t-elle en décroisant les bras. Je voulais juste que tu arrives pour qu'on puisse commencer le devoir de Flitwick, je n'ai pas tout compris, avoua-t-elle ensuite en grimaçant un peu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider, je l'ai déjà commencé hier soir, répondit Angélique en sortant ses livres et ses parchemins, avant de lui offrir un sourire encourageant.

\- Tu es trop gentille avec elle, répliqua Daphné, amusée, en secouant sa tête blonde.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'arrache les yeux ! dit Angélique en riant.

\- C'est de sa faute, elle m'a trop pourrie ! rétorqua Sally-Anne, réaliste, en désignant Daphné.

\- Ce n'est pas faux… » approuva la blonde en faisant une moue songeuse.

Angélique se mit à rire, bientôt suivie par ses deux amies, puis elles passèrent un long moment à faire leur devoir de sortilège et à s'expliquer l'une à l'autre des points qu'elles n'avaient pas compris ou pour lesquels elles hésitaient en s'appuyant sur leur manuel scolaire.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me le dire!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	120. Cadeaux et confidences

_Coucou, les petits loups/chats/lapins/canards ou autres (c'est comme vous préférez^^)!_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos avis et vos mots d'encouragement sur cette histoire! Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre! ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Guest, à qui je ne peux répondre que de cette façon ;-)_

 _Voici la suite de l'histoire!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 120 : Cadeaux et confidences**

Angélique avait fêté son anniversaire avec son père en tout premier lieu, avec Harry et ses différents amis – y compris Hermione, avec qui elle avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre – ensuite et enfin avec Rodolphus et Bellatrix, qui avaient tenu à le lui souhaiter étant donné qu'elle atteignait ses dix-sept ans et avec eux la majorité sorcière.

Pour ce faire, ils avaient convaincu Severus de la laisser passer quelques heures de son dimanche en leur compagnie dans leur immense manoir, lui promettant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en saurait rien et qu'elle serait de retour à Poudlard pour 17 h maximum.

Rogue l'y avait donc conduite en début d'après-midi, après s'être assuré de son accord, et il avait convenu avec les deux Mangemorts qu'il reviendrait la chercher lui-même à 16 h 45 précises. Tous deux avaient acquiescé, en soupirant fortement pour Bellatrix, et il l'avait laissée en leur compagnie.

Son père lui ayant offert la traditionnelle montre que l'on offrait à chaque jeune sorcier qui atteignait sa majorité, Rodolphus et Bellatrix avaient chacun décidé de lui faire cadeau de quelque chose de plus personnel…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Angélique, qui était assise sur un gros canapé moelleux recouvert de velours vert, en ouvrant son premier cadeau qui renfermait une grosse bague en argent et en émeraude.

\- C'est la chevalière de la famille Lestrange, nous nous la transmettons de génération en génération, déclara Rodolphus, installé à côté de sa femme dans un autre fauteuil, fier de lui.

\- Mais je… voulut-elle protester, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu n'es pas réellement ma fille, je le sais, approuva-t-il en l'interrompant aussitôt. Mais je pense que je n'aurais jamais d'autre enfant que toi, donc… se justifia-t-il simplement en haussant ses épaules.

\- Merci, Rodolphus, répondit-elle alors, ne voulant pas le froisser en protestant davantage, avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- De rien… dit-il, légèrement troublé.

\- Le mien est bien plus intéressant ! décréta Bellatrix, faisant lever les yeux de son mari au ciel, en lui tendant un paquet rectangulaire avant qu'elle ne se rasseye à sa place.

\- Un livre ? s'exclama-t-elle, une fois qu'elle l'eut déballé, surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre, ma belle, c'est un ouvrage très ancien qui traite de magie noire. C'est un exemplaire unique. Personne n'a jamais pu mettre la main dessus, mis à part la famille Black, expliqua-t-elle en gonflant sa poitrine d'orgueil.

\- Et de quoi parle-t-il précisément ? interrogea-t-elle encore en observant la couverture de cuir, intéressée.

\- Je ne sais pas… reconnut-elle, embarrassée. Je ne lis pas les runes anciennes…

\- Ce n'est rien, je le découvrirai moi-même dans ce cas, la rassura-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire. Merci, maman, ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever pour l'étreindre.

\- De rien. J'espère que tu le trouveras intéressant.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute ! Un livre rare et précieux comme celui-ci… répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en continuant son observation du bouquin et en en feuilletant un peu les pages devant elle.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas droit à un baiser ? questionna-t-elle, piquée par la jalousie, en la regardant tourner les pages du grimoire.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu en veux un ? rétorqua-t-elle, amusée par cette réflexion.

\- Évidemment ! Tu es ma fille à moi ! Je t'ai mise au monde moi-même ! Contrairement à Severus et à Rodolphus… »

Angélique se mit à rire, elle posa son livre sur la table basse du salon et alla embrasser la joue de sa mère, qui la retint longuement dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle et caresser ses cheveux bouclés.

« Tu sais que j'ai dix-sept ans ? demanda la jeune fille tandis que sa mère consentait finalement à la relâcher.

\- Oui, je le sais… J'aurais aimé fêter tous tes autres anniversaires avec toi, mais je n'ai pas pu… répondit-elle, peinée.

\- Je suis désolée, maman, dit la jeune fille, touchée par son air chagriné.

\- Moi aussi… soupira-t-elle. Au moins, je t'ai offert la chance de pouvoir continuer de vivre pour tes deux ans… C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour toi… ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

\- Si je suis toujours là, c'est grâce à toi. Jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier », répliqua Angélique en serrant sa main dans la sienne avant de lui faire un léger sourire.

La jeune fille avait passé un agréable moment en compagnie de Rodolphus et Bellatrix puis Severus était arrivé à 16 h 45 précise pour la récupérer, apparemment très heureux et impatient.

.

De retour à Poudlard, une fois dans leurs appartements, Angélique, qui avait remarqué son air pressé dans ses yeux charbon, lui demanda, intriguée :

« Je ne suis pas restée longtemps là-bas… Pourquoi tu es si content de me retrouver ?

\- J'ai réussi, Angélique ! déclara-t-il simplement, fier de lui.

\- Tu as réussi quoi ? interrogea-t-elle, larguée.

\- J'ai trouvé le moyen de camoufler ta Marque des Ténèbres », expliqua-t-il brièvement en prenant son poignet dans sa main et en remontant sa manche pour découvrir le tatouage en forme de serpent sortant d'un crâne.

Angélique ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, comme à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur cette marque de malheur, avant de relever la tête vers son père et de le voir tremper deux doigts dans une mixture qui lévitait tout près d'eux.

« J'aurais voulu te l'offrir le jour-même de tes dix-sept ans mais ma formule n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, poursuivit-il en étalant une couche de crème sur sa peau blanche. Je viens de trouver le moyen de fixer l'agent d'invisibilité cet après-midi et ça fonctionne ! » ajouta-t-il avant de relever légèrement son bras pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner.

La jeune fille prit son bras gauche dans sa main droite et observa attentivement son avant-bras sur lequel rien ne laissait plus supposer qu'elle portait la marque des Mangemorts. Il était redevenu entièrement blanc et lisse, comme si Voldemort ne lui avait jamais imposé cette fâcheuse distinction.

Après de nombreuses secondes d'observation, elle releva lentement ses yeux vairons vers son père, qui était toujours debout devant elle, elle esquissa un grand sourire, qui se répercuta sur le visage de Severus, et elle lui sauta au cou pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

« Merci, papa ! Merci ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de joie. Je suis tellement contente ! Je savais que tu trouverais quelque chose !

\- De rien, ma chérie, répondit-il en l'étreignant contre son cœur, son nez enfoui dans ses boucles brunes. Je t'avais promis que je trouverais un moyen. Je suis navré d'avoir mis autant de temps…

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu as fait ça en un temps record ! C'est génial ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, réjouie, en se détachant légèrement de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau !

\- Je suis heureux de te faire plaisir, mon ange, répondit-il en caressant sa joue.

\- Ça tient pendant combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, intriguée.

\- C'est prévu pour résister durant une période de dix à douze heures. Par contre, il faut faire attention à ne pas te mouiller car l'eau dissout le baume, expliqua-t-il.

\- D'accord, je ferai attention, acquiesça-t-elle, ravie.

\- J'aurais aimé trouver la recette plus tôt pour t'éviter de porter des manches longues tout l'été… soupira-t-il, déçu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, papa. Il n'a pas fait si beau que ça, de toute façon, le rassura-t-elle en entourant son bras de ses mains et en posant sa tête dessus.

\- Hum… rit-il légèrement. Tu es trop gentille, ma puce », ajouta-t-il en caressant sa tête avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

.

Harry avait eu son premier cours avec Dumbledore mais il avait été très surpris quand son directeur lui avait dit qu'il pouvait parler de ce qu'il faisait à Ron et à Hermione mais pas à Angélique. Il avait demandé pourquoi et avait insisté mais le vieillard n'avait pas consenti à répondre et le Gryffondor s'en était allé, perplexe et frustré par ce manque d'informations.

Il visionnait des souvenirs concernant la famille de Voldemort. Angélique était sa fille, il ne comprenait pourquoi il ne pouvait rien lui dire…

Il ne l'avait pas réellement vue depuis sa leçon particulière avec le directeur, le samedi soir, - il l'avait juste saluée, ce matin, devant les portes de la Grande Salle avant son cours d'arithmancie – mais il se demandait comment il allait faire pour lui cacher un truc aussi gros. Angélique savait toujours quand il essayait de lui dissimuler quelque chose.

Concentré sur ses pas qui le menaient machinalement à la salle de métamorphose, Ron parlant à côté de lui de Quidditich ou d'il ne savait quoi, trop perturbé par son problème, il distingua des chaussures noires et se dirigea vers la droite pour les éviter.

Les chaussures se déplacèrent pour se retrouver de nouveau sur son chemin. Il alla alors à gauche et les chaussures bougèrent encore pour rester devant lui.

Perplexe et agacé, il releva ses yeux verts vers le haut, sourcils froncés, pour tomber sur Angélique qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Tu ne veux pas me voir, Harry ? demanda-t-elle, amusée par son air perdu.

\- Oh, si ! Pardon ! J'étais dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas vu que c'était toi, se justifia-t-il aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en rigolant. Ton week-end s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, très bien… approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Et ton cours avec Dumbledore aussi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir et de se parler, depuis.

\- Oui, c'était… intéressant, tenta-t-il d'éluder.

\- Il ne veut pas que tu m'en parles, déclara-t-elle alors, perspicace, en l'observant intensément de ses yeux vairons.

\- Mais… comment tu… balbutia-t-il, les joues roses.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Je ne t'en veux pas, le rassura-t-elle ensuite.

\- Comment tu fais ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- C'est Hermione. Elle a eu l'air embarrassée quand j'ai parlé de ça tout à l'heure… Donc, j'en ai conclu que je ne pouvais pas être dans la confidence, expliqua-t-elle simplement en haussant ses épaules.

\- Je n'aime pas devoir te cacher des choses… Je voudrais pouvoir tout te dire, déclara-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Moi aussi, Harry… Mais, pour le moment, ça ne dépend pas de nous… soupira-t-elle. On doit faire ce qu'on nous dit.

\- Tu es majeure, tu fais ce que tu veux, plaisanta-t-il alors pour détendre l'atmosphère en haussant une épaule.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Désolée de te décevoir, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

\- Oh, zut alors ! s'exclama-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Monsieur Potter, Miss Rogue ! s'écria soudain le professeur McGonagall d'une voix offusquée, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Veuillez me faire le plaisir de vous écarter l'un de l'autre et d'entrer en classe ! » ordonna-t-elle ensuite avant de les observer d'un regard sévère passer devant elle, têtes baissées mais grands sourires aux lèvres.

.

Les étudiants s'étaient tous rapidement remis dans le bain des études et ils étaient fort occupés avec tous leurs devoirs et la préparation de leurs A.S.P.I.C., même s'ils n'auraient à les présenter que dans un an. Beaucoup d'entre eux prenaient déjà les choses très au sérieux et s'évertuaient à exceller dans chacune des matières qu'ils avaient choisies. Severus avait bien fait de conseiller à Angélique de ne pas en choisir un trop grand nombre, sinon elle devait bien avouer qu'elle se serait vite retrouvée débordée.

Hagrid avait fini par pardonner à Angélique, Harry, Ron et Hermione d'avoir abandonné sa matière et il leur avait confié qu'il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Aragog, son ami l'Acromentule, qui ne se sentait pas très bien pour le moment et dont il craignait la mort imminente. Les quatre jeunes lui avaient apporté leur soutien et tout était rentré dans l'ordre avec le garde-chasse, qui les aimait beaucoup et ne pouvait plus rester fâcher contre eux plus longtemps.

Harry, qui avait obtenu le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, avait fait passer des essais pour remplacer les élèves qui étaient sortis diplômés de Poudlard et il était parvenu à constituer une équipe en laquelle il croyait, avec Ginny à l'un des postes de poursuiveur et Ron à celui de gardien, grâce à l'aide d'Hermione qui avait lancé un sortilège de confusion sur McLaggen.

Les cours étaient très enrichissants car les sorts, les leçons et les potions qu'ils apprenaient désormais étaient certes complexes mais également très intéressants et utiles pour leur vie future.

Angélique était devenue le chouchou attitré du professeur Slughorn et, bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas tellement, elle supportait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses élans d'affection et ses compliments qu'il lui lançait régulièrement lors des cours de potions ou lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs du château.

Dumbledore était plutôt satisfait de cette situation, même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit Harry qui puisse jouir de toutes les faveurs du vieux maître des potions, il était ravi qu'ils participent tous deux aux petites soirées du « club de Slug » et il continuait à montrer ses souvenirs concernant la vie de Voldemort au Gryffondor tout en maintenant la Serpentard dans l'ignorance la plus complète.

Angélique et Harry se voyaient régulièrement, en cours ou en dehors, et ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, leur relation et leurs sentiments se développant, s'enrichissant et évoluant petit à petit à mesure que le temps passait.

.

Un samedi matin, Angélique arriva dans la cuisine en s'étirant, toujours en pyjama, son chat trottinant derrière elle, elle s'approcha de son père, qui était attablé et sirotait sa tasse de thé tout en lisant _La Gazette du sorcier_ , et elle lui demanda de but en blanc sans crier gare :

« Papa, ça fait quoi de faire l'amour ? »

Severus recracha la gorgée de thé qu'il avait en bouche sur son journal, qui ploya sous l'humidité, manqua de tomber de sa chaise et se tourna vivement vers elle en fronçant les sourcils et en la dévisageant, fébrile.

« Potter ! Je vais le tuer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'exclama-t-il en se levant de sa chaise et en approchant d'elle.

\- Rien ! Harry n'a rien fait, papa ! » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Lisant seulement la sincérité et la plus grande innocence sur son visage d'ange, Rogue souffla un peu et reprit plus calmement :

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, ma puce ? Tu veux me faire mourir d'une attaque cardiaque ?

\- Ben non, surtout pas ! Mais, si je ne peux pas te poser la question à toi, à qui je pourrais demander d'autre ? » rétorqua-t-elle, légèrement déboussolée.

Severus grimaça, concédant en son for intérieur qu'elle avait bien évidemment raison, puis il l'entendit demander encore, inquiète :

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas censé faire mal… soupira-t-il finalement, vaincu. C'est même plutôt le contraire d'ordinaire… ajouta-t-il avant de se racler la gorge, tout de même embarrassé par cette discussion.

\- Mais, alors, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai souffert autant ? interrogea-t-elle sans développer davantage, tous les deux ayant parfaitement compris de quoi elle parlait.

\- Parce que ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était une agression, cet homme était un criminel de la pire espèce, tu ne voulais pas et tu étais trop jeune et pas encore suffisamment mature pour… ça », expliqua-t-il brièvement en l'observant de ses yeux noirs.

Angélique médita quelques instants les paroles de son père avant de l'interroger de nouveau :

« Ça t'embête que je te pose ces questions ?

\- Ça me met un peu mal à l'aise, en effet… concéda-t-il honnêtement. Mais, tout bien réfléchi, je préfère que tu me les poses plutôt que de les garder pour toi.

\- Comment on sait que c'est le bon moment ? questionna-t-elle encore.

\- Tu dois le vouloir, toi, te sentir prête, aimer la personne et avoir confiance en elle. Tu ne dois pas te forcer, surtout pas, répondit-il alors, après avoir poussé un autre soupir.

\- Et… comment on sait ce qu'on doit faire ? interrogea-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ça, c'est instinctif, ça vient tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La jeune fille détourna son regard et rougit légèrement avant de reposer ses yeux vairons sur son père pour lui demander :

« C'était qui la première fille avec qui tu as fait l'amour et tu avais quel âge ? »

Rogue ferma les yeux en soupirant fortement, ayant soudainement très chaud, il se rassit sur sa chaise afin d'éviter de tomber, rouvrit les paupières et répondit :

« J'ai toujours eu le faible espoir que tu ne me poserais jamais cette question…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, je ne veux pas te forcer, déclara-t-elle alors, pleine de sollicitude, en approchant de lui et en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Si, bien sûr que je vais te le dire, mon ange… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Si vous criez au scandale, que vous avez envie de me lancer des tomates, de m'étrangler, de me torturer lentement, doucement, à tout petit feu… pour vous avoir fait ce coup-là, sachez que j'en suis ravie!^^ C'est que mon petit suspense est bien placé! XD_

 _A la prochaine pour la révélation… (Tatatata…^^)_

 _Bisous!_

 _Je vous aime quand même, moi ;-)_


	121. Balade et collier

_Coucou, mes petits Boursoufs tachetés!_

 _Bon, après vous avoir fait poireauter toute la semaine, voici enfin la révélation…^^ J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ;-)_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 121 : Balade et collier**

Severus poussa encore un soupir en fixant les yeux vairons d'Angélique avant de demander :

« Tu ne t'en doutes pas un tout petit peu ?

\- Lily ? proposa-t-elle, étonnée, en esquissant une petite grimace de gêne.

\- Oui, Lily… approuva-t-il en hochant lentement la tête de haut en bas.

\- Je croyais qu'elle était ta meilleure amie.

\- Oui, justement.

\- Mais comment… voulut-elle interroger, perplexe.

\- C'était une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire, pour ses seize ans… l'interrompit-il.

\- Un cadeau d'anniversaire ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. C'est toi qui as pensé à ça ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé à une chose pareille ! se défendit-il immédiatement. Moi, je lui avais offert un ouvrage sur les potions. J'avais économisé durant des mois pour pouvoir le lui offrir, se souvint-il, nostalgique.

\- Mais alors, comment vous en êtes… arrivés là ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- C'est elle qui me l'a demandé, tout simplement », répondit-il en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire.

La jeune fille lui sourit en retour en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui et l'écouta attentivement poursuivre.

« Ses copines et elle en parlaient régulièrement apparemment. Certaines avaient déjà franchi le cap et d'autres, comme elle, non, commença-t-il à raconter. Lily était à la fois stressée et angoissée d'être ainsi dans l'ignorance et elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air stupide – d'après ses propres dires – lorsqu'elle aurait effectivement un copain. Alors, elle m'a demandé à moi, son meilleur ami, si je ne voulais pas faire cela pour l'aider.

\- Et donc tu as dit oui, en conclut-elle.

\- Non, j'ai refusé, la contredit-il.

\- Tu as refusé ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Il n'y avait pas plus crétin que moi, à l'époque, mon ange, répondit-il en rigolant.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit non ? s'enquit-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Ça m'avait tellement fait de mal d'apprendre qu'elle ne me considérerait jamais autrement qu'en ami que j'ai été profondément blessé et vexé. En plus, je croyais qu'elle se fichait de moi… C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé, expliqua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? l'engagea-t-elle à continuer.

\- J'étais sur le point de m'en aller mais elle a éclaté en de gros sanglots. Alors, j'ai fait demi-tour et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la consoler. Je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer, c'était insupportable pour moi, raconta-t-il. Elle m'a dit qu'elle détestait ignorer une chose aussi importante et qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation sans savoir quoi faire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'un garçon doux et gentil, qu'elle connaissait bien et qui la connaissait bien, son meilleur ami en qui elle avait confiance, soit le premier pour elle.

\- Waw… s'exclama Angélique.

\- J'ai encore essayé de la raisonner, lui disant qu'elle devrait attendre le bon garçon, celui dont elle serait réellement amoureuse et qu'il se ficherait sûrement qu'elle ne sache pas quoi faire mais elle m'a répondu que j'étais son meilleur ami, que je l'avais toujours soutenue et défendue, qu'elle m'aimait très fort et que j'étais celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance… déclara-t-il, mélancolique.

\- Waw… répéta-t-elle encore. C'est beau ce qu'elle t'a dit, ajouta-t-elle, impressionnée.

\- Évidemment, là, tu comprendras que je n'ai plus été capable de lui résister et de lui dire non…

\- Haha ! se mit-elle à rire. Oui, je comprends, papa, acquiesça-t-elle ensuite.

\- Voilà, c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé… Ça a été notre première fois à tous les deux… » conclut-il brièvement.

Angélique, qui souriait pendant que son père lui racontait l'un des souvenirs les plus intimes et personnels de sa vie, se rembrunit soudain et posa son regard dans le vide, chagrinée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ? demanda gentiment Severus, à qui ça n'avait pas échappé, en prenant son menton dans sa main pour lui faire tourner son visage vers lui.

\- Eh ben… pour Harry, ce sera peut-être la première fois, mais pas pour moi… répondit-elle, peinée.

 _\- Ça_ ne compte pas, Angélique, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, une enfant qu'on avait droguée. _Ça_ ne comptera jamais. C'est une sorte de blessure, rien de plus, expliqua-t-il fermement. Ce sera aussi ta première fois, lui assura-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue. Ta vraie première fois. »

La jeune fille plongea ses yeux vairons, qui étincelaient de larmes, dans ceux de son père et elle l'entendit encore demander en chuchotant :

« Allez, fais-moi un beau sourire, mon ange.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes sourires ? répliqua-t-elle après avoir rigolé et souri pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Ce sont les plus beaux qu'on ait jamais vus, tout simplement, répondit-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Merci, papa, déclara-t-elle en l'entourant de ses bras. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma puce. »

Angélique et son père avaient encore un peu discuté de cela, Severus lui parlant notamment de l'importance de la contraception et lui enseignant deux sorts qui lui seraient probablement utiles, puis la jeune fille avait changé progressivement de sujet de conversation, jugeant que son père avait suffisamment pris sur lui et avait été plus coopératif et ouvert qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, et ils avaient passé l'après-midi tous les deux dans la Forêt interdite à la recherche d'ingrédients pour la concoction de potions.

Même si, cette année, il n'enseignait pas cette matière, Severus continuait de fabriquer des potions pour lui-même, pour les Mangemorts et aussi pour l'infirmerie, bien que cette tâche incombât normalement à Horace Slughorn, qui était trop occupé avec ses petites soirées pour parvenir à tout faire sans son aide.

De plus, il avait toujours apprécié partir à la recherche de ses ingrédients car il adorait le calme qui régnait dans la forêt mais aussi l'odeur des écorces, des aiguilles, de la sève, des champignons et de la mousse. Il aimait encore plus ce moment depuis qu'Angélique l'y accompagnait.

Se balader tranquillement entre les arbres, en silence, à la recherche des précieux ingrédients, bien loin du château et du brouhaha continu que faisaient tous ces élèves, passer un moment seul dans la nature juste en compagnie de sa fille, la regarder plisser les yeux pour trouver la bonne plante et voir son visage s'éclairer de satisfaction lorsqu'elle mettait enfin la main dessus, tout cela avait le pouvoir de remplir son cœur de joie et de bien-être.

Rogue observa attentivement sa fille, qui s'était agenouillée pour cueillir de la valériane, et songea qu'elle avait bien grandi, comme tout le monde ne cessait de le lui rappeler. Elle était bel et bien devenue une véritable jeune femme maintenant, même si, lui, n'arrêterait sans doute jamais de la regarder comme la petite fille de onze ans qu'il avait découverte pour la première fois dans cet épouvantable orphelinat et qui avait cruellement besoin de son aide, de sa tendresse et de son amour pour avancer.

Il esquissa un sourire en se rappelant de tous ses souvenirs qui la concernaient puis, sentant que le vent se rafraîchissait encore un peu plus, une fine bruine automnale commençant à tomber et à se frayer un chemin entre les arbres, et voyant ses petites mains, ses pommettes et le bout de son nez devenir rouges, il décréta :

« Viens, ma puce. Rentrons au château. Je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud. »

La jeune fille tourna son visage vers lui en souriant, elle se redressa, déposa ses cueillettes dans son panier et se dirigea vers lui qui l'entoura d'un bras avant de repartir vers le château.

.

Le jour de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Angélique s'y rendit en compagnie de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Chez Honeydukes, ils croisèrent le professeur Slughorn, qui fut visiblement très ravi de tomber sur eux et qui les invita tous – excepté Ron – à une nouvelle soirée dans ses appartements.

« Lundi soir, je ne pourrai pas venir, professeur, répondit Harry, sous le regard déçu d'Angélique. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a justement donné rendez-vous ce soir-là, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas… déclara la jeune fille, touchée par l'information.

\- C'est dommage, mon cher Harry ! Moi qui me faisais une joie de vous avoir encore à ma table… Et vous avez vu le visage de miss Rogue ? répliqua-t-il en désignant la Serpentard. Mais n'ayez crainte, ma chère enfant, votre petit-ami est quelqu'un de très important et de fort occupé et je me ferai un plaisir de vous tenir compagnie à sa place lors de cette soirée, décréta-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en la rapprochant de lui dans l'intention sans nul doute de la réconforter.

\- Heu… merci… C'est gentil, monsieur, répondit-elle, légèrement crispée, en essayant de lui offrir un sourire convaincant.

\- Oh, mais de rien, ma petite ! De rien ! s'exclama-t-il, jovial, en frottant son bras. Eh bien, à la prochaine, les enfants ! Bon après-midi ! » leur souhaita-t-il avant de relâcher Angélique et de se diriger vers la sortie du magasin.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, la jeune fille se tourna vers le Gryffondor en fronçant ses sourcils bruns et en demandant en le fusillant du regard :

« Non, mais sérieux ? Tu vas vraiment me laisser aller toute seule à sa soirée ?

\- Je suis désolé, Dumbledore m'a fait parvenir une lettre ce matin… se défendit-il en grimaçant et en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Et puis, tu ne seras pas toute seule, tu seras avec Hermione.

\- Oui, moi aussi, je dois y aller… confirma la jeune fille en hochant la tête, pas particulièrement ravie par l'idée.

\- Harry… protesta-t-elle, boudeuse.

\- Désolé, Angie… répéta-t-il une fois de plus. Tu sais bien que je fais mon possible pour m'y rendre avec toi en plaçant les entrainements de Quidditch en fonction de ses stupides soirées, mais, cette fois-ci, je ne peux rien faire…

\- Vous au moins, vous êtes invités… maugréa Ron en râlant à voix basse.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a réellement envie d'y aller », répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ron ne répondit pas et les adolescents décidèrent d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais avant de rentrer au château car il faisait vraiment très froid.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Mondingus Fletcher, qui vendait des objets à la sauvette, et Angélique et Hermione durent s'y mettre à deux pour empêcher Harry de lui faire du mal et pour lui dire de se calmer après qu'il eut découvert que ces objets appartenaient en réalité à Sirius et qu'il les avait volés au square Grimmaurd.

« Harry, par Merlin et Morgane, calme-toi maintenant ! s'exclama Angélique en passant la porte des Trois Balais, tandis que pratiquement toutes les têtes se tournaient vers eux.

\- Mais il a volé… voulut-il protester une nouvelle fois, rouge de colère.

\- Plus un mot ! » ordonna-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche et en vrillant ses prunelles vertes de ses yeux vairons.

Le Gryffondor attrapa sa main pour essayer de libérer sa bouche mais il s'avéra qu'Angélique avait beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne le pensait et surtout beaucoup plus de volonté.

« Tu arrêtes de hurler ? » demanda-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur lui tout en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

Le garçon acquiesça en roulant des yeux et la petite brune le relâcha en décrétant :

« Viens, on va s'asseoir là.

\- Moi, je vais nous chercher des Bièraubeurres, les informa Hermione en se dirigeant vers le bar.

\- Un sirop de cerise, pour moi ! cria la Serpentard à son amie.

\- Oui, oui, je n'avais pas oublié, répondit-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main et en s'éloignant.

\- Merci, Hermione. »

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à une table puis dégustèrent leurs boissons lorsque Hermione revint et les deux filles parvinrent à raisonner Harry et à l'apaiser, tandis que Ron suivait des yeux la belle madame Rosemerta.

Quand Ron eut terminé les dernières gouttes de sa Bièraubeurre, Hermione se leva vivement de sa chaise et lui asséna d'une voix froide et sèche :

« Si tu t'es suffisamment rincé l'œil, on peut peut-être retourner à l'école, maintenant !

\- Pfff… n'importe quoi… se contenta-t-il de répondre en roulant des yeux.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux rentrer, approuva Angélique en se levant également et en lançant un regard insistant à Harry pour l'inciter à suivre le mouvement. Il fait vraiment froid, j'aurais dû prendre ma cape plus chaude… ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre mon pull, proposa aussitôt le brun en se mettant debout et en le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en le lui tendant.

\- Mais… et toi ? Tu n'auras pas froid ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine, le vêtement en main.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, la rassura-t-il en attachant sa cape autour de ses épaules. Et, au pire, on se serrera un peu plus pour se réchauffer, ajouta-t-il, espiègle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bon, on y va ou on passe la nuit ici ? s'impatienta finalement Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, agacée, tandis qu'Angélique souriait à Harry.

\- Oui ! On y va ! On y va ! » répliqua la Serpentard, qui n'avait aucune envie d'énerver encore plus son amie, en passant rapidement le pull trop grand du Gryffondor avant d'attacher sa cape noire.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre du pub derrière Katie Bell et son amie Leanne et remontèrent la grande rue couverte de gadoue gelée qui menait à Poudlard.

Alors qu'Angélique marchait d'un bon pas afin d'essayer de suivre la cadence rapide qu'Hermione leur avait imposée, son menton enfoncé dans le col en laine du pull de Harry et ses mains recroquevillées sous ses manches trop longues, le brun à lunettes, qui la tenait contre lui pour essayer de la réchauffer encore un peu plus, tentait désespérément de faire comprendre à Ron qu'il devrait proposer la même chose à Hermione.

« J'ai besoin de mes vêtements ! Moi aussi, j'ai froid ! » chuchota le roux, qui avait fini par comprendre ce que son ami voulait lui dire, en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel de dépit puis ils s'arrêtèrent soudain en entendant Katie Bell hurler et en la voyant s'élever dans les airs d'une façon spectaculaire.

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent pour venir en aide à Leanne, qui essayait de la faire redescendre en tirant sur sa cheville, et Katie retomba sur eux en continuant de crier et de se débattre, comme si elle ne les reconnaissait pas. Le brun courut alors vers le château pour aller chercher de l'aide et il tomba sur Hagrid qui vint immédiatement à leur secours et qui porta la jeune fille jusqu'à Poudlard en courant.

Hermione se renseigna auprès de Leanne pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et, alors que Ron se penchait pour ramasser le collier que les deux filles avaient fait tomber, Angélique le mit hors de sa portée d'un sort en s'écriant :

« Non ! Ne touche pas à ça !

\- Mais je voulais juste… voulut-il se justifier.

\- C'est gorgé de magie noire ! Tu ne le sens pas ? répliqua-t-elle en l'interrompant, les yeux ronds.

\- Heu… non… répondit Ron en grimaçant.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà vu ce collier chez _Barjow et Beurk_ , déclara Harry en examinant le bijou qui lévitait devant eux. Angélique a raison, il ne faut surtout pas y toucher.

\- Comment on fait pour le ramener au château alors ? demanda le roux, tandis qu'Hermione rassurait Leanne en lui frottant le dos et en lui disant des paroles apaisantes.

\- Je vais le réemballer dans son papier et je continuerai de le faire léviter devant nous », décréta la Serpentard, résolue.

Elle dirigea ensuite sa baguette sur le papier kraft, lança un sortilège pour recouvrir convenablement le collier maudit et le fit léviter devant eux jusqu'à Poudlard où ils virent le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue arriver à leur rencontre, inquiets.

Les deux professeurs les firent rapidement passer devant Rusard, qui brandissait déjà son Capteur de Dissimulation, et se rendirent dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose pour une explication de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Leanne leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé et les quatre autres dirent ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant que McGonagall les écoutait attentivement et que Rogue examinait le collier en prêtant une oreille à leur récit puis, quand ils eurent tous fini de parler, Severus décréta :

« Vous avez tous eu extrêmement de la chance. Ce collier aurait pu vous tuer.

\- Oh, par Merlin ! s'exclama Leanne en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, tandis que Ron, qui avait failli le prendre en main, blêmissait.

\- Je ne sais pas qui a eu la bonne idée de ne pas y toucher et de le faire léviter mais…

\- C'est Angélique, monsieur ! l'interrompit aussitôt Hermione, reconnaissante, les larmes aux yeux. Elle a empêché Ron de le prendre et s'est servie de la magie pour le réemballer afin que personne n'entre en contact avec.

\- Bravo, Angélique. Dix points pour Serpentard, déclara-t-il alors en la regardant fièrement.

\- Merci, papa.

\- Vous devriez tous retourner dans votre dortoir, conseilla soudain le professeur McGonagall. Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de miss Bell.

\- Oui, professeur », approuvèrent-ils tous.

Leanne partit vers l'infirmerie pour rester auprès de son amie, les trois Gryffondor rejoignirent leur tour sans protester et Angélique retourna dans ses appartements en compagnie de son père.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _Bon… Si vous êtes frustrés de ne pas connaître en détails comment s'est passé la première fois de Severus et Lily, sachez que j'ai devancé vos désirs et que je vais remédier à votre frustration en publiant un OS sur le sujet ce samedi, mes petits Boursoufs adorés ;-)_ _Ce sera donc un petit "bonus" à cette histoire, qui peut tout à fait être lu indépendamment du reste ;-) L'histoire s'appellera " **Joyeux anniversaire, Lily!** "._

 _A samedi pour les curieux et à mercredi prochain pour les autres!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	122. Soirée privée

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires et merci à Guest ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 122 : Soirée privée**

De retour chez eux, Rogue avait encore félicité Angélique pour avoir si bien réagi face au danger que représentait ce collier, il l'avait prise dans ses bras à cause de la peur qu'il avait eue mais qu'il était parvenu à camoufler devant les autres et il lui avait demandé si elle avait une idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Je crois que c'est Drago, papa… lui confia-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Drago ? Mais il était en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall, il n'était même pas à Pré-au-Lard, répondit-il, perplexe.

\- Oui, mais je pense que ce collier était destiné à Dumbledore. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait racheter l'honneur de sa famille et éliminer le directeur tout seul, sans ton aide, lui apprit-elle.

\- L'honneur de sa famille… C'est bien le fils de Lucius… soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, c'est à peu près la réflexion que je lui ai faite…

\- Mais comment sais-tu tout cela ? interrogea-t-il, étonné.

\- J'en ai parlé avec lui. Il est aussi en train de trafiquer une armoire à disparaître dans la Salle sur Demande afin de faire un passage entre celle qui s'y trouve et celle de chez _Barjow et Beurk_ , ajouta-t-elle alors.

\- Une armoire à disparaître ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. Cet été, après nous avoir confié notre mission, quand on est parti tous les deux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à Drago de trouver un moyen pour que les Mangemorts infiltrent Poudlard apparemment, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

\- J'ai fait autre chose et puis j'ai oublié, pardon, répondit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre, contrite.

\- Il n'a pas totalement confiance en nous… soupira Rogue, en arrivant au même constat qu'Angélique.

\- Non… » souffla-t-elle.

Severus réfléchit en silence, sourcils froncés, le regard dans le vague, durant de nombreuses secondes puis il reposa ses yeux noirs sur Angélique et lui demanda subitement :

« D'où sort cet immonde pull en laine ? »

La jeune fille éclata de rire avant de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait de celui de Harry et qu'il le lui avait prêté parce qu'elle avait froid tout à l'heure puis ils décidèrent de travailler un peu, face à face, sur le même bureau, elle sur ses devoirs et lui sur les copies de ses élèves.

.

Ce soir-là, en revenant de la Grande Salle après le souper, Angélique aperçut Drago qui se dirigeait résolument vers son dortoir. Elle le rattrapa en courant un peu, mit sa main sur son épaule et déclara :

« Drago, je dois te parler.

\- Non, je n'ai pas le temps… Je dois faire le devoir de McGonagall, sinon elle va encore me foutre en retenue, cette vieille peau, essaya-t-il de se défiler.

\- Désolée, mais ce n'était pas une question, blondinet, répliqua-t-elle en le forçant à entrer dans un placard à balais avec elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu es folle ? s'exclama-t-il en manquant de trébucher sur un seau.

\- Moi non, c'est plutôt toi qui pètes une case ! rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt. Non mais c'était quoi cette idée débile de collier ensorcelé ? Tu aurais pu tuer un élève !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse et en évitant de la regarder.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça… soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Katie Bell est à l'infirmerie à cause de toi, gros malin !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Elle ne devait pas y toucher ! Il était emballé ! répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

\- Et je suppose que tu dis ça comme ça, parce que tu n'y es pour rien et que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, déclara-t-elle, moqueuse, en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Oui, bon ! Et puis, même si c'était moi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas me dénoncer ? questionna-t-il vivement. Bonne chance en tout cas car j'étais en retenue avec McGo !

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas te dénoncer ! Pour qui tu me prends ? rétorqua-t-elle, blessée par son manque de confiance.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Je veux juste que tu fasses attention et que tu arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi, répondit-elle, soucieuse. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses exclure de Poudlard, que tu blesses quelqu'un ou que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te punisse.

\- Moi, au moins, je fais quelque chose pour essayer d'accomplir la mission qu'on nous a confiée ! rétorqua-t-il, énervé.

\- Oui, ben, si c'est pour faire n'importe quoi, comme ça, tu peux arrêter tout de suite ! T'iras nulle part avec des plans foireux comme celui-ci !

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi ni de tes conseils ! lui asséna-t-il alors.

\- Ah, non ? Et comment tu aurais fait pour trouver la Salle sur Demande sans moi ? répliqua-t-elle vivement. Je croyais qu'on devait se serrer les coudes !

\- Oui, ben, moi aussi, mais depuis que tu m'as dit comment faire apparaître la salle, tu n'as plus rien fait pour moi ! Alors tes belles paroles, tu peux te les garder ! s'énerva-t-il. Va plutôt bécoter Potter ou lécher les bottes de Slughorn ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire apparemment ! »

La gifle claqua sur sa joue gauche dans un bruit sec.

Surpris, Drago porta une main à son visage pour apaiser la douleur et baissa son regard acier vers Angélique dont les yeux vairons étincelaient de larmes, blessée dans son orgueil.

Ils s'observèrent durant de nombreuses secondes en chien de faïence dans un silence de mort puis la jeune fille, dont quelques larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur ses joues roses, le rompit en disant, désemparée :

« T'avais qu'à demander, espèce de crétin. Comment veux-tu que je sache quand tu as besoin de moi, si tu ne me dis rien ? Je ne suis pas extralucide.

\- Angie… murmura-t-il, touché par ses larmes et son air triste. Je te demande pardon. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je suis un crétin, tu as raison, ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Il faut que tu me parles, Drago, sinon, moi, je ne saurais pas deviner ce que tu as l'intention de faire, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Je n'y pense pas car j'ai toujours été fils unique et que j'ai l'habitude de devoir me débrouiller seul.

\- Tu n'es plus seul, maintenant, répondit-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Oui, je sais, cousine, acquiesça-t-il en esquissant un demi sourire.

\- Et il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi méchant avec moi. Je sais que tu es stressé et sur les nerfs parce que ton père est en prison et que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais je suis quasiment dans la même situation que toi, alors, s'il te plaît, fais doucement avec moi et réfléchis avant de parler ou de faire un truc foireux, comme cette historie de collier ensorcelé, conseilla-t-elle encore sagement.

\- Oui, tu as raison… approuva-t-il en grimaçant. Pardon ? tenta-t-il, gêné.

\- Allez, c'est bon pour cette fois, Malefoy », répondit-elle, espiègle.

Drago sourit en essuyant les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues puis il lui demanda, inquiet :

« Tu veux bien m'aider avec cette armoire à disparaître ?

\- Oui, mais avant je veux m'assurer que tu fais bien tes devoirs dans tous tes cours.

\- Pfff…

\- Ça aussi, c'est important, Drago ! Tu ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça, juste à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Que diraient tes parents, s'ils étaient au courant que tu négliges tes études ?

\- Mouais… tu as probablement encore une fois raison… soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Allez, va chercher tes affaires et rejoins-moi chez moi, exigea-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du placard.

\- OK », consentit-il en sortant derrière elle.

Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson, que Drago négligeait depuis le début de l'année, les regardèrent sortir du réduit, bouches bées, les yeux ronds, et Angélique ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, amusée :

« Dépêche-toi, Drago ! Je t'attends ! »

Le blond secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ricanant intérieurement de la plaisanterie de sa cousine et de la tête des deux idiotes qui étaient toujours plantées devant eux, et il partit chercher ses livres et ses notes dans son dortoir avant de rejoindre Angélique chez elle afin de se remettre à jour dans ses cours.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, le lundi soir, Angélique avait revêtu la jolie robe grise que sa mère et Rodolphus lui avaient offerte pour se rendre au petit souper du professeur Slughorn.

Elle soupira en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir et en remettant une mèche de boucles brunes à sa place en songeant que Harry ne l'accompagnerait pas cette fois-ci, elle remit correctement son collier qui dévoilait ses émotions et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre son père au salon.

« Pourquoi cet air si triste ? demanda Severus en se levant du canapé à son approche. Tu es magnifique, ma puce.

\- Merci, papa. Harry a rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et il ne sera pas là à la soirée… expliqua-t-elle seulement.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce n'est pas pour une fois, répondit-il en caressant doucement son menton.

\- Oui… » soupira-t-elle, moyennement convaincue.

Rogue prit ensuite son bras gauche dans sa main et étala une nouvelle couche de sa crème pour camoufler sa Marque des Ténèbres, étant donné que les manches de sa robe laissaient apparaître ses poignets et que la première dose de crème allait bientôt perdre de son efficacité.

Quand ce fut fait, il garda ses deux mains dans les siennes et déclara en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réclamé ma présence. Je ne serai probablement pas là quand tu rentreras de ton souper.

\- Pourquoi il t'a appelé et pas moi ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Il ne vous a pas appelés, Drago et toi, car il préfère que vous vous concentriez sur votre mission et, crois-moi, c'est bien mieux comme ça… répondit-il en faisant une grimace. Je suis profondément soulagé qu'il n'ait pas réclamé ta présence.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez devoir faire ? questionna-t-elle, anxieuse.

\- C'est ce qu'il appelle une _soirée jeux_ … soupira-t-il, son estomac se tordant déjà dans son ventre à l'idée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Mais cela va être horrible, cette nuit va être rythmée par les crimes et les cris des victimes innocentes…

\- Mais… tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, si ? interrogea-t-elle, peinée pour lui.

\- Si, j'y suis obligé, ma puce. Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas totalement confiance en nous, Drago te l'a dit. Il faut que j'y aille et que je lui prouve mon allégeance…

\- Tu pourras peut-être… faire semblant, dit-elle après avoir réfléchi.

\- Peut-être… concéda-t-il en caressant sa joue et en esquissant un tendre sourire devant son espoir utopique.

\- Tu ne pourras pas… rectifia-t-elle alors en baissant la tête.

\- Il y a peu de chance, en effet… Je suis désolé, Angélique, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, ajouta-t-il en relâchant ses mains et en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée pour toi, papa, répliqua-t-elle en le rattrapant et en le serrant contre elle. Je sais que tu n'as pas le choix, que tu ne veux pas et que ça va être horrible pour toi, mais je serai là quand tu reviendras pour te réconforter, lui promit-elle. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, peu importe les choses terribles que tu dois faire.

\- Je t'aime, ma chérie, déclara-t-il en l'étreignant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux. Amuse-toi bien à cette soirée, lui conseilla-t-il ensuite en lui souriant.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, papa, et je t'aimerai toujours, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Fais attention à toi. »

Severus hocha la tête, il attacha sa cape autour de ses épaules puis il partit pour aller transplaner au-delà des grilles de Poudlard.

Angélique, quant à elle, après avoir nourri Salem, se dirigea vers les appartements de son professeur de potions et rencontra Hermione en chemin avec qui elle parcourut le reste du trajet en bavardant de choses et d'autres.

Elles frappèrent à la porte et furent toutes deux accueillies chaleureusement par leur professeur bedonnant, dont le gros visage s'était fendu d'un énorme sourire en les voyant.

« Angélique ! Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-il en leur ouvrant sa porte et en les engageant à entrer.

\- Bonsoir, professeur, merci pour l'invitation, répondit Hermione en passant devant lui avant de sourire.

\- Oui, bonsoir, monsieur, déclara Angélique en essayant de paraître enjouée.

\- Comme je suis content de vous voir et comme vous êtes jolies ! déclara-t-il en les observant tour à tour après avoir refermé la porte de ses appartements. Venez, mes chères petites, venez ! Les autres sont déjà là. La fête va pouvoir commencer », ajouta-t-il, réjoui, en entourant la Serpentard d'un bras.

La Gryffondor lança à son amie un regard d'encouragement légèrement teinté d'amusement face à l'attitude expansive de leur professeur de potions et Slughorn, tenant la promesse qu'il lui avait faite chez Honeydukes, décida de placer Angélique juste à côté de lui lors du souper et de lui tenir compagnie toute la soirée.

Le dîner se déroula très bien et, pour tout dire, la soirée ne fut pas si désagréable que ça, même si Angélique aurait préféré que Harry soit là avec elle et qu'elle se serait sûrement montrée plus joviale et affable, si seulement son père n'avait pas dû rejoindre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pour une nuit de crimes horribles et gratuits.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Angélique, qui était en train d'examiner la riche bibliothèque du professeur Slughorn, sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et qu'elle l'entendit déclarer, amusé :

« Eh bien, ma chère Angélique, il semblerait que vous ayez la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, déboussolée, esquissa un sourire en le reconnaissant et s'excusa devant son air bonhomme et bienveillant :

« Oui, vous avez raison. Pardonnez-moi, monsieur.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, cela peut arriver à tout le monde. »

Puis remarquant qu'il faisait bien calme tout à coup, la jeune fille fronça ses sourcils bruns et balaya la pièce des yeux à la recherche des autres élèves mais elle ne vit personne.

« Mais… où sont passés les autres ? interrogea-t-elle en relevant ses yeux vairons vers le vieil homme, déconcertée.

\- Le dernier élève est parti il y a environ cinq minutes, répondit-il simplement. Comme vous aviez l'air fort intéressée par ma bibliothèque, j'ai préféré vous laisser l'examiner à votre aise.

\- Oh, mais il ne fallait pas ! Je vais partir aussi. Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué que la soirée était finie, répliqua-t-elle, embarrassée, les joues roses. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas, ma chère Angélique, la rassura-t-il en rigolant. Avez-vous trouvé un ouvrage intéressant parmi ces livres ? demanda-t-il ensuite, les mains dans le dos, en désignant les étagères du menton.

\- Oh, oui, ils ont tous l'air intéressant, monsieur, répondit-elle. Vous avez une très belle bibliothèque.

\- Merci. La plupart sont des cadeaux de mes anciens élèves. Ils savent tous que j'aime les choses rares, précieuses et uniques, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Un peu comme vous, d'une certaine façon…

\- Moi, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, incertaine quant au sens de ses paroles.

\- Oui, vous, petite fille conçue par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et sa fidèle servante Bellatrix Lestrange, destinée à mourir mais sauvée par sa mère qui la plaça dans un orphelinat moldu à l'abris des soupçons du mage noir, petite fille qui eut une enfance malheureuse et qui subit les coups et les abus jusqu'à ce que son directeur de maison finisse par l'adopter et lui donner un vrai foyer, petite fille à l'apparence chétive et aux yeux incroyables qui devint une très belle jeune fille admirée par beaucoup, petite fille aux grands pouvoirs et aux habiletés exceptionnelles qui n'a certainement pas encore démontré tout ce dont elle était capable, déclara-t-il alors en l'observant intensément. Vous, ma petite, êtes sans doute la personne la plus rare, précieuse et unique qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer au cours de mon existence.

\- Heu… je… balbutia-t-elle, ses joues de plus en plus rouges, ne sachant pas quoi répondre face à cela ni comment il avait appris tout cela sur son compte.

\- Et modeste, en plus de tout ça ! ajouta-t-il, amusé. Mais n'ayez crainte, mon enfant, je ne compte pas vous manger !

\- J'espère bien que non, monsieur, répondit-elle finalement en souriant en se rendant compte qu'il se montrait tout simplement honnête et gentil avec elle.

\- Ah ! rit-il. Souhaiteriez-vous emprunter l'un de ces livres ? proposa-t-il ensuite aimablement en désignant sa bibliothèque de la tête.

\- Vous accepteriez de m'en prêter un ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée et enthousiasmée par l'idée.

\- Que ne ferai-je pas pour vos si beaux yeux ? rétorqua-t-il, jovial.

\- Je peux vous emprunter celui-ci ? » interrogea-t-elle alors en prenant en mains un vieil ouvrage sur les artéfacts magiques et en le lui montrant.

Le vieil homme plissa légèrement les yeux pour lire le titre du livre qu'elle lui présentait puis il acquiesça en demandant :

« Bien sûr ! Vous vous intéressez aux artéfacts magiques ?

\- Oui, entre autres choses, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Bien, j'aime les jeunes personnes cultivées et curieuses comme vous, mais vous le savez déjà, déclara-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit-elle en mettant le bouquin contre sa poitrine. Je vais vous laisser alors, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Oh, attendez ! la rappela-t-il en arrivant près d'elle. Je crains que le couvre-feu ne soit déjà tombé. Je vais vous raccompagner pour vous éviter de vous faire disputer par monsieur Rusard, décréta-t-il en enfilant une sorte de peignoir en velours par-dessus ses vêtements et en le boutonnant.

\- Déjà ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant l'heure sur la montre que son père lui avait offerte pour ses dix-sept ans.

Le couvre-feu était effectivement tombé depuis dix bonnes minutes et Angélique s'excusa auprès de son professeur pour le désagrément et le remercia pour sa gentillesse, tandis qu'il balayait ses dires d'un geste avant la ramener devant la porte de ses appartements dans les cachots et de repartir après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	123. Nuit sanglante

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires et merci à Guest ;-)_

 _ **Avertissement** pour ce chapitre:_

 _Le **rating T** convient parfaitement pour ici. Evocation de **tortures** , **viol** et **meurtres**. Scène de **lutte entre Angélique et Severus**. Severus est sous l' **emprise d'une potion** , ses actes en sont donc altérés. Pas de remise en question de leur **statut père/fille**._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 123 : Nuit sanglante**

Severus était enfin de retour chez lui, après avoir passé l'une des nuits les plus épouvantables de toute sa vie.

Lord Voldemort avait obligé ses Mangemorts à boire une potion étrange, dont Rogue n'avait jamais entendu parler au cours de ses nombreuses années de recherches et d'expérimentations, qui provenait d'un potionniste allemand, réputé pour être l'un de ces savants fous et démoniaques, et qui avait le pouvoir de pousser à commettre des crimes, de décupler le degré de cruauté, de provoquer du plaisir à commettre des actes sordides et d'abolir quasiment toute conscience du mal chez ceux qui en buvaient.

Malheureusement pour lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les effets de la potion, qui était tout doucement en train de s'estomper, Severus savait très bien les crimes qu'il avait commis au cours de la nuit et il serait hanté par les cris, les pleurs et les images de ses victimes pour le restant de ses jours…

Il remercia Merlin et Morgane qu'il soit déjà passé 3 h du matin car il était certain de ne plus croiser un élève à cette heure-là et qu'Angélique dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre depuis des heures, sinon il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait été capable de leur faire subir avec ce satané poison qui coulait toujours dans ses veines, même s'il était maintenant sûrement moins concentré qu'auparavant.

Le maître des cachots pénétra donc le plus silencieusement possible dans ses appartements, ôta sa cape et ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver du sang de ses victimes.

Sous l'eau chaude de la douche, il ferma les paupières pour ne plus voir la couleur rouge dont le carrelage se maculait et laissa échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux en frottant son corps ainsi que ses cheveux en repensant à toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites.

Il avait torturé, étranglé, égorgé, brûlé, violé et même tué… Il s'en était pris à des hommes, des femmes, des enfants et des jeunes filles… Tous des Moldus, évidemment. Tous innocents, bien entendu. En plus, l'adolescente qu'il avait violée devait avoir le même âge qu'Angélique, peut-être moins…

Tout à coup, de rage, de tristesse et de frustration, il donna un grand coup de poing contre le mur de la douche et entendit un grand _crac_. Il s'était certainement cassé quelque chose mais il s'en moquait. Il avait mal physiquement à présent, autant qu'il souffrait psychologiquement en se rendant compte de tout ce que cette potion de malheur l'avait forcé à commettre.

Voyant que l'eau qui s'évacuait par le siphon était désormais limpide, il sortit de sa douche, se sécha et revêtit une robe noire propre comme s'il allait commencer sa journée. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il en était convaincu.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il se figea en tombant sur Angélique, qui se tenait debout devant lui, dans sa chemise de nuit blanche, ses boucles brunes en désordre, son visage fatigué et ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

« Papa, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Tu rentres tard.

\- Ça va. Retourne dans ta chambre tout de suite, répondit-il, le souffle court, en tentant de contrôler la substance nocive qui voulait le pousser à faire du mal à sa propre fille.

\- Oh ! Mais tu t'es blessé à la main ! s'exclama-t-elle en accourant auprès de lui pour examiner de plus près son poing qui saignait.

\- Angélique, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal ! Va-t'en ! ordonna-t-il en reculant à son approche.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse, en fronçant ses sourcils bruns et en plissant son petit nez en trompette. Je t'en prie, je veux t'aider ! » le pressa-t-elle encore en approchant de nouveau de lui et en posant ses mains sur les siennes tout en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans son regard d'un noir d'encre.

Comme si les effets de la potion avaient été réactivés par le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, soudainement mu par cette force qui le dépassait et le submergeait malgré lui, Rogue attrapa la jeune fille par les poignets et la plaqua violement contre le mur du salon, sa tête heurtant rudement le mur de pierres, avant de se presser contre elle pour éviter tout mouvement de sa part.

« Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle suite au choc. Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? questionna-t-elle, paniquée, en sentant se presser contre son bassin sa virilité qui se dressait bien malgré lui et pour son plus grand désespoir.

\- C'est… une potion… du Seigneur des Ténèbres… tenta-t-il d'expliquer, haletant, tout en résistant du mieux qu'il le pouvait aux idées horribles qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Papa, arrête ! l'implora-t-elle d'une voix aigüe, la gorge serrée et ses yeux remplis de larmes, tandis que, de sa main blessée, Severus avait à moitié déchiré le col de sa chemise pour empoigner brutalement l'un de ses seins.

\- J'essaie… Je ne veux pas… te toucher… ni te faire de mal… répondit-il, désespéré, son visage crispé de douleur, en combattant tant bien que mal les effets de la potion.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas, répliqua-t-elle, la respiration saccadée. Essaie de me relâcher, s'il te plaît », demanda-t-elle en tentant de le repousser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Rogue ferma ses yeux, d'où quelques larmes s'échappèrent, et fit tout son possible pour pousser son corps à l'écouter lui et non pas cet horrible poison qui était toujours suffisamment présent dans ses veines pour lui faire faire des choses abominables, quand il entendit Angélique lui dire doucement :

« Papa, c'est moi, Angélique. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Alors, fais un effort et écarte-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Les yeux toujours clos, il se laissa guider par le son de sa voix et par tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle et, au bout d'un effort colossal de concentration et de maîtrise de cet infect venin, il parvint finalement à la relâcher suffisamment pour lui permettre de filer.

« Pars ! Pars vite, Angélique ! Ne reste pas ici ! lui ordonna-t-il vivement en s'obligeant à ne pas la retenir et en restant face contre le mur. Va dans le dortoir des Serpentard et ne reviens surtout pas ici avant que l'effet de la potion ne se soit dissipé. »

La jeune fille profita rapidement de la brèche qu'il lui avait laissée pour s'éloigner de lui, elle détala à tout vitesse jusqu'à la porte de leurs appartements et partit en courant dans les couloirs de pierres du château.

Ses pieds nus martelant le sol glacé, elle parvint enfin devant la grosse gargouille de pierre qui gardait le bureau du directeur et s'exclama vivement, à bout de souffle :

« Laisse-moi passer ! Je dois voir Dumbledore ! C'est urgent ! »

Le griffon s'écarta directement sans réclamer de mot de passe et Angélique s'engouffra dans l'escalier mobile en colimaçon qu'elle gravit quatre à quatre pour accélérer encore le mouvement.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore ! » s'écria-t-elle en pénétrant sans frapper dans la pièce circulaire.

Le directeur arriva rapidement, en chemise de nuit violette et avec un bonnet de la même couleur sur la tête, les traits fatigués, surpris par la présence de la Serpentard dans son bureau à une heure aussi matinale.

« Miss Rogue ? Que… voulut-il demander.

\- C'est mon père ! l'interrompit-elle vivement. Il est revenu de sa mission pour Voldemort et il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il a bu une potion bizarre qui le pousse à faire du mal aux gens qu'il croise contre sa volonté. Et il… il s'est aussi blessé à la main, expliqua-t-elle brièvement, ses joues rosies par sa course et humides de larmes.

\- Vous a-t-il fait du mal à vous aussi ? interrogea le directeur en la dévisageant, l'air soucieux, et en distinguant le col déchiré de sa robe ainsi que des traces de sang sur sa chemise au niveau de sa poitrine à demi découverte.

\- Non ! Il a réussi à s'arrêter pour me laisser partir… répondit-elle en secouant sa tête et en prenant le tissu dans sa main pour cacher son sein.

\- La meilleure chose que nous puissions faire est d'attendre que la potion s'estompe complètement, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

\- Vous plaisantez ? s'exclama Angélique, choquée. Il a fait des choses horribles, des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire mais que la potion l'a forcé à commettre, il est éprouvé psychologiquement et je crois que sa main est cassée. Vous devez l'aider !

\- Il va s'en remettre tout doucement, assura encore le vieillard, confiant.

\- C'est pour vous qu'il fait ça ! C'est pour vous qu'il fait toujours partie des Mangemorts ! C'est pour vous qu'il risque sa vie tous les jours en jouant le rôle dangereux d'agent-double ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse, en le fusillant du regard. Alors, vous allez sortir de votre bureau et m'accompagner jusqu'aux cachots pour l'aider ! Et tout de suite ! » exigea-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Dumbledore observa ses yeux vairons qui luisaient d'une lueur dangereuse de détermination et de colère, ses poings crispés ainsi que les étincelles vertes et bleues qui couraient sur sa peau blanche et dans ses cheveux bouclés mais qui désormais ne la faisaient plus s'évanouir, avant de finalement acquiescer et de lui emboîter le pas.

« Vous savez, je ne pourrais certainement rien faire pour lui, déclara le directeur en chemin.

\- Alors, votre réputation de plus grand sorcier de tous les temps n'est pas fondée, rétorqua-t-elle directement. Mais je m'en fiche, vous resterez avec lui et vous le rassurerez. Il en a besoin.

\- Très bien », approuva-t-il en hochant la tête, sans tenir compte de sa remarque cinglante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur pénétrait dans la chambre de son professeur de potions, qui était assis sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains, des traces de larmes sur ses pommettes pâles.

« Albus ? Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il en se rendant compte de sa présence et en levant son visage vers lui. Partez. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, exigea-t-il immédiatement après, en reculant.

\- C'est votre fille qui m'a prévenu de l'état dans lequel vous êtes rentré chez vous, expliqua-t-il en approchant de lui et en lui confisquant sa baguette magique. Et si vous m'attaquez, je vous stupéfixerai et nous attendrons tous les deux que cela passe, ajouta-t-il, indifférent.

\- Angélique… murmura-t-il, abattu et profondément peiné, en grimaçant de douleur. Je l'ai terrifiée et je lui ai fait du mal… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas la toucher… Surtout pas elle… Je suis un père indigne…

\- Votre fille est une jeune femme très intelligente, Severus. Elle sait parfaitement que vous n'êtes pour rien dans ce qui s'est produit chez vous, ce matin, et dans tout ce que vous avez bien pu faire au cours de la nuit, le rassura-t-il directement. Elle est venue dans mon bureau, non pas pour que je la protège de vous mais bien pour que je vous aide. Elle s'est d'ailleurs montrée particulièrement persuasive et déterminée, n'acceptant pas de quitter mon bureau sans que je ne la suive, lui apprit-il, sous son regard étonné. Et elle m'a donné ceci pour vous », ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une fiole de philtre de Paix.

Rogue prit le flacon dans sa main et le but d'une seule traite, sachant tout comme Angélique que cette potion était conçue pour n'entrer en réaction avec aucune autre substance et qu'elle accomplirait son effet malgré tout ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans le corps du patient, comme enchantement ou comme poison.

« Où est-elle, Albus ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Elle est bien en sécurité, dans le dortoir des Serpentard ?

\- Elle est ici, dans sa chambre que j'ai protégée à l'aide d'un sortilège, répondit-il. Elle ne voulait pas vous laisser seul et voulait s'assurer que je tenais parole et que je restais bien auprès de vous.

\- Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas revenir ici… se désola-t-il. Elle n'écoute plus rien…

\- Elle est adulte, Severus. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

\- Ce n'est qu'une petite fille, Albus. Ma petite fille, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- C'est sans doute ainsi que vous la verrez toujours mais elle a bien grandi, Severus. Alors, on dirait que cela va mieux, non ? interrogea-t-il ensuite en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui.

\- Oui, ça va mieux… acquiesça-t-il en soupirant.

\- Voulez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- C'était effroyable, Albus… déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

\- Je le sais, mon garçon. Mais peut-être vous sentirez-vous mieux après m'en avoir parlé.

\- D'accord… » acquiesça-t-il finalement en grimaçant.

Severus passa le reste de la nuit à raconter le raid des Mangemorts au vieux directeur qui l'écouta patiemment sans l'interrompre et qui fit de son mieux pour le rassurer et l'apaiser.

.

Vers 7 h du matin, Rogue et Dumbledore entendirent quelques coups donnés contre la porte de la chambre, avant d'écouter Angélique demander :

« Papa ? Tu vas bien ? Je peux venir ?

\- Oui, entre, Angélique », approuva Severus, après avoir jeté un regard à Albus pour s'assurer qu'elle ne craignait plus rien avec lui.

La jeune fille, qui s'était déjà vêtue pour la journée, ne voulant pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs de la nuit chez son père en voyant sa chemise de nuit déchirée et tachée de sang, s'avança doucement dans la pièce vers les deux hommes qui étaient toujours assis sur le bord du lit.

« Je vais vous laisser, Severus, déclara le directeur en se levant. Vous avez certainement des choses à vous dire.

\- Mais, Albus, vous êtes sûr que… demanda Rogue, effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse encore faire du mal à Angélique.

\- Certain, mon garçon. La potion ne fait plus effet », le coupa-t-il avant de sourire à la jeune fille, de presser amicalement son épaule et de quitter la pièce.

Une fois le vieux directeur parti, le maître des cachots observa tristement sa fille, qui s'était arrêtée à environ deux mètres de lui, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, et il baissa la tête.

Devant sa réaction, Angélique réduisit alors à néant l'espace qui les séparait encore, elle s'assit à côté de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue et l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, voulant ainsi lui montrer qu'elle avait toujours une confiance absolue en lui et que rien ne viendrait jamais la briser.

« Je suis désolé, mon ange, déclara Severus en l'étreignant contre son cœur. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça… Si tu savais à quel point je me sens mal et monstrueux…

\- Non, papa. C'est moi qui suis désolée, répondit-elle immédiatement. J'aurais dû t'écouter quand tu m'as dit de retourner dans ma chambre. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans cette situation. J'aurais bien dû me douter que tu avais une bonne raison de faire ça.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, ma puce.

\- Toi non plus, papa. D'ailleurs, tu n'as rien fait.

\- Je… Je t'ai touché… ton sein… bredouilla-t-il, confus.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Si, c'est grave, Angélique.

\- Non, parce que ce n'était pas toi. C'était la potion qui t'obligeait à faire ça. »

Rogue se tut, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'épiloguer plus longtemps sur le sujet avec elle. Angélique refusait de lui imputer la plus petite part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'était produit tandis que lui se sentirait quand même toujours coupable de ses actes.

« Dumbledore ne t'a pas soigné, déclara-t-elle tout à coup en prenant délicatement sa main meurtrie dans la sienne. Je vais le faire », décréta-t-elle ensuite en sortant sa baguette magique avant de prononcer la formule de guérison.

Elle observa encore attentivement son poing blessé et ajouta en se levant du lit :

« Attends, je reviens. »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un onguent apaisant et cicatrisant ainsi qu'une bande de gaze.

Elle se rassit à côté de lui, appliqua doucement la pommade sur sa grande main blanche puis l'entoura consciencieusement du bandage avant de faire un nœud et de couper le morceau de tissu qui dépassait. Ensuite, elle releva son visage vers lui et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Le cœur de Severus fondit littéralement dans sa poitrine en voyant tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour lui éviter de se sentir coupable, le soigner gentiment et le rassurer sur son amour pour lui, qui apparemment ne faiblirait jamais, il consentit finalement à esquisser un sourire et déclara, avant de l'entourer de ses bras et d'embrasser son front :

« Merci, ma chérie. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

\- Moi aussi, papa, je t'aime de tout mon cœur », répondit-elle, heureuse, en se laissant aller à son étreinte.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	124. Histoires de coeur

_Hello!_

 _Merci à Guest et à tout le monde pour le suivi et les commentaires! Ca emplit mon petit cœur de joie :-D_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 124 : Histoires de cœur**

Quelques jours plus tard, Angélique fut réveillée pendant la nuit par un bruit étrange qui semblait provenir de l'extérieur de la pièce. Perplexe, elle repoussa sa couverture, sortit de son lit et quitta sa chambre. Une fois dans le salon, elle tendit l'oreille et perçut encore ces petits bruits étouffés qui avaient l'air de venir de la chambre de son père. Elle continua donc sur sa lancée, approcha de la porte et colla sa tête contre le panneau en bois.

Les sons qu'elle entendait provenaient bien de là. On aurait dit comme des reniflements ou des hoquets… On aurait dit que quelqu'un pleurait…

Doucement, elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre en silence puis elle approcha d'un pas léger jusqu'au grand lit dans lequel son père était couché sur le flanc.

Debout devant son lit, dans son petit pyjama jaune pâle, elle se figea soudain à quelques centimètres de lui en réalisant qu'il s'agissait bien de Severus qui pleurait en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, les yeux clos. Son cœur se serra instantanément dans sa poitrine en découvrant cela et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle avança encore un peu, s'agenouilla face à lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et interrogea, bouleversée :

« Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Rogue ouvrit les paupières pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans les yeux vairons d'Angélique et il répondit, profondément peiné :

« Je suis un monstre, Angélique…

\- Non, tu n'es pas un monstre, papa, le détrompa-t-elle aussitôt en secouant ses boucles brunes.

\- Si… Si tu savais seulement tout ce que j'ai fait, tu ne dirais pas ça… rétorqua-t-il en baissant le regard, honteux.

\- Je sais tout ce que tu as fait, papa, lui apprit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde de nouveau.

\- Mais… comment ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, perplexe.

\- Tu crois que j'ai réussi à me rendormir tranquillement après t'avoir vu rentrer dans cet état l'autre jour ? répliqua-t-elle alors, fataliste. J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit au professeur Dumbledore.

\- Un criminel, un violeur et un assassin… Voilà ce que je suis… murmura-t-il, abattu.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, papa. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es, déclara-t-elle fermement.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça après ce que je t'ai fait et tout ce que tu sais ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu ne voulais pas le faire. Si tu avais eu le choix, jamais tu n'aurais fait ça, je le sais. Tu y as été obligé afin de faire croire aux Mangemorts et au Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu es de leur côté. C'est triste pour ces gens qui ont été torturés ou tués mais il leur serait quand même arrivé la même chose, même si tu n'avais pas été là avec les Mangemorts, expliqua-t-elle alors sagement.

\- Jamais tu n'accepteras de reconnaître que je suis un monstre… soupira-t-il, dépité.

\- Non, confirma-t-elle fermement. Tout comme toi tu n'as jamais voulu croire que j'en étais un aussi. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs secondes puis Angélique le rompit en se redressant et en décrétant :

« Je vais te chercher une potion pour un sommeil sans rêves. »

Et elle disparut avant qu'il ait pu protester ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle revint très rapidement avec la fiole de potion et la lui tendit en conseillant :

« Tiens. Bois ça, papa.

\- Je ne mérite pas de bien dormir… Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait… déclara-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Bon… Je la pose là alors, pour si jamais tu changes d'avis », dit-elle en posant la potion sur sa table de chevet.

Ensuite, elle mit un genou sur le matelas, passa au-dessus de lui et se glissa dans la couverture pour se coucher de l'autre côté, avant de venir poser sa tête sur son torse et de l'entourer de ses bras afin de se blottir contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Je dors avec toi, répondit-elle simplement en levant la tête vers lui. Cette fois, c'est toi qui en as besoin », décréta-t-elle ensuite avant de lui sourire.

Severus consentit finalement à lui rendre son sourire, vaincu par sa tendresse, il la serra contre lui, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne puis ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de se rendormir en tenant sa fille dans ses bras.

.

Harry avait visionné un nouveau souvenir plutôt perturbant du jeune Tom Jedusor en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard et la saison de Quidditch recommençait avec un match Gryffondor – Serpentard, ce qui mettait tous les joueurs des différentes équipes vraiment à cran.

Ginny s'énervait de l'inconstance de son frère, qui était aussi bien capable d'arrêter un tir extrêmement difficile que de laisser passer une balle qui avançait quasiment au ralenti, et elle en avait plus que marre qu'il tente d'interférer dans ses histoires de cœur – car Ron avait découvert avec stupéfaction qu'elle sortait avec Dean Thomas –, Ron laissait aller sa mauvaise humeur contre tout le monde et, en particulier, contre Hermione, qui essayait pourtant de le calmer et d'être courtoise avec lui, - elle s'était d'ailleurs bien faite rembarrer alors qu'elle voulait l'inviter à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn – et Harry était consterné par l'attitude de son meilleur ami envers les autres membres de l'équipe et avait menacé de le renvoyer s'il continuait ainsi.

Ron étant clairement celui qui était au cœur de toutes ces histoires de chamailleries et de disputes, Angélique et Harry décidèrent de tenter de l'apaiser en lui faisant croire que Harry avait versé du Felix Felicis dans son jus de citrouille, le matin, juste avant le match contre Serpentard. Le roux plongea à pieds joints dans le panneau et il joua tellement bien qu'il contribua, avec Harry et Ginny, à la victoire de Gryffondor, qu'ils fêtèrent dans leur salle commune.

Alors que Harry pensait que l'animosité qui régnait entre Hermione et Ron se calmerait, maintenant qu'ils avaient remporté ce premier match, il n'en fut rien car le roux accusa la jeune fille de ne pas croire en lui, disant qu'il avait réussi à cause de la potion avant de comprendre que Harry ne l'avait jamais versée dans son verre, et car il embrassa Lavande Brown à pleine bouche devant tout le monde, y compris Hermione, qui s'éclipsa rapidement.

Angélique, qui avait tout de suite remarqué ce qu'il se passait, sortit de la tour des Gryffondor à la suite de la jeune fille, non sans avoir auparavant pressé légèrement la main de Harry pour lui faire savoir qu'elle s'en allait, et elle le vit arriver dans la classe dans laquelle Hermione s'était réfugiée pour pleurer seulement quelques minutes après elle.

« Angie, qu'est-ce que… voulut-il demander en arrivant avant de remarquer qu'elle serrait Hermione dans ses bras et essayait de l'apaiser par ses paroles. Hermione, ça va ? interrogea-t-il alors à la place en posant une main sur son dos et en observant voleter les petits oiseaux jaunes qu'elle avait fait apparaître.

\- Tu vois bien que non, Harry, répondit gentiment la Serpentard pour clarifier l'espèce de petit couinement que la jeune fille avait émis face à sa question.

\- C'est à cause de Ron ? demanda-t-il ensuite en grimaçant.

\- Ron n'est qu'un crétin ! s'exclama alors Hermione en levant son visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

\- Oui, mais, ça, on le sait depuis longtemps, approuva Angélique en plaisantant tandis que le brun avait reculé d'un pas face à la colère de son amie.

\- Il semblait bien s'amuser à la fête… déclara-t-elle ensuite d'une voix aigüe, en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Heu… tu crois ?

\- Oh, arrête, Harry. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu, il n'était pas très discret… »

Alors que le brun lançait un regard désemparé à Angélique, ne sachant que répondre à cela, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit soudain sous les gloussements de Lavande et les rires de Ron qu'ils virent apparaître en se tenant par la main.

« Oups ! s'exclama Lavande en les trouvant tous les trois avant de rebrousser aussitôt chemin et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Hey… fit Ron, surpris, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je me demandais où vous étiez passés », ajouta-t-il en prenant soin d'éviter de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

Aucun des trois ne répondit, rendus muets par la situation inconfortable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Hermione glissa du bureau sur lequel elle était assise avec Angélique puis se dirigea sans rien dire vers la porte, le menton relevé.

Harry et Angie échangèrent un regard, rassurés que rien de grave ne se soit produit, puis, alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, la Gryffondor siffla en pointant sa baguette vers le rouquin :

« _Oppugno_ ! »

Tous les petits canaris qu'elle avait fait apparaître magiquement se précipitèrent sur lui pour lui griffer le visage et lui donner des coups de becs et elle s'enfuit en étouffant un sanglot tandis que Ron se protégeait le visage de ses bras et réclamait de l'aide.

La Serpentard fit facilement disparaître les oiseaux en prononçant la formule _Finite Incantatem_ puis elle lui conseilla de rejoindre Lavande, qui patientait dans le couloir depuis plusieurs minutes désormais, ce qu'il fit en déclarant, furieux, avant de refermer la porte :

« Elle est complètement folle, Hermione ! »

Angélique descendit du bureau à son tour en poussant un soupir et murmura en se blottissant contre Harry :

« Non, elle n'est pas folle, elle a mal…

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait essayer de la retrouver ? demanda le garçon, incertain, en la serrant machinalement dans ses bras.

\- Non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille maintenant, répondit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu veux retourner à la fête ou tu préfères rentrer chez toi ? interrogea-t-il ensuite.

\- J'aimerais rester juste avec toi encore un peu avant de rentrer, déclara-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- D'accord », répondit-il en souriant après lui avoir offert un baiser.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle de classe vide, ils descendirent quelques étages et, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pris leurs capes avec eux, ils se contentèrent de se balader un peu dans les couloirs de pierres du château, main dans la main.

C'est en marchant ainsi silencieusement qu'ils tombèrent soudain nez à nez avec leur professeur de potions.

« Angélique ! Harry ! s'exclama ce dernier, ravi. Mes enfants, quelle joie de tomber sur vous !

\- Bonjour, professeur Slughorn, répondit la jeune fille, souriante.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, déclara également le garçon à lunettes.

\- Angélique s'est beaucoup amusée à ma soirée, Harry, et elle était vraiment très jolie dans sa belle robe grise, déclara-t-il alors pour faire la conversation.

\- Elle est toujours jolie, monsieur, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

\- Ah, vous savez y faire avec ces demoiselles ! rétorqua leur vieux professeur bedonnant en observant les yeux de la Serpentard qui brillaient tandis qu'elle regardait le Gryffondor. C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas été là, soupira-t-il. Mais, bon, ainsi, j'ai pu m'entretenir plus longuement avec votre charmante petite-amie.

\- J'aurais beaucoup aimé venir, monsieur, mais je ne pouvais pas. Désolé, s'excusa Harry.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, mon garçon ! balaya-t-il d'un geste. Vous viendrez bien, tous les deux, à ma soirée de Noël, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura-t-il ensuite.

\- Bien sûr, professeur, nous ne manquerions ça pour rien au monde, rétorqua Angélique, pleine d'entrain.

\- Ah, parfait ! C'est parfait ! répéta-t-il en frappant dans ses mains, ravi.

\- Vous m'excuserez, monsieur, mais j'ai un peu froid, je vais retourner auprès de mon père, déclara la jeune fille, qui avait réellement froid et qui souhaitait aussi mettre un terme à une discussion qui risquait de s'éterniser, bien qu'elle appréciât le vieil homme.

\- Oh, mais mes appartements ne sont qu'à quelques pas, affirma-t-il en désignant le couloir de la tête. Venez vous réchauffer un peu chez moi tous les deux. Je nous ferai un peu de thé et vous me donnerez vos avis concernant les invités, les décorations et les plats de ma soirée de Noël, proposa-t-il, jovial.

\- C'est gentil, mais nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger, monsieur, tenta de se défiler Harry face à la petite grimace d'Angélique.

\- Oh, foutaise, mon garçon ! Comment pourriez-vous me déranger ? C'est moi-même qui vous le propose ! Allons, venez, les enfants ! » décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de ses appartements.

Les deux adolescents n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre leur corpulent professeur de potions jusque chez lui et ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi à discuter de la future soirée de Noël avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'Angélique parvienne à les faire sortir de là en déclarant qu'ils devaient absolument faire leurs devoirs avant lundi. Leur professeur leur conseilla donc de vite filer car il ne voulait pas être la cause de leur retard ou pire de leur échec et ils prirent congé après l'avoir remercié pour le thé.

 _._

 _Quelques jours plus tard, dans la Salle sur Demande._

« Ah ! Mais ne fais pas comme ça ! protesta Angélique, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment alors ? répondit le garçon en continuant son entreprise.

\- Arrête ! Tu fais n'importe quoi ! souffla-t-elle, exaspérée, en le repoussant.

\- C'est toi qui t'y prends comme un manche ! répliqua-t-il, énervé.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je sais ce que je fais ! affirma-t-elle en tapant sur sa main avant de remettre une mèche de boucles brunes derrière son épaule. Mais, en parlant de manche à balais, tu ferais bien de remonter sur le tien, Malefoy ! Ton remplaçant est pitoyable…

\- Fiche-moi la paix, Angie, et garde tes conseils sur le Quidditch ! J'en ai pas besoin !

\- Ouais, c'est ça… soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Par contre, pour les armoires à disparaître, c'est une autre affaire…

\- Oh, ça va ! Si j'avais eu Slughorn dans la poche, comme toi, moi aussi j'aurais pu lui emprunter ce livre.

\- Même s'il t'avait pris dans son "club de chouchous", comme tu l'appelles, jamais tu ne _l'aurais eu dans la poche, comme moi_ , Malefoy, rétorqua-t-elle avec un air de supériorité destiné à énerver son cousin. Pour ça, il t'aurait fallu mon talent et mon visage d'ange…

\- Fais gaffe, Angie, tu vas finir par prendre la grosse tête, l'avertit-il en lançant un sortilège sur la grosse porte en bois.

\- Arrête de lancer des sorts à tout va ! exigea-t-elle en lui faisant baisser sa baguette magique. Ces armoires ont un mécanisme fragile, c'est écrit là, déclara-t-elle ensuite en lui montrant le passage du bouquin. Et puis, j'ai bien de quoi _prendre la grosse tête_ , non ? Moi, la fille des Ténèbres, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

\- Bébé lutin, je vais finir par te frapper, si tu continues…

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Tu as vraiment envie de te frotter à Severus, Harry, Bellatrix et Rodolphus ? interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Tsss… T'es énervante…

\- Énervante et adorable, précisa-t-elle avant de lui décocher un sourire éclatant. Et, en plus, j'ai raison ! ajouta-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- Pfff… Bon ! Tu trouves ce qui ne va pas ? s'impatienta-t-il tout à coup.

\- Hé ! Tu crois que ça va être réglé en cinq minutes ? rétorqua-t-elle, incrédule. Le fonctionnement de ces objets est très compliqué. D'abord, il faut trouver pourquoi celle-ci ne fonctionne pas, ensuite la réparer, puis après il faudra encore trouver comment la connecter à celle de la boutique, expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Ça va prendre un certain temps, Drago.

\- Ouais, c'est jamais simple… Je crois que, ça, je l'ai bien compris… » soupira-t-il en s'asseyant par terre tout près d'elle.

La jeune fille esquissa une petite grimace, compatissante, elle referma le grimoire de Slughorn, se rapprocha de lui, posa une main sur sa jambe et demanda :

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père ?

\- Oui, un peu… On a pu aller le voir, il y a quelques jours, maman et moi…

\- Comment il va ? Il tient le coup ?

\- Pas très bien… Il a de grands cernes sous les yeux mais je crois qu'il préfère être là, à Azkaban, avec les Détraqueurs, plutôt qu'avec… le maître, répondit-il, hésitant.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il est plus en sécurité là-bas, même si ça doit être très dur pour lui, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Il… Il est désolé pour la punition que tu as reçue après l'échec du Département des Mystères et pour la mission que tu dois faire avec moi.

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolée… Si la prophétie s'est brisée, c'est à cause de moi… Si je la lui avais donnée à la place…

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on s'en serait mieux sortis ? l'interrompit-il soudain.

\- Non, je ne crois pas… répondit-elle honnêtement en secouant la tête.

\- Je pense… qu'on n'est peut-être pas dans le bon camp… Je pense que c'est Potter qui a peut-être raison… »

Angélique l'observa, bouche bée devant ses révélations, puis elle le vit relever la tête vers elle et poursuivre :

« Mais, bon, qu'est-ce que j'en sais après tout ? Tu ne diras rien sur ce que je viens de dire ? demanda-t-il ensuite, paniqué par ce qu'il avait laissé échapper.

\- Bien sûr que non, Drago. Tout ce qui se dit ici entre nous reste uniquement entre nous deux. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui, je suis d'accord », approuva-t-il en souriant.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux durant plusieurs secondes mais Drago le rompit en demandant avec un sourire en coin :

« Dis, puisqu'on en est à se faire des confidences, tu es vraiment amoureuse de Potter ou c'est juste pour ta « mission » ?

\- Je… suis vraiment amoureuse de lui, répondit-elle en toute sincérité.

\- Ouais, il me semblait bien, acquiesça-t-il, amusé.

\- Et toi ? Pansy et toi, c'est fini ou qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Pfff… C'est vraiment une enquiquineuse… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu lui trouver ni comment je l'ai supportée toutes ces années… répondit-il en soupirant.

\- Tu lui as dit que c'était terminé ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Depuis quand c'est l'une de tes amies ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'une de mes amies, tu le sais bien, mais elle mérite que tu sois franc avec elle. Personne ne devrait souffrir inutilement.

\- On n'est jamais vraiment sortis ensemble en fait… avoua-t-il en faisant la moue. Elle me suivait et était souvent avec moi, comme Crabbe et Goyle, mais c'est tout. De toute façon, je dois épouser la sœur Greengrass, alors… lui apprit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Quoi ?! Daphné ? s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie, en tournant vivement la tête vers lui.

\- Non, pas Daphné, sa petite-sœur, Astoria, répondit-il simplement. Daphné, elle, doit épouser Théodore.

\- Elle doit épouser Théodore Nott ? répéta-t-elle bêtement. Mais pourquoi ? C'est quoi ces arrangements ? questionna-t-elle, perplexe, en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- C'est ça de faire partie des Sang-Pur et de la liste des Vingt-huit Sacrés, ma chère, soupira-t-il.

\- Mais quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas choisir ?

\- Dans certaines familles, si. Mais pas chez moi ni chez les Greengrass.

\- Et Daphné, elle le sait ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. On nous le dit très jeunes et nos parents s'arrangent souvent pour qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble pendant l'été.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, j'aurais pu tomber plus mal que sur Astoria Greengrass », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Angélique se tut afin d'enregistrer et de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait appris puis, finalement, elle demanda pour passer à un tout autre sujet :

« Tu veux pas qu'on aille manger ? J'ai super faim.

\- OK, allons manger », approuva-t-il en se relevant avant de tendre ses mains à la jeune fille.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	125. La soirée de Noël de Slughorn

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et qui laissent des commentaires ;-) Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 125 : La soirée de Noël de Slughorn**

L'ambiance était vraiment tendue entre Ron et Hermione et la situation était pesante.

D'ailleurs, Angélique et Harry étaient incapables de les voir tous les deux dans la même pièce. Lorsqu'ils discutaient avec Hermione et que Ron arrivait, la jeune fille s'éclipsait aussitôt en s'excusant auprès de ses amis pour gagner la bibliothèque, son dortoir, le parc ou la salle commune de Gryffondor, selon l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas vraiment au fil des jours, surtout depuis que Ron avait appris qu'Hermione allait se rendre à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn, à laquelle il n'avait pas été convié, en compagnie de Cormac McLaggen, le garçon de septième année de Gryffondor contre qui il s'était battu pour obtenir le poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Angélique, bien qu'elle reconnût que le stratagème d'Hermione était brillant, n'était pas vraiment convaincue que Ron comprendrait la manœuvre et elle songeait plutôt que son amie s'était mise dans une position plutôt inconfortable étant donné le fort penchant que Cormac avait pour elle et sa propension à se montrer très tactile avec ses conquêtes…

Néanmoins, la soirée de leur professeur de potions arriva assez vite et Harry vint chercher Angélique à ses appartements à 20 h précises.

« Bonsoir, professeur Rogue, déclara le brun quand le père de la jeune fille lui ouvrit.

\- Bonsoir, Potter, répliqua ce dernier. Vous êtes plutôt élégant, le complimenta-t-il ensuite en le menant au salon.

\- Merci, monsieur. Vous aussi », répondit le Gryffondor en observant son professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui, ayant également été invité à la fête, avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe de sorcier de soirée dans les tons de noir et de vert sombre.

Severus fit un rictus, amusé par l'entente cordiale qui semblait s'être établie entre le jeune Gryffondor et lui-même, puis ils entendirent tous les deux Angélique décréter depuis la salle de bain :

« Vous pouvez y aller sans moi ! Moi, je ne sors pas d'ici !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry, surpris, en tournant son visage vers Rogue.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je vais aller voir », répondit-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

Le jeune garçon observa Rogue se diriger résolument vers la porte de la salle de bain, frapper pour annoncer sa venue en disant que c'était lui puis entrer quelques secondes après.

Il s'assit alors sur le canapé et accueillit sur ses genoux Salem qui ronronnait et miaulait en se frottant contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma puce ? demanda Severus en trouvant Angélique assise sur le siège des toilettes, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je croyais que je serais capable de la porter mais je ne saurais pas. Elle est trop décolletée et trop courte… déclara-t-elle, boudeuse, en relevant ses yeux vairons étincelant de larmes vers lui.

\- La robe que tu as choisie à Pré-au-Lard avec miss Granger ? interrogea-t-il pour confirmer ses soupçons.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle alors.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer ce que ça donne ? » questionna-t-il, debout devant elle.

Angélique, qui se trouvait toujours dans sa posture renfermée et défensive, observa son père pendant quelques secondes puis, finalement, elle se leva des toilettes et décroisa ses bras pour les laisser pendre le long de ses flancs.

Severus examina attentivement sa fille qui lui faisait face en essayant d'être le plus objectif possible.

À l'aide d'un élastique décoré d'une fleur en tissu bleu nuit, elle avait attaché la moitié de ses cheveux brun brillant en une demi-queue de cheval pour dégager son front tout en conservant sa longueur et sa masse de boucles brunes. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée avec du mascara noir sur ses cils, un peu de blush rose pâle sur ses joues et un simple baume à lèvres transparent sur sa bouche. Elle avait mis le collier qu'il lui avait offert en troisième année ainsi que les deux bracelets qu'elle avait eus de lui et de Harry pour Noël dernier et enfilé la paire d'escarpins noirs qu'il lui avait achetée en quatrième année.

Quant à sa robe, elle était vraiment très jolie et il ne la trouvait ni trop courte ni trop décolletée. Elle était bleu nuit avec quelques petites paillettes argentées qui la parsemaient, avait de petites manches courtes fluides en voile transparent qui couvraient épaules, le bustier ajusté avait un décolleté façon cache cœur, ce qui lui donnait à la fois cette sensation de découvrir sa poitrine mais également la garantie de ne pas la dévoiler par mégarde, et le tissu fluide de la jupe, recouvert du même voile que ses épaules mais doublé par le tissu opaque du bustier, s'arrêtait tout juste au niveau de ses genoux.

Severus la trouvait extrêmement belle et, s'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait enfermée dans sa chambre pour que personne ne puisse la voir. Mais bon, il était son père, il était raisonnable, il savait qu'elle avait dix-sept ans et surtout il était sûr de pouvoir compter sur Potter pour la protéger mais aussi de pouvoir veiller sur elle lui-même vu qu'il assistait également à la soirée de Slughorn.

« Tu es magnifique, ma puce, et cette robe te va très bien, déclara-t-il après son observation minutieuse. Elle n'est ni trop courte ni trop décolletée.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- Oui, je te le garantis. Je serais le premier à te le dire si elle était vulgaire ou indécente. »

Angélique se tourna vers le miroir pour s'observer une nouvelle fois en faisant la moue puis Severus ajouta :

« Si tu veux passer inaperçue avec cette robe, c'est raté, mon ange. Tu es très belle et je suis certain que tout le monde va te regarder.

\- Tu crois ? interrogea-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Oui, je le crois sincèrement. Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, tu peux toujours changer de robe. Par contre, si tu veux essayer de te dépasser et affronter le regard des autres, cette robe est parfaite », expliqua-t-il sagement.

La voyant encore hésiter et réfléchir, Rogue proposa alors :

« Tu veux qu'on appelle Potter pour avoir son avis ?

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- C'est ton petit-ami tout de même, répliqua-t-il simplement.

\- D'accord », répondit-elle en souriant, contente de sa réflexion.

Rogue se dirigea alors vers la porte de la salle de bain, l'ouvrit et appela :

« Potter, venez un peu ici. Nous avons besoin de votre opinion.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? demanda-t-il, hébété en arrivant devant la porte.

\- Vous voyez un autre Potter ici ? interrogea Severus en regardant à gauche et à droite dans le salon.

\- Heu… Non, mais…

\- Allez, entrez ! » s'exclama-t-il en le forçant à pénétrer dans la salle d'eau.

Harry avança alors dans la pièce, un peu gêné, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, puis il déclara en observant Angélique des pieds à la tête :

« Waw ! Angie, tu es vraiment super belle ! Enfin, tu es tout le temps belle mais, là, tu l'es encore plus que d'habitude ! Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que d'habitude, tu n'es pas aussi belle mais…

\- Suffit, Potter, vous n'en sortirez jamais si vous continuez… l'interrompit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que sa fille s'était mise à rire de la réaction du Gryffondor devant sa tenue.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop ? demanda ensuite Angélique, après avoir retrouvé son sérieux.

\- Trop quoi ? répliqua-t-il en l'observant de ses yeux verts.

\- Ben… trop tout en fait… déclara-t-elle en baissant un peu la tête et en rougissant.

\- Non, c'est parfait. Tu es magnifique, lui assura-t-il alors en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Et puis, c'est une soirée de Noël, tout le monde sera sans doute très élégant. »

Angélique reporta alors son attention sur son père qui déclara simplement, les mains dans le dos :

« C'est à toi de décider, mon ange.

\- D'accord. Je… Je vais y aller comme ça alors, décréta-t-elle en regardant Harry.

\- Très bien. Allez-y déjà et j'arriverai après vous, approuva Rogue en hochant la tête.

\- OK ! À tout à l'heure, papa ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embraser sur la joue puis de partir au bras du Gryffondor.

Harry et Angélique se rendirent vers le bureau de leur professeur de potions, main dans la main, le garçon ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer des regards à la dérobée à sa petite-amie, qui rougissait d'une telle attention de sa part.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur le lieu de la fête, le professeur Slughorn les accueillit à bras ouverts et à grand renfort d'éclats de voix enthousiastes :

« Harry ! Angélique ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je suis ravi que vous soyez là !

\- Bonsoir, monsieur, et merci pour l'invitation, répondit Angélique, souriante.

\- Bonsoir, professeur. Oui, merci, déclara Harry en reprenant à peu près les termes de la Serpentard.

\- Entrez, mes enfants ! Entrez ! ajouta-t-il alors en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras. Harry, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous être très élégant, cette robe de sorcier de soirée vous va comme un gant.

\- Heu, merci, monsieur, c'est gentil…

\- Quant à vous, ma chère Angélique, j'en ai le souffle coupé ! Vous êtes encore plus ravissante que la dernière fois et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Cette robe est une vraie merveille ! Vous ressemblez à un véritable petit ange venu tout droit des nuages ! la complimenta-t-il tandis que les joues de la jeune fille rougissaient de plus en plus.

\- Je vous remercie, professeur… répondit-elle, gênée.

\- Alala, mes chers petits, déclara-t-il en venant se mettre entre eux deux et en passant un bras autour de chacun. Vous serez sûrement le plus beau petit couple de toute la soirée… Quoique, miss Granger et monsieur McLaggen ne sont pas mal non plus… » ajouta-t-il en les désignant de la tête.

Angélique put alors voir Hermione qui portait la très jolie robe rose à bretelles qu'elles avaient choisie ensemble à Pré-au-Lard et qui essayait déjà d'échapper aux mains de Cormac en se faufilant à travers la foule et en allant se cacher derrière les voilages qui décoraient les lieux.

Elle fit une petite grimace, embêtée pour son amie, puis elle suivit le mouvement lorsque le professeur Slughorn se mit en marche avec Harry et elle, qu'il tenait toujours par l'épaule, en décrétant :

« Venez avec moi, mes enfants. Je vais vous présenter à mes illustres invités. »

Ils passèrent alors parmi tous les célèbres invités de leur professeur et firent, entre autres, la connaissance d'Eldred Worpel, un écrivain, et de son ami Sanguini le vampire. Worpel leur demanda s'ils comptaient rédiger leur biographie, ils répondirent que non et refusèrent de parler plus longuement avec lui après avoir entendu un trop grand nombre de fois des expressions comme _l'Élu_ et _la Fille des Ténèbres_ …

Ils parvinrent à échapper aux prestigieux invités de Slughorn en décrétant vouloir danser et Harry emmena Angélique rejoindre le petit groupe de personnes qui dansaient au rythme de la musique.

« Je vais leur en donner, moi, de _la Fille des Ténèbres_ … grommela Angélique en entourant la nuque de Harry de ses bras. Quand je leur aurais balancé un sort, ils feront moins les malins…

\- Arrête, Angie… répondit Harry en riant et en la faisant danser un peu, ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu sais bien que ce sont des crétins…

\- Oui, je le sais, mais ils m'embêtent… rétorqua-t-elle en relevant ses yeux vairons vers lui, boudeuse.

\- Moi aussi, ils m'embêtent… On n'a qu'à pas y faire attention, tout simplement, proposa-t-il sagement.

\- C'est d'accord », approuva-t-elle avant de se hausser sur la pointe de ses pieds et de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

Alors qu'ils étaient heureux de partager un moment tous les deux et qu'ils se tenaient plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne dansaient réellement, ils entendirent soudain le professeur Slughorn s'exclamer :

« Oh mais quelle bonne idée vous avez eue, Harry ! Me permettriez-vous de vous emprunter votre cavalière ?

\- Heu, oui, bien sûr, monsieur, consentit-il, pas vraiment ravi, en se détachant doucement d'Angélique, qui lui sourit en croisant son regard vert, et en donnant sa main à son professeur de potions.

\- Ne craignez rien, je vous la rendrai en un seul morceau, promit-t-il en prenant la main de la jeune fille et en posant son autre main dans le haut de son dos avant de faire un clin d'œil au garçon qui s'était rapproché d'Hermione. Connaissez-vous la valse, ma chère ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Angélique en baissant son regard vers elle.

\- Oui, professeur, mon père me l'a apprise lorsque j'étais en quatrième année pour le bal de Noël, répondit-elle en souriant, amusée par le tempérament du vieil homme et la mine un peu dépitée de Harry.

\- Eh bien, allons-y dans ce cas ! » décréta-t-il en entamant les pas glissés.

Angélique dansa et tournoya dans les bras de Slughorn, qui mettait un point d'honneur à suivre rigoureusement la chorégraphie spécifique de la valse, jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent le vieux professeur de potions leva la tête et décréta en découvrant une branche de gui au-dessus d'eux :

« Ah, vous avez droit à un baiser, c'est la coutume. »

Tandis que la Serpentard bredouillait pour tenter d'y échapper, Slughorn prit délicatement sa main droite dans la sienne et déposa ses lèvres dessus avant de se redresser et de lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

« Je ne voudrais pas avoir des ennuis avec monsieur Potter, se justifia-t-il, amusé.

\- Horace, puis-je vous emprunter ma fille ? demanda soudain Severus en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr ! Nous avions terminé. Je vous laisse entre les mains expertes de votre père, cher ange. À tout à l'heure et surtout amusez-vous et profitez des boissons et du buffet ! conseilla-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Je crois que Horace a déjà un petit verre dans le nez, confia Rogue à sa fille en commençant à la faire danser.

\- Oui, il est tout rouge et il est encore plus bavard que d'habitude ! approuva-t-elle, amusée, en suivant sa cadence.

\- J'ai essayé de venir te sauver quand j'ai vu que vous vous étiez arrêtés sous le gui, m'apprit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oui, je dois dire que j'ai eu un peu peur… avouai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je m'en doute mais il n'est pas méchant et, même s'il a un peu forcé sur la boisson, il sait toujours ce qu'il fait », la rassura-t-il.

Angélique, qui dansait avec son père, remarqua soudainement que Hermione semblait être en mauvaise posture. Cormac McLaggen la tenait en effet étroitement serrée contre lui et il semblait vouloir lui prendre un baiser alors qu'elle faisait tout pour lui échapper.

« Papa, tu ne voudrais pas aller aider Hermione, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle alors en les désignant de la tête.

Il fronça ses sourcils noirs et regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait puis, comprenant rapidement ce qu'il se passait, il acquiesça et se dirigea vers le « couple » tandis qu'Angélique revenait auprès de Harry.

« Monsieur McLaggen, je vous prierai de garder vos mains dans vos poches et de vous éloigner de miss Granger afin de lui laisser le loisir de respirer un peu », décréta-t-il de sa voix doucereuse en arrivant derrière eux, les mains dans le dos.

Surpris, le jeune homme fit ce que Rogue lui disait avant de se tourner vers lui, tandis qu'Hermione poussait un soupir, soulagée, et se frottait un peu les bras, mal à l'aise.

« Hermione est ma cavalière, monsieur, elle a choisi de se rendre à la soirée avec moi, se défendit-il ensuite en bombant le torse.

\- Peut-être, concéda-t-il en hochant la tête, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que vous avez un quelconque droit sur elle et sur son corps.

\- Qui vous dit que je l'embête ? demanda-t-il alors en fronçant ses sourcils. Elle était d'accord, affirma-t-il ensuite.

\- Oh, sa posture défensive et sa façon de vouloir s'éloigner de vous, tout simplement, répondit-il brièvement. Elle n'a pas l'air de consentir à ce que vous la touchiez de cette façon.

\- Mais elle a voulu venir avec moi et…

\- Cela suffit, McLaggen ! le coupa-t-il, irrité. Si vous persistez à me contredire, je vais retirer des points à Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenue, le menaça-t-il alors. Est-ce clair ?

\- Heu… Oui… approuva-t-il, penaud.

\- Miss Granger, si je ne m'abuse, vos amis sont de ce côté, déclara-t-il en désignant Angélique et Harry qui les regardaient de loin avec un verre d'hydromel.

\- Heu, oui, monsieur. Merci », répondit-elle d'une petite voix avant de se diriger rapidement vers eux pour passer le reste de la soirée en leur compagnie.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	126. Attentes et déconvenues

_Coucou!_

 _Désolée pour le léger contretemps, je n'ai pas su vous poster le chapitre hier…_

 _Merci à tous de lire, suivre, aimer et commenter cette histoire!_

 _Il y a une partie légère et une partie plus grave dans ce chapitre… Je vous laisse le découvrir ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 126 : Attentes et déconvenues**

La soirée de Noël du professeur Slughorn arrivait à son terme : de nombreux élèves avaient déjà rejoint leurs dortoirs, les invités externes au château commençaient à partir les uns après les autres et les professeurs conviés à la fête retournaient également à leurs appartements. Leur professeur de potions était en pleine conversation avec quelques vieux messieurs et il buvait du whisky et fumait un gros cigare en leur compagnie.

Hermione était retournée dans la tour des Gryffondor en compagnie de Ginny, Cormac ayant disparu de la circulation depuis que Rogue l'avait réprimandé, et Angélique, quant à elle, était toujours au bras de Harry et elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un tapoter légèrement son bras, elle se redressa et tourna la tête pour voir son père qui patientait à côté d'elle. Il lui fit signe de venir vers lui, un peu à l'écart de Harry qui discutait avec quelques élèves, et se pencha pour déclarer à son oreille :

« Je vais retourner, ma puce. Tu peux rester avec Potter mais souviens-toi de notre conversation et des sorts que je t'ai appris. »

Angélique s'écarta un peu de lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens en rougissant violement à son allusion puis elle acquiesça timidement. Severus fit un sourire en coin, caressa sa joue à l'aide de son index puis il se dirigea vers Slughorn pour le saluer avant de partir du bureau.

La Serpentard reprit sa place au bras du Gryffondor et ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter également la fête en même temps que les quelques étudiants qui restaient.

« C'est bizarre que ton père soit parti sans toi, déclara Harry en marchant dans les couloirs en tenant la main d'Angélique. Je pensais que vous rentreriez ensemble.

\- Comme il voyait que l'on parlait toujours avec les autres, il a préféré nous laisser profiter de la soirée, se justifia-t-elle alors simplement.

\- Oui, c'était mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, répliqua-t-il, enthousiaste.

\- C'est souvent quand on n'a pas envie d'aller quelque part ou de faire quelque chose qu'on s'amuse le plus finalement, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

\- Oui… approuva-t-il, songeur. Tu… Tu veux rentrer chez toi tout de suite ? demanda-t-il ensuite, hésitant.

\- Non… répondit-elle en levant son regard vers lui.

\- OK… On peut se promener un peu, si tu veux, proposa-t-il alors.

\- En fait, j'ai un peu froid comme ça, avoua-t-elle en désignant sa robe et ses bras nus.

\- Heu… Ben… réfléchit-il durant quelques secondes. On n'a qu'à aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Si tu as froid, il y aura certainement un feu qui nous attendra là-bas et aussi un canapé pour s'asseoir parce que j'ai mal aux jambes à force d'être resté debout tout le temps.

\- Oui, d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- En attendant, viens près de moi, conseilla-t-il en ouvrant ses bras pour l'accueillir contre lui et la réchauffer un peu.

\- Merci, Harry… »

Les deux adolescents marchèrent jusqu'au septième étage du château puis ils passèrent trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet apprenant la danse à des trolls et ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la Salle sur Demande qui était dotée d'une cheminée où brûlait un feu de bois et d'un canapé recouvert d'un gros plaid en laine polaire dessus.

« Viens, va t'asseoir là, déclara Harry en désignant le fauteuil du menton. On aurait dû penser à prendre un manteau ou un gilet pour que tu n'aies pas froid dans les couloirs, ajouta-t-il en s'installant tout près d'elle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais ça aurait été moins joli, répondit-elle en l'observant de ses yeux vairons, malicieuse.

\- Pfff, moins joli… répéta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione m'a sorti la même chose quand je l'ai vue partir à la fête les bras nus, comme toi. Comme si un manteau pouvait cacher à quel point vous êtes belles… » fit-il remarquer en jetant un regard à la Serpentard.

Angélique, dont les pommettes étaient déjà rosées, rougit de plus bel et détourna un instant son regard de lui, à la fois gênée par ses compliments et heureuse de les entendre.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant simplement de la chaleur du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre et de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés, puis Harry rompit le calme qui régnait en déclarant :

« Tu sais, quand Slughorn m'a demandé pour danser avec toi, j'ai voulu lui dire non.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée, en relevant sa tête vers lui.

\- Parce que… je voulais te garder pour moi tout seul, lui avoua-t-il alors en l'observant intensément de ses yeux verts.

\- Tu étais jaloux ? demanda-t-elle encore, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a absolument aucun risque avec lui mais… oui, reconnut-il honnêtement. Tu étais si belle quand tu dansais avec lui puis avec ton père et tous les gens te regardaient, lui apprit-il ensuite.

\- C'est sûrement la robe, papa m'a dit que je ne passerai pas inaperçue avec elle, répliqua-t-elle en riant, amusée.

\- Ce n'est pas la robe, même si elle est très jolie, la détrompa-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est toi. Tu rayonnes littéralement et c'est magique à voir… »

Angélique l'observa dans les yeux sans rien dire, stupéfaite d'entendre un si beau compliment, puis elle l'entendit ajouter :

« Il y a quelque chose que j'ai vraiment envie de faire depuis tout à l'heure…

\- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle alors en bredouillant un peu, les joues rouges.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers le plafond et la jeune fille l'imita pour voir une branche de gui apparaître juste au-dessus d'eux.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur lui et l'approuva du regard. Harry se pencha donc vers elle et posa d'abord simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes plusieurs fois avant d'approfondir leur baiser en mêlant langoureusement leurs langues.

Ils ne s'embrassaient pas souvent de cette façon, seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et à l'abri du regard des autres, sinon ils se contentaient ordinairement de petits baisers sur la bouche. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés d'une manière si intime, comme maintenant. C'était beaucoup plus sensuel et excitant que les rares fois où ils avaient échangé un baiser passionné.

Angélique avait les joues en feu, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son esprit était comme dans un brouillard bienfaisant en ressentant toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Harry aussi était enflammé par leur baiser et il rapprocha la jeune fille de lui pour la serrer encore plus étroitement entre ses bras. Angélique le laissa faire, appréciant ce contact entre eux, puis elle sentit bientôt les mains du garçon caresser ses cheveux et son dos.

Emportée par leur étreinte et leurs baisers, la Serpentard entreprit de déboutonner la robe de sorcier de soirée du Gryffondor et de la lui ôter afin qu'il se retrouve en caleçon. Il ne songea pas à émettre la moindre objection à son geste et chercha à tâtons la fermeture éclair de sa robe dans son dos pour l'en débarrasser également.

À présent tous deux en sous-vêtements, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges, ils s'arrêtèrent une fraction de seconde pour s'observer, le souffle court, et pour s'apercevoir que le canapé sur lequel ils se trouvaient jusque-là s'était transformé en un grand lit douillet.

Harry sourit, amusé par les changements que la Salle sur Demande opérait d'elle-même pour les satisfaire au mieux, et il se pencha sur Angélique, qui était à genoux sur le matelas, comme lui, pour l'étendre sur le dos en dessous de lui en prenant ses bras et en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Tandis qu'il déposait des baisers sur ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine tout en effleurant son ventre et ses flancs, il se rendit subitement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune fille ne bougeait presque pas et ne lui rendait pas ses caresses et ses baisers.

Il s'interrompit alors, releva sa tête vers elle et il découvrit qu'elle pleurait en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

« Angie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il, ébranlé par ses larmes, en la libérant de son emprise et en se couchant à côté d'elle sur le flanc.

\- Je… Je… balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe, s'il te plaît… interrogea-t-il encore, soucieux.

\- Rien… Tu n'as rien fait… Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle en l'observant de ses yeux étincelant de perles salées.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer… déclara-t-il en grimaçant, chagriné pour elle.

\- Non, c'est moi… répliqua-t-elle, honteuse. C'est moi qui ai commencé et maintenant je ne veux plus…

\- Angie, je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé. Si ça ne va pas, on arrête et c'est tout, répondit-il fermement. Jamais je ne t'obligerais à faire ça, si tu ne veux pas…

\- Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais je… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Tu as le droit de changer d'avis, ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue.

\- Pardon, Harry, s'excusa-t-elle encore, penaude, en baissant le regard.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, je ne t'en veux pas… » répliqua-t-il en remontant la couverture sur elle et en la serrant contre lui.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, le temps qu'Angélique se calme, que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'elle retrouve une respiration normale, puis, quand il sembla au Gryffondor que la Serpentard allait mieux, il lui demanda doucement :

« Tu veux qu'on se rhabille et que je te reconduise chez toi ?

\- Non, refusa-t-elle en secouant ses bouclettes brunes. J'aimerais bien dormir ici avec toi. Tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-elle alors en plongeant son regard vairon dans ses yeux verts.

\- Oui, c'est d'accord, approuva-t-il avant d'embrasser son front et de la serrer dans ses bras. Je t'aime, Angie.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry », répondit-elle en soupirant d'aise et en fermant les paupières.

Ils passèrent la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils se réveillèrent le lendemain vers 6 h 30 du matin. Ils se rhabillèrent puis Harry reconduisit Angélique jusqu'à ses appartements avant de retourner lui-même dans sa tour de Gryffondor.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, la jeune fille tomba directement sur son père qui buvait un thé en lisant _La Gazette du sorcier_. Il abandonna immédiatement la lecture de son journal pour lever ses yeux noirs vers elle, esquissa un petit sourire moqueur et demanda :

« Alors, crapule ? C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?

\- Oui… répondit-elle en rougissant un peu.

\- La fin de ta soirée s'est… bien terminée ? interrogea-t-il ensuite, un peu embarrassé.

\- Oui et non, répliqua-t-elle en faisant une petite moue et en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que Potter a fait ? questionna-t-il, étonné, en fronçant ses sourcils noirs. Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières, moi, si jamais il t'a fait du mal !

\- Non, papa, Harry n'a rien fait, le rassura-t-elle alors en voyant qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Il a été super gentil et très compréhensif… C'est moi qui… je ne sais pas… j'ai eu peur et finalement je n'ai pas voulu… aller plus loin, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Tu veux dire que… vous n'avez rien fait ? s'assura-t-il, surpris.

\- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai paniqué et je me suis mise à pleurer… J'ai vraiment dû passer pour une cruche, mais il a été super gentil avec moi, il m'a rassurée en me disant que ce n'était pas grave et que je ne devais pas me forcer puis on a juste dormi ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande, résuma-t-elle brièvement.

\- Ce n'est rien, ma puce, c'est que tu n'étais pas encore prête, tout simplement, déclara-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi, lui apprit-elle, un peu amusée.

\- Ah, Potter… Il continue de me surprendre… » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Angélique se mit à rire franchement de la réplique de Severus puis elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et revêtit des vêtements propres avant de sortir de ses appartements avec son père pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et Harry s'était rendu au Terrier avec Ron tandis que Hermione était rentrée chez ses parents et qu'Angélique restait avec son père et ses amies Sally-Anne et Daphné à Poudlard.

La jeune Serpentard avait bien entendu été invitée par les Weasley à passer Noël avec eux, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs, mais Severus lui avait appris que Lord Voldemort voudrait certainement la voir un jour ou l'autre ainsi que Bellatrix et Rodolphus et qu'il valait donc bien mieux qu'elle demeure auprès de lui.

Harry avait proposé de rester également avec elle au château mais elle l'en avait dissuadé, lui disant qu'elle l'avait déjà empêché de passer du temps avec Ron et les Weasley pendant les grandes vacances et voyant le roux lui faire les gros yeux.

Cette année était l'une des rares où ils passeraient chacun des vacances de leur côté. Angélique espérait qu'ainsi Hermione et Ron puissent se réconcilier en rentrant et aussi que Harry ait oublié leur petit incident de la Salle sur Demande dont elle n'était pas vraiment fière…

.

Comme toujours, Severus avait raison et, au début des vacances de Noël, Angélique et lui avaient tous les deux été appelés à se rendre au manoir de Lord Voldemort pour lui faire un compte rendu de la situation.

Dumbledore et Rogue apprirent à la jeune fille ce qu'elle devait fournir comme renseignements au mage noir concernant le Gryffondor et ce qu'elle devait impérativement cacher en se servant de ses dons en occlumancie puis elle et son père se rendirent au manoir Jedusor.

Son estomac se tordait dans son ventre comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Severus, qui était conscient de son état de stress, serra chaleureusement sa main dans la sienne afin de lui communiquer tout le courage nécessaire. Elle leva son visage vers lui, reconnaissante, et lui offrit un pâle sourire avant d'arriver aux grandes portes de l'entrée.

Queudver vint leur ouvrir, en bon larbin, et il les conduisit au salon où non seulement Voldemort les attendait en caressant la tête de son horrible serpent mais également une quinzaine de Mangemorts – dont Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Drago et Narcissa – présents pour l'occasion.

La tension nerveuse d'Angélique augmenta d'un cran et elle se mit encore plus sur le qui-vive, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect de cette grande assemblée.

« Approche immédiatement et mets-toi à genoux ! » lui ordonna directement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'était pas vraiment patient aujourd'hui.

Angélique fit aussitôt ce qu'il lui ordonnait et elle lui rendit compte de ce dont le directeur de Poudlard et son père l'avaient autorisé à parler.

« Pfff… Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu me déçois, Lyra… déclara-t-il, dédaigneux à la fin de son discours, en esquissant une grimace de dégoût, tandis que Nagini se réjouissait de ces remontrances.

\- Maître, je vous jure que je fais tout ce que je peux mais… tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

\- Mais ce n'est pas assez ! » l'interrompit-il en criant et en frappant du poing sur son accoudoir.

La jeune fille se tut aussitôt, terrorisée, et elle baissa les yeux sur le tapis verts qui recouvrait le plancher en bois.

« _Tsss… Mauvais fille… Tu es une moins que rien… Le maître va sûrement m'autoriser à te dévorer…_ siffla Nagini, ravie, en tournant autour d'elle.

 _\- Va te faire voir !_ » s'écria la Serpentard en Fourchelang, à bout de nerfs, en frappant le reptile qui passait à sa portée.

La bête se replia sur elle-même en sifflant de mécontentement et en exagérant clairement le mal que la jeune fille pouvait bien lui avoir fait et Voldemort se leva de son siège, furieux, en hurlant :

« Ne touche pas à Nagini ! »

Suite à ça, le visage déformé par la colère, il leva sa baguette magique vers elle et lui envoya un puissant Doloris qui la fit s'écrouler au sol et crier de douleur.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se calmer et que cela faisait bientôt une minute entière qu'il la torturait, Severus, après avoir jeté un regard inquiet à Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas meilleure mine que lui, fit un pas dans leur direction et déclara en tentant de rester maître de ses émotions :

« Maître, il faudrait que vous leviez votre sortilège… Sinon, elle ne vous sera bientôt plus d'aucune utilité.

\- Elle ne m'est déjà d'aucune utilité, Severus ! » rétorqua-t-il, en rage, ses yeux rouges flamboyant dangereusement.

Néanmoins, il stoppa son maléfice, s'approcha vivement d'elle et la releva sans ménagement avant de saisir son menton dans sa main et de décréter, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien :

« Ne touche plus jamais à Nagini ! Sinon, je te tuerai ! C'est bien clair ? »

Angélique se contenta de hocher la tête de bas en haut, ignorant totalement comment ses jambes étaient capables de la porter et pourquoi elle n'était pas encore tombée dans les pommes, puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres la repoussa violement, la faisant tomber à terre, et ajouta :

« Je me fiche de la façon que tu emploieras mais tu vas me fournir de meilleurs renseignements, Lyra. »

Il fit une pause pour l'observer attentivement des pieds à la tête, tandis qu'elle se relevait péniblement pour se remettre devant lui, puis il affirma encore :

« À part tes yeux que je trouve horribles, tu es une belle jeune fille, comme ta mère l'était. Alors sers-toi de tes atouts de femme sur ce misérable garçon bourré d'hormones !

\- Mais je… je… balbutia-t-elle, hébétée par ses sous-entendus et tremblante.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un rictus pervers. Si tu n'as pas suffisamment d'expérience pour cela, je suis certain que ces messieurs se feraient un plaisir de t'apprendre deux ou trois choses… » déclara-t-il en désignant les Mangemorts qui l'observaient, concupiscents, certains se léchant même les lèvres.

Angélique examina le Seigneur des Ténèbres, incrédule, avant de jeter un regard à ses partisans qui ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance, en mettant ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger d'eux, puis de tomber sur les regards désolés ou choqués de Narcissa, Drago, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Severus.

« Heu… Non… Je… Je vais le faire… tenta-t-elle de se défendre, morte de peur.

\- Un peu d'entrainement ne te fera pas de mal, décréta-t-il tout à coup. Amycus, que dirais-tu d'apprendre les bases à ma chère fille ? proposa-t-il à un Mangemort massif aux traits obliques et étrangement de travers.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, maître, répondit ce dernier en avançant légèrement et en dévisageant la jeune fille avec avidité.

\- Maître, non ! s'opposa alors Rogue en accourant auprès d'Angélique, qui était sur le point de pleurer, pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je te demande pardon, Severus ? interrogea Voldemort en lui lançant un regard étonné.

\- Cela ne servirait à rien, mis à part la traumatiser davantage, affirma-t-il sans lâcher sa fille, qu'il tenait fermement contre lui, en envoyant un regard de pure haine à Carrow.

\- Oh… Cette chère petite… Je ne voudrais pas la traumatiser… répondit-il méchamment, moqueur.

\- Elle vous a dit qu'elle allait faire des efforts et qu'elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour vous contenter, ajouta-t-il encore. Laissez-lui une chance, s'il vous plaît.

\- Une chance ?! répéta-t-il en élevant la voix. Je ne fais que ça depuis des mois ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai obtenu en échange ? Rien ! Strictement rien ! s'énerva-t-il en frappant encore du poing sur son accoudoir.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, elle vous a fourni des informations utiles », contra courageusement Severus.

Son excès d'audace fut puni par un Doloris et il tomba à genoux en lâchant sa fille et en serrant les dents.

« Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! l'implora Angélique, dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Soit ! s'écria-t-il en stoppant le maléfice. Prends cette misérable chose dépourvue de toute utilité avec toi et rentrez à Poudlard ! Votre vue et vos jérémiades m'insupportent ! » ordonna-t-il à Rogue, qui se relevait avec l'aide de la Serpentard.

Père et fille ne se firent pas prier et ils partirent bien vite sous le regard des autres Mangemorts.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu :-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	127. Retour au château

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous!_

 _Voici la suite, après la charmante réunion chez l'adorable Voldychou…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 127 : Retour au château**

« Papa ! Non ! Je t'en prie ! C'est bon ! Allons-nous-en ! suppliait Angélique en tirant son père par le bras pour l'engager partir dans l'autre sens.

\- Non, ce n'est pas bon ! Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser ! Il ne se rend pas compte de tous les risques qu'il te fait prendre et de la position délicate dans laquelle il t'a mise ! Et, en plus, j'en ai marre de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres te torturer à tout bout de champs ! » rétorqua Rogue, dans une colère noire, en forçant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore avec sa fille accrochée à son bras.

Le vieux directeur leva le nez de ses papiers qui étaient éparpillés sur son bureau et qu'il examinait attentivement et il posa son regard sur les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer et qui ne semblaient pas d'accord.

« Severus, Angélique, les salua-t-il simplement. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Rien, on va… voulut répondre la jeune fille, qui fut rapidement interrompue par son père.

\- Angélique a encore reçu le Doloris car les renseignements que nous lui avons fournis ne lui semblaient pas vraiment importants ! s'exclama-t-il, en colère.

\- Non, c'est parce que j'ai… tenta-t-elle de nuancer.

\- Il lui a demandé de se servir de ses "atouts féminins" pour convaincre Potter et, en prime, il a tenté de la soumettre à l'un de ces Mangemorts dégoûtants sous prétexte de lui apprendre deux ou trois choses sur la sexualité ! poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de la tentative d'interruption d'Angélique.

\- Oh… Voilà qui est fâcheux… répondit le directeur en se frottant la barbe et en se laissant aller contre le dos de son fauteuil, songeur.

\- Fâcheux ? Fâcheux ? répéta le maître des potions en s'approchant du vieillard et en abattant ses mains sur son bureau. Vous vous moquez de moi ? Il a encore employé un Impardonnable sur elle et il voulait la forcer à coucher avec un homme aussi pervers que répugnant qui a quasiment mon âge ! Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre comment se comportent les Mangemorts avec les femmes ! »

Dumbledore ne répondit rien à cela et Angélique essaya encore de ramener Severus chez eux, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'énerver de la sorte car le vieillard ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour eux.

« Allez, papa, viens… Ce n'est pas grave… On s'en est tous les deux sortis… argua-t-elle encore en tirant sur son bras pour l'inciter à partir.

\- On s'en est sortis cette fois-ci, mais je te jure qu'il était à deux doigts de te tuer, Angélique, à deux doigts, répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle, le visage blême.

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, mais je suis toujours là et je ne suis pas encore morte, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Angélique ? demanda subitement Dumbledore.

\- J'ai eu très peur, le Doloris m'a fait beaucoup souffrir, mais ça va, dit-elle, honnête.

\- Oui, tu es une jeune fille courageuse et forte, malgré ce que ton père en pense… affirma-t-il avant de jeter un regard à Severus par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- J'en ai assez ! Je ne veux plus qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça ! décréta Rogue.

\- C'est impossible… répondit le directeur en secouant lentement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, papa », répliqua en même temps Angélique, fataliste, en caressant gentiment son bras.

Severus esquissa une grimace, un éclair de douleur traversant ses yeux noirs, en observant sa fille, et il reporta son attention sur Dumbledore quand il reprit la parole :

« Vous savez bien que, même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas, Severus… Il sait qu'Angélique est sa descendante et, en admettant que je lui fasse abandonner ses missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix et moi-même, Voldemort lui demanderait encore de le servir car elle lui appartient…

\- Elle ne lui appartient pas ! Elle n'appartient à personne ! Ni à lui ni à vous ! C'est ma fille ! rétorqua Rogue avec véhémence.

\- Tu sais bien ce qu'il veut dire, papa… intervint doucement la jeune fille. Le professeur Dumbledore a raison. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est continuer ce qu'on a entrepris. »

Rogue observa encore Angélique, abattu par ses paroles, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison puis il l'entendit décréter en tirant encore sur son bras :

« Viens, on rentre.

\- Non, avant je voudrais que vous me disiez… intervint le directeur.

\- Non, professeur Dumbledore, on rentre, affirma-t-elle fermement en l'interrompant. Nous reviendrons vous faire un compte-rendu lorsque ça ira mieux. Mon père doit se reposer et prendre une potion contre le Doloris qu'il a reçu et moi aussi, expliqua-t-elle sans lui laisser le choix.

\- Très bien, Angélique… J'attendrai que vous soyez prêts dans ce cas… » acquiesça le vieux directeur en les observant quitter son bureau.

La Serpentard avait finalement réussi à ramener son père chez eux, ils avaient pris une potion pour atténuer leur douleur et s'étaient calmés avant de retourner dans le bureau de Dumbledore quelques heures plus tard pour lui faire part de la réunion qui avait eu lieu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts.

.

Angélique avait passé deux jours avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus, qui avaient tenté de lui changer les idées et de lui faire songer à autre chose qu'à cette terrible rencontre avec Voldemort – Bellatrix elle-même ayant été choquée et n'étant pas d'accord avec les idées tordues de son maître – et, le reste de ses vacances, elle l'avait passé avec Severus ainsi que Sally-Anne et Daphné à Poudlard.

Elle avait vu revenir par le train une Hermione apaisée qui lui avait confié qu'elle allait essayer d'être plus mature et de ne pas constamment partir quand Ron était dans les parages mais qu'elle ne lui pardonnait toujours pas cette idylle avec Lavande qui perdurait.

Harry avait raconté à Hermione et Angélique la visite du ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, accompagné de Percy Weasley, au Terrier pendant les vacances de Noël et la lionne avait appris au garçon que sa prochaine leçon avec Dumbledore aurait lieu le lendemain soir.

« Ça ne va pas, Angie ? demanda Harry en la raccompagnant jusqu'à ses appartements.

\- Si, ça va, Harry… répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire rassurant.

\- On ne dirait pas… murmura-t-il, perplexe.

\- C'est juste que… j'ai dû aller à… une _réunion_ et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé… expliqua-t-elle en l'observant dans les yeux et en posant sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche pour lui faire comprendre le genre de "réunion" dont elle parlait.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en saisissant le message implicite.

\- Mais ça va, je t'assure. Ne te tracasse pas, lui conseilla-t-elle encore.

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi, Angie… Je n'aime pas savoir que tu es obligée de te rendre à ce genre de _rassemblement_ , déclara-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Tu fais quelque chose, Harry, pour moi et pour tout le monde, répliqua-t-elle, convaincue, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Tu vas le vaincre, tu vas y arriver.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable… Tout le monde dit que je suis l'Élu mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne suis qu'un adolescent qui a toujours eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant, affirma-t-il honnêtement.

\- Tu sauras, Harry, j'en suis persuadée, lui promit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. Et, moi, je ferai tout ce que je peux de mon côté pour t'aider, même si je n'en ai pas l'air…

\- Quoi ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire mais sache que je serai toujours avec toi, quoi que je puisse bien faire, répéta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

\- Mais, Angie, qu'est-ce que tu… voulut-il encore demander.

\- À demain, Harry. Je t'aime », le salua-t-elle en pénétrant chez elle.

.

Le nouveau trimestre débuta gaiement pour les sixième année car un grand panneau avait été affiché dans la salle commune de chacune des maisons pour annoncer que des leçons de transplanage seraient bientôt organisées pour les élèves qui avaient dix-sept ans ou qui devaient les avoir avant le 31 août prochain.

Angélique s'amusa quelque peu de l'enthousiasme que cela avait déclenché parmi ses camarades, elle qui transplanait régulièrement avec Severus depuis plusieurs années déjà, et Harry et elle durent répondre aux questions que les autres se posaient sur les sensations que ce moyen de transport sorcier provoquait. Elle s'inscrivit sur la liste des participants avec ses amies puis reprit les cours normalement.

Lors du deuxième jour de reprise des cours après l'interruption des vacances d'hiver, le professeur Slughorn débuta avec ses élèves l'étude et l'apprentissage pratique de la troisième loi de Golpalott.

Hermione, qui s'était placée en bout de table, le plus loin possible de Ron et Harry, récita cette règle mot pour mot, Angélique l'expliqua brièvement à l'ensemble de la classe sous le regard admiratif de leur professeur de potions et les deux filles firent ainsi gagner dix points à leurs maisons respectives.

Slughorn compléta les explications de la Serpentard en ajoutant encore un peu de théorie à tout ça, tandis que la plupart des élèves avaient décroché depuis bien longtemps, y compris Ron qui semblait avoir oublié qu'Hermione ne le sortirait plus du pétrin, puis il décréta qu'il était temps de passer à la pratique et que chacun d'entre eux devrait trouver l'antidote d'un poison composé, tous étant différents pour qu'il n'y ait pas de triche.

Alors qu'Angélique et Hermione, qui étaient les seules à avoir réagi directement après le discours de leur professeur, revenaient déjà avec leur poison vers leur table et que Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à questionner la Serpentard sur la marche à suivre, le vieil homme intercepta Angélique en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules et déclara :

« Non, non, non… Vous, ma chère petite princesse des potions, vous allez vous installer à mon bureau et laisser ces messieurs se débrouiller par eux-mêmes avec leur propre poison.

\- Mais, monsieur, je… voulut-elle protester, en levant la tête vers lui et en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- Vous êtes charmante et très serviable mais ce sont les compétences de chacun de vos camarades que je veux évaluer et non uniquement les vôtres », la coupa-t-il gentiment avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille, résignée, se dirigea alors vers le grand bureau de Slughorn, qu'il débarrassa d'un simple coup de baguette magique avant de faire léviter toutes ses affaires jusque là et de les y redisposer correctement.

Privés de l'aide précieuse d'Hermione et d'Angélique, les deux garçons se regardèrent, hébétés, ne sachant même pas par où commencer, et ils se mirent à feuilleter frénétiquement leurs manuels de potions à la recherche du moindre indice avant de tenter de recopier les gestes d'Hermione et des autres élèves.

Angélique avait bien avancé dans la préparation de son antidote. Elle avait séparé chacun des composants de son poison dans des fioles distinctes, avait trouvé l'antidote de chacun et elle savait l'ingrédient qu'il fallait ajouter pour réaliser son antidote au poison composé mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de le préparer.

Du coup, elle lança un sort de stase à son chaudron et éteignit le feu, sous le regard surpris des autres qui l'observaient de temps en temps du coin de l'œil, et entreprit de décrire la démarche à effectuer sur un parchemin. Elle termina une ou deux minutes avant la fin du temps imparti et releva les yeux pour balayer la classe des yeux.

Elle constata que la plupart de ses camarades se débattaient comme ils le pouvaient avec leurs chaudrons sans savoir vraiment quoi faire, elle vit Hermione s'échiner à vouloir absolument réaliser son antidote composé malgré que cela soit impossible en si peu de temps et elle aperçut Harry se diriger résolument vers l'armoire à ingrédients à la recherche de quelque chose.

Le professeur Slughorn annonça soudain que le temps était écoulé et il commença à faire le tour de la classe pour voir où chacun en était arrivé. Il donna quelques encouragements à la plupart des élèves, félicita Hermione d'avoir été aussi loin dans sa préparation, s'abstint de tout commentaire en arrivant à Ron et il éclata de rire lorsque Harry, qui n'avait pas réussi à accomplir l'exercice, lui présenta un bézoard.

« Oui, en effet, un bézoard pourrait certainement venir à bout de tous ces poisons mais, comme ils sont plutôt rares et coûteux, il veut mieux savoir comment préparer un antidote, concéda-t-il, amusé. Néanmoins, je vous accorde dix points pour votre esprit d'initiative et votre audace, mon cher garçon ! »

Il se dirigea finalement vers Angélique et demanda en approchant d'elle et en se penchant sur son chaudron :

« Et vous, ma chère petite, que m'avez-vous préparé ?

\- L'exercice que vous nous avez proposé était trop long pour que nous puissions le réaliser en un seul cours, il nous en aurait fallu au moins un second pour fabriquer l'antidote après avoir décomposé notre poison, expliqua-t-elle sagement. Alors, j'ai décidé de noter la démarche que j'aurais suivie, si j'avais eu plus de temps, ajouta-t-elle en lui présentant son parchemin.

\- Eh bien… s'exclama-t-il, impressionné, en parcourant rapidement son devoir des yeux. C'est excellent, Angélique. Vous avez tout à fait raison, cet exercice était impossible à réaliser en une seule heure de cours, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Mais, monsieur ! s'écria Hermione, les yeux ronds, scandalisée par la nouvelle.

\- Et oui, miss Granger, vous devez être capable de réfléchir par vous-même et il ne faut parfois pas hésiter à remettre en question ce que l'on vous demande, même si cela vient d'un professeur, répondit-il avant de lui offrir un sourire bonhomme. Je vous félicite, Angélique, vous venez de faire gagner vingt-cinq points à Serpentard.

\- Merci, monsieur, répliqua-t-elle, les joues roses, en voyant Drago fulminer dans son coin en essayant de faire disparaître une tâche immonde sur sa robe de sorcier.

\- Oh, mais de rien ! C'est amplement mérité ! Severus doit être extrêmement fier de vous, s'exclama-t-il encore, ravi.

\- Je l'espère en tout cas…

\- J'en suis sûr ! Allons, allons ! Rangez vos affaires à présent et filez à votre cours suivant, mes chers enfants ! » ordonna-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Alors que tout le monde remballait ses effets et quittait la classe, Angélique remarqua que Harry faisait exprès de traîner afin de rester le plus longtemps possible dans les cachots.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur en mettant son sac sur son épaule et il secoua légèrement la tête en mimant le mot Dumbledore sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille se douta que ça avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec sa leçon d'hier soir et elle sortit de la classe pour le laisser seul avec leur professeur puis rejoignit sa classe de botanique, où elle retrouva Sally-Anne et Daphné.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	128. L'alcool délie les langues

_Coucou!_

 _Joyeux Noël! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 128 : L'alcool délie les langues**

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait au professeur Slughorn ? demanda Angélique au Gryffondor, quelques jours plus tard.

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait… tenta-t-il d'éluder en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oh, arrête, ne me fais pas ce coup-là ! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, je ne suis pas idiote, répliqua-t-elle, agacée, en ajoutant sa poudre de Bulbonox à sa préparation.

\- Je… Heu… réfléchit-il en mélangeant distraitement sa potion.

\- Ça a un rapport avec les leçons de Dumbledore ? C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas m'en parler ? demanda-t-elle en le faisant stopper au cinquième tour pour lui éviter de faire une bêtise.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte… Je lui ai posé une question et il s'est fâché en disant qu'il ne savait rien mais Dumbledore est sûr qu'il cache quelque chose de crucial », expliqua-t-il brièvement.

La Serpentard réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes en continuant de suivre les étapes pour réaliser correctement sa potion puis Harry voulut lui avouer :

« En fait, avec Dumbledore, je…

\- Harry, il t'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler, le coupa-t-elle immédiatement, les yeux ronds, en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Alors, Angélique ? Votre petit-ami disait encore une bêtise ? demanda Slughorn en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Oui, monsieur, approuva-t-elle aussitôt en hochant la tête. Mieux valait l'arrêter tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle, amusée, avant de lui offrir un sourire.

\- Bien, bien… Vous êtes très bien partie, répondit-il après avoir observé le liquide qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron ainsi que son sourire qui le poussa à étirer ses lèvres également.

\- Et moi, monsieur, est-ce que… voulut demander le Gryffondor.

\- Oui, oui, ça ira… De toute façon, miss Rogue peut vous corriger, répliqua-t-il en se détournant de lui. Continuez, continuez… » ajouta-t-il en partant et en faisant un geste de la main.

Angélique lui fit les gros yeux mais Harry reprit fermement :

« Je peux te dire certaines choses sans tout te révéler. De toute façon, tu sais fermer ton esprit, toi, non ?

\- Oui, mais si Dumbledore a dit que…

\- Je m'en fiche ! J'en ai marre de tous ces secrets ! rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence.

\- Harry…

\- Non, écoute, la coupa-t-il fermement. Avec lui, je visionne des souvenirs sur la vie de Voldemort, qu'il a récoltés auprès de plusieurs personnes, expliqua-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Des souvenirs sur sa vie ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

\- Oui, sur ses parents, sa naissance, son enfance dans un orphelinat et son adolescence à Poudlard puis quelques-uns qui datent d'après l'école, acquiesça-t-il, toujours à voix basse. Un de ces souvenirs provient du professeur Slughorn mais quelque chose ne va pas dans celui-là, on dirait qu'il est trafiqué.

\- Comment on peut falsifier un souvenir ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, impressionnée.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais Dumbledore est convaincu que Slughorn l'a fait pour camoufler quelque chose. Une chose dont il aurait vraiment honte à propos de Jedusor et d'un truc qui s'appelle Horcruxe…

\- Un Horcruxe ? Mais c'est quoi ? murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

\- Aucune idée. Hermione a cherché mais elle ne trouve rien…

\- Ça doit faire partie de la magie noire… pensa-t-elle tout haut.

\- Oui, sûrement, c'est pour ça qu'il a honte.

\- Et toi, tu es arrivé avec tes gros sabots et tu lui as posé la question directement je suppose ? lui reprocha-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux vairons.

\- Ben, heu… hésita-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Bien joué, Harry… soupira-t-elle, dépitée. La subtilité, ce n'est pas ton fort…

\- Pas vraiment, non…

\- Laissons-lui un peu de temps pour digérer et j'essayerai de t'aider avec ça, décréta-t-elle en mettant la touche finale à sa préparation.

\- Merci, Angie. »

.

Sur les conseils de la Serpentard, Harry n'avait plus importuné le professeur Slughorn mais, bizarrement, cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'organisait plus de soirée avec les membres de son petit club privé, preuve que la question de Harry l'avait plus perturbé qu'il ne le laissait croire.

Angélique se voulut encore rassurante et laissa les semaines et les mois passer, disant qu'il ne servait à rien de le presser.

En attendant, elle continuait d'essayer de réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître avec Drago, étudiait pour ses cours avec Sally-Anne et Daphné, passait du temps avec Harry et ses amis Gryffondor – Hermione et Ron ne s'étant toujours pas réconciliés – et elle suivait les leçons de transplanage avec ses camarades de sixième et septième année.

Elle constata vite qu'il était plus difficile de transplaner seule qu'en compagnie de Severus ou d'un autre adulte mais elle ne baissa pas les bras et s'obstina à appliquer patiemment les conseils que leur moniteur, Wilkie Tycross, leur prodiguait au fil des leçons.

Katie Bell n'était toujours pas revenue de Ste-Mangouste, leurs réparations dans la Salle sur Demande n'avançaient pas beaucoup, Dumbledore était toujours en vie et Lucius Malefoy en prison, ce qui commençait à peser sérieusement sur le moral de Drago, qu'Angélique savait prêt à tout pour ne pas offenser leur maître. Elle-même espérait qu'il ne lui viendrait plus jamais une idée comme celle qu'il avait eue aux environs de Noël et que Severus et elle allaient survivre à leurs futures rencontres avec lui…

.

En plus de tout ça, comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez de tracas, le 1er mars, Ron manqua de mourir empoisonné par un verre d'hydromel après que le professeur Slughorn lui ait fourni un antidote au philtre d'amour de Romilda Vane qu'il avait ingéré par accident.

Angélique s'était rendue avec ses amis au chevet du Gryffondor et Harry leur avait raconté à elle, Hermione et Ginny ce qui était arrivé après l'avoir déjà dit deux fois au directeur de Poudlard et au professeur McGonagall.

Hermione était blanche comme un linge et n'avait pas prononcé beaucoup de paroles et Angélique l'avait entourée de ses bras pour la réconforter jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh les autorise à entrer pour voir Ron, en même temps que Fred et George qui venaient de les rejoindre.

Ils s'étaient alors tous les six assis au chevet de Ron et avaient discuté pour savoir qui avait bien pu empoisonner la bouteille d'hydromel de leur professeur de potions et qui était réellement visé par cette tentative de meurtre.

La Serpentard ne dit pas grand-chose, se doutant qu'il devait encore s'agir d'un essai de son cousin pour assassiner Albus Dumbledore, et, quand Hagrid arriva à l'infirmerie pour s'enquérir de l'état de Ron, Madame Pomfresh surgit de son bureau et décréta fermement :

« Pas plus de six visiteurs à la fois !

\- Mais nous ne sommes qu'un de plus ! Ce n'est pas bien grave, si ? protesta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un puis deux puis dix ! Si on ne respecte pas les règles, c'est la porte ouverte à l'anarchie ! répliqua-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Enfin, vous ne pensez pas que…

\- Laisse, Harry, je vais partir, déclara Angélique en pressant gentiment son bras.

\- Je ne veux pas te chasser, Angélique, répliqua le garde-chasse, embarrassé.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Hagrid, je suis là depuis quelque temps et vous avez le droit de prendre de ses nouvelles, vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en passant devant lui et en posant ses mains sur la sienne tout en lui souriant. À demain, les amis », ajouta-t-elle en quittant l'infirmerie.

Le couvre-feu était déjà tombé puisqu'on ne les avait autorisés à voir Ron qu'à partir de 20 h et Angélique se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle avant de croiser Rusard ou Miss Teigne, mais, arrivée à proximité des cuisines, elle tomba sur le professeur Slughorn qui titubait légèrement avec des gâteaux plein les bras.

Étonnée, elle fronça les sourcils, jeta un œil à droite et à gauche puis décida de lui venir en aide. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et il semblait carrément avoir oublié où il se trouvait. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui et lui demanda gentiment :

« Professeur Slughorn, vous allez bien ?

\- Ah ! Après la corne d'abondance qui se trouve là-bas, déclara-t-il en pointant le tableau qui représentait une coupe de fruits et en faisant tomber quelques gâteaux sur le sol, voilà que je tombe sur un ange… Je suis bien au Paradis ! s'exclama-t-il, apparemment ravi.

\- Professeur, vous n'êtes pas au Paradis, vous êtes à Poudlard et je pense que vous avez trop bu… répondit la jeune fille en attrapant son bras gauche pour lui éviter de tomber alors qui penchait furieusement sur le côté.

\- Oh… Pas au Paradis ? Zut alors ! » rétorqua-t-il, déçu, en laissant tomber le reste de ses gâteaux.

Angélique, qui soutenait toujours son professeur de potions par le bras, regarda derrière elle et vit quelques elfes qui venaient nettoyer les dégâts. Elle les remercia du regard et conseilla à son professeur :

« Venez, je vais vous reconduire chez vous, monsieur.

\- Oh ! Vous savez où c'est ? Parce que, moi, je ne sais plus… répondit-il en se frottant le menton, perplexe.

\- Oui, je sais où c'est. Venez, confirma-t-elle avant de l'entraîner dans les couloirs.

\- Vous êtes gentille, ma petite, et très jolie, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue tout en la suivant tant bien que mal. Vous êtes sûre que vous n'êtes pas un ange ?

\- Merci, professeur, et oui, j'en suis certaine », se contenta-t-elle de répondre en sentant le sucre vanillé et le gras que ses doigts venaient de déposer sur son visage.

La jeune fille parvint à lui faire traverser les couloirs du château et à le faire gravir les escaliers sans trop d'encombre et elle fut soulagée de voir que son calvaire était presque terminé.

« Qu'avez-vous bu aux cuisines, monsieur ? s'enquit-elle en arrivant près de ses appartements.

\- Un excellent vin d'ortie ! s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste. Si vous en voulez, on peut retourner en chercher ! proposa-t-il en tentant de faire demi-tour.

\- Non, restez ici, nous sommes devant chez vous, le retint-elle en le tirant par le bras. Vous vous souvenez de votre mot de passe ?

\- Mot de passe, mot de passe… réfléchit-il à voix haute, songeur, en posant son index sur son menton. Oui ! Ça y est ! C'est _ellébore_ ! cria-t-il dans le couloir.

\- Chut ! Vous allez attirer monsieur Rusard et je vais me faire gronder ! le réprimanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- Oh, non ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez gronder, cher ange ! Venez ! répliqua-t-il en passant un bras autour d'elle et en l'entrainant avec lui dans ses appartements.

\- Mais professeur, je ne… tenta-t-elle de protester en manquant de trébucher en passant le pas de sa porte, emportée par son élan.

\- Chut ! Faut pas faire de bruit ! » conseilla-t-il à son tour en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, ayant visiblement retenu la leçon.

Ensuite il la relâcha et se dirigea vers son canapé pour s'y laisser tomber lourdement.

« Piouf ! Quelle affaire ! Je n'ai plus vingt ans ! déclara-t-il alors en relevant son visage vers la jeune fille qui était debout dans son salon. Venez vous asseoir un peu ! Vous devez être fatiguée », conseilla-t-il alors en tapotant l'espace à côté de lui.

Angélique considéra la situation pendant quelques secondes : Slughorn était rond comme une queue de pelle, il avait fait un boucan terrible dans les couloirs ce qui avait probablement attiré Rusard et Miss Teigne, donc impossible de rentrer chez elle maintenant, et elle était en effet un peu fatiguée de l'avoir traîné dans les couloirs et soutenu tout le long du trajet. Tout bien réfléchi, elle consentit finalement à le rejoindre et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Angélique, vous n'avez pas soif, ma petite ? demanda-t-il en retombant sur son nom quand elle se fut assise. Parce que j'ai un excellent bourbon qui…

\- Non, je n'ai pas soif, monsieur, et vous aussi vous devriez vous abstenir », l'interrompit-elle fermement.

Slughorn se tut avant d'esquisser une moue boudeuse puis Angélique lui demanda, intriguée :

« Pourquoi avez-vous bu autant ce soir, professeur ?

\- Je bois pour oublier… répondit-il aussitôt.

\- Oublier quoi ? interrogea-t-elle encore.

\- Ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec le petit Rudolph Westerly…

\- Ronald Weasley, vous voulez dire ?

\- Oui… confirma-t-il, penaud.

\- Vous vous en voulez de ne pas avoir su réagir ?

\- Oui… Si votre petit-ami Harry n'avait pas été là, il serait sans doute mort…

\- Mais Harry était là, monsieur. Tout va bien, voulut-elle le rassurer.

\- Non, j'aurais dû sentir qu'il y avait du poison… Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Je suis maître en potions… rétorqua-t-il, confus. J'ai vraiment honte de ce qu'il s'est passé… avoua-t-il ensuite.

\- Professeur… dit-elle, peinée, en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Il y a des choses dont je ne suis vraiment pas fier et ce qui est arrivé ce matin en fait partie, déclara-t-il en relevant ses yeux couleur groseille vers elle.

\- Moi aussi, il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, monsieur. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, répliqua-t-elle sagement.

\- J'ai fait une erreur énorme, il y a cinquante ans de cela… Une erreur qui a toujours des conséquences aujourd'hui… Une erreur que je n'ai jamais osé avouer à personne… lui apprit-il, incroyablement sérieux.

\- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, lui assura-t-elle gentiment.

\- Non, je suis sûr que non, répondit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Vous ne me regarderiez plus jamais comme avant si je vous le disais… »

Angélique le fixa intensément de ses yeux vairons, se doutant qu'il devait s'agir d'un fait très important et désirant réellement le savoir, elle voulut le faire parler. Peut-être cette chose avait-elle un rapport avec le faux souvenir dont Harry lui avait parlé. Alors, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle lui avoua :

« Moi aussi, j'ai fait quelque chose de très grave, monsieur.

\- Vous ? Je ne peux pas le croire, refusa-t-il en secouant de nouveau la tête.

\- Si, affirma-t-elle. Je ne sais pas qui vous l'a appris ni d'où vous tenez vos informations mais vous savez que je fais partie des enfants qui ont été violés à l'orphelinat Hardship, ce scandale qui a fait la une des journaux moldus.

\- Oui, je le sais… confirma-t-il simplement en la regardant avec une petite grimace de compassion.

\- Vous savez aussi que le directeur de l'établissement et plusieurs auteurs des viols ont été enlevés dans leur prison et que l'on ne les a plus jamais revus, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oui… approuva-t-il encore, de plus en plus attentif.

\- Mais ce que vous ignorez c'est que c'est moi qui ai tué le directeur de l'orphelinat, Monsieur Fiendish, lui avoua-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Non, c'est impossible… murmura-t-il, choqué, en étant suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Si. Voldemort m'a mise à l'épreuve et m'a ordonné de le torturer… Comme je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, que je savais qu'il mourrait et que je mourrais aussi si je ne faisais rien, je lui lancé le sortilège de la Mort, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse.

\- Vous… Vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix…

\- On a toujours le choix. Moi, j'ai choisi de vivre et, pour cela, j'ai dû commettre un crime qui me révolte. »

Slughorn observa la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui, ses yeux vairons étincelant de larmes, ses longs cils recourbés, la blancheur de sa peau, le rose qui ornait ses lèvres, ses cheveux bruns qui retombaient en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules et dans son dos et l'apparente fragilité de son petit corps chétif avant de déclarer :

« À la façon d'une Vélane, vous possédez le même pouvoir de séduction et d'attraction que le jeune Tom Jedusor… Vous parvenez à fasciner votre interlocuteur et à lire en lui pour savoir exactement ce dont il a besoin… Sauf que, vous, vous n'utilisez pas votre pouvoir à mauvais escient. Vous êtes foncièrement bonne et juste, Angélique, et ce, malgré tout ce que vous pouvez bien penser de vous.

\- Je ne vous jugerai pas, monsieur, vous pouvez me confier ce que vous n'avez osé dire à personne. Je vous promets que cela ne vous portera pas préjudice, déclara-t-elle en l'observant dans les yeux et en posant sa fine main blanche sur l'une des siennes.

\- Je le sais, je vous crois, répondit-il en recouvrant sa main de la sienne avant de prendre une grande inspiration. J'ai appris au jeune Tom Jedusor ce qu'était un Horcruxe et je pense qu'il s'en est servi… » lui confia-t-il alors à voix basse.

Il posa ensuite la pointe de sa baguette sur sa tempe et en extrait un souvenir qu'il mit dans une fiole en verre. Il la confia à la jeune Serpentard avant de serrer sa main qui tenait le petit récipient et de lui dire :

« Donnez-le à Dumbledore, Angélique, et présentez mes excuses à Harry.

\- Oui, je le ferai, acquiesça-t-elle immédiatement. Mais, professeur, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'est un Horcruxe ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, curieuse.

\- C'est un objet dans lequel un sorcier a enfermé une partie de son âme afin de ne pas mourir, si jamais son corps est attaqué, expliqua-t-il brièvement sous ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais comment… voulut-elle demander avant de répondre à sa question toute seule. Un meurtre… C'est horrible… C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas disparu le jour où il a tenté de tuer Harry… comprit-elle directement.

\- Oui, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Vous êtes tout aussi intelligente que lui mais vous possédez une chose qu'il n'a pas et qu'il n'a jamais connu.

\- Laquelle ? questionna-t-elle, intriguée.

\- C'est la chose qui vous a poussée à abréger les souffrances d'un homme qui vous avait pourtant fait énormément de mal, la chose qui vous a conduit à me venir en aide ce soir pour me ramener chez moi, la chose que vous partagez avec vos amis, votre petit-copain et votre père… C'est l'amour, Angélique, tout simplement… expliqua-t-il avant de sourire. Rien que pour cela, je sais que vous ne serez jamais comme lui.

\- Merci, monsieur… répondit-elle, touchée par ses paroles.

\- Je vous en prie… Allons, vous pouvez rentrez chez vous maintenant, vous n'avez qu'à emprunter ma cheminée pour éviter Monsieur Rusard, décréta-t-il en se levant du canapé.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira, professeur ? s'assura-t-elle en le suivant jusqu'à l'âtre.

\- Oui, je suis bien dégrisé maintenant, affirma-t-il en attrapant le pot de poudre de cheminette placé sur le manteau de la cheminée.

\- D'accord. Au revoir, monsieur, et bonne nuit, lui souhaita-t-elle en prenant une pincée de poudre grise dans ses doigts.

\- Au revoir, Angélique, passez une bonne nuit, vous aussi », répondit-il avant de l'observer disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _Passez un bon réveillon de nouvel an et bonne année en avance ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous_


	129. Cognard et Horcruxe

_Coucou!_

 _Bonne année 2019 à toutes et à tous!_

 _Merci de me suivre, de lire et de commenter cette histoire! Je lis tous vos avis avec beaucoup de plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci à mortro pour son commentaire ;-)_

 _Angélique avait réussi à obtenir le souvenir de Slughorn…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 129 : Cognard et Horcruxe**

Le lendemain matin, juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Angélique parvint à intercepter Harry et Hermione.

« Tiens, déclara-t-elle en prenant la main du garçon et en y glissant discrètement la fiole avec le précieux souvenir.

\- Tu… Tu as réussi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, après avoir regardé ce qu'elle lui donnait et l'avoir rapidement rangé dans sa poche.

\- Oui, je suis tombée sur lui hier en revenant de l'infirmerie et il était totalement saoul alors je l'ai raccompagné chez lui et, bref, il a fini par me confier son souvenir, expliqua-t-elle succinctement.

\- Harry, tu ne pouvais pas en parler à Angie ! Dumbledore te l'avait interdit ! intervint Hermione, angoissée. Désolée, Angie, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Pas de problème, Hermione, je comprends et je l'ai dit aussi à Harry mais il n'écoute rien… répondit-elle, moqueuse, en observant le garçon de Gryffondor.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai presque rien dit et puis elle a réussi à avoir son vrai souvenir, alors on s'en fiche, non ? » répliqua-t-il en haussant ses épaules.

Tandis qu'Hermione semblait peser le pour et le contre en marmonnant toute seule, la Serpentard ajouta :

« Le professeur Slughorn te présente ses excuses pour la façon dont il s'est comporté avec toi quand tu lui as posé ta fameuse question.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, je ne lui en veux pas… balaya-t-il aussitôt d'un geste de la main.

\- Et il espère que tu ne le jugeras pas trop sévèrement lorsque tu visionneras ce souvenir avec Dumbledore, dit-elle encore en posant sa main sur la sienne et en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il contient ? Tu l'as vu ? questionna-t-il, curieux.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu mais je sais de quoi il traite… répondit-elle en secouant doucement ses boucles brunes.

\- Mais, Angie, dis-moi au moins…

\- Va le donner au directeur tout de suite, c'est important, l'interrompit-elle avant de lui sourire.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi, répliqua-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui.

\- Tu y arriverais quand même », chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille.

Harry l'observa dans les yeux, un peu décontenancé par sa réponse, puis il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et se détacha d'elle pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Angélique courait dans les couloirs du château à en perdre haleine. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un mur, gravit les marches d'un escalier mobile quatre à quatre et arriva en trombe à l'infirmerie où on lui avait appris que Harry se trouvait.

« Angie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu étais passée ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'étais pas au match de Quidditch ? interrogea Ron qui était couché dans le lit voisin de celui de Harry.

\- Heu… Non… Je… J'étais avec Sally-Anne et Daphné et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, répondit-elle, hésitante, les joues roses et le souffle court à cause de sa course. Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en approchant de lui et en examinant sa tête bandée.

\- McLaggen est un crétin et… commença fièrement Ron, apparemment ravi.

\- Il a envoyé un Cognard sur Harry ! Il a perdu connaissance et est tombé de son balais. Heureusement Coote et Peakes ont réussi à le rattraper afin qu'il ne s'écrase pas au sol, le coupa Hermione, fébrile.

\- Un Cognard ? Mais il n'était pas censé jouer au poste de gardien pour remplacer Ron, McLaggen ? interrogea la jeune fille en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- Si mais il se croit tellement intelligent qu'il voulait apprendre leur rôle aux batteurs, fulmina Ginny, en rage.

\- Je vais le tuer, cet imbécile… murmura Angélique en caressant doucement la joue du Gryffondor inconscient.

\- Dis-moi quand car l'équipe et moi on t'accompagnera, répliqua Ginny, maussade.

\- Ah ! J'aimerais bien voir ça ! intervint Ron en riant.

\- Ça te fait rire ? interrogea vivement la Serpentard en braquant son regard sur lui, furieuse. Ton meilleur ami aurait très bien pu mourir aujourd'hui et, toi, ça te fait marrer ?

\- Heu… Ben… non… C'est juste que… balbutia Ron, penaud, son visage rouge comme une tomate.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à Ron comme ça. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout mais le pire a été évité, rétorqua Hermione en prenant la défense du rouquin. Et puis, en plus, tu n'étais même pas là, lui reprocha-t-elle, limite dédaigneuse.

\- Je ne vois pas bien ce que ça change que j'aie été là ou non ! J'ai oublié d'aller à un match une seule fois en six ans d'études ! Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir à vie quand même ? » répliqua-t-elle, de plus en plus énervée, ses étincelles vertes et bleus parcourant lentement ses cheveux et sa peau.

Hermione recula, effrayée, en voyant cette manifestation de magie brute qui n'apparaissait que quand la Serpentard état vraiment en colère et Ginny tenta de la calmer en prenant sa main.

« Ça va, Angie. Personne ne t'en veut, lui assura-t-elle gentiment.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit-elle après avoir ri nerveusement, ses larmes affluant dans ses yeux vairons. Je ne fais jamais rien de bien, personne n'est jamais content de moi et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour critiquer ce que je fais…

\- Arrête, aucun de nous ne pense ça, répondit encore la petite rousse.

\- Je vais vous décevoir et vous allez tous me tourner le dos… poursuivit-elle, peinée, en songeant à ce qu'elle serait forcée de faire bientôt pour éviter la colère de Voldemort.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron, perplexe.

\- De rien… éluda-t-elle en secouant la tête, sa colère retombant peu à peu pour laisser place à la tristesse. Tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-elle en observant Hermione, qui avait l'air légèrement mieux depuis que les étincelles avaient disparu. S'il n'y a que les gens qui ont assisté au match qui ont le droit d'être près de lui, alors je m'en vais, déclara-t-elle en partant calmement.

\- Mais je… je n'ai jamais dit que… bredouilla Hermione, confuse.

\- Angie, tu es sa copine, tu as le droit de rester ! » s'exclama Ginny en voulant la retenir.

Mais Angélique ne l'écouta pas et elle quitta l'infirmerie pour retourner chez elle.

En rentrant, elle trouva son père assis dans son fauteuil à lire un article, une tasse de thé bien chaude posée sur la table basse, elle se dirigea vers lui, qui n'avait pas levé la tête de sa revue, tira sur l'un de ses bras pour créer une ouverture et s'installa sur ses jambes avant de venir nicher sa tête dans son cou.

Rogue l'entoura d'un bras en finissant de lire ce qu'il lisait jusque là puis il laissa tomber son magazine à terre, caressa un peu ses cheveux bouclés et la serra contre lui en demandant gentiment :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon ange ? »

Elle haussa une épaule sans rien dire en reniflant légèrement et en s'accrochant encore un peu plus à lui et Rogue la déplaça un peu pour l'installer sur lui de façon plus confortable pour eux deux.

« C'est parce que Potter est à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il encore en dégageant doucement ses mèches brunes de son visage.

\- Oui et non… répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Explique-moi alors, conseilla-t-il, patient.

\- Hermione m'a reproché de ne pas avoir assisté au match de Quidditch… Comme si ça aurait pu changer quelque chose au fait que Harry ait été percuté par un Cognard… lui apprit-elle.

\- En effet, ça n'aurait strictement rien changé que tu sois là ou non, confirma Severus en caressant son épaule. Mais où étais-tu alors ? demanda-t-il ensuite en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Avec Drago dans la Salle sur Demande…

\- Vous essayez toujours de réparer cette Armoire à Disparaître ?

\- Oui, on avance, mais ça prend du temps et Drago est de plus en plus nerveux et impatient. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul… Surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Ron…

\- Est-ce que, cette fois, il va arrêter ses plans hasardeux ? interrogea-t-il, épuisé.

\- Oui, il m'en a fait la promesse, affirma-t-elle, convaincue. Il a eu trop peur en apprenant que c'était Ron qui avait failli mourir. Il ne l'aime pas mais il ne souhaite pas sa mort pour autant.

\- Bon, c'est déjà ça… soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es aussi bouleversée.

\- Parce que j'aide Harry, Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore mais aussi Drago, toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je suis au milieu des deux et, à un moment, je serai dans le mauvais camp pour un groupe ou l'autre ou peut-être même les deux à la fois… Alors, ça me fait peur… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer brièvement.

\- Je comprends, ma puce… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. J'aurais voulu que tu n'aies jamais à subir cela mais ce n'était pas possible apparemment… répondit-il, dépité.

\- On me reproche déjà plein de trucs alors que, pour l'instant, je suis de leur côté… Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera quand ils croiront que je suis avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts… Ils ne vont pas comprendre, ils vont me haïr…

\- Ne crois pas ça… Je suis sûr que non… essaya-t-il de la rassurer, peu convaincu lui-même.

\- Papa, dit-elle en se redressant pour planter son regard vairon dans ses yeux noirs, ce ne sont que des ados de seize - dix-sept ans. Ils ne comprendront pas, affirma-t-elle, peinée.

\- Toi aussi, tu n'es qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, contra-t-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

\- Oui, mais, moi, j'ai dû grandir plus vite qu'eux, je n'ai pas eu le choix, répliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Tu es plus mûre et mature qu'eux, mais ils finiront par comprendre…

\- Je l'espère vraiment », soupira-t-elle en se blottissant de nouveau contre son père.

.

Harry avait passé le week-end à l'infirmerie et Ron et lui avaient pu sortir tous les deux le lundi matin afin de reprendre les cours. Angélique était allée les attendre à la sortie et elle avait vu arriver Hermione vers elle, à qui elle n'avait pas reparlé depuis le samedi.

« Angie, je voulais te dire que… voulut-t-elle déclarer.

\- Laisse tomber, Hermione, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt en fermant les paupières. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça.

\- Mais je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû te reprocher de ne pas avoir été présente. Ça ne changeait rien à l'état de Harry, tu avais raison. »

La Serpentard ne répondit rien à cela et la Gryffondor jugea bon de ne pas insister.

Quand les garçons sortirent, ils se rendirent tous les quatre à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, après être passés à la tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer leurs affaires, puis ils se séparèrent pour aller à leurs cours normalement.

À la fin de la journée, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour, après avoir laissé Angélique et Harry passer un peu de temps seuls tous les deux, Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent et la jeune fille proposa à la vert et argent dans l'intention de se faire pardonner :

« Ça te dirait de venir avec nous dans notre salle commune pour faire le devoir de ton père ?

\- Non, merci, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai dit au professeur Slughorn que je lui rendrai visite aujourd'hui après les cours, refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Non… soupira la jeune brune. Je suis un peu à cran pour le moment et tes réflexions me font mal parfois… avoua-t-elle honnêtement.

\- Angie, je…

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, l'interrompit-elle, ne voulant pas écouter ses excuses. Bon, j'y vais. À plus tard, Harry », décréta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et de partir vers le château.

Angélique passa d'abord chez elle pour y déposer son sac et rappeler à son père qu'elle se rendait chez le professeur de potions, puis elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de son chat, qui ne l'avait pas suivie ce matin et qui tenait apparemment à se rattraper.

Elle arriva rapidement devant les appartements de Slughorn, frappa à la porte et attendit qu'il lui ouvre.

« Ah, Angélique ! Entrez, ma petite ! s'exclama-t-il, content, en lui ouvrant la porte.

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Mon chat a voulu venir avec moi, ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le petit félin qui se frottait contre ses jambes en ronronnant.

\- Oh, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Entrez, tous les deux ! » répliqua-t-il, amusé.

La jeune fille pénétra alors à l'intérieur et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé sur les indications de son professeur, qui s'était éclipsé pour aller chercher le thé qu'il venait de préparer. Salem sauta sur ses genoux dès qu'elle se fut installée et Slughorn revint rapidement avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés une théière, deux tasses, un sucrier, un pot de lait et deux cuillères.

« Du lait et du sucre ? demanda-t-il après avoir versé une première tasse de thé.

\- Oh, je préfère le miel si vous en avez, répondit-elle.

\- Bien sûr, du miel, acquiesça-t-il en agitant sa baguette pour faire venir un pot de sa cuisine. C'est de loin meilleur que le sucre, vous avez bien raison, ajouta-t-il en agrémentant son thé avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit-elle en prenant en main la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

\- Je vous en prie, Angélique. C'est un véritable plaisir de vous recevoir », répondit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés avec sa propre tasse.

Ils parlèrent du temps qu'il faisait, des cours, des professeurs et du récent match de Quidditch, lors duquel Harry avait été blessé, puis le professeur Slughorn interrogea après avoir débarrassé Angélique de sa tasse et l'avoir attentivement observée :

« Vous désirez me demander quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva-t-elle, un peu surprise de sa perspicacité. En fait, c'est au sujet des… Horcruxes… avoua-t-elle ensuite, hésitante.

\- Vous voulez savoir comment on les crée et si l'on peut en faire plusieurs ? demanda-t-il, en grimaçant et en baissant les épaules, embarrassé.

\- Non, je voudrais savoir comment on peut les distinguer des autres objets normaux et comment on peut les détruire », rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt après avoir secoué ses bouclettes brunes.

Le vieux professeur de potions la regarda dans les yeux, abasourdi par sa réponse et son apparente détermination, et la Serpentard ajouta, légèrement peinée :

« Je ne suis ni Tom Jedusor ni Bellatrix Lestrange, professeur. Et peu importe comment tous ces gens peuvent bien m'appeler, moi, je sais qui je suis. Je suis Angélique Rogue et mon père s'appelle Severus, j'aime Harry Potter, je suis à Serpentard et j'ai des amis dans pratiquement toutes les maisons de Poudlard.

\- Oui, je le sais, ma petite. Je tâcherai de ne pas l'oublier, acquiesça-t-il avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Alors vous savez comment on peut les reconnaître et les détruire ? interrogea-t-elle une nouvelle fois, attentive.

\- Un Horcruxe est issu d'une forme de magie très noire et extrêmement puissante. La partie d'âme peut être enfermée dans n'importe quel objet du quotidien ou même dans un animal, même si ce n'est pas conseillé. Il est protégé par son créateur à l'aide d'enchantements très complexes et ne peut être détruit que par une substance tellement dangereuse et destructrice qu'il ne peut pas se réparer par lui-même… expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Un sortilège comme Confrigo ou même l'Avada Kedavra ne peut pas le détruire ? interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Non… répondit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait détruire un Horcruxe alors ? Le Feudeymon ? proposa-t-elle après avoir réfléchi en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais ce maléfice est très complexe à utiliser et à maîtriser. C'est extrêmement dangereux.

\- Et on ne pourrait pas reconstituer son âme ?

\- Si, c'est possible mais il faut éprouver un remords sincère et ressentir profondément le mal que l'on a fait. La douleur alors éprouvée est si intense qu'elle peut détruire le Horcruxe. »

Angélique fit la moue, dubitative, et le vieux professeur déclara :

« Peu de sorciers ont créé un Horcruxe mais aucun n'a jamais tenté de reconstituer son âme…

\- Merci pour vos réponses, monsieur.

\- De rien… Je n'aurais jamais dû en parler au jeune Tom Jedusor…

\- C'est lui qui a évoqué le sujet avec vous, donc il en savait probablement déjà plus qu'il ne vous l'a montré. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, professeur, le rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur son dos.

\- Vous êtes gentille, Angélique, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Je vais vous laisser maintenant, monsieur. Merci pour le thé, décréta-t-elle en se levant du canapé avec son chat.

\- Je vous en prie, vous revenez quand vous voulez. Ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour vous, affirma-t-il en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

\- Toujours ? Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans les siens.

\- Toujours, ma petite », confirma-t-il en serrant sa main avant de la laisser s'en aller dans les couloirs du château ancestral.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	130. La patience s'amenuise

_Hello, les ami(e)s!_

 _On arrive tout doucement à la fin de la sixième année d'Angélique… J'accélère un peu les choses^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 130 : La patience s'amenuise…**

Tout le monde avait pu lire dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ que des disparitions inquiétantes et des actes insensés, sûrement provoqués par le sortilège de l'Imperium, se produisaient de plus en plus souvent. Angélique et son père, quant à eux, savaient que Voldemort était de plus en plus en colère et de moins en moins patient et que ces troubles n'étaient que le reflet de son état d'esprit.

Mondingus Fletcher s'était fait arrêter lors d'un cambriolage et avait tenté de se faire passer pour un Inferius ce qui provoqua des questions de la part des élèves au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal donné par Severus. Rogue leur expliqua la différence entre un fantôme et un Inferius, après avoir fait intervenir Harry, qui discutait encore avec Ron et Hermione, et l'avoir repris assez sèchement pour le punir de son inattention.

Le jour du test de transplanage, Harry avait reçu un message de la part de Hagrid qui l'informait qu'Aragog, son ami l'Acromentule, était mort et qu'il aurait aimé qu'il passe lui rendre visite dans sa cabane pour lui remonter le moral. Angélique et lui décidèrent d'aller le voir en fin de journée avec la cape d'invisibilité puis ils se séparèrent.

Ron, Hermione et Angélique partirent à Pré-au-Lard pour passer leur permis de transplaner, tandis que Harry et tous ceux qui n'avaient pas l'âge requis – comme Drago, par exemple – restaient au château et suivaient les cours normalement.

Angélique patienta avec les autres Serpentard, dont Sally-Anne et Daphné, et elle regarda les autres passer ce fameux test en attendant son tour. Elle vit Ron rater son permis vraiment à un cheveu, puisqu'il n'avait laissé qu'une moitié de sourcil derrière lui, et Hermione réussir haut la main, comme toujours.

Daphné obtint également son permis mais pas Sally-Anne qui avait transplané à vingt bons mètres de là où elle devait apparaître normalement et Angélique et Daphné la rassurèrent et l'encouragèrent avant que ce ne soit finalement à son tour.

La jeune fille brune se concentra de toutes ses forces, car elle n'avait réussi à transplaner seule qu'après s'être beaucoup entraînée et avoir pris les leçons supplémentaires avec un moniteur sur les conseils de Severus, et elle répéta la règle des trois D dans sa tête : détermination, destination, décision. Ensuite, elle souffla un bon coup et, lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle transplana.

Elle obtint son permis de justesse et elle se demanda si le moniteur du ministère n'avait tout simplement pas eu peur de lui dire qu'elle avait raté, puisque tous connaissaient ses origines désormais.

C'est donc un peu mitigée qu'elle revint au château en compagnie de ses amis, en fin d'après-midi, et qu'elle retrouva Harry qui patientait dans la cour.

« Ça ne va pas, Angie ? Tu n'as pas eu ton permis ? demanda-t-il en venant la prendre dans ses bras, soucieux.

\- Si, je l'ai eu… répondit-elle, songeuse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y dans ce cas ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir vraiment mérité… déclara-t-elle en relevant ses yeux vairons vers lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je pense qu'on me l'a donné parce que je suis la fille de Voldemort et de Bellatrix… Le moniteur avait l'air un peu effrayé d'être avec moi et je n'ai pas très bien transplané. Je crois qu'il a eu peur de me dire que j'avais échoué… expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Au moins, toi, tu l'as eu… intervint Ron, bougon, en shootant dans une petite pierre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Ronald, tu le passeras en été, avec Harry, répliqua Hermione pour le consoler.

\- Ouais… marmonna-t-il, grincheux. Je monte, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire…

\- Je viens avec toi, je vais t'aider », proposa Hermione en l'accompagnant jusqu'à leur salle commune afin d'essayer de lui faire retrouver un peu de joie.

Harry et Angélique les regardèrent rejoindre l'intérieur du château puis le Gryffondor reporta son attention sur la Serpentard qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

« Hé, Angie, ce n'est rien. Le principal, c'est que tu l'aies eu, déclara-t-il en caressant sa joue de son index.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment juste… objecta-t-elle, insatisfaite.

\- Je sais bien ce que tu ressens mais profite simplement de ce que tu as et ne penses pas au reste, ce n'est pas important, conseilla-t-il sagement. En plus, je suis quasiment sûr que tu as quand même été meilleure que Ron.

\- Pourquoi tu es si sûr de toi ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement amusée.

\- Parce que, Hermione et toi, vous êtes bien meilleures que nous deux. Hermione parce que c'est Hermione et toi parce que tu travailles plus dur que nous, répondit-il simplement et sans aucune once de jalousie.

\- Hum… rit-elle un peu. Merci, Harry.

\- De rien », répliqua-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui puis de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

.

Le soir, Angélique et Harry se rendirent jusque chez Hagrid sous couvert de la cape d'invisibilité, puisque les mesures de sécurité de Poudlard avaient été renforcées, pour enterrer Aragog et ils croisèrent Slughorn à qui il proposèrent de les accompagner.

La cérémonie d'adieu à l'Acromentule fut assez émouvante et ils passèrent la soirée à essayer de remonter le moral de Hagrid et à discuter avec le professeur de potions, qui leur parla de Lily, qui s'excusa auprès de Harry et qui s'assura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour le souvenir.

Slughorn et Hagrid avaient bien bu et ils étaient même complètement saouls désormais, tandis que Harry et Angélique s'étaient contentés d'une seule pinte de Bièraubeurre, et les deux jeunes, fatigués, décidèrent de rentrer au château.

« Ça ira pour rentrer, monsieur ? s'assura Angélique en se penchant vers Slughorn et en posant une main sur son épaule, soucieuse, avant de quitter la cabane du garde-chasse.

\- Oui, oui, ma petite ! Ne vous en faites pas ! répliqua-t-il en faisant un geste de la main.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous ? demanda à son tour Harry en l'observant, perplexe quant à sa capacité à revenir seul au château.

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais encore rester un peu avec ce cher Hagrid ! répondit-il en tapant sur le bras du demi-géant assis à côté de lui, à moitié somnolent. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut récupérer du venin d'Acromentule !

\- D'accord, mais, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, restez là, c'est plus prudent, ajouta la Serpentard en mettant sa cape autour de ses épaules.

\- Vous, vous êtes vraiment une gentille gentille jeune fille ! s'exclama-t-il en la prenant par la taille alors qu'elle se trouvait à sa portée et en la serrant contre lui en appuyant sa tête à moitié dégarnie contre son flanc gauche.

\- Oui, monsieur, approuva-t-elle, surprise et amusée, en tapotant son dos. Faites attention à vous, conseilla-t-elle encore en essayant de se dégager doucement de sa prise.

\- Oh, vous aussi, cher cher ange ! répondit-il. Ne la trouvez-vous pas adorable ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à Hagrid en tournant légèrement sa tête vers lui sans lâcher la jeune fille.

Un grognement inarticulé lui répondit et Harry, agacé qu'il ne veuille pas desserrer son étreinte, s'exclama vivement en agrippant ses vieux bras pour dégager Angélique :

« Oui, bon, ça va maintenant ! »

Il prit alors la main de la Serpentard dans la sienne et s'éloigna avec elle pour rejoindre la porte.

« Vous êtes adorables, tous les deux ! Jamais vu un aussi joli petit couple ! s'écria-t-il encore. Au revoir ! ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de la main et en allant mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de Hagrid.

\- Au revoir, professeur, répliqua Angélique en riant.

\- Ouais, c'est ça… » marmonna Harry en sortant de la cabane.

Alors que le Gryffondor marchait énergiquement vers le château, il entendit la jeune fille l'interpeller soudain :

« Harry ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, bougon, en continuant d'avancer sans se retourner.

\- Harry, tu me fais mal à la main à me serrer comme ça, tu marches trop vite et tu n'as même pas remis la cape d'invisibilité sur nous. On risque de se faire prendre », expliqua-t-elle, haletante.

Le garçon se tourna alors vers elle, surpris, et il la découvrit les pommettes roses, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant rapidement à cause de sa respiration rapide et une légère grimace déformant ses traits tandis qu'elle observait sa main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

« Pardon ! Excuse-moi, Angie ! s'exclama-t-il en desserrant sa prise sur sa main, ébranlé de la découvrir dans cet état.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… répondit-elle en frottant un peu ses doigts et en tentant de retrouver une respiration régulière.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je… s'excusa-t-il encore avant de détourner les yeux, honteux.

\- Tu es jaloux de Slughorn ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois amusée et attendrie.

\- Non ! Non, je ne suis pas jaloux de lui ! rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête. Mais il n'avait pas à te prendre comme ça dans ses bras !

\- Tu sais, Slughorn est une sorte de petit papy qui se sent très seul malgré toutes ses fabuleuses connaissances… expliqua-t-elle sagement, un peu chagrinée pour lui. Il avait un peu bu mais il n'est pas méchant. Il n'a pas un mauvais fond, loin de là.

\- Oui, je… je sais que tu as raison… approuva-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et en grimaçant légèrement. Tu crois que je devrais m'excuser auprès de lui demain ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Demain, il ne se souviendra de rien, ajouta-t-elle, amusée, en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Tu as probablement raison, approuva-t-il, songeur, en l'accueillant contre lui.

\- J'ai raison », rectifia-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui et en lui souriant.

Harry lui sourit en retour avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres puis il sursauta légèrement et frissonna en sentant les mains de la Serpentard se glisser sous son pull. Il l'observa dans les yeux, surpris par son geste, avant de soupirer et de secouer légèrement la tête en la sentant prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et la sortir de sous son vêtement en lui souriant en coin, moqueuse.

« Je prenais juste la cape, déclara-t-elle en haussant une épaule, taquine, comme si elle ignorait le trouble qu'elle avait réussi à provoquer chez son petit-ami.

\- Ouais… marmonna Harry, à moitié convaincu par son air innocent.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? interrogea-t-elle en dépliant la cape avant de la disposer sur eux en laissant le Gryffondor la tenir puisqu'il était plus grand qu'elle.

\- Je crois que tu sais très bien ce que tu fais… se contenta-t-il de répondre en fixant ses yeux vairons, tous deux étant à présent invisibles pour quiconque.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais ? interrogea-t-elle en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

\- Tu me titilles, répliqua-t-il après avoir brièvement réfléchi.

\- Je te _titille_ ? C'est vraiment le mot que tu as choisi ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. C'est le mot qui convient, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Et ça te déplaît ? questionna-t-elle encore en penchant sa tête sur le côté, attentive.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il aussitôt. Mais je pense que l'on ferait mieux de rentrer, si l'on ne veut pas se faire gronder par ton père, ajouta-t-il sagement.

\- Waw… Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de sensé et de raisonnable… s'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant ses yeux vairons.

\- Angie ! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

\- Je plaisante, Harry, rétorqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Quoique… ajouta-t-elle ensuite, espiègle.

\- OK, c'est bon, on rentre, Rogue ! J'en ai assez de tes sarcasmes… décréta-t-il, faussement vexé, en se mettant en marche après l'avoir entourée d'un bras. Tu vas aller te coucher et ça ira mieux demain.

\- L'espoir fait vivre… répliqua-t-elle, amusée, en le suivant.

\- C'est clair… Vous vous êtes parfaitement trouvés avec Rogue. Tu es bien sa fille spirituelle », déclara-t-il alors.

Angélique éclata de rire et Harry la raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements avant de retourner lui-même dans sa tour de Gryffondor pour la nuit.

.

Un soir, peu avant le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, Angélique, qui prenait tranquillement son bain après avoir terminé tous ses devoirs, ressentit une vive douleur dans son avant-bras gauche, au niveau de sa marque, et elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler tant elle avait mal. On aurait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoyait un Doloris au travers du signe de ralliement des Mangemorts…

« Angélique ! Angélique, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Rogue, fébrile, qui avait accouru aussitôt devant la porte de la salle de bain suite à ses cris.

\- Papa… » se contenta-t-elle de répondre en sanglotant et en tenant son bras replié contre elle.

L'entendant pleurer, Severus actionna alors la poignée de la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il la trouva repliée sur elle-même dans son bain, son avant-bras serré contre elle.

« Angélique, c'est ta marque qui te fait si mal ? » interrogea-t-il, ses yeux noirs remplis d'inquiétude, en s'agenouillant tout près d'elle.

La jeune fille ne sut que hocher la tête pour toute réponse, alors son père vida l'eau de la baignoire, la sécha d'un sort et lui lança un autre sortilège pour la vêtir. Ensuite, alors qu'il l'aidait à sortir de la baignoire, il entendit des coups donnés contre la porte d'entrée de ses appartements.

Il fronça ses sourcils noirs, perplexe et toujours inquiet pour sa fille, il la prit dans ses bras pour aller plus vite, la posa sur le canapé en arrivant dans le salon et déclara en partant vers son entrée :

« Je reviens tout de suite, ma puce. »

En ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur Malefoy qui tenait son bras gauche contre son buste et dont quelques larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues malgré ses efforts pour les retenir et éviter de crier.

« Allez, entre ! décréta-t-il aussitôt. Va t'asseoir au salon. Je vais vous donner un anti-douleur puis nous irons tous les trois », ajouta-t-il en ressentant lui-même sa marque des Ténèbres le brûler désormais.

Angélique observa Drago venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle à travers sa vue brouillée de larmes puis les deux jeunes furent soulagés de voir revenir rapidement Severus avec deux fioles de potion anti-douleur qu'ils burent d'une seule traite dès qu'ils les eurent en mains.

« Ta marque… te brûle aussi… demanda la petite brune en voyant son père grimacer un peu.

\- Oui, mais de façon normale, je n'ai pas mal comme vous deux, répliqua-t-il, préoccupé.

\- Pourquoi on a aussi mal ? interrogea Drago en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas du tout content… » rétorqua Angélique en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans ceux de son cousin, qui grimaça.

.

« Des incapables ! Des inutiles ! Des moins que rien ! Voilà ce que vous êtes, tous les deux ! » criait Voldemort, dans une colère noire, tandis que les deux Serpentard étaient au sol, secoués de spasmes et de tremblements.

Angélique ne savait plus vraiment où elle se trouvait ni ce qui se passait, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait mal dans chacune des cellules de son corps.

Couchée sur le dos, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant sporadiquement en raison de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir son cousin qui était dans le même état qu'elle, puis vers la droite pour voir leurs parents qui patientaient en silence, le visage grave.

En effet, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'assemblée hormis Severus, Narcissa, Bellatrix et Rodolphus. La mère de Drago n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes devant cet abominable spectacle, Severus crispait ses mâchoires et ses poings, Bellatrix était blanche comme un linge et le regard de Rodolphus n'indiquait qu'une profonde détresse.

« Je me demande encore pourquoi je ne vous tue pas sur-le-champ ! Vous ne me servez strictement à rien ! s'exclama-t-il encore en les transperçant de ses yeux rouges.

\- C'est… presque… prêt… déclara Angélique de sa voix hachée.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est presque prêt ? interrogea-t-il vivement en arrivant près d'elle.

\- Armoire… à… Disparaître… Presque… fini… de… réparer… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

 _\- Presque_ ce n'est pas suffisant ! » rétorqua-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pieds dans les côtes.

La jeune fille se replia sur elle-même en criant de douleur, tandis que Nagini se moquait encore d'elle en Fourchelang, et Voldemort s'éloigna un peu avant de déclarer en réfléchissant à voix haute :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous deux… Peut-être que, si j'en éliminais un, l'autre se montrerait plus coopératif et plus motivé à me satisfaire.

\- Maître, non ! Ne faites pas ça ! s'exclama Narcissa en voulant avancer vers eux, en pleurs.

\- Maître, je vous en prie ! Je vous en supplie ! s'écria Bellatrix en même temps que sa sœur en l'imitant.

\- Silence ! rétorqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se tournant vivement vers elles deux, tandis que Rogue retenait Narcissa et Rodolphus Bellatrix pour leur éviter de se faire elles-mêmes tuer. Je n'ai pas besoin de… toi, Drago, décida-t-il en approchant de lui en retroussant ses lèvres, sadique. Ça apprendra à ton père de me décevoir comme il l'a fait.

\- Non ! » hurla madame Malefoy à s'en briser les cordes vocales en se démenant comme une furie pour se soustraire à la poigne de Severus, qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Alors qu'il levait sa baguette en visant l'héritier Malefoy, qui était incapable de bouger d'où il se trouvait sur le sol, Angélique rampa vers lui et se coucha sur son buste pour empêcher Voldemort de l'atteindre.

« Écarte-toi, pauvre idiote ! J'ai besoin de toi pour soutirer des informations à Harry Potter ! ordonna-t-il, énervé.

\- Moi… j'ai besoin… de Drago… répliqua-t-elle, courageusement, en demeurant sur le torse de son cousin. On… y arrivera… Je vous le… promets… déclara-t-elle ensuite.

\- Quand ? Dans 107 ans ? questionna-t-il vivement.

\- Avant… la fin de l'année… Dumbledore… sera mort… et Poudlard… sera sous le contrôle… des Mangemorts… affirma-t-elle alors.

-Tu as intérêt à dire vrai, Lyra, répondit-il en s'abaissant pour être à sa hauteur et en serrant son menton avec force dans sa main. Sinon, ta mort sera extrêmement lente et douloureuse, je prendrai beaucoup de plaisir à te torturer moi-même et tu me supplieras pour que je t'achève », la menaça-t-il encore avant de la relâcher.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous, mes petits Boursouflets ;-)_


	131. Un parfum d'adieu

_Hello! Hello!_

 _Je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui suivent, lisent et commentent cette histoire! On va arriver au bout! Je vous le promets!^^ Je ne m'imaginais pas en commençant à écrire les premiers chapitres que ça allait durer autant de temps, faire autant de pages et de chapitres!^^_

 _Bon, on n'y est pas encore tout à fait… Il faut d'abord finir la 6ème année puis plonger dans le septième et dernier tome de Harry Potter ;-)_

 _La fois passée, Angélique et Drago s'étaient fait vertement réprimander par Voldy qui n'était pas zen du tout…_

 _Ah, oui! J'allais oublier: **attention** ce chapitre contient un **petit lemon** … Alors, pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas le lire, je placerai des étoiles là où vous devez vous arrêter. Ne vous tracassez pas, vous parviendrez parfaitement à suivre au chapitre suivant si vous ne lisez pas le lemon ;-)_

 _Je garde le rating T car il n'y a vraiment qu'un tout petit bout, ici, dans ce chapitre qui mériterait peut-être un M._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 131 : Un parfum d'adieu**

« On n'y arrivera pas… Il va tuer nos parents sous nos yeux, nous torturer puis nous laisser mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… murmura Drago en sanglotant.

\- Arrête, Drago ! rétorqua fermement Angélique en tournant la tête vers le lit de son cousin, en ayant assez de l'entendre geindre ainsi depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Bien sûr qu'on va y arriver !

\- Non… C'est impossible… refusa-t-il en secouant pitoyablement la tête de gauche à droite, désespéré. Jamais on ne réussira et il va…

\- La ferme ! » l'interrompit-elle, en colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

On n'entendit plus dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard que les reniflements de Malefoy et son lit qui grinça lorsqu'il tourna le dos à la jeune fille.

Angélique ferma les paupières en soufflant par le nez pour essayer de se calmer puis elle déclara :

« Je suis désolée. Excuse-moi. »

Elle vit le garçon hausser une épaule en restant dos à elle et elle soupira en reposant ses yeux sur le plafond de l'infirmerie.

Bon, ils étaient très très mal barrés… C'était certain. Pour ça, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Mais, elle, elle savait que Dumbledore allait mourir : le maléfice qui avait rendu sa main noire le rongeait et c'était un sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire pour les sauver, Drago et elle. Par contre, ils ne devaient absolument pas décevoir Voldemort avec l'Armoire à Disparaître et ça devait être à elle ou à Severus de tuer le vieux directeur pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux…

Elle grimaça en songeant à tous ces dangers, ces intrigues et ces actes criminels auxquels elle était déjà et allait être confrontée très bientôt avec son père puis elle entendit subitement des voix de l'autre côté du paravent.

Madame Pomfresh les avait en effet isolés, Drago et elle, du reste de l'infirmerie afin que personne ne puisse les voir et elle avait interdit les visites, mis à part pour Severus.

Malefoy ne sachant pas que l'infirmière était au courant du rôle de Mangemort de Rogue, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal avait expliqué, en les amenant à l'infirmerie, qu'ils s'étaient blessés tous les deux en se battant dans un duel clandestin. Pompom n'avait pas posé de questions, se doutant de ce qu'il en était réellement, et Drago n'y avait vu que du feu.

« Mais je veux la voir ! C'est ma copine ! s'exclama Harry, énervé.

\- Pas de visite, cela signifie pas de visite, Monsieur Potter ! répliqua fermement l'infirmière. C'est la sanction dont ils ont écopé pour s'être battus sans raison.

\- Angie ? Angie, tu vas bien ? questionna-t-il, toujours hors de sa vue.

\- Je vais bien, Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Fais ce que Madame Pomfresh te dit de faire, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle en fermant les paupières, épuisée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te battre avec Malefoy ? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien, demanda-t-il encore, dubitatif.

\- On voulait s'entraîner puis on a eu un petit différend et ça a dérapé… inventa-t-elle rapidement.

\- Malefoy ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu m'entends ? décréta-t-il, en rage.

\- Ouais, ben, prends un ticket, Potter ! rétorqua Drago avec toute la hargne dont il pouvait faire preuve, en réprimant ses pleurs pour faire face à son ennemi.

\- Allez ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! Laissez-les ! ordonna l'infirmière en le poussant vers la sortie. Ils ont besoin de se reposer. »

Le Gryffondor tenta encore de protester mais Madame Pomfresh ne voulut rien entendre et elle le fit quitter l'infirmerie manu militari.

« Ton copain est un abruti… marmonna Malefoy après plusieurs secondes de silence.

\- Franchement, Drago, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui. Je suis fatiguée… » soupira-t-elle en fermant une nouvelle fois ses paupières.

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans l'infirmerie puis le garçon se tourna vers sa cousine et déclara à voix basse après avoir pris une grande inspiration :

« Excuse-moi, Angie. Je suis à cran et ce qui s'est passé hier m'a secoué.

\- Je comprends. Moi aussi ça m'a secouée, répondit-elle en tournant la tête et en ouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur lui.

\- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense. Tu m'as sauvé la vie… la remercia-t-il ensuite, reconnaissant. Sans toi, je ne serai plus là… D'autant plus que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi pour accomplir notre mission…

\- De rien et, bien sûr que si, j'ai besoin de toi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Non, tu pourrais très bien le faire toute seule, alors merci.

\- Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant ses épaules.

\- Pour te dire la vérité, je n'en suis vraiment pas sûr. J'étais terrifié et je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu réagir comme tu l'as fait, avoua-t-il en toute honnêteté.

\- Ce n'est rien, Drago… tenta-t-elle d'éluder.

\- J'ai une dette envers toi, affirma-t-il encore avec un air incroyablement sérieux.

\- Oublie ça, tu veux ? demanda-t-elle pour mettre un terme à la conversation. Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Ouais, OK… » approuva-t-il finalement en fermant les yeux.

.

Drago et Angélique avaient pu sortir de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard, et la jeune fille avait expliqué brièvement à Harry ce qui était réellement arrivé, sans mentionner l'Armoire à Disparaître et sa mission, bien entendu.

Les jours qui les séparaient de la fin de l'année scolaire filaient à toute vitesse, mais Angélique avait su rassurer son cousin en lui montrant qu'ils auraient très bientôt fini de réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître, sur laquelle ils passaient beaucoup de leur temps libre, grâce au précieux manuel que le professeur Slughorn lui avait prêté.

Harry s'irritait quelque peu que la Serpentard ne soit pas aussi présente pour lui qu'il l'aurait voulu, Hermione l'observait de plus en plus étrangement, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose, et Sally-Anne et Daphné étaient tristes qu'elle ne passe pas plus de temps avec elles.

Angélique faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour tenter de contenter tout le monde, mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas assez…

.

Gryffondor avait remporté le dernier match de l'année contre Serdaigle, auquel Angélique n'avait une fois de plus pas assisté pour aider Drago dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry était véritablement en colère contre elle et ils s'étaient disputés devant tous les Gryffondor d'une façon assez spectaculaire lorsque la jeune fille avait voulu venir fêter leur victoire dans leur salle commune.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Harry l'évitait et ne lui parlait plus pour marquer son mécontentement et Angélique, sachant que l'Armoire à Disparaître était presque réparée, qu'ils se verraient bientôt obliger de tuer Dumbledore et que Harry et elle allaient immanquablement devoir se séparer en se battant chacun dans des camps opposés, décida de faire la paix avec lui et de profiter une dernière fois de sa présence, de son amour et de sa tendresse.

Elle se rendit donc résolument chez les Gryffondor, après le souper, et elle alla trouver Hermione pour lui demander si elle savait où se trouvait Harry.

Face à l'air perplexe et hésitant de la jeune fille, Angélique ajouta :

« S'il te plaît, Hermione, c'est vraiment important. Je veux le voir. Alors, dis-moi où il est.

\- Il est dans la salle de bain des préfets, avoua-t-elle enfin, convaincue par la détermination de la Serpentard.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

\- Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle en la rattrapant. Le mot de passe c'est _bulles de savon_ », lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Angélique lui sourit, reconnaissante, elle sortit de leur salle commune et se dirigea aussitôt vers le cinquième étage du château.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle donna le mot de passe et pénétra doucement à l'intérieur sans faire le moindre bruit avant de refermer derrière elle. Elle s'étonna de la beauté de cette salle, entièrement composée de marbre blanc, de la luminosité ambiante, des splendides vitraux et de la taille immense de cette baignoire pourvue d'une centaine de robinets, qui ressemblait en fait beaucoup plus à une piscine avec son plongeoir qu'à autre chose.

Puis, distinguant plus loin Harry qui reposait dans la mousse, les yeux fermés, elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, ferma ses paupières puis entreprit de retirer tous ses vêtements.

Une fois complètement nue, elle s'avança vers la baignoire, se glissa dans l'eau à quelques mètres du garçon afin qu'il ne perçoive pas sa présence avant de s'approcher très lentement de lui.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec étonnement la Serpentard qui se trouvait devant lui, son corps dissimulé par la mousse.

« Angie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, surpris.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et il regarda un peu dans la pièce pour découvrir le tas de vêtements qu'elle avait laissé un peu plus loin. Il rougit subitement en se rendant compte qu'elle était nue avec lui dans ce bain et l'observa, incertain, avant de l'interroger encore :

« Tu… Tu es toute nue ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse, les joues néanmoins roses.

\- Ben, si, mais… bredouilla-t-il, confus.

\- Harry, je suis désolée… Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de me faire la tête… expliqua-t-elle, peinée.

\- Si c'est pour te faire pardonner, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ce genre de choses, déclara-t-il fermement. Je ne t'en veux plus. Je suis juste triste que tu ne passes pas autant de temps avec moi que je ne le voudrais. Tu n'as qu'à sortir et te rhabiller, je ne regarderai pas, ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe vers ses vêtements.

\- Ce n'est pas pour me faire pardonner, répondit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et en approchant encore de lui. C'est parce que je t'aime et que je veux être avec toi, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille après l'avoir entouré de ses bras.

\- Angie… souffla-t-il, la voix rauque, en sentant le corps de la jeune fille se presser contre le sien, une subite chaleur ayant tout à coup enflammé ses reins.

\- Harry… » répondit-elle sur le même ton que lui avant de déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule puis de nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*( _Lemon_ )*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*( _Lemon_ )*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne, la pression de ses seins aux tétons érigés contre son torse, la sensation de son pubis contre sa verge et la douceur de ses lèvres roses sur la peau de sa nuque enflammèrent les sens du jeune garçon qui l'entoura également de ses bras pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui et qui fondit sur ses lèvres pour lui offrir un baiser passionné.

Angélique fut soulagée de sa réaction et elle répondit aussitôt en l'embrassant avec ardeur, appréciant de sentir ses mains se déplacer sur son dos afin de caresser sa peau nue ainsi que le contact de leurs deux corps étroitement enlacés.

S'enhardissant chacun de la réceptivité et de la passion de l'autre, Harry entreprit de découvrir le corps de sa petite-amie en posant ses mains sur ses fesses, ses cuisses et sa poitrine, tandis qu'Angélique faisait de même avec lui, remarquant avec un petit sourire comment le Quidditch avait finement musclé le corps de son petit-ami et sentant peu à peu son sexe durcir contre elle.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas peur et elle était résolue d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle voulait le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle désirait qu'ils concrétisent leur amour et qu'ils se donnent l'un à l'autre avant d'être sûrement forcés de se séparer. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait lui et uniquement lui et qu'elle était prête à se donner entièrement, corps et âme. Elle désirait qu'ils aient chacun un souvenir à chérir pour le cas où ils ne se reverraient jamais plus.

Leurs baisers et leurs étreintes redoublèrent de vigueur et de passion. Le Gryffondor arracha un soupir à la Serpentard en faisant rouler l'un de ses tétons entre ses doigts et la jeune fille lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce en posant tout à coup l'une de ses mains sur son pénis tendu.

Le garçon détacha un instant ses lèvres de sa bouche rougie et gonflée par ses baisers pour plonger son regard émeraude dans ses yeux vairons étincelant de mille feux et il sourit, amusé, avant de déclarer :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est super pratique de rester dans l'eau…

\- Tu voudrais le faire une première fois de façon plus traditionnelle ? demanda-t-elle alors, espiègle, ses bras entourant sa nuque, installée à califourchon sur ses cuisses, tandis qu'il était assis sur un banc en marbre dans le bassin rempli d'eau et de bulles et la tenait par la taille.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en lui lançant un regard brûlant avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- OK », approuva-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et de le dégager de son emprise pour qu'ils puissent sortir de l'eau.

Ils s'extirpèrent tous les deux du bassin, Harry avec un peu plus de difficulté qu'Angélique, légèrement embêté par la rigidité de son sexe, puis la jeune fille se dirigea vers sa baguette, les sécha tous les deux, en profita pour leur lancer à chacun les sorts contraceptifs que son père lui avait appris et elle fit apparaître quelques coussins moelleux pour atténuer la dureté de ce sol de marbre blanc.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ? demanda Harry, en observant attentivement la Serpentard, attentif à la moindre des expressions de son visage.

\- Sûre et certaine », acquiesça-t-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Emportés par leur élan, ils basculèrent dans les coussins en riant, avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la baignoire.

N'étant plus incommodé par l'eau qui lui cachait le corps de la jeune fille et l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait, Harry, qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, abaissa sa bouche jusqu'à sa poitrine et entreprit d'embrasser ses seins avant d'aspirer l'une de ses pointes brunes qui se dressait sous ses yeux et de la titiller à l'aide de sa langue.

Angélique gémit et se tortilla sous ses délicieuses caresses en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille et en tirant légèrement dessus.

Le garçon continua ses baisers et ses effleurements sur son ventre, ses hanches et ses cuisses, tandis qu'elle lui rendait la pareille, puis soudain il s'arrêta et releva son visage vers elle pour l'observer dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea gentiment Angélique en distinguant de l'incertitude dans ses yeux verts.

\- C'est que je… je ne sais pas comment… Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir en m'y prenant mal… lui confia-t-il, hésitant.

\- Laisse-moi faire alors », répondit-elle en le repoussant légèrement afin d'inverser leurs positions.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine malgré l'assurance qu'elle avait affichée, la Serpentard passa au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il se retrouvait étendu sur les coussins, elle l'enjamba en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en le fixant de ses yeux vairons puis elle releva légèrement son bassin, prit délicatement son sexe en main pour le guider jusqu'à son entrée et se laissa glisser doucement dessus en fermant brièvement ses paupières et en sentant les mains du Gryffondor venir agripper ses hanches.

Ils poussèrent tous deux un gémissement de plaisir, surpris par cette sensation nouvelle, et Angélique rouvrit ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Harry.

« Ça va ? s'enquit le jeune garçon, soucieux.

\- Oui. Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle en lui souriant.

\- Parfaitement, bien, déclara-t-il, les joues rouges.

\- Tant mieux alors », dit-elle avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

La jeune fille commença ensuite à bouger son bassin un peu maladroitement, ne sachant pas précisément non plus comment il fallait s'y prendre, mais elle fut rassurée en sentant le garçon l'accompagner dans ses coups de reins et pousser des cris et de soupirs tout comme elle.

Le regard du Gryffondor était rivé à celui de la Serpentard, comme s'il enregistrait chacune des images qu'il voyait : ses yeux vairons qui étincelaient de mille feux, ses pommettes rouges, ses lèvres roses et luisantes, son visage qui se crispait par moment sous le coup du plaisir, ses boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage et qui sautillaient sur ses épaules au rythme de leurs déhanchements, sa peau si blanche couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui semblait briller sous la douce lumière de cette pièce, ses seins ronds aux pointes brunes fièrement érigées qui tremblotaient sous leurs à-coups…

Il emmagasinait également les sons qu'ils produisaient tous deux pour exprimer leur plaisir et les sensations exquises qu'ils ressentaient à force de se déhancher l'un contre l'autre pour que leurs corps se rencontrent et s'entrechoquent encore et encore.

Angélique aussi était sûre de conserver ces images, ces bruits et le souvenir de ces sensations à jamais dans son cœur et, leurs mouvements devenant de plus en plus erratiques et incontrôlés, elle sentit soudain les mains de Harry, qui voyageaient entre ses hanches et ses fesses, s'enfoncer dans sa peau et quelque chose exploser et se répandre en elle, tandis qu'il poussait un gémissement plus rauque que les autres.

Elle se douta qu'il avait dû jouir en elle, alors, essoufflée, elle descendit de lui et vint se coucher à ses côtés en se collant à lui, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement, tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras.

« Je suis désolé… déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment, après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée, en se redressant légèrement pour l'observer dans les yeux.

\- Ben je… je n'ai pas su résister… J'ai joui et pas toi… C'est que tu… tu n'as pas dû avoir autant de plaisir que moi… » s'expliqua-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

Angélique éclata de rire, amusée, avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres puis de déclarer, rassurante :

« Ça m'a beaucoup plu et j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir, Harry. Ne pense pas le contraire.

\- Oui, mais tu… voulut-il objecter.

\- C'était la première fois. C'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. Je suis contente d'avoir pu partager ça avec toi, ajouta-t-elle, sincère.

\- Moi aussi, c'était vraiment super, répondit-il aussitôt.

\- Je trouve aussi, acquiesça-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

\- Je t'aime, Angélique.

\- Je t'aime, Harry. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	132. La tour frappée par la foudre

_Coucou!_

 _Merci de suivre et de commenter cette histoire!_

 _Merci aussi à Guest pour son commentaire! Tu vas le voir bientôt… ;-)_

 _Alors, je joue un peu aux montagnes russes en passant d'un chapitre un peu insouciant et érotique à un chapitre beaucoup plus sérieux..._

 _Certains auront sûrement remarqué le titre de ce chapitre qui est identique à celui de J.K. Rowling dans_ Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé _, chapitre 27, page 665 (édition de poche)._

 _Bonne lecture…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 132 : La tour frappée par la foudre**

« Ouais ! On a réussi ! On a réussi ! s'exclama Drago, fou de joie, en prenant Angélique dans ses bras et en sautant sur place.

\- Qui est là ? » demanda tout à coup la voix du professeur Trelawney.

Les deux cousins s'observèrent rapidement, inquiets, Angélique agita vivement sa baguette pour plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité et Malefoy se dirigea vers la sortie et envoya un sortilège au professeur de divination pour la mettre dehors avant de refermer soigneusement la pièce.

« Tu crois qu'elle sait que c'était moi ? demanda-t-il, fébrile, en revenant vers elle.

\- Je ne pense pas, tu n'as presque rien dit… Et puis, vu comme elle a l'air douée pour la divination, il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle sache qui était là, répondit Angélique, après avoir réfléchi un peu.

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être satisfait et il ne touchera pas à nos parents ni à nous, ajouta-t-il, heureux et soulagé.

\- Espérons-le… marmonna la jeune fille, moins optimiste que le garçon.

\- S'il te plaît, Angie, sois un peu positive pour une fois… soupira-t-il, dépité.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas… » répliqua-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Drago et elle ajustèrent encore l'une ou l'autre chose puis, environ dix minutes plus tard, Angélique déclara avant de sortir de la pièce :

« Reste là et ne touche plus à rien avant que je ne revienne, je vais prévenir papa. »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cachots, pensive, sans croiser personne, la soirée étant déjà bien avancée, elle percuta soudain quelqu'un de plein fouet et tomba sur ses fesses.

À moitié étourdie, elle entendit Harry lui crier dessus :

« Tu le savais ! Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Savoir quoi ? Harry, de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle, déboussolée, en se redressant et en observant le visage totalement fermé du garçon.

\- Que c'est ton père qui a intercepté la prophétie et l'a répétée à Voldemort ! C'est à cause de lui que mes parents sont morts ! » lui asséna-t-il vivement.

Les yeux d'Angélique s'arrondirent, sous le choc, et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, confuse.

« J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Harry ! Il regrette ! Si tu savais comme il regrette ! s'écria-t-elle alors, désespérée. Il ne voulait pas ça ! Il n'a jamais voulu ça !

\- Je m'en fiche, ça ne change rien ! répliqua-t-il en la contournant pour s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Attends ! Où tu vas comme ça ? l'interpella-t-elle en agrippant son bras.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! On ne peut pas vous faire confiance ! Ni à ton père, ni à toi ! rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant brusquement de sa poigne.

\- Je t'en prie, Harry, je t'en supplie… Ne me dis pas ça… » demanda-t-elle, ses larmes affluant dans ses yeux vairons.

Elle le vit s'arrêter, dos à elle, souffler bruyamment puis, malgré sa rancune récente, il revint vers elle et lui expliqua brièvement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules :

« Je sais que tu m'avais dit de lui ficher la paix mais Malefoy manigance quelque chose, j'en suis sûr et je pense qu'il a réussi ce soir… Trelawney a entendu quelqu'un pousser des exclamations de joie dans la Salle sur Demande. Je suis certain que c'était lui.

\- Mais…

\- Non, tais-toi, l'interrompit-il aussitôt. Prends ton Felix Felicis, bois-en une gorgée et passes-en à Ron, à Hermione et à Ginny, s'il te plaît. Moi, je dois partir avec Dumbledore à la recherche d'un Horcruxe.

\- Un Horcruxe ? Mais… réfléchit-elle tout haut avant de s'interrompre. Non, Harry ! Tiens ! Prends-le pour toi ! décréta-t-elle en sortant de sa poche la fiole, qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, et en la posant dans sa main.

\- Non, prends-en d'abord, je la donnerai aux autres après, exigea-t-il en la lui rendant.

\- Toute la chance du monde ne pourra pas m'aider aujourd'hui, Harry… répondit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, peinée.

\- Angie, Dumbledore ne m'a laissé que cinq minutes pour aller chercher ma cape dans mon dortoir et le rejoindre dans le hall, répliqua-t-il, inquiet, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le couloir.

\- Garde-la et vas-y alors, ordonna-t-elle en lui laissant la fiole en main avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Sache seulement ceci, Harry : Dumbledore va mourir, c'est un fait, tu ne pourras rien y faire, je serai toujours avec toi peu importe les apparences et je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

\- Quoi ? Mais Angie ? interrogea le garçon, perdu face à ces étranges révélations.

\- Vas-y vite et fais attention ! » décréta-t-elle.

Ensuite, elle se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa avec toute la passion, l'amour et le désespoir qu'elle éprouvait au fond de son cœur en ayant bien conscience que c'était peut-être la dernière fois de sa vie qu'elle aurait l'occasion de le faire puis elle se détacha de lui pour l'observer dans les yeux.

« J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu pourras me pardonner… Je suis désolée pour tout ! Je t'aime ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de partir en courant vers les cachots, ses yeux débordant de larmes.

Le Gryffondor la regarda partir à toute allure, hébété, se demandant pourquoi elle lui avait dit ces choses étranges et fronçant les sourcils en songeant à son baiser qu'il avait trouvé tellement ardant et éperdu, puis, reprenant ses esprits, il partit dans le sens contraire pour récupérer sa cape et donner ses instructions à Ron et à Hermione avant de rejoindre le directeur de l'école.

.

Maintenant que le moment était venu, Angélique regrettait de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps en compagnie de Harry… Ils auraient pu faire et vivre tellement de choses, si elle n'avait pas dû s'occuper de toutes ces histoires…

C'est la vue brouillée de larmes qu'elle arriva chez elle et prévint son père que l'Armoire à Disparaître était réparée, que Harry était parti avec Dumbledore et que Drago voulait faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école sous peu de temps.

« Il… Il a découvert que c'était toi qui avais intercepté et répété la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta-t-elle encore, profondément émue. Il n'a plus confiance en nous… C'est fini…

\- Il t'a quand même expliqué ce qu'il allait faire et il voulait que tu boives du Felix Felicis, c'est qu'il tient toujours à toi, répondit-il pour la rassurer.

\- Oui, mais plus pour longtemps… déclara-t-elle, défaitiste.

\- Angélique… soupira-t-il en grimaçant, peiné pour elle.

\- Il faut faire ça vite et bien, décréta-t-elle, résolue. Dumbledore ne mérite pas de souffrir et il ne faut pas que des élèves soient blessés.

\- Toi non plus, il ne faut pas que tu sois blessée. Tu devras faire bien attention, exigea-t-il, soucieux, en la serrant contre lui.

\- Oui, papa, je te le promets. Toi aussi, répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Va rejoindre Drago, attendez quelques dizaines de minutes, prévenez les Mangemorts et ouvrez le passage, conseilla-t-il ensuite. Moi, je vais aller dans mon bureau pour donner le change.

\- OK. À tout à l'heure ! dit-elle en repartant vers la sortie.

\- Sois prudente ! cria-t-il encore.

\- Toi aussi ! »

Angélique rejoignit Drago dans la Salle sur Demande avant que les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ne se mettent en faction devant celle-ci, ils attendirent environ une heure pour être certains que Dumbledore était parti puis ils actionnèrent le mécanisme de l'Armoire à Disparaître afin de faire venir les Mangemorts, tandis que les professeurs et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix patrouillaient déjà dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sur ordre du directeur.

Les deux jeunes virent alors avec une inquiétude qu'ils tâchèrent de dissimuler Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Thorfinn Rowle, Gibbon et Yaxley sortir de l'armoire avec une expression satisfaite et un sourire carnassier.

« Où sont ma mère et Rodolphus ? demanda la Serpentard en se rapprochant de son cousin, incertaine, tandis que Greyback l'observait de la tête aux pieds en se léchant les lèvres et qu'Amycus la déshabillait de son regard lubrique.

\- Pas de la partie pour cette fois, répondit le loup-garou, laconique.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de gardes-du-corps ? demanda le frère Carrow. Je me propose volontiers, si tu veux… ajouta-t-il en lui décochant un sourire pervers.

\- Non, ça ira. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, refusa-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Dommage… Je l'aurais bien gardé, moi, ton beau petit corps… répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

\- Bon, on n'a pas que ça à faire, déclara Drago pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, en faisant passer sa cousine de l'autre côté de lui pour l'éloigner des Mangemorts. On va utiliser la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou et ma Main de la Gloire pour sortir d'ici, parce qu'Ang… Lyra et moi, on a entendu des élèves parler devant la sortie, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Y a qu'à les descendre, rétorqua Rowle.

\- On ne peut pas les tuer, ce ne sont que des élèves ! s'écria la jeune fille, scandalisée, ses yeux vairons lançant des éclairs.

\- Notre cible c'est Dumbledore ! s'exclama également Drago, en colère.

\- OK, OK, ne vous énervez pas, les gamins, les tempéra Yaxley. On va faire comme vous voulez. C'est votre mission, après tout… »

Tous se placèrent alors derrière Drago, qui brandissait sa Main de la Gloire, et ils sortirent après avoir lancé la poudre pour aveugler Ron, Neville et Ginny, qui gardaient l'entrée de la salle.

Incapables de voir quoi que ce soit, les trois Gryffondor sortirent à tâtons du couloir et tombèrent rapidement sur Lupin, Tonks et Bill, qui patrouillaient dans le château en plus des professeurs, et ils coururent vers le couloir qui menait à la tour d'astronomie pour rattraper Angélique, Drago et les Mangemorts, qui se précipitaient là-bas à toutes jambes, puis les combats commencèrent.

Ils se dispersèrent et Gibbon se détacha du groupe pour courir au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et y lancer la Marque des Ténèbres pour attirer l'attention de Dumbledore lorsqu'il reviendrait à Poudlard avant de redescendre aussitôt et de se faire tuer par un éclair vert de Thorfinn, qui lançait des sorts à tout va et avait manqué Lupin de peu.

Dans la confusion, personne ne se demanda si Angélique était avec les membres de l'Ordre et de l'Armée de Dumbledore ou avec les Mangemorts et elle s'abstint de trop utiliser sa baguette magique pour maintenir ce doute, se contentant de se défendre des sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts.

La Serpentard poussa fortement Ginny pour l'écarter d'un maléfice de la mort, qui avait failli la toucher, et la jeune rousse tomba à terre, déboussolée. Angélique observa ensuite autour d'elle, elle remarqua que Drago avait disparu et elle vit avec horreur que Greyback avait sauvagement attaqué Bill, qui se trouvait à terre, le visage lacéré, et Tonks en mauvaise posture face aux Carrow.

Il faisait noir, les sorts volaient de partout, éclairant brièvement les couloirs de pierres, et elle resta là sans rien faire, totalement désemparée face à cette situation. Elle observa encore les Mangemorts, qui avaient le dessus sur ses amis, se faufiler dans l'escalier qui menait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et Yaxley en bloquer l'accès grâce à un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Angélique ! » cria fermement Rogue en arrivant, sa cape noire voltigeant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas.

La jeune fille sursauta à la voix autoritaire de son père et les autres semblèrent tout à coup remarquer sa présence.

« Suis-moi ! » décréta-t-il ensuite en attrapant sa main et en la tenant bien fort dans la sienne.

Ensuite, sous le regard des membres de l'Ordre et de l'Armée de Dumbledore, il l'entraîna vers les escaliers et ils passèrent la barrière magique sans problème, alors que Neville s'était fait éjecter quelques secondes plus tôt, puis ils gravirent les marches quatre à quatre, tandis que Remus courait vers eux mais se heurtait à la protection élevée par le Mangemort.

« Tu n'as rien ? s'enquit-il, soucieux, en montant au sommet de la tour.

\- Non… Non, mais… répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux, en songeant aux horribles images qu'elle avait vues et aux combats auxquels elle avait assisté.

\- Courage, ma puce, dit-il doucement, compatissant, en pressant sa main.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle subitement. Salem ! Mon chat ! On… On ne peut pas le laisser… » réalisa-t-elle soudainement, se rendant compte qu'ils allaient probablement devoir fuir directement après la mort du directeur.

Ça pouvait paraître étrange et totalement déplacé de penser à ce genre de choses en des moments aussi graves, mais c'était ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit sur le coup…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai ramené chez nous. Il ne craint rien, déclara Rogue, compréhensif.

\- Merci, papa… soupira-t-elle, soulagée.

\- De rien… » répliqua-t-il en arrivant tout en haut.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Drago, le visage baigné de larmes, face au directeur de l'école, qui était affalé contre le rempart, tandis que les Mangemorts et le loup-garou observaient la scène en attendant qu'il accomplisse sa mission.

Angélique remarqua aussitôt les deux balais posés contre le mur et elle observa partout à la recherche de Harry, inquiète, avant de tomber sur les yeux bleus de Dumbledore qui la fixait avec insistance.

 _«_ _Il est sous la cape d'invisibilité ?_ demanda-t-elle en faisant appel à ses dons de legilimens.

 _\- Oui…_ approuva le vieux directeur tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle.

 _\- Il n'a rien ?_ interrogea-t-elle encore.

 _\- Non, il n'a rien. Mais, moi, j'ai mal… Horriblement mal… Il faut que vous m'aidiez, Angélique… »_ répondit-il, sincère.

Tout à coup, Yaxley rompit le silence qui régnait et déclara à l'adresse du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

« On dirait que Drago n'est pas capable d'accomplir sa mission… Tu crois que la fille de Bella et du Seigneur des Ténèbres en sera capable ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

Drago, incapable de réagir, lança un regard désespéré à Angélique, qui elle observa ensuite Severus dans les yeux, avant d'entendre Dumbledore prononcer d'une voix suppliante :

« Severus… Angélique… »

Rogue serra alors la main de sa fille puis il la relâcha et s'avança vers le directeur, en repoussant Drago, les autres Mangemorts s'écartant sur son passage.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera sûrement ravi d'apprendre que les sœurs Black ne peuvent donner naissance qu'à des enfants qui n'ont pas de tripes », déclara Alecto, fielleuse.

À ces mots, Angélique se tendit et crispa sa main sur sa baguette magique, craignant brusquement que Voldemort considère qu'ils avaient failli à leur tâche et ne mette ses menaces à exécution en tuant les parents de Drago, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Severus puis eux deux.

Alors, rapidement, tandis que Rogue avait déjà levé sa baguette vers Dumbledore, après que celui-ci l'ait supplié une nouvelle fois, elle arriva à ses côtés et, les yeux remplis de larmes et le cœur gonflé de chagrin, elle lança le sortilège de la mort en même temps que lui.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! » prononcèrent-ils de concert.

Les deux éclairs verts jaillirent de leurs baguettes et frappèrent le vieux directeur en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté dans les airs et sembla suspendu dans le ciel sous la Marque des Ténèbres, qui étincelait dans la nuit noire, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, puis il tomba du haut de la tour d'astronomie pour finir sa course sur les pavés de la cour en contrebas…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	133. La fuite

_Coucou!_

 _Ca va? :-D Je ne sais pas chez vous, ça dépend sûrement de votre région, mais chez moi, en Belgique, c'est la catastrophe nationale, toute cette neige...^^  
Courage à ceux qui doivent se déplacer pour aller au boulot ou à l'école! Faites attention à vous, mes petits Boursoufflets ;-)_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait plaisir ;-)_

 _Suite de l'histoire d'Angélique après le meurtre de Dumbledore au sommet de la tour d'astronomie..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 133 : La fuite**

 _« Vite, filons d'ici », dit Rogue(1)_ en attrapant Angélique par la main.

La jeune fille, blanche comme un linge, traumatisée par ce qu'elle venait de faire à l'instant, eut le réflexe d'attraper son cousin et ils descendirent en premier les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, les autres Mangemorts les suivant rapidement en exultant de joie.

Arrivés au bas de escaliers, ils traversèrent à vive allure le couloir dont la moitié du plafond s'était effondrée, et Severus rappela à l'ordre les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se battaient encore contre les Phénix.

 _« C'est fini ! Il faut partir maintenant ! »(2)_ décréta-t-il fermement avant de tourner à l'angle d'un mur.

Angélique, Drago et Severus étaient passés au milieu des combattants en esquivant des sortilèges mais les autres Mangemorts s'étaient arrêtés pour en découdre encore. La jeune fille enjamba un corps qui gisait dans une marre de sang, horrifiée, puis Neville, qui était à terre et qui la retint par la cheville.

« Anzie ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

La Serpentard dégagea brusquement son pied en laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues et elle poursuivit sa route en compagnie de son cousin et de son père.

Ils couraient en entendant les détonations que produisaient les sortilèges ainsi que les cris du professeur McGonagall, de Ginny et de tous les autres, ils passèrent devant des élèves terrorisés qui venaient de se réveiller à cause de tout ce vacarme et ils sortirent finalement dans le parc de Poudlard.

À cet instant, Angélique aurait tout donné pour être sourde et aveugle, elle ne supportait pas ce qu'elle voyait ni ce qu'elle entendait. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir lancé le sortilège de la Mort au directeur de l'école et d'avoir trahi ses amis, elle était stupéfaite de la violence et de l'acharnement que les Mangemorts mettaient dans leurs combats alors que tout était fini et qu'ils auraient pu simplement rentrer.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille et elle était au bord de la nausée et de l'évanouissement. Si son père ne l'avait pas tenue fermement par la main et si elle ne sentait pas Drago qui s'accrochait désespérément à son bras, elle serait tombée à terre sous le coup de toutes ces émotions.

Ils couraient dans le parc. Ils avaient perdu tous les autres Mangemorts excepté Thorfinn qui avançaient avec eux et ils durent soudainement esquiver un éclair rouge provenant de leur droite. Hagrid était sorti de sa cabane pour tenter de les empêcher de fuir et le grand Mangemort blond riposta pour l'écarter de leur route.

Angélique n'en pouvait plus de courir ainsi, ses poumons étaient en feu, elle avait un point de côté et elle commençait à voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux tant l'effort qu'elle devait fournir pour fuir le château était intense, mais elle garda courage en voyant qu'ils avaient presque atteint le portail au-delà duquel ils pourraient transplaner.

Soudain, elle entendit derrière elle une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien crier :

« _Stupéfix_ ! »

L'éclair de lumière rouge manqua de peu la tête de Severus et siffla à son oreille, celui-ci ordonna alors à l'adresse de sa fille et de Drago :

« Allons ! Courez, tous les deux ! Allez-vous-en ! »

Avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers Harry, chacun brandissant sa baguette en direction de l'autre.

« Angie ! Viens ! s'exclama Malefoy en tirant sur son bras tandis qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour regarder le Gryffondor et son père qui se faisaient face.

\- Non. Vas-y, toi ! Moi, je dois rester avec eux ! » décréta-t-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne et en accourant auprès de son père.

Le blond lança un regard effrayé vers le château puis il disparut derrière le portail de l'enceinte.

En arrivant, Angélique entendit Harry essayer d'envoyer deux fois le sortilège Doloris à son père, puis elle sursauta en voyant que Rowle avait fait exploser la maison de Hagrid et en entendant les cris, les aboiements de Crockdur qui était coincé à l'intérieur et le rugissement du feu qui faisait rage.

« Battez-vous ! Espèce de lâche ! cria encore Harry, en rage.

\- Ne me traitez pas de lâche, Potter ! hurla Rogue, hors de lui, en avançant vers lui.

\- Arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! intervint-elle en se plaçant entre eux.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? cria-t-il, dans une colère noire, des larmes débordant de ses yeux verts. J'avais confiance en toi ! Je t'aimais !

\- Je suis désolée mais… tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

\- Tu n'es qu'une traitresse et une lâche ! Comme ton père ! la coupa-t-il vivement. Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste, tous les deux !

\- Ne la traitez pas de cette façon ! Vous ne savez rien, Potter ! Rien ! » intervint Rogue tandis qu'Angélique était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, ses paroles s'étant bloquées dans sa gorge.

Puis subitement, alors que le Gryffondor voulait encore envoyer un maléfice à Rogue, il ne termina pas sa formule et s'effondra au sol, transpercé par la douleur.

« Non ! » crièrent alors Severus et Angélique en même temps.

La douleur qui vrillait le corps tout entier de Harry cessa aussitôt et _quelque part au-dessus de lui, Rogue s'exclama :_

 _« Avez-vous oublié les ordres ? Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser. Allez-vous-en ! Filez ! »_

 _Harry sentit le sol trépider contre sa joue tandis que le frère et la sœur ainsi que le gigantesque Mangemort obéissaient, courant vers le portail._ _(3)_

« Angélique, partons maintenant ! ordonna Rogue sur un ton pressant.

\- Non, attends ! répliqua-t-elle en s'agenouillant près du Gryffondor qui se redressait péniblement.

\- Laisse-moi ! Tu n'es que… voulut-il protester mais la jeune fille l'attrapa fermement par le col de sa robe de sorcier pour le faire taire malgré ses mains tremblantes.

\- Harry ! l'interrompit-elle, ses yeux vairons débordant de larmes le fixant intensément. C'est Dumbledore qui était le maître du jeu et qui décidait de l'endroit où chaque pièce devait aller. Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est lui qui a toujours tiré les ficelles et qui a toujours décidé de ce que chacun d'entre nous devait faire. N'oublie pas ça.

\- Lâche-moi ! Tu… » ordonna-t-il en essayant de se dégager et d'attraper sa baguette.

Mais Rogue le désarma pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à sa fille et la Serpentard déclara en se relevant et en essuyant ses yeux, sa voix se brisant sur la fin :

« Je t'aimerai toujours, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, même si, toi, tu me détestes. »

Et elle partit en courant en compagnie de son père, tandis que Buck l'hippogriffe arrivait à la rescousse du garçon.

Ils franchirent le portail de l'enceinte, Severus attrapa la main de Drago qui les attendait toujours et ils transplanèrent tous les trois.

Ils arrivèrent aussitôt devant les grilles rouillées du manoir Jedusor et Rogue lâcha Malefoy, qui était tout aussi pâle et nauséeux que sa cousine, pour entourer Angélique de ses bras avant de dire contre son oreille, soucieux, en la serrant fermement contre lui :

« Angélique ! Angélique, ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne peux pas arriver comme ça devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

La jeune fille s'accrocha désespérément à lui en essayant de calmer ses tremblements ainsi que sa respiration et d'empêcher ses larmes de rouler sur ses joues et, sentant qu'elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à s'apaiser toute seule, son souffle saccadé et les battements erratiques de son cœur se répercutant contre son propre torse, Severus sortit une petite fiole de philtre calmant de sa poche et la déboucha pour la lui faire boire discrètement.

« Alors ? Vous venez ? Le maître vous attend ! demanda brusquement Yaxley en ouvrant la porte du manoir.

\- Oui, ils sont tous les deux un peu essoufflés, rétorqua Rogue pour les couvrir.

\- Drago ! s'exclama soudain Madame Malefoy en sortant de la bâtisse en courant et en se précipitant vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est fait, maman… répondit-il en se laissant aller à l'étreinte bienfaisante de sa mère qui le serrait contre elle à l'en étouffer.

\- Lyra ? Lyra, tu n'as rien ? interrogea ensuite la voix fébrile de Bellatrix avant que la jeune fille ne la voie apparaître dans son champ de vision.

\- Non, je n'ai rien… » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix morne, ayant désormais l'impression d'être une sorte d'enveloppe vide sans aucune émotion, en sentant Severus la relâcher pour permettre à Bellatrix de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

Ensuite, ils rentrèrent tous dans la demeure et pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce où de nombreux Mangemorts et Voldemort les attendaient, les uns debout et ce dernier assis sur une espèce de trône, avec son énorme serpent à ses pieds.

« Ah ! Le retour des héros ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant de son siège avec un sourire maléfique sur son visage terrifiant. Lyra, Drago et Severus, approchez ! » ordonna-t-il alors.

Ils obéirent tous les trois tandis que les autres rejoignaient ceux qui patientaient debout et observaient la scène.

« Albus Dumbledore, l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre époque, celui qui a vaincu Grindelwald est donc mort ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Oui, maître, approuva Rogue en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Parfait ! Et lequel d'entre eux a tué ce bon vieux directeur ? interrogea-t-il ensuite, curieux.

\- Nous… Nous ne savons pas… répondit une nouvelle fois Severus, incertain.

\- Comment ? répliqua-t-il, dubitatif.

\- Severus et Lyra ont lancé le sortilège de la Mort en même temps, maître, intervint alors Alecto Carrow. Impossible de dire lequel des deux l'a touché en premier.

\- Severus, j'avais donné cette mission aux enfants… déclara Voldemort en faisant semblant de le gronder gentiment – ce qui était encore plus effrayant que lorsqu'il s'énervait pour de vrai en fait.

\- J'en suis conscient, maître, mais je me suis dit que cela importait peu du moment que Dumbledore était tué, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Tu as raison. C'est le plus important ! Dumbledore est mort, mes amis ! » s'exclama-t-il alors, euphorique, en jetant un regard à ses Mangemorts.

Il y eut alors des hourras, des cris, des applaudissements et d'autres manifestations de joie pour accompagner leur maître dans sa victoire puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur eux trois.

« Nous allons dire que c'est toi, Lyra, qui a accompli cette mission. Vos parents et vous avez donc la vie sauve, décréta-t-il simplement en approchant d'elle, les personnes concernées soupirant discrètement de soulagement.

\- Merci, maître… répondit-elle, comme absente.

\- Cependant… ajouta-t-il, provoquant un regain d'attention de la part de tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Cependant, ma chère enfant, tu ne m'as pas été très utile pour me fournir des renseignements concernant Harry Potter… déclara-t-il en retroussant ses fines lèvres en un sourire sadique et en prenant son menton dans sa main pour qu'elle lève ses yeux vers lui. Ce que tu m'as dit tout au long de l'année était d'une banalité affligeante et constituait un manque d'intérêt flagrant.

\- Maître… voulut intervenir Rogue en faisant un pas dans leur direction.

\- Tais-toi, Severus ! ordonna-t-il directement en le fusillant de son terrible regard rouge, le faisant baisser la tête en signe de soumission, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. À présent, Potter n'a certainement plus aucune confiance en toi et tu ne m'es donc plus d'aucune utilité… poursuivit-il en la fixant de ses yeux rouges.

\- Oui, maître, c'est vrai… » approuva-t-elle bêtement, n'ayant plus la moindre force ni l'envie de se battre contre lui.

Il avait raison. Maintenant qu'elle avait tué Dumbledore, Harry n'avait plus confiance en elle, il ne l'aimait plus et lui avait même dit qu'il la détestait. Elle ne lui était déjà pas très utile auparavant mais là c'était clair qu'elle ne servait à rien. De toute façon, elle en avait marre, il n'avait qu'à la tuer et tout serait terminé, elle serait tranquille.

« Maître, non, je vous en prie ! s'écria Bellatrix en se détachant du public de Mangemorts présents dans la pièce.

\- Maître, ne lui faites pas de mal ! intervint également Rodolphus en arrivant près de son épouse, inquiet.

\- Elle a accompli sa mission, elle a fait ce que vous vouliez, ajouta Severus, une profonde angoisse lui tordant les entrailles face aux dires de Voldemort et au manque de combativité de sa fille.

\- Vous aviez promis… murmura faiblement Drago, craintif.

\- Ah ! Regarde ça ! Comme c'est touchant, tous ces Mangemorts qui t'aiment et veulent te protéger… C'est incroyable… se moqua-t-il, amusé. Et toi, tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ? interrogea-t-il ensuite en resserrant sa prise sur son menton au point de lui faire mal.

\- Non… répondit-elle faiblement, en baissant ses épaules, défaitiste.

\- Non ? Rien ? Tu n'as vraiment rien à dire ? Tu es donc d'accord que je te tue ? demanda-t-il encore, se réjouissant de cette situation.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez… soupira-t-elle, indifférente.

\- Angélique ! rugit Rogue, incrédule, tandis que Bellatrix étouffait un cri d'effroi.

\- Ah ! Tu me surprendras toujours, Lyra… s'exclama-t-il en riant et en la relâchant brusquement pour rejoindre son trône. En fait, tu m'amuses… Et j'ai encore envie de jouer avec toi… ajouta-t-il ensuite après s'être assis en l'observant attentivement des pieds à la tête. Et puis, sait-on jamais, si Potter est encore plus bête que je ne le pense, tu pourrais encore me servir… » réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Il l'observa encore durant de nombreuses minutes de son terrible regard rouge puis il demanda subitement :

« Amycus ?

\- Oui, maître ? répondit le Mangemort en s'avançant légèrement vers lui.

\- Est-ce que ce dont nous avions parlé tient toujours ? interrogea-t-il, énigmatique.

\- Oh, oui, maître ! Absolument ! approuva-t-il vivement, ravi tout à coup.

\- Bien… approuva Voldemort en hochant légèrement la tête. Tu ne mourras pas, Lyra, décréta-t-il alors. Ça te ferait bien trop plaisir et, ça, je ne peux pas le tolérer… Toutes ces misérables créatures ici présentes auraient certainement lutté et supplié pour que je leur laisse la vie sauve, mais pas toi… Or il me répugne d'accomplir quelque chose qui pourrait te rendre heureuse… expliqua-t-il brièvement. Non, au lieu de cela, tu vas épouser Amycus Carrow.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en relevant brusquement sa tête vers lui en fronçant ses sourcils bruns, stupéfaite.

\- Ah… J'ai enfin réussi à capter ton attention ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Maître, qu'est-ce que… voulut demander Bellatrix, Severus étant trop choqué par la nouvelle pour réagir.

\- Quoi ? Elle est majeure, non ? la coupa-t-il aussitôt. Elle a dix-sept ans et elle en aura dix-huit dans quelques mois. Il est temps qu'elle se marie et qu'elle accomplisse son devoir de femme en me donnant un descendant que je pourrais former et façonner à mon image… Un petit-fils qui reprendrait mon empire… En plus, peut-être qu'Amycus, lui, parviendra à la dresser puisque Severus s'en est révélé incapable, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à l'homme en noir.

\- Maître, elle ne peut pas…

\- Silence, Severus ! C'est moi qui décide ! Pas toi ! l'interrompit-il fermement. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse qu'un Sang-Pur comme lui veuille bien de toi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille. En échange, Amycus m'a promis qu'il ferait tout pour convaincre d'autres Sang-Pur de se joindre à nous et qu'il ferait revenir des membres de sa famille, installés à l'étranger, pour combattre à nos côtés. Cela me semble tout à fait raisonnable… Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! rétorqua-t-elle énergiquement, reprenant du poil de la bête. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à…

\- Bien sûr que je le peux ! Et immédiatement si je le souhaite ! » rétorqua-t-il en se levant de son siège et en lui lançant le Doloris.

Mais, cette fois-ci, Angélique ne se laissa pas faire et elle riposta vivement en dressant un bouclier magique entre elle et lui, comme lors de leur première rencontre quand il s'était amusé à torturer Severus pour observer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Non seulement le bouclier la protégea de son attaque, mais en plus, il le fit reculer de plusieurs pas et retomber sur son fauteuil sous la force du choc.

Les Mangemorts présents dans la pièce reculèrent légèrement et n'osèrent rien dire, impressionnés par la puissance de la jeune fille et terrifiés à l'idée de la future colère de leur maître qui, du reste, ne tarda pas.

« Comment oses-tu t'opposer à moi ? beugla-t-il en se relevant prestement, furieux. Arrête ça tout de suite ! exigea-t-il en la fusillant du regard et en lui envoyant un sortilège qui fit voler en éclats sa protection et la projeta au sol. Tu épouseras Amycus que ça te plaise ou non ! » ajouta-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.

Angélique resta face contre terre, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle avait fourni ainsi que par les récents évènements de la nuit, et Bellatrix s'avança alors vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ? demanda Voldemort en dirigeant sa baguette vers elle.

\- Rien ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en laissant tomber sa baguette à terre et en levant les mains. C'est une excellente nouvelle et une très bonne idée, maître.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

\- Non, mais je vous le donne et j'aimerais vous soumettre une autre idée, si vous me le permettez.

\- Quoi ? interrogea-t-il sèchement.

\- Laissons Lyra effectuer sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard avant de la marier, proposa-t-elle alors.

\- Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ?

\- Pour leur montrer à tous qu'elle est de notre côté et pour faire enrager Potter, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Attendons la rentrée puis annonçons à tous ses fiançailles avec Amycus, exigeons un article dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ , laissons les gens en parler et répandre la nouvelle, ainsi, si Potter tient toujours à elle, son moral s'en verra affecté. Programmons leur mariage pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Peut-être cela le motivera-t-il à se montrer si jamais il décidait de se cacher », expliqua-t-elle succinctement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla réfléchir sérieusement à sa proposition pendant plusieurs minutes puis il déclara finalement tandis qu'Angélique se redressait tout doucement avec l'aide de sa mère :

« Soit ! Pourquoi pas… Cependant, je veux d'ores et déjà le soutien que tu m'as promis, Amycus, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Mangemort.

\- Bien sûr, maître, approuva ce dernier en s'inclinant devant lui. Votre parole me suffit amplement.

\- Parfait ! À présent, allez-vous-en, tous autant que vous êtes ! ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant à nouveau vers son trône. Votre maître veut savourer sa victoire et préparer ses prochaines actions… »

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ , chapitre 28, page 685 (édition de poche).

(2) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ , chapitre 28, page 686 (édition de poche).

(3) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ , chapitre 28, page 692 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	134. Le Serment Inviolable

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très très plaisir ;-D Et merci aussi aux deux Guest ;-)_

 _Pour répondre à la question: Amycus Carrow est un Mangemort au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui occupera la fonction de professeur d'art de la magie noire dans le 7ème volume de Harry Potter et qui sera chargé de la discipline à Poudlard avec sa sœur Alecto Carrow. Je te mets le lien vers la page Wiki Harry Potter pour de plus amples informations: fr/wiki/Amycus_Carrow_

 _La suite de cette fameuse nuit après la mort de Dumbledore et l'annonce des fiançailles d'Angélique avec Amycus. Vous verrez qu'Angie n'a pas encore fini d'en baver…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 134 : Le Serment Inviolable**

Severus saisit fermement Angélique par le bras en l'arrachant à l'étreinte de Bellatrix, il dévala les escaliers en la traînant à sa suite, il transplana une fois hors de la demeure de Lord Voldemort puis, dès qu'il fut arrivé chez eux, il se tourna brusquement vers elle, le regard noir.

« Papa, je… »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une gifle fendit l'air et s'abattit sur sa joue droite. Elle vacilla sous le choc, surprise par ce geste, et porta ses mains à sa pommette légèrement rougie en relevant son regard vairon vers son père, abasourdie.

Il se tenait bien droit devant elle, ne lui ayant jamais paru aussi grand et menaçant de toute sa vie, son visage était blême de rage, ses mâchoires crispées par la colère, ses yeux noirs flamboyaient dangereusement et ses poings serrés étaient plaqués le long de ses flancs.

Elle recula d'un pas en le dévisageant de ses grands yeux vairons, totalement stupéfaite et légèrement apeurée par sa réaction soudaine.

En fait, pour être franche, Angélique devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait mal, mais jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient il n'avait levé la main sur elle. Jamais. Pas une seule fois. C'était son geste, bien plus que la légère douleur à sa joue, qui lui avait fait mal.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu étais prête à le laisser te tuer sans même protester ni réagir ! hurla-t-il alors à son encontre, dans une rage folle. Je ne compte donc pas à tes yeux ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que Potter qui existe ? Tu crois que, moi, j'aurais pu m'en remettre s'il t'avait tuée ? questionna-t-il vivement, son cœur gonflé de chagrin. Mais tu t'en moques ! Il n'y a que Potter qui compte pour toi ! Et tu juges que ta vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue maintenant qu'il t'a repoussée ! Tu te fiches complètement de moi et de mes sentiments ! Tu ne te soucies pas de toute la peine que ça m'aurait fait !

\- Papa… sanglota-t-elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, peinée par ses reproches, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues, réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! l'interrompit-il en criant tellement fort qu'il la fit sursauter. Tu n'es qu'une petite ingrate ! Une égoïste ! lui asséna-t-il encore.

\- Papa, je t'en prie… le supplia-t-elle en approchant de lui et en voulant le prendre dans ses bras. Je t'aime…

\- Non ! Laisse-moi ! exigea-t-il avec véhémence en détachant ses mains de ses vêtements et en la repoussant vivement, le visage fermé.

\- Je suis… désolée… Papa… je suis désolée… hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots en se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je t'aime… Papa… Je t'aime… ajouta-t-elle encore, son corps secoué de spasmes et de soubresauts. Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… »

Rogue l'observa de ses yeux noirs étincelant de rage puis, à cet instant, en voyant Angélique, recroquevillée à ses pieds, tendre une main hésitante vers lui pour attraper le bas de sa robe de sorcier en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il se rendit subitement compte qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin…

Il était furieux, en colère et éprouvé par la mort d'Albus, par l'attaque de Poudlard ainsi que par les paroles de Potter, il avait eu la peur de sa vie en croyant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait tuer Angélique, il était hypertendu et à fleur de peau mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait dû lever la main sur sa fille ni lui hurler dessus de la sorte.

Elle avait vécu des choses terribles cette nuit, tout comme lui, et la façon dont elle avait réagi face à Voldemort n'était que le reflet de son état mental troublé et de son raisonnement obscurci par toutes ces horreurs. Ça avait été sa façon à elle de se protéger et, après tout, peut-être cette désinvolture face à la mort était ce qui l'avait justement sauvée…

Elle était toujours là, à ses pieds, à hoqueter et à renifler bruyamment à cause de ses énormes sanglots, son visage baigné de larmes, ses cheveux bouclés collant à son crâne, au bord de la nausée tant son corps était secoué de violents tremblements, craignant qu'il ne la rejette encore et n'osant pas le toucher ni trop l'approcher.

À ce moment, il réalisa qu'Angélique lui faisait penser à sa mère qui implorait son père de cesser de les battre et toute sa colère le quitta d'un seul coup. Tout à coup, il s'en voulut terriblement de l'avoir mise dans un tel état de stress et de souffrance psychologique et il s'agenouilla pour la relever un peu et la prendre dans ses bras.

En premier lieu, Angélique sursauta à son contact, surprise, puis elle se détendit en le sentant caresser ses cheveux et son dos et en l'entendant déclarer, sincèrement navré :

« Je suis désolé, ma puce. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé et comme je m'en veux. Je te demande pardon. Jamais je n'aurais dû lever la main sur toi. Je t'avais promis que je ne le ferais jamais. Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi, ma chérie, je t'en supplie… J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre…

\- Papa ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre en se blottissant contre lui le plus fort possible. Excuse-moi, papa…

\- Ce n'est rien, mon ange, tout va bien, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime, papa… Je ne voulais pas que tu penses le contraire… Je suis désolée… s'excusa-t-elle encore en serrant son vêtement noir entre ses doigts.

\- Je le sais et, moi aussi, je t'aime, répliqua-t-il en continuant de la bercer et de l'entourer de son affection. J'ai eu si peur pour toi que je me suis mis en colère… expliqua-t-il brièvement en fermant ses yeux noirs. Je te demande pardon, Angélique.

\- C'est de ma faute, ta gifle, je l'ai méritée, déclara-t-elle en fermant ses paupières et en laissant s'échapper plusieurs perles salées. Je te pardonne, papa.

\- Non, personne ne mérite ça, je suis profondément désolé… » répondit-il en posant doucement sa grande main blanche sur sa pommette rougie.

Severus resta encore de nombreuses minutes à genoux sur le sol de son salon pour calmer Angélique et la rassurer puis, une fois qu'elle fut apaisée, il l'aida à se relever et monta à l'étage avec elle afin d'aller dormir. La nuit était vraiment bien avancée et ils étaient tous les deux épuisés par les évènements de cette funeste soirée.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, la jeune fille resserra sa prise autour de son père et décréta en relevant son visage vers lui :

« Je reste avec toi.

\- D'accord, viens », acquiesça-t-il alors en l'entraînant vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle eut franchi le seuil de la pièce, elle se contenta seulement d'enlever ses chaussures ainsi que sa robe de sorcière puis elle se glissa dans la couverture sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir davantage ou de se changer.

« Tu ne veux même pas aller mettre un pyjama ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas envie, je suis fatiguée, rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Très bien », approuva-t-il, indifférent, en haussant une épaule, avant de se jeter un sort pour troquer ses vêtements noirs contre un pyjama de la même couleur.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son lit, jeta tout de même un sortilège à Angélique pour la vêtir de l'une de ses chemises de nuit, posa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet puis souleva sa couverture et s'installa de son côté.

« Merci, papa… marmonna-t-elle, sa tête à moitié enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

\- De rien, crapule », répondit-il en soupirant et en se plaçant sur le flanc pour l'observer.

Il caressa doucement sa joue qu'il avait giflée, son front et ses cheveux bouclés pendant plusieurs secondes puis il la vit prendre une grande inspiration avant de parler et il se prépara à l'écouter, attentif.

« Je ne veux pas me marier avec Carrow… geignit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en plissant son petit nez en trompette. C'est hors de question que je devienne la femme de ce gros dégoûtant…

\- Tu ne l'épouseras pas et je ne le laisserai jamais poser ses mains sur toi, lui promit-il fermement en effleurant sa joue de son index. Bellatrix non plus n'a pas l'air de le vouloir… Elle a d'ailleurs brillamment réussi à repousser l'échéance de ce mariage, ajouta-t-il, songeur.

\- Heureusement… souffla-t-elle en fermant un peu les yeux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagi directement, ajouta-t-il alors en grimaçant.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon. Il valait mieux que cela soit Bellatrix qui s'en charge. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a quand même l'air de l'écouter un peu, même s'il clame haut et fort que c'est lui le maître et que c'est lui qui décide tout.

\- Oui, tu as raison… » approuva-t-il, songeur.

Le silence s'installa entre eux durant de nombreuses minutes au point que Severus pensa qu'Angélique s'était finalement endormie après s'être approchée de lui et avoir posé son front contre son torse mais il fut détrompé en l'entendant demander d'une petite voix :

« Tu crois qu'il me déteste vraiment ? »

Il baissa son regard noir vers elle qui avait relevé son visage vers lui, grimaça légèrement en percevant toute la peine qu'il y avait dans sa voix et dans ses yeux, puis, sachant pertinemment de qui elle parlait, il répondit :

« Non, mon ange, je ne le pense pas. Il a dit ça sous le coup de l'émotion. »

Angélique mordilla sa lèvre en détournant un peu son regard vairon, peu convaincue par ses paroles rassurantes, et elle l'entendit ajouter :

« C'est moi qu'il visait et à qui il a tenté d'envoyer des maléfices, pas à toi.

\- Vers la fin, il a essayé de…

\- Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait, la coupa-t-il en secouant lentement sa tête. Même si je l'avais laissé atteindre sa baguette magique. Il ne l'aurait pas fait, je peux te le garantir, dit-il fermement.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe, en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- Il t'aime, Angélique, répondit-il simplement. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, je sais reconnaître un cœur amoureux. Potter t'aime, ça, j'en suis sûr et certain, affirma-t-il encore.

\- Peut-être… acquiesça-t-elle, pensive. Mais il ne me pardonnera jamais… murmura-t-elle ensuite, profondément peinée. Jamais… »

Rogue resserra son étreinte autour de son épaule et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de fermer les yeux.

Pourquoi sa fille avait-elle à subir cela ? Lui-même n'avait-il pas déjà bien assez souffert pour eux deux ? Un Rogue ne pouvait-il pas être heureux pour une fois ? Son nom était-il donc maudit ? Tous ses descendants auraient-ils à souffrir peines, chagrins et déconvenues, génération après génération ?

« Il te pardonnera. Il finira bien par comprendre, déclara-t-il après un instant de silence.

\- Non, il n'y a aucune chance… répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête, défaitiste.

\- Oh, si ! Car s'il refuse de te parler, dans ce cas, je l'attacherai moi-même sur une chaise, je le forcerai à nous écouter et il sera bien obligé de voir que nous ne sommes pas les méchants de l'histoire, décréta-t-il énergiquement.

\- Tu ferais vraiment ça ? demanda-t-elle après avoir émis un petit rire.

\- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour te voir sourire et pour te rendre heureuse, Angélique, répondit-il, sincère.

\- Merci, papa. Je t'aime, soupira-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

\- Moi aussi, ma puce. Essaie de dormir, maintenant, conseilla-t-il ensuite.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, mon ange… »

.

Le lendemain, alors que Severus tentait de convaincre Angélique de manger quelque chose en plus de son thé du matin, ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Ils s'observèrent d'abord, étonnés, puis Rogue se leva de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir, suivi de près par la jeune fille.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Alecto et Amycus se tenaient devant eux.

« Eh bien… Que nous vaut cette visite matinale ? interrogea Severus en haussant un sourcil noir et en essayant de paraître détaché.

\- Fais-nous entrer, Rogue, nous allons t'expliquer ça », ordonna Alecto, en esquissant un rictus moqueur.

Le maître des potions s'écarta pour les laisser pénétrer chez lui tous les quatre et les mena jusqu'au salon.

Angélique observa sa mère et Rodolphus en essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire tous chez elle ce matin et elle crut distinguer dans leurs yeux de la résignation mais aussi de la détermination.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe, en réfléchissant intensément, avant de reculer légèrement et de se cacher un peu derrière son père en remarquant soudainement qu'Amycus la reluquait de son regard pervers alors qu'elle se trouvait toujours en chemise de nuit.

Rogue le remarqua rapidement aussi et il décréta en pressant son épaule dans un geste de réconfort :

« Va t'habiller, ma puce.

\- Nous avons besoin d'elle, Severus, rétorqua Alecto en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

\- Je suppose que vous pouvez tout de même attendre quelques minutes pour qu'elle puisse se vêtir décemment, répliqua-t-il fermement de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Soit… » soupira la femme Mangemort en levant les yeux au ciel et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Severus engagea Angélique à monter à l'étage en la poussant légèrement dans le dos et elle s'éclipsa rapidement pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre et ne plus être dévisagée par le Mangemort lubrique.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit dans le salon pour les rejoindre, Severus resta impassible, Bellatrix et Rodolphus tentèrent de camoufler un léger sourire et Alecto et Amycus affichèrent des mines clairement dégoûtées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que pour des guenilles ? demanda Alecto, écœurée, en observant la jeune fille des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu lui achètes des vêtements moldus ? interrogea à son tour Amycus, révolté.

\- C'est tout de même plus pratique pour se fondre dans le décor dans ce quartier, répliqua Severus, aucunement déstabilisé, en haussant une épaule.

\- Quand tu seras ma femme, crois-moi bien que je ne te laisserai pas te balader comme ces minables Moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe ! déclara Amycus avec morgue à l'adresse d'Angélique.

\- Autant en profiter avant alors… » rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux avant de lui faire un sourire moqueur, provoquante.

Angélique portait simplement un jean bleu délavé, un t-shirt gris chiné et des baskets blanches mais elle était très heureuse de l'effet que ces vêtements tout à fait banals et ordinaires avaient produit sur les Mangemorts.

Amycus renifla de mépris et sa sœur leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous êtes là, déclara tout à coup Severus pour recentrer la discussion.

\- Si nous sommes là, Severus, c'est parce que ces misérables personnages n'ont pas confiance en la parole du maître mais qu'ils ont trop peur pour le lui dire en face, répondit Bellatrix en grimaçant pour montrer sa répugnance.

\- C'est faux ! Nous avons foi en le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! rétorqua aussitôt le frère Carrow avec fougue.

\- C'est en elle que nous n'avons pas confiance ! compléta la sœur en désignant Angélique du doigt et en posant sur elle son regard haineux. Elle a passé trop de temps avec les ennemis de notre maître, on ne peut pas s'y fier à cent pour cent…

\- Si elle a fait ça, c'est pour lui fournir des informations à leur sujet, répliqua Severus, serein.

\- Ça, c'est ce que vous essayez de nous faire croire… rétorqua Alecto, défiante.

\- Ma fille est plus digne de confiance que vous ne le serez jamais, intervint encore Bellatrix en levant le menton.

\- Ta fille a été élevée par de sales Moldus ! On ne peut pas s'y fier ! répliqua la sœur Carrow en grimaçant.

\- Bref ! » les interrompit subitement Amycus, alors que Bellatrix voulait s'avancer vers elle, en colère.

Rodolphus retint sa femme par le poignet et lui conseilla de se calmer d'un simple regard puis le frère Carrow poursuivit :

« Je veux une vraie garantie que Lyra m'épousera à la fin de l'année. Je veux qu'elle fasse le Serment Inviolable.

\- C'est hors de question, répondit aussitôt Severus, catégorique.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea alors Alecto. Si elle est tellement digne de confiance et qu'elle compte tenir la promesse que le maître nous a faite, faire le Serment Inviolable ne changera rien pour elle », argumenta-t-elle, mesquine.

Alors que Severus cherchait activement pour trouver une échappatoire, Angélique, qui avait blanchi à cette demande mais qui savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y couper, déclara alors en tentant de paraître assurée :

« Très bien, je vais le faire et vous serez tous témoins de ma bonne foi. »

Amycus et Alecto esquissèrent un sourire victorieux, Bellatrix et Rodolphus hochèrent la tête, rassurés et fiers d'elle, et Severus l'observa tristement, résigné.

« Vous ne lui ferez rien promettre de plus que ce mariage en fin d'année après avoir terminé ses études, les avertit son père, menaçant.

\- Mais non, Severus, rassure-toi, répliqua la sœur Carrow en dégainant sa baguette.

\- Si quelque chose ne me convient pas, je vous ferai immédiatement cesser, ajouta-t-il encore en posant sa main sur le bras d'Alecto qui tenait déjà sa baguette magique.

\- Mais oui ! Oh ! Quel papa-poule tu fais ! s'exclama-t-elle, irritée. Même Bella ne se met pas dans un tel état.

\- Si tu t'écartes de notre accord, ne serait-ce que d'une seule syllabe, je t'arracherai les membres un par un avec une extrême lenteur… » déclara cette dernière en caressant sa baguette du bout des doigts avant de relever subitement son regard vers elle, un éclair de folie traversant ses yeux bruns.

La femme Mangemort haussa ses sourcils, loin d'être impressionnée par la menace, puis ordonna à son frère et à la jeune Serpentard :

« Placez-vous face à face et joignez vos mains. »

Angélique tendit son bras vers le Mangemort massif et elle réprima une grimace et un frisson de dégoût quand sa grosse main poisseuse et moite se referma sur la sienne pour l'emprisonner comme dans un étau. Elle leva son regard vairon vers lui et vit qu'il lui souriait de travers, semblant encore la déshabiller du regard.

« Lyra Merope Black t'engages-tu à épouser Amycus Carrow une fois tes études à Poudlard terminées et ton diplôme de sorcellerie obtenu ? demanda Alecto, qui faisait office d'Enchaîneuse après avoir posé la pointe de sa baguette sur la jonction de leurs mains, sous le regard attentif de Severus, Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

\- Je m'y engage, répondit Angélique avant de voir une chaîne de feu rougeâtre s'enrouler autour de sa main et de celle d'Amycus.

\- T'engages-tu à porter cet anneau, signe de ta promesse et de ton engagement envers Amycus ? interrogea-t-elle ensuite en sortant de sa poche une bague ancienne sans doute en argent sertie d'une émeraude vert foncé en son centre.

\- Vous n'aviez pas parlé de… voulut intervenir Severus, sourcils froncés, mais Bellatrix et Rodolphus l'interrompirent en le retenant et en secouant la tête négativement.

\- Oui », approuva la jeune fille en hochant légèrement la tête.

Une nouvelle chaîne de feu jaillit de la baguette d'Alecto pour s'enrouler autour de leurs mains, les fils se resserrant et s'entrecroisant plus étroitement.

« Et enfin, une fois mariée, t'engages-tu à le servir, à lui obéir, à l'honorer, à te soumettre à son bon vouloir et à lui donner un héritier ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Angélique tressaillit légèrement et réprima un nouveau frisson de dégoût et d'horreur, révoltée à l'idée de devoir obéir et « se soumettre » à cet être répugnant, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et répondit finalement dans un soupir :

« Oui… »

Une dernière chaîne rougeoyante vint s'enrouler autour de ses doigts et de son avant-bras, l'entrecroisement de fils brilla plus fortement puis la lumière cessa et elle enleva vivement sa main de celle du Mangemort en le fusillant du regard.

« Bon… Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit, décréta Severus en s'avançant vers eux et en mettant un bras autour d'Angélique pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- Attends un peu, elle doit mettre la bague ! » rétorqua Alecto en donnant l'anneau de leur famille à son frère.

Amycus approcha avec un sourire carnassier, prit sa main gauche sans rien lui demander et tira dessus sans douceur pour la mettre à sa hauteur puis il glissa la bague en argent à son annulaire avant de la relâcher et de déclarer, visiblement satisfait :

« Voilà, tu es officiellement ma fiancée maintenant. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_

 _P.S. : Je considère ce chapitre comme étant le dernier du tome 6. Donc quand je publierai le chapitre suivant nous entamerons enfin le dernier tome de la saga… :-D_


	135. L'ascension de Voldemort

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que la plupart d'entre vous voulait tuer Amycus Carrow et sa sœur Alecto par la même occasion…^^ Angélique est bien plus gentille que vous, sur ce coup-là ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 135 : L'ascension de Voldemort**

Quand les quatre Mangemorts furent partis, après avoir promis à Rodolphus et Bellatrix qu'Angélique viendrait très bientôt passer quelques jours chez eux, Severus revint vers sa fille après avoir refermé sa porte et il décréta fermement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules :

« Tu n'épouseras pas Amycus, ma puce. Je le tuerai moi-même de mes propres mains pour te dégager de ce serment, s'il le faut.

\- Je le sais, papa », répondit-elle, presque sereine malgré sa tristesse et, en tout cas, loin d'être atteinte comme il s'y était attendu.

Il recula légèrement pour mieux l'observer en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, perplexe, et il lui demanda, intrigué :

« Comment ça, tu le sais ? Pourquoi sembles-tu aussi confiante ?

\- Parce que si je ne termine pas mes études à Poudlard et que je n'obtiens pas mon diplôme de sorcellerie, jamais je ne devrai l'épouser, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. L'engagement que j'ai donc pris concernant mes devoirs d'épouse tombe à l'eau également. Pour le moment, je suis juste obligée de porter cette bague, ajouta-t-elle en la lui montrant. C'est tout. »

Severus réfléchit en repensant aux paroles qui avaient été prononcées puis son visage s'éclaira soudain et il s'exclama, soulagé et heureux, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui :

« Quels abrutis ! »

.

Angélique savait que l'on pouvait se défaire de tous les serments ou les malédictions, y compris les Serments Inviolables, il suffisait juste de trouver la faille du contrat et elle l'avait directement trouvée en écoutant attentivement les paroles d'Alecto.

Elle avait discrètement observé sa mère qui lui avait fait un léger clin d'œil et elle avait compris que Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient tout prévu auparavant avec les deux Mangemorts afin de lui laisser une porte de sortie tout en faisant croire au frère et à la sœur qu'elle n'avait plus le moindre choix que de respecter sa parole. Serpentard en personne aurait été fier de Bellatrix, elle en était persuadée.

Bien sûr, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que l'année à venir allait être de tout repos… Elle devrait faire croire qu'elle respectait sa promesse, jouer le rôle de la bonne petite Mangemort soumise du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, bien étudier en cours et, seulement, à la fin de l'année, il lui « suffirait » de ne pas présenter ses A.S.P.I.C. ou d'échouer délibérément pour repousser encore l'échéance de son mariage avec ce Mangemort dégoûtant. Certes, cela la chagrinait un peu de ne pas pouvoir finir ses études de sorcellerie mais elle préférait mille fois ça au mariage avec ce porc de Carrow…

Elle grimaça encore en songeant à l'année à venir. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Harry n'avait clairement pas compris ses allusions et il les tenait certainement pour responsables, son père et elle, de la mort du professeur Dumbledore. En avait-il parlé aux autres ? Quelles avaient été leurs réactions ? L'avaient-ils cru ? Quelqu'un n'avait-il pas essayé de les défendre ou de chercher une explication logique ? Aurait-elle seulement encore un seul ami dans ce château à l'avenir ?

.

« Je croyais que c'était ton plat préféré… » déclara soudainement une voix féminine, déçue.

Angélique, perdue dans ses pensées, releva brusquement sa tête vers Bellatrix, qui l'observait en fronçant ses sourcils bruns, apparemment chagrinée.

« Oui, c'est bien mon plat préféré, acquiesça-t-elle en reprenant sa fourchette et en piquant un morceau de champignon pour le porter à ses lèvres. Merci, maman, ajouta-t-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée en essayant de lui sourire.

\- De rien… répondit-elle en faisant la moue, peu convaincue par son sourire.

\- Je… Je suis désolée… Je n'arrête pas de penser à tout un tas de choses et aussi à la rentrée et ça me stresse… s'expliqua-t-elle alors brièvement.

\- Mais c'est dans plus d'un mois. Les vacances d'été commencent à peine, fit remarquer Rodolphus avant de prendre une gorgée de vin rouge.

\- Oui, je le sais mais… dit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Je comprends. Ça ne va pas être facile ni de tout repos pour toi, l'interrompit Bellatrix.

\- Je suis vraiment obligée d'y retourner ? demanda la jeune fille, incertaine.

\- Si tu n'y vas pas, on va avoir les Carrow sur le dos… soupira sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils sont peut-être idiots mais ils sont aussi très pénibles.

\- En plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres risque de ne pas trop apprécier, ajouta Rodolphus, craintif.

\- Oui, vous avez tous les deux raison… approuva Angélique, résignée. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle en relevant ses yeux vairons vers eux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua fermement Bellatrix avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

\- Non, évidemment, mais merci quand même.

\- Allez, mange ton dîner ! décréta Rodolphus. Le temps est splendide et l'étang n'attend que ta mère et toi.

\- D'accord », acquiesça-t-elle en souriant un peu à l'homme, touchée par sa gentillesse.

Angélique avait passé deux semaines au manoir Lestrange avec son chat, Salem, et elle avait constaté qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de lui changer les idées pour lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à son futur mariage avec Amycus, à l'année scolaire qui se profilait à l'horizon ou plus généralement à ce qui allait se passer _après_ , et, pour ça, elle leur en était très reconnaissante.

.

Severus et Angélique surgirent de nulle part en même temps qu'un autre homme, à quelques mètres les uns des autres, _sur le chemin étroit éclairé par la lune._ Rogue se plaça aussitôt devant sa fille pour la protéger en dirigeant sa baguette vers le sorcier qui les visait également. _Puis, lorsqu'ils se furent reconnus, ils rangèrent leur baguette sous leur cape et se mirent à marcher d'un pas vif vers la maison. (1)_

« Désolé, princesse, déclara Yaxley en esquissant un sourire. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, Severus et toi. »

Angélique secoua légèrement la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave, en grimaçant un peu à l'appellation _princesse_.

« C'est compréhensible mais je te prierai d'utiliser son prénom pour t'adresser à elle, intervint alors l'homme en noir, agacé.

\- Lequel ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil blond, moqueur.

\- Celui que tu veux… » soupira-t-il, irrité.

Les deux hommes échangèrent ensuite quelques mots, après avoir franchi un impressionnant portail en fer forgé au travers duquel ils passèrent tous trois sans difficulté en exposant simplement leur Marque, puis ils remontèrent l'allée bordée de mûriers sauvages et d'ifs qui étouffaient le son de leurs pas, croisant de temps à autres des paons d'une blancheur immaculée, avant de finalement parvenir devant la porte du manoir des Malefoy.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'imposante demeure lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes à leur approche, traversèrent le grand hall d'entrée faiblement éclairé et décoré de façon somptueuse puis se dirigèrent vers une lourde porte en bois devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes. _Ils hésitèrent un bref instant puis Rogue tourna la poignée de bronze. (2)_

Quand elle se fut habituée à l'obscurité ambiante, Angélique remarqua que de nombreux Mangemorts étaient déjà attablés autour d'une grande table en bois vernie et que son cousin n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien, pâle comme la mort, puis son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle aperçut la raison de son mal-être : une silhouette humaine était suspendue dans les airs au-dessus de la table, la tête en bas, apparemment inconsciente, et tournoyait légèrement de gauche à droite. Elle ne put s'empêcher de saisir la main de son père dans la sienne pour se rassurer et elle sursauta en entendant la voix glaciale et sèche de Lord Voldemort s'élever soudainement dans la pièce.

« _Ah, Yaxley, Rogue_ et Lyra. _Vous avez failli être très en retard (3)_ », les accueillit-il simplement avec un timbre aigu.

Severus serra les doigts d'Angélique entre les siens et la força à avancer avec lui pour s'approcher de leur maître qui était installé en bout de table, dos au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

« _Severus, ici, dit Voldemort en indiquant un siège juste à sa droite. Yaxley… à côté de Dolohov.4_ Et Lyra… ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant et en considérant toutes les personnes attablées. Eh bien, tu vas te placer aux côtés de ton cher fiancé, comme il se doit », décréta-t-il en retroussant ses lèvres en un sourire sadique, ses yeux rouges étincelant de cruauté.

La jeune fille relâcha la main de son père à contrecœur, après l'avoir brièvement serrée plus fort, puis elle se dirigea docilement vers le Mangemort, en réprimant une grimace de dégoût et un frisson d'appréhension, avant de s'installer à sa gauche, tandis qu'il l'observait d'un œil torve, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à questionner Yaxley et son père concernant ce qu'ils savaient sur le futur déplacement de Harry dans l'une des maisons l'Ordre du Phénix et de leur avancée dans l'infiltration du ministère de la Magie.

Angélique n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qui se disait autour de la table, trop chagrinée d'entendre parler de plans visant à capturer son petit-ami pour le tuer et trop perturbée de voir le corps de Charity Burbage, le professeur d'étude des Moldus à Poudlard, qui flottait au-dessus d'eux. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à son cours, étant donné qu'elle avait été élevée par des Moldus, mais elle la connaissait de vue et savait que c'était une femme très gentille.

Elle gardait donc ses yeux rivés sur la table vernie, perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant si Harry pourrait échapper au bataillon de Mangemorts que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait sans doute lancer à ses trousses et si tous les membres de l'Ordre en sortiraient indemnes, avant de sursauter violement et de pousser un cri aigu en sentant tout à coup une grande main se poser sur sa cuisse.

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers Amycus, choquée par son geste, le visage pâle et ses yeux vairons flamboyant de colère mais aussi de peur, et l'homme se contenta de lui offrir un rictus moqueur en laissant sa main sur sa jambe. Pire, il déplaça sa grosse main en palpant bien sa cuisse et il essaya même de se frayer un passage entre ses deux jambes qu'elle maintenait résolument serrées l'une contre l'autre.

« Lyra ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? » interrogea Voldemort, qui se tenait à présent derrière les Malefoy et caressait la baguette de Lucius du bout de ses longs doigts blancs, visiblement amusé par son air scandalisé.

Angélique changea de couleur et devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, elle sentit une subite poussée d'adrénaline déferler dans ses veines et elle répondit fermement en attrapant la main de l'homme et en la renvoyant vivement vers lui :

« Oui, je voudrais que Monsieur Carrow garde ses mains chez lui ! »

Tous les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire, Amycus le premier, face à sa réponse.

Severus, les Lestrange et les Malefoy étaient les seuls à ne pas partager leur hilarité. Lucius, Narcissa et Drago avaient plus l'air malades qu'autre chose – surtout après que Voldemort ait choisi de prendre la baguette de Lucius pour tuer Harry – Bellatrix et Rodolphus – qui venaient également d'en prendre pour leur grade – lançaient des regards assassins aux deux Carrow qui gloussaient ensemble et Severus contenait de son mieux la rage meurtrière qui se déchaînait dans tout son être et il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens dans le but de l'encourager.

« Ah, Lyra… souffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se reprenant après avoir légèrement ri avec les autres. Tu as le chic pour détendre l'atmosphère… Mais n'est-ce pas déjà un peu chez lui ? demanda-t-il ensuite, moqueur.

\- Certainement pas ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, révoltée, son regard brillant de larmes contenues.

\- Pas avant le mariage en tout cas, renchérit Bellatrix dans le but de venir en aide à sa fille.

\- Ce que vous êtes vieux jeu… soupira Alecto en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme si vous aviez tous respecté cela, se moqua encore Amycus, sceptique.

\- Tu le respecteras, crois-moi », décréta fermement Rogue, ses yeux noirs flamboyant de menaces.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard pendant de longues secondes puis Voldemort décida d'y mettre un terme et de poursuivre où il s'était arrêté.

« Allons, allons… déclara-t-il pour les calmer. Severus, as-tu reconnu notre charmante invitée ? » questionna-t-il ensuite en réveillant la pauvre femme d'un simple coup de baguette magique.

Rogue leva alors ses yeux vers elle et tous les autres Mangemorts l'observèrent également, comme si la permission leur avait été donnée, et la femme se débattit en essayant d'échapper à ses liens invisibles et demanda d'une voix brisée et terrorisée :

« _Severus ! Aide-moi !_

 _\- Oui, je la reconnais_ , répondit alors simplement le professeur de potions.

\- Et vous deux ? Drago et Lyra ? »

Drago fit un mouvement sec de la tête pour nier et Angélique déclara d'une petite voix :

« Oui, c'est le professeur Burbage.

\- C'est cela, Lyra… approuva le lord noir avant de demander : Aurais-tu choisi sa classe ?

\- Non, mais je sais qui elle est. Elle enseigne l'étude des Moldus à Poudlard.

\- Severus ! Aide-moi… s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît… » répéta encore la femme, en larmes.

Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer, en apparence imperturbable, et Voldemort la fit taire d'un simple sort.

« Elle **enseignait** effectivement tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les Moldus aux enfants de sorciers et de sorcières, reprit-il en insistant sur ce passé apparemment révolu pour elle. Mais le pire est qu'elle a publié un article dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ où elle défend avec passion et acharnement les Sang-de-Bourbe et dit que le déclin de la pureté du sang sorcier est quelque chose de normal et de souhaitable. Elle voudrait sans doute que nous nous marions tous avec des Moldus… ou encore avec des loups-garous. »

Plus personne ne riait ou ne souriait dans l'assistance, tous ayant parfaitement entendu la colère froide et le mépris qu'exprimait la voix de leur maître. Charity Burbage pivota encore sur elle-même, ses larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux et allant se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! » s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

Angélique se retint de justesse de crier et elle détourna subitement la tête en apercevant l'éclair de lumière verte. Elle ferma ses paupières plus fort en entendant le bruit mat de son corps qui tombait sur la table vernie, provoquant son tremblement et un énorme craquement du bois, puis elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Drago glisser de sa chaise et tomber au sol.

 _« Le dîner est servi, Nagini », dit Voldemort d'une voix douce._

 _Le grand serpent se dressa alors en oscillant puis glissa des épaules de son maître vers la table de bois verni. (5)_

La jeune fille, qui était blanche comme un linge, vira au vert, elle se leva promptement de sa chaise en voyant l'animal se diriger résolument vers le corps inerte du professeur Burbage, la gueule grande ouverte, et elle partit en courant de la salle en entendant au loin Narcissa déclarer d'une voix chevrotante mais audible :

« À droite, au fond du couloir ! »

Angélique parvint de justesse dans la salle de bain où elle rendit son souper, agenouillée devant la cuvette des toilettes, et elle fut rapidement rejointe par Drago, qui se contenta de l'évier, puis leurs parents arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Severus regroupa ses cheveux bouclés dans l'une de ses mains et caressa son dos de l'autre, sans rien dire, tandis que Narcissa s'occupait de son fils qui s'accrochait au bord de l'évier en porcelaine, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'ils constatèrent que leurs enfants n'avaient plus de spasmes, Rogue tira la chasse d'eau après qu'Angélique se soit mise légèrement à l'écart et se soit assise contre le mur en prenant sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes, et madame Malefoy fit disparaître ce qui gisait dans l'évier qui retrouva instantanément sa blancheur immaculée.

« Relève-toi, mon ange, on s'en va », décréta Severus, tandis que la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas bougé de son coin.

Elle leva son visage baigné de larmes vers lui, s'essuya un peu les yeux avec les manches de sa robe de sorcière puis se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses mains tremblantes.

« Je suis désolée, Madame Malefoy, déclara-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… répondit-elle d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

\- Au revoir, Drago », ajouta-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son cousin.

Le blond la retint en disposant ses bras autour d'elle et il la serra contre son torse avant de finalement la relâcher quelques secondes plus tard sans prononcer le moindre mot.

En sortant dans le couloir avec son père qui entourait ses épaules, elle découvrit Bellatrix et Rodolphus qui se disputaient avec Amycus et Alecto, sans nul doute à cause de son geste déplacé de tout à l'heure.

Malgré sa tentative pour le retenir, Severus se dirigea également vers leur groupe, il relâcha Angélique pour la confier à Rodolphus et il empoigna Amycus par le col de sa robe de sorcier en le repoussant contre le mur du couloir.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de poser tes mains sur elle, ordonna-t-il froidement, d'une voix basse et menaçante, ses yeux noirs braqués sur les siens et étincelant de rage. Tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Lâche-le tout de suite, Rogue ! décréta Alecto en voulant intervenir.

\- Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça ! déclara Bellatrix en l'écartant de leur chemin à l'aide de sa baguette.

\- Bientôt, vous n'aurez plus le choix… répondit le frère Carrow avant d'esquisser un sourire victorieux.

\- Peut-être mais en attendant, fiche-lui la paix ! » rétorqua Bellatrix, sourcils froncés.

Severus relâcha brusquement le Mangemort et s'éloigna de lui, il récupéra sa fille une fois qu'elle eut salué les Lestrange puis il partit avec elle en entendant Amycus crier à la jeune fille :

« Maman et papas ne seront pas toujours là pour veiller sur toi, ma belle ! Tu seras à moi ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

* * *

(1) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ , ch. 1, p. 11 (édition de poche).

(2) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ , ch. 1, p. 12 (édition de poche).

(3) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ , ch. 1, p. 13 (édition de poche).

(4) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ , ch. 1, p. 13 (édition de poche).

(5) J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ , ch. 1, p. 24 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	136. La chute du ministère

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise et que vous soyez toujours là, au 136ème chapitre… Ca en fait! Hein?^^ Merci aussi à Guest et à mortro ;-)_

 _Voici donc la suite de l'histoire ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 136 : La chute du ministère**

Le bruit sec d'un transplanage la réveilla de son état de somnolence, elle repoussa la couverture qu'elle avait étendue sur elle, bougea son chat, qui protesta en miaulant, et elle sauta à bas du canapé pour accourir dans l'entrée.

« Papa ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Harry va bien ? Et les membres de l'Ordre ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! » s'exclama-t-elle précipitamment en arrivant auprès de son père qui lui tournait le dos pour remettre en place les protections magiques de leur maison.

Severus rangea sa baguette et chancela un peu avant de se retenir au mur du couloir d'une main.

« Papa, tu vas bien ? » demanda Angélique, angoissée, en passant devant lui pour l'examiner.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, le souffle lui manqua et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? interrogea-t-elle, horrifiée. Viens ! Viens t'asseoir ! » ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, en passant sous son bras pour qu'il entoure ses épaules afin de se servir d'elle comme béquille et en le tenant par la taille pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'au salon.

Quand elle eut réussi à l'asseoir sur le canapé, en le voyant grimacer de douleur, Rogue déclara d'une voix éraillée :

« Potter va bien… Je crois… En tout cas, il a échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres et a atteint le refuge de l'Ordre…

\- Chut, papa… Tu me raconteras ça plus tard, décréta-t-elle, sourcils froncés, en ôtant sa cape noire de ses épaules.

\- Maugrey a été tué… continua-t-il tandis qu'elle examinait attentivement son visage pâle recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Un des faux Potter a transplané, ce qui l'a trahi, et les Mangemorts l'ont tué…

\- Papa, je t'en prie… Arrête de parler, demanda-t-elle après avoir desserré le col de sa chemise et avoir fait venir une fiole de potion anti-douleur. Tiens, bois ça, ajouta-t-elle en la lui tendant, soucieuse.

\- J'ai blessé un membre de l'Ordre… mais je pense qu'il s'en est sorti, lui avoua-t-il encore en posant sa main sur la sienne et en la regardant dans les yeux. Je suis désolé, mon ange… s'excusa-t-il ensuite.

\- Bois la potion, papa, insista-t-elle en poussant le flacon vers lui.

\- Je ne voulais blesser personne… J'espère que ça ira…

\- Papa, tu as fait de tout ce que tu as pu et tu as agi au mieux. Jamais je ne t'en voudrai pour ça, dit-elle fermement en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans les siens. Bois ta potion, maintenant, s'il te plaît », exigea-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la fiole.

Severus grimaça légèrement, observa le flacon entre ses doigts puis le vida d'une seule traite avant de fermer les paupières quelques instants.

Lorsqu'il se fut repris et qu'il eut retrouvé quelques forces, Angélique l'aida encore à gravir les escaliers pour le mener jusqu'à sa chambre et à se coucher sur son lit. Rogue la laissa faire, à la fois reconnaissant pour son aide mais aussi consterné par ce qu'elle était obligée de faire pour lui, et il l'entendit déclarer fermement, tandis qu'elle lui ôtait ses chaussures, percevant une colère froide dans sa voix :

« Je le déteste. Je le hais. Et je le tuerai moi-même.

\- Arrête, Angélique, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tenta-t-il de la calmer.

\- Je sais très bien ce que je dis et je le ferai, papa, répliqua-t-elle, déterminée, en remettant ses jambes correctement, avant de remonter la couverture sur lui et de lancer un sort pour échanger les vêtements de son père contre un pyjama.

\- Viens près de moi, ma puce », lui demanda-t-il en faisant un geste dans sa direction.

La jeune fille, qui était déjà en chemise de nuit, grimpa sur le lit, se glissa dans la couverture et se blottit contre son père qui l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras avant de poser son menton sur sa tête.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Ce n'est quand même pas de ta faute, s'il n'a pas pu avoir Harry ! Enfin, si… en partie… mais bon ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les membres de l'Ordre m'ont également touché… expliqua-t-il brièvement. Par contre, je ne voudrais pas être à la place des Malefoy ni de monsieur Ollivander… ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La baguette de Lucius n'a apparemment pas fonctionné contre celle de Potter… répondit-il seulement.

\- Ce n'est pas de leur faute non plus ! Mince ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement en posant sa main sur son torse pour se redresser et le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je le sais bien, ma puce, répondit-il en caressant sa main de son pouce pour l'apaiser. Allez, recouche-toi », lui demanda-t-il, après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

Angélique fit ce qu'il lui demandait et se recoucha auprès de lui, sa joue appuyée contre son torse.

« Tant que tu es là, avec moi, et que Potter est en vie, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut bien me faire endurer… » ajouta-t-il en la serrant contre lui avant de fermer les paupières et de s'endormir en caressant doucement ses cheveux bouclés.

 _._

 _Le ministère est tombé. Le ministre de la magie est mort. Ils arrivent… (1)_

Voilà. Lord Voldemort s'était emparé du pouvoir, se dit Angélique en regardant par la fenêtre du manoir des Malefoy en serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Ses manipulations politiques et stratégiques avaient fini par payer et il était finalement parvenu à assassiner le ministre et à le remplacer par un pion qu'il avait placé sous Imperium et qu'il contrôlait facilement. Maintenant, ce serait lui qui déciderait de tout ce qui concernait le monde magique, Poudlard et tout le reste… C'était fini…

Elle poussa un léger soupir en fermant les yeux et en secouant doucement la tête, contenant sa tristesse et son désarroi du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et Severus se leva du canapé pour l'entourer d'un bras et l'exhorter au calme rien que par une légère pression de ses doigts sur son épaule. Elle releva son visage vers lui, à la fois triste mais aussi soulagée qu'il n'ait pas fait partie du commando envoyé pour récupérer Harry au mariage de Bill et Fleur chez les Weasley.

En effet, dès que le ministère était tombé entre les mains des Mangemorts, ils avaient eu accès à toutes les informations qu'ils souhaitaient et s'étaient empressés de foncer au Terrier afin de capturer Harry. Angélique espérait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de blessé et que ses amis Gryffondor avaient pu leur échapper. Elle aussi aurait dû être présente au mariage, si elle n'avait pas assassiné Dumbledore il y plusieurs semaines, songea-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Vous croyez qu'ils les ont eus ? » demanda soudain Drago à voix basse, préoccupé, en brisant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Avant que quiconque ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il obtint sa réponse : la porte du salon vola en éclats, provoquant la terreur de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se précipita vers Angélique pour l'arracher à Rogue et il la plaqua contre la fenêtre en serrant sa gorge avec force dans sa main.

« OÙ SONT-ILS ALLÉS ? TU LES AS PRÉVENUS ? hurla-t-il, en rage, sa face reptilienne à seulement quelques centimètres de son propre visage.

\- Ah ! Non… Je… sais… pas… tenta de répondre la jeune fille, terrorisée, son élocution rendue difficile par la pression de ses doigts sur son cou.

\- TU SAIS CERTAINEMENT OÙ ILS SONT PARTIS ! PARLE ! JE T'ORDONNE DE PARLER ! cria-t-il encore en resserrant sa prise autour de sa trachée.

\- Maître, il lui est impossible de vous répondre ! Vous l'étranglez ! » intervint Severus, angoissé, en faisant un pas vers eux.

Voldemort tourna son visage encore plus terrifiant que d'ordinaire et déformé par la colère vers son Mangemort puis il reporta son attention sur Angélique qui était en train de suffoquer en tentant désespérément de lui faire lâcher prise à l'aide de ses deux mains qui essayaient de repousser son bras de plus en plus mollement.

Le blanc de ses yeux avait viré au rouge, de nombreux vaisseaux ayant cédé faute d'oxygène, ses lèvres et tout son visage devenaient de plus en plus bleus et ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il la sentait s'affaisser petit à petit, ses jambes ne parvenant plus à la porter.

Alors, sans crier gare, il la relâcha brusquement et elle tomba au sol, étourdie mais encore en vie. Il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas tandis que Severus s'agenouillait tout près d'elle, ne parvenant pas totalement à masquer son inquiétude, et il soupira discrètement de soulagement en l'entendant reprendre une grande inspiration, en la voyant bouger et en croisant son regard lorsqu'il l'aida à se redresser un peu.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé, Maître ? demanda Lucius Malefoy, hésitant, le visage blême.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé, Lucius, répondit-il en se tournant vers lui. Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que ces stupides et infernaux adolescents se sont enfouis avant que nous ayons pu mettre la main dessus ! Ils ont transplané et aucun ne porte plus la Trace qui permettrait de les retrouver désormais ! expliqua-t-il brièvement, en rage. Tu savais qu'ils pouvaient transplaner ? demanda-t-il subitement à Angélique en approchant d'elle.

\- Oui… Hermione… a… son… permis… acquiesça-t-elle de sa voix éraillée.

\- Où sont-ils allés ? répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Sais… pas… déclara-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues blanches.

\- Maître, elle n'a plus aucun contact avec eux depuis fin juin, intervint Rogue pour l'empêcher de lui faire encore du mal. Elle ne sait pas. Elle est de bonne foi.

\- Comment ont-ils pu disparaître aussi vite ? Tu les as prévenus ? s'exclama-t-il encore.

\- Non… Ils… me… détestent… maintenant… Hermione… est… très intelligente… et prévoyante… Elle… a… deviné… répondit-elle encore, sa gorge la faisant souffrir, peinée.

\- Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! éructa-t-il, dans une colère noire. Je veux qu'on les traque et qu'on les retrouve ! » exigea-t-il aux Mangemorts qui s'étaient arrêtés sur le seuil de la porte.

Tous reculèrent aussitôt en acquiesçant, effrayés par la rage de leur maître, et ils disparurent immédiatement pour mettre ses ordres en pratique.

Rowle et Dolohov étaient parvenus à retrouver la trace des trois amis dans un café moldu du centre de Londres mais les Gryffondor leur avaient échappé une fois de plus et le grand Mangemort blond était venu en faire part à leur maître qui n'apprécia pas du tout leurs efforts à sa juste valeur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tortura durant de longues minutes pour avoir perdu la trace des adolescents, obligeant impitoyablement Drago et Angélique à lui lancer également le Doloris pour les tester et les éprouver.

Cette fois-ci, plus question d'abréger les souffrances de l'homme qui était étendu à terre les bras en croix sur le sol de marbre noir. Voldemort ne lui aurait pas pardonné de le priver de l'un de ses serviteurs. La jeune fille avait donc été forcée de le torturer et ça la vida littéralement de toute l'énergie qui lui restait.

Dans un état second, elle crut voir un instant Harry allongé sur le sol à la place de Thorfinn Rowle et entendre sa voix teintée de tristesse prononcer son prénom avant de perdre connaissance sous le regard soucieux de son cousin.

.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et, se rendant rapidement compte qu'elle était couchée dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui n'était pas Severus assis tout près d'elle, elle se redressa vivement en regardant à gauche et à droite, paniquée.

« Chut, doucement, ma belle… entendit-elle subitement dans l'obscurité de la chambre avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Je vous interdis de me toucher ! ordonna-t-elle aussitôt, de sa voix brisée, en repoussant vivement ces grandes mains et en se levant du lit pour s'éloigner autant qu'elle le pouvait de l'intrus.

\- Lyra, ce n'est que moi, tu ne crains rien… ajouta l'homme qui se voulait rassurant en se levant doucement de son lit.

\- Rodolphus ? demanda-t-elle en le reconnaissant et en se calmant un peu.

\- Bien sûr. Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ? répliqua-t-il, étonné.

\- Ben, je… je ne sais pas… soupira-t-elle, une main sur sa poitrine, avant de se rapprocher légèrement du Mangemort. Où est-ce que je suis ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite en observant la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

\- Dans une chambre d'ami, au manoir Malefoy, répondit-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là et où sont Severus et ma mère ? interrogea-t-elle encore, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu t'es évanouie. Les Malefoy ont proposé de te conduire ici. Bella, Severus et les autres assistent à une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Pourquoi, toi, tu n'y es pas ?

\- Parce qu'ils m'ont chargé de veiller sur toi. Le maître n'avait pas vraiment besoin de moi. C'est Bellatrix qui est sa plus fidèle servante et Severus, son bras droit, rétorqua-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules. En plus, les Carrow sont là eux aussi et ils voulaient que quelqu'un reste auprès de toi pour veiller à ta sécurité », ajouta-t-il ensuite en posant ses yeux sur elle.

La jeune fille baissa ensuite son regard sur son corps et découvrit qu'elle était à présent dans une longue chemise de nuit blanche et vaporeuse dont les manches et le col étaient agrémentés de fines et délicates dentelles, elle releva son regard vairon vers Rodolphus en une interrogation muette et il répondit après avoir esquissé un léger sourire :

« C'est Narcissa qui t'a changée et qui a tenu à te faire passer l'une de ses propres robes de nuit. Plutôt élégant et distingué, non ? ajouta-t-il en haussant un épais sourcil broussailleux, amusé.

\- Hum… Oui », acquiesça-t-elle en riant légèrement et en venant se rasseoir sur le lit.

Lestrange sourit une nouvelle fois et s'installa sur le matelas à côté d'elle.

« Severus a appliqué un baume sur ta gorge avant de partir et il m'a donné cette fiole de potion pour quand tu te réveillerais, lui apprit-il en lui tendant un petit flacon.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en le prenant avant d'en avaler le contenu.

\- De rien. »

Le silence perdura durant plusieurs minutes avant que la jeune fille ne le rompe en l'interpellant :

« Rodolphus ?

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit-il en baissant son regard vers elle.

\- Pourquoi maman et toi m'avez aidé avec cette histoire de mariage avec Amycus Carrow ?

\- Tu voudrais vraiment l'épouser ? lui renvoya-t-il, surpris.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement, dégoûtée. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne veux surtout pas devenir sa femme.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on s'en est mêlé… répliqua-t-il simplement en haussant ses épaules.

\- Mais, pour vous deux, ce ne sont pas vos parents qui ont arrangé votre mariage entre maman et toi ? interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Si, mais les temps changent et puis ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas d'épouser Bellatrix, j'étais amoureux d'elle de toute façon, déclara-t-il, sincère.

\- Et elle ?

\- Je ne pense pas… Pas au début en tout cas…

\- Et ça ne te fait rien de savoir ça ? demanda-t-elle, un peu peinée pour lui.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle est ma femme maintenant et elle a toujours tenu son rôle. Elle ne m'a jamais déçu et je sais que je peux compter sur elle, expliqua-t-il alors. En plus, on a à peu près le même âge et on se connaît depuis qu'on est gamin. Ce n'est pas comme Amycus qui pourrait être ton père, ajouta-t-il avant de se rembrunir.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là avec moi, lui confia-t-elle en soupirant et en appuyant sa tête bouclée contre son bras. Je n'aime pas rester seule et je ne suis pas tranquille avec tous ces gens en bas…

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui, approuva-t-il en caressant un peu ses cheveux bruns. Tu devrais te recoucher un peu, conseilla-t-il ensuite en se levant du matelas pour lui laisser la place. Je veillerai sur toi en attendant que Severus vienne te chercher.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en baillant et en se recouchant convenablement dans son lit. Merci, Rodolphus.

\- De rien, Lyra », répondit-il en remontant la couverture sur son épaule.

* * *

(1) Tiré du film _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ , _partie 1_.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, Angélique retourne à Poudlard pour sa septième année… Je vais pouvoir inventer!^^_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	137. Une sombre rentrée

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos lectures et vos commentaires! Et merci à Guest ;-)_

 _C'est l'heure de la rentrée pour Angélique! Je vous laisse découvrir cela ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 137 : Une sombre rentrée**

Le 1er septembre, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, l'ambiance était bien différente de celle qui y régnait d'habitude. C'étaient des parents angoissés qui venaient déposer leurs enfants qui paraissaient tout aussi stressés, certains s'éclipsant aussitôt après avoir fait monter sa progéniture dans le célèbre train, en jetant des regards affolés tout autour d'eux.

Angélique remarqua également que tous les élèves ne seraient pas présents à l'école de magie et elle les comprenait sans peine. Lord Voldemort avait lancé sa grande campagne sur la pureté du sang sorcier et chacun devait prouver son ascendance et son appartenance au monde magique sur plusieurs générations…

Évidemment, il avait assuré que tous les enfants devaient se présenter à Poudlard, qu'ils soient issus de Moldus ou de parents sorciers, mais certains n'avaient pas voulu prendre le risque de mettre son enfant dans une école désormais dirigée par les Mangemorts. Et ils avaient bien raison car ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour retrouver les Nés-Moldus qui leur échappaient encore et casser leur baguette après une "enquête" sur leurs origines.

En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait nommé Severus directeur de Poudlard et il y avait introduit les Carrow en tant que professeurs et gardiens de la discipline, Alecto se voyant confier le cours d'étude des Moldus et Amycus le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, qui avait été renommé art de la magie noire. Angélique et Drago, quant à eux, avaient été désignés comme préfets-en-chef…

Angélique observa attentivement la foule dans l'espoir utopique de trouver Harry, Ron et Hermione mais, bien entendu, elle ne vit aucune trace d'eux et soupira en montant dans le train, résignée, avec sa malle et son chat. Se dirigeant aussitôt vers le compartiment réservé aux préfets, elle passa devant de nombreux élèves, qui l'observèrent avancer avec un mélange de terreur et de dégoût, puis elle s'arrêta brièvement devant un wagon. Neville, Ginny et Luna posèrent rapidement leurs yeux sur elle avant de les détourner aussitôt et de faire comme si elle ne se trouvait pas là.

La jeune Serpentard ravala péniblement ses larmes et la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge avant de reprendre sa route et de s'installer en silence à côté de Drago après avoir mis sa valise dans le porte-bagage au-dessus d'elle et avoir libéré son chat de sa cage.

Une fois tous les préfets arrivés et le train en marche, Drago et elle lurent sans la moindre conviction le discours qu'on leur avait préparé afin de donner des consignes pour l'année scolaire aux autres préfets, buttant parfois sur un mot ou s'arrêtant pour relire une partie, choqués par son contenu.

En effet, cette année, en plus des habituels retraits de points et des retenues avec monsieur Rusard, les préfets avaient l'obligation d'envoyer leurs camarades aux deux Carrow pour une punition bien plus sévère dans le cadre de certaines transgressions du nouveau règlement, telles que "refus d'obtempérer", "dissimulation d'informations" ou "actes de rébellion". Si le monde magique n'avait pas basculé dans la tyrannie, Angélique se demandait bien ce que ça pouvait être d'autre car ça y ressemblait très fortement…

.

Quelques temps après que le Poudlard Express ne se soit mis en route, des Mangemorts apparurent afin de fouiller chaque compartiment à la recherche de Harry Potter. Bien sûr, ils ne le trouvèrent nulle part et durent repartir bredouille après avoir corrigé Neville qui avait osé leur répondre avec un air de défi que le Gryffondor n'était pas là.

Angélique, qui avait fait sa ronde de préfète en même temps que Yaxley et Wilkes afin de les surveiller un minimum, s'accroupit auprès du garçon et voulut l'aider à se redresser et à soigner sa lèvre fendue, une fois que les deux Mangemorts eurent disparu, mais il la repoussa vivement en ordonnant :

« Laisse-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! Tu es comme eux !

\- Neville, je veux juste t'aider… répliqua-t-elle, peinée.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Va-t'en ! » rétorqua-t-il froidement, en se relevant tout seul.

La jeune fille jeta un œil autour d'elle pour croiser les regards de mépris et de dégoût de ses camarades et elle quitta le wagon tandis que Ginny la fusillait du regard en aidant Neville à se rassoir et en lui donnant un mouchoir pour éponger sa lèvre.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un endroit pour s'isoler et cacher ses larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de déborder de ses paupières, elle tomba sur deux jeunes filles dans les bras l'une de l'autre, assises dans un petit renfoncement dans le sas entre deux voitures.

« Sally ? Daphné ? » demanda-t-elle en approchant légèrement.

Sally-Anne redressa sa tête vers elle mais Daphné resta blottie contre son amie, ses épaules secouées de soubresauts.

Découvrant son visage plein de larmes et se doutant que son amie blonde pleurait également, elle s'assit auprès d'elles et interrogea d'une voix emplie de sollicitude et de compassion :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Elle l'a dit à ses parents… se contenta de répondre Sally-Anne d'une voix blanche.

\- Quoi ? répliqua Angélique en fronçant ses sourcils, attentive, et en posant sa main sur le dos de Daphné dans un geste d'apaisement.

\- Hier, Daphné a annoncé à ses parents qu'elle ne voulait pas épouser Théodore parce qu'elle m'aimait moi. Elle leur a dit qu'elle voulait être avec moi et ça ne leur a pas du tout plu… » expliqua-t-elle brièvement dans un faible murmure.

La petite brune fronça encore un peu plus ses sourcils et elle se pencha vers Daphné en essayant de la tourner vers elle pour l'observer. Finalement, la jeune fille se tourna d'elle-même dans sa direction et elle put voir les traces que la colère de ses parents avait laissé sur son visage. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir, une arcade sourcilière fendue et une pommette rouge et gonflée.

Le visage d'Angélique se décomposa face à ce spectacle, sachant pertinemment le mal que cela faisait d'être victime de coups, et elle laissa ses larmes déborder de ses paupières en prenant son amie dans ses bras pour la soutenir et tenter de la rassurer.

Les trois amies restèrent dans les bras les unes des autres pendant de nombreuses minutes puis Angélique se redressa un peu et conseilla :

« Va voir Madame Pomfresh en arrivant au château.

\- Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça. Je veux que personne ne voie ça, répondit-elle de sa voix brisée en secouant la tête.

\- Mais sur le quai et dans le train, tout le monde t'a vue, non ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Non, je me suis lancée un sortilège… Je l'avais enlevé pour Sally et toi… expliqua-t-elle. Tiens, regarde », ajouta-t-elle en dégainant sa baguette.

Elle prononça une formule et toutes ses blessures disparurent, elle avait l'air en parfaite santé, mis à part la tristesse que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

« Viens chez moi alors. Mon père te soignera, décréta Angélique.

\- Mais non, je ne veux pas que… protesta-t-elle encore.

\- Si, tu vas y aller, Daphné ! Même si je dois t'y trainer par les cheveux ! la coupa Sally-Anne, résolue et en colère.

\- Mon père sait ce que c'est, Daphné. Il m'a soignée quand j'étais petite et, en plus, lui aussi, son père le battait quand il était enfant, déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais ne le répétez pas.

\- Non… approuva Daphné.

\- Aucun risque, affirma Sally-Anne.

\- Venez chez moi après le banquet, répéta-t-elle en se relevant pour les laisser seules.

\- Oui, on viendra », répondit Sally-Anne en reprenant la blonde dans ses bras.

Angélique s'éloigna de ses deux amies, le chagrin que leur situation lui inspirait s'ajoutant à celui qu'elle portait déjà dans son cœur bien lourd, et elle finit par trouver un coin tranquille, près de la salle des machines, où elle s'assit en entourant ses jambes de ses bras, et put enfin laisser se déverser toute sa peine.

.

Un chat poussa un miaulement plaintif en se frottant contre ses jambes et la jeune fille releva subitement la tête, surprise. Elle reconnut aussitôt Salem, qui poussa ses bras et grimpa sur elle, avant de lever les yeux vers son cousin qui se tenait debout devant elle.

« On est bientôt arrivé, Angie. Il faut que tu te changes, déclara-t-il simplement en lui tendant l'une de ses robes de sorcière qu'il avait récupérée dans sa malle.

\- Oui. Merci, Drago », répondit-elle en la prenant et en se levant, provoquant un miaulement indigné de Salem qui venait juste de se coucher sur elle.

Elle passa rapidement sa robe par-dessus son uniforme et tandis qu'elle réépinglait son badge de préfète-en-chef sur sa poitrine, elle entendit le garçon murmurer :

« Tu sais, je ne me sens pas beaucoup mieux que toi, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Et en quoi ça m'aiderait ? interrogea-t-elle, abattue.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas… Juste, t'es pas toute seule, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il, incertain, en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Je préférerais que tu ailles bien, lui apprit-elle simplement.

\- Moi aussi, je préférerais que tu te sentes bien », rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en grimaçant légèrement.

Elle l'observa un instant dans les yeux avant de prendre sa main et de décréter :

« Viens. Il faut que l'on montre le chemin des barques aux première année et que l'on surveille les autres. »

.

Le château n'avait plus sa chaleur d'antan, comme si Albus Dumbledore avait emporté avec lui la gaité, la joie et l'insouciance qui y régnaient jusqu'alors avant sa mort. Rusard semblait ravi des mines dépitées des élèves et de la présence des Carrow qui ne se privaient pas pour remettre déjà les adolescents à leur place.

Se dirigeant vers les grandes portes d'entrée, Angélique grimaça par avance en voyant Alecto et Amycus fouiller presque tous les élèves avant de les laisser entrer ou les intimider en leur beuglant dessus. Elle était quasi certaine de ne pas leur échapper.

En effet, l'apercevant approcher, le frère Carrow retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire tordu et clama haut et fort :

« Pas de favoritisme, pas même pour la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Viens ici, que je vérifie que tu n'as rien apporté d'illégal dans le château ! » ordonna-t-il ensuite en faisant un geste du bras pour l'engager à se présenter devant lui.

La jeune fille souffla un bon coup et serra les dents, résignée, avant de marcher vers le grand Mangemort, tête baissée, et de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Rien à déclarer, ma jolie ? interrogea-t-il en prenant son menton dans sa main pour lui faire lever son visage vers lui.

\- Non, mais je sais que ma parole ne vous suffit pas, répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant de son regard vairon.

\- En effet… » approuva-t-il, amusé, en balayant son corps des yeux avant de poser ses deux mains sur sa taille et ses pouces juste sous le renflement de sa poitrine.

Angélique ferma les paupières en expirant par le nez pour s'exhorter au calme puis elle sentit ses mains se déplacer sur sa taille et dans son dos avant de descendre progressivement vers le bas de son corps.

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama soudain une voix froide et sèche alors qu'il était parvenu à ses fesses, qu'il ne se priva pas de palper, envoyant un frisson de dégoût dans l'échine de la Serpentard.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, soulagée, pour observer son père fendre la foule d'élèves et approcher d'eux, le visage fermé par la colère.

« Lâchez-la tout de suite, Monsieur Carrow, et laissez donc les étudiants entrer dans le château ! ordonna-t-il vivement.

\- Nous sommes chargés de la discipline et… voulut intervenir Alecto.

\- Et moi, je suis le directeur de cette école ! l'interrompit-il aussitôt, le regard noir. Laissez les élèves rejoindre la Grande Salle ! Si vous les arrêtez tous pour les contrôler, nous ne mangerons pas avant minuit !

\- Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur… » répondit Amycus, sarcastique, en relâchant Angélique et en s'écartant du passage avec sa sœur pour permettre aux adolescents d'entrer dans leur école.

Severus l'engagea d'un signe de tête à pénétrer dans le château et il resta en faction à côté des Mangemorts pour s'assurer qu'ils ne retenaient pas des élèves, ensuite, lorsque tout le monde fut entré et installé à sa table, il rejoignit l'estrade directoriale pour prononcer le discours de bienvenue.

Évidemment, son discours n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de Dumbledore, qui étaient toujours enjoués, farfelus et excentriques, mais il tenta de faire de son mieux pour accueillir les élèves tout en montrant qu'il était bien au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour conserver sa place de bras droit auprès de lui.

« Rien n'a donc changé depuis l'année dernière, conclut-il d'une voix ferme en terminant son discours. Poudlard est et resta le lieu où les jeunes sorciers et sorcières apprendront à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs magiques pour autant que chacun et chacune soit en règle avec la nouvelle commission des Nés-Moldus. Pour finir et avant que le Choixpeau ne répartisse les nouveaux arrivants dans leurs maisons respectives, je voudrais vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs qui seront également chargés de la discipline au sein de l'école : Madame Alecto Carrow qui enseignera l'étude des Moldus et Monsieur Amycus Carrow qui dispensera celui d'art de la magie noire, ajouta-t-il en désignant la sœur et le frère qui s'étaient levés de table. Ces deux cours sont désormais obligatoires pour tout le monde, selon les souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et personne ne peut en être dispensé. »

Il balaya de ses yeux sombres l'assemblée silencieuse des élèves qui n'osaient pas proférer la moindre objection puis il déclara alors avant de se rasseoir :

« Bien. À présent, le professeur McGonagall va appeler les nouveaux venus et le Choixpeau les placera dans leurs maisons. »

Le professeur de métamorphose, qui patientait dans le fond de la salle avec les première année, s'avança vers la table des professeurs avec raideur, les petits élèves la suivant docilement, puis elle installa le tabouret et le vieux Choixpeau, qui pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlard décida de ne pas chanter la moindre chanson mais qui leur offrit un seul quatrain grave et solennel :

« Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard,  
Qu'importe, puisque le monde est plongé dans le noir !  
Pour notre salut, prions que ce sombre Seigneur  
Soit finalement vaincu par Harry Potter ! »

La stupéfaction que causa ces quelques paroles fit bientôt place à un énorme brouhaha qui s'éleva de toutes les tables et Rogue dut se lever et crier fermement « Silence ! » pour réinstaurer le calme et poursuivre avec la Cérémonie de Répartition. Ensuite, les plats apparurent et ils mangèrent avant que leur nouveau directeur ne les envoie au lit, sous la conduite de leurs préfets.

Angélique et Drago veillèrent à ce que leurs condisciples parviennent tous dans leurs dortoirs puis la jeune fille regagna les appartements de son père, qui étaient toujours au sous-sol et d'où ils n'avaient pas déménagé, et y retrouva ses deux amies qui l'attendaient.

« Venez, je crois qu'il est déjà là », déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

En effet, Severus se trouvait au salon, debout, accoudé au manteau de la cheminée où un feu crépitait doucement, et Angélique manifesta directement sa présence en disant :

« Papa, on a besoin de toi, s'il te plaît… »

Rogue se tourna alors vers sa fille et la découvrit en compagnie de Sally-Anne et Daphné, qui se tenaient l'une contre l'autre. Il fronça ses sourcils noirs, perplexe, et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Daphné, tu veux bien lui montrer ? » interrogea Angélique en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

La blonde soupira avant d'ôter le sortilège qui cachait ses blessures et Severus s'approcha d'elle en demandant, soucieux, avant de tendre sa main vers son visage :

« Miss Greengrass, que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- C'est… mon père qui m'a frappée, Monsieur, répondit-elle, hésitante, après avoir reculé instinctivement.

\- Laissez-moi vous regarder, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, dit-il doucement en parvenant cette fois à prendre le menton de la jeune fille dans sa main pour lui faire relever son visage vers lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? interrogea-t-il ensuite tout en scrutant chaque plaie.

\- C'est à cause de moi, Monsieur… intervint alors Sally-Anne. Daphné a dit à ses parents qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier avec Théodore Nott et qu'elle sortait avec moi. C'est de ma faute, ajouta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable, Sally, déclara Angélique en entourant ses épaules et en caressant le bras de son amie.

\- Non, on n'y peut rien s'ils sont trop bornés et aveuglés par leurs stupides traditions, approuva Daphné.

\- Asseyez-vous là, Miss Greengrass, décréta Severus en désignant le canapé, avant de faire apparaître ce dont il avait besoin pour la soigner sur la table basse. Votre amie a raison, aucune de vous deux n'est responsable et personne ne mérite ça », ajouta-t-il ensuite en prenant la dictame et en s'installant près de Daphné.

Le nouveau directeur soigna consciencieusement le visage de la jeune fille puis, lorsqu'il eut terminé et refermé ses fioles de potions et de baume, il demanda tout de même :

« Il ne vous a frappé qu'au visage ? »

Daphné fit une légère grimace en redressant légèrement ses épaules et Sally-Anne s'exclama :

« Quoi ? Daphné !

\- Tu avais déjà tellement peur avec ce que j'avais au visage alors… répondit-elle en haussant une épaule.

\- Le dos, je suppose ? interrogea Severus en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui mais je… répliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Vous pouvez aller voir Madame Pomfresh, si vous préférez, mais, si vous êtes là, je suppose que vous avez déjà écarté cette possibilité », affirma-t-il simplement.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait beaucoup, il ajouta, indifférent :

« Je peux vous garantir que vous ne craignez rien avec moi, Miss Greengrass. Ma fille a votre âge et, au risque de vous choquer, je l'ai déjà vue nue. Alors un dos nu ou un soutien-gorge ne m'émeuvent guère.

\- D'accord… » soupira-t-elle finalement.

Daphné ôta sa robe de sorcière puis la chemise qu'elle portait en dessous et Rogue s'occupa patiemment de toutes les plaies qu'elle avait sur le dos, avant de la laisser se rhabiller et retourner dans le dortoir des Serpentard avec Sally-Anne.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	138. Annonce (ceci n'est pas un chapitre)

**Annonce :**

Mes chères lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je tenais à vous signaler, comme me l'a fait gentiment remarquer Oilosse (merci à elle :-*), qu'un auteur du nom de sorcièreoupresque, sur Wattpad, s'est permis de plagier mon histoire « C'est ta chance » en se contentant de changer son titre et en la renommant « Angélique Sparks, une orpheline comme les autres ».

Je tiens à dire que je n'ai jamais donné mon accord à cet auteur pour qu'elle publie l'histoire sur Wattpad et encore moins pour la faire passer pour sienne en changeant simplement son titre. Tous les chapitres postés sur le site sont identiques aux miens au mot près…

Donc, je voudrais vous demander, si vous possédez par hasard également un compte sur Wattpad, de bien vouloir dire à cet auteur de supprimer MON histoire ou du moins de signaler qu'elle n'en est nullement l'auteur.

Je ne possède aucun compte sur ce site et, si j'en avais un, j'aurais publié mon histoire sous son titre original.

D'avance merci à tous,

Gros bisous à vous !

Miss Lily Rogue

 _ **Nouvelle:**_

 _Il semblerait que sorcièreoupresque ou un membre de l'équipe Wattpad (je n'en sais rien) ait retiré l'histoire de ce site._

 _Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui m'ont aidée à rétablir la vérité._

 _J. K. Rowling est la créatrice de tous les personnages et de l'univers de cette superbe saga, mais les idées de nos fictions nous appartiennent et personne n'a le droit de s'en approprier l'écriture, à moins qu'elle n'en ait obtenu l'autorisation expresse de la part de l'auteur._

 _Un grand merci en particulier à Oilosse, De-passage1200, Clodya, Isis7056, innocendres et Aleex pour leurs encouragements et leurs interventions!_

 _Merci encore à tous pour votre aide!_


	139. Ca commence bien

_Coucou!_

 _Je voudrais encore remercier tous mes lecteurs pour leur vigilance et leur réactivité lors de cette histoire de plagiat sur Wattpad! Vous êtes vraiment formidables et je suis heureuse de voir que je peux compter sur vous! :-D_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous également pour vos commentaires sur mes chapitre ;-)_

 _Suite de ce début de 7ème année à Poudlard pour Angélique…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 138 : Ça commence bien…**

En se réveillant ce matin-là, après une nuit agitée passée dans les bras protecteurs de son père, les premières pensées d'Angélique étaient pour Harry. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Que faisait-il actuellement ? Où était-il ? Était-il en sécurité ? Ron et Hermione étaient-ils avec lui ? Lui arrivait-il de penser un peu à elle, ne serait-ce que pour la maudire ?

Elle se leva finalement après avoir poussé un soupir et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour cette première journée de cours.

Severus, qui était déjà debout depuis des heures, l'accueillit dans la cuisine en lui offrant une tasse de thé, qu'elle dégusta en sa compagnie, avant de se mettre en route pour rejoindre ses camarades dans la Grande Salle, une fois qu'il lui eut donné les emplois du temps de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

« Bonne journée, ma puce, et courage, déclara Rogue avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de relâcher son étreinte.

\- Merci, papa. Toi aussi », répondit-elle en se détachant de lui pour aller retrouver Drago devant la salle commune de Serpentard afin de voir si personne n'avait de questions et de prêter main forte aux préfets vert et argent.

Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle distribua les horaires de chaque classe aux préfètes et préfets des différentes maisons en essayant de faire abstraction des chuchotements qu'elle entendait sur son passage ainsi que des regards et des doigts pointés dans sa direction puis elle vint finalement s'asseoir auprès de Sally-Anne et de Daphné pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Comment vous allez, les filles ? demanda-t-elle en étalant une couche de marmelade sur un toast. Daphné, ça va ?

\- Oui, je vais bien, acquiesça-t-elle. En tout cas, je n'ai plus mal… ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

\- Moi ça va, approuva également Sally. Et toi ? s'enquit-elle ensuite en tendant la main pour prendre une brioche avant de la déposer dans l'assiette de Daphné.

\- Boh… se contenta-t-elle de répondre en haussant ses épaules. On fait avec…

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, rétorqua la blonde en faisant la moue tout en observant son amie bouclée.

\- Je ne peux pas les empêcher de parler sur mon dos ni d'être effrayés, alors tant pis…

\- Angie, est-ce que c'est vrai que… voulut demander Sally-Anne avant de se mordre l'intérieure de la joue pour s'interrompre.

\- Que quoi ? l'engagea-t-elle à continuer en tournant son visage vers elle, comme blasée.

\- Ben… tu sais… Avec Dumbledore et les Mangemorts, dans la tour d'astronomie… » balbutia la jeune fille, incertaine.

La petite brune la regarda dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de fermer les paupières, de pousser un soupir, puis de répondre sincèrement en rouvrant les yeux :

« Oui. »

Daphné et Sally-Anne échangèrent un regard puis, constatant que ni l'une ni l'autre ne disait quoi que ce soit, Angélique se leva de table et déclara, affligée mais contentant sa peine du mieux qu'elle le pouvait :

« Je comprendrais que vous ne veuillez plus me parler. Je ne vous en veux pas. »

Et elle sortit de la Grande Salle avant que ses amies aient pu réagir.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de métamorphose, où elle aurait son premier cours de l'année, même si elle était bien trop en avance, et s'adossa contre le mur de pierres en fermant les paupières quand elle fut arrivée.

« Le cours ne commence que dans dix minutes. Vous êtes trop tôt, Miss Rogue », claqua soudain la voix sévère et sèche du professeur McGonagall, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

La Serpentard sursauta légèrement et ouvrit ses yeux brillants de larmes pour les poser sur la vieille sorcière qui l'observait avec austérité et froideur.

« Je… Je suis désolée, professeur… » répliqua-t-elle en essuyant machinalement ses yeux hors desquels une unique larme s'était tout de même échappée, avant de baisser la tête, honteuse.

La directrice des Gryffondor regarda attentivement cette petite jeune fille qui se trouvait devant elle, les yeux rivés au sol de peur de croiser son regard accusateur et intransigeant.

Même si Potter avait dit vrai concernant la mort de son estimé collègue et vieil ami, elle n'était pas du tout persuadée qu'Angélique était à mettre dans le même sac que ces Mangemorts cruels, sadiques et sanguinaires, et encore moins dans celui de Bellatrix Lestrange et Lord Voldemort, ses géniteurs. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'une âme en peine, qui avait été prise au piège dans un tourbillon d'événements tragiques et malencontreux de par son origine et ses fréquentations, tout comme Drago Malefoy, depuis cette funeste nuit de juin…

« Vous pouvez entrer et vous asseoir en attendant l'arrivée de vos camarades et le début du cours, si vous le souhaitez », ajouta-t-elle alors, d'une voix plus cordiale.

La Serpentard releva vivement ses yeux vairons vers elle, stupéfaite par ce changement de ton et d'attitude, et elle lui offrit un faible sourire en réponse au sien en passant timidement devant elle pour aller s'installer à un pupitre dans la salle de métamorphose.

Après tout, Albus leur avait accordé sa confiance, à Severus et à elle, se dit encore Minerva en observant la jeune fille sortir ses affaires puis attendre sagement ses camarades, et il ne s'était jamais trompé jusque-là…

.

Après la métamorphose, Angélique se rendit à son cours d'étude des runes. Sans Hermione, elle se sentait vraiment seule dans cette classe que si peu d'élèves choisissaient. Il y avait énormément de places vides et les rares étudiants qui y assistaient avaient consciencieusement évité de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle se rendit ensuite en sortilège en soupirant et elle eut la surprise de voir Sally-Anne et Daphné lui faire signe pour qu'elle s'installe près d'elle.

La jeune fille se dirigea doucement vers elles et s'assit puis elle entendit Daphné déclarer fermement d'une voix claire :

« Les amis sont là pour se soutenir et en particulier dans les moments difficiles. Alors ne compte pas te débarrasser de nous comme ça. »

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que Sally-Anne acquiesçait et Angélique leur offrit un sourire reconnaissant, alors que, de l'autre côté de la classe, Neville fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant aux paroles de la Serpentard, songeur.

Après l'interruption du temps de midi, Angélique et l'ensemble de ses camarades de septième année Serpentard et Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la salle du cours d'étude des Moldus, bien séparés comme si un mur invisible se tenait entre les deux maisons les plus rivales de Poudlard.

Alecto Carrow les attendait devant la classe, un mince sourire cruel rivé à ses lèvres, les mains dans le dos. Elle les observa d'abord avec mépris avant de leur ordonner d'entrer dans la pièce et de s'installer.

« Il manque des élèves dans cette classe, déclara-t-elle après avoir fait l'appel. Où sont passés Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Dean Thomas ? questionna-t-elle ensuite en balayant la classe des yeux.

\- Personne ne sait où ils sont et, même si on le savait, on ne vous le dirait pas ! rétorqua aussitôt Neville tandis que les autres Gryffondor détournaient le regard.

\- Oh ! Monsieur Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-elle en l'observant de ses petits yeux méchants.

\- Oui, affirma le garçon en hochant la tête.

\- Bien… Je crois que vous méritez déjà une bonne correction pour m'avoir répondu avec autant d'insolence, répondit-elle en dégainant sa baguette magique.

\- Non ! intervint Angélique, désirant lui éviter un Doloris et sachant ce que la femme avait en tête. Il a simplement répondu à votre question, se justifia-t-elle alors que tous les élèves avaient tourné leur visage vers elle.

\- Vraiment, Miss Black ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction. Il m'a pourtant semblé distinguer du défi dans les paroles de Monsieur Londubat.

\- Je ne crois pas, professeur, mais, de toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas recourir immédiatement à ce genre de punitions, la détrompa-t-elle en désignant sa baguette magique du doigt. Un retrait de points ou une retenue constitueront un avertissement suffisant, je pense.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est moi qui suis en charge de la discipline à Poudlard et non vous-même ? interrogea-t-elle de sa voix froide.

\- Je le sais très bien, madame, mais vous devez néanmoins appliquer le règlement.

\- Soit ! J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor mais, si jamais vous recommencez, vous serez sévèrement puni, Londubat ! » décréta-t-elle, énervée, avant de commencer sa leçon.

Angélique et ses camarades passèrent une heure entière à écouter Alecto Carrow débiter un nombre impressionnant d'inepties et de mensonges concernant les Moldus et leur culture tout en prenant notes de ce qu'elle disait. La jeune fille dut plus d'une fois se mordre la langue pour éviter d'intervenir pour rétablir la vérité, sachant que cela ne servirait pas ses intérêts, surtout après avoir déjà pris le parti de Neville en début de cours.

À la fin de l'heure, la Mangemort exigea que la Serpentard reste quelques minutes pour lui parler et Drago lui fit signe qu'il patienterait devant la classe en attendant qu'elle sorte.

« Approche, Lyra ! » s'énerva la femme, du haut de son estrade.

Angélique se dirigea vers elle docilement et elle s'exclama vivement :

« Je me fiche que tu sois la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Bellatrix, de Rodolphus ou de Severus et je me contrefiche aussi que tu sois bientôt ma belle-sœur ! Si tu interviens encore une seule fois comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure avec ce Gryffondor, je ferai de ta vie ici un enfer ! Tu m'as bien comprise ?

\- J'ai bien compris, oui... acquiesça humblement la jeune fille en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce dont je suis capable pour te pourrir la vie et te torturer lentement, ajouta-t-elle encore, menaçante.

\- Si, je crois en avoir une vague idée…

\- Alors je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux ! (1)

\- Oui, approuva-t-elle. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle tout de même.

\- Pfff ! Va-t'en ! Je t'ai assez vue ! ordonna-t-elle avant d'esquisser une moue de mépris.

\- Oui, madame… »

Elle sortit de la salle de classe, tête baissée, et Drago lui demanda directement, soucieux, en agrippant son bras :

« Ça va ? Elle ne t'a rien fait au moins ?

\- Oui, ça va, et, non, elle ne m'a rien fait, acquiesça-t-elle rapidement. Viens, allons vite en potions avant d'être en retard. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de potions, après avoir frappé quelques coups à la porte, et Slughorn, en les reconnaissant, détourna légèrement le regard et décréta simplement sans leur faire la moindre remarque pour leur arrivée tardive :

« Ah… Bien… Installez-vous… »

Angélique et Drago s'installèrent tous les deux à une table, à l'écart des autres étudiants, puis ils sortirent leurs affaires et firent chauffer leurs chaudrons en constatant que leur professeur avait décidé de commencer l'année par un petit rappel des potions qu'ils avaient étudiées l'année précédente.

La jeune fille fut très déçue de remarquer que celui qui avait repris le poste de directeur des Serpentard s'obstinait à les éviter ou à détourner le regard à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux et, à la fin de l'heure, après avoir rangé son matériel, elle se dirigea vers lui pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Désolé, ma petite, je n'ai pas le temps », déclara aussitôt le vieux professeur bedonnant en la voyant approcher et en remballant précipitamment ses affaires.

Angélique s'arrêta net, à quelques pas de son bureau, tandis qu'il s'affairait à tout regrouper pour partir de là le plus vite possible, et elle déclara, profondément peinée par son attitude :

« Vous m'aviez assuré que votre porte serait toujours ouverte pour moi… Mais vous m'avez menti, vous aussi… Tout comme Harry, Ron, Hermione et pratiquement tous mes amis… Mais je vous jure que vous vous trompez sur mon compte ! Vous vous trompez tous ! »

Et elle fit demi-tour afin de gagner la porte et de sortir dans le couloir pour rejoindre les appartements de son père le plus rapidement possible.

.

Lorsque Severus rentra chez lui après le repas du soir, il trouva Angélique déjà en pyjama et enroulée dans un plaid en laine, étendue sur le divan, son chat noir couché sur elle, avec un livre en main.

Il avança jusqu'à elle, poussa légèrement ses jambes pour qu'elle les replie afin de lui faire de la place et demanda directement :

« Mauvaise journée, ma puce ?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée… répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en soupirant et en laissant tomber son livre à côté du canapé. Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas revenir, ajouta-t-elle en caressant Salem.

\- Tu sais bien que l'on n'avait pas le choix…

\- Oui, je sais…

\- Ma journée ne s'est pas franchement mieux déroulée que la tienne, je pense. Les professeurs daignent à peine m'adresser la parole, expliqua-t-il en posant sa main sur l'un de ses genoux dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pense que je me sentirai mieux en sachant que je ne suis pas toute seule à être malheureuse. Drago m'a sorti un truc dans le style, hier. Mais, moi, je préférerais que vous alliez bien, déclara-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans les siens.

\- Je ne sais pas, rétorqua Rogue en haussant ses épaules. On croit que ça peut te rassurer sans doute.

\- Oui, mais ça ne marche pas… » répondit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants puis Severus demanda soudain en fronçant ses sourcils noirs :

« Tu as mangé un petit quelque chose au moins ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim…

\- Je me moque que tu aies faim ou pas, tu dois manger un minimum, décréta-t-il fermement.

\- Papa, s'il te plaît… soupira-t-elle.

\- Inutile de discuter, la prévint-il en se levant du fauteuil. Je vais aller te faire un sandwich et tu me feras le plaisir de le manger.

\- OK… » approuva-t-elle, pas vraiment enchantée par l'idée, en se levant également pour le suivre dans la cuisine.

Angélique mangea ce que Severus lui avait préparé puis, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il lui demanda en débarrassant son assiette d'un simple coup de baguette :

« Tu te rappelles que tu dois faire une petite ronde ce soir ?

\- Ah, oui, juste… acquiesça-t-elle. Bon, ben, je vais me rhabiller alors… ajouta-t-elle en se vêtant d'un sortilège informulé.

\- Fais juste un petit tour du château avec Drago puis rentrez, conseilla-t-il simplement. Je ne crois pas que les élèves aient envie de désobéir avec les Carrow comme gardiens de la discipline à Poudlard.

\- Oui, d'accord, approuva-t-elle en attachant sa cape autour de ses épaules.

\- À tout à l'heure, ma puce, déclara-t-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

\- À très vite ! » répondit-elle en quittant ses appartements.

Elle retrouva rapidement Drago, qui contrairement à elle n'avait pas oublié cette ronde, et elle lui expliqua ce que lui avait dit son père. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain et pour aller plus vite et elle commença à déambuler dans les couloirs de la partie est du château tandis que son cousin s'occupait de l'ouest.

Après avoir sillonné de nombreux couloirs et parcouru différents étages, Angélique entendit subitement les bruits étouffés de quelqu'un qui pleurait. Perplexe, elle s'approcha de la source de ce bruit et elle découvrit une petite fille de Gryffondor assise en boule à même le sol derrière une armure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdue ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

La fillette sursauta, surprise, et ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent de peur en découvrant son insigne de préfète-en-chef ainsi que son écusson de Serpentard mais surtout en la reconnaissant elle, la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Je suis désolée… Je me suis trompée de chemin dans le château… Je ne sais plus comment retourner à ma tour… Mais, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas de mal et ne me conduis pas chez les Carrow, la supplia-t-elle, en sanglotant toujours.

\- Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, répondit-elle tristement, blessée. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de te faire du mal et je ne vais certainement pas prévenir les Carrow. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se perdre. Ce n'est pas grave, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant son nez avec le revers de sa manche, étonnée.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi horrible et méchante que tout le monde le dit…

\- Ça te fait de la peine qu'on pense ça de toi ? interrogea-t-elle alors, attentive.

\- Oui, beaucoup, acquiesça-t-elle, ses yeux vairons brillant de larmes.

\- Excuse-moi alors…

\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir… balaya-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Tu veux bien que je te reconduise jusqu'à ta tour ou tu préfères que j'aille chercher un membre de ta maison ou le professeur McGonagall ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en désignant le couloir.

\- Je vais avec toi, si tu veux bien me reconduire, répondit-elle en se levant avant d'épousseter sa robe.

\- D'accord, suis-moi », acquiesça la jeune préfète-en-chef, un peu ragaillardie par la confiance que lui témoignait cette petite fille.

Elle la mena dans les différents couloirs en lui expliquant le chemin pour qu'elle puisse plus facilement le retenir puis elle s'assura qu'elle passe le trou dissimulé par le portrait de la Grosse Dame avant de rentrer chez elle une fois sa ronde terminée.

* * *

(1) Désolée pour la blague toute pourrie mais j'ai pas pu résister!^^ XD

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	140. Les forces du Mal

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaire!_

 _La suite avec notre cher Amycus Carrow…^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 139 : Les forces du Mal**

La journée du lendemain ne se passa pas vraiment mieux pour Angélique, d'autant plus qu'elle avait dû assister à son premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, donné par son cher fiancé Amycus Carrow…

Les Serpentard avaient été une nouvelle fois regroupés avec les Gryffondor et leur professeur avait tenté, tout comme sa sœur le jour précédent, d'obtenir des informations sur Harry, Ron et Hermione, prétextant que Harry était recherché pour un interrogatoire dans le cadre de la mort du professeur Dumbledore – comme l'affirmait _La Gazette du sorcier_ , qui était désormais contrôlée par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts – mais, cette fois-ci, personne n'avait émis le moindre son, pas même Neville.

Amycus avait grimacé face à ce manque de réaction et il avait commencé le cours, déçu, en décidant de les faire se battre en duel afin de voir quel était leur niveau, essayant de placer un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, pour plus de spectacle sans doute.

Vu le nombre inférieur de rouge et or par rapport aux vert et argent, certains Serpentard durent se battre entre eux mais, malheureusement Amycus n'offrit pas ce luxe à Angélique et l'obligea à affronter Neville, songeant sûrement cela comique de recréer un affrontement Black – Londubat comme seize ans auparavant.

Angélique ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, résignée, avant de les rouvrir et de se mettre en garde, prête à affronter son adversaire. Elle prit bien soin d'éviter son regard bleu, ne souhaitant pas y lire le dégoût et la répulsion qu'elle lui inspirait, et ils débutèrent leur combat après s'être brièvement salué, au signal de leur professeur.

Les couples de duellistes se battaient à la loyale, en tentant de varier les sortilèges, d'alterner attaque et défense, d'employer le plus possible des informulés mais aussi de surprendre son adversaire. Évidemment, les Serpentard se montraient plus rusés que les Gryffondor et profitaient souvent de moments d'inattention pour les désarmer ou les mettre au sol mais tout se déroulait correctement.

Amycus déambulait dans la classe à travers les duos d'élèves, donnant des conseils aux Serpentard et méprisant ouvertement les Gryffondor, avant de venir se poster auprès d'Angélique et de Neville afin d'observer leur combat.

La jeune fille tenta de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention mais, sentant le regard du Mangemort peser désagréablement sur son corps, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif et ne parvint pas à éviter le sortilège de désarmement de Neville qui lui fit échapper sa baguette des mains et la projeta au sol quelques mètres plus loin.

« Angie, tu n'as rien ? » s'exclama aussitôt le jeune garçon en accourant auprès d'elle, soucieux.

La Serpentard qui grimaçait légèrement en se frottant le bas du dos, à présent assise par terre, observa le Gryffondor avec étonnement, surprise qu'il s'inquiète de savoir si elle allait bien après ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le train et la façon dont il l'ignorait depuis la rentrée.

Se rendant probablement compte de sa confusion et de ce qu'il avait fait, Neville recula un peu et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour camoufler sa gêne, ne sachant plus trop comment agir avec elle.

« Vous devriez faire preuve de plus de concentration, Miss Black », décréta Amycus, moqueur, qui s'était approché et se trouvait maintenant derrière elle.

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il la prit par les aisselles pour la relever, en profitant au passage pour poser ses doigts sur ses seins et en la collant désagréablement à lui avec un sourire pervers.

Angélique se débattit pour échapper à ses mains et se détacher de lui sans oser lui dire le fond de sa pensée ni protester davantage, sous le regard choqué de Neville et de quelques autres élèves, qui avaient très bien vu où leur professeur avait délibérément posé ses mains, et elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui en mettant ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger, ses joues cramoisies de honte.

Amycus secoua légèrement la tête, amusé, et lui ordonna après s'être déplacé dans la classe :

« Venez récupérer votre baguette magique afin de prendre votre revanche. »

La jeune fille fronça ses sourcils bruns en le regardant dans les yeux, se demandant ce qui pouvait tellement l'amuser, puis elle chercha sa baguette du regard avant de comprendre en la découvrant juste à ses pieds.

Elle releva ses yeux vairons vers lui et le fusilla du regard en serrant les dents et en tenant ses poings crispés le long de ses flancs. Puis après quelques instants de flottement, elle s'avança vers lui avec raideur en essayant de conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait avant qu'elle ne s'envole totalement une fois qu'elle se serait agenouillée devant ce sale Mangemort, comme il avait l'air de le souhaiter, pour récupérer sa baguette magique.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre la moitié de la distance qui la séparait de lui, elle vit sa baguette décoller brusquement du sol et atterrir dans la main de Drago.

« Tiens, Angélique, déclara-t-il simplement en la lui tendant.

\- Merci, répondit-elle, soulagée, en venant la récupérer auprès de son cousin.

\- Venez ici, tous les deux ! » décréta Amycus, frustré et en colère, en faisant un geste de la main.

Les deux jeunes approchèrent de lui docilement, sachant qu'ils n'allaient probablement pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, et leur professeur les saisit fermement chacun par un bras.

« Continuez vos duels ! ordonna-t-il à l'ensemble de la classe. Quant à vous deux, vous allez venir avec moi », ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante en les entraînant vivement vers le petit bureau attenant à sa classe.

Angélique et Drago n'eurent d'autre choix que de le suivre et, une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte après les avoir poussés dans la pièce, il asséna une grande gifle à chacun d'eux.

Le garçon porta immédiatement une main à sa joue pour apaiser la douleur en retenant ses larmes de son mieux, pris de court et choqué par son geste, et la jeune fille, quant à elle, ne bougea pratiquement pas, habituée à ce genre de traitement dans son pensionnat, ayant déjà reçu des corrections bien plus douloureuses de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres et surtout ne voulant pas faire le plaisir de la voir pleurer à ce sale Mangemort.

« Vous vous prenez pour qui, tous les deux ? questionna-t-il, furieux. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? ajouta-t-il en approchant d'eux en constatant qu'ils ne répondaient pas. Vous pensez peut-être que vous êtes intouchables à cause de ça ? demanda-t-il encore en découvrant brutalement leurs avant-bras, allant jusqu'à déchirer la manche d'Angélique, et en désignant la Marque des Ténèbres du menton.

\- Non, nous… tenta de répondre Drago d'une voix tremblante.

\- Vous n'êtes que des sales morveux et, dans cette classe, c'est à moi que vous devez obéir ! Alors je vous conseille de ne pas recommencer ! le coupa-t-il aussitôt. Vous allez retourner dans cette classe et je veux que vous lanciez le Doloris à votre adversaire, exigea-t-il ensuite, mesquin, en guise de punition.

\- Le Doloris est l'un des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables. Il est interdit de l'utiliser, répliqua simplement la jeune fille comme si elle récitait une leçon.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je m'en tape ! » rétorqua-t-il grossièrement en saisissant son menton dans sa grosse main poisseuse pour placer son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

Angélique se contenta de l'observer droit dans les yeux en faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa crainte et son dégoût puis il la relâcha brusquement, ouvrit la porte et les repoussa dans la classe avant de les suivre et de refermer le bureau.

Les autres étudiants s'interrompirent dans leurs combats pour les regarder revenir vers eux et ils remarquèrent pratiquement tous leur joue rougie par la gifle qu'ils avaient reçue, stupéfaits.

« Drago et Lyra vont vous faire une petite démonstration du sortilège Doloris sur leur adversaire, décréta Amycus.

\- Mais c'est… voulut protester Lavande avant de se taire d'elle-même en se mordant la lèvre, tandis que les autres restaient muets d'effarement.

\- Oui, Miss Brown ? demanda leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal en haussant un sourcil broussailleux dans sa direction, faussement pédagogue.

\- Non, rien, professeur, se ravisa-t-elle immédiatement en reculant, effrayée.

\- Parfait, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête, satisfait. Drago, Lyra ! » ordonna-t-il ensuite en faisant un geste sec de la tête.

Les deux Serpentard se préparèrent, le garçon pointant sa baguette vers Parvati, son estomac se tordant déjà dans son ventre à l'idée de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, et la jeune fille vers Neville en lui faisant de grands yeux et une drôle de tête.

Le Gryffondor se demanda ce qui lui prenait, désorienté, et il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Puis, quand Amycus donna le signal, il entendit avec horreur Parvati crier de douleur tandis qu'il ne ressentait que de légers chatouillis.

Incrédule, il se reprit assez vite en voyant Angélique commencer à paniquer à cause de son manque de réaction et il se mit rapidement à hurler et à se tordre de douleur en se laissant tomber au sol pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de leur professeur ni de graves ennuis à la jeune fille.

« Stop ! » s'écria tout à coup Amycus pour mettre fin à la torture.

Angélique et Drago arrêtèrent leurs maléfices et le professeur déclara avant de mettre fin à son cours quelques minutes plus tard :

« Que cela vous serve à tous de leçon ! »

La jeune fille rangea rapidement ses affaires, mit son sac sur son épaule et franchit le pas de la porte en première, en profitant que Carrow était occupé à parler avec Crabbe et Goyle, pour filer discrètement en pressant le pas avant qu'il ne trouve le moindre prétexte fallacieux pour la retenir.

Alors qu'elle se dépêchait de s'éloigner de la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal le plus vite possible, elle entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle en courant avant de percevoir une voix familière s'exclamer :

« Angie ! Angie, attends !

\- Je… Je ne crois pas que je peux te parler, Neville… répondit-elle, hésitante, en jetant des coups d'œil alentour, anxieuse, pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait.

\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, je pense comprendre… approuva-t-il sagement en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Pas tout, évidemment, mais bien certaines choses. En tout cas, merci pour ce que tu as fait », ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en pressant légèrement son épaule avant de disparaître rapidement vers sa tour en entendant des bruits de pas approcher d'eux.

La Serpentard l'observa s'éloigner, un peu rassérénée, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, avant de rejoindre Madame Chourave et sa classe de botanique.

.

Angélique était plongée dans le vieux grimoire que sa mère lui avait offert l'année précédente pour son anniversaire, essayant de traduire les runes anciennes et de comprendre les maléfices et contre-sorts qui s'y trouvaient rassemblés, le front plissé par la concentration, en prenant des notes sur un parchemin afin de ne pas oublier la façon dont elle traduisait ces lignes, raturant parfois certains passages pour en améliorer le sens ou remplaçant certains mots par des termes plus appropriés.

Malgré tout le travail qu'elle avait déjà à faire pour ses cours afin de se préparer aux A.S.P.I.C., l'héritage de sa mère était devenu en quelque sorte son livre de chevet après qu'elle ait repéré le mot Horcruxe écrit en runes au milieu d'un texte et qu'elle ait remarqué que ce bouquin parlait de puissants sortilèges, de dangereuses malédictions mais aussi de la façon dont on pouvait les combattre et en venir à bout. Elle avait donc décidé de le traduire dans son intégralité pour comprendre son contenu dans les moindres détails au plus vite et elle s'attelait à en traduire un passage tous les jours depuis le mois d'août.

C'est ainsi que Severus la retrouva en rentrant de sa réunion avec Voldemort, allongée sur le ventre, par terre, sur la carpette qui faisait face à la cheminée, son chat couché auprès d'elle et fermant ses yeux jaunes, son dictionnaire Lune Rousse à sa gauche, trempant sa plume dans son encrier afin de noter sa traduction sur son parchemin en observant attentivement le texte qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Tu as fait tes devoirs avant de te mettre à traduire ce grimoire au moins ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc en ôtant sa cape noire et en approchant d'elle, sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, tu sais bien que je ne prends mon livre que quand j'ai terminé tout ce que j'avais à faire pour l'école, répondit-elle aussitôt en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Bien, approuva-t-il simplement en s'installant dans son petit fauteuil une place, tout près d'elle. Tu crois vraiment que ça va servir à quelque chose ? demanda-t-il ensuite, sceptique, en l'observant se concentrer sur les vieilles pages jaunies et piquetées de moisissures ici et là.

\- Je ne le saurai qu'après avoir tout traduit mais j'ai bon espoir », répliqua-t-elle d'une façon assurée, ses yeux vairons brillant d'intelligence et de confiance, avant de lui offrir un sourire lumineux.

Rogue sentit alors toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée lors de cette journée ainsi que le stress généré par sa visite au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'envoler d'un seul coup grâce à son regard et à son expression enjouée et il se détendit en lui rendant son sourire, une douce chaleur étreignant soudain son cœur comme à chaque fois que sa fille plongeait ses yeux dans les siens de cette façon.

Angélique lança un sort de séchage à son parchemin, referma son encrier et ses bouquins puis elle envoya le tout dans sa chambre d'un simple coup de baguette magique avant de se redresser et de s'approcher de son père pour venir s'installer sur son accoudoir gauche.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça racontait, cette réunion ? s'enquit-elle gentiment, curieuse.

\- Pas grand-chose de neuf, mis à part que Potter s'est montré hier au ministère, en compagnie de Granger et Weasley. Ils avaient pris du Polynectar pour s'y infiltrer, semble-t-il, lui apprit-il en entourant sa taille de son bras.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que Harry faisait là ? Et pourquoi on n'en a pas entendu parler dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ ? interrogea-t-elle, stupéfaite, en l'observant de ses yeux ronds.

\- Aucune idée de ce qu'il fabriquait… Il a récupéré l'œil magique de Maugrey et il a fait s'échapper des Nés-Moldus après avoir agressé Ombrage apparemment, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Et _La Gazette_ n'en a pas parlé car le maître est furieux de ce qu'il s'est produit, tout simplement…

\- Ils ont tous les trois réussis à s'en sortir sans se faire attraper ? demanda-t-elle encore, impressionnée et songeuse.

\- Oui, ils ont failli se faire avoir par Yaxley mais ils ont retransplané aussitôt. En tout cas, ils ne peuvent plus se cacher au square Grimmaurd, les Mangemorts savent y accéder désormais…

\- Ils étaient là-bas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, plus personne ne sait où ils se trouvent et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal… » répondit Severus, pensif.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous_


	141. Cache-cache

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-) Et merci aux deux Guest ;-)_

 _Alors, je sais, c'est un petit chapitre mais je me suis dit: "autant poster un petit chapitre que rien du tout"^^ En effet, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre écrit d'avance… Donc, il se pourrait que je ne poste pas mercredi prochain si je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire mais bien dans deux semaines. J'ai trouvé un travail et, en plus, j'aide ma sœur à peindre dans la maison qu'elle vient d'acheter, les Week-ends, donc je suis légèrement occupée^^ Mais rassurez-vous, je ferai tout mon possible pour écrire et vous donner la suite de cette histoire, d'autant plus qu'elle est presque terminée^^ ;-)_

 _En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 140 : Cache-cache**

Angélique courait dans les couloirs aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter, voulant s'éloigner à tout prix du Mangemort qui la pourchassait depuis qu'il l'avait vue sortir seule de la bibliothèque.

« Allez ! Viens, ma princesse ! Laisse-moi te donner un avant-goût de ta future vie ! Je t'épouse dès la fin de l'année de toute façon ! » criait Amycus Carrow en essayant de la rattraper.

La jeune fille redoubla de vigueur, ne souhaitant surtout pas qu'il puisse poser ses sales pattes sur elle, mais sachant qu'il était bien plus grand qu'elle et qu'il avait de plus longues foulées, elle tourna à l'angle d'un mur et entra précipitamment dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva.

« Miss Rogue ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous… s'exclama le professeur Slughorn, surpris de la voir surgir dans son bureau de cette façon.

\- Oh, professeur ! Cachez-moi ! Ne dites rien ! Ne lui dites pas où je suis, s'il vous plaît ! l'interrompit-elle vivement en accourant auprès de lui, son visage reflétant une angoisse pure.

\- Mais, Angélique, de quoi parlez-vous et, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi, en la regardant, les yeux exorbités, s'agenouiller devant lui et pousser légèrement ses jambes afin de se frayer un chemin à quatre pattes pour aller se réfugier sous son bureau.

\- Chut ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne dites rien ! l'implora-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux en s'asseyant sous le meuble et en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

\- Mais… » voulut-il encore protester en observant la jeune fille recroquevillée à ses pieds.

Il fut interrompu par des coups énergiques donnés contre la porte de son bureau.

Il releva la tête vers l'entrée, dérouté, baissa de nouveau son regard vers la Serpentard qui fermait les paupières et serrait fortement ses genoux contre elle puis il posa de nouveau les yeux sur sa porte et engagea son visiteur à entrer.

« Ah, Monsieur Carrow… dit-il en feignant de corriger une copie d'élève.

\- Horace, le salua-t-il brièvement. Vous n'auriez pas vu passer Lyra Black, par hasard ? demanda-t-il directement en jetant des coups d'œil alentours.

\- Miss Black ? répéta-t-il en faisant la moue et en se frottant le menton, songeur. Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Pour quelle raison me demandez-vous cela ?

\- Heu… Je voulais… lui parler de son devoir du cours d'art de la magie noire… inventa-t-il avant d'esquisser un rictus qu'il croyait faire passer pour un sourire.

\- Oh, certainement un devoir où elle a encore excellé, j'en suis sûr, répondit-il, bonhomme.

\- Oui… Oui, c'est cela… approuva-t-il, agacé. Alors, vous ne l'avez pas vue ?

\- Non, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu ce plaisir.

\- Bon, très bien… » répliqua-t-il, maussade, en faisant demi-tour et en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un bon pas pour essayer de rattraper et de coincer la jeune fille.

Horace le regarda fermer la porte et attendit quelques instants avant d'écarter sa chaise de son bureau et de décréter en baissant les yeux vers Angélique, qui était toujours en boule sous le gros meuble en bois massif :

« Il est parti, mon petit, vous pouvez sortir de là.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne va pas revenir ? demanda-t-elle en levant son visage apeuré vers lui.

\- Certain. Il doit sans doute déjà vous chercher ailleurs », rétorqua-t-il, sûr de lui.

La jeune fille relâcha ses jambes, se remit à quatre pattes et sortit de sa cachette avant de se relever avec l'aide de Slughorn, qui lui avait tendu ses deux mains.

« Merci, professeur, déclara-t-elle, reconnaissante, en époussetant un peu sa robe de sorcière.

\- De rien… soupira-t-il. Et si vous me racontiez un peu pourquoi cet homme vous pourchassait ? interrogea-t-il ensuite, curieux.

\- Je… ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps… Je suis entrée dans la première pièce que j'ai vue… J'ignorais que vous étiez là… Et puis, je voudrais rentrer pour voir mon père, s'il vous plaît… éluda-t-elle en se frottant le bras et en évitant son regard, ses larmes menaçant de déborder de ses paupières, toujours chagrinée qu'il l'ait repoussée quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Si vous ressortez maintenant, il risque de mettre la main sur vous », déclara-t-il simplement en l'observant attentivement.

Angélique hésita en grimaçant, effrayée à l'idée que Carrow la trouve, et elle entendit son professeur de potions ajouter :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir chassée de cette façon lors de notre premier cours de l'année… »

La jeune fille releva ses yeux vairons vers lui et il put y voir passer un éclair de douleur.

« Je ne voulais pas vous froisser ni vous faire autant de peine… » dit-il alors en faisant une grimace après avoir constaté qu'elle était toujours blessée à cause de cela.

La Serpentard détourna son regard pour le poser sur ses pieds et elle haussa ses épaules, comme si elle s'en fichait – ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas.

« Il faut me pardonner, soupira-t-il, penaud. Je n'ai jamais été très courageux, Angélique…

\- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas très courageuse… avoua-t-elle.

\- Vous l'êtes déjà bien plus que moi, rétorqua-t-il alors.

\- Je ne suis pas lui… murmura-t-elle encore du bout des lèvres, la gorge serrée.

\- Non, je le sais… approuva-t-il gentiment. Mais vous vous rappelez la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

\- Vous vous étiez déguisé en fauteuil afin de passer inaperçu, répondit-elle en relevant son visage vers lui et en esquissant un très léger sourire.

\- Absolument, acquiesça-t-il, content de distinguer ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres roses. Vous savez bien à quel point je suis téméraire ! plaisanta-t-il alors.

\- Je ne veux pas vous causer le moindre ennui, monsieur… affirma-t-elle.

\- J'en suis bien conscient.

\- Et je ne veux de mal à personne.

\- Oui, je vous crois sans peine, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Je voulais juste quelqu'un avec qui parler un peu de tout et de rien… J'aimais bien vos dîners et vos fêtes, finalement, lui confia-t-elle.

\- Accepteriez-vous de me pardonner mon comportement ? lui demanda-t-il en guettant attentivement l'expression de son visage.

\- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle doucement, sans hésiter, avant de lui sourire sincèrement.

\- Merci, ma petite. »

Un silence de plusieurs dizaines de secondes s'étira dans la pièce avant que Slughorn ne se lève de son siège et ne décrète :

« Venez avec moi, nous allons prévenir Severus depuis mes appartements.

\- D'accord, monsieur, acquiesça-t-elle en essuyant une larme et en approchant de lui. Merci.

\- Je vous en prie… » répondit le vieil homme en la menant jusque chez lui par un passage qui connectait directement son bureau à ses appartements personnels.

Une fois dans son salon, il l'engagea à s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un signe de tête puis il s'assit à ses côtés en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

« Nous allons patienter quelques instants avant d'appeler Severus, décida-t-il alors en l'observant dans les yeux. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il entre ouvertement en conflit avec un Mangemort au risque de déplaire à Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Oui… Vous avez raison, professeur… approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête avant de pousser un gros soupir.

\- Voudriez-vous un petit verre d'hydromel vieilli en fût pour vous détendre ? proposa-t-il en faisant venir vers eux une bouteille et deux verres.

\- Heu… Non, refusa-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. Je ne bois pas d'alcool. En tout cas, pas si mon père ou Harry ne sont pas là, expliqua-t-elle avant de grimacer à la mention de son petit-ami qui avait disparu dans la nature depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

\- Il vous manque, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, clairvoyant.

Angélique se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire et Slughorn hocha la tête avant de remplir les deux verres et d'en tendre un à la Serpentard.

« Espérons que tout se passe bien pour lui, dit-il en levant son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée.

\- Il va bien, répondit-elle fermement. J'en suis sûre.

\- Oui, Harry est quelqu'un de sensé et d'intelligent, approuva-t-il. Moins que vous évidemment, mais je ne doute pas que miss Granger, qui est une jeune fille brillante, l'aide dans son périple. Je me souviens que…

\- Professeur, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, s'il vous plaît, l'interrompit-elle brusquement, peinée.

\- Oui, je comprends, je comprends… »

La jeune fille soupira un bon coup avant de lui confier, préférant de loin lui parler de cela plutôt que de continuer de parler de ses amis Gryffondor – ça lui faisait trop mal au cœur :

« Monsieur Carrow me poursuivait car il voulait me forcer à coucher avec lui.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit-il, les yeux ronds.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décrété que je devais me marier car j'ai déjà dix-huit ans. Il voulait même que je l'épouse en début d'année mais mon père et Bellatrix ont réussi à le convaincre de me laisser terminer ma dernière année d'études à Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle brièvement, en baissant la tête tristement. Je dois l'épouser à la fin de l'année scolaire… Il va sans doute l'annoncer à tout le monde dans quelques temps… »

Le maître des potions la regarda, abasourdi par ses révélations, et il l'entendit poursuivre :

« C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrête pas de me courir après… Il essaie tout le temps de me retenir et de me coincer pour m'embrasser et me… toucher… Mais, moi, je ne veux pas ! ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux vairons pleins de larmes dans ceux du vieil homme. J'aime Harry ! Pas lui ! Je ne veux pas devenir sa femme ! »

Slughorn, touché par son chagrin, lui ôta le verre plein qu'elle avait toujours en main pour le déposer sur la table basse puis il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre son gros ventre pour tenter de la rassurer et de l'apaiser.

« Chut… Allons, mon petit… Ne pleurez pas… Ne pleurez pas… chuchota-t-il contre son oreille en caressant ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Je ne veux pas, professeur… Je veux que Harry revienne… répliqua-t-elle en pleurant en se laissant aller à son étreinte.

\- Je le sais, ma chère petite. Harry reviendra… lui promit-il en tapotant son dos.

\- On peut… appeler mon père maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle en hoquetant, le regard suppliant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je l'appelle tout de suite », répondit-il en dégainant sa baguette.

Il confia son message à son Patronus, qui partit aussitôt à travers les murs du château pour prévenir le directeur, et, environ une demi-heure plus tard, Slughorn entendit des coups donnés contre la porte de ses appartements.

« Horace ? C'est moi, Severus. Ouvrez-moi, s'il vous plaît », demanda Rogue d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son inquiétude.

Le vieil homme déverrouilla la porte depuis son canapé et, quand Severus arriva dans le salon, il découvrit sa fille couchée sur le divan, les yeux fermés, ses genoux relevés sous son menton, sa tête reposant contre l'une des jambes de Slughorn qui caressait doucement ses cheveux et son épaule pour la réconforter.

« Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-il en arrivant près d'eux, sourcils froncés.

\- Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement en ouvrant les paupières et en se levant pour se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Il semblerait que monsieur Carrow poursuive sa fiancée de ses assiduités pour le plus grand déplaisir de celle-ci, résuma brièvement Slughorn en se levant du fauteuil. Elle est venue se réfugier dans mon bureau pour lui échapper.

\- Angélique, est-ce qu'il t'a touchée ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? demanda-t-il, fébrile, en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Non, il n'a pas réussi à me rattraper, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Mais je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas l'épouser, papa… gémit-elle, plaintive.

\- Je le sais… soupira-t-il, à moitié soulagé par sa réponse, en la serrant contre lui. Un problème à la fois, ma puce… Mais je te garantis qu'il ne te touchera pas et que tu ne l'épouseras jamais, je ne le laisserai pas faire, lui promit-il fermement.

\- Vous devriez mettre les choses au point avec cet homme, Severus, conseilla Slughorn en observant Angélique, peiné pour elle.

\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de faire ! Je vais finir par le castrer, s'il continue ! rétorqua-t-il, énervé contre cet immonde Mangemort qui pensait avoir des droits sur sa fille.

\- C'est une solution bien radicale qui risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde…

\- Oui, je le sais… soupira-t-il, dépité. Merci de l'avoir cachée et d'en avoir pris soin, Horace.

\- Je vous en prie, Severus. Angélique et vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi dans la mesure de mes maigres capacités.

\- Merci, professeur, renchérit également la jeune fille en esquissant un faible sourire.

\- De rien, ma chère petite. De rien », répondit-il en caressant brièvement sa joue de son index.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu quand même ;-)_

 _Je fais tout mon possible pour écrire la suite et la poster à temps! Promis, juré!^^_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	142. Les sens s'échauffent

_Coucou les petits Boursouflets!_

 _Finalement, j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre et à vous le poster à temps!^^ Je m'épate moi-même…^^ XD_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires et merci de me lire!_

 _Alors enjoy et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 141 : Les sens s'échauffent…**

À la fin de la première semaine de cours, Amycus, qui ne supportait plus de se taire, avait fait une annonce devant tous les élèves rassemblés dans la Grande Salle afin de leur apprendre qu'Angélique et lui étaient fiancés, pensant par-là prouver qu'elle était bien de leur côté. Malheureusement pour lui, cela décida plutôt ses détracteurs à revoir leur position concernant la Serpentard et les derniers sceptiques à songer que la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment le choix et se contentait d'obéir à des ordres afin de sauver sa peau…

Ensuite, le temps avait poursuivi sa course, inexorable.

.

Ce soir-là, Angélique ressortit des appartements de Slughorn, satisfaite, en serrant contre sa poitrine un précieux dictionnaire de runes anciennes bien plus complet et précis que son petit _Lune Rousse abrégé_. La bibliothèque du vieil homme regorgeait littéralement de trésors tous plus anciens et précieux les uns que les autres et elle était ravie de s'être réconciliée avec lui et de pouvoir lui emprunter ces ouvrages si rares. Il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas abîmer ses livres pour son plus grand plaisir et lui permettait de les emporter chez elle pour plus de facilité.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les cours avaient recommencé et, depuis qu'elle s'était expliquée avec lui, elle passait régulièrement quelques heures sur sa semaine en compagnie de son professeur de potions à discuter de futilités ou de sujets plus sérieux, à boire le thé ou encore à sortir dans le parc ou la Forêt interdite pour cueillir l'un ou l'autre ingrédient. Les moments insouciants qu'elle passait avec Slughorn lui permettait de souffler un peu et de se vider la tête et ça lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Elle soupira d'aise, heureuse que sa situation se soit un peu améliorée grâce au soutien de son professeur de potions ainsi que la compréhension de Neville, qui était peu à peu parvenu à convaincre Luna et Ginny qu'ils ne savaient certainement pas tout ce qui se passait et qu'Angélique n'était sûrement pas aussi diabolique que tout le monde le pensait, et elle se dirigea vers le bureau directorial pour y retrouver Severus.

La Serpentard gravit une volée d'escaliers, tourna à l'angle d'un mur puis arriva finalement devant la grosse gargouille de pierre à laquelle elle donna le mot de passe avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage qu'elle venait de dégager et de sauter sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier en colimaçon qui se mit en mouvement pour la mener en douceur devant l'épaisse porte en chêne qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

S'apprêtant à frapper quelques coups à l'aide du heurtoir en forme de griffon, elle suspendit son geste en percevant la voix de son père ainsi que celle du professeur Dumbledore, qu'elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'entendre depuis le jour de sa mort. En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle venait trouver Severus, le vieillard dormait dans son cadre et pas une fois elle ne l'avait vu éveillé. Elle fronça donc ses sourcils bruns et approcha le plus possible son oreille du panneau de bois afin d'écouter la conversation.

Malheureusement, elle constata rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la fin d'une discussion et que son père n'était pas du tout ravi par ce que disait l'ancien directeur.

« … mais il y a sûrement un autre moyen ! Elle va me détester, Albus ! s'exclamait le maître des cachots.

\- Je crains que nous n'ayons guère le choix, Severus, répondit-il tout simplement. Je vous l'ai déjà dit et vous le saviez.

\- Oui, j'oubliais que vous n'en aviez strictement rien à faire… soupira Rogue, irrité.

\- Pas du tout mais cela doit se passer comme ça, c'est primordial. »

Severus ne répliqua rien et Angélique attendit encore quelques secondes pour tenter d'en apprendre davantage et de déterminer de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler puis, finalement, après un long silence, elle décida de se manifester en frappant à la porte et entra quand son père le lui permit.

« Angélique, déclara Rogue, son visage crispé se détendant en la voyant pénétrer dans la pièce. Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

\- Oui, très bien, je reviens de chez le professeur Slughorn. Il m'a prêté un dictionnaire de runes, répondit-elle en venant le déposer sur le grand bureau car il pesait assez lourd. Tu n'étais pas en train de parler avec le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, perplexe, après avoir constaté que l'ancien directeur faisait encore semblant de dormir dans son cadre.

\- Non, répondit-il aussitôt. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Parce que j'aurais juré que c'était sa voix, affirma-t-elle, peinée de constater qu'il lui mentait.

\- Tu as dû confondre, ma puce.

\- Peut-être… approuva-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre sur cette voie puisque, de toute évidence, il refusait de lui dire la vérité. Pourquoi il ne se réveille jamais quand je suis là ? J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser.

\- Sa mort est récente. Peut-être a-t-il besoin de trouver ses marques en tant que portrait, proposa-t-il simplement.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il ne veut pas me parler, contra-t-elle. Pourquoi il reste là à ne rien faire ? Il pourrait nous aider et aider Harry ! Pourquoi il ne fait rien ? Ça l'amuse de nous regarder essayer de nous en sortir tout seuls ? Ça lui plait de voir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de faire du monde sorcier ? s'énerva-t-elle tout de même, sa tentative pour rester neutre et tranquille ayant échoué.

\- Arrête, Angélique. Calme-toi, conseilla Severus, en faisant le tour du bureau pour venir auprès d'elle.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer ! rétorqua-t-elle en secouant ses boucles brunes. Des gens meurent tous les jours ou sont en fuite à cause de leur sang soi-disant impur, les Mangemorts font la loi un peu partout et terrorisent tout le monde, Voldemort s'est emparé du pouvoir en Grande-Bretagne, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont tout seuls dehors, se demandant ce qu'ils doivent faire avec cette histoire de Horcruxes et comment ils doivent les détruire, et, lui, il ne fait rien à part faire semblant de dormir ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse, en pointant le tableau du vieux directeur du doigt.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, Angélique ! la gronda Severus en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de la faire taire et de l'apaiser.

\- Non ! Parce que, en plus de tout ça, tu me mens alors que tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais me mentir ! » répliqua-t-elle encore en se soustrayant à ses mains et en s'éloignant légèrement de lui, ses yeux vairons emplis de larmes de colère.

Angélique sentait son pouvoir crépiter dans la moindre parcelle de son corps et ressortir un peu pour l'entourer d'un léger halo bleu-vert. Elle souffla par le nez, serra les poings et ferma un instant ses paupières pour tenter de se calmer et éviter de tout faire sauter, après avoir vu que les objets qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de son père s'étaient élevés dans les airs.

Elle parvint peu à peu à s'apaiser d'elle-même, après avoir laissé quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues tandis que Rogue n'avait rien répondu et se contentait de l'observer tristement puis elle entendit Dumbledore interroger soudainement :

« Qui t'a parlé des Horcruxes, Angélique ?

\- Hum, ricana-t-elle avant de relever ses yeux vers lui. Ça, ça vous réveille, hein ? lui renvoya-t-elle en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction. À votre avis ?

\- Harry… soupira-t-il avant de passer une main sur son visage, fatigué. Quand et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il ensuite, blasé.

\- L'année passée parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir le souvenir du professeur Slughorn. C'est moi qui l'ai récolté pour Harry, Slughorn m'a expliqué ce qu'était un Horcruxe et il m'a aussi confié qu'il en avait discuté jadis avec Tom Jedusor, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Je vous avais pourtant demandé de ne pas chercher à savoir ce que l'autre faisait…

\- Oui, moi, j'ai tenu promesse et, à cause de ça, Harry me déteste ! répliqua-t-elle, amère. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'il n'a pas su tenir sa langue ! Et puis, de toute façon, c'était complètement idiot de nous forcer à garder le silence ! Je suis sûre que, si je lui avais expliqué ce que papa et moi étions obligés de faire, tout aurait été différent !

\- Très certainement, Angélique, mais il fallait que Harry parte à la recherche des Horcruxes afin de les détruire.

\- Et il était obligé de me détester pour ça ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix aigüe, incrédule.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas lancé l' _Avada Kedavra_ , jamais il ne serait parti sans toi, il n'aurait pas voulu te laisser. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, le temps que tout le monde digère les paroles qui avaient été échangées puis la jeune fille le rompit en interrogeant encore en plantant ses yeux bleu et brun moucheté de vert dans le regard azur du vieil homme :

« Pourquoi papa a peur que je finisse par le détester ? »

Elle vit Severus se tendre tout près d'elle, apparemment anxieux, et Dumbledore répondit après l'avoir considérée quelques instants :

« Tu n'es pas encore prête à connaître la réponse à cette question.

\- Vous êtes vraiment énervant, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Severus et toi devrez bien cacher ce que vous savez à Voldemort, décréta-t-il seulement. Il en va de votre survie à tous.

\- Rassurez-vous, il n'en a plus rien à faire de ce que j'ai dans la tête ou non. Je ne lui suis plus d'aucune utilité pour espionner Harry et je ne suis qu'une femme sans la moindre importance pour lui.

\- Bien, que ça reste ainsi », approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

Angélique leva les yeux au ciel puis décida en récupérant son dictionnaire :

« Bon, je rentre, j'en ai assez…

\- J'arrive dans quelques minutes, le temps de… déclara Severus.

\- Fais comme tu veux, papa, l'interrompit-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ce que tu fais, surtout si c'est faux. Je préfère ne rien savoir », ajouta-t-elle en quittant le bureau directorial.

.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la Serpentard qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en songeant à tout un tas de choses sursauta vivement et faillit lâcher son livre quand elle sentit une main agripper son bras et la tirer vivement en arrière avant de voir la porte d'un placard se refermer sur elle et son mystérieux agresseur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » voulut-elle protester avant qu'une seconde main ne se plaque sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre s'enroulait autour de sa taille.

Paniquée, Angélique gigota, se cabra et se débattit furieusement en entendant une voix masculine murmurer un _Silencio_ , puis, ne parvenant pas à atteindre sa baguette, elle lança son coude en arrière dans les côtes de celui qui la tenait contre lui et écrasa son pied droit à l'aide de son talon tandis qu'il avait commencé à parler :

« Angélique, n'aies pas peur, c'est moi. Ne… Aïe ! »

Le jeune garçon, qui avait déjà desserré sa prise, se plia en deux à cause de la souffrance et réprima un juron.

« Neville ? s'exclama la Serpentard, surprise, en se tournant vers lui et en le reconnaissant.

\- Ça va, Angie ? répondit-il avec une grimace de douleur en se redressant un peu.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui et en posant ses mains sur ses bras. J'ai eu vraiment peur, j'ai cru que c'était Amycus qui était parvenu à m'attraper… se justifia-t-elle ensuite.

\- Ce n'est rien… Je savais bien que ce n'était pas très malin de faire un truc comme ça mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour pouvoir te parler, seul à seule, expliqua-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Neville, je suis tellement contente ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Le Gryffondor lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte puis il l'écarta légèrement de lui pour plonger ses yeux bleus dans les siens avant de lui demander :

« Tu es toujours avec nous, Angie ?

\- Bien sûr, j'ai toujours été avec vous, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? interrogea-t-elle ensuite en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Parce que Ginny, Luna et moi, on va avoir besoin de toi.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- On voudrait récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor. Elle est bien dans le bureau de ton père ?

\- Oui, elle y est mais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire contre mon père, les Carrow, les Mangemorts ou Tu-Sais-Qui… Sinon, mon père et moi risquons d'avoir de graves ennuis… expliqua-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, anxieuse.

\- Oui, je le sais, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez l'épée ? interrogea-t-elle après avoir esquissé un léger sourire, rassurée par les propos de son ami.

\- Parce que Ginny nous a appris que Dumbledore avait légué l'épée de Gryffondor à Harry. On s'est dit que, s'il avait fait ça, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, répondit-il, convaincu.

\- Oui, sans doute… acquiesça-t-elle, pensive. Vous voulez voler l'épée dans le bureau de mon père ? demanda-t-elle pour être sûre de bien comprendre.

\- Oui.

\- Si jamais vous vous faites prendre, vous risquez très gros, l'avertit-elle, inquiète. Surtout avec les Carrow…

\- Ça ne nous fait pas peur, affirma-t-il avec un courage gryffondoresque.

\- Mais, même si vous parvenez à la prendre, comment ferez-vous pour la faire parvenir à Harry ? demanda-t-elle encore, logique. Personne ne sait où il est…

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais il faut prendre le risque et au moins essayer.

\- Neville, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée, même si vous avez sans doute raison… tenta-t-elle de le dissuader.

\- Peu importe, il faut qu'on le fasse », répliqua-t-il, déterminé et sûr de lui.

La jeune fille observa attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes le grand jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face avant de déclarer, sincère :

« Tu as changé, Neville.

\- En bien, j'espère, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Oui, en bien… approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête et en lui souriant une nouvelle fois. Bon, très bien… soupira-t-elle ensuite. Le mot de passe, c'est _Suprématie_ et mon père s'absente souvent le mardi et le jeudi entre 3 et 4 h de l'après-midi, lui confia-t-elle. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous aider.

\- Merci, Angie, c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- De rien. Faites bien attention à vous, conseilla-t-elle encore, angoissée pour eux.

\- On fera de notre mieux », lui répondit le garçon avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

.

Severus arriva dans ses appartements quelques minutes après le retour d'Angélique et, ne la trouvant nulle part, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et frappa à la porte.

« Tu peux entrer, papa, répondit-elle alors.

\- Angélique, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je te promets que… voulut-il se justifier en approchant du lit sur lequel elle s'était installée avec son chat, son grimoire, ses parchemins et le gros dictionnaire de Slughorn.

\- Papa, moi aussi, je suis désolée, le coupa-t-elle en refermant tout ses livres. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver comme ça et ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, c'est à Dumbledore. Je suis certaine qu'il pourrait faire tellement de choses pour nous aider, si seulement il le voulait… expliqua-t-elle brièvement avant de soupirer.

\- Oui, je comprends, je le crois aussi, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête et en s'asseyant sur le matelas à côté d'elle.

\- Tu n'es pas trop fâché à cause de la scène que j'ai faite ? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant et en se mettant sur ses genoux pour venir entourer sa nuque de ses bras.

\- Non, pas du tout, ma puce, je sais bien ce que tu dois ressentir… répondit-il, compréhensif, en caressant l'un de ses bras pour la rassurer. Tu viens avec moi dans le salon ? demanda-t-il ensuite en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Je te ferai un chocolat et tu me raconteras ta journée.

\- D'accord, je viens », acquiesça-t-elle en se levant du lit avant de suivre Severus au salon.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	143. Godric Gryffondor

_Coucou!_

 _Désolée pour le retard et merci pour vos commentaires! Merci aussi au Guest qui parle français et à celui qui parle italien^^ Dumbledore parlait bien de Harry avec Severus et tu verras qu'Amycus ne va pas rester très loin d'Angélique dans ce chapitre…_

 _Voici donc un chapitre que vous attendez depuis quelques temps déjà…^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 142 : Godric Gryffondor**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les trois ! s'exclama Rogue en voyant Ginny, Luna et Neville s'enfuir de son bureau en courant. Revenez ici ! » ajouta-t-il en lançant un sortilège pour les stopper dans leur course.

Les trois amis se figèrent sur place à cause du sort que leur directeur avait lancé et Severus les fit revenir dans son bureau où il découvrit que la vitrine où était conservée l'épée de Gryffondor avait été fracassée.

« Rendez-moi immédiatement cette épée, Monsieur Londubat, exigea-t-il en l'attirant d'un sort et en la mettant hors de leur portée. J'exige une explication ! ajouta-t-il ensuite en frappant sur son bureau du plat de la main.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore l'a léguée à Harry ! Pas à vous ! s'exclama Ginny, rouge de colère.

\- Cette épée appartient à Poudlard et non à Monsieur Potter, rétorqua Rogue en retroussant ses fines lèvres en un sourire carnassier. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de pénétrer dans mon bureau et de vandaliser cette vitrine !

\- Je ne voulais pas casser la vitrine, juste l'ouvrir, mais je me suis trompée de sort… avoua Luna de sa voix éthérée.

\- Luna… chuchota Neville, embarrassé.

\- N'aggravez pas votre cas, Miss Lovegood ! » conseilla Severus en l'observant de son regard sévère.

Les adolescents se turent, frustrés et déçus de s'être fait surprendre, et Rogue poussa un soupir en fermant un instant ses paupières et en se massant les tempes d'une main.

« Professeur ? l'interpella Neville.

\- Silence, Londubat. Je réfléchis à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous…

\- Mais, professeur, c'est important ! insista-t-il courageusement. Je crois qu'Angélique a des ennuis ! » lui apprit-il, soucieux.

Severus plongea alors ses yeux noirs dans son regard bleu, inquiet, et il écouta attentivement son élève.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là toute seule ? Hein ? Tu m'attendais, ma jolie ? demanda Amycus en se pressant contre elle et en la collant contre le mur du couloir désert.

\- Non, je rejoignais mes amies, répondit-elle, le souffle court, en essayant de le repousser comme elle le pouvait.

\- Ah ! Ces deux petites lesbiennes ! se moqua-t-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Tu les rejoignais pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour… étudier… dit-elle de sa voix hachée, ses bras ne parvenant pas à le tenir à distance, sans essayer de démentir.

\- Ouais, c'est ça… souffla-t-il, absolument pas convaincu. Tu sais que ça m'excite de t'imaginer avec elles… Je vous prendrai bien toutes les trois en même temps… » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de la lécher et de lui donner un coup de bassin.

Angélique faillit vomir lorsqu'elle sentit sa salive humidifier le lobe de son oreille ainsi que son sexe tendu sous ses vêtements de sorcier s'enfoncer brusquement au niveau de la peau de son ventre et elle laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses paupières.

Si elle se trouvait dans cette situation c'était parce qu'elle avait vu Neville, Luna et Ginny se faufiler vers le bureau de son père et qu'elle avait fait tomber l'ensemble de ses livres sur le sol de pierre dans un grand bruit mat pour attirer Carrow vers elle plutôt que vers ses amis qui s'étaient figés en voyant soudainement apparaître ce gardien de la discipline au détour d'un couloir.

« Oh oui, petite et mince comme tu es, je suis sûr que tu es bien étroite… Un véritable délice… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en pressant douloureusement l'un de ses seins dans sa grosse main.

\- Aïe ! Mais arrêtez ! se plaignit-elle sans oser utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se sortir de là, incertaine de la réaction de Voldemort face à sa rébellion.

\- Je visiterai tous tes orifices et, toi, tu seras une bonne petite femme et tu aimeras ça… décréta-t-il encore en faisant remonter sa robe de sorcière vers le haut.

\- Non ! » refusa-t-elle encore, affolée par son geste qui n'augurait rien de bon pour elle, en se débattant plus fort et en essayant de se soustraire à sa poigne.

À cet instant, Angélique songea tellement fort au sortilège d'Expulsion qu'elle eut la surprise de voir Amycus reculer de plusieurs mètres avant de tituber légèrement pour se stabiliser.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? interrogea-t-il, surpris et en colère, en portant une main à sa poche pour vérifier qu'il avait toujours bien sa baguette magique qu'il lui avait confisquée un peu plus tôt.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée en secouant sa tête bouclée de gauche à droite.

\- Espèce de sale traînée ! Tu veux bien te laisser sauter par des Moldus, par Rogue, par Lestrange et par Potter mais, à moi, tu me résistes ? » s'exclama-t-il, furieux, en revenant vers elle la main levée, prêt à la gifler.

La Serpentard détourna vivement la tête et ferma les paupières, s'attendant à se faire frapper, puis elle rouvrit les yeux, étonnée que cela ne soit pas arrivé.

Severus se trouvait devant elle et il avait saisi au vol le bras du Mangemort qu'il fusillait de son regard sombre et glacé.

« Avise-toi encore une seule fois de lever la main sur elle et je t'arrache le bras ! Avise-toi encore une seule fois de dire du mal d'elle et je t'arrache la langue ! le menaça-t-il d'une voix sourde, en rage. Tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Ta soi-disant fille s'est faite baiser par tout le monde et moi qui suis son fiancé je ne peux pas la toucher ! Tu trouves ça normal ? » rétorqua Carrow, frustré et en colère.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Rogue lui envoya son poing dans la figure et lui brisa le nez dans un grand craquement.

« Ouvre encore la bouche et je te tue… déclara-t-il en le relevant pour le plaquer contre le mur de pierre et en lui enfonçant la pointe de sa baguette dans le cou sans le quitter des yeux tandis que du sang s'écoulait depuis la plaie sur les lèvres et sur le menton du Mangemort hébété.

\- Papa ! s'écria Angélique, horrifiée, en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- Par Morgane, Severus ! » s'exclama une autre voix féminine en approchant d'eux.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, la Serpentard tourna la tête pour voir le professeur McGonagall arriver rapidement vers eux en tenant sa robe pour ne pas se trébucher avant de s'arrêter à leur hauteur, soucieuse.

« Merlin tout puissant ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda encore la vieille dame, sidérée, en l'observant relâcher Carrow qui s'écroula au sol, étourdi.

\- Papa… Le Seigneur… des Ténèbres… il va… il va… sanglota la jeune fille, terrifiée, en songeant aux répercussions qu'il ne manquerait pas d'y avoir après un tel geste de sa part, sans être capable de terminer sa phrase.

\- Je… n'ai pas réfléchi… avoua-t-il, blanc comme un linge, en réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de faire. Je voulais qu'il arrête de dire ces horreurs sur toi. Je voulais juste te protéger », ajouta-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Tandis qu'il étreignait Angélique, Severus croisa le regard de Minerva, qui avait compris sans peine la teneur de leur dispute, et il l'entendit décréter résolue :

« Allez, aidez-moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! On va le soigner et trouver quelque chose pour lui faire oublier ces trente dernières minutes. Filius aura peut-être une idée… ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

\- Vous… Vous voulez nous aider ? interrogea Rogue, incrédule. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'Albus avait confiance en vous et que je doute qu'il nous ait tout dit… répondit-elle en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Et puis, cette petite ne mérite sûrement pas de subir la colère de Vous-savez-qui à cause d'un porc comme lui, dit-elle encore en désignant le Mangemort qui gisait à leurs pieds avant d'esquisser une grimace de dégoût. Vite, avant que sa sœur ne rapplique ! » ajouta-t-elle encore en lançant un sortilège de Désillusion à Amycus d'un geste vif de sa baguette magique.

Grâce à un sort de lévitation, Rogue et McGonagall le conduisirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh les accueillit, aussi sidérée que la directrice des Gryffondor.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en entourant aussitôt le lit de paravents pour le cacher des regards indiscrets et en venant l'examiner.

\- C'est de ma faute… Papa va se faire tuer… et moi aussi… répondit Angélique, qui était toujours en larmes et s'accrochait à la robe noire du directeur de Poudlard, sous le regard surpris de l'infirmière.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas votre faute, Miss Rogue, et je vous garantis que ni Severus ni vous n'aurez à craindre la colère de Vous-savez-qui, répliqua fermement McGonagall en la regardant dans les yeux, sans nommer le mage noir qui avait frappé son nom d'un sortilège de Tabou. Poppy, commencez à le soigner, s'il vous plaît, mais surtout faites en sorte qu'il reste inconscient, je vais chercher Filius, décréta-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse de Pomfresh avant de quitter l'infirmerie à grands pas.

\- Très bien », approuva simplement l'infirmière en hochant la tête et en lançant quelques sortilèges.

Madame Pomfresh soigna le Mangemort à contrecœur sous les yeux d'Angélique et de son père, qui restaient debout immobiles et silencieux, puis, quand le professeur McGonagall revint avec son collègue à qui elle avait brièvement expliqué la situation, ils parvinrent à trouver un sortilège pour lui faire oublier la dernière demi-heure et ils le ramenèrent dans ses appartements.

Rogue, Flitwick et McGonagall le déposèrent sur son canapé, plaçant un verre de whisky à moitié renversé dans sa main et une bouteille vide au sol dans l'intention de lui faire croire qu'il s'était assoupi à cause de son ivresse puis ils le laissèrent et sortirent dans le couloir.

« Merci pour tout, murmura seulement Rogue en ressortant de là.

\- J'ose espérer que nous n'aurons pas à le regretter, rétorqua sèchement le professeur de métamorphose en se détournant le lui.

\- Faites en sorte de ne plus vous retrouver en pareille situation, Miss Rogue, conseilla le directeur de Serdaigle, en grimaçant et en partant avec sa collègue.

\- Oui, professeur », répondit-elle à voix basse, honteuse pour tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Angélique les observa s'éloigner dans le couloir puis elle releva son visage vers son père qui faisait de même avant de déclarer en prenant sa main dans la sienne :

« Au moins, ils nous ont aidés.

\- Tu as raison, concéda-t-il en baissant ses yeux sombres vers elle et en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Viens, rentrons à présent », ajouta-t-il en l'emmenant vers chez eux.

.

Amycus n'y avait vu que du feu, ne se rappelant pas ce qui était arrivé dans le couloir, Ginny, Luna et Neville n'avaient écopé que d'une légère punition, Severus se contentant de les envoyer accomplir l'une ou l'autre tâche en compagnie de Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite et Angélique lui avait expliqué pourquoi les trois amis pensaient que Harry avait besoin de l'épée.

Severus en avait pris bonne note et il avait copié la célèbre épée pour placer un faux à Gringotts dans le coffre de Bellatrix après que Voldemort ait eu vent de l'affaire et lui ait ordonné de la mettre en lieu sûr.

Angélique avait trouvé que le gobelin, Gripsec, si elle se souvenait bien de son nom, avait eu un regard étrange en prenant la fausse épée et elle avait eu peur qu'il dise quelque chose et qu'il dénonce la supercherie mais il s'était contenté de la placer dans le coffre de sa mère, qui était rempli de richesses, de colliers, de pierres et de vaisselles précieuses en tout genre, en esquissant un sourire moqueur avant de les raccompagner vers la sortie de la banque des sorciers, avec un air mesquin et satisfait…

.

Le temps passait et la jeune fille et son cousin étaient régulièrement convoqués aux assemblées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme les autres Mangemorts, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'écoutait vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter, préférant de loin ignorer les horreurs et les crimes qu'ils commettaient tous en son nom et pour la pureté du sang sorcier.

Mais, le soir de Noël, Angélique fut réveillée de sa torpeur en voyant soudainement revenir Nagini et en l'entendant siffler auprès de son maître, furieuse :

« _Ils m'ont échappé ! La Sang-de-Bourbe et Harry Potter ! Maudits soient-ils ! Je l'avais presque roulé à Godric's Hollow en me glissant dans le corps de cette vieille sorcière, Bathilda Tourdesac, mais ils m'ont démasquée et se sont enfuis !_

 _\- Silence !_ répondit Voldemort en lançant un regard à Angélique, qui s'était redressée à ses paroles. _Tu me le diras quand ils seront partis_ , ajouta-t-il en la fusillant de ses terribles yeux rouges.

 _\- Tsss…_ _Pardonnez-moi, maître, j'oubliais cette maudite fille…_ rétorqua le serpent avant de cracher furieusement et de claquer des dents vers la Serpentard.

\- Tout va bien, Lyra ? s'enquit gentiment Rodolphus en remarquant l'attitude du serpent à son égard avant de se pencher légèrement vers elle.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt en se réinstallant correctement sur sa chaise.

\- Cette réunion est terminée ! Rentrez chez vous, bande d'incapables ! » les congédia soudain Voldemort en se levant de son siège, en rage.

Les Mangemorts ne se firent pas prier, tous redoutant la colère de leur maître qui ne semblait pas être dans ses meilleurs jours, et Angélique et Severus repartirent rapidement à Poudlard après avoir brièvement salué les Lestrange et les Malefoy qui avaient décidé de passer la fête de Noël ensemble.

Dès qu'elle fut de retour dans le château, dans ses appartements, Angélique déclara vivement :

« Harry et Hermione ! Ils étaient à Godric's Hollow ! Nagini a failli les attraper !

\- Comment est-ce… Le Fourchelang, c'est ça ? voulut-il demander en fronçant ses sourcils noirs avant de comprendre de lui-même.

\- Oui ! Ils cherchaient sûrement l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ! Neville, Ginny et Luna avaient raison, Harry en a besoin… répondit-elle en réfléchissant intensément. Nagini n'a pas parlé de Ron… Je me demande où il est…

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Severus, perplexe.

\- Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de cette épée ? »

La jeune fille réfléchit encore durant quelques secondes puis soudain son visage s'éclaira et elle affirma énergiquement en prenant son bras dans sa main :

« Pour détruire les Horcruxes ! Mais oui ! C'est évident !

\- Il est pratiquement impossible de détruire un Horcruxe. Il faudrait un sortilège de magie noire extrêmement puissant comme le Feudeymon ou une substance très corrosive comme… expliqua-t-il avant d'être interrompu par sa fille.

\- Le venin de Basilic !

\- Oui, par exemple, concéda-t-il. Mais je ne vois pas ce que l'épée…

\- L'épée est en argent et a été fabriquée par les gobelins, elle ne s'encrasse jamais et absorbe tout ce qui peut la renforcer. Harry a tué le Basilic avec cette épée ! Donc sa lame est imprégnée du venin du Basilic et est capable de détruire les Horcruxes, déclara-t-elle rapidement. Papa, il faut que Harry obtienne cette épée.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais personne ne sait où il se trouve, répondit-il, songeur.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûre que Ron n'était pas avec eux, ils se sont peut-être disputés mais il va s'en vouloir et va essayer de les retrouver. Je le sais, je les connais bien, tous les trois.

\- D'accord, on va essayer de retrouver Weasley et de le suivre, approuva-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête. Et je vais aussi en toucher un mot au portrait de Phineas Nigellus. S'ils se sont réfugiés au 12 square Grimmaurd en début d'année scolaire, il sait peut-être quelque chose… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	144. La forêt de Dean

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires ;-)_

 _L'inspiration et le temps d'écrire étant au rendez-vous, voici le chapitre suivant, les ami(e)s!_

 _Je précise que les **dialogues** qui sont en **italique** dans le texte sont pensés, Angélique et Severus ne parlent pas mais ils communiquent grâce à la **légilimancie**._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 143 : La forêt de Dean**

« Je ne pense pas que Luna aurait dû rentrer chez elle pour les vacances… déclara Angélique, pensive, en relevant son visage vers son père, installée face à lui dans le bureau directorial.

\- Il me semblait que tu étais en train de faire tes devoirs, rétorqua Severus en levant le nez de ses papiers pour poser ses yeux sur elle en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- J'essaie mais je pense à trop de choses, répliqua-t-elle en secouant légèrement sa tête pleine de boucles brunes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, conseilla-t-il seulement en reportant de nouveau son attention sur ses papiers.

\- Son père soutient Harry et il l'écrit dans son journal… poursuivit-elle, songeuse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts n'apprécient pas vraiment ça. Même si Monsieur Lovegood est un peu farfelu, les gens le prennent au sérieux depuis qu'il a révélé le retour du maître. Les gens savent que _La Gazette du sorcier_ est sous son contrôle. Luna aurait dû rester ici… Poudlard était plus sûr, même pour elle, ajouta-t-elle, dépitée.

\- Angélique… soupira Rogue en posant son parchemin pour la regarder dans les yeux. On ne peut pas tout contrôler ni protéger tout le monde, c'est impossible, déclara-t-il, fataliste.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne contrôle rien du tout et qu'on ne protège personne… avoua-t-elle, peinée et déçue.

\- Je fais de mon mieux mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas évident, répondit-il alors un peu trop sèchement, blessé par ses propos.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que… voulut-elle le détromper en s'apercevant qu'il l'avait pris pour lui et qu'il pensait peut-être qu'elle l'accusait de ne pas en faire suffisamment pour la sécurité des élèves, des professeurs, des Moldus et d'elle-même.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus, je suis désolé pour tous ces gens qui sont torturés ou qui meurent tous les jours, je suis désolé pour tout ce qui se passe mais je ne suis qu'un homme et je ne saurais pas faire plus », l'interrompit-il encore en disant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes, puis la jeune fille déclara, sincère :

« Pardonne-moi, papa. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Je ne voulais pas t'accuser de ne pas en faire assez ou de quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'on fait ne sert pas à grand-chose. C'est une impression, c'est tout.

\- Mais ça change quelque chose, Angélique, je peux te le garantir, répondit-il en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire et en s'adoucissant. Ça change énormément de choses pour chaque personne, chaque famille qui parvient à leur échapper.

\- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle, pensive.

\- Allez, viens un peu près de moi », déclara-t-il ensuite, en éloignant un peu sa chaise de son bureau et en écartant ses bras.

Même si elle avait dix-huit ans désormais, Angélique, qui avait besoin de ce réconfort, ne se fit pas prier et se leva pour contourner le grand bureau et venir s'installer sur les jambes de Severus, entourer son cou de ses bras et poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Il la serra contre lui et caressa son dos et ses cheveux durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un personnage des portraits qui tapissaient les murs de son bureau ne surgisse, à bout de souffle, en déclarant soudain :

« La forêt de Dean ! »

Severus et Angélique relevèrent leur tête et observèrent Phineas Nigellus en fronçant tous les deux leurs sourcils.

« Comment ça, la forêt de Dean ? demanda Rogue, perplexe.

\- Harry Potter et la Sang… Hermione Granger. Ils sont dans la forêt de Dean, expliqua l'ex-directeur après s'être repris de justesse.

\- Quand y étaient-ils ? interrogea-t-il encore.

\- Maintenant. Ils avaient des questions à me poser et la fille m'a bandé les yeux mais j'ai reconnu la forêt.

\- Il faut y aller tout de suite avant qu'ils ne changent encore d'endroit, décréta Angélique en se levant de ses jambes, déterminée.

\- Oui, tu as raison, approuva-t-il en se levant également et en invoquant l'épée. Viens ! » ajouta-t-il aussitôt en s'emparant de sa main et en disparaissant instantanément.

.

Le soir tombait déjà et l'obscurité rendait leur progression dans la forêt assez difficile. En outre, il gelait et le sol ainsi que les arbres étaient recouverts d'une mince pellicule de givre qui faisait craquer les feuilles sous leurs pas.

Severus avait pris soin de les dissimuler par un sortilège de Désillusion. Ce n'était pas le moyen de camouflage le plus discret et le plus sûr mais, étant donné le manque de clarté dû à ce temps hivernal, ils passaient tous deux incognito, avançant lentement et précautionneusement entre les arbres de la forêt de Dean.

« _Comment va-t-on les trouver ?_ demanda Angélique en utilisant la légilimancie afin d'éviter de se faire repérer. _Ils se sont sûrement dissimulés à l'aide de sortilèges. Hermione est prudente._

 _\- Je ne sais pas…_ répondit Severus par le même procédé, désappointé. _Peut-être pourrions-nous les pousser à se montrer ?_ proposa-t-il ensuite.

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- Avec un Patronus. Est-ce que Potter sait la forme que prend ton Patronus ?_

 _\- Non, je n'ai jamais réussi à en produire un devant lui…_ soupira-t-elle, dépitée.

 _\- Mais tu as déjà réussi avec moi._

 _\- Il n'avait aucune forme._

 _\- De toute façon, il faut d'abord cacher l'épée quelque part,_ répliqua-t-il, songeur.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- C'est l'épée de Gryffondor. Si la personne ne fait pas preuve pas un certain courage pour s'en emparer, elle ne l'obtiendra pas_ », expliqua-t-il simplement.

Severus regarda ensuite un peu autour de lui puis il aperçut une mare dont les eaux étaient entièrement gelées, non loin de là.

Il se dirigea résolument vers le plan d'eau, fit fondre une partie de la glace et laissa couler l'épée tout au fond avant de ressouder la couche de glace d'un simple sort et de revenir vers Angélique qui avait observé la scène, bouche bée.

« _Tu veux que Harry se noie ou meure de froid ?_ s'exclama-t-elle, anxieuse.

 _\- Non mais je pense qu'avec ça, l'épée jugera qu'il en est digne_ , répondit-il seulement, en s'éloignant du petit étang avec sa fille.

 _\- Papa, je ne suis pas sûre que…_ tenta-t-elle de protester en marchant à ses côtés.

 _\- Angélique, il faut ce qu'il faut. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît,_ l'interrompit-il alors fermement.

 _\- D'accord… S'il le faut vraiment…_

 _\- Il sait nager et il connaît des sorts qui pourront le réchauffer_ , essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Au pire, Granger s'occupera de lui…_ »ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Angélique pouffa légèrement de rire à sa remarque, car Hermione était en effet bien plus susceptible de connaître les sortilèges appropriés pour l'aider que lui-même, puis elle entendit son père conseiller, en continuant sa progression dans la forêt enneigée et gelée :

« _Essaie de lancer ton Patronus._

 _\- Pourquoi moi ? Je n'y arrive pas bien…_

 _\- Parce que je suis certain que Potter sera plus sensible à ton Patronus qu'au mien._

 _\- Mais il ne sait même pas à quoi il est censé ressembler et moi non plus d'ailleurs_ , objecta-t-elle.

 _\- Angélique, tu sais ce que ça me coûte à chaque fois de dire ça ?_ interrogea-t-il avant de pousser un soupir et de poursuivre. _Il le sentira parce qu'il t'aime, ma puce._

 _\- Plus maintenant_ … dit-elle, en secouant la tête, chagrinée.

 _\- Si_ , répondit-il fermement, sûr de lui. _Je te demande juste d'essayer. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, j'enverrai le mien pour le pousser à sortir de sa cachette et le mener jusqu'à cette mare_ , promit-il ensuite.

 _\- D'accord…_ » acquiesça-t-elle finalement en sortant sa baguette magique, à moitié rassurée.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et ferma les yeux en serrant sa baguette bicolore entre ses doigts pour se concentrer sur ses souvenirs les plus heureux. Rogue resta immobile tout près d'elle, la laissant se préparer à sa guise, sans la presser.

Angélique essaya de faire resurgir tous les instants de bonheur qu'elle avait passés en compagnie de Severus, de ses amis, de sa mère et aussi de Harry.

Elle repensa à la première fois qu'elle avait ri avec Lauren, ravie d'avoir trouvé une amie et alliée dans ce terrible pensionnat, à la fois où Severus était arrivé pour l'emmener faire ses courses sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'elle avait été si heureuse de partir se promener, au jour où elle était arrivée à Poudlard et avait découvert cet endroit merveilleux, au moment où Severus lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et la considérait comme sa fille, à sa rencontre avec Daphné, Sally-Anne, Harry, Ron et Hermione, au jour où Severus l'avait adoptée, à celui où il lui avait offert Salem, au jour qu'elle avait passé avec Bellatrix à découvrir son domaine et à nager dans cet étang mais aussi au moment où Harry lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait elle, à la première fois où il l'avait embrassée ou encore à la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour…

Finalement, malgré les malheurs qu'elle avait subis et les moments difficiles qu'elle avait eu à vivre, elle avait eu la chance de connaître l'amitié, l'amour et de nombreux moments de bonheur. Cette constatation la frappa soudain de plein fouet, elle ouvrit ses paupières et, ses yeux vairons étincelant de larmes de joie, elle leva sa baguette et prononça mentalement la formule _Spero Patronum_.

Rogue et elle virent alors un nuage de fumée bleu argenté s'élever dans les bois et éclairer les environs de sa douce lueur avant de regarder cette masse informe se rassembler et prendre peu à peu l'apparence d'un animal argenté.

« _Mais c'est_ … déclara mentalement la Serpentard, surprise, avant de s'interrompre.

 _\- Oui, on dirait bien_ , acquiesça-t-il, étonné et amusé.

 _\- C'est le même que le tien ! C'est une biche_ , s'exclama-t-elle alors.

 _\- Oui, tu as le même que le mien et celui de Potter est un cerf. C'est somme toute plutôt logique._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu es amoureux de Harry ?_ questionna-t-elle, espiègle.

 _\- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de dire des bêtises ?_ rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Non, je vois ce que tu veux dire_ , déclara-t-elle plus sérieusement en observant son Patronus.

 _\- Allez, fais-le marcher un peu_ , conseilla-t-il _. Avec un peu de chance, Potter le verra._ »

Angélique dirigea alors sa biche argentée à travers les arbres, marchant doucement et prudemment, dans l'espoir que Harry l'apercevrait et sortirait de l'enceinte de ses protections magiques par curiosité pour ce Patronus.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant que son animal protecteur, guidé par une sorte d'instinct, ne débusque celui qu'elle aimait. Il était là, devant elle, dans un gros pull en laine qui n'était plus de première jeunesse et un jeans légèrement usé et sali au niveau des genoux, un peu amaigri par toutes ces journées passées au dehors sans beaucoup de nourriture.

La jeune fille dut prendre sur elle pour éviter de crier de joie et de courir pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elle souffla par le nez et ferma un instant les yeux, heureuse de le voir en vie après ces longs mois passés sans nouvelles de lui, puis elle les rouvrit en expirant discrètement et, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle rejoignit un arbre derrière lequel elle se dissimula et guida le Gryffondor jusqu'à la mare gelée.

Elle sentit son père s'arrêter tout près d'elle et entourer sa taille d'un bras, comme pour la soutenir et lui communiquer un peu de sa force, elle fit encore faire à sa biche quelques pas puis son Patronus se transforma en une sorte de petite sphère bleuâtre luminescente et traversa la couche de glace pour venir éclairer l'épée de Gryffondor avant de disparaître.

« Non ! Reviens ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier le jeune homme quand il s'aperçut que son Patronus avait disparu. Angie, c'est toi ? demanda-t-il en se redressant et en regardant autour de lui, fébrile. Angie ! cria-t-il, se moquant de passer inaperçu alors qu'il était persuadé que la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur devait se trouver dans les environs. Reviens, je t'en supplie… » implora-t-il encore, plus faiblement, en se laissant tomber à genoux sur la glace et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, désespéré.

Angélique ne put supporter de le voir dans cet état et elle se tourna vivement vers Severus pour se blottir contre lui en laissant rouler quelques larmes silencieuses sur ses joues rosies par le froid hivernal.

Rogue la serra dans ses bras en l'exhortant doucement à se calmer afin de ne pas faire de bruit puis il redressa la tête pour voir Potter se relever en ôtant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux qui étaient remplis de larmes, tout comme ceux de sa fille, puis enlever ses chaussures et ses vêtements avant de faire un trou dans la glace à l'aide de sa baguette.

Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que son caleçon, Harry, qui grelottait déjà de froid, s'assit au bord du trou pour immerger ses jambes dans l'eau glacée, prit une grande inspiration puis se laissa couler au fond de la mare afin d'aller récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor.

Angélique et Rogue guettaient la surface de l'étang, s'attendant à le voir remonter d'un instant à l'autre mais le temps passait et le jeune garçon ne remontait pas. Inquiète, la jeune fille s'approcha légèrement du plan d'eau et elle fut horrifié de découvrir qu'il était prisonnier de la glace et semblait se débattre sous l'eau sans possibilité de remonter à la surface.

« _Papa ! Il faut l'aider !_ s'exclama-t-elle, toujours en utilisant la légilimancie, prête à courir à son secours.

 _\- Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! Attends encore un instant, il va y arriver_ , la rassura-t-il en la retenant par le poignet.

 _\- Mais il va mourir !_ rétorqua-t-elle, désespérée, en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son père.

 _\- Non !_ _Attends !_ » répéta-t-il en l'attirant contre lui et en l'encerclant de ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne coure vers lui, tout en observant attentivement l'eau gelée en dessous de laquelle Harry tapait des poings et des pieds.

Soudain, tandis qu'Angélique se débattait de toutes ses forces pour venir en aide au rouge et or en détresse et que Severus songeait lui-même à lui porter secours, inquiet, il entendit des bruits de pas, de feuilles écrasées et de branchages cassés, qui provenaient de leur droite, et il vit bientôt Ronald Weasley courir vers la mare, jeter son sac par terre et plonger tout habillé pour aller récupérer son ami.

« Angélique, regarde, conseilla-t-il en chuchotant contre son oreille. Calme-toi et regarde. »

La Serpentard cessa alors de se débattre entre ses bras et elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers l'étang pour voir Ron sortir Harry et l'épée de Gryffondor du petit lac gelé.

L'Élu toussota et recracha un peu d'eau, il remit ses lunettes sur son nez puis il se redressa pour faire face au rouquin en prenant ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

« Tu… es… _dingue_ , ou quoi ? s'exclama Ronald en brandissant un médaillon dans sa main. Pourquoi tu n'as pas enlevé cette chose avant de plonger ?

\- Alors c'était t… toi ? bredouilla Harry en claquant des dents.

\- Heu… oui, répondit Ron, un peu déconcerté.

\- La biche… c'était t… toi ?

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je croyais que c'était ton Patronus !

\- Le mien, c'est un cerf.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je me disais bien qu'il paraissait différent. Pas de ramure. » (1)

Pendant que Potter finissait de se rhabiller en discutant avec Weasley pour savoir qui avait produit ce Patronus, s'il ne s'agissait ni de l'un ni de l'autre, Rogue tapota l'épaule d'Angélique, qui les observait parler, heureuse de les voir tous les deux sains et saufs, et il murmura en les guettant, à l'affût du moindre mouvement de leur part :

« Allons-nous-en. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et son père prit sa main dans la sienne pour les faire disparaître juste avant que Harry ne se précipite vers l'arbre derrière lequel ils s'étaient cachés afin de voir s'il n'y avait personne.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ , chapitre 19, pages 436 – 437 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	145. Le manoir des Malefoy

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires et merci de continuer à me suivre!_

 _Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'excuser pour le retard… Depuis que je travaille à temps plein, c'est un peu plus compliqué de trouver du temps pour écrire en plus de toutes les choses que j'ai à faire^^_

 _Bref! Je vous passe les détails et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!_

 _Petite info: j'ai choisi consciemment de suivre plutôt la version du film, dans laquelle Gripsec et Dean Thomas sont déjà prisonniers dans la cave des Malefoy quand les Rafleurs amènent Harry, Ron et Hermione._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 144 : Le manoir des Malefoy**

Luna n'était pas rentrée à Poudlard après les vacances… Elle avait été enfermée au manoir Malefoy avec Monsieur Ollivander, Dean Thomas et Gripsec pour punir son père qui diffusait des messages d'encouragement à Harry dans son magazine et qui n'avait pas été capable de le retenir quand il s'était rendu chez lui avec Hermione pour lui poser des questions sur _Le Conte des trois frères_ et les Reliques de la Mort.

Dans le même temps, le livre de Rita Skeeter sur la vie de Dumbledore était sorti et Angélique s'était empressée de l'acheter afin de le lire et de découvrir si la moindre chose pouvait l'aider, malgré le peu de crédit qu'elle accordait à la journaliste, et elle passait toujours son temps à traduire et éplucher patiemment le grimoire qu'elle avait reçu de sa mère.

Petit à petit, l'école de Poudlard se vidait de ses occupants, certains élèves ne revenant pas suite aux vacances ou disparaissant carrément après un cours avec l'un des deux Carrow ou une retenue et ce fait inquiétait beaucoup Angélique et son père. De nombreux Moldus perdaient la vie également, les Mangemorts s'amusant à les chasser et les traquer comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau sport à la mode, et des arrestations arbitraires de sorciers tenant pour le camp de la Lumière avaient lieu tous les jours quand ils n'étaient pas eux aussi assassinés…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'intéressait plus du tout à Angélique puisqu'elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, bien trop absorbé par sa recherche de Harry Potter ainsi que de la baguette de sureau, ce qui la soulageait un peu, même si elle n'était pas totalement tranquille à ce sujet… Le maître était lunatique et pouvait à tout moment lui retomber dessus pour se défouler ou punir Severus, Bellatrix ou Rodolphus…

.

On était en mars à présent, c'étaient les vacances de Pâques, et Angélique, qui n'avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle de Harry depuis qu'il avait failli se faire prendre chez Monsieur Lovegood, était au manoir des Malefoy en compagnie de son cousin, Severus quant à lui étant resté à Poudlard pour surveiller les Carrow et les élèves. Il l'avait envoyée quelques jours là-bas pour l'éloigner un peu d'Amycus et d'Alecto, qui essayaient constamment de s'en prendre à elle, et pour qu'elle passe un peu de temps en compagnie de sa mère, qui réclamait souvent sa présence.

La jeune fille, désireuse de savoir comment se portaient les prisonniers enfermés au sous-sol, avait résisté pendant plusieurs jours à descendre les voir, ne voulant pas attirer des ennuis à ses parents ou à elle-même, mais, cette nuit-là, elle avait craqué et s'était discrètement rendue à la cave.

« Luna ? appela-t-elle doucement, prudente, en scrutant l'obscurité, devant les barreaux en fer de la cellule. Luna ? Dean ? murmura-t-elle encore.

\- Angélique ? répondit soudainement la jeune Serdaigle en approchant de la porte.

\- Fais attention ! Ne t'approche pas ! la retint brusquement le Gryffondor en agrippant son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus, craintif.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal… Je veux seulement savoir comment vous aller… répliqua la Serpentard, soucieuse.

\- On va super bien ! C'est le pied, ici ! Maintenant, dégage ! rétorqua Dean, en colère.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, le contredit Luna en secouant sa tête blonde. On a faim, soif et froid. Et Monsieur Ollivander ne va pas très bien, lui apprit-elle. Et vous, Monsieur Gripsec, ça va ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers le gobelin.

\- Hum… se contenta-t-il de soupirer en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller à peu près comme nous, interpréta la bleu et bronze en reposant son regard sur Angélique.

\- Queudver ne vous donne pas à manger ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils bruns.

\- Si mais il n'apporte pas grand-chose et il fait exprès de renverser la moitié à chaque fois, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

\- Par Merlin, Luna ! Mais pourquoi tu lui parles ? s'exclama le Gryffondor, abasourdi.

\- Parce qu'Angélique est presque comme une amie, répliqua-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Luna, je suis ton amie, la reprit-elle aussitôt.

\- Ah, c'est gentil ça. Harry m'a dit la même chose l'année passée… » fit-elle remarquer.

La Serpentard ferma les yeux un bref instant en l'entendant parler du Gryffondor puis elle rouvrit ses paupières et décréta, résolue, après avoir lancé un sortilège pour réchauffer l'atmosphère de cette sombre cellule :

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se faufila dans la cuisine où elle déroba du pain, du fromage et quelques biscuits secs avant de faire demi-tour et de tomber nez à nez avec son cousin.

« Ah ! cria-t-elle, surprise, en lâchant ses victuailles.

\- Bordel, Angie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? chuchota vivement Drago, intrigué. T'as pas assez mangé au dîner ou quoi ? demanda-t-il encore en ramassant la nourriture qui se trouvait à terre.

\- Heu… Ben… balbutia-t-elle, embarrassée de s'être fait surprendre.

\- C'est pas pour toi. C'est ça ? devina-t-il aisément en haussant un sourcil blond.

\- Non, reconnut-elle alors en secouant ses boucles brunes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Tu veux mourir ? la questionna-t-il, inquiet.

\- Non mais je n'en peux plus de me taire et de laisser faire ! J'en ai marre ! répliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est pas juste, ce qu'il se passe, Drago ! Même toi, tu dois bien te rendre compte que ce n'est pas normal et qu'il faut que ça cesse !

\- Je ne t'ai pas vue… D'accord ? déclara-t-il après avoir légèrement grimacé.

\- Merci, Drago ! répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Retourne vite dans ta chambre après et ne te fais pas voir ! » lui conseilla-t-il encore, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la cave pour apporter la nourriture aux prisonniers.

.

Le lendemain, Bellatrix et Angélique arrivèrent dans le salon après avoir entendu des bruits de pas et de nombreux éclats de voix.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Cissy ?_ »(1) demanda la Mangemort en déboulant dans la pièce.

Tandis que sa mère tournait autour du petit groupe amené par les Rafleurs et Greyback, Angélique s'était figée devant eux, les reconnaissant immédiatement et voyant les yeux de Harry, qui avait été défiguré par un sortilège, s'arrondir un peu plus de peur et de stupéfaction.

La Serpentard lança un regard à Drago, qui secoua légèrement la tête, puis elle reporta son attention sur les trois Gryffondor et leurs ravisseurs, blanche comme un linge.

« C'est la Sang-de-Bourbe et le fils Weasley ! C'est Potter et ses amis ! s'exclama Bellatrix, ravie.

\- Oui ! Nous pensons que oui, confirma Lucius, surexcité.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit en être informé immédiatement ! répliqua-t-elle en remontant sa manche pour découvrir sa Marque des Ténèbres.

\- J'étais sur le point de l'appeler, la retint Monsieur Malefoy en refermant sa main sur le poignet de sa belle-sœur. Mais Drago n'était pas certain que ce soient bien eux, tempéra-t-il tout de même en esquissant une légère grimace.

\- Hum ! Nous serons vite fixés ! rétorqua Bellatrix en tirant pour récupérer son poignet. Lyra, approche et dis-nous ce que tu en penses », ordonna-t-elle à sa fille en se tournant vers elle.

Le visage d'Angélique se décomposa encore plus mais elle avança néanmoins vers sa mère et fit le tour de leur groupe pour examiner chacun d'entre eux, surprise que son cousin ne se soit pas déjà empressé de les dénoncer. D'abord Ron, qui l'observait avec un dégoût évident, ensuite Hermione, qui la fixait, résolue, et enfin Harry, qui la regardait dans les yeux, à la fois soulagé de la revoir, toujours en colère pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Dumbledore mais aussi terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait dire.

La jeune fille, qui gardait ses yeux vairons rivés aux iris émeraude du jeune garçon, n'avait pas vraiment la possibilité de leur mentir. Tous avaient déjà vu au moins une fois, Ron, Hermione et Harry, et, comme ils avaient déjà identifié les deux premiers, le troisième ne faisait presque plus aucun doute…

« Ce sont Ron et Hermione… confirma-t-elle à voix basse, toujours sans lâcher Harry du regard.

\- Et lui ? insista sa mère en se plaçant derrière elle et en entourant sa taille d'un bras pour la pousser un peu plus vers lui. Il est un peu amoché mais c'est bien Potter ? demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Heu… Je… hésita-t-elle, sa gorge se serrant douloureusement, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas… déclara-t-elle finalement en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

\- De toute façon, ça ne peut être que lui ! décréta Lucius en relevant sa manche pour appeler leur maître.

\- Non ! Arrête ! s'écria soudain Bellatrix en relâchant brusquement Angélique. Nous allons tous périr, si tu fais ça ! »

Lucius suspendit son geste, son index au-dessus de sa Marque, et Bellatrix s'adressa à l'un des Rafleurs en désignant ce qu'il avait en mains :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Une épée, répondit-il bêtement.

\- Donnez-la-moi, exigea-t-elle, son regard brun flamboyant de menaces.

\- Désolé mais c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée. Elle n'est pas à vous, madame. »

Angélique sursauta en entendant un grand _bang !_ et elle ferma brièvement les yeux en distinguant un éclair de lumière rouge. Elle regarda sa mère stupéfixer tous les Rafleurs avant de la voir arracher l'épée à l'un d'eux puis de se diriger vers Greyback, forcé de se mettre à genoux, pour lui demander où il l'avait trouvée.

Le loup-garou, apeuré et en colère, répondit qu'il l'avait prise dans leur tente et Bellatrix, affolée par cette nouvelle, demanda à Drago de mettre les Rafleurs dehors malgré les protestations de Lucius et de Narcissa qui affirmaient être chez eux et qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordres à leur donner. Elle n'en tint pas compte et exigea encore de Greyback qu'il conduise Harry et Ron à la cave tandis qu'elle gardait Hermione pour l'interroger.

Ron essaya bien de prendre la place d'Hermione mais elle refusa et lui assura qu'il serait le prochain sur sa liste, si jamais la jeune fille mourait pendant son interrogatoire.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Angélique d'une voix blanche, comme pétrifiée sur place, en la voyant sortir un petit poignard en argent de sous sa robe, et traîner Hermione par les cheveux jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

\- J'ai deux ou trois questions à lui poser, répondit-elle, un éclair de folie traversant ses yeux bruns.

\- Non, je t'en supplie ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! l'implora-t-elle en avançant vers elles.

\- C'est très grave, Lyra ! Tu n'as aucune idée du danger que nous courons à cause d'eux et de ce qu'ils ont fait ! répliqua-t-elle, affolée et déterminée.

\- On n'a rien fait… intervint Hermione, dont les larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues, la voix chevrotante.

\- Silence, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » ordonna Bellatrix, furieuse, avant de la frapper.

Hermione tomba au sol sous la force de son coup et Angélique se précipita vers sa mère afin de saisir ses deux bras pour la retenir en demandant encore :

« Je t'en prie ! Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça, maman !

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-elle, en rage, avant de se dégager et de lui asséner une grande gifle.

Angélique chancela et porta une main à sa joue, abasourdie, sous le regard stupéfait de la Gryffondor, elle releva ses yeux vairons vers sa mère et elle l'entendit déclarer :

« Ce ne sont pas tes amis, Lyra ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Ce sont des ennemis du maître et je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont dérobé d'autre dans mon coffre ! Lucius ! appela-t-elle ensuite. Retiens-la et empêche-la d'intervenir ! exigea-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas ton… voulut-il protester.

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! » cria-t-elle comme une folle furieuse.

Lucius Malefoy grimaça mais il s'avança néanmoins vers Angélique et l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant comme dans un étau, pour l'empêcher de se mettre entre sa mère et la rouge et or qui gisait au sol.

« Non ! Non ! Laisse-la ! S'il te plaît ! s'écria encore la Serpentard en se débattant furieusement entre les bras de son oncle et en voyant Bellatrix s'installer au-dessus d'Hermione et commencer à entailler son bras à l'aide de la pointe de son couteau tout en lui posant des questions. Arrête ! S'il te plaît ! s'exclama-t-elle en sanglotant.

\- Arrête, Lyra ! exigea Lucius, haletant contre son oreille, alors qu'elle gigotait et lui mettait des coups pour échapper à ses bras, ses yeux rivés sur Hermione qui criait et pleurait de souffrance sous la torture.

\- Lyra ! Lyra ! intervint Narcissa subitement en se plaçant devant son champ de vision et en prenant son menton en main pour qu'elle la regarde.

\- Non ! Laisse-la ! répéta-t-elle encore en essayant toujours de se dégager.

\- Lyra ! Tu veux encore plus de problèmes que tu n'en as déjà ? chuchota-t-elle vivement, pragmatique, en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ses prunelles de deux couleurs différentes. Tu veux que le maître te punisse ou punisse Severus ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Tout à coup, Angélique cessa de se débattre, comme gelée par les paroles de sa tante, et Lucius poussa un soupir, soulagé qu'elle ait enfin arrêté de lutter, sans pour autant la relâcher.

Hermione hurlait toujours en répondant aux questions de sa mère, qui s'appliquait à graver _Sang-de-Bourbe_ sur son bras, et la Serpentard secoua négativement la tête en réponse à Narcissa, la gorge trop serrée pour parler.

« Bien. Tu peux la lâcher, Lucius, déclara la femme de sa voix froide.

\- Tu es sûre que…

\- Certaine, l'interrompit-elle. Tu peux aller près de Drago », dit-elle ensuite en faisant un signe de tête vers son fils, qui avait le teint verdâtre et s'efforçait de ne pas regarder ce que sa tante faisait et d'occulter les cris, les gémissements, les suppliques et les pleurs de la Gryffondor.

Angélique rejoignit docilement Drago, tête baissée, ayant trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Severus, aux Malefoy ou à elle-même, et, une fois auprès de son cousin, elle ferma résolument ses yeux qui débordaient de larmes et sentit le jeune homme prendre sa main dans la sienne pour la soutenir et l'apaiser, tout aussi retourné qu'elle par la torture que Bellatrix infligeait à Hermione.

Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Angélique avait toujours tenté de se rassurer et de trouver des excuses au comportement de sa mère, se disant qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise que cela puisqu'elle l'avait sauvée, mais, maintenant qu'elle l'avait vue clairement prendre du plaisir en faisant souffrir son amie, la vision qu'elle avait d'elle avait radicalement changé. Bellatrix était bel et bien mauvaise, elle aimait répandre la douleur, la peine et la désolation et elle était à cent pour cent convaincue par les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Ça ne l'empêchait pas toutefois d'aimer sa fille mais son fond était mauvais et ses idées clairement arrêtées…

Les hurlements d'Hermione lui transperçaient les tympans, lui donnaient la chair de poule et fendaient son cœur en mille morceaux. Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas et seule la pression des doigts de son cousin sur les siens parvenait à la faire garder pieds et tenir debout. Ses yeux étaient clos mais elle imaginait très bien la scène mentalement pour en avoir eu un bref aperçu quand elle avait tenté de retenir sa mère. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ça et jamais elle ne serait capable de lui pardonner…

Bellatrix l'interrogeait toujours, impitoyable, entaillant la peau de son avant-bras, l'insultant, lui promettant de la transpercer de sa lame si elle ne répondait pas et lui lançant également des _Doloris_.

« On n'est pas allé dans votre coffre ! On n'a rien pris ! C'est une copie ! Ce n'est pas la vraie épée de Gryffondor ! C'est une simple copie… sanglotait Hermione, épuisée par la souffrance.

\- C'est très facile à vérifier… répondit la Mangemort en redressant la tête. Drago ! Va me chercher le gobelin ! »

Le jeune Malefoy relâcha sa cousine et descendit à la cave avant de revenir avec Gripsec, que sa tante se mit à interroger de la même façon que la rouge et or, l'abandonnant à son sort et lui laissant par-là un peu de répit.

Angélique, profitant du désintérêt de sa mère pour la jeune fille, s'était discrètement approchée et agenouillée à côté d'elle.

« Hermione ? Hermione, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, ses joues baignées de larmes.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner légèrement la tête dans sa direction et de relever ses yeux whisky vers elle pour l'observer silencieusement.

« Je suis désolée… » chuchota Angélique, sincère, en prenant précautionneusement sa main dans la sienne avant de fermer ses paupières, d'où s'échappèrent de nouvelles perles salées.

Subitement, Hermione sentit un flux d'énergie passer depuis les paumes de la Serpentard à sa main avant de remonter dans son bras et de se répandre dans tout son corps affamé et épuisé. Bizarrement, la plaie que Bellatrix venait de graver sur sa peau avait arrêté de la faire souffrir et de la brûler et il lui semblait que ses forces lui revenaient peu à peu.

Elle observa Angélique, qui avait toujours les yeux clos, stupéfaite, avant d'entendre Gripsec affirmer que l'épée était une fausse, Bellatrix déclarer qu'elle appelait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que Greyback pouvait l'avoir pour s'amuser puis Ron crier _non_ en déboulant dans le salon, suivi de près par Harry.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Harry et Ron envoyèrent des sortilèges de _Stupéfixion_ et de Désarmement aux Malefoy, Bellatrix repoussa vivement Angélique qui tenait toujours la main de son amie pour s'emparer d'Hermione en menaçant de lui trancher la gorge s'ils ne se rendaient pas, Dobby fit s'écrouler le lustre en cristal qui projeta des éclats partout dans la pièce, Harry récupéra les baguettes que Drago leur avait confisquées puis Harry, Ron, Gripsec et Hermione transplanèrent avec Dobby.

La dernière chose que vit l'Élu avant de tourbillonner dans le néant pour rejoindre la Chaumière aux Coquillages fut Angélique qui se précipitait sur sa mère afin de dévier la trajectoire du poignard qu'elle lançait sur eux…

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ , ch. 23, p. 536 (édition de poche)

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu! :-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	146. Gobelins, coffre et dragon

_Coucou!_

 _Ca va?^^ Moi, ça va… Désolée pour cette longue attente… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous comblera!_

 _Je vous remets la fin du chapitre précédent pour être sûre que vous suivez toujours ;-)_

"La dernière chose que vit l'Élu avant de tourbillonner dans le néant pour rejoindre la Chaumière aux Coquillages fut Angélique qui se précipitait sur sa mère afin de dévier la trajectoire du poignard qu'elle lançait sur eux…"

* * *

 **Chapitre 145 : Gobelins, coffre et dragon**

Déséquilibrée, Bellatrix tomba à terre sous la poussée d'Angélique qui s'étala sur elle en travers de son corps, son poignard en argent heurta le manteau en marbre noir de la cheminée et finit sa course au sol dans un grand tintement métallique qui résonna dans l'immense salon des Malefoy étonnamment silencieux après tout ce vacarme et tous ces combats.

Lucius et Greyback étaient étendus par terre, inconscients, après avoir été stupéfixés par Harry, et Narcissa tenait encore Drago contre elle, dissimulée derrière un canapé, refusant de le lâcher, son cœur battant toujours à tout rompre dans sa poitrine suite à cette débâcle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? hurla soudain Bellatrix en repoussant Angélique afin de se relever. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? s'énerva-t-elle encore en se penchant pour redresser sa fille après l'avoir saisie par un bras et en la secouant fermement.

\- Je… Je… balbutia-t-elle à bout de souffle, les joues rouges et pleines de larmes, son visage et ses mains écorchés par les éclats du lustre en cristal.

\- Tu quoi ? insista-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur son bras au point de lui faire mal et de lui couper la circulation, ses yeux bruns lançant des éclairs, son visage déformé par la rage et la peur. Vas-y ! Parle ! Explique ! » lui cria-t-elle encore à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage sans remarquer ses blessures.

Angélique détourna la tête, ferma les paupières et essaya de reculer mais sa mère la retenait toujours de sa poigne de fer. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle avait mal là où la main de sa mère serrait son bras comme dans un étau, elle ressentait des fourmillements et des picotis dans son avant-bras ainsi que dans ses doigts qui s'engourdissaient, faute d'irrigation, elle avait mal au ventre, elle saignait et elle tremblait de douleur et de peur.

Bellatrix tira brutalement sur son bras pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle et exigea d'une voix dangereusement menaçante :

« Lyra !

\- C'était trop dangereux ! Imagine que tu aies tué Harry ! Le maître ne t'aurait jamais pardonnée ! » s'écria-t-elle alors en rouvrant ses yeux vairons pour les planter dans ceux de sa mère.

La Mangemort la considéra pendant de nombreuses secondes, ses sourcils bruns froncés, l'examinant attentivement, dubitative, avant de finalement se décider à la relâcher et de remarquer les blessures qu'elle avait au visage et sur ses mains, stupéfaite.

La jeune fille frotta son bras en grimaçant, soulagée qu'elle l'ait enfin libérée de sa poigne et rassurée qu'elle ait apparemment accepté cette explication qu'elle avait mis du temps à trouver pour justifier son geste, puis elle sursauta en entendant le bruit sec d'un transplanage.

Voldemort se tenait là, debout devant eux, plus terrifiant que jamais, sa colère étant bien palpable, et il n'avait pas du tout l'air ravi qu'on l'ait dérangé alors qu'il cherchait la célèbre Baguette de Sureau…

« J'ose espérer que vous avez une excellente raison de m'avoir appelé… déclara-t-il soudain de sa voix aigüe et glacée en les transperçant chacun de son terrible regard rouge avant d'examiner rapidement la pièce et les dégâts qui y avaient été causés. Donc, où est Harry Potter ? demanda-t-il ensuite en esquissant un rictus avant de reposer ses yeux sur Bellatrix, qui était celle qui l'avait appelé.

\- Maître, nous le tenions mais… répondit-elle d'une petite voix, n'osant pas croiser son regard, craintive.

\- Mais ? releva-t-il aussitôt en la coupant dans sa phrase et en approchant dangereusement d'elle.

\- Il nous a échappé… termina-t-elle dans un faible murmure en reculant légèrement.

\- Échappé ? répéta-t-il, mâchoire crispée, en la saisissant à la gorge.

\- Maître… » prononça-t-elle de sa voix étouffée en posant ses deux mains sur son avant-bras blanc pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise.

Mais Voldemort ne la lâcha pas. Au contraire, il raffermit sa prise sur sa gorge et la décolla légèrement du sol, ses pieds battant dans le vide et recherchant désespérément la terre ferme. Il observa impitoyablement ses yeux se révulser, son visage virer au bleu et ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu puis il la relâcha brusquement juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse en grimaçant de dégoût.

Bellatrix prit une grande inspiration en tombant à terre et toussa bruyamment pour dégager sa gorge en se mettant à quatre pattes sur le sol puis elle se redressa courageusement pour faire de nouveau face à son maître, qui s'était tourné vers Angélique, qui avait le visage de plus en plus blanc et qui ne paraissait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

En l'examinant plus attentivement, la Mangemort, plus horrifiée par ça que par l'apparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, distingua une tache rouge sombre sur sa robe blanche au niveau de son ventre, qui s'élargissait peu à peu, avant de la voir chanceler et tomber à terre en heurtant le sol de sa tête.

.

La sensation d'une main qui passait et repassait doucement dans ses cheveux bouclés pour les caresser la tira de sa léthargie et elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, paniquée, se croyant toujours au Manoir des Malefoy menacée par Voldemort.

« Chut… Chut… Tout va bien, Angélique. Tu es à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie », la rassura aussitôt la voix de Severus qui se tenait tout près d'elle.

La respiration saccadée et son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, la jeune fille regarda en tous sens avant de poser son regard vairon sur lui puis elle essaya de se redresser avant de grimacer de douleur.

« Non, ne bouge pas. Ta plaie n'est pas encore cicatrisée, conseilla-t-il en grimaçant légèrement et en la maintenant en place, soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont Harry, Ron et Hermione ? Est-ce que maman va bien ? Et comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ? questionna-t-elle, déboussolée.

\- Potter, Weasley et Granger se sont enfuis grâce à l'aide de Dobby, personne ne sait où ils se trouvent, commença-t-il à lui expliquer. Ta mère se porte plutôt bien, en tout cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas tuée… relativisa-t-il en esquissant une grimace. C'est elle qui t'a protégée de la colère du maître et qui t'a envoyée ici pour que Madame Pomfresh et moi te soignons.

\- Elle m'a protégée ? demanda-t-elle, surprise, en se rappelant de la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre elle après avoir laissé échapper les trois Gryffondor.

\- Oui, affirma-t-il en opinant du chef.

\- Et les Malefoy ? s'assura-t-elle encore, inquiète.

\- Ça peut aller… éluda-t-il. Drago est rentré au château en même temps que toi, répondit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, perplexe.

Rogue grimaça une nouvelle fois, poussa un soupir puis expliqua :

« Parce que, en te jetant sur Bellatrix afin de dévier la trajectoire de son poignard, tu as pris un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Aucune de vous deux ne s'en est aperçue jusqu'à ce que tu t'effondres sur le sol face au maître… Tu as également été blessée par les éclats du lustre en cristal que Dobby a fait tomber.

\- Quelqu'un l'a dit ? interrogea-t-elle subitement.

\- Quoi ? rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, incertain.

\- Quelqu'un a dit à Tu-Sais-Qui que j'ai essayé de protéger Harry et les autres ?

\- Non. Personne n'a parlé », répondit-il en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

Angélique soupira de soulagement en fermant un instant ses paupières puis elle les rouvrit en entendant son père déclarer d'une voix froide et sèche pleine de reproches et d'amertume :

« Tu as de la chance qu'ils tiennent à toi, sinon tu serais déjà morte !

\- Papa, je… voulut-elle s'excuser.

\- Non, Angélique ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre tes excuses ! la coupa-t-il fermement, en la fusillant du regard. Je passe ma vie à te protéger ! Je me mets en quatre pour te tenir éloignée du danger ! Je fais tout pour que tu souffres le moins possible ! Je passe mon temps à repousser ces cinglés de Carrow ! énuméra-t-il brièvement en disant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Je t'avais envoyée là-bas en pensant que tu y serais plus en sécurité et, toi, tu reviens avec des blessures partout et un coup de couteau dans le ventre ! ajouta-t-il encore, désemparé.

\- Je suis… désolée… » répondit-elle d'une petite voix, la gorge serrée, en baissant la tête, honteuse d'être la cause de ses tourments et de sa colère.

Severus l'observa attentivement de ses yeux noirs, profondément ébranlé par le fait qu'il avait encore failli la perdre une nouvelle fois et par le chagrin qu'il venait de lui infliger, puis il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces avant de murmurer contre son oreille, sincère, en caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns :

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé… Car, malgré tout ce que je peux bien faire, je ne parviens pas à t'épargner… C'est contre moi que je suis en colère, pas contre toi… »

.

Voldemort, après s'être mis dans une rage phénoménale et s'être bien déchaîné contre eux, avait puni Bellatrix, Lucius et Narcissa, qui n'avaient plus le droit de sortir du Manoir des Malefoy, il avait prévenu les gobelins de Gringotts que l'on avait volé la baguette de Bellatrix et qu'il fallait impérativement le prévenir si jamais quelqu'un tentait de s'introduire dans sa chambre forte et il avait enfin mis la main sur la célèbre Baguette de Sureau…

Pour ça, il avait profané la sépulture du professeur Dumbledore, qui reposait dans sa tombe de marbre blanc, dans le parc de Poudlard, face au Lac Noir. Il n'avait pas hésité à fendre en deux la pierre tombale immaculée et à arracher la baguette des mains froides et blanches du macchabé. Il ne reculait vraiment devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins et cet acte immonde venait de le confirmer.

Angélique avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard. Son cousin, son père, le professeur Slughorn, Sally-Anne et Daphné lui avaient souvent rendu visite et lui avaient tenu compagnie, en en profitant en même temps pour tenir les deux Carrow éloignés d'elle.

Personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où pouvaient bien se trouver Harry, Ron et Hermione, les Mangemorts et Voldemort étaient toujours à leur recherche – le Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant imposé un couvre-feu et placé une alarme à Pré-au-Lard pour le cas où ils s'y rendraient – et les cours avaient repris à Poudlard malgré la flagrante baisse d'effectifs au niveau des élèves, certains n'étant pas revenus après les vacances de Pâques…

.

En sortant de son cours de potions, Angélique, qui tenait ses livres contre sa poitrine, fut surprise de constater le chahut et la fébrilité qui régnaient dans les couloirs du château ce jour-là. Les élèves couraient en tous sens, chuchotaient vivement, surexcités, et leurs yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat reflétant leur engouement.

« … à dos de dragon ! Tu te rends compte ? » parvint-elle à capter en passant devant deux étudiants de Poufsouffle.

« … effraction à Gringotts… » entendit-elle encore, au détour d'un couloir, tandis qu'elle rejoignait la Grande Salle pour le souper.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, perplexe à cause de ces petits morceaux de discussions qu'elle récoltait sur son chemin, et, quand elle arriva dans le réfectoire, elle remarqua que les élèves se comportaient de la même façon étrange que dans les couloirs du château.

Elle décida de rejoindre rapidement sa place et demanda dès qu'elle se fut assise :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air si excité ?

\- T'es pas au courant ? demanda Sally-Anne, les yeux ronds.

\- Non ! De quoi ? répliqua-t-elle, impatiente.

\- C'est vraiment dingue ! renchérit Daphné.

\- Dites-moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon ! exigea la jeune fille, irritée qu'elles tournent ainsi autour du pot, des étincelles vertes et bleues commençant déjà à parcourir la surface de sa peau ainsi que de ses cheveux.

\- Désolée ! rétorqua aussitôt la blonde en remarquant cela. Potter et ses amis sont apparemment sortis avec fracas de Gringotts sur le dos d'un dragon !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, effarée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-elle encore, en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Je veux dire que Harry, Ron et Hermione sont allés à Gringotts – on ignore pour quelle raison – qu'ils se sont fait repérer par les gobelins et les gardiens et qu'ils sont ressortis de là en fracassant le grand dôme de verre sur le dos d'un énorme dragon, répéta-t-elle en expliquant un peu plus cette situation incroyable, d'après les maigres informations dont elle disposait.

\- Mais pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle encore, perdue.

\- Ça… Personne ne le sait… » répondit Sally-Anne en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Angélique observa ses deux amies, abasourdie par leurs révélations, avant de reporter son regard sur les élèves de la Grande Salle, qui se rapportaient cette histoire les uns aux autres et ne cessaient d'en parler.

Elle tourna soudain la tête à gauche en voyant arriver son cousin, qui n'avait pas l'air bien, et elle se leva d'un bond, se dirigea vivement vers lui et s'exclama :

« Drago ! Je dois te parler !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… voulut-il protester.

\- Tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras et en le faisant sortir de la salle avec elle.

La Serpentard s'éloigna un peu avec lui, elle pénétra dans une classe vide puis demanda :

« Tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oui… acquiesça-t-il faiblement en grimaçant et en passant une main sur son cou.

\- Et alors ? le pressa-t-elle, désireuse d'en apprendre davantage.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Pourquoi Harry, Ron et Hermione se sont rendus à Gringotts, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait là-bas ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Ils ont pénétré dans le coffre de tante Bella et d'oncle Rodolphus pour y dérober quelque chose… Une petite coupe en or apparemment…

\- Qu'est-ce que le maître a fait ?

\- Il est devenu complètement fou… Il a tué tout le monde… Tous les gobelins… Papa et tante Bella ont réussi à sortir de la pièce de justesse, sinon il les aurait tués, eux aussi… expliqua-t-il, livide.

\- Par Merlin… soupira la jeune fille, incrédule.

\- Tout ça, c'est à cause de Potter ! s'énerva tout à coup Drago, plein d'amertume. Lorsqu'il sera mort, on sera tous bien plus tranquilles !

\- Tu le crois vraiment, Drago ? demanda Angélique, désabusée.

\- Oui, c'est de sa faute à lui ! confirma-t-il, rouge de colère.

\- Non, tu sais que c'est faux… Si Harry mourait, ce serait encore pire et plus personne n'aurait le moindre répit ni le moindre espoir en l'avenir…

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est ton petit-copain et que tu l'aimes toujours !

\- Non, je dis ça parce que c'est vrai, Drago, rétorqua-t-elle fermement. Tu sais très bien quel camp est le bon et qui doit réellement mourir pour que l'on puisse vivre en paix. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens et perdura durant plusieurs minutes, avant que Malefoy ne le rompe en soupirant :

« Le capitaine Élu et sa bande de bras cassés n'y arriveront jamais, ils sont bien trop empotés… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	147. La bataille commence

_Hello! Hello!_

 _Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps et voici enfin la suite des aventures d'Angélique!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir._

 _Guest, merci pour ton avis! J'ai bien compris tes remarques et chacun a le droit d'avoir son point de vue mais je laisse bien Harry avec Angélique ;-) Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et je ne t'en veux pas du tout de me dire ça^^ Comme je l'ai dit, chacun son avis ;-) J'espère que tu aimeras la fin malgré tout._

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 146 : La bataille commence…**

En cette nuit du 1er au 2 mai 1998, le soleil était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'un cri aigu, assourdissant, retentit soudain dans le silence de la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda aussitôt Angélique, qui était déjà en pyjama, en redressant subitement la tête, alors qu'elle était plongée dans son grimoire.

\- Quoi ? demanda Severus en fronçant ses sourcils noirs et en posant son regard sur elle.

\- Ce bruit, dit-elle en se levant, interloquée.

\- Quel bruit ?

\- Écoute bien », conseilla-t-elle alors.

Rogue, qui était installé dans son petit fauteuil, se concentra et finit par comprendre de quoi sa fille parlait : il s'agissait du _Cridurut_ , un sortilège que Lord Voldemort avait posé à Pré-au-Lard pour imposer un couvre-feu à ses habitants et également pour le prévenir si jamais Potter et ses amis posaient un pied là-bas.

Voyant le visage de son père changer d'expression, Angélique interrogea en approchant de lui :

« C'est Harry, c'est ça ? Il est à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Oui, certainement.

\- Il va venir ici, affirma-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

\- Probablement, acquiesça-t-il, pensif. Le maître a dit qu'il allait sûrement tenter de s'introduire dans le château et de se rendre dans la tour de Serdaigle… expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Tu crois qu'un Horcruxe est caché là-bas ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il ne nous a pas vraiment donné de détails…

\- C'est ce soir que tout va se jouer… déclara la jeune fille, songeuse.

\- Angélique, tu devras bien faire attention à toi ! conseilla Rogue en se levant et en en la rejoignant en quelques enjambées avant de saisir ses deux bras. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je veux que tu t'en sortes en vie, ma puce !

\- Toi aussi, papa ! répliqua-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans les siens.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Non ! refusa-t-elle en secouant sa tête pleine de boucles brunes. Promets-moi que… voulut-elle exiger vivement.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, Angélique, la coupa-t-il aussitôt. Tu m'as toi-même fait jurer de ne plus jamais te mentir, ajouta-t-il en l'observant douloureusement de ses yeux noirs et en caressant sa joue du revers de sa main.

\- Papa… souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix, des larmes débordant de ses paupières en imaginant tous les malheurs qui pourraient survenir dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, répéta-t-il en l'attirant contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Je ferai tout pour rester avec toi. Ça, je te le promets, ma chérie… » déclara-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne tandis qu'elle l'étreignait de toutes ses forces en fermant ses paupières.

Suite à l'effraction du trio à Gringotts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait en effet prévenu Alecto, Amycus et Severus que Harry essayerait peut-être de s'introduire dans la tour de Serdaigle et qu'ils devraient alors l'en empêcher et l'en avertir sur le champ si jamais cela arrivait.

Ce soir, Rogue avait donc bien été contraint de donner l'autorisation à Alecto Carrow de pénétrer dans la salle commune des bleu et bronze et d'y rester en faction tandis que son frère faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs alentours, sur le qui-vive, pour en défendre l'accès et coincer Potter et ses deux acolytes.

Le directeur de Poudlard lui-même était sorti afin d'essayer d'intercepter Harry avant les Mangemorts et il avait demandé à Angélique de rester dans leurs appartements. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle sentit la Marque des Ténèbres lui brûler la peau d'une façon atroce, la Serpentard, qui jusqu'alors avait sagement suivi les conseils de son père, se redressa vivement et se précipita dans les couloirs sombres du château sans prendre le temps de s'habiller.

La jeune fille courait de plus en plus vite, gravissant des dizaines de marches, bousculant sur son passage des élèves qui s'étaient réveillés et se demandaient ce qui se produisait, se hâtant de rejoindre l'endroit où son intuition lui soufflait d'aller avant de finalement arriver au troisième étage du château.

Là, elle vit les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick, baguettes brandies vers une fenêtre à travers laquelle quelqu'un était visiblement passé.

« Papa ! hurla-t-elle en comprenant que les autres directeurs de maison l'avaient poussé à la retraite. Papa ! Reviens ! » cria-t-elle encore en accourant devant la fenêtre et en s'appuyant contre son rebord.

Une grande masse sombre, semblable à une chauve-souris, qui s'éloignait à tire d'ailes de Poudlard, se tourna brièvement vers elle avant d'émettre un cri aigu puis de poursuivre à regret sa route dans la nuit noire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Vous l'avez blessé ? demanda-t-elle vivement en se tournant vers ses professeurs, son visage baigné de larmes de colère et de tristesse.

\- Miss Rogue, nous ne… voulut la rassurer le petit professeur de sortilèges de sa voix flûtée.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous n'avez jamais rien compris ! leur hurla-t-elle encore tandis que des étincelles vertes et bleues commençaient à affluer dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau.

\- Il n'est pas blessé, Miss, tenta de la rassurer Chourave, qui avait l'air de se sentir un peu coupable.

\- Votre père est un lâche et il a choisi son camp ! décréta la directrice des Gryffondor en relevant le menton. Et vous aussi, vous allez devoir le choisir, jeune fille ! ajouta-t-elle en attrapant fermement son bras gauche.

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Je vous interdis de… protesta-t-elle, en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Ah ! Horace ! l'interrompit Minerva en voyant arriver le gros homme bedonnant vêtu d'un pyjama de soie vert émeraude. Allez réveiller vos Serpentard et prenez Miss Rogue avec vous, ordonna-t-elle en poussant Angélique vers lui.

\- Miss Rogue ? s'étonna Slughorn en l'observant dans son pyjama jaune poussin et en l'accueillant auprès de lui. Mais qu'est-ce que vous…

\- Nous devons protéger Poudlard, évacuer les élèves et repousser Vous-Savez-Qui le plus longtemps possible, le coupa McGonagall. Il est temps pour la maison Serpentard de choisir son camp. Tout le monde est libre de quitter le château, les élèves majeurs peuvent rester et nous aider, s'ils le souhaitent, mais, si jamais quelqu'un tente de saboter nos efforts ou de s'opposer à nous, nous nous livrerons à un duel à mort, Horace ! expliqua-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Minerva ! s'exclama le gros professeur moustachu, atterré.

\- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? » s'écria Angélique, énervée, en se dégageant du bras que le vieil homme avait placé autour de son épaule, provoquant la stupéfaction de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans le couloir.

Les adultes l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds puis ils écarquillèrent encore plus leurs yeux en l'entendant déclarer :

« Harry est ici et il cherche quelque chose en rapport avec Serdaigle !

\- Évidemment, votre maître a dû vous le dire, à vous et aux autres Mangemorts ! répliqua le professeur de métamorphose, loin d'être impressionnée.

\- Je ne suis pas une Mangemort ! » cria-t-elle alors, presque hystérique.

Un grand silence se fit dans le couloir et la jeune fille répéta, résolue :

« Je ne suis pas une Mangemort et je vais vous le prouver !

\- Non ! Arrête, Angie ! Ne fais pas ça ! » s'exclama alors Harry en sortant de sous sa cape d'Invisibilité.

Choquée, Angélique, qui avait les joues d'un rouge soutenu, dévisagea longuement le Gryffondor qui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux, avec Luna qui se tenait à côté de lui, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« Salut, Angélique », la salua doucement la Serdaigle en lui faisant un signe de la main et un sourire, ses paroles tombant comme un cheveu sur la soupe, comme bien souvent.

La jeune fille fit à peine attention à son bonjour et elle murmura sans lâcher l'élu de ses yeux vairons en esquissant un léger mouvement timide vers lui :

« Harry…

\- Angie ! répondit ce dernier en réduisant à néant l'espace qui les séparait pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Potter ! Vous ne… voulut intervenir Minerva en faisant un pas vers eux, craignant que ce ne soit une ruse de la vert et argent.

\- Laissez-les, Minerva, l'interrompit Slughorn. Vous voyez bien qu'ils n'ont pas d'intentions hostiles l'un envers l'autre », ajouta-t-il, amusé, en désignant les deux jeunes gens de la tête.

En effet, Harry étreignait la Serpentard à l'en étouffer, le nez enfoui dans ses boucles brunes, ses paupières closes laissant échapper quelques larmes.

« Harry, je te promets que… voulut expliquer la jeune fille.

\- Je te crois, Angie ! la coupa-t-il directement en desserrant un peu son étreinte pour mieux l'observer. Je suis désolé ! Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses horribles !

\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne…

\- Si, c'est grave ! Tu as nourri Luna, Dean, Gripsec et Ollivander, tu as soigné Hermione, tu as sauvé Dobby en te jetant sur ta mère et tu nous as permis de nous échapper du manoir des Malefoy au péril de ta vie, alors que j'avais été odieux avec toi !

\- Harry, je t'assure que… »

Angélique fut une fois de plus interrompue par le garçon qui s'était subitement rapproché d'elle, avait pris son visage entre ses mains et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui offrir un baiser à la fois passionné et désespéré.

Surprise dans un premier temps, la Serpentard finit simplement par se détendre et par profiter de ce baiser dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps, se laissant aller entre les bras de son petit-ami qui lui avait tellement manqué, des larmes de bonheur roulant sur ses joues roses et son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Néanmoins, Angélique fut celle qui retrouva ses esprits la première et elle écarta doucement le Gryffondor de lui en déclarant sagement :

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il est déjà en route.

\- Oui, je sais, acquiesça Harry, qui l'avait vu au travers de ses visions.

\- Alors fais ce que tu as à faire et surtout fais bien attention à toi, conseilla-t-elle avant de lui sourire.

\- Viens avec moi, l'implora-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je ne peux pas. Pas encore, répondit-elle à contrecœur en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

\- Je dois retrouver mon père. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, déclara-t-elle en regardant le ciel étoilé à travers la fenêtre cassée.

\- Angie, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive…

\- Moi, non plus, l'interrompit-elle. Alors promettons-nous de faire bien attention, tous les deux, proposa-t-elle.

\- OK, approuva-t-il, vaincu.

\- On se retrouvera quand tout sera terminé, affirma-t-elle encore.

\- Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il, angoissé.

\- On n'est jamais sûr de rien… répliqua-t-elle sagement. Je t'aime, Harry.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Angie », répondit-il.

Angélique déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Gryffondor puis elle partit en courant dans les couloirs du château tandis que les professeurs et Harry se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour organiser l'évacuation de Poudlard et se préparer à se défendre.

La jeune fille entendit au loin, le message que Voldemort faisait passer aux résidents du vieux château, disant qu'il savait qu'ils se préparaient à combattre, que leurs efforts étaient dérisoires, qu'il ne voulait aucun mal aux professeurs et aux élèves de Poudlard mais que, s'ils ne lui livraient pas Harry Potter avant minuit, il tuerait toute personne qui tenterait de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Elle redoubla donc de vitesse, arrivée dans le parc de Poudlard, en sachant que minuit était proche, et elle vit Graup et Hagrid se rapprocher du château avec Crockdur dans l'intention d'aller prêter main forte aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, aux élèves et aux professeurs.

Se cachant pour ne pas qu'ils l'aperçoivent, elle traversa ensuite le pont qui permettait de quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard puis, allant toujours plus avant, elle sursauta et poussa un cri en se faisant interpeller et arrêter par quelqu'un qui avait posé une main sur elle et agrippait son épaule après l'avoir débarrassée aisément de sa baguette magique.

« Alors, ils ont fini par t'expulser, ma princesse ? demanda Yaxley d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Non, ils ne m'ont pas expulsée, je me suis enfuie ! rétorqua-t-elle directement. Lâchez-moi immédiatement et rendez-moi ma baguette ! exigea-t-elle ensuite en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé tellement dommage que ton père ait donné ta main à cet imbécile d'Amycus Carrow… susurra-t-il tout près de son oreille en serrant plus fort son épaule et en posant sa main sur sa hanche afin de la coller à lui.

\- À lui ou à vous, quelle différence cela peut-il bien faire ? Vous êtes aussi abjects et dégoûtants l'un que l'autre ! cracha-t-elle, énervée, en tentant toujours de se défaire de son emprise, tandis qu'il l'avait entourée d'un bras pour empêcher sa fuite.

\- Ah ! rit-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière. J'aime les femmes avec du caractère, comme toi ! J'aime surtout les mâter et les faire obéir ! » expliqua-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux et en raffermissant sa prise autour de sa taille.

Un bruit retentit soudain derrière eux, alors que les yeux d'Angélique laissaient malgré eux échapper quelques larmes, et Yaxley desserra soudainement son étreinte, comme glacé par quelque chose qui se trouvait dans son dos.

« On va voir qui va mâter qui, Yaxley ! déclara alors Bellatrix de sa terriblement terrifiante voix de petite fille qui n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

\- Bella, je… tenta-t-il de protester, tremblant.

\- Lâche-la, pourriture ! » ordonna-t-elle en lui enfonçant sa baguette entre les deux omoplates.

Angélique fut aussitôt libérée de son étreinte et elle se tourna vers eux, surprise par l'arrivée de sa mère.

« Je croyais que le maître t'avait envoyé ici en tant qu'éclaireur et aussi pour arrêter tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à nous, déclara-t-elle encore, le menaçant toujours.

\- Oui, c'est ça mais…

\- Mais quoi ? l'interrompit-elle, furieuse. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas reconnu Lyra, je ne te croirais pas.

\- Non, je…

\- Dégage ! Tout de suite ! Avant que je ne perde mon calme ! » hurla-t-elle, ses yeux bruns lançant des éclairs.

Corban Yaxley détala sur le champ et rejoignit une grande masse sombre et mouvante qui, Angélique le remarqua rapidement avec horreur, se trouvait être en fait une armée de Mangemorts, prêts à attaquer Poudlard à tout instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dans cette tenue ? demanda ensuite Bellatrix en reportant son attention sur sa fille avant de lui lancer un sortilège pour la vêtir d'une robe noire à peu près semblable à la sienne.

\- Maman, je… » voulut-elle expliquer.

Un fracas assourdissant brisa tout à coup le calme de la nuit et coupa Angélique dans ses propos, des éclairs de lumière jaillissant de toutes parts et s'abattant comme sur un dôme de verre qui entourait l'école ancestrale de sorcellerie.

Il était minuit.

La bataille de Poudlard venait bel et bien de commencer…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _La suite au prochain épisode!^^_

 _Bisous, les Boursouflets ;-)_


	148. A la vie, à la mort

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Voici donc la suite de l'histoire alors que la bataille de Poudlard venait tout juste de commencer…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 147 : À la vie, à la mort…**

Le bruit des détonations, les cris des assaillants, les hurlements des victimes, la clameur infernale des combats, les sorts qui volaient, ricochaient et rebondissaient en tous sens, les jets de lumière et de projectiles, le choc des deux camps ennemis… Tout cela fut de trop pour Angélique qui perdit pieds et qui s'effondra soudain par terre en prenant sa tête entre ses mains et en pleurant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Relève-toi ! Relève-toi tout de suite, Lyra ! s'exclama Bellatrix, les yeux ronds, désemparée par la réaction de sa fille.

\- Non, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas me battre… Je ne veux blesser personne… Pourquoi fait-on cela ? répondit-elle en secouant sa tête bouclée de gauche à droite.

\- Lyra ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre ! Debout ! exigea-t-elle en la relevant énergiquement par le bras.

\- Non ! Laisse-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas… protesta-t-elle encore en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne et de reculer.

\- Lyra ! s'exclama la femme avant de lui asséner une grande gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place. Ressaisis-toi ! » ordonna-t-elle, inquiète, en la secouant par les épaules.

La jeune fille porta une main à sa joue pour apaiser la douleur et elle releva ses yeux vairons vers sa mère pour les plonger dans les siens.

« Tu ne peux pas te permettre de craquer ! Pas maintenant ! décréta Bellatrix, déterminée. Severus et moi ne t'avons pas sauvée pour que tu gâches tout maintenant ! ajouta-t-elle encore en la fixant résolument de son regard brun. Tu veux mourir ?

\- Non… répondit-elle tristement en secouant la tête.

\- Alors, fais un effort ! Je t'en supplie ! exigea-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Pardon… souffla finalement Angélique après quelques secondes de silence avant de se laisser aller à l'étreinte de sa mère qui s'était approchée d'elle pour l'entourer de ses bras.

\- Ce n'est rien… Ce sera bientôt fini… Je te le promets… » chuchota la femme en caressant doucement ses cheveux sombres et bouclés.

Angélique profita de la chaleur rassurante de son étreinte en fermant un peu ses paupières, en tentant de se calmer et de réfléchir vite et bien à ce qu'elle devait faire désormais, elle sentit sa mère déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne puis elle s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour demander :

« Tu sais où se trouve mon père ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas… répondit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. Il doit sans doute se battre avec les autres. »

La Serpentard voulut encore interroger sa mère mais quelqu'un accourut vers elles et les interrompit :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, toutes les deux ? La protection magique du château a éclaté. Tout le monde doit se battre, tuer le plus d'ennemis possible et capturer Potter ! Vous voulez vous faire éliminer par le maître ? »

C'était Rodolphus Lestrange qui avait parlé et qui les observait, désemparé et angoissé par leur inaction.

« Que la fête commence alors ! s'exclama Bellatrix, un éclair de folie s'allumant soudain dans ses yeux bruns.

\- Rodolphus, tu sais où est… voulut demander la jeune fille.

\- En avant toute ! » s'écria soudain un groupe de Mangemorts en passant devant eux en courant vers Poudlard, coupant Angélique dans ses propos.

Elle recula légèrement, surprise, avant de voir le couple Lestrange se lancer dans la mêlée en compagnie de ces assaillants et de sentir quelqu'un attraper son poignet et l'entraîner contre son gré vers le cœur de la bataille.

Incapable de se défaire de cette poigne de fer ou d'aller contre le courant de ce raz-de-marée humain, Angélique courut à toutes jambes vers le château qui était déjà à feu et à sang, en serrant sa baguette dans sa main, contournant des pans de murs écroulés, évitant des morceaux de vitraux brisés et tentant de faire abstraction des corps qui gisaient au sol.

Les centaures, les géants, les Acromentules, les elfes de maison, les statues de pierre… et même Peeves, tous s'étaient joints aux combats, certains prêtant main forte aux Mangemorts tandis que les autres aidaient les membres de l'Ordre, les professeurs et les élèves du château.

Dans toute cette cohue et ce brouhaha, Angélique se contentait d'éviter les sorts et de se défendre en dressant un bouclier magique autour d'elle, ne souhaitant pas blesser quelqu'un par mégarde, même si on l'attaquait sciemment, croyant qu'elle était avec les Mangemorts. À cet instant, tout ce qu'elle désirait était de retrouver son père, qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis que les autres professeurs l'avaient poussé à la retraite, sans faire de mal à personne.

Parcourant les diverses pièces du château au hasard, la jeune fille vivait et regardait les scènes de combats qui se déroulaient devant elle comme s'il s'agissait de flashs de films de guerre particulièrement sanglants et cruels. Jamais elle n'avait vu tant d'horreurs qu'au cours de cette nuit et elle était certaine d'être incapable d'oublier cela un jour…

Alors qu'elle cherchait toujours désespérément Severus au milieu de tous ces visages marqués par la bataille, son regard fut soudain attiré par une chevelure blonde comme les blés dans un couloir presque désert. Elle observa plus attentivement et se dirigea à toute allure vers une alcôve au pied d'un des nombreux escaliers du château, là où une jeune fille blonde se trouvait à genoux tout près d'un corps qui gisait à terre, inerte.

« Daphné ? » s'exclama-t-elle, à la fois surprise et heureuse de la voir.

Néanmoins, sa joie se fana bien vite en découvrant le visage rougi, tuméfié et couvert de sang, de poussière et de larmes que son amie releva vers elle sans lâcher la main de la personne qui était au sol.

« Daphné ! Qu'est-ce que… » voulut-elle demander en approchant encore d'elle avant de s'interrompre, horrifiée, et de comprendre toute la souffrance, l'angoisse et la peine qu'elle lui transmettait au travers de son regard bleu.

Son souffle lui manqua tout à coup, se bloquant net dans sa gorge, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle tomba à genoux, aux côtés de son amie qui tenait désespérément la main froide et déjà bleutée d'une jeune fille dont la chevelure brune s'étalait tout autour de sa tête.

« Non… ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer, refusant de croire que ce qu'elle voyait était bel et bien la réalité. Sally… chuchota-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Sally ! répéta-t-elle plus fortement en secouant le corps allongé à terre.

\- Elle n'est… Elle n'est plus là… affirma doucement la jeune blonde d'une voix étranglée. Elle est morte… prononça-t-elle à haute voix comme pour se faire elle-même à l'idée.

\- Non… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui… Comment ? essaya-t-elle de l'interroger, confuse.

\- Mes parents… m'en voulaient… pour ça… Ils… Ils l'ont dit… à des… à des Mangemorts… Ce sont eux… qui l'ont… tuée… expliqua-t-elle en hoquetant. C'est de ma faute… Ma faute… si elle est… morte… ajouta-t-elle, ses sanglots redoublant de vigueur.

\- Non, refusa Angélique en secouant sa tête bouclée et en prenant son amie dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'y es pour rien, affirma-t-elle en fermant les paupières et en sentant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

\- On… On a voulu partir avec les autres… On a essayé de fuir… Mais… ils… ils nous ont traquées… Ils nous ont poursuivies partout… raconta-t-elle encore. Mais je ne voulais pas… qu'on se sépare… Je voulais qu'on… reste ensemble…

\- Chut, Daphné… murmura la jeune fille en la serrant plus fort contre elle.

\- Peut-être que… si on était partie chacune… de son côté… alors, peut-être… ajouta-t-elle en hoquetant.

\- Non… Tu n'en peux rien… On ne peut pas savoir… » déclara doucement Angélique, qui cherchait à apaiser son amie à tout prix, en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

Daphné sanglota bruyamment en fermant les yeux et elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son amie sans consentir à lâcher la main glacée de Sally-Anne. Elles restèrent longtemps dans cette position, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis elles sursautèrent toutes deux et relevèrent la tête en entendant quelqu'un crier :

« Attention ! »

Un éclair rouge qui fonçait droit sur elles fut dévié de sa trajectoire par un garçon qui déboula devant elles en le renvoyant à son expéditeur qui le prit en pleine poitrine et retomba plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Ne restez pas là ! Dégagez ! Il faut sortir d'ici ! décréta vivement Theodore Nott en accourant auprès des deux jeunes filles.

\- Non, je reste… avec Sally… refusa Daphné en secouant sa tête blonde.

\- Daphné, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle… déclara Angélique, fataliste, en essuyant ses yeux vairons et en se remettant sur ses jambes tremblantes.

\- Je m'en fiche, je reste ! répéta-t-elle, butée, en serrant la main froide contre son cœur.

\- On n'est plus vraiment les bienvenus ici, Greengrass. Il faut partir à tout prix, sinon ils vont nous zigouiller, affirma le jeune homme, préoccupé, en jetant un œil vers le couloir.

\- Non, je… voulut-t-elle encore objecter.

\- Tu crois réellement qu'elle aurait voulu que tu meures en défendant son cadavre ? l'interrompit-il vivement sans mâcher ses mots.

\- Je t'interdis de… s'écria-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui, ses joues rouges de colère.

\- Elle aurait voulu que tu vives, parce qu'elle t'aimait ! Et si toi aussi tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ferais tout pour t'en sortir et pour pouvoir raconter à tout le monde combien elle comptait à tes yeux ! » la coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois en la fixant intensément de ses yeux noisette, maintenant qu'il était parvenu à capter son attention.

Les deux Serpentard soutinrent chacun le regard de l'autre pendant de nombreuses secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Angélique ne conseille en entendant le bruit des combats qui faisaient rage plus loin se rapprocher peu à peu de leur groupe :

« Je t'en supplie, Daphné. Fais ce que Theodore te dit et va avec lui. »

La blonde leva son visage vers son amie pour la considérer quelques instants, elle baissa ensuite son regard vers Sally-Anne puis se pencha vers elle pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Adieu, Sally… Je t'aime… » souffla-t-elle ensuite en éloignant son visage du sien et en caressant sa joue d'une main avant de se redresser.

Theodore tendit sa main droite dans sa direction et elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement se résoudre à lui donner la sienne.

« Tu viens avec nous, Angélique ? demanda alors le garçon en reportant son regard sur elle.

\- Non, je dois retrouver mon père, affirma-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Fais attention à toi, conseilla-t-il en serrant les doigts de Daphné dans sa paume.

\- Vous aussi », leur retourna-t-elle avant de les regarder partir en courant dans le couloir sombre.

Angélique baissa une dernière fois les yeux vers Sally-Anne, qui, étendue ainsi par terre, avait seulement l'air de dormir, elle ferma les paupières, souffla par le nez en serrant les poings pour se calmer et tenter d'aller puiser un peu de courage là où elle le pouvait et là où il en restait avant de les rouvrir et de se remettre en marche, déterminée à trouver Severus.

Elle reprit sa course dans les couloirs encombrés de gravas et de poussière, l'odeur métallique du sang agressant ses narines par instant, observant la désolation se répandre comme une traînée de poudre sur Poudlard qui, autrefois, était synonyme de joie, de bonheur et d'insouciance pour elle et ses camarades.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là… La soif de pouvoir, la haine et le mépris de ceux que l'on jugeait inférieurs étaient-ils capables de causer de tels dégâts ? De toute évidence, oui… Mais ce n'était pas le seul chemin, il y avait certainement un moyen d'arrêter cela et de rétablir l'équilibre et la paix. Il fallait seulement trouver lequel… Il fallait trouver et il fallait tout arrêter le plus vite possible et coûte que coûte. Bien trop de gens avaient déjà péri, bien trop d'innocents étaient morts pour une cause qui n'en n'était pas une…

Angélique redoubla de vigueur, accélérant dans sa course effrénée, elle sauta au-dessus d'un amas de blocs de pierres qui s'étaient détachés d'un pan de mur, elle para un _Expelliarmus_ qui tentait de l'atteindre et tourna à l'angle d'un mur où elle se cogna contre le torse d'un homme qui l'immobilisa aussitôt en serrant ses avant-bras dans ses mains.

« Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! exigea-t-elle en se débattant comme une furie, sa baguette magique produisant de petites étincelles qui n'atteignaient pas son assaillant.

\- Lyra ! Calme-toi ! ordonna alors l'homme en l'éloignant légèrement de lui, peu rassuré par ce que faisait la baguette de la jeune fille, et en essayant d'éviter ses coups de pieds.

\- Oncle Lucius ? » demanda-t-elle alors en relevant sa tête vers lui et en arrêtant de le frapper.

Lorsque ses yeux vairons tombèrent sur son visage, Angélique fut stupéfaite de découvrir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait : de grands cernes noirs ornaient ses yeux qui avaient perdu tout leur éclat, ses traits étaient tirés, son visage émacié, couvert de poussière et de plaies et ses cheveux blonds étaient ternes, emmêlés et sales. L'aristocrate avait certes connu des jours meilleurs avant la fuite de Harry Potter que son maître avait rudement punie et, en un sens, c'était à cause d'elle…

« Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il en s'éloignant légèrement avec elle pour se dissimuler derrière une armure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais où… voulut-elle questionner.

\- Tu as vu Drago ? l'interrompit-il fermement, angoissé pour son fils unique.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu », répondit-elle en secouant légèrement sa tête bouclée.

Monsieur Malefoy grimaça, peu rassuré par sa réponse, et Angélique ajouta alors :

« Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Il a dû partir avec les autres Serpentard. J'ai entendu dire que les professeurs avaient fait évacuer tous les élèves mineurs et tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas se battre.

\- Espérons que tu aies raison… soupira-t-il, peiné, en détournant les yeux.

\- Oncle Lucius, tu sais où est mon père ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en posant sa main sur son bras afin qu'il la regarde de nouveau.

\- Oui, je le sais, répliqua-t-il en plantant ses yeux gris acier dans les siens. Severus est dans la Cabane Hurlante avec le maître et, toi aussi, tu dois y aller.

\- Pour… Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas… Le maître m'a seulement chargé de vous retrouver tous les deux et de vous envoyer le rejoindre là-bas.

\- Papa est déjà parti ? demanda-t-elle encore, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine en songeant aux dangers qu'il courait en étant seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Oui, je l'ai croisé en premier, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait Potter et qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller mais il a fini par obéir. Il sait que le maître n'aime pas attendre.

\- Il sait que je dois aussi les rejoindre ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le lui dire.

\- D'accord… » souffla-t-elle en essayant de se donner un peu de courage.

Le silence se fit entre eux pendant de nombreuses secondes puis Angélique releva la tête vers son oncle qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et déclara, sincère :

« Si tu vois ma mère, dis-lui que, malgré tout ce qu'elle a bien pu faire, je l'aime quand même et je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Suite à cela, elle tourna vivement les talons, ne laissant pas le temps à son oncle de répondre quoi que ce soit, et elle partit en courant dans les couloirs du château afin de gagner la sortie et de rejoindre son père, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que son destin…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	149. La Cabane Hurlante

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour les commentaires et pour votre présence sur cette histoire ;-)_

 _Un tout grand merci également à Yoni770 qui a posté la 1000ème review! Et oui! 1000! Vous vous rendez compte?! C'est absolument génial! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à toutes et à tous ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Lucius Malefoy avait trouvé Angélique pour lui dire de rejoindre son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la Cabane Hurlante…_

 _Voici donc la suite…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 148 : La Cabane Hurlante**

Angélique parvint aux grandes et lourdes portes en chêne du château, qui avaient elles aussi subi les dommages des combats acharnés et en portaient les stigmates, elle dévala les marches du perron quatre à quatre, en sautant carrément les dernières, avant de poursuivre sa course effrénée vers le parc de Poudlard, qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans la nuit noire, bordé par le Lac Noir dont les flots agités reflétaient le tumulte de la guerre et entouré de la Forêt interdite dont les arbres grinçaient et ployaient sous la force des géants, des Acromentules et des Détraqueurs qui approchaient peu à peu du château.

Elle ignora ses poumons qui brûlaient dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur qui tambourinait à un rythme endiablé dans sa poitrine, le point de côté qui était apparu depuis quelques temps déjà et la faisait souffrir depuis de nombreuses minutes, les muscles de ses jambes qui étaient en feu ainsi que le sang qui battait à ses tempes et lui donnait le tournis, elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer et se donner un peu de courage et elle continua de courir car sa vie en dépendait bel et bien… À ce stade, c'était uniquement l'adrénaline, son amour pour Harry et la volonté de retrouver Severus pour empêcher Voldemort de lui faire du mal qui la faisaient tenir. Sans cela, elle se serait déjà écroulée depuis bien longtemps…

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, étouffant partiellement le grondement de la bataille et les cris déchirants qui perçaient la quiétude de la nuit, quand la jeune fille distingua soudain à travers l'obscurité zébrée d'éclairs de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ce vers quoi elle se hâtait depuis tout ce temps : le Saule cogneur.

Les branches de l'arbre magique brassaient l'air tout autour de lui et frappaient dans le vide afin d'éloigner et de repousser tout sorcier qui tenterait de s'en approcher mais Angélique, elle, savait comment déjouer ce piège naturel et éviter les coups. Des années plus tôt, Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait un point précis, un nœud dans l'écorce de l'arbre caché au niveau du bas de son tronc, qui, si l'on appuyait dessus, immobilisait ses branches et le rendait aussi inoffensif qu'un saule pleureur moldu tout à fait commun et banal.

Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée devant le grand arbre dont les feuilles s'agitaient en tous sens et fouettaient le néant, la Serpentard fut subitement arrêtée dans sa course par un sortilège qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir et qui lui immobilisa les jambes. Stoppée net en plein mouvement, elle tomba face contre terre, déséquilibrée, en s'éraflant le visage, les coudes et les genoux tout en laissant échapper sa baguette magique, qui roula quelques mètres plus loin.

Angélique grimaça de douleur suite à sa chute mais, néanmoins, elle se traîna directement vers sa baguette pour tenter la récupérer. À l'instant où elle posa sa main droite sur le manche bicolore orné de roses entremêlées, un pied écrasa ses doigts pour l'empêcher de s'en servir et de se redresser.

« Ne bouge pas ! » ordonna fermement une voix masculine au-dessus d'elle.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un cri aigu et plusieurs perles salées roulèrent sur ses joues salies avant qu'elle ne relève la tête vers le haut pour plonger ses yeux vairons dans le regard brun de l'homme qui la surplombait en la menaçant de la pointe de sa baguette magique.

« Ne fais pas un geste ! ajouta Remus Lupin, qui la tenait en joue, implacable.

\- Remus, je… voulut-elle se défendre.

\- Tais-toi ! » exigea-t-il en criant et en appuyant plus fort sur sa main qu'il tenait écrasée au sol sur sa baguette.

Angélique s'interrompit en sursautant, d'autres larmes de douleur s'échappèrent de ses paupières en réponse à la pression de son pied sur sa main et elle baissa les yeux, à la fois surprise et apeurée de l'entendre vociférer de cette façon et de le voir aussi menaçant, lui qui s'était toujours montré si doux, calme et mesuré en sa présence.

« Dumbledore avait confiance en vous… J'avais confiance en vous… Tout le monde avait fini par vous croire… déclara-t-il, amer. Comment avez-vous pu ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, profondément déçu.

La Serpentard se contenta de relever la tête vers lui, ses yeux vairons étincelant de perles salées, en posant sa main gauche sur sa chaussure pour essayer d'ôter son pied qui piétinait sa main droite.

« Remus, je vous en supplie… souffla-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

\- Finalement, tu es comme eux… Tu es comme ton père, comme ta mère… Aussi froide, cruelle et insensible qu'eux… affirma-t-il durement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! riposta-t-elle en hurlant, ses larmes ne cessant de dévaler le long de ses joues, et en le fixant résolument.

\- Si, c'est vrai. Severus et toi, vous nous avez trahis et vous avez tué Dumbledore ! » s'exclama-t-il en écrasant encore un peu plus sa main.

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, cela fit tilt dans sa tête : Severus et elle avaient tué Dumbledore… Bien sûr… Mais on ignorait lequel des deux avait porté le coup fatal… Voilà pourquoi Voldemort réclamait leur présence à tous les deux. Il s'était emparé de la Baguette de Sureau mais sans doute jugeait-il qu'il n'en n'était pas tout à fait le maître et il voulait remédier au problème…

Il fallait absolument qu'elle rejoigne Severus dans la Cabane Hurlante avant qu'il ne décide de le tuer.

Elle releva une fois de plus sa tête vers Lupin, tentant de faire fi de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la main, et déclara alors froidement :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tuez-moi.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, déconcerté par ce retournement de situation, en fronçant soudain ses sourcils bruns.

\- On ne vous a pas trahis. En revanche, Severus ou moi, je ne sais pas du tout qui, mais l'un de nous deux a bel et bien tué Dumbledore. Tuez-moi, si vous pensez que c'est ce que vous devez faire, mais ça ne changera rien au fait qu'il n'est plus là. Ça ne le ramènera pas. »

Le loup-garou l'observa sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter, et Angélique avoua encore, sincère, sa voix se brisant sur la fin :

« Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à personne et je n'ai jamais voulu tuer qui que ce soit… Malheureusement, j'y ai été forcée par deux fois afin de sauver ma vie ainsi que celle de Severus et, pour ça, je me déteste et je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… »

Alors qu'elle avait de nouveau baissé la tête et fermé ses paupières, Angélique sentit le pied de Remus se soulever afin de libérer sa main meurtrie. Elle la ramena aussitôt vers elle pour la serrer contre sa poitrine afin d'essayer d'en calmer la douleur et elle s'assit en même temps dans l'herbe sans tenter de récupérer sa baguette dont elle pouvait désormais s'emparer.

« Je suis désolé, affirma Lupin en grimaçant avant de lui tendre lui-même le manche beige et noir orné de roses qu'il venait de ramasser par terre.

\- Pas autant que moi », répondit la jeune fille en s'essuyant un peu les yeux avant de prendre sa baguette de sa main gauche et de se relever.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Angélique ajouta, légèrement mal à l'aise, en faisant un signe vers le Saule cogneur :

« Heu… Je… Je dois…

\- Vas-y et fais attention à toi, répliqua gentiment Lupin avec la voix chaleureuse et douce qu'elle lui connaissait.

\- Vous aussi… » répondit-elle en se remettant en marche.

Elle parvint rapidement face à l'arbre, tandis que Remus était maintenant aux prises avec Antonin Dolohov, et elle immobilisa les branches d'un simple sort. Ensuite, elle se mit à quatre pattes et s'engouffra dans le passage étroit, caché entre les racines, en allumant sa baguette magique pour éclairer son chemin.

Angélique dut parcourir toute la longueur du souterrain sur ses genoux et ses mains blessées, salissant et déchirant encore un peu plus sa robe au passage, ses cheveux se couvrant de terre et restant accrochés à des racines par moment.

Finalement, le tunnel remonta légèrement pour parvenir à l'intérieur de la maison soi-disant hantée de Pré-au-Lard, elle éteignit sa baguette, poussa en silence la caisse qui bloquait l'accès, sortit du passage et se redressa avant de remettre la boîte en carton devant le trou pour le dissimuler de nouveau.

Entendant que son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient là à discuter, elle frappa légèrement à la porte qui était entrouverte et pénétra dans la vieille pièce poussiéreuse où tous les volets étaient fermés et qui était à peine éclairée.

La jeune fille distingua alors Nagini, qui flottait dans une sphère ensorcelée parsemée d'étoiles à proximité de son maître, et elle vit également Severus, qui était pâle comme la mort, tourner son visage vers elle et retenir une grimace, ayant compris tout comme elle la raison pour laquelle Voldemort les avait fait venir ici tous les deux.

« Ah, te voilà, toi. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama Voldemort, dédaigneux, qui était assis à une table et jouait avec sa baguette en la faisant glisser entre ses longs doigts blancs.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, Maître. Oncle Lucius… commença à expliquer Angélique en baissant la tête après s'être inclinée devant lui.

\- Assez ! Je me moque de tes pitoyables excuses, maudite moins que rien ! » l'interrompit-il presque immédiatement en faisant un geste du bras, las.

La Serpentard se tut aussitôt et risqua un regard vers son père qui paraissait très angoissé. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu un jour dans un tel état et pourtant l'un comme l'autre en avaient subis des épreuves douloureuses, des coups du sort et des situations dangereuses…

Le silence se fit dans la pièce lugubre et s'épaissit au fils des secondes, devenant de plus en plus lourd. Angélique percevait la tension grandissante de Severus qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle, la colère froide de Voldemort qui leur faisait face et les observait avec attention, les sifflements de Nagini qui se tournait et se retournait dans sa cage enchantée en susurrant des menaces en Fourchelang ainsi que le bruit étouffé de la bataille qui se déroulait au loin.

La jeune fille crut également entendre quelque chose à l'extérieur de la pièce et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la caisse en carton qui dissimulait l'entrée du tunnel secret avant de reporter son regard vairon sur la face reptilienne du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit de suspect.

« _… Maître, leur résistance s'effondre…_ déclara soudain Rogue.

\- … _Et cela se produit sans ton aide, répliqua Voldemort de sa voix claire et aigüe. Si habile sorcier que tu sois, Severus, je ne crois pas que tu puisses changer grand-chose, maintenant. Nous sommes presque au but… presque._

 _\- Laissez-_ nous _retrouver ce garçon. Laissez-_ nous _vous livrer Potter. Je sais que_ Lyra et moi pouvons _le capturer, Maître. S'il vous plaît._ » (1) ajouta-t-il en se déplaçant légèrement pour cacher le passage provenant du Saule cogneur.

Angélique releva la tête vers son père, surprise par sa requête ainsi que par son changement de place, comme si, lui aussi avait entendu ce son étrange provenant de derrière la caisse en carton, avant de reposer les yeux sur Voldemort qui semblait réfléchir intensément.

« _J'ai un problème, Severus, déclara Voldemort d'une voix douce_ , après s'être levé de sa chaise.

 _\- Maître ?_ » _dit Rogue_ , tandis que la Serpentard se tendait, sur la défensive, un frisson d'horreur parcourant sa colonne vertébrale suite à la voix beaucoup trop douce de ce terrible sorcier.

 _Voldemort leva sa Baguette de Sureau, la tenant avec délicatesse et précision comme un chef d'orchestre._

« _Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ?_ »

Angélique se glaça instantanément : elle avait vu juste… Elle avait vu juste et Voldemort allait les tuer, son père et elle, afin de devenir le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau, qui, d'après le _Conte des Trois Frères_ de Beedle le Barde, que Severus lui avait offert à Noël lorsqu'elle était en deuxième année, ne pouvait appartenir qu'au sorcier qui avait vaincu, voire tué, son précédent propriétaire…

« _M… Maître ? reprit Rogue d'une voix neutre. Je ne comprends pas. Vous… Vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques._

 _\- Non, répliqua Voldemort. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que je suis extraordinaire, mais cette baguette ne l'est… pas. Elle n'a pas produit les merveilles qu'elle promettait. Je n'ai remarqué aucune différence entre cette baguette et celle que je me suis procurée chez Ollivander il y a bien des années._ »

 _Le ton de Voldemort était calme, songeur, mais_ Angélique sentait que sa fureur lente, froide et contrôlée s'élevait peu à peu en lui et allait bientôt exploser contre eux… Les battements de son cœur accéléraient de nouveau et l'angoisse lui tordait les entrailles, sachant que Severus et elle n'avaient jamais été autant en danger de toute leur vie qu'en ce moment précis…

« _Aucune différence_ » _, répéta Voldemort._

Ni Severus ni Angélique n'avaient répondu quoi que ce soit, c'était inutile, ils le savaient. Rien de ce qu'ils pourraient bien dire ne serait capable de les sauver désormais. Ils pouvaient tenter de garder espoir et de repousser le moment fatidique mais leurs chances étaient très minces…

Alors que le mage noir s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, la jeune fille se rapprocha silencieusement de son père et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de la presser légèrement.

Rogue qui, jusque-là, observait avec inquiétude le serpent enrouler et dérouler ses anneaux, en apesanteur dans sa cage flottante, baissa son regard sombre vers sa fille en sentant ses petits doigts se refermer avec douceur sur les siens et il se força à esquisser un très léger sourire bien que ses yeux brillaient subtilement de larmes traitresses qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir totalement.

« _J'ai réfléchi longtemps, profondément, Severus… Sais-tu pourquoi je_ vous _ai fait rappeler en pleine bataille ?_

 _\- Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de_ nous _laisser y retourner. Laissez-_ nous _retrouver Potter._

 _\- On croirait entendre Lucius. Ni l'un ni l'autre vous ne comprenez Potter comme je le comprends._ Peut-être vois-tu ce dont je veux parler, Lyra ? ajouta-t-il en dirigeant son regard rouge vers elle.

\- Je… Je pense que oui, Maître… acquiesça la jeune fille d'une petite voix, la gorge serrée.

\- Alors, explique à Severus pourquoi il est inutile de chercher Potter, exigea-t-il en esquissant en sourire effrayant.

\- Harry viendra tout seul. Il se rendra de lui-même car _il ne supportera pas de voir les autres tomber autour de lui en sachant que c'est pour lui qu'ils meurent. Il voudra arrêter ça à tout prix. Il viendra_ , expliqua alors brièvement Angélique en baissant la tête.

\- Parfaitement, approuva Voldemort, satisfait.

 _\- Mais, Maître, il se peut qu'il soit tué accidentellement par quelqu'un d'autre que vous…_ tenta encore Rogue, sans que sa voix ne trahisse son profond désespoir.

 _\- Les instructions que j'ai données aux Mangemorts ont été parfaitement claires. Capturez Potter. Tuez ses amis – tuez-en le plus possible – mais ne le tuez pas lui. C'est de_ vous deux _cependant que je veux_ vous _parler, Severus, et non pas de Harry Potter_ , ajouta-t-il alors, après avoir expliqué ses _m'_ avez _été précieux. Très précieux._ Toi, bien plus que Lyra, Severus, mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle m'a quand même été d'une certaine utilité… fit-il remarquer en observant la jeune fille avec une moue songeuse.

 _\- Mon Maître sait que_ nous cherchons _seulement à le servir. Laissez-_ nous _partir pour retrouver ce garçon, Maître. Laissez-_ nous _vous le livrer. Je sais que_ nous pouvons _…_ essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois.

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit non !_ » _trancha Voldemort_ , dont l'impatience et la colère transparaissaient dans sa voix glacée.

Angélique ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en fermant brièvement les yeux et en serrant plus fort la main de Severus dans la sienne, qu'il prenait soin de tenir dissimulée dans les plis de sa robe noire de sorcier.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son père échangèrent encore quelques mots au sujet du futur combat entre Voldemort et Harry et également sur les baguettes en général puis sur la Baguette de Sureau en particulier mais la jeune fille n'écoutait plus vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient car la peur lui tordait de plus en plus les entrailles et l'empêchait d'être attentive à la discussion et de réfléchir clairement à la situation présente.

Soudain, elle sentit Severus tressaillir légèrement et un silence angoissant se fit dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle reprit alors ses esprits puis elle vit leur Maître secouer légèrement la tête de gauche à droite avant de déclarer calmement :

« _Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver._

 _\- Maître…_

\- Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en posant son regard sur la Serpentard. Je n'ai pas le moindre remords. Ça fait déjà longtemps que tu aurais dû mourir… »

Angélique fixa ses yeux rouges de ses prunelles vairons, affolée par ses paroles qui n'auguraient rien de bon pour eux, et, raffermissant la prise qu'elle avait sur sa baguette magique, elle l'entendit poursuivre, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot :

« _La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier_ ou à la sorcière _qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est_ l'un d'entre vous _qui a tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que_ vous vivrez _, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement._

 _\- Maître ! protesta Rogue en levant sa propre baguette magique_ et en poussant Angélique afin de la dissimuler derrière son dos _._

 _\- Il ne peut en être autrement, répliqua Voldemort. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter._ »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un geste du bras pour faire venir à lui la cage ensorcelée de Nagini dans l'intention sans nul doute de tuer Angélique et son père par l'intermédiaire du serpent mais, subitement, un cri retentit dans la pièce :

« Non ! »

 ** _(…To be continued…)_**

* * *

(1) Les passages en italique, qui sont parfois légèrement modifiés pour inclure Angélique, sont tirés de : J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ , ch. 32, p. 762-766 (édition de poche).

* * *

 _La suite au prochain épisode…_

 _Mouahahahahahahaha… Je suis machiavélique! Je le sais mais, là, j'assume!^^_

 _*Lecteur frustré*: "Oh, mais, bordel! Tu vas la finir un jour, ta p*** d'histoire à la c***?!"_

 _*Auteur*: "Oui, oui… Je vais la finir, rassurez-vous. Alalala…" ^^ XD_

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	150. La fin d'une ère

_Ola… ^^ :-D_

 _Tout d'abord: désolée pour l'attente! Mais je pense qu'elle en valait le coup… Enfin, je ne sais pas… C'est vous qui allez me le dire!_

 _J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira et sera à la hauteur de vos espérances._

 _Merci à tous les lecteurs qui continuent de me suivre et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis ou un petit mot gentil, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir et ça me motive à écrire ;-)_

 _Merci aussi aux Guest, à Manon et à Yoni770 auxquels je ne peux répondre que comme cela ;-) Merci à vous!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _(Je vous remets quand même la fin du chapitre précédent pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance ;-)^^)_

 **Angélique fixa ses yeux rouges de ses prunelles vairons, affolée par ses paroles qui n'auguraient rien de bon pour eux, et, raffermissant la prise qu'elle avait sur sa baguette magique, elle l'entendit poursuivre, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot :**

 **« La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier ou à la sorcière qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est l'un d'entre vous qui a tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que vous vivrez, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement.**

 **\- Maître ! protesta Rogue en levant sa propre baguette magique et en poussant Angélique afin de la dissimuler derrière son dos.**

 **\- Il ne peut en être autrement, répliqua Voldemort. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter. »**

 **Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un geste du bras pour faire venir à lui la cage ensorcelée de Nagini dans l'intention sans nul doute de tuer Angélique et son père par l'intermédiaire du serpent mais, subitement, un cri retentit dans la pièce :**

 **« Non ! »**

* * *

 **Chapitre 149 : La fin d'une ère…**

Angélique, Severus et Voldemort tournèrent vivement la tête en direction du bruit et virent Harry Potter débouler dans la pièce après avoir poussé la caisse en carton, baguette brandie en avant, les vêtements salis et déchirés, de nombreuses blessures et saletés recouvrant sa peau blanche, ses yeux verts étincelant de larmes et de détermination.

Surpris dans un premier temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres esquissa bien vite un sourire sadique en plongeant son regard rouge dans celui émeraude du garçon et il emprisonna la jeune fille et son père dans la cage ensorcelée de Nagini avant de lui ordonner en Fourchelang :

« _Tue_ _!_ »

Le serpent fondit directement sur la Serpentard, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin céder à ses pulsions et goûter à la chair fraîche de cette jeune fille qui l'énervait tant et depuis si longtemps Angélique, qui avait observé le Gryffondor arriver brusquement dans la pièce avec des yeux ronds, prise de court, se contenta seulement de lever ses bras devant son visage par réflexe et Severus attrapa fermement sa fille dans ses bras pour l'éloigner du serpent et la protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait, entourant son corps du sien afin de la préserver au maximum. Les crochets de Nagini se plantèrent dans l'épaule du potionniste qui ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur mais qui tint bon et maintint résolument sa fille hors de sa portée et de ses morsures.

« Non ! Libérez-les ! Sortez-les de là ! s'égosilla Harry, fou de rage et de chagrin. _Expelliarmus_ ! lança-t-il ensuite en visant le mage noir.

\- Ah ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour eux, Potter ! Ils vont mourir ! » répliqua Voldemort, amusé, en déviant le sort du rouge et or, avant de lui en renvoyer un directement.

Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres engagèrent le combat dans la petite pièce, brisant nombre de meubles branlants au passage, tandis que Nagini s'acharnait sur Rogue et Angélique, qui se trouvaient toujours pris au piège de la cage ensorcelée.

« Papa, lâche-moi ! ordonna la jeune fille, qui ne parvenait pas à utiliser sa baguette à cause de l'étreinte de son père, en poussant sur son torse.

\- Non ! Elle ne t'aura… pas… répondit Severus dont les genoux venaient soudainement de flancher en raison du venin qui se répandait déjà dans son corps.

\- Papa, je t'en prie ! exigea-t-elle, désespérée, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, en essayant de se dégager pour les défendre tous les deux.

\- Angélique, non ! » riposta-t-il en sentant qu'il devenait trop faible pour l'empêcher d'échapper à ses bras.

Mais la vert et argent ne l'écouta pas. Elle parvint à inverser leurs positions, se plaçant devant lui pour le protéger alors qu'il s'effondrait par terre, à bout de forces, et elle fit face à Nagini qui ouvrit grand sa gueule pour dévoiler ses dents pointues et acérées, suintant d'un poison mortel.

« _Mauvaise fille… Je vais te tuer, tout comme ce traître !_ cracha le serpent avant de faire claquer sa gueule dans un bruit terrifiant.

 _\- Compte là-dessus !_ » répliqua Angélique qui faisait appel à ses pouvoirs pour produire un bouclier qui les protégerait des attaques de Nagini et dont la peau et les cheveux brillaient d'étincelles vertes et bleues.

Le serpent fondit une nouvelle fois sur eux deux mais il se heurta à un solide mur translucide qui l'empêchait de les attaquer. Néanmoins la bête s'acharna contre la paroi, tandis qu'Angélique et Severus étaient toujours enfermés dans cette espèce de bulle, rien ne semblant pouvoir la briser malgré les nombreuses tentatives de la jeune fille qui lançait des sorts contre celle-ci tout en maintenant son bouclier de protection et en jetant des coups d'œil terrifiés à son père qu'elle voyait pâlir de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Alors que la Serpentard regardait alternativement Harry, qui commençait à faiblir face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus qui perdait toutes ses forces et ses couleurs et ce maudit serpent dont le sang dégoulinait sur sa tête à force de frapper contre le mur magique, elle songea fugacement, malgré sa détermination à ne pas flancher et à se battre jusqu'au bout, qu'ils n'en sortiraient pas vivants… Elle esquissa une légère grimace et baissa la tête, dépitée, triste et effrayée tout à la fois, en réfléchissant intensément à comment se sortir de là tout en maintenant fermement sa baguette face à Nagini.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un d'autre fit irruption avec fracas dans la Cabane hurlante et Angélique releva son visage vers la porte pour y découvrir sa mère figée sur le seuil.

La Mangemort embrassa rapidement la scène du regard : d'un côté, Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort qui se livraient à un duel acharné et, de l'autre, sa fille et Rogue enfermés dans une bulle étoilée avec cet énorme serpent tueur sans possibilité d'en sortir. Elle connaissait bien ce sort, c'était l'un de ses préférés, car il était d'une cruauté sans nom : une fois enfermé dans cette cage, impossible pour le sorcier d'en sortir à moins que le lanceur du maléfice lève le sortilège lui-même, soit trop déconcentré ou encore blessé.

Bellatrix grimaça et hésita l'espace d'un instant entre aider son maître à vaincre Potter ou sauver sa fille des crocs venimeux de Nagini. Décision difficile, choix cornélien, cruel dilemme… Son âme était littéralement déchirée en deux : sa fille, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, peut-être la seule chose qu'elle avait fait de bien dans sa vie, ou son seigneur et maître, l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement, de loin, dans l'ombre, et qu'elle admirait le plus au monde…

« Maman, aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! » s'écria tout à coup Angélique, dont les bras s'abaissaient lentement de fatigue, la faisant brusquement sortir de ses pensées.

Dès que son regard brun croisa les yeux vairons de sa fille, remplis de larmes, de peur et de tristesse, la femme prit sa décision en un éclair et elle se dirigea vivement vers Voldemort en levant sa baguette pour le stupéfixer, le déstabiliser et le faire tomber à terre, sous le regard stupéfait du Gryffondor, qui stoppa ses sortilèges, abasourdi par ce spectacle, et recula d'un pas, se méfiant tout de même de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Toi ! Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec colère, en récupérant sa baguette et en se remettant sur ses deux pieds, la fusillant du regard.

\- C'est ma fille et je vous interdis de lui faire du mal ! rétorqua la femme en hurlant, rendue folle furieuse, en le menaçant toujours de sa baguette en noyer légèrement courbée.

\- Ce n'est qu'une misérable ! Une moins que rien qui aurait dû mourir depuis bien longtemps ! Et tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit, femme ! cria-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle pour la toiser de toute sa hauteur. C'est moi qui donne les ordres ! Moi et moi seul ! Et vous me devez obéissance ! Tous, autant que vous êtes ! » ajouta-t-il avant de lui lancer le sortilège Doloris.

Bellatrix s'écroula au sol en criant et en se tordant de douleur, le maléfice que son maître lui lançait n'ayant jamais été aussi puissant que cette fois-ci, sa rage étant décuplée par la présence de Potter, l'affront que sa plus fidèle Mangemort avait osé lui faire et le fait que cette satanée gamine soit toujours en vie, tout comme Severus. Néanmoins, la cage ensorcelée n'avait toujours pas disparu, le puissant sorcier qu'il était n'étant pas suffisamment déconcentré pour oublier de maintenir Angélique et son père prisonniers.

S'en rendant compte, la femme lança un regard déterminé à sa fille, qui observait la scène, à la fois horrifiée et incrédule, ses bras faiblissant de plus en plus et sa magie commençant à s'épuiser, étouffée par celle de Voldemort qui produisait la bulle étoilée. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, Bellatrix poussa un cri de rage, elle parvint à se soustraire au sort de Torture et riposta vivement contre son maître en se redressant et en s'écriant :

« _Sectumsempra_ ! »

Le sort se dirigea tout droit vers Voldemort et l'atteignit en plein visage. À cet instant, le temps sembla comme suspendu et l'on n'entendit plus aucun son dans la petite cabane soi-disant hantée de Pré-au-Lard…

Choqué d'avoir été visé et touché par sa Mangemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres stoppa net tous ses maléfices, y compris la cage ensorcelée, il recula et il vacilla légèrement en portant une main à sa joue sur laquelle se trouvait désormais une profonde entaille dont un filet de sang écarlate jaillissait, comme chez tous les simples mortels…

Angélique, Severus et Nagini furent aussitôt libérés de leur bulle et retombèrent sur le plancher poussiéreux mais ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire pour autant, le serpent n'ayant toujours pas décidé de les laisser tranquilles et fonçant toujours sur le bouclier de la jeune fille.

« Espèce de sale traîtresse ! hurla Voldemort, ses yeux révulsés par la colère. _Avada Kedavra_ !

\- Non ! Maman ! » s'écria Angélique en voyant l'éclair de lumière verte fondre sur cette femme qui l'avait mise au monde, protégée et sauvée, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, quitte à s'opposer à son propre maître et à ses idéaux pour elle.

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'être parvenue à libérer sa fille et se moquant bien des conséquences de ses actes, Bellatrix reçut le maléfice mortel en pleine poitrine, son regard brun rivé aux yeux vairons de sa Lyra, sa petite fille, la seule et unique chose qu'elle avait fait de bien sur cette Terre.

« J'en ai assez ! Vous allez mourir ! Tous, autant que vous êtes ! cria encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans une rage folle, après avoir assassiné froidement sa Mangemort qu'il avait cru la plus fidèle et la plus obéissante. _Nagini, tue ! Tue !_ » répéta-t-il à l'adresse de son serpent tandis que lui-même se tournait vers Potter pour lui lancer le sortilège de Mort sans prendre la peine de restaurer la bulle étoilée.

Le Gryffondor para le maléfice d'un _Expelliarmus_ , les deux sorts se rencontrant et bataillant pour avoir chacun le dessus et, une fois de plus, le serpent se dirigea vers Angélique, dont le bouclier magique avait disparu, trop ébranlée par la mort de sa mère, il souffla et cracha son venin dans sa direction, la gueule grande ouverte, et se jeta sur la jeune fille, qui était à genoux sur le sol.

Croyant que son heure était arrivée et s'attendant à sentir les crochets venimeux labourer douloureusement sa chair, la Serpentard fut étonnée de ne rien ressentir de la sorte et elle releva ses yeux en entendant le bruit d'une lame trancher de la chair molle, avant de voir la tête de Nagini tomber d'un côté tandis que son corps s'écrasait lourdement sur le plancher de l'autre côté.

Severus avait saisi la première chose qu'il avait trouvée à sa portée et qui n'était autre que l'épée de Gryffondor, qui venait d'apparaître dans la Cabane hurlante, tout près de lui, il avait rassemblé l'énergie, les forces et le courage qui lui restaient et il s'était relevé pour tuer le serpent et sauver sa fille de sa morsure mortelle.

Le maître des potions observa tendrement Angélique dans les yeux, lui sourit, puis s'écroula devant elle en laissant retomber l'épée sur le sol, qui tinta dans un grand fracas métallique, terrassé par le poison qui coulait dans ses veines et allait bientôt atteindre et contaminer la moindre partie de son corps et le plus minuscule de ses organes.

« Papa ! » cria la jeune fille d'une voix aigüe en se précipitant sur lui, paniquée.

De ses mains tremblantes, les joues baignées de larmes, la Serpentard retourna son père qui était étendu face contre terre, elle repoussa ses mèches de cheveux noirs afin de voir son visage, qui était presque exsangue, en s'apercevant avec horreurs que ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur son épaule étaient recouvertes de sang – son sang – et elle le supplia, inconsolable, en le secouant :

« Papa… Je t'en prie… Papa ! Reste ! Reste avec moi !

\- Je… t'aime… ma puce… se contenta-t-il seulement de répondre, la voix hachée et la respiration laborieuse, avant de clore ses paupières devenues trop lourdes.

\- Papa ! Papa ! cria-t-elle en pleurant, affolée. Non ! Papa ! Je t'en supplie, papa ! Je t'aime ! Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Reste ! Reste ! » sanglota-t-elle en le secouant encore.

Ensuite, réalisant tout doucement que ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien, Angélique ôta ses mains des épaules masculines, elle observa avec impuissance et un incommensurable chagrin son père, la première personne qui l'ait jamais aimée d'un amour sincère, pur et inconditionnel, sombrer dans l'inconscience, puis elle regarda ses mains maculées de rouge sombre avant de relever ses yeux vers Harry, qui était en train de perdre de plus en plus de terrain face à Voldemort.

À cet instant, la jeune fille n'avait jamais ressenti pareille douleur de toute son existence : aucune des agressions physiques et psychologiques qu'elle avait subies, aucun des Doloris et des sorts de torture qu'on lui avait lancés, aucun coup, aucune parole, aucun viol… Rien ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal que ce qu'elle éprouvait maintenant, en ce moment précis, après avoir vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux, son père se sacrifier pour elle et Harry sur le point de se faire tuer…

Et tout ça, c'était la faute de Voldemort, cet abominable personnage qui l'avait engendrée puis rejetée aussi sec parce qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, ce monstre qui l'avait vouée à une vie de malheurs dans cet effroyable orphelinat, ce psychopathe qui se croyait supérieur aux autres sorciers et aux Moldus, ce détraqué qui l'avait poussée à torturer et à tuer, ce dégénéré qui avait toujours voulu sa mort et qui n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment…

Mais Angélique, elle, ressentait une foule d'émotions. Elle connaissait l'amitié, la tendresse, le chagrin, la tristesse, la joie, l'allégresse, la jalousie, la honte, l'angoisse, la peur mais surtout l'amour… L'amour de son père, l'amour de sa mère, l'amour de Harry, l'amour de son cousin, l'amour de ses amis… Cet amour était plus fort que la haine, elle en était certaine, et c'était lui qui devait triompher, peu importe le prix à payer. C'était cet amour qui allait venir à bout de Voldemort. Elle allait enfin lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Déterminée, Angélique se redressa sur ses deux pieds, elle saisit fermement le manche bicolore orné de roses de sa baguette magique, braqua ses yeux vairons sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard, focalisé sur Potter, qui reculait petit à petit, elle poussa un cri assourdissant et accourut aux côtés de son petit ami, lançant le même sortilège que lui afin de joindre ses efforts aux siens.

Le mage noir et le Gryffondor furent aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre de la voir surgir de cette façon et leur étonnement augmenta encore d'un cran lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que son sortilège s'enroulait et s'alliait à celui de Harry pour le consolider, le rendre plus fort et plus puissant. Les deux jets de lumière rouge s'étaient associés pour former une sorte de torsade et leur circonférence avait doublé, tout comme leur intensité lumineuse et leur puissance.

À présent à deux, unis contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux en souriant légèrement, heureux d'être là l'un pour l'autre et d'affronter cette épreuve ensemble malgré toute leur peine et tous leurs malheurs, ils joignirent leur main libre et dirigèrent toutes leurs forces vers leur ennemi.

Harry sentit une sorte de courant d'énergie étrange passer depuis la paume de la Serpentard et se répandre dans son corps tandis que leur sortilège combiné prenait de plus en plus de terrain sur celui de Voldemort, qui reculait petit à petit en observant sa baguette de sureau, impuissant face aux deux jeunes sorciers qui s'étaient alliés. Ensuite, il s'aperçut bientôt que ce même flux le quittait après avoir enrobé et emporté quelque chose, qu'il était incapable de décrire avec lui mais qui laissait une sorte de vide en lui, puis il entendit Angélique déclarer tristement :

« Je suis désolée, Harry. Je t'aime. »

Désemparé, il eut juste le temps de croiser son regard vairon étincelant de larmes avant de fermer les yeux à cause d'une puissante boule de lumière dorée qui envahit rapidement tout l'espace et d'être projeté contre l'un des murs de la minuscule cabane…

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _Merci d'avoir lu! Comme je le disais plus haut: j'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine pour la suite!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


End file.
